Reign O'er Me
by cts
Summary: Reign O'er Me is an exploration of what might happen if Harry were able to move past the Angst and start to put his life together and prepare to cash Voldemort's chips for good. Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel leave their quiet retirement to help.
1. Prologue: Circles

**Prologue - Circles**

**A Living Legend Returns**

Minerva McGonagall stood before the mighty castle doors, watching as the carriages carrying the students to Hogsmeade Station passed through the Hogwarts gates. Watching the carriages move along the track toward the wizarding village of Hogsmeade, she wondered how many of the departing students would return, how many would be allowed to return, and worse, how many would be capable of returning. As the last carriage cleared the gates, she sighed softly and shifted, allowing her cane to support more of her weight. In front of the students, McGonagall had passed off the cane as if it was little more than a concession to an overzealous Madam Pomfrey (certainly something most who had visited the hospital wing would accept without question), but she still found it necessary at times - not that she would ever willingly admit such a thing.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a loud popping sound; McGonagall turned quickly, dropping the cane and freeing her wand. Facing her from the base of the steps, a slight man stood, wearing a gray cloak and gently gripping the tail-feathers of a Phoenix, which with a flap of its wings, settled on his shoulder. Taking note of McGonagall's stance and ready wand, he glanced at the bird and observed, "Pymander, I never thought that I would have lived long enough to stand at the doors of Hogwarts and have a daughter of clan MacGregor point a wand at me."

"Pro… Professor Flamel? Nicholas?" McGonagall stared with cat-like intensity, not quite able to accept what her eyes were reporting. His irreverent look and remark confirmed his identity beyond any reasonable doubt; the phoenix on his shoulder removed any lingering chance of polyjuice or other deception. McGonagall lowered her wand. "But… how did you? The… the wards?" It then occurred to her that she had seen Dumbledore do the same thing.

The man moved lightly up the steps to McGonagall and grinned. Reaching out, he pulled McGonagall into a hug that she readily returned. "Minerva, my dear, how wonderful to see you, too. It has been far, far too long." He paused and glanced about them as if ensuring no one might overhear their conversation. "Now, as for the wards, I helped cast many of them, and they have never as much as slowed Pymander down. He was good enough to spare me the walk from the gate."

"And you, Nicholas… from what Albus said… about the stone… I didn't… expect…."

Flamel's grin grew wider. "Oh, come now, Minerva, you know full well that rumors of my death have been premature more than once before. And I suppose it's just as well that I've arrived after the students have all left; otherwise, the whispers would already be spreading through the castle about my favorite dour Scot showing a crack in her armor."

McGonagall felt the unaccustomed rush of blood into her cheeks. "I dare say the rumors would have run far wilder when some of them - and mind you, they would - figured out who you were from the portraits around the school. You're hardly traveling incognito, Nicholas."

"That's true, though the timing of my arrival was no accident." Flamel leaned down and picked up the cane and handed it to McGonagall.

"Thank you, but really, I don't need that silly thing - it's just to keep Poppy…."

Flamel grinned widely. "Save it for the students, Minerva. Most of them see through it as clearly as I do; they merely have better manners. I know what happened, and I know that one doesn't recover that quickly from being stunned as you were, even when one has the advantage of relative youth." He paused, and his expression became serious. "I'm afraid, however, I must confess that my arrival here is more than a social call. Where might I find Brian?"

"You're the only one who calls him that, you know," McGonagall said with a slightly disapproving look.

"My dear, Perenelle and I are among the very few who could possibly remember that was what everyone called him before he passed through these very doors for the first time. While I wouldn't expect one still so young to understand such things, I suppose I have become rather set in my ways," Flamel replied.

"Most likely Albus will be in your… I mean, his office." Minerva turned to re-enter the castle; Flamel moved past, opened the door, and held it as she entered, then followed her inside. "Nicholas, will you tell me what brings you back just this particular moment?"

Flamel stopped and peered intently into McGonagall's eyes for a few moments and sighed. "In all truth, Minerva, I should have perhaps seen him well before this." He looked thoughtful as he continued. "You know, of course, that my involvement with Brian Dumbledore is not unlike his involvement with young Harry Potter. Brian has done many great things, but, just like me many years ago, he has become so caught up in the forest that he has lost sight of the trees. He needs, perhaps, to recall how it was for him at the point where Harry is now." Flamel lowered his voice. "Perhaps his old professor still has another lesson or two to pass along." The smile flared again. "At least, I dare say I shall attempt to pass it along more gently than Godric did."

"Gryffindor himself?" McGonagall was not quite able to completely suppress the surprise or the awe that name evoked. "I had no idea…."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have used that particular tone after he'd finished telling me just how many kinds of duffer I was, though of course, he was right. He almost always was." Flamel paused, thoughtful. "And yes, Godric Gryffindor was my mentor, as Merlin Ambrosius was his. It would seem," he paused again, as if searching for words, "all of us have… even Merlin, as he once admitted, needed to be reminded that at some point, we must eventually pass the torch to a new generation."

Flamel began moving forward again and falling into step beside him, McGonagall commented, "I suppose there's no need to show you the way."

"Yes, but good company makes the walk seem much shorter," Flamel replied. "You are head of Gryffindor House. What do you make of young Potter?"

"Potter is… complex." McGonagall gathered her thoughts. "Academically, he's gifted, even brilliant at times, but rarely applies himself anywhere remotely close to his ability; thus, he often struggles with theory, but has innate ability with the practical application that in the end places him near the top of his class. And the boy is powerful, not only more so than his peers, but more than many adult wizards. He was able to cast a Patronus as a third year. His bravery has been proven time after time; he cares greatly about his friends, and he would willingly sacrifice himself for them."

She paused, thinking. "He's a superb flyer: he was the first 1st year to make the house teams in over a hundred years. He thinks rules are at best suggestions; he's rather introverted, and has only a few close friends, but he has leadership skills and has risen to the challenge when needed. This past year, I'm afraid he's been very frustrated, very angry, and even fragile at times. He feels… very alone. He was raised by the most horrible sort of Muggles; he had no knowledge of our world at all until he received his Hogwarts letter; he feels personally responsible for each person who's harmed by Voldemort, and the recent debacle at the ministry…."

Flamel nodded, indicating he was familiar with the particulars as McGonagall continued, "I am… concerned for him and for the enormity of the burden he must carry." She motioned with her hands, taking in all of Hogwarts. "We are all concerned: the staff, and the Order… and his friends."

As they neared the gargoyle blocking the doorway leading to the headmaster's office, the guardian sprang aside as Severus Snape exited, obviously in foul humor. As he approached, McGonagall said, "Nicholas, allow me to present…."

"You must be Severus Snape, the Potions professor, are you not?" Flamel gave Snape a questioning look.

"Sir, you have me at a disadvantage," Snape snarled, making it clear he wasn't interested in exchanging pleasantries.

"Forgive me," Flamel replied. "I am Nicholas Flamel. Brian - your headmaster - has spoken to me of you - he clearly seems to feel you have the skills to eventually become a master of the arts of alchemy, or potions, as they now call the great art…."

Snape sputtered something incoherent, his respect for a living legend barely winning out over a burning desire to hex this old man who had suggested he was other than at the pinnacle of his profession. Flamel smiled patronizingly at him, McGonagall struggled and almost succeeded in keeping a straight face, and they resumed walking toward the gargoyle, leaving Snape to continue on his way. Pymander, still perched on Flamel's shoulder, gave a single trilling note and the gargoyle sprang aside at once.

"Minerva, I thank you for walking all this way with me and keeping an old man company. I would have insisted on finding my own way had I not known the staff quarters would have eventually taken you in this direction, and really, that is where you should be. Please consider: right now, you have no classes to teach, no papers to mark, no lessons to prepare… find yourself a comfortable chair and footstool, put your feet up, and rest and heal while you can. Your skills, I'm afraid, will be sorely needed soon, and you need to be at your best."

McGonagall had hoped to sit with Flamel and Dumbledore, but she accepted the dismissal and nodded. "Perhaps I shall. Will I see you again, Nicholas?"

He smiled enigmatically. "I rather suspect you might. But there is much which Brian and I must discuss." He took McGonagall's hand, kissed it, and saying, "Until then, Minerva," he moved past the gargoyle and onto the spiral stairs.

Flamel rode the stairs upwards until they reached the headmaster's office. Then he moved to the door and knocked.

"Come in," Dumbledore answered.

Flamel entered the office and gently closed the door and stood before the desk where Albus Dumbledore was holding what appeared to be a collection of broken parts. Dumbledore muttered, "Reparo," and the parts assembled into a silvery device that began clicking quietly as he set it upon the desk. Fawkes and Pymander trilled to each other, and Pymander spread his wings and joined Fawkes on his perch.

Dumbledore looked up at his visitor, and, recognizing him, seemed to sag back into his seat. "There are not many who can approach this office without my knowing of their approach; yet I am not surprised to see you here, my friend. In fact, I think that in some way I knew you would come, and I wanted to clean this up," Dumbledore pointed at several still broken devices scattered around the room, "before you arrived."

"Ah, Brian, my boy, how history does repeat itself, does it not?"

"Nicholas, I fear I have made a muddle of things…."

"Fear not, my friend, nothing as yet is lost; besides, I can hardly fault you for the same sort of failures I have made. You can hardly have forgotten the night Gryffindor made his way here. I can now tell you the rest of that story, and unlike Godric, I am not held to a single day and night abroad; I am here, and I can help." Flamel paused, looking thoughtful. "And, if the form holds true, some day you shall have the other side of this conversation with young Harry."

"Please teach me, sir." Dumbledore repeated the first words he had said to the legendary wizard many decades before.

"Maid, matron and crone are the traditional symbols of the great cycle; youth, father and patriarch perhaps would be a better fit… or no, not patriarch; perhaps uncle. Yes, perhaps uncle indeed…."

"I'm not sure I follow, Nicholas."

"Consider, Brian, you have been the authority figure in Harry's life since his return to the magical world; if he were just a normal youth, there would be the same sort of issues any boy his age has. But Harry is hardly a normal lad, and while his training and his moral formation have been excellent, he lacks the confidence and certainty he must have. Add to that the rebellion that every youth goes through and the isolation he now feels, and worse, thinks necessary, and you have the makings of a problem."

"Certainly, withholding as much as I did has not helped his confidence," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"True, and while that's a factor, it may not be the root cause."

Dumbledore waited, and after a few moments, Flamel continued. "I have watched the boy as he has grown: tell me, have you noticed when he seems the most complete, the most secure, the most whole?"

Dumbledore sat thoughtfully for a minute, and then replied, "I would have to say when he's in the care of Molly and Arthur Weasley."

"Exactly. There he has two people - one in particular - who see their roles as his advocates, his protectors, who put nothing else, even their own natural children or the good of our kind, ahead of his well-being. That, sadly, has been lacking anywhere else he has been. Even Minerva refers to his guardians as the most horrible sort of Muggles; there is no advocate for him under their care. Even here, under your care, he is but one priority among many. What, perhaps, I could offer is a grandfather-like - after all, I am one of his forbears in at least two different lines, if not more - or favorite uncle figure who has the bona fides to say he's been there, knows the score, has dealt with a dark figure or two, and can provide the indulgence that you cannot, having to balance between your roles as Harry's mentor and as the leader of the light side."

Dumbledore sat deep in thought for several minutes and then said, "This indeed seems a solution better than any other I have considered. How do you propose to move forward?"

"I find I have missed being at Hogwarts more than any other part of my life," Flamel replied. "I understand that you have found it difficult to fill the Defense Against the Dark Arts position…."

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied. "Though not for lack of an applicant…."

"You mean your Potions professor?"

"Yes. He has long sought the position, but I dare not place him any closer to the dark than the path he already must trace."

Flamel grinned. "Then you might consider another old Potions master for the position. Perhaps I might also give your current Potions teacher the benefit of my experience as well…."

"That would be a gift beyond my wildest dreams, Nicholas, to have one of your skills teach Defense during these dark times. Severus, however… might be… perhaps a tad resistant to the idea he needs instruction."

"So I gathered."

"But there's more to your offer than just a sudden desire to help the boy and to take up teaching again." Dumbledore's comment wasn't just an observation.

"That's true. I'm quite worried about the boy's having enough time to be ready - he will not have the years you did before the first time you took on Grindelwald. He needs time. Perhaps if I'd said something sooner…."

Dumbledore sighed. "It's not as if I didn't know. I even told myself repeatedly not to fall into that trap…."

Flamel interrupted, "What's done is done. I'm not fond of tampering with the past. We must buy the boy the time he needs and minimize the time needed as much as possible." He smiled fondly at Dumbledore. "I am no longer concerned, as I once was, about needing to stay in the background as I did when you emerged as the next champion. The wizarding world has almost forgotten my name, in no small part due to your history teacher's obsession with goblin wars. But those days are done, my boy. I am unsure either of us can do what must be done, but together, we have a better chance. It appears that the guardianship must pass soon, but the new guardian is not ready."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "The word of your return by itself may buy some time."

"Perhaps, but we cannot rely on that alone being enough," Flamel stated. "Another thing we might do is…."

Dumbledore leaned forward and listened carefully as Flamel continued.


	2. Chapter 1: How Can You Do It ALone?

**Chapter 1 - How Can You Do It Alone?**

The Dursleys were strangely quiet on the ride home from King's Cross Station. Uncle Vernon seemed to focus on his driving, not even glancing once at Harry in the mirror, though Harry noticed his face was still quite red and the vein in his temple still pulsed. Dudley had developed an interest in the scenery passing by his window. For once, he was keeping to his half of the back seat and not crowding Harry, even with Hedwig's cage between them. Aunt Petunia glanced at Harry several times, and once or twice she looked like she was about to say something but obviously thought better of it and returned her attention to the road ahead. It was the least stressful car trip Harry could remember taking with the Dursleys.

Upon arriving back at Number Four Privet Drive, Dudley muttered something and headed quickly down Privet Drive and Aunt Petunia immediately disappeared inside the house. Vernon wordlessly opened the boot, carefully avoided looking at Harry, and then followed Petunia inside, leaving Harry to move his belongings to his room by himself. Harry first carried Hedwig and her cage up to his room and then returned to the car to collect his trunk. He carefully maneuvered the heavy trunk through the door, up the stairs, and into the room just far enough to allow the door to close. He dropped onto his bed, tired, but still feeling a warm glow from the unexpected concern his friends had shown for him at King's Cross station. A short time later, Harry was sleeping soundly, a smile occasionally flickering across his face. The ethereal, trilling notes of Phoenix song echoed through his dreams.

The next morning, Harry woke to an insistent tapping on his window. He fumbled briefly for his glasses, sat up, and spotted a large owl outside the window. Quickly getting up before anyone else could become aware of the owl's presence, Harry opened the window. The owl flew in, perched regally on the footboard of the bed and stiffly presented a leg with a message attached. Harry was about to untie the message when he paused, recognizing the expensive parchment and wax seal of the Ministry for Magic. He stared at it for several moments, thinking that nothing good had ever come for him from the Ministry, and it was a bit early for OWL results. The owl, growing impatient, flapped its wings; Harry muttered an apology, removed the parchment, and the owl immediately spread its wings and departed through the window, not even pausing for a sip from Hedwig's dish.

With a sigh, Harry sat on the bed and opened the letter, which was written in the perfect script of an Official Pronouncements Quill:

**MINISTRY FOR MAGIC  
****Department for Magical Law Enforcement  
**Improper Use of Magic Office

_Dear Mr. Potter:_

_Given the special circumstances of your history with You-Know-Who and based on the recommendation of Professor Albus Dumbledore, you are hereby granted a waiver of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery._

_You should understand this unusual action has been taken both in the interests of your safety and to allow your education, under the supervision of the Hogwarts Faculty, to continue over the summer months. Please note that all provisions of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy remain in full effect and that any abuse of this highly unusual privilege will result in its immediate revocation._

_Professor Dumbledore will contact you shortly regarding the details of your summer tuition._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry for Magic_

Below, a short note was scrawled:

_PS - That was an impressive bit you did at the Ministry. I got a glimpse of You-Know-Who himself and now have no doubt you've been telling the truth all along. _

Harry read the note through once, shook his head as if to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and read it again, unable to believe his good fortune. He could use magic! And even better, it looked as if this summer he'd at least have some contact with the magical world. Even lessons with Severus Snape, Harry grudgingly admitted to himself, would be better than sitting here, isolated, alone, and with no idea of what was happening in his world.

After re-reading the letter again, Harry noticed the clock, which read 9:08. He had fallen asleep not long after arriving back at Privet Drive and had actually slept through the night. He felt rested and strangely, his aunt or uncle had not woken him up to prepare breakfast or some other menial chore. Somewhat puzzled, Harry took a change of clothes from his trunk and took a long, hot shower. Again, to his surprise, there were no shouted demands that he stop wasting hot water. After drying off and dressing, Harry strolled back to his room to find another letter waiting. There wasn't much doubt about whom this one was from, this time without even so much as a glance at the parchment. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, was perched on the back of the uncomfortable straight chair in front of Harry's desk.

"Hi, Fawkes," Harry greeted the phoenix, who answered with a single trilling note. Harry took the letter from the magical bird and opened it to find Dumbledore's narrow handwriting:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
**_**of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and**_** WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Harry,_

_By now you should have had a letter from Mafalda Hopkirk at the Ministry telling you that you have been granted permission to use magic this summer. Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley have been granted permission as well, and Remus Lupin will be contacting all of you about some special tuition I have arranged for all of you this summer. Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom were invited as well, but as you may know, both already had plans for travel outside the country this summer._

_I should stress that while your permission to use magic is not restricted to your training and practice, I would encourage you to be cautious and careful in using it. You will undoubtedly be watched and held to a higher standard than an adult wizard. In particular, please be careful that you do not allow your relatives to goad you into doing something foolish. I have full faith that you will not abuse this privilege and have assured the Ministry of my confidence that there will not be any problems. Cornelius Fudge in particular required a certain amount of arm-twisting, but in the end, he felt it was better to resolve my concerns than to have them explored in detail with Rita Skeeter, whom you remember from your fourth year and recent interview._

_Speaking of the Ministry, I am also pleased to tell you that Sirius Black has been officially cleared of all charges and will be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class. Numerous witnesses, including captured Death Eaters under Veritaserum, have confirmed that Peter Pettigrew is alive and framed Sirius. As with your use of magic, the Minister felt that it was better he address my concerns in this matter rather than involve other parties. While you might well feel this is too little, too late at this point, Sirius was a brave and fearless soul who deserves to be remembered as the hero he is, not as a fugitive and felon._

_While it is important that you stay with your aunt and uncle for at least the first part of the summer, there is not a sufficiently good reason for you to have to be alone during this time. Thus, if you will indulge me an old Arabian proverb: "If Mohammad cannot go to the mountain, the mountain must come to Mohammad." While there are perhaps some disadvantages to having regular travel to and from your location, I see now that there are far, far greater disadvantages in isolating you from your friends. Perhaps you can find it in your heart to forgive an old man - for whom months seem to pass in the blink of an eye - who had forgotten how long they could drag on at your age, particularly in the absence of other distractions. _

_I have made arrangements with Mrs. Figg so that your initial training will take place at her house and have set up arrangements for your friends to be able to travel there as well. If your Aunt and Uncle do not object, there is no reason they may not visit you at Number Four, Privet Drive as well, as long as all of you stay within the bounds of the wards. Remus Lupin will explain this in more detail._

_I realize that our parting at the close of term did not end on the most positive of notes; however, I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive the mistakes of an old man and will meet me part way in rebuilding a working relationship. If you are willing, I would like to meet with you several times over the summer months. I expect you still have many unanswered questions, and I shall endeavor to answer these and make amends for my previous errors. Please be careful this summer, and do not hesitate to owl me if you have any questions or concerns._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry began to smile as he started Dumbledore's letter, and his smile continued to widen as he read Dumbledore's description of his dealings with the Minister for Magic. Harry suspected that the arm-twisting Dumbledore described with Fudge had come quite close to leaving the Minister's arm fractured in several places; he would certainly be exceedingly careful not to do anything that would embarrass Dumbledore - or result in the loss of his new privileges.

Harry's smile faded as he read what Dumbledore had written about Sirius. He felt pangs of guilt welling up, remembering the unused mirror and thinking of how differently things might have been if the pardon had come earlier, or he'd worked harder at Occlumency, or had checked before storming off to the Ministry, or if... Still, Harry was pleased that the Ministry had finally accepted that Wormtail was alive and that Sirius was innocent. He whispered softly, "Sirius, I'm sorry it took so long, but at least now your name is clear."

As he read the last paragraph, memories of the meeting in Dumbledore's office came flooding back into Harry's thoughts. After all that, Dumbledore was apologizing to him? More than that, apologizing twice in one letter? Harry rather guiltily remembered Dumbledore's broken possessions strewn across the floor of his office and realized that, in all fairness, some mending of fences was necessary from his side as well.

Harry's reflections were interrupted by the arrival of yet another letter, this time delivered by a friendly brown post owl. Unlike the Ministry bird, this owl cheerfully accepted an owl treat and a drink from Hedwig's dish before flying away.

This message was a quick note from Remus Lupin:

_Dear Harry,_

_Please meet me at Mrs. Figg's house this afternoon at 2:00 p.m. Mrs. Figg will have already spoken to your aunt._

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Remus Lupin_

"Well, I certainly don't feel very isolated this morning," Harry said to himself as he collected his wand, cast a quick spell to make his bed, levitated his trunk to the far side of the room to its usual summer place, then headed down the stairs, hoping to obtain a bit of breakfast without too much of a fight.

To Harry's surprise, there was no sign of his relatives on the lower floor of the house, and an even stranger sight awaited him in the kitchen. A plate had been set on the table; it was laden with several rolls and two strips of bacon, along with a note written in Aunt Petunia's crooked hand:

_Harry,_

_Dudley and I will be out today. Your breakfast is on the table and there are makings for sandwiches for lunch in the refrigerator. Mrs. Figg has asked for your help moving some boxes this afternoon; you should be at her house at 2:00 p.m. Stay out of trouble._

_P. D._

Harry began to wonder if he was dreaming or had perhaps crossed into another universe, like people sometimes did on that old American TV program _The Twilight Zone_. Breakfast made and out and waiting for him; food left for him for lunch... this was unprecedented. Maybe the Dursleys had taken Moody, Tonks and the Weasleys much more seriously that he had thought. Perhaps the prospect of Mad-Eye Moody clanking down their street and standing at the door, in broad daylight, in full view of the neighbors, was as unsettling to the Dursleys as the old Auror's approach had been years before to Death Eaters fleeing justice.

Harry ate a leisurely breakfast, supplemented by several glasses of milk, drunk more to test the limits of his refrigerator privileges than to satisfy thirst. Then, with a flick of his wand, the dishes rose from the table and made their way to the sink, where a few other plates and glasses were stacked from his relatives' earlier breakfast. Harry looked thoughtful for a second and then swished his wand, and the dishes began to wash and dry themselves and float to their accustomed places. With a few more flicks and swishes of the wand, the appliances gleamed, and the floor appeared freshly waxed. One good turn deserves another, Harry thought, even if it was the Dursleys. Besides, he'd rarely had an excuse to use the practical household charms he had been taught over the past few years.

Returning to his room, Harry started to unpack his trunk, moving clothes to his wardrobe and drawers, his school supplies to his desk, and other items to his hiding place under the loose floorboard. Making frequent use of his wand, Harry began arranging his things and found his attention drawn to one of the few items remaining from those Dudley had dumped in the room when it was his second bedroom. His trunk still only partially unpacked, Harry pointed his wand at the broken TV and said, _"Reparo,"_ and watched as the cracks vanished from the broken picture tube. Smiling, Harry levitated it atop his dresser, plugged it in, and turned it on. It had been far too quiet all morning.

Harry spent the rest of the morning alternating between reading various books as he unpacked them and finding excuses to use his wand. He left the bathroom gleaming like the kitchen. His room was the neatest it had ever been, and several broken items had been repaired. A little after one p.m., Harry went downstairs, made sandwiches, then returned upstairs to eat and continue reading until it was time to leave for Mrs. Figg's. As two o'clock approached, Harry set his book aside, slipped his feet into his trainers, and walked briskly to Wisteria Walk.

Harry walked to the door and rang the bell; moments later the door was opened by Remus Lupin. "Hello, Harry," he said.

"Hi, Professor," Harry replied. "It's good to see you again. Are you here about the lessons?"

"It's good to see you, too, Harry" Lupin answered. "And, yes, the lessons are one of the things we need to talk about. I knew that Professor Dumbledore was working to set them up, but not all of the details had been worked out when I saw you yesterday."

"Professor Dumbledore did say in his letter," Harry remarked, "that he did have to twist Fudge's arm."

Lupin grinned. "Professor Dumbledore can be quite persuasive, of course; however, he was not the only one twisting the Minister's arm in this particular case." Harry looked puzzled, but Lupin continued, "My guess is that Cornelius Fudge decided that he'd rather remain in office with Dumbledore pulling the strings than to have the Professor lead a public push to oust him. Fudge certainly caved in fast enough when they mentioned their next meeting was with Rita Skeeter and that they needed certain issues resolved so the public could be reassured that things were now proceeding in a positive direction."

"I'd have loved to have seen that."

"Perhaps you will yet," Lupin replied. "I expect you will at least hear about it in some detail from someone who did." Lupin then looked concerned. "Harry, did Professor Dumbledore mention Sirius in his letter?"

"He said that he had been cleared," Harry answered bitterly, forgetting the question of who had taken on the Minister for Magic with Professor Dumbledore, the smile vanishing from his face. "Not that it does much good now."

"Not entirely," Lupin said. "I understand there are some issues with the Black family estate where this was rather important. Among other things, it ensures that the will Sirius left will be followed; if that had not have happened, Twelve Grimmauld Place might have ended up going to the Malfoys, which would not have been a good thing for the Order."

"A will?" Harry asked.

"Yes, a will. Sirius spent quite a bit of time on the details the last few months; I don't know a lot of the details, but I do know that you figured in it a great deal. There will be a formal reading of the will in a few days, quite possibly at Gringotts. You and I will both need to attend, but I don't know any more details than that yet."

Harry started to say something, but his voice broke, and he was forced to blink back tears. Lupin awkwardly wrapped an arm around his shoulder and said, "I miss him, too. In some ways, I feel as if I'm all alone in the world now."

Harry pulled back a bit, looked at Lupin and softly said, "Yeah, I suppose I know how that feels."

"I do have something for you from him," Lupin said, looking appraisingly at Harry. "I debated about giving this to you now instead of in a few more days, but I think it's time." Lupin pulled a letter from his robes and handed it to Harry. Nodding at one of Mrs. Figg's sofas, Lupin said, "Go ahead and read it if you want. There are several more things we need to talk about, but I'm in no hurry," which was not quite true, but he had no intention of letting Harry out of his sight until he knew how Harry would handle this letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this, my number finally came up, and I'm dead. Not that I haven't been living on borrowed time for years now; though after spending the last several months locked inside this wretched house, shuffling off this mortal coil doesn't seem like such a bad a thing after all. I'd like to think that I went out in a blaze of glory, saving a lot of lives and taking dozens of Death Eaters with me - starting with Peter. There's also a very good chance that I'll have bought it because I finally ignored Dumbledore and took "foolish chances" or did something stupid, but it's not easy sitting here watching everyone else come and go as they please and even harder when there are important things that they are doing while I sit here pretending to be useful with whatever make-work Dumbledore sends my way. I don't think he has a clue how much fun sitting around being useless isn't. I was never a good wallflower, Harry; my first choice has always been to try and be the life of the party, but I'd rather make a fool of myself (and I did, once or twice) than to miss out on the action. I've had more than enough of being on the sidelines._

_I don't have a lot of regrets that aren't old news; the biggest one is thinking you might actually read this instead of me throwing it on the fire in after I write the next one in the series. Yes, I did say series. So far, three of these letters have made their way to the fire, which most likely says more about just how much time I have on my hands right now that I'm trying to fill as opposed to having anything important to say. Still, I want to keep something of my promise to James that I'd look after you should something happen; so far that promise hasn't been kept very well, though we've managed to have a few good moments. If I end up where James is - and I very much hope that I do - I am not looking forward to explaining how you ended up with the Dursleys. _

_One thing you should be sure of - James and Lily must be incredibly proud of you: I see so much of them in you. You've got the best qualities of both. You have James's strength, Lily's compassion, and their combined courage and heart. Did I mention how proud I am of you? And that James picked me to be your godfather?_

_Now, since I'm gone, there are some things I want you to do. These are important and, of course, the Very Last Things I'll ever ask of you (ok, that's a cheap shot to play the guilt card, but I think it's important enough that I'll use whatever means I can, foul or fair), and I expect you to __do them__ no matter what. You've kicked Voldemort's arse three times now; these should be easy compared to that. _

_I can only hope that I'll go out in style after saving the world and taking as many Death Eaters as possible with me, but no matter what happened, even if I tripped over my shoelace and fell, __IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT__. You are __NOT__ to say it, think it, or in any other way consider it YOUR FAULT. Even if I died protecting you, this was __MY __choice, and in fact, I can't think of anything that would give my death more meaning. Maybe then, at least, I could look James in the eye. Everything I've done and I'm doing is by choice (other than hiding here at Dumbledore's insistence); I could just as easily have left for America or Australia, but this is where I wanted to be, and this is where I choose to be, and this - trying to look out for you - is what I wanted to do. One of the Muggle musical groups I listen to have a song that goes "I want to die before I get old"… well, that's me. I'd rather go doing something important than growing old and feeble. Have the decency to honor that, and instead of moping about wringing your hands, get your act together. Don't say it, don't think it, and especially don't believe ANY of this is your fault for even one second EVER again. It's just like saying "You-Know-Who" instead of "Voldemort." Every time you do, you give him a better chance of winning. Blaming yourself for something that is NOT your fault is the ONE and ONLY thing you could do that would disappoint me. Are we clear on this point?_

_While we're on the subject of Fault, NONE of what Riddle has done is your fault. Get over it. Wallowing in self-pity won't solve anything; it won't bring back James and Lily; it won't bring back Cedric, and it won't even make you feel better. It will, however, distract you from what's important and what needs to be done. When the going gets tough, the tough get going. And you're tough, Harry; you're the toughest kid I've ever known, and I've run with some pretty distinguished company. Remember what I said above…when you give in to guilt and let that distract you and overwhelm you, it helps Voldemort. _

_It's important that you get your act together, and soon, because in the end, it looks as if you'll be stuck with dealing with Voldemort. If Dumbledore hasn't explained this yet, keep after him until he does. It's important. Yes, I know the whole story, most of it directly from James, and so far, I've let Dumbledore convince me that it was better to wait. From what's happened this year, I'm growing increasingly convinced this was a mistake and had decided that if necessary I'd lay the whole thing out for you as soon as this term ended, with or without Dumbledore's approval. Do not let him put you off or make excuses. Enlist Remus Lupin or Molly Weasley to help if you need to. _

_Listen to Dumbledore, but don't follow him on blind faith. He has grand plans and has wheels turning within wheels, but sometimes he forgets that he's dealing with people who have lives and needs of their own... and feelings too. I think he has your best interests at heart, but it's been a very long time since he was your age, and he sometimes doesn't realize how these things seem when you're dealing with it every day. Follow your head and your heart, and if that means telling Dumbledore to sod off, do it. And in particular, tell him to sod off - loudly and clearly - if he doesn't lay his cards on the table. Remind him you're not a mushroom. He'll understand exactly what you mean, and if you don't, tell him I told you to ask him to explain it to you in the exact same words as I did to him. In fact, ask him anyway, even if you do know what it means, and cross your fingers that we are able to watch in the Great Beyond. _

_Don't hesitate to ask for advice. If you're not sure about something, seek out Lupin. Of all the Marauders, he was the most levelheaded, and he has your interests at heart. Molly Weasley also cares for and is concerned about you and will stand up to anyone and anything to defend her cubs - and bless her, that includes you - even to Albus Dumbledore. Hermione also has a very good head on her shoulders, and Ron, while headstrong and stubborn, may not always get it right the first time around, but he usually gets to the right answer in the end. Ginny Weasley also cares for you a great deal, and you could do far worse then to open up a bit more with her. And just between you and me, (this part is enchanted for your eyes only) if you feel even the slightest thing for her, say something, Harry. If you wait too long, you may have the rest of your life - and I hope it's longer than Dumbledore's - to regret it. Take it from someone who knows first hand: it is much better to make a fool of yourself than to mark time the rest of your life, wondering what would have happened if you had taken a chance. Sometimes it turns out what you've been looking for everywhere has actually been right there at hand all along. Anyway, enough of that. If you're not sure about something or anything, talk to one, or even better, several of these people. All of them care about you deeply and will give you their best._

_Stop pushing your friends away. You may think you're protecting them, but you're not. You're doing the worst thing possible for them - and for you. You're putting them in harm's way - because they are loyal and will follow anyway – all you accomplish is getting everything disorganized. Ever hear of "Divide and Conquer?" Well, Voldemort wrote that book, and when you try to go it alone, you play right into his hand. But more importantly - __your friends are your strength__ - Dumbledore can explain this in more detail; make sure that he does – __you cannot possibly do what has to be done all alone__. We're at war. Your friends are not weak, helpless, innocent bystanders who need to be protected. Like you, they are warriors in their own right, and this is their fight, too. Not all of them can contribute the same things, nor can anyone take your place; however, they all have their roles. You cannot and should not try to deny them the chance to defend all that is important to them and to protect the things that they love. This is war; in war, people get hurt and die. The survivors keep slogging on until the end. The important thing is to win, and cash in Voldemort's chips for good. As in __KILL that lousy Son of a Bitch DEAD__. Not Murder, Harry. Kill. Or to use a word the American cinema is fond of, Terminate. Even a wizard lawyer will tell you that murder is the unlawful taking of a life. And this isn't murder, Harry, it's not unlawful, you're enforcing the law. Killing Voldemort is removing a rabid, drooling mad dog to protect society. It's not a pleasant job, but somebody's got to take out the rubbish. In this fight, different people will have different roles depending on their strengths and abilities, including you. You can't possibly do the whole thing alone. Some will go wand to wand with Death Eaters; some will make the wands, tend the wounded, prepare the food… and some will help take care of you, act as your seconds and lieutenants and helpers, and make sure that you can focus on the things you can uniquely do. Reach out to Ron, Hermione and Ginny and for Merlin's sake, don't push them away; __you cannot succeed alone and isolated__. If you do manage to push them away, Voldemort has already won._

_Have some fun. Live a little; hell, live a lot. Pull some pranks, visit the Astronomy Tower (and I'm not talking about for class or for the view), and live in a world that's worth saving._

_I mean every one of those things, Harry. I expect you to do them, every last one. Yeah, it's all on your shoulders; it's not fair; it sucks, and you're stuck with it - so keep your chin up, let your friends help, and make this the kind of world you want to live in. James and Lily love you; I love you. You will not let us down. The time for worry is over; the time for doubt is over; put your doubts and the guilt aside, and start preparing._

_I will see you again on the other side. But I want that to be a long, long, long time from now. Know that I am with you always._

_Sirius_

Lupin carefully watched Harry's face as he opened the letter and began to read. Tears began to pool in Harry's eyes as he scanned the parchment, but he seemed almost unaware of them, other than the need to blink frequently to be able to keep reading. As Harry read, Lupin noticed subtle changes in Harry's posture; his shoulders squared, and something seemed to be forming in Harry's eyes.

Harry finished the letter and wordlessly handed it to Lupin. Though no tears had fallen, they no longer pooled in Harry's eyes; instead, there was a set and gleam there that startled Lupin. I know that look well, Remus Lupin thought to himself, remembering the handful of times he saw the same look of absolute determination and will etched into James' face. There was no doubt, no hesitation, no obstacle too large, no punishment too severe, no risk too great, or anything else Lupin had found that would turn James from his goal when whatever was running through his mind painted that particular look on his features.

Lupin turned to the letter and read quickly. By the time he was finished, he was forced to blink back tears as well. He raised his eyes to Harry's; Harry's expression was unchanged. Lupin slowly nodded. "I've never, ever understood it. Not for one second. Sirius was perhaps the biggest troublemaker Hogwarts has ever known and he always lived for the moment. He lived fast, played hard, would rather pull off a good prank than eat when he was hungry or sleep when he was dead on his feet, but when it mattered, when it really, really mattered, he always managed to find exactly the right words." Harry nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. Lupin continued, "Sirius, wherever you are, you old cur, bless you. I don't know how you did it, but you found the right words again. What you wrote was exactly what Harry needed. Bless you, Sirius."

They sat in a companionable silence for several minutes, and then Harry asked, "You did say there were several other things we needed to talk about?"

Lupin replied, "That's true. I believe Professor Dumbledore mentioned that he would be arranging some lessons for both you and some of your friends?"

"Yes, though he didn't go into any details," Harry answered.

"If you and the others are agreeable, Professor Dumbledore felt it would be useful for you and those who accompanied you to the Ministry to keep up your Defense against the Dark Arts practice over the summer. You will be training with the new Dark Arts teacher and perhaps with others as well, as the summer goes along. You will have some one-on-one instruction, but all of you will train at least three days a week."

Harry asked, "Are you the new Dark Arts professor?"

Lupin shook his head, and replied, "No, though you might say I'm the assistant. I'll be conducting the classes for the first to fourth years. But I'll be working with you this summer."

"That's great," Harry said. "I just wish you were doing our classes. You were the best Defense professor we've had."

"I don't think you'll be too disappointed after you meet the professor, Harry. He's quite a bit more qualified than I am."

"After Umbridge, having Lockhart back would be an improvement. Can you tell me who the new professor is?"

Lupin shook his head and said, "You'll meet him tomorrow; I'd rather not take a chance of jogging anything he might have planned, but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Is there any reason you couldn't meet at ten tomorrow morning?"

"Ten? I'd have to check my calendar first. You know how busy I am in the holidays," Harry replied, laughing. "No, ten's fine."

"Excellent. When you come over, just open the door and come in. It's been charmed to open for you. Mrs. Figg will be away for the next several weeks but has very kindly made her house available to the Order." Harry had wondered about that; he had not seen or heard Mrs. Figg or any of her many cats since entering the house.

Lupin continued, "There will be other members of the Order about from time to time. Bill and Charlie Weasley and Tonks will be staying here most nights; others may as well. The house is on the Floo network and is enchanted so that only a very few people can access this fireplace, including Ron, Hermione and Ginny."

"Will they all be coming tomorrow?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No, tomorrow you'll meet the new Professor, and if you have no objections, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you for a few minutes as well."

Harry swallowed guiltily, and said, "I…I… well, I er… I don't really have any objections."

Lupin asked, "You look uncomfortable, Harry?"

"My last meeting with Professor Dumbledore wasn't, er, well, a very good one." Harry sighed while Lupin smiled knowingly. "I owe him a pretty big apology, and I may need to replace some of his stuff."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Harry; Professor Dumbledore has shown nothing but concern for you, but clearing the air certainly wouldn't hurt." Clearing the air would be good for both of them, Lupin thought. Strange as it seemed, Dumbledore was as worried about this meeting as Harry, though he concealed it better - but not to the point where Lupin's enhanced senses couldn't detect his nervousness. "Two more things, and I must be off. First, I mentioned there would be a reading of Sirius' will in the next few days; I'll have details in a day or two, but on that day, you should reckon on traveling with me and several Order members, most likely to Gringotts, for the reading and paper work." Seeing Harry's face fall, Lupin continued, "Harry, keep in mind this is what Sirius wanted, and if you refuse to be his heir, the Malfoys are next in line, and they are among the last people Sirius would want to have anything of his."

Harry nodded his acceptance, and Lupin continued, "And finally, Molly Weasley said to tell you that she hoped their little talk with the Dursleys did some good…."

Harry interrupted, "This morning, breakfast was laid out for me, and Aunt Petunia left a note saying there were sandwich makings in the refrigerator; I even got to have a lie-in; that's a pretty big change."

Lupin smiled. "Anyway, Molly said she was going to make certain you got some decent meals this summer, and was going to send Ginny over with a picnic basket for the two of you at about six." Lupin's smile grew wicked. "But if you'd rather have me tell Molly that everything is fine and the Dursleys are feeding you properly…." Not that Lupin had any intention of doing that; he'd worked too hard to set this up. In fulfilling one of the requests in the letter Sirius had left for him, Lupin had dropped a subtle hint here, made a suggestion there, and made certain Ron would be safely occupied this evening. Frankly, Lupin didn't see it – but as Sirius had rather pointedly reminded him, he had been wrong about James and Lily, too. Besides, a visit from a friend would still be good for Harry; a new paradigm was now in place, and there was no better way to reinforce that.

"No! Don't do that. I'd much rather have Mrs. Weasley's cooking," Harry insisted.

"Not to mention some more agreeable company, eh?" Lupin asked innocently as Harry blushed; maybe Sirius had known what he was talking about after all. "Very well; I must be off. Ginny will meet you here around six. See you tomorrow, Harry."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry replied as Lupin Disapparated.

Harry started to pick up Sirius' letter again, then hesitated. It might be better to go and leave a note for the Dursleys now, while they were all hopefully still out. He didn't want to risk running into them or worse, have them come looking for him and find him here alone or with Ginny - and Mrs. Figg nowhere to be found.

Harry walked quickly back to Privet Drive, scribbled out a quick note, and left it on the table before quickly trotting back to Mrs. Figg's house. It wouldn't do to get spotted and questioned by his aunt as she drove home, either. Harry reached the house on Wisteria Walk without seeing any sign of his relatives; as Lupin had said, the door opened for him. He entered and closed it firmly. He settled on the sofa and picked up the letter.

Harry read through the parchment several times, but kept returning to what Sirius had written about Ginny. He thought back over the last year: how she had stepped up to the seeker position after Umbridge sacked him and had been a big part of Gryffindor winning the house cup. How she had unquestioningly supported his efforts, like the time he had used the fireplace in Umbridge's office. How she had insisted on going with them to the Ministry, and how bravely she had handled herself there. As one of the twins had said, size certainly was no indication of power. Or courage. Or determination. Or spirit.

Their relationship had changed, particularly over the last year. There was little evidence of the crush that used to send Ginny running away or that made her blush when he looked in her direction as it had during his second year. Now she seemed comfortable and confident - perhaps even relaxed - in his company. And of all his friends, she was the only one who had experienced anything remotely close to what he had; she alone had any idea what it was like to face or to have been possessed by Voldemort. And, because of this, if he were honest with himself, she probably understood him better than any of his other friends, even Ron and Hermione. She was the only one who could break him out of the worst of his moods or halt an angry rant with a few well-chosen words.

Then there was the Chamber. As he recalled the events of that day, it was almost as if he could still hear Fawkes' quavering cry. They had never really talked about it, not really, but it had made a pretty big impact on both of them. And what was it that Dumbledore had said his third year? Though he had not been talking about Ginny or what had happened deep beneath Hogwarts, he had said something about when one wizard saves another's life that it creates a deep magical bond between them.

Did Ginny still feel anything for him, he wondered. She had dated other guys, most recently Michael Comer, and on the train she had said she "had chosen" Dean Thomas, whatever that meant. Harry had a pretty good idea she had been more interested in pulling Ron's chain – or getting him to back off – than dating Dean; she had certainly succeeded in changing the subject. And then there had been the time this spring when Madam Pince had chased them from the library, when Ginny had given him the chocolate Easter egg Molly had sent. She had said that he really seemed to be down and had asked if he were okay, and suggested he talk to Cho. He remembered how she had watched him carefully as he had made it clear he had no interest in doing that. And when he'd told her he wanted to talk to Sirius, she had encouraged him, and said that they, the two of them, could find a way to do it, that anything was possible if you had enough nerve.

Sirius had said that Ginny cared for him a great deal and her actions certainly showed that, but was there more? The whole thing with Cho had been a fiasco from their first date; the smart thing to do would be to forget about the whole dating thing altogether… but to do so would be to leave yet another hole in his life. He already knew, just from the furtive looks he occasionally saw Ron and Hermione exchange that there was something that missing… that he wanted. But being with him might not be the safest thing either. But wouldn't that also apply to his friends? And Sirius said trying to keep his friends at a safe distance – whatever that was – was the worst thing he could do for both. Wouldn't that imply… if there were someone he cared about… even more so?

Sirius had written, "…if you feel even the slightest thing for her, say something." Did he? She was certainly a friend, after the last year, a very good friend. Of course, he regarded the entire Weasley family that way, though Percy was certainly being a major git at the moment. Ginny was the little sister of one of his best friends – Harry hoped Ron still felt that way – but would that really be so bad? The Weasleys already treated him like family… but how would they feel about them being together? Had Ron actually encouraged Ginny to see him in that light on the train home? Had Sirius been encouraging him in this letter?

Harry read what Sirius had written again, then settled back and closed his eyes to think. Cho was pretty, but things would have never worked between them; they were just too… different. Cho had been "safe" in a way – with her in Ravenclaw, the amount of time they could spend together had been limited – it then occurred to Harry that considering this a plus didn't say very much for them as a couple. Besides the initial attraction, there hadn't been anything else; everything had gone downhill from there. Something he had heard somewhere ran through his mind: that wanting is often better than having.

There was supposedly an old saying that differences attract, but similarities endure. Certainly there were things he and Ginny had in common that he had with no one else. She could get through to him when even Ron and Hermione couldn't. She was brave, daring, kind, fiercely independent, had a sense of humor – and she didn't humor or coddle or patronize him, but played it straight. She could be a lot of fun, more than a little of the twins had rubbed off on her. And she was attractive, not just pretty like Cho, but on a deeper level that surpassed just physical looks. "Sometimes it turns out what you've been looking for everywhere has actually been right there at hand all along," Sirius had said in his letter. Sirius was right; Ginny had been there since the very first day he had truly entered the wizarding world. Yes, if he were honest with himself, in his heart of hearts, he did feel… something for Ginny.

But why had it taken him so long to realize it? No, dammit… he could at least be honest with himself. Why had it taken so long to admit it?

The past few months certainly hadn't been a very good time, but that wasn't really a good excuse. The crush? Not really. He hadn't known how to handle it at the time; thanks to the Dursleys, he was still playing catch-up in a lot of social situations. Ron? Harry considered Ron to be his first and one of his two best friends, in some ways he was worried how Ron would react if he knew Harry had feelings for Ginny; his remark and glance on the Hogwarts Express notwithstanding. Harry knew how protective Ron was of Ginny; he had listened to Ron fuss, fume and threaten the untimely end of every boy she'd dated; at least the ones that he'd known about. For that matter, all of Ginny's brothers were very protective of her, even the twins. If he were to make his feelings known, how would that change his relationship with the Weasleys? Was it even seemly for a Gryffindor to be thinking along these lines?

But was that really it? Harry sighed heavily; his conscience had learned way too much from Hermione of late. But Sirius had seen it too. "If you wait too long, you may have the rest of your life… to regret it." And that's what he had been doing. Waiting. Waiting until Voldemort was dealt with, which had the added advantage of possibly rendering the whole messy dating question moot. No more Harry, no more problem… but not a very Gryffindor solution. And then, again, if a question was never asked, then a positive answer was always a possibility. A "No" removed all doubt. As long as it wasn't no, there was still hope… or was there? Ginny wasn't waiting, not any more. She was getting on with her life. Was it already too late? Would it be worth risking their friendship, and Ron's friendship and all the Weasleys' to take a chance that there might be something more? But Sirius had pointed out the risks of not taking that chance, too - the picture he had painted didn't seem very attractive. And Sirius said he was talking from first hand knowledge - Harry wondered what it was his godfather had waited too long to do.

Sirius had said over and over he couldn't do it alone. And that he needed his friends. Would saying something put their friendship at risk if she no longer felt anything for him? Or, was the risk really in _not_ saying anything, as Sirius had said. Another thought occurred to him. Sirius had made it clear his last request to Harry was to do the things he'd listed in the letter. What he had said about Ginny was conditional - that if he felt something for her, to say something. He had already admitted to himself that he did feel something… the condition had been met. Why did everything always have to be so complicated?

Harry glanced at the clock on the mantel. He had more than an hour to go before Ginny's arrival. He settled back to read the letter again, still pondering what he should say or do.


	3. Chapter 2: Pure and Easy

**Chapter 2 - Pure and Easy**

Ginny Weasley stood in her room at the Burrow wrapped in a fluffy towel. She had just showered and was sorting through her t-shirt collection, trying to decide on something suitable for her upcoming visit to Harry. She finally decided on a black t-shirt with the Gryffindor Quidditch mascot on the front – a lion in red and gold robes holding a snitch – and tossed it on her bed. Quidditch was certainly something that they both liked, and also a subtle reminder that she could hold her own. Earlier that day, Ginny had made a pair of cutoffs from some old jeans that she was now too tall to wear; the newly minted shorts were also lying on the bed. It had been tempting to wear a top with buttons that she could have rolled up and tied, but the cutoffs by themselves were pushing what she could get past her mother. She then reached into the top drawer for her undergarments. Pulling them from the drawer, she started the motion of throwing them on the bed and then hesitated, looking thoughtfully at one of the items she held. She looked carefully at the t-shirt for a moment, made a decision, and returned a lacy garment to the drawer.

She dressed, dried her hair with a spell, and then carefully arranged it in a fashion she hoped would look casually windblown – or at least unarranged. She glanced at the clock, then picked up a letter from her bedside table and read it for at least the twentieth time since Remus Lupin had given it to her at King's Cross station.

_Dear Ginny,_

_If you're reading this, it either means I've managed to get myself killed, or maybe if I'm lucky we're all sitting around laughing at the things I did to stay occupied at Grimmauld Place before Voldemort was dealt with. While I hope it's the latter, the other possibility seems rather likely given that both the Ministry and the Death Eaters are looking for me, and I've growing increasingly frustrated sitting here doing nothing while everyone else is free to come and go and actually do something worthwhile._

_I enjoyed the times we spent getting to know each other last summer in Grimmauld Place; while I wouldn't wish being stuck there on anyone (myself included), it was good having your company. In some ways, we were both the odd ones out, with Ron and Hermione spending most of their time fencing around each other and everyone else occupied with Order business or other things; if nothing else, that left us a quite a bit of time to talk, enough that I feel I know you well enough to presume to ask for your help should something happen to me._

_This is one of five letters I keep writing and updating; the others are to Remus Lupin, your brother Ron, Hermione, and of course Harry. There're mostly about Harry: I'm quite worried about him and his state of mind right now, and if something does happen to me, I want to make sure he's okay. Lupin is like a brother to me and would look after Harry for me even if he were not concerned as much as I am about Harry's welfare; however, Harry doesn't seem to be inclined to listen to any adult at the moment, which comes naturally enough for anyone his age, even without the abuse he's taken from many of the adults in his life._

_You may be aware that I have a certain degree of skill with the enchantment of parchments; this letter will be visible only to you in its true form, and should you choose at some point to share it with him, to Harry. Anyone else will see nothing other than a bit of meaningless chatter unless it's unlocked; Harry will be able to figure out how to unlock it should the need arise._

_It seems that most of the people in the wizarding world expect Albus Dumbledore to deal with Voldemort; however, that does not seem to be how things are ordained to play out. There was a prophecy made before Harry was born that, given subsequent events, leaves little doubt that Harry is the only one who can defeat Voldemort. The prophecy says, __**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…."**_ _There is essentially no doubt this is Harry; while there was another boy born at the right time, Voldemort removed all doubt when he left the scar on Harry's forehead. I know the details only because James told me before he and Lily were killed. I'm not sure if anyone else other than Albus Dumbledore is aware of the prophecy; even though Professor Trelawney gave it, she has no memory of it. I have pushed Dumbledore to tell Harry the whole truth, and in my letter to Harry I've told him that Dumbledore needs to lay his cards on the table but no more. It's not something I want him to find out from a letter; especially if there's any chance he might read it while he's alone. _

_I hate to dump this burden on you, but you're my fallback to make sure Harry knows the truth. I love Lupin like a brother and would trust him with my life a thousand times over, but he agrees with Dumbledore about trying to shield Harry from everything until he's older. Hermione likewise might decide to delay if she sees he's still as mixed up as at the time of writing and Ron will follow her lead. So I'm putting it all on you: if Dumbledore has not come clean by the end of the school year, make sure Harry knows the truth. _

_I wouldn't be surprised if you're wondering, "Why me?" on reading this. There are several reasons: one is that if nothing else, I've found you to be honest, brutally at times, and perhaps of all of Harry's friends, the least tolerant of any sort of pretense or deception. Another is that it is clear to me just how deeply you care about him, and if necessary you will be able to find the right time and place and will have the best chance of being able to reach him. _

_Both you and Harry are at an age where relationships are uncomfortable and uncertain territory. While matters of the heart are notoriously complex, I would encourage you to follow yours. Do not be discouraged, and remember that inexperience is not the same thing as a lack of interest. Something worth having is worth fighting for, Ginny. Keep in mind Harry has both lacked role models and has suffered at the hands of those who should have nurtured and cared for him. I suppose what I'm saying is that in Harry's case, some of the tried and true approaches may not work, particularly since Harry has apparently decided that the best thing he can do for his friends is to push them as far away as possible, so there is no chance of them getting hurt. Whether you and Harry are close friends or should become more, I beg you and Ron and Hermione not to allow him to push you away. I would not ask such a thing if each of you had not made it clear beyond all doubt that you intended to be there with him, with or without his blessing. What you may not know is that what Dumbledore believes will give Harry the power to defeat Voldemort is his love…his heart…his capacity to care - and these virtues need to be nurtured and grown as much, or perhaps even more than his magic. The prophecy does not say that Harry will defeat Voldemort; it says that one will defeat the other. I want Harry to have every advantage, and he won't have a chance isolated, alone and angry. Again, I find I am unfairly placing the greatest share of the burden you, Ginny, and in perfect honesty, I'm not entirely sure why - only this, and nothing else, feels right. Perhaps James has been whispering in my dreams; I certainly still miss him._

_Again, I'm sorry for the burden I'm laying on you in this letter, but I do not trust Albus Dumbledore to balance the needs of the wizarding world versus the needs of Harry. I hope you won't think too unkindly of an old dog, whose greatest fear is leaving his task undone and having to explain to James and Lily the complete mess that he's made of things._

_Take care of my godson, Ginny, and of yourself as well. You have a wonderful family, and mere words cannot express my appreciation for all that all of you have done for Harry. I hope to see you again one day on the other side, and I hope that's a long, long, long time from now._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

"Ginny!" Molly Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Coming, Mum!" Ginny quickly folded the letter twice and placed it in a pocket. She left her room, carefully closing the door behind her, and lightly padded down the stairs and joined her mother in the kitchen.

Molly turned to her youngest as she covered a basket with a cloth. "I've got everything packed up; it's almost time for you to floo to Mrs. Figg's and meet Harry. I've fixed several of his favorites; try to encourage him to eat well and do what you can cheer him a bit and get his mind off… things..."

Molly's eyes narrowed as she took in the expanse of bare skin that started at Ginny's trainers and ran the full length of her legs to a very cut-off pair of cutoffs. Ginny had grown a few inches since Christmas, and all of it seemed to have been in her legs. Then Molly took note of the other unusual omission in her daughter's apparel. She almost started a lecture then and there, but abruptly stopped herself, as the memory of Ginny's ashen face, just after she had been rescued from the Chamber, flashed before her eyes. Then she thought about the discussion that had taken place around her kitchen table the day before.

Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel had arrived at the Burrow after their meeting with Cornelius Fudge. Remus Lupin had joined them a few minutes later. Molly had been quite surprised to hear Dumbledore's admission of error; she had thought the old wizard – maybe not practically perfect, but perhaps… _almost _infallible. She became increasingly concerned about Harry as Dumbledore described his mental state and their last encounter. Then Flamel had turned toward him and insisted, "This is his family. You must tell them the whole story."

Dumbledore returned Flamel's gaze for a moment before slowly nodding. He told them the tale of how Sybill Trelawney had given the prophecy to him years before. He then filled in many of the details they had not heard before, including how Voldemort's efforts to obtain the full prophecy had led Harry and his friends to the Ministry. Molly had been shaken to her core listening to this story, though she had tried not to let it show. She had always thought of Harry as a victim – an incredibly brave and resourceful victim – who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But – if what Dumbledore said was true – it was Harry Potter and not Albus Dumbledore who was ultimately fated to challenge Voldemort. The fate of her family – no, of their entire world - apparently rested in the hands of this quiet, unassuming lad.

As Molly had pondered these revelations, the conversation had continued about Harry and the plans for his summer. She was mostly pleased with the arrangements that had made, but would have preferred that Harry had been allowed to come directly to the Burrow from the train. Then Lupin had suggested this picnic as one way to both provide moral support and make it less obvious they were keeping a close eye on him.

As she stared at her daughter, Molly now found herself questioning how much Ginny really knew. Even though she and Ron had been sent upstairs while they had talked, that had not always prevented them from finding out in the past - and who could even begin to guess at what the twins might have come up with since last summer. Molly wondered if Ginny had had a hand in Lupin's suggestion – and in the twins' conveniently drafting Ron this afternoon.

Molly finally became aware that Ginny was watching her carefully. Ginny certainly noticed her earlier appraisal and her stance suggested she was expecting and prepared for an argument. I'm just going to let her wonder, Molly decided, as Ginny cautiously asked, "Okay, anything else, Mum?"

Molly smiled indulgently at her daughter. "No, dear, run along and have a good time. And give my love to Harry." Thinking that given the circumstances, she'd have probably let Ginny go wearing a Muggle swimsuit – even one of those stringy things the girls were said to wear on French beaches - if there were a chance it would lift Harry's spirits. Or if there was a chance… but maybe that was what this was really all about. Ginny was becoming a lovely young woman, and in those shorts – if there was a spark of life left anywhere within the Boy Who Lived, she couldn't see how he could fail to notice. Molly knew that her daughter still had feelings for Harry, but she had begun to fear that Ginny really had given up. But this – it looked like Ginny was finally making a play for Harry – a serious, abandon-all-subtlety, I-mean-business play – there wasn't really any other explanation she could think of - and damned if she'd interfere with _that._ Even though it was one of the oldest plays in the book… Of course, there was good reason that it was one of the oldest plays – it occasionally worked. While she loved Harry dearly, he was even denser than her son Ron when it came to relating to the opposite sex. Maybe something this simple and direct would get his attention long enough to see that Ginny was more than just Ron's baby sister… and that she was growing up.

"Okay, Mum." It was obvious to Molly that Ginny did not intend to linger and give her a chance to change her mind. She picked up the basket, moved quickly toward the fireplace, and took a pinch of floo powder and threw it onto the fire. Then she said "Arabella Figg's" and wasted no time stepping into the green flame. Just before the flame took her, Molly said quietly, "Good luck, Ginny." As the flames died, her smile faded into worry and she added, "And may all your hopes and dreams come true."

Harry stood as Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace, and, grasping her arm – the one holding the picnic basket - steadied her until she had regained her balance. Ginny smiled at him as she watched for a reaction through her long lashes. "Hi, Harry. How's your summer so far?"

"Hi, Ginny," Harry replied, a little distractedly as he took in the long, slender legs emerging from her cutoffs. Ginny was almost his height, he realized - when had her legs grown so incredibly long? "So far, it's been completely unexpected. After Moody and Lupin and your parents warned off the Dursleys, they said nothing on the way home; I fell asleep not long after we got home, slept in until I woke up, then this morning I found I had permission to use magic, found breakfast on the table and the Dursleys had left for the day but left me something for lunch and I saw Professor Lupin this afternoon, and he'll be back at Hogwarts next year, and we're all to have some defense training, and best of all, even if I'm stuck here, it looks as if you and Ron and Hermione will be able to come here…"

Harry was interrupted by Ginny's laughter. "You're gushing, Harry."

Coloring slightly, Harry realized he had been babbling; most of his attention had been elsewhere. He nodded and sheepishly said, "I reckon that means it's a better than average start, eh?"

"It sounds like it," Ginny agreed, who seemed rather smugly pleased with where Harry's attention had been focused. "You also look a lot better than you did on the train. Sounds like a good night's rest was just what you needed. Hey, are you hungry? I think Mum packed enough that even Ron could get several meals from what's in the basket."

"Then there must be enough in there to last the two of us a week. I'm ready whenever you are. I had sandwiches for lunch, but that was hours ago. Professor Lupin offered to tell your Mum the Dursleys were feeding me, but I told him not to. I'd much rather have your Mum's cooking."

"How about some company?" she asked shyly as he led the way to the kitchen.

"That's the same thing Lupin asked me," Harry answered, wondering just how much of this was being choreographed from behind the scenes. Well, if it got Ginny here – looking like this, a voice from somewhere added – they could plot all they wanted… at least as long as they didn't stop. He continued, "and to be honest, if I had to pick between the two, the company would win hands down. Actually I'm a little surprised Ron didn't come along." They entered the kitchen, and Ginny began unpacking the basket, setting out meat pies, two bottles of butterbeer, and several other bowls charmed to keep their contents warm. Harry found plates and silverware and set the table. They sat, and Harry flicked his wand, lighting a pair of candles.

"Oh, I'm sure he would have wanted to, but Fred and George grabbed him this afternoon to help them set up something in their shop in Diagon Alley." From Ginny's tone, it sounded as if she thought Harry had been disappointed Ron had not come, while Harry's unspoken thoughts had been more along the lines he was really, really glad Ron hadn't come along and messed this up - which he would have as soon as he noticed where Harry's eyes kept drifting. Thankfully Ginny didn't seem to be aware of the effect those shorts were having on him.

"That reminds me; Mum found out about where the twins got the money to set up shop. It seems one of them left some parchment on the kitchen table where they were working their sums, and it showed one thousand Galleons coming from an investor. When she tried to pin them down on it, Ron told her that it was you. He may not be going much of anywhere for a day or two after spending the afternoon with them." Ginny looked at him, waiting for a reaction.

Harry swallowed, and asked, "Is she really angry?"

"Was it really you?"

Harry sighed; that was all he needed, Mrs. Weasley upset with him. "Yes, the one thousand Galleons were the prize from the Tri-Wizard tournament a year ago. I didn't want it; I didn't feel like I had deserved it. Is your Mum still upset?"

"Well, I expect you're going to hear about it sooner or later - most likely later. Right now, Mum's awfully worried about you, so much that just a few minutes later she was making excuses for you, saying you were too kind hearted for your own good and that Fred and George had taken advantage of you. Then she yelled at Ron for not saying something earlier. But I reckon it was a good thing you weren't at the Burrow when she found out."

Harry frowned, and a worried look flickered across Ginny's face. Harry looked down for a moment, and finally said, "I suppose she and everyone else has a good reason to be worried. It's a wonder I wasn't expelled; I get kicked off the team; I just about get the lot of you…."

"Harry, nobody takes anything that Umbridge cow did seriously. Dad said the paperwork is already working its way through the ministry unraveling all of the educational decrees, and Dumbledore will overturn the ban; you'll see," Ginny interrupted. "You'll be back as Seeker, and I can try out for Chaser."

Harry continued, "I lead all of you on a fool's errand where Sirius gets killed; all of you get hurt; Dumbledore has to save the day…."

"Harry, that's not your fault…."

"You know, that's what Sirius said." Something changed in Harry's expression. The guilt that had been building in his eyes suddenly vanished. "He left me a letter that Professor Lupin gave me a few hours ago; he made it clear that the last thing he was ever asking me to do was not to consider any of this my fault, but to get my act together and… well, get on with things. That whether or not I liked it, I was stuck dealing with Voldemort, so I might as well stop feeling sorry for myself and get on with it. And I am… trying… but it's not easy."

Ginny seemed to be watching him very closely. "Sirius was right, you know. Did he say anything else?"

"Well, Sirius said to stop pushing everyone away, that this was a war and everyone had their part to do. And that when I tried to keep you and Ron and Hermione safe, even through I was trying to protect you, I was actually putting all of you in harm's way because you'd just follow anyway. Sirius said that I needed your friendship because that was the source of whatever it is that would let me take on Voldemort." Harry glanced at Ginny, who nodded for him to continue.

"Sirius told me that Dumbledore had been holding out on me, that I should tell him to sod off if he didn't come clean. But he already had. Dumbledore told me the whole thing, Ginny, after the Ministry, after I'd smashed up his office."

Ginny asked hesitantly, "You smashed…He told you about… Trelawney… the prophecy she made… a real one, before… before you were born?"

"How… how could you possibly have known that?" Harry looked at her, stunned. "Dumbledore said after the record was destroyed at the Ministry, no one else knew."

Ginny looked down, seemingly troubled by his response. "Harry, Sirius left a letter for me, too. In it, he said that your father had told him about the prophecy years ago. He had been pushing Dumbledore to tell you and was afraid he wouldn't. He told me, in his letter, to make sure you knew the truth if Dumbledore hadn't told you by the end of the school year."

Harry sagged in his chair. "Sirius shouldn't have done that; knowing that puts you at greater risk…" He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. "But I'm glad you know. It… it makes it easier, somehow. I didn't know how I could keep that from everyone - anyone who knows that is at greater risk – though I suppose I'm not supposed to look at it like that any more. If you and Ron and Hermione were smart, you'd get as far away as possible from me."

"I'm a Gryffindor, Harry. I don't run away from my friends when the chips are down. Sirius said that he didn't tell Professor Lupin or Ron or Hermione. He wasn't sure they would tell you; he was afraid they'd try to shield you. He said I'd been brutally honest with him…"

"Ginny…." Harry hesitated. "You know I have to kill Voldemort… doesn't that bother you? That I'll be no better than he…."

"NO!" She cut him off. "You are not in any way, shape or form like Voldemort, Harry! Not even slightly. You're protecting the wizarding world. What you have to do may not be pleasant, but all the other choices are much worse."

"Sirius said pretty much the same thing, that this wasn't murder; he said it was like killing a mad dog before someone was bitten." Even if Sirius had told her how to answer that question, hearing Ginny validate what Sirius had said with such intensity and conviction really meant a lot to him. Looking in her eyes again, he tried to find out. He asked, grinning, "Did Sirius ask you to go over all these points with me and repeat them over and over until they took?"

"No, silly. Well, he did say it was important not to let you try and push us away and that he'd written letters to Ron, Hermione, Professor Lupin, and you."

"His letter to me, Ginny…. I don't know how to describe it. I felt so… so different after reading it. Suddenly, it was as if all the doubt was fading, all the guilt was gone…. And he told me the one thing I've been thinking I had to do - the one thing I didn't want to do, and what's been tearing me up inside - to distance myself from everyone I cared about to protect them - was the worst thing I could do. And that if I did it, I couldn't possibly win against Voldemort."

"Harry, we've tried to tell you that for a long time," Ginny said softly. "I've said it before. I will follow where you lead. If you leave me behind, I'll still follow. This isn't your private little war. We're all in this together, and it's me, and my family, and my whole world that Voldemort's threatening."

"No, Ginny, that's not what I want." Ginny looked at him angrily. "Wait, Ginny, please, hear me out." Harry had raised his hands, as if preparing to defend himself.

"How… how can you say that to me? How can you keep pushing me away after… after what you just said? You admitted that you had no chance… alone… and… and none of us do without you! Didn't the Ministry mean anything?" There was both anger and anguish in her voice; Harry had no doubt she was ready to really let him have it… but even so, she was still giving him a chance to explain.

"Ginny, I don't want you following me. There's no one else I'd rather have with me… at my back… beside me… but not following me."

"What… what are you saying, Harry?" The anger in her voice had lessened, but the anguish was undiminished. Harry suddenly remembered all the times that he - or Ron or on occasion even Hermione - had excluded her or pushed her away. Ginny had no doubt been expecting to hear the litany she had always heard from them – that she was too young, or too small, or wasn't involved, or that it was too dangerous, or she couldn't keep up, or even that she was a girl. Ron had said that to Ginny once, and Harry had never seen her angrier than she had been then – though a few moments ago had been close.

He again met her eyes; confusion had replaced the anger. Harry lowered his hands and said firmly, "Not following me, not tagging along, Ginny, but together, with me, by my side. Sirius was right; I can't do this..." His voice broke then, but Harry continued after a moment, "I can't possibly do this alone, Ginny. I was a basket case most all of last year; there's no way that I can ever face Voldemort… like that… and win. And if I don't win, Voldemort does. Dumbledore saved the day at the Ministry, but all he did was buy time. I have to do this…. And I need your help. Otherwise, what Sirius did… it won't matter. But I… can't… do it… alone…." Harry's voice trailed off.

Ginny spoke softly, a different emotion now shining in her expressive eyes as she took Harry's hand into hers. "Harry… you have never had to do any of this alone. You may be fated ultimately to deal with Voldemort, but you won't do it alone. I will be there with you, beside you, at your side, at your back, or anywhere else you need me to be." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "To the gallows-foot – and after." She hesitated a moment and added, with just a hint of doubt in her voice, "Ron and Hermione feel the same way, you know. We've all told you that you're stuck with us."

Harry looked down but did not release her hand. He said, "I've treated you all pretty shabbily, haven't I?" When Ginny didn't answer, Harry continued, "I'm sorry, Ginny. All of you deserved better. Especially you."

"That doesn't matter now, Harry. What matters is what we do from here." She smiled then, and said in a playful tone, "I was supposed to make sure you ate and try to cheer you up. You know, if I take this much food back with me, Mum will be here to force feed you within the hour."

"Well we can't very well have that, can we?" Harry laughed… but he also wanted a moment to think over what Ginny had said. He had tried to gauge how she might react if he "said something" as Sirius had put it. He'd skirted around the edges… but she kept bringing Ron and Hermione back into it. Was she warning him to back off, or making it clear they were no more than friends? That wasn't what he had seen… what he thought he had seen… in her eyes.

The next few minutes were quiet, other than the sounds of knives and forks clicking against the plates. Though there was no conversation during the meal, their eyes frequently met. After they finished, Ginny did end up returning most of the food to the basket but said laughingly that Molly might have to be reminded not to judge Harry by Ron's standards, but enough was gone that she wouldn't worry too much.

Using their wands, they cleaned up and moved back to the living room where they settled on opposite ends of the sofa Lupin and Harry had occupied earlier. Harry's letter was lying nearby. Ginny motioned to it, and Harry nodded; she picked up the letter and read. Several minutes passed before Ginny looked up and said, "Sirius said a lot of the things we've all tried to say for a long time, Harry. He was right, you know. About _everything_."

"That's what Lupin said, too," Harry said slowly. "He said that Sirius was the biggest troublemaker there ever was, but somehow, when he needed to, he always came up with the right words."

"Are you going to do everything he asked, Harry?" Ginny queried.

"I'm going to try. I don't see a lot of other choices, actually."

"Not any other good ones. I think it's all good advice." She looked at him pointedly and continued, "All of it, Harry."

Harry looked at Ginny, certain there was something that he was missing. He thought back over the letter that he had read and re-read while waiting for her to arrive. She hadn't seen the lines Sirius had hidden, "…if you feel even the slightest thing for her, say something, Harry." Or… had she? The letter said was enchanted for his eyes only… could Sirius… would Sirius… as Harry thought about it, he became increasingly suspicious that one other person could read the entire letter - and she was sitting across from him. That would be exactly the sort of thing Sirius would do. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach; he needed time to sort this out. Had Ginny seen those lines?

Sirius' warning, "…if you wait too long, you may have the rest of your life… to regret it" kept running through Harry's head. He might have already waited too long. Harry took a deep breath and looked at Ginny sitting across from him, her hair looking casually windblown as it cascaded like a mane over her shoulders; deep expressive brown eyes, a slender figure, and legs – long, smooth, incredible legs - that seemed to go on forever, now tucked beside her as she had curled up on the other side of the sofa. "I'm a Gryffindor, dammit, why am I so hesitant?" he thought to himself and then realized he knew the answer. What he did now – whichever choice he made – could potentially change… everything.

She sat beside him, waiting quietly, her expression yielding few clues. If he took this step, it might not be possible to turn back the clock. Cho had been a crush, but ultimately, it had been a casual thing - there would be nothing the least bit casual about being with Ginny. Damn Sirius and his parchments and his pranks – but somehow, this did feel… that it was… right. If Dumbledore's maxim meant anything – maybe it was the right thing to do – because it sure as hell wasn't easy. Harry finally swore under his breath and gathered his resolve. "Bugger it, Sirius, you are a dog. A rotten, stinking, no good, flea-bitten, mangy cur."

Ginny responded, "What did you say, Harry?" trying unsuccessfully to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Ginny… there's one thing that frightens me even more than losing to Voldemort. Sirius said in his letter it was better to make a fool of yourself than spend the rest of your life wondering." She waited, frozen, still. Harry continued, "I'm not going to take that chance any longer; the only reason I would even hesitate is it risks one of the things I value more than anything else in the world, Ginny, and that's your friendship."

"Harry… there's nothing you could…" Ginny whispered softly.

Harry held up his hand, stopping her. "Ginny, I do care about you… maybe more than just as a friend. When I said earlier I wanted you with me… beside me… I meant exactly what I said… that I wanted _you_ beside me. That I'd like to… maybe be with… you… Do you… do you have any… feelings… left for me?" His voice dropped so low she could barely make out the words. "Or did I take too long?"

"Harry," Ginny said, savoring his name.

In that one word, he had her answer. To Harry it sounded as if she had set his name to phoenix song -as if a phoenix had warbled as she spoke, blending with Ginny's voice and underscoring the emotions that now threatened to overwhelmed him – though even Fawkes in full voice had never lifted his spirits as hearing Ginny say his name the way she just had.

Ginny, however, hadn't stopped there. "When I first saw you at King's Cross, when you and Ron were leaving for your first year, I felt… it… even then. Then you saved me my first year. I already owe you a life debt. But I thought you never noticed me… that to you, I was nothing more than Ron's annoying little sister. All I ever seemed to succeed in doing was embarrassing you. I did wait for a while - but eventually, I said I'd given up. Not because my feelings had changed, but because if you ever did feel something for me, I wanted it to be real, not out of obligation. And if I… I was not the one, at least I… could give you a chance at finding happiness.

"I dated other boys, several of them; most of them were okay but all of them were distractions - none of them were you. I was trying to prove to everybody – including you - that I was over you, but no matter what I did, there was at least one person who I never convinced, who knew it was all a lie: me.

"Besides, how could someone like you be interested in… in a nobody like me? My family is so poor even a church mouse would turn up its nose at the Burrow, and my father isn't exactly a mover and shaker at the Ministry. I'm loud, pushy, not very ladylike - and moody. I'm not pretty and curved like Lavender or even in the same league as Cho; I'm skinny and bony… and flat. I'm a tomboy with scabs on my knees and elbows. What could you possibly see in me?

"You carry the whole weight of our world on your shoulders, Harry…even more than I could have ever imagined before reading Sirius' letter," Ginny continued. "I would just drag you down…"

Harry had been looking at Ginny with growing incredulity but he had to stop her there. "You would never drag me down. I agree - you and Cho aren't in the same league; she'll never hold a candle to you. And you're not shallow like Lavender at all; you're tall and slender and beautiful… and what's in your family's vault at Gringotts isn't the least bit important to me; but if it is to you, you can have every last Galleon, Sickle and Knut in mine. You have no idea how rich you are in your family. There's so much love there, your Mum even had a little left over for me."

He smiled at her, a radiant care- and worry-free smile and then asked, "Does this mean… that maybe it wasn't too late?" Harry knew the answer; he just wanted to hear her say it again.

Ginny seemed to understand and willingly played along. "No, it wasn't too late. Maybe it was close, but Dean will just have to wonder. Harry, I fell for you the first time I saw you, and nothing has ever changed that."

Harry had to know how close to the edge he had been. "Did you see… in Sirius' letter?"

"You mean the part that was supposed to be just to you?" She smiled wickedly. "Yes. I only hope Sirius could see that his last prank was a smashing success."

"I couldn't take that chance. If you had seen it, and I'd said nothing… it might have been too late."

"I told you I thought it was all good advice," she whispered, moving across the sofa, and taking his hand. "You don't know how many times I've dreamed about you finally noticing me… wanting to be with me… the other half of my dream has finally come true…."

"The other half?"

"At the Ministry," she replied, "fighting against Voldemort - with you."

That did remind Harry of some of the practical considerations. "Do I dare show my face at the Burrow?"

Ginny replied thoughtfully, "Well, Ron's not going to be very happy about it…"

"I thought he was actually encouraging you to think about me."

"Only because he thought you wouldn't be interested – and if the off chance you were, well, at least you don't have quite the reputation that Dean does. No, Ron probably had some idea I still felt something for you. You would be better than Dean, and better still as long as you weren't interested, but your returning my feelings will scare the living daylights out of him. Eventually Hermione will get through to him that I'm hardly going to live alone and be an old maid aunt to their children, and of everyone I could be with, he'll finally concede you're the least objectionable… but he'd be a lot happier if we'd just put everything on hold until we're both twenty-five or maybe thirty.

"Let's see… the rest of the family. The twins will be merciless with their teasing… but for all that, supportive. And it keeps the business all in the family. Percy… well, Percy's not around. Charlie will be pleased, he really thinks a lot of you, and so does Bill. If anything Bill will ask what took so long. Of all my brothers, he understands me the best and knows this is exactly what I wanted. Dad will take a day or three get used to it; his baby is growing up and he knows enough to know this one's serious. But it's Mum who will be the biggest problem."

"She's going to be upset with me, eh?"

"Upset? Are you kidding? This has been what she's hoped for all along. I think I heard her wishing me luck as I entered the Floo. She's going to be unbearable. She'll want to start planning the wedding." Her voice took on a seductive tone. "Harry, have you noticed anything different about what I'm wearing? Besides the shorts?" Harry looked blank; Ginny sighed and said, "Hermione is right; you and Ron are both completely clueless. Let me spell it out for you. Do you notice anything I'm NOT wearing?"

Harry looked puzzled for a moment; there weren't really a lot of options… socks probably didn't count; could she possibly mean…? His hand traced down her back and found no sign of an undergarment; unsure of what to say, he nodded. Ginny continued, "Mum noticed that, too, and I don't think she was really thrilled about how high I cut these shorts. I was expecting either a long lecture or maybe a screaming match, followed by a order to change clothes, but she said nothing but run along and have a good time." She grinned wickedly. "Now, the way I figure it, that means one of two things… she was so worried about you, she let me get away with anything that might help cheer you up, or she thought that a chance of us getting together was worth turning a blind eye for once… since what I had been doing wasn't working maybe she was willing for me to try something else, even something a little extreme. But my feelings are hurt that you didn't notice."

Harry somehow came up with the right answer. "Ginny…uh… I hadn't gotten that far up… yet. Your legs… they're incredible."

Ginny responded by moving closer and raising her lips to his.

Harry's mind reeled; time seemed simultaneously to stand still and flow rapidly past. At some point Ginny had broken away for a moment but only to reposition herself on his lap and wrap her arms around him; then Harry fell back into the temporal vortex as time stood still and ages flowed past…

As the world - wizarding and Muggle - marks time, perhaps an hour had passed. No words were exchanged; later, both Harry and Ginny would remark separately that they would have believed moments or millennia had passed. Their rapture was finally broken when an orange flame flared, then the fireplace flashed green and Nymphadora Tonks stumbled out. Harry and Ginny broke their kiss and looked toward the fireplace, but neither moved, Ginny sitting in Harry's lap, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Er… ah, wotcher, Harry, Ginny, uh, sorry, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, uh…"

Ginny gracefully untangled her arms from around Harry, stood briefly, and then settled beside him on the sofa. As she sat, their fingers intertwined. To Tonks' surprise, neither of them showed the slightest sign of embarrassment. Ginny, Tonks could maybe understand, since she wasn't really all that much older than Ginny – not anywhere close to Arthur and Molly's generation - and the word was that Ginny had dated several at Hogwarts. But Harry… who blushed when a pretty girl as much as smiled at him? And how different he now looked from just a day ago, when she had seen him at King's Cross.

"Hi, Tonks. It's okay; I have to get back to the Burrow soon, anyway."

"Er, I hadn't heard…." Tonks searched for the right words. "Are you two an item now?"

Harry looked surprised at the question for a second or so; he and Ginny glanced at each other and answered together, "Yes!"

"Well, Harry, I have to say having a girlfriend seems to agree with you; you look quite different than you did getting off the train."

"A lot has happened just since this morning, Tonks. I'm not sure where to begin…."

"Don't worry about it now," Tonks replied. "I'm coming off shift and would be fast asleep in minutes if I even got near one of those chairs. Why don't I just head on upstairs and let you lot get back to… er, actually, Bill will be staying here tonight, so you might want to…."

"Thanks, Tonks, but I've got to head home shortly, or more Weasleys may be coming through that fireplace than just Bill," Ginny said with a smile. She stood and walked toward the kitchen and returned a moment later, the basket on her arm. She took a pinch of floo powder, and then turned toward Harry. "Good night, Harry."

Harry stood and took two steps toward her, then faltered, suddenly clutching his forehead, his hands covering the scar. He crumpled soundlessly to the floor, his hands clamped to his forehead.

Ginny dropped the basket and started toward Harry, but Tonks grabbed her arm and held her back. Her other hand was working some sort of small device, into which she shouted, "Dumbledore! McGonagall! Bill! It's Harry; he's collapsed at Arabella's."


	4. Chapter 3: The Kids Are Alright

**Chapter 3 - The Kids Are Alright**

The next several moments were a flurry of confusion. Ginny struggled against Tonks, trying to wrench herself free to reach Harry. The room was filled with sound as Albus Dumbledore, Nicholas Flamel, and Minerva McGonagall arrived by Portkey and Bill and Molly Weasley Apparated into the room. Seconds later, a flash of light sent Tonks sprawling halfway across the room, and Ginny rushed to Harry's side. Both Dumbledore and Molly Weasley moved forward, reaching towards Ginny, clearly intending to pull her back, but were stopped by Flamel grasping their arms and crying, "Wait!"

Ginny did not acknowledge the presence of her elders with as much as a glance as she knelt by Harry and gently moved his hands from his face. She took one of his hands into hers, and with her other hand, began gently stroking his forehead, pushing his hair back from the scar. Harry's eyes fluttered and he weakly asked, "Ginny?"

Flamel still restrained Molly Weasley and Dumbledore, but McGonagall had moved toward Harry and Ginny and said, gently but firmly, "Miss Weasley, now, please come away so we can…."

"Minerva, NO!" Flamel's voice rang with authority. "Young lady, do not release Mr. Potter's hand under any circumstances!" The other recent arrivals gave Flamel gave a puzzled look. Tonks, who had not met Flamel, had regained her feet and was covertly drawing her wand. Ginny seemed oblivious to anything going on in the room around her; her world at that moment seemed to be limited to Harry. Flamel released Molly and Dumbledore and moved toward the young couple, kneeling on the opposite side of Harry from Ginny. He reached out, taking the hand Ginny had been using to caress Harry's forehead. She looked up at him then, surprised, almost as if emerging from a trance. Flamel said to her very gently, "Please listen. Whatever you do, if you care for Harry Potter, do not let go of his hand. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded after a moment, and then turned her attention back to Harry; she seemed to be only peripherally aware of Flamel's presence. Her eyes were locked on Harry.

Flamel continued, "Very good. Now, listen carefully. We must make Harry as comfortable as possible. I'm going to levitate him to that sofa," he pointed, "and I want you to keep holding Harry's hand, no matter what. His life may depend on it. Do you understand?"

Ginny paled visibly, but nodded again, and Flamel murmured and made a motion with a hand that held no wand and Harry slowly began floating up. Ginny stood, keeping a death grip on Harry's hand, and moved to the sofa. She sat on one end, and guided his body as it settled so that his head lay in her lap. As Harry came to rest, Molly's presence seemed to register with her daughter: Ginny stared fiercely at her for several moments. Then all of her attention returned to Harry, one of her hands - knuckles white - grasping his, the other again gently brushing back his hair from his forehead.

Molly was so startled that she took a step back; there was no mistaking the defiance and challenge that had been in Ginny's eyes – or the stark warning not to interfere. Bill whispered to Molly, "It's as if she's a lioness, protecting a cub – or a wounded mate. I'm afraid the acorn didn't fall very far from the oak, Mum."

"Something's happened between them," Molly whispered in reply. "Ginny… wouldn't… unless Harry…"

The feline intensity of the look Ginny had given her mother had not been lost on the others present. They looked between mother and daughter until Flamel turned and asked, "Do you not see it?"

Dumbledore and McGonagall traced a complex pattern with their wands. Dumbledore slowly nodded; McGonagall said, haltingly, "Their auras… they are entwined… no… it's more than that - their auras have merged. Harry and Ginny… have… bonded. Albus, how? This is magic far beyond their knowledge and years – only rarely accomplished, even with planning, preparation and assistance from the most powerful among our kind. This… simply is not possible… it is unheard of… how could the two of them possibly have achieved _this?_"

Dumbledore and Flamel exchanged a long look; Flamel raised an eyebrow and Dumbledore shook his head slightly in response. Then Dumbledore, speaking slowly and thoughtfully, said, "Harry and Ginny have shared a powerful magical tie since his second year, when he slew a basilisk with Godric Gryffindor's sword and defeated a memory Tom Riddle had left of himself in a diary while at Hogwarts. Harry unhesitatingly risked his life to rescue Ginny. At the time, Molly speculated that a connection might already exist between them."

"Albus, what does all this mean?" Molly Weasley asked, her expression becoming increasingly concerned.

It was Flamel who answered. "Bonding such as this is rarely attempted today. Long ago, the practice was more common. It was considered the ultimate expression of commitment and companionship between two who had chosen to spend their lives together. It goes beyond the commitment required for handfasting - or even for true love - a sharing, empathy, and a total giving of self between two people. It is always touching and touched, even when parted, and never truly parted. It is most difficult to describe. It is rarely attempted other than by partners who have already been years together but yearn for more. It is also perhaps among the most difficult spells to cast; it usually requires outside assistance." He looked at Harry and Ginny. "This bond appears to be new; I believe it has formed in the past hour." He paused, and then continued, "It is also among the most powerful I have seen… however... there are aspects that are not clear to me."

Harry's eyes were open - like Ginny, he seemed largely unaware of those around them; his attention was focused on her. Dumbledore made use of his wand, and a semi-circle of chairs arranged themselves facing the sofa holding Harry and Ginny. Dumbledore motioned to the others, then sat in the chair nearest to where Ginny still cradled Harry's head in her lap. He said kindly, "Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry's voice was hoarse but became stronger as he spoke. "Better…" Then he looked at the circle of faces surrounding him and seemed to fully realize where he was and the gravity of the situation for the first time: he was lying on a sofa, his head resting on Ginny Weasley's bare milky-white thighs, surrounded by his Headmaster, his Head of House, another venerable wizard who looked vaguely familiar whom he couldn't quite place – plus an Auror, the mother of his newly-acquired girlfriend, and that girl's oldest brother, the curse expert. Molly looked as if she were trying to decide if she wanted to hug them both or hex them into next week; Bill was attempting - but failing rather badly – to conceal his amusement. "Or at least, I was until somebody called a meeting."

All of the adults smiled at that; even McGonagall for a moment. Dumbledore then said, "Harry, Ginny, please understand; we don't mean to pry, but we must understand exactly what has happened here. Please, start from the beginning, and leave nothing out, no matter how insignificant it may seem."

That settles one burning question at least, Harry thought, as he remembered a discussion in the dorm last year, mostly between Dean and Seamus. There actually was something worse than getting caught with a girl in a broom cupboard or unused classroom by Filch - or even Snape.

There was no way he could talk lying here with his head resting on Ginny's lap – at least not with Molly and McGonagall looking at the two of them as they were. Harry moved as if to sit up; but Flamel and Dumbledore both reached out to restrain him. Flamel said, "Mr. Potter, please listen carefully. Under no circumstances are you to release the young lady's hand. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded but wasn't quite able to catch himself before his surprise and pleasure at that particular instruction registered on his face. He muttered, more loudly than he had intended, "Please don't throw me in the briar patch." Both Dumbledore and Flamel's eyes twinkled at Harry's reaction while McGonagall whispered a quick explanation to Bill and Molly.

Harry looked at Flamel and asked, "Sir, have we met? You seem familiar, but I can't place you."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you do indeed know of me, though we've not met prior to tonight; I believe you have a copy or two of my Chocolate Frog card. I am Nicholas Flamel."

"The maker… of the…"

"Exactly, my boy, exactly."

Harry turned to Dumbledore, surprise overcoming his manners, and said, "But you said… in my first year… without the Stone… he would die."

Flamel laughed from deep within his chest. "Mr. Potter, had you paid more attention in History of Magic, you would be quite aware that rumors of my death have proved somewhat premature and… shall we say inaccurate, many times before." Turning to Dumbledore, he continued, "You, of all people, should have known that… though I suppose I should not fault Harry's attention if you are still allowing that goblin-fixated ghost to teach History."

Harry had never seen anyone even attempt to tease the greatest wizard of their time; he felt an instant liking for the legendary alchemist.

Dumbledore bowed to Flamel and again turned to Harry. "Harry, please start at the beginning; perhaps with your arrival here today; please tell us everything that has happened."

Harry nodded resignedly and started with the series of letters that had come that morning, then he went on to describe his meeting with Lupin. He avoiding looking at Molly as he described Lupin teasing him about wanting company, hoping she wouldn't think that he had asked Lupin to set this up.

The letter from Sirius evoked a number of questions from those assembled; finally, Harry pointed to the letter sitting nearby on a table. Dumbledore opened his hand and the letter flew into it. He read thoughtfully for several moments. He then took his wand, tapped the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and continued reading for a few moments. Finishing, he asked, "Harry, may I?" indicating that he wished to pass Flamel the letter.

Harry sighed but nodded; here was yet another wizard to add to the Harry-Potter's-Life-Is-An-Open-Book Club. Any one else could kiss a girl a few times and then bask in the glow afterwards…which, by rights, he should have been doing right about now. There were some new happy thoughts to think about – ones that should produce a twenty-foot corporal Patronus – but instead, he was playing 'Two Hundred Questions' with his teachers.

Dumbledore's eyes flicked to Ginny for a moment. "I might have wished the timing on one aspect had been, perhaps, different - No; no, I cannot even wish that, dear boy. In just these few moments with you, it is clear that something has changed in you. You are not the same young wizard who stood in my office a few days ago, angry and wounded."

Ginny continued, describing their conversation and their meal. When she mentioned her letter, Dumbledore again asked if he might read it. She looked at Harry; he nodded but asked, "Professor, I've not seen it. Would you mind horribly if I read it first? Would you mind, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded her assent and Dumbledore agreed, "That only seems fair under the circumstances, Harry." Conversation ceased briefly while Harry quickly read Ginny's letter. He then handed the parchment to Dumbledore, who repeated the unlocking charm and read.

Dumbledore finished reading the second letter and after passing to Flamel, commented, "I would not have believed Sirius Black capable of such perceptiveness had I not read those letters written in his own hand and concealed with charms he and Harry's father devised. Not only did he say to Harry exactly what he needed to hear, he is perhaps the only person to whom Harry would have listened. Sirius also seems to have set in motion the other events of today." He faced the two students again. "Please, continue."

Harry and Ginny described the rest of their meal; Flamel asked embarrassingly detailed questions concerning what was said between them. The alchemist seemed particularly interested in certain specific points. Harry, responding to a question about one of these, said, "Then Ginny said something I wasn't sure what it meant – 'To the gallows foot and after' but then she mentioned Ron and Hermione; I started trying to figure out if there was a hint there and I never asked her what she'd meant."

The young couple then described cleaning up and returning to the living room. As Harry and Ginny recounted their conversation, Harry felt one blush fade into the next; this wasn't easy at all for him; the one redeeming grace thus far was at least no one had laughed at them. Ginny also blushed occasionally, but also at times showed both a bit of defiance and unashamed triumph and pride as she answered. Both of them more or less accurately described what had occurred.

Ginny told them how Harry had cursed Sirius. "I thought that was the end of it, Harry didn't… didn't… er, that we would be no more than friends - then Harry said… Ginny paused to regain a measure of control. "Harry said that he did care about me, as more than just a friend. That when he had said earlier - 'I don't want you following me. There's no one else I'd rather have with me, at my back, beside me,' - that he had meant exactly that – _me_, beside him. Not us – _me!_ Harry said wanted to be _with me_… and then he asked if I still had any feelings for him."

"Then Ginny sang my name… I mean, she said my name… it was like hearing Fawkes when he brought me the Sorting Hat in the Chamber – I knew. I knew then that she was giving me… a chance…" Dumbledore and Flamel exchanged a long look.

Ginny took over and recounted her answer to Harry. "…I didn't think Harry would ever notice a nobody like me…"

Bill interrupted, "At least without some fancy scissors work," and winked at his sister.

"Bill!" Molly said disapprovingly.

Ginny blushed and giggled. Harry knew, somehow, that the whole thing had been about to overwhelm her, and Bill had seen that, and knew just how to snap her out of it. Ginny grinned at Bill for a second and then said, "Sirius did say that something worth having was worth fighting for. And with six brothers, I reckon I never learned how to fight fair. Anyway, I told Harry I was from a poor family, that I was loud, pushy, not very ladylike – that I wasn't even in the same league as Cho," Molly seemed to bristle at the name, "and that I was just a skinny tomboy with scabs on my knees and elbows… and I didn't want to drag Harry down."

Ginny continued after taking a deep breath. "Harry told me I could never drag him down; that I was right about Cho – we weren't in the same league, that she'd never hold a candle to me," Molly rewarded Harry with a smile, "then he said I was tall and slender and… and that it didn't matter what was in our Gringotts vault – but if it were the least bit important to me, I could have every last Galleon in his…"

Flamel interrupted, "Brian, every element of the ritual was there; perhaps not the structured, stilted language, _'Et omnibus fortunæ bonis te amplifico,'_ even so, the meaning is the same. I'm sorry, young lady, please continue."

Ginny had no intention of stopping before Molly heard what Harry had said next. "After that, Harry said I had no idea how rich our family was. That there was so much love, Mum even had a little left over for him."

From the look Molly gave Harry then, everyone in the room - including Harry – knew that all of his sins, real or imagined in this affair, had been completely forgiven as far as Molly was concerned.

Ginny was recounting her predictions of how her family would react – that Ron would not be happy, that her other brothers would be supportive though the twins would tease, that her father would need a little time to get used to it - when she finally reached her mother. "And er, Mum… er will um…"

"Face it, Gin," Bill said, "Mum's already planning the wedding and thinking about good names for the grandchildren. Not that she's picking on you, the grandchildren thing started a long time ago, just after my first date with Susan Abercrombie. You two will get used to it - Charlie and I have." Bill had seemed sympathetic towards them throughout this entire ordeal. He'd nodded or smiled encouragingly several times as their tale had unfolded; Harry was at least no longer worrying about finding out if Bill knew as much about casting curses as he did about breaking them. Molly glared at him as he grinned in their direction again.

Ginny and Harry locked eyes for a moment, and Harry decided that even if it meant the end of the wizarding world, he would not describe the next part of their exchange to this group. Dumbledore and Flamel exchanged a glance, but said nothing. "And really, that's about it. Ginny moved over next to me, and we… kissed, and a few minutes later Tonks came through the fireplace; Ginny got the basket and was about to Floo back to The Burrow; I was walking toward her," he blushed slightly, "to er, say goodbye, and the next thing I knew, Voldemort was raging inside my head angrier than I've ever felt him."

Ginny and Tonks took over, describing Harry falling, and how Ginny had escaped from Tonks and reached his side. Tonks had noticed Ginny had not used her wand, but Flamel remarked that strange things and accidental magic sometimes happened.

Harry then picked up the tale. "It's strange, but when I felt Ginny take my hand, it suddenly stopped. I mean, I was totally drained and everything, but as soon as she touched me, it was as if Voldemort was just cut off."

Dumbledore exchanged glances with several of those assembled. "This is indeed a surprising and unexpected twist. We will need to discuss this further, I think." He nodded to the adults. "Perhaps we might let Harry rest if we moved to the kitchen…."

"NO!" Harry and Ginny had both shouted; Harry's eyes were blazing. He took a deep breath, and tried to speak calmly. "With all due respect, Professor Dumbledore, this involves us. Ginny and I have done everything you've asked, including walking three teachers, her mother and her brother through the most intimate and private moment of our lives. We held almost nothing back."

Harry noticed Molly Weasley react to that 'almost' for a moment before catching herself as he continued. "For years, you have planned out my life, given me only part of the story, made decisions for me without any idea what it was like to live with those… those… Muggles. It ends here and now, Professor, for good. I want," then looking at Ginny, he corrected himself, "Ginny and I want to be involved and have a say in everything that has to do with us from now on – at least if you ever want any cooperation from me ever again about anything."

Dumbledore looked mildly surprised; Flamel grinned broadly at both Harry and Ginny, and said, "Bravo, Harry!"

Flamel looked pointedly at Dumbledore, who nodded. "Harry, you're quite right. I apologize; old habits are sometimes hard to break, even when I've told myself that I must change them. Yes, you and Ginny have every right to be involved in something that has such an impact on your lives."

Flamel then asked, "Mr. Potter? Young lady? May I be familiar and address you as Harry and Ginny?" Both nodded their assent, and Flamel continued, "Harry, you have taken an important step, my boy. You've not told us to shove off, as would certainly be your right, and leave you to life; nor have you passively waited to be directed. You've demanded to have an ear and a say in all that's going on about you, and that is exactly as it should be. Brian," noting Harry's puzzled look, he nodded at Dumbledore and continued, "Albus Dumbledore was called Brian by his parents when I first met him, and I'm rather afraid it has stuck - even so, he was quite a bit older than you are when he first made such a demand of me."

"I don't understand, sir," Harry replied.

"Harry, your Headmaster is what we now call a Guardian. So am I, or at least I once was. I am to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as he is to you. The Guardians existed before wizards started to record their history – perhaps as long as there has been a wizarding kind. To put it simply, the Guardians defend the side of light. For example, Brian's tasks included opposing Grindelwald, whom he stopped in 1898, and defeated for good in 1945. Godric Gryffindor was my guide and mentor, as Merlin Ambrosius was his. The Order exists to support and protect the Guardian, and that, my boy, is what you are now, or more accurately, what you are about to become. You and your bond-mate are the first in living memory to learn this secret of the Order of the Phoenix uninitiated."

Harry looked rapidly between Flamel and Dumbledore, trying to take this all in. Flamel nodded at him and gently said, "Yes, I know it's a lot to take in all at once; but I'm here to help, too. Think of me as your mentor's mentor. A grand-mentor, if I might coin the term, not unlike a grandparent, who has the privilege of participating in the good times while leaving the problems to the parent."

Needing some time to sort this out, Harry looked at Dumbledore and asked, "Professor, what did Sirius mean when he said to remind you I'm not a mushroom?"

"Ah, Harry, your godfather was fond of several types of Muggle entertainment, including their music and cinema. The phrase he spoke of is a bit of slang, which refers to how mushrooms are grown, which is in the dark, and how they are fertilized, or fed, which is with, er, manure. I'm afraid I have not done justice to the colorful and colloquial phrase that Sirius used, but that should give you gist."

Dumbledore continued, "Harry, how are you feeling? You and Ginny shall certainly be included in our discussions, but it seems foolish to do more tonight than we must, given what you've been through today. Perhaps we should plan how we get through this night and continue at ten tomorrow morning as we had originally planned."

Harry nodded, "I do feel a bit tired. But do you have any idea what happened tonight?"

Flamel, rather than Dumbledore answered. "I have a theory, Harry. You have a link with Voldemort, as you know; when you bonded with Ginny what you felt - the joy, the love, the completeness - would have flooded through that link as well. It must have been quite unpleasant for Voldemort. For the bonding to have taken place required both of you to open your minds to each other to a great degree. When you physically separated, having not fully adjusted to the changes, you were left wide open to attack. No doubt Voldemort struck back from anger with everything he had. When Ginny reached your side, you were again beyond his reach. While you are together, the circle is closed, and you each protect the other. Apart - you are both open - and unfortunately, at risk. If you had not been interrupted," as both Harry and Ginny blushed, "the link between you most likely would have further stabilized and been much less open to outside attack, and would have provided the same protection even if you were physically apart. For now, however, it seems that by remaining in physical contact, you appear to be beyond Voldemort's reach, and for the moment, that's good enough."

"Voldemort can't get to me now… because Ginny and I are, er, holding hands?" Harry asked, with a guilty glance at Mrs. Weasley. Both Dumbledore and Flamel nodded.

"I could have been…." Harry's gaze locked with Dumbledore's, "holding hands… with Ginny… all last year… instead of taking Occlumency lessons… with Snape?"

Tonks and Bill tried to stifle their laughter as Dumbledore answered slowly, "There is much I do not understand about what has happened here today, Harry. However, I believe the messages left for you both by Sirius were somehow a significant factor."

Flamel added, "You might take comfort in that while the bonding took place, what Voldemort felt through the link was as uncomfortable for him as what he sent back to you, and I suspect it was far longer than the few moments it required for Ginny to reach your side."

"You mean… that I can cause Voldemort the same sort of pain he's caused me… by," Harry again looked guiltily at Mrs. Weasley, "er… kissing Ginny?"

"Perhaps," Dumbledore replied. "I can tell you this will require some research…"

"I can live with that," Ginny whispered to Harry.

"…as well as whatever intelligence we can gather. But now that Voldemort is prepared, it may be possible that he can take steps…."

"Harry, Ginny…" Molly Weasley said, "really… maybe it doesn't look possible to you now, but I was Ginny's age once myself. There's nothing I've hoped for more than the two of you would end up together if that's what you both wanted."

Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling brightly, said, "Let us consider the practical matter of tonight. It would be best for Harry to stay the night at his relatives; however, I fear there may be practical difficulties…."

"Leave that to me, Albus," Molly Weasley snapped. "Those despicable Muggles will _not _cause a problem."

"Very well, Molly, I shall leave it in your capable hands." Dumbledore stood. "If there are no other pressing issues, then Professors Flamel and McGonagall and I shall return to Hogwarts and continue with Harry and Ginny tomorrow morning." No one objected, and the three Professors Disapparated with a series of soft pops.

Bill glanced at Tonks and said, "Mum, Tonks and I were going to be staying here tonight to be close by and keep an eye on things… What are you planning to do?"

Molly looked thoughtfully at her oldest son. "I'll return to The Burrow long enough to let your father know what is going on, then return here for the night. That should work." She turned to Harry and Ginny. "Harry dear, do you feel as if you can walk back to your aunt and uncle's?"

"Yes, I'm all right, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied.

He and Ginny stood and followed Molly Weasley back to Privet Drive. Molly said nothing as they walked the short distance; there was a certain set to her shoulders that told both Harry and Ginny this was not the time to make small talk.

On reaching the door, Molly rang the bell, and they all waited. A few moments later, Uncle Vernon opened the door and, recognizing Mrs. Weasley from King's Cross the day before, started to turn red in the face - but that was as far as he got. Molly Weasley casually brought out her wand and said calmly, "Dursley, I'm afraid we must ask for your help. Harry and my daughter Ginny have a small problem. They are caught in a rather awkward spell that requires they hold hands. I'm certain this won't be a problem and that you and Mrs. Dursley will cooperate in any way you can…" Molly's wand twitched slightly and her expression tightened, "OR ELSE!" Then Molly continued as if she were a neighbor looking for some small favor. "I can count on your help?"

Vernon Dursley had backed away as she spoke and simply nodded. Molly Weasley continued, "Very good. You should be aware that both Ginny and Harry have permission to use magic as if they were adult wizards, and Ginny really hasn't had much contact with Muggles – non-magical folk. I wouldn't want any accidents to happen, say, because of a misunderstood comment. I'm sure you understand?"

Vernon nodded again. "Good," Molly continued. "Then these two will be spending the night here. They are quite able to take care of themselves and will be returning to Arabella Figg's first thing in the morning. They will be no bother."

Turning to Harry and Ginny, she continued, "Now, if there are any problems, several of us will be nearby. Get some rest, mind your manners, and I'll see you both in the morning."

Vernon quickly disappeared back into the house when Molly turned to face Harry and Ginny and motioned for them to enter. She stood in the open doorway while the young couple climbed the stairs to the second floor. Harry then led Ginny down the corridor to the smallest bedroom; they entered, and he locked the door with a spell. He looked quickly around the room; thankfully, he'd left things in fairly decent shape. The only dirty clothes were the ones he had changed out of that morning, and at least they were folded neatly on the chair. Then he turned to her, blushing. "I wasn't really expecting – this."

"What? Just the two of us again?" Ginny asked, amused at his discomfort. "Finally starting to realize that you're in over your head, Potter?"

"No, it's just… a bit much… and maybe a little fast."

"We have to keep touching until at least tomorrow – and we have to sleep tonight. Not much we can do about having to do it together."

"But… like this?"

"Which of the two of us don't you trust?" Ginny asked, grinning widely.

"I just didn't think your Mum…"

"It's already a bit cramped in here, even for just two. Oh, okay, I was surprised too, a little. She probably trusts you, even if she's not really sure about me. Besides, the Prewetts were always big on tradition, and since you rescued me, you supposedly had first dibs on my hand – and I expect that goes for the rest of me, too."

"Huh?"

"Oh, it's not important. I'll explain it some day. No one pays any attention to that stuff any more."

"Maybe you were right… I am in over my head."

Ginny smiled. "We'll manage; but we need a bit more room." She moved her wand in a complex pattern; Harry's small twin bed expanded; the mattress also became thicker, and by appearances, softer. Several thick pillows replaced the thin one that had graced Harry's bed. Ginny kicked off her trainers and sat down on the bed. "For tonight, we'll just sleep like this. If we have to keep this up tomorrow, we'll have to work out what to do about changing clothes and showering."

Harry followed her example and kicked off his shoes, then removed his socks. Ginny slid across the bed and allowed Harry to lie down, keeping her hold on his hand. Harry lay on his back, and she snuggled up to him, lying on her side against him. Harry, whose face had been red more often than not since reaching his room, began to relax as he slipped his arm around her and held her close. This - Ginny here, beside him, curled against him – was wonderful. And even though he was here, on Privet Drive, he was happy… and no longer alone. He still felt a little guilty; he whispered, "Gin, I'm sorry I got you in this mess."

Ginny laughed. "Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for at all. I'm where I want to be, and where you said I could be earlier tonight." Noting his puzzled look, she explained, "At your side, you silly git. And you know what? I like it here. Okay, okay, I didn't expect things to happen quite this fast either, nor did I expect Mum to tuck us in… but I'm not the least bit sorry about how things have worked out." Her voice trailed off, then she whispered in Harry's ear, "Harry, I'm really a good girl who does what her Mummy says. I'm going to kiss and cuddle you till I drop and hope Voldemort has a really bad night."


	5. Chapter 4: Much Too Much

**Chapter 4 – Much Too Much**

After watching Harry and Ginny climb the stairs on Privet Drive, Molly Weasley walked the short distance back to Wisteria Walk. As she entered the living room, Bill was returning the last of the furnishings to their normal position, and Tonks was nowhere to be seen. Molly fell into one of the chairs as if exhausted. Bill sat nearby and gently queried, "Mum?"

"I'm just resting a moment, dear. I'll be all right."

A touch of evil appeared in Bill's eyes. "This is a good example of what they say about being careful what you wish for." As Molly glared, Bill pushed a little further. "Does this mean that some of the pressure is off me and Charlie about grandchildren?"

"If you and Charlie were as half as responsible as Harry, you'd have both settled down by now," Molly snapped. "How you expect to meet any one suitable traveling around the world and crawling through old tombs is beyond me. I had so hoped that last year when you took the position here… I know you've turned down chances to go back to the Diagon Alley headquarters - why haven't you taken one of them?"

"I have, Mum." Bill sighed. "I loved what I did, that's why I went back to it after Fleur and I decided things weren't working… anyway, both Dad and Professor Dumbledore have asked me to take a larger role in the Order. I think Dumbledore must have been talking to Gringotts since they have suddenly become interested in my connections, and want me here as a go-between."

"Bill! That's wonderful! When did this come about?"

"Mostly in the last few days. I'd exchanged owls with both Dumbledore and Dad, but the clincher came two days ago when I was called to the main office and asked to do liaison work with Dumbledore and Hogwarts. Dumbledore lost no time in putting me to work. Among other things I'm spending a lot of my evenings and free time here, so that there's always a presence near Harry. Tonks is sleeping now, but she'll be taking over in a few hours."

"I'm glad you're here. It makes me feel better about Ginny with you here, too." Molly frowned. "But I'm not looking forward to explaining all of this to your father."

"Dad will be okay. He's been so busy with work and the Order that he's not had time to notice Ginny's not ten years old any more," Bill said. "I think Ginny was spot on with her predictions. Ron is going to be the problem. If Dad thinks Ginny is ten, Ron thinks she's still six."

Molly sighed. "I hope one day we can look back on this and laugh about it. I just left my almost fifteen-year-old daughter - my baby, my only girl - alone with a boy who's only a year older and who is the number one target of You Know Who and the Death Eaters… and left them with instructions to sleep together in the same bed. I left them in a house full of magic-hating Muggles - and after tucking them in, I have to go home to your father and convince him how wonderful all of this is."

The evil flickered again in Bill's eyes. "What are you going to tell Ron when he eventually gets over himself and decides he and Hermione should try Harry's new way of fighting You Know Who?"

Molly glared at Bill for a moment, then laughed. "That wouldn't be quite the same situation…" Molly started to explain what the bond implied, and then changed her mind. Harry and Ginny seemed to be completely unaware of _that_ particular detail and it had not come up in the meeting - though it would have be dealt with at some point soon. "I'd tell them the same thing I told Harry and Ginny. Is that why you're still a bachelor? You've never kissed your dates?"

"Do you really want to know?" Bill asked, his grin growing wider.

"Not really… I still have some hope left. But speaking of Hermione, I'll owl her from the Burrow tonight. If she can Floo over in the morning, perhaps she can help me with Ron."

"It can't hurt," Bill agreed. "It might not be a bad idea if you asked Dumbledore about bringing them tomorrow. I know they weren't supposed to come until the day after, but under the circumstances, everything's changed anyway."

"I was thinking about that too." Molly nodded. "I think it would be good for them to see just how much better Harry looks, and if Ron sees how happy Ginny is, maybe that would make it easier on him too." Molly stood. "I'll be back as soon as I can. If anything happens…."

"I'll call you and the rest of the Order," Bill promised. Molly disappeared with a crack and Bill settled back to wait.

McGonagall and Flamel had accompanied Dumbledore to his office. He conjured biscuits and a pot of tea as they settled into chairs around his desk. They sat for several moments before Flamel finally broke the silence and said, "It would seem the events of this evening were unexpected, to say the least."

"Very much so," Dumbledore replied. "Harry and Ginny have a history - but nothing, including Harry rescuing her from the Chamber three years ago - hinted at something like this. Ginny was teased about fancying Harry in her earlier years, though it faded as she dated several other boys. The two did interact more in the last year - she was one of the ones who accompanied Harry to the Ministry."

"But to bond, as they did, during what was presumably their first," McGonagall seemed to struggle for a moment with the last word, "kiss?"

"I am not yet so old that I have forgotten all the glories of being young," Flamel said, chuckling. "I feel safe in speculating they shared more than a single kiss. Harry may only have been aware of the few minutes that he claimed, but I suspect it was closer to an hour, perhaps more, if Ginny arrived at six. I believe the current term would be 'making out.' When you were their age, the common term was…"

"Irregardless of what you call it, whether they… embraced… once, or several times, it still does not explain what has happened," McGonagall interrupted, frowning.

"I cannot recall of hearing of a case where a bond was created spontaneously, or forged by wild magic," Flamel said. "Nor of one involving two so young, or for that matter, two who have shared so little physical intimacy. Further, there are elements involved that I do not yet understand."

"What new risks does this bring?" McGonagall asked.

"Perhaps more importantly, what benefits?" Dumbledore replied. "Harry was in a much different frame of mind than he was a week prior. It was quite encouraging talking to him this evening and observe his reactions. I was most heartened by his comment about the briar patch. For Harry to come out and openly say what he did - that he defiantly claimed and wanted this simple token of companionship - gives me hope that the despair and frustration that have dogged him are at last losing their sway."

"But were other things at work?" Flamel asked. "You expressed surprise at those letters, Brian. There seems little doubt that they were at least the trigger if not the catalyst."

"Sirius Black had a silver tongue," McGonagall said thoughtfully. "He could talk his way out of almost anything. Many times where I should have docked house points – from he and his three companions – and he would manage to talk their way out of trouble… or amuse me to the point I let it pass with no more than a warning. And afterwards I often had to rush off before my expression gave me away." She paused for a moment, reflecting. "Sirius also used that ability to date many of the girls in three houses who were close to his age, though he rarely went with any one girl more than a few times… And he would occasionally play the matchmaker. He was… influential… in Harry's parents forming their relationship. Sirius was adept at molding emotions with words."

"And he did say, in his letter to Ginny, that what he had done was the only thing that felt right, and wasn't sure himself as to why." Dumbledore thought for a moment before adding, "Perhaps, as Nicholas suggests, there are other things at work." Dumbledore and Flamel had glanced at Fawkes and Pymander both times "other things" had been mentioned.

Dumbledore continued, "If so, they at least seem to be working in our favor. As for risks, perhaps there are some, but the Weasleys are already prime targets and well warded, and ultimately, their safety and that of all of us who have opposed Voldemort rests in Harry's hands. If Ginny Weasley has bought Harry healing, she has succeeded in a task that I have thus far failed, and had begun to fear I would never accomplish."

Early the next morning, Hermione Granger sat the breakfast table at her home, puzzling over a letter Errol had brought to her a short time before. Mrs. Weasley had written, saying something had happened yesterday to Harry and Ginny, and that she really would like Hermione to come to the Burrow that morning to talk about it before they told Ron. Unable to think of a plausible explanation for this strange request - particularly since the note insisted everyone was all right - she wrote a quick note to her parents, took a pinch of Floo powder from the supply that been brought by Tonks the day before when the Granger fireplace had been hooked to the Floo network, and carefully said, "The Burrow," before stepping into the green flame.

Moments later, Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace at the Burrow. Molly Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table with a pot of tea, waiting. Hermione removed the ash and soot with a quick flick of her wand, smiled at Molly and commented, "It's really nice to be able to use magic this summer."

Molly smiled knowingly. "Sometimes the little things make more of a difference than the big things."

Hermione cut to the chase. "I was rather puzzled by your letter, Mrs. Weasley. What could possibly have happened to Harry that you need my help in breaking to Ron? Your note said everyone was okay and not to worry, but…."

Molly Weasley, despite having had one prior round of practice, still had trouble choosing a starting point. "I'm afraid it's complicated. Ginny and Harry are together now…."

"You mean Ginny is with Harry right now, or that they're," Hermione, a little concerned where this topic might go, asked carefully, "um, dating?"

"Both, actually, and more…"

As Molly paused, Hermione, thinking this was what Mrs. Weasley had wanted, broke in, "That's great… isn't it?"

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that." Molly sighed. "I suppose it's no secret that I've hoped that Harry might return Ginny's feelings. Any mother hopes that her daughter will find happiness - and Ginny has fancied Harry since she met him when Ron and Harry left for Hogwarts their first year. She may have given up on him or said she did, but her feelings never really changed. And you know I feel like Harry's one of my own."

Hermione nodded, and Molly continued. "Nothing having to do with Harry has ever been simple. I sent Ginny with over to Arabella's last night with a picnic basket. If nothing else I was at least going to see Harry had some decent meals this summer. Harry was having a pretty good day for once. Things started off better with those horrible Muggles after Alastor warned them off, he'd had several bits of good news that morning, and Sirius Black had written him a letter before he… well, it said that pretty much said stop blaming yourself and get your life together. Sirius had also written Ginny, asking her to look after Harry…."

Hermione nodded again. "Professor Lupin gave me a letter from Sirius, too".

"Sirius told them if they cared about each other, to open up and say something." Molly took a sip of tea, and then continued. "Well… they both listened. They ate what I had packed and then went to Arabella's living room to talk. Harry told Ginny he felt more than just friendship for her…."

"Harry… actually talked about… his feelings?" Hermione wasn't quite able to keep the skepticism out of her voice.

Molly nodded. "Sirius' letter… well, Sirius put Harry in a rather difficult spot. But Ginny's wish came true. They talked a bit more, then they kissed… and somehow they bonded."

"_Anima Iugum Nobilis?"_ Hermione looked at Molly with total disbelief. "That's… impossible. Even two powerful, mature wizards in their prime and at the peak of their powers would find that difficult without help and a great deal of preparation…."

"Neither Professor Dumbledore or Professor Flamel could explain it, but they and Professor McGonagall confirmed it… Professor McGonagall said their auras had merged."

"Flamel? Who is Professor Flamel," Hermione asked, puzzled. "You couldn't possibly mean _the_ Nicholas Flamel, the legendary alchemist who made the Philosophers Stone?"

"Yes, that Professor Flamel. None of them, including Professor Flamel, could explain it. In any case, they were… well, sitting together on Arabella's sofa, Tonks arrived, Ginny got up to come back here, but before she could Floo home, Harry collapsed. Tonks called for help and tried to hold Ginny back, but she blasted Tonks across the room - without a wand, mind you - to get to Harry, and when she touched him, You Know Who could no longer attack Harry. Professor Flamel told them that they must keep holding hands or otherwise keep physically in contact, at least for now. So, after more discussion, it was decided that Harry and Ginny should spend the night at that house with his horrid Muggle relatives, so I escorted them back there, let Dursley know that I'd hex him into next week if he as much as said a word or looked cross-eyed at them, and left Ginny and Harry to spend the night there."

Hermione's jaw starting dropping when Molly told of Ginny doing wandless magic, and dropped further still with this last revelation. Molly, seeing her expression, patted her hand, and said, "Oh, come dear, it wasn't that bad. Professor Flamel said that their bonding had hurt You Know Who as badly as he had hurt Harry. What's a kiss or two compared to that?" Hermione's jaw had reached a point just short of dislocation. Molly smiled and said, "I'm sorry you didn't get to see the look on Albus' face when Harry asked him why he couldn't have held Ginny's hand last year instead of taking Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape."

Hermione struggled for a moment before giving into laughter. "At least I understand why you wanted to me to come. Ron will be barking."

"I'll be what?" Ron entered the kitchen in his pajamas, yawning. "Mum, what's for breakfast?" Hermione's presence registered on his still waking conscious. "When did you get here, Hermione? I didn't think you were coming until tomorrow."

Molly and Hermione exchanged guilty looks, and Molly began, "Ron… there's something I need to tell you. It's about Harry…."

The lingering sleepiness disappeared from Ron's demeanor at once. "Did something happen to Harry?"

"No, no, he's fine, Ron, nothing like that all…." Molly tried to continue, but Ron was having none of that.

"Then what's wrong?" He looked back and forth between his mother and Hermione, demanding answers.

"Ron, last night," Molly took a deep breath, "Ginny and Harry… are together… they decided last night."

"Harry and Ginny? What do you mean, _they_ decided? Where's Ginny this morning?"

Hermione wondered, not for the first time, how Ron could possibly be so slow on the uptake. "They decided to get together, Ron, the two of them. You know, as in dating, boyfriend and girlfriend, holding hands, going together to Hogsmeade, that kind of thing?" Frustrated by his lack of response, she added, "These shouldn't be entirely new concepts, you know."

After a few seconds, Ron had gotten past enough of the shock to demand, "You mean he… he really did fancy her after all… That git! How could he not tell me something like that?" Ron was becoming angry. "Especially after what I said on the train… I told Ginny…"

"Ron, there's more." Hermione broke in before Ron could wind himself up further.

Molly continued, "Something happened between them, Ron. Something unexpected. They've become magically bonded to each other. Even Professor Dumbledore couldn't explain it. They didn't even realize it had happened. When Ginny started to leave last night, Voldemort attacked Harry through his scar and he collapsed. Tonks was there, and tried to hold her away, but Ginny broke free and ran straight to Harry. When she took his hand, You Know Who was cut off - he couldn't get to Harry. That's where Ginny is, Ron. She's with Harry. She's been with him since last evening."

"_Anima Iugum Nobilis,_ Ron. Though I still can't even imagine how," Hermione added.

"Harry… used magic… on Ginny?" Ron stuttered, and then turned and ran back up the stairs. Molly and Hermione exchanged puzzled glances - Hermione had expected a reaction, but not this. Her question was answered moments later – it was even worse then she had expected. Ron almost flew down the stairs, his wand in his hand, and murder in his eyes. He quickly strode toward the fireplace.

Hermione and Molly both leaped from their chairs, but Hermione found her voice first and cried out, "Ronald Weasley! You stop this instant! If you go into that fireplace, we're done for good. I'll never speak to you again as long as I live!"

"But Harry… did this… he used magic on Ginny…"

"Harry wouldn't do that, Ron," Hermione said.

Ron looked helplessly at her, then at his mother, then back to Hermione. "But… it's Ginny… she's too young…she doesn't…."

"You mean she's about the same age I was the first time you asked me to Hogsmeade? Was I too young?"

"But… this is different… AND HE USED A SPELL ON HER!"

"Harry did not cause or intend this," Molly said firmly. "This is far beyond what either of them could have intentionally done."

"Ron, you stupid git, this is what Ginny has wanted for a long time. She's happy, really happy – maybe for the first time since the Chamber. It's incredible that they could have bonded at all, but it certainly wouldn't have happened if either one of them had even a shred of doubt or a single reservation. That's what the bonding means. That's how the spell works. This is what Ginny wanted more than anything else in the world. They both had to want this incredibly for it to happen. You have no idea how many nights Ginny's cried herself to sleep into her pillow. And Harry's supposed to be your best friend. For the first time in I don't know how long, something good," Hermione paused for a moment, weighing her audience, then plunged ahead, "no, something _wonderful_ happens to him, to both of them, and you're grabbing your wand to go mess it – and him - up?"

Hermione looked briefly at Mrs. Weasley, who had stood at the same time, but remained silent through Hermione's outburst, an expression Hermione couldn't read on her face. Hermione suddenly decided she didn't care. "Is this how you treat your friends, Ron? Am I next? Is this how you'll treat me, Ron? After all we've been through together, you, Harry and me, you immediately assume the worst and can't wait to go hex him into next week because he feels something for your sister? You know all too well how Ginny feels about him. I had thought… I hoped…I believed… that you felt… something… for me. I'm glad I found out what kind of wizard you are now, Ronald Weasley, instead of after it's too late. Go ahead, you've got your wand, hex me because I'm sure I'll do something or feel something you don't like sooner or later, so go ahead and get it over with now. I won't defend myself. Go ahead and show me just what kind of friend you really are."

Ron had started to cringe when Hermione had spoken Ginny crying herself to sleep. The rest of his resolve completely drained away as she continued. His wand dropped to the floor, and he took two steps back from Hermione.

Hermione moved forward, maintaining the same distance. "Are you loosing your nerve? Go ahead, if you have to attack somebody it had better be me, I already told you I that won't defend myself. You best not count on that happening when you turn on Harry. Harry would never raise his wand against you, even if you attacked him… but Ginny blasted Tonks – a fully trained Auror - across the room without a wand when she tried to hold her away from Harry. If you attack Harry, Ginny will tear you to pieces."

Ron took another step back, then stumbled back against a chair, then collapsed into it, and sat, holding his head in his hands. "Hermione… I… er… uh… I just don't want to see Ginny hurt. I… maybe I didn't…."

"I know you didn't listen – or think. Did you really believe Harry would have used magic on Ginny? Or fool enough to think he would have had to? You never bother to think until I come behind you and pick up the pieces. It's not happening this time Ronald. You're not getting off so easily this time." Hermione advanced on him again. "Tell me, am I right? That you don't care about me, you don't care about Harry at all. The only thing you care about is being able to copy my Potions homework when you think I'm not looking…."

"NO!" Ron shouted.

"Then I want to hear it, Ron. Do you care about any of us? Is Harry's happiness important? Is Ginny's? Does how they feel about this matter at all to you, or should they let you run… or ruin… their lives?"

"I… I care about both of them. I care a lot," Ron replied, and then his voice dropped to a whisper. "I… I want them both to be okay… not like Harry was… or Ginny after… the Chamber."

Ron's head had been down since he backed away. Hermione moved directly in front of him, and reached out and lifted his chin so that he was facing her. Hermione spoke softly, but with an edge in her voice that let Ron know she was deadly serious.

"And what about me, Ron? How do you feel about me? Do you care so little about me that you'd really go through with what you started to do just now? Does our friendship mean so little to you?" Ron started to speak, but Hermione savagely cut him off. "The truth, Ron. If I don't hear the truth this once, I'll do exactly what I said I would earlier. I'll never speak to you ever again!"

Ron looked at her, and then at his mother, who had been watching this confrontation with a range of expressions including both shock and amusement, and then back to Hermione, almost pleading.

"Now, Ron. I won't wait but a moment."

"I… I…." Ron again looked at his mother, who, unfortunately, was showing no sign of Apparating away. Ron's face was already approaching the color of his hair.

Hermione's shoulders suddenly sagged, and she turned away. "Well, at least I found out now. Perhaps not before doing something foolish, but at least before doing something permanent." She took a step toward the fireplace.

"Hermione! Wait! I… care about you! I do!"

She spun on him and hissed, "You care about Quidditch! You even care about passing grades - at least enough to copy my parchment."

Hermione turned, and took another step toward the fireplace.

"Hermione! I care… bloody hell, Hermione, I… I… I l… like you a lot! You're the best friend… I've… ever… had. I'd never do anything to hurt you… or Harry." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Hermione turned around again, but this time moved gently toward Ron and took his hand, and spoke softly, "It was hard enough coping with Harry last year. I couldn't stand the thought that the first bit of happiness Harry's had in a long time would be the wedge that would tear the three of us apart forever. You're both very important to me." Then, more softly, "I like you a lot, too, Ron." They spent the next several moments looking into each other's eyes.

Molly, at this point forgotten, cleared her throat, "I'm glad we finally got that settled." Looking at Hermione, she continued, "Ron at least gets it honestly, dear. He's a lot like his father." The color in Ron's face, which had faded as he looked at Hermione, flared into new life, and Hermione looked more than a little guilty. "I need to return to Little Whinging. The two of you can come, if the lot of you can manage to be civilized or at least act like it around Harry and the others."

Both nodded their agreement. Ron retrieved his wand and ran upstairs to change. Molly swished her wand and the tea things she and Hermione had used floated to the sink. Molly quietly said to Hermione, "Well, I finally know now what it takes to distract Ron from breakfast."

Hermione, still slightly embarrassed, asked, "I wasn't too hard on him, was I? He'll never say anything to Harry or Ginny now if I'm near… and I'm not going to let him get either of them by themselves until he's over it."

"Getting them by themselves is rather difficult at the moment." Molly laughed. "I'd often wondered why you were sorted into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Not any longer."

Ron came back down, wearing jeans, an orange Cannons t-shirt and trainers. Molly directed, "You go first, Hermione. It's Arabella Figg's."

Hermione took a pinch of powder and disappeared into the green flame. Ron lost no time following as quickly as he could. A few moments later, he stumbled out of the fireplace on Wisteria Walk beside Hermione and Molly emerged from the fireplace after him.

Bill and Tonks were already seated; greetings were exchanged, and Molly asked, "Are Harry and Ginny here yet? Professor Dumbledore should be here soon."

I've not seen them yet," Bill replied. "Tonks saw Vernon and Petunia Dursley leave in their car about an hour ago. Otherwise, everything has been quiet."

"Perhaps we should check and make sure they're aware of the time," Molly suggested.

Hermione volunteered, "I don't mind. I'll go. If Harry's aunt and uncle are gone, that might look the least out of the ordinary."

Tonks nodded. "Right, though I'll follow along behind in an invisibility cloak just in case."

Hermione stood, and Ron rose with her, as if planning to join her. Hermione shook her head. "Ron, you'd better wait here. I won't be long, and the less attention we draw, the better." Molly and Bill nodded in agreement, and Ron sank back down, not wanting to stay behind but a look from Hermione made it clear he had best not argue. Tonks slipped under an invisibility cloak, and the two left through the front door.

Hermione walked the short distance to Harry's house, and rang the bell. There was no car in the drive, but she could here a TV in the background. A short time later, a boy Hermione recognized as Harry's cousin opened the door, and looked at her as if trying to place her. Hermione said, "Hi. I'm looking for Harry. Is he here?"

Dudley then realized this girl had been among those at the railway station. He took a step back and mumbled, "He hasn't come downstairs yet. His room's upstairs, to the right."

Hermione stepped in, closing the door behind her. Dudley watched as she climbed the stairs, his fear of magic conflicting with the urge to learn more about this pretty girl.

Hermione reached the top of the stairs, turned right, then reached the door to Harry's room. There could be no doubt – there were marks where several locks had been installed, and a cat flap that would allow something small to be slid through the door. Hermione knocked, and then tried the door, but it was locked from the inside. A moment later, she heard the door unlock, and turned the knob and entered the room.

It was a small room, and crowded. Hermione suspected the bed had been enlarged the night before. Harry lay near the center, on his back, sleeping. His glasses were on the table beside the bed. Ginny laid beside him, on her side, his left arm around her, one leg draped over Harry's. Her wand was in her hand. Ginny smiled at Hermione, and softly said, "Hi. Harry's still…" nodding at his sleeping form.

Hermione, a bit surprised that Ginny showed not even a trace of embarrassment, whispered, "I came over to make sure you were aware of the time. Professor Dumbledore should be along soon. Your Mum, Bill, Tonks and Ron are there now, waiting."

Ginny asked nervously, "Ron… knows?"

Hermione nodded. "He knows the two of you are an item. He was a little upset at first, but we worked through most of it… but," Hermione's eyes tracked over Ginny's slender form intertwined with Harry's, "there are details I don't think he's quite ready for yet. Harry looks better."

"He had a rough night. I wanted to let him rest as long as possible."

Hermione's face darkened. "Voldemort?"

"No, silly, me."

Hermione laughed at that, and Harry stirred. His free hand reached out for his glasses, and putting them on, he looked at Hermione and blushed. "Hi. Er…."

Hermione feigned disapproval. "Harry… couldn't you have just taken her to Hogsmeade, or shopping in Diagon Alley… or something?"

Ginny said, "Oh, he'll do both," and pulling Harry close, kissed him. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Harry looked at the clock, "We don't have long before we're due at Mrs. Figg's." Harry looked significantly at Ginny, then the door. "Do you?"

Ginny laughed as she shook her head. "Harry, its just Hermione." Turning to the other girl, she continued, "Harry's so modest. It's a good thing the loo is close enough to the door that a hand can reach through… otherwise, I think Harry would have rather have taken on Voldemort." She turned to Harry, looking speculatively, and asked, "How about a quick shower?"

"Um… there's no time… um, maybe later… we won't… Ron's going to kill me."

Hermione, shaking her head, said, "Ron's fine, but Harry… don't go provoking him too much, it's still just barely scabbed over. I did have to… help him deal with the news this morning."

Harry nodded and sat up, sliding his arm from under Ginny and then switching her hand to his left, sat on the side of the bed. "Ginny, could you hold onto me for a minute while I pull on my socks and shoes?"

Ginny moved her right hand to his hip. "Sure".

Harry slipped on his socks and shoes, then took Ginny's hand and tugged. She allowed him to pull her to the edge of the bed, then sat up, and slipped her feet into her trainers.

They stood, and Hermione asked, "Ready?"

Harry nodded, and they walked down the stairs. Harry led the way back to kitchen, and again, to his surprise, several pastries had been left on the table. What was even more surprising was they were still there, as his cousin sat at the table, working on a bowl of cereal. Dudley looked up, surprised to see the second girl. "When did she get here?" he asked nervously.

Harry smirked. "Last night."

"You mean… she… So that's why Mum and Dad were in such a hurry…." Dudley said, almost to himself. "Um… aren't you going to introduce me?"

Harry wasn't sure how to handle this on top of everything else that had happened in the last 48 hours. Was he having an almost civil conversation with Dudley? "These are friends from school. This is Hermione, and this is Ginny, my, um… girlfriend." And nodding to Dudley, "And my cousin, Dudley."

Harry had motioned to Hermione and Ginny to help themselves to the rolls, and he got three glasses and a container of orange juice from the refrigerator.

"Uh… Harry?" Dudley was still nervous. "Uh, yesterday, I covered for you. When Mum and I got home, she yelled at me for leaving my TV on, and when I went up stairs, I found my old one, the one that got broken was playing in your room…."

Harry had forgotten about that, "Oh, sorry. I got permission to use… you know, yesterday…."

"I knew that had to be you. You fixed… everything…."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I was just messing around."

"Could you… I mean, is it hard to do?" Dudley asked.

Harry laughed. "Not really. What'd you break, Dudley?"

"The vase… the really old one on the fireplace…."

"Let me get this straight… you're asking me, to use magic… to fix that antique vase? Like, before Aunt Petunia…uh… notices?" Harry asked, enjoying this.

Dudley nodded, not even flinching at the m-word. "Like before I'm grounded for the rest of my life. She knows something broke, just not what. And you weren't here then."

"Okay, where is it?"

Dudley reached behind him, and handed Harry a small box containing shards of thin glass.

Harry asked, "Are you sure it's all there?" and when Dudley nodded, Harry took out his wand and muttered, tapping the glass. He handed the box, containing an unbroken vase, back to Dudley.

Dudley looked at the restored vase, and muttered, "You know, maybe m…magic isn't such a bad thing after all… especially if all the girls look like your friends."

Harry grinned. "Of course they do. Why do you think I always count the days until I go back to school?" He swallowed the rest of his juice, and asked the girls, "Ready?" When they nodded, he said to Dudley, "I'll be at Mrs. Figg's. Not sure about anything from there, may be here for a bit longer, but at the very least I'll be back for my stuff." Dudley nodded, eyeing the remaining pastries. Harry said, "Yeah, help yourself, I'll see you later." He and the two girls left the kitchen and the house on Privet Drive, and began the walk back to Mrs. Figgs.

They heard Tonks say behind them. "Well, it's high time. You lot had best get a move on."

The three young people increased their pace, Harry and Ginny holding hands. They entered Mrs. Figg's house and found Molly, Ron and Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Minerva McGonagall waiting, and to Harry's surprise, Severus Snape had arrived. As they entered the room, Dumbledore, Flamel, and a witch Harry did not recognize Apparated into the room. Dumbledore nodded at Harry and said, "Excellent. I see we are all here. Please, everyone find a place to sit, and make yourselves comfortable."

Ron was already sitting on the sofa where Harry and Ginny had been the night before, he nodded as Harry approached, but did not speak. Harry sat on the other end with Ginny beside him and Hermione squeezed in between Ron and Ginny. Dumbledore again moved some chairs into circle, this one a bit larger than the one the night before, and then sat, again taking a position near Harry. "Let us begin," he said.


	6. Chapter 5: I Can't Explain

Chapter 5 – I Can't Explain

Albus Dumbledore looked at the assembled group, meeting the gaze of each person at least briefly, and then said, "Most of you have the pleasure of each other's acquaintance; however, Nicholas, Perenelle, may I present…." Dumbledore went around the room, introducing those whom one or both of the Flamels had not met before; and then continued, "and finally, may I present Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, who has been companions for more centuries than most of you have yet counted in decades. Nicholas is a former professor and headmaster of Hogwarts – and also a good friend and advisor - who has offered to return in these darkening times to teach Defense." Snape's lip curled; Hermione looked impressed and pleased; Ginny beamed; and Harry's face lit as if Dumbledore had announced the scheduling of a second yearly Christmas celebration.

Dumbledore smiled, noting the reactions of three of the four sitting on the couch. "I see that Miss Granger, at least, has some familiarity with the qualifications Nicholas brings, and Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have already experienced first hand the depth of his knowledge. While on the topic of Defense instruction, it may be of interest that Remus Lupin has also agreed to return as Professor Flamel's assistant, and will be conducting classes for the lower forms so that Professor Flamel may concentrate on the older students as well as other duties." This announcement was also met with almost universal approval.

"I also imposed on Perenelle to join us for today, as she and Nicholas have long shared the same sort of bond as Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley now find themselves in. Perenelle has made a study of such magic, and at one time was widely sought by couples to facilitate such charms that were unable to achieve them on their own. Perenelle has also agreed to teach a course this year that has not been offered in many years, due to lack of a qualified instructor. Perenelle has graciously agreed to teach Spell and Ritual Construction." Dumbledore finally looked to Lupin. "Remus, I find I must apologize; it would appear events have overtaken the agenda that you had prepared for today."

Lupin answered, "It looks that we've come quite a ways on some of them already. Harry, there's little point in asking if you rested well last night." Ginny and Hermione exchanged an amused glance. "You look markedly better since even yesterday."

Harry nodded. "I feel better than I have since… well, in a long time. It's almost like I'm waking up from a nightmare."

Dumbledore asked, "I'm sorry, Harry, but I must ask… nightmares… did you experience Voldemort in any fashion last night, after you left here?"

"No, sir; not even a twinge. I don't remember any dreams at all…." No one other than Ginny, and perhaps Hermione, who were closest to him, should have heard him continue under his breath and intended for Ginny's ears alone. "Other than the one that came true."

Even so, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled; Flamel and Perenelle exchanged an amused glance, and their hands brushed briefly.

Dumbledore continued, "It would appear that Nicholas was correct; with your hand in Miss Weasley's, you seem to be beyond Voldemort's reach through, at least for the moment. We do know," Dumbledore gave Snape a significant look, "that it was not from lack of effort on the part of Voldemort."

Snape took over. "The Dark Lord was enraged yesterday eve when his followers and I were summoned to his presence; he had experienced perhaps an hour of pain that he likened to the Cruciatus Curse. He was… certain… that Dumbledore had found some means of attacking him through Harry, and upon it's lifting, in anger and perhaps unthinkingly, attempted to reciprocate. He was certain that he had reached Potter for a few seconds, then he described the connection as being severed, as if Potter had been swept from the face of the earth. At that point, he summoned all of his followers, demanding answers. He was in the midst of performing Cruciatus on Pettigrew for some error in anticipating his will, and was suddenly consumed again with this pain; this time it lasted for almost three hours. During that time…."

Snape was interrupted by laughter; Bill, Hermione and Molly were laughing loudly; Dumbledore, Flamel, and Perenelle chuckled, and even McGonagall briefly smiled. Ron and Lupin wore a puzzled look, Ginny had squared her shoulders in defiance, and Harry looked as if he would like to crawl under the couch. After the laughter had died, Snape icily continued, "I fail to see the humor…."

"Severus, yesterday during our meeting here," Dumbledore explained, "Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley were kind enough to honestly share what had happened between them. The bonding that took place seemingly happened while they embraced, sitting roughly where they are now. In the course of the discussion, Nicholas speculated that while Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley were so occupied, it had most likely been most uncomfortable for Voldemort. Harry, naturally, was uncomfortable discussing such details in front of us, and in particular Mrs. Weasley, and she sought to reassure both of the young people she was not upset, and suggested that, if I recall correctly, that they 'snog their hearts out' if it would give Voldemort a taste of his own medicine. It would appear likely that they did, indeed, comply with Molly's suggestion."

Everyone chucked again, other than Snape, who looked disdainfully at Harry. Harry had now forgotten about crawling under the furniture and instead concluded that any point outside Little Whinging would be much preferable to where he now sat.

"It is a pity, Headmaster," Snape, with poison dripping from his words, said, "that you did not conceive of this solution last year. Not only would it have saved untold hours of my time attempting to teach Occlumency to one so clearly unsuited to such a subtle art, but having Miss Weasley lead Potter by the hand would ensure his supervision as well."

Dumbledore spoke quickly, preempting several heated replies. "Severus, surprisingly, I find you and Harry are for once in complete agreement. Last night, he also took me to task for failing to discern this possibility." Dumbledore's comment had most of those assembled laughing again, this time including even Harry. "Now, Severus, I believe you were about to describe what went on during the second episode experienced by Voldemort."

Snape, with a sour look, continued, "While the Dark Lord was under attack, none of us assembled dared move or speak. It was a most unusual turn of events; it is typical for the Dark Lord to perform Cruciatus on several, if not many of his followers in the course of a meeting; this time, it was the Dark Lord himself who suffered. After a time, the force of the attack began to dwindle, and shortly thereafter, the Dark Lord either felt no effect, or it at least reached a level where he could successfully ignore it. There was no question he felt he had been humiliated before his followers. He demanded that we depart, and scour our libraries for some explanation of what was being used against him; he demanded that I discover what new magic you had used, Headmaster, and that all of us search for a defense."

Flamel spoke for the first time "Ah, Brian, there is our angle," as Dumbledore nodded.

Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Harry, I apologize for again invading your privacy in such a fashion, but I must be sure… did you and Miss Weasley perhaps embrace again upon after reaching your relatives house last night?"

Harry, at this point beyond mortification, barely nodded, but Ginny squeezed his hand and spoke calmly and without a trace of shame or regret, "Yes, Professor, we did; and only that, for about the amount of time Professor Snape described. Harry finally fell asleep, and I cast a spell to bind my wrist to his, so there would be no chance of us separating during the night, then I fell asleep as well." Ron had a pained look on his face, though it was unclear if it were from this being more information that he'd wanted, or from the bone-crushing grip Hermione had taken on his arm, or perhaps both. Ginny looked defiantly at Dumbledore, then Snape, and finally to Molly before continuing, "I try and do as my Mum asks, Professor."

Ginny had intended to stop there, but the Gryffindor spirit surging through her wasn't quite finished. Looking at Snape, she continued, "This isn't the last bad night the 'Dark Lord' will have, Professor. It might even get worse. It's impact or lack thereof on Voldemort isn't why I want to be with Harry. If it's unpleasant for Tom, that's great, not to mention reason enough all by itself, both Harry and I have a lot of catching up to do before we're anywhere close to even. But even if he doesn't feel a thing, it doesn't change what I want… or what I feel… or what I do… one iota."

Harry's embarrassment dropped away as he listened to Ginny; he squeezed her hand, and looked to Dumbledore and asked, "Professor, you said I had something that Voldemort did not…."

"Yes, Harry, but this is not time nor is this the location to take that discussion further," Dumbledore interrupted. "However, be assured that we will explore this further in the coming days. For now, reflect on what Sirius wrote to you; to both of you; he was more right than even he could have possibly known."

Dumbledore continued, "But for now, we must consider some of the practical implications, first of which is obtaining a better understanding of exactly how you and Miss Weasley are linked." He smiled gently at them. "It would be difficult for the two of you to attend class should we not find a better solution before then. Harry, Ginny, would you consent for Perenelle to examine you?"

Both Harry and Ginny nodded, and the old witch stood and smiled at them. "Brian, perhaps it would be easier if we stepped into another room for a moment; might that door lead to the kitchen?"

Dumbledore nodded, and Perenelle reached to Nicholas, tugging his hand as he rose from his chair. "Come, now, you don't expect me to do it all?" She led him, with Harry and Ginny following, to the kitchen.

Entering, she directed, "Why don't the two of you sit, and lay your hands, there, on top of the table." She and Nicholas took two other seats. "Now, fear not; this won't hurt a bit; Nicholas and I have shared our bond for over 500 years; so perhaps young Dumbledore hopes we might know something about it."

Harry or Ginny must have reacted to "young"; Perenelle continued, "Yes, yes, I know, age is all relative; but still, I envy a young couple such as yourselves, just starting out on life's great adventure. Now, relax; just try and clear your minds as much as possible…."

Nicholas and Perenelle had clasped hands, and each flicked their wand and murmured, hers in her right hand, his in his left. They both closed their eyes for several moments; then lowered their wands.

Perenelle spoke first, gently. "Harry, Ginny, I believe Nicholas' assessment last night was mostly accurate; the bond is certainly incomplete. If what he observed last night is correct, it is clearly growing, but there are still parts that must form, grow and strengthen; alas, these are what tie you together anywhere, even across temporal and spatial dimensions. Though there are already many temporal elements here…." She paused, looking thoughtful. "It might be possible to push things along, but there are risks; too great, I think, to risk such a thing short of the utmost need. My guess is that you will need to stay in physical contact for at least the next two or three weeks, and in close proximity for some time thereafter; however, following that, your bond will be as strong as any ever cast. In fact, there is already great power between you, wherein lies the problem; you have already gone much too far for either of you to be whole again, apart."

She looked intently at both Ginny and Harry before continuing, "In truth, children, your bonding was not a sudden manifestation, as Nicholas had at first thought. The process began, I think, long ago." Looking at Ginny, she continued, "It began, Ginevra, even before a life debt lay between you, and that by itself is a most powerful tie. You accepted him… forgive me, child, if I put into words what I have perceived in your heart; you accepted him, cherished him for himself, for 'just Harry', not as the Boy Who Lived or the champion presumptive of the wizarding our world; as did your family, but none before, or more so than you. You were among the first to freely gave young Harry one of the things he most needed, and had rarely found elsewhere."

Turning to Harry, she continued, "And Harry, ah, my little rabbit, a power lies dormant in you of the like I have not seen the like of more than three or four times in more than half of a millennium. That power, however, would not have awoken as it did in your second year had your heart not already perceived what your head had not; nothing less, child, would have prompted Fawkes to carry to you one of the few tokens of Godric that remain at Hogwarts, and beyond all doubt, nothing less would have freed Godric's blade from his gnarled hands where he sleeps on the plains of Salisbury and into yours." Harry sat; stunned; even Dumbledore had not been able to tell him from where Gryffindor's blade had come.

Ginny asked, "What risks would there be of making things faster?"

"My child, I might try to perform the bonding rituals, perhaps picking up at some middle point, but the risk… if it failed, you would loose what you have now and perhaps never regain…." The old witch chuckled, seeing the look of horror and panic on Ginny's face, reaching out and clasped her hand atop theirs, and continued, "Yes, dear child, now you understand why I would not attempt that other than in the most dire of circumstances. Even if it was desirable to do so, and I think it most certainly is not as this is a problem easily solved by time, I too share in such a bond, and would not take part in such a risky undertaking. Fear not, child, Nicholas and I shall not even mention the possibility to the others. Now, shall we rejoin them?"

"Might I…" Harry began, and when Perenelle nodded, he continued, "ask a question first?"

"Certainly, Harry."

"You mentioned…a moment ago, three or four others…"

Perenelle and Nicholas both chucked. "And you wish to know who they were?" she asked.

Harry nodded, and Perenelle said, "One, as I suspect you have guessed, is your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, as he now calls himself. Another is my Nicholas, who was to Dumbledore as he is now to you. The third is Godric Gryffindor, of the Hogwarts four, who trained my Nicholas, and the last is his mentor, Merlin Ambrosius, whose name is not unknown to you, whom I met only once but… he left a lasting impression."

"You… actually met…."

"Yes, dear boy." She smiled. "I could easily spin tales for hours, but the others await. I will satisfy all of your questions in due course; but for now, if there is nothing else pressing, let us return to the other room."

They left the kitchen, and Perenelle, with an occasional comment from Nicholas, made their report. Snape, looking disgusted, asked, "Is there no way to end this foolishness?"

Perenelle looked at him and sighed. "The impatience…. No, once begun, the process must run it's course; else there is great risk to both, and as a member of the Order, your duty is to the Guardian."

Snape looked from her, to Dumbledore, to Harry, and then back to Dumbledore, who nodded; Snape wasn't finished yet. "But do we know… is this truly a defense from legilimency, or merely a block of his connection with the Dark Lord?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, "Perhaps a valid point that we should investigate now…."

Snape lifted his wand, and looked at Dumbledore; Dumbledore made no sign and Snape began, "Legilimens!"

Harry felt Snape try to enter his mind, and pushing toward Harry's memories… of his bonding with Ginny, of their first night, of his letter from Sirius… Harry felt his anger rising, and in tandem, Ginny's. Snape had no right! Harry struggled to remember his training, and tried to block the tendrils he felt at the edge of his conscious. Harry's anger grew as he had already been forced to walk three professors, Tonks, and Ginny's brother and mother through what should have their precious shared memory alone; then anger grew to fury, and rising behind it, he felt Ginny's fury rise as well, eclipsing even his own, driven not only by anger of Snape's invasion, but out of determination not to allow Snape to hurt Harry again; like a mighty wind driving a storm, it merged with Harry's and suddenly they felt the probe first stop, then fall back along the path it had entered.

Harry and Ginny, seemingly now unaware of those around them watching with rapt attention, then stood and spoke as one, "Legilimens!" Their combined strength flowed through the channel Snape had opened, into the Potion Master's mind. Harry threw every unpleasant memory he could find through that channel; every time he had suffered Cruciatus, every confrontation with Voldemort, the memories evoked by the approach of dementors, his life with the Dursleys, loosing Sirius, living locked in a cupboard under the stairs….

Somehow, Severus Snape had fallen to his knees, then to the floor. Harry's voice thundered. "You wanted to know how it felt to be me, Snape? Well, now you know. Is having as good as wanting?" Harry pressed deeper into Snape's mind, then recognizing something… something familiar. He looked…. Harry was vaguely aware of both Dumbledore and Flamel rising to stop him; he ignored them as Snape began to shake. Harry then spoke again. "You pathetic failure. You failed as a Death Eater, and you've failed as a spy. Voldemort has been inside your head all along. He's used you all this time. You didn't teach me Occlumency; you opened me right up to him; you gutted me like a fish. Before you began, all he could do is enter my dreams; you made it possible for him to send me the false visions that… that killed Sirius…you bastard! You slimy, smarmy bastard!" The look on Harry's face locked into one of pure hate. He began to gather his power for another, deeper thrust

"Harry! No!"

He heard Ginny's cry; he turned to her, Snape forgotten for the moment. The link between them snapped; she threw her arms around him, and sobbed into his shoulder. Harry's head began to clear; he became aware of Dumbledore and Flamel blocking his path, they had stopped as the spoke, and as the connection broke and the sanity had returned to Harry's eyes, they turned toward Snape. Lupin and Tonks had knelt beside Snape; Dumbledore moved to join them. Snape had attempted to sit up, but had thus far only managed to weakly support himself on one elbow. He shook his head, ignoring Dumbledore's offered hand, and pulled himself up to a sitting position. "It would seem," Snape said, shakily, "that Mr. Potter has… learned more… Occlumency than I… had given him credit…and… Legilimency as well." He looked strangely at Harry.

Harry, however, had recovered sufficiently to take in his surroundings, and shifted so that Ginny was behind him, and then trained his wand on the Potions Master. "This slimy, greasy bastard has been in Voldemort's pocket all along. He trained me, all right… so that I'd have no chance of defending myself from Voldemort. It's not enough that he's heaped abuse after abuse on me and every other Gryffindor to have the misfortune to pass through his classes, he's betrayed the Order; betrayed Hogwarts, and above all, betrayed Sirius and all due to the sheer arrogance to think himself a better of the 'Dark Lord' in Occlumency and Legilimency."

The room was frozen; Snape had turned almost ghostly white. Harry took a step toward Snape. "You arrogant, pathetic, greasy-haired, slimy Death Eater. You not only betrayed your master, you failed Dumbledore, who was the only wizard who'd give you a second chance. Somehow, you managed to betray both sides in the same war – you can't even get being a traitor right." Harry looked to Dumbledore, then Flamel, then Lupin, and finally back to Dumbledore. "Tell me now, Professor, do you still trust this slimy git? Voldemort knew all along Snape had betrayed him. He knew who had betrayed him when he regained his body; he said so in as many words that night; he also knew who had opposed his regaining the stone in my first year. Voldemort is no fool; but he has certainly played all of us that way." Harry took another step. "What now, Professor? There's an Auror here… shall she do her job? Though even Azkaban does not strike me as enough to ensure Ginny's safety."

Dumbledore looked shaken to his roots; Flamel's face was impassive, though he had taken a step toward Harry, but had moved so that he also faced Snape but also shielded Ginny, who Harry still held in such a way that he was between her and Snape; Lupin and Tonks had drawn back from Snape, both their hands on their wands; the rest of the room remained frozen as this drama unfolded. "Harry, please…." Dumbledore asked, almost pleading, "Lower your wand…." And to Snape, "Severus… is this true?"

Snape was still sitting on the floor. "Headmaster… I am unsure. There are memories there; I but glimpsed them but for an instant… you must…."

Dumbledore nodded gravely as he pointed his wand. "Legilimens!" After a minute or two, Dumbledore lowered his wand and said, "Harry, I fear, is correct; Voldemort has indeed played us for fools. While Severus does not lack skills in Occlumency or Legilimency, there seems clear that he has been terribly used in this, as well as other matters. We must shortly carefully consider what else might have been compromised, and what we can now do in this situation." Turning to Harry, who had not relaxed his wand in the slightest, he asked, "Harry, please… lower your wand; to answer your question, I still trust Severus Snape. Though I have no right to ask, please trust me now; no harm will come to you or Miss Weasley."

Harry relaxed his arm, lowering his wand part way. "What he knows now… puts Ginny, puts all of the Weasley family at risk. If he should return to Voldemort again…."

Dumbledore nodded. "That cannot happen. Whatever role Severus will play now; it clearly cannot be as a spy."

"I want to hear it from him." Harry insisted.

"As the Headmaster… has said," Snape gasped, "I cannot return to the Dark Lord… with… with what I now know. He has, I see now, invaded my mind, but only surface thoughts… done, perhaps under cover of Cruciatus. That… would explain much…." Snape seemed to be talking as much to himself as answering Harry. "Were I again to be within his reach, he would not hesitate to probe deeply, further compounding my error."

He looked Harry, then Dumbledore. "At this point, I cannot see myself willingly leaving Hogwarts; even there, I am not certain I am beyond the reach of the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore nodded. "Perhaps it would be best if you returned there now. Can you do so under your own power?"

"I have done so many times following meeting with the Dark Lord." This time Snape took Dumbledore's offered hand, stood shakily, and Disapparated with a pop.

Dumbledore sank back into his chair, and motioned for the others to do likewise. "Come; there are still things we must discuss. Harry, please set your mind at ease; while my track record has been less than admirable of late; we shall take steps – and by we, I mean you shall have full voice and vote in our councils – we shall do our utmost to see no further harm comes from these events."

Dumbledore continued, "We must consider the practical considerations of the next few days. Mr. Potter; Miss Weasley, it seems you must remain in tactile contact for at least the next two weeks; followed by additional weeks where you must remain close together. Do either of you foresee a problem?"

"No, Professor," Harry said.

Ginny, however, replied, "Only for Tom," which again drew laughter from those assembled.

Dumbledore, the twinkle restored to his eyes, continued, "I feel it would be best for Harry to remain in his relatives house for at least a month, if possible, to maximize the protection charms which have served him well thus far; however, I am open to suggestions. Perhaps it might be possible to have him return in the latter part of the summer… though being uncertain how long the bonding will take to complete…."

Molly Weasley said, "Albus, I will handle the Dursleys. We've reached a certain - understanding."

Harry nodded. "I don't expect more than a bit of grumbling; particularly when they are aware that I can use magic, and that a number of other wizards are near by, watching intently. Perhaps if I could manage to withdraw a bit from my Gringotts account, I could give it to them to ensure there's no complaining on that score."

Lupin spoke up. "Don't worry about that, Harry; Molly and I will see to that."

Dumbledore agreed, "Very well, we shall go forward then essentially as we did last night; with the details to be worked out by Remus and Molly; should things become untenable, we can consider moving Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley here, to Headquarters, The Burrow, or even Hogwarts."

Looking at the students, he continued, "Now, I had planned for you lot to practice your defensive skills with Professor Lupin or Professor Flamel three days a week, and for Harry to have additional instruction on other days, including from Professor McGonagall; however, under the circumstances, it seems better that all of you should take part. If agreeable, this shall begin tomorrow ten AM."

The four teens indicated their agreement as Dumbledore went to the next topic. "Molly, I believe you were planning to spend a substantial amount of your time here?" Mrs. Weasley nodded in the affirmative. "In that case, perhaps the simplest option would be for you to stay here; Arthur could commute, and there is certainly room for Ron and Miss Granger as well if she would like."

"I would have to close up The Burrow, but that would not take long, and we certainly did so most of last summer," Molly Weasley agreed.

"Then we shall attempt to go forward in this fashion. Now, is there anything else we need to consider?" Dumbledore asked.

McGonagall spoke up, "I would like to talk briefly to Mr. Potter before returning to Hogwarts." Harry nodded an acknowledgement.

"Likewise, Harry, I would also like a brief word," Dumbledore concluded.

The meeting broke up; the Flamels nodded to the teens, and Nicholas told them to be prepared to work tomorrow morning before they Apparated away. Tonks climbed the stairs, indicating she intended to rest before heading into the Ministry; Bill left for Gringotts, and Molly, Remus and Dumbledore were huddled in a corner talking quietly. Hermione had pulled an unwilling Ron to the front porch in order to give Harry a chance to talk to the two Professors.

McGonagall motioned Harry and Ginny to the kitchen; after entering, she turned and said, "Mr. Potter; I must apologize; I would not normally hold such a discussion with anyone else present; however, under the circumstances, I see little other choice as the matter will not wait two or three weeks."

"It's ok, Professor, really."

McGonagall nodded. "Then I shall trust your discretion, Miss Weasley. Mr. Potter, might I see your right hand for a moment."

Ginny looked confused as they switched hands; Harry reluctantly extended his hand to the Transfiguration professor, palm up; she took it in hers, with a gentleness Harry would not have thought possible, and holding his fingers, slowly rotated it until the back of his hand was visible. With a finger, she traced a few of the scar lines, then said, as if to herself, "I would not have believed it possible, had I not seen it with my own eyes, that anyone could be so evil." She continued looking at his hand for a few moments, and then looked directly at Harry. "Harry, why? Why did you not say something? I am your head of house. This is so far beyond the pale…."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry, Professor; Umbridge was making your life hard enough already; I couldn't add to that. You were already…."

If McGonagall had expected an answer, it was not that. "Mr. Potter… it is my place to protect you; not the other way around. Your bravery knows no bounds; however, if I should ever find out you are withholding such information from me again, I shall be most disappointed."

Harry gulped and nodded. McGonagall continued, "I do not plan to let this matter drop. I will be pursuing this with the ministry, and if necessary, the press. I may ask for your help, or testimony in the process; I will personally see that toad of a woman is never allowed near a child as long as she lives."

Harry nodded again. McGonagall nodded, then softly "Harry, thank you. I meant what I promised about your career." She awkwardly reached to both Harry and Ginny, and briefly hugged them before Apparating away.

Harry turned to Ginny. "Did what I think happen… just happen?"

Ginny nodded. "You do have that effect on people… well, at least on me."

"Ok, let's see what Dumbledore wants."

Harry and Ginny entered the living room, and found Professor Dumbledore waiting for them; there was no sign of Remus and Molly. "Harry; Ginny, are you both really alright? A lot has happened in a very short time for both of you. Is there anything you wish to tell me? Any questions or concerns?"

Ginny spoke first, "I imagine things will be awkward for a bit, but we'll manage. I have no regrets, Professor."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I had gathered as much from your comments, and yours as well, Harry. It is to say the least refreshing to see you looking so well after a dream, as you put it, has come true."

Harry didn't color this time. "I should have realized not much slips by you, Professor. I'm concerned, yes, because the Ginny and all the Weasleys are now that much bigger targets; but I wasn't exactly making anyone safer the way I was last year. We'll be ok. But Professor, I do want to apologize for our last meeting; I'm sorry about your things; if I can replace…."

"Don't give it another thought, my boy. Nothing was broken that couldn't be repaired, and the cause was sufficient. But we must work together now, and I'm afraid this will create a bigger burden for you. But there are many willing hands," he said, smiling at Ginny, "willing to lighten the load."

He continued, "Molly and Remus have gone to call on the Dursleys; I believe Ron and Hermione are quite eager to discuss the events of the past few hours with the two of you; if there is nothing else, I will take my leave of you and return to Hogwarts. I suspect we shall talk again soon, and if I am needed, do not hesitate to call." Nodding to each of them, Dumbledore Apparated away.


	7. Chapter 6: How Many Friends

Chapter 6 – How Many Friends

"Bloody hell, Harry, really you let Snape have it. I wasn't sure he was going to get back up after…" Ron said as Harry and Ginny emerged from inside the house, joining Ron and Hermione on the porch.

Harry, thinking it had been far closer to that than Ron realized, nodded distractedly. "Let's go back inside; it's getting hot out here, and this hardly seems like something we want to discuss outside." Harry and Ginny led the way back inside, and again sat on the couch; this time Ron and Hermione sat in chairs that had been occupied earlier by Dumbledore and Flamel.

"Ron, are you sure you're all right with… with all this?" Harry asked his friend before he could bring up Snape again.

Ron glanced at Hermione as he answered, "Well, it was a bit of a surprise, but yeah, it's no big deal." He looked at his sister. "Just… spare me any more details, ok?"

Hermione warned, "Ron…."

"Ok, ok, I guess it took some getting used to, but Hermione… helped…."

Harry laughed. "Hermione, by how much did I miss getting hexed into next week?"

"By four or five steps, and a pinch of floo powder." Hermione told him. She went on to tell them a somewhat edited version of what had happened earlier that morning from the time she received Mrs. Weasley's owl until arriving at Mrs. Figg's, to Harry and Ginny's amusement, and Ron's discomfort. "It's a good thing I came over to get you by myself, though," Hermione said, thinking that she had teased Ron enough, and that it was now Harry's turn. "If Ron had seen the two of you cuddled together like you were this morning, I'm not sure I could have stopped him."

Ron sighed in exasperation and glared at Harry. "Fine, fine, I suppose there's no way Ginny would end up an old maid, so it was going be somebody, so it might as well be Harry. Couldn't ask her out like anyone else, no, not Harry Potter. Couldn't even sneak up to the Astronomy Tower like a normal bloke, no, not Harry Potter. Mum sends Ginny over with a picnic basket so you get a square meal for a change, you hardly eat but end up snogging madly and releasing wild magic, and a couple hours later, Mum's tucking the two of you in together for the night. Even by wizarding standards, that's moving bloody fast. But hey, it's just another typical day in the life of Harry Bloody Potter."

Ron then turned his glare to Ginny. "And I can't believe Mum actually let you out of The Burrow dressed like that. But hey, you've been trying to get Harry's attention for the past five years; I guess you finally found something that worked."

Seeing Ginny's temper starting to flare, Hermione broke in quickly. "Wish I'd thought of that; it would have been a lot easier than what I had to do to get your attention this morning, Ronald Weasley."

Ron looked speculatively at Hermione. "Well, compared to some of the stuff Harry's gotten us into…. Hermione, you know, maybe Harry's right, perhaps we should, uh, take the same precautions."

Hermione nodded as if she were seriously considering Ron's remarks, "Perhaps you're right, Ron. Or I least maybe I should. Harry, do you have a free hand?"

She got up as Harry and Ginny slid over, making room for her to sit beside Harry. Harry and Hermione joined hands as Harry smirked. "Brilliant idea, Ron."

They were still laughing when Molly Weasley returned. Molly was heartened to see the four of them together, acting like normal teens. She had been worried about Harry most of all, but now, sitting between Ginny and Hermione, he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. Ron seemed satisfied with the state of affairs; Ginny had been radiant since taking Harry's hand, and while this was certainly not the timing Molly would have chosen, she was not overly unhappy with the result.

"Well, Harry, Ginny, everything has been arranged. Your aunt and uncle were not particularly pleased about it, at least until Remus brought up covering costs. He offered them far too much, I think, but at least I don't expect there will be further problems there... especially since half the amount is contingent on that. They expect that you'll come here in the mornings, and to return in the evening most days, and are aware that several of us will be close by and keeping an eye on things. One thing that may things easier as your uncle is planning to be traveling for the next two weeks; first to a conference, then something else to do with his business. For the most part, everyone will try to stay out of each other's way. You'll take all your meals here, of course."

Harry nodded. "That sounds better than I'd expected, actually."

"Now, I need to close up The Burrow for a few weeks, and I could use a spot of help. Hermione, would you mind helping Ron and me pack up a few things and get things ready for us to be away for a few weeks?"

"No, I'd be glad to help. Ginny, would you like me to pack for you?" Hermione and Ron both stood.

"If you wouldn't mind. You know where everything is, anyway. All my school stuff is still in my trunk, but I think I'm going to need more summer stuff; that's mostly in drawers in my room and the wardrobe," Ginny replied.

"Ok, that'll be easy enough," Hermione agreed. "Don't guess you have anything there, Harry?"

"No, all my stuff's a couple streets over… though maybe I should bring my books and school stuff here, under the circumstances," Harry replied.

"That reminds me, Harry, if you need to get anything from there, this afternoon would be a good time; Remus and I barely caught your aunt and uncle. They'd gone out this morning, and had just come back to pick up your cousin for some sort of Muggle thing, something to do with a box, I think. Anyway, we should be back in two or three hours; there's plenty of sandwich makings in the kitchen should you two get hungry; Tonks is upstairs, and someone else will be along if we're not back by the time she has to leave for the Ministry." Molly herded Ron and Hermione through the fireplace, and with a quick glance back at Harry and Ginny, she followed them into the green flame.

"And then there were two." Ginny smiled mischievously. "Can you believe Mum left without a warnings to behave, not a single 'Be Good'?"

Harry laughed. "Guess she knows it's too late for that, thanks to Snape."

"It's nobody's fault but her own. I was just doing what she said," Ginny said in her most innocent voice.

Harry tried to sound hurt. "You mean… if your Mum hadn't said what she did… all you'd have done last night is hold my hand?"

"No, silly. That's one genie that's not going to go back in the bottle, ever. Though you missed a good one on Hermione this morning while you were asleep."

"What happened?"

"Well, Hermione said you were looking better, and I said that I'd wanted to let you rest as long as possible since you'd had a rough night. And she started looking upset, and asked if it was Voldemort, and I told her, no, silly, because of me."

"Was that what she was laughing about when I woke up?"

"A point for Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Ginny giggled. "Today, I thought Hermione was going to lose it when Dumbledore said that was the one thing you and Snape actually agreed on…."

"See what a good influence you are on me… even Snape's agreeing with me. I'm glad you stopped me when you did earlier, I was…."

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, you're not allowed to get all serious on me; not today. Tomorrow we have to start working, so today we're going to relax and have fun."

Harry nodded, "Ok, I can live with that. Want to see if we can play a game of exploding snap one-handed?"

"No, I want a shower and you could use one too; and since your relatives aren't home, we can grab your stuff on the way back. Surely the great Harry Potter can find it in his heart to loan a girl a t-shirt…not a white one, though."

Harry, to his credit, didn't blush then. "Well, I guess we can manage like we did this morning…."

"Harry… the modesty is touching, really, but let's be realistic. This isn't casual, not for either of us. We both know that; this isn't a two or three week thing; nothing will take me from your side…."

"Now who's getting all serious…?"

"Alright, then, let me put it in terms even you can understand. It's a right hassle to wash long hair at all, and I'm not about to try it one handed. You can come along and help with your eyes closed, if you insist, though I won't, or hope they don't cart you off to Madam Pomfrey with your scar bleeding so she can stuff you into those itchy pajamas. Either way, your modesty loses. It's your choice, Potter…but if you're a good lad and do what you're told, I'll do your hair; I'll wager I can get it to lay flat."

"Uh… you're not… exactly leaving me a lot of choices, here."

"No, I'm not. Your life just got a lot simpler in some ways, Harry. Come on."

"Yeah, until your six brothers arrive, anyway."

Harry followed, as she tugged him along back to Privet Drive. Most of the reluctance Harry felt was tied to the pending return of Mrs. Weasley and Ron more than anything else, though he was also concerned that things were moving far more rapidly than he was prepared to deal with.

Upon reaching Number 4, Ginny flicked her wand and unlocked the door; she led Harry through the empty house to his room; Harry found a suitable t-shirt for Ginny and clean clothes for himself; then they moved to the bathroom. Ginny looked at Harry, suddenly serious. "Harry… this time at least, let's keep it mostly showering. There's nothing I'm not ready for, but there is one thing I'm not prepared for."

Harry nodded in understanding.

At Hogwarts, most of those remaining in the castle had gathered for lunch around a single round table in the Great Hall. Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Flamels were present, and Sybill Trelawney had made a rare trip from the confines of her tower to join them. She had declined to leave on holiday, and if the truth were known, Dumbledore was far more comfortable with her remaining inside the castle walls. Snape had been present for a short time; he had sat alone, as far from the others as possible, and had eaten quickly and left without exchanging as much as a word with any else.

"In any event, it appears that it will be necessary to change our plans for tomorrow yet again," Dumbledore was saying. "A short time ago, I heard from Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin that Mordant has agreed to move hold the reading as quickly as possible, which would appear to be at eleven A.M. tomorrow."

"Are matters concerning young Harry always so unstructured?" Nicholas Flamel asked, with a touch of a smile.

"Yes!" McGonagall, Dumbledore and Trelawney answered; all then Trelawney continued alone. "But my inner eye shows a period of calm approaching for Harry; likely an uneventful holiday; perhaps even a summer romance."

Dumbledore could hear McGonagall muttering beside him; even he didn't manage to catch most of it, but he did hear something about a belfry and the words 'old fraud' more than once. Trelawney smiled dreamily.

Perenelle Flamel said, "Structure notwithstanding, this reading will hardly be easy for Harry. It is good Sybill's prediction has already come true and that Harry will have Ginny beside him."

"Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" Trelawney asked. "Oh, no, simply not possible. They are both Leos; the Fiery King and the Fiery Queen; while there might be an instant attraction, it would be a very difficult and stormy relationship at best; their charts are simply not compatible. With a Fixed Sign and Fire Sign like Leo, the ego-conflicts would be tempestuous and the tempers hot. No, it couldn't possibly work."

"Perhaps fortunately for them, they failed to consult their charts before deciding they are together," McGonagall said dryly.

"Oh, I'm sure will be a cute little fling for a day or two, but nothing will come of it. The Weasley girl is much too willful – and intense - for someone like Harry," Trelawney said airily. "It simply can't last."

Trelawney pushed back from the table and started to stand; suddenly, her expression changed; her eyes lost focus and she dropped back into her chair. She began to speak in strange, hoarse tones. "**Chaos shall reign! The seventh has bound him and death shall free him. The servant shall lead and he will find and loose death and the dead. One shall be two; two shall be three and then burn; three have become four; four and eight shall stand. The betrayer shall deal betrayal; betrayal shall lead to betrayal and love shall seek in desperation… and if answered shall be repaid in full measure**."

She sat there unmoving for a few moments, then said, "Yes, it won't last," and then stood as the others at the table watched guardedly, unspeaking. She airily walked out of the Great Hall, no doubt to return to her tower.

As the doors closed behind her, McGonagall whispered, "Was that… real?"

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied. "We may have just witnessed Sybill's third true prophecy. Though perhaps we should continue this discussion back in my office."

At Privet Drive, a little over an hour had passed. Ginny, wearing an orange Cannons t-shirt that had once been a gift from Ron, and Harry walked back to Mrs. Figg's, carrying Harry's magically lightened trunk between them. Harry's hair, for once, was almost flat. As they entered the house, Tonks was waiting, looking mildly annoyed. "Next time you two decide to pop off, tell someone where you're off to, eh?"

"Sorry Tonks, I thought you were sleeping," Harry said.

"No, just resting. I heard the door close and looked and saw you where you were heading, so I didn't worry too much, but next time… the two of you look refreshed… nice shirt, Ginny, didn't realize you'd packed… and Harry, did you change your hair?"

Both Harry and Ginny blushed, but Ginny grinned back and said, "Well, it was either give up showering and washing my hair for two or three weeks and living within arms length of Harry in the same condition or showering together. I chose clean over modest, and didn't give Harry much choice."

Tonks chuckled. "You certainly seem to be handling yourself exceptionally well, under the circumstances. Harry, you should keep letting Ginny do your hair; she might actually get it trained eventually, that is, if there's enough of it left to worry about once her brothers get done with you."

Ginny laughed. "They have to get through me first."

"Well, one of them will have a chance in a few minutes. Charlie is supposed to take over neighborhood watch shortly."

Ginny squealed in delight. "That's great. I didn't even know he was back." Harry seemed a bit less enthusiastic.

Tonks nodded. "Both Bill and Charlie will be around for at least the summer, perhaps even longer. The plan was they would share some of the neighborhood watch duties with me."

"You mean Harry-sitting?" Harry asked, unable to quite keep all the bitterness out of his voice.

"No, I mean neighborhood watch. My job is to keep the troublemakers out, monitor the wards, and make sure things stay secure for everyone who's going back and forth. Dumbledore was pretty clear on that point; that if he was going to regain your trust, he'd have to be worthy of it."

"Sorry, Tonks. I guess I'm still a little…."

"Don't sweat it, Harry. Besides, I'm not worried about you; you handled yourself pretty well at the ministry, and after last night, I feel sorry for whoever gets between you and Ginny."

As Tonks was speaking, there was a pop as Charlie Weasley Apparated into the room. He looked at Ginny's fingers intertwined with Harry's, and frowned. "That might be me, Tonks. I need to have a little talk with these two."

Charlie took a step forward, his hand on his wand, an upset look on his face. Ginny made much the same move as Harry had hours before with Snape; still holding his hand, she shifted in front of him, placing herself between her brother and Harry.

"Careful, Charlie," Tonks warned. "I tried to get between them, and Ginny reducted me across the room flat on my arse without even bothering with a wand."

"There's one thing I want to ask you two," Charlie growled, but seemingly heeding Tonks advice, came no closer. "Just what took you two so long?" he asked, a huge grin breaking out. "Damn, I blew it; that was supposed to be Bill's line, wasn't it?" He stepped forward and pulled the laughing Ginny into a hug, then clasped Harry's arm. "Welcome again to the family, mate."

Ginny looked at Charlie, then Tonks. "Guess somebody's been talking."

Charlie nodded. "Good news travels fast. I didn't get the whole story, but I did see Bill for a few minutes in Diagon Alley before coming here. Why don't you tell me what happened from the start?"

"I'd love to hear some of it myself, but I have to at least make a token appearance at the ministry today. But I'll be back later tonight. Until then, I suppose." Tonks said as she Apparated away.

Harry and Ginny took up their familiar place on the couch; Charlie sat nearby and they took turns describing the events of the last day. Charlie told them that he was home for the summer at Dumbledore's request but refused to go into details about where he was spending his time, saying they would find out soon enough. Charlie would, however, talk about his work on the dragon reservation; after catching up on recent events, he entertained Harry and Ginny with stories of his work until Molly, Ron and Hermione came through the fireplace, arms laden.

Charlie stood and went to hug his mum; after returning briefly it, she chided, "At least let me get the soot off first." With a flick of her wand, the traces of their travel through the floo network vanished, and then hugged her second son again. "I knew you coming, but wasn't sure when you'd arrive. It's wonderful to have you home, Charlie."

"It's great to be here, Mum. Think you can stand to have me and Bill underfoot again?"

"Nothing makes me happier than having lots of children underfoot…I wish Percy…." Molly sniffed, a tear coming to her eye.

Charlie quickly changed the subject. "Yeah, I was just talking to Bill about that; we're both are hoping Harry and Ginny will at least get their fair share of hints about grandchildren."

"Honestly, anyone listening would think I'm awful, listening to the two of you talk," Molly said, shaking her head.

"Just keep smirking, Ron, your turn will come soon enough." Charlie warned his youngest brother.

"Ron should be in line before us anyway. Hermione graduates a year before I do," Ginny added.

"Enough!" Molly said firmly. "Ron, you and Hermione take those sheets upstairs and change the beds. Charlie," pointing at a basket, "would you take that in the kitchen, enlarge everything back to normal, and put things away?"

As Ron and Hermione moved up the stairs, Charlie winked at Ginny and then quietly said to Molly as soon as the two climbing the stairs were out of hearing, "Mum, you know, I'm old enough to take it straight – you know, get lost so I can talk to Harry and Ginny."

Molly exhaled, mildly irritated. "Am I always so obvious?"

Charlie and Ginny nodded vigorously. Even Harry grinned.

"Alright, then, have it your way. Charlie, out." Molly motioned the two remaining teens back to the couch and sat down in the nearest chair. She looked back and forth between them a few times before she began, "The two of you seem to have everything under control. You're handling it better than I am, anyway. I can see you worked out one of the problems somehow while we were at the burrow… though I suppose you actually worked some of that out the first night; it's just more obvious now."

Harry started to say something, but Molly held up her hand and continued, "Wait, Harry, let me finish. I know I'm being silly; Ginny's my baby, and my only girl; I knew this would happen sooner or later; I just counted on it being a lot later; at least not before she'd finished school. Then, again, everyone attending seven full years of Hogwarts is a pretty recent thing; even in my grandmother's time, many left after their OWL year to work or marry. I'd be worried far more if it were anyone other than Harry; if nothing else, he doesn't make casual commitments; and the bonding is proof that your hearts were sure, even if your heads have been playing catch-up."

DETAIL HERE – do not detail from Molly on bonding….

Both teens nodded; whatever they had expected, this was not anywhere close. Molly looked to Ginny. "Your father's taking this a bit harder than I thought he would. He called while we were at The Burrow; he said he was working late tonight, but I know him well enough to know he's still not completely come to terms with all of it, and he cares about both you enough to not take a chance saying he'd later regret."

Ginny nodded, tears in her eyes. Molly reached out and took her free hand. "It's ok, Ginny, he just needs a day or two. It might have been the other way around if it had been Ron instead of you."

Trying to lighten the mood, Ginny murmured, "Harry fancies girls, Mum."

It took a moment for Ginny's comment to register; Molly finally chuckled. "Yes, I guess he does at that. But before you get me sidetracked again, believe it or not your father and I were young once, too. Take too much time, too much opportunity, and too much pressure – and being in the middle of a war is about as much pressure as you can get - and too much can happen before you're fully aware of what's going on. I had Madam Pomfrey send this," she said, pulling a bottle containing some sort of potion. "Er, I'm not suggesting… and, uh, not encouraging… but if…er…."

Ginny laughed, partially from the look on Harry's face, and partially from her mother's loss of words, "Mum, are you trying to say that if we can't be good, you'd rather we were careful?"

Molly nodded. "I started worrying the way the two of you were looking at each other last night, and when Hermione told me what you said this morning… I called Poppy and she already had this prepared. This will last until you return to Hogwarts, and from there you're on your own. The directions are on the bottle."

Harry sat, shaking his head, clearly upset. Molly and Ginny both turned to him; Molly said, "Harry, I'm sorry; if I could have gotten Ginny alone…you may have been the first male alive to heard this sort of talk without eavesdropping… but the two of you are kind of inseparable right now."

Would have been simpler to just tell them, but Arthur had been adamant on that point

Harry sighed. "It's not that… Madam Pomfrey… already had it ready? Do I dare open the Daily Prophet?"

Molly laughed. "Albus doesn't miss too many tricks. I dare say this would have reached you one way or another by tomorrow. Believe it or not, this is isn't the first, or even the thousandth bottle Poppy has dispensed. And so far, you and Ginny haven't made the Daily Prophet, though I did look this morning. But when the news does break, you may want to avoid picking up Ginny's Teen Witch Weekly for awhile."

Harry groaned; Ginny and Molly laughed. Molly said, "Well, let me check and see if Charlie put anything up while his ear was glued to the door. At least the twins weren't here with those horrible ears, and Ron and Hermione were safely upstairs. The last thing I need is Ron thinking I'd actually sanction something like this." She stood and walked to the kitchen.

Ginny looked at the bottle, read quickly, glanced at Harry, then swallowed the contents; meanwhile, upstairs, a grinning Ron and Hermione quickly wound their extendable ears.

She started to say something when a pop announced the arrival of Remus Lupin. He nodded at the two teens. "Hi, kids. Are Ron and Hermione here? And Molly?"

Molly entered from the kitchen. "Hello, Remus. Ron and Hermione are upstairs. Shall I call them?"

Remus nodded in the affirmative; Molly called upstairs for the two to come down. Ron and Hermione quickly appeared, looking slightly guilty, then relieved on seeing Lupin standing there.

Remus nodded to them, and said, "I'm afraid there's been another change of plans. The reading of Sirius' will has been scheduled for 11:00 tomorrow at Gringotts. The training for tomorrow is postponed; at least for a day. All of you will need to be there."

"All of us, Remus?" Molly asked. "Whatever for?"

"I don't know any details; but I do know that Ginny and Hermione are in the will, and my guess is Ron is as well. In fact, all of you including Arthur, Bill, Charlie and the twins are invited. Only Percy wasn't mentioned."

Molly nodded. "What are the arrangements?"

"We'll meet here about ten-thirty and then Portkey to Gringotts. Professors Dumbledore, Flamel, and McGonagall will be attending as well; Dumbledore and Flamel representing Harry, and McGonagall as a beneficiary in her own right. Oh, is Tonks back yet?"

Harry replied, "No, not yet."

"She'll be expected as well. Make sure she's aware of it when she arrives. Charlie is supposed to be here now," Molly nodded, "and Bill already knows. I'll go to Diagon Alley next and see if I can track down the twins."

Hermione asked, "What should we wear?"

Lupin looked thoughtful. "School robes should be fine; this is a formal occasion, but not exactly where you'd want dress robes."

"We'll be ready," Molly said.

"In that case, I'll see if I can locate the twins."

"Wait," Harry asked, "Why are Dumbledore and Flamel representing me?"

Lupin replied, "Dumbledore is your guardian of record for wizarding affairs; and Nicholas Flamel is your something-grandfather… something being a large number of greats, a couple different ways, actually… so between the two of them, they should be able to deal with any contingencies that might arise."

"I didn't think I had any living relatives besides the Dursleys," Harry objected.

"It's somewhere around twenty generations, Harry. Most of the people in our world other than the Muggle-born are related to some degree. Typically no one would even think of something that far back; however, the way the law's written, in this case it counts."

As Harry slowly nodded, Lupin Disapparated.

In the Hogwarts Headmaster's office, Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Flamels had been attempting to make sense of Trelawney's words.

"It seems clear enough that 'The seventh has bound him' refers to the bond between Harry and Ginny; she is the seventh child of Arthur and Molly," McGonagall said. "But the next words are chilling; does this mean that Ginny Weasley is fated to… die?"

Perenelle shuddered. "That would be devastating. Not to just Harry, but perhaps for our world as well. Ginny is now a very significant part of what he sees himself fighting for. And to lose that now…." She looked sadly at Dumbledore, "It almost destroyed you, Brian. And you had not bonded, and had the advantage of many more years of experience and wisdom than does Harry. I am unsure Harry could recover from such a blow so soon after…."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "We cannot allow that to happen at any cost. It is difficult to use prophecy to predict how events will unfold as the meaning is rarely clear until afterwards; however, I confess I can as of yet see few other possibilities."

"But later, it says the three have become four," Nicholas said. "If we assume the three are Harry, Hermione and Ron, and Ginny is the fourth, it seems strange this would follow something predicting her death; unless it should actually mean only death can separate them. If Harry should triumph, perhaps that will be long indeed in coming, or it's a play on words that only death can free him, though that seems a stretch as it's worded."

"Are we even sure that any of this refers to Harry or Ginny at all?" McGonagall asked, thoughtfully. "All of the events surrounding them have been both sudden and unexpected; they progressed from friends to the most intimate relationship known in the space of a single hour. I have as of yet to even begin to understand how or why this could have possibly happened. I find difficult to use something none of us seem to understand to interpret a prophecy so vague and lacking in substance."

"It is difficult to be sure of anything involving prophecy," Perenelle said slowly, "even after events appear to have sufficiently unfolded, the true meaning sometimes remains hidden until much later. However, the bond they share does not trouble me; I have but touched the surface of what lies between them; but I do know this; if what should be, shall be, then this should be! Minerva, our knowledge of the universe has long surpassed that of the Muggles, but even their scientists have begun to understand more of the true nature of things. Cause does not always come before effect; indeed, causality can be complex and intermingled beyond understanding. And, while the bonding was sudden, it is still incomplete, their contact is intense; perhaps now they are making up for lost time."

"And I have become increasingly convinced that more is at work here than we yet understand," Flamel added. "And I believe the words 'he' and 'him' refer to Harry, and that the 'seventh' is Ginny." He looked speculatively at Dumbledore. "You are his guardian in our world; the death that frees him could be yours, Brian. And I can perhaps see one other possibility as well, though I had at first thought that had already been addressed elsewhere." He looked toward the two birds, preening on their perch, seemingly ignoring the humans in the room.

"That had not occurred to me." Dumbledore nodded. "By the same token, it could refer to Harry's aunt and uncle; to the Muggle world, they are his guardians; his aunt's death would render most of the protections we have built around Harry ineffective. That would without doubt free him in a sense. But 'two shall be three and then burn'? That makes no sense in the context to which you refer"

"Then what of the other combinations?" McGonagall asked. "One shall be two? Three have become four?" She noticed that Dumbledore and both Flamels had glanced toward the two birds sharing Fawkes' perch. "There seems to be a great deal of Arithmancy involved in this prophecy. Do we dare consult with Vector?"

Dumbledore said, "One shall be two? Perhaps this is another reference to Harry and Ginny? I confess I do not as of yet have an idea about the eight. But… the servant; I do believe that was the term Sybill used in her second prophecy to refer to Peter Pettigrew."

"And the betrayer? Could that refer to Pettigrew? Or perhaps Severus Snape?" Nicholas suggested.

Dumbledore sighed. "I would hope it would not refer to Severus; but after what Harry said…. Particularly since it indicates betrayal after betrayal. I still do not believe that Severus would intentionally betray us."

Perenelle asked softly, "Are you sure, Brian? Once before…."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "No; I cannot be certain. Indeed, as I grow older, I find I am certain of less and less."

Nicolas chuckled. "My boy, you have no idea. At some point, you give up worrying overmuch about it, and follow your heart. Little different than what you do now, other than less worry, which never accomplishes anything anyway. All we can do is to hope, as Perenelle said, that what should be, shall be."

"And love shall seek in desperation… another reference to our young couple?" Minerva suggested.

"I think not," Perenelle replied. "Whatever ties between them that are involved – and there is a very strong temporal element between the two of them - I do not see any element of desperation in their relationship. You might even say that it has thus far lessened the desperation of Nicholas and Brian."

"It seems strange that a prophecy would have so many repeated elements," Nicholas said. "I believe this and following to be something that has not happened yet. The rest of the prophecy was quite clear about past and present tense. I have my doubts that we will gain full insight before more events unfold; however, understanding the prophecy is not our greatest problem."

"I know." Dumbledore looked troubled. "Given the promises I have made, what and when do we tell Harry?

At Mrs. Figgs, after Lupin departed, the rest of the day was spent getting settled in Mrs. Figg's house, a few games of chess (after an abortive attempt proved exploding snap unfeasible for Harry or Ginny), and discussing the events of the last two days. As the day turned to evening, they were joined by Bill, then Tonks, and finally by Fred and George Apparating in.

"Ickle Harrykins…" one of them began.

"And Ickle Gin-gin…" the other continued.

"Harry finally noticed."

"Took him long enough."

"Bloody hell, Fred, who would ever have guessed the great Harry Potter would have even looked twice at a poor little Weasley girl?"

"Oh! Look, George, they're even holding hands."

"Ah, Fred, they're growing up so fast." George sniffed, as if fighting tears. "It seems like only yesterday Gin-gin was putting her elbow in butter when Harry spent the summer at The Burrow."

"That's enough, you two," Molly said, frowning.

"Fred, could this be all our fault?"

"Do you think we started it…?"

"Back in Ginny's first year?"

"You mean that valentine we sent to Harry for her?"

"Yes, how'd it go? Eyes as green as a fresh pickled frog?"

"No, I'm sure it was toad… fresh pickled toad."

"That was the two of you? You… you…" Harry demanded, at a loss for words; at least words he was willing to use in front of everyone.

"But… Harry…."

"You're our friend…."

"Our partner…."

"And now, our brother… it looks like everything worked out in the end."

"All's well…."

"That ends well."

"If I had any idea," Harry spat, "that the two of you were behind that, I'd have… have done…."

"Thanked us?"

"George… he doesn't look very happy."

"Gin-gin does, though."

"Ugh!" Harry shouted. "If I had any idea that was the two of you… I'd have… I'd have given the prize money to… to… Malfoy. That was the most embarrassing moment of my life."

"Uh, Fred, Harry still doesn't look happy."

"Maybe a song?"

Grinning wickedly, Fred and George sang off-key. "Harry and Ginny, sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G…"

"I said that's enough!" Molly said sternly.

"Mum's not feeling it, George."

"But You-Know-Who is feeling it."

"And he's not real pleased, we can tell you."

The twins looked at each other, and said together, "Just like Mum."

"Fred! George, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Molly shouted.

"Just a bloody minute, Mum. We're just getting to the best part."

"Yeah, we've thinking hard about this since we heard the news."

"For at least twenty minutes."

"There's just one more thing we'd like to share…."

Fred moving near Harry, as if to say something privately and holding his hand as if wanting to prevent Molly from hearing, said in a stage whisper, "How to get dear Old Mum off your back, by just repeating the simple basics…."

George also moved closer to Harry. "Ooooooh!"

"One, 'we're still in school'," Fred said.

"Two, 'we've got no money'. That always works for Dad," George added.

"Three, 'You-Know-Who is still after me'."

"And the most important of all," they said together, "'We're just not ready!'"

Molly had started moving toward them as Tonks warned, "You lot should be careful, picking on Harry and Ginny like that," and told a slightly embellished version of Ginny's wandless spell the evening before. Fred and George looked at their sister with new respect; Harry didn't completely escape from their wit the rest of the evening, but they were careful not to push Ginny to far.

Harry had laughed along with the rest of them, but Ginny could tell his heart was not in it; the laughter rarely reached his eyes. As the sunlight began to fade, she nudged Harry and whispered, "Shall we head on?"

Harry nodded; they stood, Harry saying he was tired and wanted to read a few things over before the reading tomorrow; Ron and Hermione also stood, and said they'd walk them at least part way.

As they walked toward Privet Drive, Hermione asked, "Harry, are you really all right with all this?"

"I guess it's happening kind of fast. Remus mentioned it yesterday, but it seems like so much is happening so fast, I've not had any time to think about it."

Ron said, "We're here for you, mate. For both of you."

"Thanks, Ron."

"I mean it, Harry. Hermione may have had to stop me long enough to think it through, but there's no one else I'd want more for a brother as well as a brother-in-law."

"That goes for me too, Harry, Ginny" Hermione said quietly.

"Again, thank you both." Harry, wondering again what he'd do without his friends, and promising himself that some way, some how he'd make amends for the last year.

Ginny had grinned wickedly at Hermione's remark. "Harry as your brother-in-law, Hermione? Is there something the two of you aren't telling us?" Hermione blushed; but Harry said nothing and Ron tried to act as if he had not heard his sister.

"Well, mate, we'll see you in the morning," Ron said as they reached the front of Privet drive. Ron and Hermione began their return to Wisteria Walk; Harry and Ginny walked up and entered the house, and walked up the stairs and a short time later entered the smallest bedroom.

As Harry locked the door, Ginny pulled him into a hug, and spoke softly next to his ear. "Earlier, I was going to suggest we give Tom hell tonight, but this isn't the time."

She felt Harry nod as he held her. "Yeah, Remus kind of took the wind out of my sails. Will you just hold me tonight? And talk? There's a lot of stuff I've been holding inside and…" his voice broke, "and I… have to talk to somebody about it. Before… I come apart tomorrow."

Ginny gently pulled him down so they were sitting side by side; as Harry sat there, tears brimming in his eyes, she slipped off his trainers and socks; then slipped his shirt off, kicked her own shoes off, then pushed him gently down on the bed and tugged at his jeans; he started to protest, but Ginny hushed him and whispered, "I said we'd talk and I meant that, but I've got six brothers, and I know how you sleep in the summer. I'm wearing shorts, so I'm fine, but you'll be more comfortable in your grundies." Harry lay quietly; moments later, she was curled beside him again, his arm around her, her right hand holding his left.

She waited, saying nothing, waiting for him to speak. She and Ron and Hermione had fretted for untold hours about this – separately and together – about how to get Harry to share some of the things he had kept bottled up inside; even before Sirius had died. Was he, at last, willing to let her in? And let her help?

Harry finally gave a long sigh, almost as if deflating. "Merlin, I miss Sirius…." Ginny still said nothing; she gave his hand a slight squeeze, enough to let him know she was there and listening, and waited. Harry finally began to speak, slowly at first, describing his life before Hogwarts, his first encounter with Voldemort, how he had met Sirius and how his hopes of living with him had been dashed; the end of the tournament and the resurrection of Voldemort, including many parts she had never heard before; Harry continued on until he reached the events of last year. Finally, as he was telling her of the unused mirror, Harry broke down into sobs. Ginny held him, comforting, waiting; after several minutes, he continued, ending with how Sirius seemed to fall backwards in slow motion. Ginny squeezed his hand, but waited. After a few moments, he turned to her, almost pleading. "And now, after all that, after I lead everyone on a wild goose chase and get him killed he was planning ahead for me… taking care of me… and leaves me…."

"Easy, Harry. Remember his letter…."

"I know, I know…. but I can still miss him, can't I?"

"Yes, we both can. And Harry, we can make him proud. And we can honor what he gave his life for, and give it meaning. If he can see us now, what do you think he's thinking?"

"That I'm a damned fool…."

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, worriedly.

"A damned fool for waiting to tell you how I feel."

"That's past, Harry. I'm here."

"No…."

"Harry?"

"I… love you, Ginny. I love you."

"Harry, I love you. I always have. I always will."

No more words were exchanged that night; before many minutes had passed, Harry had fallen asleep, exhausted, drained, but unburdened in a way he not had been since sometime in his third year at Hogwarts, when he had planned to live with Sirius. Ginny, however, remained awake longer, with Harry's words ringing in her ears. He'd said the words; they had been there, of course, since the previous night, but hearing them spoken had thrilled her to the core. But more, he'd opened up completely to her; in addition to his love; she had been given his trust as well; she lay there treasuring both until she, too, joined him in sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: A Legal Matter

**Chapter 7 – A Legal Matter**

Harry woke first the next morning; he started to reach for his glasses, but found his arm movement limited by a cord binding his wrist to Ginny's. His movement woke Ginny who yawned, stretched, then pulled her wand from under the pillow and removed the cord. Harry retrieved his glasses; Ginny pulled him close for a quick kiss; Harry glanced at his wrist, where the imprint of the binding was still lightly visible, and grinned. "Not taking any chances, are we?"

"Nope, not a single one. You may be able to get away from Voldemort time after time, but you're not going to escape from me."

"Gin, you're amazing. You used to not even say his name; now you joke about him."

"If being afraid of his name gives him power, then I hope laughing at him takes it away. Sirius wanted you to have every advantage, and so do I."

With the mention of Sirius, their moods darkened. Ginny sat up and suggested they shower; Harry, after checking the clock noted it was a few minutes after 8:00; he recommended they wait for a few more minutes, until after his uncle left for his office. Several minutes later, they heard the front door slam, and not long after a car start. Harry pulled on a robe, slightly complicated by the need to switch hands halfway through, and they proceeded through the morning routine. Perhaps half an hour later, they returned to Harry's room; Harry picked out a pair of black jeans he could wear under his robe and a collared shirt; he dressed and they left the bedroom and padded quietly down the stairs. Harry could hear his aunt in the kitchen, but said nothing as he and Ginny walked out the front door into the morning air.

They walked the short distance to Mrs. Figg's house, hand in hand; entering the house, they walked to the kitchen where the savory aroma – so unlike the cabbage smell Harry remembered – greeted them. Molly had prepared her typical breakfast spread; Ron and Hermione were already at the table; Harry and Ginny tucked in and joined them. Little was said as they ate; Harry did little more than pick at his breakfast; the tension that Ginny had evoked when she first spoke Sirius' name spread to all of them. Hermione finished first; after clearing her plate, she said to Ginny, "Shall we get our robes…oh…" only then remembering Ginny wouldn't be going anywhere without Harry. "I guess not. Ginny, your trunk and other things are in the second bedroom on the right. Your trunk's there too, Harry."

They nodded as Hermione left the kitchen; not long after, they finished and likewise headed upstairs. Ginny opened her trunk, and giggled, noting a number of undergarments sitting atop everything else. She pointed to Harry. "Subtle, aren't they?"

Harry nodded. "Your Mum?"

"Possibly, but odds are it was Hermione. She's the one who has to live with Ron's complaining, not to mention after what she said yesterday. Besides, Mum knows that pushing me too much is only going to backfire."

Ginny put on a uniform and robe as Harry maintained contact; then she did the same for him as he donned his school robes. They stopped for a quick double check in the mirror, and seeing no problems with their robes or grooming, returned to the living room on the first floor.

No one else was there yet; Harry and Ginny took up what had become their accustomed position on the couch. Ron came down after a few minutes, and not long thereafter Hermione joined them. They made small talk; it was obvious to the others that Harry was growing increasingly tense; they did what they could to distract him as they waited.

The twins arrived next, looking almost respectable, though their robes were just a bit louder than Molly would have chosen; they too immediately sensed the mood and chatted quietly with the others. Tonks and Charlie then arrived almost at the same time, and Bill joined them from upstairs. Molly arrived a short time later; she carefully inspected each of them, including Tonks, much to the Auror's amusement. At 10:25, Lupin arrived; at 10:30, three pops announced the arrival of Dumbledore, Flamel and McGonagall. Unlike her two previous visits, this time McGonagall carried her cane.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the several other conversations came to an end. Dumbledore began, "Good morning. I see we are all here. Thank you all for your promptness; Goblins place a high value on promptness; to them, time is money." After looking around the room, he continued, "Harry, I know your exposure to some aspects of wizarding culture has been limited; do you know what to expect?"

"Not really, sir. I know in general what a will is, at least in the Muggle world, but I've never attended a reading or seen one."

"The concept is the same; in the non-magical world, a will is typically recorded in writing; though it can be verbal; in the magical world, many, perhaps most wills are recorded on parchment, in red ink; however, many are recorded in a special kind of pensieve; particularly for complex cases or where the recorder had the means; the pensieve is used. Sirius, or course, more than qualified on both accounts. You will see his image, and hear his voice, Harry."

Harry's grip on Ginny's hand tightened, but he showed no other reaction. "I understand."

"What is typical is for the will to be read, or heard by those who have an interest; or in other words, are named in some way in the will. Most of those identified are in this room. Narcissa Black Malfoy and Bellatrix Black Lestrange were cousins of Sirius; while it is unlikely that Bellatrix would appear, it is not impossible she will have some form of representation. It is possible Draco Malfoy might be present as well. It is important, Harry, that you retain control, no matter what is said. It could be there will be an attempt to provoke you; if so, I advise you to ignore it, and let others handle it; the sole purpose of an act would be to attempt to get you to give them cause to have Sirius' wishes overturned."

Harry nodded, the same look of determination Remus had recognized two days before on his face. "I understand. This wouldn't be happening at all if I hadn't fallen into their trap. I won't get fooled again." He looked down for a moment, then looked intently at Dumbledore, and said, "But it does help, greatly, to be forewarned and thus prepared."

Dumbledore returned his gaze, and something passed between them. Dumbledore answered softly, "As you said, it shall not happen again. You have my word on that, Harry." But as he gave that promise, his conscience lost no time in reminding him of Sybill Trelawney's prophecy from the day before. That would have to be dealt with in some fashion, and soon.

After a worried moment, Dumbledore looked at Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the Weasley twins. "And likewise, it goes without saying for the lot of you as well; no matter what is said, do not allow them to provoke you; your willingness to protect Harry is unquestioned; this once, leave that to our cure. You as well, Remus." Dumbledore paused, and looked to each of them as they nodded their understanding. "To continue, we will be in a conference room, seated around a table, the pensieve will be used to project Sirius' statement; then most likely there will be papers for Harry and Remus and perhaps several of you to sign."

"Shortly, we shall proceed via Portkey to the Diagon Alley Gringotts building, to the office that deals with trusts and estates. There, we will be meeting with the Goblin that heads that department, whose name is Mordant. Mordant is quite high in the Gringotts hierarchy, and it's unusual for him to be directly involved with any customer issues."

"More than unusual," Bill injected. "Almost unheard of. And Mordant is very high up; he holds a seat on the what we'd likely term the board of governors; he's one of seven who ultimately control Gringotts."

Dumbledore nodded. "Without question, Mordant has great influence; and he has also shown a great deal of interest in Harry. And it is also through his kindness that things have proceeded along so swiftly."

Harry looked surprised; Dumbledore explained, "The Goblins have had an interest in you for some time, Harry. With their role in the politics and economy of the wizarding world, it could hardly be otherwise. There has also been considerable interest in the Black estate; Sirius being cleared had a number of unexpected consequences that a number of people did not expect. Rather than give these interests – some that run very much contrary to the interests of the Order and Harry, not to mention all of wizarding kind, I thought it better move quickly before they had time to attempt to improve their position."

Harry nodded, still not understanding, but figuring that it somehow related to the possibility Lupin had mentioned at their meeting two days before – that the Malfoys were next in line if Sirius' wishes were not followed.

Dumbledore asked, "Any other questions, Harry?"

"None."

Dumbledore bowed his head briefly to Harry; finding himself mildly surprised by how reassuring he found the look of determination on Harry's face and in his bearing. He, too, recalled the times James had shown a similar expression; certainly some metamorphosis was taking place here; this was certainly worthy of further consideration with Nicholas later.

"Harry, Br…_Albus_ and I are there to support you." Flamel spoke for the first time that morning. "Professor Dumbledore is your magical guardian of record; and none of us, frankly, could imagine involving your Aunt and Uncle; however, it happens you are my descendant through two distinct lines; as I have returned to England, I stand as with you as family under wizarding law, even through this appears to be the most extreme case on record. Of course, if the truth were known, I dare say I could do the same for half the wizarding population in Britain. In any case my boy, if you have questions, do not hesitate to ask. You may need to make some choices; don't make snap decisions; weigh them carefully. And understand this, Harry, Albus is not there just out of duty. Nor am I. We are there because we want to be, and because there's nothing more important to us than your welfare."

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore looked at his watch. "We should be underway. We will Portkey to a conference room where the reading will take place." Dumbledore pulled a large metal keying from his robes that seemed to stretch in his hands, until it was perhaps a foot in diameter. He held it out and one by one everyone touched the ring; Harry felt the familiar yank behind his navel, and moments later found himself in an ornate room with dark wood paneling; a large table dominated the space and was surrounded by large, comfortable looking chairs.

A goblin waited near the head of the table; he nodded to Dumbledore and Lupin, and said, "Welcome to Gringotts. I am Graspwick. Please, be seated. Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin, if you would be so kind as to sit near the head of the table, as there are a number of documents that you will need to sign. Mordant will be joining us momentarily."

Remus took the first seat on the right hand side of the table; Harry was next, with Ginny to his left, keeping his right hand free to write. Flamel was next, then Dumbledore. The goblin took a higher chair across from Remus; the seat at the head of the table was similar; clearly this was where Mordant would sit. The others found places; as an elderly, dignified goblin entered the room, followed by a man carrying a pensieve, who gently placed it near the head of the table, then took an open seat further back. A few moments later, Narcissa Malfoy and another man Harry didn't know entered and found seats. Mordant then closed the door, climbed into the chair at the head of the table, and said, "We are here for the reading of the last will and testament of the late Sirius Black. Mr. Howe, are all of the expected participants here?"

The man who had carried the pensieve consulted a parchment he had drawn from a leather briefcase that must have been shrunken and carried in a pocket. He looked around the room, and said, "I am Jonathan Howe, a solicitor formerly in the employ of Mr. Sirius Black, and am currently representing the Black estate per Mr. Black's instructions. Am I correct in assuming that the young lady, and the younger gentlemen with red hair are the Weasleys cousins? I see only six of you. Is one missing?"

Molly replied, "All of my children are here other than Percy. He must have been unable to attend. Arthur, my husband was unable to attend as well due to his duties at the ministry; however, I have been authorized to represent his interests."

Howe nodded as he made several marks on the parchment with an eagle quill. "And Mr. Potter, of course, and Professor Dumbledore, good to see you again, sir. And Mr. Lupin, though it's been a fair number of years since Hogwarts." More marks were made on the parchment. Noting the official robes, Howe commented, "And you must be Auror Tonks. And of course, I recognize Mrs. Malfoy; however, I'm afraid the other two gentlemen are unknown to me; perhaps if they'd introduce themselves." He looked expectantly at the man who had entered with Narcissa Malfoy.

"I am William Martin; I represent Bellatrix Black Lestrange." Howe nodded, wrote on the parchment, and then looked to Nicholas Flamel.

"I am Nicholas Flamel."

Howe looked surprised. "The alchemist? Like on the Chocolate Frog card?"

"The one and same."

"Might I ask your interest in this proceeding, sir?"

"You may ask, indeed," Flamel replied. "I am an ancestor – by two recognized lines, and others that could easily be established, to Mr. Potter. I won't bore you with reciting the number of greats, but I stand with Mr. Potter as family."

"Very good, sir," Howe said, as he wrote on his parchment. "I assume Mr. Martin will have the necessary documentation for the record, and if Mr. Flamel's presence is acceptable to Mr. Potter and his guardian, I have no objection to his participation as well."

Dumbledore replied, "We have no objections to Mr. Flamel's participation; he is here at my request, and Mr. Potter's".

Howe again made a quick scribble, "And Professor Dumbledore, you are still Mr. Potter's guardian of record, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

Howe looked to Mordant, "Sir, I believe that all of the expected participants and those entitled presence or representation appear to be here, with the exception of Mr. Percy Weasley. Under the circumstances, given the terms of the bequest as I understand them, I do not see that as a significant factor."

Mordant looked around the table; when no one else spoke, he said, "Then let us begin." He made a motion to the pensieve; an image of Sirius' torso and shoulders appeared above it. Ginny felt Harry's hand tremble slightly in hers, but glancing at Harry, she could see no other reaction; his face remained an emotionless mask as he watched the image of Sirius.

Sirius began to speak. "Greetings. I suppose I should say Greetings from the Great Beyond, since if anyone is listening to this other than Jon, making sure everything is proper per the law, I'm dead, and all of you listening are here either to hear my last wishes, or here hoping pick at my carcass. I wouldn't get your hopes up, Bella and Cissy." A flicker of annoyance passed across Narcissa Malfoy's face as Sirius used her childhood nickname. "Jon Howe is among the best money can buy, and he has incentive – and a lot of it; half his fee plus a sizable bonus is based on the two of you getting not a Galleon more than I'm forced to leave you by the trust - to ensure my wishes are followed, and cannot be challenged; and that we have covered every possible contingency."

The image flickered. "This section shall be controlling in the event I am cleared by the ministry. First, let's deal with the formalities. I am Sirius Black, and this is my last will and testament; and was delivered to the hands of my solicitor and witnessed by three wizards as attested here within. I have been certified as free from influence of chemicals, alcohol, mind-altering potions, and Imperious by credentialed professionals. Albus Dumbledore placed the seal on this pensieve, in his role as head of the Wizengamot. In short, Bella and Cissy, it's witnessed and certified and not open to challenge on that front. Tough break isn't it? I didn't make the same mistakes dear old Mum made when everything passed to me; and since I've been cleared, why, there's nothing to interfere with doing things my way. Isn't this fun?

"Now, let's take care of those who are here only to pick at the carcass first. Bella, Cissy, nothing would please me more than to send you both packing without as much as a bottle cap. However, under the terms of the Black Family Trust Agreement, I can't do that; however, as the head of family and sole trustee, I can set some terms and conditions on the share that you're entitled to, and so that's what I shall do. As the last surviving Black, I hereby declare the Trust in dissolution and the proceeds to be distributed in accordance with the Trust Agreement. That's binding magical contract Trust Agreement to you, Bella and Cissy. I hereby divide the proceeds of the Black Family Trust into 16 equal shares, to be distributed as follows:

"To Bellatrix Black Lestrange, one share. Gringotts shall hold this share under the direction and control of Amelia Bones, or her successor as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, who shall hold it until Bella shall claim it. Bella must present her claim personally, and present evidence satisfactory to Madam Bones or her successor as to her identity. Wouldn't want any chance of a mistaken identity, now, would we Bella, and I think this is one task that you need to do for yourself. In the event the share goes unclaimed for seven years, per the terms of the Black Family Trust, the share shall be considered abandoned, and divided equally among the other surviving claimants from this distribution. And given the good fortune that Bella has not inflicted any additional Lestranges on the world, doubtless out of concern for her figure, there are no secondary lines of inheritance to worry about, so should she have the grace to die before me, her share should be divided equally among the other claimants from this distribution.

"To Narcissa Black Malfoy, one share. The share shall be held by Gringotts Wizarding Bank until such time as Cissy shall submit proof satisfactory to the head of the Wizengamot that she is not under influence of an Imperious curse or other mental coercion. This share shall be considered abandoned if not claimed within seven years and divided equally among the other surviving claimants from this distribution. Cissy, we didn't always see eye-to-eye growing up, but I never imagined you'd end up with that sort of git. If it's not what you've wanted, well, you have a way out. If I were you, I'd take advantage of it. A strange look flickered across Narcissa Malfoy's face for a moment, but she said nothing.

"In the event Narcissa Black Malfoy should die before I do, and only in that event, per the terms of the Trust mandate that her share will pass to Draco Malfoy. If this should happen, this share shall be held by Gringotts Wizarding Bank until such time as Draco Malfoy reaches his majority and shall submit proof satisfactory to the head of the Wizengamot that he is not under the influence of an Imperious curse or other mental coercion. In addition, as Draco will lack the excuse enjoyed by Lucius and Narcissa about being duped by You-Know-Who the first time around, Draco Malfoy must also satisfy the head of the Wizengamot that he is not a so called "Death Eater" as indicated with the mark of He Who Shall Not Be Named on his forearm, or other tests as deemed sufficient as solely determined by the head of the Wizengamot. The share shall be considered abandoned if not claimed within seven years, and divided equally among the other surviving claimants from this distribution. Sorry, Draco, as the descendant of another beneficiary, you don't get an automatic share; not that I think there's much chance of you collecting anyway. In any event, should both Narcissa and Draco die before me, the share due them should be divided equally among the other claimants from this distribution.

"To Nymphadora Tonks, one share, and one reserved share, to be held for her eventual spouse. This share shall be held open as long as the trustee deems necessary, but no less than seven years. And Tonks - don't wait seven years or try the patience of the trustee; have a family, carry on the line, all those things. You might even find out it's fun. Should Tonks die before me, most likely from tripping over her own two feet, her share should be divided equally among the other claimants from this distribution; but Tonks, you better not let that happen. Other than Draco Malfoy, you're all that's left, so get busy and emulate the Weasley branch of the family.

"To Arthur Weasley, my second cousin, one share plus one additional share to his spouse, and one additional share reserved to the first of their sons to present Molly with a Weasley grandchild. Get busy kids, and make your Mum happy. You know, Arthur and Molly, it's really funny how the Black Family Trust was set up, so that the trustee could award shares to cousins or wherever there was a blood tie, if the trustee so choose. That was used to lure a lot of people into things where they should have known better over the years. In any case, we're going to flip some of that today. Not only does it put the money in the hands of those who share _my_ values and most importantly have already taken superb care of my heir, it dilutes what Bella and Cissy might get their hands on even further. That's what I call a no-lose proposition. Not to mention I owe the two of you as well as your kids an incredible debt of gratitude for what you've done for Harry. And the idea of setting up a race to see who can bring the next Weasley into the world appeals to me. In any case, in the event Molly or Arthur should die before me, their shares shall be divided among their surviving children. But don't let that happen, either of you.

"To William Weasley, one share on the condition that he agrees at the reading to get a haircut that satisfies his mother within one week of this reading. Molly, you said nothing you tried ever worked, so I'm going to give it a shot on your behalf.

To Charles Weasley, one share on the condition that he agrees that sometime in the next year, a regulation Quidditch match shall be held on the Hogwarts pitch, with Charlie captaining one team, and Harry the other. The players shall be drawn solely from past and current Gryffindor players and selected as agreed upon by the captains. I certainly hope we can all watch from the Great Beyond, because this is one thing I truly want to see.

"To Percy Weasley, one share reserved, to be released to him upon a unanimous vote of his siblings after he's apologized to their sole satisfaction to Arthur and Molly for being the biggest git ever to be blessed by a loving family and acting like a total arse. You should be ashamed, Percy. I'd have cut you out entirely, other than your mother and father still love you and are incredibly hurt at how you've acted, and I'd rather the money go to a total arse than to Bella and Cissy. So here's some motivation for you to rethink your actions. If this share remains unclaimed for seven years, it should be considered abandoned, and divided equally among the other surviving claimants from this distribution.

"To Fred Weasley, and George Weasley, one share to each on the condition they open their joke shop. Sorry about this one Molly; the world badly needs what these two can give to it; a world without laughter isn't worth saving.

"To Ronald Weasley, one share. If Ron has not reached the age of seventeen, this share is to be held in trust by his parents until he reaches his majority or marries, which ever should come first. Yes, Ron, you too can play in the Weasley baby race. And Molly, let the boy have some fun; even dung bombs have their place. Growing boys need pocket money, just make sure he doesn't spend it _all _at Quality Quidditch Supplies the first day; one Firebolt is enough for anybody.

"To Ginevra Weasley, one share, plus one share reserved to her future spouse. If Ginny has not yet reached the age of seventeen, the rules say her share must be held in trust by her parents until she reaches the age of majority or marries, which ever should happen to come first. Sorry, Ginny, you don't get to play in the baby race, the thoughts of multiple generations of Weasleys desecrating my grave was just a bit too much to contemplate; but you do get a dowry to make up for it. Just pick someone worthy of you and most importantly, follow your heart. And Molly and Arthur, in this case, give the kid her key; and insist she waste some of it. Sometimes the luxuries are even more important than the essentials, and Merlin knows there's no one more deserving than your daughter.

"In the hopefully unlikely event any of the Weasley children die before I do, any unclaimed share shall be divided equally among their surviving parents and siblings. In the event any shares are unclaimed and there are no surviving claimants, any amounts remaining shall revert to my primary heir, who can then sort out the mess.

"One share to be for use of the trustee until the Trust is fully dissolved, to be used to pay all debts of the trust, including a salary of 5,000 Galleons per year for the trustee, until all distributions of the trust have been paid, at which time the balance of the share shall go to the trustee. I name Remus Lupin as trustee; if he is unable or unwilling to serve I name Nymphadora Tonks and the Weasley cousins in order of seniority as alternates.

"Ok, that takes care of the Black Family Trust. Now that that's all over, Bella, Cissy, their friends, family, solicitors, camp followers and lackeys can all get the hell out. The rest that's left are my personal goodies, which by the way is most of the horde anyway, and I'm going to do with it as I damn well please, and it pleases me – greatly – not to include any of you. So, leave now, or the executor is authorized and requested to remove you by force. I really hope you'll choose help finding your way out; I'm told Gringotts security can be quite persuasive. I'll wait a few moments before continuing." The image of Sirius crossed its arms and looked down.

William Martin, who had come representing Bellatrix Lestrange, stood and looking at Howe, said, "You realize of course that I will challenge these ludicrous conditions."

Howe replied, "The Black Family Trust is a binding magical contract. You might find that the decisions of the trustee are binding and that proof of identity and freedom from outside influences are quite common and allowed by the trust. But don't permit me to discourage you; please, by all means, take your best shot." Martin said nothing further and left the room.

Narcissa Malfoy stood as Martin exited, showing no emotion, and walked toward the door, but paused by Dumbledore and bent to whisper something. Dumbledore nodded, and Mrs. Malfoy left, closing the door softly behind her.

Sirius set unmoving for a few more minutes. Both Goblins could be seen glancing at their watches; nothing was said among the remaining participants, who had for the most part sat in shocked silence, other than an occasional gasp or rapid intake of breath as their names were read and the conditions made known. George and Fred appeared to be in a state of ecstasy; surprise still registered on the faces of some of the other Weasleys, especially Molly, who had been on an emotional roller coaster ride since Sirius had begun working his way through her family. Harry had remained stoic, staring at the image of Sirius, but betraying no emotion other than to Ginny. She could feel the occasional tremble of his hand as he fought to maintain his control, telling her just how much this was costing him.

Sirius' image looked up again, and continued, "Well, I hope that was entertaining. Now, let's take care of my stuff. First of all, we're again in a section of the will that comes into effect if I've been cleared of charges. Jon made me work through so many different possibilities that I concede the man is the only person I've met that's more paranoid than Alastor Moody. Of course, he charges by the hour, and I'm convinced he has earned every last Knut. Not to mention that there was so much of it, no one entitled to do so reviewed it did in its entirety. Well, that's their loss.

"Moving right along, hopefully, Albus will have been quite motivated to see that I'm cleared, otherwise, some unfortunate things happen and all that work that went into warding the old home place will have been for nothing. But, since you're all listening to this portion, we can assume everything went as I'd hoped. It'd have been nice if you'd bothered while I was still alive, Albus. But you know, but I think you really wanted me cooped up in that place and not jogging your elbow about Harry, and that left me with a lot of time on my hands.

"Anyway, Albus, old chap, maybe we're square at the end. I'm sorry; I lied like a carpet, and I hope you fell for it hook, line and sinker. I really didn't give a damn about what happened to Grimmauld Place and the current tenant; my first concern's been for Harry, and I really don't give a damn what happens to any and all of it if he's not ok. You always told us we had to pick between what was easy, and what was right, well, this was an easy choice to make, even if it did take some work to set up. And more than anything else I've ever done, save one thing, I do think it was the right thing to do.

"History time. I'll try to make this interesting, unlike a certain beloved Hogwarts professor who ensured we all got a regular nap for seven straight years. That came in handy after a night of running through the Forbidden Forrest, let me tell you. Back when Harry was born, James made a will and named me Harry's guardian. I should thank you for that, Albus; you made sure all of us did. Well, when I was cleared, Harry's guardianship reverted to me, and I hereby assert my rights as Harry's guardian. Sorry, Albus, you're fired.

"As Harry's bona fide legal guardian, I direct that in the event of my death, if he has not reached his majority, that no guardian be appointed to replace me, but instead that my ward, Harry James Potter, be emancipated per wizarding law and per the Muggle laws of Scotland, where I declare my residence to be, in the town of Hogsmeade, in the house known locally as the Shrieking Shack, which passed to me on the death of dear old Uncle Alphard. I authorize Jon Howe to drain every last Knut of the estate to enforce this by any means he sees fit, including, if necessary, dragging Albus Dumbledore in front of his own Wizengamot. I'm not kidding folks. I mean it.

As the image of Sirius said these words, Dumbledore sagged and bowed his head, but said nothing as the image of Sirius continued on.

"I hereby appoint Remus Lupin to be Harry's conservator for all matters in Muggle England and any other jurisdictions not recognizing his status as an adult until such time as Harry should reach the age of majority in those jurisdictions. And Remus, that's conservator, not guardian. Harry's the boss; you sign on the dotted line when he asks you to. And if Remus cannot or will not serve, I appoint the Tonks then the Weasley cousins in order of seniority.

"Harry, what this means is you're now free; you're not anyone's chattel, or subject to their whims any more. That especially includes staying with the Dursleys. Get the hell out of there. Legally, you're an adult in the wizarding world, with all the rights and privileges thereof. This means that you can make your own decisions; I think you're mature enough, and guess what – I have the only vote that counts any more. If nothing else, this ensures Albus will have no choice other than to treat with you as I think he should have much earlier – as an adult. If he doesn't, tell him to sod off, and keep telling him that until he does. Remember what I said to you in my letter. Don't be anybody's mushroom, but don't get let it go to your head, either. Listening is more important than talking; that's why you have two ears and one mouth. But don't let anyone talk you out of this; of everything I've worked to do, this is what I've considered most important. Just use your head. Since you're hearing this now, I must have pulled it off; know that somewhere James, Lily and I are on the other side rejoicing, and maybe, just maybe, your dad has stopped pounding the stuffing out of me…or at least maybe he will once you're away from the Dursleys for good."

Harry's eyes had widened; otherwise his struggle to maintain control was known only to Ginny. Several of the Weasleys had nodded their approval; Dumbledore had not looked up. McGonagall and Flamel showed a mix of concern and worry; Sirius continued on.

"Ok, now to the biscuit jar. First, I name Harry James Potter as my principal heir. All my real property, investments, gold, the contents of Gringotts vaults, assets of any kind, the hereditary title, and anything else that I own are hereby bequeathed to Harry James Potter, other than as directed in the following. The house in Hogsmeade is hereby bequeathed to Harry, and Harry, you should maintain this as your legal residence, or some other location in Scotland until you are seventeen. You might want to fix the place up a bit; last time we were there, it was a bit on the drafty side. Jon can explain all of the whys and wherefores. I also bequeath the house at Twelve Grimmauld Place to Harry; I would suggest that you think about allowing the present tenant to continue on there if they behave and you're so disposed, since it may have figured significantly in buying you your freedom; but it's your choice. I hated that place growing up, but that was largely because of who else and what were in it. It would please me greatly if one day that were to be your home, or one of them, and filled with the sort of care and affection you've seen at The Burrow. That would certainly be the legacy I'd like to leave for the House of Black. I'd also like you to ensure Remus always has a place to stay, and a place where he can be safe. I know he'll take care of you; but taking care of himself has never been his strong point. But most of all, stay safe, get it together, live long, and have some fun along the way.

"To Remus Lupin, last of the true Marauders, I hereby bequeath 100,000 Galleons. I also leave my faithful pet and companion in your care. Moony, you're the only one of us that's left. It's up to you to do what James couldn't and I screwed up. Remember what I wrote to you. I'm sorry I'm most likely leaving our rat problem to you, but if I did get him as I checked out, I went with a big smile on my face. Anyway, if James has been waiting on the other side to kick my arse, we're BOTH going to be there waiting for you, so take care old friend; look after Harry, and let him and maybe some others look a bit after you.

"To George and Fred Weasley, I hereby bequeath a book containing of all the spells and enchantments developed by the Marauders, including our enchanted parchment spells, and complete directions for duplicating the Marauder's Map. I'd go so far as to guess this might have some real commercial possibilities, even outside the joke shop. Anyway, the notebook is in the care of Jon Howe, and is to be given to you only after you have bodily taken Remus Lupin shopping, and have spent every last knut of 8,000 Galleons replacing his wardrobe and then burning every stitch of the old one. Take Harry along too, but make him spend his own money. He has plenty, but all those hand-me-downs from his lard-arse cousin need to go. In fact, take your younger siblings along too, and make sure your sister gets on the preferred customer list at Madam Malkin's.

"The funds for Remus' shopping trip shall be placed in the care of Molly Weasley. The two of you have kept the spirit of the Marauders alive at Hogwarts, and will continue to do as your business takes off. The real proof of your success will be found on the walls of Hogwarts, near Filch's office, where you'll know you've succeeded when the list of your banned products take up more space on his wall than those sold by Zonkos.

"To Minerva McGonagall, with much affection, who taught us all more than I think she realized at the time, and was cool enough to keep quiet about it when she figured it all out, though she'd never admit to that, I hereby direct that sufficient gold be withdrawn from my vault to set up the Marauder's Memorial Quidditch Slush Fund, which shall remain at your disposal and pass to the control of each head of Gryffindor house in perpetuity, such that a complete set of top of the line professional brooms may be bought as needed and maintained for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Further, my portfolio contains significant number of shares of stocks in broom companies; Harry, as my primary heir, is authorized and encouraged to abuse those shares to obtain pre-release or first versions of the latest and greatest before they are offered to the general public.

"McGonagall, your troops have always had more talent; they should now be able to out fly that Slytherin scum and keep that cup in your office. At all costs, keep it out of the dungeons. You are authorized to give the older brooms to deserving students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as desired; the only two restrictions is that no broom ever go to anyone sorted into Slytherin, and that these brooms are not to be used for first year classes. Kids need to learn to appreciate good brooms and antiques, and the current collection of school brooms admirably serves both needs.

"To Hermione Granger, I bequeath the contents of the library at Grimmauld Place. Hermione, there are many dangerous books there, use care, and bin those that should be removed. Some knowledge doesn't deserve to see the light of day. I further direct that sufficient gold be taken from my account and set up in trust to provide Hermione an allowance of 5000 Galleons per year for the purpose of adding keeping her library up to date, as long as none of the funds are ever used to purchase a copy of _Hogwarts, a History_. Hermione, just remember, your library or any library doesn't hold all the answers; nor does your formidable intellect. Some answers can only come from here, and occasionally, that answer needs to be a swift kick in the arse." Sirius touched the center of his chest.

"To Ronald Weasley, I bequeath my collection of Magic Frog cards, which contains not one, but three cards with Agrippa. It's located in a box in my personal Gringotts vault. Ron, I'm going to tell you something I told Harry. It's better to open your mouth and make a fool of yourself, than to regret not knowing what might have happened if you tried for the rest of your life. Trust me on this one, kid. You can dance with two left feet, but it's a damned sight harder to dance alone.

"To Ginevra Weasley, I bequeath into your keeping the jewelry from the House of Black, which is located in a small trunk inside my personal vault, as well as the other precious heirloom I have already placed in your care. Great care should be taken when inspecting or wearing the items in the trunk; some of these items may be cursed; I have never spent any time going through that particular box. Bill, this would be a good thing for you to take a look at. Thank you, Ginny, for everything.

"Well, gang, that's about it. I hope it was fun. I will make a few suggestions, however. Harry, I suggest you keep Jon Howe on for a bit. Not only does he know where all the bodies are buried, he knows the investments and where the papers are. I also think you should go after the Ministry for compensation of the time I spent in Azkaban. You certainly don't need it; but Fudge deserves have Jon on his tail; it's a matter of principle. Jon will get you squared away on everything you need on residency and papers; after that, it's up to you. And Harry, I meant every word I said in that letter, every bloody last one of them." Sirius grinned for the first time since the reading had begun, "Almost all of them were true, and I hope you've found out by now the hard way the one little detail I neglected to mention.

"Ginny, think back to a conversation we had two days before Harry arrived last summer. I meant what I said then, and I still feel that way now. Tradition is just that, the way we've always done things, and nothing more. It doesn't mean that it's the only way, and it especially doesn't mean it's the right way or the best way. Follow your heart, kiddo.

"That about wraps it up, gang. I hope all of you listening to this live long and fulfilling lives, and that you get some enjoyment from what I've left, and might even lift a glass from time to time to the memory of this old dog and the Marauders. See you all on the other side… but not soon, not any of you. Farewell!" The image faded.

Silence reigned for several seconds; Dumbledore raised his head, but still looked down at the table in front of him. Mordant finally spoke. "That concludes the reading of Mr. Black's will. There are papers for all of you to sign; my staff handled the other parties as they exited. My assistant will distribute these in a few moments, and between he and Mr. Howe should be able to address any questions you might have. However, before proceeding to that, there is a matter I would like to discuss with Mr. Potter.

"Mr. Potter, as you are now an adult under the wizarding laws of Britain, as of your emancipation, you have now come into your full inheritance of the Potter estate. After the documents regarding Mr. Blacks estate are concluded, there are additional documents which you might wish to consider relating to the Potter estate."

Harry looked dumfounded. "But… I thought I had inherited my parents vault?"

"No, Mr. Potter," Mordant replied. "If you will forgive my presumption, I believe that the key to the vault you now hold was the funds your parents set aside at your birth, much as your grandfather did for your father. It earned considerable interest in the years it lay untouched; in fact, all of the assets that are now yours have grown considerably in the past 15 years or so as they have been essentially dormant other than earning interest. In any case, your current vault has been in the Potter family for generations; it was your fathers, and grandfathers, before they took control of the main vault and the Potter trust and estate. Perhaps you had wondered at its low number. In fact, Mr. Potter, with the combination of the Black and Potter estates, you are among our largest depositors."

Harry nodded automatically, operating largely on autopilot. There had already been a great deal to take in; this latest twist was completely unexpected, and his mind was racing.

Mordant shifted forward. "Very good. If there are no other issues, I shall leave you in the capable hands of my assistant to sign the paperwork and provide the necessary access and credentials as needed. Thank you all for your time." Then, slipping from the chair, he said, "Good day."

Graspwick had a stack of parchments that he proceeded to distribute; he moved around the room, leaving one or a few sheets of parchment with each person, other than Flamel, who had none. He then climbed back into his chair, and pushed two stacks to Harry and Remus, the largest stack going to Harry. Molly looked helplessly at Dumbledore; he finally responded to her gaze, and briefly nodded to her unasked question. The twins had wasted no time in scrawling their names across their parchments; Bill, Charlie, Tonks, and McGonagall, after reading, did likewise. Harry looked first to Lupin, who was looking at Dumbledore, and then turned to Dumbledore as well, who, other than his brief glance at Molly, had focused his gaze mostly at the table in front of him.

Flamel said softly, "Brian; they are waiting."

Dumbledore nodded, then looked around the table, finally ending with Harry and Lupin. "At this point, I suggest you sign; the damage is already done. It would seem, Harry, that despite my best intentions, I have failed you again." He reached out, and signed the parchments in front of him in his loopy hand.

Harry started to ask a question, but Flamel shook him off, and whispered, "Sign. You too, Miss Weasley," and then to the room at large, "There is clearly much we need to discuss, but this can occur later."

Harry and Lupin worked through the stack of documents; when they finished, Graspwick looked over the signatures, seemed satisfied, and asked the others to pass the remaining executed documents to him. Again, he briefly inspected each document, and collected all of them into a single stack that he then set to one side and said, "Excellent; I see everyone has agreed to the conditions as specified by Mr. Black." He then presented a somewhat smaller stack of documents to Harry. Lupin pulled this stack between them, and skimmed the documents one by one, then passed them to Harry, indicating that he should sign.

After completing the second stack, the assistant said, "Very good, Mr. Potter. The Black family vault is number 37; the Potter family vault is number 11. No key is needed to access these vaults; as first level high security vaults, only certain staff members have the necessary authorization to grant access. Mr. Black also had a smaller personal vault, not far from your current vault. The key for it is here. When you are ready, any teller can summon someone to escort you to your vaults. At a later time, should you wish, you could consolidate into a single primary vault. Without doubt, releasing a first level vault would bring you a considerable sum. Several families have sought a first level vault for generations.

"Mr. Lupin, your funds have been moved to your vault, and paperwork regarding the Black Family Trust will be prepared and sent to you in the next few days via owl.

"Ms. Tonks, as your bequest had no conditions your funds have likewise been moved into your vault.

"Mrs. Weasley, your funds and your husband's have already been moved into your vault, as well as the funds designated by Mr. Black for the wardrobe of Mr. Lupin, as there was no conditions on your bequest.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," nodding at Charlie and Bill, "as you have both agreed to Mr. Black's terms, your funds will be moved shortly.

"Ms. McGonagall, Mr. Howe and I will be in contact about the details of the trust you are to administer; I am assuming that no withdrawals are likely prior to the school year?"

McGonagall nodded tersely, and he continued, "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley," nodding at the twins, "you gentlemen recently set up a joint vault in the name Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes; as you have already met the condition of your bequest, would you like your funds to be deposited there, or would you prefer to set up separate personal vaults?"

"Our current vault would be brilliant."

"Agreed."

"Very good. The funds will be moved shortly." The goblin then looked back to Mrs. Weasley. "Since your two minor children apparently do not have a vault, one has been set up for each of them, and their funds deposited there. However, I have the keys for you here, as you are their guardian." Molly accepted the keys, as well as two rolls of parchment.

"Mr. Howe, I understand that you will transmit the necessary documentation to Mr. Percy Weasley, making him aware of the terms and conditions, and that you will also obtain the signature of Mr. Arthur Weasley on the needed forms for the file?"

"I will," Howe replied.

"And finally, the two items Mr. Black left to Miss Weasley and Mr. Ronald Weasley are being brought up now. Would any of you care to visit your vaults now, or perhaps have the staff make a withdrawal on your behalf?"

The twins nodded eagerly; when Molly started to object, one of them – George, Harry thought – said, "Mum, our shop is here in the Alley; we weren't planning to go back with the lot of you anyway."

Molly again looked to Dumbledore; he nodded; the twins rose, looking expectantly at the goblin. "Very good; any one else? No? Very well, gentlemen, please follow me. Thank you all for your time and patience, and your swift handling of the necessary paperwork. I will leave you in this room, as I understand you have transportation, and perhaps Mr. Howe also has some items to complete. Good day, and again, thank you." Graspwick left the room, the twins following him closely.

Howe stood. "Mr. Potter, I have one remaining item for you." He pulled a slim attaché from somewhere inside his briefcase. "This case belonged to Mr. Black; it contained many of his papers, some personal effects, and emergency cash, including several sorts of Muggle currency. I believe you will find a number of papers inside of interest, including deeds to the properties, stock certificates, and the like. I have also included a letter, some forms you'll need to fill out and sign, and instructions for the residency requirements Mr. Black mentioned. If you would look those over and owl them back to me, I will handle matters from there on your behalf. Should you choose to follow Mr. Black's recommendation, I of course stand ready to assist you in other matters as well… though this is certainly not something you need to decide today," he added, noticing that Harry's eyes looked a little glazed. "Is there anything else I might answer or help any of you with?" Hearing no answer, he concluded, "Then I too shall take my leave; please, if I may help any of you in any way, please owl me. Good day."

As he opened the door, two goblins entered, one carrying a wooden box, the other carrying a small chest. "Mr. Ronald Weasley?" one asked; "Miss. Ginevra Weasley?" queried the other. Ron and Ginny identified themselves; one goblin gave Ron the box and the other presented Ginny with the small chest. Unable to quite manage with one hand, Flamel ended up taking it for her. The two goblins then left, closing the door behind him, McGonagall said, concern in her voice, "Albus, should we not now return?"

Dumbledore slowly shook his head. "I fear that we cannot, at least to Arabella's. Sirius actions, no doubt done with the best of intentions and out of concern for Harry, will have unintended consequences he perhaps did not anticipate. Or perhaps he knew full well. In Harry's case, Sirius has severed the bonds of childhood; I fear the magic that has protected Harry there for these many years is now undone; while there are other protections and wards in place, the primary defense there has always been the blood magic I invoked when Harry was but a year old. Until we are sure, however, we cannot risk taking Harry back there. At this time… perhaps Grimmauld Place would be the best choice until we can think this completely through and discover the impacts."

Lupin asked, "Harry, can you handle that, for now?"

Harry nodded, Ginny's hand now clasped tightly. "Let's go… I need to get out of here."

Dumbledore removed the key ring from his robes, pointed his wand, and muttered, "Portus." He then stood, the others following, Flamel and Ginny helping Harry, who swayed a bit unsteadily as he stood. Lupin carried Harry's attaché.

Tonks nodded to Bill and Charlie, "We'll go first."

"Yes; we'll give you about two minutes; and then we'll follow. The portkey will take us to the kitchen."

Bill, Charlie and Tonks Apparated away; the others gathered around Dumbledore and grasped the portkey. Two minutes later, they too vanished from the Gringotts conference room.


	9. Chapter 8: I've Had Enough

Chapter 8 – I've Had Enough Return to Grimmauld Place

Harry staggered slightly as the portkey brought them to the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place. Ginny guided him to a chair and gently tugged her right hand from his, not without some difficulty; and switched hands, moving around to sit on his other side. "Sorry," she whispered. "Let me get some feeling back in this one."

Harry looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Gin. I guess I was holding on a bit tight. That last bit was kind of unexpected."

"It's ok; we were sitting there in one position for too long anyway."

"Here, Harry." Molly placed a glass of water in front of him.

Harry drank about half the glass in a series of long swallows, and looked around the room. When they had arrived, Tonks had announced the lower level was clear, but she, Bill, Charlie, and Remus had left the kitchen to check out the rest of the house. The Hogwarts professors were whispering in the corner. Molly gave Harry a motherly look, a mix of concern and affection, and moved to join them. Ron and Hermione had also taken seats at the table; they also looked at Harry with worry. For his part, Harry sat staring at the glass in front of him, unmoving, still trying to take it all in, including some of the amounts he had seen scattered about those parchments.

After a few minutes, Tonks and Charlie returned, announcing they had found no problems with the cellars and sublevels; not long after, Remus and Bill arrived, saying that all appeared well with the upstairs. Dumbledore seemed satisfied with their reports. "Thank you. The magical protections and wards around and about Headquarters are intact. However, there is a pressing matter which I must attend to at once; Nicholas, would you, Charlie, Remus and Tonks check the conditions of the wards at Privet Drive, and Minerva, would you and Bill remain here on watch with Molly until we can all return and plan our next moves?"

"Certainly," Flamel replied. He drew Charlie, Remus and Tonks aside, and Harry could overhear bits of their discussing exactly where to Apparate and what to do. Not long thereafter, both Dumbledore and the four heading to Privet Drive had left and McGonagall took a seat at the table. Molly began looking through the kitchen, which fortunately had been kept well stocked, with thoughts of preparing lunch; Bill had moved to help her; however, she suddenly stopped short and exclaimed, "The twins – what if they should try and go back there!"

Bill nodded. "I'll handle it." He pulled out one of the magical communication devices used by the Order and spoke softly into it. "Ok, Mum, they know to check first before going anywhere, though it sounds like they're fully occupied at the moment."

McGonagall had been watching Harry. "Mr. Potter, I was quite impressed with how you well handled yourself today. Despite the difficulty of the meeting, and the number of unexpected turns, you maintained your composure and equilibrium at all times. This will serve you, and all of us, well with our future dealings with the goblins."

"Thank you, Professor. I had thought I was prepared, but it was difficult seeing Sirius again, and like that, so full of himself, and then that last bit..."

"I do understand how you feel, Mr. Potter; but whatever his faults – and I assure you that he was not without some faults - Sirius Black was a most perceptive individual. There were many times where his silver tongue extracted himself and his companions from the punishment they richly deserved – or at least lessened the severity of it. I was quite fond of him, despite his rakish ways. However, you should find some cheer in thinking of the reaction when his legacy to the Gryffindor Quidditch team becomes known."

Harry face lit for a moment; the other teens grinning wickedly, even Hermione, then the emotionless mask returned. "That's great; at least Ron and Ginny will be able to play on decent brooms for a change."

"Mr. Potter, are you operating under the mistaken assumption that you are still banned? I should have addressed this when we talked before; however rest assured, that _nothing whatsoever _that toad of a woman did," McGonagall's voice dripped poison with a vehemence even Snape had never quite managed, "shall stand. She shall have no legacy whatsoever at Hogwarts. I have your broom, Mr. Potter; Madam Hooch has already undertaken to remove some untoward charms that were placed upon it, and has cleaned it and polished it as well. I had thought to keep it for you until you returned this fall, as it seemed unlikely you would have an opportunity to use it before then; however, if you wish, I shall return it to you the next time we meet." Her eyes twinkled for a moment like Dumbledore's. "However, you and Miss Weasley must come to some sort of agreement about who is to be seeker. Your father was an excellent chaser, you know."

Harry heard Ginny squeal with delight and tug him toward her; somehow, Ron had moved behind him slapping his back, and Hermione was beaming at him from across the table. "Thank you, Professor. For everything."

Some of the tension has lifted, McGonagall thought to herself; she had found herself in an unaccustomed position several times of late, from finding common ground and even having civil conversation with Peeves when he borrowed her cane, to her recent interactions with Harry. Well, one more break from protocol would hardly be the end of the world, she thought; perhaps I am growing soft in my old age, despite Nicholas' flattery. "While I would not usually discuss this at this time, and in this fashion, I will trust that all of you will keep this to yourselves until school resumes. Katie Bell, entering her NEWT year, has already rejected any consideration of the captaincy of the team. You, Mr. Potter, would be next in terms of seniority. It would be unusual though not unprecedented for a seeker to captain the team; Charlie Weasley was captain a few years ago but had a much more rounded knowledge of the game; but you have little experience with the other positions. The other four returning members only have a year each; again, it would be unusual to have a captain with so little actual experience. And, there is also consideration of the sheer number of things you have going on about you. However, I thought I would explore the possibility of naming you and Mr. Weasley as co-captains, hoping that between the two of you, you might manage to compensate for each other's perceived weaknesses. Mr. Weasley's chess skills shown some promise in planning strategy, as well."

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed.

"That would be absolutely brilliant!" Harry agreed, reaching back to slap Ron's back.

"That's perfect!" Ginny said. "I'd almost hoped it would be Katie, because I didn't want either of you disappointed."

Hermione was humming something that sounded suspiciously like _Weasley Is Our King_.

"Then it is decided," McGonagall declared. "I shall expect the cup to remain in my office. As Sirius observed, I have a certain fondness for seeing it there."

As they had talked, Bill had been speaking quietly to Molly, and helping her sort through the kitchen. Hermione also rose to see if she could help. Ron was already talking enthusiastically about possible plays to Harry, as Ginny silently mouthed, "Thank you," to McGonagall, who nodded, then motioned with her hands, as if trying to restoring circulation to her right hand. Ginny flexed her fingers a few times, signaling that all was well.

Dumbledore was the first to return; he looked quickly around the room, and took a seat by McGonagall. Listening for a moment to Ron describe a play, by now using Harry's glass and the salt and pepper shakers for props, he quietly observed to McGonagall, "It would seem that Quidditch again proves a useful distraction."

"My co-captains have their work cut out for them; I'm afraid we still have a relatively inexperienced team, and one of my returning seekers will be playing in a new position."

Dumbledore watched as Ron shifted his props into new positions. "From their conversation I gather it will be Miss Weasley who will become a chaser."

"There was no discussion at all, but it that does appear to be the assumption, at least for the moment. Albus, they are distracted for the moment, but Harry will be looking for some answers soon."

"As of yet, I do not think he has formulated all the questions, but yes, I think you are right. As well, we must decide what to say about Sybill; the events of today appear to make that a much easier task. And it seems we may have yet another issue to deal with as well."

"You mean?"

Dumbledore nodded. "But let us wait for Nicholas. I hope there is no problem; I had expected them back before me."

Ron had just finished describing a complex series of movements when the group that had departed for Privet Drive returned. They had a number trunks and boxes with them. Charlie, Remus and Tonks left again almost at once, Flamel moved to the table and sat. "I'm afraid your fears were quite justified, my friend. The wards are not down; however, they are quite brittle. I do not think they would withstand even a moderate assault. We set to removing everything from Arabella's house; Ms. Tonks, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Weasley have returned to gather the remainder of the items there." He turned to Harry. "And some of your things no doubt remain at your relatives' house."

"Most of my school and magical stuff was in my trunk at Mrs. Figgs. But there are some things, mostly clothes, that are still there," Harry replied.

"Is everything reasonably in the open, or is anything concealed, and is everything in the one room?"

Harry described the hiding place under the loose floorboard, and then Flamel nodded and stood. "Then we shall gather your things as well, and return here shortly," he said as he walked out of the kitchen again.

"What about my relatives?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore and McGonagall exchanged a glance before Dumbledore answered, "If the wards do fail, it would be better for them to be away, at least until it becomes more widely known that you are no longer there. Do you think they might, for once, listen to reason?"

Harry thought briefly. "If you talk to my aunt, and make her understand that Dudley is in danger, she might listen."

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Then when the others return, Professor McGonagall and I will make the attempt. Minerva, you have dealt with Petunia before, what do you think?"

"It may be difficult to persuade her there is a real danger, but I see little choice other than trying. The Order lacks the resources to defend them without the wards in place, even if that were the only thing we were attempting to do. And it would be almost impossible to construct new ones."

"Harry, do you have any thoughts?" Dumbledore asked.

"My Uncle Vernon has a sister, Aunt Marge. She has a large house somewhere in the country."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Then I shall suggest that; other that that, we will have to see."

Ginny had grown a bit bored with Ron's enthusiastic discussion of Quidditch plays which seemed to be only directed at Harry; with her free hand, she reached from the chest that Flamel had carried back from Gringotts and pulled it toward her, intending to inspect the contents. This caught Molly's eye. "Ginny, remember what Sirius said. Bill, would you check? In fact, I'd feel better if you made sure there were no surprises in Ron's and Harry's, too."

"Sure, Mum." Bill moved toward the table; Ginny pushed the chest in front of the chair where Bill had sat.

Dumbledore suggested, "Bill, might I suggest before worrying about curses or hexes, that you check to ensure no portkeys have been placed inside any of those items that were brought from Gringotts."

Bill grinned. "Standard curse breaker procedure, Professor. The last thing you want in an Egyptian tomb is to end up where the warders want uninvited guests to go." Holding his wand, Bill muttered a series of spells; the tip glowed green, and he slowly moved it around the chest, paying particular attention to the latches. "The outside seems ok, anyway."

Bill worked the latches, and then carefully raised the lid. "Merlin!"

Ginny, who had been watching, gasped. Harry, who could see at least partially into the open chest, was staring with his eyes wide; Ron paused his demonstration and moved in back of his sister. "Bloody hell, Ginny!"

The others seated around the table stood, they and Molly moved behind Bill and Ginny to vantage point where they could see into the chest. Molly, after sharp intake of breath said, "That… that can't possibly be real, can it?" as they all stared into chest which was filled with a large assortment of jewelry, of which the only common feature was large numbers of brilliant, colorful gems.

Dumbledore chuckled. "The house of Black was a very old wizarding family, and quite wealthy. There may well be some pieces that were once well known some years ago. I believe that pendant with the large red stone – a ruby – near the back, left was a piece that was associated with Sirius' grandmother. There was also a famous piece that was long in the Black family that had a large pink diamond as the centerpiece."

Molly whispered, "But… that must be worth thousands of Galleons."

"More. Far more than that, Mum." Bill had moved the glowing tip of his wand to the pendant Dumbledore had indicated, the picked it up. "This stone is exquisite, it's visually perfect and it must be at close to 60 carats. A few years back, a 16 carat stone sold for over three and a half million US dollars at an auction in New York. I wouldn't even hazard a guess as to what this piece might bring." He handed it to Ginny, who took it hesitantly.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"But… I had no idea… how could Sirius possibly do…mistake… much too young… couldn't possibly accept… so expensive…." Molly stuttered.

Harry, looking at Ginny, lost in the depths of the stone, said firmly, "This is what Sirius wanted."

Molly looked between them; not able to accept the gem her daughter held, but not quite willing to risk upsetting Harry, especially on anything related to Sirius. Hermione, trying to lighten things up, said to Dumbledore, "If you announce a ball this year, I know whom I'm going to borrow from." This did draw a chuckle from everyone but Molly.

Bill continued to check other items, carefully examining each piece before placing it on the table; Dumbledore and McGonagall moved back to their seats, talking quietly among themselves; Ron, Hermione and Molly stood behind Bill and continued to watch as he worked slowly through the chest. A small pile of sparkling jewelry slowly built before him; Ginny looked as he placed new items on the table, and she and Hermione occasionally made admiring sounds but for the most part, her attention rarely left the ruby pendant she held.

As Bill approached the bottom of the chest, he held up a tiara containing several stones, including a large pink jewel in the center, where Dumbledore and McGonagall could see it. "Is this the other piece you were talking about, Professor?"

Dumbledore peered carefully. "Indeed. That was also well known in the society circles of the wizarding world many years ago."

Bill looked briefly at Ginny, who was paying little attention, then glanced back at Molly, who had been shaking her head with the addition of each new item to the table, but had said nothing since Harry's statement. "Unless I'm mistaken, Mum, this is worth even more than the ruby. Pink diamonds are incredibly rare, and this one is large and nearly flawless." Molly shook her head again, looking indecisively back and forth between Harry and Ginny.

Bill set the tiara down, and then checked the last few remaining pieces. "No problems with any of them," he said, looking up. "I can think of two, perhaps three tombs where we found a larger and maybe more valuable haul, but none that had so many flawless pieces. Some of these are very old as well." Looking at Molly he added, "Well, Mum, after today I think you can safely strike worrying about Ginny's dowry off your list." He turned to his sister. "Ginny? Gin-gin, you've got a king's ransom sitting here. Remember when you were about five; you said you would buy Charlie and me new brooms when you grew up and were rich? Well, it looks like you're just about there, kiddo, and I'm ready to collect."

Ginny looked up at her oldest brother with a grin that matched his when he'd commented to Molly a few moments before. "Well, if you're ready to settle down with that willowy blonde girl everyone says you've started dating again but you've oh so carefully kept away from all of us, and give Mum some grandchildren, I'll help you out."

"Bill is still dating her?" Molly asked hopefully. "I thought they had broken up after the big fight over Bill spending most of his time abroad again." Bill made a comment to Ginny but it was drowned out in the resulting laughter.

"Seriously Gin, this all needs to go back to Gringotts, and in a high security vault as well," Bill told her.

Dumbledore nodded. "I must agree. There is one member of the Order who would find those things a grave temptation, and I would prefer not to see him put to the test. But if I recall, Gringotts offers a service for this sort of item, do they not Bill, where arrangements may be made for certain items to be held security, delivered when needed, then returned for safekeeping? For example, Miss Weasley might choose to wear the ruby pendant to a ball; receive it beforehand, then know its has been safely returned afterwards."

"That's true. I'd forgotten about that. Would you like me to set that up, Ginny?"

"Wait just one minute, Bill; this is all happening much too fast." Molly dropped into the chair next to her oldest son. "Ginny can't possibly…."

"Molly," Dumbledore said, waiting until she finally looked up at him. "I know this must be a bit disconcerting, but you have already agreed. In the papers you signed, all of you signed, you accepted what Sirius had done. Even if you had refused, the items would have ended going to Harry, which would not have changed the end result in the slightest. Perhaps from your vantage point behind them you did not see your daughter's face as she gazed into the stone she held, but Harry most certainly did. I'm afraid the genie has already escaped the bottle."

"But this – it's just too much. That ruby alone must be worth 500,000 Galleons…"

"More that that. The stone that sold in New York I told you about was only a fourth the size, and it sold for that much," Bill commented.

"Bill, please," Dumbledore said. "I do not think a more accurate appraisal would be particularly helpful at this time. Molly, did you look at the parchments that you signed at all?"

"Not really, no. You said it was ok to sign, so I did."

"Do you have any idea how large Sirius' bequest to you was?"

"Perhaps a few thousand Galleons? I had hoped there would be enough to make a few repairs around The Burrow, and I could buy Ron and Ginny some new school things for once, and proper dress robes and perhaps a decent broom for Ginny. She's never had a broom that hadn't passed…"

"Molly," Dumbledore tried to interrupt.

"…down through several of her brothers."

"I don't recall the exact numbers, but the total value of the Black Family Trust was in excess of four million Galleons." Dumbledore said, "Your share and Arthur's alone must be at least 400,000 to 500,000 Galleons."

"Oh my! What could Sirius have possibly been thinking?"

"That he didn't want anything going to the Malfoys," Harry stated firmly. "I think it was brilliant."

Hermione, thinking a change of subject would be a good thing, and Chocolate Frog cards a safe subject, said, "Ron, how about your box? Perhaps while Bill is checking things out?"

Bill also welcomed a change of subject, on any topic that would distract Molly from exploring Ginny's earlier remark. He flicked his wand and the items on the table settled back inside the chest, other than the ruby pendant Ginny still held. He heard Ginny whisper to Harry, "I've never held anything so beautiful."

Harry replied, also in a whisper, "I have."

Bill couldn't resist commenting, also in a whisper. "Yeah, but it sure took you long enough"; then, raising his voice, he said, "Sure, let's see the card collection."

Ron pushed the box toward him, and Bill gave it the once over with his wand. "No problems here." He opened it; the box had been magically expanded; it contained thousands of cards, mostly tied in bundles, but with a few in what looked like wax paper envelopes on one side. Bill ran his wand along the cards, and finally announced, "No problems here, either." He pulled out one of the cards in an envelope, glanced at it briefly, and handed it to Ron. "Here's one of your Agrippa's."

"Wicked!"

Bill pushed the box back to Ron, who started looking through the other cards and gave a running commentary on his findings to Hermione. She tried to look interested so Ron would continue, especially since it seemed to have distracted Molly for the moment.

"Now, how about your briefcase, Harry?"

Harry reached out and pushed the attaché to Bill, who repeated the steps he had taken with Ron's box. Again, finding nothing of concern he opened it. This item had also been magically expanded; looking in, it was divided into a number of square compartments, many of them filled with various sorts of papers or parchments. Many of them were labeled with titles such as Stocks, Deeds, and a few of them with different sorts of currency, Pounds, Dollars, and Francs among them. Bill ran his wand carefully over each compartment. "This one's ok too," he said, pushing it back to Harry."

Harry noticed the labels, and curious, pulled out several unsealed envelopes from the compartment labeled pounds; opening them, he found the smallest one contained a variety of denominations of bank notes; the larger ones were filled with packets of £50 notes, wrapped with a band indicating £5000. Dumbledore noticed these, and asked, "Harry, might I borrow one of those bundles of bank notes?"

Surprised at Dumbledore's request, Harry handed the packet over without question, and then dropped the rest back into their compartment; he then noticed one of the compartments held a device he recognized as a CD player and several disks. He started to reach for it when he heard footsteps entering the kitchen; he removed his hand from the attaché and looked up.

Charlie, Remus, Tonks and Nicholas Flamel had returned, bringing the remainder of their belongings from Mrs. Figgs, and Harry's things from Privet Drive, Tonks had Hedwig's cage in her hand. They set down the items they were carrying or holding, and Charlie remarked, "We sent Hedwig to fly here on her own. Owls really don't like apparition very much, and she seemed eager to get outside, anyway."

"Did you encounter any problems?" Dumbledore asked.

Charlie and Tonks grinned broadly; even Remus managed a small smile. Flamel explained, "Harry's aunt was somewhat uncomfortable with unexpected callers; however she now believes she spent a relaxing afternoon watching whatever Muggles watch on television, so all is well for now."

Dumbledore exchanged a glance with McGonagall, and then said, "We will need to address the question of the Dursleys, then we will need to consider our options here. Perhaps this would be a good time for those of you who will be staying here for now to get settled. There will be a great deal of traffic through this room later; and with all the trunks and other belongings here, it is becoming crowded. Remus, would you?"

Lupin nodded. He motioned for the teens, Tonks, and the older Weasley brothers to gather their things. Bill held out his hand for the pendant, but Ginny shook her head, and Bill nodded, saying softly, "Ok, not quite yet for that one, but the rest goes back to Gringotts with me later today." Ginny nodded reluctantly.

They gathered their things, casting lightening spells on the trunks; Lupin helped Harry and Ginny, who were able to manage their lightened trunks with one hand, but little else. Remus was loaded with the rest of their belongings.

He led them to the second floor. "Bill, why don't you take the 2nd room on the right; and Charlie, take the 3rd down the left hallway. The first room on the right's one of the larger bedrooms; we'll set that aside for your parents. Tonks, why don't you take the 2nd room on the left hand side? I've been staying in the first room on the left. Ron, why don't you take the room next to the one that the twins stayed in last year on the 3rd floor, and Hermione, the room across from there. The library is on that floor, so that should make things easy a bit easier for you.

"Harry, if you're ok with it, I think you and Ginny might do best in the master suite at the top of the stairs. I think the two of you will be the most comfortable there than anywhere else under the circumstances, and it's what I think Sirius would have wanted." Remus made an effort to grin. "Besides, it's your house. You should be in the master suite anyway."

Harry made no objection, so Remus led them up another flight of stairs, pointed Ron and Hermione in the right direction, then lead Harry and Ginny up the next flight, and through double doors into a large room, set up as a sitting room.

Remus sat down the items he was carrying, and explained, "This is actually a suite of rooms. This is your sitting room; there's a small informal dining room through there, an office there, and the bedroom is through that door. I gave things a quick once over – but all of the papers and so forth in the office are just as Sirius left it. Harry, you should go through all of that when you have time."

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Remus."

"Are you sure you're ok, Harry?"

"I'm still trying to sort through it all; I got off the train from Hogwarts, what, three days ago, and it seems like a year's worth has happened since then. But I'm ok."

"Ok; then, I'll leave you two to get settled. When you're ready, come on back to the kitchen; maybe by then we'll be sorted out enough to at least have a sandwich or two."

Harry and Ginny walked through the suite; there were two sofas and several chairs in the sitting room; the upholstery was a bit ragged. A round table and six chairs were in the small dining room; it looked as if it had not been used in some time. Harry glanced through the door at the office, which was dominated by a huge roll-top desk; then they entered the bedroom.

The room was huge. A massive sleigh bed was centered on the far wall; a couch and two chairs formed a grouping on one side of the room; a large table sat near the door; it was covered with papers and parchments. Two doors were on the left, one lead to a closet that Ginny remarked was larger than her room at The Burrow; the other to a bathroom which contained a huge tub with many faucets, most of which showed some rust; it was in not in particularly good shape.

"I think this is what Muggles call a real fixer-upper opportunity," Harry said, sitting down on the bed. "The bed's at least soft."

"It's ok; as long as you're here, I don't care about any of the rest of it," Ginny replied, sitting beside him. "You're right; this'll be ok at least."

He opened the attaché case he'd been given at Gringotts, and pulled out the CD player and disks, which he'd been wondering about. "This must be a Muggle group. I've never heard of them, The Who. I've been told Sirius liked Muggle music… I wonder if it will work here with all this magic…." There was a disk in the player; he pressed the play button.

The sound was surprisingly good for the tiny speakers; certainly better than Harry remembered from a player Dudley had a year or two ago. It had a hard beat, but Harry liked it; but the words… here, strangely, were words that gave expression to some of the things he had been feeling:

_[Lyrics redacted per 's policy, they are readily available online]_

Harry didn't understand all of the imagery but the mood and meaning were crystal clear. As the song ended, he switched off the player and fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Gin, that says so much of what I've been feeling; I've had enough. Merlin, have I had enough of…everything." He shook his had sadly.

Ginny eased down beside him. "We have, Harry. We both have. I guess Sirius felt that way, too. He was restless last summer, staying here almost all the time. I can only image how much harder it must have been after most of us left."

Harry sighed. "That's one of the things that bug me about being here. Everywhere I look there are reminders. I keep expecting to see him come rushing in, then I remember…."

"Remember the good, Harry. And remember what he said. And that we're going to make him proud."

They laid there for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts, before Ginny finally said, "We'd bet get back downstairs soon before someone comes looking for us. I do want to get out of this uniform and robes." Ginny pulled him upright and tugged him along until she reached her trunk; re-entering the bedroom, she changed into jeans, a t-shirt, and forgoing socks, her well-worn trainers. The t-shirt showed a decrepit-looking broom and displayed the words, "My other broom's a Firebolt."

Harry chuckled at the shirt. "Well, we can certainly get you a Firebolt before school starts. You done? Hold on to me while I dump my robes?"

"Just a sec more." Ginny picked up the ruby pendant, fumbled with the catch for a few moments and then fastened it around her neck. "What do you think?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "You look marvelous. Oh, you mean the pendant? Yeah, that looks ok too."

She hit him softly on the arm. "Ok, change." She slipped the pendant inside her shirt.

Harry removed the robes, tie and shirt, and donned a solid black t-shirt. "Ready?" he asked.

"I suppose. Think Hermione will feel safer now?" she asked, pulling the collar of her shirt aside to show the strap crossing her shoulder.

"I'm not going to hear the end of this anytime soon, am I?"

"That's up to you," she replied, with a smile Harry wasn't quite sure he wanted to categorize.

They walked down the several flights of stairs to the basement and entered the kitchen. Charlie, Ron and Hermione had also changed into more casual clothes; Bill and Tonks were still in their robes; everyone else was sitting around the table. Two large platters of sandwiches sat upon the table; there were pitchers of what appeared to be pumpkin juice and butterbeer as well. Harry and Ginny found places and sat down; Ginny glared as both Molly and Hermione inspected her outfit.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "I thought you might like to know Professor McGonagall and I talked to your aunt; your uncle is traveling out of the country for the next two weeks, and she was persuaded that this would be an excellent time for her and Dudley to spend some time away from home."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Your aunt was somewhat resistant to your suggestion that she visit your Aunt Marge."

"I'm not surprised," Harry replied. "If Uncle Vernon weren't traveling, it would have been ok; but Aunt Petunia by herself would have been pretty uncomfortable."

"So I gathered." Dumbledore continued. "But I was able to persuade them that perhaps two weeks at the shore would be refreshing. I'm afraid that I gave them the Muggle banknotes I borrowed from you; and I'm afraid Professor McGonagall might wish to curtail my contact with parents and guardians henceforth as I told your aunt I wished to ensure they were able to afford adequate food and more suitable accommodations than they had when Hagrid delivered your Hogwarts letter."

As McGonagall gave the headmaster a glare usually reserved for students caught breaking the rules red-handed, the rest of the table roared with laughter. Harry finally recovered enough to say, "What did she say?"

"She sniffed that they certainly didn't need charity," Dumbledore replied. "But she wasted no time taking the money."

Harry laughed again, and then said, "Just as well. At least she won't have an excuse to come home early."

"That was quite a larder you had under the floor, Harry," Charlie commented.

Harry looked away for a moment; he'd forgotten about that. But he'd had enough of hiding; this time the chips could fall where they may. He then met Charlie's eyes. "In the past, I could never count on meals there; sometimes for days at a time. If it hadn't been for some of the things your family and Hermione sent, I'd have been hungry a lot more. Last year was tough without much post; I stocked up on the train this time just in case."

Harry was met by several horrified looks from around the table. There were tears in Molly's eyes as she said, "I knew that they didn't feed you properly, but not this, Harry. When Ron showed me your letters, saying how you missed my cooking, I could have believed your aunt was a poor cook, but not that she – not that any mother could ever withhold food from a hungry child. When you described that horrible diet your cousin was on, I'd thought… that," she stopped there, voice breaking. Molly sat, attempting to gather her composure. "Even when I sent Ginny with that basket, it was to make sure you got something you liked and fit for a growing boy; not… not… Harry, why didn't you say something?"

Harry shrugged; McGonagall nodded as though something she had suspected had just been confirmed. "Molly, I have but recently learned that Delores Umbridge employed a blood quill for detentions where students were forced to write lines. Harry served many detentions – far more than any other student – with her. He said nothing in all that time; when I finally learned of it and confronted him, and asked him why he had not come to me, he told me because I had my own problems with Umbridge, and he did not want to make them worse. A student; _my_ student was protecting _me_, his head of house. He even took steps to ensure his friends would keep the secret, but the scars remain on his hand. There can be no telling what he has suffered at the hands of those Muggles."

Ginny was looking at Harry with a mixture of sympathy and support; Ron and Hermione felt very ashamed; they had known about the detentions. Bill, Charlie, Tonks and Remus exchanged horrified looks; but Flamel looked at Harry appraisingly. McGonagall looked back and forth from Harry to Dumbledore with concern; Dumbledore seemed to be in agony. Molly, however, was livid. "Albus Dumbledore, Sirius was absolutely right, other than it took him too bloody long. If I had known earlier what I have just learned now, I would have ripped those wards down myself, with my bare hands if necessary, to get Harry away from there. Fred and George were right to get him away from there, even if they did take that damned car. I'd thought their tale of bars over the window was nothing more than the sort of fairy tales they've made up all their lives to justify the unjustifiable, but now I'm not sure at all. If you attempt to send him back there again, Albus, it will only be over my cold, dead body. And as far as I'm concerned, you should have let those evil Muggles take their chances."

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "Molly, there is no question that I have made several errors of judgment. Rest assured, there is no possibility of returning Harry there now; but even if there were, I would not consider it." He looked thoughtfully at Harry for a moment. "It seems, Harry, that I owe you another apology, though truthfully, mere words do not seem adequate."

Through all of this, Harry's expression had remained neutral, though he was deeply touched by Molly's words. "Two nights ago, Professor, though it seems like a long time ago, before all this started, Ginny and I were talking, and I said to her that I'd treated her and all my friends pretty shabbily; that I was sorry; they had deserved better. And do you know what she told me? That all that didn't matter now, what matters is what we do from here. How can I be angry with you, when I have been given such undeserved forgiveness, Professor?

"All that doesn't matter; none of it. I've had enough; whatever I was doing before wasn't working. What does matters is I have a job that has to be done. And Professor, more than anything else," Harry's voice took on an intensity none of them had heard before, "_I want to win_. I used to think that if I could face Voldemort and both of us were killed, that'd be the best possible end. That way all of this would finally end. But that's not what I want any more. I have something to live for; I always have. I have my friends, who have been there for me time and time again, even when I've made their lives a living hell. Even when I tried to drive them away, they were there for me time and time again. If I ran away, they followed. They deserve better, and they deserve to live in a decent world and without fear. I love Ginny, and I don't want to leave her; I want to grow old with her like the Flamels have together.

"I've foolishly pushed my friends away time after time, and repeatedly placed them at even greater risk. I've had enough of all that, too. I now see that if I want to protect them; really protect them, I have to get my act together like Sirius said, and stop Voldemort as soon as possible. I've had more than enough of his games. I certainly can't do it like I was last year. I can't do it alone, and I doubt I can do it without your help. I certainly can't do it as quickly or as fast as it needs to be done without you. The past is the past. I've had enough of the past. What matters is what we do from here. Will you help me, Professor?"

Dumbledore peered at Harry over his half moon glasses, hoping that he had somehow managed to keep his emotions from showing openly on his face. How was this possible? Here was Harry, a short time after undergoing what could have only been an emotionally wrenching and draining experience, and but he showed no sign of that at all. He was not concerned with that, but instead suggesting none of the considerable baggage that had built up and carried through the years mattered. Here was Harry, talking openly and directly about his feelings, Harry, who prior to the last three days might well have denied that he HAD feelings… was reaching out to his friends… Harry, who not long before could not accept a smile from a girl without blushing had not only expressed his love for Ginny, in public, in front of three of her brothers and mother, calmly, casually…and using a term most of his students referred to only obliquely as the 'L-word', at least the boys in mixed company, certainly until after their school days. This boy; no, this young man, his mind corrected, a boy no longer sat before him; showed scars, yes, but not the pain that had haunted him all of the previous year. Harry was reaching out to him; asking for his help; not so he could do what must be done and end the pain, but so he could fulfill the first prophecy, and live.

As Dumbledore slowly nodded, Flamel spoke softly, "It would seem, Brian, that some of my concerns were premature. It seems that perhaps the Guardian is almost ready after all; not fully trained perhaps; but almost ready."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I can only agree, Nicholas. Yes, Harry, I will. You have grown a great deal, dear boy. We shall indeed help you indeed; all of us will."


	10. Chapter 9: Go to the Mirror Boy

Chapter 9 – Go To The Mirror Boy

Following lunch, Bill had Apparated to Gringotts, with Ginny's jewelry chest tucked under one arm. Tonks left for the Ministry, and Charlie and Remus had been dispatched to Diagon Alley to attempt to persuade the twins to at stay at Grimmauld Place for the time being instead of the apartment over their shop. Dumbledore and McGonagall had returned to Hogwarts, though Dumbledore said he would return that evening; Molly was upstairs, settling into her room, and Hermione had led a protesting Ron to the third floor Library. Nicholas Flamel had moved to a chair next to Harry, and had grilled him intensely on what had been taught in prior years in Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well the activity of the DA. Flamel seemed particularly interested in the DA, and in the lessons Harry described taught by the imposter that had posed as Moody.

Flamel finally asked, "Do you plan to continue the DA this year, Harry?"

"Honestly, Professor, I hadn't given it much thought, but it doesn't seem necessary with a decent teacher."

"Never the less, Harry, I think it would be useful for all concerned if you did. The only change I would make is to make the DA an official school organization; otherwise, it seems foolish to tamper with what clearly has worked so well." He paused for a moment, as if debating something, and then continued, "I will share this with the two of you, but I would appreciate it if it went no further. The DA did create a slight problem for the Headmaster. It seems that the OWL examiners found a great discrepancy between the scores of students who were in the DA, and those who were not. There was a great deal of concern that a group of students had managed to cheat in some fashion; however, Dumbledore quickly put that notion to rest. The fifth years that were in the DA did quite satisfactorily on their exams; most of the other students performed abysmally.

"Now, remember, that's to go no further; the scoring is still incomplete, and I should hardly be discussing such matters with students, particularly one who sat the exam; other than I wish you to completely understand just how much you did accomplish. You do not have to give me your answer now, Harry, but please give it serious consideration."

"He'll do it, Professor." Ginny grinned. "Just like I told you, Harry, your life's going to get a lot simpler. I felt your reaction when the Professor said he wanted you to continue."

"I guess I'll do it," Harry conceded.

"As you are learning, my young friend, he who has a partner has a master," Flamel told him. "You are most fortunate to have found one who guards your interests with such care. Speaking of guarding your interests, if I might impose on the two of you, would you show me the rooms where you are staying? I would like to inspect the security in that part of the house myself."

"Certainly, Professor."

Harry and Ginny led Flamel to the fourth floor; on reaching their suite, he drew his wand, and performed several spells as he walked about the suite. He spent several minutes wandering about; the teens settled on one of the couches, watching as he made his way through the rooms. Finally he returned to the sitting room and settled in a chair. "A quite through job, all in all. The protections are as strong as the day they were cast and have endured far better than the house itself."

"You've been here before, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Many times, my boy, many times, though not to these particular rooms. Even as recently as a century ago, the Blacks were quite active in the society circles of the wizarding world. Many galas and other events were held here. It looked quite different then."

They talked for some time; Flamel sharing a few memories of events that had happened there years ago, but eventually the discussion drifted back to school subjects. Flamel mentioned a book that he thought Harry would find of interest, leading to a discussion of books in general that might be useful. When the list passed four titles, Harry asked Flamel to pause for a minute; Ginny in tow, he went to his trunk for a bit of parchment and a quill. "They certainly just tossed everything in on top of everything else ", he muttered.

"They were in a hurry, after all." Ginny chided.

"I know, I… dammit!" Harry suddenly withdrew his hand, dripping blood.

"Harry! You've cut yourself."

"I know…." Harry answered, annoyed.

Flamel joined them moments later. "Harry, may I?"

Harry extended his hand to the professor, who inspected the cut. He moved his hand above Harry's, as if pulling something upwards; Harry and Ginny saw a flash of something silver leave Harry's hand and fly into Flamel's. Flamel then made another motion and the cut was healed. "Ah, that's better. And there I go again. Sorry, my boy, I'm simply not accustomed to using a wand as more than a prop in public for the most part. I suppose it doesn't matter here, anyway. But I would appreciate it if you two…. Harry, what do you cut yourself on? This splinter is magical. Strangely so."

"I don't…. Oh. The mirror. It must be from the mirror…." Harry's shoulders sagged, and he continued on, almost to himself. "Every where I turn, there's another reminder."

"A mirror, did you say?" Flamel waited until Harry looked at him again. "Harry, would you mind if I?" he motioned to the trunk.

Harry nodded; Flamel opened his hand toward the trunk and gestured; the contents of the trunk flew upwards; clothing flew to the closets and drawers; books, parchments and papers to the table, and shards of glass gathered in the air, then fitted themselves together and dropped into the frame. As Harry and Ginny watched open-mouthed, the mirror floated into Flamel's hands; he held it where they could see. The glass had fallen back into place, but was not whole; little was visible other than a network of cracks.

"This is most peculiar", Flamel muttered. "_Reparo_!" he commanded, but nothing happened. "Most peculiar indeed." He then said several words of a spell Harry didn't recognize, holding his right hand over the mirror. A golden flash flared, and then surrounded the mirror; it looked as if it rippled over the surface of the glass; at first, a few cracks disappeared; then with a soft crunching sound, the remainder closed and the glass was whole. But the mirror reflected absolutely nothing; its surface was completely black.

Flamel stared at the black disk for several moments; gingerly, he touched the surface with one finger. "Harry, what can you tell me about this?"

Harry looked sick; he whispered, "Sirius gave it to me. It was so we could…."

Harry's voice broke; Ginny took over; as she explained the significance of the mirror, she and Flamel lead Harry back to the couch in the sitting room. As Ginny finished telling what she knew, Flamel asked, "So it was bound to another glass. Do either of you know anything about the other mirror? And where it is?"

"Sirius had one. After… after, I tried to call. I'd hoped… but he must not… Remus might know. He had one, too, and he's been staying here. He might know."

Flamel nodded as he reached in to his robe. Withdrawing one of the devices Harry had glimpsed the other order members using, he spoke into it. "Remus Lupin!" Harry could barely hear Remus reply; Flamel continued, "This is Flamel. Could you join me in Harry's rooms on the fourth floor as soon as you return?" A pause. "Thank you. We shall see you shortly."

Flamel sat back waiting; Harry was lost in his own world; Ginny looked between them worriedly. A short time later Lupin entered, he was slightly winded; he'd obviously taken the several flights quite quickly. He looked at Harry and his expression grew concerned. "Is something wrong? Did something happen to Harry?"

"Remus, what do you know of this?" Flamel asked, showing the mirror to Lupin.

"James and Sirius enchanted those in our Hogwarts days. That one originally belonged to James. I still have mine; it's downstairs. Sirius had his, though I've not seen it since…." Lupin broke off, looking uncomfortably at Harry. "Peter had one, but it was broken in our seventh year. James caught him using it to spy on him and Lily; he shattered it shortly afterwards."

"Remus, might I ask you to get yours, and return here with it?"

Lupin nodded and walked back out; Ginny hesitantly asked, "Professor, what's wrong?"

"There is a powerful dwomer on this glass, my child. I do not understand how I could have missed this when I looked about your chambers."

"It's been in my trunk since Hogwarts," Harry offered. "But it was always like an ordinary mirror."

Remus returned, carrying an almost identical mirror. He held it out to Flamel who inspected it; it appeared quite ordinary, reflecting like a normal mirror. "There are unusual enchantments here, but this one is dormant. What can you tell me of their making, Remus?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. Sirius and James cooked these up after several late night trips into the restricted section. They were looking for something else; I don't remember what, though I know they didn't find it; at least while we were at Hogwarts. They were always rather secretive about it, even to Peter and me."

Flamel looked thoughtful for a moment. "Remus, have you seen any sign of Sirius' mirror?"

Remus shook his head. "No, but I've not touched the desk or table". He drew his wand. "Accio Sirius' Mirror!"

As the spell left Remus' wand, something happened to the mirror Flamel still held; the surface remained black, but something changed; the blackness was no longer still, but somehow roiled. Suddenly, a sound filled the room; it was somewhere between a howl and a yelp of pain; all color drained from Lupin's face "Padfoot!" he whispered before he could stop himself, dropping falling back into a chair.

Harry was jerked back into the present; he stood quickly and took a step forward, breaking Ginny's grip on his hand. He reached for the mirror, screaming "Sirius!" as Flamel watched, stunned. As Harry's hand approached the mirror, the darkness seemed to recede, as if drawing deeper and deeper into the mirror; an instant later, it looked no different from Remus' mirror.

Flamel pulled the mirror back before Harry's hand made contact; "Gently, gently, Harry." Ginny had sprung from her seat and had again taken Harry's hand. He stood there for a moment, swaying, and then pulled Ginny roughly into his arms, though she was unsure if it was an embrace or Harry trying to remain upright. "That's him, Gin, that was Sirius." Ginny could feel him shaking against her. Harry turned to Lupin, "You heard it too, Remus; you said it. Padfoot! _He's alive!_"

Ron and Hermione burst in; Hermione took in the wild look in Harry's eyes as he clutched Ginny; the colorless Lupin, and the unreadable expression on Flamel's face. "What's wrong?" she cried.

Harry turned to them, eyes shining. "He's alive, Hermione; he's alive! Remus heard him too! We both did; we all did!"

Ron and Hermione looked at Lupin; he looked like a Muggle who had just encountered a ghost. He finally nodded. "We heard something."

Hermione barely whispered, "Sirius?"

"Yes!" Harry turned to Flamel. "What happened then? And what made the mirror change?"

Flamel shook his head. "I'm not sure. Something powerful was at work; I can still feel traces of it; but I do not know what woke it, or what caused it to end."

"Perhaps… Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione suggested, hesitatingly.

Flamel nodded. "And anyone else we might find that would shed light on how these mirrors were made."

Ginny gently extracted her self from Harry's arms; she tugged him back towards the couch. "Easy, Harry. You were shaking. Relax; we all need to think." Hermione moved to the couch to sit on the other side of Harry, taking his other hand; Ron moved behind him, placing one hand on Harry's shoulder.

Remus stirred. "I'll… I'll call Albus." Reaching into his robes, he extracted his communicator, and spoke into it rapidly.

Several minutes later, Albus Dumbledore entered. "What has happened here? Remus, surely there must be some misunderstanding or mistake."

Flamel, with occasional comments from Harry or Remus, explained what had happened. Dumbledore examined both mirrors; he and Flamel cast a number of charms, and were talking theory at a level incomprehensible to the others present; even Hermione only understood part of what they were discussing.

Harry's patience was wearing thin. "Enough! That's all fine and good; but Sirius is alive. Who gives a damn how or why; how do we get him back?"

Dumbledore and Flamel looked at each other for a moment, then Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, when Sirius passed through the veil, we believe he was transported to another plane. It was once a portal between…"

Harry then stood, his eyes blazing; Ginny was pulled to her feet with him as she tried to maintain her grip on him. Power was almost visibly radiating around him; the room shook; they all felt it. Later they would learn the old house had shaken to its very foundations; Molly in the basement kitchen had felt it as well. Hermione still held his right hand as he stood; but Ron pulled her back as Harry took a step forward.

Harry first turned to Lupin, "You said he was _dead_. You held me back when I…" He then whirled to face Dumbledore, "You said I'd _lost_ the closest thing to a parent I had ever known. You said it was your fault that Sirius had _DIED!_" he said. He paused, breathing heavily; golden plasma had formed around his right hand. "This time, the truth, Professor, _I want the truth! NOW!"_ The last words reverberated through out the house. Harry paused again, almost panting. Dumbledore heard footsteps coming up the stairs and glanced toward the door; it suddenly slammed shut and seemed to flow into the walls; not even a crack was visible. Harry felt Ginny clinging to his left arm, trembling; she whispered his name; he slowed his breathing and fought for some measure of control; the glow around his right hand faded, but they could still feel the barely leashed power flowing through him.

"No more lies, no more misdirection, no more half truths, Professor." Harry's voice was measured; no longer raised, demanding but controlled. "Tell me. And if I get as much as a hint of you holding back or trying to protect me _from anything_, the prophecy be damned; we're finished!"

"Harry, please… when I told you Sirius died, I indeed did believe he had irrevocably passed beyond this mortal realm. Even now, even if you have discovered some way of communicating, that may not mean… Please, Harry, I will tell you everything that I know of that chamber and the arch; please calm yourself. If your control should falter, even briefly, the power you've summoned could tear down the wards or bring the roof down on all our heads; but more importantly, I believe both Mrs. and Miss Weasley have become frightened, and might find comfort in knowing you are ok."

Harry turned to Ginny, still clinging to his arm; she smiled tentatively at him as he slipped the arm she'd been holding around her; he forced himself to relax; dissipating the power that had built up inside him. As he did, Harry then became aware of the pounding against the fused door. Dumbledore motioned toward the door with his wand. "May I?"

Harry nodded; Dumbledore restored the sealed door to its previous condition. Molly Weasley burst into the room, wand drawn; something flashed by her and Harry felt something clutching his right side; the one opposite Ginny. Molly took a few steps into the room, taking in Harry's stance, Ginny held close to him, Dobby clutching his other side; Ron holding Hermione where he'd pulled her back from Harry; Dumbledore with his wand in hand, Remus' pallor and an mix of puzzlement and amusement on Flamel's face. "What the bloody hell is going on in here?" she cried.

Several of those present began to answer; Harry drowned them out. "It's Sirius! He's alive!"

"Sirius? Alive?" Molly repeated; her wand dropping a bit as it became clear there wasn't an immediate threat.

"That is what we are trying to understand now, Molly," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps if everyone would remain calm and find a seat, we would be better able to explore what has happened here."

Ginny slid from under Harry's arm; she again took his hand and tugged him toward the couch; Harry started to follow; then became aware of Dobby. "Dobby?"

"Is Harry Potter all right?" the little house elf asked.

"I'm fine, Dobby. But what are you doing here?"

"Sir, Headmaster Dumbledore talked to Dobby about Harry Potters house and how Harry Potter's family could no longer care for Harry Potter." Tears gathered in the little elf's eyes. "Dobby was going to beg Headmaster Dumbledore to let Dobby leave Hogwarts and take care of Harry Potter and Harry Potter's house. But before Dobby could ask, the great wizard Dumbledore said he had called Dobby to ask Dobby if he would help the noble Harry Potter. So Dobby and Headmaster Dumbledore agreed, that if Harry Potter would have Dobby, Dobby would take care of Harry Potter and Harry Potter's house. Then Headmaster Dumbledore must go at once to Harry Potter's house, and Dobby followed."

"Dobby, that's… that's great." Harry wasn't up to sorting through this right now; he glanced back at Hermione, "I'll pay you, of course; can we work out the details later?"

"Dobby doesn't want paying; not from his friend Harry Potter. The noble Harry Potter freed Dobby; Dobby can never repay that debt."

"No, I insist. And you'll have time off and clothes, too."

"Dobby has grown fond of socks. Dobby shall do as the great Harry Potter asks; Harry Potter is a very wise wizard. May Dobby begin now? It has been a long time since Dobby had a house to care for."

"Yes, Dobby, you may begin," Harry said, thinking there was enough work at Grimmauld Place to keep Dobby busy for years, and right now, there were other things that needed his attention.

Dobby released Harry, and turned to Dumbledore, "Headmaster Dumbledore may Dobby ask one last favor?"

"Certainly, Dobby."

Dobby spoke very quietly to Dumbledore, "May Dobby ask Dobby's friends to help? There is much work that must be done for this house to be worthy of a great wizard like Harry Potter, and would take Dobby much time by himself. But Dobby's friends have little work to do now, and Dobby is not selfish. And Dobby's friends are wanting to help Harry Potter."

"Yes, Dobby, you may," Dumbledore chuckled.

As Dobby sped off; Ginny had succeeded in settling Harry back to the couch; Ron had moved around and settled on the arm by Hermione who had again taken Harry's other hand; Molly found a place on the other sofa. Dumbledore and Flamel quickly updated Molly. Dumbledore then turned to Harry. "The arch that now resides in the ministry is ancient. It was originally situated on the Salisbury plane near Stonehenge; little is known of it and its history. Most believe that it predated Stonehenge; indeed, there are those who think Stonehenge was placed as it was due to the arch. There are legends that have passed down through the ages; most of them have a common thread that the arch was a portal to some other place; many of them describe a fantastic place; some believe this to have been Atlantis.

"Since records have been kept, many have passed through the arch; none are known to have returned. The arch was moved to its current location in the 1300s. Despite some wards that were set, Muggles and animals kept wandering into it; it was decided to move it to a location where it could be protected and studied… a location where the ministry now resides. In fact, the location of the ministry has much to do with the arch and another artifact. For a time, the arch was used as means of carrying out executions; most of the stonework in the room around it date from that time.

"The arch has been studied for all the years records have been kept of such things; no one has ever discovered it's secrets, through many have tried; indeed, many have given their lives in the attempt. Among the Unspeakables, most believe that it is one end of a portal that once provided transportation between two locations greatly distant from each other, and that the other end was destroyed ages ago. Others have suggested that the arch is portal directly to the afterlife, and that no one would wish to return, even if they could. A few believe that the arch is nothing more than a means of execution that leads nowhere.

"A few through the years have reported hearing voices near the arch, but that they can never make out the words; opinions are even more divided what this may mean. Regardless, through known history, no one who has passed through the veil is known to have returned.

As Dumbledore finished, Flamel said, "While no one is known to have returned; but the claim was once made, in my youth. Those were confused and chaotic times, for wizarding kind and Muggle both. The inquisition, the plague, the Black Death - there are times when I wonder how either of our societies survived those days. But as I recall the story, there was a witch who claimed her child had wandered through the arch, and that she had somehow achieved his return. There was some controversy over the claims; I believe it was even a factor in the arch being moved to its current site. Both mother and child died not long thereafter, to Muggles if I'm not mistaken. The claim was never taken all that seriously.

Harry attempted to absorb this. "You've told me the theories; what do you believe?"

Flamel replied first, "I have always felt the arch as a means of execution made little sense. It is easy enough to snuff out a life as it is; indeed, it is much too easy. I cannot see any possible reason to go to such extremes for a means of execution that could be achieved in a far easier fashion. A great deal of effort and powerful magic was expended to create that arch; and though it's been tried from time to time, efforts to destroy the arch have never succeeded.

"And I find myself in agreement with Nicholas," Dumbledore said. "I believe the oldest legends all maintain the arch was a portal; a doorway to somewhere, if you will; not unlike some of the tunnels between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, tunnel is now blocked, or perhaps the other end destroyed."

"But… a doorway… it goes somewhere," Harry mused out loud. "If there's a way in, there has to be a way out. And we know Sirius is in there. How do we get him out?"

"Perhaps the most useful thing to discover is how we reached him at all," Flamel suggested. "What can we learn of these mirrors and their making?"

Remus had regained some of his color by this point. "I've been thinking hard about that; James and Sirius had snuck out several evenings in a row using James' cloak, looking for something in the restricted section. They were very closed-mouthed about what. I don't think they ever found what they were looking for, though they made several attempts, even after making the mirrors. I know the mirrors were something they had stumbled across during their searches, but no more than that."

Dumbledore nodded as he remembered. "James and Sirius did make occasional nocturnal searches for reading material; a tradition that has been kept on more than a few occasions by some current students as well," the twinkle returning to his eyes for the first time since the confrontation with Harry. "Most of what they sought was harmless; after a time, I paid little attention to their nocturnal expeditions; indeed, it was far better that they be focused on research that some of their other schemes." To Lupin, "Do you recall anything at all they might have said?"

"I think I once overheard one of them mention thaumaturgy," Lupin replied. "But even for James and Sirius, that seems a stretch."

"Thaumaturgy… perhaps…." Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Yes, that would explain much."

"Young Harry did cut his hand upon the glass, Brian, before I reformed the mirror," Flamel said. "In fact, that was the point where I first felt something, was when Harry cut…."

Molly interrupted, "But… even at their most reckless, maybe Sirius, surely at least James would have not have attempted blood magic while still in school."

Remus shook his head. "I wouldn't take that bet. Though it may explain why they were so closed-mouthed about it. Rigid observance of the rules was never a Marauder value."

"The only drawback," Dumbledore commented, "is even if they employed blood magic – to which even I have resorted in dire need – is that does not make the search a great deal easier. Perhaps a fourth of the tomes in the restricted section touch upon blood magic in some way."

"And it may not have been an accident that Harry's blood activated the mirror," Flamel added. "If the mirror were made by Harry's father and godfather, no doubt they both used their own blood in its creation. The strong blood tie between Harry and his father may have strengthened the enchantments in some fashion."

"So, if my blood touches the mirror, something could happen; we could reach Sirius again?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps," Flamel replied. "Or it may be necessary to break the mirror, and repair it with your blood on a fragment. But while we should proceed swiftly, we must be cautious. I cannot claim to know Sirius, in either his human or canine form; however, that sound we heard was of a creature in pain. I do not think another attempt should be made casually."

"Sirius has been there… for days. We have no idea what condition… or how much longer he can last." Harry forced himself to slow down, thinking. "How can we…?"

"Harry," Remus pleaded, "Please, please, don't let your hope run wild. It may have been a fluke, a one-time thing, or even something trapped from years ago inside the mirror. You've just gotten your life halfway together for the first time in I don't know how long, the Order is spread thin, we have no idea where to even…"

Harry stood and helped Ginny her feet; he then kneeled in front of Lupin and waited until Remus would look him in the eye. "Remus; Listen to me, Remus. As long as there's even a shred of hope, I'm not giving up. Sirius was willing to give his life for me. As for the Order goes, if they won't help, to hell with the Order. They need me more than I need them and I don't have to do this alone. Are you in, Moony?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer; he stood and faced Hermione, "This is one time where the solution can be found in the library. If anyone can find it, you can. Are you with me, Hermione? And Ron, I need you, mate."

"Of course, Harry." Hermione replied, as she and Ron stood and moved beside him.

"What was that you were saying about briar patches, mate?" Ron grinned. "Glad to see you've finally accepted we're going to come along anyway. Isn't this a lot easier?"

"And I'm not leaving your side," Ginny added.

Harry then turned to face Dumbledore, "We'll need access to the Hogwarts library, and transportation unless you think brooms would be safe. Anything you can pry out of the ministry on the arch might help. And, could we borrow your pensieve?"

"I shall set up a port key between the kitchen and the Hogwarts Library. And I will make inquiries at the Department of Mysteries. I know your Firebolt is still in Professor McGonagall's keeping; but your message is clear; you will arrive at Hogwarts one way or another; I may as well resign myself to accepting it and make it as safe as possible." Dumbledore said. "But I am intrigued by your request for the pensieve."

Looking between Dumbledore and Lupin, Harry continued, "Remus, if Professor Dumbledore is willing, would you place the memories of anything you remember about the mirrors in Professor Dumbledore's pensieve? Perhaps there's some clue there?"

"I'm in, Harry," Remus answered. "We can try."

"And you may certainly have use of the pensieve."

Finally Harry looked to Flamel, "And Professor, is there anything else, any book, any clue, or anything else you can find out about that story you told earlier?"

Then Flamel, "I will see what I might find."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully at Dumbledore. "I can look through the library here too; the collection here has many dark books that are not in the restricted section at, er, uh, what I think would be in the restricted section at Hogwarts."

"Perhaps you will find that the lack of an invisibility cloak will enhance your ability to become more familiar with the Hogwarts collection, dear girl." Dumbledore said with a straight face as the others laughed and Hermione colored. Molly sighed in relief; this was certainly an improvement to the situation she had walked in on. Hearing Harry's voice echo through the house, she had feared that someone – whoever was on the other side of that argument with Harry – wouldn't be leaving the room upright and under their own power.

"Professors, is there anyone else who knows much about blood magic?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked down for a moment and sighed. "Of the current staff, Professor Snape would have the greatest familiarity… his work, and his cover have often required that he work with many dark things."

"Will he help?" Harry asked, without hesitation.

"I shall ask him, Harry; but since our meeting a day ago, he has barely left his chambers; I have tried to see him twice, but each time he has refused me."

Harry nodded.

Flamel said, "Harry, if I may, I wish to take these mirrors and study them."

"What ever you need, Professor. Though one belongs to Professor Lupin."

"Thank you, Harry. Remus, if I may?" Flamel asked.

"Harry, unless there is some other matter you can think of to discuss further, Nicholas and I shall return to Hogwarts and begin; I would be grateful if you would plan to begin your search in the morning in order that we may have a few hours to prepare and ensure the safety of you all. And if Remus would join us, perhaps two hours from now, I will give him the pensieve so that he may begin collecting the relevant thoughts."

Harry had chaffed at this delay, but Hermione pointed out they could begin in the library on the third floor. Remus agreed to meet them later at Hogwarts, saying there was another errand he needed to complete in Diagon Alley first. Dumbledore promised to send a portkey for them to use in the following morning, and to meet them in the Hogwarts library. Dumbledore, Flamel and Lupin took their leave and walked down the steps in order to leave the house to Apparate to their respective destinations.

Walking down the stairs, Flamel said softly, "Brian, did you fully realize the amount of power young Harry manifested a short time ago?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Nicholas, I was very much aware. I expected for a few moments that I would directly experience the brunt of its force."

"Has Harry shown such strength before?"

"Harry… has always performed above expectations; any reasonable expectations; even beyond wildest hopes in a crisis. But no, I have never seen him manifest such raw power before. Indeed, I am not sure I could have withstood him had he chosen to attack. Did you see him seal the room? He didn't even move his hand; that was with the force of his mind alone."

It was Flamel's turn to chuckle. "My friend, I am not sure that we both together could have withstood him. The strength of his feeling for his godfather coupled with righteous anger was potent indeed. It is hardly a secret that I'm long past my prime – even you, my friend, are slipping past middle age. But sealing the door? Was there some significance to that?"

"When I returned with Harry from the ministry; I had closed him within my office and refused to allow him to leave until he heard me out."

"He clearly learns and uses what has proven effective."

Dumbledore nodded. "But this time he managed to control his anger. And that in Harry is a significant change, even from a few days ago. If Harry had manifested such power several days ago in my office, not only would he have walked out through what was left of the doorway, they would be updating my Magic Frog card even now."

"I suppose that in this regard, what escapes you, Brian, is obvious to me because of Perenelle. When Harry stood before you that night, he was woefully incomplete. That is becoming less and less the case, as their strengths reinforce each other's weaknesses. You perhaps owe more than you now realize to the Weasley girl; not only did she temper his anger today, she saved your Potions Master before." Again Flamel chucked. "I shall not tell Harry this, at least for some time, however, things might actually have been far better had you told him to hold Ginny Weasley's hand last year."

Remus joined the discussion as they reached the front door. "It was uncanny; Harry has always looked a lot like James, but for a few minutes there, it was like seeing James reincarnated. The total lack of doubt, rallying us to the cause, way he took control back there… and Ginny standing beside him, with her hair and build so like Lily..."

Dumbledore nodded as they walked outside, closing the door behind them. "I too was reminded of James and Lily."

"I will come to Hogwarts as soon as I finish in Diagon Alley," Remus said just before Apparating away.

"You may as well start giving thought as to how you will accommodate them next year at school." Flamel said. "I hope you are not entertaining the thought they will quietly return to their dormitories."

"Truthfully, I had not yet even begun to consider that; it being over two months away. Though it seems a valid point. I am far more concerned about what I have not yet told Harry."

"As well you might, after today's encounter. At the very least, doing so should be easier as recent events seem to have eliminated the meanings we feared most from the second sentence. Harry has been indeed been freed, and Ginny is unharmed."

"And it may shed light on the next sentence as well," Dumbledore mused. "If Harry is the person referred to in the second person, does this suggest he might actually be able to free Sirius? And if 'the servant' refers to Pettigrew, this has disturbing implications as well. He was able to enter the castle and remain undetected before; I am worried about having Harry and other students in the castle with so few about; even the two of us together do not know every secret of Hogwarts."

"I am more concerned with 'death and the dead'. That strongly suggests more than a single issue or entity with which we must contend."

"Indeed, we cannot be sure 'death' refers to the same thing in both places. I am still perplexed by 'two shall be three then burn'; when I first heard it, I had thought the meaning were clear; that two should burn… but in the order it's given, it makes no sense."

"As events unfold," Flamel said, "their meanings will become clear. It would seem we have a reasonable understanding of the first portion. Doubtless, the rest will become clear as events unfold."

There were two pops as they Apparated to a point near the Hogwarts gate.

On the fourth floor, Harry and Ginny had reclaimed their seats, and Ron and Hermione had taken possession of the other couch after Molly had risen to walk around the room. She settled into the chair that had been vacated by Flamel a few minutes before. "When we were cleaning last year, we never really got in here. This really needs a lot of work, and I still have no idea what we're going to do about a hippogriff in that third floor bedroom."

"We'll manage, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied. "You never saw my room at Privet drive, did you? Not only is anything Dursley-free an improvement, but any house where you are will always be something theirs never was – a home."

"How can you say that, Harry? I failed you horribly. All the clues were there; I just didn't put them together…"

"No, you couldn't even imagine anything like that, and you can't know how much it means to me to know people like you exist, that are untainted by all the bad in the world and can still think the best of everyone, even the Dursleys."

Molly moved from her chair and settled beside Harry and held him close for several moments, rocking him back and forth. For the first time, Harry attempted to tease Molly, "Besides, Mrs. Weasley, that last care package you sent over more than made up for the rest."

It took her a moment to understand his meaning, "Harry, did you just… you did, didn't you."

Ron chuckled as Ginny gave him an annoyed look; Hermione looked at Ron with faux concern, "Ron, what have they done with Harry? You know, our shy best friend, about four inches shorter than you, wears glasses? That can't possibly be him over there."

"Harry, that does bring up something I had wanted to ask you," Molly ignored her youngest son and Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley seems rather formal, under the circumstances. Would you like to call me Molly?"

Harry thought for a moment, then looked at Ginny for several moments, then Ron. "I'd… that is, if Ginny and Ron er, wouldn't mind that is… I'd rather call you Mum."

Molly blinked back tears. "But Harry… I'm honored more than I can say that you would even think such a thing; but I could never take the place of your mother…"

"But you have; when she couldn't be here, you were." Harry thought back to his first Christmas at Hogwarts, when he had received the first of the five jumpers Mrs. Weasley had made for him, and how welcome she made him feel the first time he arrived at The Burrow. And how she and Bill had come to Hogwarts as his family during the tournament. "And you didn't have to be; you went out of you way to make me feel like part of a family," he glanced sidewise at Ginny, still with a bit of lingering guilt, "even after all that's happened between Ginny and me. I'll always love my mother, but calling you Mum takes nothing from her." He paused, hoping he had not presumed too much. "If it's ok with you, that is. And Ginny, and Ron."

Ginny's eyes shown into his; "Harry… I'm the seventh child. If there's one thing I understand, it's sharing… even though I'm not always real good at it." She looked between him and her mother, trying to put her feelings into words. "But sharing Mum… is easy; it doesn't make my share less… her heart just grows larger." She grinned, wickedly. "Besides, you've also just made Mum happy enough that she may – eventually – forgive your investment in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Ron gave his approval. "Brilliant, Harry." Hermione was quiet, but blinked suspiciously.

"Harry, please call me Mum." Molly pulled him back in a hug, again slowly rocking back and forth. They sat that way for perhaps a minute; they all started as Mrs. Black's screaming could be heard from below.

"Honestly." Molly sighed. "I suppose it was just luck that no one set her off before now. I detest that painting. But I didn't think anyone else was here."

Ron stood, "We'll check it out." Hermione stood up with him.

"Not by yourselves." Molly said firmly.

"We'll all go." Harry stood, and then helped Ginny to her feet.

Molly insisted on leading the way; as they moved between the third and fourth floor, a banging sound could be heard. She increased her pace; a few moments later, they were moving down the staircase to the ground floor. The screaming had continued, not only from Mrs. Black's portrait but also from all the portraits lining the entrance hall. Molly suddenly stopped as she started to take in the activity taking place in the entrance hall; Harry and Ginny had also come down far enough to see into the room; Ron and Hermione behind them could not. As Molly, Harry and Ginny stood there gaping, Ron and Hermione slipped beside them until they could also see into the room.

"Bloody hell!" Ron finally attempted to verbalize what everyone was feeling. The troll leg umbrella stand was gone. At least 200 house elves, almost all of them wearing Hogwarts tea towels, were scurrying about the entrance hall. Some were removing screaming portraits, others were ripping up the frayed carpet; several groups were removing the peeling wallpaper, but the largest group was clustered around the portrait of Mrs. Black, who was still screaming, but this time in fear. The elves had attached some sort of cord to the portrait in many places, and as Dobby – clearly recognizable in his colorful clothes – counted off, the house elves pulled mightily on the cord. Slowly, very slowly, the portrait began to peel from the wall, in places taking large chunks of plaster with it. Dobby called for one more pull; the elves put their backs into it, and the portrait finally separated from the wall. Several house elves picked up the still screaming portrait and carried it down the basement stairs.

Dobby then ran to the group on the stairs. "Dobby's friends came to help Dobby. They will help Dobby fix Harry Potters house where it is fit for the great Harry Potter and his Wheezys."

Hermione spotted two house elves carrying away the mounted house elf heads. "Dobby," she asked, "where is Kreacher?"

"Kreacher betrayed this house and his master. But Kreacher was a house elf. When his master was killed, Kreacher punished himself greatly. Kreacher could not leave his bed. When Kreacher saw Dobby, Kreacher thought his time was over. Kreacher used the last of his magic to cut off Kreacher's head." Dobby shook his head sadly. "In many Dark houses it has long been so." Dobby then motioned them toward the stairs to the basement. "But come, come, see what Dobby and his friends have done."

Dobby led them down the stairs; everywhere they looked they could see where the house elves had started to work. Dobby proudly led them into the kitchen. They all looked around in wonder; the room was hardly recognizable. The rough walls had been given at least two fresh coats of paint, lightening it considerably. The fireplace appeared new and unused; the pots and utensils gleamed. The floor was freshly tiled, and the table covered with a blue-checkered tablecloth, and cushions had been placed in the seat of each chair. Molly walked into the pantry, and emerged shaking her head. "This is remarkable. This was all done in less than an hour; I barely recognize the place. The larder is fully stocked."

Dobby bowed. "We will make this a fit house for Harry Potter and his friends." He then ran back out the door; they could hear him issuing instructions to the other house elves.

Hermione was looking at Harry with disapproval written all over her face; Harry said, "Look, Hermione, I hired Dobby. I had no idea he would pull something like this. But, you know, this isn't so bad. This room actually looks pretty good."

"But Harry…"

"Hermione, look, I'll pay every last house elf every last Galleon you can get them to accept. I'll pay them willingly, cheerfully. But don't go leaving clothes thrown all over the house. All that did was make extra work for Dobby last year at school. None of the other elves would work in the Gryffindor common room."

Hermione looked scandalized, but said, "Ok, Harry, but I'm going to hold you to your word. I'll certainly try to talk them into taking a fair wage. But now, I want to start looking through the library here."

"I'll help." Harry turned to Molly, "We'll be in the library on the third floor, Mum."

She smiled at the first use of her new designation, "Ok, kids, be careful." She began to make a more careful inspection of the kitchen as Hermione led them back up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 10: Join Together

Chapter 10 – Join Together

"It must have been a bloody century since anyone's even looked at most of the stuff in here," Ron complained, as he brushed the dust away to read the titles along the spines of the shelved books. He had used his wand to clear away the dust and cobwebs on the first few shelves until one of the books opened, releasing a gale of it's own. They had coughed for several minutes with all the dust in the air; Ron had decided, not without rather detailed input from Hermione, that non-magical means might be safer in this unknown library.

Ron searched the stacks as Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat around a table, flipping through likely volumes. To free their hands, Ginny had placed one slender ankle against Harry's; both were careful to maintain contact.

"Foundations, castles, armor, swords… even doors. But not a single mention of anything made of glass, let alone mirrors." Ginny sighed.

"So far nothing here either. Are you having any luck, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Nothing useful; though many of these books are quite dark. I doubt some of them would even be in the restricted section at Hogwarts."

"Ouch! Dammit!" Ron suddenly cried.

"All right, Ron?" they all asked.

"Bloody book bit me," he said, holding his hand.

"Did you find a copy of the Monster Book of Monsters?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I'm really not interested in taking a closer look."

"It doesn't sound like anything close to what we'd be looking for anyway," Hermione coaxed. "But you're making good progress." She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then looked at Harry. "Harry, a little while ago you said something about a prophecy…."

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks. Hermione pressed on. "You weren't talking about what Trelawney said in our third year, were you?"

Ron had abandoned his search and moved to stand behind Hermione; he'd seen the look Harry and Ginny exchanged. He looked at Harry, his hurt obvious. "Ginny knows, doesn't she?"

Harry looked down, unwilling to look his first friend in the eyes. "Sirius… in his letter… told Ginny. And since then, so much has happened; we haven't had a lot of time to talk. And I hated to dump this on you; though given what you've said, it's only fair you both should know." He paused, thinking. "Knowing this may put you at greater risk; my father told Sirius; Dumbledore knows; he heard the prophecy when it was given; and Flamel saw Sirius' letter, so he knows for sure. And from what Dumbledore said at Mrs. Figg's, I think McGonagall and Mum both know." He first looked at Hermione; she didn't waver; with difficulty, he met Ron's eyes.

Harry nodded slowly. "Before I was born, Sybill Trelawney was applying a teaching job at Hogwarts; Dumbledore met with her, and during that meeting, she zoned out like she did in third year." He paused; he felt Ginny's hand slip in to his; Ron and Hermione waited patiently. "What she said was, _'**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies….'**_**"**

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, as she began to parse through the words. "It all fits," she mused, "what you meant when you said you wanted to win, what Dumbledore said… and Voldemort marked you." She looked at him strangely, and repeated a strange turn of phrase Harry remembered Perenelle Flamel using when she'd examined them. "You're the champion presumptive…."

"Dumbledore told me the right after the Ministry," Harry said. "I wasn't sure what to say to any of you; then, Sirius told Ginny in his letter, and things since have happened so fast…." He looked apologetically at Ron.

"It's ok, mate." Ron said. "It's funny in a way; I'd always thought it would be Dumbledore…."

Harry shook his head, "I wish it were. But even at the ministry, all he did was buy some time. Sooner or later, it comes down to him and me."

Hermione looked horrified. "But it doesn't say you'll defeat him," she whispered. "It says one must die at the hand of the other…. Oh, Harry, how could you stand to keep something like that to yourself?"

"I've got a job to do, Hermione, and I'm going to give it everything I've got. You know, the two of you don't have to do this; the smart thing to do would be to get as far away from me as possible."

"Hermione may be the cleverest witch in our year, if not the whole school, but I guess neither of us are very smart," Ron said, grinning, "if you insist on putting it that way. What would you expect us to do?"

Harry grinned wickedly. "Well, let's see. There's the great Weasley baby race with a 200,000 Galleon prize."

"I thought the whole idea of our being here was to put an end to that nonsense," Hermione said primly.

Ginny, noting Ron looking like he had a comeback prepared that he was itching to use, agreed, "Hermione is right; we've got work to do; let's get back to the search."

Dobby had brought them a platter of sandwiches; he had told them Mr. Weasley was downstairs and Mrs. Weasley wanted Harry and Ginny to remain upstairs for now. Harry had looked a bit nervous; Hermione had reassured him. "Don't worry Harry, I already dealt with your biggest problem," as Ginny giggled.

After skimming through several dozen more books, the summons Harry had been dreading came. Dobby had returned and said, "Harry Potter, Sir, the Mr. And Mrs. Wheezy request Harry Potter and his lady Wheezy join them in the drawing room."

Harry looked helplessly at Ginny, who smiled encouragingly and said, "How can Harry Potter, who's beaten Voldemort time after time, possibly be afraid of poor little old Arthur Weasley?"

"Wow, that's such a tough one." Ron grinned wickedly. "Maybe it was something to do with snogging his daughter? Or maybe not, he didn't get upset when he heard about you and Michael Corner."

Ginny gave her brother a withering glare. "Michael kissed me exactly once." She looked at Harry and added under her breath, "He was a lousy kisser."

"Of course by the time the twins let the cat out of the bag, you'd already broken up with him, so maybe that doesn't count. But Harry here's a live one. But maybe it's about where you're spending your nights. What a waste when the two of you can't go for the prize."

Ginny looked crestfallen and on the verge of tears. She looked at Ron as if deeply wounded, then hung her head and said, "That's the only thing I regret."

Hermione glared at Ron; Harry had felt Ginny give his hand a quick squeeze and kept his expression blank. Ron stuttered, "I'm… I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't…."

Ginny then looked up at Ron, a glare in her eye, and her wand in her free hand. "I only regret I didn't do it a lot earlier, you git. If you were half the Gryffindor even Percy was… Let's go, Harry." She pulled him from the room.

As they walked down the stairs, Harry whispered, "I'm sure glad you're on my side."

Ginny giggled. "Don't worry about Dad. Just let me handle him, ok?"

"Is that what you'll say when I get old and cranky? Just let me handle grumpy old Harry?"

Ginny suddenly stopped there, in the middle of the stairs between the 3rd and 4th floors and throwing her arms around him, pulled him into a kiss. "I didn't say anything before when you said you wanted to grow old with me. You don't know how much it means to me for you to talk about the future… our future, and about being old."

"Let's just hope I still _have_ a future about five minutes from now."

Ginny led him down the remaining stairs and into the drawing room; the house elf crew had not yet reached this room. Arthur and Molly were already seated, waiting. Molly motioned to an empty loveseat near by; with a tug Ginny led Harry forward and they sat.

There was an uncomfortable silence; then Arthur, after being nudged by Molly, said, "Hello Ginny. And you too, Harry."

"Hi, Dad."

"Uh, hello, Mr. Weasley."

"I can't say that I'm very comfortable with this situation. Dumbledore has insisted that neither of you could have possibly intended for this," and looking to Molly, "And I still can't believe you encouraged them. And letting them… unsupervised… Ginny is far too young to…"

"Too young, Dad?" Ginny interrupted. "Didn't you and Mum get together at the end of your fifth year and her fourth? And didn't your mother; my grandmother marry after leaving Hogwarts after her fifth year? To Granddad, who she'd fancied since her 2nd year?"

"That's totally different. Things were different back then."

"How, Arthur?" Molly asked, "How were they different?"

"It was accepted… It was a different time; it was just different."

"Mum, when did Dad kiss you the first time?"

"Molly…."

"Why, dear, it was on the train back from Hogwarts after my fourth year. I thought he'd never work up the nerve."

"Molly!"

"But that one time was all it took. The next year at Hogwarts, we must have seen inside of every broom closet in Hogwarts at least once a week. In fact, once…."

"Molly!"

"I'm still puzzled, Arthur dear. Or is it true what they say? That there's nothing a man fears more than his daughter will meet someone just like he was when he was a boy?"

"Please, Molly, I'm trying to talk to the children. This is serious."

"Dad, is it that you don't approve of Harry? From what you and Mum said, I'd thought you both liked Harry. That he was such a polite young man. Respectful. Brave…."

Arthur had not expected to be on the defensive. "Uh, Harry is a fine young wizard, but Ginny, the operative word is young. As in too young…."

"Too young for what, Father? He certainly wasn't too young to save me from Tom Riddle and kill Slytherin's basilisk. And that was three bloody years ago!" Ginny was showing the first signs of anger.

"Ginny, please, language. That's no way to talk," Molly scolded.

A look passed between mother and daughter; she needed to keep her temper. Molly then said, "Arthur, if it hadn't been for Harry, we wouldn't be having this conversation. And after he saved your daughter in the Chamber of Secrets, giving us another two years of peace in the process, didn't you say that Ginny could certainly do worse than to fancy a boy like…?"

"MOLLY!"

Ginny's voice was calm again. "Ok, then, what is it really? Is it the raw deal fate has dealt Harry? Don't look at me like that; you both know damned well what I'm talking about. Is it really that Harry's too dangerous? That Voldemort keeps coming after him? Is that the kind of values you've taught us? To do what's easy and safe, instead of what's right? You should have thought about that the first time you took him in at The Burrow. And if that's how you feel, what in bloody hell are you involved in the Order for anyway?"

"Ginny that's er, I meant, uh, that…" Arthur shook his head, frustrated.

"So that IS it, then. Harry's too dangerous for your precious little Gin-gin? It's different for you, for Mum, for Bill and Charlie, even the twins to risk everything by standing up for what they believe in and working for the Order, but not me?"

"Ginny… please listen; you're still in school; it's no that… you're not ready… maybe I'm not ready… I… I just want you to be safe."

"Then you should be ecstatic. I'm with the one wizard who _can _do something about Voldemort. Do you know where the sword came from that Harry used to slay the basilisk? It wasn't in the chamber. It wasn't even at Hogwarts. Even Dumbledore couldn't tell us where it came from, but Mrs. Flamel knew. In order to protect me, Harry pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword from his cold, dead hands from somewhere near Stonehenge. There's no place safer for me than with Harry.

"This isn't sudden. I've always loved Harry; even when he was no more than a dream from the stories you told me about the little boy who defeated the most evil wizard of them all. Then when I was 10, I met the real Harry, and my heart knew even then. He wasn't a fairy tale prince, but he was a very real hero. My childhood dreams came true a few days ago – fighting evil at his side.

"Dad, I already owe Harry a life debt; by wizarding tradition, you couldn't deny him my hand should he ask. Not that I thought he would; for a long time, I didn't think Harry knew I existed. I dated half the guys in my year or above trying to forget about him; I wanted him to be happy; if it couldn't be me, I wanted Harry to find his true love. After all, what could I possibly offer him, poor little skinny me in second-hand hand-me-down robes?

"If it hadn't been for Sirius…. While you were busy saving the world from biting teacups and playing cloak and dagger for the Order, if it hadn't been for Sirius, I might still be unhappy and working my way through the other half of the guys at Hogwarts. And Harry… you saw Harry last year.

"Understand this, Dad. I love Harry. That's not going to change. This is what I want. Not following him, not chasing him, but by his side. I'm with him. I'm sleeping wit… beside him."

Molly feared Ginny was about to push her father too far. "Ginny!"

Ginny continued, undeterred, "Yes, sleeping, Mum. Get used to it, both of you. It's not going to change." She looked down for a moment, and then raised her eyes to her father and continued softly, pleading. "Please be happy for me Daddy; give us your blessing. I love you too, Dad. Please don't make me choose."

Arthur's resolve had slipped away bit by bit; her last words, however, demolished whatever residual remained. Meeting her gaze, "This is really how you feel, Ginevra?"

"Dad, didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you we could have never bonded if either of us had any doubt?"

"No, actually, it was Perenelle Flamel… Ginny. This is going to take a little getting used to, but… you have my blessings. Harry, please take care of her." He looked down. "You now have my greatest treasure."

"No, Dad." Harry said, instinctively, recalling Ginny's earlier answer. "Ginny's heart is big enough for both of us."

Ginny had tugged Harry to his feet. "Come on, this is where I go and hug Dad and cry on his shoulder a bit, so he doesn't have time to figure out what just happened."

"I know all too well what just happened," Arthur said. "You've wrapped me around your little finger since you were born. It's no accident there have been no Weasley daughters for generations…."

Harry and Ginny talked with her parents for perhaps twenty minutes more, all small talk about Arthur's work and the progress Dobby and his friends were making on the basement and ground floor levels of the house. As they made their way up the stairs, Harry teased, "What's this poor little skinny girl routine? I happen to know this little skinny girl is wearing a half-million Galleon ruby and has a vault full of Galleons."

"But I can't keep it; Sirius is alive. Will you still like me when I'm just poor little Ginny Weasley again?"

"Oh, wow, I hadn't even thought about that. Though somehow, I don't think that pendant will go anywhere. What a mess this is going to be to untangle." He smiled at her. "And what a wonderful problem to have. Whatever else, they can hardly take back him being cleared."

"But we have to find him first. I wonder if Ron and Hermione have found anything?"

Ron and Hermione hadn't. In fact, after being successively knocked off his feet, burned and cut Ron had given up searching through the stacks. Hermione had taken his hand to steady it as she healed the cut, but she didn't let go. The search was temporarily set aside. Ginny and Harry entered the library unnoticed.

"Ron, you hypocrite. I wonder how Mr. Granger would feel about this." Ginny laughed.

"Get a room, you two." Harry chuckled.

"You know, it's Harry's house, at least for now," Ginny added helpfully. "He has plenty of rooms."

Harry turned to Ginny. "Do you think your Dad could handle this tonight, too?"

Ginny smirked. "Might be more fun to tell Mum."

Ron had been waiting for something like this. Summoning his most innocent, hurt look, "Harry… all through Hogwarts, it was you who showed us how to fight against him. And last year, in the DA, you taught us so much. But I have to say," Ron could no longer keep the smirk off his face, "I like your latest way of fighting You-Know-Who better than all the others put together."

They all laughed, Harry awkwardly holding his sides while trying to keep his grip on Ginny's hand. Finally, Harry asked, "Any luck?"

Hermione shook her head. "None. It's hard for Ron to sort through the books; some of them keep attacking as he tries to clear away enough dust to read the titles."

"Maybe Dobby or some of his friends," Ginny looked warily at Hermione, "are used to cleaning magical libraries and could help."

"Milady, may Dobby be of service?"

Surprising them, Hermione asked, "Dobby, we're trying to find books to help us reach Sirius. But it's hard going; both magical and muggle ways of removing the dust cause problems. Do you know how to safely clear away the dust?"

"Of course, Miss, all house elves know how to clean a library. And Dobby has much experience with very many dark books. But it will be very dusty. Harry Potter and Harry Potter's friends should go to another room while we work. And it will take a little time."

"Ok, Dobby, thank you." Hermione nodded. "Since these are my books, I will pay you for this since it's not part of your duties for Harry."

"But Miss has already given Dobby so many wonderful caps."

Harry sighed, "Just humor her, Dobby."

"Dobby will do as the noble Harry Potter asks, Miss.

As Dobby turned to leave, Ginny called out, "Dobby, wait. What did you call me a minute ago?"

"Milady, Dobby called Harry Potter's lady Wheezy 'Milady'. Is this not how Dobby should address the lady of the house? Would Milady prefer Miss Wheezy? Or Mrs. Potter?"

"Uh… just Ginny is fine, Dobby."

"Dobby could never be so familiar with great Harry Potter's beautify lady, Milady. While Dobby cleans, Milady might wish to inspect Harry Potter's rooms and see if they meet Milady's approval until Dobby can do better." He then turned and sped through the door.

Hermione and Ron were staring at Ginny, but Harry wasn't about to open THAT can of worms right now. "Hermione, did I hear that correctly? You actually asked a house elf to do something?"

Hermione looked slightly defensive. "I am paying him, Harry. And it's for Sirius. If it lets us find what we need faster…."

Harry nodded, his eyes communicating his thanks.

"Well, I've breathed enough dust," Ron declared. "Let's let Dobby have the place. Why don't we go see your rooms, Harry? It sounds like Dobby has done something up there."

They climbed the stairs to the fourth floor; if Dobby had done anything in Harry's suite, they certainly had not touched the rest of the floor. However, when they opened the double doors, it was like walking into a different house. The carpets and wallpaper had been replaced; the floors covered with a thick beige carpet; the wallpaper was also a light color that made the room seem much brighter. New drapes, a pale gold, hung at the sparkling windows, and all of the furniture had been recovered in a light red fabric. The tables and other wood were polished to show room condition.

"Wow, Harry, this is wicked," Ron said.

"It's hard to believe this is in the same house," Hermione agreed.

They toured the other rooms; the bedroom was immaculate; the sleigh bed polished and made with a cover displaying what Harry recognized as his family coat of arms. The trunks were empty and stored in the closets; their things put away, the table cleared of papers. "Harry, this is perfect," Ginny said. "Did Dobby actually say until he could do better? I've rarely seen such a fine room, let alone stayed in one."

"It's amazing what he's done in such a short time," Harry agreed.

"Harry, its getting late," Hermione said. "Perhaps the best thing to do is call it a night and get plenty of rest before tackling the Hogwarts library tomorrow."

Harry reluctantly agreed. "Maybe you're right. Dobby needs some time anyway. But I keep feeling that we're not doing enough fast enough. It's been days already since the Ministry."

"Harry, Sirius knows we're coming," Ginny said. "He knows to hold on. Dumbledore and Lupin have to have time to do their parts, too."

"I know, I know. It doesn't make it easier, though."

Hermione and Ron said their goodnights and headed downstairs; Ginny led Harry into the bath, which also was gleaming from Dobby's efforts. "I'm going to fill that tub with hot water and the thickest bubbles I can find. Are you going to join me or sit on the edge?" Ginny asked.

An hour later they were lying together in the great sleigh bed, Ginny dressed in a pair of Harry's boxers and a t-shirt. She had spotted the snitch-patterned boxers in his drawer, and had claimed them at once as her sleep apparel. She had again bound their wrists; they were both sleepy. "I'd thought tonight we'd be able to remind Tom that nights no longer belong just to him, but I don't think either of us would last very long."

"I can't believe all that's happened. Just this morning we were in Little Whinging, we were staying at the Dursleys; now I'll never stay at 4 Privet drive again; Sirius may be alive, we're in his house, and you're still here."

"Of course I'm still here, Silly. Where else would I be?"

"I keep feeling I'm afraid I'm going to wake up. But remind me I never want to get in an argument with you."

Ginny giggled, striking Harry that he'd heard that quite a bit more when they were alone. "I told you, Potter, your life was going to get simpler. Just do what I say, and you won't have to argue."

"You know, I'm the one that's supposed to have been emancipated here." Harry teased.

"Isn't it lucky I came along to fill the void," she asked, grinning.

"Yes, Milady"

"Harry, that's what Dobby calls me. To you, it'll always be just Ginny."

The next morning, Hermione had walked down to the kitchen a little before eight, followed half an hour or so by Ron, freshly showered but still yawning. Molly had asked Hermione to call Harry and Ginny as she finished preparing their breakfast; Hermione did so, suspecting that were still aspects of their lives Molly still wasn't prepared to confront directly.

Hermione knocked then entered; Harry was dressed; Ginny had a pair of jeans and a t-shirt laid out; the shirt had once read "He caught the snitch and all I got was this lame shirt" but now read "He caught the snitch and I caught the seeker."

"Ginny!" Hermione tried to sound shocked, "are those Harry's?"

Ginny glanced down, remembering the snitch-covered boxers she wore, and nodded. "Try it before you knock it. There're pretty comfortable. I can see now why guys usually don't bother with pajamas."

"Anyway, breakfast is ready."

"Ok, we were just about to come down."

Hermione waited in the sitting room; Harry and Ginny emerged from their room after a few minutes and the three headed down the stairs. As they passed the third floor, Harry noticed the carpets had been removed and house elf voices could be heard on the floor. He asked Hermione, "Have you looked at the library this morning?"

"Yes; Dobby delivered. Not one spec of dust in the whole place; but it will take forever to sort them all out; there's no index or catalog, and there's no organization; it seems completely random."

"Will it be any easier at Hogwarts? There are even more books there," Ginny asked.

"The Hogwarts collection is at least organized; we know what we're looking for is in the restricted section, and that alone cuts it quite a bit. And with a bit of luck, Professor Lupin can help us find some clues," Hermione replied.

They continued down the stairs and entered the kitchen; Molly greeted them as she placed a heaping plate before each of them; she then told the four teens that Tonks had earlier left a portkey for them that would transport them to Hogwarts. Molly placed the key ring that Dumbledore had used the previous day on the table in front of them, and told them how to activate it

They ate a leisurely breakfast, mostly listening to Hermione outline the search strategy she planned to use. Harry had tuned most of it out after the first few minutes, knowing that Hermione would give minute directions once they had begun; he was eager to get started. He hated the time they had already lost; the necessity of sleep; waiting until today to start in the Hogwarts library; however rushing into things headlong had not always been the best solution; they had at least made some progress last night in the Grimmauld Place library. Harry also worried about Snape; would he help? Even if he did, would it buy them anything? Could they even trust anything he gave them?

It was finally time to leave for Hogwarts. Molly hugged each of them, wishing them luck. Harry held out the portkey; they all touched it, and Harry triggered it. Shortly thereafter they found themselves in Dumbledore's office; Harry was surprised; he'd expected to arrive in the library.

Dumbledore was behind the desk; Flamel was seated nearby; suddenly the room filled with Phoenix song; Harry turned to Fawkes' perch; he had heard Fawkes trill a few notes from time to time, but nothing like this. To his, and the other three teens, amazement, Fawkes was not alone; the perch was shared with another spectacular bird. Both were in full voice. The teens felt their spirits soar, uplifted by the two birds joined in song, strangely, Dumbledore and Flamel did not look enthralled; they seemed to be alarmed. Harry's mind recorded this anomaly but for now, he merely listened.

After a few moments, the birds ceased their song; both professors nodded in greeting, and Dumbledore said, "I believe all of you are familiar with Fawkes. The phoenix on the right is Pymander, the companion of Professor Flamel."

Hermione said, "It is unusual to see two such creatures together; I've never even read of two such birds joining in song; that was exquisite."

Harry noticed a flicker of relief pass over Dumbledore's face; again, he filed this away to think about later.

Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured seats for them; two additional chairs appeared as well. "Professor Lupin will join us shortly; it is my hope that Professor Snape will as well. I know we had intended to start in the library; however, I changed the portkey to bring you here. I expect that you may want to come and go, and I believe it is safer for you to arrive here. I fear the castle is not as safe in the summer, with few people moving about. While I believe Hogwarts to be safe from any gross attack, I cannot be completely certain something has not slipped into the castle. Sirius was certainly able to slip in undetected."

There was a knock, the door opened, and Lupin entered, carrying the pensieve. He placed it on the desk, and then took one of the empty chairs. He nodded at the assembled group. "I've placed everything I could think of in there. I don't think there's very much."

"Thank you, Remus. We will view these shortly; let us give Professor Snape a few more minutes."

Another knock came a few moments later; and Snape entered the room. Harry noticed he did not look particularly well; his eyes were sunken and his features were paler than normal. "I am here, as you required, Headmaster."

"Thank you, Severus. We are here because Professors Flamel and Lupin have uncovered information indicating that Sirius Black may still be alive." Dumbledore continued, outlining the events of the day before; as he talked, the sneer on Snape's face grew.

"Headmaster, while an intriguing… tale, I do see that I have anything to contribute, and even less desire to do so. Regardless of your fondness for mongrels and strays, I can only view a world without Sirius Black as a better place."

Hermione stepped on Ron's foot as he started to make an angry retort; Dumbledore also gave all of the teens a cautioning look; to his relief, Harry showed no reaction. "Severus, I have asked you here because we believe the mirrors were made with some sort of blood magic; you have a great knowledge of such enchantments. I had hoped you might offer some clue as to how the mirrors had been enchanted."

"It is hardly surprising Potter and Block would have resorted to such magic in making trifles; they would always charge in where even the Dark Lord refused to tread. But in this case, I am afraid I know of no blood magic involving the enchantment of mirrors. But… No."

"Professor Snape, you remembered something," Harry said.

Snape glared at Harry. "So, Potter, turn about is fair play? Now you, like the Dark Lord invade my surface thoughts at will?"

"No, sir. I saw the look that crossed your face. I've learned to read your expressions over the last five years. Most of us do; it's a survival skill in your class."

"Then you should realize this, Potter, I meant exactly what I said about the world being a better place without Sirius Black's mangy presence. The only regret I have of his passing was that I didn't blast him through that arch myself."

Dumbledore motioned for Harry to stop, but he ignored Dumbledore and pressed on. "Is it because of what you showed me in the pensieve, Professor? And because of what almost happened with you and Professor Lupin?"

"What do you think, boy? Though I hardly 'showed' it to you. Like your father and his flea bitten sidekick, you charge ahead, without regard for anyone around you. However, what you saw, and what you know do not even make the tip of the iceberg."

"Harry…" Dumbledore warned.

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, but Professor Snape has asked me a question. I will answer it to the best of my ability." Harry said calmly, no trace of anger in his voice. "I think that's part of it Professor Snape, and I'm sorry for that. I apologize for everything that my father and Sirius Black ever did to you. They were wrong; no one deserves to be treated as you were. I also apologize for not always treating you with the respect that your position deserves. You deserved better, and I was wrong."

Snape looked at Harry, unbelieving. His look of incredulity was matched on the faces of Ron and Hermione, who were looking at Harry if he were barking mad. Lupin, however, looked thoughtful. "Severus, I too was a Marauder; I also apologize on their behalf, and my own. James was a git at 15; so was Sirius. We all were at that age, and you were as well. You always gave as good as you got; our advantage was there was four of us. But James at least outgrew that; that's why everyone remembers him as the man he was, rather than the hooligan he was as a kid."

Snape was livid. "Are you suggesting that I am acting…."

"Professor Lupin is suggesting nothing, Professor Snape, other than you still have a chance to make a difference." Harry spoke calmly, but interrupting Snape. "But I have not answered you fully yet. I have no doubt that how you feel about my father and Sirius' actions are a factor, but not a significant one. You are not that petty. Professor, _I know the truth_. Snape face flowed with emotion; anger, fear, hurt; more that Harry couldn't place. "_I know_, Professor. You don't hate me for our differences; you hate me for what we hold in common. Will you help, Professor? Please. If not for my sake…."

Phoenix song again trilled through the room; this time only a few notes; Snape turned, seeing both birds studying him intently. Turning to Dumbledore, he growled, "Can you not silence those over-plumaged budgies?"

"Why, Severus? Because you feel hope stir once again?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have no hope, Albus." Snape thrust up the sleeve of his rope, the dark mark plainly visible. And the Dark Lord does not let me forget. My mark has burned time and again these last two days. The Dark Lord wishes answers, and his servant does not come. He will reach me in some way at the last; a drop of poison, the thrust of a dagger; no doubt from one of my own students, thus destroying not only my half of a life, but another one as well to be added to my account."

"There is always hope, Severus," Dumbledore said gently. "And where there is life, there is hope. You know the fate that awaits Harry. He has not abandoned hope; he wants to live; to grow old. How long have you forced yourself to live under the same doom, _**for neither can live**_, for a mark foolishly acquired in a moment of despair?"

Snape started to speak, but was drowned out by swell of Phoenix song. Pymander took flight, followed by Fawkes. They both flew to Snape's chair, Pymander landing near his wrist and then gripping it with one claw. Fawkes alighted nearer Snape's elbow; first one, then the other dropped pearly tears to the Potion Master's arm. As they touched the mark, an acrid smoke filled the room; Dumbledore flicked his wand and the windows opened, a breeze blowing away the smoke. As they watched, unmoving, Pymander and Fawkes continued alternating dropping their tears on Snape's arm; it took time, and many tears from each Phoenix, but when they at last returned to their perch with another trilling note, Snape's arm was clear.

Snape looked at his arm with disbelief. "That's impossible. No one has ever succeeded in removing the Dark Mark. Loss of a limb merely means that it will appear elsewhere; I have tried every potion, every herb, every spell I could lay hands… even Phoenix tears…. The Dark Mark is more than a marking on the body." His voice dropped almost to a whisper; it was unclear if he were talking to those in the room or himself. "It is a mark on the very soul."

"My young friend," Flamel said, "the potency of Phoenix tears diminishes rapidly after their expression. The bottles in your laboratory still contain great virtue, but you have today experienced today are the power of those tears in their purist form. And I do not think a single 'over-plumaged budgie' could have given a sufficient number to have fully removed the mark. You have been given a great gift."

Snape continued to stare at his arm for several minutes. When he finally looked up, his eyes sought Dumbledore's; something passed between them. Snape turned reluctantly to Harry, not meeting his eyes. "Potter, I vaguely recall reading something involving the use of thaumaturgy in scrying; not with mirrors, but with crystal balls. It was in my days as a student, perhaps fifth or sixth year. It will be in the restricted section of the library. I'm afraid I do not recall more than that."

"Thank you, Professor Snape."

"Headmaster, if I may be excused. I have much to consider."

Dumbledore nodded, and Snape made a quick departure from the room. Before any discussion could begin about what had just played out, Dumbledore quickly moved to the next topic. "Now, there are the memories which Professor Lupin has so kindly provided." Dumbledore had them gather near the pensieve, and dropped them into Lupin's memories.

Harry of course was thrilled to see the images of his parents and young, carefree images of Sirius and Remus, but unfortunately, there was little more than that. At one point, Sirius and James had returned from one of their nocturnal adventures with several books, but move as they might, no one could catch more than an outline in a bag James had carried.

They emerged from the pensieve. "Thank you, Professor Lupin," Harry said.

"It's still Remus until the school year, and even then off duty. I'm sorry there wasn't more."

Harry shrugged. "We've at least got one clue to go on. And we know it's there, somewhere."

"But one that may end up broadening the search rather than narrowing it." Hermione commented. "We may have to expand our search into divination."

"Then we'd best get started." Harry did not want to discuss what had happened between Snape and himself with Dumbledore; fortunately, Dumbledore was equally reluctant to broach the topic in front of the other students or Lupin. "May we go to the Library now, Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded. Remus was joining them to help; though Harry thought it likely Dumbledore was more concerned about someone keeping an eye on them. In this case, it didn't matter; these eyes also came with a pair of hands, and both could be used to make faster work. Also, with Lupin along, it would be easier to delay any questioning about Snape; Harry knew he would have to discuss it with Ron and Hermione eventually, but he wasn't ready for that quite yet. They went down the spiral staircase and toward the Library.

Dumbledore dispelled the extra chairs, and leaned back in his seat. He and Flamel exchanged a look and Dumbledore shook his head. "You saw how they reacted to Harry."

Flamel chuckled. "Perhaps it is fortunate it is not near a burning day, though in truth that matters little; it will come when they choose, or perhaps by their caprice, but it will be soon, we may not have as much as a year. But you saw how Harry dealt with Snape, and you saw Pymander join with Fawkes to achieve his end. I do not recall of hearing of the like, ever."

"Fawkes has always been fond of Harry; they developed an affinity the first time he visited my office. Harry once had the misfortune to visit on a burning day, before he understood the nature of a phoenix, and had thought he had somehow destroyed my pet."

The two professors shared a chuckle then sat in companionable silence for several moments.

"It is good, I suppose, that none of them are schooled in Phoenix lore." Flamel finally said.

"I had feared for a moment that Miss Granger might have stumbled across the right book; it would seem that fortune has again favored the foolish. I did take the precaution of removing it last night, even though it is not in the restricted section."

"It would not be out of place to give a measure of thanks to your history professor as well, though I am not sure what they – or anyone - could do with the knowledge, even if they stumbled across it."

In the library, Hermione organized and directed their search. Positioning herself near the catalog, she directed Ron and Remus in retrieving books that she, Harry and Ginny searched. They were joined a short time later by Professor McGonagall, who mentioned having heard about their search, and having little to do since curtailing her usual holiday travel at Madam Pomfrey's insistence, she would assist. She wouldn't quite meet Harry's eyes as she said it; he grinned at her as Hermione turned to give Ron and Remus a list of books to locate and whispered to her, "It's ok, I know you're here to keep an eye on us just like Professor Lupin, but it's still another pair of hands. Thank you, Professor."

"Professor Dumbledore is not concerned about the four of you, other than your safety, Harry. He has grown increasingly concerned about the security of the castle the last few days," McGonagall answered quietly.

"Regardless, Professor, thank you."

"From both of us," Ginny added.

They began searching through the books.

After an hour or two, a house elf appeared with a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Hermione insisted that they move away from the books to an empty table, visions of Madam Pince banning her from the library for life if any trace of their lunch were discovered in her Holy of Holies.

After lunch, they continued. As the afternoon wore on, they had examined hundreds of books, finding no references to mirrors or of scrying using blood magic. Harry leaned back in his chair; Ginny's calf hooked across his shin, and sighed. "This is like searching for a needle in a haystack."

"Wouldn't you just summon it?" Ron asked, bringing another stack of books to their table.

"It's a muggle expression; think about trying to doing it muggle style." Harry explained, smiling. He and Hermione exchanged an amused look.

"It's a shame it takes so long for wizards to adopt anything new," Hermione said. "Once in a while even muggles have a good idea; if there were some sort of computerized index, this would be far simpler."

"How much more, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"We've made a good start, but it could take two or three days if we're unlucky," she replied.

Harry was frustrated with their pace; he hoped Dumbledore would be able to find something useful from the Ministry or that Flamel could unravel the secrets of the mirrors. Here, they weren't even completely sure what they were looking for.

Shaking his head, Harry looked toward the restricted section; Hermione must have been trying to keep their spirits up with her answer to Ron. They had only taken books from the first three shelves thus far; it could easily take a week to go through the entire restricted section at this pace.

As he continued to look toward the stacks of waiting books, he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head, looking carefully, not quite believing his eyes. Harry then jumped up, shouting something; later, none of them would recall exactly what he had said. He ran toward the stacks, his wand out, and fired off a stunning spell. Ginny shouted his name as he broke away from her as she leapt up, following. Harry slipped as he rounded a corner entering the stacks; he dropped his wand. He scrambled on, however, and they heard him say, "Accio Wormtail!"

Moments later, there was an angry squeal and Harry staggered back into their view, struggling to hold a wildly clawing and slashing rat. Suddenly the rat changed into a short, balding man; he held a silver hand to Harry's throat as Harry fell back under his weight.

This assault on Harry lasted but seconds; when Ron had heard Harry utter, "Wormtail," he had passed even Ginny in racing to Harry. Moments after Pettigrew assumed human form, Ron had fired off a stunning curse; his was followed with a volley curses and hexes from the others in the room. A flash of light had left Ginny's hand; her wand had been left sitting on the table. Wormtail had flown off Harry and landed about 20 feet away; he was stunned, in a full body bind, and would no doubt feel the effects of Ginny's reductor curse when he came to.

Ron reached Harry's side first, but only few steps in front of Ginny and Hermione. Harry's face and arms had been bitten; blood flowed from several bites. Large purple splotches were already discoloring his throat; his scar had opened and was bleeding. Ginny grasped his hand with both hers, her tears flowing freely. Harry opened his eyes and croaked, "Did we get him?"

Ron nodded fiercely. "We got him, Harry. We got the bastard."

Lupin had paused near them until he saw Harry's eyes open; he then moved past him and was casting binding spells in such a fashion as an outsider might wonder if his goal were to secure a prisoner, or ensure not an inch of Pettigrew's body remained unbound. McGonagall had joined him, and had engaged her wand to ensure he could not change again in to his rat form. This completed, Remus remained standing over Pettigrew; McGonagall returned to check on Harry. As she reached him, he was demanding his friends help him stand.

"Nonsense, Mr. Potter. You will lie there quietly until I conjure a stretcher and we transport you to the hospital wing." She had fished in her robes for her communicator, and spoke into it quickly, first calling to Madam Pomfrey, and then to Dumbledore.

Harry, however, had paid her no heed. When she reached to restrain him, he rasped, "No, Professor. It's here. Wormtail knew what we were looking for; he'd been listening to us all day."

Harry reached his feet, and swayed there, supported by Ron's arm around his ribs and his right arm wrapped around Ginny's shoulders. Something was wrong with his left arm, but he ignored that as best he could for now. He staggered with their help to one of the stacks in the unrestricted section, Hermione and McGonagall trailing anxiously behind. They moved about halfway down the row, Harry attempting to scan books along a shelf just below eye level, clearly looking for something. He lifted his arm from Ginny's shoulder, and pointed to a section of the shelf.

"That one," he said. "Behind the others."

As Hermione looked where Harry had pointed; there was a book sitting sidewise behind some of the others. She moved several books aside to reach the volume Harry had pointed to.

"I've got it, Harry. How could you have possibly known?"

Harry hadn't heard her. His head lolled, and Ron and Ginny were suddenly found themselves bearing his full weight. Together, they gently lowered Harry to the stretcher McGonagall had conjured.


	12. Chapter 11: Another Tricky Day

**Chapter 11 - Another Tricky Day**

Harry slowly woke. He could feel Ginny beside him, but something was out of place. For one thing, she was curled against his right side rather than what had become her accustomed position on his left. Opening his eyes a fraction, he could just make out the red stripes of the hospital wing pajamas. Well, that explained the itching, anyway. It came flooding back to him then, summoning Wormtail and then trying to hold him long enough for help to arrive. Harry opened his eyes completely, and, seeing his glasses on the table to his left, he reached for them after checking to make sure his hand was not bound to Ginny's. It wasn't, but his left arm was stiff.

This movement was enough to alert Ginny to his wakefulness. "Hi, sleepyhead."

As she finished speaking, Harry heard several people start moving near him; shortly thereafter those who had been in the library except for Remus Lupin surrounded his bed, plus Albus Dumbledore and a somewhat annoyed looking Madam Pomfrey.

Several of them started to speak, but Harry cut them off. "Did we get him? Wormtail?"

"Yes, Harry, you captured him," Dumbledore said calmly, "and the others there made certain he could not escape; indeed, he was fortunate that not everyone present chose a stunning spell. Madam Pomfrey has already seen to his condition, and Professors Lupin and Flamel are guarding him now." Dumbledore smiled fondly. "Now, if I might now proceed to more mundane matters, might I ask how you are feeling, dear boy?"

"My throat's a bit sore, and my shoulder and left side have felt better, but I've been worse."

"True enough, Mr. Potter; you have, on occasion, been worse. I suppose by now your inability to cross the threshold of Hogwarts without ending up in one of my beds should no longer come as a surprise. Perhaps we would all save time if you just chose a bed and resided here next term?" The mediwitch paused, her eyes moving from Harry to Ginny and back again. "I will concede, however, you have finally succeeded in what no one else has quite managed in the past thirty years - presenting me with something new. I have _never_ placed two students together in the same bed or had two who were both affected by attempting to give anesthesia to one." While her tone was scolding, Harry could see the affection in her eyes as they all chuckled at her remarks.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I'm sorry if I have disrupted your holiday."

"Being on call comes with the job, Mr. Potter. In any case, your left shoulder was dislocated, most likely from the weight of that man when he fell on you. He had also done a rather effective job of trying to throttle you; however, there was no permanent damage done, and I have taken care of most of the bruising. It also seems an attempt was made to attack you directly while you and Miss Weasley were separated, but I can detect no lasting effects." She looked strangely at Ginny before continuing. "And Miss Weasley suffered no ill effects at all, other than a couple hours' nap after giving _you_ a dollop so you wouldn't feel my working on your shoulder. However, you might want to capture any additional Death Eaters with your right hand for a day or two. Other than a bit of stiffness, you both should be fine."

"Thank you, Poppy," Dumbledore said. "Harry, if I might ask, what alerted you to Mr. Pettigrew's presence?"

"I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye; it was a rat. And there was something funny about it, and it was about the size I remembered Scabbers being. I thought it might be Wormtail. He was about to get away, so I summoned him."

Dumbledore nodded. "As I said, you did capture him; however, you might not be aware of all that followed. Mr. Pettigrew resumed human form as you tried to hold him, and his weight knocked you to the floor. He had seized you by the throat, but Mr. Weasley and Professors McGonagall and Lupin all hit him with stunning spells; Miss Granger placed him in a full body bind, and Miss Weasley reducted him - with some force, I might add - away from you. I am curious, however, as to what happened next."

"He knew where the book we were looking for was, the one they'd used when they made the mirrors," Harry said. "He had gone to return the book to the library one night while my father and Sirius were serving a detention; he thought he heard someone coming, and ran for it. But he knew he'd be in bigger trouble if he had been caught with a book from the restricted section, so he hid it behind the other books." Harry could tell from the lights filtering in the windows it was quite late in the day. "Uh, how long was I out?"

Dumbledore absorbed this, but carefully kept any concern from his face; there was certainly more here than Harry had told him thus far, but this was neither the time nor the place to pursue it further. As he pondered this latest development, Madam Pomfrey answered Harry's question. "A bit more than three hours. Most of that was due to what I gave you before I worked on your shoulder."

"How about the book?" Harry asked. "Was it the right one?"

"I've glanced through it, Harry, and yes, it may be what we're looking for, but I'm not really sure how to apply it," Hermione answered. "Yet."

"After the Aurors have taken Mr. Pettigrew to the ministry - and I believe Ms. Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt are here now - Professor Flamel will be quite interested in what you have found. He has been studying the mirrors he brought here last night."

Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Harry a moment before continuing. "Harry, I'm afraid I have taken some steps you may find uncomfortable. You might recall from my letter a few days ago that Minister Fudge decided to satisfy Nicholas and myself prior to our meeting with Rita Skeeter. That was not an idle threat; we did indeed meet with the reporter after our meeting with the Minister. As you are aware, she has an ability that could be quite valuable to the Order if she would cooperate with us."

Dumbledore was right, but Harry didn't like where this seemed to be going; however, he listened as Dumbledore continued. "I am afraid I cannot rely on Cornelius Fudge to do other than what appears to be the most expedient choice; however, at the moment, he is quite concerned with appeasing the press. If Mr. Pettigrew's capture is on the front page of tomorrow's Prophet, I believe the Minister can be persuaded to take the necessary steps to ensure that he remains in custody. Furthermore, keeping it quiet, as the Minister would have undoubtedly preferred, would perhaps work in his favor but against the interests of the Order and of Sirius, should we be able to reach him."

Dumbledore waited for this last point to sink in before continuing. "Unfortunately, we cannot turn over Pettigrew to the Ministry and hope for that sort of coverage without some explanation of how he was captured." Harry felt a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach. It was what he had been afraid of. "Harry, Rita Skeeter is most eager to speak with you and your friends concerning what has happened today. I believe it would be very much in all of our interests if you and your friends would talk with her for a few minutes."

"Like this? I mean, so soon after…." Harry looked hopefully at Madam Pomfrey.

"Harry, I know you have had, at best, an uncomfortable relationship with the press, and it's hardly fair to spring this on you as suddenly as I have." Dumbledore again paused thoughtfully before continuing. "But in this case, I'm afraid that it goes with the territory, and I will ask you to heed Sirius's advice about when the going gets tough." He waited until Harry finally gave a reluctant nod. "I have already discussed with Ms. Skeeter your condition and your reservations about dealing with any sort of publicity; however, she has asked me to reassure you that whatever misconceptions she once held was the result of not being able to talk with you and that she would much prefer to tell your story as she did with the last article she wrote concerning Voldemort's return."

That hadn't worked out so bad after all, Harry thought to himself. Maybe Dumbledore did have a point. "Ok, Professor."

"Thank you, Harry." Dumbledore looked to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in turn. "May I assume that you will all follow Harry's lead?"

One by one they nodded their agreement. "I think that perhaps it would be best to allow the interview to happen here," Dumbledore said. "That might help to limit things a bit. Also, Harry, if you have no objection, I'd like Nicholas to be here. We have been intending to make his return to Hogwarts public, and this seems like an ideal opportunity to link the stories, and perhaps it may also help deflect some of the attention from you."

"Professor, it sounds as if you're… staging all this," Hermione said, with a hint of disapproval.

"Yes, dear girl, to an extent I am. The press is a fact of life, and it is something that Harry - or more realistically, all of you, will have to learn to deal with on an ongoing basis. And deal with them in other ways than keeping them locked inside a glass jar, Miss Granger. As attractive as that may seem at times, there are simply too many of them."

Dumbledore looked at each of the teens over his half moon glasses, then said, "If there are no more questions, I shall go and see how they are progressing with Mr. Pettigrew, then bring Professor Flamel and Ms. Skeeter back here. Miss Weasley, I almost hesitate to suggest this given your tendency to reduct anyone attempting to keep you and Harry apart, but you might find taking a chair near Harry might make things simpler, or at least avoid awkward questions. Oh, and, Harry, I suspect Ms. Skeeter might have some questions about the events of yesterday. It seems that rumors are already circulating."

Harry gave a tired sigh. "The 'telling me everything' does seem to be getting better. But we still need to work on these little details that always seem to pop up at the end after I'm already in over my head."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and gave Harry a wry grin; he was thankful that whatever had led Harry to the book Wormtail had hidden had not exposed the prophecy he had thus far failed to mention. He waited a few moments; when no more questions or comments were forthcoming, he strode purposefully from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey told Harry she would check on him again after "the circus" had finished, and walked back to her office. McGonagall, after giving Harry a sympathetic look, accompanied her, listening to the mediwitch grumble about the difficulty of running a hospital where the Headmaster secretly aspired to be a ringmaster.

"Reduct everyone?" Harry looked at Ginny as she slid to the floor. She took her wand from her pocket and summoned a chair.

Ginny looked mildly annoyed as Ron and Hermione snickered. Ron finally said, "Yeah, Harry, not only did Ginny nail Wormtail with a reductor curse - knocked him about twenty feet, without a wand - she wouldn't let go of you and was getting really upset until McGonagall told Madam Pomfrey that she had to let Ginny keep holding your hand, even while she changed you into the pajamas. And then a little later, Ginny started to pass out when Madam Pomfrey started to give you a potion; she fired off the spell when she couldn't keep her grip on you. If Dumbledore hadn't blocked it…."

"And it's a shame you were out cold when Dumbledore told her she had to work on you with the two of you lying together," Hermione said. "After they figured out the potion was knocking you both out, I think she was actually relieved; she thought she could separate the two of you as soon as you were both asleep. I guess she's pried couples apart before, but having the Headmaster insist you two had to stay together took her by surprise." She imitated Madam Pomfrey. "'I have enough trouble keeping them in their own beds as it is.'"

Ginny had settled into the chair she had moved beside the bed, being careful to keep hold of Harry's hand. Harry then sat up and swung his feet toward the floor. "I thought you were staying there, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"If I have to go through with this, I'm at least going to put my jeans and shirt on, and get out of these scratchy pajamas. Ron, will you hand my stuff, and Hermione, would you drag that screen across here for a moment?"

Ron handed his clothes to him, and then moved to the other side of the screen Hermione had rolled in front of Harry's bed. Ginny noticed Harry seemed to be searching for something, and giggled. "You're still wearing them. Poor Madam Pomfrey just didn't know what to do with me here."

Ginny helped him remove the itchy hospital top and slide his own shirt over his head. He then stood on the cold floor for a moment and traded the pajama pants for his jeans. Not yet bothering with socks and shoes, he climbed back into the bed, which Ginny had helped him adjust so that the back was mostly upright, not unlike a chair.

Ginny told Ron and Hermione that Harry was ready; they rolled away the screen and brought additional chairs from nearby. Harry had covered his legs and the hand Ginny held with the sheet and settled back to await the inevitable. Hermione had opened the book Harry had found, and she was carefully reading it; Harry, Ron, and Ginny talked about Quidditch as they waited.

After twenty minutes, Dumbledore returned with Nicholas Flamel and Rita Skeeter. She greeted the teens, though was still a bit reserved with Hermione. Dumbledore conjured chairs for the three of them, and the interview began.

Dumbledore had already given her an overview of what happened, but she still went through it several times with each of them. When Ron mentioned Pettigrew had hidden for years as his pet, she focused her attention entirely on him for the next several minutes. Strangely, she did not ask any questions at all about what they were doing at Hogwarts in the middle of the summer holidays; however, from her comments, it was clear that Dumbledore had already presented this earlier as some sort of special project work. Harry gathered that part of the explanation had something to do with the problems with Dolores Umbridge. As her Quick Quotes quill flew furiously over the parchment, Rita finally paused to glance over what the quill had written. She chuckled. "Front page above the fold for sure. 'Harry Potter Captures Mysterious Death Eater With Bare Hands.'"

Harry groaned. Skeeter gave him what she intended to be a reassuring smile. "Don't you worry, Harry. This isn't just going to be good press; it'll be great! When I'm finished with you, you could run for Minister on your seventeenth birthday and win!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." But he said it with a smile, and they all laughed.

"Now, I understand you were working under the guidance of Nicholas Flamel?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I'm already convinced he'll be the best Defense professor we've had since I started Hogwarts, other than maybe Remus Lupin. His knowledge is incredible, and his experience… well, is unmatched by anyone I've ever heard of."

Skeeter turned toward where Dumbledore and Flamel stood and asked, "And are you ready for me to go with the story about his return to Hogwarts this year to teach?" After Dumbledore and Flamel nodded, she discussed how she planned to link the stories; it was clear from their conversation that the three of them had already discussed Flamel's teaching role. "And I also want to tie this to another story on which I've been working, concerning Professor Flamel's immediate predecessor." Recalling McGonagall's comments, Harry had a pretty good idea that Dumbledore and Flamel were not the only two Hogwarts professors who had been talking to Rita Skeeter.

"Harry, I have just a few more questions for you, if you don't mind. There are a number of stories floating about that you were named the heir of Sirius Black. When he was cleared, the Black estate moved out of limbo, and apparently, it went mostly to you. And related to that, I've heard that you have also come into your full inheritance of the Potter estate. As one source put it, you're now as rich as a Malfoy. Are these stories true, and if so, how does it feel?"

Harry had been dreading this question, but at least had some time to think about an answer. "I guess there's some truth to what you've heard. Sirius named me as his principal heir. To be honest, though, I really don't know how much I have or how it compares to what the Malfoys have." Harry then started talking about Sirius. He told Skeeter quite a bit about their relationship and history, and he described how no one at the Ministry would believe that Sirius was innocent, even when multiple witnesses saw Pettigrew. It wasn't until after Sirius's heroics in saving Harry and some other students from Death Eaters at the Ministry that anyone would listen. Harry was vague on the details of what had happened that night, but he suspected Rita already knew a lot more of the story.

Dumbledore nodded approvingly at Harry and added, "And alas, Sirius's heroic actions were noticed, but too late. Minister Fudge cleared Sirius Black of all charges after his actions were brought to his attention."

Rita snorted. "I'll write it that way, Albus, but you're not pulling the wool over my eyes. Since you and Nicholas Flamel met with him the other day, Cornelius has been walking around with both shoulders dislocated, and unlike Harry here, no one's popped his back into their sockets. But, Harry, you didn't say much about your inheritance at all."

"I really haven't thought a lot about it. With what my parents left me, I've always had more than I needed. Until yesterday, I wasn't even aware they had left me more than was in the vault I've had since I started Hogwarts. And while what Sirius left is just another example of how he looked out for me, I'd much rather have Sirius than all the Galleons in Gringotts. And really, the whole idea of using money as a measure of someone's importance or how good one's life is seems silly to me. Where I count myself rich is in my friends, not in my Gringotts vault."

She looked up from her parchment at Harry again. "Harry, speaking of your friends, I've noticed the whole time I've been here your hand has been under that sheet and so has Ginny Weasley's. I've also heard from a reliable source that the two of you showed up at Gringotts yesterday hand in hand. It looks like you have a girlfriend. And judging from Ginny's top, it seems she's pretty happy about it."

Harry slowly nodded. "Off the record, I guess there's no way I can deny it." Ginny gave him a look that clearly said he'd best not even think it. "But can I get away with 'No Comment,' officially?"

"Kid, the word's already on the street. It's your call. Either I can tell it, and I'll put a good spin on it - or you take your chances with whoever gets enough to go to press first. This is news, you know; after all, you were already on Teen Witch Weekly's list of most eligible young bachelors even before you got the big bank account, Harry. A lot of hearts are going to be breaking." And looking at Ginny, she added kindly, "And, honey, you really need to get someone to handle your mail for awhile."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "I guess that means I comment?"

"I'm afraid so, Harry. I believe it would be better to let Ms. Skeeter break the story. It is going to get out sooner or later."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Ginny is my girlfriend. She was one of the students - and so were Ron and Hermione - who were with me at the Ministry. We've only been together officially for a few days, but we've been friends for a long time. Ginny is very special to me; her whole family is. The Weasley family, for all intents and purposes, have adopted me; I've been incredibly blessed to have been cared for by a wonderful family like the Weasleys, to have friends like Ron and Hermione, a girlfriend like Ginny, and teachers like Professors Dumbledore, Flamel, and McGonagall."

"And wasn't she also the girl you rescued in your second year?" Skeeter asked.

Ginny didn't give anyone else a chance to answer. "Harry didn't just rescue me, Ms. Skeeter, he saved my life and probably a lot of others too. Harry was only twelve, but he killed a fifty-foot basilisk that had inhabited the Chamber since Salazar Slytherin himself placed it there. Harry killed the King of Serpents using Godric Gryffindor's sword. I just found out Harry pulled that sword…." Her voice broke; she paused for a moment before continuing. "He pulled that sword out of Gryffindor's hands from where he was buried near Stonehenge… to defend me. Mrs. Flamel knew where the sword had been before Harry pulled it from the Sorting Hat; before, we had thought it must have been hidden somewhere in the school.

"When Harry killed the basilisk, one of the fangs went into his arm. After that, as the poison was killing him, he somehow managed to use that fang to destroy the book where Voldemort had saved a memory of himself as a Hogwarts' seventh year. Harry would have died if Professor Dumbledore's phoenix had not shed its tears on his arm." Her voice softened. "Harry almost gave his life for me, Ms. Skeeter. When Harry found out I had been taken, he solved the mystery of the Chamber, he led the way in, and he and Ron had to force the Defense professor to go with them at wand point. And when the tunnel gave way, he went on to confront Tom Riddle all alone. He took on Slytherin's basilisk and Voldemort together - and he won. Voldemort would have returned two years earlier if Harry hadn't stopped him. That's the kind of person Harry is; he risked everything for a skinny little nobody that had done nothing but embarrass him all year." She looked directly at the reporter before continuing. "He's the same Harry Potter you wrote about during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Ginny gives me way too much credit," Harry added. "Hermione figured out what the monster was, and she got herself petrified in the process… but she had the answer on a page torn from a book in her hand where Ron and I found it. And Ron was with me every step of the way until we were separated by the cave-in. While Ron worked to clear the tunnel, I was lucky enough to reach Ginny in time. Fawkes - that's Professor Dumbledore's phoenix - blinded the serpent; I just got lucky with the sword. It was a team effort; I couldn't have done it alone."

As she listened to them, the grizzled veteran reporter felt her conscience stir - a rather unusual occurrence; reporting was a hack and slash business, and to succeed, you had to be tough as nails, not get emotionally involved, and above all, remain objective. But what could be more objective that what this boy had done? She'd followed other people's agendas and whispered half-truths and had ended up hurting and discrediting this kid - this quiet, unassuming kid - who sat here in front of her trying to minimize his own heroic role - who should have been lauded as the biggest hero in the wizarding world since Albus Dumbledore. If what the Weasley girl said was true - and Rita had no doubt that every word had been - not only had she been horribly wrong, but she'd also been rolled. No wonder the Granger girl…. Well, she thought, glancing at her quill, I still have the means to make amends… and some paybacks. A woman scorned hath no fury like a reporter who'd been rolled.

Dumbledore had watched the expressions flow across Skeeter's face; he left her to her thoughts for a moment before he said, "Rita, I hope there are some details of what Miss Weasley just told you that can be left on background."

"Yes," she replied thoughtfully. "I can see why you'd want to do that. But thank you for letting her tell me most of it, Albus. It does make a difference in how I see the big picture, and rest assured, I do know how to keep a confidence and protect a source."

Dumbledore nodded, satisfied.

"How do you feel about the current state of affairs, Ginny?" Skeeter queried.

"About being with Harry?" She blushed before continuing. "I guess a lot of my friends already know I've always liked Harry since I first met him, even before the Chamber. We've been friends for a long time; things just sort of - er, well, they kind of came together all at once, I guess."

"Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, is something of a public figure. Does that have any impact on you, Ginny?"

Ginny looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "No, not really; he hates all the attention it brings, and to me, he's just Harry. And that's enough."

"How can you say he's 'just Harry' after what you described happening three years ago?" Skeeter asked, surprised.

"That's one of Ginny's greatest gifts to me," Harry said. "She treats me like a normal guy, she tells me what I'd better do while claiming she's simplifying my life; there's no pretense with her at all. She always gives it to me straight. With Ginny, and with Ron and Hermione, I can occasionally be just another normal kid."

"And, truthfully, that's what he'd really rather be," Ginny added.

"Has the size of Harry's bank account changed anything? You two were already together before Mr. Black's will was read, weren't you, Ginny?" Rita seemed to be quite pleased with Ginny's responses.

"Yes, we were together before that, and no, it's not changed anything between us at all. Like Harry said, the money's not that important."

Skeeter shook her head disbelievingly, then asked, "Ginny, you're from a large family, and it's no secret that raising seven kids on a Ministry department head's salary… well, it couldn't be easy. Does the money really have no impact at all on your life?"

Ron and Ginny exchanged a look; he'd almost interrupted, but she silenced him with her glance. With her free hand, she pulled the ruby pendant from under her shirt and said, "Sirius was pretty good to me in his will; in fact, he was very kind to all of us. I know a ruby is supposed to be really expensive, but really, it's no more than a pretty rock. It's beautiful, I like the color, and I can get lost looking into it, and I'll always treasure it because it came from Sirius. I owe him a lot - he was responsible for Harry and I getting together in the first place. And that's what I value - the beauty of the gem and the memories it represents, not how many Galleons someone says it's worth." Again, using her free hand, she pulled the sheet back from their joined hands. "This means more to me than any stone, any amount of gold. Sure, it's great to have plenty of money, but it will never be the most important thing in our lives."

Rita Skeeter stared wide-eyed at the ruby for several moments until Ginny placed it back under her shirt. She shook her head and said, "That's quite a rock you've got there, honey. You really don't want to go showing that around so casually."

Ginny grinned. "I'm not worried as long as Harry's around."

"How did Sirius Black get the two of you together?"

Ginny looked at Harry; after a moment, he answered. "Sirius left letters for both of us; he told me that if waited too long, I'd have the rest of my life to regret it."

"He told me to follow my heart," Ginny added.

Skeeter then looked at Ron. "Ron, you're Ginny's brother? You're a little older, right? How do you feel about your famous classmate dating your little sister?"

Ron hadn't expected this; he felt Hermione's foot press against his as he answered. "Harry and I have been friends since we met on the Hogwarts' Express in our first year…."

Harry interrupted, "Ron was my very first friend in the wizarding world. He and Hermione are still my two best friends."

Ron continued after he and Harry exchanged a look. "I told Harry this a few nights ago. There's no one I'd rather have as a brother - that's how my brothers and I think of him - and as a brother-in-law."

"This one's back to you, Harry. Both you and Ginny are pretty young; wizards and witches usually marry earlier than Muggles, but still, you've got two years before you finish school, and Ginny has three. Do you think this will last?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance before he answered. "No doubt. This will last." Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Ok, one final, general question about Hogwarts. Do you get along with all your professors, Harry? It's often been reported that there is a certain friction between you and one professor in particular."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "I have the utmost respect for all of the _current _Hogwarts faculty. While certainly there is inter-house rivalry that comes into play, Professor Snape, after all, is head of Slytherin House, he is a knowledgeable teacher, and he made a contribution to our summer project just today."

"Rita, Harry has been though quite an ordeal. I really should insist that we wrap this up; otherwise, I may find myself in my own hospital from the looks Poppy Pomfrey is giving me."

Skeeter nodded. "I think I have what I need. Three front page stories. 'The Living Legend Returns,' 'Harry Potter Captures Mysterious Death Eater With Bare Hands,' and 'The Boy Who Lived Finds Love, Wealth.' And a scandal involving a ministry official torturing students all set to break a day or two after that. This is going to cost the Prophet this time."

Rita Skeeter stood and then shook hands with Dumbledore, Flamel, and Ron before turning to Hermione. They exchanged a few whispered words before shaking hands; Dumbledore was pleased to see a measure of good will in their exchange. Then Skeeter moved to Harry. Ginny had moved her left hand to his side, and he allowed Rita to take his hand; after shaking it, she gripped his fingers and looked at the back of his hand. "Sorry, Kid, I had to know for sure. I won't use your name, but anyone who'd do that deserves a lot worse than what I'm about to give them."

"You can use my name if you need to. I told Professor McGonagall I'd help," Harry said quietly.

"For now, Kid, let's keep that in reserve. And read what I'm writing; I think you'll like it this time. Better get tomorrow's Prophet and the Quibbler, I'm not sure who'll end up with the story first; maybe both, but it won't come cheap." She smiled as she placed the quill and several sheets of parchment into her crocodile-skin handbag. "It's been so many years since I was here; I'm not sure if I can find my way back out. Professor, would you?"

Dumbledore and Flamel left to see her to the doors; after they departed the hospital wing with her, she continued to ply them with questions. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey left the small office and rejoined the students. "I had hoped to spare you the topic of Dolores Umbridge on top of everything else by staying out of sight, but I see Rita Skeeter found a way in the end, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"It's ok, Professor. I want to see her dealt with, too," Harry reassured her.

"Mr. Potter, I would normally suggest getting some rest and taking things a bit slower for the next day or two, but we both know I'd be wasting my breath," Madam Pomfrey said as she checked his shoulder and arm with her wand. "However, you are free to go now, and I shall await your next visit. And Miss Weasley… I could almost feel sympathy for even You-Know-Who, if he should attempt to get in your way." Her smile, however, took away any sting in her words; Harry pulled on his socks and shoes, and the four friends left the hospital wing.

They walked down the stairs toward the entrance hall, Hermione talking nonstop about what she had read thus far. They met Dumbledore and Flamel there; Dumbledore suggested they go to the Great Hall. Upon entering, the teens were surprised to find that the four house tables and the head table had been removed; a single round table remained in the center of the room with perhaps a dozen places set. They took their places at the table, and Dumbledore apologized, "I'm afraid there are not many choices; most of the kitchen staff are having a most marvelous holiday at Grimmauld Place, but if you look at the menu to the right and speak into your plate, your selection should appear within a few moments."

"How can you call that a holiday, Professor? All those poor elves have been working dreadfully hard." Hermione gave Dumbledore a disappointed look.

"My dear girl, the elves have been arguing among themselves over who would have to stay behind to keep Hogwarts running. Were they any less responsible, there would not be a single house elf at Hogwarts, and those that are here are, for the most part, busily engaged in making curtains and draperies and repairing furnishings for Harry Potter's House. While most of them are not yet ready to embrace the choices Dobby has made, they hold Harry in great esteem. They believe themselves privileged to help Dobby refurbish Harry's home. However, if you can convince them to take a week or even two at the shore, I will not stand in your way.

"But consider, Miss Granger, you find great joy in your academic pursuits, but you often must coax or, dare I say, push your friends to lay aside their cards or chess sets and do their homework. Not everyone's idea of work and recreation is the same. Ah, I think I shall try the Shepherd's Pie."

"I wouldn't say Hermione pushes, Professor," Ron said as Hermione beamed at him. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and peered at Ron, who grinned wickedly and said, "I mean, nagging and harassing are right past pushing, aren't they?" Hermione was giving Ron a decidedly different look as the others chuckled.

"Oh! You'll pay for that Ronald Weasley," she promised.

They made their selections, then Hermione and Flamel began discussing what she had read thus far, and she showed him several places in the book she had marked. Dumbledore had chatted with the remaining teens; he told them he had been quite pleased with their interview, and then the conversation touched on a variety of school related matters, including Quidditch. Professor McGonagall had joined them after the first few minutes; she had chosen a seat beside Flamel and joined the discussion between Hermione and Flamel.

As they finished their meal, the subject drifted back to what had brought them to Hogwarts. "You know, Harry, as much as I hate to say it, if it hadn't been for Wormtail, we might never have found that book. It wasn't even in the Restricted Section," Ron said, as he began working on a second pudding.

"I guess so, but I still feel like I'm not doing enough; we're sitting here eating, and who knows how long Sirius…"

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "things are moving remarkably well at this point; I know it's difficult, but you must let things run their course. Nicholas and Hermione are well suited to the task; Professor Flamel brings a wealth of knowledge and experience, while Miss Granger is not yet burdened with decades of preconceived notions of how things must work. I believe that between them, they shall at least unravel the construction of the mirrors. But they will need time."

"Does it get any easier?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore pondered a few moments before answering. "No, dear boy, I suppose it does not. After a time, you may find you will most often keep your own council when showing any sign of worry might distract others; but, no, I cannot say that it gets easier." He turned towards Flamel. "Nicholas, do you believe this book holds the key?"

"It may indeed. I need to read some passages again, slowly and carefully, but I believe what the young scamps may have done…." Flamel again descended into theory; Harry made no effort to understand the details, though Dumbledore and McGonagall were participating, and Hermione seemed to be following along this time. Ron was still finishing up his second serving of pudding; Harry suddenly felt very tired, and he noticed Ginny yawn.

"You too, eh?"

"It's not the hours, Harry, it's the mileage," she replied, attempting to stifle another yawn.

"Perhaps the two of you should consider returning to Grimmauld Place," Dumbledore suggested. "I doubt there is anything more you can contribute at this point."

"Professor Flamel, can you even speculate at this point how long…?"

Flamel looked up from the book; Hermione had been pointing out a particular passage. "At this point, Harry, it's too early to say. I will continue to work, of course, but I do believe Brian is right; you and Ginny should return home at this point; if you are needed, we shall certainly not hesitate to either return you here or join you there."

Harry would not agree to go until extracting a promise that he and Ginny would be informed of any progress or new information. Ron, who had carried the portkey in his pocket after finding that it could easily be adjusted for size depending on the number of people needing to grasp it, brought it out and handed it to Harry. After once again being assured they would be called if there were news, Harry and Ginny took the portkey and returned to Grimmauld Place.

Molly was waiting in the kitchen; when they appeared, she immediately pulled both into a hug; then demanded to know what had happened to Harry. McGonagall had told her about the capture of Wormtail and that Harry had been injured, but little in the way of details other than it didn't seem to be too serious. Harry and Ginny spent the next few minutes filling her in. Molly let them talk long enough to be satisfied that they were both ok and then chased them upstairs; both had yawned several times as they had talked. She'd told them after Harry had protested that neither of them should be this tired this early that it could take a night, or maybe even two to get the potion Harry had been given out of his - or perhaps in this case - their systems.

After climbing the four flights of stairs, they quickly made ready for bed. Back in her accustomed spot on Harry's left, Ginny yawned deeply as she curled against him. Harry gingerly moved his arm around her - it wasn't easy finding a place where it was comfortable - and said sleepily, "Well, I guess Tom gets another free pass tonight."

He felt Ginny shift, then her lips on his. After some time - he could not have said if seconds or centuries had passed - she pulled back long enough to whisper, "We'll remind him we're still here." Time again distorted; but before long, sleep had claimed them both.

After Harry and Ginny had returned to Grimmauld place, those remaining at Hogwarts left the Great Hall and walked together to the second floor. Dumbledore and McGonagall parted company with Flamel and the two students there, turning towards the Headmaster's office. Ron and Hermione followed Flamel to his office; the mirrors he had taken from Grimmauld Place the day before were sitting on his desk. He had been telling Hermione what he had discovered thus far about the mirrors as they walked from the Great Hall, then the two began discussing how what they had read so far might have be applied.

"But doesn't that mean the mirrors would have only worked between those who," Hermione paused for a moment to carefully pick the next word, "contributed blood when they were made?"

"If that had been used to bind them to specific individuals, perhaps, but I do not believe any sort of binding component was used at all, else Harry's blood should not have had any effect."

"So you don't think it was anything specific to Harry, Professor?"

"I can't completely rule that out, but it seems unlikely to me at this point. When blood is used in any sort of binding, it is almost always very specific, not unlike the spells that were used to ward Privet Drive for many years."

"But how did that activate it at all, if his earlier attempts…."

Ron had half-heartedly listened to their discussion for a few minutes before tuning it out; there was little he could contribute. He looked around the office; not much had changed since Umbridge had left, other than the removal of her personal things. Lacking anything else, he picked up a book of curses and counter-curses and thumbed through its pages, looking for interesting spells.

Ron's ears perked up as he heard Hermione say, "But how could that be, Professor? _Hogwarts, A History _says that…." She stopped, looking somewhere between hurt and offended as Flamel laughed deeply.

"My child, surely you know not to take everything you read in that unwieldy tome as factual?" Flamel asked, to Ron's great amusement. "You must realize that what every headmaster has recorded has been influenced by his personal point of view, and some were quite concerned about how history would view their actions. The description of the castle and the items within are somewhat incomplete but, for the most part, accurate, I suppose. But the history and many of the events described have most often been described from a single point of view, and often significant details are missing, usually to protect the guilty, though on occasional the innocent, too. You are no doubt aware of the Muggle saying that 'the victors write the history books.' It is no less true in the magical world."

Hermione looked scandalized as she sputtered, "But that… that's the official record…."

Ron tried to conceal his amusement, but Hermione, not quite willing to challenge a professor, directed her frustration at him instead. "Do you _ever_ have anything _useful_ to contribute?"

"You know how Harry made it work in the first place. Why not just do the same things over again?" Ron asked.

Hermione lectured Ron about how impractical and dangerous meddling with something none of them fully understood could be, but Flamel had nodded thoughtfully and winked at Ron as Hermione paused to breathe, and he interrupted, "It's been said often enough that a dram of application is worth a stone of theory, though the units of measure have changed over the years. Perhaps Ron has cut to the heart of the matter, my dear. Time is of the essence, not only out of concern for Sirius Black, but patience is a skill that Harry has not yet mastered."

"But what could he do, Professor?" Hermione asked, now concerned. "You have both of the mirrors."

"I had first thought by taking both mirrors I would ensure that Harry would not have a chance to experiment further by himself; however, it would not do for us to allow Harry to become too impatient. It would be nothing short of a catastrophe for him to attempt to breach the Ministry again, and if he were to succeed - and he very well might given the sort of power he commands - and attempted to pass the arch…."

Ron felt a cold chill run down his back; returning to the arch sounded exactly like the sort of thing Harry would do, and with he and Ginny joined as they were, she'd step though with him, hand in hand; she could be even more reckless than Harry.

Hermione exchanged a worried look with Ron; she was clearly thinking along similar lines. "What would we do? Put blood on the mirror?" she asked.

"We shall at least try that first," Flamel said as he produced a wand and touched it to his index finger. Noticing Hermione's surprise, he chuckled and added, "_some_ things I do find preferable to do with a wand." He moved his hand over one of the mirrors and squeezed his fingertip until a single drop of blood fell onto the glass. He waited for a moment and then commanded, "Sirius!"

Both he and Hermione carefully watched the glass; the drop sat there; nothing was happening.

They continued to watch for some minutes; finally Flamel said, "When Harry cut his hand, I could feel the dwomer of the mirror within a few seconds. This has not worked."

"Does that mean we break one of them?" Ron asked.

"That would seem to be the next step," Flamel replied.

"Professor, do you think the length of time the mirror was broken in Harry's trunk was a factor or if any of the other items there somehow interacted?" Hermione was thinking out loud as she tried to think of any other possible variables.

"I suppose either of those might be possible, though I do not think it likely. My guess is that the broken glass was able to react to Harry's blood in some way that the unbroken mirror could not. I felt the magic at work even before I repaired the mirror."

Flamel picked up his wand, and Hermione had drawn back, expecting he would break the mirror, but before he could take action, McGonagall's head appeared in the fireplace. "Nicholas, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Albus has asked that I mobilize the Order." She paused, taking note of Ron and Hermione, but continued anyway. "A number of Death Eaters have gathered near Privet Drive; it looks like they are preparing an attack. Albus has already departed, he asks that you meet him and the others at Arabella's." Flamel nodded; he picked up a quill from the desk and murmured, "Portus." Moments later he disappeared.

"As for the two of you, there is little point in you waiting here; it is doubtful any of us will return for some time. Might I count on one of you to make a floo call to Grimmauld Place and have someone obtain the portkey from Harry and meet you here? They will arrive in the Headmaster's office; the password is 'skiving snackbox.'"

She barely waited for Hermione to nod before disappearing from the fireplace. Ron stood and took a step toward the door before stopping; Hermione had not moved; she was still staring at the mirror. "Should we call from here, or Dumbledore's office?" Ron asked.

"Just a minute," she replied distractedly.

Ron waited for quite a bit longer than a minute. "You did tell McGonagall that you'd call and that…."

"I nodded. I didn't say when!" Hermione snapped.

Ron shrugged, and then settled back in his chair. He picked up the book he'd been flipping through earlier but did not open it; he watched Hermione instead. She mostly peered at the mirror; she looked up something in the book she and Flamel had been working with, then she resumed staring at the mirror again. After another minute, she looked up. "I'm going to try it, Ron."

"Shouldn't you wait for Professor Flamel? And shouldn't we have already left?"

She looked at him as if she couldn't believe her ears. "I don't believe I'm hearing this. At least not from you."

"Look, even first year I just wanted you to loosen up a little. Even _you_ don't know what you're dealing with here. Dumbledore and Flamel are extremely careful while dealing with blood magic. Too much of Harry's been rubbing off on you."

Hermione raised her wand. "Would you be saying that if Harry were sitting in front of this instead of me?" She didn't wait for an answer; she flicked her wand and muttered; the mirror glass in front of her shattered. The drop of blood, which had been left on the glass, disappeared into the network of cracks.

"Sirius! Sirius Black! Padfoot!" Hermione commanded

As she and Ron watched the glass, they could see it darken; Hermione then cast the spell Flamel had used previously to repair the glass; it reformed. The mirror was pitch black. "Sirius! Are you there? Can you hear me?" Hermione called into the mirror.

The surface remained pitch black, but somehow, it was different, as if deep currents flowed under the blackness. Then, they heard a voice, flat and dull, and sounding as if it were spoken from the bottom of a well. "Her… Hermione? How? Is that… you?"

"Yes, it's me. And Ron. The mirror, Sirius; you had your mirror. I'm using one of the others; Harry found…."

"Harry! Is Harry with you? Is Harry all right? I thought I heard…."

"He's fine, Sirius. We may not have long. We're trying to get you back. Are you ok? What can you see or tell me about where you are?"

"It's black. All black. No light at all. Tired. Mostly have been Padfoot, other things are here, bad things; don't know what they are. They leave Padfoot alone."

"Do you have any idea where you came in?"

"None; no sense of direction, it's like floating. No idea. Something's coming. Tell Harry…."

The darkness began drawing away from the edges of the mirror; Hermione cried, "Hang on Sirius, we're coming. Hang on!" The dark spot continued to recede toward the center of the mirror until it vanished.

She turned to Ron. "He IS alive!"

Ron stood and tugged Hermione to her feet, then pulled her into a hug. "You did it! You are the smartest witch in our year, not to mention all of Hogwarts," he whispered into her ear.

"Still think too much of Harry's rubbing off on me?" She had wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him toward her.

Her question went unanswered.

Fifteen minutes later they stood in Dumbledore's office. Ron had placed the floo call to Grimmauld Place; Bill and Molly were in the kitchen; they were aware of the reports from Privet Drive; Charlie and Tonks had left earlier for Arabella Figg's. After Ron explained McGonagall's instructions, Bill said he'd see them in a few moments. He left the kitchen, and a few minutes later arrived in Dumbledore's office with a huge grin on his face. Ron and Hermione gave him curious looks; he chuckled and said, "Oh, it's nothing. I just feel for Harry. At least Ginny only stole my socks."

Ron looked baffled as Hermione and Bill both laughed. "I'll tell you later," she told Ron. The three of them grasped the key ring, and moments later stumbled into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

"I was beginning to get worried about you two," Molly said. When Minerva called earlier for Charlie and Tonks, she said she would send the two of you along."

"Mum, it doesn't matter. Sirius _is _alive! Harry was right."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked. "Please, please, whatever you do, don't give Harry any false hopes if there's any possible…."

"I'm sure, Mrs. Weasley. I was able to talk to him for a few minutes," Hermione said. "He said it was all dark, and he was tired and disoriented, but he was alive. The first thing he did was ask about Harry."

"That's wonderful, Hermione," she said, though worry was still evident in her expression. "So Professor Flamel was able to unravel the mirrors James and Sirius made after all."

"No, Mum," Ron said proudly. "Hermione did it."

"Was this before or after Professor Flamel left for Little Whinging?" Molly's eyes bored into Hermione.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, it was really Ron's idea that I tried out."

"Ronald?" Ron now found his mother's eyes trained on him.

"Uh, er, but it was Hermione who actually performed the enchantments."

"Somebody had better start telling me what happened. NOW!"

Hermione quickly covered the events of the evening, starting with Ron's suggestion to just go ahead and repeat what Harry had done, then Flamel's first attempt, his departure, and then her success. She told Molly what Flamel had said about not taxing Harry's patience. "If Harry had decided to try to reach the arch, I'm not sure we could have done anything… other than maybe go with him. I knew nothing happened when Harry activated the mirror, and Flamel was ready to try it anyway, so I took the chance."

"That was a very foolhardy thing to do; honestly, I don't know what to do with any of you any more… the twins went to Privet Drive tonight; there was no stopping them either."

"Foolhardy, Mum?" Bill put an arm around his mother. "Maybe. But it was very, very Gryffindor. You and Dad didn't raise cowards. And it shows, both in what my brothers and sister do and in the people they associate with. Be proud of them. I am."

"I am," Molly replied quietly. "But a mother is still entitled to worry."

"We need to tell Harry," Hermione said. "Before he would leave, he made all of us promise we'd tell him if anything happened at all."

"They went up as soon as they got back here; Bill already woke them once." Molly smiled as she continued. "But go ahead. It should be a novel experience for Harry to be woken up by good news for a change."

"Want to come up with us?" Ron asked.

"No; Bill and I need to stay near the fireplace; messages could come in, or there may people arriving at any time. But you two go ahead." Molly was at least relieved they had not mentioned joining the Order members already at Privet Drive. "But I'd really rather you not say anything to Harry about the rest of this; none of his relatives are there anyway, and there's no use for him to worry."

"Ok, Mum," Ron agreed as they walked out the door.

They climbed to the fourth floor, and they noticed that the work being done by Dobby and his crew had progressed, but it was still evident that much remained to be done. They entered the master suite and knocked on the bedroom door before entering. Hermione then opened the door and entered, lighting the tip of her wand as she walked across the large room. "Harry, Ginny, it's me. Ron's here, too. Oh, Harry, you were right; Sirius _is _alive. I talked to him for a few minutes; the first thing he asked was about you. He said he was tired and disoriented, and the connection only lasted a couple minutes, but I told him to hang on and that we'd find a way to reach him."

Harry had sat up, "Hermione…. Oh, Merlin, please tell me again. You really talked to him? He's ok?"

Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him. "Yes, I really talked to him. He said he'd mostly stayed in his Padfoot form, and he was tired and disoriented. But you were right; he's alive." As earlier with Molly and Bill, Hermione did not mention what Sirius had said about other things being there.

Ginny sat up and wrapped her arms around Harry from the other side; both girls held him for several moments before Hermione stood. "We're going to get him back, Harry. Some way, some how."

"You and Flamel figured it out…. I was afraid to hope, that all you'd find is some sort of memory or echo," Harry said softly.

"Hermione made it work, Harry," Ron told him. "Flamel had already left."

"Left?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Some Order thing," Hermione said quickly. "We'd already tried something that didn't work, so I just kept going with what we'd planned next. All I did was repeat what happened to you yesterday."

"I guess the next question is - how do we get him back? If the mirrors work - maybe a portkey would too." Harry looked thoughtful. "But right now, I want a cup of hot chocolate. Gin, are you up for a trip down to the kitchen?"

"Sure. What time is it anyway? I feel rested," she replied.

Harry swung his feet to the floor; Ginny had moved beside him when Ron began to laugh; Hermione remarked, "Well, that was what I was going to tell you later." Seeing Harry's puzzled look, she explained that Bill had arrived laughing in Dumbledore's office.

Ron added, "Bill said he felt for you, Harry. At least she only stole our socks."

Ginny smiled sweetly at her brother. "By the time a pair of boxers reached you, Ron, there were more mends and patches than original cloth. No one would willingly wear such a threadbare thing. I figured it was Mum's way of making sure your dating didn't get out of hand, though I'm not sure why she worried. Besides, Harry has much better taste."

"Harry? Taste? Clothes? The hand-me-downs he gets stuck with are worse than mine." Ron gave his sister an unbelieving look.

"True. But as soon as I can get him to Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, anything that came from the Dursleys is going to join Professor Lupin's old clothes on the fire. Who do you think picked these for him at Diagon Alley? If it had been strictly up to Mum, he might have ended up with those horrible maroon things she bought for you. Harry has good taste… or at least the good sense to let me help him."

"If you two are quite finished dissecting my clothes, I really would like some hot chocolate," Harry said as he pulled on the jeans he had worn earlier that day, Ginny keeping one hand on his back. He then pulled on a shirt and switched roles with Ginny so she could slip into a bathrobe; neither bothered with shoes before descending the stairs to the kitchen.

Molly and Bill were seated at the table; Bill had a cup of black coffee before him; Molly was drinking tea. Hermione told the other teens to go ahead and sit; she'd make the chocolate. Molly started to rise to help her, but Hermione waved her away with a smile. "I may have been raised in a Muggle household, but I'm not completely helpless in a wizarding kitchen." Shortly afterwards, she brought four steaming mugs to the table, distributed them, and claimed a seat for herself.

Harry had looked between Molly and Bill, and then asked, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean, dear?" Molly replied.

"Mum, it's after midnight; you and Bill are both down here drinking the sort of thing you drink to stay awake, no one else is around, and you're worried about something. And Flamel left Hermione to sort out the mirrors by herself. So, what is it?"

"Harry, Dumbledore mobilized most of the Order over an hour and a half ago. A group of Death Eaters was spotted near Little Whinging. It looked like they were preparing to set up an attack. There's been a watch maintained over the house there; once your relatives left, members of the Order and other trusted Aurors have stayed on watch there, expecting sooner or later the condition of the wards would be noticed," Bill explained. "No one could see any point in waking you; you're the last person we'd want anywhere near there; your relatives are all safely away; hopefully the surprise will be on our side, and several more Death Eaters will be captured."

"Have you had any news?" Harry asked.

"Nothing yet, but I wouldn't worry. It's possible the Death Eaters won't do any more than probe tonight. It may turn out to be nothing; it's possible they know you're no longer staying there." Bill tried to sound confident, as much for Molly's benefit as Harry's. "I'd hope to at least hear something soon; I'd expect Dad or Charlie or one of the twins to check in if nothing is going on, just so Mum won't worry."

Harry caught Bill's look as he talked about Molly not worrying, and they shifted to safer subjects; how strange it had seemed at Hogwarts with so few people about, the Great Hall devoid of it's house tables, and Ron and Hermione had them all laughing with their descriptions of Madam Pomfrey's frustrations trying to treat Harry. As Ron was describing how Dumbledore had blocked Ginny's half conscious curse, two people suddenly stumbled into the kitchen as they arrived via portkey. Harry recognized Charlie Weasley at once, but with him… no, it couldn't be. Not here. Not in this world. But as they turned, there was no doubt. The terrified face of Dudley Dursley stared back at him.


	13. Chapter 12: Smash the Mirror

Chapter 12 – Smash the Mirror

Harry slowly stood. "Dudley? What…? How…?"

"Harry, I don't have time to explain right now. Listen - see if you can get him to calm down. I almost had to stun him to get him here," Charlie said in a rush as he walked toward the kitchen door. "Dumbledore will be here as soon as he can manage. Right now his hands are pretty full. I've got to get back; it's a mess. Dad and the twins are all ok. None of our people were seriously hurt, but several houses are on fire, and the memory charm squad is going to be busy for at least a week."

Dudley had drawn back into a corner, trying to make himself as small and inconspicuous as possible - a particularly difficult challenge for him. Harry was the only truly familiar face; Dudley slowly realized there was nowhere else to turn. "Harry…?"

Harry had stood when Charlie and Dudley arrived, and Ginny had risen shortly after him. They moved slowly toward Harry's cousin, Harry trying to project as much calm and reassurance as he could. "Calm down, Dudley; it's ok. You're safe here. These are my friends - nobody's going to hurt you. Really."

Dudley didn't look convinced; he kept staring at Ginny's red hair. Molly had joined them and she said, "You poor dear; you've had a rough night." She moved next to Dudley and spoke softly, "No one's going to harm you. Now, why don't you come sit with us? Would you like some hot chocolate? Or perhaps some biscuits?"

Dudley nodded half-heartedly. Molly led him to the table, coaxed him into the chair next to where Harry had been sitting, and moments later had a steaming mug of hot chocolate and a tin of biscuits in front of him. Ginny whispered to Harry as they took their seats, "Mum spiked it, most likely with calming potion. I've seen her do it enough times. She keeps a bottle handy."

Harry suspected he'd been on the receiving end of that more than once himself. However, he did his best to continue to look supportive and reassuring. Hermione and Bill had tried to smile reassuringly at Dudley; Ron had at least managed to keep his face non-threatening.

Harry watched as Dudley took a swallow of the hot chocolate. He looked surprised and took several more large sips. "This is really good, Ma'am."

Hoping the calming potion had taken affect, Harry asked, "Dudley, what happened?"

"We were at the shore and Mum tried to call Dad, but he wasn't at the hotel where he was supposed to be. She tried his office next and got really upset after talking to somebody there. Something about the company being sold and Dad was now working for some other company." Dudley paused and finished the cup. Molly had another steaming mug in front of him a few moments later; Harry noticed she and Ginny exchanging winks.

"Mum tried to call Dad at the hotel again and got really weird when they said he wasn't there and wasn't expected. She insisted we go back home, and she drove like mad to get there. It was way after dark before we got back; she ran all through the house, looking for any sign of Dad, and then she found a letter by the mail slot. I think it was from Dad. She started crying and screaming that he couldn't leave her and that she was going to kill some hussy."

Harry thought how strange it was to see Dudley sitting here, among wizards, calmly describing these events; there must have been more potion than hot chocolate in those mugs. "Not long after that, the doors blew off, and all the windows broke, and all these guys dressed in black and wearing masks rushed in. One of them did something with one of those things you carry to Mum when she tried to block their way; they didn't even look twice at me. Most of them rushed upstairs. I think they were looking for you. The next thing I know, that red haired guy had grabbed me, pulled me outside through a window and we ran to that house where the crazy old cat woman lived. We were there for a minute or two, then suddenly we're here."

Harry asked, "What happened to Aunt Petunia?"

"I don't know. I didn't see her again, but he said they got her out, too."

Dudley finished off his second mug; he looked as if he were about to fall asleep where he sat. Molly said reassuringly, "You've had a pretty rough day, Dudley. Things will look better in the morning after a good night's rest. Bill, will you help Dudley upstairs? Perhaps the second floor room next to Tonks?"

Bill nodded; by this point it was obvious Dudley wasn't going anywhere under his own power. Bill was floating him toward the door a short time later when Albus Dumbledore walked into the kitchen. His beard was singed, and his robes reeked of smoke. He smiled benignly at them and said, "It seems you have things well in hand, Molly. A dreamless sleep potion, I presume?"

"And a large dose of calming potion. He should sleep until at least mid-morning. I feel sorry for the child, though I'm tempted to finish the transfiguration Hagrid started every time I think of how he's treated Harry over the years."

"Dudley Dursley was as cruelly treated as Harry was, Molly. While Harry received almost nothing, Dudley had every wish granted, no whim left unfulfilled. He was given everything except, perhaps, what he needed," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Like a swift kick in the arse," Ron said, a little louder than he'd intended.

"Somewhat colorfully put, Mr. Weasley, but yes, that as well," Dumbledore said as Molly gave Ron a disapproving look. "But do not judge him too harshly; Dudley Dursley has been far more adversely affected by the deficiencies in his upbringing than has Harry. Further, he has been totally abandoned and rejected by his father, and his mother is gravely injured. And now..."

"Professor, can you tell me what happened?" Harry interrupted.

"There are many details I do not know at this point, Harry, but from what I could gather from a letter Petunia was clutching, your uncle has sold his company to an American firm and left your aunt with the intent of divorcing her and marrying his secretary. He has moved to the US to take an executive position with the firm he sold to. His letter lists many reasons, and you certainly figured among them. But that was not the major reason; your uncle discovered the details of the bargain I had made with your aunt years before."

Dumbledore hesitated, then decided Harry should know the truth before they discussed Dudley's fate. "Your aunt is not an ordinary Muggle, Harry; Petunia is what we call a Dunsel. A Dunsel is similar to a Squib in that they have some degree of awareness of magical things, but rarely have the ability to work magic, even of the Quikspell sort. Unlike a Squib, who has at least one magical parent, a Dunsel has two Muggle parents. They are believed to be most common in Muggle families who have at least one magical child; perhaps what would be described genetically as a 'near miss.' However, it is difficult to know for sure since many may go undetected. Your cousin Dudley is a Dunsel. Part of my bargain with Petunia that was that no one – especially you and your uncle - would ever be told that and that the magical world would not approach her son. By rights, Harry, as a known Dunsel, your cousin should have had the same opportunity and options as any Squib, even though technically, a Dunsel is classified as a Muggle…."

Dumbledore paused, knowing they would comprehend nothing further until some of the shock had passed.

Hermione recovered first. "But how could you, Professor? The International Confederation… every child with any sort of magical ability has a fundamental right to his heritage…?"

"Dear girl, there are many things I have done that I am not proud of, but would do again if necessary. Even if Dudley had known, his parents would have never allowed…. In the end, I did not believe it would make any difference."

Harry asked, "And my aunt?"

"She is in a very serious condition, Harry. She has been taken St. Mungo's; the healers there will do all that they can, but it may be some time before we know for certain. Dudley was physically unharmed, but at least for the short term, I could see no other solution than to bring him here. Your uncle has rejected and abandoned him completely. As strange as it may seem, your cousin is in need of your protection, Harry."

"But how… wait. Last year, the Dementors at Privet Drive… Dudley heard them, _inside his head._ I never realized…." Harry shook his head slowly as he remembered. "And Aunt Petunia knew what the Dementors were… and what Azkaban was."

"There were many other things on your mind that night, as I recall," Dumbledore said. "Under the circumstances, it seemed best to send the boy here. The most optimistic predictions are that your aunt has a long recovery in front of her, and the only other relative I was aware of was Vernon's sister, who seemed unlikely to welcome him given the circumstances. But this is your house, Harry, and your choice. If you wish, his memories could be erased, and I could arrange for him to be handed over to the Muggle authorities in the morning."

"No; don't do that. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, even Dudley. Especially after… No, he can stay." Harry's face lit. "But Professor, it may not be my house much longer! _Sirius IS ALIVE!_ Hermione talked to him!"

Dumbledore looked startled. "Nicholas said… no matter. Hermione, tell me. What has happened?"

Hermione, with an occasional contribution or bit of praise from Ron, recounted the tale for the third time. At the end, Dumbledore asked, "Do I understand correctly, Hermione, that you went forward, while Ron counseled caution?"

As the rest of the room grinned or chuckled at her expense, Hermione met Dumbledore's gaze. "'The meek shall inherit the earth,' Professor, in little plots, six feet by two. Sirius has been – wherever – for almost two weeks. You've talked about choosing between what is easy and what is right. I did what I thought was right. Professor Flamel said time was of the essence." She glanced significantly at Harry. "What would you have done in my place?"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances; Hermione challenging the Headmaster, albeit nicely?

"I meant no criticism, dear girl. I have no doubt I would done the same, but, having watched all of you as you have grown the past five years, seeing the roles shift as you described is heartening. In many ways, the four of you have been very good for each other, and both individually and as couples, your strengths complement each other. And you watch out for one another as well; I shall worry less knowing that caution still found a voice, even when its usual advocate looked elsewhere." Dumbledore gave Hermione a penetrating look as he added, "But there is something you have not yet told me."

Hermione felt a sinking feeling; now she was trapped. Their relationship – the trio, though now there were four of them – had been through some rough times the last year; the last thing she wanted now was to give Harry a reason not to trust her. She also could easily see Harry attempting to return to the Ministry once he knew. "That's true. I had wanted to check the library first…." There. Maybe Harry would accept that at face value. "But Sirius said there were other things there where he was; the spell faded just afterwards."

Harry looked concerned, but at least was showing no outward signs of anger, Hermione noted with relief; now, if only Dumbledore would refrain from pushing further. Dumbledore, however, had reached inside his robes for the communicator the members of the Order carried. Those about the table could hear someone – it sounded like Tonks – say to Dumbledore, "You're needed at the Ministry, now. We've just heard – Azkaban in chaos. The Dementors have returned and are attacking our guards. Death Eaters are with them and are freeing the prisoners. Fudge is in a panic."

"I will join you shortly," Dumbledore replied. Returning the communicator to his robes, he remarked to those in the kitchen as he turned toward the door, "I must go; Molly, I will send additional reinforcements here as soon as I can. Be vigilant."

Nothing was said at the table for several moments. "Lucius Malfoy – and the other Death Eaters from the ministry – were they there?" Harry finally asked.

"I think they were still being held at the Ministry," Bill replied. "But I'm not sure. But why don't you lot head on upstairs. There's nothing you can do now, and we may all be very busy in the morning."

Ron started to protest, but Hermione's heel lightly pressing against his toes – with just a hint of additional force behind it – silenced him. Harry nodded tiredly as he said, "I guess that makes sense. Will you wake us if anything important happens?"

Both Bill and Molly agreed, thinking to themselves that only an immediate need to evacuate would qualify as "important," as first Harry stood, then the other three followed his example. Harry and Ginny led the way back up the stairs; on reaching the third floor, Harry stopped and turned, blocking the stairs. "Ok, Hermione, suppose you tell me just what you wanted to search for in the library."

Hermione again felt a sinking feeling; Harry hadn't been fooled; he'd understood as well – or perhaps better - than Dumbledore.

"Or," he said, no sign of fatigue whatsoever in his bearing; his tone serious; "we can cut to the chase, and you can tell me the rest of it now. Don't try to hold back on me, Hermione. Even Dumbledore doesn't get away with that any more. You'd best not even try."

"Harry..." Hermione looked at him helplessly. "There was one thing I didn't tell Dumbledore. There just wasn't time, before he left for the Ministry." Harry just stood there, Ginny beside him; neither spoke as they waited. "If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't take off, just the two of you, and leave us behind."

"That bad, eh?" Harry grinned wryly and then looked at Ginny, "Guess it'd be kind of hard to go running off by myself wouldn't it. Ok, I won't do anything without the two of you at least knowing. But if I decide to do something, you won't stop me."

"We know," Ron said. "Hermione already told Mum if you decided to go, there isn't anything we could do, except maybe tag along."

"Go? Where?" Harry demanded.

"Harry, let's go upstairs to your sitting room; I'll tell you everything then, as long as I have your promise."

"I said I'd tell you."

"Before you… do something?"

"Yes. As long as you understand there'll only be three choices – this goes for you, too, Ron," Harry said. "And those are lead, follow, and get the hell out of my way."

"Okay, Harry," Hermione agreed resignedly. This was about as good as she was going to get from him right now.

"We've already ruled out the last one, so I guess that only leaves two choices, mate," Ron told Harry. "Whatever you decide, the two of you won't be going anywhere alone."

They continued up the last flight in silence; Harry and Ginny claimed one sofa; Ron and Hermione the other. Harry looked expectant as Hermione began recounting the conversation almost word for word. She then told him of Flamel's concern.

"Not only that," Ginny said. "I heard Mum and Dad talk, the day we got back from Hogwarts. He said Fudge was barely hanging by a thread. Anything else like our last trip there – and Fudge could be gone, then chaos. There's a lot of internal Ministry finger pointing over what we did. It could get very ugly; there's even some chance that Voldemort's followers could end up in control."

"She's right, Harry. Fudge may be a lousy minister, but at least he's paying some attention to Dumbledore now. A new Minister would have to come up to speed, make appointments, bring in his people; it could end up being someone who'd start ignore Dumbledore and blocking the Order even if they weren't openly supporting Voldemort," Hermione added.

"Great. Just bloody effing great. Fudge has problems. Dumbledore has problems. I've got problems. We've _all_ got problems. My problem is that Sirius is in trouble; if there are things in there that are dangerous, or evil, we've got to find a way to get him out of there, now. I really don't give a damn if Fudge keeps his job or how much trouble Dumbledore has pulling the Minister's strings." Harry's voice took on an intensity his friends had heard only once before. "_I will not lose Sirius again, even if I have to go in and get him out myself._"

Harry waited for a moment before continuing in a calmer voice. "Hermione, you're the brains of this outfit. I may be stuck with kicking Tom Riddle's arse, but we've all got a pretty good idea who'll have to figure out how I can do it. You've got an idea. What is it?"

"No, Harry, I won't. It's too… danger…" Hermione's voice trailed off, realizing what she'd just admitted.

"More dangerous than me going through with a Portkey? Because right now that's the plan because it's the only idea I've got."

"Than _us_ going through with a Portkey," Ginny amended.

Ron looked at Hermione, pleading for her to have a better answer; he knew Ginny would follow Harry through the arch if that were what he decided…. if she didn't lead the way in herself. She wouldn't let Harry even try to leave her behind.

Hermione finally nodded; it was better to share her wild speculations than to leave Harry with just that one bad option. "I have an idea, but so far, it's just that; I don't even know one of the key spells that'd we'd have to use. It came from the thaumaturgy book, where it talked about combining a charm with a Portkey that would transport someone to a loved one – or a blood relation, anyway – when triggered. Unlike a standard Portkey that's tied to one or two locations this one uses the blood tie to connect where ever the target might be."

She looked to each of their faces; they all seemed to be following so far. "Ok, these mirrors seem to work by creating an affinity for the other mirrors; they are not bound to a particular person, but to each other. You might say that they are magically parts of a single thing when activated. When you say a name, it doesn't go to that person; it goes to a particular mirror. Harry, if Sirius had tried to reach you, he would have said, 'James,' not 'Harry.' Anyway, it's possible that the spells are similar enough that if a Portkey were enchanted on the mirror and triggered while the two were connected, while they were linked, perhaps combined with something that would enhance the affinity like summing spells – one of those caused a reaction when Professor Lupin cast it - it might… possibly… pull the other mirror and anything holding to it through, especially since it is looks like it's already somewhere 'between' in a trans-dimensional space."

"And let me guess," Harry said. "The key spell you don't know…"

"Is the Portkey," Hermione finished.

"That seems like a show stopper." Harry said. "Word is the Ministry keeps that one pretty close to the vest. And after the Tri-wizard Tournament, I can sure see why. Any other ideas?"

"Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flamel know the Portkey spell," Hermione said. "I've seen both of them use it."

"But can we be sure they would go along? And who knows how long they are going to be tied up with this crisis. If there's something dangerous there, and by contacting Sirius we've caused it to take notice of him – we can't afford to wait. Maybe using the Portkey we already have is the best choice. If Ginny and I went through, Hermione, do you think it would bring us back here – or to Hogwarts?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know, Harry, there are too many unknowns… you and Ginny could end up stuck there too. And Sirius said whatever it was left him alone as Padfoot. You and Ginny don't have that option."

"Even so," Harry said slowly, "I'm concerned about having to rely completely on the teachers. It's not just the delay. Yeah, things are a lot better between Dumbledore and me - I think - but he's spent the last five years making decisions in my 'best interests.' Sirius is too important for me to take a chance that he's not finished playing games… and I really like Flamel, but he's been Dumbledore's partner for a long time."

"Wait." Ron looked hesitant a moment, then decided. "I think I know where we can find what we need to know about making a Portkey. But we'll have to figure out how to get one of us to The Burrow."

"Dad's book!" Ginny said, nodding in agreement. "All the Ministry department heads have them; it's a big black leather book that contains all of the restricted spells. They're really not supposed to leave the Ministry at all, but Dad brought his home last summer when he wanted to try some things on some Muggle stuff. I'll wager it's still there."

"How do we get to The Burrow?" Harry asked. "It's close enough that we could go by broom if we had to. But I still don't have my Firebolt, and it would take even longer…"

"I think the fireplace here is like the one at Mrs. Figg's," Hermione said. "When they hooked my parents up, Headquarters and The Burrow and Mrs. Figg's were three of only a very few places I could connect to."

"But Mum closed the house." Ron shook his head. "I'm not sure one of us could get through now."

"If only we could Apparate," Hermione said. "I don't suppose you'd even consider asking Mrs. Weasley?"

"I don't want to tip our hand, Hermione. Maybe we can't Apparate." Harry recalled Dobby's abilities worked even at Hogwarts. "But maybe Dobby can. Dobby!"

Dobby appeared moments later. "May Dobby be of service, Harry Potter? Should Dobby bring snacks from the kitchen?"

"No, Dobby. But we need a book very badly from The Burrow. Can you Apparate?"

"House elves do not Apparate, Harry Potter. But we can travel. But Dobby does not know The Burrow."

"The Burrow is where the Weasleys live, Dobby. Or are supposed to live. Or would…."

Dobby interrupted, "Where Harry Potter's Wheezy family lives? Dobby will find that, if Harry Potter's Wheezy and Milady think about it very clearly. What book does Harry Potter need?"

Ron described the thick leather volume and told Dobby where he thought it could be found; Dobby disappeared with a bang, and a few minutes later reappeared holding a thick leather book. He held it out to Harry, who took it and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione opened it and then held it where they all could see. The pages were blank.

Ron and Ginny snickered. Ron drew his wand, and touched it to the page. "Minister Fudge – leadership, vision, courage." Text immediately became visible on the pages.

"Guess we know who picked the passwords to the Ministry books. Wasn't that on his posters?" Hermione snickered.

"Well, it's a bloody good password if you ask me." Ron laughed. "I can't imagine ANYONE accidentally stringing those five words together."

Hermione had found the index and was flipping to the Portkey charm. She read quickly, one finger skimming along the page; she went back and forth a few times and then looked up. "This is pretty complex stuff, and if you add triggers, or toggling between locations, it gets really complicated."

"Can you do it?" Harry asked.

"Let me read it all from the start," she replied, paging back.

They waited as she read; Hermione read it all at least three times; when she finally looked up, she nodded. "Maybe. What we need in terms of a Portkey isn't difficult; we don't need it to go very far, all we need is a one shot, and we can trigger it by touch, which seems to be the easiest to do."

She reached into the pockets of her jeans and pulled out a Galleon and set it on the low table in front of the couch. Drawing her wand, she said, "Portus!" Nothing happened. Hermione picked up the book again; traced her finger over half the page, then tried again. "Portus!"

This time, the coin glowed blue and vibrated briefly. "I think I got it," Hermione said.

"Where's it go?" Harry asked.

"Just to the other side of the room."

"Ok, then, I guess that means that it's my job to test it," Ron said. "What do I do?"

"I'll test it, Ron. I made it," Hermione said.

"Look, you figured out the mirror, and if something goes wrong, you need to be here to figure out what to do about it. Harry and my sister are joined at the… well, something. That leaves me."

"Just touch it," Hermione told him, touched by his gallantry and willingness to risk her handiwork.

Ron stood and touched a finger to the coin. He disappeared, the reappeared almost instantly across the room; he stumbled and would have fallen if he hadn't caught himself on a chair. "Landing was kind of rough, but I'm in one piece."

"Hey, Ron, you know any landing that you can walk away from is a good landing." Harry reminded his friend of a Quidditch saying. "Any landing you can walk away from and use the broom again is a _really_ good landing."

Ron grinned as he picked up the coin from where it had fallen, and brought it back to Hermione. "Well, the Galleon looks fine. Now what?" he asked.

"Harry… I'm really not sure about this. This spell is complex enough by itself, when you start mixing other spells, and other sorts of magic, things get complicated. I know a bit of the theory, but I've never attempted anything remotely close to this. We should really wait for Professor Flamel…." Hermione looked at Harry worriedly. "It wasn't too hard making a simple Portkey like that; I'm really uncomfortable with trying to mix all this together. We're still not even completely sure how the mirrors work."

"She's right, mate." Ron backed Hermione. "Everyone's with us on this, and the mirrors are our only link to Sirius. We can't afford to be wrong."

"I know, I know; but with everything else happening right now…" Harry thought hard for a minute, and then said, "Could we make contact again? Perhaps get a little more information, see if he can hold on a bit longer? And then decide?"

"That seems like a reasonable compromise if we have to wait for them," Hermione conceded. "I'd feel much better if I could talk this through with Professor Flamel or Dumbledore before trying to pull all this together."

Harry reluctantly nodded. "All right. But we can't let them know we might be able to pull this off without them until we're sure they aren't going to try and stop us. Can we at least try and make contact with Sirius first?"

"Both mirrors are still at Hogwarts," Hermione replied. "We have the Portkey to Dumbledore's office; but it's already after midnight… and going there now would certainly tip them off that something is going on. If we return first thing in the morning, we can all be rested and hopefully Flamel or Dumbledore will have returned.

Harry chaffed at this further delay, but Ginny whispered something too him; Harry said, "You're right, I guess. Okay, tomorrow morning. Meet here about seven? That will give you two six hours."

"You promise? You'll both go through that door, climb into bed, stay there all night, and meet us in the morning?" Hermione tried to make sure she left no loopholes.

"Okay, okay, I promise." Harry resigned himself to more waiting.

Ron and Hermione left for their rooms; Harry called Dobby and asked him to wake them and to have a light breakfast in the dining room the next morning, ideally without Mrs. Weasley's knowledge. He stressed something quick and light, knowing that Dobby, left to his own devices, would prepare a huge spread. Harry and Ginny then retired again.

"Gin, am I pushing too hard? Is Hermione right, this is time where we need help and will get it? Or am I making another mistake by waiting this time because I should have asked last time?"

"I think you're making the right choice, Harry. Asking for help doesn't come very easily for you, and waiting isn't easy, not for either of us. But Sirius knows we're coming. He'll hang in there. And like I reminded you earlier, Hermione hasn't stopped. For something like this, she needs to be at her very best."

"We were both out of it at Hogwarts for awhile, I guess, and I slept pretty soundly until Bill came up for the Portkey." He paused for a moment as old habits tried to assert themselves, and rejecting them, he said, "You don't know what a difference its made being with you, Gin. You've become my anchor."

Ginny wasn't going to let him get serious; she'd seen that degrade into brooding too many times over the previous four years. "Well, it can't be all bad; everybody telling you how much better you're looking. But we've still got work to do. I will get your hair to lie flat eventually, and I meant what I said about disposing of most of your old clothes – or maybe you could give them back to your cousin."

"Oh, Merlin, Dudley. I'd forgotten…. What are we going to do with him?"

"Let Mum worry about him for now, Harry. She might eventually get him straightened out, and it'll give her something to worry about besides us."

"You think she's worried about us?"

"Of course she's worried about all of us; she lost two brothers in the last war; that's just Mum. Percy has really torn her up inside. I hope Bill or Charlie or the twins don't end up alone with him any time soon; it'd be ugly."

"I still can't believe he'd do that to your parents."

"I hope he'll come to his senses soon. I miss him, Harry. I mean, he was a stuffed shirt and a prat and all that, but I used to think he really cared about me. He… he was different sometimes, when it was just the two of us. While he was in school, before he started working, he'd always take the time to listen to me. Then he got that horrible job…."

"Things will work out, Gin. I hope he comes to his senses soon."

"And here I was trying to keep you from getting too wound up. I'm not doing a very good job, am I?"

"Well, everybody, including you, keeps telling me how much better I am, so somebody must be doing something right. But sometimes I feel a little guilty; you're giving up a lot for my benefit, and I've not given much thought to how you're feeling. And you've backed me, even when I've planned to do dangerous and risky stuff like going through the arch."

"Madam Flamel said we'd gone too far to be whole apart, Harry. I know how much this means to you, and you didn't give up on me when everyone else did my first year. By your side, Harry, I've never said anything I've meant more." She smiled at him, then made another attempt to move to less weighty topics. "But there are going to be times I want you at my side, you know. Like when we go shopping. Every girl needs a bloke to carry her packages and wait patiently while she tries on everything in her size in the store."

"Wouldn't it be easier just to buy everything in your size and be done with it?" Harry asked, amused.

Ginny looked at him in fake horror. "Where's the fun in that? Next, you'll be wanting me to send orders via owl, or order out of a book like a Muggle."

"That's a thought. Still, I'd hope picking a new broom wouldn't involve looking at more than one model."

"Well, ok, I'll give you that one; how about the rest of it? The servicing kit, a case, some gloves?"

"I don't even have a case. I thought you were simplifying my life. Shopping with you sounds complicated."

"I'll handle the complicated stuff, you know, like making choices, picking things out. All you have to do is count out the right number of Galleons and carry the packages. Think the great Harry Potter can handle that?"

"I'll try, Gin, I can try. You think we'll even get to Diagon Alley this year?"

"I hope so; you know, it's not that I want to go on a shopping spree or any of that rot; I just want to do normal things together without…"

"Without everything hanging over us?" Harry finished.

"Yes," she said, softly. "Harry, Roll over on your side, toward me. I want to try something."

He did as she asked, unquestioning. As he did, she switched sides and spooned back against him. "Mmmm," she purred, "I like this."

The next thing Harry knew, Dobby was calling them; they quickly got ready, though Ginny spent a few moments sorting through her shirts, grumbling that Hermione had either picked shirts she'd outgrown, didn't like or couldn't wear around her mother, at least without altering the lettering. She finally settled on a light green shirt that read, "Veni! Vidi! Vicci!" in large letters, then under it, in smaller type, "(I came! I saw! I kicked its arse!)."

Harry smiled when she turned around and allowed him to read the words. "I can agree with that one hundred percent. But if you're wearing _that,_ I want to see the others you were talking about."

"All in good time, if you're good," she replied with a mysterious smile. "I picked this one for luck. I'm not sure I'll wear it home this way." They walked out of the bedroom together; Hermione was just entering the suite. They entered the small dining room; if this was Dobby's idea of quick and light, Harry would have hated to see an all out effort. The table was set with china and linens for four; bacon, eggs, fruit, sweet rolls and a variety of other dishes covered the table.

"Ron's on his way," Hermione said. "I had a little trouble getting him going this morning."

They served themselves and began eating; Ron entered a few minutes later, still looking a bit bleary-eyed, but, seeing the spread Dobby had prepared, he quickly sat down and tucked in. "Before coming up, I went down to the kitchen this morning," Hermione told them. "Mrs. Weasley and Charlie were there; Bill had been called into Gringotts, and the twins got back a couple of hours ago. They're asleep downstairs. Charlie said things had settled down around Privet Drive, but the house your relatives had is gone. The Muggles believe it was a fire from a gas explosion. He said he'd heard things were pretty confused at the ministry, but that was all second hand."

"Any idea where Flamel and Dumbledore are?" Harry asked.

"Charlie didn't know. I did ask."

They finished their meal, chatting casually. Harry called Dobby again and told him that if anyone should come looking for them, to let them know they had used the Portkey to return to Hogwarts. Ron then produced the key ring from his pocket; they each placed a finger, and Ron triggered it; moments later they stood in Dumbledore's office. There was no sign of the old wizard; the door to his sleeping chamber was ajar; Harry called for him, but there was no response. As several of the portraits watched curiously, the four teens left the Headmaster's office and rode the stairs to the second floor corridor.

As they approached Flamel's office, they saw someone approaching from the direction of the Great Hall. As they drew closer, they recognized Perenelle Flamel. All of them came together outside the Defense Professor's office; Perenelle gave them an appraising look and asked, "We seem to share a destination this morning. What brings the four of you here?"

"Professor Flamel worked with Ron and I last night on the mirrors. We'd hoped to continue this morning," Hermione said.

"Unfortunately, Nicholas has not yet returned, though he did send a message via Minerva that both he and Brian were well. From what I gathered, things at the ministry are in a state of disarray."

Harry's face fell, but Hermione pressed on. "Perhaps you might help us, Professor. Professor Dumbledore said that you would be teaching Spell Construction…."

"Yes, Spell and Ritual Construction. All the details are not decided as of yet, but it's likely it will be offered by invitation only to seventh years."

"That's what we need right now - Spell Construction," Harry said, feeling a surge of hope. Perhaps Perenelle Flamel was exactly who they needed; he'd forgotten Dumbledore's announcement. "Will you help us, Professor?"

She looked at Harry with concern, but opened the door to the Dark Arts office without further comment and motioned for them to follow. She settled behind the desk and said, "Nicholas felt it likely that you would return this morning. I presume you are still seeking a solution to the mirrors..."

"No, Professor. While we still do not know exactly how they were made, we do know how to duplicate the effect Harry stumbled across. And we know that Sirius is alive; I talked to him last night." Hermione proceed to recount the conversation again, this time leaving nothing out.

Harry took over. "We've left Sirius hanging too long already, Professor, and when he's resumed human form, he's noticed. Hermione had an idea, but it's over our heads. It requires use of the Portkey spell, and combining spells at a level above anything we've ever attempted."

"And doubtless, you need someone who can cast the Portus spell," Perenelle added. She looked again at Harry.

Harry remembered the few minutes he and Ginny had spent with this gentle old lady and the concern she had shown for them; he couldn't bring himself to deceive her; somewhere, somehow, trust had to begin. "No, Professor. Hermione can make the Portkey. But she wasn't comfortable with trying to combine it with the other things. We agreed to at least try to get help before making the attempt by ourselves." He paused for a moment before meeting her eyes and said, "But we've either got to find a solution, or I'm going to go through the arch with a Portkey. I won't leave him there."

"You intended to conceal you could attempt this on your own, did you not?" Perenelle returned his gaze. "You thought to keep your options open if we would not help. But in the end, you risked trusting me. Fear not, Harry, your trust was not misplaced. I will help you in any way I can, even if that leads us all to the arch. And do not think that in the end you would have passed that veil alone, regardless of your intent. Do not underestimate your bond-mate so."

She turned to Hermione. "And you can construct a Portkey? Child, I don't mean to question… but the Ministry has closely held that spell for the last four hundred years. And the magic is complex; indeed, it's beyond the NEWT level. How did you gain such knowledge at such a tender age?"

"Our father is a Ministry department head," Ginny said. "He left his Ministry book at home."

Perenelle looked at Hermione with new respect. "And you learned this spell… without instruction… from the Ministry book? And you've successfully constructed a Portkey? That worked?"

"Yes, Professor. My second attempt worked. It was a very simple one; a touch trigger and only across the room, but it did work."

"Impressive, to say the least, Miss Granger. It often takes several days for a new ministry trainee to achieve his first success after a week of intensive instruction and coaching. So tell me, what is your concern?"

Hermione then began describing what she had proposed; not long thereafter, she and Perenelle Flamel had left the others behind, occasionally taking quill to parchment to make diagrams which Harry had a vague idea were somehow related to Arithmancy.

After a long exchange that had resulted in several lines and arrows drawn on the parchment, Perenelle studied the diagram silently for several minutes. She then said, "I can find no fault in your logic, Hermione. Of course, there are many unknowns, but I cannot see a great deal of risk in the attempt, beyond the inherent risk in any undertaking of this nature; at worst, things should remain as they now are. However, of one thing I am sure. You will receive an invitation to my course, regardless of any other considerations. To have come this far all on your own having only completed your OWL year is nothing short of remarkable."

"I would be most honored, Professor. Thank you." Hermione couldn't have been happier if an extra day of classes had been added to the weekly schedule.

"I do have two thoughts. First, that we use more than a single drop of blood. It will take a great deal more power to maintain the connection through the intra-dimensional transit. It would not do for the connection to falter while that is in progress. Secondly, we should make sure there is ample room; the target for the Portkey should be at least a few dozen yards from the origin, for whatever is pulled from the other side might not arrive exactly on target. Perhaps the best place would be on the grounds."

Ginny asked, "Do you think it will work, Professor?"

Perenelle looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I believe it has a chance. There are many unknowns, and with only the two mirrors, it is difficult to think of an adequate means of testing the effects across the sort of boundaries where your friend appears to be trapped. But even should we fail and were the mirrors to be destroyed in the attempt, we may gain some insight into how Harry's final option might work. My hope is that it will not come to that."

Ron looked troubled as Perenelle made reference to Harry attempting to pass the arch. She looked at him, waiting, until he pleaded, "How? How can you even think about that? Ginny's my sister; Harry's my friend… my brother; I know there'd be no stopping either of…"

Perenelle nodded in understanding. "I know, my child, I know. But part of what makes your friend Harry what he is, is that which will not allow him to turn away. Indeed, though none of you will truly understand this now, both Nicholas and I agree attempting to stop Harry now would be far worse than allowing him to try and fail. Sometimes, the needs of the one outweigh the needs of the many. Trust that I do not act lightly in this. All any of us may do is hope that what should be, shall be."

Nothing more was said; Harry looked between Perenelle and Hermione expectantly; the venerable Professor smiled and then picked up one of the mirrors. "Let us go forward, then." Standing, she led the way down the stairs and into the entry hall, then outside the doors; it was a lovely summer morning; other than a few fluffy clouds, the sky was blue and clear.

"Does one of you have something suitable for a test Portkey?" Perenelle asked.

Hermione produced the Galleon coin she had used last night and placed it on the low wall at the bottom of the steps. Perenelle instructed, "Cast your Portkey, Hermione. Give it perhaps two hundred feet; that should be more than adequate."

Hermione cast the Portus spell on the coin and stood back, allowing Perenelle to inspect her work. When she nodded, Ron stepped forward. "I guess I'm still the guinea pig." He touched the coin, vanished, and appeared about two hundred feet away. He trotted back to them and said, "The landing isn't perfect, but you're getting better, Hermione."

Perenelle then placed one of the mirrors on the low wall; Hermione was pretty sure this one had been the one Harry had been given. Perenelle nodded for her to proceed, and Hermione cast the shattering spell on the mirror; a spider web of cracks appeared throughout the glass. She and Perenelle exchanged a look; Hermione asked, "Wouldn't it be better if you cast the Portkey and other spells for real? I'm still awfully new at this."

Perenelle looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered. "I have known how to craft a Portkey since I was not much older than you are now, child; even so, it is a spell I have only seldom used. However… not everything in magic is skill, or experience, or knowledge, or even power, Hermione. Sometimes, there is that which transcends all of them. There can be elements that are hard to describe, really; of being in the right place at the right time; of having a pure heart; indeed, even Muggles understand that necessity is the mother of invention. No, Hermione, I shall not presume to take your place. You have found the way here; this is your place, your time, your need, and above all, your right. I shall assist you, my child. Trust your heart, not your head."

Harry stepped forward, holding out his free left hand. "Use my blood, Hermione. As much you need."

Ginny put her right hand forward, "Mine as well, Hermione."

"Yes!" Perenelle said. "Their bond; their joined strength, will quicken the spell; indeed, this should have occurred to us earlier. Nicholas, telling me what Minerva had told him, said that while Harry might fall short on the theory, his innate ability for the applied more than compensated for it. Ah, I do understand that now. I shall find some way to instruct all of you next year." She and Hermione then discussed something to do with Arithmancy as Harry and Ginny stood waiting. Finally, Hermione muttered a spell, then sliced her wand along first Harry's, then Ginny's fingertip.

"Now, Harry, Ginny, hold your fingers over the mirror, and let your blood mix, and then fall on the mirror," the elderly professor instructed.

As the first mingled drop of blood hit the mirror, they could all see the broken class change; they continued until many drops had fallen to the broken glass. Finally, Perenelle said, "That should be more than sufficient; see, it barely absorbed the last few drops. Repair the glass!"

Hermione again flicked her wand. The network of cracks disappeared, and again, the mirror reflected nothing; the glass was again a solid, flat black. "Now, the Portkey!" Perenelle commanded.

Concentrating carefully, Hermione cast the spell. As she stepped back, Harry moved forward and called, "Sirius! Can you hear me? Sirius!"

A moment passed, then they heard Sirius's voice; again, it was distant, as if he were standing at the bottom of a well. "Harry! Is that really you, Harry? Are you okay?"

"Sirius, we're going to try and get you out. Hold to the mirror, Sirius. Hold on to it for your life; we're going to try and bring you through."

"Hurry, Harry. I can't keep this form much longer…."

Perenelle and Hermione both cast summoning spells for the mirror Sirius held; Harry and Ginny together said, unplanned and wandless, "Accio Sirius!" as they seized the mirror together and disappeared; a moment later there was a bright flash about half way between the point where Ron, Hermione and Perenelle stood and where Hermione's earlier port key had delivered Ron. The flash was followed almost instantly by a thunderous sound and shockwave that knocked them to the ground. Ron was the first to regain his feet; looking across the grounds, there was a swirling mist obscuring the view of where Harry and Ginny should have landed. He helped Hermione and Perenelle to their feet, and then he and Hermione moved to flank the misty area, trying to catch sight of Harry and his sister, Perenelle following more slowly.

The air was suddenly rent by a harrowing screech. Ron could see something moving inside the swirling mist; it was difficult to make out details, but one side of it seemed to be ink black and the other bone white. Whatever it was, it had started moving toward where Harry and Ginny should be.

Ron pulled his wand. "What in the bloody hell is that?"

Ron could see Hermione beside him; she didn't answer, but he saw her ready her wand as well. As they moved to where the misty area was no longer between them and the destination point, they could now make Harry and Ginny, lying on the ground… and yes, a third form as well. Harry was moving; the others were still. The creature – Hermione was equally at a loss for what it might be – screeched again and continued to move toward the three on the ground.

Ron heard shouting behind him; he could hear McGonagall demanding that they stop at once and Snape yelling something as well. He didn't like where that creature was heading at all; he fired off a stunning spell; a flash of light came from his right; Hermione had launched a spell as well. More flashes from further behind them struck the creature, Ron looked back and saw Snape running toward them; Perenelle also had her wand out. The creature, however, ignored them; it continued toward the three lying on the ground.

Hermione cast a Reductor curse; when this hit, the creature seemed to take notice. Ron and at least one of the professors behind him followed with the same curse; the creature then turned toward them. As it's gaze struck them, Ron and Hermione felt waves of cold and despair flood through them.

After grasping the Portkey, Harry and Ginny had felt the usual sharp yank behind their navel, but the trip seemed to take far longer than they were accustomed. When they finally emerged, they hit the ground quite hard; Harry had almost blacked out; as he struggled to hold his consciousness, he could see another crumpled body lying next to Ginny; it was covered in some sort of semi-liquid goop. Had they succeeded? He struggled to sit up, trying to get a better look, and then he realized something was bearing down on them.

He and Ginny had fallen out of the Portkey still clutching hands; she seemed to be out cold, but he kept his grip on her as he fished for his wand. What in the hell was this thing, he thought, as he felt waves of cold and dread and then screaming; this was worse than a nest of dementors. He could see Ron and Hermione casting spells at the thing; it turned, and the coldness lifted. He watched for a moment as it advanced on his friends, then he fired off a reductor curse. It turned its head toward him; he again felt the cold and despair.

Harry thought perhaps if it was this much like a Dementor; perhaps a Patronus would affect it. "Expecto Patronum!" and a silver mist flared from his wand. This seemed to infuriate the creature; it began moving rapidly toward Harry. This wasn't good at all. He tried to shake off the cobwebs, looked at Ginny lying by his side, and thought of their bonding… and beside her! Yes! It was Sirius!

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Something flared out of the tip of Harry's wand. It wasn't silver, and what happened next was little more than a blur to Harry. The creature stopped its advance; it then fled, away from the castle, and over the lake, with what ever had sprung from his wand in pursuit.

Harry sat shakily as he saw Ron and Hermione running toward them. Ron knelt beside Ginny, Hermione by Sirius. He could hear Snape shouting for them to come away, McGonagall calling for Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore saying something about wards. Then Ron saying, "She's breathing…."

And Hermione saying, "Ugh! So is he."

Harry slumped back to elbow and closed his eyes. He heard more people arriving beside them; Madam Pomfrey was urging Hermione to move aside; then he felt Ginny's hand move in his. Hermione was suddenly behind him, supporting him; McGonagall was holding chocolate to his lips. Harry opened his mouth; chewed and swallowed; his head began to clear. McGonagall offered him another piece; he took it and, with Hermione's help, sat up. Dumbledore, both Flamels, and Snape were standing nearby; Ron was helping Ginny sit upright as McGonagall gave her chocolate.

Harry looked toward Sirius; he was gaunt, mostly covered in some sort of slime, but moving. He was shielding his eyes with one hand; Madam Pomfrey had cleared some of the sludge from his face. He looked back to Hermione, still supporting him, and softly said, "You did it, Hermione!" before looking back to Sirius.

Sirius was becoming more aware of his surrounding; he and Snape had locked eyes. A irrepressible grin swept across Sirius's face, and he dryly rasped, "Severus… Never thought… I'd say it… but it's even good to… see you…."


	14. Chapter 13: Here for More

**Chapter 13 - Here for More**

Madam Pomfrey continued to hover over Sirius as she attempted to settle him into the hospital wing. Earlier, she had conjured a stretcher and had floated the protesting Marauder into the castle. She had wanted to do the same with Harry and Ginny but they had managed to stand and had insisted that they were okay. Madam Pomfrey had been too occupied trying to treat Sirius and keep him on the stretcher to argue. They had all followed the Mediwitch up the stairs and through the hallways into her domain. It had taken Dumbledore intervening to get Sirius into the hospital bed; none of the students had heard exactly what he had said, but Harry heard his name spoken more than once.

Sirius had settled into the bed without further protest, and Dumbledore, McGonagall, the Flamels and Snape huddled in the far corner. Madam Pomfrey had chased the students away from Sirius' bedside as she worked. Hermione had coaxed Harry and Ginny into chairs; Ginny was still looking pale and a little shaky. She had leaned heavily on her brother as they had climbed the stairs. The four students continued to nibble on bits of chocolate from a large bar McGonagall had given them.

Pomfrey was giving Sirius a mug of hot chocolate, a sip at a time, forcing him to drink slowly. "It may have only been two weeks since you've had any solid food, though it looks more like two months; you never did take care of yourself, Mr. Black. Slow down, now, or you're going to be sick. And what have you managed to cover yourself in this time? I had thought when you had graduated I should never have to have you dripping over my clean floors again, but like your godson, you just keep turning up." Harry grinned; he had been under Madam Pomfrey's care often enough to know her grumbling was a sure sign that everything was going to be okay.

The discussion between the professors was growing heated; the students couldn't make out words, but tones and body language were clear; Perenelle Flamel and Severus Snape were very much at odds. Snape finally turned and strode from the room, his cloak billowing behind him. He slammed the door as he left the hospital room. McGonagall and Nicholas Flamel left a few minutes afterwards; Dumbledore and Perenelle moved to Sirius' bedside; Harry could hear Dumbledore saying something to Madam Pomfrey, but again, he could not make out the words; Dumbledore was facing away from him.

Madam Pomfrey finally shooed the headmaster and Perenelle away. She conjured a basin of water and pulled the screens around Sirius' bed; Dumbledore and Perenelle joined the four students. Dumbledore looked at them for a moment and then said, "The resourcefulness that the four of you constantly show still manages to surprise me. I had honestly held little hope for Sirius's return, even if you had successfully managed to somehow contact him. Miss Granger, you, in particular have accomplished, in a very short span of time, work worthy of the best of the Unspeakables."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said. "Anything was better than having someone," she glanced pointedly at Harry, "attempt to go through the arch with a Portkey. That was the only other idea we had."

"Anything seems to have included obtaining unauthorized access to a secret Ministry manual and using the Ministry-reserved spells it contained." Dumbledore maintained a neutral expression.

"Yes." Hermione did not waver as she calmly returned his gaze. "I know I broke more than just rules; I broke the law as well. Several laws, as a matter of fact. I did so with full knowledge of what I was doing and with the intent to do exactly what I did. I am solely responsible and am prepared to accept the consequences." She looked down for a moment. "And I did it without remorse. I'm not the least bit sorry."

"Wait!" Ron said. "I was the one who told her about the book, and I'm the one who unlocked it with the password and allowed Hermione to get to the spells. If it weren't for me, Hermione would have never had the chance. And I'm the one who used the Portkeys she made."

"I was in the middle of it, too; Ron only said he had an idea; I was the one who told everyone there was a book; I helped direct Dobby to it," Ginny protested.

"But without me pushing, none of them would have been involved at all, Professor. In the end, I'm responsible for all of this. I sent Dobby to get the book; I pushed Hermione into making a Portkey when she wanted to wait for help. And Ron made the tests, but only to protect Ginny and Hermione, and I was the one who used the only Portkey that counted. If someone must be held accountable, then it should be me," Harry said, looking toward the screens concealing Sirius. "No matter what, it was worth it. A thousand times worth it."

A smile had started tugging at the corners of Perenelle's mouth as Hermione had spoken; it grew as each of them had spoken in turn. "Have they passed your test, Brian? Are you now satisfied? Godric would have loved these four as if they were his own."

Dumbledore nodded to Perenelle before looking to Hermione. "It would seem, dear girl, that in this case you have obeyed the only rule that mattered." Seeing Hermione's puzzled look, Dumbledore explained, "All rules are meant to be broken occasionally." He exchanged looks with Ron and Harry, and then stressed, "Occasionally."

When their laughter died, he continued, "Besides, I am proud of the four of you; you have succeeded where many others have failed, and you do not retreat from your actions at all. I am also pleased with the level of teamwork the four of you have shown in this endeavor and also that you sought advice and council before venturing so far beyond your experience. Well done."

"But I do not think their actions today should be without consequences," Perenelle said. "And if you do not do it, Brian, I shall. We are both members of the Order of Merlin. I will see these four are nominated and selected. Nicholas and I together have more than sufficient votes." Then, smiling, she teased, "And you should be ashamed of yourself - a teacher, trying to frighten children."

"These are not children, Perenelle." Dumbledore looked sad for a moment before saying softly where only Perenelle could hear. "But I too have underestimated them." Then, louder, he said, eyes twinkling, "But your suggestion does have merit. Would you like to present it to Cornelius?"

"I would relish that," Perenelle said. "I knew his great-grandmother quite well; she would have certainly been disappointed in how he has handled himself of late."

"It may be some time before he will be able to consider such matters," Dumbledore said. "And while on the subject of the Ministry, it also occurs to me that you, Hermione, should use caution in casually casting the Portkey spell. While the wards at Headquarters would prevent detection by the Ministry, and of late such use here at Hogwarts has gone unchallenged, creating one elsewhere could result in awkward questions, at least if the Improper Use of Magic Office begins operating again."

"What happened? You mean there's no one watching for under-aged magic use?" Ron asked.

"Or unlicensed Apparition or flying carpets or many other things. After what happened at Azkaban, there is a severe shortage of Aurors," Dumbledore explained. "Anyone with any sort of Auror training at all - which includes most of the Improper Use office - has been pressed into other duties. Your father and most of his staff have been reassigned as well; Arthur for all intents and purposes is running Magical Law Enforcement while Amelia Bones has taken over both International Cooperation and Accidents and Catastrophes; there are no resources available other than for the most critical things."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he continued, "What I have told you is in confidence; though you may well read of it on the front page of the _Prophet_ tomorrow. However, it occurs to me that being able to craft a Portkey might prove useful for all of you. I had intended that the four of you be instructed in Apparition this summer; however, the ability to create a Portkey would be even less expected. Miss Granger… no, Hermione, would you undertake to share what you have learned?"

"Of course, Professor."

"I would prefer that you restrict your initial attempts to locations inside of Headquarters, and with prior arrangements, between there and Hogwarts, however, I will trust you will at least not put yourself at risk or draw unnecessary attention to yourselves. And likewise, the fewer who know you have gained this ability, the better."

"Professor, what was that thing?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore looked worried for a moment before answering. "I am not sure, Ron; Professor McGonagall is searching for an answer to that question even now, and Perenelle will join her shortly. It is a matter of some concern; the effects of the creature were like that of a Dementor, though there were differences."

"There was something strange about my Patronus," Harry said. "It felt different, somehow."

The professors exchanged a glance, before Perenelle replied, "Unfortunately, Harry, none of us got a good look. Unless Ron or Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head as Ron replied, "No; once Harry drove it off, all I wanted to do was get over to them. I thought they had it when Harry's first Patronus fizzled. What ever that thing was, it didn't like that spell at all."

"Please explain further, Ron. You must remember our view was obscured by the rip the creature entered through."

"Harry cast two Patronus spells. The first one only produced a bit of vapor; as soon as he did that, that thing charged him."

Perenelle asked, "Harry, what can you add to this?"

"I remember making the first attempt; I don't know what I was thinking about the first time, but Ron's right, the first one fizzled out pretty quick. The second time, I remember looking at Ginny and Sirius. That was a pretty happy thought. Then I cast the spell; something was different, but I was kind of dizzy at that point. At the time, the only important thing was it worked."

The two professors again exchanged looks; Dumbledore then said, "In any case, let us hope that will remain a problem for another day. I am afraid that I must join Nicholas at the Ministry; things are still quite unsettled there. I would prefer if you four either remained here, with Madam Pomfrey's permission, or that you return to Grimmauld Place. We have not yet considered how to improve our defenses to prevent a repeat of something similar to Mr. Pettigrew's entry into the castle."

"We'll stay here, Professor," Harry said.

Dumbledore talked again briefly with Madam Pomfrey and then took his leave; Perenelle moved a chair near Harry and Ginny and sat. "I have not had the opportunity to check on the two of you in the past few days. May I?"

They both nodded, and Perenelle joined her hand to the joined hands of Harry and Ginny. Her eyes closed for a few moments, then she opened them, nodding. "Your bond continues to grow and strengthen, but in some ways not as rapidly as I had hoped. I am aware that you have become separated at least twice, briefly; if possible, it would be good if you can manage to avoid this, though I can hardly fault Harry for either occasion." She looked thoughtful for a moment, looking first at intently at Ginny, then more briefly at Harry. "The two of you haven't found much quality time for yourselves in the past few days, have you?"

Harry shook his head, while Ginny answered, "No, not really. No more than a moment here and there. So much has happened since all this, well, started, that by the end of the day we're knackered, drained or both."

"Try to make some time, just for the two of you," Perenelle told them. "Not only will it help things proceed as they should, the two of you have earned it. You must take care of yourselves and each other." Observing Ron and Hermione smirking, she said to them, "The two of you might heed the same advice as well. Your feelings are obvious to all around you except, perhaps, each other. These are uncertain times. 'There is no joy like that snatched from under the shadow of the sword.' If you show the same honesty you did a short time ago, you will stop playing at the margins with each other."

Perenelle peered intently at Ginny again before releasing their hands and starting to rise. "I must go now and join Minerva; however, we shall see each other again soon. And, Hermione, well done." After exchanging farewells, she too left the hospital wing.

A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey moved the screen away. Sirius was in the red and white-striped pajamas, and the head of his bed had been raised to a 45-degree angle; all of the substance covering him had been cleaned away. Madam Pomfrey walked toward the four teens. "Now, then, I want to check the two of you over."

She waved her wand over Harry and Ginny, and she also checked over Hermione and Ron before finally sniffing, "Nothing wrong with the lot of you that a dollop more of chocolate won't fix up." She walked to her office and returned a few moments later with two large bars of Honeyduke's finest. "Each of you share one of those, and other than Mr. Potter needing to favor his left shoulder for a day or two more, you should be ready to begin your next plot to land one or more of you back here."

"Madam Pomfrey, how is Sirius?" Ginny asked quietly.

Her face softened for a moment before she could help herself. "The man has the constitution of a dragon and the disposition to match. He's starved, dehydrated, has been stuck with whatever that thing was for two weeks… though after two cups of Hot Chocolate, he's little worse for the wear on that score than the four of you… but his first priority was to exchange tales with the four of you, preferably while also renewing his acquaintance with a bottle of fire whiskey. He'll need to drink fluids - normal fluids, mind you - and should eat several small, soft meals a day before gradually returning to eating normally. He'll be a little weak and will tire easily for the next day or two, but he is in remarkably good shape, all things considered, and will be fine if he acts sensibly for a change."

"Can we talk to him?" Harry asked eagerly.

"You may as well. That's my only hope of keeping him in that bed for a few more hours. But please try keep him from getting too excited."

The four students rushed to Sirius' bedside; Ginny and Harry on one side; Ron and Hermione ran to the other. Sirius grinned widely as they approached; he held out his arms and hugged Ginny and Hermione to him. When they finally broke away, Sirius sighed contently and said, "It's about time. That's the kind of welcome I've been waiting for… the two loveliest lasses at Hogwarts… that's how things should have started off. What kind of homecoming was that supposed to be, anyway? I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Snivillus Snape's ugly puss. Harry, come here where I can reach you, you too, Ron." Sirius pulled both boys to him; more than two minutes passed before he released Harry. "Thank you. All of you."

As he finally stepped back, Sirius looked at Harry and Ginny and grinned wickedly, "And what have we here, Harry? A girlfriend? You couldn't let her go of her hand long enough to greet your poor old long lost godfather properly?"

Harry grinned back, "Actually, I couldn't, and it's all your fault, you know. Not my fault, YOUR fault, you mangy, wretched cur. We have some things to talk about, Sirius, and I think Molly Weasley is going to want a piece of your hide, too."

"I was NEVER mangy. Padfoot has a beautiful, sleek, shiny coat. I take it you got my letters, then?" He looked inordinately pleased with himself.

They all acknowledged receiving the letters; then Sirius tried to act indigent, "But what's the big idea? Remus was only supposed to hand those out if I was dead."

"Everybody thought you WERE dead," Harry said. "They even read your will. And 'almost all of them were true, and I hope you've found out by now the hard way?'"

"It worked, didn't it? Don't argue with success, Harry. It's not polite; especially since you're so obviously happy about it that you won't let go of Ginny's hand. Now, what's this about my will?"

Ginny pulled the ruby pendant from beneath her shirt. Sirius' eyes widened for a moment, then he grinned and said, "I had forgotten that thing even existed; I haven't seen it since before my grandmother passed. It looks marvelous on you, Ginny. Sod the will, I want to hear all about the two of you first."

They summoned chairs to Sirius' bedside, one of Ginny's hands held Harry's; the other held Sirius's. They all participated in telling Sirius about the bonding that had taken place between Harry and Ginny; Sirius laughed until tears fell from his eyes when Ginny described how Harry had cursed him just prior to his confession. He finally recovered enough to say, "Harry, you're so much like your father; he could approach any girl, except for one; the one he really cared about… you owe your existence to me, you know… but we'll save that story for later. What happened next?"

They continued, telling him about the bonding and it's aftermath. "Harry actually asked Dumbledore that?" Sirius laughed through their description of their first night, before remarking, "it's just not fair. I had to work for every conquest, and Molly tucks the two of you in with orders to snog away. Harry, you either have it far too hard or much too easy. There is such a thing as a happy medium, you know."

Madam Pomfrey interrupted at that point with a bowl of broth; she supervised as Sirius slowly worked through the bowl but allowed the teens to continue their tale; she had been following along, and, though she would not have admitted it, was as entranced in the story as was Sirius.

Their recounting reached the reading of the will. When Harry had finished describing the reactions following Sirius' orders to remove the Malfoys and Lestranges, Sirius remarked, "You know, the only way that portion of the will came out like that was if I'd been cleared by the Ministry. I take it that happened? That seems like a kind of major point to skip over…."

"Yes, you're cleared!" Harry said.

"And to top it off, Harry captured Wormtail!" Ron added.

Sirius looked at Harry. "You're right, Harry, we are going to have to talk about some things. A long talk."

"Hey, I'm telling you _almost_ everything; just so much has happened in the last week, it's hard to hit everything in perfect order. Besides, you wanted to hear about us first." Harry grinned back at him. "And let's see. You know we're living at Grimmauld Place now, you know about Ginny, you're free and clear, and if you'll still have me, I'm going to live at your house. That's the important stuff; the rest is just details."

"You're right. But I still want to hear all the details."

They continued on, describing the events surrounding the reading of the will and then the other things that had happened up to this morning. When they finally reached the end, Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "That's a tale worthy of the very best of the Marauders. Secret spells, stolen books, risks, daring, a snog or two along the way, ultimate success, and the heroes and heroines riding off into the sunset… and Hermione, I don't know how to say thank you enough. To all of you."

Madam Pomfrey had hovered nearby, no longer even making a pretense of being busy. She brought Sirius another bowl of broth, and then checked him over with her wand. She seemed satisfied at last and said; "There's really not a lot more I can do for you here. Plenty of fluids, several small soft meals for the next few days; plenty of rest and take things easy until your strength builds back up. I'll Floo Molly; I'm sure she'll see that you behave yourself."

"You mean I can go?"

"My memory isn't faulty, Mr. Black. I would have never managed to hold you here as long as I have today without the help of your young friends. However, I'm afraid I've destroyed what you were wearing. It was beyond recovery."

"No matter." Sirius looked at Hermione. "You're the best at transfiguration in this lot, right? Would you mind?"

She nodded, and flicked and swished her wand; the striped pajamas transfigured into jeans and a collared rugby shirt. "Not bad; not bad at all," he approved. "Hey, did Fred and George get around to taking Moony shopping?"

"Not yet," Ron answered.

"Great. I'm going with them," Sirius declared. "I hear bellbottoms are finally back." He gingerly sat up, Harry helping him, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Madam Pomfrey put a pair of slippers on his feet that Hermione transfigured into trainers; Sirius then stood, Harry steadying him on one side, Ron, after moving around the bed, on the other. He smiled at Madam Pomfrey. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. If there is a next time, I will try to take care not to drip over your floors."

"Oh, go on with you, Sirius Black. Mind you follow my instructions and stay out of trouble; I would like to spend some time on holiday."

Sirius then asked the four teens, "Ok, what now?"

"Back to Grimmauld Place?" Ginny asked.

Sirius shrugged. "The old homey home place, eh? Not the Leaky Cauldron for a nip or two first? Oh, all right, all right, I guess it's not quite time to make a public appearance anyway. At least this time around I won't be stuck there."

Harry had intentionally not said anything to his godfather about the changes that had taken place at Grimmauld Place; he'd worried that they had said too much when they mentioned Dobby getting the book for them from The Burrow, but Sirius had asked no questions; Harry hoped Sirius would be surprised and find the worst of his memories gone with the portraits and drab colors.

Ron pulled out the Portkey; they all took hold and stumbled into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

Molly was just coming out the pantry. "Ronald! Harry! Gin… SIRIUS!" She dropped the box she was carrying and pulled him into a hug. "Sirius! I… I… couldn't believe what the children were saying… that you were alive…. Harry wanted it to be true so badly… Are you all right?"

"I am now, Molly. Thanks to four very determined and resourceful kids who stopped at nothing and who don't even know how to quit. Don't you dare yell at them; they've earned a free pass this time." He stepped back, and looked around, "Merlin! What have you done to this place?"

Hermione looked frustrated as she said, "This is Professor Dumbledore's idea of a house elf vacation."

"Dobby left Hogwarts, Sirius, to take care of Harry and what he thought was Harry's house," Molly explained. "Then Dobby asked Dumbledore if some of his friends could help. Since then, we've had battalions of Hogwarts house elves running though the house working like mad. Minerva tells me they barely get soup and sandwiches at Hogwarts any more; that even the elves who have remained are spending all their time working on things for this house."

"Will wonders never end," Sirius said. "I didn't expect to ever be here again; but here I am; this room is fit for human habitation; Harry's great; everybody's ok, and Peter's locked up. Let's see the rest of the place."

Molly remained in the kitchen; she told them that Dudley had come down earlier, and after another smaller dose of calming potion had been taken by Remus Lupin to buy a few items of clothing in Muggle London. Sirius looked slightly disappointed; he was eager to see the other Marauder.

After walking through the first and second floors, Sirius grew tired, and they returned to the kitchen. While there was still a great deal to be done to the house, the first floor was mostly finished, though several rooms needed draperies, and all of the furnishings had not yet been returned. There was no question the house would be magnificent when Dobby and the other elves finished. Not a trace remained of anything even hinting at a dark past; the decor was light and open; Sirius could hardly believe his eyes.

"I guess I better be asking you if I can have a room, Harry." Sirius grinned as they took seats around the table.

"It's your house, Sirius," Harry said. "I should be asking you and moving out of your rooms."

"Nope, sorry. After that will is read, it's said and done. All official, done, over with, binding magical contract, all that," Sirius replied. "And stay where you are; two need more room than one. And it hardly seems worth spending a lot of time worrying about undoing the will. I still have a huge claim against the ministry, and until then, Harry, if you'd loan me a few sickles now and then for an occasional firewhiskey, I'll be fine."

"But, Sirius," Molly objected. "You can't possibly be serious."

"Et tu, Molly?" Sirius tried to look hurt – rather unconvincingly - before continuing. "From what the kids tell me, everyone else seems to have been convinced I was deader than a doornail. Not to mention Gringotts isn't in the habit of reading the wills of the living. Actually, I'm quite sure there are a number of solicitors who are going to take the position that I'm dead, Molly." He chuckled thoughtfully. "Most of them work for Cornelius Fudge. To be honest, this is something I will have to talk with Jon Howe about, but my intention right now is to leave things just as they are. Harry has managed ok thus far; he's already done a far better job of taking care of me than I ever did of him."

"But… what you left us… it's too much," she objected.

"The only thing I was sorry about was that you didn't have a couple more kids so I could have made the shares for Bella and Cissy even smaller. I doubt Bella will collect, but odds are Cissy will. Don't worry about it, Molly; we'll get it sorted. Besides, don't you think Grandma's ruby pendant looks smashing on your daughter? Harry and I do."

Remus Lupin returned an hour later; he had turned Dudley over to Tonks, who was going to take Harry's cousin to St. Mungo's to look in on his mother before returning him to Grimmauld Place. He had looked weary as he entered the kitchen; Harry knew the full moon was only a few days away. He didn't look up as he approached the table.

"I know you're used to my comings and goings, but you could at least say hello, Moony," Sirius said as he stood.

Remus looked as if he had been electrified. "Padfoot!" he exclaimed as the two men clasped each other and pounded the other's back. His eyes brimmed with tears as they finally sat, and he looked at each of the teens in turn. No words were necessary.

Charlie arrived not long after Remus; he found them all sitting around the kitchen table, talking and eating sandwiches Molly had made. He and Sirius exchanged greetings and a warm handshake; he had already heard the news from his father, who had been told by Dumbledore. He had brought several copies of the _Daily Prophet _that he dropped in two stacks on the table. He said, "Dumbledore hopes to have a meeting here later tonight with several others from the Order; it's not definite; it depends on things calming down enough at the Ministry. Anyway, there are several articles in the Prophet you will all want to read. Looks like a lot of cats are out of the bag all of a sudden, but at least Harry's back on the _Prophet's_ good side again."

Harry sighed; he'd been dreading this.

He and several others picked up copies. Two headlines blared from near the top of the front page: "Dementors Overrun Azkaban" and "Harry Potter Captures Death Eater." A subtitle to the second story said in smaller type "Man Long Thought Dead Captured By Boy With His Bare Hands"; below the fold was another story, "Boy Who Lived Finds Love, Wealth." This one was subtitled, "Harry Potter Dating Ministry Official's Daughter." He didn't see the story about Professor Flamel, at least on the front page.

He began reading; the first story wasn't bad, actually; while it played up the story in the most heroic light possible, Rita Skeeter had kept mostly to the facts, then she went on to note that this proved beyond doubt that the Ministry's very quiet dismissal of all charges against the late Sirius Black was indeed warranted. The article contained a great deal of background material; it left no doubt that Sirius had experienced a severe miscarriage of justice and spoke strongly against passing a sentence without a trial, no matter what the circumstances. Maybe working with a reporter didn't always have to be a bad thing.

Harry would have rather not seen the second article published at all; still, if he was going to be forced to live in a glass house, it could have been far, far worse. It described some of the history that he and Ginny shared, including a brief recap of what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny was described as a tall, slender, athletic redhead, and there were pictures of each of them taken during the last school year on an inside page where the article continued. As he read, he snickered and said, "Hey, did you know I was dating Ministry Official Arthur Weasley's daughter _Virginia_?"

Ginny looked where he was pointing and laughed. "It's not the first time somebody has assumed Ginny means Virginia, you know. For some reason just about everyone thinks that's the only thing Ginny could possibly be."

"I like Ginevra better, and Ginny best of all," Harry reassured her. "Ginevra is unique, like you. Besides, something tells me we'll be talking to Rita Skeeter again soon."

"You may be right," Hermione agreed. "If Professor Dumbledore has started working the press, Sirius' return is certainly a newsworthy event."

"Bring 'em on," Sirius said, grinning. "I've got plenty to say. Just not any photographs, not yet. I need a week or two of Molly's cooking. But still, I wouldn't mind checking out the party circuit and maybe crawl a pub or two on the Muggle side of London."

"Or an interview with Witch Weekly, I'll bet," Hermione said.

"Now that Harry's settled, I have to start thinking about how I'll spend my evenings," Sirius replied, grinning. "It's been a few years since my social life included anything other than hippogriff, you know."

Charlie looked uncomfortable. "I think that might have been what Dumbledore wanted to meet about."

Sirius laughed. "If you see the good professor first, tell him I said, 'Actions have consequences.' He got me cleared; now he's got to live with it. If he thinks I'm going to cower inside this place, even as good as it's looking now, it's just not going to happen."

Harry returned to reading the paper; he skimmed the article describing the events at Azkaban. Over one hundred and forty prisoners had escaped; all the others had been killed, other than a few in a remote cellblock that had seemingly been overlooked. Most of the Aurors who had guarded the fortress were also dead; Harry scanned the list of escapees and was relieved to find Lucius Malfoy was not listed among them. The article went on to mention the attack on Privet Drive, though Harry wasn't mentioned, and described the Ministry as being in a state of total disorganization and confusion. The full Wizengamot was reported as being constantly in session, with repeated challenges being made to the current government. There was speculation that Fudge might not last the week.

Harry noticed it had grown quiet and looked up; most of them were watching him. He suspected he must have missed something. "Things sound pretty bad at the Ministry."

Charlie and Remus both nodded. Charlie said, "Things are pretty shaken up there still. A number of the ministers and senior department heads have resigned; rumor has it some of them are in the process of leaving the country. Fudge seems to be trying to hold on, but some of the Aurors have a betting pool going on how long he'll last." He grinned and added, "I bought two squares. Oh, that reminds me, Ginny; Bill said to tell you and Harry that he'd arranged to have your mail handled by an office in Diagon Alley. They handle mail for The Weird Sisters and Celestina Warbeck; anything that's important or worth sending on they'll leave with Fred or George, who promised to bring it here."

"Thanks," Ginny said. "Rita Skeeter suggested that, and I remember what happened to Hermione a year ago with all the howlers."

"Not to mention the last thing we need is dozens or more owls every day…." Charlie said.

Sirius was settled into one of the third floor bedrooms that Dobby and friends had completed; though he resisted it, Molly finally cajoled him into lying down and resting for an hour or two. Lupin had insisted on going up with him to make sure Sirius was able to navigate the several flights of stairs, despite Sirius' insistence that he was just tired, not helpless. He'd come back down a few minutes later, announcing that Sirius was "out like a light" before departing to Diagon Alley to try and meet with Jon Howe on Sirius' behalf. Charlie and Molly left with him, also going to Diagon Alley to buy some provisions; the four youths were left to their own devices. Molly had told them she wasn't going to say anything this time because of Sirius' request, then proceeded to scold them anyway, albeit briefly, for leaving without telling anyone other than Dobby.

Hermione suggested that a bit of study was in order; after all, they were supposed to have started work three days ago. Surprisingly, Ron agreed, suggesting that an applied Defense Against the Dark Arts revision session with just the four of them would be a good start. He led the others to a large, windowless room in the basement; the house elves had not reached this part of the house yet. It was mostly empty, though some ratty looking furniture had been placed along one wall. They agreed this would be a good place to practice; Ron made a mental note to ask Dobby to clear it out and try to find some mats and pillows like they had used in the Room of Requirement - out of Hermione's hearing, of course.

Ginny at first protested; it would be difficult for she and Harry to duel; however, Hermione had positioned them back-to-back, holding their left hands; Harry had thought this perfect; he and Ginny fought back to back, their shields and protections encompassing them both. Ron and Hermione had tried to take advantage of their limited mobility, but Harry and Ginny quickly became adept at working as a unit; unless Ron and Hermione were 180 degrees apart, one would shield while the other attacked, which proved to be a very effective combination.

Finally, after they had disarmed Hermione and Ron stepped into a full body bind, Harry called for a break; Ginny tossed Hermione her wand while Harry dispelled the charm holding Ron. "You know, if you two ever manage to separate again, I want to swap roles," Ron said. "What you were doing was pretty effective."

"You mean you just want an excuse to hold Hermione's hand," Ginny teased.

Ron and Hermione joined hands and he replied, "You know, I think Mrs. Flamel was right; besides, we hardly need an excuse after the two of you. After all, I'm still waking up all alone every morning."

Hermione gave him a slightly annoyed look, "Only because I've chased you out around sunrise."

As Harry and Ginny snickered, Ron tried to act hurt. "How could you say such a thing, when I came running to your side when you had a nightmare?"

"That was Tuesday night, Ronald. What was last night?"

"I was making sure you didn't have another one," Ron replied.

"And just how would you do that?"

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, but that's not the…." Hermione was becoming annoyed.

"See, it worked," Ron said, smugly.

"Then we'll just see how I do without any help tonight," Hermione sniffed.

Ginny turned to Harry, "Please, please, promise me we'll never be like that."

Harry grinned back at her. Then, raising his voice over the still bickering Ron and Hermione, he said, "Hey, you two, let's talk about what we did, and then go another round, or would the two of you rather square off?"

Hermione looked as if she were tempted; Ron, however, immediately changed subjects and asked, "Was it much of a distraction always having to think about what the other person was doing?"

"A little," Ginny replied. "But once we hit a rhythm, it wasn't too hard, and I could mostly tell which way to turn or step from Harry's movements."

Harry agreed; Ron and Hermione moved aside and planned out a coordinated attack before they engaged again. Harry had suggested they might get some advantage from moving around them in opposite directions. He and Ginny waited while they whispered together across the room, then assumed a ready stance as they broke apart and approached them from different sides.

Ron and Hermione moved constantly, rapidly firing spells, but seemed unable to get much past their shields. In a reverse of their roles last time, Harry was maintaining most of the shared defenses, while Ginny attacked. She initially found it difficult to track the moving targets, but she finally started aiming a pace or two in front of where she expected the target to be and finally managed to disarm both Ron and Hermione.

After Hermione's wand flew into her hand, they heard clapping behind them; turning, they found Tonks with a rather nervous Dudley behind her. "Wotcher, all. Pretty impressive, eh, D?"

Dudley mumbled something as Tonks moved forward to join them; after a moment's indecision, he followed. Tonks asked, looking at Harry and Ginny, "Have you thought about what to do in case one of you needs to cast something that might interfere with another spell?"

"Not really; we weren't using anything very powerful; were worrying more about just moving and working together," Harry answered.

"They certainly got us twice," Hermione added.

"But it was a lot harder the second time," Ginny added.

"Hey, Tonks, feel like joining us for a round, maybe teach these two a lesson?" Ron asked. "They're due."

"I might be persuaded," the Auror replied. "If Harry and Ginny are up for it."

"Three on two? Actually, that sounds like fun," Harry said; Ginny nodded.

Tonks threw her arms around the shoulders of Ron and Hermione and led them across the room. Dudley made a nervous sound; Harry turned to him and said, "You don't want to be standing too close to us or in the middle of the room; you'll get caught in the crossfire, but if you stand over by the door, you'll be ok."

"Is… it safe?" Dudley asked.

"Safe enough; all the stuff we're doing is pretty harmless, or at least easy to fix. We're practicing, not trying to hurt anyone. Just stay out of the crossfire, and you'll be fine."

Dudley retreated to stand just outside the door; a minute or two later, Tonks, Ron and Hermione turned; they all assumed a ready stance, and the duel began. This time, Harry and Ginny found it difficult to mount an offensive; they fought for the first 15 minutes casting mostly defensive spells; however, first Hermione, then Ron began to slow as their constant motion began to take it's toll. Harry finally got Ron with a stunning spell; Ginny managed to stun Hermione a minute or two later. Tonks, however, fought on, showing no signs of weariness; the stalemate continued until she managed to hit Ginny with a body bind; Harry felt her freeze; the effort of trying to balance her distracted him; he saw Tonks aim too late to do anything other than attempt to disarm her; Tonks had used the same spell; their wands passed each other in midair.

"Shall we call that a draw?" Tonks said, holding Harry's wand.

"I'm ready for a break," Harry agreed. He'd turned and was supporting Ginny; they exchanged wands and Tonks freed Ginny from the body bind as Harry woke Ron and Hermione.

"You're pretty good," Tonks said, "and the two of you have a feel for working together. But all of you lot need to work on your endurance. I might be able find an old training manual or two you could take a look at… at least if you'd promise to forget where you got it." She grinned conspiratorially at them.

"That'd be brilliant, Tonks," Harry said as Ron groaned.

"I'll ask around and see what I can turn up. Hey, that was fun, but I've got a couple more things to do today, and I'll be back here tonight." She waved as she walked toward the door; as she passed Dudley, she said, "See you later, D."

Dudley looked a bit anxious as the four approached him; he said, "If there was some way to get to a gym, I could show you something about endurance training, how to use the machines, stuff like that."

Harry was intrigued. "What sort of machines?"

Dudley looked surprised. "Exercise machines. Treadmills, steppers, rowing machines, that sort of thing. And weights and a good bench."

"Are these only in gyms? Or can anyone get this sort of equipment?"

This time Dudley looked at him as if he were a bit simple. "Anyone can buy the equipment, but it's not cheap. Good stuff is really expensive. That's why if you're serious about working out, you pretty much have to go to a gym."

"If I could get the equipment," Harry asked, "would you show us how to use it?"

Dudley looked surprised, but nodded before he caught himself, then asked, "What's in it for me?"

"If you'll show us, get us started," Hermione said, "I'll tell you about the magic world – what you should have learned years ago."

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked, both fear and anger evident. "I can't do magic. I'm not like him."

It figured, Harry thought. First it was house elves, now it was Dudley's lost heritage in the wizarding world. Well, I did tell Dumbledore he could stay; I guess this is part of the price. "Sorry, Dudders, you're right, you probably can't do any magic. But you can hear and see things most normal people – we call them Muggles – can't."

Dudley didn't believe them until Hermione finally coaxed him to hold her wand and then swish it. When one or two faint sparks came from the tip, Dudley dropped the wand in alarm and asked, "Did I do that?"

As the four nodded back at him, he mumbled, "Mum is going to be really miffed."

Hermione picked up her wand and said, "I'll set up a study schedule for you. There are an awful lot of things you really should know about our world."

"And Hermione _never _kids about studying," Ron told him. "You remember Hagrid, the big guy who gave you the tail?"

Dudley nodded reluctantly. His hands moved unconsciously toward his back.

"Well, Hagrid only took transfiguration - that's changing things from one form to another - for less than three years. Hermione has taken five - and is the best in our year. You best just go along with her when she gets going about studying." Ron was enjoying himself.

Dudley looked at Hermione with a mix of respect and fear; she nodded and said, "We'll see about getting you tested, some Squibs can do a little magic, but I do have some books you can start reading today."

They returned to the kitchen; Lupin had returned and was sitting at the table reading through some official looking parchments; no one else was about. Harry, Ginny and Ron sat at the table; Dudley followed their example. Hermione had remained standing and excused herself; she was going up to her room to get some books for Dudley. Harry asked her to pick up the attaché case beside his bedside table, and she agreed. After she had been gone for a minute or so, Ron got up and walked outside the kitchen door. Harry could hear him talking to Dobby.

Harry asked Lupin, "You have anything planned for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Not really, Harry. I was just looking through some papers. No matter what, there's going to be a huge mess to untangle."

Ginny grinned. "Harry thought of that a night or two ago. He said it'd be a wonderful problem to have."

Lupin smiled. "That's true, Ginny. Anyway, Harry, was there something you wanted?"

"Actually, yes. We were practicing Defense earlier, and Tonks dropped by. She did a round with us and told us we all needed to work on our endurance. And Dudley here knows something about training, at least Muggle style. Would you take him to wherever one buys such things, and let him select what we need?"

Lupin looked surprised. "I think that sort of thing is very costly, Harry."

"I've got a lot of money, not counting a Knut of Sirius's. Since I've decided I'd like to be around to spend it, buying some stuff to help all of us prepare seems like a reasonable thing to do. Will you do it?"

Lupin thought for a moment, then nodded. "Ok. It may be a little complicated getting it here, but I think I can manage with some help."

Ron had returned as Remus and Harry were talking. As he sat, Lupin said, "Ron, it would be a help if you and Hermione would go to London with me. In fact, I was thinking I might ask Bill if he could join us; there'll be a bit of moving involved."

"I'll go, and I'm sure Hermione will too."

"Couldn't you use a bit more help?" Ginny asked, hopefully.

Lupin at least looked sorry as he said, "With the two of you still - er, well, like you are, I think it would be better if you stayed here for now; I'd rather not take chances without planning it thoroughly. But Dumbledore will be here tonight; why not talk it over with him. If he thinks it can be made safely, perhaps we can arrange a trip to Diagon Alley for the two of you. Besides, someone needs to stay in the house with Sirius asleep upstairs."

Ginny looked disappointed, but thanked Lupin anyway. Hermione joined them, carrying Harry's attaché and a stack of books. She sat the stack of books down on the table, handed Harry his case, then sat by Dudley and began telling him about the different books and the wonders of the wizarding world – even if he couldn't do magic. It wasn't clear to those watching whether Dudley found the size of the stack or Hermione's enthusiasm more intimidating.

Ron said softly, "I love it."

Harry and Lupin laughed as Ginny said with a smirk, "You didn't think it nearly as funny when you were on the receiving end."

"Hey, Hermione, want to go to London for a bit?" Ron interrupted her lecture as he pointedly ignored his sister and explained what had transpired while she was upstairs.

She nodded, and started to tell Dudley to keep reading until they got back, but Lupin interrupted and told her Dudley would be coming too, obviously very much to his relief. Books had never figured very high on the Dudley's list of priorities. Lupin told them they would floo to the twins' shop in Diagon Alley, then go from there to the Muggle part of London. Dudley wasn't sure at all about traveling by floo, but Hermione was able to coax him into the fireplace after he watched Ron nonchalantly enter the flames and spin away. She and Lupin followed.

"And again, then there were two," Ginny said, mischievously. "How about some 'quality time?'"

"The suite? Better leave your Mum a note, or she'll panic if no one's here."

"Ok." Ginny found a scrap of parchment and a quill and scribbled a quick note, saying Lupin had taken Ron, Hermione and Dudley to Diagon Alley and that she and Harry were tired and going up to rest.

Harry glanced at the note. "So instead of 'quality time,' you want to rest?"

"No, I want _uninterrupted_ quality time. Don't be dense. Come on." She tugged him towards the door.

They climbed the stairs and entered their sitting room; Harry had been a bit surprised when Ginny led him to one of the sitting room couches and then sat on his lap, reprising their positions from the first night. They had just gotten comfortable when Ginny remembered. "Sirius… he shouldn't go down and find the house empty."

Harry nodded. "You're right. Dobby!"

Dobby arrived a short time later; Harry asked him to tell Sirius when he woke that they were in the sitting room, and invite him to join them. Harry also asked Dobby to tell them when Sirius woke up, then, to Ginny, "Now, where were we?"

"Right about… here."

Nicholas Flamel entered the quarters he and Perenelle shared in Hogwarts castle. He was weary; both he and Dumbledore had not slept since the crisis had begun at Privet Drive. Perenelle, who had been sitting at a table paging though a book, rose as he entered; they embraced and she said, "I'm glad you're finally here, beloved."

"Did you miss me, beloved?" he asked from their longstanding habit, even though he was certain of the answer.

"Of course. You know I don't like spending nights alone. Though honestly, I didn't expect you back quite this soon."

"There was little point in staying longer. It appears the current minister's remaining tenure will be measured in days, if not hours. I left Brian there, dealing with the Wizengamot, but he intended to depart within the next hour as well; several of the members are planning to slip out one by one, then there will be a call for a quorum, and when that fails, Dumbledore should be able to adjourn until tomorrow. That will hopefully slow the pace and give some individuals a chance to consider the possible consequences of their actions."

"Who will become Minister?"

"At this point, it's hard to say. There are several different factions, and so far, most of them have been unwilling to abandon their own petty agendas; none of them have the numbers to gain control alone. In some ways, the deadlock is better than some of the possible outcomes. But tell me, what has happened here? Were you and Minerva successful?"

Perenelle's face clouded. "Thus far, nothing of use. But considering Sibyll Trelawney's prophecy, the meaning now seems quite clear. I am quite concerned."

"As we all should be. The timing certainly has not worked in our favor. But at this point, I do not see anything we could do differently; resources - especially trained Aurors - are spread thin. Did you talk with Harry this morning? Did he and Ginny show any signs of adverse effects?"

Perenelle smiled as she shook her head, "They seem to be fine - Harry, all four of them, really, are flush with their victory. But I do regret you were not there to see their reaction to Brian when he hinted they had taken liberties using the Portkey spell."

"There is certainly a delicious irony there."

"I am sure his intent was to test them." Perenelle held out her hand towards him, two fingers extended. Nicholas made the same gesture and touched his fingers to hers; both closed their eyes.

A few moments later, they both chuckled, and Nicholas said, "Well, they certainly passed. Indeed, Godric would have found no fault with their answers, only in the question being asked at all. He would also not approve of what the Ministry has become, for that matter. But at least all is well with our young Guardian."

"Perhaps not quite all, Nicholas. I am concerned that their bonding is proceeding more slowly than I had expected. Of course, their contact has been broken for short intervals, but I do not think that is the whole explanation."

"If two weeks became three, or even a bit more, that wouldn't be an insurmountable problem; but it's not a situation that will be viable for much longer. It will be difficult for Harry to undergo some of the training he badly needs without freedom of motion."

"I think that part of the problem may be that the two have had so little time to themselves. They have staggered from one situation to the next, shock after surprise to the point of exhaustion since this began. Couple that with much of what they have experienced thus far - emotionally, mentally and physically - is new to them, it cannot be other than a bit overwhelming. But there is something else as well, something thus far I have not fully understood. But this something inhibits Ginny; and she has pushed it so deeply away even she is not consciously aware of it."

"Do you think there's something we need to do? Or for that matter, is there anything that we can do?"

"In many ways, beloved, we are in uncharted territory with these two. They have not shared any sort of physical intimacy, as just one example. Even the idea of two such being able to bond seems implausible in that light."

"Even now?" Nicholas asked, surprised. "At their age, and given the circumstances, that seems almost as unexpected as the bonding itself."

"Yes, as of this morning, at least. I did encourage them to set aside some quality time for themselves; I believe that to be the key to getting the process back on track as well; we must find some alternative to their running themselves ragged every day. But as I have thought further about it today, I am increasingly convinced there is something the two must address between themselves. Of course, it could also be that the bonding itself is why things have not proceeded further between them. Perhaps when they do find a moment for each other the emotional and the other mental aspects of the bonding prevents other things from proceeding; it might be that the ongoing process consumes them completely. This actually may not be a bad thing, really, until some parts of their bond are at full strength, but, again, we find ourselves unsure and operating in uncharted territory."

"For now, I do not think we should discuss this further, other than perhaps with Harry and Ginny. We must be certain before attempting to tamper. There will be a gathering tonight at Grimmauld Place. Will you come?"

She smiled, "Of course. If nothing else, I'd like to check up on them; hopefully they will have had a chance to set aside some time for themselves today. And for that matter, I would not object to finding a bit of time for us."

Some indeterminate time later, they became aware of Dobby telling them that Sirius had awoken and was on his way up. Ginny shifted slightly, leaning back against the arm of the couch, but remained sitting where she was. Not long after, Sirius knocked and came through the door that they'd left ajar. He stopped, looking at them strangely for a long moment, before shaking his head and dropping into a nearby chair. "Sorry; it threw me for a moment. The two of you looked like… they used to sit the same way the two of you are now, sometimes, late at night in the common room." He grinned. "Well, at least somebody around me today seems to have their priorities straight."

"How are you feeling, Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"Mostly rested, very relaxed, and… free. You know, this is the first time I've woken up in I don't know how long knowing that I don't have to be looking over my shoulder every second. It's a pretty posh feeling, actually. I can actually start thinking about looking ahead and maybe having a life again."

"I have no complaints about how things have worked out," Harry said, smiling. "I've finally got a home worthy of the name."

"Dobby has done wonders with the place," Sirius agreed.

"It's not the house, Sirius. This is the first summer I've ever felt anywhere close to okay when I was where I was supposed to be."

"Not missing Privet Drive?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry grinned. "The house isn't even there any more."

"What happened?"

Harry, with help from Ginny, told Sirius about what they knew about recent events at Privet Drive, Vernon's actions, Petunia injury and Dudley's unexpected arrival. Sirius didn't look happy hearing about the latter. "I don't know that his being here is a good thing, Harry. Your cousin wasn't even much of a Muggle. He's a bully and a petty hood. I don't see that changing, even if he does have a smidgeon of magic."

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, but I couldn't tell Dumbledore to memory charm him and dump him at the nearest police station."

"Maybe you should have, Harry." Sirius still looked concerned. "They would have certainly dumped you if they could have gotten away with it. I'm going to keep a close eye on the little prat; I don't trust him."

"Any further than you can throw him?" Ginny added with a grin.

"Not even that far," Sirius said. "But I'd give a lot to see how far you could reduct him."

Harry changed the subject; the last thing he wanted to do was talk about the Dursleys. "Sirius, what were all those discs in your attaché?"

"Found those, did you? Listen to any of it?"

Harry nodded. "Not much; there just hasn't been time."

"What'd you think?"

"It was different. I haven't listened to much of it yet, but I'd like to. I really liked one song, _I've Had Enough_. The words… well, they described what I was feeling at the time. Kind of helped me sort some things."

"Their music was always intense… and a lot of it was about intense feelings. That's one of the reasons I picked up their albums when I was on the run; after Azkaban, there were times when I needed a prop to feel anything at all… and it helped. I listened to a lot of their stuff in the summers when I was around your ages…. I saw them play the first time in Manchester, when I was fifteen, then a few times afterwards. They were the loudest band in the world. At the end of the show, they smashed all their instruments… and these were Muggles; they couldn't just put it back together with a spell… I'd met their drummer the summer before seventh year at a pub and hung out with him a few times; he was a really wild and crazy guy." Sirius sighed, lost in memories. "That song you heard was from Quadrophenia. It's ironic it'd be a song from that particular album."

Harry and Ginny looked puzzled; Sirius explained and promised that they would obtain a sound system that would do justice to the recordings. "You've just not experienced it until you've heard it cranked way up. Music's one of the very few things that I think Muggles have always done much better than wizards," he told them. "And they have a lot more variety as well."

They continued to talk as the afternoon became evening; Harry felt that something had changed between them, something positive; Sirius was open and relaxed in a way he'd never been in the past, telling Harry and Ginny about the adventures and misadventures of his youth and school days; this was the first time Sirius had really talked about his parents and their school days at any length; somewhere along the way, a barrier that had been between them had fallen. There had been a few light moments when Sirius must have felt a parental urge stir and asked if their relationship had given rise to any unanswered questions. Both Harry and Ginny acted as if they couldn't understand what he was hinting about as Sirius grew increasingly frustrated and flushed. Finally Ginny took pity on him and told him not to worry; they'd already been through that with Molly.

Ron and Hermione finally came up the stairs and announced their mission had been successful; with help from Bill and Charlie, they had been able obtain the equipment and transport it to the basement of Grimmauld Place. They had left a drooling Dudley in the basement, all thoughts of Hermione's books forgotten. He had been eager to start unpacking and assembling the equipment. Ron had looked rather pointedly at Ginny perched on Harry's lap, but said nothing.

"Anyway, we were going to say come on down and take a look, but when we passed the kitchen, Mum said to fetch you; dinner is almost ready, and after, there's supposed to be several other people coming here tonight. I think we're actually supposed to be involved this time," Ron told them.

"You know, Molly's home cooking really sounds good right about now," Sirius said. He stood, and they all walked down the stairs together.


	15. Chapter 14: Love, Reign O'er Me

**Chapter 14 - Love, Reign O'er Me**

"Let us begin," Albus Dumbledore said, sitting at one end of the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place. He, three other Professors and Charlie Weasley had arrived from Hogwarts as most of those staying at Headquarters had finished their evening meal; only Tonks, Arthur Weasley and the twins were absent. Dumbledore had arrived carrying his Pensieve; it had been placed on the table near his chair; the stone bowl appeared to be empty. Minerva McGonagall sat to his left, and with her on that side of the table were Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, Molly Weasley, and then Sirius. Harry sat, a bit uncomfortably, at the other end where Nicholas had placed him; Ginny sat to his left, their joined hands resting on the table. Hermione sat beside Ginny, next came Ron, Charlie and Bill, and Remus Lupin sat next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore had started to dismiss Ron and Hermione from the gathering, but Harry had objected, and Perenelle had whispered something to Dumbledore that apparently changed his mind; they were allowed to keep their places.

"I had asked you to gather here - most of you, I should say," he said, with a friendly smile at Ron and Hermione, "to discuss several recent events. All of you, other than perhaps Ron and Hermione, are aware of the prophecy that Sibyll Trelawney made before Harry's birth…."

"They know. I told them." Harry's tone that made it clear that any debate on the wisdom of his doing so would not be pleasant.

Dumbledore nodded while Molly gave her youngest son and Hermione a worried look. Hermione asked, "Were you going to show us, Professor?" as she motioned toward the Pensieve.

"That had not been my original intent; however, doing so might be worthwhile for everyone here."

He touched his wand to his temple and extracted a silvery strand of thought that he placed in the basin; a moment later, the image of Trelawney floated above the Pensieve, "_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies….**_**"**

All of them had heard the prophecy before, but outside of the professors, only Harry had heard it as delivered in the strange, hoarse, harsh tones Trelawney had used. Several of those sitting around the table looked at Harry with a mix of sympathy, horror - and to his frustration, pity. Hermione reached across Ginny to place her hand atop theirs for a moment, her eyes trying to meet Harry's, but his gaze had fixed on the table in front of him after what he had seen from Bill and Charlie.

Dumbledore continued, "Some of you are aware that two years ago, Sibyll gave a second prophecy. Harry, I had not planned this, or I would have asked you first instead of surprising you in this fashion. Would you be willing to share your memory of the second prophecy?"

Harry nodded; Dumbledore rose and carefully picked up the Pensieve, walked to the other end of the table, and placed it in front of Harry and told him what to do. Harry placed the memory in the swirling bowl and Dumbledore did something with his wand. Trelawney again appearedabove the Pensieve_. __**"It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight… the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight… before midnight… the servant… will set out… to rejoin… his master…"**_

"The servant referred to, of course, was Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore said. He carefully moved the Pensieve back to his end of the table and took his seat. "As we all know, that prophecy has already been fulfilled." He paused, waiting for their attention. "What none of you yet know, other than those of us," he motioned to McGonagall and the Flamels, "who heard it first hand, is that Sibyll Trelawney made a third prediction a few days ago." He extracted another thought and tapped the Pensieve.

Above the stone bowl, the image of Trelawney started to stand; then her expression changed; her eyes lost focus, and she dropped back down. She began to speak again in the strange, hoarse tones. _"__**Chaos shall reign! The seventh has bound him, and death shall free him. The servant shall lead, and he will find and loose death and the dead. One shall be two; two shall be three and then burn; three have become four; four and eight shall stand. The betrayer shall deal betrayal; betrayal shall lead to betrayal, and love shall seek in desperation… and if answered shall be repaid in full measure**__."_

There was silence for several moments; Harry finally asked, "When?"

"It was Sunday, Harry." Perenelle answered gently. "Yes, you should have been told earlier, but the events of the last three days have proceeded at a relentless pace. And we did not want to lay this before you without at least some consideration of what it might mean." She glanced at Nicholas; they briefly touched two fingers together, and he nodded. "And, in all honesty, our original understanding of the first portion was so horrific, we dared not share our first thoughts before exploring the meaning further. Prophecy, true prophecy, is perilous, one never knows if taking action is preventing or fulfilling the prediction, and in this instance, we dared not take chances."

Harry asked, softly, "What was it?"

"The first words, _'Chaos shall reign,'_ tell us little other than in a very general sense," Perenelle explained. "It certainly has proven true thus far. Also, I suppose that it shows that seers often have a flare for the dramatic. But it was the next words that gave us pause. _'The seventh has bound him, and death shall free him.'_ We believe Ginny to be the seventh; the seventh child and the reference to your bond seemed clear enough; further, this was past tense, referring to an event that had already happened. What was troubling was the reference death freeing you; we had greatly feared this might refer to Ginny…"

Harry was aghast, what had he done to Ginny?

"Fear not, Harry, our worst fears were not born out by events. We now have little doubt that the 'death' that freed you was not a death at all, it refers to the supposed death of Sirius, and his letters, and his will, which did free you… in a variety of different ways. Ginny was not the subject of this aspect of the prophecy."

Harry nodded, but the knuckles on the hand holding Ginny's were white. She placed her other hand atop his and stroked his fingers and the back of his hand until his grip loosened. Perenelle continued, "The next phrase refers to the servant. We believe that this refers to Peter Pettigrew; he was so named in the second prophecy, and he led you to the book that you were searching for. And the four of you used what you found there - to free Sirius, but something else escaped as well."

Harry nodded. "Do you have any idea what it was?"

"Not as of yet," McGonagall answered. "But we are still searching. We have been somewhat hampered by our unwillingness to share a great deal of what we actually know with those outside the Order, and Professor Dumbledore has been reluctant to involve Ministry personnel given the situation there."

"But we are greatly concerned, Harry," Nicholas said. "The effect of that creature, whatever it was, was very similar to a Dementor, but instead of a proximity effect, it seems to have been coupled to where it was facing or, perhaps, where it was looking; this could make it far more dangerous, as there might be little warning of its approach, particularly if it has some means of controlling the effect. It was powerful, more so, I think, than a single Dementor. And there are many unknowns, even including exactly what you did to drive it away."

"What about the rest of the prophecy?" Hermione asked after a minute or so of silence. "Do you know what it means?"

"Not as of yet, at least for most of it," Perenelle replied. "We have speculated that the phrase that says, _'three have become four,' _refers to you four young people and was also given in the past tense."

"I believe it is possible that, _'One shall be two,' _may refer to the return of Sirius," Dumbledore said. "One Marauder, as I believe you used to refer to yourselves, is now two. But that too is not clear, given Peter Pettigrew still…."

"Peter is no Marauder," Sirius stated flatly. "That ended the day he turned on James; on all of us. But give me a chance, and I'll cheerfully eliminate all doubt of how many Marauders there actually are."

"In any case," Dumbledore continued, "That is the only speculation we have thus far on that phrase. The next, _'two shall be three and then burn,' _thus far, we do not know. Had the ordering been different…. Suffice it to say that this far, we do not know."

"The four and the eight, we do not know, unless the four as used there has the same meaning I mentioned earlier," Perenelle said, "thus far, we do not have even plausible speculation for eight, or what stand refers to. We believe that _'the betrayer'_ might also refer to Peter Pettigrew, but beyond that, there may be little we can even guess until events unfold. If any of you should have ideas, please share them. Hermione, it would be good exercise for you to apply your Arithmancy skills to the various combinations. I would like you to make an effort before we discuss this further, so you will be as free as possible of preconceived ideas."

Ron muttered to Hermione, something of which she apparently disapproved. Nicholas had watched this interaction and said, "If you have a thought, Mr. Weasley, please share it with all of us. Any of you might know some seemingly insignificant thing that now seems unimportant but might shed light on the meaning."

"Could '_the betrayer'_ mean Professor Snape," Ron asked, a bit nervously.

Dumbledore replied, "I most sincerely do not think so; however, it is difficult to completely discount his history and to forget the words Harry said to him a few days ago. But Pettigrew is worthy of consideration as well, based on his history, and also on what he is now offering."

This last statement provoked a reaction; apparently none of the others at the table had any idea what Dumbledore was talking about. Sirius and Remus were both looking demandingly at Dumbledore; Nicholas exchanged a look with Perenelle and commented, "It is not only seers who have a flare for the dramatic. What new thing has happened, Brian?"

Sirius had started to stand before stopping himself and settling back down in his seat. "What does Wormtail want, besides protection from Remus and me?" Sirius growled, menacingly.

"He does not know about you, Sirius," Dumbledore replied. "At least not yet. He claims to have knowledge that he wishes to barter for his freedom."

"About Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Can we trust anything that rat would say? And isn't it most likely a trap?" Sirius demanded.

Dumbledore raised his hands, as if to slow them down. "Word only reached me earlier today that Pettigrew claimed to have knowledge of vital interest to us and that he wished to bargain. I have no information on what the details might be; however, it seems likely that Voldemort is the subject, Harry. He demanded to talk to you, Remus; he said he would refuse to talk with anyone else."

Sirius objected, "What does he have to bargain with? Dump a pint or two of Veritaserum down his throat and be done with it. Or give me a few hours with him… alone. He'll talk well before I'm done."

"Only two or three drops would be needed; a dose that large would be frightfully toxic," Hermione unthinkingly corrected. "Oh," she added as she realized she had spoken aloud and understood from Sirius' vicious grin that he was quite aware of the proper dosage.

"Both thoughts had occurred to me, as well as using Legilimency," Dumbledore then answered. "However, we cannot know what defenses he might have prepared in advance. It may be best to simply talk to him and see what he has to offer."

"I can't believe you would consider such a thing," Molly objected. "This Pettigrew killed Harry's parents as assuredly as if he had cast the spells himself. He framed Sirius and left him to rot in Azkaban and then spent years hiding in my house, pretending to be a child's pet. And after all that he sets off and makes it possible for You-Know-Who to return and kills another boy and almost kills Harry in the process, and you want to make a deal with him?"

"In a war, sometimes one must choose the lesser of two evils, Molly. I know how distasteful this seems, but remember that a debt lies between Pettigrew and Harry," Dumbledore said. "It may be that he yet has a role to play. If by chance he knows something we could use, can we afford to ignore it?"

"And even if he does say something that looks useful, how do we prove it?" Charlie asked. "We're not exactly getting much in the way of intelligence now."

"Severus was not our only resource," Dumbledore replied. He hesitated before adding, "But using our remaining options must be considered carefully. We may be able to only use them once or at great risk."

"I don't want Remus going alone," Sirius said. "It sounds like you've already made up your mind to at least listen to what he has to say, Albus. If Wormy wants to talk to his old pals, he can damn well talk to _both_ of us."

"There might be some advantage to that," Remus said, thoughtfully. "Peter never liked surprises; Sirius being there would put him off balance."

"I intend to do more than put him off balance. A whole lot more than just put him off balance."

"Then I shall make the necessary arrangements," Dumbledore said.

"Wait!" Harry objected. "What if it's some kind of trap?"

"I need to do this, Harry." Something unspoken passed between godfather and godson. "But I'll be careful. I promise."

"He will have been checked in every way possible, Harry," Dumbledore reassured him. "And Nicholas or I - no, both of us - will be nearby, as will other Aurors. While I cannot completely rule out any surprises, I do not see a great deal of risk if precautions are taken. And the possible gains are worth considering. Pettigrew has personally served Voldemort since he returned. From what Severus has told us, Voldemort has not concealed his activities in front of Pettigrew. He may have seen much that would be useful to us."

"Is Sirius Black, notorious former fugitive and more recently known in the press as the late Sirius Black supposed to openly waltz into the Ministry and go about his business?" Bill asked. "Somehow, that doesn't seem like it's going to help matters."

The expression on Sirius' face indicated he would relish doing exactly that. "You know, this is sounding better and better as we go along. I'd wanted to get some new threads before going out and about, but somehow popping up at the Ministry first appeals to me, even if I have to dig out some of my old Rocker kit. I'd fit into it about now."

"You'd scare the hell out of them in that leather jacket," Remus grinned; most of the rest of those around the table weren't quite sure what they were talking about.

"Where'd my Triumph end up, anyway?"

"I believe that Hagrid has it stored somewhere at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "But if we may defer that for the moment, I would like to discuss how to best deal with word of your return, Sirius. If things were any less confused than they are at the moment, I would want to see the news of your return made public at once. Now, however, I am unsure…"

Sirius interrupted Dumbledore. "Maybe you're not sure, Albus, but dammit, I am. I'm not going to sit in this house with my thumb up my arse for Merlin knows how long. I'm going to have a life again. By the way, so is Harry. You might as well get used to it; I fired you, remember?

"If you can figure out some way to get some mileage out of my return, go for it. Don't think small; I'd like a full blown, three-ring media circus. Bring in that reporter Harry talked to, if you'd like. She can sure write a heck of a follow-up to that story about Harry nabbing Peter, and she seems to be on our side. I'll give you a day or two, then after that, I'm going to spend some time away from here. I'm going to look up some old school friends and have a meal or two inside a pub instead of digging through the bins behind it for a change. I want my bike back, or I'm going to get another one. Maybe I'll teach Harry to ride."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore, as if challenging him to object. "And I'm dragging Moony to Diagon Alley to see that Fred and George do what they committed to do. And Harry and Ginny are coming too, and we're going to have some fun for a change. If you're depending on him to save the sodding world, you'd better give the kid a reason or two to want to save it; the way he was living, it'd be nothing more than good riddance. You've got some time to get ready; you can have an Auror every ten feet if you want, but we're going shopping."

Perenelle smiled indulgently at Sirius, "Truly, he is right, Brian. If the confusion at the Ministry is your concern, perhaps the return of a flamboyant Sirius Black will take the attention off of it for a moment. And his perception is quite accurate, if flippantly delivered. Harry and Ginny need some normalcy in their lives - indeed, the flurry of activity around them of late seems to have slowed their bonding; I believe an outing would be good for all concerned. Indeed, I will join them myself."

Dumbledore looked at her, concealing his surprise. Perenelle rarely ventured out in public - her gifts made it difficult for her to be in a crowd of people for any length of time - and she had said nothing to him of problems with the bonding, though in fairness, he had been less than readily available for the past two days. But this was neither the time nor place to pursue it further. "Setting up an interview with Rita Skeeter was one of the things that I had considered, Sirius. As that appears to be the only mutually agreeable option, I will set this up. Perhaps there is a way we can use this to our advantage. If you have no objection, I would prefer the interview to take place somewhere other than here."

Sirius was a bit surprised at Dumbledore's easy capitulation. "Anywhere's fine. In fact, as nice as Dobby has the place looking, I'm already a touch of feeling cabin fever, so I won't be picky as long as it has a bar and the reporter is buying. Now, how about our little trip to Diagon Alley?"

Dumbledore looked less happy about this, but said, "Give us two or three days to consider how we best use our limited resources to ensure everyone's safety."

Sirius nodded, again feeling a bit surprised. He had expected that his intent to take Harry beyond the confines of Headquarters or Hogwarts would have met far stronger opposition, but even Molly had seemed supportive. "That's reasonable, I suppose."

Dumbledore continued to the next topic. "We have intended for the past several days to begin some lessons; however, it looks as if Nicholas and I will be fully occupied for the next few days with events at the Ministry and Wizengamot. In the meantime, Remus Lupin has agreed to fill in for a few days on Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I would also like for you four to plan to work with Minerva McGonagall and Perenelle Flamel tomorrow. If it is agreeable to everyone, I would like you to meet with Professor Lupin tomorrow for two hours, starting at ten, then at one p.m. for two hours with Professor McGonagall, then at three with Professor Flamel."

"We did a little Dark Arts practice this afternoon," Harry said. "Sounds like a great schedule to me; we even get to lie in a bit." The others nodded their agreement.

"Might I ask how you practiced, Harry?" Nicholas asked with interest. "I would think your current restrictions would be a bit limiting."

"Ginny and I fought back to back," Harry replied. "It was Hermione's idea. After we got used to it, it wasn't too bad, actually. We did okay."

"You did more than okay," Ron said, with just a touch of annoyance. "You two got Hermione and me twice, and took us out a third time before fighting to a draw with Tonks."

"Quite resourceful," Nicholas commented.

"What will we be working on in the afternoon?" Ginny asked.

"I will be testing the four of you to see if, by chance, any of you has the aptitude to become an Animagus," McGonagall replied. "Sirius, I would welcome you joining us, as well."

"And I will begin your instruction in Apparition," Perenelle said. "Even if you all master the Portkey, being able to Apparate may prove useful as well."

"Without a license?" Hermione asked.

"At the moment, there is a certain… flexibility on the part of the Minister. The necessary waivers have already been prepared. There will be additional lessons in other subjects that we shall address as the summer moves along," Dumbledore added. "We have covered the items that I wanted to discuss this evening; are there any additional subjects that we need to consider?"

"The Dursley boy," Sirius said. "I'm not very happy about him being here. He's a dodgy sort, a rank little hoodlum who'll end up in the nick. I don't trust him."

"The boy was as mistreated as Harry, through in very different ways," Dumbledore said. "And I still feel an obligation to Petunia, particularly now that she is injured and deserted by her spouse. And Dudley has no other place to turn." Dumbledore paused, considering. "Further, after Tom Riddle, I would not willingly place any child in an orphanage."

"Are you sure you're not letting your guilty conscience put Harry at risk?" Sirius pressed.

"Sirius! How can you even ask such a thing?" Molly asked before Dumbledore could respond.

"Molly, Sirius is right to question my judgment. I have made a number of errors of late." Dumbledore thought for a moment and then said, "Perhaps I am making a mistake, Sirius. Though I did not know it at the time, since the attack on Privet Drive, I have learned that it may have been agents of Voldemort who contacted Vernon Dursley and told him of Petunia's background. I am still uncertain how Vernon Dursley learned certain details, and I do not see what Voldemort might have hoped to gain by this, as Harry's protection was through his aunt, not his uncle. I also do not see how the boy is other than a victim of events; still, caution is warranted."

"How long will it be before he can be returned to Petunia?" Sirius demanded.

"Perhaps never, Sirius. Petunia will not be able to care for herself for some time, let alone Dudley, particularly given his upbringing and the nature of his usual companions. And frankly, the boy needs some positive intervention in his life."

"Let it be, at least for now, Sirius," Harry requested. "He's no prize, but even Dudley doesn't deserve to be dumped in an orphanage. Maybe you could straighten him out."

Sirius looked thoughtful before addressing Dumbledore. "Is he under my care, Albus?"

"There are no formal arrangements," Dumbledore replied. "And I will leave him in your care; however, I would much prefer not to have to ask Minerva to sort him out after a complex transfiguration. Already I have had to persuade Molly not to finish what Hagrid started."

This last remark drew chuckles from around the table; the mood lightened. Molly looked a bit flustered as she defended herself. "I only said that because of how he's treated Harry. I wouldn't really harm the boy."

"Indeed," Dumbledore said. "Are there any other items that we should discuss?" After no one spoke for a few moments, Dumbledore stood. "Thank you all. The last two days have been quite busy; I hope you will all forgive my quick departure, but I shall be returning to Hogwarts momentarily."

"And I will join you," Nicholas said. "I believe that we have both earned a bit of slumber."

Charlie commented that he had an errand at Hogwarts, and Bill also excused himself; Ginny seemed to have some idea of his destination as she asked him where he was going in an exaggerated French accent. Bill glanced at Molly; fortunately she had not heard Ginny; he whispered he'd tell her later if she'd leave off now. A short time later, the two oldest Weasley brothers, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Nicholas Flamel left the kitchen towards the front door. Dumbledore noticed that Perenelle had lingered; he considered talking to Nicholas once they reached Hogwarts; he was still rather concerned by the hint she had given earlier that not all was as it should be between Harry and Ginny. Then again, Perenelle had never been one to tip her hand before she was certain, and Nicholas might not have yet had the opportunity to talk with her at any length. Perhaps it would be best to simply wait a bit longer.

Perenelle had stood and approached the end of the table where Harry and Ginny still sat. She said, "I would like to talk for a bit with the two of you, if you would not mind."

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances; Ginny answered for both of them. "Of course we wouldn't mind. Here?"

"From what Nicholas tells me, the two of you have your own sitting room. Perhaps there would be more comfortable and more private as well."

"Okay, it's up several fights of stairs," Ginny warned.

"Then show me. Anyone who teaches at Hogwarts is accustomed to stairs," she replied.

Harry took care to tell both Molly and Sirius where they were going and gave Ron and Hermione an apologetic shrug before he and Ginny led Perenelle to their rooms. After they reached the suite, she walked about the rooms, much in the fashion Nicholas had, before sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs; the two teens sat together on one of the sofas. "Did you manage to set aside a little bit of time for yourselves today?"

"We spent some time together, just the two of us, this afternoon," Ginny replied. "And after that, Sirius came up, and we talked for a bit before going down to the kitchen to eat. It was a pretty relaxed afternoon."

"One that you have both earned, many times over. Again, may I?" Perenelle moved forward, extending her hand; Harry and Ginny met hers with their joined hands. This time she sat unmoving for several minutes before releasing their hands. She then sat back in her chair, looking at them reflectively for another minute before speaking. "There is no doubt the time you spent this afternoon was good for you; indeed, if all it took to complete your bonding was ensuring you spent the necessary time together, I would seal the two of you in this room for the next week with a few provisions," she said with a smile.

"But it's more than that," Harry said, resignedly, "isn't it? There always is. Where'd I screw up?"

"Harry, please, listen to me. Neither of you have 'screwed up,' as you have so bluntly put it. Indeed, you two together have together achieved something remarkable. But there is - something - that is inhibiting things from proceeding as they should. May I speak as bluntly as you have, Harry and Ginny?"

They both nodded. "Thank you. First, as you have been told, your bonding could not have proceeded anywhere near this far if the two of you had any reservations or doubt, and indeed, I have no doubt whatsoever that the two of you joined as openly and willingly as any two ever joined. But, Ginny… child, there is a shadow on your heart; some fear, some hidden specter that you have pushed away so hard and so deep, your conscious mind knows it not."

Ginny's expression showed a mix of surprise and fear; Harry pulled her close and, switching hands, wrapped the other arm around her protectively. Perenelle continued gently, "Ginny, on Sunday evening, Harry opened his heart to you completely. He said the words - some of the most powerful words of all - and he meant them with his heart and his soul. And he freely gave you his trust. And, Ginny - you answered in kind, but you have not yet completely shared your heart with him. Indeed, your conscious mind refuses to acknowledge that the dark place exists."

"If… if I can't remember… how? And why? Harry saved my life, and now… why would I hold anything back from him? I trust him with my life."

"Ginny, the mind is a complex thing. As I said, your conscious mind has rejected whatever it is so thoroughly as far as it's concerned, whatever it is does not exist. The subconscious, however, knows it well. The subconscious is blind and often rather stupid and stubborn; however, in you it is demandingly honest; it will not permit things to move forward when your sharing is unbalanced."

"Then how? What must I do?" Ginny's tone held a touch of desperation.

"I can try and help you find it, child, but it is only fair to warn you that whatever lies hidden, you no doubt pushed away for good reason. It is not to be done lightly."

"Or at all," Harry said. "Ginny, don't take chances; it's not worth it."

"No, Harry, you are worth it. And we, the two of us together, are as well. Remember my promise, that nothing will keep me from your side?" Then to Perenelle, "Do it. Now, whatever it takes. Just do it."

Perenelle moved from the chair to join them on the couch, sitting beside Ginny. "Listen now, children - I should not call you that, as you have both shown you are anything but; still, you are kind enough to humor an old woman like me. Through your bond, you have already at times shared each other's thoughts, feelings… and even Harry's sleeping draught. With practice and time, it will become second nature, a means of communicating and sharing just between the two of you. I shall attempt to enhance that, and together, together we will attempt to confront what lurks hidden." She took Ginny's free hand in one of hers, and placed the other atop their joined hands.

"Now, close your eyes, and try to clear your minds. And do not fight it; let what comes, come."

They did as she instructed; Harry and Ginny could feel each other's presence and that of Perenelle Flamel. At first there was nothing; then Harry began to sense bits and flashes of Ginny's memories - he saw himself through her eyes. He saw her eagerness as she prepared to meet him for the fateful meal the previous Saturday, her desire to catch his eye, and how Sirius' letter had breathed new life into her hopes. He felt her thrill and excitement as he had accepted her into the group that braved the Department of Mysteries. He saw her anguish as she watched him last year, and felt the tears she had shed that he could not; would not. He saw her talking with Sirius, last summer, before he arrived.

Harry felt her frustration as she dated Michael Comer and others; her unselfishness as she tried to give up on him, not for her sake, but his, but hoping that at least he would be happy, even if she were not. He felt her heart break, seeing him with Cho Chang, and her anger at how Cho had treated him. Harry caught many glimpses of himself, and also of Ron and Hermione, and saw how she had longed for the easygoing camaraderie and companionship the trio had shared; he felt her agony as the three of them had casually and uncaringly pushed her away time and again.

How could we have been so blind, Harry wondered as Ginny's memories flowed into his mind, and so callous, so insensitive, and so selfish? How could I? I knew what it was like to be alone, surrounded by people who didn't care, who were indifferent; I knew better.

Harry saw how truly alone Ginny had been; with no really close friends among her roommates; at best, during her second and third year, she got what little Hermione had left over after dealing with the demands he and Ron made on her time, but regardless, she presented a brave front to the world. He saw how long she'd waited in her third year, hoping against hope that he would ask her to the ball before giving up and going with Neville, he saw her spiritedly defending him to all comers… Merlin, she had even stood up to Severus Snape defending him and proudly served detentions for it on more than one occasion. There was no need; she could have remained silent and avoided any sanction. And he had never even known…

Then, through her eyes, he saw their first meeting, he perceived what she had suddenly felt that day, how she had known, some way, some how, even then, ten years old, that their fates were bound together, what would take him most of the next six years to even begin to realize.

What a fool he had been, he thought. Harry had known he owed his friends, particularly for the last year, but the sheer enormity of his debt to this slender girl sitting beside him staggered him, and that she had summarily dismissed the enormity of it all with four little words: "That doesn't matter now" on their first night together. If anyone had ever had a right to hate his very existence, it was Ginny Weasley.

Then - her first year; the Chamber, the basilisk, Godric's sword… and Tom Riddle. Harry felt the first resistance from Ginny; but Perenelle pushed ahead, gently but firmly. Harry heard - or perhaps felt - her words. "Fear not, Ginny. We are here. You will not face it alone."

Harry tried to share his love and concern; he felt Ginny squeeze his hand in acknowledgement. And then… something gave way; Harry was flooded by wave after wave of images; Riddle… the Diary… of Ginny being pulled inside, as he had been; Harry saw horror upon horror that he had shown her… and had done to her, over and again… what he had made her do. Harry had thought he had known the whole story, but in truth, none of them had more than scratched the surface; My God, how had Ginny born this alone? What he had suffered paled in comparison, and while he had had the luxury of rejecting the help everyone had offered, Ginny, desperately wanted someone, anyone to lean on, but was too afraid and too ashamed to seek help; she had suffered silently alone; even her own mother had been so wrapped up in the problems of The Boy Who Lived that she did not see the suffering of her own daughter. And after all this, Ginny still cared for him?

Tears ran down both their faces; Harry felt Perenelle slowly withdrawing, backing them away from the torrent of memories that she'd released. Harry felt the connection fading; Ginny turned to him, burying her face in his shoulder and cried uncontrollably. Harry held her closely, unsure of what to do. He looked at Perenelle, begging for some clue; she motioned for him to remain as he was as she moved back to the chair.

Ginny wept for several minutes before she finally cried herself out; she kept her head against Harry's shoulder for several minutes more before finally pulling away. She refused to look at Harry, but turned towards Perenelle, eyes fixed to the floor. "The bond… Sever it. I can't… not to Harry. Please… Sever it!"

Perenelle reached out and lifted Ginny's chin until their eyes met, "Child, no; why would you ask such a thing? You perceived what Harry felt; even as you were there for him then; he is here for you now."

"Harry… Harry… deserves someone… better than me. I'm… tainted… I fell… I gave in… you saw; it wasn't just Tom. I sought him out, even though I knew I was wrong; time after time; I thrived on his attention; I submitted… to his every whim… when he threatened not to talk to me… he didn't ignore me; he listened, made me feel… feel… Now, how can I face Harry or Ron or Hermione or Mum or anyone decent ever again?"

"Ginny… That doesn't matter now. Voldemort has tricked far older and more experienced people than you. You were just eleven." Harry used the arm he'd wrapped around her shoulders to coax her to shift where he could see her face; she still would not meet his eyes. "Some of it's my fault. If I hadn't ignored you, if I'd been half as good a friend to you as you were to me, you'd have had some place else to turn to. And you were strong; you rejected Riddle in the end; you threw the book away. I used to think no one would ever know how I felt; could understand what I've been through, but, Ginny, you have, and worse. Don't push me away; you were there for me; let me help. The past doesn't matter, Ginny; all that matters is what we do from here."

Ginny now met his eyes; a glimmer of hope had returned, "Do you really mean that, Harry? You deserve better. You still want to… be with me… after… knowing… all that?"

"Especially after knowing that." He again reprised her words to him, "I'm a Gryffindor, Ginny. I don't run away from my friends when the chips are down. I love you. Nothing has changed that. Nothing will."

She buried her face against his shoulder again; Perenelle stood and said, "Retire now, Harry; the two of you need time; I shall see that you are undisturbed for as long as necessary; indeed, freely take whatever time you want. Lessons, training, and other responsibilities; all of them come after this. Take care of her, and yourself, first; all else shall wait. Come, now; carry her back; I will ward your door myself."

Harry lifted Ginny, surprised at how light she was in his arms; she kept her head buried against his shoulder. As he carried her to their room, Perenelle motioned with her hand; the door closed, and she made several additional motions. She then made her way down the stairs; she spoke briefly with Sirius and Lupin, telling the latter not to count on them for the morning class; then she climbed the stairs again and started to get comfortable on one of the sofas before remembering there was one other person who must be told of her plans. She had noticed Harry's owl as she had walked about the room; she approached Hewing, speaking softly. "You are certainly a lovely creature. Your young friend will have no need of your services for several hours, but I would be most grateful if you would consent to carry a message to Hogwarts for me."

Hedwig was willing; in fact, she was eager; she had not carried a message in some time. Perenelle conjured a scrap of parchment and a quill and wrote a short note. "Now, if you would take this to my Nicholas at Hogwarts, I would most certainly appreciate it. His last days have been quite busy; if you would, wait for him to wake on his own, and unless he asks, there is no need to wait for a reply. And upon your return, I will see that something fitting from the larder makes its way to you."

Hedwig held out a leg; Perenelle attached the parchment and opened a window; the snowy owl took wing and soared away. Perenelle closed the window and made herself comfortable on the couch and waited.

Sirius and Remus were sitting together in the kitchen. Ron and Hermione had disappeared as soon as Harry and Ginny had led Perenelle up the stairs; Molly had gone upstairs a few minutes later after talking with Arthur through the floo; he would be at the Ministry all night again; Molly begged him to try and get some rest. Remus told her they would keep watch near the fireplace until Bill and Charlie returned and the twins arrived for the evening.

"Sirius, I think your barrister's upset with you," Remus was telling his friend. "He thought he'd crafted the perfect will, had covered every possibility, every contingency, and then you come along and upset the applecart."

"He's known me long enough to know my bad habits, Moony, including that one. Guess we'll just have to work out another way for him to earn his bonus; he'll be fine once that's settled. Besides, he was looking forward to going after the Ministry. That'll be a lot more fun with me here."

"How about Gringotts?"

"I asked Bill that earlier. He wasn't aware that anything like this had ever come up before to the degree it was with me. He is going to ask some questions for me. Frankly, I'd rather have Gringotts take the position that it's a done deal. What I'm really interested in is the Ministry. When I was cleared, a lot of money suddenly came into play. I'm sure that if Fudge ever gave me a second thought, he and his minions were eager to see that most of my personal stuff would be forfeited to the Ministry, though he'd have to work up the nerve to take on the Malfoys. Now, instead of me adding to his coffers, I'm going to try and drain them a bit."

"If he lasts that long."

"I'm easy; whoever the Minister is, I'm not the least bit picky."

"You know, they were going to give you the Order of Merlin, first class."

"What do you mean, were? They're taking it back?" Sirius asked, amused.

"Er… I hadn't thought of that. My tenses are still a bit mixed up about you, Padfoot. Offhand, I guess it'd be kind of hard to take it back. I don't think there's anything about the award that has anything to do with your being… er, your condition."

"Let's put it this way. If I want another one, I'd rather get it like my grandfather did. It's simpler."

"That might be kind of difficult if you meant what you said, about leaving things as they are."

Sirius looked sharply at the other Marauder. "Moony, do you really think any legal mumbo jumbo is going to make a whit of difference between me and Harry? As long as we have a Knut between us, all of our needs will be met, including yours. I'd originally intended to cut you a lot larger share but didn't for two reasons. First, given where the Ministry was going with the werewolf stuff, there no point in giving them a reason to add forfeiture to their list. Second, I knew Harry would watch out for you, like I said in the will, that's never been your strong point. If the Ministry had tried to pull a fast one, you might have let them walk all over you instead of letting someone like Jon handle it. That's why I set it up, so there'd be at least the salary from the trust, enough to live pretty well on but not enough to attract the vultures, until Harry was a bit older."

"Since when did you start planning ahead for anything?"

"Try staring at these walls for months on end with nothing but Buckbeak and Kreacher for company most of the time. Speaking of Kreacher, I've not seen him. Is he here?"

Remus told Sirius what Kreacher had done and how he had killed himself when he thought Dobby was replacing him. Sirius shook his head, frustrated. "I should have taken care of him long before…. If I had realized he could have put Harry at risk, I'd have killed him myself. But I listened to Dumbledore about how abused poor little Kreacher had been…."

"You were pretty hard on him tonight, Paddy. He's really tried square things with Harry, you know. Nothing we'd planned came off, but he set it up to where Harry could use magic, could see his friends, and would have had a regular parade of us moving in and out of Surrey all summer."

"Even so, I'm just as glad that house is gone, and Harry will never even have to look at it again. And I'm not sad to see Vernon Dursley on the far side of the pond." Sirius got a distant look for several moments; as Moony watched, a wistful expression crossed his face. "Maybe I'll look him up when I'm there."

"Bollocks, Sirius. I'm not one of your mushrooms."

Sirius grinned widely. "Hey, did Harry ask Dumbledore?"

Remus looked puzzled for a second, them remembered what Bill had described. "Yeah, that first night, but Dumbledore paraphrased your explanation. But you're not going to get away with trying to change the subject on me that easily."

"If you remember that much…."

"Cut the crap, Padfoot. This is me, Moony, that you're talking to. I knew exactly what you meant when you told Albus you were going to look up some old school friends."

Sirius looked at Remus for a long moment, weighing. "Maybe you do; maybe you know all of it, though I don't see how anyone possibly could. But I'm asking you as a friend and my brother, Moony; say no more, at least for now. Particularly not here…walls have ears, and Merlin knows what the twins have come up with by now."

"That's poetic justice, if there ever was. You worrying about someone else's prank on you?"

Sirius hesitated, not responding to Lupin's lighthearted jab, and then reluctantly asked, "Did you ever hear…?"

Remus shook his head. "No, Sirius. Nothing."

When the meeting had broken up, Hermione had led Ron to the third floor library; remembering their exchange earlier during their Defense practice, Ron didn't object, though out of the many rooms that house held, the library was the last one he wanted to be in right now.

Hermione, however, was in her element. With the dust cleared away, she slowly began working her way through the stacks, picking out a few books for what she called, "a bit of light reading." Ron followed behind her, and tried to look interested as she pointed out rare and occasionally dangerous tomes.

"And you had me searching through here blindly?"

"Just looking at the titles, you weren't supposed to open anything, you know."

After working through several of the shelves, Ron was carrying ten or so books on various subjects; several of them were quite dark; Ron was sure that all of them would have been in the restricted section if they were at Hogwarts.

Figuring that he had put in enough time to gain at least a few points, Ron suggested, "You know, it's been over an hour. Maybe Mrs. Flamel has finished with Harry and Ginny by now."

"Surely they'd have come down."

"They may be looking all through the house." Ron had almost added that out of the dozens and dozens of rooms in the house, they were standing in the very last one he'd search; no one in their right mind willingly entered a library during holiday. "Or could be they are still up there. Ginny was affected a lot more than Harry was this morning."

"You really don't want to stay here any longer, do you, Ron?" she asked; to his relief Ron could see she wasn't upset.

"Honestly?" She nodded. "No. I'm just not good at this sort of thing like you are. Besides, I know where to turn when I need answers."

"Okay." She smiled at him and decided all his sins were forgiven. "Let's go find Harry. If you'll take that stack to my room, I'll wait by the stairs for you, and maybe we'll look at a couple of them together later tonight."

Ron carefully kept the grin off his face until his back was towards her. Maybe there was something to be said for moving away from the margins, after all. He placed the books on a table near her bed, then walked back to join Hermione near the stairs; together, they climbed to the forth floor.

The door to the master suite was open; looking in, they saw Perenelle sitting on one of the couches, comfortably settled against the back and the arm, but they saw no trace of Harry or Ginny. Perenelle saw them and motioned them in. They entered and after glancing around, settled on the other couch.

"You no doubt hoped to find someone else here," Perenelle said. "I'm afraid your friends have already retired for the night; Ginny in particular has had a somewhat taxing day."

Ron repeated what he had said to Hermione earlier. "She was hit by… well, whatever it was a lot harder than Harry was. She was pretty wobbly on the way to the hospital wing."

Perenelle nodded. "The two of you are quite close, aren't you?"

Ron nodded as Hermione said, "Ron's just a little overprotective of Ginny sometimes."

"Yes, I could see he had reservations that day we first met; I had wondered at first if the two of you were twins before I learned Ginny was a year behind you at Hogwarts."

"We're only a little more than a year apart," Ron said. "I know she was born a month earlier than expected, but not much more than that, other than it was a pretty close thing. Mum and Dad won't talk about it at all. She was always the smallest kid her age for most of the time we were growing up. I guess I kind of got in the habit of looking out for her."

"Then be secure in the knowledge that she is well cared for this night." Perenelle debated for a moment if she should say more, then decided. "Earlier tonight, Ginny experienced something that was quite traumatic. In her first year, when Voldemort's memory possessed her, there was much she did not remember. She had pushed these memories away and buried them deeply; however, the bond that she and Harry share would not permit these things to remain hidden. Ginny and Harry confronted them together. This was what had slowed their bonding, not the procession of events around you."

"Will they be okay?" Ron asked, concerned.

"Yes, but be considerate of them, particularly Ginny, for the next few days. Her confidence has been badly shaken, and it will take time it to fully recover. And unless one of them brings it up, do not ask; forget that we ever had this conversation. Be confident that all shall be as it should be with regard to your friends. They both have a great deal of courage."

Ron nodded; he remembered how Ginny had cried out her sleep, night after night, the summer following that first year, and even now, the nightmares would occasionally return. "None of us ever really knew… She wouldn't even talk about it much with Mum."

"Did we ever really try?" Hermione pondered. "I knew she had nightmares, even though she started casting silencing spells at night in my third year so no one else would know. I think Professor McGonagall showed her how at the start of her second year because of the other girls in her dormitory." Ron looked surprised; she undoubtedly had forgotten occasionally, at least at home because he still heard her cry out in her sleep from time to time.

"Harry, too, believed he knew what had befallen Ginny when she fell under Voldemort's spell," Perenelle said. "He could not comprehend how she had borne this alone for so long, but that is no longer the case. They have shared their hearts completely; together, they can overcome even this."

They sat quietly for several moments, Ron and Hermione each deep in their own thoughts. Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's, then asked, "Could we… I mean, Ron and I… could we ever achieve the kind of sharing Harry and Ginny have?"

Perenelle looked thoughtfully at them before replying. "Bonding is rarely attempted today; in some ways, there are too many distractions, and the Muggle society has changed many of our norms. It normally requires a great deal of preparation and strong magic. Both of you, will, I think, possess the necessary magical ability, but you are far from ready; indeed, you have not fully come to terms with each other yet.

"The last few days… sometimes, watching Harry and Ginny… and you and Professor Flamel… I've felt, well, a little jealous," Hermione explained.

"Nicholas and I were together many years before we invoked the bonding ritual, child. Even as that incorrigible rogue Sirius Black told you in his will, neither a library nor intellect will have all the answers. There are no contradictions, Hermione, only errors in our assumptions. If this is the path that you and Ron desire, it will be within your ability to achieve together. And, should you so choose, when you are ready, I will help you, but for now, relish your youth; indeed, the finish line is not nearly as rewarding without the race."

As Perenelle watched Hermione attempt to digest her answer, she realized it would take time for her to really understand her answers; Hermione was not yet ready for this conversation to proceed further. Perenelle changed the subject. "I would like to learn more about the two of you. How old were you when you learned you were a witch, Hermione?"

Harry gently lowered Ginny to the sleigh bed; as he eased her down, she still would not look at him. Careful not to break contact, he slipped off her shoes and jeans, as she lay there, unmoving, facing away from him. Awkwardly, he kicked off his shoes and shed his outerwear while maintaining their contact. Harry then lay down beside her; he settled on his back and as gently as he could, coaxed her to roll on her side toward him; they had gone to sleep together in this fashion each night except one. Ginny at first resisted, then turned toward him and buried her face against his shoulder again. He could feel sobs rack her slender frame; he held her, one hand stroking her back, the other holding her hand. He waited.

Again, it took several minutes for Ginny to cry herself out; Harry noticed the sobs had changed to hiccups; he lightly tugged against her shoulder, coaxing her back enough that he could see her face; her eyes were red, her face streaked with tears, and the hiccups deepened her misery. Harry slipped his hand from hers; unthinkingly, he conjured a glass of water. Ginny felt him shift then coolness against her lips; Harry was propping her up and holding a glass of water. Gratefully, she took several sips; then Harry set the glass on the table beside them. "You've cried so much, you're dehydrating yourself," he said, and was rewarded with a ghost o f a smile.

"You don't have to, Harry," Ginny whispered. "It's just the two of us, now. Honor was served, though God knows why you bothered; I have none. I think she would have understood if you had walked away. I'll… I'll do whatever's needed, whatever's required, to get you through this; then… I'll… I'll go…."

"Ginny, I wasn't putting on a front for Perenelle; I meant every word, and more. Words… mere words can't describe what I feel for you, can't express the depth or the heights of my feelings for you…." He took his free hand and fumbled against her hand, drawing two of her fingers against his index and middle finger as he had seen the Flamels do; then, with everything he had, he reached out to her. He felt her as he had earlier, as he had Perenelle lead them, but this was different somehow; it was deeper and somehow, fulfilled a yearning he'd never fully realized he had. His care, his love, his concern flooded into her; Ginny felt as if she had been swept aloft and away from the mire of her despair.

This time, instead of her memories, she saw herself through his eyes, saw how carefully he had watched her, how he was familiar with little mannerisms that even she had been unaware of. And how he felt about her; how had she ever doubted him?

She heard him, though Harry's lips were still. _"Do you now see, my love? The past doesn't matter; all that matters is what we do from here. If Trelawney has seen true, the fate of our world, the wizarding world lies in your hands and in your heart. I need you beside me. I could never do it alone, but even if I could, I would still choose to be with you. I love you, Ginny."_

She had to be sure. She again recalled the memories of Tom Riddle, this time slowly, in order, resolutely, analytically, and dispassionately; she made no effort to spare herself, or him. She lingered over the worst of it, making sure he missed nothing. To her surprise, there was neither the disgust she expected nor the pity she feared. Instead she felt understanding, sympathy and love flow from him… and a rising anger that by far surpassed what they together had unleashed against Severus Snape or he had felt for a few minutes toward Dumbledore when they discovered that Sirius lived. This anger was not directed at her, but at Voldemort; when he realized she had become aware of these feelings, he pushed them firmly away; all she felt from then was his care, his concern, and his love.

"_Are you convinced, at last, my love? This does not matter. Oh, there will be a reckoning, but between us, you and I, this does not matter. Indeed, as with all of Voldemort's works, this has no reality at all; it is nothing but a figment of his memory and warped imagination that happened inside a book he had the misfortune to enchant. The diary was destroyed; it is gone, and so has all that was contained or occurred there. You are not tainted, Ginny, you too have faced the most evil wizard of them all, and you have won. We are both scarred by our battles, but only mine is visible. Yours is deeper."_

"_Harry… I'm sorry." _

"_I am too. It didn't need to be this hard, for either of us. Forgive me, Gin?"_

"_Yes, though there's nothing to forgive. Forgive me, Harry? I wasn't strong, but I won't fall again."_

"_Yes, though as you said, there's nothing to forgive."_

"_Said? I'm not sure I know the words… for what we're doing now."_

"_Does it matter? We're together." _

He pulled her to him; their lips met. This too was different; the temporal flow altered, but this time they were fully aware of each other. Their kiss deepened; and for the first time, they felt their passions rise. Harry waited, unmoving, for some finite time between a millisecond and a millennium; after what she had shown him, this could only be Ginny's choice.

She chose.

Artlessly and awkwardly they explored; their consciousnesses intermingled, almost as if a single mind controlled their two bodies. After some unknown time, Harry realized they were about to cross a boundary. "_Are you sure, Gin?"_

Her answer was not given in words; they both experienced each other's joy and sensation; then, they found themselves lost in each other as the intensity of the experience overwhelmed them both.

Harry slowly became aware of himself again as an individual; he could feel a connection to Ginny, but the intensity of their experience… well, wasn't entirely gone, but had diminished into manageable proportions. He kissed Ginny's forehead, that being the part of her closest to him where she had again curled beside him. "That was… was…"

"Worth the wait?" She grinned impishly at him.

"Yes. But look how much time we've wasted."

"Are you suggesting we need to make up for lost time?"

"Maybe in a bit. I was just thinking it's funny that I have to keep relying on Sirius' music to find words for what I'm feeling."

"Then we'll have to listen to more of it. What, Harry?"

"From that song we listened to the other day. It's a line that's been running through my head… after we… Love… Reign O'er Me. Reign O'er Me."

"Love. Yes, Reign O'er Me."


	16. Chapter 15: Girl's Eyes

**Chapter 15 - Girl's Eyes**

Harry woke slowly the next morning. By the light filtering in through windows, he could see that it was approaching mid-morning. Noticing a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned and saw Ginny propped up on one elbow, watching him. "Hi." He yawned. "What time is it?"

"Hi, yourself, sleepyhead. It's a little before nine."

"Were you watching me?"

She nodded. "I like watching you sleep. You look so…."

He raised his eyebrows as she sought the right word. "Sleepy?"

"No, silly. When you're asleep, you look, well, so relaxed, so calm, it's like you didn't have any worries at all. I like seeing you that way."

"It wasn't like that until you came along, Gin. Sleeping usually meant nightmares as often as not."

"It was kind of like that for me, too, sometimes." She shifted and laid beside him, slipping easily into his arms. Their lips met, but before the kiss became too deep, Harry reluctantly pulled back.

"We're supposed to have a lesson at ten," he reminded her. "If we don't stop now, we're not going to make it."

Ginny looked at him from beneath her lashes. "I'd rather just stay here with you."

"Yeah, me too, but we need to…"

"Just this once?"

Responsibilities or not, he could not bring himself to deny her that, not this morning. He drew her again into his arms.

Almost an hour later, Harry noticed the clock. "You know, if we hurry, we can still make it down and not be too late."

Ginny giggled. "Okay, okay, okay, I should have known you'd insist on being the responsible Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Slayer of Slytherin's Basilisk, Defender of the Wizarding World, not to mention Teen Witch Weekly's most eligible young bachelor and the guy who'll beat out Guilderoy Lockhart for the Most Charming Smile Award this year. But we're coming back here as soon as we're done for the day. I'm not finished with you yet, Potter."

"I think your magazine's a bit dated, and I hope I'm not even in the running. And I hope you're never finished." Harry stood, and tugged her to her feet, and took note of the tangled bedclothes. "I told you nothing Tom Riddle did was real."

She giggled again. "I found that out last night, silly. C'mon, let's get a shower."

As they emerged from their room, they were surprised to find Perenelle waiting for them. It looked like she had spent the night in the sitting room; she wore the same robes, and they looked as if they had been slept in. Harry carefully pulled the door closed behind him.

"Good morning," she said. She inspected them intently for a few moments, noting their expressions and that hands were no longer clasped together, but that each lightly gripped the index and middle finger of the other. "There is little need to ask if things are better between the two of you; the differences this morning are obvious. Come, now, and join me for a moment."

They sat with her on the couch; Perenelle again joined her hand to theirs, but this time she held their hands only for a few moments. "Your bond has strengthened more in the past twelve hours than it did in all the time since it first formed. Indeed, once Remus and Minerva have finished with you for the day, we will explore this further; you may be close to being able to hold to each other by choice, instead of necessity."

She looked at Ginny for a moment, before asking with just a hint of a smile, "Do you still wish me to sever the bond?"

"No!" they both said together. Ginny visibly shuddered.

"I thought as much," she said, smiling. "Things almost always look better in the light of day, Ginny. It was truly no more than a bad dream, a nightmare that has now ended. The memories may linger, child, but you have confronted them, and that is the most important - and difficult -step." They saw her reading the text on Ginny's shirt and then laugh quietly. "She has certainly chosen fitting attire for today, Harry."

Harry hadn't even noticed what the lettering on Ginny's shirt had said. He looked for the first time and read the text on the shirt:

**THE BEST THINGS IN LIFE ARE FREE***

*plus shipping and handling

(Shipping me is cheap; I'm small and light, but

handling's expensive; I'm very high maintenance.)

He laughed along with Perenelle. Ginny pulled her wand from her pocket and flicked it at the shirt; the word "expensive" faded and was replaced by "a bitch." "That was the original," she said. "But there's limits to what I can get away with around Mum. If she saw it like this, it'd vanish in the wash. So until we're back at school…." She flicked her wand again, and "expensive" reappeared.

"Dobby undertook to set up breakfast for the two of you." Perenelle pointed to the dining room. "Molly had sent him up earlier to see if you were awake yet, and I suggested that it would be good if you had something quick waiting here. He was also good enough to bring some bacon for your owl. I hope you don't mind, but I did take the liberty of borrowing her last night to take a message to Nicholas." She stood and led the two them to the dining room.

"No, that was fine; she's not had any work for a while," Harry said. "But you didn't need to spend the night on the couch. There are a lot of empty rooms here."

"I wanted to be nearby, Harry, just in case, and I wanted to make sure the two of you were undisturbed. As it turns out, it was fortunate I did. Ron and Hermione did come looking for you. The three of us had a nice chat in your sitting room."

Harry and Ginny both blushed at that; Perenelle smiled understandingly at them. "When I warded the door, I took that possibility into consideration as well."

She rushed them through a quick breakfast and then encouraged them to go on ahead of her down the stairs, saying she would see them that afternoon.

Harry and Ginny padded down the stairs together; as they reached the second floor, Harry saw Dobby and called him over and whispered something to the little elf. Ginny looked at him speculatively for a moment and said, "You know, they'd have hung them from the windows a few hundred years ago."

"Is that what you'd rather do?" he teased.

"No, silly." She hesitated. "But I'm… glad, I guess…."

"I am too, though it wouldn't have changed anything between us. Ginny, what happened last night belongs just to the two of us." Harry had become serious. "And no one else needs to know what happened in your first year, unless you want to tell them. But I don't want to discuss either subject in some Order meeting or answer twenty questions because someone happens to wander in upstairs."

"I guess I hadn't thought about it that way." Ginny hesitated. "I might have talked about some of it with Hermione, but I won't…."

"No, that's ok, if you want to; Hermione can keep a confidence; just do it because it's what you want, not because everyone thinks we should live under a microscope all the time."

They continued down the stairs to the basement; the kitchen was empty, but Harry thought the most likely place for Lupin to be was the room where they had practiced last time, so they tried there next. Harry's guess was correct; Lupin was watching as Ron and Hermione dueled. Harry noticed that the old furniture that had been stacked along the wall had been removed; mats had been laid out on the floor, and a number of pillows were stacked along one wall. In a corner, a number of strange looking machines were in various stages of assembly.

They went to stand beside Remus and watched as Ron and Hermione casts spells at each other. Hermione was showing Ron no quarter, but he seemed reluctant to target her. Harry thought there was a better chance she'd guess wrong and walk into his spell than Ron actually hitting her. He watched as their exchange continued; a short time later, Hermione was holding both wands. "You weren't really trying, Ron," she said. "I know you don't want to hurt me; it'd be touching if things weren't so serious. But you have to go after me as hard as you can, or I'll never be able learn to defend myself. If you slack off on me again… well, let's just say Ginny's no longer the only one who can do a certain curse…"

Remus chuckled and said to Harry and Ginny. "I don't know why Dumbledore wanted me here; between your skills and Hermione's determination, I'm just in the way."

"Well, they had a little disagreement yesterday; I asked them if they wanted to go one-on-one; Hermione was ready to go," Harry said.

"But Ron changed the subject as quick as he could," Ginny added.

Lupin raised his voice. "Ok, now that Harry and Ginny have graced us with their company, why don't you show me what you lot were doing yesterday."

Perenelle had given them a minute to go down the stairs and had just entered the bedroom as Dobby arrived. The little house-elf had seemed upset on finding her there; Perenelle quickly understood Harry had asked him to make up the room; she reassured Dobby that her intent had been the same and left him to his task. She then left the fourth floor and descended the stairs to the kitchen.

Molly Weasley was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. She looked up, mildly surprised as Perenelle entered. "I hadn't realized you'd arrived. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I'll get it; keep your seat, child. But I didn't just arrive, I spent the night."

"Oh." Molly remembered she had disappeared last night with Harry and Ginny. "Is everything all right with the kids?"

"Very much so. The issue that had impeded their bonding has been resolved, I think"

"I… see." Something was troubling Molly.

"What is it, Molly?"

Molly hesitated; she'd not intended to say anything, but something made her feel she could trust this venerable old witch. "A few minutes ago, I was just coming out of my room as the kids were coming down the stairs. Harry called Dobby over and sent him running up the stairs, then Ginny told him that in the old days, they would have hung them out the windows…. I can only think of one thing she could have possibly meant. Then Harry told her that what had happened last night was just between them and then said something about her first year and not wanting to answer questions." She paused for a moment, thinking. "I gave them the potion myself, a few days ago… I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, other than it took this long… It's just they are both so young; both of them were cheated out of their childhood. Was that what had prevented their bonding? Not…?"

"No, Molly, that was not it at all. You heard Harry speak of Ginny's first year? The problem occurred back then. Ginny experienced things that were so horrible under Tom Riddle's spell that her conscious mind rejected them completely. She had no recollection of these things, but the bonding could not progress while those shadows lingered, unresolved."

"What… happened?" Molly asked worriedly.

Perenelle told her some of the things she had seen in Ginny's memories as Molly sat horrified. She told Molly how Ginny had at first been eager to resolve whatever was blocking their progress and then how utterly devastated she had been upon remembering, sinking so deep into despair that she even asked that the bond be severed. Perenelle then described how Harry had supported Ginny, how he had tried to reassure her what he had seen didn't matter, how he had answered Ginny with her own words, repeating things she had said to him their first night together. Molly was in tears at this point.

"Harry had experienced all of what she had suffered and held Ginny faultless, Molly. The only blame Harry placed was on himself, for not having perceived her hurt earlier and because his problems had drawn attention away from Ginny's needs. But Ginny's hurt was so great that she could not at first believe Harry's feelings for her were undiminished, enough though she had shared all he had felt. And she could not forgive herself. The two of them had to come to terms with this together; I bade them to retire, and I stood watch, though in truth, I was not needed, other than to prevent their friends from seeking them out."

Molly nodded as Perenelle continued, "When they left me, Ginny's spirit was crushed and her confidence had been destroyed. When they emerged this morning, she was strong and sure. In claiming each other in this fashion, they have largely dissolved any lingering hold Voldemort had over Ginny. Do not judge them harshly, Molly."

"Judge? Judge them?" Molly shook her head. "I… I wouldn't dare. I'd… I'd have lost Ginny three years ago if it hadn't been for Harry. There's no truth greater than 'I've not lost a daughter, I've gained a son,' with those two. I've underestimated them both; when I look at Harry, I still see that lost little boy in Kings Cross station when he was dumped there, all alone, to find his way to Hogwarts; I see Ginny that first summer Harry stayed at the Burrow, blushing and hiding whenever he looked her way… But they've left that far behind, haven't they?"

"Yes, far behind indeed."

"Was it… really true what you told Ginny about the sword?"

"That Harry pulled it directly from Godric's hands? Oh, yes, yes, indeed, Molly. That blade was interred with Godric Gryffindor; I saw it with my own eyes. Godric's resting place was well hidden and powerfully warded. It remains unknown today, except to a few who were there, such as Nicholas and I. No other blade would have so easily slain Slytherin's serpent, even in the hands of a mighty warrior. There were enchantments against the King of Serpents that were cast as the sword was forged. That blade was not casually or accidentally summoned from its resting place. And Fawkes did not act by chance. Harry required and seized the only means that gave him a fighting chance of saving your daughter."

Molly took a minute to absorb that. "I was happy when they finally got together, even with all the complications. Harry, that night… he was such a mess of contradictions and conflicting emotions, embarrassed and unsure of himself but unrepentant. And Ginny, daring me to say something as she settled him with his head in her lap... I had always hoped, for Ginny's sake, they would eventually find each other, but I wasn't… wasn't quite prepared for this. It's almost if they went from fifteen to thirty in the blink of an eye. There wasn't much warning leading up to all of this; no dates, no courtship, it just seemed to happen all at once."

"I do not claim to understand it." Perenelle said. "All of my experience tells me that the two should have never been able to bond, yet, there are temporal elements involved that are beyond my experience and as far as I can discover, beyond any experience. We know that cause does not always come before the effect, and indeed, in this case, the causality is beyond our current understanding. But I do not doubt that it is real."

"Nor do I; it was driven home to me Monday night… That's when I realized just how very, very for real this all was, that it wasn't going to be over when they no longer had to hold hands. This has been rather hard on my Arthur; he and Ginny have always been very close to each other, and all of this was tearing him apart, even when it was someone like Harry. Arthur thinks the world of Harry; before this started, we'd even joke about what it would be like if they became interested in each other one day. Anyway, it took a couple days before he could bring himself to even talk with them, and when he did, I made sure I was there and started doing what Ginny and I have done for years to cajole him into something."

Molly paused, wiping an eye. "When Arthur started to dig in his heels a little, Ginny didn't need me at all; she didn't give an inch. Told him we'd had no business taking Harry in or being part of the Order if that was how he felt and that none of this, including their sleeping arrangements, was going to change. Then after she'd beaten down every argument my poor Arthur had, she leveled him by asking for his blessing and telling him she loved him and begged him not to make her choose between them. And I think she really meant it."

"Ginny is fiercely protective of Harry and what they share; though in all honesty, Molly, the acorn did not fall far from the oak."

"No, I guess maybe it didn't. But is it so wrong for me to want her, for both of them, not to have to grow up so fast?"

Remus watched them drill for most of their remaining time; he made suggestions to Ron and Hermione on how they could improve their tactics; they did better with several draws but were unable to defeat Harry and Ginny.

"Okay, kids, it's about time for lunch. That was a pretty good workout, though we'll be able to do more once Harry and Ginny can separate for a bit. Next time I'd like to work on the Patronus charm, and see who besides Harry and Hermione can master it."

"Ron was quite close in the DA," Hermione said. "Though it never solidified enough that we could tell its form."

"We'll see tomorrow, then," Lupin said as he started towards the kitchen.

Molly had a platter of sandwiches and pumpkin juice waiting; she and Perenelle were already seated. They had just tucked into lunch when someone suddenly appeared in the kitchen. Lupin chuckled almost at once, but it took the others a moment to realize it was Sirius. His dress was strange, even by muggle standards; he was wearing jeans, boots, and a studded leather jacket; he was holding the handlebars of a dust and cobweb motorcycle; one hand also held the portkey they had used to go between Grimmauld Place and Hogwarts. Even though the tires were flat and rotten, and the headlight smashed, Sirius was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"So you found it," Lupin said.

"Her." Sirius gave Remus an annoyed look. "You know better than that, Moony. And just look at how Hagrid took care of my baby. Under all sorts harness and ropes, covered with dirt, hasn't been touched for fifteen years." He surveyed the motorcycle, shaking his head sadly. "Well, at least he put her where she was out of the weather. There isn't a lot of rust. That's something, I guess."

Harry, thinking back to Sirius' CD, asked, "Is this a scooter?"

Sirius looked at him sharply and then shook his head. "No, Harry. I don't suppose there's any way you could have known, but this isn't any sort of scooter; that's a completely different and abominable thing. Don't even joke about things like that, if you had known what you were saying that would have been a nasty insult. This is a motorcycle or maybe a bike; specifically, it's a Triumph Bonneville T140. Or at least it was once, and it will be again shortly."

"What did you do with the Dursley boy? I thought he was with you." Molly asked.

"Oh, we had a long talk, sorted a few things." Sirius replied. "I think we finally reached a certain level of understanding." Sirius looked at Ron pointedly, "You should be ashamed of yourself, Ron, trying to scare poor Dudley with Hermione's transfiguration skills."

Ron looked surprised, at least until Sirius continued. "Hermione is much too nice and responsible. If that sort of thing's needed, well, Padfoot showed him just what was possible earlier today. You guys do the carrots; leave the sticks to me."

"And as for where he is," Sirius added. "Tonks picked him up; she was taking him to St. Mungo's again. Pity we can't leave him there. Did you know that dodgy little prat was booted out of his divvy posh school? I asked him when the dormitories opened so I could arrange to ship him off as early as possible, and he hemmed and hawed before he finally admitted he'd been given the boot."

"He'd been in trouble for fighting before," Harry said.

"I don't know all the details," Sirius replied. "I didn't really care, but I got the impression his exam scores were rather lacking. We'll deal with it at some point, I guess. Maybe find a good military school somewhere in Canada or the States. Moony, Jon will be here at one; can you join us for a bit?"

"Sure. My whole afternoon is open," Lupin replied.

"Sirius, won't you have a sandwich?" Molly offered.

"Let me get her out of the kitchen, and I will." Sirius wheeled the motorcycle out of the room with some difficulty. He returned not too long thereafter and joined them at the table. He spent more time waxing rhapsodic about his beloved motorcycle; he did manage to work through a sandwich before Dobby announced that Jon Howe had arrived and was waiting in the drawing room. Sirius and Remus excused themselves and followed Dobby out of the kitchen.

Minerva McGonagall arrived, carpetbag in one hand, cane in the other as Sirius and Remus were leaving; the teens heard Sirius briefly explaining he couldn't join their lesson today. McGonagall then entered the kitchen and exchanged greetings with Perenelle and Molly before turning to the four students. Molly left the kitchen a short time later; Perenelle remained seated at the table, watching quietly. "I suppose we might meet here for today; however, Harry, I would appreciate it if you and Sirius would select a suitable room and ask Dobby to set it up as a classroom. There is simply too much traffic for this to be a good place to work."

Harry nodded.

"Now, the headmaster has asked that I examine the four of you, to discern if any of you might have the potential to become an Animagus. It is a difficult process to master, but one that requires more hard work and discipline than raw power, though some innate ability is required as well." She looked at each of them in turn. "It is often called a rare talent; in truth, it is rare for an individual to have the necessary patience and perseverance to see the process through. And, in truth, many who have given thought to attempting the process turn back when they learn what creature they would become."

"What determines what one becomes?" Hermione asked.

"The largest part seems to be the spirit of the wizard," McGonagall replied. "Most often it is plainly obvious to those who know the animagus that the animal form mirrors their true self. It is a shame that Pettigrew's form was not more of a warning…." She seemed to get lost in her thoughts for a moment; Ron whispered something to Harry.

"All cats have claws, Mr. Weasley, usually rather sharp claws, regardless of their size. You would do well to remember that." McGonagall looked at Ron pointedly.

"Now, the traditional method of training typically begins with instruction in self-transfiguration, changing of minor attributes such as hair and nails before attempting to discern a form; however, we will forgo that step. All of you have done acceptable work in my classes, though all of you, yes, Ms. Granger, you too, have substantial room for improvement. In truth, the purpose of these usual initial lessons is not as much about acquiring the skills needed, as they are about weeding out those unwilling to expend the effort.

"We will make use of a transfiguration spell to reveal what Animagus form you might eventually achieve. The incantation is '_Ecce Animagus_.' This spell is cast onto a lump of soft clay; with practice and concentration, the clay will take the shape of a potential animagus form; if it remains merely a lump of clay… the implications are obvious, I would think."

McGonagall pulled a small lump of clay from her bag and placed it on the table before her. "_Ecce Animagus_." The clay before her seemed to almost liquefy as it formed into a catlike shape. "I will be quite surprised if even one of you manages to make the clay deform a bit today; it may take a week or longer before you achieve anything meaningful, if you manage at all."

McGonagall gave each of them a small ball of clay from her bag and instructed them to begin; she then settled beside Perenelle, and the two of them talked quietly as the students attempted the spell.

They worked until McGonagall called a halt a few minutes before three; none of them had managed to change the clay in any way. McGonagall told them to practice that evening, and they would work further tomorrow; she then left to return to Hogwarts.

They looked to Perenelle, waiting to begin the next lesson. She had noticed both Ron and Harry yawn as their last lesson ended and suggested, "It would be more comfortable if we were to move to the fourth floor sitting room, as well as give us an excuse to move about a bit first. Would that be acceptable?"

There were no objections as the four teens rose, all of them stretching a bit. Perenelle lead them to the fourth floor; the teens took the two couches while Perenelle settled into one of the overstuffed chairs. They spent most of the next two hours talking about apparition, how it differed and was similar to other forms of magical travel, and why it was restricted to adults and required a license in Britain. Perenelle explained that the magic itself should be doable by any student who had completed their fourth or fifth year. However, because of the need for both precision and focus - any mistake could be quite dangerous - it was first restricted to adults in the late 1600's, and additional requirements for a license were added in the 1870's.

Perenelle told them she had made arrangements with Bill to pick up four copies of a book for them to work from in Diagon Alley. "I will expect all of you to have read the book thoroughly before we meet on Monday, especially the portions of dealing with navigation and safety. This is something that will need to become second nature to all of you; in an emergency, you should be able to Apparate almost automatically, without having to think about it. Also, this is a form of magic almost all wizards manage to perform without a wand; it is quite desirable that you all master this aspect quickly. Should you need to use it in an emergency, you cannot count on your wand being readily at hand."

Perenelle cautioned them against attempting any of what they read before she worked with them on Monday and told them she expected that all of the necessary Ministry paperwork should be complete by then as well, though its lack wouldn't interfere with their training inside of Grimmauld Place. She answered several questions, mostly from Hermione then said, "Now, we will meet again tomorrow afternoon to work further on Apparition, but now, I need to work with Harry and Ginny for a few moments."

Ron glanced at Hermione, "Guess that's our hint." He sounded a bit disappointed as he and Hermione started to rise.

"If Harry and Ginny do not object," Perenelle said, "you may stay if you observe quietly."

Ginny looked a little apprehensive, but nodded to Harry, who said, "It's okay." Ron and Hermione settled back into their couch.

Perenelle had observed that throughout the day, Ginny and Harry had for the most part maintained their touch with their index and middle fingers lightly gripped together; they had crossed ankles while working the transfiguration spell, and had briefly maintained touch in other ways while moving or shifting positions. Perenelle pointed this out to them and then chuckled as their expressions indicated they had done so subconsciously. "Indeed, Nicholas and I both found this touch best facilitated our contact, as have others. One day, perhaps, I will explain my theory as to why this is so; I do not know that it has ever been studied. For those who have need of it, it suffices; for others, it means little." Hermione looked intrigued.

"Harry, Ginny, may I?" she asked. Both nodded, and Perenelle placed one had atop their joined hands and closed her eyes for a moment. Ron and Hermione watched, fascinated; he gently pressured her toes with his trainer as she almost asked a question.

"Your bond continues to strengthen at an accelerated pace, children. It has grown stronger since this morning." Perenelle looked hesitant for a moment, then decided. "Let us attempt a small step. Each of you, give me your other hand." She took each of their free hands in one of hers. "Now, reach out to each other; clear your minds, and concentrate on joining with the other."

Harry and Ginny had closed their eyes; a short time later, they nodded in tandem. "Now, children, I want you to concentrate on maintaining the connection between you; now, in just a moment, I will want you to slowly separate your hands. If you feel the connection falter or weaken, even slightly, join hands again." Perenelle watched as they again nodded together then instructed, "Very well, begin."

They tentatively drew their hands about six inches apart; they sat that way for about half a minute before suddenly clasping their hands together again.

"Excellent," Perenelle said. "You have successfully taken the first small step. I do not want you to try this on your own quite yet, but if you progress as rapidly the next few days as you have today, you will be able to do your transfiguration work without the need of the sort of footwork you employed today."

"So we should just keep doing what we're doing?" Ginny asked, with just a bit of a gleam in her eye as she glanced sideways at Harry.

"I presume that would not be too great a burden, Ginny," she said with mock seriousness.

"It's no burden."

"Then who am I to argue with what has worked thus far? Hermione, I believe you had a question."

"Yes, Professor. What… what does it feel like? The connection?"

Perenelle sat for a moment before answering. "It is a difficult question, Hermione. How difficult would it be to explain color to one who was born without sight? It is closeness, a sharing; it fulfills an aching need that you never even knew you had until you experience it the first time. It is always touching and touched; even when parted, and never truly parted." She thought for a moment and then added, "You might do well to ask Harry and Ginny; as it is new to them, they might give you a better description." She stood, still pondering Hermione's question. "I will think about this further, Hermione, and discuss it with Nicholas. But for now, I must return to Nicholas and Hogwarts, and I shall see the four of you tomorrow afternoon. Begin reading the books, and rest well."

They said their farewells as she left the room; they heard her start down the stairs.

After they no longer heard her steps, Ron asked, "Just what are you doing now?"

"Well, you know by now we have to hold onto each other all the time," Harry answered. "That hasn't changed; it's like that twenty-four hours a day."

"I could think of worse problems to have," Ron replied.

"It does get a little old, Ron, believe it or not," Ginny said. "The fun wears a bit after awhile. It'd be nice to be able to tie a shoe or put on a robe without the choreography."

"It sounds like you're a lot closer to that happening," Hermione observed. She tried to think of a way to give them an opening to talk about what Perenelle had told them without letting on how much she and Ron had been told. "Did you do something to speed up the bonding? At the meeting, Perenelle said it had slowed, but now it sounds like you're ahead of schedule."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance. "_Ginny, it's up to you."_

"_No… not yet. Maybe later, or maybe when it's just Hermione and me. Ron would freak out or push for more than I'm ready to talk about right now. Or say something to Mum." _Ginny then said aloud, "We had to work out a couple things between us, and Mrs. Flamel helped with that. And she said we needed to slow down a bit and spend a bit of quality time together."

Hermione had picked up on the brief pause before her answer; her look told Ginny and Harry she knew they were holding out on her, but she understood when Ginny quickly glanced at Ron. She nodded and said, "I suppose that makes sense. She pretty much told us the same thing."

"Whatever works," Harry said, grinning. "Are the two of you publicly admitting to being together yet?"

Hermione looked at Ron; he was going to answer this one. "Yeah, I guess we are. We weren't fooling anyone but ourselves anyway. If Hermione will have me, that is." Hermione's smile left little doubt as to her answer.

"Does that mean the two of you are going to stop grumping at each other so much," Ginny asked, but any answer was lost as their attention was drawn to a knock and the sound of Sirius clearing his throat.

"Hi. I hate to interrupt, but if lessons are over, I need to talk to Harry for a bit," Sirius said, entering the room. Jon Howe, the lawyer that had represented Sirius' estate at the reading of the will at Gringotts followed him in. Howe took a seat, and Sirius remained standing, looking expectantly at Ron and Hermione, who took the hint and said they would see them downstairs later. Sirius followed them to the door and then closed it and sat on the couch were Ron and Hermione had been.

"Harry, I've spent most of the afternoon with Jon here and have been trying to sort out just what we're going to need to do. You'd have made things simpler for Jon if you'd just left me there to rot. Anyway, there's some stuff Jon wanted to talk to you about so he's satisfied where both of us are about some stuff."

"Sirius, do we really want to start with the young lady…?" Howe asked.

"Sorry, guess I should have explained, she and Harry are a package deal right now. They have to hold hands for another week or so, a little unexpected magical problem. Or maybe not, I guess, depending on whom you ask. If I could have done that when I was their age… Anyway, Ginny's cool, you can say anything in front of her you could to me and Harry."

Howe nodded and said. "Very well, then. Mr. Potter, I'm afraid things could become rather complicated. Sirius was declared dead, all the paperwork and certificates were in order related to that; and indeed, even now, no one challenges the fact that he did indeed pass through the arch, which used to be a means of execution. In any case, he was considered dead; his will was read; his goods were distributed… and then he shows up, apparently alive."

"Apparently, Jon?" Sirius said, enjoying himself. "Are you not convinced it's me yet?"

"I'm speaking legally, Sirius. Of course I know it's you. No one else could have so casually put so many hours of my best work to waste. However, if a piece of paper with an official stamp on it says you're dead, you're dead until proven otherwise. Now, Mr. Potter, you need to understand that I represent Sirius Black, not you, and you really should have your own legal advice before making any decisions. But Sirius has insisted that I talk to you…."

"What's the issue, Mr. Howe?" Harry asked. "Why would I need a lawyer? Why couldn't you represent my interests along with Sirius?"

"What if you have different interests, Mr. Potter?" Howe answered. "Let me be frank. There's a lot of money involved here, and…."

"Wait a minute? This is about money?" Harry asked. "Look, I don't care about the money; I never wanted it in the first place. As far as I'm concerned, it all still belongs to Sirius, and if he wants it, he can have every last Knut in my vault and the Potter vault too. The only thing that's important to me is that Sirius is here. I don't need a different lawyer; I'll sign anything or do anything Sirius asks me to. Sirius and I have exactly the same interests."

"I told you, Jon." Sirius said, with a touch of smugness and pride. "And Harry, I told Jon I'd be just as happy to leave everything like it was, and most likely we can do that for my stuff, but the trust may be a little more complicated. But there are some things that need to be done, so I need you to tell Jon here that it's ok to spend a few Galleons. Actually, more than a few Galleons."

"I don't want Sirius thinking he has to come to me to spend his money," Harry said. "Can't I just give it back?"

"Given the trust, that could complicate things and tie up the assets for months or longer." Howe looked thoughtful. "If you are both absolutely certain that you completely trust each other…." Howe looked at each of them before continuing. "Very well, so stipulated. Mr. Potter, the simplest solutions are often the best. If you and Mr. Black should go to Gringotts, and while there, you would grant him access to the vaults, that way you would both be able to withdraw assets and go about your business. Since there seems to be little debating the point that it would belong to one or the other of you, with that arrangement in place, perhaps we can keep the bulk of Mr. Black's estate disentangled from whatever issues are raised by the Black Family Trust."

"That's fine by me," Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry," Sirius said. "Now, understand I'm intending to spend quite a bit of dosh over the next month or so. For one thing, I want to have the house in Hogsmeade - the Shrieking Shack - done over, and have it done quickly so that it's ready before school starts, because that's where I'm intending to stay during the school term. Maybe the two of you, too, unless you'd miss dormitory life too much."

"Hardly," Ginny muttered.

Sirius grinned and winked at Ginny but continued on, "Then, in just over a month, I intend to throw a birthday bash to try and make up for what I wasn't able to do for the last fifteen years. I only got to attend your first birthday party, Harry. We're going to make up for all the ones I missed."

"You didn't miss any, Sirius. That was the last one," Harry said, seemingly unconcerned.

"Then we really do have catching up to do," Sirius said. "And I have some loose ends that need to be tied up. I want to turn Jon here loose to go after the Ministry and chase a couple other things for me. But most important of all, what I really need is a new headlight and two new tires. And some chrome polish."

"I don't need the details unless you want to tell me, Sirius." Harry grinned and added, "And if you drain your vault, I meant what I said about you could have everything in mine. You told me to live a little in your letter; follow your own advice. But chrome polish? For the motorcycle?"

"Your cousin should know all about how to clean stuff muggle style, right?" Sirius grinned.

"Hardly."

"Well, he can learn to do something new and useful while you lollygag about for a change." Sirius turned to Howe. "Anything else you need, Jon?"

"Do you really want me to try and contact Chris Stamp and try to…?"

Sirius cut Howe off, glaring. "Yes, did you think I was kidding? And think, Jon, about why I want that."

"Oh. Sorry. Ok, I've got what I need. Just tell me one more time you really meant what you said earlier about finding…."

Sirius cut the solicitor off again, sharply. "Yes, I meant exactly what I said. Cost is no object."

"Music to my ears," Howe said. "I just wanted to hear you say it again." He and Sirius stood. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, good day to you both. Sirius, I can find my way out unless you're heading down too."

"Okay, thanks, Jon. Thanks for making a house call; I'll drop by your place next time." Sirius walked with him to the closed door of the room and opened it; there they shook hands, and Sirius returned to his seat. "How'd your day go, guys?"

"Rather good, actually," Ginny replied. "We actually got to let go of each other for a few seconds."

"Do you two know just how screwed up that sounds?" Sirius laughed. "I remember when James was thrilled when Lily actually would hold his hand for a moment or two. Guess it must be getting pretty old hat by now."

Ginny nodded. "A little. But it's been worth it."

They continued talking until Ron came noisily up the stairs, telling them to come down; the evening meal was almost ready. Sirius stood, and Harry started to rise, but Ginny tugged him back. "I'm really knackered, Harry. After last night with Mrs. Flamel, all I really want to do is lay down. Could we have Dobby bring up some sandwiches instead?"

"Sure," he said. "Sirius, would you make our apologies to Molly and ask Dobby to just leave something in our dining room?"

Sirius gave both of them a speculative glance but said, "Ok, guys, sandwiches from Dobby it is, but you'll excuse me if I go and take advantage of Molly's brand of kitchen magic. I'm still playing catch-up, you know. See you in the morning."

Ginny yawned and stretched, cat-like, as Ron and Sirius left to go downstairs. She stood and tugged Harry to his feet, walked to the suite door and locked it, and then led him back to their room, again locking the door and this time casting two spells. "I told you this morning, Potter…."

As Ron and Sirius entered the kitchen and approached the table, Sirius saw Dumbledore's head in the fireplace. When Sirius came into view, Dumbledore said, "Ah, there you are Sirius. I've set up things as you've requested. Everything shall be in readiness for your expedition to Diagon Alley on Saturday, starting around ten-thirty A.M. It was necessary, of course, for Arthur Weasley to make the leadership of the Auror core aware of your return and your plans, and there will be many Aurors in Diagon Alley while you are there, though not quite one every ten feet, I'm afraid."

"Great. How about the reporter? Shouldn't that be first?" Sirius asked.

"I had thought so as well, but Rita Skeeter was unavailable until Monday, and hearing of your plan, she was eager that you proceed exactly as you wished with your Diagon Alley trip; she seemed to feel that rumors flying wildly would allow her to gain greatest advantage in placing her story. It goes without saying, however, that you do not wish to share anything with anyone about the details of your return. Rita will meet with you at ten A.M. Monday morning at the Leaky Cauldron."

Sirius grinned. "That's perfect. Albus, I owe you one. I'll be on the lookout for thick wool socks and anything else that will help you maintain your tradition of progressive fashion statements. Are you still fond of bunny slippers?"

Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't heard Sirius, "Remus, I've also made arrangements for the two of you to be able to meet with Peter Pettigrew on Monday at one P.M. at the Ministry."

Lupin said, "Albus, that's right on the full moon. I know that's the middle of the day, but still…."

"I know, Remus, but unfortunately, that was the first and perhaps only arrangements we could make; indeed, I can only hope the current government will hold together until then. Chances are good if we can manage to adjourn the Wizengamot for the weekend."

"I'll do my best, Albus," Lupin promised.

"Finally, Sirius, Arthur was able to retrieve this from the archives for you." Dumbledore held out a box; Sirius walked toward the fireplace, and reached into the fire and took the box.

Stepping back from the flames, Sirius opened the box and said with delight, "Tell Arthur I will thank him again personally when I see him, but thank him for me, and thank you, Albus. Sirius pulled out a wand and gave it an experimental swish; colorful sparks flew from the tip. "And my keys, my wallet, all the stuff that was in my pockets."

"I thought you might find it comforting to have your own wand back, rather than continue using the one you have now. I recall you were once quite fond of it," Dumbledore said.

"And having my keys back as well. I'm going to need them pretty soon. Again, thank you Albus."

"Very well, then, I will see you Saturday morning. Good evening, everyone." Dumbledore vanished from the flames.

Sirius sat down beside Remus. "Well, what do you know, after all these years? It feels pretty good, you know."

It had been another long and almost endless day. The job, in theory anyway, was difficult enough in the best of times. At least before there had been ample work to occupy his mind, but now, the daily routine had become little more than a deathwatch, wondering when the final blow would fall and from where it would come. Most of his day was now spent pondering that question, exchanging the latest and ever-changing rumors with the other members of the staff, occasionally broken by bits of panicked activity, which was often abandoned midstream before the assigned tasks were complete. He climbed the stairs to the small flat, unlocked and opened the door, and entered quietly, closing the door softly behind him.

"Hi," she said, rising to greet him with an embrace.

"You shouldn't have waited up," he chided. "Not now, not when you're three…"

She silenced him with a kiss. "Will he last much longer?"

"I don't know. I don't think he'd have lasted this long without Dumbledore playing different factions off against each other in the Wizengamot. I just wish it would end. Maybe then…."

"I know how hard all this has been on you."

"It won't be much longer. Somehow I'll hold on." They both stood silently for several moments, each lost in their own thoughts. "I have to hold on a little longer, Penny. I have to."

It was approaching midnight. Tonks, Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, chatting quietly. Bill had not yet arrived, and Sirius had promised Molly an hour before that they would stay nearby until her oldest son arrived for the night. Tonks was describing a rumor that had started spreading through the Aurors earlier that day; some of her co-workers were finding it a bit difficult to believe that they were now being asked to help protect the wizard they had spent months pursuing when Kingsley Shacklebolt's head appeared in the fire.

"Sorry to interrupt," Shacklebolt said, "but, Tonks, you're needed back here. There's been some sort of Dementor attack in Hogsmeade; several people have been found that appear to have been kissed… and without warning; no one else seems to have been aware that anything was going on."

"Okay, Kingsley. I'll check in shortly." Shacklebolt's head disappeared from the fireplace, and Tonks stood. "Well, no rest for the weary, eh? I'll see you gents later, I guess." She walked out of the kitchen toward the front door.

Nicholas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore sat in the latter's office in the Hogwarts castle following another long and frustrating day at the Ministry. Both were weary in body and spirit; the gamesmanship playing out in the Ministry and Wizengamot were taking their toll. "We are still a few votes short of being able to form a coalition," Dumbledore said. "If we do not manage to put something together by the early part of next week, I fear we may not be able to keep the alliances we have attempted to forge, as the more opportunistic seek a role with the victors, whoever it might be. And the opposition is beginning to unite against us as well."

"I spent part of the day reviewing the hereditary rolls; there may be a few others by virtue of birth that could claim their rightful seats in the Wizengamot. The heir of both the Blacks and Potters are so entitled."

"That would be at best two votes, Nicholas. But who claim the seat on behalf of the Blacks? Sirius? Or Harry? And do we dare risk creating a sideshow with them in the middle? Or do we need to do so, in order to buy time? And would either of their involvements help, or would we loose more by drawing them into this process?"

"We have reached the point where single votes are critical. And both Harry and Sirius bring more than their votes. How will their presence play out?"

"It's hard to be sure. It may be that much will depend on what Ms. Skeeter writes; and there are many other variables beyond our direct control. And I am concerned about Sirius taking a role in this affair; I think I would rather his return to public life be in Witch Weekly than in the chamber of the Wizengamot."

"You may not have any choice, Brian, or complete control. Sometimes you must let go and trust. And what about Harry? It could be he would be held the valid heir until Sirius' status is clarified. That should be something easy enough to complicate if Harry could accomplish more."

"That has its own set of difficulties, particularly as long as he and Ginny cannot separate. I would hesitate to expose the two of them to the Wizengamot in that fashion, even at the cost of losing control of the Ministry. And I do not recall that one person being heir to two votes has ever been dealt with before."

"Do not underestimate either of them, my boy. If it came to that, I believe they would be equal to the task, though Harry would need some preparation. To his credit, he does not suffer fools gladly, and the hereditary ranks are full of them. But it might not be necessary to expose the nature of their relationship; Perenelle tells me they managed to separate briefly today."

"What has happened, Nicholas? A day ago, their bonding was not progressing as swiftly as expected, and now you tell me after six days, they have managed to separate when we expected two weeks?"

"Last night, Perenelle stayed after our meeting and worked with them. She discovered that Ginny had not fully healed from her confrontation with Riddle's echo; she had walled off the memories instead. As long as that condition persisted, Harry and Ginny could not fully join. Perenelle was able to help Ginny tear down the wall and help both of them face what had happened. Perenelle shared some of it with me, Brian. It was… unspeakable."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I never knew. Ginny would not willingly discuss what happened, and both Molly and Arthur wished to move beyond it as quickly as possible, thinking that best for Ginny. I did not push them."

"At the time, perhaps it was best. Who can say; even hindsight is less than perfect."

"And Harry? How did he deal with this new blow?"

"With compassion and courage that mock his years, Brian. He had no reproach for Ginny, only regret that his problems may have eclipsed hers and drawn attention away from her needs. After Perenelle had helped them confront Ginny's memories, she encouraged the two of them to retire for the evening. Harry carried a broken and defeated Ginny to their room, but this morning, she emerged whole, confident, and with their bond greatly strengthened. Harry was equal to the task. In any event, it could be by early next week, we may have more options if we need Harry to take on some public role."

"Perhaps tomorrow, if we can manage to adjourn, we should further explore this and also consider what we should tell Sirius and Harry. My main concern at this point is that we retain control long enough for Sirius and Remus to meet with Pettigrew on Monday."

"Do you really think he has anything meaningful to offer?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "I am not sure. He has without doubt been privy to much Voldemort has done. When Harry encountered Pettigrew and saved him from Sirius, I felt then he still had some role to play, and that has not changed, but I cannot be sure. But I see little risk at least in listening to what he has to say. After that, we must judge carefully."

"Can Remus hold Sirius in check?"

"I think so. And Sirius can be pragmatic when he's convinced there's something of value to be gained. His bark has always been worse than his bite."

"It grows late; let's consider this further tomorrow evening, and plan to visit with Sirius and Harry following their trip to Diagon Alley. Sirius should be in high spirits then and hopefully open to what we might propose."

"Until tomorrow, then. Give my regards - and my thanks - to Perenelle."

"I will. I have not seen her so engaged in many years. Normally she is content to support me behind the scenes, but she has taken a great interest in Harry and his friends. She has already determined that she will find a way to instruct all four of them next year in some context; you may expect her to seek you out on this topic as soon as you are able to consider the affairs of the school again."

Dumbledore sighed tiredly. "Were that my only concern."

She turned quickly; thinking she had heard footsteps behind her, but no one was there, or at least no one was visible. She quickened her step, moving carefully along the broken sidewalk. It was hot, very hot, even though it was now well after dark, the temperature was still in the nineties. Her dirty, torn shirt was soaked with sweat, and her jeans were little more than soiled rags; she wore sneakers that were actually in fair condition, but mismatched. She sported a worn backpack that held another shirt, a ragged blanket, a too-small sweater, a poncho fashioned from a plastic bag and duct tape, and a few other meager possessions.

What's this? Trouble ahead… a blue-flashing light. Crap, the blasted cops were everywhere tonight. She changed direction at the next corner, increasing her pace further, a slight limp becoming more pronounced. At some point, she'd have to find some place to sleep for a few hours, and she needed to get off her leg before her ankle swelled up again. It wouldn't be safe to attempt return to her usual haunts for at least a week, until the current invasion of police and do-gooders died down. Getting picked up by the police wasn't fun; if you got lucky, you might get hot meals, a hot shower, some clean clothes and a day or two locked up and then packed off with some well meaning do-gooder before you cut and run and moved on again. She had found out the hard way that it wasn't smart to get caught twice in the same town; one place they'd kept her locked up for over a month the second time before sending her on to some foster jerk, and that one had been a bitch to get away from, too.

And if you were unlucky… well, the cops could be as bad as the worst of the creeps, some of them, anyway. But usually it was the people they stuck you with… the ones who were in it for the money were the best. At least they viewed you as something valuable, a source of income. As long as you didn't rock the boat and didn't complain, they were not too bad other than the food sucked and there was never enough of it. Then there were the creeps and the kooks, and as she grew older, the creeps seemed to be more and more common… and a problem.

She heard the sound of a car approaching; it was moving slowly, which wasn't a good sign. She glanced back carefully, trying to be covert; odds are it wasn't the police; no rollers on top of the car. No, no way it was a cop, not in a car that old. But she could hear music; rap music. Good chance that it was kids, a little older than her since at least one could drive, and no doubt looking for trouble. A group of them could be worse than either cops or do-gooders, but one or two she could usually handle. From the corner of her eye, she could see the car slow further and start to pace her.

She turned toward a building that opened onto the sidewalk, using the glass windows of the store as a mirror. As she'd feared, it was teenagers, and several of them. Damn, this could be bad, there were at least five. But it could be worse, too; this bunch looked like rich kids from the 'burbs; they usually weren't as bold as the homeboys. She stood still, looking at them reflected in the glass, growing angry. It wasn't fair; everywhere she turned, it was this, or the cops, or some creep trying to get her in his car, or some do-gooder trying to force unwanted help and even less wanted attention. And just when she'd found a place she could hang out with others like her, where no one asked questions or where she was from, some jerk reporter comes along and stirs up both the cops and do-gooders… All she wanted was to be left the hell alone.

Her stomach growled, reminding her it had been over a day since she had eaten. Well, that would have to wait for now. Maybe she could score something once the greasy spoons started serving breakfast. It would soon be Friday morning, and Fridays were usually good days; people usually seemed to be in a better mood late in the week. A couple of weeks ago on Friday, some suit had even handed her a ten instead of the usual handful of change.

The door on the car cracked open; she turned around then, ready to run if she had to, but hoping she could stare them down or talk her way out of it. But it wasn't necessary. There was a crack, and the back window of the car shattered in a maze of cracks. There was a cacophony of shouting, what was that, close the door NOW, did somebody shoot at us, get the hell out of here… then the car sped off.

Her shoulders sagged; she needed to find a place, soon, maybe just a concealed doorway to hole up in for a few hours. She turned back to the window, looking at her own reflection. I look like crap warmed over, she thought, and I've got to try and eat more regularly. The way my ribs look now draws too much attention. Maybe it'd be better to get picked up by the cops, get some new clothes, maybe try to put up with a do-gooder for a few days for some clean sheets and a square meal or two, if they weren't religious nuts or creeps this time around. Maybe this time she could control her temper and nothing strange would happen. For a while anyway… Or maybe it'd be better to just dive off a bridge somewhere like Angie had done. There wasn't much point to living like this, but for some reason, she couldn't just give up.

She was tempted to turn back, to see if the cops were still there, maybe if one of them looked decent - sometimes the older ones actually were, the ones who had kids of their own - and letting the system do its thing. But what the other runaways had told her about the system in this place… maybe not. She looked at her reflection again, debating as her haunted green eyes stared back at her. No, not yet, she decided. She could hold out another day. She started walking again, still without a destination.


	17. Chapter 16: Bargain

**Chapter 16 - Bargain**

On Friday morning, the routine they had begun the day before continued to fall into place. All four teens arrived in the kitchen at just past nine; Molly had already seen Bill, Charlie and the twins off, and Remus had disappeared somewhere inside the house. Earlier, when Dudley had arrived, Sirius had prepared a plate for him - one with rather small portions, from Dudley's point of view - following a whispered conversation with Molly. Even before he was completely finished, Sirius told him it was time to get started and led him away. Molly wasn't entirely sure what Sirius had been talking about, other than it somehow involved the motorcycle. Apparently this particular muggle machine required a lot of something called "elbow grease."

Sirius was seated at the table, reading the Prophet when Harry and Ginny arrived, followed a few minutes later by Ron and Hermione. Molly prepared plates for Harry and Ginny while Hermione loaded one plate for Ron and another with a much smaller breakfast for herself. Sirius put down the paper as they sat and told them that the trip to Diagon Alley was on for tomorrow and that they should have a late breakfast and to be ready to go by a little after ten.

They chatted until Remus came in just before ten to collect them for their Defense lesson. Harry suddenly remembered McGonagall's request from the day before; Sirius told him not to worry; he would take care of it.

Defense practice didn't go as well as breakfast. In attempting to cast a Patronus, Harry managed no more than a silver mist that dissipated quickly; Ginny didn't manage as much a puff of vapor. Hermione had no trouble producing her otter, while Ron succeeded in almost producing a true corporeal Patronus. Lupin would not comment, but Hermione seemed certain that its form was a bear. As their time came to an end, Lupin sent Ron and Hermione on to the kitchen and said, "Is something going on that I should know about? Harry, you've been able to cast that spell without a problem for a couple of years now."

"We're both a little knackered, I guess," Harry replied. "The bonding thing is suddenly going a lot faster…"

"And the new hasn't worn off yet," Remus said pointedly, though his grin took away most of the sting.

Both Harry and Ginny looked surprised for a moment, and then Harry remembered that a werewolf's senses were far more sensitive than normal. "Yeah, I guess that's true, too. Sorry."

"_How?" _Ginny asked through their link.

"_He's a werewolf. His sense of smell or maybe hearing."_

"Don't be. Just be aware that you really do need to sleep, both of you, for your magic to be at its full potential. And tomorrow, you'll be out in public where, if something should go wrong, you may need it. We'll work again on Monday."

They went to the kitchen, ate lunch, then McGonagall arrived, and Sirius led them to another basement room that Dobby and the other elves had outfitted as a classroom. McGonagall seemed satisfied with the results; she settled behind the desk at the front of the room and began a discussion on the theory behind the spell they were using. After being satisfied they had some grasp of the theory, McGonagall put them to work again on the balls of clay as she and Sirius talked softly. As three P.M. approached, only Hermione had achieved any degree of success; her ball of clay appeared to liquefy briefly before shifting to a more rounded shape. Ron, Harry and Ginny failed to make any impression on their clay.

Perenelle arrived; the next two hours were again spent on discussing Apparition theory and navigation. She reminded them to read the books Bill had brought, and perhaps Monday they would be ready to make their first attempts at application. She then checked Harry and Ginny as she had the previous day, then repeated having them separately grasp her hands while breaking their contact. This time, they held their hands apart for several minutes before Perenelle said, "Excellent. Rejoin hands for a moment, then I want you to stand, then release each other. Then, Ginny, please take a step away from Harry. As before, if you feel the link begins to weaken, rejoin hands."

They did as Perenelle had instructed; Ginny took a short step, then the two teens stood, watching each other carefully. After two minutes had passed, Perenelle said, "Very good, another step, please, Harry."

Ten minutes later found them six paces apart, then each of them moved toward the other and rejoined hands. Perenelle nodded, pleased. "Excellent; you have come further than I had expected. I believe there is little risk in attempting this on your own, if you exercise caution. Just pay careful attention, and I believe it would be prudent for the moment if you did not move beyond each other's reach unless others are present. This may also make things somewhat less awkward tomorrow."

Ginny grinned as she looked at Harry. "Don't think this means we won't hold hands tomorrow. I want everyone to know you're off the market. I hope we see Cho."

Ron pointed out that it was far more likely they would run into guys Ginny had dated, given there were a number of them, then Ginny asked Ron how he was planning to deal with a certain famous Quidditch player. Perenelle interrupted long enough to take her leave; Ron and Ginny continued to tease each other as they walked toward the Kitchen.

Sirius and Remus were sitting at the kitchen table; as they walked in, Remus was saying, "But I just don't see how you could possibly bring them here, it's just too risky. They're muggles, Sirius, be realistic. And there's no way you could bring them here without compromising the security."

"Then we'll just have to pick another place. The Great Hall at Hogwarts would work."

Remus shook his head. "What about their kit? Why can't you just hire…" Then they both noticed the teens had entered the room.

"Later, Moony," Sirius said. "How'd your last lesson go, guys?"

Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel returned to Hogwarts as the dinner hour approached; they walked from the gate and continued on to the Great Hall. Perenelle was already seated; otherwise, the hall was empty. "You have managed to return quite a bit earlier than I had expected; is everything proceeding as it should?" she asked.

"At least as well as we had hoped. Brian was able to adjourn the Wizengamot with little opposition," Nicholas answered. "Most were weary and ready to spend time elsewhere, and several factions have realized that there is little to be gained by remaining in session other than continued stalemate. The two largest factions are attempting to build coalitions, but that will necessarily happen in back rooms and in much smaller groupings."

"Where do we stand?" Perenelle asked.

"Both sides are close," Dumbledore replied. "Though there are some who have pledged to both sides who are trying to hedge their bets, their primary objective being to be on the winning side, as well as a handful who have not yet committed."

"And there are a few additional places that could be claimed by those with hereditary rights under the Convention of 1605. Harry, as sole heir of the Potter family, could claim one such place, while either Harry or Sirius is the heir of the Blacks," Nicholas added. "It appears we may need them."

"Are there any such that the other side could use?"

"As far as we can determine, only the older Lestrange brother. It seems unlikely that he would make the attempt," Dumbledore said. "Of course, there are a few others where the identity of the heir is unclear or unknown, or even if there is one. And there are one or two others that we are unsure of where their loyalties might fall. Arthur, Amelia and several others are working to clarify matters tonight and tomorrow; we should know by then if we will need to draw Harry or Sirius into this. It is my hope we can avoid that."

"Have them ready, Brian," Perenelle said. "Things can change, even at the last minute. Be prepared even if you do not need them."

Dumbledore nodded. "At least one of us will need to speak to them both tomorrow following Diagon Alley unless Arthur and Amelia are unexpectedly successful in their efforts. How are Harry and Ginny progressing?"

"More swiftly than I expected," Perenelle replied. "They were able to separate by several paces without ill effect, and I have told them they might begin to cautiously explore this on their own. But it will still be at least a few days, even at their current pace, before they can risk being widely separated for an extended period."

"Would both being in the chamber, but separated, suffice?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is difficult to be certain at this point. Do remember that much of this is based on guesswork, Brian. Truly, all we can be reasonably sure of is what we observe as we move forward, if that."

"Sirius, it's barely been twenty-four hours. I think it's nothing short of remarkable that I have anything at all to report this soon." Jon Howe looked at Sirius peevishly from the fireplace. "I wouldn't have gotten as much this quick if I weren't spending your gold like a drunken sailor to move you to the head of the queue."

"Sorry, Jon. I'm just tired of waiting. At least it's a start, and it confirms what little I did know. What next?"

"We try to pick up the trail on the other side. We know it was a Caledonian flight. I've already brought in a private firm. I don't have a lot of contacts in that part of the world, but the firm's used this agency before; they did good work for us."

"Okay, let me know as soon as you have more. And when you have anything definite, I want to be there myself."

"I will. Good night, Sirius."

"'Night, Jon."

Sirius sat back in the chair and after a glance to ensure he was still alone, pulled out a ragged scrap of parchment from his pocket and smoothed it out on the table in front of him. The ink had faded, and it was almost illegible, but the words had been burned into Sirius' memory a little more than two weeks before when he'd discovered the parchment.

He stared at it for several minutes before refolding it and replacing it in his pocket. "Maybe just a little longer," he said quietly to himself.

After eating, the four teens had climbed to the fourth floor sitting room where they had spent a couple of hours, mostly in companionable silence reading the Apparition text. Ron, finding the words were starting to blur together, said, "You know, we have all weekend. How about a game of Chess or Exploding Snap?"

"We also need to spend some time on portkeys," Hermione reminded them. "We've not done anything with that at all."

"Don't forget about Diagon Alley tomorrow," Harry said. "It might be a better idea to make it an early night. I'm tired anyway."

Ron looked at Harry skeptically. "Tired again? This early? What's going on with the two of you that you're always so tired?"

"Maybe it's the bonding," Harry suggested.

"Maybe it's you and Ginny would rather just be alone," Ron countered.

"Maybe it's we've spent so much time snogging the last two nights that neither of us got much sleep, and earlier in the week none of us got much rest. And this morning it finally caught up with us; we paid for it in Defense practice," Ginny said with a touch of annoyance. "And we're going to be out in public tomorrow, you know."

"More than I really wanted to know, but I guess that's what got your bonding back on track?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Call it a side effect," Harry said. "Anyway, Ginny's right. Tonight we really are going to sleep early."

"Come on, Ron, we could do worse than to make an early night of it, too. Let's head on down; I want to show you something I found in one of my books, anyway," Hermione said.

After Ron and Hermione were gone and they had closed up for the night, Harry said, "Let's make an effort to have some fun together tomorrow, all four of us. I don't want to loose what the three of us had, Ginny; I just want to make you a part of it."

"I know."

The next morning Ginny woke first. It was only a little after seven, but she felt fully rested and knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Harry was sound asleep; she watched him for a few minutes. She then summoned her sketchpad and drawing pencils and began sketching Harry as he slept.

Harry woke two hours later. Ginny had finished drawing him some time before, but she had continued to work on the next page. Harry put on his glasses and asked, "Can I see?"

Ginny flipped the page and handed it to him. "You make me look pretty good, Gin. You've got talent."

"I'll get your hair to lay flat like that sooner or later," she said.

He flipped the page. "Hey!" she objected.

"Like mother, like daughter, I see," Harry said with a smirk, staring at a page filled with random doodles including a snitch and what looked like the upper reaches of the Gryffindor tower. There were also two columns where Ginny had signed her name in a variety of ways, all ending with Potter. Ginny Potter. Ginny W. Potter. Ginevra Potter. Ginevra W. Potter. Ginevra Weasley Potter. He flipped to the next sheet; it was still blank. "Well, at least there's not any kids' names."

"Yet," she replied, grinning wickedly. "Besides, if you want to get technical, I guess that's actually my legal name, you know. Under wizarding law, successful bonding is proof of marriage, just like a binding magical contract or declaring it in front of three witnesses." Seeing his expression, she added sweetly, "Didn't know what you were getting into, Potter? Maybe you should have checked it out before you swept me off my feet. Why do you think Dad was so freaked out? But don't worry, I think I'll go by Ginny Weasley at least until after Hogwarts."

Harry, still trying to absorb this new twist, asked, "Who swept whom? Is there anything else I should know that you've not told me?"

"Probably. If I think of it, I'll tell you. Eventually, anyway."

"I'm surprised Hermione didn't blurt it out."

"She grew up a muggle, too. There are a lot of gaps in what both of you know that anyone who grew up in the wizarding world takes for granted, and the practice isn't that common anyway so she may not have stumbled across that particular detail."

"How'd you know?"

"I used to read a lot of mushy romance stories, and if you repeat that, you'll live to regret it. If you're lucky."

"What's wrong with that? I've even caught Hermione with some of those paperbacks."

Ginny snickered. "Really?"

"Yeah, she'd transfigured the cover to something else, but once I looked over her shoulder to see what she was smiling about…."

Ginny laughed. "Did she realize you knew?"

"Yeah, she threatened to hex me, too, especially if I ever said anything to Ron."

"Let's get ready and go down. I've been awake for awhile, and I'm hungry."

A little before ten, Harry and Ginny climbed down the stairs to the kitchen, Ginny wearing her "He caught the snitch, and I caught the seeker!" top; she had placed the same lettering on his formerly plain black shirt, changing only the gender of the pronoun. They'd dressed muggle style; it was supposed to be warm today, and robes would have been hot.

The twins had taken places at the table, each on one side of Remus, as if to make sure he would not escape. The two oldest Weasley brothers, Molly, Tonks and Sirius were also seated, though Molly rose when the two teens entered, but Ginny asked her to stay seated, and releasing Harry's hand, the two of them prepared plates for themselves. "It's nice being able to use both hands at the same time again," Ginny said as they joined the others at the table. They spent the next few minutes explaining that they could move apart as much as a few paces, at least for a short time, without ill effects.

Ron and Hermione arrived; they served themselves and found places at the table. Once they had settled, Tonks said, "Okay, this is how it's going to work. We'll portkey from here to the twins shop; Moody, Professor Dumbledore and the Flamels will meet us there. From there, we'll go to Gringotts first and then to the other stores. Since it may take Harry and Sirius a little longer at Gringotts, we'll divide up and take the rest of you on to Flourish and Botts until Harry and Sirius finish up at the bank, then we'll go as a group wherever else you want to go. It's important that no one goes wandering off alone or gets separated. There'll be a good numbers of Aurors there, but not enough for everyone to go off in six directions all at once. Understood?"

"I thought we were supposed to take care of Remus…" Fred started to object.

"Oh, you will, you will," Tonks promised. "And yes, I know you're in the Alley every day, but if anything does happen, we'll need your wands… and I don't intend to miss out when you do get Remus to Madam Malkin's. So you can come along for the ride with everyone else."

Sirius turned toward Molly and said, "Molly, give the kids their keys."

"Sirius," Molly objected. "With you back that hardly seems right."

"We've gone over this before. It's still what I want to do, and it makes it that much harder for things to sort out in favor of my cousins. Let them have a bit of fun before everything gets all tied up after the rumors start flying. And my feelings will be hurt if you don't splurge a bit on yourself and Arthur, too."

Molly reluctantly gave in and reached into her pocket and slid two keys across the table to Ron and Ginny, and said, "I expect you _both _to act like you're _responsible_."

Harry asked, "Where's Dudley?"

"Oh, he has a few tasks to complete today," Sirius said. "Needs to finish up setting up the gym equipment, then he has just a bit more work to do for me. Dobby is going to keep an eye on him while we're out. He's working on the gym stuff now."

Harry started to object, but Sirius cut him off. "Nope, nope, don't say it. I know it's not nice, but he's going to get a taste of what it feels like; privileges are earned, not his by right." Even Molly nodded, backing Sirius.

As Ron finished breakfast, Tonks pulled out the key ring and expanded it. As they stood, Molly flicked her wand and the dishes rose off the table and floated toward the sink. They all touched the portkey, and Tonks triggered it; a moment later they were inside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Lee Jordan was behind the counter; Moody stood near the locked door, looking outwards, while Dumbledore and the Flamels had been examining the merchandise. Dumbledore approached the twins and said, "I strongly suspect Mr. Filch shall be kept busy updating his list of forbidden items next term."

"Our benefactor has already said that the measure of our success…" George began.

"…Is when Filch has banned more of our products than Zonkos'." Fred finished.

"I suspect you will be well on your way within a week of the beginning of the next term," Dumbledore said, as Molly frowned.

"But it would never have been possible without our first…" George said, noticing his mother's disapproval.

"…And our only investor." Fred finished, pushing Harry forward; Ginny, holding his hand, stumbled with him.

"He risked a most horrible fate…." George said, looking pointedly at Molly.

"A fate worse than death, it's said, but only because someone was careless with their sums," Fred said, looking pointedly at George.

"Hey, the punishment fit the crime; Harry's family now," George replied as he winked at Ginny. "And Sirius gave us a huge boost and made it possible to do things a lot faster."

"Yeah, we've even been putting Galleons back into Gringotts," Fred added. "By the end of the summer it should be more than we've taken out. A whole lot more than we would have with some entry-level parchment-pushing job in the Ministry."

"You can really make a living at this?" Molly asked. "It's not a flash in the pan?"

Both twins nodded, as Bill commented, "The scuttlebutt around the Alley is that they'll do pretty well. There's not been much in the way of new products since Zonkos developed most of their product line thirty years ago. Most of what they sell now is the same stuff they had when I was in school."

"I'm sure the kids will want to come back and stock up, but first, we need to visit the bank," Sirius said. "We've got a lot of ground to cover today; we'd best get started."

Moody gave instructions for their marching order and reminded them that they were to stay together in a group, ideally with the teens toward the center at all times. It was important that they all maintain "Constant Vigilance!" and to speak out if they saw anything that looked even slightly out of the ordinary. Then, he and Tonks stepped out of the shop, quickly scanned the street, and motioned for the others to follow. George told Lee to go ahead and open for the day, and that they would see him later.

They reached Gringotts without incident. Harry, Ginny and Sirius were lead off somewhere inside the bank, while Hermione exchanged banknotes for Wizarding Money. Molly left following one of the Goblins to visit her vault, while Ron waited for Hermione to finish so she could accompany him to his. The Aurors, Professors and four Weasley brothers waited.

Surprisingly, Sirius, Harry and Ginny returned first. As they started to sit with the others, Tonks asked, "Don't you need to visit your vaults?" as Bill grinned knowingly.

"No, they were ready for us," Sirius said. "They had a couple bags of Galleons waiting for each of us, and these." He held out a device that looked like a small muggle calculator. It was black with gold letters that read Gringotts Preferred. "Apparently this works like a muggle credit card. You enter an amount and push the button, and it comes back either approved or funds unavailable. Then you push another button to complete the transaction, and Gringotts transfers the necessary gold to the store's account. They also had credit cards for us both that would work in the muggle world. Thanks, Bill."

"Don't mention it," Bill replied. "The Gringotts Preferred transfer cards are pretty new. Most of the stores in Diagon Alley are set up to take them, but only a handful have been issued yet other than to employees for testing purposes. But the plan is to make them available to anyone who regularly makes large purposes. Not only is it easier than lugging bags full of gold around, but this way, the gold never has to leave the bank, and it should cut down on traffic in the vaults."

"I didn't know Gringotts did muggle credit cards," Harry said.

"They do, but again, not a lot, and only for VIP customers. We've had a relationship with Barclays for a long time, but there's less than a few hundred of them all together."

"This actually makes some things easier for me," Sirius said. "I was intending to spend some dosh in the muggle world anyway; this makes it that much simpler."

Molly then returned, still looking a bit dazed, then Ron and Hermione. "On to buy books?" Tonks asked as they rose.

As they exited Gringotts, Hermione was struck with a worrying thought. "Wait! How do we know what books to buy? We've not seen our OWL results yet!"

Dumbledore smiled magnanimously. "I believe I can assure you that your marks were sufficient that you can select NEWT level classes in any of the courses where you took the OWL, Hermione."

"How about potions?" Harry asked, quietly. Ron looked anxious as well.

Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel exchanged a look before Dumbledore replied, "I'm afraid the scoring is not yet complete…"

Perenelle cut him off. "Honestly, Brian, you didn't used to be this stuffy. Harry, both you and Ron buy your NEWT potions books. You will have your lessons in NEWT potions; we do know your scores showed sufficient mastery of the material for that. If Severus is unwilling to instruct you, there are other qualified instructors who will."

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued mildly, "while the scoring is incomplete, I believe it would be prudent for you to purchase the necessary books if that is what you wish to take." Then, Dumbledore whispered to Nicholas, "I had thought you were to assume the role of Harry's advocate."

Nicholas, who had chuckled quietly through most of the preceding exchange, replied softly, "Something about these four and Sirius has awakened Perenelle's maternal instincts with a vengeance, Brian. And I wouldn't change it if I could." Nicholas then said so they all could hear him, "And, Ginny, I believe it would be prudent for you to buy the sixth year Defense text, as well as the fifth. If the details in scheduling can be worked out, I would prefer you in that class."

"But… what about the OWL?" she asked.

"From what you have already accomplished in the DA, I believe you could pass that with ease," Nicholas replied. "Why should you waste a year reviewing when you might actually need some of the skills taught in the NEWT class?"

They entered Flourish and Botts, with most of the party remaining near the front of the store while the students selected their books. Nicholas and Perenelle vanished somewhere into the back of the store. When they had moved away from the adults, Ron said softly, "Do you get the impression that Perenelle Flamel doesn't exactly see eye to eye with old Snape?"

"They were having a pretty strong disagreement the morning Sirius came back," Hermione said. "But could you imagine what it would be like to take Potions from Nicholas Flamel?"

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard," Ron replied, "since McGonagall picked the Quidditch captains."

They picked out their schoolbooks; Hermione picked out an armload of additional books and Harry also selected two extras, one on shield charms and another on healing spells. Ron expressed pleasure at not having to look through the used books, trying to find a copy in good shape. Ginny had picked up a Care of Magical Creatures text even after Ron told her she could have his old copy. "Next year, I won't have to use any books with Hermione's name doodled all over it," Ginny said as Ron blushed. Ginny ended up promising Hermione that she'd let her have Ron's hand-me-down books that she still had; Ron looked as if he were trying to remember everything he might have written down.

When they approached the counter to make their purchases, Sirius strode up and placed his Gringotts device on the counter. "This one's on me, guys. I want to see how this gizmo works."

Sirius confirmed to the clerk that he was talking about all four of them; the clerk totaled their purchases, then took Sirius' device and entered the total. The card flashed, "Approved," in green script, and the clerk pointed to the purchase button; Sirius pressed it. The clerk took the card, placed it in a slot in a small box, and pressed a button on the box. A panel on the box flashed, "Complete," and the clerk handed his card back. "That's only the second one of those I've seen," he said. "But it's a lot easier than counting all those Galleons would have been. Thank you, all."

The Flamels had come to the counter while Sirius had paid for their books; they quickly made a purchase and then joined the others. "Where next?" Moody asked.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies," Ron said, firmly. Nodding at Hermione, he added, "She got hers, now it's my turn."

Moody nodded as the others laughed; he and Tonks again ventured into the street first and then motioned for the others to follow.

When they reached Quality Quidditch Supplies, most of the adults elected to stay outside; only Tonks and Perenelle entered the store with them. Ron made his way to the display Firebolt, and picked it up, examining it carefully. Seeing him, a clerk, perhaps two or three years older than Ron stepped from behind the counter and said grumpily, "Can't you read?" pointing to a nearby sign that said, "Please Do Not Handle The Firebolt Unless You're Buying." Ron looked up, startled from his reverie, and then replied, "Well, I'm certainly not taking this floor model. It's scratched; here, look, near the logo. But I would like a new one, and a traveling case as well."

The clerk was a bit surprised but recovered. "Very well, I'll get one from the back. You realize this is the most expensive broom made and how much it costs?"

Ron managed a worried look before asking, "Do you think I should buy a spare?" as Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Better bring two up anyway. I'm buying one, too," Harry said.

The clerk disappeared into the back of the store as Ron asked Hermione, "Are you sure you don't want a decent broom?"

"It'd just be a waste of money. Your old one is far more broom that I'll ever need, if I ever fly on one again," she replied.

Ginny had selected a pair of leather gloves and a servicing kit; she and Harry moved to the counter while Ron tried to convince Hermione of what she was missing. The clerk brought up two Firebolts and their cases; Harry inspected one of the brooms briefly before nodding his approval and handing the clerk his transfer card. The clerk looked at it, impressed, then took a closer look and noticed Harry's scar. "You're him; I mean, you're Harry Potter."

Harry nodded, warily. "Yeah, but…"

"Wait, please, just wait here, just a minute, please," he said, as he rushed into the back of the store.

Outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, Sirius noticed that a number the people in the street seemed to be recognizing him. Albus Dumbledore was also seemed to be attracting a certain amount of attention. No one attempted to approach anyone in their party, though a few nodded or waved to Dumbledore; perhaps that was understandable with the set of Moody's expression and ready wand.

Sirius took a step toward Dumbledore and said, "If your reporter wanted rumors flying, it looks like she's going to get her wish."

"And likewise for you, Sirius," Dumbledore replied.

"Speaking of wishes, do you know when Harry's last birthday party was?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore gave Sirius a guarded look before replying, "I would hope… No, I'm afraid I don't know."

"It was almost fifteen years ago. Relax, Albus, I'm not going to rag you about that. But I do want to make up for it in about a month. But there are a couple of issues, like getting a place where Harry's friends can come without risking security at Headquarters, and something else I want to do…."

They ended up waiting more than a minute, but finally a different man emerged who was quite a bit older, perhaps forty-five years of age. "Mr. Potter," he said, holding out his hand across the counter. "I'm Daniel Fancourt; I'm the chief designer for Firebolt Racing Brooms."

Harry noticed Tonks and Perenelle moving closer as he took the man's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Fancourt. I have one of your brooms that I'm rather fond of."

"Yes, I've seen you fly a few times at Hogwarts," Fancourt replied. "And honestly, you put some of the professional players to shame. In fact, watching you influenced some of the tweaking we did when designing our latest model. You've heard of the Cleansweep Eleven?"

Harry nodded. Ron had been sorely tempted by the new Cleansweep broom, but had ultimately decided on the Firebolt; Harry wasn't entirely sure of why. Fancourt continued, "At Firebolt, we do not intend to be anything other than the market leader, ever. Since we finished designing the Firebolt in early '93, we've been working hard on the next generation. It'd have most likely have come out next year, but we've moved up the introduction to this fall instead because of the Cleansweep Eleven, as we have a product ready to go that's head and shoulders above any other broom now, including the original Firebolt."

"I'd read rumors in Which Broomstick," Harry said, "but if it's not going to be released until later this year…."

"It's not going to be released to the public," Fancourt said, stressing the last word, "until this fall. However, I do have a few of the first production run here now, and I'd like to make two of these available to your friends instead of the original Firebolt they were going to purchase - they are both on the Gryffindor team, I believe? And also, with our compliments, one to you as well." .

"Brilliant!" Ron said, beaming. Ginny looked thrilled as well.

Harry took a moment to recover. "That's an incredibly generous offer, but I can't…"

"Certainly, you can, Mr. Potter," Fancourt said. "We always make a few of the first production models available to Quidditch stars or the like, on a complimentary basis, who try them out for us."

"I'm not a professional Quidditch player," Harry protested.

"But you are a bit of a public figure, Mr. Potter, and one we've been very proud to have associated with our brooms. I'd be honored if you'd accept."

"_Mess this up and you're a dead man, Potter. And then I'll get whatever's left over when Ron's finished with you," _Ginny thought to him.

Harry glanced back toward Ron; the lust in his eyes was unmistakable. "Uh…" He glanced at Ginny; she had the same gleam in her eyes. "Thank you just doesn't seem to be adequate for something like this," Harry said, nodding his acceptance, "but thank you very much."

"Excellent. Give me a moment," Fancourt said, disappearing again into the back. A few moments later, he emerged again, followed by the clerk who carried three black hard shell cases that said "Firebolt II" in flaming letters along the side.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Potter. If it's alright with you, might I owl you and your friends in a month or two with some questions about how the brooms perform?"

"Yes, of course," Harry said.

"Very good. And I'll hope to see you again on the pitch at Hogwarts. Make sure you get their contact information, Ollie," Fancourt said. "And if you have any questions, please owl me direct, Daniel Fancourt. Good day, Mr. Potter, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise. And thank you again."

The clerk, Ollie, asked for and then wrote down Ron and Ginny's names on a piece of parchment, then commented, "You don't know how lucky you are. These are only the second, third and fourth brooms Mr. Fancourt has released."

"Who has the other one?" Ron asked.

"I didn't tell you this, but Galvin Gudgeon got one a couple days ago."

"Wicked!" It couldn't get better than this, Ron thought.

"Cannons fan, eh? Well, if it works out as well as Mr. Fancourt thinks, you'll see the whole team flying them this season."

"How much more is the Firebolt II?" Ron asked, remembering that he'd withdrawn enough gold for what he'd planned to purchase, but not a lot more.

"Mr. Fancourt said to charge you like it was a normal Firebolt," the clerk replied. "I don't think they've decided on pricing yet. My guess is the Firebolt will come down some, and the Firebolt II will be a bit higher." Ollie entered the total on Harry's card, and after Harry pressed the purchase button, he finished processing the transaction. He placed Ginny's other selections in a bag, then handed them their new brooms and other purchases. Next, he began the long process of counting through Ron's Galleons; Ron didn't seem to mind, as he stroked the case lovingly. Harry and Ginny stepped away from the counter and joined Hermione, Tonks and Perenelle.

"Looks like there's occasionally some good to come out of the fame," Tonks said.

"Ron seems to be thrilled," Harry replied. "If he and Ginny are happy, it'll have been worth it."

They stood waiting for a few more minutes while Ron finished his purchase. Finally, he was ready to go, and they approached the door. Tonks caught Moody's eye, and he motioned for them to come out.

"Three brooms?" Molly asked as they emerged.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but it's complicated. I'll explain later."

Moody wanted to get them moving. "Next?" he asked.

"Madam Malkin's," one of the twins said. "We want that notebook."

There were no objections, and Moody led them to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There, the twins pulled Remus Lupin inside as Sirius and Tonks trailed along, laughing, Sirius reminding them that only the latest fashions would do, and nothing too plain. The five of them spoke to Madam Malkin for a few moments before she turned them over to an assistant who lead them to a fitting room in the back. Ginny and Hermione pulled Molly and Perenelle toward the dress robes while Harry and Ron followed, Harry taking care to stay reasonably close to Ginny as she seemed a bit distracted by the clothing on display and the knowledge that for the first time she could pick anything she liked. Bill, Charlie, Moody and Flamel had remained outside; Dumbledore had entered as well and was fussed over by Madam Malkin, who led him to a rack where she thought he might find something of interest.

They were at Madam Malkin's for almost two hours. The twins finally emerged from the back, grinning widely, with an exhausted looking Remus and a cheerful Sirius and Tonks. Hermione and Ginny had each selected two dress robes and three sets of new school robes, including one heavier set of winter robes. Molly had selected two new robes, as well as two new dress robes for Arthur, but only after bit of pushing and encouragement from Ginny.

After picking their robes, Ginny selected a couple pair of jeans and a new jumper and then she and Hermione began to work on Harry's wardrobe. Harry patiently tried on each item they asked; what Ginny selected did look pretty good, and she seemed to get a lot of pleasure out of it. When they finally emerged from the store, even Dumbledore carried a package, and after they exited, Sirius handed him a second, and said, "Thank you, Albus. No hard feelings, ok?"

As the day progressed, they visited several other stores, including the Apothecary, the stationary store and Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Ron purchased an owl for Hermione, a large Brown owl. Finally, after stopping at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, they returned to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

There were a number of customers in the store; Lee Jordan looked a bit ragged, as if he had had a rough day. George, catching the pleading glance Lee gave him, joined him behind the counter; Fred led the others to the back of the shop, other than Moody who remained out front on watch, and said, "It'll be a little more private for you to portkey from here. But wait a second before you go." He stepped back into the front of the store and returned a few moments later six packages that he distributed to his two youngest siblings, Harry, Hermione, Sirius and Dumbledore. "These are samples, guys, and on the house," Fred said. "Use them freely, we'll have another larger batch for you before you head to Hogwarts to show around and share," he added to the four students.

"Mr. Weasley, are you encouraging my students to bring the sort of items I've seen displayed in your store to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked. "You are creating a difficult moral dilemma for me. You take away any sort of plausible deniability, particularly when you give me the same package of your wares; yet, if I object, Harry might not wish me to accompany him on any future shopping expeditions."

"There are not any forbidden items in there, Professor," Fred said, laughing,

"Yet," Lupin commented.

"Oh, come on, try a few, Professor. At least you'll know what to expect."

Dumbledore nodded, eyes twinkling. "Very well, Mr. Weasley. I look forward to experiencing your creativity. Now, if those returning to Headquarters would gather their things and grasp the portkey, the rest of us will return to Hogwarts. Thank you all for a fascinating outing. It has been many years since I have visited Diagon Alley like this."

As Tonks pulled the portkey from his pocket and expanded it, Bill and Charlie told them they were remaining in Diagon Alley, Remus said he had to pick up something from Hogwarts, but Perenelle said that she would accompany them back to Headquarters for a few minutes. Sirius, Molly, Tonks, Perenelle and the four teens touched the portkey and were transported back to the kitchen at Grimmauld Place.

"Now, before any of you get ideas about disappearing, I want everything put up properly. Clothes in drawers and closets, school supplies in trunks, and your books in your rooms," Molly said.

They all left the kitchen, heading for the stairs. Perenelle held Sirius back for a moment, said something, then they followed as well. Perenelle followed Harry and Ginny to the forth floor; on reaching the sitting room, she took a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs and told them to put their things away, then she wanted to talk to them for a moment.

They entered the bedroom, but Dobby was waiting for them. He took charge of their packages and told them to entertain their guest. As they left the room, Dobby was enlarging their packages back to their original sizes and had started sorting their clothes.

They sat on a couch near Perenelle and waited. She asked, "How was today for you? You seemed quite comfortable joining hands, then moving apart, and then joining again. You looked little different from a normal, infatuated couple on a date."

"It was… well, normal, I guess," Ginny replied. "I hardly had to think about it; a couple times I could feel a little tug when we started get too far apart, but a step or two toward Harry, and everything was okay."

"Pretty much the same for me. At first, I tried to watch how far we'd moved apart, until I realized I could feel it, too," Harry said.

"Very good, indeed. May I again impose?" Perenelle asked.

They held out their joined hands; Perenelle held them for a few moments, before releasing them and smiling. "Again, your progress remains excellent. Did everything else today meet your satisfaction?"

"The only thing that Diagon Alley is missing is a place like Honeyduke's," Harry said. "The sweets shop there just isn't as good."

Sirius walked in, and Perenelle motioned for him to close the door and sit. She cast some sort of spell towards the door; most likely a silencing spell, Harry thought. "Thank you, Sirius. Brian, or I suppose I should say Albus, and Nicholas asked me to talk for a bit with you now, as they will both be rather involved this evening in the discussions going on with some members of the Wizengamot. Two sides have formed, each trying to ensure themselves of sufficient votes to appoint the next Minister and government, and undoubtedly, the control of the Wizengamot is at stake as well. Our opposition has sought to seek out anyone with a vote who might be sympathetic to their cause, or who might be swayed by gold. Nicholas believes that Lucius Malfoy has offered much to ensure a government favorable to his interests will come into power."

"And likewise, Albus is forced to do the same thing, looking to find every vote he can, and the House of Black is one of those named in the sixteen-oh-whatever concordant or whatever it was," Sirius said.

"The 1605 Convention," Ginny said. "It's what the current Ministry is based on."

Perenelle nodded. "Ginny's right, and yes, the numbers are close, and it may be that we will need both the Black and the Potter votes to prevail. Yes, Harry, your family was also named in the Convention, and now that you are legally recognized as an adult in the Wizarding world, there should be little grounds to challenge your right to vote in the assembly. The case with Sirius, however, is more complex. It may be, Harry, that as Sirius' heir and with his legal status in question, you might control that vote as well."

"What are we supposed to do?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps nothing; I believe Albus would prefer to keep both of you out of the middle of this if possible; both he and Nicholas are working to ensure a large enough margin where you are not needed, however, it may turn out we will need to call on you, perhaps as early as Tuesday or Wednesday of next week. If it comes to that, however, it may be necessary for Harry, or perhaps both of you to take your place in the Wizengamot, at least briefly."

"How will my status, or lack thereof, play out in all of that?" Sirius asked.

"We're not sure, actually, though that is one of topics they intend to explore this evening with Amelia Bones," Perenelle replied. "But I will share the same idea with you that I did with Nicholas…."

After talking further with Sirius, Harry and Ginny, Perenelle left to return to Hogwarts, Molly fixed a meal, and Hermione pushed them to spend some time studying, claiming that they'd had their quota of R & R for the weekend. They spent some time reading and discussing the Apparition text and then Hermione spent some time walking them through the theory behind the portkey charm. Afterwards, they played a few hands of Exploding Snap before calling it a night.

Sunday was also a quiet day, the teens slept late, spent some time studying and some relaxing; a rather pale and shaky Remus reminded them that tonight would be the full moon, and they should stay away from the special reinforced room that had been constructed for his use in the cellar. Dudley had finished putting together the exercise equipment, and Sirius had him spend a couple hours showing them how to use the various machines. Dudley was in his element for once and seemed to know what he was doing. Sirius had spent a good portion of the afternoon with his head in the fireplace; twice he chased the teens from the kitchen as a call came for him through the Floo network.

Dumbledore arrived around six that evening and spent most of the next two hours locked in the drawing room with Sirius; then, when they finished, Sirius rushed off to join Lupin in the cellar while Dumbledore spent a few minutes with Molly; he then found Harry with the other students in the fourth floor sitting room practicing the portkey spell. He watched quietly for a few minutes, then drew Harry to a corner for a moment, telling him it appeared to be quite likely they would need both he and Sirius in the Wizengamot when the vote was called, perhaps as early as midweek. After watching them work for a short while longer, Dumbledore departed.

The evening passed uneventfully; Ron had taken his Firebolt II to the sitting room and had borrowed Harry's servicing kit to apply a completely unnecessary coat of polish. Ginny had done the same thing before retiring Saturday evening; Harry hadn't opened his yet. They spent some time speculating on how they might get some flying time, either in the meadow near the Burrow or on the Hogwarts pitch.

The next morning, the routine they had begun at the end of the previous week broke down; when they came down for breakfast, Sirius told them that Remus had experienced a very bad night, even with the Wolfsbane potion, and he was simply not up to meeting with them that morning; Sirius told them they were to spend an hour working out on the new exercise machines and then spend some time dueling each other. Sirius was preparing to leave for his meeting with Rita Skeeter; he asked Harry if he could borrow Hedwig to send a message to Dumbledore to alert him to Remus' condition.

Sirius Apparated directly to one of the back rooms at the Leaky Cauldron; Rita Skeeter was waiting for him, a bottle of Odgen's Really Old Firewhiskey and two glasses on the table in front of her. Sirius gave her a winning grin; this was already starting off better than he'd expected.

They spent the next two hours talking and forming a mutual admiration society. Sirius praised Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to an eager and avid listener who wanted nothing more than to ensure Harry Potter took his rightful place with the greatest heroes of the wizarding world, with her scooping the competition in the process, of course. She'd done even better than she'd hoped with the price she'd gotten from the previous articles, and here was a story that put that earlier piece to shame, along with a colorful, dynamic, swashbuckling personality who'd already been the focus of intense media attention, who'd been shamefully wronged by the system, and was ready, willing and eager to perform center ring in his own personal media circus… with her as the exclusive ringmaster. It didn't get much better than this.

After two hours, the bottle was empty and Rita's quill had filled several rolls of parchment with notes. Sirius agreed to meet with her again in a few days to look over her draft and if possible, arrange for her to meet again with the teens so she could ask them some questions, which was perfect; Rita had the feeling that the best way to get Harry's willing cooperation in the future would be to approach him through Sirius.

Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place to check on Remus; if anything, he was worse. Over his objections, Sirius placed a call to Madam Pomfrey, who promised to stop by that afternoon to check on him. It was rapidly approaching one when Hedwig returned with a message from Dumbledore, which said if Remus couldn't make it, things were too uncertain to attempt to move it to later; Sirius should come alone if necessary. He was to meet Nicholas Flamel in the lobby, who would brief him there.

"Well, I guess it's still on after all," Sirius said to the teens and Molly, who were sitting with him at the table. "Wish me luck that I don't actually go ahead and commit one of the crimes I was charged with."

"Sirius," Harry said, concerned, "please, don't do anything like that. He's not worth it."

"I won't really do anything, Harry, other than scare the hell out of him. I'm just making noise. Besides, I really can't imagine Peter knowing anything important anyway."

Sirius arrived at the Ministry a few minutes later and found Nicholas Flamel waiting for him. There was a bit of difficulty getting past the sentries, who at first reacted to Sirius as if he was a fugitive, then as an imposter for someone known to be dead; Flamel told them that the rumors of Sirius' death, not unlike his own, were premature, and that Sirius was there at Dumbledore's personal request. That last bit seemed to carry some weight; the guards let them pass without further argument.

Flamel lead him to the elevators, and they descended to Level Nine and then took the stairs to Level Ten. Dumbledore was waiting in the hallway with Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Seeing them approach, Shacklebolt unlocked one of the doors and pulled the heavy door open.

Dumbledore led them through, and Shacklebolt locked the door behind them. Dumbledore said, softly, "Pettigrew is in the fourth cell on the right. I have arranged that he is the only prisoner in this immediate area, though there are others further down the corridor. Silencing spells have been cast to ensure the other prisoners, which include Lucius Malfoy, are unable to hear anything that might be said. All of us will remain nearby, but if possible, it would be better if you could determine if he knows anything of value within the hour."

"I doubt it will take that long, Albus. I'm not exactly wanting to chat about the good old days," Sirius replied. "Let's get it over with."

Shacklebolt lead Sirius down the hallway and unlocked the cell. Peter was in the corner, sitting on a cot, staring at the floor. Sirius entered, and Shacklebolt locked the door and moved back down the hallway, leaving Sirius locked in the cell with Pettigrew. Sirius waited for a minute, but Pettigrew did not look up. Finally, Sirius said, "Ok, Peter, you wanted talk. You better get started…"

Pettigrew jumped and looked up for the first time. Seeing Sirius there, he drew back into the corner in fear. "But… but… Moony was… Sirius!"

"Moony was busy, and I drew the short straw, so I got stuck with vermin control today."

"But… you're…"

"Alive? Why yes, as a matter of fact I am. I suppose I should thank you for that, Wormy, for showing Harry where that book was. I mean, they'd have figured it out anyway, but it got me back a day or two sooner. What do you think Old Snake Breath will think about that, you helping out Harry and your old pal Ron Weasley like that?"

"I… I didn't."

"Yep, I'm afraid you did, Wormy. Right to the very book they needed, where you hid it twenty years ago. Don't worry, Old Red Eyes will read all about it in the Prophet in a day or two, if he knows how to read, that is. Now, you seem to have convinced Dumbledore you know something useful, but the Professor was always a soft touch, so you've got a couple minutes to convince _me _that you're more useful alive than dead. Otherwise, since I've already done the time, I figure I might was well commit the crime. Especially since I can't be charged for it again." Sirius looked at him speculatively.

"Sirius… please… I'm sorry…."

"Not nearly as sorry as I am, Peter. No matter what you know, it won't bring James and Lily back, or make up for the hell Harry's gone through. You know, killing you slowly a dozen times wouldn't even be a down payment on what I went through in Azkaban, and that doesn't hold a candle to what Harry's life has been like. A litter of kittens doesn't have enough lives to satisfy what you owe."

"I wish… I wish you had caught me a couple of years ago at Hogwarts. That… that would have been better, I guess. I was never strong…"

Sirius cut him off, "I'm not interested in that, Wormy. Whine on your own time. What do you know that's useful? Maybe you have the address of Tom's current pad? That might be worth something. Or maybe you could ID all his followers?"

"No… I don't know where his is, but I do know who some of the followers are. But I have something else. Something the Dark Lord doesn't know."

"Wormy, you, holding out on your master? You don't have the cods. And if you did, I hear he doesn't like that sort of thing, Wormy. What was that? Your final bargaining chip, just in case?"

Sirius' remark touched a nerve; Pettigrew showed a flash of guilt before he tried to dodge the question. "No, it didn't take long after he regained his body to… to know I'd made an even bigger mistake…"

"You better stop playing games, and tell me what you know. In another minute, I'm going to walk out of here, tell Dumbledore you wasted all our time, and suggest they put you in some low security cell somewhere and let Voldemort solve our problem for us. He's not going to be very happy with you. And it'll be real easy to get rumors flying around the Ministry about you offering to sell him out. Isn't your buddy Malfoy just down the hall?"

"Okay, okay… come closer."

Sirius took several steps, and then squatted in front of Wormtail, placing them at eye level with each other. "One false move, Wormy, and Padfoot will neuter you the hard way. And enjoy ever minute of it."

Wormtail leaned toward Sirius and whispered for several minutes.

At first, Sirius listened with growing anger and then his face became hard. When Pettigrew finished, he said flatly, "You're lying."

"It's true, Sirius. I swear it. I'll repeat it under Veritaserum."

Sirius noticed something from the corner of his eye. He said, "Don't go anywhere, I'll be back."

He walked to the door, and called Shacklebolt. A few moments later, he had huddled with Dumbledore, Flamel and the Aurors. He had carefully looked over the area, and then said, "We've got a problem; one of those damned ears the twins make was in his cell. I didn't react to it or give any sign I'd seen it, but it needs to be traced. And I need Veritaserum."

"Does he have something?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know yet, says he does, but I think he's lying his arse off. And if it is true… I just hope it is bullshit. And dammit all, it may already be compromised. If it's real, you better get him to Hogwarts and keep him there. In fact, either way he's dead if he's left here and what he told me gets back to Voldemort."

Dumbledore pulled a small vial from his pocket and gave it to Sirius. "Only three drops, Sirius. Now, go back and act if nothing is wrong, but wait for at least two minutes before doing anything that would cause Pettigrew to say anything else that might be of interest. That should give Tonks and Kingsley time to trace the ear back to its owner."

Kingsley again led Sirius back to the cell, and then, after opening it, they began quietly following the string from the ear down the hallway.

Sirius stood looking at Pettigrew for a minute before saying anything. "Well, Wormy, guess what? Someone just happened to have a bottle of confession juice handy, how about that? Still want to stick to the same story?"

Pettigrew nodded without hesitation.

"You know, if Snake Boy ever finds out you were holding out on him, especially if this codswallop is true, he's going to want your rats' arse even worse than I do. And I want you pretty damn bad. Ever seen how a terrier shakes a rat? Some days that thought was the only thing that kept me going."

There was a soundless flash from the direction Tonks and Kinsley had gone, and suddenly the ear was jerked from the room.

"Oh, how careless of me," Sirius said. "I forgot to mention one of your pals was apparently listening in."

Pettigrew was in a panic. "Malfoy… Sirius, you've got to help me…. Please, Sirius, I'm sorry. I'm sorry… Please, I'll do anything, please, get me out of here, Padfoot, they'll…."

"Well, stop whining and open your mouth and swallow this. I'm going to start with three drops, but if you're lying, you'll get the entire bottle, even if I have to rip open your throat and pour it down."

Pettigrew opened his mouth, and Sirius carefully let three drops fall on his tongue. Sirius squatted down again, putting himself at eye level with Pettigrew; he waited for a few moments, then asked, "Was what you whispered to me a few minutes ago in this cell completely true?"

"Yes."

"Oh, shit." Sirius thought for a moment. "Peter, why did you betray James and Lily?"

"Because I was in over my head before I realized what I was I was getting into. By the time I knew, it was too late. They said they wouldn't harm James or Lily, the Dark Lord only wanted the baby, then I'd never have do anything again."

Sirius - somehow, though he'd later admit it was a close thing - restrained himself from transforming and ripping out Pettigrew's throat then and there. After a minute, the pragmatic side of his mind asserted itself, and he mustered enough control to ask, "Why'd you go back to Voldemort?"

"Because I was afraid of you. I was tired of being a plaything. I wanted to be somebody important. I wanted respect."

"Is anything that you've told me today," Sirius paused to word his question carefully, "been at the direction or request of the Dark Lord or any of his followers?"

"No."

"If the Dark Lord finds out what you've told me, will he be pleased?"

"No. He will be angry. He'll find me, no matter where I hide. He'll torture and then kill me. Slowly."

"Why are you turning on Voldemort?"

"He'll kill me sooner or later, for no reason other than it strikes his fancy at the time…. I'm tired of being tortured because I can't read his mind or for his amusement. Because of the horror the world will be in if he does win. Because I saw he could be beaten. Because I hate what I am… what I've become… and I hate what I did to James and Lily. And what I did to Harry. Harry spared my life; this secret and my life are all I have left to bargain with. To make amends with."

Sirius stood and then moved back two steps before giving the trembling Pettigrew a long, thoughtful look. "Okay, Peter. This is going to largely be out of my hands, but let me see what can be done."

Sirius went back to the door of the cell; Dumbledore and Flamel were nearby, Dumbledore had the key in hand. Dumbledore released Sirius, noting even in the dimness of the corridor that all color had drained from Sirius' face. Tonks and Shacklebolt rejoined them a moment later. "This may be very bad," Shacklebolt said. "It was Malfoy that had the ear. And he was writing notes as quickly as they could and then sending them out of his cell. If even one of them gets out into the Ministry, it'll fit right in with all the other papers and notes. We'll never find it. We stunned Malfoy, but did nothing else so far."

"Oh, shit." Sirius thought for a moment. "Do you know how much he heard? Did you get any of the notes?"

"Yeah, we grabbed a couple," Tonks replied, "but it didn't tell us much, it was in some sort of cipher."

"Albus, get him out of here; do it now," Sirius said intently. "Get him to Hogwarts or Headquarters. You don't have to worry about him running. It's real."

"What?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not here. Just get him out of here, and do it now. Unless Peter's managed to overcome three drops of Veritaserum, it's real, and it's important, and trust me, it's worth cashing in all of those emergency chits you have. Don't stand here, go do that Chief Warlock stuff; do what you have to make this stick. And you'd better memory charm Malfoy if you can't AK him outright, and if possible, round up those parchments."

Dumbledore nodded. "Nicholas, if you would handle the memory charm and then join me in the chamber, and Kingsley, please try to determine if any of Malfoy's notes escaped; Tonks, stay with Pettigrew until he's done and then the two of you move Pettigrew to Hogwarts on my personal authority, and hold him there. Make sure no one talks to him. Sirius, as soon as Nicholas and I can get free, we will join you at Headquarters."

Sirius nodded; he followed Dumbledore back toward the main corridor as the others went back into the cellblock.


	18. Chapter 17: I Don't Even Know Myself

**Chapter 17 - I Don't Even Know Myself**

Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place. He'd moved as quickly as he could through the lower levels of the Ministry before taking the elevator back to the Atrium level and the unshielded Apparition point, but when he entered Headquarters, he realized he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do next. He checked his watch; it read 2:20. That meant Harry and the other kids would be with McGonagall now; then, they would spend another two hours with Perenelle Flamel before he would have to deal with facing Harry.

Sirius' first thought had been to find Remus; then, remembering the state he'd left him in, no, he couldn't dump this on Moony quite yet. And Harry… for the first time, Sirius felt a touch of sympathy for Dumbledore, in trying to deciding what, when and how much to tell Harry. He headed towards the kitchen, more on autopilot than by conscious decision, and found it empty. Perhaps that was good; he needed time to think. He made a cup of Earl Grey, another acquired taste of his rebellious teenage years, and then sat at the table, deep in thought.

A few minutes later, he looked up to see Perenelle entering the kitchen. She too prepared a cup of tea and then took a seat beside him. Sirius nodded in greeting and observed, "Must be getting close to three."

"We have half an hour before my lesson is scheduled to begin, Sirius, but right now that does not matter. I came here to find you."

"Somebody's been talking, eh?"

"I know from Nicholas that you left the Ministry looking like a Muggle who had encountered a ghost and that after you talked to Pettigrew, you sent them all scurrying without really telling anyone why. Your manner and expression was sufficient for Brian to place his political capital at risk in moving Pettigrew from the Ministry, at a time he badly needed every favor, every old debt, and above all to appear above reproach. And then I find you here, alone, and seemingly lacking the certainty you showed at the Ministry. Will you share with me what you have learned?"

"Preferably before I go and do something rash?" Sirius asked, his failed attempt at a grin ending in a grimace. "I was really expecting this particular conversation to begin with an offer of a sherbet lemon…"

"If there had truly been a secure place you could have talked, or the activities of the Wizengamot had not been so critical at this time, perhaps it would have. But it is also easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

Sirius gave her a puzzled look, but Perenelle only looked at him expectantly. He finally said, "Well, I'm going to have to say something eventually, I guess, or someone will go beat it out of Peter. Maybe that was a mistake, leaving him with the memory… But okay, what he said was…."

"No, not like that, child. Will you share the memory with me? I need to hear his voice, his words, the nuances of what he told you."

"But how? Do you have a Pensieve? What do I need to do?"

"Take my hand, Sirius, and close your eyes, and think of how it started, then let your thoughts drift. My gift is much like legilimency."

Sirius offered her his hand after a moment's hesitation, then he closed his eyes and thought of entering Pettigrew's cell for the first time after Kingsley had unlocked the door. He saw his meeting with Peter play out again in his head and then, after another moment, Perenelle released his hand.

"_Merde_, indeed, Sirius." Perenelle took a sip of tea and then said softly, "I had thought that art had been lost…. I would have hoped that even all memory of _Fetum Inter Matris_ had perished. The world would not have been diminished if it had."

"How can I tell Harry this? Especially now."

Perenelle looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, Sirius, do not be tempted; in the end, the cost of delaying would be too high. Harry must be told now, especially if Malfoy succeeded. Let me share a memory with you that Nicholas gave to me." She again took his hand.

Sirius saw what Nicholas had seen that night, when Harry had cut his hand on the mirror; he saw his godson seize a tiny shred of hope and refuse to let go; he saw Harry rage at Dumbledore and how Ginny had pulled him back from the edge and then he saw Harry rally a dispirited Remus Lupin, gain the support of his friends, and even get Albus Dumbledore to follow his lead.

Perenelle released Sirius' hand gently and waited for him to absorb what she had shown him; a series of emotions flickered across his features. He finally said, "Thank you. I… I had no idea… that Harry…"

"Understand, Sirius, that Harry would not give up until they found a way to you; had Hermione not proposed the solution she did, Harry would have gone through the arch with a portkey. The four of them obtained the means to try their method on their own, but Hermione was reluctant to combine so many diverse elements without guidance. Harry's greatest concern wasn't the risk of what Hermione had proposed, but that we would try to stop them."

Perenelle paused, thinking back. "That morning, when they came to me, Harry had already made up his mind to conceal how far they had come on their own. He had not wanted to seek help at all, based on how Brian had handled him in the past; despite that, he heeded Hermione's counsel. He still wanted to preserve the option to act on his own if we would not help; even so, he chose instead to trust me. I will not betray that trust."

"I didn't want to keep it from him; but all we've got is a story that Peter _believes_ is true. No matter how you slice it, that's not a lot to go on… Fifteen years is a long time; there's never been as much as a whisper all these years; anything could have happened; we don't even know…."

"A false hope that proves untrue might be very painful, but imagine the cost if he were to discover we were withholding _this _from him, Sirius. He might well never trust any of us again, and perhaps rightfully so."

She awoke with a start; it took a moment to get her bearings; she was unaccustomed to sleeping in such a small, enclosed space, especially in the summer. She stretched, reveling in the feel of the clean cotton sheets.

The room was sparsely furnished. Besides the single bed with its iron frame, there was a small desk, a straight back chair, a mirror hanging on the wall, and a small bedside table with a lamp. A clean but faded carpet covered the floor. As she looked about, she noticed that clothing had been left on the chair. She sat up and carefully placed her feet on the floor; her right angle was bandaged. She stood and made her way to the chair. A complete change of clothing was there, a pair of blue jeans, heavy ones, worn, but in excellent condition. Excellent; with luck and a little care, these would last a long time. And a shirt; it was heavier that the t-shirts she usually wore, it had a collar and two buttons. And socks, thick ones, and underwear… and there, on the floor, a pair of sneakers.

She took the clothes back to the bed and took off the pajamas and began to dress; it seemed silly to her having separate clothes to wear to bed, though sleeping in an actual bed was something she had not done much of recently; on the street, you had to be ready to pick up and go on a moment's notice. The shirt was a good fit; she liked the thickness of the cloth and that it came down further on her than most of her other shirts had. Perhaps this would give a little more protection to the appendectomy scar; it had become raw several times, probably due to what she had been forced to use as a belt.

She slipped into the jeans; these were loose, but no surprise there. But there was a real belt too; that made the ensemble perfect. She slipped on the left sock and shoe; to her surprise, the sneaker was stiff; it felt like it had never been worn, and the fit was good. It didn't even have to be tied; it fastened with some sort of fabric. She pulled the other sock, being careful of her bandaged ankle and then gingerly worked the shoe on her foot.

She stood up, picked up a brush from the desk and carefully made her way to the mirror. She'd cleaned up pretty well, she thought. It'd take more than a couple nights of good rest and a soft bed to completely remove all the visible traces of life on the streets, but it was no longer so obvious. She really liked this shirt; there was no hint of her ribs visible at all. She brushed her hair, marveling at how so little - some clean clothes, a bit of soap and hot water, and a brush - could make her look - and feel - so different. Like this, she could move in public - through a mall, or down the street - without attracting attention. Perhaps it'd be worth the price, when it came. There was always a price, of course. These were the nicest clothes she could ever remember having; the price this time would no doubt be a hefty one.

She opened the door and looked out; she remembered being carried to the room three days before, some time Friday, after he'd worked on her ankle. She'd only left the small room in the past three days to hobble to the bathroom; she had spent hours soaking in the huge tub. He had brought her food several times a day, simple and delicious meals. She had carefully saved some of what would keep the best from each meal against the day she knew would eventually come - something would happen, and she'd have to strike out on her own again.

He had brought her books to fill the hours she was awake, but she found it difficult to read for very long; he'd encouraged her to spend as much time off her ankle as she could, and truthfully, with the combination of medication she'd been given and her worn-down condition, she had spent most of the weekend sleeping. But now she was wide-awake, and the pain in her ankle was mostly gone; it was time to find out just what she had stumbled into and discover how high the price would be.

He had found her Friday morning, early, just as the sun was rising. She'd walked for a long time after encountering the car full of teenagers, the pain in her ankle growing from a dull ache to throbbing pain with each step. She had started to feel fever chills; they'd grown increasingly worse until she finally took shelter in the first halfway-concealed doorway she'd found. She'd wrapped herself in her ratty blanket and drifted in and out of a fevered sleep.

By the time he walked up on her, she was beyond caring. At this point, if he called the cops, it'd be a relief. But he did not. He had picked her up, and taken her inside instead; he had placed her on a couch and covered her with the ratty blanket; then, a short time later, he had carried to her his car and brought her here. He had treated her ankle; he had done something with a small blade that hurt like hell for a moment, but whatever he had done caused it to suddenly drain a river of yellow pus mixed with blood, then he'd lightly bandaged it, given her some soup, and told her to soak it as long as she could stand in a hot bath, then she could go to bed and sleep.

The bathroom was at one end of the hallway, at the other end, a stairway going down. She carefully made her way down, holding to the rail; it opened up into a larger room; she saw him sitting at a large desk, writing.

She made her way toward him, intentionally making some noise to warn him of her approach; he turned and smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

She noticed for the first time, though perhaps he hadn't worn it earlier, that he was wearing one of those funny collars like some religious types wore; this was often a bad sign, usually of an avid do-gooder; still, like the cops, maybe some of them were okay, right now she was shaky enough to chance finding out. "Yeah, pretty well."

"That's good. Do you have a name?"

She tensed; this was usually where things started going downhill. "I'm Cat."

"Is that what they call you? Ok, Cat, that'll do for now, I guess. It's better than 'Hey, You!' anyway. You can call me Joe." She didn't react to his joke, but the street kids rarely did, unless they were recent arrivals. Ordinarily, he'd have sent a child like her to social services after tending to her immediate needs; in his work in an inner city mission, her plight was hardly unique. Though she was younger than most of the kids he was used to dealing with, it was unusual for a girl her age to be on the street alone; she didn't appear to be quite high school age. But in one way she was very different, which is why he had kept her here; she was one of the Istari, whatever they actually were. In that way, she was unique in his experience; before, he had only encountered adults, and few enough of them; in fact, finding her had confirmed what he had come to believe, that they were a separate order from humankind.

He'd come to use the word Istari for them in his own papers and thoughts, a word taken from a novel, one of several by a British author that sat among the hundreds on his shelves. He had chosen that word prompted by the sorts of things he had seen one of them do, defending against an unspeakable dark thing; it had been his first encounter with their kind. Somehow, the traditional beliefs and language of his training simply did not fit what he had personally experienced; at first he had thought them creatures of the spiritual world until additional encounters had proven they were both mortal and that some fought on the other side of the great war. Joe had seen many strange and frightening things in his line of work. He knew Vampires and other supposedly mythical creatures were far too real; he'd gotten up front and personal with evil enough times to know that civilization was at best a thin veneer; that the objective reality would scare the hell out of most of the so-called civilized people. He'd always been able to tell, at least when he got close; it was amazing how some of these creatures could blend in to the woodwork and remain unnoticed as they moved and acted in the so-called real world.

"Are you hungry?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, sort of, I guess. But tell me straight, what's your deal?"

"Deal?"

"Yeah, you know how it works. The cops didn't send me here, so they're not paying you to keep me. Besides, the food's been too good, and you've not yelled about all the water, so that can't be your gig. You've not hit on me, at least not yet, and pimping don't usually go with the collar, so give it to me straight, what's the deal? These are pretty nice clothes. I'm good for a fair trade."

She was direct; that was unusual too. "I don't play those sorts of games, Cat. You needed help, so I helped you. That's one of the things people in my line of work are supposed to do. You don't owe me anything; just give someone else a hand up some day when you can."

She thought about that; he seemed to be on the level; either that or this was some sort of new con and the price, when extracted, would be horrific. But if he was okay… maybe she could test that. "Can I go?"

He hesitated, even though he knew what the answer had to be. "Yes, when ever you want. I've washed your backpack and fixed the straps; I've got a couple more changes of clothes you can take too. But you should really stay for a few more days, stay off that ankle, and let me change the dressing. It was infected pretty badly. And three square meals for a few days wouldn't hurt either."

"Why are you doing all this?"

He'd asked himself the same question, actually. He had also encountered those of her kind that had been evil, very evil indeed, and a warning from the same author - "Do not meddle in the affairs of Wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger" - had been running through his mind since finding her. He had no idea where she fit in the scheme of things; given how few of them there seemed to be, he'd have thought their children would have been carefully protected. "Because you needed somebody and because the system just doesn't know how to handle someone like you. What I'd really like for you to do is tell me who you really are. Somewhere there has to be somebody who'd take care of you properly, and that's where you should be, worrying about making the volleyball team and what to wear to school tomorrow," or whatever was normative for her kind, "not how to survive for another day."

"I don't," she hesitated for a moment, "belong anywhere. I'm just… different, ok? I was in one foster home after another until I finally couldn't take it any more and just left."

Joe hesitated, but so far, things had gone pretty well. "How long ago was that?"

"Uh… I guess I was around ten the first time I ran away. I got caught right after… but I've pretty much been on my own except for a week here, a month there since I was about twelve."

"How old are you, anyway? You seem kind of young to be on your out on your own."

"Fourteen." Joe raised one eyebrow at this statement; it wasn't the first time Cat had gotten this kind of reaction to her age. "I'll be fifteen in December. My birthday's the twenty-first."

"Okay, maybe it's just the short rations. Will you tell me what your real name is?"

Cat thought for a moment; this was different, he wasn't demanding, but asking. It was getting dangerously close to do-gooder stuff; still, he could turn her over to the cops, and they'd come up with answers easy enough. "Lena. Lena Rosier."

An aide handed Dumbledore a parchment as he presided over the Wizengamot. Dumbledore glanced briefly at the individual now speaking; it appeared that Griselda Marchbanks could continue for quite a bit longer; she was aware Dumbledore wished to prolong matters as much as possible, and she was a willing accomplice. Fortune had favored them when Dumbledore, returning to the office of Chief Warlock, had found the resignations she and Tiberius Ogden had submitted had never been processed; Dumbledore had summarily refused both resignations. In any case, this was a good time; Dumbledore opened the note.

It wasn't good news, however; the note read, "Could not locate all of the parchments you requested, awaiting further instructions." It was not totally unexpected, but it would have been preferable not to add yet another issue to the mix they were dealing with now.

Marchbanks continued to meander through the history of the Wizengamot, discussing the problems of the last several Ministers and connecting it together - rather loosely in some cases - to their need to look for particular skills and capabilities in the candidates. As an elder, she was entitled to her say, and thus far, there were signs of restlessness but as of yet, no push to move things forward.

It had been almost two hours since Dumbledore had been handed the note, and Marchbanks was still going strong, when Dumbledore noticed that a number of members were slipping out one by one. All of these were in the group that was aligned against Dumbledore and the Order; the Order believed several of them to be Death Eaters. Not long afterwards, he was handed another note; this one appeared to be routine Wizengamot business, but a coded phrase told Dumbledore that a suspect Death Eater, observed by the Order, apparently had been summoned. A few moments later, another such token was brought to Dumbledore - this time an invitation to dinner. Over the next few minutes other Order members in the chamber received similar notes.

Dumbledore exchanged a glance with Nicholas Flamel, who had been watching - and counting. He nodded once, slightly; then Dumbledore waited for an opportune moment and interrupted Marchbanks, saying he looked forward to hearing her remarks continue tomorrow, but it was growing late in the day and that perhaps the members would find adjourning for the day to be useful, to allow those who worked in the various Ministry departments a chance to visit their offices to ensure things continued to run smoothly.

A number of those assembled seemed to find the request unusual, as they had expected to remain in session until at least the evening hours, but the motion to adjourn until the next day was duly made and approved.

Ron had just successfully Apparated from one side of the room to the other. Hermione had completed the same exercise a few moments before, and Ginny was preparing for her first attempt. Perenelle nodded, and there was a loud pop, and Ginny reappeared near Ron and Hermione. Perenelle said, "Excellent, Ginny! Harry, can you make it four for four?"

Harry nodded, but as he prepared, he felt a flicker at the edge of his consciousness… a flicker of emotion, not his, a feeling that had been all too familiar the last year - Voldemort was enraged. It did not overwhelm him as it had in the past, nor did he feel any pain, but Harry was very much aware that somewhere, Voldemort was murderously angry.

As Harry had stood there, Ginny had also felt Voldemort's rage; she ran across the room toward Harry as quickly as she could. He took two steps toward her, and she flung herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around him.

"What has happened?" Perenelle demanded, alarmed, as Ron and Hermione brought their wands to ready.

"Voldemort," Harry replied. "He's angry."

"More than angry," Ginny added, still holding tightly to Harry. "He's furious."

Perenelle asked, "Can you still feel it?"

"No, not now," Harry answered as Ginny shook her head.

"You both felt it," Perenelle mused, "so it seems without question that the link between you did not falter. Was it like previous times, Harry? Before you and Ginny bonded?"

"No," Harry responded, after a moment's thought. "It was much weaker; there was no pain from my scar, just an awareness of the anger, and… well, and who it was, I guess."

"In that case, Harry, would you and Ginny try separating by a step or two, and tell me what you feel?"

They each took a step away from the other, Ginny not looking particularly pleased about this, then Harry said, "I can feel something, just barely, but not more than it's there, not even a specific emotion."

"I don't feel anything," Ginny said.

Perenelle wondered if she had erred in proceeding with the lesson as planned; still, this was a skill that might prove useful to them. "Harry, I'd still like you to Apparate today, if you feel up to it. Perhaps a shorter distance, perhaps five or six paces would suffice," she said, wanting to keep them close together.

Harry nodded, and Perenelle motioned Ginny to move a bit further away. "Beside Ginny, Harry, just do not arrive too close."

Harry tried to regain his focus from earlier and concentrate on arriving beside Ginny. He took a deep breath and then there was an instant of dislocation, then he was beside her. Ron and Hermione clapped, and Ron said, "Way to go, mate." Ginny wasted no time in moving beside Harry and taking his hand.

"Excellent, Harry. You have all done well. Now, remember, with the wards now in place, you can Apparate inside the house, but not to a location outside it. And until you have had a bit more practice, it would be a good idea not to attempt it on your own unless someone is nearby who can sort you out, just in case." They all nodded, all of them having heard horror stories of Wizards splinching themselves and then being stuck for days before being found and put back together. Perenelle continued, "Harry, would you and Ginny remain for a moment, and Ron, would you locate Sirius, and ask him to join us for a moment?"

Ron nodded; he and Hermione exchanged looks with Harry, wondering what was up, but Harry shrugged; he was a little surprised that Perenelle would send for Sirius. Ginny squeezed his hand, reminding him of her presence by his side.

In the anteroom of the office of the Minister for Magic, the staff had continued to fill the hours as best they could. Today, the Minister had not yet even put in an appearance, though of late his presence had made little difference. Cornelius Fudge would pass through the outer portion of his office as quickly as possible, speaking as little as he could, and would remain in his office with the door locked. Occasionally a bit of parchment would emerge, usually instructions for some strange, inexplicable task, and occasionally a visitor, usually hooded, would enter the inner sanctum for a time; otherwise, there was little impact on the staff whether the Minister was present or not.

The rumors that had reached the staff from other parts of the building indicated that the Wizengamot was moving slower than most of them expected, it seemed that a number of the elders all wanted to have their say, and seemingly, some of them had quite a laundry list to go through, much of it lambasting the failings, or perceived failings of the current Minister. It's funny, he thought, long as their lists were, those old busybodies didn't know the truth by half. Still, the Prophet loudly trumpeted each new charge, and the reporters, many who had suckled complacently at the Press Liaison's teat for years, were now starting to ask questions and dig. It's about time, he thought.

As the afternoon wore on, he thought about leaving early, but rejected it quickly. He still had jobs to do, at least one of which was real. But not everyone in the office felt the same way, Roderick Baddock and Miles Bletchley were apparently going to make an early day of it. They nodded as they passed his desk, and he noticed they both seemed to be in something of a hurry and distracted. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Miles holding his forearm. Miles was a bit of a surprise; he must be a very recent recruit. He had not been in the office long; he was really no more than a junior intern.

He reached for a report that had been sitting on his desk for the last several days; it was late, but at the moment, no one seemed to care about such things, and odds were this particular report was usually looked at just long enough to identify it for what it was before binning it. He made a notation and initialed it, then called one of the pages away from their endless game - today it looked like they were playing Exploding Snap - well, at least someone here wasn't completely bored out of their skull - and sent the scowling youth off to deliver the report, who clearly saw no reason the errand couldn't wait until their game… or perhaps several more hands… were finished.

That bit of work now done, Percy settled back down to wait.

Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel left the Wizengamot as quickly as they could manage - several members had wanted to talk to Dumbledore - and went straight to the Chief Warlock's office. Pandora Jones, the middle-aged witch who ran the outer office, on seeing their approach, blocked the door to the private office, a stack of parchments and a quill in her hand. Before she would allow Dumbledore to pass, she insisted that he initial or sign, as needed, each of the waiting parchments, much to Flamel's amusement.

Once they were allowed to proceed and Dumbledore had closed the door behind him, Flamel commented, "If the Hogwarts staff knew it was that easy, you'd be ambushed constantly outside your office door."

Dumbledore replied, "Why do you think the gargoyle has been there since the school was founded? That's not the only entry, as you know full well. But perhaps I should have someone like Pandora at Hogwarts. She handles many routine matters in my name; it is difficult when she takes vacation."

Flamel nodded and then said, "Shall we return to the school? I would not mind an early evening and an early start myself," though his eyes conveyed an entirely different message.

"Indeed, and shall we go directly to my office? That would be close for us both." Dumbledore picked up a quill from the desk, and commanded, _"Portus!"_ He held out the quill to Flamel, and a moment later, the Chief Warlock's office was empty.

Dumbledore and Flamel arrived in the Headmaster's office, but neither sought their quarters. Dumbledore took his usual chair behind the desk, and Flamel chose one of the comfortable armchairs. "Perhaps we should have gone directly to Headquarters," Dumbledore said, "since it seems likely that the summoning of the Death Eaters is related to what occurred earlier today, and we are somewhat lacking in specifics."

"I asked Perenelle to find Sirius before we returned to the chamber this afternoon. I have not heard from her, and she has not returned, so it is unlikely there is anything of immediate consequence. Do you wish to go there? Or we could question Pettigrew directly."

"It may be better to go there. The situation in the Wizengamot will not hold much longer, even with Griselda's best efforts, and unless the count has changed today, we will need Harry and Sirius. Perhaps now is the time to move Voldemort's attention elsewhere."

Flamel nodded and picked up the quill. "Then allow me. _Portus._" They both stood, and Dumbledore walked from behind the desk. Flamel extended the quill, and a moment later the Headmaster's office was empty.

Sirius entered the basement classroom reluctantly; he had spent the last two hours in the kitchen trying to think of what he would say, and was farther away from having an answer than he was when he started. But regardless of how he tried to sort it or find another solution, he kept coming back to what Perenelle had said about how Harry might react if he found they were withholding _this_ from him… the memory she had shown him of Harry's confrontation with Dumbledore wasn't exactly reassuring either.

Sirius and Perenelle exchanged a glance; her calm demeanor was reassuring to him. She said, "Why don't we adjourn to the fourth floor? This will give Harry and Ginny an excuse to Apparate, and it will be easier to talk there."

The two teens needed little encouragement; they disappeared with a single loud pop. Sirius shrugged at Perenelle, as if to say no use keeping them waiting, and followed. A second later, Perenelle joined them.

Harry and Ginny had already settled on a sofa; Sirius took a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs while Perenelle closed the door and cast several spells; Harry was pretty sure one of the was the Imperturbable Charm. Perenelle then took another of the armchairs and exchanged another look with Sirius; he nodded, he would at least start.

"Harry," Sirius began, "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to tell you straight out." He paused and then took the plunge. "Harry, I saw Peter today; Moony wasn't up to it, so I ended up going alone. What he told me sounded like pure blagging, the most I've heard in a long time, but he insisted it was true; Dumbledore had Veritaserum and after giving it to him, his story didn't change… so at least Peter thought it was true. But there's never been as much as a whisper, never one shred of evidence…." Sirius paused, searching for words.

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry asked, becoming concerned that Sirius was somehow at risk.

"Harry…" Sirius again paused; there just wasn't any way to lead into this or break it gently. "Harry, you may have a brother."

Harry looked expectantly toward Sirius for a moment, then grinned and asked, "What is it really, Sirius? Go ahead and tell me, is Wormtail trying to blackmail you?"

"I'm not trying to wind you up, Harry." Sirius looked to Perenelle for help.

"He is… sincere, Harry," Perenelle said, as the smile left Harry's face. Ginny moved closer to Harry, concerned; emotions rippled across Harry's face as he struggled to come to terms with this. Finally, looking at the floor, he asked, "How?"

"Lily was preggers, Harry," Sirius said, his voice breaking. "Prongs… James… had told me a month or two before they were killed…"

Perenelle took over. "The night your parents were killed, Harry, after you had defeated Voldemort and his spirit had fled, several of Voldemort's followers entered your house to discover what had happened. Two of that number were Peter Pettigrew, and a Death Eater named Electra Rosier."

"Electra Rosier was an Unspeakable," Sirius said. "She was in a class three or four years ahead of us at Hogwarts and was more than smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, but she was Slytherin to the core, just like her brother, Evan. As they were going though the house - this must have been after Hagrid and I had left - Peter came across Electra Rosier in… in your nursery…" Sirius paused until he could maintain some measure of control over his voice. "She was standing over Lily, and Peter heard her say an incantation he didn't recognize. I don't remember…."

"It was _Fetum Inter Matris_," Perenelle said, her tone harsh. "This spell was originally used by a handful of pureblood families, who would conceive a child, then some weeks later - usually about the onset of morning sickness, when it became inconvenient - transfer the unborn child to a surrogate mother. Usually this would be a half blood, but sometimes even a Muggle, who would bring it to term, then usually serve as nanny and wet nurse if not killed outright afterwards. But the spell was also used in other, much more cruel ways, and it was outlawed long ago. I had thought it almost completely forgotten."

"At the time, Harry, Peter didn't know what the spell did," Sirius said. "But for whatever reason, it stuck in his mind, and at some point last year, he came across it in a book Voldemort had him searching. He realized then what might have happened."

Harry was finding this difficult to comprehend. They all sat silently until Harry finally asked, "Why… why didn't Wormtail tell Voldemort?"

"I'm not sure, Harry," Sirius replied. "He told me a bunch of stuff, from he was tired of how Voldemort was treating him to guilt over what he'd done. I think he'd held onto it as a bargaining chip… and in the end, I guess that's what he did. I persuaded Dumbledore to have him taken straight to Hogwarts, which is about the safest place he can be right now. And it's possible he ended up telling Voldemort anyway. Lucius Malfoy had one of those damned ears the twins make, and he could have heard every word."

"Oh, Merlin, No!" Harry groaned. "He knows, Sirius."

Perenelle nodded to herself; the timing was about right.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked, puzzled.

"Today, just before our last lesson ended," Ginny replied, "Harry… and I… felt his anger for a few seconds. He was livid."

"I thought… I thought your being together prevented that," Sirius said, concerned.

"They were apart at the time, Sirius," Perenelle said, "and neither Harry nor Ginny felt pain or were overwhelmed by the experience. And when they came physically together, the feeling faded."

"Harry," Sirius said, waiting for Harry, who had closed his eyes and was sitting there, slowly shaking his head, to look at him. "Harry, look, this is all we know right now; we don't know what happened after that, or if the spell worked at all… I'd have rather not said anything at all until we could find out more…."

"No, Sirius, thank you. And thank you, Professor, for telling me. I'd… I'd rather know." But it was obvious to all of them, particularly Ginny, just how heavily this had hit him.

Perenelle said, "Nicholas is here, within the house. It is likely that Dumbledore is with him. They will most likely be here momentarily."

"They don't know, Harry. Not yet," Sirius said as Perenelle dispelled the charms she had placed on the door and walked toward it to open it.

"Oh, that's just great." Harry said, wanting some time to absorb this before discussing it further.

Dumbledore and Nicholas had just reached the top of the stairs when Perenelle opened the door. They entered, and Perenelle started to close it again when Harry said, "Wait. If we're going to have to go through this again, I want Ron and Hermione here."

Dumbledore didn't look particularly pleased with this, but Sirius said, "I'll get them," and Apparated out before there were any objections. He reappeared a minute later followed by two other pops as Ron and Hermione appeared.

Dumbledore asked Perenelle, "I take it they have all learned to Apparate?"

"Yes," she replied, as she again applied a series of spells to the door. "I believe each of them has now done so exactly twice." Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance; no point in correcting the Professor; the number she had given was still reasonably close.

Nicholas Flamel had taken a seat on the other couch before Ron and Hermione had arrived, so Hermione sat beside Ginny, and Ron squeezed in beside her. Perenelle sat beside Nicholas; Harry and Ginny noticed that their middle and index fingers had met at once, unobtrusively, as soon as Perenelle was seated.

Dumbledore looked around the room and said, "Am I right in assuming, Sirius, that you have already shared with Harry what you learned this afternoon?"

Sirius nodded, and Dumbledore continued, "And Harry, that this is what you wish to share with Ron and Hermione?"

"Yes," Harry replied firmly. "I would tell them anyway, and I'd rather Hermione hear it directly anyway. She often picks up on stuff the rest of us miss."

Dumbledore nodded slowly and said, "Then, Sirius, if you would."

Sirius, with help from Perenelle, repeated what he had told Harry earlier. When Perenelle named the spell, it was apparent that Nicholas and Dumbledore knew the incantation; both visibly reacted with a mix of surprise and horror. "I did not know Lily had become pregnant again," Dumbledore said.

"Wait, what does the spell do?" Hermione asked. Perenelle explained it; Hermione turned pale.

"James told me a month or two before… that Lils was back in the Pudding Club," Sirius said. "He was pretty happy about it, though worried about everything else that was going on. Lily must have been close to six months along at that time, though she wasn't showing much at all the last time I saw them. The baby was supposed to have been due around New Years."

"Harry, I'm sorry, I had no idea…." Dumbledore began.

Harry cut him off. "No on else did either, Professor, but now it looks like Voldemort knows, too."

Dumbledore asked, "Is that because of the notes, or is there something else?"

"Harry and Ginny felt Voldemort grow angry this afternoon, Brain, as our last lesson ended," Perenelle said. "Only briefly and without ill effect, and it disappeared entirely when Harry and Ginny joined hands."

"This afternoon," Nicholas said, "The Death Eaters were summoned; they left, almost as a group, from the Wizengamot itself. It appears the timing is not accidental."

"And Voldemort wasn't just angry," Ginny said. "He was livid."

"Harry, if it's any consolation, I reckon that you're not the person Voldemort would most like to get his hands on right about now," Sirius said. "You know, Albus, I really don't think you'll need to put a lot of effort into guarding Peter now. Somehow, I think you'd need a couple trolls to drag him out of Hogwarts at this point."

"That may be, Sirius, but at least for the moment, Kingsley and Tonks are guarding him, though we'll clearly have to come up with some other long-term plan," Dumbledore replied. "Sirius, am I correct in recalling that once James and Lily went into hiding, Pomfrey took care of their medical needs?"

Sirius searched his memories. "Yes, I think so. I remember running into her at least once at the house in Godric's Hollow."

"And I find I do not recall the fate of Electra Rosier. I know Evan Rosier died resisting the Aurors; Alastor was involved in that if I recall correctly," Dumbledore said.

"Moody would know," Sirius said. "Not only can he tell you every detail about every Death Eater he personally captured, he knows what happened to any of them that were dealt with by Aurors while he ran the place."

"I will talk to Alastor. Sirius, Harry, I had also planned to talk with you this evening about the Wizengamot. I'm afraid I have little choice but to ask for your help; it could be that we will need both of you to take your places as early as tomorrow afternoon; at this time, unless Voldemort's followers change direction, it will happen this week."

"What do we need to do?" Sirius asked.

"I had intended to discuss that tonight, but under the circumstances that we adjourned under, I believe it would be best if Nicholas and I confer further with a few other members, then brief you tomorrow, or perhaps send word via Perenelle. Do you think Remus will be up to teaching tomorrow?"

"I doubt it," Sirius replied. "When he has a rough time like this, it's usually the worst on the second day."

"In that case, one of us will likely join you tomorrow morning to discuss the details, most likely Perenelle," Dumbledore said. "I will talk to Alastor this evening, and Poppy as well if I can."

"Will you let me know what you find out?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore and Harry locked eyes for a moment; Dumbledore realized how important this was to Harry, even as he tried to rein in his hopes, and Harry understood that the old Wizard's reluctance was truly out of concern for him… and more. "Yes, Harry, I will. And, Harry, I know you will not sit idly by. Will you share with us what you learn, and seek advice and council as you did last time before placing yourselves and your friends at risk?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, Professor, but in the end, I will do what I think is right. But you'll at least get a chance to help me figure out what that is."

"I could not ask for more, Harry. A great poet once said, 'This above all: to thine own self be true.' If you can follow that maxim, Harry, usually everything else will fall into place."

They exchanged farewells, and Perenelle told them to expect to see her in the morning. Dumbledore and the Flamels left for Hogwarts. Sirius remarked that it was nearing time for dinner, but Harry asked Sirius to send Dobby up again with a tray; he apologized to Sirius, Ron and Hermione, but told them he needed a little time to sort through this. They were all understanding and agreed that they would come back up around 8:30 to see how Harry was feeling.

As Sirius, Ron and Hermione headed downstairs, Harry entered the bedroom, Ginny trailing close behind. She closed the door behind them as Harry collapsed on the bed; she lay beside him, and slipped her fingers against his, waiting.

It was a long while before Harry finally spoke. "I'm not sure how to deal with this, Gin. How can I possibly have a brother at all… let alone one that a Death Eater gave birth to?"

"Harry, Sirius said all we knew was Wormtail thought it was true…."

"And that my Mum was pregnant."

Ginny wasn't sure how to respond to that. Harry finally continued, "And I keep thinking back to the prophecy, the last one. 'One shall be two'… could that be what this means?"

"I don't know; but how could this have happened and there has never been as much as a clue? If you had a brother, he'd be almost my age, but a year behind in school. There's no one in Hogwarts that's even a possibility."

"Hey, that's an idea," Harry said, "Everyone doesn't go to Hogwarts, but isn't there some book McGonagall has that has the name of every Wizard child born in England?"

"I think so."

"I guess we can ask. Remember a few nights ago, when I told you about the Mirror of Erised? I was the only kid in that reflection, Ginny. I couldn't imagine…"

"Did you imagine me in that reflection?"

Harry slipped his arm around her before answering, "No."

"Then that mirror doesn't show everything."

"I guess not."

"And it doesn't change anything; who you are, how I feel about you, how Ron and Hermione will feel…"

"I know."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I'm… not sure, I guess. I don't know whether to hope it's true or… or a dead end. In some ways, yeah, it'd be nice to know I wasn't the only one in my family, but I couldn't wish some of the stuff I've been through on anybody."

"You're not the only one in your family any more, Harry," Ginny said, giggling. "Have you already forgotten what I told you a couple days ago? Should I go ahead and start using Potter now to remind you?"

"You know that wasn't what I meant."

"I know, but I did get just a little bit of a smile there."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to cheer me up."

"Maybe I am. There's no point worrying about what you can't do anything about."

"Now that I know… and Voldemort knows… if there is any truth to it, he'll be searching."

"Maybe not; you're the one in the prophecy."

"No, if I do really have a brother, he's now a target… or maybe Voldemort already has him, and all he's angry about is Wormtail telling us."

"If he did, he'd have used that last year," Ginny said, softly. "He doesn't know any more than we do."

There was a soft knock at the door, and they could hear Dobby on the other side, saying that dinner was waiting in the dining room. Ginny sat up, and tugged at Harry. "Come on, you need to eat." Harry let her pull him to his feet and lead him to the dining room.

"It is still very, very close, Albus," Arthur Weasley said, sitting in the Headmaster's office. "With most of the members, the vote could have been taken a week ago and there would be no difference. There are two or three who will throw in their lot with whoever they see the winners to be, and one who holds out, hoping to the kingmaker and barter a role for themselves in the new government."

"How did they ever get so close?" Amelia Bones asked.

"When good people do nothing, or become complacent…" Dumbledore replied. "Voldemort made good use of the last year, and his followers have been preparing the way even longer. Are we decided, then? That, barring an unexpected change, we will attempt to see the question called late tomorrow and the vote scheduled for Wednesday?"

Arthur Weasley, Amelia Bones and Nicholas Flamel nodded their agreement.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said in dismissal. "We will proceed as discussed tomorrow." Arthur Weasley and Amelia Bones both returned to the Ministry via the fireplace.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked at his watch. "Alastor should be here soon."

"You seem very eager to move things forward," Nicholas said.

"I do not think the numbers will change further in our favor, and it is my hope that Voldemort is focused elsewhere, for at least a short time. If the Ministry is left in good hands, our task becomes easier, and in truth, I am concerned that we act before Harry or Sirius become focused elsewhere… as well as freeing ourselves to deal with what might arise from Pettigrew's story."

"Do you believe it to be true?"

"I do not know," Dumbledore replied. "After Harry defeated Voldemort fifteen years ago, I saw some of the things which Electra Rosier had worked on at the Ministry. It is my belief that her research was in support of Voldemort's quest for immortality. Undoubtedly she learned of _Fetum Inter Matris _during that research."

"Even if it were, there can be little doubt that Harry is the one foretold in Trelawney's first prophecy. Harry having a brother - or not - does not change that."

"Remember, Nicholas, the protection Lily gave Harry. If another child, even unborn, survived that attack, that child would have the same protection as Harry. It is possible Voldemort could find a way to use that."

"If he hasn't already. Could learning of Pettigrew's betrayal be sufficient to explain the events of this afternoon? The boy, if there ever was such a child, would have been born to a Death Eater, and may have been raised in service to Voldemort as well."

"That seems unlikely; Voldemort would have already made use of such a child in some fashion."

"In that case, if there were such a child, and if the child lives, we may be in a race…"

"To find the child first," Dumbledore concluded. "And in fifteen years, the trail may have gone cold."

"That may work in our favor," Nicholas said. "Harry will have the strongest tie…."

"But Voldemort has a trace of Harry's blood as well." They heard two clanking footsteps, and there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Dumbledore said.

Alastor Moody limped into the room and took a chair. "Albus, Nicholas."

"Alastor, do you remember a Death Eater named Electra Rosier?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. She was the sister of Evan Rosier, the one who did this," Moody said, pointing at his nose. "She was smart as a whip, worked at the Ministry as an Unspeakable before being ratted out. She managed to flee the country before we could corner her."

"Do you know where she went?"

"No, we're not even sure how she got out of the country, though my guess is she took some sort of Muggle transportation. But wherever she went, she ended up in New York. The Yanks got an ID on her, and had two Aurors trailing her. She must have realized it, because she sped up and looked like she was trying to lose them. Anyway, she stepped out in the street, right in front of a car. Was killed instantly."

"Are you sure?" Flamel asked.

"Very sure. The body was shipped over here, and we checked it the same way we did every other Death Eater who was killed. It wasn't a fake, any sort of simulacrum, polyjuice, anything like that. It was Electra Rosier all right, and she was a right good Death Eater then."

"Was anyone with her?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nah, she was alone at the time. At the time, they thought she might have been in contact with others, but when she got killed, none of those leads panned out. There were a couple other sightings there over the next couple years, but nothing else."

"Did Electra Rosier have any children?" Flamel queried.

"Not that I ever heard of," Moody replied. "Seems unlikely, though she was a looker. Word we had on her was she played for the other team."

Conversation then turned to other matters. Dumbledore drew Moody out at some length on the current state of the Auror division, and discussed possible changes and roles should a favorable government come to power. After perhaps an hour of discussion, Moody departed and Dumbledore and Flamel were again alone.

"So she left the country," Flamel said. "Perhaps that explains the book." Earlier they and Minerva McGonagall had looked carefully through the book of Wizard children, looking at all births recorded between October 30, 1981 and February 1982; there seemed to be no possibility among the names listed. Certainly, there were not a Potter, Rosier, or other children unaccounted for. Most of those listed were students at Hogwarts.

"That does not make things easier."

"But it may give us a slight edge. As long as we can make use of the Ministry resources, we may be able to go through official channels," Nicholas said.

"Without calling attention to our actions? There are many eyes and ears in the Ministry."

"Perhaps some of those might be eliminated."

Fawkes suddenly sang several trilling notes. Both Pymander and Fawkes had sat quietly on Fawkes' perch through the last two meetings; now both birds were active and watching Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure which concerns me more," Nicholas said. "The times they take an active role or when they allow us to blunder along on our own."

"Perhaps I am being reminded I have another call to make." A single note from Fawkes confirmed this. Dumbledore stood, and approaching the fire, took a pinch of powder and after tossing it into the flames, said, "Poppy Pomfrey," and placed his head within the flames.

At Grimmauld Place, Sirius knocked on the door of the master suite, and in response to Ginny's invitation, he opened the door and asked, "How are you guys feeling? Up to a bit of company?"

Harry and Ginny were on one of the sofas; Ginny was sitting, Harry was lying with his head in her lap. Ginny waited until Harry answered, "Sure, come on in."

Harry started to sit up, but Ginny pushed his shoulder back down, whispering, "Relax; you're entitled."

Sirius motioned to Ron and Hermione, waiting at the top of the stairs; they filed in and found seats. Ron seemed to be slightly uncomfortable, but Hermione took his hand as they settled on the other couch, and nothing was said.

"Harry, how are you coping?" Sirius asked.

"Okay, I guess. Somehow, I just can't see myself with a younger brother any more than I can see Ginny as an only child. It's… I dunno, it's like Ron and Bill and Charlie and the twins are part of who she is. It's hard to see myself like that, having any sort of blood ties like that, ties that are just there because they're there… it's different than ones I've been given by Ginny, by you, by Hermione and the Weasleys. It's just been me as long as I can remember; I didn't have any family at all before Hogwarts."

"Relationships have to be made, Harry, a step at a time, just like with us," Hermione said. "You'll at least be starting off with something in common. It look a troll to show me what a true Gryffindor is."

"Would I?" Harry asked. "If this brother exists, he was born to a Death Eater. He may have the Dark Mark and be following Voldemort already."

"If Voldemort had your brother, he wouldn't have needed your blood," Hermione said.

"And remember what we felt," Ginny said. "There was a lot of surprise mixed in his anger."

Harry looked up at her; he had not realized that until she said it, but Ginny was right. "But still, all we have so far is a possibility."

"Harry, have you compared this against the last prophecy Professor Trelawney gave?" Hermione asked.

"'One shall be two?'" Ginny said. "Harry mentioned that to me earlier."

Harry sighed. "Why can't just once a seer come up with something that can be used? Like dates, names, something definite. Who knows what it means?"

"All we can do is take our best shot, mate," Ron said. "Having brothers isn't that bad, other than the hand-me-downs. Actually, it can be right brilliant at times."

"Like when they turn your teddy bear into a spider," Ginny reminded him.

Ron shuddered. "Okay, maybe brothers aren't perfect. But five brothers including the twins are preferable to even one sister, especially a kid sister. Kid sisters are always into your stuff. Mum never batted an eye when Fred and George used to pound the stuffing out of me, but none of us could even look cross-eyed at Ginny. Even now, she somehow manages to steal my socks, even at Hogwarts."

Ginny was wearing her most innocent expression as Sirius and Harry laughed. "Yeah, but think about what she's doing to Harry," Hermione said, thinking of the snitch covered boxers.

"Yeah," Ron said, "it doesn't get better. After all that, your sister starts to grow up, and in addition to stealing your stuff, she starts snogging your friends. Trust me on this one, Harry, you don't want a kid sister."

"But I like snogging your sister," Harry said, grinning, "At least as much as you like snogging Hermione."

As they laughed, Ginny exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione, the gratitude in her eyes apparent. She had realized Ron was trying to get Harry to relax, and through their link, she knew how good that bit of laughter had been for him.

"Hey, that's different," Ron protested.

"How?" Sirius asked, amused.

"I was smart enough to pick a girl without any brothers," Ron said smugly.

"Don't forget about me," Harry said. "Not that there'd be much left after Hermione finished with you. She's like Ginny, she can take up for herself."

"I thought Ginny was very high maintenance, Harry," Hermione said, laughing.

Ron started to say something, but there was a flash of light as Fawkes appeared. With a flap of his wings, he landed on the back of the sofa near Harry and trilled two notes. Ginny noticed he held out a roll of parchment in one claw. She accepted it, and Fawkes disappeared; Ginny handed the parchment to Harry.

Harry opened the parchment and read; the laughter leaving his eyes almost at once. "According to this," he said, "Electra Rosier left England not long after my parents… were killed. Moody didn't have any idea how she left or where she went, but she turned up a year or two later in New York. She was killed when she was run over by a car when trying to get away from some Aurors." He continued staring at the parchment.

"What else, Harry?" Ginny prompted.

"If Ron's right, I might have a problem," Harry said. "According to what Madam Pomfrey told Professor Dumbledore, my parents weren't expecting a boy… they were expecting a girl."


	19. Chapter 18: It's Your Turn

**Chapter 18 - It's Your Turn**

Nothing was said for a minute or two after Harry told them what the rest of the note from Dumbledore had said. Finally, Ron broke the silence. "Guess I kind of put my foot in it. Sorry, Harry."

"It's okay; none of us had any idea, though I guess we should have at least realized there was a pretty good possibility," Harry replied. "But it sounds like this Electra Rosier was killed about twelve or thirteen years ago. Where would we even start looking? I have no idea where to begin."

"Offhand, I think any Auror would tell you that you start by following the trail, no matter how cold it is," Sirius said. "But that's one thing we don't have to do by ourselves; this is one place where we can bring in the professionals, both wizard and Muggle."

"How do you do that?" Ginny asked.

"By spending Harry's inheritance," Sirius said. "There are wizards who do this sort of thing, as well as whole Muggle companies. Jon Howe has the contacts and knows how to make it happen."

"In New York?" Harry asked, a bit dubiously.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Sirius replied. "Or anywhere else we need to go. Don't worry; I'll get this started first thing in the morning. Let me see that note." Harry handed Sirius the parchment, and he read through it. "It's a pity we don't have a name, though it might not help much if we did."

"How about magical means?" Harry asked.

"Like sending an owl and following it," Ron suggested.

"That'd be a long, hard chase if whoever you were looking for was on the other side of the pond, or in Australia," Sirius said.

"Not to mention you'd need a name," Hermione said. "Or, if you had a name, you could try the address writer at Hogwarts."

"Sirius, do you have any idea what my parents named… I mean would have… er, were planning to name… her?" Harry asked. "Bloody hell, we don't even know if there is or ever was such a person. Yet we're acting like…."

"Harry, do you really want to take a chance?" Hermione asked softly. "Think about how Voldemort reacted."

Harry nodded. "It just doesn't feel right; any sort of family I've ever imagined never included another kid; and on top of it, we're talking about a supposed sister that a Death Eater gave birth to and raised and that no one's ever heard of. It sounds almost too convenient, and given where it came from… if we chase this, are we falling for another of Voldemort's tricks?"

"When I went to listen to what Peter had to say, I didn't think he could have anything, other than maybe something about where Voldemort was," Sirius said. "But he believed what he told me, and it… well, it felt true. And so far, the little we do know fits. Lily was pregnant. And to answer your first question, Harry, I heard them mention a few different names, must have been before they knew it was a girl because they'd kidded me about using my name and Moony's… But the only girl's name I ever heard either of them mention seriously was Jamie."

"Jamie…" Harry shook his head slowly and then said, "Maybe it'll seem more real when we have something definite to go on. Right now…"

"Hermione," Ginny said, "A few nights ago, when you were talking about portkeys, didn't you say the book we found at Hogwarts had something about making a portkey that would take you to a relative?"

Hermione thought for a moment and replied, "Yes, there was a charm that could be combined with a portkey, but without blood from the target, it doesn't do us any good. I can't even think of a way to use an affinity or tracking spell; all of those are based on having something that belongs to the person or that they have handled."

"How about the Rosier family? Is there anyone who might know something?" Ron asked.

"I doubt it," Sirius answered. "They had cousins in most of the pureblood families, but Evan and Electra were the last two of their line. Probably a good thing for Dumbledore; if there was someone who could lay claim to being their heir, that'd be one more vote he'd have against him."

"How'd we end up in the middle of all that, anyway?" Harry grumbled. "I don't exactly have fond memories of the Wizengamot."

"Both you and Sirius are the heirs to old wizarding families that were influential in 1605, when the Convention was put into place," Hermione said. "It's a very important responsibility, particularly at a time like this."

Both Harry and Sirius rolled their eyes; then Sirius said, "Hermione, most of the old families show up at the Wizengamot when the Aurors drag them there. From what Albus told me the other night, some of those now claiming a place were last involved in the Wizengamot in the 1600's. My grandfather used to go dabble occasionally; he liked that sort of crap. But in general, it's the elders, who have nothing better to do, and the professional Ministry and judicial staff that deal with most issues. Maybe someone will show up when a family member is involved to speak on his or her behalf. But the last time something like this happened, when everyone came out of the woodwork, was in 1605 when the Convention was put into place."

They continued talking into the evening. Molly came up to check on Harry and her youngest and sat with them for a bit; she told them that she had been surprised when Bill had shown up for dinner without the ponytail. Sirius remarked that what he was really looking forward to was seeing Charlie deliver on his commitment.

At ten o'clock, Molly said good night; and within the hour, Ron and Hermione had also departed. Sirius asked Harry if he could borrow Hedwig; he wrote a long note that he said he was sending to Jon Howe. Sirius suggested that Harry and Ginny come downstairs a little earlier than normal in the morning, just in case Howe had any questions, before heading downstairs himself.

Harry gave every indication that, left to his own devices, he would continue sitting there just staring into space, but Ginny pulled him to his feet and coerced him to get ready for bed. Once there, she curled up against him, but Harry remained distant as they both drifted off to sleep. Throughout the night she was awakened as he tossed and turned; it was the first restless night they had spent together.

When the alarm went off the next morning, they were both still tired, but after a shower Harry seemed to be fully awake and in better spirits. Ginny was still a little tired, but she was trying not to let it show. Hopefully a cup of tea or perhaps some hot chocolate would help, she thought, even if it was the middle of summer.

They went downstairs; there was no sign of Sirius, but Molly told them Hedwig had brought Sirius a message that morning, and he'd left as soon as he'd read it but had left a message for them to wait for him in the kitchen, at least until it was time for their lesson to start. Ginny muttered, "Bloody Sirius and 'come down a little early.' I could have used another half-hour," as she fixed a plate.

Harry replied, "Yeah, me too," as they claimed their places at the table.

Sirius returned a few minutes later, and after making himself a cup of tea, joined them at the table. "Things have been set in motion, Harry. Jon already has his people working on it, both wizards and Muggles. Tonks is going to take a gander through the files in the Auror division and see if there are any additional details there, and she will also check through the records of whatever Electra Rosier had on her at the time she was killed. Jon understands that we need this quickly, and I've told him to buy our way to the front of the line or grease as many palms as necessary without quibbling… and where possible, to make it hard for anyone else to get the same information."

"Great," Harry said. "What are we supposed to be doing now?"

"There's not much we can do, other than wait," Sirius replied. "The people that are working on this are supposed to be very good at what they do. They can get into all the records Muggles keep, and if there's any sort of trail at all, they'll find it."

"Then what?" Harry pressed.

"Why, you'll stay here where it's safe and secure while older and wiser heads assess the situation, of course, young mushroom," Sirius said, grinning.

"Yeah, just like I did last time," Harry replied, grinning back at Sirius. "That seems to have worked out okay; at least, rumor has it you haven't been missing any meals… lately, anyway."

"Honestly, Harry, if and when we get something to go on, all we can do is wait until we know enough to do something," Sirius said. "You know, it was your Dad who always came up with the plans, and Moony who'd poke holes in them. I guess I've always been more of a make-it-up-as-you-go kind of guy."

"In that case, Sirius, the most recent events may play to your strengths," Perenelle said as she entered the kitchen. "_Bon_. You are all here. I am afraid that things have changed rather drastically in the past few hours. Molly, child, have you heard from Arthur?"

Molly had poured two cups of tea and placed one in front of Perenelle before taking a seat at the table; with a worried look, she answered, "Not since early yesterday evening. He's still spending most nights on the cot in his office."

"Last night," Perenelle said, "both Amelia Bones and Arthur received official letters from Cornelius Fudge, suspending both of their temporary assignments and inhibiting Amelia from exercising anything other than the administrative powers of Law Enforcement. Arthur was limited to the Muggle Artifacts office, though left without a staff. His letter implied quite strongly that if he became involved again in another department, he would be dismissed."

Molly shook her head, "I was afraid something like this might happen. Arthur said yesterday that a number of things he had done were suddenly reversed or changed without any explanation."

"How… how can Fudge do that?" Hermione asked. "I thought the one thing all sides were in agreement on is that there would be a vote of no confidence? He shouldn't be making changes."

"That too, child, seems to have changed overnight. It is now only our coalition that seeks a vote of no confidence. And more, there has been activity going on around Lucius Malfoy, and the orders authorizing it have all come directly or indirectly from the Minister. And this morning, he was in his office, early; this is a total departure from his recent pattern. Aurors have been posted outside the doors, and very few people have been given admission. Indeed, some of the Minister's own staff have been excluded.

"And more, yesterday the _Daily Prophet_ accepted a series of articles by Rita Skeeter. These exposed a number of questionable acts by the Minister, including the details about Dolores Umbridge last year at Hogwarts. But last night, there was a fire at the _Prophet_, which destroyed almost all of the printed copies as well as severely damaging their equipment. The editorials had all called for an immediate vote of no confidence."

"Does that change things for what we were to do?" Harry asked.

"Only the timing, Harry. Brian asked that I bring you to the Wizengamot this morning. They will not adjourn again before this is decided. Bill and Charlie will join us shortly, and we will conduct you there. Ginny, child, you will need to come as well; Brian has arranged for a private box for us in the Gallery, normally reserved for the families of those involved in a proceeding. This should keep you and Harry in close enough proximity."

"How about us?" Ron asked.

"You and Hermione may come; there is room, and under the circumstances, both your support and your wands will not be amiss," Perenelle replied. Ron and Hermione exchanged a proud glance; Perenelle was counting on them as part of the team, not as children to be protected. Molly had also picked up on that point and looked far less pleased, though she did not comment.

"And now, if you would all go and put on dress robes; Harry, the dark blue with silver trim would be most suitable, I think. Sirius, there was a black cape that your grandfather always wore. By any chance does it still exist?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. But please don't tell me…."

"Yes, Sirius. If it would stir any old memories at all… any advantage, no matter how small…"

"All right," he said quietly.

Sirius and the four teens left the kitchen and headed upstairs as Molly said to Perenelle, "I'd like to go as well. Is there room?"

"I had thought you might. It would be good for Arthur to see you there as well," Perenelle replied. "Go and get ready; I will tend to things here."

The four teens returned first. Bill and Charlie had arrived, and were also dressed in formal robes. Ginny teased Bill about his hair; his only comment was that it would grow back. Molly arrived next, and finally Sirius re-entered the kitchen, dressed in jet-black robes and a cape with silver buckles and trim. As he walked into the kitchen, the cape billowed out behind him. Ron said as all four teens smirked, "You look like Snape in that thing."

Sirius made a sound that was more like what one would expect from Padfoot as he looked at Ron, then with a wry grin he said, "The sacrifices I make. I'd still have rather worn my leather jacket."

"It looks dashing," Perenelle said as Molly and the girls nodded. She pulled out the key ring that had been used as a portkey several times and asked, "Are we ready? This will take us to Dumbledore's office at the Ministry, the Chief Warlock's office. From there, we will all initially proceed to the Gallery."

Everyone touched the key ring, and moments later they appeared in the Ministry. The portkey had brought them to Dumbledore's private office; Perenelle opened the door a crack, and after looking out, opened it wide and motioned for them to follow. Sirius remained in the inner office. Pandora Jones, Dumbledore's assistant, looked up and said, "Good, you're here. The session just began a few minutes ago. Do you know where to go?"

"I believe so. Box number three in the Gallery," Perenelle replied.

"Yes, the password is 'Canary Cream,'" Jones said, as the teens exchanged grins. There were at least a few things that remained constant.

Perenelle led them from the office and through several corridors until they reached a large open room with several double doors that led to the public gallery of the Wizengamot. She led them to a smaller single door on one side, a door that blended into the wall so well that it was not obvious unless you were looking for it. The door opened onto a narrow hallway that ended in another door, which opened into a small box with room and seats for ten people, overlooking the Wizengamot.

Perenelle motioned for Harry to sit beside her; Ginny sat by Harry, and the others found places; they then watched the proceedings. Perenelle sat quietly for several moments and then whispered, "The motion of No Confidence has already been introduced; they are now wrangling over points of order. The voting will begin soon. An Aye vote will be in favor of the No Confidence motion. If it passes, Cornelius Fudge will no longer be Minister of Magic, and his replacement must then be chosen." She continued whispering softly, primarily to Harry, explaining what he needed to do.

As the roll was being called, Perenelle whispered to them after one of the members voted, "That was a surprise. We had counted on his vote." Then, as the roll-call neared its end, Perenelle whispered again, "It is well Harry and Sirius are both here. It is close indeed, but their votes will give us enough to ensure a tie. It is time, Harry. She looked at Bill, who rose and followed Harry as he left the box."

A few moments later, the door to chamber opened, and Harry walked alone into the center of the room. He waited until the member being called had responded to the roll, and then said, his voice amplified by the Sonorous charm. "Chief Warlock, I am Harry Potter. I stand before you as heir of the House of Black and the House of Potter, and I wish to take my place." Buzzing broke out through the chamber as the members and guests whispered among themselves at this latest development.

Dumbledore, as the presiding officer, said, "Welcome, Mr. Potter. If without objection, I recognize Mr. Potter as the heir of both the Houses of Black and Potter."

There were loud and immediate objections, including Harry's age and that Sirius had been seen and was apparently alive. Aubrey Wilkes, who seemed to have emerged as the point person for the opposition, called on a point of order for an immediate decision if a single individual would be allowed more than one vote.

Dumbledore knew the opposition had expected Harry to claim his place, and he had made sure that the rumor mill knew of the intent for Harry to claim both votes. Based on the information his sources had gathered, Dumbledore had expected the issue of Sirius' being alive to be the primary basis for objecting to Harry's casting both votes… but Wilkes was taking another and unexpected approach. The plan had been that the motion denying Harry the House of Black vote would have indirectly resolved the issue of Sirius' status, and that then Sirius would make an entrance and would be able to claim his place without opposition; but now Wilkes had short-circuited that.

The motion limiting Harry to one vote then passed. Unfortunately, this left the question of Sirius wide open. The Convention had been ambiguous on this point, on one person's having the votes for two hereditary Houses; but now that road was blocked. At least there had been no further objection to Harry's taking his place, other than an easily dismissed objection to his age; Harry's emancipation had been widely reported. If only that member had not switched sides at the last moment, Dumbledore thought, Harry's single vote would have been enough to force a tie in the No Confidence vote; this did not bode well.

Sirius then entered the hall, the cape billowing behind him. As he entered, the buzzing started again, louder this time, as Sirius made his claim. Again, there were many objections raised; by the time order had been restored, Wilkes held up a copy of Sirius' death certificate and loudly said, "Isn't it convenient, how even the dead seek to cast votes? Legally, Sirius Black is dead; clearly, this is a subject that needs to be reviewed by the Wizengamot through the normal judicial channels. Once that is resolved… why, certainly, Sirius should take his place if the review finds this is indeed Sirius Black, and not some plot to change the outcome of the current vote." There were several shouts of agreement. Sirius offered to submit to any tests required; however, Wilkes made a point of order motion that the Wizengamot take up Sirius' status as the first order of business following resolution of the No Confidence motion and the election, if necessary, of a new Minister. This motion carried by two votes. Harry had voted Nay.

Wilkes' manner was now cocky as he said to the assembly, "It would appear, honored Chief Warlock, that Mr. Potter is indeed now faced with a decision of picking under which house he shall cast his vote. There seems little question that for the moment, he is indeed the heir of both houses. For the record, of course." Many of his backers were chuckling openly; it appeared they would still maintain a two-vote margin and that Dumbledore had been outmaneuvered.

In the box, they exchanged worried glances; they had all been counting, and it looked as if they were still two votes short of a tie even with Harry voting.

Ginny whispered urgently to Perenelle, "Did Dumbledore have another vote?"

"Yes, child," she replied sadly, "but he will not use it now; it would not matter. We cannot discuss that here. It seems we have lost."

As Harry prepared to answer, he heard Ginny through their link, _"Harry, say that you are voting as the heir of the House of Black. Now!"_

"_But…"_

"_Please, Harry. There's no time. We're a vote short. Trust me."_

Harry looked at Dumbledore and clearly said, "In that case, I am here as the heir of the House of Black, and I hereby cast my vote of Aye for the Motion of No Confidence."

Dumbledore looked surprised, but nodded. It didn't really matter; with Sirius' claim in limbo, they were still a vote short even with his final backup. If the measure had tied, he, as Chief Warlock, could have broken the tie. At least, he thought, the difficult decision to compromise one of his two remaining information sources was now easy. He held out his hand to the clerk for the parchment containing the tally."

"Wait!" Ginny had touched her wand to her throat, stood, and moved forward. Her voice rang out from the Gallery box where she stood and reverberated through the chamber. As all eyes turned toward her voice, they saw a young woman standing in one of the small gallery boxes, one hand holding to the rail of the box. When all eyes were on her, she tossed her head casually to move her hair from in front of her eyes; the torchlight reflected in her hair, making its copper color appear as if it were aflame. She continued, her voice still amplified, "I hereby claim my voice and vote as an heir of the House of Potter." The buzzing of conversation quickly became a roar.

"Ginny," Ron hissed, "What in bloody hell are you doing?"

Ginny felt the same thing from Harry, though wordless. Dumbledore mostly succeeded in controlling his expression, though Nicholas and a few of the elders who knew him well could see that this had taken him by surprise. Perenelle reached out and seized Ginny's hand as she turned to leave the box, as if to stop her; then her expression changed, and she whispered, "Child, we have not considered the possible ramifications or risks."

Ginny flicked her wand again, and then said quietly, "It's already done."

Perenelle nodded as Ginny's gaze locked with hers, then she said, "Indeed. Make your intention clear."

Ginny turned, and amplified her voice again. Her words rang out, "Chief Warlock, please permit me a moment to reach the chamber."

Dumbledore only nodded, and Ginny turned to leave the box with Perenelle; but Ron, Charlie, and Molly blocked their way. Ginny touched her wand to her throat, and said, softly, "There's no time to explain. I'm doing this, the damage is already done. Stand aside, or I'll… I'll reduct the lot of you if… you don't…."

Molly and Perenelle exchanged a look, and Perenelle nodded. Molly reluctantly pulled Ron and Charlie aside. Ginny looked straight ahead; she was afraid that if she looked at Molly, her already shaky resolve would weaken and she would not be able to go through with this. Unfortunately, she _had _been this scared before, and that did not make this time the least bit easier.

As she climbed down the stairs, she told Harry what she'd planned. At first, he objected strongly, but she pointed out that the deed was already done; the mere act of making the claim was enough that questions would be asked; even though she felt his worry, she also felt his pride when he had thought, _"You are truly Gryffindor!"_ Suddenly, she realized she was no longer afraid.

Bill was standing near the door to the chamber as they approached. He looked worriedly at his youngest sibling. He asked, softly so that only she and Perenelle could hear, "You're going to tell them, aren't you?"

Ginny nodded and said, "How else could I make the claim?"

Bill hugged her for a second and whispered in her ear, "I'm very proud of you, Gin." He opened the doors for her.

Perenelle said, "From here, you must go alone. Join Harry, and stay close together."

As soon as Ginny had first spoken, Nicholas Flamel had left his seat and moved toward the dais; Dumbledore also left his chair and they whispered quickly to each other before returning to their seats as Ginny entered the hall. The buzz of conversation, which had grown softer while she left the gallery to reach the chamber, began to swell again.

Ginny walked forward to somewhere near the point where Harry had first spoken, and again touched her wand to her throat. Harry had appeared from somewhere and stood beside her as she said, "Chief Warlock, I am Ginevra Weasley Potter. I stand before you as an heir of the House of Potter, and I wish to take my place."

Wilkes shouted over the roar, his voice amplified, "What is the meaning of this? This… this child, this delusional child, is underage and is the daughter of Arthur Weasley; she is no more a Potter than I am." There were many shouts of agreement.

Dumbledore attempted to restore some order; finally, as the noise began to subside, Ginny clearly said, "I am Ginevra Weasley Potter. Harry Potter and I are _Anima Iugum Nobilis_; we are soul-bonded. Again, Chief Warlock, I wish to take my place." And again, the noise swelled.

Dumbledore made a show of standing and flicking his wand towards where Harry and Ginny stood; then he nodded, "Ms. Potter speaks truly; they have achieved _Anima Iugum Nobilis._ Then, if without objection, Ms. Potter, you may take your place."

Arthur Weasley had stood, and after amplifying his own voice, shouted over the roar, "Ginny… you are not of age… I cannot permit this."

Ginny cringed inside, but her expression did not change as she replied, "Harry Potter has been emancipated, thus, his status now determines mine. I'm… I'm sorry, Dad. Chief Warlock, I wish to take my place." Arthur slowly sat down; Amelia Bones had moved beside him and was whispering to him.

"If there are no further objections, Ms. Potter, you may take your place."

The roar continued, but no further challenges were raised. Dumbledore nodded, though he seemed to be looking elsewhere. Ginny said, "I hereby cast my vote of Aye for the Motion of No Confidence." Harry then led Ginny to where he and Sirius had found a place to sit.

They heard Wilkes shout, "You're still a vote short, Dumbledore…."

The door had opened again, and an imperious voice rang out, "HOLD!" Harry, Ginny, Sirius, and indeed the entire hall turned; for a moment, silence reigned; then, as she moved regally forward from the door, the buzz of many conversations began again. The Death Eaters and their allies began laughing openly; many of Dumbledore's backers suddenly looked ill. Reaching the spot where Harry and Ginny had stood, she said, "I am Narcissa Black Malfoy. I stand before you as an heir of the House of Malfoy. I wish to take my place."

Dumbledore looked stricken. Harry felt sick; Ginny had told him Dumbledore had another vote somewhere up his sleeve… but this would put them behind again, and Ginny's courageous stand would accomplish nothing. In the box, Hermione whispered to Perenelle, who had returned to the box with Bill when Ginny entered the hall, "We've lost, haven't we?"

Perenelle nodded towards the floor, where her eyes were riveted, and replied, "Watch, child. There are no contradictions, only errors in our assumptions. Watch, and learn."

Dumbledore stood on the dais, and raising his voice, said, "If there are no objections, Ms. Malfoy, you may take your place." Dumbledore's shoulders sagged as he spoke; he looked very tired.

The noise continued, consisting mostly of those aligned against Dumbledore laughing and congratulating each other. Those who had backed Dumbledore sat quietly, certain they had lost.

Narcissa Malfoy then shouted, "QUIET!" After a moment, the noise largely faded. She then continued on in a calmer tone, "I hereby cast my vote of… AYE for the Motion of No Confidence."

Pandemonium broke loose all at once. Somehow, Sirius was suddenly standing beside his cousin, his wand in hand; Wilkes and several others—all of them suspected Death Eaters—started to move towards Narcissa, as a number of Aurors appeared from somewhere behind the dais, their wands drawn.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted. "WE WILL HAVE ORDER!" Slowly, the roar began to die down as the Aurors began to move towards the advancing members. When the noise had lessened enough for him to be heard, Dumbledore said, "The vote is tied. As Chief Warlock, I will therefore break the tie by voting Aye. The motion of No Confidence is hereby approved."

It was almost silent for a few seconds. Many of those who had been cheering moments before when Narcissa Malfoy had entered the hall were sitting in stunned silence. Those who had backed Dumbledore were also quiet for the most part, though their expressions had changed to one of determination. Tiberius Ogden then stood. "Chief Wizard, I nominate Amelia Bones as Minister for Magic."

"And I second," Griselda Marchbanks said.

As Harry looked around, he noticed that many of those who had been laughing the loudest a short time before were now leaving. He heard Wilkes, who had approached the dais before being stopped by two burly Aurors, "You won't get away with this, Dumbledore!" Dumbledore calmly ignored him and said, "Are there any other nominations?"

Arthur Weasley said, "I move the nominations be closed," and that motion was duly seconded and approved. Then Dumbledore called the question, again using a roll call vote. Most of those who had opposed Dumbledore did not answer; they were leaving the chamber, or had already left. A few of those who had opposed the No Confidence motion earlier now voted with the winning side; this time the votes that were cast were overwhelming in favor of Amelia Bones as the next Minister.

As Harry and Ginny stood with the clapping and cheering crowd, Ginny threw her arms around him and kissed him. Harry noticed after several moments that it had grown quiet, and then there was a flash of light. He and Ginny broke apart then; standing a few feet away were a grinning Rita Skeeter and her photographer, Bozo. The crowd began applauding again and both teens blushed as they realized everyone was now looking at them. Rita approached Harry and Ginny, and said just loud enough to be heard over the crowd, "This picture's gonna be page one above the fold, and on the cover of _Teen Witch Weekly_. I'll want to talk to you both later; but kid, what you did today took a lot of guts. I hope you listened to what I said about your mail. Read my article in tomorrow's paper—the _Prophet _and the _Quibbler _will be doing a combined issue. You're gonna love it."

Harry doubted that, but Ginny looked pleased. "I hope Cho takes the paper," she said.

"Cho Chang?" Rita asked, as Harry wondered if her grin had once been part of her purse. Ginny nodded, and Rita said, "Honey, I'll check the subscription rolls, and if she's not subscribed, I'll see she's sent a copy personally."

Dumbledore had again restored order, and Madam Bones was then sworn into her new office. Afterwards, she said, "Chief Warlock, as I recall, a motion was made that our next order of business was to consider the status of one Sirius Black. I move that the Wizengamot recognize that the reports of Mr. Black's death were totally in error, and that all records be corrected immediately, and that Sirius Black shall enjoy all the rights and responsibilities of citizenship in our world, and more, the thanks of this administration for his courageous stand today."

Again, there was cheering and applause, but this time for Sirius as he stood in the center of the floor beside his cousin. Dumbledore said, as the noise abated, "It would appear we have consent; so ordered."

"Chief Warlock," Madam Bones then said, "Now, having dispensed with matters placed on the agenda during the tenure of the prior administration, it is my wish that my first act as Minister for Magic shall be to recognize the Potters—Harry and Ginny, as they are known to their friends—for their courage in standing up today and being counted. Their actions have not only made a profound difference in the outcome here today, but they will impact our world for a long time to come. Further, let the record show that this government wishes the Potters great joy and long life together. I so move."

When the cheering and applause finally began to soften, Dumbledore said, "Without objection, so ordered."

Amelia Bones made a series of motions, all of which were approved. Narcissa Malfoy was recognized and thanked. Arthur Weasley was confirmed as head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Dolores Umbridge was summarily removed from her position. Harry saw Sirius motioning to him; Nicholas Flamel and Narcissa Malfoy were standing near him. Harry took Ginny's hand and they joined Sirius, who muttered, "We're getting out of here while the getting is still good. Come on." Glancing up, Harry realized the gallery box was empty.

Nicholas led the way, with Narcissa following him; Sirius took up a position on one side of her and motioned for Harry to walk on the other. In one of the corridors, they met the others who had watched from the gallery. Molly wrapped her arms around Ginny; she reluctantly let her go only after Perenelle's urgent reminder that they needed to leave.

They entered the Chief Warlock's office; Pandora Jones greeted them with a smile. Perenelle handed something to Sirius and said, "This will take you to Hogwarts; Minerva will be waiting for you and will get Narcissa settled." Sirius nodded and held out something—it looked like a key—to Narcissa; she touched it, and they vanished. Perenelle then reached somewhere within her robes and held out the key ring that had brought them there, and as soon as everyone was touching it, she trigged it, returning them to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

When they had returned to Headquarters, Ginny found herself the center of attention. Hermione and all of the Weasleys had thought the events that had unfolded had been part of Dumbledore's plan all along, but it quickly came out that Ginny had acted on her own, taking even Dumbledore and the Flamels by surprise.

"How did you know?" Hermione finally asked.

Ginny blushed as Molly answered, "Silly old bodice-ripper romance novels."

Hermione also showed a touch of color in her cheeks as Ginny responded, "Those were _your_ silly old bodice-ripper romance novels, Mum."

Molly nodded, thought for moment, and finally said, "_Warlock's Destiny,_ wasn't it?"

Ginny nodded and said, "I'll find it for you, Hermione, and transfigure the cover next time we're at the Burrow." Hermione gave Harry an exasperated look.

Nicholas said, "Surely none of you were thinking she learned it in History of Magic?"

As the laughter started to die, Perenelle added, "Perhaps there needs to be a new a new textbook. _Warlock's Destiny_, did you say?"

After the laughter died again, Nicholas said, "In all seriousness, Ginny, that was a very brave thing that you did today. Despite the hours and hours we spent attempting to explore every possible angle, the possibility had not occurred to us. Well and bravely done."

"Ginny," Arthur Weasley said as he entered the kitchen. As Ginny turned, Arthur stopped and held out his arms. She ran to him, and he hugged her tightly to him, lifting her feet from the floor. "I'm so proud of you, Ginny, so very, very proud."

It had been one of the most relaxing, easy-going days Cat could remember. Joe had finally run out of questions; he had fixed lunch for the two of them, and had then left for a meeting at the mission he ran. He'd told her to soak her ankle again, and that he would put a fresh dressing on it when he returned that evening. He had suggested she spend the time reading, but had told her she could also watch the small TV that was downstairs. After spending half an hour in the tub, she'd dressed again, except for her socks and sneakers; she padded down the stairs barefoot and turned on the TV.

Joe did indeed have a meeting at the mission with several of the volunteers; fortunately, this had gone quickly, leaving him time to run an errand before returning to Cat, or Lena as he now thought of her. He drove to a nearby precinct station, and as luck would have it, his friend, a detective, was in. He'd asked the man to run the name Lena Rosier through their computer, and there'd been results, several pages of them. After reassuring the detective he'd be in touch if he actually saw this Lena Rosier again, a statement both of them knew to be patently false, he then left and returned to his office at the mission to study what he'd been given.

It looked as if what she had told him had been pretty accurate. From the grainy photo printed on the first page, there was little doubt that this was the same girl who was now in his house. It had been taken when she was around twelve. The background information said that she had been abandoned as a toddler at a daycare center in Jersey City, New Jersey; the address and phone number given by the person who had dropped her off had turned out to be nonexistent in the case of the address, and the phone number had been for a pay phone. Lena had then been placed in the foster care system, and had been considered a problem child; the records stated that she had been moved regularly from one foster parent or temporary placement to another, over and over, due to a variety of problems.

She had first run away four years ago, and as she had said, had quickly been picked up. She had made two other attempts where she had made it on her own for less than a week. Then she had disappeared for several months, only to turn up in Philly a few months later. After that, she had run away again: the pattern repeated itself in several cities. In general, she had headed more or less south; she'd last been picked up in Greenville, South Carolina. It was surprising that she had gotten away with running away so many times; however, it seemed that by the time she had been identified and the paper work had caught up with her, she had already managed to slip away from whatever temporary home she'd been placed in. She had a fairly long police record: most of it related to running away, truancy, and occasional petty theft, usually of food.

Unfortunately, it looked like she'd also been truthful about not belonging anywhere. Joe had really expected to find, if he'd found anything at all, that somewhere there were parents or family who would be desperately seeking this child; it was hard to believe that one of their children, as rare as they seemed to be, had been abandoned in the way she apparently had been.

Joe carefully placed the papers in a file, and then locked it in his desk drawer. He left the mission then and returned home to find Lena sitting about a foot from the small television; it suddenly became clear to him why she had acted so strangely when he had mentioned books: she badly needed glasses.

He put another dressing on her ankle; it still looked ugly, but it was at least drained and beginning to heal. He told her to put on her shoes and socks, and that they would do a bit of shopping. She seemed both scared and excited by the prospect. A few moments later she was ready, and he drove them to a mall on the edge of the city. She seemed a little nervous at first, but her confidence seemed to grow as no one took any particular notice of her. Joe led her to a chain eye-ware store, with an on-site optometrist, who checked her eyes and confirmed his suspicion that Lena was nearsighted. At first, she had been quite reluctant at the idea of glasses; but seeing how the world suddenly came into focus looking through the diagnostic equipment, she eagerly selected a pair of frames and they placed an order, to be ready in an hour.

They then went to the food court; Joe let Lena choose anything she wanted. There were almost too many choices, but she finally settled on a burger and a hot fudge sundae. Afterwards, they picked up her new glasses. Joe had been amused watching the paradigm shift they had introduced to Lena's world, seeing things so differently. He decided to take her to a movie. There was a new picture that was opening that looked as if it might contain sufficient excitement for her and also be interesting for him; they purchased two tickets for _Independence Day_; he bought the overpriced popcorn and sodas and they entered the dark theatre, where Lena sat enthralled for the next two hours.

After the movie, they returned home; and from his earlier hunch, he asked her to take a look at a book he selected for her. She looked up after a page and said, "I can actually read this now for more than a few minutes without it hurting."

"Then give that one a go, Cat," Joe said. "If you liked the movie, I think you might like this, too." She settled back in an armchair, one leg hooked over the arm, with a copy of _The Hobbit_.

It was approaching ten that evening when she suddenly gasped and dropped the book; when Joe looked toward her, she was grasping her side tightly. He walked over to her, asking what was wrong; she was in agony, both hands pressed over her abdomen. Joe knelt beside her and gently pulled her hands away. One hand was smeared with blood; she had already bled through her clothes.

He picked her up and set her down on the couch, unsnapped her jeans, and pulled her shirt back. The scar he had noticed the first day had become an angry red and had opened; Lena looked at him, terrified, as he tried to reassure her; not an easy task, as he was unsure himself of what to do.

Sirius had accompanied Narcissa to Hogwarts, where Minerva McGonagall had welcomed Narcissa and had shown her to one of the small apartments in the staff wing. Narcissa had said very little, and Sirius was unsure where to begin any sort of conversation; she had thanked him briefly, and then had closed the door, leaving him standing with McGonagall.

Sirius asked if he might have the use of a fireplace, and McGonagall led him to the empty staff room. Sirius told her that he would most likely depart from there, or else walk to the gates and Apparate; she nodded, wished him a good day, and departed.

Sirius placed a floo call to Jon Howe, and Howe told him that he had dispatched an owl a few minutes before, when he had been unable to reach him. Howe told Sirius that he had received several pages that he wished Sirius to look at, and handed them to him through the fire.

Sirius studied the grainy photograph for a moment, and then said, "That's her, Jon. No doubt at all. The resemblance… even if we had not been looking and I ran across her in the street, there wouldn't have been any doubt. Have you located her?"

"No, she's a runaway. Read though the report, and you'll see what I mean. It looks like she was in New York until about four years ago, but she has been generally moving more or less south since then. I've told them to do everything possible to pick up the trail from where she was last picked up."

Sirius nodded. "Is this my copy?"

"Yes. And another thing," Howe added. "As far as I can tell so far—and it's a slower search, because it still has to be done by hand—there's no record of a Lena Rosier, or of any Rosier for that matter, in the U. S. Department of Magic. There's no indication that the Yanks have any record that she exists."

"Isn't that unusual?" Sirius asked. "Wouldn't her birth have been recorded?"

"The Yanks use a system similar to ours, but we really have no idea where she was born. There's no birth certificate or any sort of record. The paper trail starts when she was about three."

"Thanks, Jon. Any speculation at all on where it goes from here?"

"Not really. She's pretty good at ducking the system; the guy I talked to said it was damned unusual for her to run away successfully so many times. By the third or fourth time, they usually lock them up pretty tight."

"Okay, keep me posted, I guess. Will you be in tomorrow morning?"

"Plan to be."

"I'll check with you then."

Sirius closed the connection and then settled in a chair to read through the papers Jon had given him. He read through the whole report once; then he flipped through the papers, re-reading various parts. Finally he stood up, walked to the fireplace, and returned to Grimmauld Place.

Evening had come to a mostly empty Grimmauld Place. The Flamels had returned to Hogwarts, and Arthur Weasley had taken Molly for a quiet dinner and evening together in Diagon Alley to celebrate his new position. Bill and Charlie had left for destinations undisclosed, but given their dress, it would not have been unreasonable to assume their plans were social. Sirius had said something about "kicking the tires and lighting the fires" as he had rolled his motorcycle out the front door, and Tonks, at last report, was alternating between Hogwarts and the Ministry. Remus was locked away in his cellar room, and Dudley was somewhere in the house, most likely with the exercise equipment. Sirius had Dobby preparing and serving Dudley's meals separately.

The four teens were in the kitchen, finishing the meal Dobby had prepared and discussing the events earlier in the Wizengamot. Harry had the feeling that something was bothering Hermione, but she changed the subject whenever Harry tried to steer the conversation in that direction, so he decided to try and talk with her alone later. Ginny had been more quiet than usual; an hour or so after they had returned to Grimmauld Place, she had experienced a bad case of the shakes and had lost what little had been in her stomach. Harry had taken her upstairs to lie down; when they came downstairs for dinner, Ginny seemed to be all right, but she was still subdued. She held on to Harry's hand as if they still needed to remain in constant contact.

Ron had been gleefully describing the reactions of some of those who had opposed Dumbledore when Narcissa Malfoy had cast her vote; from the gallery, he and Hermione had enjoyed a much better vantage point than Harry and Ginny on the floor. Suddenly a robed figure, with hat pulled low, stumbled into the middle of the kitchen. Ron and Hermione, who were sitting on one side of the table facing away from the new arrival, turned and drew their wands, while Harry, at the end of the table, suddenly rose, pulling Ginny up and behind him.

As the new arrival turned toward them, Ron's eyes flickered in recognition. "How in the bloody hell did you get here?" he demanded.

"Percy!" Ginny gasped.

At the sound of Ginny's voice, Percy took a step in their direction, but the wands Ron, Harry and Hermione held on him finally registered, and he stopped. "Come any closer, Percy, and you'll wake up in St. Mungo's. How the hell did you get here?" Ron demanded again as he stood up.

"Where is Professor Dumbledore?" Percy replied, his eyes wildly searching the room, "I need him, now! Where is he?"

Percy started to move towards them again, but Ron swished his wand and said, "_Locomotor Mortis!_ Does this look like Hogwarts? You don't have any business being here, Percy. I hope to Merlin Ginny put your useless carcass out of a job today! How'd it feel to see the arse you've been kissing get kicked for a change?"

"Ron, stop this foolishness this in…" Percy said, but that was as far as he got. Ron surged forward and unleashed a vicious uppercut that landed on Percy's jaw. Percy dropped to the floor like a poleaxed steer; Ron stood over him, awkwardly flexing one hand and holding his wand on Percy with the other.

"Ron! No!" Ginny shouted, as she pushed past Harry and dropped to her knees beside Percy. Ron started to pull her back, but Ginny raised her hand in a way he had seen her do twice before. He took a half step back, but kept his wand trained on his older brother.

"Percy, please, why are you here?" Ginny asked.

Percy answered groggily, "Don't know where here is; have to find Dumbledore; they've taken Penny."

"Penny? Penelope Clearwater?" Ginny asked. Harry and Hermione moved closer; Hermione lowered her wand though Harry kept his at the ready.

"Penelope Weasley… my wife." Percy shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs. "Please, I'll explain later, get Dumbledore! He gave me the portkey that brought me here; it was only for a dire emergency. They've taken Penny; I've got to get help while there's still time…"

"Who has Penny?" Hermione asked, joining Ginny beside Percy.

"Baddock and Bletchley. They're Death Eaters."

"How do we know this isn't some sort of trick?" Ron demanded harshly. "Seems passing strange that you'd show up now with this sort of cock and bull story just after your lot got booted."

Ron's words seemed to cut Percy deeply. He ripped back his sleeves and held up his thin arms. "I'm not a Death Eater, Ron. Please, call Dumbledore; get help. Penny… Penny's in the family way; if they rough her up…"

Ginny had heard enough. She stood up and walked to the fireplace, took a pinch of powder and threw it in the flames, and said "Albus Dumbledore." She placed her head in the flames, and found herself looking into Dumbledore's empty office. She withdrew, took another pinch of powder, and said, "Nicholas Flamel." Again, she was looking into an empty room. She tried McGonagall, the twins' shop and Fleur Delacour, hoping to find Bill there, but again, no one was home.

"Harry?" Ginny turned toward Harry, looking for suggestions. Sirius was out riding; all the older Weasleys were out; Lupin was in no condition to help, and none of the professors who were staying at Hogwarts for the summer—at least the ones Harry would call on for help—were in. And he didn't know how to reach Tonks at Hogwarts, and he certainly wasn't going to try to reach her at the Auror division. He shrugged and said, "I guess it's up to us, or we wait."

Ginny returned to Percy's side; he was sitting up now. Hermione had done something to ease his jaw, and Ron had reluctantly released the leg-locker curse at Hermione's insistence. Harry took a step forward and held out his hand; Percy took it, and Harry pulled him to his feet. Ginny held his other arm; he was still a little unsteady. She led him back to the table and got him to settle in a chair.

Ginny joined her fingers to Harry's for a few moments. Ron was still looking dubiously at Percy, but Hermione realized that something had passed between the two brothers. Harry said, "Percy, we're all the help that's here right now. Tell us what happened."

Percy sighed and shook his head as if there was no hope, but finally said, "Today, Roderick Baddock and Miles Bletchley left the office before I did. There's nothing the least bit unusual about that, but they'd been smirking and giving me lip all day, and when they were leaving, Bletchley said something about they'd see me later… Something… something just didn't seem right about that, and I left just a few minutes after they did; not that it mattered much, I haven't had much to do for weeks. I saw them—Baddock and Bletchley—go into the building where Penny and I have a flat. I… I slipped up behind them and heard them force their way into the flat… I listened outside the door for a few minutes; they were asking Penny about when I'd be home, what time I usually came. When I heard that… I… was… afraid to try and take them alone. If Penny were banged up or hit with a spell," his voice dropped to a whisper, "she could lose the baby. The healer has already been warning her…"

"Where's the flat?" Harry asked.

"It's near Blackfriars," Percy replied.

"Tell me everything you can about the flat," Harry commanded. "Is there a second door? How's it laid out?"

Percy talked for several minutes, prompted by Harry and Hermione. Hermione found parchment and a quill and asked Percy sketch out the floor plan. Staring at the parchment, he said, "What am I doing this for? You lot can't help me. I can't go to the Aurors; I've got history with several of them; all of them hate me over the pay changes, and most seem to be convinced I'm a Death Eater, too."

"Percy? Please?" Ginny begged.

He sighed and sketched out the flat. Harry took the parchment when he'd finished, and placed it on the table where they all could see.

Hermione said, "If they're waiting to ambush Percy, the best chance of them both being away from Penny would be when Percy comes in."

Harry and Ron nodded.

Percy had told them the flat was on the third floor, and that the back door opened onto a rickety iron fire escape. Harry pointed to the parchment and said, "What if we do this? Percy makes a noisy arrival, and as he's going in, Ron and I will come in through the back. Ginny and Hermione will be just far enough behind Percy to be out of sight while he goes in the door. If they're watching the front door, their backs should turned towards us if we're coming out of the kitchen. Ron and I will each try to take one of them; when we make our move, Ginny and Hermione will rush the door and have the drop on them from behind if they manage to turn and face us."

The other three teens nodded. "Hermione, can you get us there?"

"Blackfriars… anywhere close to St. Paul's?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that's quite close by, but…"

"Here goes nothing," Hermione muttered under her breath, then, louder, _"Portus,"_ as she touched her wand to the quill Percy had drawn the map with.

"What…? How…? You can't do that! That's a reserved…." Percy sputtered.

Hermione cut him off. "Shut up, Percy. You can snap my wand later."

Ron pulled Harry up and aside and said, "What if it's a trap?"

"What if it's not?" Harry replied. "Would he have had a portkey that would bring him _here _if he wasn't on the level? I don't want to take that chance. We'll try to look before we leap."

Ron nodded and they moved back towards the table where Hermione and Ginny were now standing. Hermione held out the quill and asked, "Coming, Percy?"

Percy looked at the four of them as they stood there, determination written on all their faces. He still thought this half-baked plan was hopeless, but he dared not wait; he had not told them the leering threats the Death Eaters had made toward Penny. He stood and moved closer and touched the quill.

Hermione triggered it; a moment later, they were in the shrubbery beside the cathedral. Percy quickly got his bearings and led them forward.

They walked for several minutes before Percy stopped and pointed. "That's the building."

"Okay, Harry and I will need a minute or two to get into position," Ron said.

"How will we know?" Percy asked, fearing he'd just found the flaw in their plan.

"I'll know," Ginny said. "It's a long story; I'll tell you later."

Harry and Ron split off and trotted one street further down, so they could approach Percy's building from the rear. They found the fire stairs as Percy had described them; they looked about for any sign of anyone watching from above, and seeing nothing, stealthily began to climb.

They reached the small platform behind Percy's flat. Ron cautiously looked in the window; the kitchen was empty, the only light was from the front room. Ron removed his wand from his pocket and cast the unlocking spell and nodded to Harry.

Ginny, waiting with Percy and Hermione one flight down, whispered, "Okay, go on up the last flight; then when you see me nod, count one, two, three, and open the door. Try not to let it lock behind you."

Percy nodded reluctantly and walked noisily up the stairs. He paused before the door for a moment and fumbled with his keys—this was a Muggle building—and opened the door. Two wizards faced him, wands drawn, but one of them was Marcus Flint. Bletchley was nowhere to be seen.

As they swaggered toward him, grinning, each was hit in the back with a stunning spell; they fell loudly. As Ron and Harry started to come into the room, and Ginny and Hermione entered behind him, Percy frantically pointed toward a partially open door.

Bletchley's voice came from the back room. "Finally. You'd think that arse-kissing prat would just stay on a cot at the office like his old man, as late as he gets here. Can't see why with a wench like…." He started to walk into the front room, but stunners from Ron and Harry hit him almost before he realized that his companions were down, Percy was still standing, and there were extra people in the room.

Percy rushed through the door past Bletchley's unconscious body; Ron and Harry followed him and almost ran over him as he suddenly stopped. Penelope Clearwater had been tied to the bed; Harry could see that one eye was black and swollen, her clothes were torn, and her top had been ripped partially open.

"Hermione! Ginny!" Ron called, then stepped to his brother and guided him back out of the room. "Let them get her ready," Ron said.

Harry took his wand and bound all three Death Eaters. Percy just stood there, staring into space.

Perhaps ten minutes later, Hermione and Ginny led an unsteady Penny into the front room. Percy ran to her, and she collapsed, sobbing, into his arms. Harry gave them a moment before saying, "We need to get out of here."

Ron closed and locked the door to the flat, while Hermione cast another portkey spell to return them to Grimmauld Place. Hermione held out the quill; Percy asked Ginny to steady Penny for a moment, then moved toward the unconscious Bletchley and kicked him in the face as hard as he could. He then returned and placed his finger on the portkey. Hermione triggered it, and they returned to the kitchen they had left a little over an hour before.

The kitchen was no longer empty; it was crowded. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Nicholas, Perenelle, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, the twins, and Fleur Delacour were all gathered around the table. Several of them had their Order communicators on the table in front of them.

The two groups stared at each other for a long, silent moment until Molly angrily began, "I have never in my life seen such utter and gross irresponsibility. Just when you lot actually manage to act halfway like adults, not even six hours later you decide you have to undo it completely. The first night Arthur and I have had together in I don't know how long, and… you… Percy?"

As Molly was speaking, the four Weasley brothers had risen to their feet, one by one. All of them had their hands on their wands, and their faces were hard. Arthur remained seated, but there was no welcome in his eyes for Percy.

"Penny's been hurt, Mum," Percy said. "We need a healer."

Dumbledore reached for his communicator and spoke briefly; the tall witch being supported by Percy and Ginny finally registered on Molly's consciousness. Molly said, "Help her to a chair; we'll get help." Bill, Charlie, and the twins settled back into their chairs, but continued to regard Percy warily.

Nothing further was said until Madam Pomfrey emerged from the fireplace a few minutes later; Percy's attention was focused completely on his wife. Madam Pomfrey made a cursory examination of Penny and conjured a stretcher and declared that Penny needed to be in bed. She and Dumbledore whispered quietly, then Sirius was added to their huddle; a moment later, he was leading Madam Pomfrey and the stretcher out the door. Percy started to follow, but Dumbledore placed a hand on his arm and asked him to wait for the mediwitch to get Penny settled.

"Now, will someone please tell me what has happened?" Molly asked insistently.

"Harry and Ron and Hermione and Ginny… they saved Penny…" Percy replied, then went on to explain how he had arrived using the emergency portkey he had been given, how Harry, Hermione, and his younger siblings had analyzed the situation, devised a plan, and then executed it. He carefully avoided mentioning the portkey, though it was obvious to everyone that there were gaps in his story.

When he was finished, there was silence for several moments, until Ron added, "Oh, there are three Death Eaters, out cold and tied up, in Percy's flat. One of them probably needs healing." Dumbledore again reached for his communicator.

"But… how did Percy know to come here?" Molly asked.

"Percy has been working covertly for me and for the Order," Dumbledore said. "Not only did he serve as my eyes and ears in Fudge's office, one of his office mates thought to recruit him as a Death Eater and shared much useful information. Percy originally approached me some time ago; he felt remorse at how he had acted during and after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and sought my advice on how best to approach his family to attempt to reconcile. I imposed, greatly I fear, on him to maintain the charade for a time, given his position in the office of the Minister."

"Mum, Dad… I'm sorry. I was wrong and pig-headed and selfish. And Harry… after how I treated you…I'm sorry. Bill and Charlie, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny; I'm sorry. I don't deserve a family like you, and if you told me to… get… get out now, it would only be what I deserve. I'm sorry I ruined your evening, Mum. You and Dad deserved to celebrate; he's earned that promotion ten thousand times over."

"Ruined my evening?" Molly said. "Son, you haven't ruined my evening. This is the best evening I've had since your sister was born. All of my boys are here under one roof again; all seven of them… and Ginny, too."


	20. Chapter 19: It's Your Turn

**Chapter 19 – Sister Disco**

Percy attempted to answer some of the questions from his siblings and parents about how he had spent the past year, but it was obvious that he was distracted with worry about Penny; he kept a close watch on the kitchen door for some sign of Madam Pomfrey. Finally, after a half-hour had passed, a house elf entered the kitchen and told him the Mediwitch was asking for him. Sirius told Percy that he had taken them to one of the second floor bedrooms, and Molly offered to go upstairs with him to show him the way.

Percy's older brothers and father had remained cool to him; but after he had left the kitchen, Dumbledore told them that the extended estrangement had been very difficult for Percy. Even though he knew that the information he had been passing to Dumbledore was crucial, letters from Molly, a public confrontation with Arthur at the Ministry, and seeing Bill recognize him in Diagon Alley and then abruptly turn around and walk in the other direction had almost broken his resolve to continue in his covert role.

"Yes, Percy made a mistake," Dumbledore said. "One for which he wanted to make amends long ago. I imposed on him to take advantage of the situation and his unique position, and I insisted that he remain estranged, both for his protection and for the safety of all of you. Without his help, we might have had a very different outcome in the Wizengamot today. If you must remain angry, then direct your anger at me, not Percy. We are at war, and war often makes harsh demands. Sadly, I fear this will not the last sacrifice which must be made."

Bill and Charlie nodded, and Arthur asked, "But what will become of him now? It was Amelia's intent to replace everyone in that office."

"The Minister – and for that matter, the Order – can hardly afford to treat him publicly as other than one of Cornelius' sycophants," Dumbledore replied. "I certainly do not wish his role to become public. However, there is no reason Percy should not seek another Ministry job, ideally one distant from both of his prior positions. Your own department has many vacancies, Arthur. If Percy still desires to become Minister one day, he would do well to become familiar with all of its departments."

Arthur said, "Perhaps I should discuss this with the Minister."

"I believe you will find her quite receptive. She is now aware of the role Percy has played," Dumbledore replied. Then, looking at Harry, he continued, "Speaking of awareness, I would have much preferred that we had been made aware of events before the four of you chose to place yourselves at risk."

"We tried!" Ginny replied, a little sharply. After a moment, she continued in a calmer tone, "I tried to Floo your office, the Flamels, Professor McGonagall, the twins' shop, and even Fleur hoping Bill would be there. Sirius was out, and Mum and Dad had gone to Diagon Alley. Nobody was home."

As Dumbledore began to reply, Molly entered the kitchen, obviously upset. She approached the table but did not take her chair. She said, "Penelope is not… not in very good shape. She's not in danger, but… there are complications… Albus, Madam Pomfrey wanted you, Minerva, and the Flamels to join her upstairs. And… Arthur, will you please come up as well?"

Dumbledore, Minerva, and the Flamels rose and followed Molly and Arthur out of the kitchen. Bill looked at Fleur and said, "It looks like most of the excitement's over; and I need to get Fleur back. We rushed off and left Charlie's da… er, a friend of Charlie's holding down the fort at a pub."

"This friend of Charlie's," Sirius asked, grinning, "wouldn't happen to be of the female persuasion, by any chance? Anyone we know?"

"Gee, thanks a lot, Bill," Charlie said. "Not a word to Mum, any of you, or else! Sirius, will you call us if there's anything significant with Percy… or Penelope?"

"Go on back. I'm sure she'll be okay; she's in very good hands, you know. I'll call if anything happens," Sirius said.

The twins also took their leave, saying they had left Lee Jordan juggling several things in their shop. As they left, one of them had wrapped an arm around Charlie's shoulder and both were taking turns telling him how badly they needed dragon scales for their work. The implication seemed to be that if they had an adequate supply of raw materials, they would be far too busy to discuss his personal life with their mother.

"You know, it's a good thing those two didn't want to go into the Ministry. They'd either be running the place or in Azkaban by now," Sirius said; then, looking pointedly at Harry, "It wasn't much fun coming back here and finding all of you missing. I thought Molly was going to mount my head over the fireplace. I didn't realize she and Arthur had gone out or I would have stayed here."

"Maybe we should have left a note," Harry conceded, "but we're all way past the age of needing a full time minder, Sirius. You're the one who gave me legal standing as an adult a year early. Besides, time was short, and it worked out pretty well."

Sirius nodded. "This time, anyway. It'd be nice if the most I had to worry about was your getting back late from a date."

"That's the one worry you'll never have," Ginny said, with just a touch of smugness. "It's just a little bit too late for that now. _Teen Witch Weekly_ is going to have to update their list."

"I'm not used to… _that_ quite yet, either," Sirius said. "But I was still saying Lily Evans months after James got hitched. Anyway, I was going to talk to you tonight after I got back, Harry. Jon came up with some info." He pulled a packet of folded papers from his pocket and handed them to Harry.

Harry unfolded the papers and stared in shock at the image on the first page. Though the quality had suffered, no doubt as a result of being faxed multiple times, the features were sufficiently clear to leave little room for doubt. The rational portion of his mind had, albeit reluctantly, accepted that a sibling might be a possibility, but he wasn't prepared for a face with features so like his, yet different. "I guess this… kind of clinches it."

Sirius nodded as Ginny tugged Harry's hand toward the table and gasped with surprise as she got her first look at the page. Ron and Hermione stood and moved behind them. Hermione said, "I'd say it does, Harry."

"You know, she's cute," Ron teased. "If Hermione and I weren't together, I might be tempted…"

"Hermione's still my sister," Harry said distractedly, as he was reading through the text. "This says she has green eyes, and auburn hair."

"Lily's eyes and hair, I reckon, but her face is very much like yours and James's," Sirius said. "When I saw the picture, there wasn't much room for doubt."

"Merlin, it sounds like she had it worse than I did," Harry said. "Abandoned at a daycare center…."

"Most likely because Electra Rosier was killed," Sirius said. "The timing is exactly right."

Harry continued reading; as he flipped through the pages, Ginny took them as he finished, and she and Hermione read them together along with Ron, who stood to look over Hermione's shoulder.

"And I thought it was bad with the Dursleys," Harry said after going through the next two pages. "Looks like she never stayed very long at any of these foster homes or temporary care facilities. She was moved from place to place." He continued reading; then, after finishing the last page, continued, "And for the last three years, it looks like she's constantly running away, and all of these towns are different. This doesn't tell us much about where she is, does it?"

"Jon said she started in New York and has generally been moving further south," Sirius said. "I'm afraid I can't give you a lot of details beyond that; I've been to New York and Salem a couple of times, but that was years and years ago. I don't know much about the lay of the land over there."

"We can look up where some of these places are on a map," Hermione said.

"That might be just a little hard to come by here," Ron commented.

Sirius said, "There's a set of maps in my case that we can use. Was never quite sure where I'd end up for a while there. Want to head upstairs?"

"I'd like to wait for Dumbledore. He should probably see this," Harry said, indicating the papers.

"And I'd like to find out about Penny when they come back down," Ginny added.

"Ok, then I'll get them," Sirius said. He stood and walked out of the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned, carrying a large, thin book with a paper cover, titled _1994 Road Atlas._ "This should at least give us some idea."

They opened the book of maps, and easily found New York on the United States map, but some of the other places were not shown on the national map. They were forced to use the state-by-state maps that were more detailed in order to find some of the locations.

"The only pattern I can see…" Hermione began, but stopped as a figure dressed in black, carrying a small leather case, tumbled from the fireplace. Sirius was on his feet at once, his hand on his wand; Harry and Ron also stood, but kept their hands at their sides. Sirius said, neutrally, "Severus."

"Sirius." Snape's expression also remained carefully neutral. "The Headmaster required my presence."

"He should be on the second floor, in or near one of the bedrooms off the left hallway," Sirius replied.

Snape nodded curtly, and walked quickly from the kitchen.

"Anyway, the only pattern I can see in all this is that all of the places where she's been have been connected by the green dual carriageways," Hermione said, as they turned their attention back to the map. If her pattern remained consistent, the next two towns of any size are Columbia to the southeast, and Atlanta to the southwest."

"But she didn't stop in every big town - those are the ones in the largest print, right?" Ron asked.

"We have no idea where she may have stayed, only where there was some record of her being arrested," Hermione replied. "Sometimes it was months between the times she got caught. But the last place she was found was a couple of months ago… no, make that less than a month ago; the Americans write their dates backwards. So there's a chance she hasn't gone too far."

"We also have a name," Harry said. "What can we do with that?"

"McGonagall is here," Hermione pointed out. "We could ask her about the address writer."

"Or even try following an owl, now that we have some idea of where to start from," Ron said.

"That wouldn't be my first choice," Sirius said. "That's a pretty exposed thing to do, and you're talking about very unfamiliar ground." They continued talking until they heard footsteps approaching, and a moment later Dumbledore entered the room.

"I will shortly return to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "but first I wanted to make sure there was nothing further we should talk about tonight." Harry silently gathered the papers and handed them to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked intently at the first page for several moments before saying, "This would appear to validate what Pettigrew told you, Sirius."

"I know. And the day Electra Rosier was hit and killed was the same day the paper trail on the girl began," Sirius said. "And these are Muggle records."

Dumbledore continued reading through the other pages before remarking, "Instead of a trail over a decade cold, we know where she was less than a month ago. And I also find myself concerned over how quickly you were able to acquire this information."

"According to Jon, records are one thing Muggles do exceptionally well," Sirius said. "Their computers apparently allow them to sort through a great many records very quickly. And I've also told Jon not to spare the thestrals and to grease palms freely."

"Then we must assume that the same information is available to Voldemort," Dumbledore said.

"I'm afraid so," Sirius said, "though Jon's best guess is that we're a few hours ahead of them. And from looking at the map, she's generally been moving south. Hermione noticed that it's always been between larger towns and cities along the major carriageways. Right now, our best guess if she's not in the last place she was caught, she's in one of two places, either Columbia, South Carolina, or Atlanta, Georgia."

"Atlanta," Dumbledore said, thoughtfully. "I believe that is where the Olympic Games are shortly to be held. That might be attractive to someone on the run."

Ron asked, "What are the Olympic Games?"

"It is a sports festival," Dumbledore answered, "where Muggle athletes from all over the world come to compete. It is not unlike the Quidditch World Cup, other than that it lasts for several days, and that a wide variety of different sports are played."

"Why would that be attractive to someone on the run?" Ginny asked.

"Because there are a lot of people there – the players, the spectators, the media – most of them far from home… a stranger doesn't stick out, but can blend right in with the crowd. There's a lot of confusion; and if you're trying to lay low, it's a perfect environment," Sirius said. "At least if your face isn't plastered everywhere on a wanted poster."

"What do we do now?" Harry asked. "Have we narrowed it down enough to start looking ourselves? Those three places look pretty close together."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "America is a very large country. The scale of the maps is different from many of the maps used here. It would be far better if you would continue to allow others to pursue this. Voldemort no doubt already has some of his most powerful and experienced Death Eaters looking. They will not be like the three young, foolish, and inexperienced recruits you and your friends captured tonight. Further, I must be away for at least the next few days. The International Confederation of Wizards has called an emergency meeting, and I must attend. Nicholas will attend as well, as one of the representatives of France. I would strongly encourage you to continue what you are doing now, allowing the professionals to continue the search, and we will evaluate the situation upon our return."

"What if they find something or get close before then?" Harry pressed. "I've got a responsibility…"

"Indeed, Harry, you do. Our world ultimately must depend on you."

"That's why we can't allow Voldemort to reach her first," Hermione said, surprising all of them. "From just the little I learned from that book, a sibling of Harry's would have a strong affinity…"

"She's also my sister," Harry added, not entirely comfortable with where Hermione seemed to be coming from.

Dumbledore nodded unhappily, "I would like to believe that the wards and other protections we have constructed around Harry are sufficient, but blood magic is old and powerful, and not always well understood. At least promise me this, all of you, that you will seek Perenelle's counsel before involving yourself directly?"

They all nodded, and Harry said, "We will."

"Or at least we'll try," Ginny amended.

"You will all have one of the communication devices the Order has devised by morning. We should have done so earlier, but they require significant time to make, and there have been many who have needed them." Dumbledore then looked at Sirius, "I would ask the same of you, Sirius, as I did of the students. While no one would ever question your courage, both you and Harry often respond impulsively. It concerns me greatly to leave the two of you without Remus' calming influence readily at hand."

Sirius gave Dumbledore a "Who, Me?" look before saying, "We won't do anything stupid, Albus."

"That would certainly be… refreshing," Snape said, entering the kitchen and walking toward the table. "Headmaster, Madam Pomfrey no longer requires my services; if you have no objection, I shall return…." The Potions Master stopped abruptly, his jaw snapping shut as his eyes took in the grainy picture on the pages Dumbledore held. Sirius had been about to make a slashing reply, but the expression on Snape's face made him stop. Snape continued to stare at the image for several moments, then asked, stiffly, as if the words were being pulled from him against his will, "How is this possible?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry; after a few moments of hesitation, he nodded reluctantly and Dumbledore said, "_Fetum Inter Matris._ And it seems to be as it appears, Severus." Dumbledore held out the papers to Snape.

"The surrogacy spell?" When Dumbledore nodded, Snape muttered, "Electra Rosier. She did find it, after all. The Dark Lord was not aware that she had succeeded." He then read through the pages as the others silently watched. When he had finished, he looked at Dumbledore and said, "You are aware of the particulars of why the Dark Lord was seeking this specific spell, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded, and Snape continued, "Even though Electra is dead, it may be that all knowledge of the spell did not die with her. It is most important that any papers or other possessions that remain in the Department of Mysteries and anything she had on her person when she was killed be secured at once. Even so, once he knows she was able to discover the means, or some record… the spell he used to regain his body shows he has already come far too close."

"Voldemort already knows about it… and her," Harry said, flatly, as Dumbledore nodded confirmation.

"Ja…the girl cannot be allowed to fall into the Dark Lord's hands!" Snape snapped, as the minimal color in his face drained away. "Even her death would be preferable…"

Ginny's hand on Harry's arm kept him in his seat, but no one restrained Sirius as he stood and took two steps toward Snape and said, menacingly, "That's James and Lily's child you're talking about…." as Dumbledore moved between them.

"Think, Albus," Snape hissed, ignoring Sirius. "Of… that… that lineage," he said, his eyes resting on Harry for a second, "and her…" his eyes this time touching briefly on Ginny. "_Redde herre as flaume of fir, sibbe gardein ond proptectour whos espuse of sonderd twines."_

That stirred something in the back of Dumbledore's memories, but he could not recall the details. However, there was one thing of which he was certain: this was not the time or the place to pursue it further. Sirius' success in driving the process this quickly was certainly unexpected, and Harry was already much too involved; events were beginning to spin out of his control, if he'd ever had any to begin with.

Voldemort sat in a darkened room, intently studying several pages of papers. A robed figure entered the room and knelt, but Voldemort ignored her for several minutes while flipping through the papers before finally saying, "I trust you have something worthwhile to report _this_ time?"

"Yes, my lord, our agents have confirmed that there was a child, a girl-child who was called Lena Rosier. Thus far, we have learned that when Electra Rosier left…"

"Fled!" Voldemort spat, as he fingered his wand with malevolent intent.

"Yes, my lord, when Electra Rosier fled, she originally traveled to South Africa, where she stayed for a short time before booking passage on a cargo ship to Canada. From there, she apparently traveled in some fashion to America, though we as of yet know little of her movements; almost three years later she was killed in New York by a Muggle automobile."

"She was killed by Aurors, even if indirectly," Voldemort said. "Her body was returned to the Ministry here. What of the girl?"

"We have learned that she became a ward…"

Voldemort again interrupted, "Dumped in an orphanage?"

"No, my lord, but with a succession of American Muggles. It appears she is there still. She ran away over two years ago, and has been running ever since, though the police have caught her periodically. We are being sent details, including where she was last seen."

"You will bring that to me at once. And I will hold you…_personally…_ responsible for finding this girl, and bringing her to me. Alive, Bella. I want her alive and unharmed… and untouched. Do you understand? Unharmed and untouched. You will not deliver a healed body with a damaged mind. Indulge yourself elsewhere if you wish, but not with her."

"Yes, my lord."

"I do not wish her placed under Cruciatus or Imperius; in fact, I wish her as little touched by magic as possible."

"Yes, my lord."

"You will select as many as of my Death Eaters as you need, and remember that I will not permit mistakes or accept excuses again. Failure may have fatal consequences. If you are lucky. Now, tell me again where you found this." Voldemort held up the sheaf of papers he had been reading.

"My lord, Draco Malfoy discovered these in the dwelling of a Muggle official. Strangely, these papers were not secured with the documents we sought, but were lying casually on a device Muggles use to create such documents."

"I find it strange that such a document would not be properly secured," Voldemort said. "Or for that matter, carried outside of the Ministry itself. There is much wisdom collected here. For example, 'I will not gloat over my enemies' predicament before killing them.' Had I but followed that with Potter… And much of what is written here is intended for Muggles; many references are made to their guns and other weapons… perhaps I should study their weapons…. Yet whoever wrote this had knowledge of Magic. For example, 'I will not turn into a snake. It never helps.'"

Bellatrix continued to kneel quietly as Voldemort continued speaking. "It further seems strange that such a lowly placed Muggle official would have access to such a sensitive document dealing with Evil Overlords." He paused for a moment, and returned to the task at hand. "Take Draco Malfoy with you, and instruct him to befriend her if the opportunity should present itself. He is close to her age and should be able to gain her confidence. But she is to remain untouched. If you are even slightly unsure of his ability to follow this last instruction, geld him yourself first."

"Yes, my lord."

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk; Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape were sitting in chairs nearby. Their departure from Grimmauld Place had not come easily; both Harry and Sirius had demanded answers and it had taken all of Dumbledore's powers of persuasion and diplomacy to restrain Sirius and Snape from going wand to wand.

Upon returning to the castle, Snape had left the others and had descended into the dungeons, joining them a few minutes later in Dumbledore's office, carrying an obviously ancient leather-bound book. Snape placed the book before the Headmaster, opened it, and pointed. Dumbledore read, and then passed the book to McGonagall, who was closest to his desk, who seemed to struggle with the indicated passage before passing the book to Perenelle. She and Nicholas read together.

Perenelle looked at Snape after reading. "This is very old. Even so, it is not the original; it has been transcribed at least once, perhaps even before my time. How did this come into your hands, Severus?"

Snape snapped, "How do you think? Voldemort sought out all knowledge of the barriers between life and the afterlife, and of enchantments and Magic that dealt with life and death. I happened to have had this particular tome because of the draughts described within. But Voldemort is certainly aware of the passage you just read."

"And there's no doubt as to Harry's lineage," Nicholas said.

"Or, for that matter, of Ginny's," Dumbledore commented.

"Or their relationship," Perenelle added.

"That foolish little tart certainly lost no time in making sure the entire world knew she had bagged…"

Perenelle's voice was soft but perilous as she interrupted Snape, "That _foolish little tart_ at least had the intellect and wisdom to know that your erstwhile master had possessed her and invaded her mind, the persistance to find an answer that none of us had seen, the courage to stand up and be counted… and the cunning to do it at precisely the right moment. _You will not speak of Ginny - or of Harry - in such a fashion ever again! _ Or as surely as you draw breath, Severus, not only will I personally ensure every child who passes these doors knows all of what you have kept hidden, _I will publicly challenge you to an affaire d'honneur!_ Do I make myself clear, Severus? _You will go wand to wand… or_ _wand to hand_ _avec moi!_"

"Please, Perenelle, Severus, we must not fight among ourselves," Dumbledore said. "This only serves the cause of…"

"No, Brian," Perenelle interrupted again, "this has been allowed to fester far too long. _That_ has served the purpose of the enemy. And I am ending it here. _Maintenant!_" Then, looking again at Snape, she continued, "Understand this, Severus, that when Pymander and Fawkes joined to free you, _they did so to fullfill Harry's need! _ You've touched Harry's mind; you have no excuse; you know his true measure. And Ginny is worthy of him: the action you denigrate so casually is proof sufficient, all by itself. The wizard debt you owe Harry dwarfs what you owed James – James Potter only saved your life. You said yourself the Dark Mark was a mark on the soul. And Harry would have been unable to do what he did for you without the healing Ginny had already brought to him."

There was total silence for several moments until Nicholas finally said, "A meeting of the Confederation has been called; indeed, this is our doing."

"And this will put Nicholas and me beyond easy reach," Dumbledore said. Looking at McGonagall, he added, "And we cannot both be away from Hogwarts for an extended period, Minerva." Dumbledore then looked at Perenelle, then at Snape. "This leaves me little choice other than to hope the two of you can manage to find some common ground if events unfold quickly. Given the rumors running rampant through the Ministry and the shortage of Aurors, it may prove best not to involve anyone from the Auror division other than Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks, especially given the jurisdictional issues."

Both Perenelle and Snape nodded, keeping their eyes fixed on Dumbledore. "It is unlikely Remus will be in any sort of shape to instruct them in the morning," Perenelle said. "I will meet with them then, and while you and Nicholas are absent, I will stay at Grimmauld Place. If worst should come to worst, I can reach Nicholas."

"And if some word of finding this Lena Rosier should come, what then, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Jamie," Snape said softly, as they all looked at him. "Jamie; that was to have been her name. Jamie… Potter."

Fawkes and Pymander, who had occasionally opened a sleepy eye to observe the meeting progress, opened both eyes wide as Snape spoke, and both trilled several notes as he finished speaking.

"It would appear that the over-plumaged budgies are in agreement with you, Severus," Nicholas said.

After the professors returned to Hogwarts, Sirius and the four teens remained around the table talking until a Floo call arrived for Sirius; he chased them from the kitchen, and they began making their way upstairs. When they reached the second floor, they saw Molly, Arthur, and Madam Pomfrey standing in the hallway talking; Ginny started toward them, but Molly held up her hand and pointed upstairs, indicating she would talk to them later. As they continued up the stairs, Harry touched fingers with Ginny and asked her if she could distract Ron for a few minutes; he wanted to talk to Hermione alone.

When they reached the third floor landing, Ginny said, "Hey, Ron, hold up a second. There's something I need to talk to you about. The two of you go on up, and we'll be along in a minute."

Harry gave her a puzzled look, then shrugged and continued on up the stairs, Hermione following. They entered the suite, and Harry settled on one of the sofas. Hermione claimed the other and said, "You're not that good an actor, Harry. I saw you and Ginny on the stairs."

"It didn't matter if you figured it out," Harry said with a wry grin. "I just wanted to talk to you by yourself for a minute or two. What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong, Harry."

"We've been friends far too long for that. Something's been bugging you for the last few days; before Percy came, every time I tried to hint about it, you changed the subject, so I thought it might have been because you didn't want to talk about it with Ron around."

"It'd be a lot easier if you and Ron would just stay thick all the time," Hermione said then sighed. "You're more… something: perceptive, I guess, since you and Ginny got together. I don't know… it's just that it's like we're not like we were a couple of years ago, or even the last part of fourth year. I really miss that, and it seems like we get close, then it slips away. It's like Ron and I are on the sidelines now… sometimes I feel like you've outgrown us."

"Hermione… it's not like that at all…"

"I know, Harry. I know. I, uh, guess part of it is seeing you and er, Ginny like you are. The two of you are so perfect together; you never argue… and how she looks at you, and how you look at her, and the bond you have. I guess… maybe I'm a little jealous and a little lonely. I've tried to talk to Ron and Professor Flamel… Perenelle… but Ron, well, Ron doesn't seem to feel anything's missing, and she says we're not ready… I think. I'm… I'm not even sure I understood what she meant. I feel like my… my best friend's getting further and further away and moving on… and my other best friend is more wrapped up in being my boyfriend than my best friend, and that he thinks that's just how it should be… Sometimes I need just the friend without the boyfriend, and that's been hard to come by recently."

"I guess I have kind of gotten kind of swept up in all that's going on," Harry said. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Harry… you noticed… and you're talking to me now, and that really means a lot. And I really appreciated what you said about my being your sister. I'll be okay."

"You know, we really are a team," Harry said. "We'd have never gotten Sirius back if you hadn't figured out a way, and like I said that night, if I really can take Voldemort, I'm depending on you – not on Dumbledore, not on Nicholas Flamel – to figure out how I can do it. You'll never be on the sidelines, Hermione. Want me to talk to Ron?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, he'll come around." She smiled fondly, and added, "Eventually."

Harry got up and sat beside Hermione and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, and held on, whispering, "Thanks, Harry."

Ron had leaned against the railing looking expectantly at Ginny. She waited until Harry and Hermione were out of sight and hearing and said quietly, "Ron, Harry's birthday is coming up soon, and I need some ideas. Do you know of anything that he wants or that you think he'd really like?"

Ron grinned and said, "Actually, I have a pretty good idea. How about a leather jacket, a good one? I think Sirius called it a 'bomber' jacket."

"You mean like Sirius wears? What in Merlin's name would Harry want with something like that?"

"Well, according to Sirius, they usually come without all the metal and shiny stuff; you have to add that yourself. Anyway, I know what Sirius is getting for Harry's birthday, and he's going to need one… uh, Sirius kind of suggested this. And you might want to get one for yourself at the same time," Ron said, grinning mysteriously.

"Are you going to tell me what you're talking about, or do I have to hex it out of you?" Ginny asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Can you keep it from Harry? And Mum? And if I tell you, will you help me with something?"

"Yes, yes and it depends on what."

"Sirius is getting Harry a motorcycle, and I need…"

"A motorcycle? Mum will kill him and maybe you too if she finds out…"

"Remember, you promised, Ginny. Now, I need your help. What's worrying Hermione?"

"I don't know; the two of us really haven't had a chance to talk since before exams at Hogwarts," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"But something's wrong, haven't you noticed?" Ron pressed.

"Well, yes, and so has Harry. He's upstairs trying to talk to her now and find out what," Ginny said. "You know, subtlety has never been your – or Hermione's – strong suit."

"I guess I should have known better than to ask you for help," Ron said as he started to get angry.

"Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't help you. Look, I'll go on up and see if Harry's had any luck, and if not, I'll see if I can talk to Hermione. There's a lot she might not tell Harry but will probably talk to me about. I'll see what I can find out, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay? Why don't you go on to bed or read or something? Just don't come up to our room tonight."

"Thanks, Ginny." He kissed her cheek, taking Ginny by surprise. Before Ron had started Hogwarts, he had frequently shown his affection in such a fashion, but she couldn't remember such a gesture since the summer after her first year.

"Don't worry, Ron. It'll be okay," she said as he turned toward his room, and she started up the stairs to the fourth floor.

Ginny entered the sitting room and settled on the couch by Harry. "Where's Ron?" Hermione asked. She noticed Ginny and Harry had joined their hands again.

"I told him to call it a night or read a book," Ginny said. "And Harry, why don't you say good night, too? Hermione and I haven't had a chance to talk girl-talk since Hogwarts, and I think we need to."

Harry nodded and said, "Actually, I'm not sleepy; but I think I'll go down and make some hot chocolate and talk to Sirius for a while. Good night, Hermione." He stood and walked out of the sitting room, closing the door behind him.

Ginny turned to Hermione and looked at her expectantly. "You know, I reckoned it would be tough getting Ron to talk about Harry's birthday long enough to give Harry a chance to talk to you, but he wanted to talk to me about you instead. He's kind of worried about you."

"Ron's involved in this, too? I saw you and Harry doing it, you know… you already know what I told Harry, I guess?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Ron and Harry haven't talked. Ron asked me on the stairs just a minute ago what was bothering you. And no, Harry didn't really tell me much, just that something was wrong and that everything wasn't perfect between you and Ron. He thought I'd be the better agony aunt."

"Harry just…" Hermione deflated onto the couch, shaking her head. "Has it been that obvious?"

"For both Harry and Ron to notice?" Ginny giggled. "That's pretty obvious, Hermione. Want to tell me about it? All of it, not just the little you told Harry?"

"Not really. I must have sounded like an idiot to Harry."

"What'd you tell him?"

"That I felt kind of left out. That it wasn't like it used to be, kind of like Ron and I are on the sidelines, almost like he'd outgrown us…"

"I guess I did sort of mess up the trio."

"No, Ginny, it's not like that. Please don't think that. You were what Harry needed; no one who saw him last year and then saw him now would doubt that for a second. You should… you should have been part of things a lot sooner…. Besides, Harry pointed out that Ron and I have both been in the thick of everything, and I guess he's right; we have been. He told me we wouldn't have gotten Sirius back without me and that he was counting on me to help figure out how he could defeat Voldemort."

"He wasn't saying that just to make you feel better, you know. Harry and I might not be here if we'd gone through that veil. But really, it's a whole lot more than even that. You and Ron were the first friends he ever had. Hermione, I _know _how Harry feels. You're a big and very important part of his life. He really cares about you and he does think of you as his sister…and his best friend."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "I guess I'm… well, I'm a little jealous of you."

"Of me?" Ginny asked, surprised. "But I always thought you and Ron…"

"Not like that," Hermione said. "It's of what the two of you have together. The closeness; you never argue…"

Ginny giggled, "I wouldn't go quite that far."

"But you know what I mean," Hermione said, quietly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I've tried to talk to Perenelle, but the only part I understand is that we're not ready. And Ron seems fine with… with all of it."

"He's come a long way, holding your hand in public and admitting you're a couple," Ginny pointed out.

"I know… and when it's just the two of us, well, he's not lacking in enthusiasm. But it still feels like something's missing. And what he said tonight," Hermione paused, then seeing Ginny's puzzled look, continued, "you know, the picture of Harry's sister, that she was cute and he'd be interested if he weren't with me…"

"That's just how guys talk, and he was just trying to yank Harry's chain," Ginny said. "Ron's fancied you a long time. I don't think there's any threat there… or anywhere else."

"That's what my head tells me, but that's not what I feel here," Hermione said, touching the center of her chest. "That and some other things he's said like that have kind of hurt."

"Ron isn't exactly the most sensitive guy to come down the pike," Ginny said. "Have you tried to talk to him?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, either the time's not been right, or we were doing something else…"

"Like snogging?"

Hermione blushed but admitted it. "Yeah, I guess, sometimes anyway."

"You know, it really doesn't sound like it's all that bad."

"Sometimes that's what Ron does when he doesn't want to talk about…stuff… and I guess I might have started it a time or two myself…for the same reason." Hermione paused, then quietly asked, "When were you really sure about you and Harry, Ginny?"

"That first day," Ginny replied softly, "when Harry said the only thing that frightened him more than losing to Voldemort was losing my friendship. And that he felt more for me than just friendship and he cared about me. That he wanted me and needed me at his side. That was before we knew about the bond and any of the rest of it."

"But what held up your bonding? Something went wrong, didn't it?"

"Tom," Ginny sighed. "There was… stuff… that happened with Tom Riddle. In the diary; stuff that was so bad I couldn't remember it; I refused to remember it until Perenelle helped us unblock it."

"Us?"

"Harry… was with me; well, Perenelle helped us join our minds…"

"Now you're starting to sound like Perenelle."

"It's not easy to describe. Sometimes there just aren't words, or at least I don't know them…."

Hermione nodded for Ginny to continue.

"Harry was with me the whole time, Hermione. He saw it all, the memories, and it was pretty awful, and his love never changed. I was so upset, I even asked Perenelle to sever the bond; I felt so dirty and tainted that I knew Harry couldn't possibly want to be with me; no one would that knew the truth. But Harry didn't waver. Perenelle sent us to our room," both girls giggled, "well, I know how it sounds, but she did, and I think I spent the next hour bawling my eyes out. Then, when I finally couldn't cry any more, Harry turned me over and told me I'd cried so much I was dehydrating myself; then he conjured a glass of water without his wand – I don't even think he realized what he'd done – then I told him there was no point his trying to be honorable, I'd do what was needed, then go…."

Ginny blinked her eyes several times before she continued. "After that, Harry reached out and took my hand, but not like we'd been doing for the past week, but he held it like Nicholas and Perenelle did, and somehow, we were able to do what Perenelle had helped us do before; but this was different, it was deeper, somehow, and just the two of us. His love and comfort flooded me, Hermione; but… even then I still doubted. I made him go through it all again, I made sure he saw all of it and in every detail, and his feelings didn't change at all. All I could feel was how he cared for me… and for a moment, his anger at Voldemort, but as soon as he realized I'd felt that, he pushed it away. He said that the diary was gone, and that all that had happened there or that it had contained was destroyed."

"And once you were past that, there was nothing else to slow down your bonding," Hermione said, more of a statement than a question. "The next day… both Ron and I talked about it; something had changed. You know what he thought it was." She giggled.

"Well…" Ginny's cheeks colored. "I guess you could say we closed the deal on my name change that night, too."

"Did you know what the bonding implied then?"

Ginny nodded. "Not until I thought about it. I guess what made me think of that was Mum's handing me the potion the second day. That wasn't quite what I'd expected. You know, now that I think about it, she did say she didn't want you and Ron to get any ideas."

"We heard; Ron had a pair of the twins' ears." Hermione smirked. "I had to explain it to Ron later that night, though." Seeing Ginny's surprised look, she explained, "Ron got a lot of his 'facts' from Fred and George. Most of them weren't very factual, actually. Some of the things they told him…" She paused, shaking her head. "He started going crackers the first time I opened my mouth during a kiss."

They both laughed, and then Ginny said, "Looked like he'd gotten over it in the Library the other night."

Hermione nodded sheepishly. "Well… I could hardly let him keep thinking I was going to end up in the pudding club." More giggles. Then Hermione, serious again, asked, "Did Harry know what it meant? The bonding?"

"Uh… not until I told him."

"When was that?"

"The day we went to Diagon Alley. I woke up first, and I'd sketched him while he was asleep. He asked to see it when he woke up and saw me holding the pad, and he looked at the next page where I'd been writing my name. My new name." As Hermione smirked, Ginny added, "Hey, he's had a lot to get adjusted to all at once, you know. I thought he needed some time to get used to the idea."

"Yes, and a few days later you're announcing it to the Wizengamot," Hermione said, and they both laughed.

"He actually took it pretty well," Ginny said. "He was surprised you hadn't told him."

"That was one detail I hadn't come across," Hermione said. "Er… do you feel like talking about what happened with Riddle?"

Ginny's grin faded, but she said, "Actually in a way I'd kind of like to. There's some stuff I'm still not very comfortable talking to Harry about, even though he's seen it, link or no…" Ginny went on to tell Hermione part of what she had experienced: how Riddle had first shown her his memories of his encounters that had taken place in Slytherin house, and how this had slowly led into involving her in more and more... As Ginny finished, Hermione sat silently for several moments before saying, "Ginny… Merlin, I'm sorry. None of us had any idea."

"I know. I just… couldn't, then. But thanks for listening tonight; I guess I've still got some stuff to deal with, but this has helped a lot, just talking about it. But turnabout's fair play, Hermione."

"You mean about me? And Ron?"

Ginny nodded and grinned. "If you can't talk when you're alone for all the snogging, it can't be all that bad."

Hermione laughed and agreed, "No, it's not all bad, but I can't claim we've really got a handle on all our issues yet, either. We're still arguing way too much."

"Are you sure that isn't just how you've learned to talk around other people?" Ginny asked. "How you set your own space?"

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I'd never thought about it that way… but no, I don't think that's it. We do it when it's just the two of us, too."

"You know, the two of you really do need to spend some time talking. That can scare Ron, you know. When you talk with him by yourself, it's not hard to pin him down. Snogging probably is his defense mechanism." Again, both girls giggled.

"But it's not just Ron," Hermione admitted. "A few times he's been willing to at least try, and I've chickened out. I'm not even sure why."

They continued talking for almost another hour; finally, Hermione started yawning and got up to go to her room. Then Ginny said, "You know, I do have one idea you might try."

"You know, fifth years are supposed to come to sixth years for advice," Hermione smiled. "Tell me."

"Talk to Perenelle. Really."

"I've tried that."

"But I think you've been asking the wrong questions."

"Maybe you're right; I'll think about it, anyway. Good night, Ginny. And thanks." Hermione wasn't quite sure what Ginny was talking about, but this was at least a starting point that she could get her arms around.

As Harry started down the stairs from the third floor to the second, he heard Ron calling for him to wait up. He paused and waited for Ron, who asked, "Where you heading, mate?"

"The kitchen. I was going to get some hot chocolate and talk to Sirius if he was finished with the Floo."

"Ginny told you to get lost, too?" Ron asked with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, she wanted to talk to Hermione."

"Did Hermione… er, say anything to you?" Ron asked.

"Ginny told you?" Harry asked, and Ron nodded. "No, not really, just that she was feeling left out, and that she missed how it used to be a year or two ago."

Ron sighed as they entered the kitchen; there was no sign of Sirius. "I guess I know she would like things to be like they were third or fourth year, but…"

Harry nodded slowly as they fixed their hot chocolate, "A lot has happened since then. You ever wish you'd ended up in another compartment on the train our first year?"

"Well," Ron hesitated for a moment and then admitted, "a few times I have, when I've been upset. Once was last year after you told us all to sod off, and I dreamed about that train ride and being at Hogwarts. That we didn't sit together, and that you shook Malfoy's hand, and you were sorted into Slytherin. And that Hermione was… was killed… by the Troll… and that Ginny…" Ron's voice dropped to a whisper, "died… in the Chamber. We never found her. That's when I woke up. It was so real, I got up just to make sure you were still there in our room." Ron paused, then finally added, "I've never wished that again."

Harry nodded as they took seats; bad dreams were familiar territory. "Dumbledore says sometimes the most insignificant-seeming things have the greatest consequences. I'm certainly glad you couldn't find another seat, and that Neville lost his toad. You know, that was the day I met Ginny, too."

Ron nodded, "That's when it all started, didn't it?"

Harry was a little surprised, but nodded. "Yeah, other than that I was so dense that it took me the next five years to figure it out. What I needed… had been there all along."

"I can't exactly talk," Ron said.

"No, you can't, you git. You at least knew what you wanted. It just took you forever to admit to each other what had been obvious to anyone who'd spent five minutes around the two of you. And both of you in Gryffindor," Harry grinned. "Believe me, it could have been a lot worse. At least you never made a complete idiot of yourself like I did with Cho."

"You think it's going to be tough next year at school on you and Ginny?" Ron asked. "What Ginny did today…it's going to be a big deal."

Harry shook his head and said, "I haven't had time to even think about that. Ginny told me that bonding was… well, you know, proof of …"

Ron chuckled, "Can't even say the 'M' word, eh, mate?"

"I guess by tomorrow everyone else will be saying it. Rita Skeeter and her photographer showed up at the worst possible time today."

"Yeah, I saw that; then again, everybody did. I think the two of you got as much applause as the new Minister," Ron grinned.

"It certainly didn't bother your sister. She had Rita send a copy of tomorrow's paper to Cho," Harry said.

"That's Ginny for you, she has a long memory. Just wait till we find your sister; you'll see what it's like and what I've put up with all these years."

"Weren't you telling me a few hours ago that kid sisters were a bad thing?"

"Nah, that was somebody else."

"That they steal your things and snog your friends?" Harry pressed.

"No, that was somebody else, too." Ron grinned. "Just somebody trying to cheer you up. You know, I've missed this. Just talking…."

"Yeah, me too. You think…."

Harry's question was lost when a head appeared in the fireplace and called for Sirius Black. Harry stood and moved to where he could be seen and said, "Just a second, we'll get him. Mr. Howe?"

"Harry? Yes, please, get Sirius, if you would. It's important."

"I'll get him," Ron said as he left the room.

Harry wanted to ask questions but waited impatiently. Sirius came running in a few minutes later closely followed by Ron. "What is it, Jon? Did you get anything about Portland?"

"No, nothing on that yet. One of our investigators just called from the States about the Rosier girl. It's still fairly early in the evening over there, you know. Do you want me to go ahead?"

Harry realized that Howe was giving Sirius a chance to chase them out before saying anything, but Sirius told him to go ahead. "Ok, like I said, one of the investigators called with some additional information. It seems that the file on Lena Rosier – the police file – was accessed a day or two ago. It was accessed by a precinct – that's sort of a district police office responsible for a part of a town – in Atlanta. They pulled the complete file, not just the summary. When our investigators saw this, they checked all the records and made a few calls. There's no record of an arrest, or of any girls anywhere close to that age or description being held as far as we can tell, though getting information on juveniles is always tricky. In any case, this report was accessed from a computer in the detective division; seems sort of strange that they would be accessing the records without a really good reason. And if they'd arrested her, we should have been able to find something."

Harry asked, "Can we find out anything from whoever got the information?"

"The agency has five people on a plane to Atlanta now, Harry, but they're flying in from Newark – that's near New York City – and it'll be a few hours before they are on the ground there. But they have mobiles and will contact me directly as soon as they know anything.

"Sirius," Howe continued, "There's something else you should know, too. There have been several other accesses on the girl's file. All of them came through Interpol, which means they originated outside the U. S. According to the agency, this is damned unusual for this sort of file."

"So they know," Sirius said.

"They've got the same report we do," Howe said. "Right now, we're a few hours ahead of them, and if we're lucky, they won't think to have anyone go back to look at who else is accessing the files. But we can't count on that."

"Wasn't there any way to find someone already in the area?" Sirius asked.

"It takes a bit to set something like that up, and right now, the security stuff in Atlanta is crazy anyway because of the Olympics – a huge sports thing, lasts for days, with thousands and thousands of people. We were lucky we could get these guys on a plane to Atlanta today."

"Is it enough?" Sirius asked. "Five people? Dumbledore seems to think You Know Who has taken a lot of interest in this girl. And is it time?"

"The people we're sending are very good, Sirius. Two of them are former Aurors and are pretty tough customers. The other three are former military Special Forces; you really are getting the very best that money can buy. As for you going over… keep in mind these guys are professionals, and would be a lot happier if you stayed out of their…"

"It's Harry's gold, and it's my party, and I'm calling the shots," Sirius said firmly.

"Okay, but listen to them, Sirius; these guys are pros, and they know what they're doing. And no, I don't think it's quite time for you to go; but at this point, I could call back in an hour or tomorrow morning and say go. Have you decided on how you're going?"

"Dumbledore didn't think any of the normal public channels would be a good idea, so what you suggested about the charter seemed like the best idea. Besides, there are other aspects that appeal to me."

Howe shook his head and said, "You'll be the death of me yet, Sirius. I'll alert them to be ready on short notice."

"All the documents are ready?"

"Yes, and you realize that it would be very easy for Arthur Weasley to have my license not to mention my arse over his two kids, not to mention the Granger girl's parents?"

"Oh, Jon, don't worry so much. Arthur can't go after you on Ginny's account. Only Harry can do that," Sirius said with a huge grin.

"That's supposed to make me feel better? Though with Arthur as head of Magical Law Enforcement, I wouldn't count on it, Harry notwithstanding."

"Jon… Keep in mind what's at stake here. That girl's name should have been Jamie Potter. That's James and Lily's daughter." Sirius looked apologetically at Harry for a second, and then said, "She's the Girl Who Lived. This isn't shuffling parchment around the Ministry, Jon, and it's not shuffling papers around the Old Bailey. You're spearheading something that could be pretty important for all of us."

Howe nodded, "I know, that's why I keep letting you drag me across the line. Have your bag packed, Sirius. We're close."

"Okay, and thanks, Jon."

"Sirius." The head disappeared from the flames.

"I'm starting to feel like a mushroom, Sirius," Harry said.

"It's called plausible deniability, Harry," Sirius said.

"Huh?"

"It means if you don't know, you can't get in trouble. Not everything Jon is doing is… well, completely on the straight and narrow."

"I gathered that much; don't play games, Sirius, what have you been doing?" Harry demanded.

Sirius was saved from answering by another face appearing in the fireplace. The fiery image of Albus Dumbledore said, "Sirius, ah, and I see Harry and Ron are with you. I'm afraid I have troubling news; Lucius Malfoy has escaped."

"How?" Harry asked.

"We're not entirely sure," Dumbledore's head replied. "He was found to be missing during a routine head count; two hours earlier he was reported as being in his cell. As far as we can tell, no one entered or left the cellblock during those two hours. On the other hand, there was considerable activity around Lucius Malfoy during Cornelius Fudge's last few hours in office; it is not impossible that this is related, though the cells are warded against both Apparition and Portkeys. None of the other prisoners are known to have escaped."

"That's just bloody brilliant," Harry said, scowling. "If he'd been in Azkaban…"

"Amelia Bones had intended to do that quite quickly; unfortunately, not everything that Cornelius did in the last several months can be undone instantly, I'm afraid. However, I am very much concerned that Lucius Malfoy will quickly become embroiled in attempting to find your sister, Harry. He certainly has been one of Voldemort's most trusted followers, and he has both contacts in America and the expertise and means to enhance Voldemort's effort to find her. He no longer has any reason to hide his association with Voldemort, and undoubtedly feels pressured to prove his loyalty to his master after Narcissa's defection. Lucius Malfoy will be exceedingly dangerous."

Dumbledore looked steadily at Harry for several moments before continuing, "Harry, Lucius Malfoy held that you were responsible for his incarceration. He is very much a threat to you, personally; he might well attempt to kill you outright at the first opportunity, even in defiance of Voldemort's orders. Can I not persuade you that the best course of action is to let others pursue…?"

"No, Professor," Harry said. "You told me just yesterday, 'This above all: to thine own self be true.' Were those just words, without any meaning?"

Dumbledore answered slowly, "No, Harry, I believe them to be a profound truth."

"Then you understand I have to do… whatever I have to do. Maybe these are the words… _'I'd gladly lose me to find you. I'd gladly give up all I had. To find you I'd suffer anything and be glad.'_ That's what I have to do to be true to myself and to my parents. I'm still nowhere close to dealing with the idea of even having a sister, Professor, but if Ginny and the Weasleys have taught me anything, it's that family matters. A lot."

Dumbledore nodded resignedly. "I have often counseled students to choose what is right over what is easy… but now find it difficult to follow my own advice. Harry, please be very careful."

"I will, Professor."

"Sirius," Dumbledore continued, "Perenelle had intended to come in the morning and stay there until after Nicholas and I returned from the Confederation; but under the circumstances, I am asking both her and Severus to join you at headquarters tonight. It is important that we work together; will you please attempt to set aside your differences for at least the short time Nicholas and I will be gone?"

"What were you just saying about right and easy?" Sirius grinned. "I'll try, Albus. But I really need to fill you in on what we just learned here." Sirius quickly told Dumbledore most of what Jon Howe had described a few minutes before.

As Sirius began talking, Perenelle and Snape arrived in the kitchen, obviously via Portkey. Harry heard Perenelle say to Snape, "There, wasn't that better than going through the Floo?"

Dumbledore acknowledged their arrival and closed the call a minute or so later. Sirius turned toward Perenelle and asked, "Did you catch all of that?"

"I believe so. Things are moving quite quickly, and I suppose we will need to keep a watch overnight," Perenelle replied.

"The fireplace in my room is also connected," Sirius said, "so there's no reason to keep someone down here."

Perenelle nodded. "In that case, Harry and Ron, might I suggest the two of you retire for the night? It would be best if you are both as rested if possible if something should develop."

"Harry's sort of locked out at the moment," Ron said with a grin.

"Fight?" Sirius asked, also grinning as Snape shook his head disdainfully.

Harry glared at Ron for a second, then said, "No, Ginny and Hermione wanted a chance to talk. Actually, they finished a few minutes ago." He looked back and forth between Sirius and Perenelle and shrugged. "All right, I'll remain a mushroom a little longer. Good night," he said, then walked from the kitchen, with Ron following him.

Sirius apparently had started to follow them out, but Harry heard Perenelle call him back. "Wait a moment, Sirius. There are a few things I want to talk to the two of you about first. Would you be so kind as to make us all a cup of tea?"

Ron said, "Think Professor Flamel knows what she's getting into with those two?"

"If anyone can handle them, she can," Harry said. They climbed the stairs together; when they reached the third floor, Ron and Harry exchanged good-nights, and Harry continued up to the fourth floor alone. The sitting room was empty and the door to the bedroom ajar; Harry closed the door to the suite and entered the bedroom. A pair of candles on each of their bedside tables provided a dim illumination; Harry could just make out Ginny waiting for him. He kicked off his trainers and removed his shirt and outerwear and slipped into bed beside her.

"Have a good talk?" Harry asked.

"Just girl-talk," Ginny giggled. "You're a bloke, you couldn't possibly understand."

"Fine, fine. Is Hermione okay?"

"I think so, Harry. I was actually kind of surprised, she actually told you just about all of it."

"We are pretty close, you know. What took the two of you so long?"

"Well, she did tell me in just a little more detail," Ginny said, laughing. "And she did want to know some things about us, and I told her about some of the stuff that happened in the Chamber. And if you promise not to repeat it, I might even tell you what I think."

"Okay, it's just between us."

"I think Hermione finally found a situation where there's not an answer somewhere in a book. Can't look up a Ronald Weasley and find a list of ten simple steps to ensure a perfect storybook romance. She's having to figure this out as she goes."

"It's not like you exactly came with an operator's manual either, you know," Harry chuckled as he pulled her into his arms.

"You don't seem to be having any problems now, Harry. Like Charlie said, the only problem was that it took us too long."

"Charlie said? That remark originated with you, Ginevra Weasley Potter."

"Just think of those Occlumency lessons you'd have missed with old Snape."

"Don't remind me, especially with him downstairs."

Ginny started to ask what Severus Snape was doing at Grimmauld Place, but all thoughts of the Potions Master were abandoned as Harry grinned and said, "Want to see if we can make Voldemort forget about my sister for a bit?"

"See? I told you that you didn't need an operator's manual," Ginny sighed as her lips met his.


	21. Chapter 20: Goin' Mobile

**Chapter 20 – Goin' Mobile**

Draco Malfoy, sitting in the library of Malfoy Manor, involuntarily cringed, both wondering what his lunatic aunt was doing up this early and worrying over what the crazy bitch wanted this time. He sat quietly, hoping she would move past this room, but luck was not with him; Bellatrix Lestrange entered and said, "Dammit, Draco, didn't you hear me calling? You need to get packed now! You'll need casual Muggle clothing suitable for hot weather; it gets into the high thirties where we're going. You'll want jeans, t-shirts and shorts…."

"I do not own or wear 'shorts,'" Draco said, as he looked up from the book he had pretended to be reading when he heard Bellatrix approaching.

"Then pack only long woolen trousers and roast for all I care," his aunt said. "But be ready in half an hour. We have reservations on a Concorde flight from London to New York…"

"Muggle transportation?" Draco said disdainfully. "And Muggle clothes, and Muggle…"

"I'm sure I can arrange for you to discuss your concerns with the Dark Lord," Bellatrix said in a cheery tone. "After all, you're only coming along because He said to take you, not because I enjoy baby-sitting your worthless carcass. But then we'd miss our flight, and you know how He feels about a carefully planned schedule going awry…"

"I'll pack," Draco said, sullenly.

"And take your broom. We'll be meeting your father in New York, and then…"

"My father!" Draco exclaimed. "How…?"

"Did you think the Ministry would hold him any longer than the Dark Lord permitted? Foolish boy. Be by the drawing room fireplace within the next twenty-seven minutes; we have a schedule to keep."

Draco closed the book he was holding with a snap, not caring if the ancient leather volume was damaged, as Bellatrix watched his reaction with a smile. He stood and started to walk from the room when his aunt spoke again. "Draco… how's your self-control?"

Draco stopped and looked back at her, wondering what this mad witch could possibly want now. "My self-control is superb, Aunt Bella," he said, icily.

"I hope so, for your sake," Bellatrix said with a smirk. "The Dark Lord suggested gelding you before we left, but knowing how much an heir means to your father, I have not… yet… though at this particular moment, the idea seems rather appealing. However, if I should think it necessary, I will not hesitate; and your attitude and lack of respect, Draco, aren't exactly filling me with confidence. My sister was certainly lax, and she indulged you to the point that you have become insolent, disrespectful, and lazy. I will not tolerate much more of that, Draco, even if you are my favorite nephew. Now get packed."

Draco left the library and went directly to his room. He located a carpetbag in his closet, and angrily stuffed in several changes of clothing, a spare pair of trainers, a light windbreaker, two books, and his toiletries before closing the bag. He picked up his broom and set it beside the bag, and then changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt he'd set aside as he'd packed. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded to himself; if he were going to travel like a Muggle, he'd damned well look like one. His jeans were ragged and had holes; a four or five inch square was missing from both knees. The black T-shirt depicted a short-haired man holding a martini glass and bore the legend "Also Available in Sober."

Draco grabbed the carpetbag and his broom and went down to meet his aunt. When he entered the drawing room, she looked critically at him, and to his surprise did not object, but said, "You do at least make a credible though somewhat plebeian Muggle." With her wand, she shrank his broom and told him to place it in his bag, then told him to floo to The Leaky Cauldron and wait for her there. Bellatrix took a bottle from her pocket, opened it, and swallowed, then replaced it in her pocket as her features changed slightly. A few moments later, she too entered the fireplace.

The eastern sky had begun to brighten at Hogwarts, although sunrise was still some time away. In the Great Hall, three figures sat around the single round table which occupied the center of the otherwise empty space.

"In retrospect, calling for an emergency meeting of the Confederation no longer seems such a good idea," Dumbledore said. "I had hoped that by moving quickly, we would be able to mobilize help and be able to act from strength before open conflict erupted. But instead, I have ensured that both Nicholas and I will be unavailable should Harry…"

"Would any other answer than the one he gave you last night be worthy of a Guardian, Brian?" Nicholas asked.

Dumbledore did not answer at once. "No. But he is far too young to carry such burdens, and while he has gained confidence and focus in the last few days, it is a new and largely untested paradigm for him, and he lacks experience. I would not see him thrown into the breach less than fully prepared."

"Your first encounter with Grindelwald still haunts you, Brian," Perenelle said to him, gently, "But Harry's formative years have been quite different…"

"I certainly succeeded in ensuring he had a horrible childhood," Dumbledore said. "Given the things we have learned recently about his life with the Dursleys, it almost seems surprising that Harry has managed to get past the anger and hatred."

"In the end, my boy, that may serve him well," Nicholas said slowly. "Harry at least… has an understanding of how evil human nature can be that you did not gain until it was… too late. That was my greatest failure."

"There is little point in rehashing old ground," Perenelle said. "In the end, Brian, you did what had to be done, and you did prevail. Yes, the cost was great, but it was willingly and freely paid; and had you ultimately failed, the cost would have not only been horrifically greater, but the sacrifice Cassandra made would have been for naught."

"Ultimately, that was my own… doing," Dumbledore said quietly. "But Harry need not be placed in such position."

"In that we all agree," Nicholas said. "But we do not leave him unaided. What was it you asked me in Diagon Alley? Who, between Perenelle and I was his advocate? I am not concerned at all on that score."

"Even should they find themselves in combat?" Dumbledore asked.

"Perenelle had largely withdrawn from the public eye in your youth and in your ascendancy to the Guardianship," Nicholas said. "But for many years before, she was almost undefeated as a dueling champion. Indeed, she could take me three times out of four over five hundred years ago, and no doubt could do at least that well even now. Not only was she quite serious when she threatened to call out young Snape, but you would have really done better to have persuaded her to instruct defense."

"Pay him no mind, Brian," Perenelle said. "But rest assured, if it should come to combat, I am not helpless."

"I most sincerely hope that it will not come to that," Dumbledore said. "But from what Severus showed us, Voldemort will go to great lengths; and Lucius Malfoy may have his own agenda. What Narcissa told us is not encouraging."

"True, but for now our course is set. We should be off," Nicholas said. "There is much we must accomplish before the first session begins."

They all rose from the table, and with two trilling notes, Pymander and Fawkes dropped from the ceiling. Each majestic bird flew near to its master, and each wizard grasped his bird's tail-feathers, and both disappeared in a flash of fire. Perenelle stood silently for a moment, and then reached into her robes for a Portkey. A moment later, the Great Hall was empty.

Cat had been staring at the ceiling for hours. She had gone to bed as soon as the bleeding had stopped; the scar had hurt – sometimes badly – a number of times over the past year or two, but it had never bled before. Joe had wanted to take her to some hospital, and most likely would have anyway if the bleeding hadn't tapered off pretty quickly, but she had insisted she would be okay. Her experience with doctors, on the whole, had not been good.

Then Joe had started in with a new round of questions; it had been troubling to her. In some ways it seemed as if he knew more about who and what she was than she did, and in others, that he had no clue whatsoever. Maybe it had been a mistake to drop her guard even a little; perhaps she would have been better off to keep moving; it would have been easy enough to leave this morning when he'd left her alone.

Then, again, if she had, she wouldn't have the glasses, which were certainly making a difference, and the movie had been pretty cool, too. Outside of the occasional film in school, she had never been to a movie before.

But maybe now was the time to get out. She had felt a sense of unease several times when her scar had hurt, but never as strong as tonight, and even after the bleeding had stopped, this feeling had remained; she could still feel it even now; it was as if she were being watched. But somehow, she did not think that leaving would make any difference; whatever it was, this touched her directly, not the place where she happened to be.

Then there was Joe. He was a hard one to figure out; he did not seem to have the same motivations as anyone she had encountered before, and in some ways that was troubling. If she at least had a handle on what someone's angle was, that would at least make it possible to figure out where she stood, but she was still uncomfortable about where she was here. He'd spent a lot on her today – she'd been shocked at how much the glasses and the spare pair he had insisted on had cost – and the lessons she'd learned about the way of the world kept telling her that there was a mounting debt that would have to be paid.

On the other hand, this… clean sheets, clean clothes, and decent meals… well, it was pretty attractive. But Joe was really taking far too much interest in her, and she couldn't shake the feeling that he knew more about her than he let on. And some of the books he had – the titles had jumped out at her with the glasses – were pretty scary: vampires and monsters and other weird stuff like that… and these looked like serious books, not novels. And the direction some of his questions had taken touched on that… and worse, put some things she could remember into perspectives that were distinctly uncomfortable.

She shifted, trying to get comfortable, but sleep was elusive. No matter what she did, it seemed that things never worked out like she had planned… or hoped. Atlanta was certainly not what she had expected; for one thing, there had been a lot more cops that she had anticipated, and the tales the other street kids told made it clear that the local authorities wanted all of her kind out of sight well before the Olympic Games. So much for her dreams of several weeks of good pickings.

But to continue to stay here was to risk getting comfortable, and the few times she had done that had never worked out well. And Joe, from the little things he had said in passing, clearly moved around pretty often. There was no indication there was any room for anyone else in all that; otherwise, he would not be alone now. And it would be better to leave on her terms than on his.

Her ankle was still not fully healed. She sighed, and rolled again. What could it hurt to give it at least another day, or even two? If nothing else, he seemed to be willing to trust her, and if he continued to go out as he did today, it would be easy to leave when she wanted to. That decided, she continued to turn restlessly for some time before finally falling into a fitful sleep.

Harry awoke abruptly as a hand lightly touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry to wake you in such a fashion, but time is short," Perenelle said. "You both must rise now."

Harry felt Ginny stirring and reached for his glasses. As the world came into focus, he looked at the clock and found it was a few minutes after 7:00. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Events are in motion," Perenelle replied. "We received word a short time ago that Draco and Narcissa Malfoy arrived by Floo at The Leaky Cauldron, carrying bags as if prepared to travel. They immediately entered Muggle London and entered a waiting vehicle."

"I thought Mrs. Malfoy was at Hogwarts," Ginny objected, still somewhat sleepy.

"She is," Perenelle replied. "We suspect this may actually be Bellatrix, though we cannot be certain. And from what was overheard, we believe their destination to be the Heathrow airport."

"What do we need to do?" Harry asked.

"Prepare to travel. Pack Muggle clothing for a week; most likely you will need clothing suitable for very warm weather, but be prepared for the possibility of cooler weather as well. And include at least one robe. In short, be as prepared as possible for a range of possibilities. And pack your brooms as well," Perenelle replied, as she moved toward the door. "As soon as you are ready, bring your kit and meet downstairs in the kitchen."

Half an hour later Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen. Ginny had transfigured their trunks into backpacks, while Harry had shrunk their brooms and most of their other belongings; they had decided on the backpacks after deciding it might be difficult to add or remove items from shrunken trunks. Ron and Hermione were preparing plates for themselves; Perenelle, Sirius, Snape, and a very pale-looking Remus sat around the table.

After preparing plates for themselves, Harry and Ginny claimed places at the table. After tucking in, Ginny asked, "Where's Mum?"

"She went upstairs a few minutes ago to check on Penny and Madam Pomfrey," Sirius replied. "Uh… she's not very happy right now with some of us." Harry felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach; he had a pretty good idea why.

"How are you feeling, Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"Better than I look," Lupin replied with a wry grin. "Professor Snape was able provide a potion that has helped a great deal in just the last half hour." Snape gave Lupin a sour look for a moment, and then seemed to catch himself and his expression quickly became neutral.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked. "What did we pack for?"

"We are still waiting for confirmation of the destination of Draco Malfoy and whoever is posing as Narcissa," Perenelle replied. "If their destination is as we expect, we will attempt to confirm it, and either head there, or perhaps directly to Atlanta. The investigators are also attempting to find out if they can determine the Malfoys' destination. After you finish…"

Perenelle stopped as Sirius picked up his communicator from the table in front of him; Harry thought he recognized Charlie's voice, but he wasn't certain. After listening for several moments, he glanced at Perenelle, who nodded. Sirius said into the communicator, "Thanks, Charlie. We're going on to Biggin Hill shortly." He set it down, then said, "Okay, gang, hurry up and finish. Looks like we're going somewhere, anyway. Charlie confirmed they were heading to Heathrow."

The four teens rushed through their breakfast; as they finished, the group around the table began to stand and move toward the center of the room. Harry noticed that Perenelle had the key ring that had been used several times as a Portkey. As Harry stood and carried his and Ginny's plate to the sink, Molly entered and realized that they were about to depart. She went first to Ron, then to Hermione, and then to Ginny, where she stayed the longest, hugging and whispering with each of them. Then she moved to Harry and pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Please be careful, Harry. You don't have to do this."

"I do, Mum. You've shown me just how important family is. But we'll be careful, and I'll take good care of Ginny."

"I know you will, son." That last word shook Harry; suddenly it was very hard to continue along this path that he knew would worry Molly so much. "And let her and the others take care of you," Molly added.

Harry nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. He turned and moved toward the others, who had gathered around Perenelle. She said briskly, "I have communicators for the four of you," as she passed them out to the four students. "Brian and Nicholas prepared these before their departure this morning. I will instruct you in their use later today. Are we ready?"

As she held out the Portkey, all of them touched it, and a moment later Perenelle triggered it. Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel. A moment later, they were standing in a lounge with dark wooden paneling; there were several sofas and chairs scattered about; a table on one wall held juices and pastries. Bill Weasley and Jon Howe were rising from their seats as the group arrived.

Howe wasted no time. He approached Sirius and said, "Our people were able to find out about the Malfoys' travel plans. Narcissa and Draco are traveling under their own names; they are booked on the morning Concorde flight from London to New York…"

"So we should head to New York," Sirius interrupted.

"No, there's more," Howe replied. "In New York, they are making a connection to another flight that will take them to Atlanta. And another passenger is joining them there, Sirius. Lucius Malfoy. But if you head directly to Atlanta, you will be a few hours ahead of them, even though they are taking the Concorde to New York."

"Why would they travel like Muggles?" Harry asked.

"Lucius would certainly want to avoid any of the normal magical means," Howe said after a moment's thought. "Very few wizards are capable or daring enough to Apparate through such great distances, and a Portkey of that sort would be quite hard to come by on short notice and quietly. Many of the same reasons, actually, that Sirius selected the method he did." He turned back to Sirius and handed him a thick leather folder. "This has all the travel documents you… requested. Passports, an itinerary, hotel reservations, two vehicles… I assume you and at least of one the others can handle a SUV?"

Sirius nodded and Howe continued. "All the details are in there. You'll be flying into Peachtree-Dekalb airport, which is smaller airport north of the city, similar to Biggin Hill." Howe thought carefully through the arrangements he had made, then added as he looked over the group, "Some of you are Muggle born, right? And know about mobiles?"

"I am, and I do," Hermione said.

Howe pulled two mobile phones from his coat pocket. "The instruction manuals for these are in the folio Sirius has. These will work both here and in the U. S. Sirius, you should keep one on you, and if you should need to split up, there will be one to send with each group. For now, here's one for you, and I'm going to hand the other one to Ms. Granger for now. Is there anything I've missed?"

"It sounds like you've done the usual superb job, Jon." Sirius said. "Anyone else?"

When no one spoke up, Howe said, "Be careful, all of you. The US is a bit different from what you're used to, and some things don't work quite the same way. For example, wizards are far more integrated and familiar with Muggle society there than they are here. And the Yanks can be a bit peculiar, and you're heading into a town that's already stirred up over the big sports event happening there in a few weeks, and according to everyone I've talked to, things are strange and there's a lot of paranoia. Be careful. I'd rather not have to untangle any legal problems across the pond if at all possible. Are you ready?"

"We're just missing Charlie," Bill said.

Howe nodded. "Why don't all of you wait here, and I'll take Sirius and Harry out to the plane and introduce them to the flight crew, and we'll join you back here in a few minutes."

Bill nodded, and Howe led Sirius and Harry outside through a set of double doors.

"You actually paid more than one thousand Galleons for this… this… cramped, crowded, noisy, uncomfortable, Muggle-filled conveyance?" Draco drawled sarcastically. "Your standards are…" he paused, seeing the look in her eyes, "not what I would have expected." Draco had backed off as much as he could from what he had intended to say, but he could tell his aunt was rather angry even so.

"Watch your tongue," Bellatrix whispered savagely. "It would not be wise for you to draw unwanted attention, or you might find yourself swimming home… after a long fall. And for your information, it was well over a thousand Galleons. Each. Your comfort was not a consideration; this was the fastest suitable transportation, and speed is essential."

"Will you at least tell me what this charade is about?" Draco asked, this time more quietly.

"Let's just say that You-Know-Who thought there might actually be a use for your natural proclivities… for a change," his aunt replied. "Save the rest of your inane questions for Lucius."

Draco shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position, and then closed his eyes, hoping sleep would spare him from both the trip and his aunt's company.

"Actually, I think it's brilliant," Ron said, smirking. He and the other three students sat around a small table in the rear of the small charter jet. Ron and Hermione, sitting beside each other on one side of the table, were holding a copy of that morning's _Daily Prophet_, one of three copies Charlie had brought with him. In the forward part of the aircraft, Remus held another copy with Sirius reading over his shoulder, and Charlie was sharing the final copy with Bill, sitting together on the sofa in the middle section of the cabin. Charlie had tossed a copy on the table after the pilot told them they could take off their seatbelts, and Hermione had managed to grab it first.

Harry gave Ron a betrayed look; Ron merely grinned before adding, "Better you than me, mate, and I figure if I keep a copy or two of this around, you won't be having much to say about me and Hermione."

Hermione gave Ron a disapproving look before quietly saying, "I think it was sweet… and romantic."

"You thought Lockhart was romantic," Harry said, annoyed. "Can I at least see what you're chortling about?"

Ron folded the paper and handed it to Harry, still snickering, as Hermione returned his annoyed glare. Harry opened it and groaned after looking at the front page; Ginny took it as he started to let it fall to the table. The front page was topped by two headlines in huge type: "BONES!" on the left side, and "POTTERS?" on the right. Under each was a picture, one showing Amelia Bones waving and nodding as she was declared Minister for Magic; the other depicted Ginny throwing her arms around Harry and the two of them kissing – it seemed to go on a lot longer than he remembered - until they finally broke apart, blushing and turning toward the camera, looking surprised.

"It's not that bad, Harry," Ginny said softly.

"Look at what it says under the picture," Harry replied. Ginny saw the caption, in large type, "Mrs. Harry Potter?" and then, only slightly smaller, "The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Loves Him Sack Fudge!"

"It's true, isn't it?" Ginny said. "I know you don't like them to use The Boy Who Lived, but that's just how the papers work. Besides, it's worth it if Rita sent a copy to Cho." She grinned at Harry, but when he didn't grin back, she asked, "You're not ashamed of me, are you?"

Harry looked startled. "No! Of course I'm not."

Ginny took his hand. "Then don't let it bother you. I'm perfectly happy being The Girl Who Loves Him. I'm sure there'll be some teasing when we get back to Hogwarts, but it'll die out after a few days. And I'd rather it be out in the open, even like this, than trying to hide it. And look, they at least got my name right this time."

"You did announce it about sixteen times," Ron commented. "Though maybe that headline should have said '…and The Girl Who Snogs Him.'"

"_Or maybe they'll ignore us if something else new comes along," _Harry thought through their link, along with a touch of his annoyed feelings towards Ron. _"Maybe I should loan Colin my cloak and ask him to get some pictures of Ron and Hermione."_

"_We'll think of something. Ron's gong to pay for that last one."_

"They're doing it again," Ron whispered to Hermione. She nodded, but didn't look nearly as amused as Ron did.

Sirius and Remus walked toward the back of the plane; both had wide grins. Harry, facing forward, noticed their approach and said, "Don't you two start in, too."

"Come on, Harry, relax," Sirius said. "If they get the Prophet on the other side, James is going around to everyone he knows saying, 'That's my boy! And they got Fudge, too.'"

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"James would have been far more impressed by the picture and where it was taken than just throwing the election. He was never that much into politics," Sirius explained.

Remus nodded his agreement and then added, "It did have a certain… flare. James certainly would have loved it. I'm just sorry I missed all the excitement."

"Are you feeling okay now?" Hermione asked.

"Better than I expected," Remus replied. "Whatever it was Professor Snape gave me really did the trick. But I would like a cup of tea. Hermione, would you give me a hand in the galley? I have enough trouble in a wizard kitchen."

Hermione rose and they went further back into the aircraft; Sirius dropped into the chair she had vacated. As he settled, Harry asked, "I let it slide last night, but I really want to know what's been going on."

"You know most of it, this charter and all the stuff related to it," Sirius replied. "Jon played a few games; we're not traveling under our own names, and the packet he handed me at the airport this morning had two sets of identification for each of us. The real ones aren't so bad, other than technically; we didn't really have the authority to do them for Ron and Hermione. And the fake ones; well, in addition to the names, they all say the four of you are eighteen."

"Eighteen?" Ginny asked. "Why eighteen?"

"That's the age of majority in America," Hermione said as she returned; with Sirius in her chair, she leaned against the credenza.

"We also played rather fast and loose with immigration and other official stuff," Sirius continued. "You heard about as much as I know from Jon last night about the investigators, and you've seen all the stuff Jon's given me."

"What about Portland?" Harry asked.

"Portland?" Sirius asked.

"You mentioned Portland last night, when Jon Howe first called," Harry reminded Sirius; Ron nodded as well.

"That's not related to this at all, Harry," Sirius replied.

"What's it about?" Harry asked.

"Hey, you've got a birthday coming up. Your godfather's entitled to a few secrets until then," Sirius said with a grin. Harry looked at him suspiciously, but Sirius' expression did not change; Harry didn't really believe him, but decided not to push it right now.

Remus came forward with a tray with several cups and a glass coffee pot of hot water; he offered everyone tea; only Sirius accepted, then Remus continued on to the front of the cabin. Sirius stood as well and apologized to Hermione for taking her seat, and also returned to the front.

During their flight, Perenelle showed them how to use the communicators, and Hermione went over the mobile phones with everyone other than Snape, who claimed to be familiar with them. Sirius passed out their ID cards and documents; the name on Ron's fake ID was Ronan Wilson, Harry's listed his as Harris Prescott, Ginny's bore the name Virginia Wilson, and Hermione's read Jane Greystoke.

Sirius explained, "When these were made, Jon tried to keep the first names as close to your real names as he could, and we kept the last initial the same, but we couldn't come up with anything for Hermione, but I remembered her middle name was Jane, so we used that instead. You should at least be ready to respond to those names; all the reservations were made that way. In fact, it'd be a good idea if you commit all the info on your ID to memory."

"Jane Greystoke?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Just who came up with that?"

"Jon, his assistant, and me," Sirius replied. "I thought it had a posh, society-girl type ring to it. There's a Greystoke castle, you know."

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked closely at Sirius, but he seemed to have no idea what she was objecting to. Ron and Ginny also had blank looks, but she couldn't decide if Harry was successfully holding back a smirk or not. Hoping it was the latter, she decided to let it drop for now. Fortunately, before anyone asked a question, Ginny spoke up.

"Why does everyone insist on trying to make me a Virginia?" Ginny grumbled as Ron whispered something to Hermione, who fought to suppress a grin before giving Ron a disapproving look.

"Because we didn't want Voldemort's followers to be able to find us like we did the Malfoys," Sirius answered. "We kept the first names as close as possible so that if someone calls you or hears the four of you talking, there's less chance of a slipup; Virginia's close to Ginny, Harris is close to Harry, and Ronan is close to Ron; only Hermione needs to remember to respond to Jane – especially from the hotel staff and things like that. And no one will wonder if they hear you call a Virginia Ginny. But it might not be a bad idea of Hermione went by Jane for now, even when it's just us."

"Jane is a bit shorter," Harry said.

Damn him, Hermione thought. I still don't know if he's ever read the books or would make the connection even if he had.

"But somehow, plain-Jane just doesn't fit Hermione," Ron said. "Though I bet even Krum could get it right after a few tries."

Hermione was about to make a retort, but Ron was saved by Perenelle's arrival. She asked Ron and Hermione to sit with her for a few moments, pointing to the sofa in the middle of the cabin; she wanted to talk to them about the morning when they had succeeded in reaching Sirius. They stood and moved to the sofa and Sirius went forward at the same time and took one of the empty seats in the middle section. Bill and Charlie had moved into two of the four forward seats and were talking with Remus; Snape, who had been sitting in the forward part of the cabin, stood up and walked back towards the rear of the small jet.

When the Potions Master reached the area where Harry and Ginny remained sitting, he paused for a moment and then took one of the unoccupied chairs. To both Harry and Ginny, it seemed as if Snape had been gathering his resolve before taking the chair; it was certainly a reversal of the usual sequence of events; both had stood outside his office door or classroom many times in a similar fashion.

Snape looked toward Harry and said, "Potter," with a slight nod, then looked at Ginny and hesitated before continuing though his tone remained civil, "and I suppose you are now going by Potter as well."

"Actually, Professor, it really hasn't come up," Ginny replied. "I'd planned to remain Ginny Weasley until after Hogwarts, at least until yesterday, but that seems rather pointless now. Potter is fine, or you can just call me Ginny."

Snape nodded briefly once and then asked, "What do either of you know of Nimue, or of her descendant, Cassandra Trelawney?"

Draco moved through the airport, carrying his bag, trying to avoid being jostled about by the crowd of Muggles streaming through the same passageway. The flight over had been noisy and cramped, then they had been treated like common criminals as they passed through customs; one of the inspectors had threatened Draco with a strip search after he had made a surly reply. Bellatrix had quickly smoothed things over, mostly with her wand, Draco suspected, and now, after all that, here he was again, surrounded by more sweaty, stinking Muggles who pushed along and bumped up against him like he wasn't there or was no more than a peasant beneath their boots. Draco's hand itched for his wand, to put a few of these Muggles in their proper place, but he was very much aware of Bellatrix's presence beside him, and frankly, she made him rather nervous.

The wide hallway they were moving through finally opened into a large hall, and the crowd quickly spread out; Draco recognized his father, standing and looking in their direction, perhaps a hundred feet away. Draco made a slight adjustment to their course, and Narcissa must have seen Lucius about the same time; she also made a minute adjustment to her direction.

As they reached Lucius, Draco thought something seemed out of place until he realized Lucius was not carrying his customary cane. Lucius made a slight bow toward Bellatrix and said, "Bellatrix," and then looked at Draco and said without bowing, "Draco."

Draco nodded his head somewhat deeper than Lucius had to Bellatrix and replied, "Father."

Lucius made an obvious point of looking Draco up and down before saying, "I had no idea your wardrobe was so… lacking. You dress is not even proper for a manual laborer, let alone a Malfoy."

"I was trying to look the part, Father. Aunt Bella suggested that I should not want to draw any attention to us, and so I attempted to dress as most other Muggles my age do." Draco nodded to a group of teens who walked nearby, with jeans and other clothing more tattered than Draco's.

"It is not necessary, Draco, to attempt to look as if you were a member of the working class or some sort of bohemian."

"It was clear from our trip that Draco has inadequate exposure to the Muggle world," Bellatrix said, "In fact…"

Lucius cut her off, "Yes; that is perhaps to be expected; after all, even though he is a Malfoy and my son, your disloyal and faithless sister coddled him. I suppose the Black family history should have been a warning given how your sister and Sirius turned out. But I will be much more involved with Draco from this point forward. It is clear that there has been more than enough feminine influence." He pulled a watch on a gold chain from his pocket. "We have a connection to make." He started walking, not even looking to see if they followed.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a quick glance. This was the strangest conversation with the Potions Professor that either of them could remember. First, the questions he had asked had been just that – questions; there were no wrong answers, a vast departure from Harry's experience where there was never a right answer – even if an answer was correct, it would be assessed as being delivered with the wrong attitude or with some other flaw, usually resulting in the loss of points as well. Secondly, Snape seemed to actually be interested in their replies. They had both known something about Nimue, of course, but very little about her later life, which seemed to be where Snape's interest was focused. And they had both known that Cassandra Trelawney was a famous seer, but not a lot more beyond the brief outline listed on her Magic Frog card and that she was somehow related to the current Divination Professor.

"You could, no doubt, tell me quite a bit more about the various Goblin Wars," Snape wryly remarked, though his expression did not change. Both Ginny and Harry nodded, a little surprised. Neither could recall Snape ever making a comment this close to a joke before.

"What should we know about Cassandra Trelawney?" Ginny had asked, perhaps emboldened by Snape's manner.

Snape's eyes flashed for a fraction of a moment, but he replied after a thoughtful pause, "She is regarded as the most significant seer of the past two centuries. Not only did she make several prophecies that came true in every detail, she gave new insight into what Nimue, her ancestor, had written well over a millennium before. Of course, not all of her prophecies… have yet been fulfilled." Snape paused for a moment, looking between the two of them thoughtfully. Finally he added, "The Headmaster could tell you more. They were contemporaries, though he finds it a difficult subject."

"Why?" Ginny had asked, almost as if forgetting who she was asking.

"She was killed by Grindelwald," Snape replied, as if that should explain it. He then shifted the subject slightly. "You both might find it… useful… to spend some time reading about both of them, particularly their prophecies."

"Is this homework for Potions, Professor?" Harry asked, carefully.

"No, Mr. Potter, merely a suggestion," Snape replied, with just a bit of his familiar sour scowl showing through for the first time. "However, you would also be well advised spend a significant amount of time revising Potions theory if you intend to continue in my class. As improbable as it seems, you have managed to obtain an acceptable overall score on your OWL, though your performance on the theoretical portion of the exam was rather lacking. The material to be covered in the NEWT class does not allow time for remedial instruction."

"I will, Professor," Harry replied.

"Did you mention OWL scores, Professor?" Hermione inquired as she moved beside them and leaned against the credenza again. Ron stood beside her, and Perenelle next to him.

Snape turned, then seemed to deflate slightly before answering, "Yes, Ms. Granger. It _is_ still Granger, and not Weasley?" Noting Hermione's expression with a raised eyebrow, he continued on, "As you are no doubt aware, your performance on the exam was almost adequate. Your theory was acceptable, your practical somewhat less so. Nonetheless, you have the option, like Potter, of taking NEWT Potions. Some work on your technique, especially in using your eyes and other senses and thinking as opposed to blindly following directions, would be appropriate."

Ron looked at Snape with a mixture of hope and dread displayed on his face. Snape looked at him for several moments before shaking his head and saying, "And then there's Mr. Weasley…. Your work was not remotely close to NEWT standards; you managed only an 'E' in the practical portion of the exam, and a second 'E' by the smallest of margins in the theoretical." He paused and gave Perenelle an annoyed glance before continuing. "However, the Headmaster has directed that, given the situation with the Dark Lord and the overall dismal performance of this year's OWL class, students with an overall of 'E' will be permitted to take the course on a provisional basis, should they so choose. Thus, Mr. Weasley, you may attempt to sit the class, but it will not be the leisurely pace to which you have become accustomed the past five years. And at the first sign of unacceptable performance, you will be dropped from the roll."

Ron's face again showed a mix of emotions. "Er, thank you, Professor," he said.

"Professor Snape, do you have any suggestions as to where we should concentrate our revision?" Hermione asked.

"I believe I have already answered that for you, Ms. Granger. Instead of following the instructions by rote, pay closer attention to the details of how the potion is to look, smell, or feel, and make adjustments to your work accordingly. Potions is an art, unlike making scones from a tin," Snape replied, looking rather put upon. "Potter, as I said earlier, is lacking in his understanding of theory, in particular of how various substances and ingredients interact. Mr. Weasley suffers from insufficient attention to detail, a sloppiness in his technique, ignorance of how small changes in preparation can have significant impacts, and a lack of understanding of interactions similar to Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said. "We'll be ready. All of us."

Snape looked as if he were choking back a reply as he stood. Perenelle gave him a slight smile as she said, "Perhaps, Severus, you might spend some time with them when we return to Headquarters. Nicholas had planned to work with them, but perhaps that time would be better spent introducing you to the Book of Abraham the Jew."

"I… I… will give it… serious consideration," Snape replied, a strange expression on his face. He glanced at the four students before moving toward the front.

Perenelle said with a faint smile, "Sometimes a carrot… Would all of you mind coming toward the front? I believe we can all get a bit closer together, and we need to discuss what we will do when we arrive."

The teens followed her into the middle section of the small jet. The two front section chairs had been turned sideways, facing each other, as well as one of seats across from the couch, resulting in nine seats more or less facing each other. The four teens squeezed together on the sofa which was clearly intended only for three by the number of seat belts present.

Perenelle took charge. "When we arrive," she said, "we should be almost two hours ahead of the flight the Malfoys are taking from New York. Severus, Sirius, Bill, and Charlie will leave as quickly as possible for the Atlanta Airport, and attempt to observe their arrival and track their destination. It is my hope that our presence is unexpected. Remus, the students, and I will proceed to our hotel. It is located in a part of Atlanta known as 'Midtown' that is between the business district to the south and an entertainment and commercial district to the north. It is near a major university, so our students should not appear to be out of place, and it is centrally located."

"What then?" Harry asked. He was not intending to wait quietly at some hotel.

"We will unpack and get settled," Perenelle replied. "We have two adjacent suites reserved. Then we shall react according to how events unfold. Do not think we will sit idly by, Harry."

"Do we have any idea what forces Voldemort already has here?" Charlie asked.

"I would guess at least six to eight Death Eaters in addition to Malfoy and Lestrange," Snape replied. "I would not expect many more; not many of the Dark Lord's followers are adept at moving among the Muggles. It is possible they are not all in Atlanta yet."

Perenelle nodded. "True, though there is no doubt that Voldemort's efforts are now focused on Atlanta, as are ours. Still, it appears that we each have roughly the same numbers, though hopefully we will have more of an element of surprise."

"We should have thought to use the address writer," Hermione said.

"Once we are settled, we will contact Minerva, and she will do just that," Perenelle replied. "We attempted it once at Hogwarts. It did not react at all to the name Jamie Potter; however, Lena Rosier produced an address of 'Stuck In Traffic, Interstate 85 North, Atlanta, Georgia, U. S A.' We thought to attempt it again when we were here."

"Doesn't the address writer know a person's home address?" Ron asked. "My letters always arrive at home whether I'm there or not."

"It can be directed to do either," Perenelle replied, "Either the home address or the current location." Harry nodded, remembering the flocks of owls that had followed them all over Britain before his first year. "However, in the case of Lena Rosier, the address writer failed to react when directed to write a home address. Thus, our best chance seems to be to make the attempt again, and hope it is a nearby location that we can identify and reach quickly."

"How about the investigators?" Harry asked.

"Three of them will meet us at the airport," Sirius replied. "The other two should join you at the hotel. Hopefully by the time we get there, they will have had time to find out exactly what was going on that caused them to look up her file. Don't push these guys too hard, Harry. They aren't real happy about us getting directly involved."

"I thought it was our money and your party," Harry grinned.

"Even so, we would do far better to have their help than lose it," Perenelle said. "Particularly at this point. Fear not, Sirius, I have dealt with this sort before."

The discussion continued until the pilot announced they were starting their approach and that everyone should put on their seat belts, particularly given some rough air they would be descending through.

As the four teens returned to their original positions in the back of the cabin, Ron said, "How did Snape know our OWL results when we haven't seen them yet?"

"Nicholas Flamel knew some of the Defense results several days ago," Harry replied.

"I suppose it makes a certain amount of sense," Hermione said, "that Hogwarts would get the results first. I just wish I knew what the rest of the scores were."

"Probably came this morning since none of us are there," Ron said.

This thought seemed to worry Hermione. "Perhaps we can use the communicator to check with your Mum," she said to Ron.

"They'll be there when we get back," Harry said. "Besides, we all know how you did. Only Ron and I have anything to worry about."

"I'm not confident of several scores. I know I made several mistakes," Hermione said. "And the Astronomy Final was very confused. And…."

"Okay, okay, I'm sure we'll end up talking to Mum at some point," Ron said. "I'll ask if they came. You want her to open yours and read them?"

Hermione looked a little worried before saying, "I'll think about it. Probably."

An hour later found them on the ground, through a cursory customs check, and in a large SUV on a multilane freeway. Remus drove, while Hermione sat beside him in the front passenger seat, trying to make sense of the road map. Ron and Perenelle sat behind them, and Harry and Ginny were in the back of the vehicle.

"I thought the traffic was supposed to be really bad here," Hermione said.

"Today's a holiday." Lupin grinned at her. "You'd best keep a close eye on the map."

"I only hope Sirius and the others have no problems reaching their destination," Perenelle said.

Another half hour and they had reached the hotel. They did not have any problems finding it; the exits were well marked, and their destination was only a short distance from the motorway, or freeway as it was apparently called here.

After they had checked in and were walking toward the elevators, a man wearing a rather loosely-fitting sport coat approached Perenelle and asked, "Madam Flamel?"

She nodded and he continued, "I believe you were expecting us," as another man, similarly dressed, joined them. "Perhaps we might continue this upstairs?"

Perenelle nodded again, and when they reached the elevators, the first elevator to arrive was half full. Perenelle and the two investigators took it, leaving the four teens and Remus to wait for the next car.

They had been checked in by a young clerk who seemed to be fascinated by their accents and Ron's red hair, and Ron had seemed to enjoy her attention just a little too much from Hermione's point of view. As they rode the elevator to their rooms, she was giving Ron the cold shoulder and he was trying to figure out what was upsetting her, and was not getting much in the way of cooperation or having much success.

On reaching their floor, they saw Perenelle and the two investigators entering a doorway at the end of the corridor. A short time later, they had all settled around a table in the suite, and Perenelle asked, "Where shall we begin?"

The man who had first approached her replied, "Well, first, you can call me John, and my partner, there, Sam. These aren't our real names; it just what we use on the job, nothing personal. I'm a wizard, Sam's a tech." Seeing their puzzled looks, he explained, "In the U. S., the word Muggle has sort of fallen out of favor. Techs are those who use technology instead of magic. Anyway, Sam's an okay guy, even though I still don't think he's fully convinced that magic is real."

His partner's expression didn't change other than one raised eyebrow as he continued, "Now, let's see, Ma'am, you've already told us you're Madam Flamel, and the older gent must be Mr. Lupin, the lycanthrope. And the two young red-heads would be the Underecretary's son and daughter, Ron and Ginny Weasley." Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance, but said nothing. "The other young lady must be Ms. Granger, and it would be hard not to recognize Harry Potter, even on this side of the pond."

"You have clearly done your homework," Lupin commented dryly.

"We try to have the best possible understanding we can of our clients and their requirements," John replied. "And having Harry Potter involved and Madam Perenelle - who has rarely been seen in public for the past two centuries and who is reportedly the oldest person alive – openly here with him makes this the most interesting op I've worked on in a long time."

"You have indeed done some homework," Perenelle said, "though I'm afraid your research is off by one and some of your other information is dated as well; for example, Arthur Weasley is now the Secretary of Magical Law Enforcement. But here and now that matters little; what of the task at hand?"

"We got into Atlanta late last night," John replied. "There wasn't a great deal we could do then, other than check into the hotel and call the home office for any news or updates. But this morning we got an early start. You know there are five of us here, right? We split into three teams: two of our guys made some inquiries with the local juvenile authorities; Chris – that's the boss on this operation – made a few calls on some of the private groups that work with street kids and runaways; and Sam and I went to see what we could find out from that precinct office where the last database inquiry was made. We were able to narrow the query down to one particular detective, but he was out all morning. He's expected back in the office later this afternoon, and we're planning to head back there after we wrap up here.

"Anyway, the team – that's Rick and Carl, by the way - doing the local JV stuff didn't turn up anything, so we're about ninety-nine percent sure that she's not being held in one of the detention centers, at least in the Atlanta area. Chris had a little more luck; no one actually knew anything useful, but a couple of the other kids claimed to recognize her and said she was in the area, so we've got additional confidence that she's somewhere nearby. And as of about an hour ago, there hadn't been any more hits on her records."

"The other kids… I mean, the ones who had seen her, were they wizards?" Harry asked.

"No," John replied. "They were - well, it's hard to call these kids techs – about as Muggle as you can get. Occasionally I've heard of wizard kids running away or striking out on their own before their parents thought they should, but I can't ever remember hearing of one living on the streets like, er, your sister has."

"Is there some way I could… well, meet them?" Harry pressed.

John and Sam looked at each other for a moment, then Sam shrugged, as if to say, "It's up to you," and John turned back toward Harry. He sat for a minute or so, drumming his fingers on the table, then replied. "Kid, you really need a dose of objective reality, so I'm going to give it to you straight. You really shouldn't be here, none of you should. First, it's not the way we work: when we get an assignment, we go deal with it until the job is done or the job can't be done. We do our thing and hopefully deliver the results you wanted, and all that time you're supposed to be going about your business and letting us handle all the risk and worry. We normally drop any project immediately when the client insists on getting directly involved.

"This particular case wasn't so simple; when the big boss told the guy who'd been fronting for you that we were off the job, a couple hours later the phone rang and the Secretary of Magic was on the line and asking him to change his mind. And the big guy doesn't change his mind very often, either. Seems this 'request' didn't come directly from your Minister of Magic to our Secretary, which would be the usual channels – not that the Department of Magic getting involved with what we do can be called usual, mind you - but the 'request' came by way of Number Ten Downing Street and Sixteen Hundred Pennsylvania Avenue instead. So on top of everything else, you're political, too." John's tone implied that being political was not a good thing.

"What are those addresses he was talking about?" Harry asked Hermione.

"He means it went through the Prime Minister's office to the U. S. White House," she replied. Of those who had traveled from England, only Perenelle seemed unsurprised.

"Yeah, what you'd call highest level official channels. Anyway, the call was made, a couple arms were twisted, and here we all are, so we deal with it the best we can. But, Kid, you've got to understand that you're what we call a high value target. It's distracting enough having you here at all, but having you out in public where you could be targeted or have a hostage rescue scenario develop isn't going to make the job easier. We don't have the manpower or the firepower to keep you safe."

"I'm not concerned…" Harry started to say, but was interrupted by Sam, who spoke for the first time in a gravelly voice.

"But I am, Kid. Having something happen to you on our watch wouldn't exactly be a career-enhancing move, you know? I don't understand exactly why you're such a big deal in the magical world, but I do understand you're pretty important. Somebody sure pulled in some markers on your behalf."

Perenelle started to say something, but Harry spoke first. "Look, I don't want to get in your way or interfere with what you're doing, but until a few days ago, none of us… I didn't have a clue that she existed. After she's found, hopefully you can forget about us and go on to your next job, but it's not over for me then; it's just beginning. Anything I can find out now might be an advantage. And we need every advantage we can get, there's a bigger picture here than just finding her."

John and Sam again exchanged a look. "It's only fair to warn you these kids wouldn't be much like anyone you've probably encountered before. You're not going to have much in common…" Harry's expression didn't change. John sighed and said, "Okay, I'll talk to Chris about it, but I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Thank you," Harry said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Stay put, keep a low profile, and don't draw any attention to yourselves," John answered. "I think the Department of Magic already has or at least will shift some Aurors to keep a watch on things here. But things are already confused with the dog and pony show downtown, so don't take any chances."

"What of Lucius Malfoy and his party?" Perenelle asked.

"Chris was planning to talk to Sirius Black," John answered. "Really, it would be better for all of you to just let us handle it, but I guess we'll live with whatever the two of them work out." He looked at his watch, and added, "We need to get back to the precinct station. Anything else?"

"Will you be updating us?" Lupin asked.

"We'll call if there's anything new, and if something should come up, you can call me on this number." John took a business card from a small case that had been in his pocket and wrote down a number that he pushed across the table toward Perenelle and Lupin. "I put Chris's number on there too. Well, if there's nothing else, I guess we'll be on our way." John and Sam stood, followed by the others, and started toward the door. Just before exiting, John turned toward Perenelle and asked, "Madam Flamel, if you'll permit a personal question, our information was that you were older that M. Flamel. And I'm also curious about what else in our profile was dated."

Perenelle permitted a slight smile for a moment and then said, "Your information is correct as far as Nicholas and I are concerned. I am three years older. However, to the best of my knowledge, I'm the second oldest living person, not the oldest. You have already been told of Arthur Weasley's new responsibilities; you were correct with regard to Ginny's relationship to Arthur, but her surname is no longer Weasley. If you obtain a copy of today's Daily Prophet, all the details are there."

"Then who is the oldest?" John asked, obviously intrigued.

"I suspect the individual in question is just as pleased not to appear in your records," Perenelle replied. "I'm afraid you will have to work that one out on your own."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that," John replied, then turned all business again. "Remember, keep a low profile, and we'll be in touch." John and Sam walked out, closing the door behind them.

Perenelle waited a few moments, then suggested that everyone get settled. They worked out who was stay in which rooms, and a short time later Harry and Ginny found themselves alone together, unpacking and enlarging their belongings to their normal size. Ginny said, "It might have been better if Ron and Hermione had ended up in different suites."

"What was Hermione so upset about anyway?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you notice how that girl at the counter was flirting with him?"

"Yeah, but that's hardly Ron's fault."

"Maybe, but he looked like he was enjoying it too much, and I kind of thought he was flirting back. And he didn't have to do that. And you know something's been bugging her. This didn't help." Ginny paused for a moment, and then looked at Harry until he met her eyes. "Is it because of me, Harry? Did I change things too much between the three of you?"

"No." Harry's tone showed no hint of doubt. "And even if it did, it wasn't because of you, it was because of us. But I really don't think that's it, other than maybe they can see something else is possible. Their arguing is legendary." They both smiled at this. "Do you think I should say something to Ron?"

"Maybe so. He's probably not even figured out what he did wrong yet. If anything, he'd say that he was just being friendly. I really think he cares a lot for her, but there are some things he's still pretty clueless about."

"I thought we both were."

"You used to be… but not so much, not any more. You've grown, Harry." Ginny looked down for a moment before adding, "Sometimes, so much that it almost scares me. Like with those guys just a little while ago."

"If I have, you've made it possible. By myself, I can't even get my hair to lay halfway flat."

Ginny giggled at that, the darkening mood that had been creeping up on her dissipating. "I'm going to keep working on that, and eventually I'm going to get it flat. Then the Prophet can write about The Boy Who Lived and The Girl Who Tamed His Unruly Hair."

"That sounds more like something that'd be in _Teen Witch Weekly_," Harry said, as they walked back into the living room of the suite.


	22. Chapter 21: Let's See Action

**Chapter 21 – Let's See Action**

Joe was about to leave the mission office for the day when the phone rang. Another ten seconds, and he'd have been safely out the door - but his sense of duty won out, and shaking his head, he returned to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Ponce de…"

"Father?" The voice on the other end interrupted his greeting; Joe recognized the caller as his detective friend from the precinct.

"Yes?"

"Listen, Father, that girl you were asking about a few days ago, the runaway? Level with me, Father, are you mixed up with her? I'm asking personally, not professionally. My cop hat is off."

Joe hesitated for a moment; something very unusual must be up for the detective to ask a question of this sort – particularly in the fashion he had. They had an unspoken agreement about such things. "I suppose I am. She was in the doorway one morning when I arrived here, burning up from a fever and starved. She's…"

"Look, I probably don't need to know any more than that, at least right now. Father, something's up with this kid. It could be something big… or possibly dangerous. There were two guys waiting for me here at the precinct. They had credentials from some agency in Jersey, but I'm not sure if they were real or not. At least one of these guys was military or ex-military, almost certainly Special Forces of some kind. The other guy… he was just downright spooky. I'm sure he knew I was giving him a bunch of malarkey about it being a name we'd run after picking up another kid.

"I've been on the force here for almost 20 years, and I was Military Police before that, and I don't exactly get intimidated very easily, Father. Especially sitting here with Mr. Smith & Wesson in easy reach, and in my own office surrounded by half the cops in the zone. But these two guys scared the… er, dickens out of me."

"Do you have any idea what this might mean?" Joe asked.

"I'm not sure. These weren't the kind of guys who go looking for runaway kids, at least normal kids. These were more like the type you want to hire if you were a billionaire or a head of state and you needed bodyguards, or something dangerous done - the type that Ross Perot hired to get his people out of Iran. I can't come up with any reason someone would be after a runaway orphan with this kind of muscle unless she ran off with a briefcase from the Pentagon or something."

Joe was becoming concerned: Lena was alone, and he hadn't told her how to reach him here. "Do you think she's in any danger?"

"I really don't know. But I'd be very careful. Some of these guys only play by their own rules."

Joe thought for a moment. "Can you at least tell me what they looked like?"

"I can do better than that. They were caught several times by the security cams as they came in and left; if you drop by on your way home, I'll show you."

Joe considered that for a few seconds; it wasn't much out of the way. "Ok, I'll see you in twenty, maybe thirty minutes, depending on traffic.

Sam pulled the speaker bud from his ear, looked at John, and shook his head. "You'd think a cop would know better. He could have at least made it a little challenging and used a payphone or called from somewhere other than his office."

"So he did know something, eh?"

"Yeah, he called some guy he called 'Father.' Odds are some kind of religious type involved with a shelter or something along those lines. Anyway, the guy he called is heading straight to the precinct; should be along in around twenty to thirty minutes. We can make him them, and then play it by ear."

Aubrey Wilkes was not pleased. Instead of being home, tending his affairs, running his business, he was here – stuck in this sweltering, uncivilized, stinking hole the yanks called a city – and looking for, of all things, a child. Wilkes allowed himself to wonder for a few moments if the Dark Lord had lost it – he had been rather focused on children since his return. At first, it had been the Potter kid this, the Potter kid that – and now, apparently, there were two of the damned brats. And on top of that, there was Lucius Malfoy.

It was bad enough being here, but to have Lucius Malfoy show up now, to take over after he had done the setup, the planning, and the legwork was intolerable. While Malfoy had been careless and had gotten caught, Wilkes had been careful, cagey, and mindful of his master's needs. While Malfoy had been locked away in the Ministry, he had ensured that things continued to run smoothly – at least until that damned Potter bastard had shown up – and that all of the Dark Lord's requirements were met. He knew full well that when they did get the girl, Malfoy would manage to snare the credit and whatever advantage would be granted, regardless of who actually found her. That meant his one shot at this was to find her before Malfoy took over, and it wasn't long until that happened. They were supposed to rendezvous tonight.

He took a deep breath and entered the building. He stated his business to a bored-looking young woman sitting behind the safety glass, and was told to have a seat. Wilkes picked a chair – a straight-backed, uncomfortable wooden chair that had clearly seen better days sometime during the previous century – and settled down to waste still more time.

Ten minutes later he was being escorted back by a uniformed officer to an office. He was announced, and the man sitting at the desk motioned him in and pointed to a chair, which at least had a cushion and was several decades more modern than the antiques in the lobby, but was still uncomfortable.

After a moment, the detective looked up from the papers he had ben pretending to read while getting a read on his guest. "So you're here about the Rosier girl, too. What agency are you from, and what's your interest?"

Wilkes was surprised; clearly someone else had already gotten to this wretched Muggle. "I am not from any agency, sir," Wilkes replied. "I am representing myself. I am Edwin Rosier."

The detective's expression didn't change. "And your interest is?"

Everything he'd heard about the bloody yanks must be true. This one, supposedly a mid-ranking police officer, should have made the connection. "I've been led to believe that you might have some information on my long-lost niece."

"Your long-lost niece, eh?" The detective slowly rolled each word, as if trying to make a connection. "What can you tell me about her?"

Wilkes repeated back many of the details he'd memorized from the girl's file, spinning a story that Electra Rosier had been his sister, who had left home after a family fight over becoming an unwed mother.

The detective listened, his expression unchanging. After Wilkes had finished, the detective sat quietly for several moments, looking at him. Finally he said, "You got some ID?"

Wilkes reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the passport that had been prepared for him. He handed it to the detective, who opened it, looked at it for a few moments, and handed it back. The detective asked, "Just what sort of work do you do, Mr. Rosier?"

"I have a small import-export business," Wilkes replied.

"Oh?" the detective asked. "I'd had you figured for some sort of government official."

"No, I'm afraid not. What gave you that impression, if I might ask?" Wilkes asked, with just a touch of nervousness.

The detective shifted, and suddenly Wilkes found himself looking at some sort of Muggle handgun. "Because business men – even in the import-export business – don't go around carrying diplomatic passports. If that passport were real, you'd have come here with a lot more fanfare, and you'd have started higher on the food chain than with me. Suppose you tell me who you really are, and while you're at it, who those other two guys were earlier this afternoon?"

"I think you really should take another look at the rest of my identification," Wilkes said.

"Take it out, then. Do it very, very slowly. If I have to shoot, it means a lot of paperwork, and I've got another appointment today."

Wilkes reached back into his coat, moving very slowly, but when his hand emerged, it was not holding a passport or what looked like any sort of ID. It looked like some kind of stick. The last thing the detective saw was a flash of green.

Outside the building, both John and Sam now had ear buds jacked into the listening device. As soon as they heard the word _"Avada"_ they were both out of the car and moving. John was talking into what looked like a cellular phone, and both moved rapidly toward the front entrance of the precinct station. Sam was still listening to the monitoring device.

Wilkes calmly returned his wand to his coat as the detective slumped over his desk. Fortunately, there had not been much noise. He stood, glanced around, and then stepped out of the office, closing the door behind him. He then started walking, trying to remember the route he had traveled to get here.

He hadn't traveled far when another uniformed officer walking down the hall said, "Excuse me, sir, but you really shouldn't be in this area without an escort. Who are you here to see?"

"Ah, thank you, officer," Wiles replied. "I'd just finished my meeting, and I was trying to find my way out…"

"I'll show you to the main door. That's where you came in, right?"

Wilkes nodded.

"Okay, that's where you'll need to sign out. This way, sir."

Wilkes heard some sort of commotion start behind them. It had started with a scream, and then there was something about getting an ambulance and a doctor. The uniformed officer also heard, took note of it, and was suddenly giving him a suspicious look. "Sir," the officer demanded, "just who were you meeting with?"

Wilkes didn't answer; at the first noise he had begun reaching for his wand, and again, there was a flash of green. Wilkes looked around quickly as the policeman slumped to the floor. The nearest door was marked Men; perfect, if it were not occupied. Wilkes stepped inside, and, seeing no one, Apparated away just as someone discovered the second officer he had dispatched.

John and Sam were standing on the street outside the precinct station, near a bus stop. Sam gave a running commentary from what he was hearing. The detective had been found, and it sounded as if something else had happened as well. A few minutes later, two armed officers took up stations outside the door.

Fortunately for John and Sam, no bus came while they were waiting. The officers by the door had turned away several people who had tried to enter, telling them that an emergency drill was in progress. John noted another man approaching. This one had a clerical collar; perhaps this was their guy. Even better, he was coming from the direction where they had parked. Odds were this was the "Father" they had been watching for. He was trying to enter the station, but he wasn't being turned away like the others had been. One of the officers was saying that he was needed inside at once.

John and Sam exchanged a look; no point in remaining here. Loitering here would draw unwanted attention, and they knew their target had arrived by car - and he'd have to retrace his steps to return to it. They shrugged and headed back towards their vehicle.

Joe found himself in a stirred-up hornets' nest. Two officers – both senior men, well-liked, family men – had apparently been murdered, here, inside their own station. There were no visible wounds and no apparent cause of death, just two dead officers - and no explanation other than a visitor who had signed in to see one of them and who must still be somewhere in the building. But whoever this perp was, he should not be able to hide for long; a search had been started, and the internal affairs people were already pulling the video. As Joe was led back, he heard the desk sergeant reading from her logbook to a group of officers, including a grizzled white-haired man in a uniform with a dozen gold hash marks on the sleeve, "…and after that, another man came to see him, alone. He had a funny accent, said it was about a missing relative. He gave his name as Edwin Rosier." Joe almost turned back there, but realized that doing so suddenly without explanation might draw him – and Lena – into the middle of what was going on around here.

No one seemed to know of what faith the fallen uniformed officer was, so Joe said a quick blessing and prayer, and was then led to his friend's office. The detective was no longer in his chair, but had been laid across his desk; his tie had been removed and his shirt had been opened, though no one was with him now.

Joe again said a prayer and blessed his friend. Their conversation of just a few minutes ago kept running through his mind. This had to be related… Joe's reflection was interrupted by the arrival of a pair of paramedics. One of them bent over his friend while the other led him from the room.

He exchanged a few words with an officer who seemed to be in charge, before making some sort of inane excuse – any excuse – to get out of there. Lena was alone and whatever was going on was very serious indeed – deadly serious. She would have to have some idea of what; he had to find out, and also find out how to keep her – them – safe. They couldn't stay at the house; if those people had found their way here, they were no more than a single step away. He allowed himself to be led back to the entrance.

As Joe walked back to his car, he noticed something going on a row over, where two men were apparently being arrested by several police officers. Two men… could it be the two that had called on his friend earlier? Could this Edwin Rosier have been with them? Joe noticed that both men seemed to be watching him; shuddering, he unlocked his car and drove away as quickly as he could. He took an indirect route home, making several unnecessary turns, trying to make sure that no one was following him.

Hermione had intended to unpack. She had carried her shrunken pack into the bedroom that she was to share with Perenelle, picked a bed, and set her pack down. She then sat down on the bed, intending to restore her things to normal size and put them away; but whatever had been eating away at her for the past few days suddenly overwhelmed her. Somehow, her hands at least had known what to do; they freed one of the pillows from the comforter, and Hermione collapsed onto it, hoping it would muffle the sobs she was suddenly powerless to stop, and thanking Merlin that she had closed the door behind her.

What was wrong with her? There was work to be done, the last time she had… had lost control like this - she had almost gotten all of them killed by a troll. There was nothing wrong; okay, maybe Ron was being a little bit of a prat, but that was just Ron, nothing to get upset about. She needed to pull herself together now; she didn't want any of them to see her like this. She refused to be like Lavender or Parvati; she used her mind, her knowledge, her logic… not… not… tears. Harry needed her now…

Did he? A voice from somewhere asked. Yes, Harry's finally getting some of his needs met, but you're not part of it. It's Ginny he turns to now. He's outgrown you. He doesn't need you.

But he said… he needed me – we'd not have gotten Sirius back without me – that he's depending on me to… to figure out how….

But did you have the courage to pull it off yourself? No, you went running for help – you have no confidence in your magic, your knowledge – or yourself. Harry's too nice – he'll say what you want to hear because it makes you feel good. Harry's like that. But Harry can't depend on you. He knows that. Ginny has stood up to Voldemort. But you won't even stand behind your own magic.

Harry… Harry's not like that… He wouldn't… not to me… we've been through too much together…

Harry's outgrown you. And Ron is outgrowing you. Ron's thick, not stupid. He's starting to figure it out. He's already said if he weren't seeing you, that he'd be interested in Harry's sister. He's even flirting with Muggle girls. Of course, they're real girls. Not unfeeling, nagging know-it-alls.

But… but… I have… feelings…

Feelings? People with real feelings don't snog and think about how interesting the physiological reactions are. People with real feelings for someone don't wonder how someone else - would compare. But what would anyone expect from a Mudblood? Molly and Arthur Weasley would probably rejoice if their Pureblood son wised up and became interested in someone like Harry's sister. They've never treated you like they have Harry. Did Molly say all seven of her boys… and Ginny and Hermione?

Hermione had not heard the door open and was unaware that she was no longer alone in the room until she felt a hand touch her shoulder and Perenelle softly ask, "What is wrong, _ma chère fille?_"

Hermione lay there for several moments before she finally turned her head enough to see Perenelle standing beside her, looking concerned. "I… I don't know."

Perenelle motioned for Hermione to move over; and when she did, Perenelle sat beside her and made a motion with her hand. The door, which had been standing ajar, closed. Perenelle asked, "Will you share it with me?

Hermione shook her head slightly, then said, "I'll… I'll be all right. I'm… I'm just tired, I suppose. Jet lag."

"Something has been bothering you for several days, Hermione. Even your friends have become aware of it. Soon we may need to step into harm's way. Child, will you not let me help?"

Pride be damned, she wasn't going to become a liability and hold them back… if she caused them to fail… Harry might really… "Okay. I'm not… sure what…"

"_Non, ma petite_, not like that," Perenelle said. "Fear not, child, just take my hand and clear your mind… allow yourself to drift…"

Hermione hesitated; she had put together enough clues to realize that Perenelle was either a powerful, skilled Legilimens or something that was close enough that it made no real difference. This… this was a bit more than she'd bargained for… but Ginny had experienced this… and had encouraged her to talk to Perenelle. Well – in for a penny… Hermione took Perenelle's hand.

Hermione felt herself drifting, through the conversation she had just had with herself, through her talks with Harry and Ginny, and with Ron – though that was more than just talk. Then she felt the two of them drift through her memories of the OWL exams and other exams – and then, her memories of the Ministry and the aftermath in the infirmary.

Perenelle freed her hand at last, and looked at her several moments before speaking. "Hermione, were you not given potions to take home with you, that you were to continue taking daily, following the events at the Ministry?"

Hermione nodded, a little guiltily. Those potions were sitting at home – if she could call her parent's house that any more - where she had unpacked them. Before everything had – well, gone crazy – the plan had been that she would be spending her nights at home, as well as some quality time with her parents. "Uh… I guess I… forgot. I was feeling okay…I'd taken most of them before the term ended."

"The curse that _bâtard_ Dolohov used – if you do not complete the treatment – and sometimes even a longer regimen is required – the chances of your becoming anemic are quite high. I believe this may have happened."

"Anemic? But…"

"Anemia sometimes causes mood swings and depression, child. And you already have a disposition towards self-doubt…"

"Self-doubt?" Hermione said, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, self-doubt. _Chérie, _how long have you worried about your OWL scores? Even though you know your preparation and execution were excellent, you have still spent hours and hours wondering and worrying about a few minor errors. And this is hardly unique; you have done this time and time again, over every test, every exam – and for naught. Ron and Harry have both called you – justifiably, I might add – the best witch in your year if not in all of Hogwarts - and though the latter is closer to the truth, it still does not fully reflect your gifts."

"But…"

"And, Hermione – you need not doubt Harry's faith in you. If you desire, I believe he would willingly – _non, _eagerly share that with you, and I would facilitate it. He does in truth place his faith in that it will be you-not Albus Dumbledore, not my Nicholas, but you—who will be the one to help him find the way to overcome Voldemort. His trust in you is steadfast – and he would feel lost without you."

"And Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I do not doubt that he cares greatly for you. Of the four of you, I have spent the least time with him, but his feelings and concern for you are evident. Would you like me to talk with him?"

"No. I… I need to do that." Hermione sighed. "There's a lot we need to talk about… I'm… just not sure where to begin."

Perenelle thought for several minutes before replying. "Harry and Ginny did not find their answer until they had opened themselves totally to each other. Ginny's unintentional inability to do that was what stalled them for a time. But their path has been… unusual, to say the least, and there is more to it than meets the eye or that we yet know. Yet, the underlying truths are the same. If this is what your heart desires, _chérie, _why do you pursue it with less resolve and intensity than your other pursuits?"

"I… don't know…" Hermione replied, intending to stop there, but the last word slipped out, "…how."

"What do you do when you need an answer?"

"I go to the library," Hermione replied, automatically, as if the answer should be obvious.

"And what do your friends do?"

"They go to the library…." Or did they? Something suddenly clicked. "Or… they come to me."

"Precisely. You actually took a step in this direction with Ginny, and would have accomplished more had you been more open. And there are others to whom you might turn as well. Including your peers – and not only Ginny - and your mentors, including me."

"I… need some time… to think…"

"And you also need your potions. I will speak with Severus when they return, and see that you obtain what is necessary; however, for now, this will suffice, I think." Perenelle cast a cheering charm, and added, "Now, if you will dry your eyes and join us in the main room, I plan to call Minerva and see what success we might now have with the address writer."

Hermione nodded, and as Perenelle started to rise, Hermione took her had again for a second, and whispered, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, child. Together we are always more powerful than alone."

The flight from New York to Atlanta had been somewhat more comfortable – the plane was quite a bit larger; they had the first class compartment mostly to themselves; and Lucius and Bellatrix had sat together, leaving Draco in a row by himself. Lucius had given him a sheaf of papers to read with the instructions that he had until they arrived in Atlanta to commit the information they contained to memory.

The Atlanta airport was less crowed than New York, and apparently, having successfully entered the country, another trip through customs was not required. Lucius led them to an area called Baggage Claim where a uniformed man holding a sign reading "Malfoy" was waiting. They removed their bags from a large machine, and then followed the sign holder to a limousine that was apparently to take them to their hotel. Lucius had given his bag to the driver, leaving Draco and Bellatrix to deal with their own luggage.

In the car, Lucius had quizzed Draco on what he had read, and thankfully, had seemed satisfied with his answers. Lucius had then taken to questioning Draco about the trip; his answers here, apparently, were not as pleasing.

They reached the hotel to find porters waiting for their bags and a Concierge with their keys. He was about to conduct them to their rooms, when Lucius asked him to wait for a moment, then pulled Draco aside. He pushed a roll of bills into Draco's hand, and some sort of ring. "It is obvious that your knowledge of the Muggle world is lacking. I do not need you underfoot for the next several hours; there will be a meeting here later, and you would only be in the way. I've given you two thousand American dollars – around three hundred Galleons – I expect you to spend this on increasing your knowledge of the Muggle world, not on buying trifles – and when I see you again, I expect you to be wearing suitable clothing. The ring I've given you is a Portkey that will return you to where its companion is. When it grows warm, touch the center stone, and it will return you here. Make yourself scarce until I call for you."

Lucius rejoined Bellatrix, then nodded for the Concierge to continue. Draco stood there for several moments; then he pocketed the money and turned resolutely toward the street.

Hermione emerged from the bedroom and saw Perenelle and the other three students sitting at the table. With a smile, she joined them, noting Perenelle's careful inspection of her face and demeanor, and gave her a slight nod as she settled into a chair.

Perenelle drew her communicator from her robes and said, "Minerva McGonagall."

"Perenelle?"

"We have arrived, Minerva, and would like…"

"One moment."

There was the faint sound of a door closing, and then McGonagall continued, "Sorry, I'm at the Ministry now. Things here are somewhat confused. There has been what was initially thought to have been a Dementor attack, but it appears that whatever the thing was that came back with Sirius was involved as well. I've learned that there has been a series of such attacks, but this was the first one where anyone got enough of a look to be sure it wasn't a dementor… or with anywhere close to this many people killed. There are almost one hundred dead, most of them Muggles."

"The creature did that by itself?"

"No, there were a number of Dementors with it. And thus far I have not been able to reach Albus. The confederation is in session, and all messages are being held."

"I will contact Nicholas, Minerva. Is there anything else we can do?"

"Nothing. So far, I have not indicated that we have any knowledge of the creature, but Amelia is gravely concerned. I hope to be back at Hogwarts within the next two or three hours."

"Let us know if there is anything we can do from here," Perenelle said. "And I will make Nicholas aware of the situation."

"Thank you. I must now return to the Minister. Take care!"

Perenelle placed the communicator on the table, then closed her eyes for several moments before saying, "It would appear for now that we wait."

Everything looked tranquil as Joe pulled into his driveway; nothing seemed out of the ordinary as he entered the house, and Lena was in the den, curled up in the armchair with one leg hooked over the arm, by the looks of it most of the way through _The Two Towers._

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, Lena." He sat down heavily at his desk, trying to decide just how he was going to explain what had happened during the past two hours.

Lena sensed something was up almost at once; she set the book aside and asked, "Is something wrong?"

There wasn't really any way other than to play it straight. "Lena, I found out today that there are people looking for you." Joe paused for a moment; Lena seemed to deflate before him; she didn't seem especially concerned, just resigned.

"The cops, eh? Well, I knew this was too good to last…"

"No, it's not the cops." She looked at Joe, not quite believing him. "At least I don't think it's the cops." She wasn't going to like it very much, but at this point, he pretty much had to come clean. "I know… knew a guy who was a detective. I had him run your name through the computer; it just didn't make sense to me that no one was looking for you. Didn't tell him any more than that, and we have an understanding – I wouldn't have asked him if there were a chance that he would turn you in or come looking for you.

"Anyway, he called me this afternoon. Said two guys had come to his office looking for information on you, said they had ID's saying they were private investigators, but they didn't look the part – he thought at least one of them was military or maybe ex-military. Said they weren't the kind that go looking for lost kids - unless they'd stolen a briefcase from the Pentagon or something. I asked if he could describe them, and he offered to show me what had been recorded on the video, so I was going to stop by on the way here – but when I got there…" Joe's voice dropped. "He was dead. Just before, someone else named Edwin Rosier had come to see him."

Lena eyes had become feral; all of her instincts were telling her to run like mad, but – where? "I've never heard of Edwin Rosier – or any other Rosier, other than Electra. That was supposed to have been my mother, but I don't remember her at all."

"Can you think of anything you've done – or seen, or been involved in that would have someone… trying this hard to find you?"

"No!" Lena looked as if she were starting to get scared; it sounded like she really didn't know anything, which was as strange as these people looking for her in the first place. Almost plaintively, she added, "I'm just a kid."

"Until we know more, you probably shouldn't stay here. I know plenty of safe places where you can stay for a few days, at least until we find out what's going on. Why don't you get your things – if you've not found them all yet, there are more clothes in several of the drawers – and let's get out of here."

Lena sat there staring for a moment, then nodded and headed up the stairs. Joe then stood and walked to his first floor room to gather a few belongings.

Climbing the stairs, Lena's mind was racing. All of her instincts had told her she'd stayed too long, and it looked like they were being proved absolutely right. She'd had the cops looking for her before – usually after pilfering something to eat, but occasionally from being in the wrong 'hood at the wrong time… even so, that was still almost a casual thing. But somebody wasting a cop over her… it just didn't make any sense.

Perenelle found herself attempting to maintain some sort of equilibrium among the four youths. She had insisted that Lupin rest while he could – despite his protestations, he still had not completely recovered from his monthly ordeal. Harry was restless – and, linked as they were, this put Ginny on edge as well. Ron had known that Hermione had been upset earlier, and kept trying to find out why, effectively undoing the virtue of the cheering charm she had cast. Like most of lads his age, Ron seemed to have an uncanny ability to pick the worst possible time and way to show his concern.

She had attempted to distract them by a discussion of what they had learned about Apparating, but that had quickly devolved into her telling stories from her own past. She was a plausible storyteller, and she'd certainly lived long enough to have a few interesting tales, but with this group, even that was a bit of a challenge. Hermione had been as intrigued by the question of the oldest living person as John the investigator had been, and she was not quite as easy to put off. And Harry… Harry had developed a sudden interest in Dumbledore's first confrontation with Grindelwald, no doubt beginning to connect some of the dots Severus had haphazardly – and perhaps ill-advisedly - tossed in front of him on the flight over.

She had been telling them about some of the duels she had been involved with, including one with the All-England champion Alberta Toothill in 1434 when the room phone rang. They had all looked at each other, and then Hermione stood and answered the phone. She listened for a minute and then looked up. "It's Sirius. They've all been arrested."

"_Zut!"_ Perenelle stood and, moving to Hermione, took the phone. She listened for two or three minutes and then said, "No, that would take too long, and I am even more concerned if Aurors are involved. You must wait there, all of you. Remus and I shall take the necessary steps. From what you have described, it seems obvious they have become aware of our actions. Say nothing, and if possible, restrain your mercenaries from further complicating matters. Where are you being held?" Another pause. "Very well, we shall hopefully see you shortly." Perenelle sighed as she handed the receiver back to Hermione, and stood thinking for a moment. "Harry, please go and wake Remus. I'm afraid I will need his help. Hermione, if you would, there is a small leather case in our bedroom. If you open it, you will see a bundle of passports. Please gather those for Sirius and the others that were with him – and mine and Remus's as well. And Ron's."

"I thought we all had passports," Ron said.

"Nicholas had these prepared as a contingency. I hope it will not be necessary to use them, but we cannot afford to have matters drag on for days or even hours," Perenelle replied.

Lupin followed Harry into the room. Perenelle briefly explained the situation, and Lupin was dispatched to retrieve their vehicle; she would meet him at the front of the Hotel. Perenelle stepped into the room she was sharing with Hermione and emerged a short time later holding a wand. "Ron, would you come with us?"

Ron nodded, and Perenelle continued, "I should perhaps take you all, but I'm afraid that would only slow matters down. Perenelle looked at Hermione as she said this and allowed a ghost of a smile for a moment; Hermione understood that Ron's inclusion was more about giving her a little space than a need for Ron's assistance. She nodded her appreciation as Perenelle nudged Ron toward the door.

Draco was not having fun. It was hot, almost unbearably so, on the streets of Atlanta. He had tried hiring a taxi and had asked to be taken to a suitable establishment where he could obtain a meal; not only had the driver been flippant and rude, he had refused to close the windows and turn on whatever Muggles used to cool their vehicles. The smirking cabbie had dropped him off in front of a pub called McDonalds. It certainly was not anything like the pubs to which he was accustomed; it was brightly lit and seemed popular with those around his age – but there were no waiters. Apparently you purchased your meal, and then carried it to a table. The Americans certainly had some strange customs. Still, the food had been superb, though he still wasn't sure exactly what he had accomplished by accepting the value meal and then super-sizing it.

He'd barely made a dent in the roll of bills Lucius had handed to him. Different clothing should be his next priority. He had been observing the Muggles; as far as he could tell, various sorts of jeans seemed to be the uniform of almost everyone his age, but most of them were not as faded or ripped as the pair he wore. His shirt was quite mild in comparison to many that he saw.

Draco stepped back onto the street, looked in both directions, and ended up picking the direction that looked to be more shaded from the brutal sun. As he walked along, he suddenly spotted two familiar figures walking together on the other side of the street: Aubrey Wilkes and Reginald Travers. Both of these men were Death Eaters; they had been regular visitors to Malfoy Manor.

They didn't seem to take any notice of Draco, who decided to postpone his quest for clothing and try to find out more about what these two were up to. Lucius had given him what looked like some sort of official records on a Lena Rosier – the name was familiar, and somehow, the face had been as well – but he still wasn't quite sure what they were doing here. He let them pass him, and when they were far enough past his position, he crossed the street and followed them. Moving within a few paces, he found that he could make out most of their conversation.

Wilkes was on a rant about Lucius. Draco initially found this amusing. Wilkes' lips had been firmly planted against Lucius' backside not long ago when he had sought a loan - a loan his father had granted after Wilkes had groveled long enough. He was certainly gnawing the hand that fed him now. Then Wilkes's comments turned more sinister: "Anyway, it seems the Lestrange witch is here with him, and she's about as happy with Malfoy as I am, and even less with his arrogant prat of a son. I talked to her a short while ago. She didn't come right out and say it, but I could get her drift. If something were to happen to Malfoy and his boy – maybe accidentally getting caught in the crossfire – there would be both advancement and riches for those responsible. She seems to have become accustomed to having the ear of our Lord, and apparently does not like sharing it with Lucius."

"Yeah, but it's dangerous to screw around with Malfoy. He's taken out several people that way himself, and made more just disappear. He's a dangerous wizard to cross."

"But he's lost his edge and gotten soft. Even that Potter bastard outwitted him, with just five of his little friends against a much larger group of Death Eaters."

"Okay, you were mostly running things while Malfoy was a guest of the Ministry and would do that again. But what does that do for me?"

"Don't you – like most of us – owe Malfoy a huge amount at high interest?"

Travers nodded glumly.

"All of that would go away. And if I were to move up, naturally there would need to be someone who would have the skills and ability to step into my current role."

Travers said nothing for several moments. "Well, if the opportunity should come up – here's to bloody wars and sickly seasons!"

Draco turned into the entry of a building, out of their sight should they happen to look around and leaned back against the wall. These – bastards – had been talking about… killing both him… and Father. And that crazy bitch was behind it.

Harry's restlessness had grown. Since Perenelle had taken Ron and Lupin with her, the three of them had done little more than sit around the table, half-heartedly trying to make conversation.

Hermione had been grumbling about Snape's assessment of her performance – Harry and Ginny had tried to listen sympathetically though Harry thought there might be a bit of truth lurking there somewhere – when they heard Minerva McGonagall's voice from Perenelle's communicator, which she had left on the table.

Ginny, being the closest, picked it up. "Professor McGonagall, this is Ginny. Professors Flamel and Lupin left a little while ago to pick up the others."

"Miss Weasley… I'm sorry, I suppose I should have said Potter…"

"Don't worry about it, Professor. Call me whatever you're comfortable with, and we'll sort it out before school starts."

"Very well. I am now at Hogwarts, and have submitted the name to the address writer again. You should write this down." McGonagall read off an address on Morningside Drive in Atlanta.

Hermione had grabbed one of the message pads near the phone and a pen and wrote down the address. Moving closer to Ginny, she repeated the address back and McGonagall confirmed it.

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said. "We'll give this to them the second they get back. Any other messages?"

"No, other than my best to all of you. Good night, and thank you… Ginny."

"Good night, Professor."

Harry waited until the communicator connection terminated. "Like bloody hell we will."

Ginny looked at him and nodded. "I know. But there's no point in getting McGonagall's knickers in a knot."

"That's an image I really didn't need," Hermione said as she skimmed the index of a book of street maps. She then turned quickly to a page, and after running her finger over it for a moment, added, "Got it."

Harry stood, pocketing his wand, and locked eyes briefly with Hermione, then Ginny. There would be no argument, no discussion, no posturing, and no second-guessing this time. "Let's do it."

Lena – though she still thought of herself as Cat – wasted little time in stuffing the new clothes, the food she had hoarded, and her old things into the backpack that Joe had repaired. She had hesitated before stuffing the ragged blanket and her old clothes in with the new things – but it was best to leave as few traces as possible that she had been here. She grabbed the hairbrush from the desk, stuffed it into the top of the now-full backpack, and tied down the cover.

She thought longingly of the spare pair of glasses that were downstairs; however, if she'd learned anything in the past two years on her on, it was that you occasionally have to leave your luggage. She at least had the pair she was wearing; with those, and the clothes she now had, she was considerably better off than she had been a few days ago. And… Joe – it seemed like he was on the level, even if he had talked to a cop – but she couldn't chance it, not without being sure. Her instincts had been telling her to get out of there before all of this, and she'd learned the hard way to listen to them.

She took one last look around; as her eyes passed over the bed, she knew she would miss the clean, white sheets – it was strange how quickly she had become accustomed again to such things – but maybe this was for the best. If there had been more room in her backpack, she would have taken the blanket that lay folded at the bottom of the bed, but it was summer, and with luck, she could be far enough south where perhaps it wouldn't matter as much by winter.

Cat moved toward the window and looked out. Pity that the sunset came so late in the summer; it would be better if she had the full cover of darkness. She had mapped her escape route early; out the window onto the roof over the porch, then down the latticework trellis, dodging as much of the rosebush as she could.

It was time; she had delayed long enough. Cat reached out to raise the window and found a flaw in her escape plan – the window wouldn't budge. She tried again and still there was no movement. Taking a step back, she thought about breaking the glass, but that would almost certainly give her away. There were other windows on this floor, but the one in this room was the only one that wasn't a straight drop to the ground… and chances of a clean getaway were not good if she returned to the first floor. One more time, she thought, as she again gripped the handles and pulled upward with all her might.

Cracks appeared in the paint where the window met its frame; then something gave, and the window slid almost all the way up with a screech. Cat froze, certain the noise had given her away, but there were no sounds of Joe calling or coming up the stairs. She sat on the sill, shifted her feet outside, and then eased herself down to the porch roof, being as quiet as possible. Once her feet were planted, she froze again, listening. There were still no sounds of discovery or pursuit. She moved quietly across the roof, kneeling as she approached the edge. She slowly extended her head far enough to see the ground below her; the coast was still clear. She stood and gripped the trellis; it seemed strong enough to take her weight. A moment later, she was on the ground; bending low, she passed under the first floor windows and rounded Joe's car. Cat stopped again and listened; there was still no indication her departure had been detected. Remaining low, she scurried to the street and started walking away at a brisk place.

"Harry," Hermione asked as they waited by the elevators, "how are we going to get there? It's several miles at the very least."

Harry had not considered that. Lupin had taken the only vehicle that had been here – not that it would have done them much good. He certainly couldn't drive, and was pretty certain Ginny had never been behind the wheel of a car either. It wasn't likely Hermione had had a chance to learn during either of the last two summers. Apparition was out; they had no idea what the destination was, and they'd barely mastered short distances between two well-known locations. A portkey? Hermione wouldn't have any idea how to target it. "A taxi is the only thing I can think of. Do either of you have a better idea?"

Ginny shook her head and Hermione replied, "No, not really. I'm a little worried because we really don't know our way around here, and hiring a taxi means a Muggle driver."

Harry nodded grimly as the chime sounded; there wasn't much they could do about that. The elevator doors opened; the car was empty and took them directly to the lobby. As they exited from the hotel, and a bellman asked them if he could help. Harry answered, "Yes, actually, we need a taxi."

The bellman whistled loudly and a taxi appeared almost immediately. He asked, "Where to, sir?"

Hermione looked at the slip of paper and read off the address. The bellman repeated it to the taxi driver, and then opened the rear door for them. Hermione entered first and slid across the seat, then Ginny, and Harry entered last. Ginny noticed Harry had given something to the bellman as they entered. She started to ask, but with a glance at the driver he whispered that he would explain later. Sirius had given a crash course on tipping in the Muggle world, "the grease that ensures good service and that the staff will be favorably disposed should you need to slip out the back door," on the flight over. Ron and Hermione had been there too, but Ginny had been talking to her brothers at the time. Sirius had also given each of them a sheaf of bills of various denominations with the admonition not to spend it all in one place.

As he was pulling away from the hotel door, the driver turned back to them and asked, "Hey, you kids got dough?"

"Pardon?" Harry asked, not understanding.

"You know, dough, cash, money for the fare?"

"Yes, of course we do," Harry assured him. The driver nodded and pulled into traffic.

Perenelle and Lupin, with Ron in tow, had arrived at a nondescript building that housed the local office of the Department of Magic. It was clear they were expected; as they entered, a robed wizard quickly walked up to them and began talking very quickly. "Madam Flamel? I'm Prescott Harrison. I'm the Undersecretary for International Security. Personally, and on behalf of the U. S. Department of Magic and the Joint Olympic Special Security Team, I want to apologize for this most terrible mistake and misunderstanding. I can assure you in absolute terms that it was not our intention to interfere with you in any way; in fact, if matters weren't so confused with the games, we would have already been assisting. And an investigation has already been started into the bulletin that was published, and all units have received proper and corrected information so there's no possibility of anything like this happening again. I'm prepared to provide whatever resources and assistance you need to make up for this most regrettable affair, and I hope we can resolve matters to your complete satisfaction without creating an international incident."

"It would help if I had a better idea of what you were speaking of." Perenelle interjected as Harrison took a breath. "I understand that you are holding some of our people and…"

"No, no, _non, nyet, _nothing like that at all, Madam Flamel; just a horrible, horrible misunderstanding caused by misinformation being intentionally placed in our network. Your people have already been released and their belongings have been returned. Their cars are being brought here right now. They are waiting in a conference room for us; may I conduct you there now?"

"Please. And what is this misinformation of which you speak?"

"A few hours ago, a bulletin was broadcast to all of our field teams that included pictures and descriptions of several of your people and all five of your… er, consultants, describing them as part of a group intending to engage in some sort of disruptive action with regard to the games. In fact, the gentleman with you now was included in the photos." Harrison had started walking, and they followed him deeper into the office.

"I see."

"In any case, Madam Flamel, on behalf of our government, again, we…"

"Child, your apology is accepted, but time is of the essence. I see no need for any sort of _incident diplomatique_ if we can move quickly."

Harrison appeared to bristle for a fraction of a second at "child" but quickly recovered and smiled. "Of course. Is there any assistance we might lend?" He also sped up considerably.

"We shall take that under advisement," Perenelle replied as Harrison stopped and opened a door into what turned out to be a conference room. Sirius, Snape, and the two Weasley brothers were seated at the table, as were the two investigators they had previously met, plus three other individuals, two men and a woman who stood as they entered. Pointedly ignoring Harrison, she approached Perenelle and after looking at her strangely for a moment, said. "So you're Perenelle Flamel. I thought you'd look a lot older. We need to get moving quickly. You should tell Cooter here that we need an Auror with some field experience and half a clue to work with us as a liaison so they don't screw the pooch again."

"Indeed. But I'm afraid I'm at a slight disadvantage."

"Oh, sorry, I'm Chris. Somewhere way back there, you're my great-great-something grandmother – though I suppose about a quarter of all wizards today can say that. Anyway, we need to get moving; I'll explain when we're underway."

"And Mr. Harrison would be 'Cooter'?"

Chris nodded as Harrison tried to keep the frown off his face. Perenelle continued, "Is the Auror that Chris is requesting within your authority?"

"Certainly, Madam Flamel. I will have the field division assign someone to your group."

"Thanks, Coot," Chris said. "I know you got my cell number while you had it, so just have them call me and we'll coordinate. And we'll be sending you the bill for changing all the numbers and any other incidental expenses along the way. Oh, and give my best to Margie and the kids. Now, can you lead us back out of this maze?"

Harrison did just that. When they arrived at the door, their other SUV and two vans were waiting outside. Two uniformed police offers stood nearby, and on seeing Harrison, they walked over and one said, "All ready to go, sir. Full tanks of gas per your instructions."

Harrison mumbled some sort of thanks, then made another profuse round of apologies before Chris cut him off. She suggested to Perenelle that the two of them ride back together in one of the SUVs, hinting strongly that Lupin and Ron should ride in the other. Perenelle agreed, and Lupin handed her the keys. Moments later, a three-vehicle motorcade was heading back toward the hotel.

Harry thought they would never get to Morningside Drive. They were in heavy traffic, creeping along at a very slow place. The taxi driver explained it was the Fourth of July; this sort of traffic was unusual this time of day, but there were crowds trying to reach one of several fireworks displays, and he opined they were missing a lot by not heading to something called Lenox. Finally, they turned off onto a side street and started making faster progress.

The driver slowed down and looked closely at the mailboxes for about a block before finally stopping and pointing to a house. He quoted the fare and Harry handed him two twenties which included a substantial tip. "Hey, kid," the driver said, "that house looks kinda dark and I don't see a car in the driveway. Sure you don't want me to wait here until you're sure somebody's home?"

Harry exchanged glances with Ginny and Hermione before replying "That would be very kind. We'll wave if our friend is in."

"Great."

Harry opened the door and exited cautiously, looking around in all directions, his hand gripping his wand. Ginny and Hermione followed him out, and together they slowly and cautiously walked up the driveway. They walked to the front door and Hermione rang the doorbell; they could hear it inside, but no one came, and no lights came on in the house. They waited for a minute. Hermione rang the bell again; after another wait, Ginny said, "Nobody home. Do we wait?"

Harry was thinking when Hermione took two steps to the right and picked up something – it looked like a piece of paper – from the floor. Harry and Ginny watched as she straightened it. Hermione turned her back to the waiting cab, and lit the tip of her wand, then read, _"'Lena, I really blew it. Please, please, if you should come back here, please call me at the Ponce de Leon Mission. The number is 404-555-5309. I've gone to the office because all my phone numbers are there. I really want to help you. Please call me and wait here. Joe.'_ Harry, this was wadded up and thrown aside."

"She was here," Harry said. "Do you think she could be inside?"

"If she'd done what the note said, she'd have needed it to make the call." Hermione said, unwilling to voice what she was thinking. "I don't think she's inside. We could try driving around the area."

"How'd we explain that to the driver?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe our best bet is to try and find this Joe," Harry said. "At least then maybe we can find out how or why she left, how she might be traveling. It sounds like he really wasn't expecting her to come back here." Then he realized what Hermione hadn't said. "But if somebody else found the note first…"

"They are ahead of us now," Hermione finished.

"Do you think Joe is a Muggle?" Ginny asked.

"No idea. But he'll have to know something." Harry replied, starting back toward the drive.

"Sounds like we try to find this Ponce de Leon Mission," Hermione said, as she reattached the note to the door. Perhaps the call would come while they were en route or there.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Dammit, we were so close!"

They walked back to the cab and climbed back in. The driver asked, "Nobody home, eh, kid?"

"No, but they left a note. Said he'd gone to his office," Hermione replied. "Do you know where the Ponce de Leon Mission is?"

"Ponce Mission… yeah, I think that's on the four or five hundred block on Ponce de Leon. Kids, you really don't have any business in that neighborhood this time of night."

"If we can find our friend, we'll be fine," Harry said reassuringly.

"Ok, kid, don't say I didn't warn ya." The driver flipped the meter and pulled away from the curb.

Lupin inserted the plastic card into the lock, opened the door into their suite, and stepped in. The others followed, most moving to take a seat around the table. Perenelle entered her bedroom and emerged a few moments later. She walked across the suite to the other bedroom, knocked twice, then opened the door. "Ron, check the other suite. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione are not here." Then she saw her communicator sitting on the table and paled. "Minerva."

Perenelle crossed the room to the table and picked up the communicator. "Minerva McGonagall."

A few moments later McGonagall's sleepy voice replied.

"Minerva, _vous avez parlé avec…pardon… _did you speak earlier with the children?"

"Yes, I called when I returned to Hogwarts and spoke with Ginny. I gave her an address…"

"What was the address?" Perenelle interrupted.

"Oh, no! Just a moment."

It was longer than a moment; McGonagall must have had to go from the staff quarters to her office; even so, she must have made remarkable time, given her age. She read the address and asked for details of what had happened, but Perenelle told her they would be in touch later.

As Perenelle terminated the connection, everyone tried to talk at once; Ron was perhaps the loudest in urging Perenelle to call them on the Communicator.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chris yelled. As the rest of the room quieted, she continued in a normal tone of voice, "Not a good idea, Weasley. You have no idea what their situation is. They could be in combat and you'd distract them. Or captured, and that'd give away any element of surprise we might have or maybe cause them to be moved where we wouldn't find them. Or even blow their cover. No, we go." She stood. "Let's rock."

"All of…" John started to object.

"Yes, dammit, all of us. We could be outnumbered way more than two to one. And next time - do your frigging homework. _Grand-mère_ held the European dueling title for over a century and retired as the champion."

As they crowded out the door, Chris touched Perenelle's arm, holding her back for a moment. "Sorry, didn't mean to be presumptuous or familiar."

"_Chérie,_ thank you. I am honored."

Chris grinned at Perenelle as they moved toward the door. "You know, I'm starting to like this Potter kid. He has balls."

The second taxi ride didn't take nearly as long as the first. The driver had been right about the area; this neighborhood didn't look like a very safe place to be. But the lights in the building were on; that was a good sign. Harry paid the driver again, who volunteered to wait, like the last time. They exited from the taxi and walked toward the door. Harry tested it, and it was open. He started to enter, then froze as he heard a voice – one he recognized – say "_Crucio!_"

Hermione and Ginny heard it too. Harry forced himself to turn long enough to wave to the driver, who nodded and drove off. Harry waited a few moments, hoping against hope that the sound of the departing cab would not alert anyone because of the open door, and then whispered, "Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione and Ginny nodded. They quietly moved through the door, Hermione entering last and being careful to make sure the door, with an automatic closer, closed quietly. They were in a large office that housed four desks; no one was in this room. A stairway led upstairs, which was dark, and a door opened on the far wall into what looked like another office. Screams were coming from this room.

They moved across the room, wands at ready. Reaching the far wall, they started moving toward the open door. Hermione pulled something from her pocket, and reached inside a tiny case that was obviously much larger inside. Blushing slightly, she pulled out a square compact and opened it. Harry nodded and allowed her to slip ahead of him. Bending low, Hermione took two steps forward and held the mirror so she could see into the room and looked carefully for a few seconds. She then straightened and moved back to Harry and Ginny.

"Six of them." Hermione whispered. With the screaming in the next room, there wasn't any chance of them being overheard. "Bellatrix is there; I didn't see either Malfoy. Most of them have their backs to the door, but the one that's farthest to the left can see the door. The next one to the left wouldn't have to turn much to see it either. Bellatrix is on the right. I didn't recognize any of the others."

Harry nodded. "Ok, we've got the element of surprise. When we go in, let's make sure we drop three of them on the first round; that makes it even. Hermione… can you take the one on the left, and Ginny, the one next to him? I… I'm sorry; I'm trying to be objective about this, but I… I want Bellatrix. After we the first attack, let's do like we did in the back-to-back stuff. Let me be in the middle, and I'll shield us-my shielding spells are the strongest-and the two of you attack."

"Harry…" Hermione took his hand. "Use a stunner. Please?"

Their eyes locked for a moment; Ginny took his other hand and squeezed.

"Okay." Harry hadn't intended to use an unforgivable, but had thought about using something like _Diffindo _or _Reducto_ - but Hermione was right. It was too important to get the odds even before the other side had a chance to respond. "On three."

They crept near the door, and then Harry held up three fingers, then two, then one, and then made a fist as they rushed through the door.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Stupefy!"_

Hermione's and Ginny's targets dropped at once; Bellatrix moved just as Harry fired his spell; it hit her in the wand arm, but she didn't drop.

The other three Death Eaters turned at once, but only two of them had their wands in hand. Bellatrix was staggering; it didn't look like she had any control of her wand arm.

Hermione got off a second stunner before one of the wizards with wands could get off a spell, but the other managed an "_Expellarmus,"_ but Harry was ready with a shield charm. Ginny then stunned the Death Eater who had gotten the spell off. Hermione stunned the remaining Death Eater, who was still struggling to free his wand from his robe, and Harry and Ginny both fired stunners at Bellatrix, but they passed through empty air. Bellatrix had Apparated or managed to trigger a Portkey.

"Dammit!" Harry swore. "Hermione, you're the best at healing spells, can you check whoever Bellatrix was…"

"Okay, Harry."

Harry and Ginny methodically cast binding spells on the fallen Death Eaters as Hermione knelt beside the crumpled figure Bellatrix Lestrange had been torturing.

"Harry," she said, "he's not in very good shape. He needs a healer."

"We can't stay here. We don't know how many more there are, but we know the Malfoys are here somewhere. Can you make a Portkey to take us back to our hotel?"

"I think so, Harry." Hermione looked around for something suitable and picked up a pen from the desk. _"Portus!"_ The pen did not glow blue. Hermione shook her head angrily, and then forced herself to relax. _"Portus!"_ This time the pen glowed.

"Ok, ready." Hermione held out the pen as she knelt by her patient and gripped his arm. Harry and Ginny placed fingers on the pen, and Hermione triggered it, apparently with a word, "Snuggles."

All was quiet at the Ponce de Leon Mission for perhaps five minutes before two silenced vans and a pair of SUV's arrived in a nearby parking lot. There was a flurry of motion as Chris directed her team in storming the building, mostly by hand signals, while Harry's friends and teachers waited in reserve or were deployed to ensure no one left through the back. They entered, and after a few moments, Chris emerged and gave an all clear. She led Perenelle back to the inner office, where the other investigators were still shaking their heads over the five bound Death Eaters.

Chris gave Perenelle a vicious grin and said, "I really like this kid. Not only does the boy have balls, he's got the stuff to back it up."

Perenelle matched her grin and asked softly, so that only Chris could hear, "Would you expect less from the champion presumptive,_ chérie?"_

Chris was not the sort to give in easily to surprise, but her jaw dropped before she could catch herself.


	23. Chapter 22: Eminence Front

**Chapter 22 – Eminence Front**

Hermione's Portkey transported them back to the center room of the suite from which they had started a few hours before. As Hermione tended to the unconscious victim, Harry and Ginny quickly checked the rest of the suite – it appeared that none of the others had returned, but at least there were no surprises waiting.

Returning to the center room, Harry asked, "How is he, Hermione?"

"Not good, Harry. I've done what I could, but it's not much. We really need a healer, or at least Professor Snape."

"I suppose it makes the most sense to call Madame Flamel," Harry said thoughtfully. "We have no idea what's going on with the others."

"I think we should," Hermione said, a little reluctantly. "If I had the necessary potions, maybe – but this bloke looks like he's a Muggle - I've never seen a wizard in a clerical collar. That might call for something a little different."

Harry nodded and took his communicator from his pocket and then paused, recalling how this had started. "Madame Flamel left her communicator here."

"Call Ron," Ginny suggested with a grin. "Even if Professor Flamel and Professor Lupin are occupied, I reckon he's not in the thick of it. Odds are he's cooling his heels."

Harry nodded and said into the communicator, "Ron Weasley!"

"Harry!" Ron's voice replied seconds later. "Where are… umph!"

Then Sirius' voice came from the communicator, "Harry, where in effing hell are you, and just what the hell do you think you're doing running off like that?"

"We need a healer, Sirius, or maybe Professor Snape. Look, all of us are okay; we can sort out the rest of it later. Is Madame Flamel with you?"

There were few seconds of muffled words, and the communicator changed hands again. "Harry, this is Perenelle. Severus is with me; where are you now? We've tracked you as far as the Mission. Will you tell me who's hurt?"

"We're back at the hotel; we're all okay. We ran into Bellatrix Lestrange and some Death Eaters who were torturing someone that we think knows something about Jamie. They were using _Cruciatus_ on him; Hermione thinks he's a Muggle. He's hurt."

"We will join you shortly."

"Severus, you and I shall Apparate back to the hotel at once," Perenelle said. "Sirius, both you and Remus are needed to operate our vehicles. Will you bring them to the hotel?"

Lupin nodded. Sirius didn't look pleased, but after a moment he gave a quick nod as well.

"I've had some experience patching up er, Muggles," Chris volunteered.

"Your assistance would be welcome."

"Can I go back with you?" Ron asked, worry written on his face. Chris had turned and was issuing instructions to her team.

"This isn't the time to attempt your first intermediate distance, child." Seeing his face fall, Perenelle relented. "But I shall make a Portkey instead. As Hermione had done earlier, she took a pen from the desk. _"Portus!"_

Perenelle held the pen out, and Snape, Chris and Ron all placed a finger on it. The familiar tug carried the four of them back to the suite.

While Snape went across the hallway to retrieve his potions kit, Chris joined Hermione beside the figure lying on the floor; Chris looked approvingly at what Hermione had done, including raising the man's feet with two pillows, and said, "You did good, Granger, but give me a little room to work." Hermione stood as Chris pulled a wand from some sort of thigh holster and began an incantation.

Hermione took a step back and felt a hand on her shoulder. Ron stood behind her, a mixture of worry and relief on his face. Whatever barriers had risen between them in the past few days dropped away; Hermione turned and pressed against him, putting her head on his shoulder. Now, with someone else tending to the man they had rescued, she could finally let go and give in to the reaction she'd been staving off since their return. Ron suddenly found himself supporting most of her weight as she sagged against him.

Ron whispered against her ear, "I was so frightened when we came back and you weren't here. I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't… I can't imagine you not being part… part of my life. I… I lo…"

"If the two of you would continue your pathetic emoting elsewhere, my services are required here," Snape growled as he returned, carrying a leather case. Ron guided Hermione back from the center of the room but continued to hold her, still supporting most of their combined weight.

Perenelle, observing that Chris and Snape seemed to have matters under control with the injured Muggle, and that Ron was taking care of a rather shaky-looking Hermione, turned to Harry and Ginny and said, "It seems the three of you have done quite well."

"Not really," Harry said, a little bitterly. "I missed with my first stunner and only winged Bellatrix Lestrange. She got away."

"But you, Ginny, and Hermione took on six Death Eaters, captured five of them, and rescued their victim. And neither you nor any of your companions were injured. Will you share with me what happened?"

Harry and Ginny joined hands with Perenelle who then closed her eyes. Several moments later, as her eyes opened again, she said, "Harry, your performance was flawless. You and your companions handled yourselves superbly. Your aim was not at fault; your target shifted. But most importantly, you kept your head; you stuck to your battle plan and protected your companions - as you should have - instead of giving in to your anger and striking again at Lestrange. I am very, very proud of all of you. You showed mature judgment – at least from the point when the three of you departed – however, we do need improve our overall coordination."

"Sirius has spent enough time in jails…"

Perenelle laughed and pulled both Harry and Ginny into a hug, "And you, _mon petit lapin,_ had spent enough time waiting, _non_? But for now, at least, all is well that ends well."

Snape had knelt beside Chris, and the two conferred as he pulled several vials from his case. They worked for several minutes; then both stood, and Chris levitated the unconscious Joe to a sofa. Perenelle, observing their progress, joined Chris and Snape as they observed their patient. "How is he?" she asked.

"He'll be okay, but he's going to feel like he's got the granddaddy of all cheap whisky hangovers for the next day or so," Chris said. "I was about to bring him around."

Perenelle nodded, and Chris said, _"Ennervate!"_ as she swished her wand. Joe's eyes fluttered open and moved quickly around the room as he tried to get his bearings. Then, looking at the three wizards standing nearby, his eyes locked on Perenelle, and he said, "You! It was you… in Reims…" before slumping back down on the sofa.

Draco found himself wondering if Bellatrix had managed to carry out part of her plot, as he waited impatiently for the ring to grow warm, signaling that he should activate the Portkey. After eavesdropping on Wilkes and Travers, he had waited for several minutes before venturing out of the entryway. When he did finally emerge from his hiding place, the two Death Eaters were no longer in sight, as he'd hoped. He began mulling over what he had heard, wandering more or less at random, though he had initially started off in the opposite direction from the one that Wilkes and Travers had taken.

Odds were this would be difficult for him to deal with entirely on his own. Bellatrix Lestrange, he knew, was erratic, unbalanced, and difficult to anticipate – she could go from playing the doting aunt to screaming lunatic to cold, precise, and terrifyingly menacing within minutes – and she obviously had already been scheming. And no matter how crazy she was, she was an effective planner, and usually managed to cover contingencies. Lucius, however, was difficult to approach in the best of circumstances – his mother had once commented that Lucius had the disposition of a hippogriff with hemorrhoids - and recent events, and the climate here, were not improving his mood. Not to mention the risk that he either wouldn't be believed – unlikely – or that Lucius would attempt to confront all of them then and there, not taking the threat seriously – far too likely. Lucius had not spent the time he had with Bellatrix.

But it would not help his case at all if he failed to follow the directions that he had been given. The area he was in now seemed to be mostly offices. He decided to try another taxi, though it ended up taking him almost half an hour to find and successfully flag one. This time at least the driver seemed more cooperative, and he activated the cooling system without being asked. When asked for a destination, Draco asked for a shop that would carry suitable clothing for young men – something posh and fashionable. The driver seemed to think about that a moment before observing Draco must be from England - though he pronounced it "Ang-land" – and then said he knew just the place where Draco could obtain some "cool threads that were hip." The driver said that some rock star – apparently a singer who played the piano that Draco had never heard of - patronized this shop; Draco gathered he was also from England, though it was still unclear how all of this was related, particularly to rocks.

Draco nodded, and then tried to tune out the driver's incessant chatter as they drove. Fortunately, the driver seemed to be able to carry on both sides of the conversation with only an occasional grunt or nod from Draco; after twenty long minutes, they arrived at their destination, a store called "The Boy Next Door." The driver offered to wait, and Draco agreed – they seemed to be out of the city proper and in a more residential area – and exited the cab and entered the shop.

Draco took a few steps forward before being greeted by two clerks, one who looked to be not that much older than he was, and a second who was perhaps in his late thirties or early forties. They greeted Draco warmly, and after hearing his requirements led him back and presented a bewildering array of choices.

Something seemed to be slightly off here; the staff was just a little too friendly, helpful and familiar; some of the colors presented were just – wrong – and the trousers he was initially given to try on were skin-tight. Though the clerks seemed disappointed that he wanted clothing with a comfortable fit and boring colors, they helped him select a pair of dark jeans and a pair of khaki chinos and two collared shirts. They also persuaded him to add a belt and a package of socks. They had made an effort to sell him underwear, but one look at the colors and the cut – which was scandalously lacking in material – found Draco assuring them that he had an ample supply of pants but could perhaps use another pair of trainers or anything else that would change the subject. After sorting out the language issues, Draco selected a pair of Foot Joy running shoes, paid for his purchases, and then used the dressing room again to change into the black jeans and one of his new shirts.

Draco emerged from the shop as the older clerk said farewell and suggested that he "be a darling and return with all his little friends." At least he had made a serious dent in his bankroll, he thought, as he entered the taxi. Draco gave the name of their hotel; he would not attempt to go to their rooms, but he did want to stay in that general area; in fact, he really had no idea where he was in relation to where he had started earlier.

Again, it was perhaps a twenty-minute ride, though it seemed much longer with the talkative driver. Draco paid the fare and stood thinking for a moment before deciding to enter the hotel. He picked a spot that was mostly concealed by several large planters but still allowed him to observe most of the lobby, and settled down in an overstuffed chair to wait.

He ended up waiting for some time before the ring finally grew warm. Darkness had fallen and Draco had been speculating on the chances of spending the night in that chair – or looking for someplace safer - when the signal finally came. Draco stood, stretched minutely, and then picked up his bags. He moved to a corner where he could not be seen, and triggered the Portkey, his wand in his hand and ready.

He was transported to a large room. It was furnished as a sitting room; both his father and Bellatrix were there. There was no sign of any of the other Death Eaters, at least. The tension in that room was so obvious that you could cut it with a knife; Lucius and Bellatrix both looked quite angry – Lucius murderously so.

"Draco," Lucius said as he handed him a scrap of parchment. "The papers and picture that you examined on the flight here – the girl pictured was at this location a few hours ago. It appears that she left alone and on foot. It is possible that she will still be in the area; you are to attempt to find her." He turned to Bellatrix and said, "Had you bothered to inform me earlier, we would not be nearly as far behind."

"Our Lord gave _me_ responsibility for this task; I am the one that He sent to find the wench and that He said he would hold personally responsible…"

"If He thought _you_ responsible," Lucius snarled, "Why would he send me here?"

"Most likely so you wouldn't end up the involuntary guest of the new Minister – who would be much more intent on, and capable of, finding the means of persuading you to talk than her predecessor. Your carelessness in getting captured put us all - and our Lord - at risk. And you were bested by a mere boy."

"The same boy who performed _Crucio _on you. And tonight, it seems this boy has not only managed to send you fleeing, half-paralyzed, but apparently has managed to kill or capture almost half of our number? You call _that _responsible? I call it reckless and foolish."

"We were heavily outnumbered," Bellatrix spat. "Potter was there, but so were at least a dozen or more Aurors and hit wizards as well as several from his pathetic band of followers. I held them off for a few moments, but there were simply too many of them. Had you listened to me and accompanied us and not sent the rest of my force off chasing cobwebs, it might have been a very different outcome."

"In other words, you were taken by surprise and unaware. One witch accompanied by five wizards should be able to capture a lone Muggle and return with him. I suspect there is far more to this story that you have admitted… I'll wager you couldn't resist playing with the Muggle first."

"I do not answer to you, Malfoy, only to the Dark Lord."

Lucius realized that Draco was carefully observing this exchange. He barked, "Draco, why are you still here? The trail grows colder. If you should find this wench, seize her and trigger the Portkey at once. Now, go!"

As Draco exited and started to close the door, he heard the sound of flesh striking flesh and Lucius growl, "You will never address me in such a fashion in front of anyone again, even – no, especially - Draco."

"Snuggles?" Harry asked Hermione. They were sitting in Harry and Ginny's bedroom, Harry and Ginny in chairs and the other two sitting on the bed. Perenelle had wanted as few distractions as possible in the center room before another attempt was made to bring their patient around again. The way Hermione was holding onto Ron reminded Ginny of how she had clutched Harry just after he had fallen at Mrs. Figg's; she still looked a little unsteady. She shared this with an amused Harry as she brushed her fingers against his.

Ron began to turn red as Hermione attempted to explain. "I… I needed a trigger word… something no one would say accidentally – and I uh, er, just picked the first thing that came into my head."

"What, if I might I ask, is a 'Snuggles?'" Harry pressed, though he and Ginny already had a pretty good idea from Ron's reaction.

Hermione had started to say something when Snape entered and called her name. "Granger?"

"Yes, Professor? Hermione swiveled to face him but did not release Ron.

Snape held out two small bottles. "The instructions are attached. Do not fail to follow them this time; I do not have the facilities or ingredients – or the inclination – to prepare more."

"Thank you, Professor." She paused and then asked, "Will he be all right?"

Snape had already turned to leave. He paused and turned slightly before replying. "It appears he will recover. It is fortunate for him that you recalled a smattering of what you had been taught and called quickly for help." Snape turned again and stalked out of the room.

Ginny giggled. "Hermione, I think that was a compliment."

"From Snape, that's high praise," Harry agreed. "But who or what is Snuggles?"

Hermione's blush now matched Ron's. "It's… it's what I call Ron… sometimes… when I'm teasing him," she mumbled.

"We do already have a Snuffles. I guess Snuggles goes well enough with that. 'Snuggles is our King' has a nice ring to it," Harry said, grinning. "I think everyone in Gryffindor will go along."

"Mate, you wouldn't…." Ron looked at him worriedly; Hermione had apparently taken a sudden interest in her trainers. "Would you?"

"You know how busy Harry is," Ginny replied with a smirk. "I'm sure there's a chance it might slip his mind if someone else happened to forget and leave their copies of the Prophet at home when we leave for Hogwarts."

"I don't know, Gin, that's a tough one." Harry's fingers had linked with hers. "Just thinking about the Slytherin stands belting out a rousing round of 'Snuggles'… that's an awful lot to give up."

"Harry… Please?" Hermione looked up and met his eyes.

"What do you think, Gin?" Harry asked.

"I suppose… maybe this once. Would be nice to see him play like he did in the last game last year."

"True," Harry replied. "Okay, I guess it can stay our little secret for now. You know, Jane, you could have called him Tarzan."

"You knew…" Hermione sighed.

"Yes," Harry replied, "And no, I didn't know anything about it beforehand or have anything to do with setting it up; that was all Sirius. But that's enough of that. We know where Jamie was a few hours ago. She's a few months younger that Ginny; that'd make her fourteen. That's too young to drive here, isn't it?"

"I think so," Hermione replied. "From what we know, I suppose she could have left with someone, but walking seems most likely. All of the reports with any of those sorts of details say she was on foot when she was picked up."

Harry noted that Hermione seemed to be settling down and communicated this to Ginny through their link; she agreed, but warned him that Hermione would see through what they had done sooner or later. "Then I suppose we wait a little longer to see if this chap knows anything useful, but not too much; a few hours on foot isn't that far behind."

"Harry… not Snuggles, but Snuffles," Hermione said. "Sirius' Animagus form is a dog. And dogs can track."

"That's brilliant, Hermione!" Harry said. "I don't know if Sirius has ever done anything like that, but it's certainly worth trying."

Draco had hired another taxi; however, he did not set out directly for the address written on the parchment that his father had given him. In the limo from the airport to the hotel Lucius had mentioned where the local wizarding market place was located, and he was going to try there first. If the hours were similar to what they were in Diagon Alley, he might have just enough time.

It was a short ride from the hotel to a place that was called "Underground" though it did not bear any resemblance to the underground in London at all. Instead, it seemed to be primarily pubs, bars and curio shops; the area was teeming with half-intoxicated Muggles. In any event, he was able to make his way to the concealed magical community without a great deal of difficulty, and found that he had arrived barely in time; most of the shops were closing.

Draco located the shop he wanted, entered, and then emerged several minutes later with a scowl on his face, carrying a cardboard box with a handle. These bloody Americans had no respect whatsoever for tradition, he thought, as he emerged back into the Muggle shops and made his way back to the street, where he flagged another cab. Not to mention that this mode of travel, in these filthy taxis, was hardly fit for even a Mudblood, let alone a pure-blooded wizard. Draco thought longingly of his broom back in his bag as he climbed into the sticky back seat of the taxi. He read the address from the parchment and then sat back in the seat, replaying what had occurred in the hotel room over and over in his head.

Cat swung down from the boxcar as the train stopped. So much for her grand plans of getting quickly out of the area. The slow-moving train she'd climbed aboard had never moved faster than the five miles or so per hour it was moving when she caught it, and now it wasn't moving at all. Looking up the track, she could see someone carrying a flashlight or lantern was approaching. It must be at least two men; she could hear their voices though she couldn't make out any words. Cat climbed between two boxcars and started walking quickly away from those approaching.

She had been walking for about a quarter of a mile before coming to a paved street, and she turned in the direction that looked most likely to lead back into a more inhabited part of the city. She needed to find her way to one of the Interstate highways – at this point, she was not inclined to be picky; she just wanted to get out of Atlanta – and find a gas station or something similar near a ramp where she could attempt to find a ride. At least she had managed to move a few miles from where she had started.

She had only been walking a little over half an hour or so, but already her ankle was sending signals that it was not yet completely healed. She would have to conserve her strength and rest frequently, but for now the most important thing was to get into a more civilized area. It was dark; the streetlights were infrequent and half of them seemed to be out; she was feeling just a little spooked. As strange as it seemed, she'd feel more comfortable once she reached an area with more people about.

In the suite, Perenelle and Chris had dimmed the lights and had moved two of the chairs from around the table to a position near the sofa holding the unconscious Muggle. The students had moved into one of the bedrooms at her request and Severus had withdrawn to the other suite. Perenelle settled into the chair and nodded at Chris who motioned again with her wand and said

"_Ennervate."_

As the man's eyes fluttered, Perenelle said, "Fear not, you are among friends." As his eyes opened and locked on her, she continued, "And yes, we were both at Reims. You were a young priest, were you not, and assigned to the cathedral there?"

"Yes, I was there for several years," Joe replied. "I'm Father Joseph Morel; my friends call me Joe. I'm not much on the title thing."

"And I am Perenelle Flamel, and the young woman beside me - who provided you with some much needed medical attention – is Chris."

"Perenelle Flamel." Joe attempted to smile. "You have the same name as the wife and partner of a famous alchemist."

"You are a Dominican, are you not?" Perenelle asked. Joe nodded and she continued, "I see their reputation for scholarship is not undeserved; however, I do not have the same name; I am that Perenelle Flamel. I was born in the year 1332; Nicholas, my husband, was born in 1336. He also lives."

"But… but that's impossible…"

"We are exceptionally old, even among our kind, but quite possible… otherwise, I'm afraid your encounter with the vampire might have ended rather differently."

"But… how… what is your kind?"

"I am a witch. We call ourselves wizards, or occasionally magical. As opposed to the non-magical, who we call Muggles in Europe and England, and who I understand are called Techs by the Americans, meaning those who use technology as opposed to magic."

"How did I come here? The last thing I remember was being in my office… Oh, no, Lena!" Joe started to sit up and got halfway before falling back down. He groaned and looked as if he was feeling quite ill.

"You might want to take it easy and move slowly for a bit," Chris advised. "You've had something of an ordeal and it's going to take a day or two before you're anywhere close to a hundred percent."

"We are seeking the girl you call Lena Rosier," Perenelle said. "What can you tell us?"

"Lena… is… is a witch?"

Perenelle nodded. "Indeed. It is a long and complex story that I will share, should you wish, in due course. However, there are others looking for her as well – with malicious intent - and time is of the essence."

"Two policemen have already been killed… one was a friend… how do I know you're on the level, that you're not out to harm her?" Joe asked. "The kid's been on the street for years; nobody deserves to live like that; she was barely skin and bones when I found her, and she was running a hundred and three degree fever from an infected cut on her leg."

"Those who accosted you in your office were also seeking her; you have already experienced their methods. The girl's brother and two of his friends intervened and brought you back here. Until a few days ago, none of us knew the child existed. I believe that she is at great risk. While she is indeed a witch, she is untrained and does not know how to use her powers. The others who seek her are powerful – and dark. Her real name is Jamie Potter."

Joe thought for a few moments and then asked, "Can I meet the brother?"

"Certainly," Perenelle replied. "Give me a moment." She stood and walked into one of the bedrooms and emerged a few minutes later with Harry and Ginny following her. She led them to the sofa and said, "Father Joseph Morel, allow me to introduce Harry and Ginny Potter. And Harry and Ginny, please meet Father Joseph Morel."

Joe couldn't take his eyes off Ginny. "But… he's… they are… they are just kids. Teenagers. And you didn't mention a sister."

Perenelle smiled as she replied, "Joseph, these two are far, far more than mere children. Do not let appearances deceive you. Actually, only Harry is a sibling of the one you know as Lena. I'm afraid the complete story is rather complex. I take it there is a resemblance between Jamie and Ginny?"

"Yes. This… young lady looks a lot like Lena… Jamie… should. Healthy and cared for."

"Do you know something about my sister?" Harry asked eagerly.

Joe looked between Harry, Ginny and Perenelle and nodded as he said, "I found her a few days ago. She was lying in the doorway of the mission, burning up with a fever. She had an infected cut on her leg near the ankle – she was a pretty sick little girl. I… I didn't send her to Fulton County like I should have – I knew she was different; that she was one of you, even if I didn't know what that was then. She was a tough little waif, all skin and bones, wearing rags. She must have had a really tough time; she didn't trust anybody or anything. I did get her some clothes and glasses; the poor kid could barely see. Then my friend from the police called, said there were some guys looking for her that looked dangerous – military types, he said. I… I guess I blew it and told Lena… Jamie… that someone was looking for her… I was going to take her over to the Monastery in Conyers for a few days until we found out what was going on, but she ran right after that. Put all her stuff in a backpack, and went out through a window."

Harry seemed a little shaken, but Ginny asked, "Did she leave anything – clothing, anything that she'd handled?" Perenelle looked at her curiously and Ginny explained, "Something that would have her scent. Sirius…"

Perenelle nodded, "Yes – that might be a good option. Ginny is thinking that perhaps a hound would be able to track…"

"I… I didn't check carefully… I know the book she was reading is still there. There may be other things," Joe replied. "I left… I left in a rush; I needed phone numbers that were in my office, and I went there as soon as I was certain she had gone."

The door to the suite opened, and Sirius, Lupin, and the two Weasley brothers entered. Perenelle motioned them toward the table and held up her hands indicating they should wait there quietly. This seemed to annoy Sirius, whose eyes had locked on Harry as he entered; Harry could tell from the glare Sirius gave him that he wasn't pleased about having to wait to read Harry the riot act.

"Will you help us, Joseph?" Perenelle asked. "Time is short, and Jamie is at risk."

Joe nodded, "I… I guess so… I just wish I could be sure…"

"I can share some of our story with you," Perenelle said. "The means are… actually, there is some debate if the means are magical, but they are likely beyond your experience. However, I am willing to do so if you wish."

"What… what do I need to do?" Joe asked, not quite concealing his fear.

"Take my hand, and try to clear your mind, and I will share some of the more important points; but, as I said, time is short."

"I… Okay." Joe held out his hand.

Perenelle, who had been standing since returning with Harry and Ginny, settled in the chair again and took Joe's hand. She closed her eyes for several long moments, then finally opened then and released Joe's hand. He looked from Perenelle to Chris and finally to Harry and said, "Yes, I will help in any way that I can. Is there anything you can do to get me on my feet?"

Draco arrived at the dark brick home on Morningside drive, paid the cabbie and walked slowly to the house, watching carefully from the corner of his eye to make sure the taxi departed. When the vehicle was out of site, he looked warily around the area. No one seemed to be about, and fortunately there did not seem to be much traffic in this residential area.

Draco knelt and carefully opened the box he had obtained earlier. Reaching inside, he fumbled around for a moment and then lifted a pigeon from the box and sat it on the ground. "Lena Rosier!" he commanded, but the bird just sat there, looking stupidly at him. After a moment it raised a leg, obviously expecting a message to carry. Draco cursed a society so backward that would use pigeons - of all things - for carrying the post, his aunt, pigeons in general, his father, and whatever malicious fate had brought him to this hellishly hot place. Even now, well after sunset, it was still unbelievably hot and humid.

He finally located the scrap of parchment his father had given him in a pocket but was forced to search through a dustbin to find something that could be used to tie it to the bird's leg. He eventually located a bit of ribbon that would work; he tore the parchment in half and attached one of the pieces to the bird's leg and again commanded "Lena Rosier!"

This time the bird took off. Draco carefully watched which direction it flew, and then before he lost sight of it in the dark, he summoned the bird back to himself. He stuffed the pigeon back into the box, and then set off down the street, going as close as he could to the direction the pigeon had started to take. If only he had taken his broom while he was at the hotel, this would have been far, far easier. Of course, he had expected to buy an owl, and any of the larger, more intelligent owls would have been able to follow basic directions like following the roads and staying in sight. Instead, he was stuck with a pair of effing pigeons, of all things - creatures slower on the uptake than a Hufflepuff and with less charm – if possible - than a Gryffindor. He walked quickly, thinking that he was overdue for fate to work in his favor. Draco hoped his quarry had not gone far, or at least would have stopped for the night by now.

As he walked, his thoughts gradually returned to the scene that had played out at the hotel between Father and his aunt. Somewhere there was a way to come out on top of all this; but so far there were too many unknowns, including what Bellatrix might have planned and what they were actually doing here anyway. This whole affair didn't make a lot of sense. While it was true that the Rosier family had a long and proud tradition as dark wizards, putting this sort of effort into finding an orphan girl just did not add up. The Dark Lord didn't engage in any sort of altruism; and while the Rosier family had produced some powerful wizards, he had never heard any tales of any unique power or ability they had. Perhaps someone with that bloodline was needed to unlock some tome or vault; other than something along those lines, none of this made any sense.

If Bellatrix did manage to take out Father, his prospects were bleak. He was not yet quite old enough to take over by right, and even if he were, it would be difficult at best to take over the Malfoy empire without the backing of the Dark Lord. And while he was good – even superb – he lacked experience; and in this sort of thing, that was a distinct disadvantage. Lucius, for all intents and purposes, was the financial power behind the throne. Odds were he'd never be trusted unless he pulled off some impossible feat like delivering Potter and Dumbledore to Voldemort, particularly after Mother had…

Draco choked off that thought. If Bellatrix did succeed and managed to kill Lucius, his best bet would be to take his chances and disappear… even if it meant hiding in this backward and barbarian society. Father was cagey and careful; she would not attempt anything other than the sort of thing the two traitors had discussed – in the middle of combat, and odds were she'd never risk it personally. Somewhere there had to be some way of flipping this – he would have to find it, and quickly. At least if he found this girl, he'd have a bargaining chip and could then perhaps get Lucius to listen to him.

Harry listened somewhat impatiently as Sirius lectured. Sirius had intercepted Harry as soon as he and Ginny had stepped away from Madam Flamel and the injured Muggle. After several moments, with Sirius showing no signs of winding down, Harry finally interrupted, "Okay, okay, maybe it wasn't the best thing to do, or the smartest thing to do, but at the time it seemed like the best option we had, so that's what we did. If we'd waited, it might have been too late for that chap we brought back to be able to tell us anything. And all of us are okay. But right now the important thing is that we know where Jamie was a few hours ago; we need to concentrate on finding her. You can yell some more at me later."

Sirius looked intently at Harry for a moment, then nodded reluctantly. "You're right," Sirius sighed and added, "I guess I'm not ready for how fast you're growing up, Harry. And I don't think I'll ever get used to you putting yourself…"

Ginny interrupted, "Sirius, can you track?"

"Track?" Sirius asked, not immediately understanding her question.

"By scent… as Snuffles," Ginny replied. "Hermione's idea. We know where Jamie was; she left the house where she was on foot. If you could get the scent…"

"Maybe… " Sirius said. "Snuffles has a very sensitive nose, but I've never really tried to do anything like that other than back at Hogwarts when we went into the Forbidden Forest. And Remus is pretty good with scents," Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance as they both colored slightly, "even in human form."

Remus Lupin moved a few steps closer; he had obviously been listening. "Sirius was actually pretty good. If she keeps walking and doesn't do anything like wade down a stream or get into an auto, we might have a pretty good chance.

"Will you try, Sirius?" Harry asked. "Or do either of you have any other ideas?"

Lupin shook his head and Sirius said, "Of course I'll try. Offhand, I can't think of anything better. And if Jamie is on foot, she's only a few hours ahead of us; that's a pretty fresh trail."

"True; however, she has proven quite resourceful; we cannot count on her moving slowly or remaining on foot," Perenelle said as she moved toward them. Joe stood rather shakily beside her, steadied by Perenelle's hand gripping his arm. "I take it, Sirius, that you are willing to make the attempt, using your Animagus abilities?" She motioned them toward the table.

Perenelle guided Joe to a seat, then called Ron and Hermione and motioned for Snape to join them. A short time later, only Chris was not seated; she had moved into a corner and was talking rapidly into her mobile. Harry could not make out any details of her conversation, but something about her tone concerned him. She finally snapped the phone shut – rather angrily, Harry thought – and strode toward the table. "I'm afraid we've got another problem," she said.

All eyes were on Chris as Perenelle nodded for her to continue. "Our friends have obtained reinforcements. It appears that Malfoy has obtained the services of a neo-nazi paramilitary group from Florida; apparently some of them - maybe all of them - are already in the city. We're now heavily outnumbered, and to be frank, heavily outgunned."

"Outgunned?" Bill asked. "These are Muggles?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah; these guys are what's pictured in the dictionary under 'Armed and Dangerous.' Your friends have gotten serious. Damned serious. I've asked for backup, but for all their noise about cooperation, the various agencies are still trying to figure out who gets stuck holding the bag; it'll take Cooter and his gang a few hours to sort this out unless the shooting starts. It's another case of too many different agencies claiming authority but none willing to take the responsibility. And it's going to take time to bring in backup from our home office, though the boss is trying like mad to line up something local."

"Then we need to move now," Harry said firmly. "Jamie's alone and on foot…"

"Kid, this isn't something you want to get in the middle of. Yeah, these apes may be Muggles, but they are armed with automatic weapons – military weapons. Your shield may be strong enough to hold off a bullet, but can you hold it long enough to fend off several bursts from multiple automatics? Even if you're strong enough, can you protect all your friends? What if they use something like a LAW rocket? We're not armed or strong enough magically to protect you…"

Harry turned to Sirius, "You hired them?"

Sirius nodded.

"Then let them opt out if Chris thinks this is too…"

"No!" Chris interrupted firmly. "I'm not… we're not backing away from anything. But, Harry, you need to stay out of the line of fire…"

"Then we're wasting time. I'm not going to be a wallflower again," Harry said, looking pointedly at Sirius. "Ever."

Lupin, Snape, and the Weasley brothers started to object, but Perenelle held up a hand and said, "We can ill afford Jamie Potter to fall into Voldemort's hands, and I do not believe we can dissuade Harry from taking an active role. But we must work together this time; what was it you said about 'Divide and Conquer,' Sirius? That Voldemort wrote that book?"

Sirius reluctantly nodded.

Perenelle continued, "I believe the best option at this point is that we reduce the vehicles and Portkey with them to the house where the girl was. If Sirius can pick up a scent, we shall follow. And the vehicles will allow Padfoot to move as swiftly as he is able." Looking toward Joe, she asked, "Do you think it likely that she would stick to the streets?"

Joe, who appeared a bit overwhelmed by the conversation that had taken place, slowly nodded. "She would almost have to. I lived in a pretty residential area; it would be hard to go through the yards with fences, dogs, alarms, and who knows what else."

"Can you make three or four homing Portkeys?" Chris asked.

Perenelle nodded, "With Hermione's help. Bill, Charlie, and Remus – will you reduce and collect our vehicles? Severus, you might wish to gather any healing potions we might need. Four, did you say?"

Chris nodded.

Perenelle stood and motioned to Hermione to follow her; she led the way to the room they shared, closing the door behind them. Bill, Charlie, and Remus had already left to collect the vehicles, and Snape had disappeared into the other suite. Those remaining at the table exchanged looks until Harry asked, "Sir, can you tell me more about my sister? What she was like?"

Joe looked thoughtful a moment before replying, "Lena… Jamie was very reserved, very independent. She didn't think she could rely on anyone – and it was pretty clear she hadn't relied on anyone but herself for a long time - and she seemed to think that there would be a price when anyone did anything for her. What most kids take for granted was new and wonderful to her – an ice cream sundae, going to a movie. Even reading a book, once she had the glasses. Almost like she'd never had a childhood. She had all the rough and tumble of the street; but somehow, there was a lot more to her than that. A few times, she would drop her guard for a few seconds – I could see then just how wonderful…" Joe suddenly stared intently at Harry's forehead. "That scar; the scar on your forehead… Jamie has an identical scar, but on her stomach."

Ginny took Harry's hand and said softly, "If there was ever any doubt…"

Harry nodded. He leaned over and whispered to Ginny, who rose and disappeared into their room. Bill and Charlie looked closely at Harry as they heard a door open and close, but Harry nodded all was okay. A minute later Ginny walked back into the suite from the outside hallway and sat again by Harry. They then sat in silence until Perenelle and Hermione emerged from their room, Perenelle had several key rings in her hand. Chris stood and walked toward her; Perenelle asked, "And the homing target?"

"Harry," Chris replied as Perenelle nodded. "Let me have two; I'll be back in a moment." Chris Apparated from the room.

Perenelle moved beside Harry. Holding out one of the key rings, she asked, "Will you take this key ring and keep it on you? It would be best if you placed it around your wrist then adjusted it so it would not slip off. This is a homing target; the other Portkeys, when triggered, will be drawn to it."

Harry nodded, and placed it around his left wrist and adjusted the size as Perenelle had suggested.

Snape returned, carrying a leather case. A short time later, Lupin and the Weasley brothers returned.

A loud crack announced Chris' return. She was carrying something bulky; she walked to the table and dropped the bulky bundle, then separated out one part. "Flak jackets," she announced. "Also known as body armor. It will give you guys a little protection from any stray bullets." She held it out to Harry, then passed out the others to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Then she showed them how to put them on and adjust them for a proper fit. "Just remember, these things don't make you bullet-proof; a head shot or one in an arm or leg can still kill you or bleed you out. But some protection is better than none, and I'm afraid it's the best I could do on short notice."

"Are we ready?" Perenelle asked. She held out a key ring, expanded so that there was ample room for all of them to touch it. "Joseph, if you will place a finger on the key ring, you will be transported with us to your home."

Joe shakily stood and joined them as they gathered around the key ring Perenelle held out. After verifying that everyone was touching it, Perenelle triggered it with a word, "Snuggles!" Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel as they were transported back to Morningside Drive.

Draco continued walking until he reached what was obviously a major cross street. To his right he could see downtown; leftwards appeared to be more residential. If his sense of direction were correct, he should be turning toward the downtown area, but the residential streets tended to twist and curve, and he needed to be sure. He stepped several paces back from the busy street, and repeated the exercise with the pigeon. As he'd expected, the bird headed more or less in the same direction as the cross street, toward the city proper. Stuffing the pigeon back in the box, Draco started walking toward the lights of Atlanta.

Draco kept an eye out for a taxi. Perhaps if he were able to ride for a few miles and then get another fix on his quarry, he would be able to narrow the distance between them and overcome the girl's head start.

It took him only a few minutes to flag a cab. Draco told the driver he wanted to get within walking distance of the shops and pubs downtown; the driver looked at him for a moment, muttered something about him being a bit young for The Cheetah, whatever that was, and suggested Peachtree and International. Draco nodded, knowing that he had seen Peachtree a number of times during his walkabout and hoping it would be about the right distance.

Fifteen minutes later he was on the street again. He was in the middle of the city, surrounded by tall buildings. Here, there were far more people about; small groups and individuals almost clogged the sidewalks. In order to use the pigeon again, he had to walk a block off the main street and enter an alley.

It looked as if he had come about the right distance. He had been heading more or less south, and now it seemed the girl was somewhere to the west of him. Draco began walking again.

Draco maintained a fast, steady pace for the next half-hour, then stopped to check his direction again. His quarry was still more or less to the west, so odds were he wasn't too close yet. If possible he would have taken another cab, but very little seemed to be moving in the area he was now in – vehicles or people on foot. This seemed to be a more industrial type of area; the streets were not lighted nearly as well, either.

Draco shrugged; there would be no returning empty-handed; only a summons via the ring would end his quest early. Draco continued west.

Cat wasn't making very good time. Her ankle was hurting and had begun to swell; she had to stop frequently to rest, and when she did move, her pace was far slower than normal. After the trip to the mall, she'd thought she was more or less recovered; but now, thinking back, she had never really walked that far that day – most of it she had spent seated – at the eye doctor's, then at the food court, then at the movie; and she'd kept a pretty rapid pace when she had first left Joe's. This did not bode well at all.

As she had walked, she had picked up from the side of the road what looked like a handle that had broken off a shovel. She used it like a walking stick, though her intent had been more along the lines of having something with which to defend herself; running away did not appear to be much of an option at this point.

At this point she was walking – or honestly, limping – for about half a mile, then resting for perhaps ten minutes, then walking again. From the buildings in the distance, she was approaching the downtown area, which was good – lots of people about, and not too far from the interstate highways, where with any luck she could find a ride to some point south – ideally Florida – and get as far away from Atlanta as possible.

As she rested, she thought about Joe. She wished she had been able to stay longer; that she would have had a chance to find out if he were on the level. Those clean sheets and the comfortable chair – and the books – seemed awfully attractive right now. What was it like, she wondered, to have a place where you belonged? That you could call home?

But it was pointless to worry about such things; she had made her decision, and even if she were inclined to turn back, she would never make that distance on foot; and at this point, odds were she couldn't find it. Sighing, she used the broken handle to pull herself to her feet and started walking again.

She seemed to be slowly making her way into a better area – the buildings seemed to be in better repair, and more of the streetlights were working – but she still had at least two or three miles to go before reaching the downtown area. Perhaps a little over two hours, she thought, perhaps she could make it a bit further this time.

Cat's reflexes, finely honed by living on the streets, suddenly took over; she had seen a flicker of movement ahead; she immediately stepped back into the shadows of the building she was passing and watched and listened carefully.

Some sort of confrontation was taking place ahead; she could make out voices; at least two angry and challenging; another defiant, but with a bit of desperation as well. It was at least a block away.

Staying in the shadows, she crept forward, all senses alert. As she moved closer, she could make out four figures; three of them surrounded a fourth. As she moved forward, she could tell the three were local homeboys; the fourth must be another kid like her who had gotten caught in the wrong neighborhood. The locals and their victim all appeared to be within a year or two of her age.

At least one of them had a knife; she caught the reflection as he twirled it back and forth. Creeping forward, Cat was able to make out some of what they said. They were ragging their captive about… pigeons? He was carrying pigeons? Even at the worst, she'd never been that hungry. And now they seemed angry because he had only coins? Well, duh, what did they expect from someone off the street? Most of the time she'd lacked even that.

As she watched, creeping closer, she saw the boy in the center make a quick move toward a pocket. The one with the knife slashed out; she saw something drop out of the victim's hand; one of the others moved a pace or two away and stomped on whatever the boy had dropped. The boy didn't seem to take any notice; he was holding his hand and arm against himself, but even from here she could see the blood covering his hand. Then the three surrounding him began to pummel the lone boy who tried to protect his head and torso as much as possible with his remaining good arm.

Cat had seen enough; part of her mind screamed this wasn't her fight, and that she should run as quickly as she could in the other direction. But another part simply wouldn't turn away. Cat knew all too well what it was to be in this sort of situation, and here was someone who looked like a fellow traveler… her ankle forgotten, Cat slithered forward through the shadows, then moved swiftly forward, screaming as she swung the handle in a wide arc that hit the knife-welder in the wrist.

The knife flew somewhere into the darkness and the boy in the middle crumpled, no longer being bounced between the three. The one who had had the knife backed off, holding his wrist, and the three of them were shouting obscenities at her. Cat raised the handle again and surged forward; hitting one of the others on an arm he had raised to block the blow. The three of them started to back off, and Cat followed, handle at the ready. She then rushed toward them, and the three broke and ran; Cat did not chase them any further, but moved warily back to the fallen boy who was rolling on the ground holding his bleeding arm and hand to his chest.

Carefully watching for anyone approaching, she said, "Can you stand up? We need to get out of here right now. They may come back, and there could be more of them."

The figure nodded, and Cat held out a hand that the boy grasped with his good hand; she helped him pull himself up. "We need to go. Now!"

The boy nodded, but seemed to be looking for something on the ground. He bent over and picked up something – to Cat it looked like a small stick – and groaned. She repeated, "We have to get out of here. I was able to get the jump on them this time, but they may come back with their friends." The boy nodded again. Still holding his hand close to his chest, he allowed her to push him in the direction she had been heading – back toward the lights of Atlanta.

As they walked along as quickly as they could manage, Cat realized how soft the boy's hand had been. If this kid were on the street, he was a very recent arrival; no one had hands that soft. And her initial suspicion that he was like her – a runaway – didn't seem nearly as likely now. His clothing was too good, too new – perhaps she had been deceived by the amount of damage his attackers had done before she arrived.

"Who… who the hell… are you…" he said, apparently a bit out of breath, "and where… did you come… from?"

Whoever he was, he wasn't local; his accent was all wrong, and… different. This boy was not from the street; he was more out of place here than she had been with Joe. "They call me Cat on the street. But my name is Lena. Lena Rosier."

"Rosier!" Suddenly the boy was looking at her intently; as they passed neared a streetlight, he moved in front of her and turned, intently studying her features. "Rosier… but your face… and your eyes. Potter!" He looked carefully at her forehead, then again at her face and eyes. "Somehow, you're related to Potter. Now it all starts to make sense."

"We can't stay here," Cat insisted; whoever or whatever Potter was could wait until later. "We need to get out of here now; back into the city where there are people; where we've got a lot better chance of not getting jumped. You almost got killed back there; if they've got friends, they may try to kill us both if they catch us. Let's go." She stepped around him and started moving forward. "And who are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Draco? I've never heard of a Draco before. But you're not from here."

"No, I'm from England."

"Any idea why those guys jumped you?"

"Something about their turf, about "dissing" them, whatever that means… they didn't like how I was dressed or what I was carrying…"

"Pigeons?" Cat asked.

"It's not important now," Draco said. "You're limping."

"Messed up my ankle a few days back. I'm okay. Are you still bleeding?"

"A little."

"When we get a little further, I can make a bandage… but I suppose you have some place you can go, where you can get a doctor…"

"I'm… I'm not sure," Draco said, hesitantly. After a moment he continued talking softly as if to himself. "I can't risk it… not while Bellatrix… and you probably saved my life back there – and that is ancient and powerful magic..."

The Portkey transported them to the front yard of Joe's house on Morningside Drive without incident. The neighborhood was quiet, and no one appeared to take note of the sudden arrival of a dozen people in front of one of the houses. Perenelle and Chris helped Joe up the stairs to the front door; Joe unlocked it and motioned for the others to follow. After turning on the lights, he led the way to his den and indicated the book Jamie had been reading and the spare pair of glasses Jamie had left behind.

Sirius transformed into his canine form and intensely sniffed both the book and the glasses for several seconds and then moved next to Joe, carefully taking his measure with his sensitive nose. Sirius then resumed human form and asked, "Both those items have been heavily handled; did she leave any clothing?"

"If she did, it would be upstairs in her room," Joe replied. "And there are the sheets she slept on…"

"Where?" Sirius demanded.

"Up the stairs, first door on the right."

Sirius started toward the stairs, transforming in mid-stride, and Padfoot bounded up the stairs. It was quiet for several moments, and then the large black dog descended as quickly as he had climbed. Sirius returned to his human form long enough to announce "I've got it; it was obvious where she went out the window." Transforming back into Padfoot, he ran from the room; a few seconds later they could all hear vigorous barking from outside.

"He's found a trail," Lupin said.

A short time later they were all outside. Bill and Charlie restored the two SUVs to their normal size while Padfoot ran down the drive, slowing to sniff occasionally. Reaching the street, he turned and continued for perhaps fifty feet before turning back and joining the others, again shifting briefly into human form to announce, "She at least started down the street. Come on."

Padfoot ran down the driveway again, and barked twice, waiting.

There was a moment's discussion as they sorted themselves into the two vehicles. Both Perenelle and Chris urged Joe to remain here; but he argued that when they found Jamie, he could help reassure her as to what was happening; with his promise to stay in the background should any confrontation develop, he was added to the party.

With Sirius in his Animagus form, Chris and Lupin were the available drivers. Chris was to drive the lead SUV; Harry rather forcefully insisted on taking the front passenger seat. Ginny, Perenelle, Bill, and Charlie joined them; the rest went with Lupin in the second vehicle. As they turned out of the driveway, Padfoot loped away down the sidewalk, pausing occasionally to mark the scent.

Draco was growing weary. They had walked as swiftly as Lena could manage, until she stumbled; somehow her arm had ended up on his shoulders and his arm around her back as he pushed them along as swiftly as he could. After walking steadily for over an hour, they were back in a better-lit and more traveled area. This area looked familiar to Draco; then he realized they were near the point he had left the last taxi.

They rested a few minutes, then Draco insisted on pushing on. There were too many youths – and worse, groups of them– who looked and dressed similar to the three that had accosted him earlier. Draco led them back the way he had originally come; then, as they reached Peachtree Street, Lena pointed excitedly to a sign. "The interstate is that way. If we can reach that, it shouldn't be too hard to get a ride away from here."

And there's the problem, Draco thought. What to do next?

Getting away from here – from the heat and humidity, from Bellatrix, from Father and the rest of it – on the surface, it was tempting. But Draco, knowing more or less who and what his companion was, knew that she would be followed and searched for relentlessly no matter where she went - and if he were found with her when he'd had the means to deliver her – he'd fare better in the hands of the Dark Lord himself than with Father. And then there was Bellatrix…

But if he delivered her now – that might trigger whatever Bellatrix had set up – and if this slip of a girl were indeed what she appeared to be – anything and everything else would be overlooked if Bellatrix presented her to the Dark Lord… even Lucius having an "accident". No wonder she had planned to make a move here. And now, he was essentially defenseless – his wand was broken – not that he counted on besting Bellatrix one-on-one; but the odds were a lot worse than that. No matter what, he could ill afford for Lena to come within the reach of his aunt, at least before finding some way to defend himself and make his father listen.

And then there were the events of the last few hours to consider. Lena had at least saved him from serious harm… no, she was right when she had said he'd almost been killed. Perhaps if he'd opened his money belt and given them what they had demanded at first rather than act as if the three Muggles were not a threat… but hindsight was useless now. He owed Lena a life debt, and that was powerful and ancient magic – magic that even he, a Malfoy, was loath to cross. Even Professor Snape, as much as he hated Potter, still respected some nebulous debt he owed Potter's father – even when doing so incurred the wrath of the Dark Lord. Clearly, a life debt was not to be trifled with, and handing her over to Father, Bellatrix, or any of the Dark Lord's followers was to consign her to death, or more likely, a fate much worse than death. And there were many cautionary tales, even in Malfoy Manor's dark library, showing a worse fate eventually would catch up with one who betrayed a life debt. The only way to be free of such an obligation was to repay it in kind.

How had he ended up in this position – owing a life debt to anyone, especially someone tied to Harry Potter as she so clearly was? Any way he turned, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Perhaps the best thing to do was continue on as she suggested for now and look for any opportunity to extract himself from all this. Then he had an idea of how to perhaps at least spin things if they were caught. He slipped the ring from his finger and dropped it in the next street drain they passed.

"I don't think there's any doubt," Sirius said. "She jumped a train. The scent ends there," he said, pointing, "And before that, her footsteps are further apart that usual; she was running to catch it."

Lupin was looking at a map. "Roads cross these tracks at fairly regular intervals, but there's not really any road that parallels them. At best, it would be hit or miss."

"My best guess is she was here a few hours ago," Sirius said.

Chris had been talking into her mobile. Snapping it shut, she said, "I've got them working on finding out what trains run through here and where they go, but it may take a little while before we have answers."

"And she could get off anywhere as easily as she got on," Bill observed.

"I don't think so," Joe commented. "I think she was trying to get as far away from here as possible. Most likely she's huddled in the corner of some boxcar."

"Then it's settled," Harry said. "We push on."

"On foot, Harry?" Lupin asked, gently. "We can follow the tracks as best we can from the road, but there's not much chance of catching up with a train on foot."

"Not on foot," Harry replied, "by broom. Ginny?"

Ginny removed something from her pocket, then swirled her wand. Three Firebolt II cases appeared, and two older brooms. Harry knelt, opened one of the cases, and took out his broom. He started to mount, but stopped as Perenelle touched his arm and said, "Harry, please wait."

Perenelle looked thoughtful for a moment. "I believe the Firebolts will carry two and still easily outpace the other brooms."

"One of them is my hand-me-down Cleansweep," Ginny said. "It's not very fast."

"But that means that eight of us can proceed along these tracks," Perenelle said. "Which six of you will accompany us?"

"Gin," Harry whispered, "Stay here."

Ginny did not respond verbally. _"No! I will not leave your side, my love. To the gallows-foot – and after."_

"_Then – ride with me."_

"I'm with Harry," Ginny announced.

Sirius would not be left behind, and Perenelle observed that his Animagus ability might be required again. It was decided the two of them would share another of the Firebolts. Perenelle reminded them there was a possibility they could encounter combat; on that basis, Chris claimed a space on the remaining Firebolt, and Bill and Charlie took the two older brooms. Ron's argument that one of the brooms was his went nowhere; he was somewhat mollified when Perenelle gave him one of the homing portkeys.

Lupin and Snape exchanged a look. Remus said, "I'll go."

"No," Snape said softly. "It is my place…my responsibility… my duty… and my right."

"What do you know of responsibility or duty… or of what's right?" Sirius challenged.

Snape looked down for a moment, and then his eyes met Sirius' eyes. They bored into each other until Snape finally said, "Potter said some days ago that it is not our differences, but what we hold in common… He was right – profoundly right – about that. But he was mistaken on another point when he observed that Albus Dumbledore was the only wizard who gave me a second chance. Lily Evans… Lily Potter did… as well. I was to be… No, I AM Jamie's godfather."

Snape seemed to struggle for a moment, then said, "Sirius, Albus Dumbledore asked us to set aside our differences against a common foe. I… until now, I have at best paid only lip service to that. Can we at put them aside until Jamie is safe? For Jamie's… and for Lily's sake?"

Sirius continued to look at Snape for a moment, and then took a step forward and held out his hand. "Severus."

Snape shook his proffered hand firmly. "Sirius."

"Clock's ticking, dudes," Chris said. Looking at Snape, "You going to drive, or shall I?"

After another look at the map, Lupin agreed to attempt to meet up with them perhaps 20 miles away where a major road appeared to cross the tracks.

Harry kicked off first; once in the air, Sirius and Perenelle flew beside him, followed by Bill and Charlie on the two older brooms, with Snape and Chris on a Firebolt bringing up the rear. The pace set by the old Cleansweep was frustrating to Harry as he felt the power of the Firebolt II surging beneath his hands. Though he had no way of knowing, they were making much faster time than the train had.

They had flown for twenty minutes when the railroad track split into two directions; one went more or less south; the other, west. Chris urged Snape to take the broom down close to the switch. Studying it for a moment, she announced, "South."

They continued on for two more minutes when Sirius held up his hand, then pointed, "There, ahead. That looks like a train, and it's stopped."

"There are lights at the front," Harry said, slowing.

"It's not that long…" Sirius remarked. "Why don't the rest of you wait here while Padfoot tries to pick up a scent?"

Sirius and Perenelle landed; Perenelle kicked off and returned to the air while Sirius transformed and ran toward the train. Before quite reaching it, he stopped, sniffed carefully, barked several times then started running back the other way until he reached a paved street. Looking carefully, he transformed and called up, "I've picked up a trail. She was on that train, and she must have gotten off when it stopped. This trail's less than a couple hours old." He changed back to Padfoot and started swiftly up the street.

Perenelle cautioned them to fly above the level of the streetlights, and to be as careful as possible not to be seen; however, the area seemed mostly deserted. Padfoot had maintained a swift, loping pace; he had transformed into Sirius long enough to tell them that Jamie was apparently tiring; she was stopping often to rest. He did not mention the infection that was obvious to his sense of smell. Padfoot finally reached the point where Jamie had rescued Draco Malfoy; he sniffed around the area for some time, growling and his hackles rising.

Sirius finally resumed human form and announced grimly, "Something happened here. There are many mingled scents, including Jamie's – and Draco Malfoy's. One of them was bleeding; pretty heavily from what's on the ground. I'm pretty sure it wasn't Jamie; I think the blood is from Malfoy. Whoever else was here, they took off in that direction," Sirius pointed. "Jamie and Malfoy's trail continues along the street here. They seem to be traveling together."

"Sirius, how far behind are we?" Harry asked.

"Maybe an hour."

"Then hurry, Sirius. There's no telling…"

Sirius nodded, and transformed. Padfoot no longer loped, but ran, slowing only to keep track of the scent.

It was not long before they reached the more active and better-lit downtown area; Perenelle motioned for the party to land. "We cannot continue on broom; there are too many people and it is too well-lit in this area."

"On foot?" Charlie asked.

"No, back to a vehicle," Perenelle replied. With her communicator, she called Lupin, asked him to shrink the SUV, and then use the Portkey she had left with Ron. A minute later, Ron, Hermione, Joe, and Remus joined them. Remus ducked into a nearby alley to restore the SUV, and then drove out. It would be a tight fit; they had left the second vehicle near the point where Jamie had jumped the train. And it was not the best idea to magically expand it if there was a chance they would be confronting Death Eaters; having it un-spelled at the wrong point might well put them at a disadvantage.

Harry and Ginny had not dismounted from their broom; Ginny now held a shimmering cloth. As the others packed into the vehicle, Harry announced, "There's not room for all of us in there; we'll fly above and provide cover and lookout." Ginny covered them with the cloak as Harry kicked off, ignoring the objections. Padfoot sat and barked loudly at the air, but Harry said, "Sirius, they've been going pretty much in a straight line. If you're just going to sit there, I'm going to keep going, with or without you."

Padfoot growled, stood, and started tracking again, with Lupin pacing him in the SUV. Harry increased his altitude to around fifty feet, flying directly above the vehicle. As Jamie and Malfoy had earlier, they started up the hill toward Peachtree. Harry's greater height gave him the first view of street past the hilltop; perhaps two blocks past Peachtree, he saw two people walking together, one limping. One of them had hair that appeared almost white in the streetlights.

Harry swooped down beside the vehicle and said, "I think I've spotted them. They are two, maybe three blocks ahead. Looks like it's just her and Malfoy." Harry then pulled up on the handle of the Firebolt II, and released its full power.

Even with two riders, the speed was impressive. Harry barely had time to whisper to Ginny to stay under the cloak with the broom before landing quietly perhaps 20 paces behind the couple. From this distance, there was no doubt of Draco Malfoy's identity, and the girl beside him had flaming red hair.

Harry approached them as silently as he could manage, his wand ready. When he had halved the distance between them, he planted himself, readied his wand, and said loudly, "Malfoy!"

Draco spun on his heels, almost knocking Jamie down. He stared unbelieving at his nemesis, stunned at his sudden appearance as he spat, "Potter."

They exchanged hard glares for several seconds, and then a smirk appeared on Draco's face. He slipped his arm around Jamie's back and drawled, "I should have expected you would be here, Potter. I must have failed to recognize your stench in this vile, sweltering, barbarian-filled slime-pit…" Draco made a show of looking around and behind Harry. "Where's the Weaselette, Potter? Did she wise up? No Weasel or Mudblood in tow?"

"I'm right here, Malfoy," Ginny said. She swept off the cloak, her wand at the ready. Both Draco and Jamie turned to look back at where Ginny was standing behind them. Jamie continued to stare at her as Draco faced Harry again; he saw a large black shape approaching. A moment later a huge black dog stood beside and slightly in front of Harry, growling viciously with fangs barred. Jamie turned to face Harry again, and then drew back against Draco as she caught sight of Padfoot.

"I see your taste in traveling companions has not changed," Draco said, though not quite as confidently as he had before.

"Actually, I think my companion wants a taste of you. And your usual companions seem to be… missing," Harry pointed out, emphasizing the point as he flexed his wand. Harry didn't understand why Draco had not gone for his wand.

"Draco, who are these people?" Jamie asked softly. "What's going on?"

Draco ignored her question. "But I found a new one, Potter." The arrogance returned as a plan began to take shape in Draco's mind. "We've gotten along quite famously together. Though that doesn't explain why she has the name of an honorable pure-blood family, but looks almost exactly like you. Or what you're doing here. Skeletons in the closet, Potter? Mummy and daddy couldn't handle a Squib? Or maybe Mummy played around?"

Jamie took a step back from Draco; her face showed both confusion and fear. Harry ignored Draco and instead looked intently at Jamie until she returned his stare. Slowly, Harry raised his hand to his forehead and pushed aside his bangs as Jamie gasped and placed a hand against her abdomen. "Ja… Lena," Harry said, "I'm Harry; I'm your brother. I know this is confusing, but we've been looking for you. Don't be afraid."

Harry had heard footsteps approaching as he spoke; glancing to his side, he saw Joe standing beside him. Jamie had taken another step away from Draco, and was looking around rapidly, as if trying to find an opening through which she could run. Joe took a step toward her and said, "Lena, these are friends and your family. They are here to help and to take care of you. Please, Lena, trust me. Please come with us."

Jamie looked at him, obviously torn. There was no place for her to run; finally, she nodded and let Joe support her and start to lead her away. As she started to move away, Draco said, "Wait!" He took two steps toward her, said something softly that Harry did not hear, then louder, "And we're even, Lena - A life for a life. All debts are paid."

She looked at him strangely, and then nodded to Draco as she started to limp toward Joe. Harry started to smile encouragingly, but hearing a series of soft cracks and pops behind him he spun around to see that more than twenty people had suddenly appeared in the street, perhaps a block away. Harry saw several of them make motions that could only be wand movements; others were holding… no, pointing… guns?

Harry leapt toward Jamie and Joe as he shouted _"PROTEGO!"_ The shield had barely formed before it was hit with several spells… and bullets? The spells deflected mostly back the way they had come. Harry quickly looked behind him; there was no sign of Ginny – or Padfoot – then he saw a black paw become visible for an instant and knew that Ginny had covered herself and Sirius with the cloak and that they were okay, at least for the moment.

Turning back toward their attackers, Harry saw the flash of spells being cast from several places toward the attackers. He – or perhaps Jamie, who was now quivering in terror as she clutched Joe – seemed to be the focus of the wizards attacking. Harry again cast his shield charm and watched as another volley of spells deflected away; there was still quite a bit of gunfire, but it no longer seemed directed at them. Harry urged Jamie and Joe back toward a building – no, it was a car park – where there would at least be some cover. Before reaching it, he was forced to cast another shield charm.

Cautiously looking around the thick cement wall, Harry could see that both the attackers and defenders had spread out. There seemed to be more gunfire; as he watched, he recognized members of Chris's team, some who were also wielding guns. Chris held a wand; as Harry watched she sent a stream of spells – spells with a green light - apparently targeting the opposing gunmen. When the light touched any of the gunmen, they dropped at once; Chris was using Unforgivables.

Cautioning Joe to stay behind the wall – and keep Jamie there - Harry managed to fire off a few stunners though none found their targets. There was not much he could do here; the attackers were too far, or his friends or Chris's people were in the line of fire. At least Jamie was no longer drawing most of the fire. Harry hated hiding here and leaving the offensive to his friends, but Jamie and Joe had no protection without him. If only he had mastered the Portkey spell, he could have sent them to safety. As he watched, he saw Padfoot seemingly materialize out of thin air and leap at the throat of one of the Death Eaters – it looked like Bellatrix Lestrange. Whoever it was went down under the weight of the large black dog that viciously savaged its victim.

Hearing movement behind him, Harry spun and saw Ron and Hermione approaching, moving from column to column. As they ran up, Hermione gasped, "Harry, are you all right?"

Harry nodded. "Hermione, can you make a Portkey? And get Jamie tp someplace safe?"

"I can't; my wand's broken," she replied. "Hit by a bullet."

"You're bleeding," Harry said, seeing blood trickling down her arm and cheek.

"I'm okay… HARRY!" she screamed, pointing. Ginny was slowly backing in their direction – dueling Lucius Malfoy. Something was wrong with her left arm, it hung uselessly beside her. Even so, she still matched the elder Malfoy spell for spell, but it looked as if she was tiring.

Harry shouted, "Take care of Jamie!" at Ron as he ran from behind the column. At the same time, he heard a volley of gunfire and saw Ginny crumple, her wand falling from her hand. Harry screamed, "GINNY!" as Lucius Malfoy flashed him a vicious grin and pointed his wand toward Ginny and said, _"Avada Ke…"_

There was nothing Harry could do; there was no spell or anything else he could do that would reach Malfoy in time. As he watched in horror, helpless, he saw Ginny raise her right hand and mouthe, _"Reducto!"_ Malfoy went flying backwards.

"_Accio Ginny!"_ Harry cried as he ran toward her. He caught her as gently as he could, then seeing a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye, cast a shield charm in the nick of time as Malfoy cast a spell as he sat up. From the purplish light, Harry recognized this the spell Dolohov had used on Hermione at the Ministry. Harry waved his wand as best he could as he cradled Ginny against his chest. _"Diffindo!"_ He watched with satisfaction as a rip opened across Malfoy's chest and watched as he fell back against the pavement. Harry did not press his advantage; he retreated toward the parking deck as quickly as he could, watching carefully for any danger and hoping that Ron and Hermione were watching his back.

Reaching the safety of the thick wall, he was able to take a good look at Ginny's injuries. He was horrified to see a line of silver marks across her chest and shoulder where bullets had hit the flak jacket; she had also been hit at least once in the right arm, and it was bleeding rather badly. Even so, she managed to grin up at him and whisper, "I think I'm okay. I don't think anything got through the jacket."

"Ron?" Harry said, motioning that he wanted his friend to take his sister. As he eased Ginny into Ron's arms, he asked, "Hermione, is there anything we can do about the bleeding?"

"I think I can help," Joe said. Wrapping his hand with a handkerchief, he pressed against Ginny's arm; the bleeding seemed to lessen considerably.

Harry turned to leave, a look of determination on his face. "Harry, don't…" Hermione began. "No… Harry, please be careful."

Harry nodded as he carefully stepped out from behind the wall. There was no sign of Malfoy; he could see a few flashes of magic from one of the side streets. Walking to where Ginny had fallen, he picked up her wand and pocketed it, then started toward where the fight was still in progress. He had only taken a few steps when Sirius and Perenelle rounded the corner. Sirius' face and chest were covered with blood, but on seeing Harry he broke into a wide grin.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

"None of it's mine, Harry. Don't worry. Are you all right?"

Harry nodded, and Perenelle queried, "Jamie and Joseph?"

"Fine; we took cover in that car park; Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are there, too. Ginny's hurt but conscious, she said that flak thing took the worst of it; Hermione lost her wand and was cut up a bit. Is anyone else…?"

"Then we're all accounted for," Perenelle said with a sign of relief. Two members of Chris' team were hurt pretty badly; they've already been sent to the healers. Bill and Remus were hit by rather nasty spells; a bullet grazed Severus, but he is otherwise in good health if not in a good disposition; the three of them and Charlie have returned to the hotel."

"Is that safe?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Chris replied as she rounded the corner. "Your hotel is practically covered now with wall-to-wall Aurors. There's another contingent on the way here – as usual, they always show up after the party is over. A memory squad and a reversal squad are on their way, too. Sam will stay here to coordinate."

"Did Lucius Malfoy…?"

"Yes, he Apparated away just after you and Ginny kicked his ass. One Death Eater is dead, and so are several of their hired thugs. And we captured two Death Eaters." Chris replied.

"One of them was Bella," Sirius said, grinning widely. "I'm afraid some healers have their work cut out for them."

"It's not very smart standing out in the middle of the street like this. We can finish comparing notes when everyone's back where it's safer," Chris said. "Let's get the others."

Harry led the way back to the parking deck; Perenelle and Chris quickly examined Ginny; Chris then did things with her wand as Perenelle checked Hermione. Perenelle asked Ron for the key ring he had carried; she made a Portkey and held it out. It took some persuasion from Joe to get Jamie to join her finger to the key ring with the others, but when she finally did, Perenelle triggered the Portkey, returning them to the hotel.


	24. Chapter 23: Don't Look Away

**Chapter 23 – Don't Look Away**

The Portkey returned them to the center room of the hotel suite. Chris told Ron, who was still holding Ginny, to carry her to her bed; she would join them in a minute. Chris went directly to Snape, who was standing with two men Harry didn't recognize. They were wearing Muggle suits and holding wands; Harry reckoned that these were some of the Aurors Chris had mentioned.

Harry and Hermione followed Ron into the bedroom; Ron very gently lowered his sister onto the bed.

"I'm not fragile china, Ron," Ginny said, managing a grin through her clenched teeth as she settled on the bed.

"Maybe not, but we're not taking any chances," Harry said as he walked around the bed and sat carefully on the other side. He started to reach for Ginny's hand before remembering there was something wrong with her left arm; Chris had done something to immobilize it before they had used the Portkey. "How do you feel?"

"My left arm's numb, my right shoulder is burning and everything else feels like it's been hit by a dozen Bludgers. I'm tired… and a little hungry."

"We can do something about most of that," Chris said as she entered the room. Reaching the bedside, she uncorked a bottle and held it to Ginny's lips. "Drink this. We're going to have to get your arm back into its socket, and this will at least take the edge off. That flak jacket needs to come off, but I think it'll be easier if we do the arm first. Granger, would you see if there's a blanket in that closet?"

Hermione brought the blanket to Chris, who slipped it under and around Ginny's torso with the top edge just under her armpit. She directed Ron and Harry to hold the blanket on Ginny's right side and to hold it firmly while she moved to the other side of the bed and took Ginny's left arm and held it at almost a ninety-degree angle from her body. "Okay, hold the blanket tightly, guys. If it slips, we'll have to start over; and after seeing Ginny in action back there, I don't think either of you want that. Got a good grip?" Ron and Harry nodded. She gripped Ginny's arm above the elbow. "Okay, then, on three…. One…" and then pulled sharply back and guided the arm back into its socket.

"AAAARRGH!" Ginny spat out some words that Harry never imagined would be in her vocabulary, and then added, "Dammit, you said on three."

"Didn't want you fighting me," Chris said. "Still hurt?"

"It's sore."

"I'm going to help you move your arm across your chest. We'll go slow and easy; if you feel any more pain than you feel right now, tell me, okay?"

Ginny nodded, and Chris moved her arm up and slowly across her chest, checking several times with Ginny to see if she felt any pain. Chris lowered her arm back down and said, "Everything seems to be where it should be, but try not to move your arm around; we'll need to immobilize it in a bit. Let's get that flak jacket off."

With Harry's help, Chris eased Ginny out of the body armor. She examined the points where the bullets had struck the jacket and commented, "Nothing seems to have penetrated, though a couple of these came pretty close. It must have felt like you were caught between a hammer and an anvil… damn, you were hit three, no, four times in the back, too."

"I think that was the first time," Ginny replied. "It felt like a Bludger; it knocked me down, and that's when I dislocated my arm."

"And you dueled Lucius Malfoy like that," Hermione said.

"It wasn't like I had a lot of choice," Ginny replied.

"At any rate, the back of the jacket held up too," Chris announced. "I want to check your right arm and shoulder." Chris did something with her wand and moved it over Ginny's arm and shoulder. "Good, nothing broken." She muttered another spell, and ran the tip of her wand from Ginny's collar to the hem of her shirtsleeve; the fabric parted and Chris pulled it back, exposing Ginny's shoulder. "This is called 'just a flesh wound' in the trade. Nice clean entry and exit; should heal up pretty quickly with a little help." Chris again waved her wand, and the wounds closed, but remained an angry red. "By this time tomorrow you shouldn't feel anything but a little stiffness."

Next, Chris slit Ginny's shirt down the side and examined the areas where the bullets had slammed into the flak jacket. "No broken ribs; it pays to be young and flexible I guess. There's already some bruising showing, and you'll be all black and blue tomorrow. A good healer should be able to do something about that, but I'm not particularly good with the cosmetic stuff. If it gets uncomfortable…"

"Should you find yourself in pain," Snape said, entering the room, "I have prepared this. Drink one-fourth of this bottle, no more than once every six hours; it should provide several hours' relief, though it will make you drowsy. Potter, a word."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said, as Harry rose and followed Snape from the room.

Snape led Harry to the center of the center room that was otherwise deserted. "Potter, your sister is somewhat… agitated. I…"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Your presence now would only agitate her further. I believe it would be advisable if she were given both a calming potion and a sleeping draught."

Harry nodded, though puzzled, and asked, "That makes sense. She hasn't had a very good introduction to the wizarding world. But… why ask me?"

"You are her only relative…" Snape's expression was carefully controlled. "And are… legally… adult."

"Whatever you think necessary, professor. I… I trust your judgment." Snape nodded and started to turn away, but Harry continued, "Professor?" Snape turned back toward him. Harry thought he saw a flicker of annoyance pass across his features, but only for an instant; the Potions Master's expression was again carefully controlled. Harry pressed on. "Professor, earlier tonight you and Sirius put aside your differences…"

"Until Jamie was safe…"

"Jamie is NOT safe," Harry said forcefully. "She won't be until Voldemort is dead. But I'd like to do the same thing. Put aside our differences for Jamie's sake. If my Mum picked you as her godfather… I don't want anything… interfering… with that." Harry held out his hand.

Snape looked at him for a long moment, and then extended his hand. They shook hands, briefly but firmly, and Harry said, "Thank you, Professor."

"Now, if you will excuse me, Potter, I must prepare those two potions."

"Certainly, sir."

Harry re-entered the bedroom as Chris was explaining something to Ron, "…good hotel has twenty-four-hour room service. Pick something from the late night menu."

"Late night?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it's about twenty to six; if you don't hurry, you'll be stuck ordering breakfast."

They passed the menu around and placed an order. While they waited, Hermione repaired Ginny's shirt and Chris left briefly and returned with a sling and a brace that she used to immobilize Ginny's arm. Chris had started to check Hermione's arm, which she said had minor cuts and a few splinters from the bullet that had shattered her wand, when Perenelle entered the room. "Is all well here? How is Ginny?"

Chris quickly described what she had found, and Perenelle nodded. "_Bon. _I must shortly return to a discussion with some of the American officials; Sirius and Charlie are being interviewed at the moment, and, Chris, they are quite impatient to talk with you as well."

"I've got another thirty or forty minutes here," Chris said. "We just placed an order with the kitchen…"

Perenelle laughed and said, "Say no more; I shall set their expectations accordingly. Harry, might I speak with you for a moment?"

Like Snape, she led him to the center room, but took a seat on one of the sofas and motioned for him to do likewise. "I am most proud of what you did a short time ago with Severus. I will confess that you surprised me almost as much as you did Professor Snape. I had feared it would take some time for the two of you…"

"Sirius is incredibly important to me. I couldn't deny Jamie an opportunity for something like that, and if my Mum and Dumbledore both trust him… do you have eyes in the back of your head, too, like Professor Dumbledore?"

Perenelle laughed, then smiled mischievously. "Ah, Harry, who do you think taught him? But what you did was well done indeed. I had intended to talk to you of this, and had hoped to persuade you that Severus needed to be part of Jamie's introduction to our world, and instead, you find an answer better than any I envisioned. But… something is troubling you."

Harry nodded. "You don't miss very much." Perenelle nodded encouragingly and Harry continued, "Maybe a little. I feel a little like I let everyone down; I promised Molly Weasley I'd take care of Ginny, and she's hurt pretty badly. And so are Bill and Professor Lupin… while I spent most of it hiding behind a cement wall and came out without as much as a scratch. And Lucius Malfoy… if I had used a stunner, he would have been captured too…"

Perenelle nodded slowly. "Harry… I want you to think over what Sirius said to you in his letter, and when we return to Grimmauld Place, I want you to read over Sirius' letter again, slowly and carefully. He put most of it much more eloquently than I can. And you did not hide behind a wall; you protected the two who were otherwise defenseless and found a refuge for them out of the line of fire. Is this not our purpose, to first defend our world and our people?

"And I saw what happened when Ginny was dueling Malfoy, how you rushed out without regard for your own safety, and when she faltered, you protected her and got her to safety. You fulfilled your promise to Molly, Harry. And as for Lucius Malfoy…" Perenelle sighed, "even hindsight, alas, is not always perfect. Had you chosen a stunning spell, as Malfoy would have no doubt expected, he might have blocked it and then you might have been faced with dueling him encumbered with Ginny in your arms. Perhaps Malfoy has lived to fight another day, but the important thing is that both you and Ginny are safe. As we have seen tonight, Harry, you have good instincts. I believe that they served you well, both with Severus and in the battle earlier. I can find no fault with your actions."

"Thank you. I just wish I could…" Harry's voice trailed off.

Perenelle nodded understandingly. "Now, I must return to the demands of officialdom. Enjoy your meal, and afterwards, you all need rest. You have been awake for over thirty hours, and weariness can cloud your perspective."

Harry nodded. "Are Bill and Professor Lupin going to be okay?"

"Yes, both are sleeping. And Severus and Joseph are attending to Jamie; no doubt she is fast asleep by now. Now, you are to have no cares other than Ginny for the next twenty-four hours. We are now well guarded and warded here. We will talk further when you wake."

They both stood; Perenelle left the suite and Harry returned to the bedroom. A few minutes later their room service order arrived. After eating, Chris left to find Perenelle and Hermione led a yawning Ron across the suite to the other room. Harry closed the door and then the curtains; it was getting rather bright outside. Ginny had pulled down the covers and moved to the other side of the bed; as he lay beside her she rolled carefully on her side and against him. "Can you get used to me on this side?" she asked. "It might be a few days before I can lie on my other shoulder."

"As long as you're with me, the details aren't important."

"I'm sorry I messed up."

"Messed up? What do you mean, Gin?"

"With Malfoy. If I'd…"

"Gin… you took on a dark wizard, one of Voldemort's top lieutenants, with one arm pulled out of its socket, and you held your own until you were knocked down by gunfire. You have nothing to be sorry for. You were wonderful." Harry laughed quietly for a moment. "You know, I was just on the other end of this conversation with Madam Flamel."

"What did she tell you?"

"Pretty much the same thing I told you. I told her I should have used a stunner on Malfoy, and he said that he might have blocked a stunner - and that trying to duel while carrying the most beautiful girl in the world might not have worked out too well - and that I needed to trust my instincts more. Though I'm still a bit worried about what your Mum will think when she sees you like this."

"I'm fine and in a few days will be no worse for wear. I've certainly hurt worse after Quidditch practice. How's your sister?"

Harry told her about his encounter with Snape. "Madam Flamel said she was asleep, so they must have given her the potions. She's got a lot to adjust to. And her first encounter with wizards wasn't very good."

"The first wizard she met was certainly a prat."

"Draco… any idea what happened to him?"

"Last I saw of him he was heading in the other direction as fast as he could. I don't think he took part in any of it. I think he was as surprised as we were."

"I wonder what he meant about 'all debts being paid'?"

"We'll probably have to find out from your sister. Sirius said there was some sort of fight."

"It still worries me." Harry frowned. "The whole thing worries me… now more that ever. Even Snape is asking me to make decisions about her. I'm not comfortable making decisions for me…"

"Well, that is MY job, you know. I'm supposed to be making your life easier."

"Okay, then, how do I deal with a sister?"

"Well… ask yourself what Ron would do. Then, most of the time, you'd do the exact opposite."

"How do I tell the difference?"

"Well… watch how Bill treats me. Ron can be smothering when he gets protective – especially when I don't want it. Bill… would usually let me go ahead, even when he knew I was wrong, and then he would be there to help me pick up the pieces."

"I think I'd rather just fight Voldemort."

"It won't be that bad… and I'll help. Speaking of fighting, Hermione and Ron seem to have buried the hatchet for the moment."

"I honestly hadn't noticed."

"Ron had a scare when they came back and we weren't here. Hermione said she thought he almost dropped the big one tonight, but then Snape came along and spoiled the moment." Ginny giggled.

"The big one?"

"The L-word, silly. The magic word you said to me back when we were staying on Privet Drive."

"So Ron's finally going to come clean?" Harry chuckled, remembering how Hermione had tugged Ron along. "Well, Hermione certainly didn't let him go back across to the other suite tonight."

Ginny grinned and then yawned. "Think she'll worm it out of him tonight, now that the moment's passed?"

"I'd say she has a good chance. But if she looks less than ecstatically happy when we wake up, we'd better run interference and keep him away from any cute hotel clerks; otherwise, it might be a really long trip home." Ginny yawned again, and Harry kissed her and said, "Let's get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Let them sleep," someone whispered. "The past few days…" and the voice faded and Harry heard the door softly closed. The room was now almost completely dark other than a dim light from the illuminated clock and a dim glow from around the curtains; he had apparently slept through the day and into the night. He could make out Ginny lying beside him, no longer on her side but on her back. From the sound of her breathing, she was still sleeping.

Harry gently disentangled his arm from under Ginny's hand and quietly slipped out of bed. Pulling his wand from under his pillow, he lit a dim light at its tip for a moment, long enough for him to locate the clothing he had discarded that morning. He slipped into his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head and slipped into the center room as quietly as he could manage.

"It's high time you were up and about, mate," Ron said. "We were beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep through the night." He and Hermione were sitting on one of the sofas; Perenelle was sitting at the table and was writing on a piece of parchment.

"I feel rested," Harry replied. "What time is it? How long did I sleep? How's Jamie?"

"Jamie is still asleep," Perenelle replied. "Like you and Ginny, we thought it best to allow her to sleep as long as possible."

"And it's about ten till eleven," Ron said. "Call it somewhere around seventeen-hour nap. You're lucky you got up now; ten more minutes and you'd be stuck ordering off the late night menu again."

"Ron has discovered the great Muggle contribution to civilization," Hermione said. "Room service."

Harry laughed as Ron handed him the menu. "I'd better order for Ginny, too." Harry was about to pick up the phone to place an order when he heard Ginny calling for him. "Ron, would you order these two for us," he said, pointing. Harry then started toward the bedroom.

"Harry," Perenelle said, "Should she wish, Ginny can take off the sling long enough to shower, but should be very careful with her arm and especially should not lift anything. Afterwards, she should continue to wear the sling, but it will not be necessary to strap down her arm as Chris did last night."

"Okay, and thanks." Harry entered the bedroom; Ginny was sitting on the side of the bed. "Hi there."

"Hi, yourself. I guess I slept a long time."

"We both did. I've only been up a few minutes. I just ordered some food. Want to grab a shower before it comes up?" Harry repeated Perenelle's instructions about the sling.

"I think I'd like that."

Ginny and Harry emerged from their room after half an hour. Their meal had just been delivered, and they joined Perenelle at the table. Ron and Hermione also took seats and they all chatted casually as they ate. Perenelle told them that she, Sirius, Charlie, Snape, and Chris had spent most of the day with the American authorities and that all of the others were asleep. Bill and Lupin had been up briefly, but were now sleeping again after Snape had administered a potion. As they finished, Perenelle said, "Harry, your sister awoke a few minutes ago. She has benefited from her rest, as well as a dollop of calming potion; however, as you might imagine, she has many questions and doubts. Are you ready to spend some time with her?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," he replied, shaking his head. "How do I even begin to explain to her how she ended up here, about our parents, and why we show up now after all these years? How do I tell her about our world, and that she's a witch?"

"How did Hagrid tell you?"

Harry smiled as he remembered his first encounter with the wizarding world, "He said, 'Harry, you're a wizard.'"

"You could do worse than to follow his example," Perenelle said. "From the little I have seen thus far of Jamie, she is both blunt and direct; I believe it would be best if you treated her in the same fashion; attempting to conceal or sugarcoat anything will not serve you well. I believe she has even less tolerance than you do for being treated as a _champignon_, a mushroom."

Harry nodded as Perenelle continued, "It would be best if you and Ginny started alone with her lest we overwhelm her. I shall remain close by, and later, perhaps, we will join you.

Harry nodded again; Ginny took his hand and squeezed. "Okay."

Ron and Hermione withdrew to the bedroom that she and Perenelle shared, and Ginny led Harry to one of the sofas. Perenelle left the room and returned a few moments later with Joe and Jamie. Perenelle guided Jamie to a chair and said, "We're going to give you a chance to get acquainted; should you need us, we will both be nearby." She and Joe left the room; a few moments later Harry heard the door open into her bedroom.

They stared at each other for almost a minute before Jamie quietly asked, "You… you said you're my brother?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "I'm your brother. My name is Harry Potter; I'm about a year and a half older than you."

"And you're my sister?" Jamie asked, turning toward Ginny.

"No… I'm Ginny. Harry and I are… well, together; it's a little hard to explain until you know more about us and our world."

"Your world?"

"The magical world. I'm a wizard, and Ginny is a witch. So were our parents. You're like us; you're a witch."

"That… that's what Joe said… But how can I be? I can't do anything like… like I saw…"

"Has anything ever happened that you couldn't explain?" Harry asked, "Especially when you were upset or angry? Something that nobody could explain?"

"A lot of times. That was why one ever wanted to keep me very long. Strange things always happened."

"We call that accidental magic, Jamie," Harry said.

"Jamie?"

"Sorry. Jamie was the name our parents gave you. I guess it's how I've thought of you since I found out about you a few days ago. Would you rather me call you Lena or something else?"

"I… I'm not sure. I guess you can call me Jamie for now. I may change my mind later, but if that's really my name… I never liked Lena... everyone always remarked how unusual it was."

"Okay." Harry tried to smile encouragingly. "Look, I know how hard it is to have all this thrust on you all at once. It happened to me too when I was eleven. I had no idea there even was a magical world, or that I was a wizard. And finding that out was one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No, he's telling you the truth," Ginny said. "Harry had a pretty tough time of it, too."

"Will you tell me about it?" Jamie asked.

Harry nodded as he gathered his thoughts. "Our parents were killed when I was a year old by a wizard. That attack is where our scars came from. I never even knew that you existed; I was found and taken to live with my mother' s sister, who hated the magical world and magic and everything about it." Harry told her about life with the Dursleys, of the cupboard under the stairs and how he had existed there until his eleventh birthday.

"Sounds like some the foster families I got stuck with, the ones that were only in it for the monthly check. At least I got moved around. Some of them weren't too bad."

"On my eleventh birthday, everything changed," Harry continued. He described the flood of letters that had driven the Dursleys to distraction, then the arrival of Hagrid, the trip to Diagon Alley, and then the trip to Hogwarts. Harry told her about meeting the Weasleys, who had become his adoptive family, and about Ron and Hermione, who had become his best friends. "It was really good finding out that there were other people like me, and that there was a place where I fit in and where I belonged."

Jamie sat thoughtfully for a few minutes before asking, "How did you find out about me?"

"I've… well, I've skipped over a lot of stuff in what I've just told you," Harry said. "I'm not holding back… it's just complicated. I told you that a wizard killed our parents; the reason he did that was because he was trying to kill me. He's tried several times since. One of his followers was captured, and he had found out about you, and he traded that information for… well, I guess protection. The wizard – his name is Voldemort – found out as well – and both of us started searching for you. No matter what, your life has been changed. As long as Voldemort exists, we're both stuck with having to be careful and look over our shoulders. What happened last night is a good example."

"What… what happens to me?" Jamie asked, shuddering.

"I hope you'll want to come home – and yes, it's your home – with us. And to Hogwarts."

"In England?"

"Yes, and Hogwarts is in Scotland."

Jamie shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. "This… is just a little hard to… even think about. Won't I be out of place? I… don't know any magic… I don't even talk like you, and I don't know anything about England. And if you started Hogwarts at eleven… won't I be impossibly far behind? I've… not been to school much at all in the last few years."

"You won't be out of place," Ginny said. "You're family. There'll be some differences, but a lot of that will be the wizarding world instead of a different country. And you'll have as much – or as little – help as you want and need. And I don't think you'll have much trouble catching up at Hogwarts. There will be a lot of people who will want to help just because of who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Your parents had a lot of friends, and so does Harry," Ginny replied.

Jamie closed her eyes again and then said, "There's such a lot to get used to… can you show me some magic?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and he replied, "Sure."

There was a knock and Perenelle entered from her bedroom and asked, "Might we join you? Ron and Hermione are quite eager to meet you, Jamie."

Jamie, realizing they were all waiting for her, finally nodded.

Perenelle entered, followed by Ron and Hermione; they took seats and introduced themselves.

"Jamie asked to see some magic," Harry said. "Hermione, you're the best at transfiguration…"

"Hermione's the best witch in our year," Ron said with pride."

"…would you?" Harry said before remembering that Chris had been pulling splinters of Hermione's wand from her arm that morning, "Or I guess you can't…"

"I do have a wand that Chris loaned me," Hermione said. "It has the same type of core, though it feels a little different." She did several simple transfigurations while maintaining a running commentary; Jamie was enthralled. Harry then demonstrated summoning and banishing spells; Ron levitated Hermione and then offered to do the same to Jamie, who hesitantly accepted. Finally Ginny showed her several cosmetic and grooming spells.

"Do you have to use a wand to do magic?" Jamie asked.

"Most wizards need a wand to focus their magical energies," Perenelle replied. "Some wizards, either through raw power or experience are able to do some magic without a wand. Both Nicholas – my husband – and I are able to do many things without a wand. I suppose you might say that we are experienced. Both Harry and Ginny have demonstrated some wandless ability, though I am only aware that Ginny has manifested one spell – at least thus far. But it is considered an unusual skill, and the sign of a powerful witch or wizard."

"How long until, I, er, could learn to use a wand…"

"Would you like to try?" Hermione asked, glancing at Perenelle who nodded slightly. "If you just swish the wand, colored sparks should come out of the end. And it only works if you have some magical ability."

Jamie nodded, perhaps a little hesitantly, as she took the wand. She swished it experimentally; there were no colored sparks, but the glass covering two pictures hanging on the wall shattered into hundreds of pieces.

"It would seem your wand core and Jamie are not compatible," Perenelle observed as Hermione repaired the glass. "Harry, perhaps your wand would prove a better test."

Harry held out his wand to his sister who gingerly accepted it and gave it a halfhearted swish, holding it as far away from herself as possible. A golden glow surrounded the wand as a blaze of colored sparks flew from the end.

"I… I felt that," Jamie whispered.

"That proves it beyond any doubt," Hermione said, grinning. "You're a witch."

"And with quite a bit of potential," Perenelle added.

"Hey, Harry," Ron said. "I wonder if Jamie will be as good as you on a broom?"

"A broom?" Jamie asked, surprised.

Ron launched into a description of brooms, and before long he was talking enthusiastically about Quidditch, which led to a variety of other subjects – the four houses at Hogwarts, the house teams, and the Quidditch cup. When Ron began talking about the Chudley Cannons and Jamie's eyes began to glaze, Hermione interrupted, "I've had about all the Quidditch talk I can take. Jamie, you're still wearing what you had on last night. You and Ginny are about the same size; why don't we leave Ron to bore Harry with Quidditch and find something else for you to wear?"

"I had a backpack with a few things… I'm not sure what happened to it," Jamie said, suddenly looking concerned.

"That's no problem," Ginny said. "I brought a lot more than I needed. And once we're home, we can get you whatever you want. Cm'on."

Laughing, Ginny and Hermione led Jamie from the room.

Once the door to the bedroom closed, Harry asked, "How did I do?"

"Quite well," Perenelle replied. "But it will take some time for her to realize fully the scope of who she is and who you are, and perhaps longer still to accept it. On the surface she appeared open, and perhaps even eager at times, but there is a reserve deep within her that as of yet is untouched. She has been wounded so many times, and has been able to depend only on herself for so long that trust and reliance on anyone else will not come easily for her. But Ginny and Hermione have also done well in establishing their own connections with her and engaging in something as simple – and girlish – as sharing clothes. Your bond-mate and friends do you credit, Harry."

"I still want to see what she can do with a broom," Ron said. "If she's half the natural flier you are, Harry…"

The door to the suite opened, and Snape entered. He looked around, and then said, "I had hoped to find Miss Potter here."

"She and the girls are changing, Severus," Perenelle said. "The may be a few minutes, but they were return soon. Won't you join us?"

Snape hesitated, but walked to the sitting area and chose a chair. "Potter, Weasley."

"Professor."

"Professor."

"Perenelle, if I am not interrupting, perhaps I might use this time while we wait to some advantage?"

"Please, Severus, as you wish."

"Weasley, what are the active ingredients in the Blood-Replenishing Potion?"

"Professor?" Ron replied with a surprised expression.

"As I said on the trip here, if you and Potter intend to attempt NEWT potions, considerable revision is essential. I will not tolerate the two of you – or Miss Granger – slowing down my class. It would be foolish to waste this time."

It was about an hour – a long, excruciating hour from Ron and Harry's point of view – before the three girls emerged. Ginny and Jamie were dressed identically in black jeans and black t-shirts sporting the Gryffindor mascot, and their hair had been styled in similar fashions. Ginny's clothing, particularly the jeans, were a much better and more flattering fit on Jamie. The remaining traces of Jamie's life on the streets and her recent flight had been erased. Harry smiled as he recognized the shirt Ginny had worn the day they had bonded, while Ron's reaction was more pronounced. "Wow!"

At the same time, Snape looked at Perenelle and whispered, _"Sondered twines."_ Perenelle nodded slowly.

"With six brothers," Ginny said with smile, unaware of the exchange between the professors. "I've always wanted a sister, and now I have one." Jamie also appeared to be in good spirits.

When Hermione emerged, she had also been smiling as if pleased with their accomplishments, but her eyes narrowed and her smile faltered as she observed how Ron was watching Jamie and grinning at her. "We've got to get her on a broom, Harry," Ron said. "Soon. I've got a feeling we're looking at two star chasers."

"Perhaps a Slytherin chaser," Snape said. "Miss Potter has shown many of the finest traits of Slytherin House."

"And of Gryffindor, and perhaps the other houses too," Perenelle said. "I dare say the Sorting Hat will have an opinion as well."

"Hi, Uncle Severus," Jamie said.

"Good evening, Jamie," Snape replied, as the three remaining youths stared at him unbelieving, while Perenelle failed to keep the corners of her mouth from turning up. "The Priest suggested this was the appropriate form of address for my position, and so instructed Miss Potter," he added, perhaps a little stiffly. "Of course, the situation will be different at Hogwarts, but for the moment…"

"You will succeed, in spite of yourself, Severus," Perenelle said. "Though I am sure Hermione will be disappointed, perhaps it would be better to continue with the Potions review later. If Jamie is willing, I would like to hear her story."

The three girls had taken seats, Hermione rather pointedly sitting in a chair away from Ron; to her undisguised annoyance, Jamie sat down on the sofa beside Ron. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, recalling their conversation earlier that morning. It looked as if nothing had happened between Ron and Hermione since they parted, and now the situation was deteriorating again. Ginny shrugged, and Harry shook his head; then he noticed that Perenelle was also watching the byplay closely.

"I'm not sure there's much of a story," Jamie said, looking toward an unoccupied part of the room. "The earliest things I can remember are being shuffled from one foster family to another 'Short Term Care Facility'. I don't think I ever stayed any one place more than a few months. Something would always happen. I guess maybe some of it was what Harry called accidental magic. And I didn't get along very well with other kids, and usually these foster homes, particularly the worst ones, had as many kids as they could get. And no matter what, after a day or two I always seemed to be the odd one out.

"When I was about ten, I was waiting to be picked up by the social worker and moved from one place to another, and I decided I just wasn't going go this time. I slipped out the door, and was actually on my own for about twelve hours before I got caught. I ran away two or three times after that; one time I made it for several days until I tried to hitch a ride with some do-gooder who turned me over to the cops. Then when I was twelve, I tried again, and this time had pretty good luck. I was old enough that it wasn't a big deal for me to be by myself, and I always kept low during school hours. I made it out of the state, and from then on it was easier. I got picked up a few times, but had gotten pretty good about giving them the slip – I think there may have been some accidental magic involved there, too.

"I was working my way towards Florida – it's warm there almost all the time, and there's a lot of kids, so I thought it would be an easy place to blend in and wouldn't be quite so hard in the winter. Sometimes it was pretty tough to find a place to stay at night; sometimes several of us would huddle under a bridge trying to keep warm.

"I knew about the Olympics, and thought this would be a good place to hang out for a few weeks. A lot of tourists, a lot of confusion – I thought it would be easy to get lost in the crowds, and maybe there would be some good pickings. Instead, the cops were trying to get rid of everyone like me.

"Then I got a bad cut on my ankle. I'd been hanging with some other kids near a place called Little Five Points, and early one morning, just about first light, the cops came, trying to round everyone up. I just grabbed some of my stuff, including my shoes, and ran – and got cut on something; it was a pretty clean slice, so it must have been glass or metal or something like that. I kept moving for the next few days, but I was feeling worse and worse. I finally lay down in a doorway, and that's where Joe found me. I guess you know the rest of it. Joe did some stuff to my ankle that got all the yellow crud out, and he was pretty cool. Then he told me that people were looking for me - and about the cop getting killed. I wasn't sure who I could trust… so I ran.

"I walked away from Joe's as fast as I could, hiding behind trees or bushes the best I could any time I heard a car coming. After a while I was about to cross a bridge when I saw a slow-moving train. I'd hopped trains a couple times before, so I thought I'd give it a shot; my leg was already starting to hurt again. I thought maybe this would get me out of Atlanta quickly, but no such luck. The train never moved any faster than it was going when I climbed on; and after running, my ankle really began to ache. And after a few hours, the train stopped. I got out, and heard people coming, so I walked away as fast as I could. When I came to a road, I started back towards the city. I knew if I could get to the downtown area, I could find the Interstate. And not too long after that, you caught up with me."

"How did you meet Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"There were three black dudes beating the crap out of him; one of them had a knife and had cut him," Jamie replied. Ron could be heard muttering something. "You know him and don't like him, do you?"

"He also goes to Hogwarts," Harry replied, watching Snape out of the corner of his eye. "His father is one of the wizards who follow Voldemort, the wizard who killed our parents. We're not friends."

"I had a stick, and I got the drop on them. I hate seeing anyone ganged up on like that. Anyway, I knocked the knife out of the guy's hand that had it, and they weren't ready to mix it up with me when I had the stick. I got this Draco up and moving, and he helped me when my ankle started to give out. He seemed to be okay."

"The only reason he was here was to help his father find you," Ron said.

"What did he say to you just before everything started?" Harry asked.

"He said that he was sorry, and that this was really for the best," Jamie replied.

"Malfoy said that?" Snape demanded.

"Yes," Jamie said. "I didn't know what he meant. I'm still not sure what he meant."

"How is your ankle now?" Perenelle asked, with a warning glance at Harry, Ron, and Snape. It clear that she was intentionally changing the subject.

"Much better. Uncle Severus did something last night as I was falling asleep, and I think it's fine now. No pain, no swelling; you can barely see where the cut was."

"Why did Mum make… him…Jamie's godfather?" Harry asked Sirius. They were standing on the balcony overlooking the city; the sky was beginning to lighten in the east. Earlier, they – mostly Perenelle and Snape – had questioned Jamie about her childhood; Jamie had also asked many questions about Hogwarts, the wizarding world and their experiences. Sirius had entered just as Jamie was asking Snape a question about his days as a Hogwarts student; but the Potions Master announced that he needed to dispense a potion to Bill Weasley and Lupin, and quickly left the room. Sirius had taken a seat and was introduced to Jamie, who seemed pleased when he told her how much she looked like her mother. Not long after, Ginny had led Jamie back to their bedroom to show her an example of traditional wizarding garb, and Harry had asked Sirius if they could talk for a few minutes. That also had the advantage of leaving Ron and Hermione alone with Perenelle to referee the fight that Hermione seemed to want to provoke.

"I'm not really sure, Harry. Things were pretty confusing then. There were daily attacks, the Death Eaters were growing bolder and bolder to the point they were almost operating openly, and your parents were in the thick of it. I know that something happened with Snape, and that your Mum was in the thick of it, but not a lot more than that. Dumbledore knows, but has refused to say anything about it – both then and now."

"From what you've said about Dad, I'm still a little surprised…"

"I am too… though James at twenty was quite a bit different from what he was at fifteen. And when your Mum wanted something, in the end she usually got it. Has Ginny not taught you that yet?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Maybe a little… but 'Uncle Severus'?"

Sirius shook his head and sighed. "Is that what she's calling him? I reckon it's not easy on you – even though we've both agreed to a truce – yes, Perenelle told me. I don't know, Harry. I hope it's the right thing and we're not making another mistake."

"I'm not sure he wasn't better the other way. When he first came in, the girls had gone back to get Jamie a change of clothes; and he spent the next hour drilling Ron and me on potions."

"I don't think that was completely his idea, either. But Jamie and Ginny were really something, dressed like that. They could pass for twins. And I hope Jamie stays in Gryffindor colors."

"She's had too much exposure to Slytherin already. You saw how Malfoy…"

Sirius nodded. "But, no harm done."

"I'm not so sure," Harry said, and told him how Jamie had rescued Draco and about his whispered remarks. "I don't like the idea of any connection between them."

"The important thing is that she's here, and in another day or two at most you'll be on the way back home…"

"I'd wondered about that," Harry said. "I thought we would have left at once."

"If it had been up to me, we would have. But the local Aurors wanted a pound of flesh, and we've not quite wrapped it up with them yet. But I'll feel better when the lot of you are back at Grimmauld Place."

"That's twice you've said 'you' instead of 'we'"

"I… I may not go back with you."

"Are you going to level with me this time, Sirius? This is about Portland, isn't it? And it's not about anyone's birthday."

"Harry, I have some loose ends – my own loose ends – to clean up. Stuff that goes back to before Azkaban."

"Then let me go with you."

"Harry… I don't see how. There are too many unknowns; I don't know where it will lead next, or how long, or anything else. Jamie's going to need you, especially at first when you get back. And what I have to do, I've got a better chance of doing alone. I don't know if you've noticed, but you attract a lot of attention."

"You're still a target. Maybe even more so after it gets out what you did to Bellatrix. And we know that Lucius Malfoy and some of the others got away."

"We all do what we have to do. You did in coming here. Would you deny me that?"

"It's not the… Sirius, will you tell me?"

"There's someone I need to find… who was left in the lurch when I ended up in Azkaban. A lot of it – maybe all of it – was my fault. And I have to… know. Can I leave it at that?"

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Harry, we're here, in the open, and walls have ears… or who knows what else. When I went to the Ministry to talk to Peter, Malfoy had one of those blasted ears. The last thing I want to do is put them at risk. Again."

"At least don't go alone."

"I'd thought about asking Lupin to come along, but now…"

Harry nodded reluctantly. "Promise me this at least, that we'll talk again before you go."

"What are you thinking, Harry?"

"I'll tell you then. There's something I want to think about first."

"All right, we'll talk beforehand. I intend to see all of you safely on the way back home before I set off."

"What do you think of Jamie?"

"In some ways, you're opposites. You look a lot like your Dad, except you have your Mum's eyes. And Jamie's the reverse; she looks a lot like your Mum except in the face. Both of you got your facial features from James other than the eyes. She's has to be pretty smart to have made it on her own for as long as she did, but she's pretty scrawny. Molly will fix that in short order."

"If she doesn't fix me first after what happened to Ginny."

"He worries too much, Sirius," Ginny said as she walked out onto the balcony. "Like I've told him, I've been hurt worse playing Quidditch." She moved beside Harry and wrapped her good arm around him.

"Did I tell you that you were absolutely magnificent last night, Ginny?" Sirius asked.

"No, but thank you. I'm only sorry I didn't get that git."

"Where's Jamie?" Harry asked.

"Listening to Ron talk about flying, brooms, and Quidditch. That's why I came out here."

"I'm surprised Hermione didn't come with you," Sirius said.

"She wasn't in the room when we came back, and the door to the other bedroom was closed," Ginny replied. "Madam Flamel had moved to the table; she was talking to someone on her communicator; I think it was Professor McGonagall."

"Did I detect a chill in the air between Ron and Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe a little," Harry said. "I hope it'll blow over by tomorrow. It usually does."

"If so, it's the first chill I've felt since being here," Sirius said. "Let's go back inside. It's already starting to get hot."

They re-entered the suite. Jamie was sitting near Ron on one of the sofas, listening to him describe how Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup during the last school year. Perenelle had just set her communicator down on the table, and Harry could see from her expression that something had happened. He walked toward the table, Ginny and Sirius following. "Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"The Dementor-like attacks have continued and grown worse. Last night a whole village was almost completely wiped out. Minerva has asked that I attempt to get a message through to Brian; when the Confederation is in session, they are incommunicado except for official government channels."

"Why wouldn't Madam Bones contact Professor Dumbledore directly?" Ginny asked.

"These events have been used by our opponents to attack the administration," Perenelle explained. "Already, the Minister has been accused of being Dumbledore's puppet. Calling for his counsel through the official channels would only strengthen their position."

"Politics," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I thought we had put that one behind us."

"The Wizengamot was almost evenly divided," Perenelle said. "Any hint of weakness would only encourage further challenges and obstruction." As they watched, she took a piece of parchment from the table and swiftly wrote several lines. Perenelle then closed her eyes for several moments; as she opened them, Pymander appeared. Perenelle rolled the parchment and held it out to the phoenix, who took it in his beak. "Old friend, if you will, carry this to Nicholas as quickly as you may; but take care that it is done discreetly." The magnificent bird bobbed its head once, and disappeared in a flash of orange fire.

"That's what I call postal service," Chris said from the door. She had arrived just after Pymander appeared. "Certainly a step up from pigeons."

"Take care that Pymander does not hear a comment of that sort," Perenelle said with a smile. "Only a step up from pigeons? You might start finding them everywhere you turned, until you could discern the difference."

"Unfortunately, there's not much chance of that," Chris replied. "We need to do a final interview sometime soon so I can wrap up my paperwork; then I'll see you safely on your way back home… then I guess everything goes back to normal for all of us."

"I'm not sure what normal is," Harry said. "But I would like to talk to you first."

"Sure, kid, what's on your mind?" Chris asked as she followed him into the bedroom.

Harry closed the door behind him and turned toward Chris and asked, "You do – what you do – for hire?"

"Yeah. We call ourselves investigators, private detectives, and some other fancy titles; but when you get right down to it, I'm a mercenary. You got a problem that needs finesse or muscle, or maybe some of both, we're among the best."

"I don't mean your firm, I'm asking about you, individually."

"I'm here on this project, so I guess you can say I'm part of the available pool. It's not what I do most of the time; I usually only go into the field on stuff that's high profile – like you – or when a project has gotten messy. I spend most of my time doing training."

"What if I wanted you – specifically you – to take on a project?"

"I suppose that something could be worked out, though we have a lot of really good people. Hey, you're not trying to hire me away, are you, kid?" Chris asked teasingly.

"Is that a possibility?" Harry asked, his expression serious. "What would it take?"

"Slow down, Harry. Why don't you tell me what you have in mind?"

Harry recounted the conversation he had earlier with Sirius. "I don't want him going off alone, but I suppose he has a point when he says I attract a lot of attention and that I need to be there for Jamie at first. Sirius just took out one of Voldemort's chief lieutenants – one of his favorites by all accounts - he's going to need someone to watch his back. I lost him twice - once to Azkaban, and almost for good in the arch - and it's not going to happen again. Jon Howe – that's the lawyer who hired your firm – said both your firm and your team was the best. I want the best."

"The arch?" Chris asked.

Harry explained, filling in some of the gaps from the reports she had already read about events at the Ministry, and then describing how Sirius had been rescued.

As he talked, Chris sat down on the bed and at the end was shaking her head. "And you would have, wouldn't you? Gone through, if that were the only thing left?" Then, softly, "No one left behind." Chris sat thoughtfully for a moment and then asked, "What do you know about hiring someone, Harry?"

"Not very much. But Jon Howe or someone like him will know all the details. That's the least of the problems."

"It's expensive, Harry, to hire anybody. And I don't come anywhere near as cheap as most. We're not talking about change in a piggy bank."

"I know. And you know I have the means; you seem to have read everything the _Prophet_ and the _Quibbler_ have written, at least recently. I'm one of the largest account holders at Gringotts. I don't particularly care about the money; I do care about the safety of my family and my friends. I'd feel a lot better about Sirius if you were with him. Afterwards – you said you were a trainer – back there when we found Jamie, there were Muggles using guns. This isn't something we know much about; without that flak thing, Ginny might be dead. If Voldemort is going to use Muggles, we need to know how to defend ourselves – and how to fight back."

"What would Albus Dumbledore say if he knew what you were doing?"

"I don't know," Harry replied. "But he's no longer my guardian. This is what I want to do; it's my choice."

Chris looked at him steadily for over a minute before saying, "I need a little time to think this through, Harry. Congratulations, you've taken me totally by surprise, and that doesn't happen very often. Give me a few hours?"

"Sure, as long as you need."

Chris stood up and gave him another long look. "I'm going to slip out here," nodding toward the door into the hallway, "but I'll be back soon with an answer. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough. Thanks, Chris."

Harry returned to the center room as Chris left the suite. Ginny and Sirius looked at him with curiosity, but Harry didn't volunteer anything as he walked around the table and sat down across from Perenelle. "When are we heading home?"

"There are still a few loose ends to be tied up," Perenelle said, smiling. "I believe we shall conclude with the American officials later this afternoon. Both Chris and Severus are of the opinion that Lupin and Bill are able to travel; with luck, we may be able to depart later today. Unfortunately, it appears that our best option for returning home will be the same way we came. Any form of magical transportation is potentially risky, and using a Portkey has other issues. We should know for certain by noon."

"Is several hours in a small plane going to be risky?" Harry asked softly, nodding at Ron and the closed bedroom door.

"It may be," Perenelle replied. She was no longer smiling.

"It's going to be an awful long ride home," Ginny said, shaking her head. "And just yesterday it looked like they finally had it together."

"Hi," Harry said as he entered the bedroom where Hermione had sequestered herself all day. Hermione was sitting at the desk, which was littered with wadded paper and scraps of parchment. She continued writing as if she had not heard Harry speak, just as she had not responded to his knock earlier. He moved closer and called again, "Hermione?"

Hermione jumped. "Oh, Harry! Sorry, you startled me…"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt…"

"It's okay, I needed to take a break anyway."

"Are you all right?"

"Harry, I've been working on the permutations of Arithmancy from the prophecy. We're pretty confident of the first part; it's where the numbers begin we're not sure. If we assume…"

"HARRY!" Chris shouted from the other room. Suddenly the whole building shook with a roar like thunder.

"In here!" Harry called as he pulled Hermione to her feet and started toward the center room.

Chris appeared in the door for a moment, then. "We have to get out of here! Now!" She turned and started back to the door with Ginny following her. Ron was half-leading, half dragging Jamie toward them. Harry and Hermione entered the center room just in time to see Chris slam the door as a thick swirl of smoke entered. "Dammit! We can't go that way." She cast a locking spell on the door, turned and ran her eyes over them. "Get into the body armor, now; Granger, lose that dress, stat. And get the brooms, the three Firebolts. Move!"

"Jamie… there's no flak…" Harry began.

"She can't fight; you can. Move it, Potter!"

They moved. Chris kept both eyes on the door and a hand on the arm of a trembling Jamie, who looked as if she were looking for someplace to run. A scant two minutes later, they had regrouped in the center room; Ron, Harry, and Ginny held their Firebolts. Ginny, no longer wearing the sling, handed her broom to Chris and stood next to Harry, but Chris had other ideas. "Harry, you're the best flyer and have the strongest shield spell; you take Jamie. Granger, you're with me. Ginny, take the third broom and be careful of your arm; your brother behind…"

"Again! But…" Ron started to object.

"You're such a crybaby, Ron." Hermione said.

Ron glared at her, broom forgotten. "Yeah, like Little Miss Perfect hasn't been sulking all…"

"Stow it! Both of you!" Chris demanded. "Only a fool fights in a burning house. Ginny's a seeker, so she's likely the better flyer, and you should have the better defensive skills, so you're tail-gunner. You and Granger watch our six, our backs. If you see anything, yell, and do what you can with your wands… and not to each other. Harry, you lead; Ginny and I'll trail a little behind and to each side and provide cover. We're going to fly out of here and dive hard, then level off about twenty feet or so from the ground– stay above the wires – and break hard right. We're making for a park that will a few blocks ahead and off to the left. There's a Auror group training there with some of their tech counterparts…"

"The others?" Harry asked as he situated Jamie on the broom behind him.

"They were all three floors below." The building shook again, and they could hear shouting somewhere nearby. Chris waved her wand and the door to the balcony slid back. "In the air, now!"

Harry kicked off, flew through the open door and over the rail, and dived as Chris had ordered, with the other two brooms close behind him. Leveling off as he neared the ground, Harry broke right and pushed the Firebolt to its top speed. As they sped past the hotel, Harry heard a thwacking noise behind him and was buffeted by a sudden and unexpected wind. As he craned his neck to look behind him, he heard Chris say, "Oh, shit!" A helicopter was pursuing them.

Chris suddenly yelled, "Jink left!" and Harry heard gunfire from behind them. Lowering his body to the broom, Harry swerved left and urged every bit of speed from the Firebolt, and also moved in an evasive pattern as if being followed by Bludgers. He would occasionally catch a glimpse of Chris and Ginny as they flew a similar pattern, but he dared not turn to look behind him. Jamie was almost crushing his rib cage.

They were now over the park. "Low and fast!" Chris called. "Straight ahead!"

Harry dropped down and wove among the trees; the helicopter was forced to stay above them, but the sporadic gunfire continued. As they raced through the lightly wooded area, Harry could see that they were approaching an open space; risking a glance back, he saw Chris point dead ahead.

As they cleared the last of the trees, Chris pulled even with Harry again and pointed, this time more to the left. Harry could see that there were many people and vehicles where Chris had pointed; he adjusted his course and continued to fly in a zigzag.

They had covered more than half the distance when Harry heard something swoosh beside him; there was a flash, and suddenly the broom was flying out from under him. He hit the ground hard and rolled, then shakily rose to his knees. Jamie was several feet to his right and had started to crawl towards him. Chris and Hermione were behind and to his left; they had been knocked off their broom as well. Chris was struggling to her feet; Hermione was sprawled flat and unmoving.

Ginny was still on her broom, but was braking and turning; Harry could hear shouts and the sound of motors starting from the group on the far side of the meadow. The helicopter had flared and was hovering just above the ground; two figures dressed in black jumped out. One was holding something that looked vaguely like a rifle but larger, a large bulb-like object protruding from its end. The other held a wand and was moving toward them… toward Jamie. Harry saw the rifle-like object pointed directly toward at them… and Chris was standing with the broken shard of a wand in her hand… they spread out, too far apart…

Harry scrambled forward as quickly as he could, trying to move at least even with Chris and Hermione … but on his knees – he hadn't been quite able to pull himself erect. He was still too far back and they were spread too far apart when he saw a minute movement in the hand of the man holding the weapon. He shouted _"PROTEGO!"_ and tried with all his might to extend his shield in both directions to project Chris, Hermione, and Jamie.

From that moment on, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Harry saw a flame and a plume of smoke appear behind the rifle-thing and something fly toward them at blinding speed and impact his shield somewhere between him and Chris… and it almost held. The blast was deflected away from Chris and Hermione, and none of it reached Jamie, but the shield must have been weakest in the middle around him. Harry was blown back a dozen feet.

Holding on to a thread of consciousness, Harry could hear weapons firing from behind them and could see spells impacting near the two figures from the helicopter. The one who had fired at them had dropped the weapon and was climbing back into the helicopter. The wizard had stopped his advance; Harry saw him point his wand toward Jamie. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ and the green light streaked toward Jamie, who was still on her hands and knees. As he watched, helpless, an orange flame flared and a phoenix appeared. With a trilling note of victory, it interposed itself between Jamie and the killing curse and burst into flames. Ash and something small and round then fell to the ground.

Fawkes, Harry thought. Fawkes had saved the day again. The wizard was scrambling back into the helicopter even as it was taking off; Harry was vaguely aware of Chris standing over him and shouting; the last thing he remembered before everything went black was her pulling his wand from his unresisting hand.


	25. Chapter 24: Music Must Change

**Chapter 24 – Music Must Change**

Chris stood over Harry, brandishing his wand and watching impotently as the helicopter sped off. As it disappeared from sight, flying low just over the tops of the trees across the meadow, she turned toward those now approaching. Ginny had touched down between Chris and Jamie and had rushed to drop to her knees beside Harry. Ron helped Jamie up and steadied her as they walked toward Chris – then he spotted Hermione's sprawled form. Ron made a sound somewhere between a choke and a cry and rushed toward her; Chris stepped towards Jamie and placed a hand on her arm.

The leading vehicles had reached them and had stopped about twenty feet away. Others were circling to surround them; a group on foot was double-timing towards them, weapons and wands ready. Chris carefully pocketed the wand and watched as the first arrivals cautiously emerged from their vehicles. She spotted what appeared to be an officer and shouted, "We have casualties; we need healers! Who's in charge here?" as she held out her identification.

The officer approached; the insignia on his uniform was that of a full colonel. He said, "I am." He scanned her credentials and asked, "Just what the hell is going on here?"

"First, we need healers; these are wizards; second, get something up after that damned helo. There are more of our people at the Wyndham; all hell has broken loose over there, but we need to get word to back to them or there'll be an even bigger mess. We need all the security you can muster and the highest-ranking bozo you can find from the Department of Magic here, stat. You just witnessed a diplomatic incident, and these people have visibility all the way to the White House."

The officer looked at her for a moment, nodded, turned, and began issuing orders. Chris turned back toward Harry; he seemed to be regaining consciousness. Ginny held his hand with one of hers, and with the other brushed his hair back from his forehead as she softly pleaded with him to be all right. Harry did not seem to be in any immediate crisis; turning toward Hermione, she saw Ron kneeling beside her, one hand pressed against her throat. She whispered to Jamie, who nodded, and then moved toward Hermione and asked, "Ron?"

He looked up with a tear-streaked face. "She's out cold. There's a pulse… but it doesn't feel right…"

As she walked towards him, Chris spotted the wand she had loaned Hermione lying on the ground; after picking it up, she pulled Ron back from Hermione as two uniformed women wearing medic armbands and carrying canvas bags joined them. They knelt on either side of Hermione; one of them touched her neck as Ron had done for a few moments and then pulled a stethoscope from her bag and listened. "She's arrhythmic; pulse is weak and irregular…"

The other had also pulled equipment and a wand from her bag; she attached something to one of Hermione's arms and announced a short time later, "BP is 75 over 40."

The first medic had taken a small light and, opening Hermione's eyes with her fingers, flashed it in each eye several times. "One pupil is enlarged, both only marginally responsive to light. We may have a subdural hematoma here. Yeah, and a concussion too; she took a hard lick on this side of the old noggin."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked Chris, keeping his voice low.

"It means her heartbeat is irregular, her blood pressure is low, and she hit her head pretty hard…"

The medic with the wand was using it to cast several spells in rapid succession.

"Is… is she going to be all right?"

Chris hesitated before replying, "They got to her quickly. That's important in something like this…"

"You mean …"

The medic with the wand had overheard their exchange. She looked up at Ron for a moment and said, "I've not lost anyone on my watch yet, and I don't intend to start here. She's hurt pretty bad, but she's stable for the moment; we've got to get her to a place where she can be taken care of." She glanced at Chris, then back at Ron. "You her brother or friend or something like that?"

Ron nodded.

"Okay, listen. Drop down here, and hold her hand, and talk to her. Even though she probably won't respond, she can hear you. Just talk to her – about ordinary things, good things, things you're looking forward to. We're going to get a stretcher and get her ready to travel. Don't try to move her; just hold her hand and talk. She's going to be fine; tell her that."

Ron knelt, then sat down on the ground beside Hermione. One of the medics had already returned to her vehicle; the other watched Ron for a moment and then joined her partner. Chris listened to Ron. His voice was carefully controlled as he talked to Hermione, telling her help was at hand and assuring her that she was going to be okay. Chris then turned back toward Harry.

Both Ginny and Jamie were on the ground beside him; he was sitting up and shaking his head as if trying to clear out the cobwebs; another medic knelt beside Harry, checking his legs. One of Harry's arms was bloody, but that must have already been dealt with; she could see no sign of bleeding. The medic did something with a wand and asked, "How's that?"

Harry moved his leg and ankle and nodded. The three surrounding Harry all stood up, then Ginny and the medic helped him to his feet. Harry tentatively placed his weight on the leg and said, "It's okay."

The medic then asked, "Which of you two were knocked off the broom?" looking between Ginny and Jamie.

"I was," Jamie replied, and the medic began to check her over.

The colonel had spent the last few minutes talking on a cell phone; he finally pocketed it and talked for a moment with a man carrying the discarded weapon that had been used to fire at them. Shaking his head, he walked back to where Chris was standing. "There are some helos at Georgia Tech that are spinning up, and a pair of Tomcats are being scrambled from Dobbins that'll be looking for your helo. The Department of Magic is attempting to get word to the rest of your party; they already have some people on site, but it's Charlie Foxtrot over there right now. That kid," nodding toward Harry, "he's the one that all the security flashes have been about, isn't he? And you're the ones who wrecked a couple of blocks downtown a couple of nights ago?"

"Yes he is, and we were in that mixup too, I'm afraid," Chris replied. "Colonel, I'm feeling kind of exposed here."

"There'll be a couple of helos overhead within in a minute or two, and we've set up a tight perimeter just outside the vehicles. My orders are to keep you here until a decision is made on what to do with you."

Chris nodded. "There was a gaggle of Aurors at the Wyndham, too. For all the good that did."

"My people are good; they're not DOM hacks and paper-pushers. Hey, you realize what that kid did, don't you? He shielded all of you from an RPG-7. By the scorch marks, his shield covered about twenty-five feet. A lot of wizards can't even shield themselves against small arms fire; I'd have said that was impossible if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

"Yeah, I thought our ticket was about to be punched."

As one of the medics approached, the Colonel excused himself, spoke briefly with her, and then placed another call on his cell phone. Harry and the two girls had moved beside Ron and Hermione; he and Ron were talking, but as soon as the Colonel stepped away, Harry walked rapidly to Chris and asked, "What do you know about Hermione? Ron said you understood what the healers were talking about."

"She's hurt pretty bad," Chris replied. "When she fell, she must have hit her head pretty hard; there may be some internal bleeding."

"You mean internal bleeding… inside her head?"

Chris nodded. "It's serious, but the important thing is that it gets attended to before too much pressure can build up."

"Or she could… die?" Harry asked, pale.

Chris hesitated again. "Or worse."

"What could be…? Oh, God, No! Not that! Not Hermione! Not…"

"Look, that's worst-case. She's getting help in plenty of time, and odds are she'll be okay."

"Then what are we doing just sitting here?"

"We should know something in a few minutes. This was attack was planned; we can't afford to give them another shot."

Harry nodded, then asked, "What was that they hit us with?"

"It was an RPG – a rocket propelled grenade. That reminds me – thanks – I owe you a big one, boss. Hold on, maybe we can find out something," she said as the Colonel approached again, cell phone in hand.

The officer glanced at Harry; Chris gave a slight nod and he began, "There's going to be a H-60 here in a few minutes, and you're going to be evac'd to someplace safe…"

"Where?"

"They're not telling me that, but I can tell you this little party has stirred up a hornet's nest. But there will be healers standing by, ready to treat the injured girl. Look, I need you to talk to your people back at the Wyndham…"

Chris took the phone. "This is Chris."

Perenelle was on the other end of the connection. "Tell me."

"We're in a park two or three miles from you. Hermione is injured; everyone else is at least on their feet. They are about to send us someplace that can take care of Hermione that's supposed to be safe. There's a special forces unit here with us that includes wizards."

"No immediate danger?"

"Doesn't seem to be."

"Hermione?"

"Serious, it's a head injury, but she's had first aid and is stable. There?"

"Some minor injuries. The Aurors here sought to prevent us from searching for you when it became clear you were no longer in the suite, and it has been difficult to restrain tempers on both sides while your status was unknown."

Chris could see an approaching helicopter. "I think our ride is here."

"I believe we are awaiting transportation to the same destination. We shall exchange details there."

"Agreed." Chris terminated the connection and returned the phone to the colonel. Hermione had been placed on a stretcher and was being secured; Ron still held her hand; Ginny and Jamie had remained with him. Watching the helicopter approach, Chris commented, "Looks a lot like a Huey."

"That's what it replaced. Odds are this isn't like any Huey you've seen before; this one is a VIP transport. All the showcase gear is here for the games in a couple of weeks."

"What happens if our friends are nearby with something like a stinger?"

"See those two birds up there circling? Those are your escorts. Apaches."

"Somebody's taking this seriously, then," Chris said.

"More than that. My orders came directly from the Joint Chiefs, and the Secretary of Magic is already on his way."

The large helicopter landed just outside the encircled vehicles. The troops guarding them formed two lines, creating a narrow protected corridor between the circle of vehicles and the helicopter. The two medics swiftly carried Hermione aboard first, followed by Ron; then the rest of them boarded. Jamie was reluctant, but did not resist when Ginny took her hand and led the way through the human shields as they had been directed – heads low and moving fast.

Chris spoke one last time with the Colonel before trotting to the waiting craft and boarding; the door slid closed behind her and the crew chief shoved her into a seat as the helicopter lifted into the sky.

They were in the air for less than thirty minutes. There were certainly advantages to traveling by broom, Harry thought. It was certainly a lot quieter. And brooms… what had happened to theirs? In all the confusion and then with the shock of Hermione… no one had thought to get them or even check to see if they were in one piece. Ron and Ginny had not been knocked off the broom they were riding, but neither of them had carried a broom aboard with them. At least there was one advantage to the noise: no one tried to talk. Harry preferred to be alone with his thoughts for the moment. Yet again, one of his friends was hurt – badly hurt. Hurt because they were mixed up with him. It always seemed that someone close to him ended up paying the price, while he emerged unscathed.

The helicopter landed; they were rushed out of it and into a small building. They were led to an elevator that seemed to go down a long way, and then they were herded into two small, quiet carts that sped off into a dark and seemingly endless tunnel.

Harry wasn't sure how long they were in the tunnel. It was completely dark except for the dim headlights on the two carts, and it was far quieter than it had been in the helicopter. Harry felt Ginny reach out to him, then withdraw as she sensed his mood.

They finally emerged from the dark tunnel into a large, well-lit hall. A number of carts were parked in this area, just outside what appeared to be a pair of doors – the largest, thickest doors Harry had ever seem – apparently made of some sort of metal. The carts did not stop; they drove right through and continued onward.

This area was different from the tunnel; there were lights, and they seemed to be going down some sort of hallway. Doors, most of them closed, lined the walls, and they passed two hallways that led into other parts of the complex. Their hallway finally ended in larger open area with several doors. Like the area near the doors, there were several carts parked here. Two men in white coats were waiting by one set of double doors; as soon as the carts came to a standstill, they lifted Hermione's stretcher off the cart and disappeared through the doors. Ron had followed them, and one of the drivers motioned to the rest of them to do likewise.

It was obvious that this was some sort of waiting area. The two carrying the stretcher disappeared through another set of doors, but this time they did not allow Ron to follow. And judging from Ron's attempt to open them a moment later, the doors had locked behind them. The driver who had motioned them to enter told them to wait here, that they were in the hospital area, that Hermione was being treated, and that there would be someone here shortly to "get them settled." Chris tried to ask questions, but after being told three times, "I'm sorry, Ma'am, I'm not authorized to answer that," she settled into a chair. The driver nodded and withdrew.

Harry and the two girls followed Chris's example, but Ron began to pace back and forth. Harry watched his oldest friend walk back and forth, wanting to offer some sort of support, but having absolutely no idea of what to say. Somehow, "Sorry I almost got Hermione killed and I hope she's going to be all right," just didn't quite cut it. Ginny and Jamie were talking softly; Harry heard Ginny explain what the green light was and how Harry had protected all of them. But the first one had got them, and for Hermione, that might be the one that counted. Chris has taken a position where she could watch both doors, wand in hand. Something else he had lost back there, Harry thought. Chris must have read his mind; she pulled his wand from her pocket, and after calling, "Heads up," tossed it to him.

After perhaps half an hour, Ron finally sighed and dropped into the seat beside Harry. "Are you all right, mate? You got knocked around back there too."

"I'm okay. And Hermione will be too," Harry said with a confidence he didn't feel. He had worried about talking to Ron; what Chris had told him would be tragic enough about anyone… but the thought of Hermione in some place like where Neville's parents were was almost impossible for him to contemplate.

"She hit her head pretty hard," Ron said. "Even healers can't do much with some kinds of head injuries."

Harry nodded, not sure of how much Ron had been told, knew, or had guessed. "But she got help pretty quick. Chris said that was important."

"And the last thing we did was fight," Ron sighed. "I don't know what's been wrong the last week or two… it's like almost everything I do is wrong."

Harry nodded again, unsure of what to say. "Ginny and I thought most of that was over just after we found Jamie."

Ron shook his head. "After we left the two of you, I don't know. Hermione wanted something, but she wouldn't tell me what it was, and that ended up…you know…"

Harry was saved from answering, at least for the moment, when the two men in white coats reappeared. Ron stood at once, asking for news; one of them stopped long enough to tell him that the doctors and the healer were still with Hermione, and that as soon as there was any news, they would all be told. They went out through the door to where the carts had been; a few moments later they returned, this time with several of the wizards who had been at the hotel. They led Bill, Charlie, Lupin, and Snape - all looking rather green around the gills - back through the same door they had taken Hermione through earlier. Sirius and Perenelle followed them into the waiting area; both looked healthy, though Sirius's clothing was torn and one sleeve was stained with blood.

Perenelle took a seat beside Chris; Sirius took the chair on the other side of Harry and asked, "Any news on Hermione?"

Ron shook his head. "No, they took her back there," nodding at the door, "and we've not been told anything since."

Chris and Perenelle had whispered briefly, and then Perenelle asked in a normal tone, "Will you tell us what happened from the time you left us?"

"So you guys know," Chris said, glancing at the youths, "just before everything started, we were all three floors below you, meeting for what was hopefully the last time with some parchment- pushers from the Department of Magic in hopes that we could give them what they wanted and that then we could get you out of here… this afternoon, was the plan. I volunteered to go up and ask Harry and Ginny to come down – they wanted a brief statement from the two of you. On the way up, one of the Aurors – I think he was posted by the elevators – suddenly grabbed his earpiece and pulled his wand. He said that someone had broken through their wards and had entered the hotel; he told me to follow him as he started for the room where we were meeting, but I went for the stairs instead.

"As I climbed, I heard gunfire. My original intent had been to try and get the kids down to where everyone else was, maybe using the other stairway, but then something exploded."

"Apparently something was exploded on the floor below our suites," Perenelle said dryly.

"In any case the hallway outside the rooms was filled with smoke, and I got a glimpse of structural damage – the floor and walls were gone further down the hall. I didn't dare try to go that way.

"I watched the door and told the kids to get their flak jackets and grab the brooms, and we got out of there. I took them towards Piedmont Park because I knew that a Special Forces unit including some wizards was training there as part of the Olympics force. But as soon as we cleared the back of the hotel, a helo… a helicopter started chasing us. They started shooting at us; luckily, it was a civilian 'copter and the shooter was hanging out the door with a gun. We got to the park, dropped down, and got some cover from the trees; but as we came out into the open area where the training was taking place, they fired an RPG – that's a Rocket Propelled Grenade, basically a short range missile packed with high explosive - at us. It must have impacted close to us; Hermione and I, and Harry and Jamie, were knocked off our brooms. Ron and Ginny managed to stay on theirs.

"The four of us were lying there and then this damned helo drops almost to the ground. Two guys get out; one of them starts to pop off another RPG round and the other is holding a wand and is heading toward us. I was there, staggering, with a broken wand in my hand; Hermione was out cold, and Jamie and Harry were on their knees. I don't think Harry could get up. I figured we were about to be toast; for an RPG, we were at point blank range. Harry started crawling forward as fast as he could – he was a bit behind us – and then this guy fires the RPG. Harry – somehow - cast a shield charm and covered all of us… and we were spread out over a good twenty-five feet. Nothing touched Hermione, Jamie, or me. Some of it got through to Harry – he was knocked back ten or fifteen feet.

"I've never seen anything like that; most wizards can't even form a shield that will block small arms fire… Harry blocked a high explosive grenade with his shield – and with a shield several times wider than I thought was possible.

"By that point, the troops on the other side of the field had doped out that something was going down, and they engaged. With them firing at the helicopter, the bandits thought better of it and decided to get out while they could. The guy with the RPG tossed the launch tube and climbed back in; the wizard tried to pop Jamie with a killing curse before he turned and ran. Harry was just about out of it at that point; I had no wand, and Ginny and Ron were still to far away to do anything. It looked like the curse was going to hit its target… and then a phoenix appeared out of thin air, ate the curse, and burst into flames.

"A phoenix?" Perenelle questioned. "Are you certain?"

"It was a phoenix," Harry said. "It must have been Fawkes."

"That… that seems most… improbable," Perenelle said musingly. "But let us set that aside for the moment. What then?"

"The wizard jumped aboard the helo," Chris continued. "They ran for it as the troops arrived, and that's really about it. The paramedics gave first aid to Hermione and Harry – I think something had happened to his leg." Harry nodded. "Not long after we talked, they packed us aboard another helicopter and sent us here. They took Hermione back as soon as we arrived… and the rest of us have been sitting here since."

Perenelle nodded. "Our story is nowhere near as dramatic, I'm afraid. After the explosion the Aurors with us insisted that we remain where we were and allow them to handle matters. When it was reported that there was no sign of you, some of our party objected quite strongly to leaving matters in their hands, particularly Sirius and Severus. They came to blows with some of the Americans." Her eyes twinkled for a moment. "Had matters not been so urgent, I would have said it was refreshing to see the two of them strive for a common cause. In any event, I'm afraid Sirius was particularly harsh with the gentleman you know as 'Cooter'…"

"You decked Cooter?" Chris looked at Sirius with undisguised glee.

"Er, something like that," Sirius mumbled.

"Remind me – I owe you one for that," Chris said.

"Fortunately, before we were fighting on two different fronts, word reached us that you were safe. We were asked to allow them to transport us to a safe location where we would be reunited with you as soon as possible. Joseph was asked to allow them to return him to his home; they seemed reluctant to permit him to accompany us. They undertook to gather our belongings and bring them to us. We – reluctantly in some cases - did as they asked. As they escorted us to their vehicle, something was thrown or fired among us that emitted a cloud of some sort of smoke or mist. Thus far, Sirius and I have remained unaffected; the others and several of the Americans became quite ill."

"And here we are," Sirius said.

"If… the phoenix burned, as you described," Perenelle asked slowly, "What of the hatchling?"

Chris and the youths exchanged blank glances. "I'm not sure," Harry finally said. "We were all pretty shaken up, and once we knew about Hermione… we even left our brooms."

Perenelle seemed lost in though for several moments. "How many of you saw the phoenix?"

Harry and Chris nodded, and Jamie quietly said, "I did."

Again, Perenelle was silent for several long moments. "Will you share your memories with me?"

Chris unhesitatingly offered her hand; Perenelle held it for several moments and then shook her head. Harry stood and knelt in front of her; as he offered his hand, she asked, "Will you share your memory of the shield as well?"

Harry nodded and she grasped his hand for a bit longer than she had with Chris; at the end she again shook her head. "Jamie?"

Jamie looked frightened; Harry moved beside her and said, "It doesn't hurt at all, there's nothing to be afraid of. Okay?"

Jamie nodded; Harry walked back to her with to Perenelle. "Just relax and let your mind drift," Perenelle instructed. "You'll find yourself remembering the phoenix, and then we'll be done. Is that all right?"

Jamie nodded, and Perenelle took her offered hand. This session lasted the longest of them all; finally Perenelle released Jamie's hand and sank back in her chair. Harry heard her whisper a single word that meant nothing to him. "Praetor."

Harry and Ginny picked out their belongings from the pile along the wall where everything brought from the park had been placed. They had spent three or four hours in the waiting area before two men and a woman emerged; all were dressed in what Harry recognized as Muggle medical gear. One of the men was a healer; the other two introduced themselves doctors. The healer confirmed that Hermione had been bleeding inside her head and that she had a severe concussion. The blood vessels had been repaired, he said, but considerable pressure had built up beforehand. It might not be clear for a day or two, perhaps even longer, if there had been any damage. Ron interrupted and begged to see her right then, but he was told that she would be unconscious for several more hours. A brief visit might be possible once she was out of recovery.

They were told that some sort of potion – chemical was the word they had used - had poisoned Snape, Lupin, and the two Weasleys; they would be all right in a day or two, but were being kept in the hospital overnight to ensure there were no complications. Chris and Perenelle had asked several questions; Harry paid little attention after hearing that none of the others were at risk; he had noticed the looks the two Muggle doctors had exchanged as the healer told them about Hermione. Harry was afraid they were holding something back.

As the doctors and the healer returned to the hospital section, a uniformed officer entered and introduced himself and told them that quarters had been prepared for them in the VIP section, and asked them to follow him. Outside the waiting room two carts were waiting, manned by the same drivers that had brought them here earlier. After boarding, they were driven back the way they had come until they reached the first cross-corridor; they turned and proceeded down it a short distance – perhaps a hundred feet – before stopping in front of a door.

The officer led them inside, explaining that this was VIP area and that they were in a living / meeting / dining area, that down hallways to the right and left were a number of bedrooms, and that bathrooms were at the ends of the halls. A kitchen area was through one door on the far wall; it had been stocked with sandwich makings, snacks, and soda. They were promised more suitable arrangements for meals tomorrow; the officer explained that this had all been set up rather quickly. The rest of their belongings had been gathered from the hotel and were neatly stacked along one wall.

A second door on the far wall led to a smaller room that contained a small library; two walls were completely covered with bookshelves. Most of them were packed with books; one section contained hundreds of what the officer called DVDs. Apparently these contained films and programming from television which could be shown on a TV in the living area. There were also two computers in this room.

They were asked not to attempt to leave this area without an escort; the officer joked that it was for their own protection; it was easy to get lost in what was described as a very large complex. If they required anything, they could reach the duty officer via any telephone, or they could ask one of the guards who would be stationed outside their door. They were finally asked if they had any questions. Ron sought reassurance that he would be able to see Hermione at the first possible opportunity. The officer promised to leave word with the hospital that they were to be notified as soon as it was medically acceptable for them to see Hermione, and that transportation would be provided. No further questions were asked, and the officer took his leave. Chris suggested that they get settled.

Jamie had been pleased to find her backpack among the salvaged items; Harry and Ginny located theirs and the broom cases and turned down the left hallway. Ron had dropped into one of the chairs; Harry had started to turn into the first room when Chris objected, "Take the next one, Harry. First row belongs to me and Sirius; anyone trying to get to you guys has to get past us first." She grinned and added, "Just stay within shield range, boss."

"That's the second time you've called me that," Harry said. "Does this mean…"

"Yes," Chris replied. "I'm going to take you up on it. I'd already decided that before all this started…"

"That's fabulous!" Harry said, as Ginny, Jamie, and Sirius looked at them curiously.

Sirius asked, "Just what are the two of you going on about?"

"Oh, that reminds me," Chris said as she opened the door to the room on the left. She dropped her things inside the door, then turned and threw her arms around the startled Marauder. She kissed him – rather firmly, Harry thought – for several seconds. When she finally broke the kiss, she grinned at him and said, "That's for decking Cooter."

"I am afraid you are operating under a slight misconception," Perenelle said from the entrance to the hallway with a slight smile. "Sirius did not 'deck' Prescott Harrison. What he did was more akin to an attempted neutering."

Chris' arms were still around Sirius' neck. "That's even better." She kissed him again before disappearing into her room.

"What can I say? The Marauder mystique lives." Sirius had a huge grin as he turned to enter his room.

Harry dropped his things inside the next room on the left; as Ginny followed, their fingers brushed for a second; she too dropped her belongings and followed him back into the hall where she said to Jamie, "Let me give you a hand."

The two girls started to enter the room on the right, but Harry said, "No, take the one past ours. Anyone after Jamie has to get past me first." Jamie rewarded Harry with a smile; maybe having a younger sister wasn't quite as bad as Ron had painted it, after all. Harry turned toward Perenelle.

"You wished to talk to me," Perenelle said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Back when we were waiting, after you and Jamie… you said something I didn't understand. I was about to ask then, but you shook your head. What's a 'preeter'?"

"Praetor, Harry. I believe that to be the name of the phoenix who took the curse intended for your sister. It was not Fawkes, nor was it Pymander."

"If you recognized it…"

"Harry…" Perenelle interrupted. She looked at him for a moment before continuing. Harry was not quite sure what to make of her expression; she seemed… worried? "I have more questions now than answers. I would prefer to say no more until I have had some time to consider what this might mean. And I would also ask that you not discuss it with anyone else, save Ginny-and be sure that you are not overheard. It is not my intent to keep you in the dark, but for now, I would ask that you trust me."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "You've earned that many times over."

"We shall talk again later tonight, perhaps after the others have retired. If you are willing, I would ask you to share all of what happened from the point where today's events began… and perhaps one or two other things as well."

"I am. And whatever you need."

"Thank you, Harry. Until later, then," Perenelle said as she started to down the hallway. "You might do well to spend some time with Ron. He needs company – and perhaps a bit of advice."

Harry nodded as she moved past him and into the room across from the one Jamie and Ginny had entered; he continued forward and dropped into a chair near Ron. He waited until Ron glanced toward him and said, "All this waiting isn't easy, is it?"

"It sucks. And it's been hours and hours; why won't they let me see her? Even if just through a doorway for a moment." Ron looked down and his voice lowered. "Unless she already told them she didn't want to see me."

"I don't think Hermione would do that. And even if she were still upset with you – and I doubt that, not after what happened – she wouldn't be keeping all of us away."

"That's what I keep telling myself… but I'd rather she was furious with me than that she was hurt… hurt…" Ron paused; Harry could see one of his hands clinching into a fist. "So badly that…"

"That's just healers. Remember how Madam Pomfrey is? Lots of rest, keeps visitors away until you're well enough to leave anyway?"

Ron nodded glumly. "I hope that's all it is."

Harry did too, but he had a pretty good idea that Chris had told him more than she had Ron. "What else could it be?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. And I don't know what to say when I do see her. I still don't know what's wrong other than that she didn't like all the Quidditch talk."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and said quietly, "It was more than that, you know."

"No, I don't know… and it's driving me mad. Do you know? Or Ginny?"

"I know some of it."

"Don't hold out on me, Harry. Not about this; not now." Ron's voice had taken on a sharp edge.

"I'm not. But it's not my place to… meddle, and you're both my friends."

"Harry… please?"

"Hermione's… well, not really happy how, er, the two of you are getting on."

"I know… wait, is there somebody else?"

"No, you git, but she's afraid there is." Harry glanced back toward the hallway and lowered his voice. "Her feelings were hurt at Grimmauld Place when you said Jamie was cute and you said you'd be interested if you weren't already dating her…"

"But… I thought I made it clear that I was with her…"

"She took it more like she was in the way. And then when the girls came out, she got upset at how much attention you were paying Jamie. I think she was feeling threatened…"

"Threatened? But if she could fly anything like you…"

"And there was the clerk when we checked in…"

"But I…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"Hermione told Ginny that she was a little jealous of the two of us… and this morning or whenever it was we woke up… she told me that Hermione said that you had, er, almost said, uh, something, then Snape…" Harry stopped as sudden comprehension dawned on Ron's face.

"That's what she… Harry… I… I… thought I'd said too much… I was so worried when she… all of you… weren't there… it just slipped."

"Ron, if you never give her a chance to say no, she'll never have a chance to say yes, either. And I don't think there's much doubt about what she'll say."

Ron sighed. "I reckon I really screwed up… And now it may be too late."

"I don't think it's too late; Hermione's not that type of…"

"I didn't mean that kind of too late," he said quietly.

"She'll be okay." Harry couldn't quite look Ron in the eyes. "She has to be."

Perenelle had taken one of the rooms at the far end of the hallway. She had placed her bags on the bed, and then sat beside them. For VIP quarters, these were certainly quite Spartan, not that it mattered. The rooms were quite small and the two bed frames and furniture were metal; the only thing beyond the most basic was the patterned carpet on the floor. Praetor… despite what she had said, she had expected to see either Fawkes or Pymander in the memories they had shared with her. A wild phoenix – if there were such a thing – would not swallow a curse in that fashion; indeed, she could not recall of hearing of any phoenix doing so other than in defense of its chosen companion. But Praetor…

She should have taken the time to examine the tome Snape had showed them in detail; it had been old enough that it might have held details beyond the fragments she had already known. Or if Cassandra… or Brian… And what did Snape actually know? He had encouraged – no, pushed - Harry and Ginny to pursue information on Nimue… and Cassandra. And he'd told them just enough to make them curious about Brian and Cassandra. What did he know… or perhaps guess?

She would have preferred to wait and study Snape's book before contacting Nicholas at a meeting of the Confederation, especially given what they were working toward, but given the circumstances – not being sure how much longer it would be before they could travel, Harry asking questions and being unsure of what answers Snape might have – there was really no choice. Given the time, it was probable they would not yet be in session; she decided to attempt to reach him directly instead of using Pymander.

Jamie and Ginny had just entered the living area when the phone rang. The four youths exchanged looks; Harry stood and answered it. He mostly listened for a minute, and finally said, "We'll be ready." He hung up the phone and announced, "Two of us can see Hermione. There'll be someone outside in a minute or two to take whoever's going."

"You go with Ron, Harry," Ginny said.

"I'd like to, but Madame Flamel might want to go instead," Harry replied. "Let me check." Harry entered the hallway; the doors to the first two rooms were closed and the rooms past the ones they had taken were empty, but one of the doors at the end of the hall was also closed. He knocked softly but there was no answer. Thinking that she must be asleep, he returned to the living area and said, "She must be asleep. I reckon it's the two of us, Ron."

Ron nodded and stood as a knock came at the door. Harry opened it and the two walked out, closing it behind them. There was a guard standing on each side of the door, and a third waiting behind the controls of one of the carts. He motioned to the cart and the two boys took seats. A short time later they were back in the hospital area, but this time they were led to a different door. The driver opened it and led them in; they found themselves in a large room divided into two parts by a large three-sided counter that enclosed most of the space. Three hallways led off in different directions and there was a chemical smell in the air. The healer they had met earlier was waiting for them.

He seemed a little surprised; perhaps he had expected at least one of the adults, but he seemed to take it in stride. "Your friend is still unconscious. She came out of recovery a couple of hours ago, but she's showing no signs of consciousness; she's in what we call a coma."

"How long?" Ron shakily asked.

"There's no way to tell. It could be an hour, a day, maybe longer," the healer replied.

"But she will be okay?" Ron pressed.

The healer hesitated. "It's hard to be sure of anything with a head injury. I believe we got to her before there was any permanent damage, and I was able to repair the damage and relieve the pressure with magic; there was no need to resort to surgery. But we won't be sure of anything until she wakes up, and even then it can take a few days before we know for sure. She may be very disoriented when she wakes."

"Can we see her now?" Ron's hands shook, but his tone was now steady.

"Yes, I'll take you back. When you're with her, be careful of what you say; people in comas often recall conversations that took place around them while they were apparently unconscious. In fact, some healers and doctors think it's helpful if you talk to the patient, that it helps them find their way back, as it were."

"They told me to talk to her on the way here," Ron said. "About happy things, things to look forward to."

The healer nodded and led them down one of the hallways and into a room; Harry thought it looked a lot like the Muggle hospital rooms he had seen on TV. Hermione lay in a complicated looking bed with rails; the head was slightly raised and she was covered to her shoulders with a sheet. Her arms lay outside it; one of them had a tube taped to it that ran to two plastic bags filled with liquid. Several machines flashed lights or beeped softly in the background.

"What's that in her arm?" Ron asked.

"Not many wizards with medical training have the clearance for this place. For some things we have to use Tech – to you, Muggle - methods. It's called an IV; it's what we use to keep her hydrated and give her some types of medication. Look, I'm sure it's not necessary, but I'm going to remind you not to touch anything. If anything should happen, see that button there – no, taped to the rail – press that and a nurse will come. When you're ready to go back – say maybe fifteen or twenty minutes from now, just press that button, and tell whoever comes. They'll see you out."

"I want to stay with her," Ron said. "She shouldn't have to wake up all alone in a strange place."

The healer looked thoughtful. "It's getting late, and there's really nothing you can do. You can see her again first thing in the morning."

"Please," Ron pleaded. "I… I need to… talk to her; if there's any chance at all she can hear me… And I don't want her to be alone. Please!"

Harry offered, "I'll go back and tell the others, and one of us can relieve you when you get tired."

"This is against regulations, but with this sort of injury I suppose I have some leeway. All right; if you change your mind and want to go back, just press the call button. I'll write the orders so that someone can stay with her around the clock." He lowered his voice, "Remember, happy thoughts," as he walked from the room.

Ron moved toward the bed. He took one of the two chairs, pulled it near the bed, sat down, and took Hermione's hand in his. He leaned his head against the rail but said nothing.

Harry walked to the other side and carefully took Hermione's other hand, being careful not to disturb the plastic tubing. He did his best at making a one sided conversation; telling her how much they wanted her to hurry and wake up; that they would be home soon and their OWL scores were waiting; that they needed her and he was depending on her for answers about how they could win. Ron said nothing; he continued to sit unmoving, holding her hand, opposite from where Harry stood.

Harry finally said that he was going to go back to the others, and that Ron would be staying with her. He fumbled with and then pressed the button, and said to Ron, "Call or send for one of us to take over when you get tired."

"I'm not leaving her, Harry. Come back as soon as they'll let you, but I'm not leaving her. Not for anything."

Harry nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Ron. Good night, Hermione."

A nurse came to the door and as he left the room, Harry heard could hear Ron finally talking to Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I love you. I love you. I love…"

Sirius and Chris had joined the two girls in the living area when Harry returned; he told them what he knew about Hermione's condition and that Ron had remained with her. When Harry finished his report, Sirius commented, "That sounds like Hermione will need to be here a few days."

"I suspect the healer will not want Hermione to be moved or transported until she has regained consciousness and they have a better idea if there are any long term effects," Chris said.

"Is this place safe?" Sirius asked.

"Compared to the hotel where we were? It's a lot safer; though after what happened I'm not sure I'd call anywhere 'safe.' We're underground in a bunker; there won't be more than one or two entrances, and they'll be heavily guarded and no doubt warded as well. And unless I'm mistaken, there's a lot of rock directly overhead. And I mean a LOT of rock."

Sirius nodded and said, "What we talked about this morning, Harry. I'd like to go ahead and start as soon as the Weasleys and Lupin are back on their feet. It might not take that long; I could be back before Hermione is ready to travel."

"I still don't want you going by yourself," Harry said. "It wasn't just me and Jamie they were after back there, you know."

"I still think it's too soon for Lupin…"

"Then take me," Harry said.

"Harry… we've already been through this. You're a prime target and you attract too much attention."

"Then take somebody. But don't go without someone to watch your back."

"He's right, Sirius," Ginny said. "What would you say if it was Harry wanting to go off on his own?"

"It's different, Ginny." Sirius sighed. "If there were anyone else, I would. Lupin's still recovering; Bill and Charlie were very specifically told by Molly to see that you kids were protected. Snape… no, it just wouldn't work, and Madame Flamel is needed here."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Sirius. There is someone else. Chris. If I stay, she goes."

Sirius turned toward Chris and said, "You know, I've wondered once or twice why you're still here. You fulfilled your contract as soon as Jamie was found."

"There was a little matter of the paperwork," Chris replied. "And I'd intended to see you safely on your way back home. I don't like loose ends. But while all that played out, another project came along and a young gentleman retained my services to make sure his godfather – apparently a rather reckless and headstrong chap – didn't get into something over his head."

Sirius suddenly remembered. "Earlier – you called Harry 'boss.'"

"Words do have meaning," Chris replied with a grin.

"You were planning this when we talked this morning, weren't you?" Sirius asked, looking at Harry.

"I almost lost you twice, Sirius: once to Azkaban, once to the arch. I don't want that to happen again," Harry said softly. Then he continued more forcefully, "You said this is what you have to do; I can accept that even though I don't like it. But you sure as hell don't have to do it alone. It's your choice – you take Chris with you, and I'll stay here until we go back home. If you try to head off alone, I'll follow."

"We'll follow," Ginny amended. "And Sirius, you can explain it to Mum."

"Why do I feel like you're all ganging up on me?"

"Because they are," Perenelle said as she entered, smiling. "You have only yourself to blame, Sirius. You emancipated Harry, but did not count on his tenacity in refusing to let go of you. Thus, you must suffer the burden and joy you had intended for Brian. Not to mention that they are, of course, quite right. As you yourself know full well."

"Okay, Harry, you win this round," Sirius conceded. "I know I said it might not take long, but there's also a chance that it will take some time, or lead someplace else."

Harry nodded. "That's fine; just be careful."

Perenelle asked, "I see that Ron is not here; I presume he is with Hermione?"

"He is," Harry replied, then repeated what the healer had said about her condition and described his visit.

Perenelle nodded and said, "Then I shall see her in the morning. And speaking of morning, it has been another long day; I believe Jamie has fallen asleep."

"I'll take her back," Chris said. "If there's a chance we'll be traveling tomorrow, I could use a good night's rest myself." She helped Jamie up and led her to the hallway.

"I reckon that should be my curtain call, too." Sirius said, standing and yawning. "Good night."

Perenelle waited a few moments then moved next to Harry. "Are you still willing to share today's events with me in full? And you as well, Ginny?"

"I thought I remembered two twin beds in here," Harry said as he followed Ginny into their room.

"Did you really want us both in one of those little narrow beds?" Ginny replied, grinning as she pulled out her wand. "I can put it back the way it was…"

"No, it's great. Looks like it's a lot more comfortable, too." Harry said as they started preparing for bed.

"With my shoulder, I wanted something soft."

"I'd forgotten about that. How's your arm? You didn't put the sling back on." Harry looked at her worriedly.

:"I'm being careful. Only time it really hurt was holding onto the broom when… do you think Hermione will be all right?"

"I hope so." Harry sighed. "And Ron's really hurting." He told Ginny about their conversation earlier and Ron's determination to stay with Hermione. "He just sat there beside the bed and held her hand and didn't say anything to her at all until I was walking out the door. He told her he was sorry and repeated 'I love you' over and over."

Ginny blinked suspiciously. "Do you think she could hear him?"

"The healer seemed to think it was possible."

"I hope she did. He might lose his nerve again if she wakes up."

"I don't think so, Ginny. Not this time."

"What was Madame Flamel looking for?"

"I'm not entirely sure. She won't say much about the phoenix, and it seems to be important. And the other things… I don't see how any of that was related. Besides what happened today, she seemed most interested in what I remembered from the day we bonded."

"The same for me, though I think she started earlier than that."

"And about the phoenix - she told me she wasn't sure herself yet, and wanted to wait until she was sure. Do you think she's just keeping us in the dark like Dumbledore did for so long?"

"No… I don't think so. I mean, she knows more than she told us, and I think it worries her or something. And I think she was looking for something tonight, something specific."

"Do you think she found it?"

"I'm not sure." Ginny tossed back the covers and settled on the bed. Harry joined her a moment later after turning off the light. "I don't think she would hold anything back without a really good reason."

"That's what worries me. That phoenix protected Jamie. And Voldemort put a lot into trying to get to her first. Is there something he knows that we don't?"

"Are you going to spend the whole night worrying?" She kissed him playfully. "All of that will still be there in the morning."

"Well, if you put it that way…" he replied, returning her embrace.

A knock awakened Harry the next morning. He called out, "Just a moment," slipped into his jeans and shirt from the night before, tossed the covers over a still-sleeping Ginny, opened the door, and stepped into the hallway. Sirius and Chris were there; both had their bags.

"Lupin and the others will be out of the hospital later this morning, and we're on our way," Sirius said. "Take care of yourself, Harry, and be careful." He pulled Harry into a quick hug.

"You too, Sirius," Harry said. "Keep an eye on him, Chris, and don't let him take any chances."

"I'll do my best. Take care of yourself, boss." She hugged him too, whispering, "And don't worry. I'll keep him on his leash."

"Thanks."

"Madame Flamel left word that you could both visit with Hermione when you woke. Just let the guard outside know when you're ready," Chris said.

"I hate long good-byes," Sirius said with a grin. "Odds are we'll see you in a few days."

"Will you keep in touch, let us know you're okay?" Harry asked.

"We will," Chris replied as they started toward the living area. "See you soon."

When they entered Hermione's hospital room, it looked as if Ron hadn't moved. He still sat in the chair at her bedside, Hermione's hand in his. Ron looked up as they entered and said, "Hi."

"Hi," Harry answered. "How's Hermione?"

"Still hasn't woken up," Ron replied, his tone communicating one thing, his expression another. "The healer was here this morning along with one of the doctors. They brought in some kind of machine with a bunch of wires and said that she's reacting when I talk… So I talk… about Hogwarts… about our NEWTS, our lessons, what we're taking next year. Sometimes even about Quidditch."

"You want us to keep her company for a few hours, Ron?" Ginny asked. "You've been here all night."

Ron shook his head, "I'm fine. I'm going to be here when she wakes up."

Harry and Ginny spent the next two hours in the hospital room. Ron would not even discuss allowing one of them to relieve him for a few hours; though he did ask Harry to bring a change of clothes on their next visit. As they left, Ginny hugged Ron, and for a moment Harry saw the façade he had carefully maintained throughout their visit crack. The agony on his oldest friend's face was evident; but as Ginny released him, he resumed the upbeat, cheerful chatter as if nothing were wrong and Hermione only napping.

Returning to their quarters, they found the other members of their party had been released from the hospital. Lupin was unhappy over Sirius's leaving him behind; the two Weasleys were experimenting with the DVD player and television, and Snape and Jamie were seated at a table. From the sound of it, Snape was introducing her to potions. Madame Flamel, they were told, was talking with some officials including the Secretary of Magic.

Harry took a seat while Ginny walked back to their room. He watched Bill and Charlie fumble with the unfamiliar equipment while listening with one ear to Snape. There was little sign of the Potions Master to whom Harry was accustomed: there was neither sarcasm nor hostility evident in his instruction.

Ginny sat down beside him several minutes later. "I talked to Mum. She had already heard from McGonagall that we would be here a few more days, and she knew about Hermione. I asked her to see if she could find a way to get the OWL results here."

Harry grinned. "How could she do that? I've not seen a single fireplace here, not that they would be on our Floo network if there were."

"That lawyer managed to get Sirius copies of the papers that were sent from here. And Dad might know how to send it through the Ministry. I suggested both."

Harry nodded. "Just Hermione's?"

Ginny seemed surprised. "No, all of them."

"I'm not sure I'm in that big a hurry to see mine. I wasn't exactly at my best at the end of last year."

"But Hermione will be interested in how you all did."

"So you're hoping she'll wake up to tell us we should have studied more?"

"Or something like that… Ron's…"

"I know." Harry sighed. "I know."

When Perenelle returned, Harry asked her if it would be possible to find a room suitable for Defense Against the Dark Arts practice. She told him she would be meeting again with the officials later that afternoon and would see what was possible then. She then disappeared into her room where she stayed until she left again two hours later.

Harry spent a restless afternoon. He tried to talk to Lupin about Sirius's trip; he was convinced that the Werewolf knew more than he would admit but Lupin would not tell him any more than he already knew. Bill and Charlie finally got the DVD working and were watching something, but Harry was too restless to pay much attention.

Finally, Perenelle returned. Harry looked at her expectantly and she nodded. He stood and walked toward her.

"I have arranged for a suitable place for your practice. Do you wish to ask Professor Lupin and perhaps the Weasley brothers?" she asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "Would you work with me?"

"But why me, Harry?"

"This morning, when we were with Hermione, Ron was talking about Hogwarts and the teachers there. He was reminding Hermione of all we had to look forward to… and he said that according to Chris you held the European dueling title for over a century."

"That was many years ago, _mon petit lapin_."

"Back at the hotel – we ran… and Hermione's lying there unconscious because of it. They hit us in the back… while we ran. I don't want to run again. I don't want to have to run again… not when someone else always pays the price."

Perenelle nodded slowly. Harry continued and his gaze grew distant. "I ran when Voldemort returned… and Cedric died. I ran at the ministry… Sirius was trapped… and everyone who came with me got hurt. I ran again today… and Hermione…" Harry stood quietly and his eyes focused again on Perenelle. "You won't mollycoddle me. Lupin… everyone else has… and might still..."

"Then I shall guide your training, at least until Nicholas returns. Come."

"Thank you." Harry closed his eyes for a moment; Ginny looked up and nodded as he and Perenelle left the room.

The owl results arrived the next morning. They were on paper instead of parchment, and bore strange markings and numbers at the top of the pages, but the three sheets held their scores. Perenelle had given them to Ginny along with a note from Molly; Harry had refused to look, saying he would wait until they were with Ron and Hermione. They requested a cart to the hospital and a few minutes later walked into Hermione's room.

Ron still maintained his vigil at Hermione's bedside. He had left Harry and Ginny at her bedside for perhaps twenty minutes the evening before when Harry had brought a change of clothes. Other than for that quick shower, he had not left her side for more than the few minutes required by nature. Harry could see this was beginning to take a toll; Ron looked tired, and bags were developing under his eyes.

Ginny presented him with the OWL results; that seemed to give him at least a momentary second wind.

"OWL Results for Hermione Jane Granger," he read. "Wow, superb, Hermione! Thirteen total OWLS awarded, twelve outstanding, one Exceeds Expectations."

"I thought you could only get twelve," Ginny said.

"Ordinarily, but remember that Hermione's always taken at least one extra class. She'd planned to sit the Muggle Studies exam, but that was the day after…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"That's still nothing short of amazing," Harry said. "I'll bet she's unhappy about the E in Astronomy."

"That practical was pretty mixed up," Ron said.

"How'd you do?" Harry asked.

"Ten overall," Ron replied, reading his sheet. "Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Magical Creatures, and the practical and overall in Potions – that's still a surprise. Exceeds Expectations in Charms overall and practical, Potions Theory, Transfiguration and Herbology, Acceptable in Charms Theory and Astronomy. And no surprise – I got Poor in History and Divination. Overall, it's a lot better than I expected. Hermione's revision sessions really paid off."

"How about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Hey, Harry, you did great! Twelve OWLS. You got Five O's - Charms, Potions and Transfiguration practicals and overalls, plus Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. In fact, it says you had a perfect score in Dark Arts. You beat Hermione in that one. Exceeds Expectations in Charms, Potions and Transfiguration theory, and Acceptable in Astronomy, Herbology, Divination, and History."

"There's got to be mistake somewhere. There's no way I passed History and I was pretty sure I messed up in Divination too," Harry said.

"Don't rock the boat, mate. I still can't believe we both squeaked through Potions."

"We both owe Hermione for that," Harry said.

"I'm proud of all three of you," Ginny said. "I hope I can do anywhere close to as well."

"You'll do fine," Harry assured her. "But now we need Hermione to get us on track for the NEWTS. It's not too early to start revising, you know."

They continued talking for some time, but Hermione showed no sign of waking; finally Harry ended up leaving Ginny with Ron as he went to meet Madame Flamel to train.

The next two days passed slowly. Harry and Ginny would join Ron in Hermione's room each morning; then Harry would leave for several hours with Madame Flamel while Ginny stayed with Ron. Harry would then return to the Hospital room for a few hours; then he and Ginny would leave Ron with Hermione for the night. Ron, from sheer exhaustion, would sleep in the chair at her side, but he could not be induced to leave her for more than a few minutes.

Ron was sleeping fitfully the next morning when the healer arrived. Groggily, Ron watched the wizard go through what had become a daily ritual. As he prepared to leave, Ron asked, "Isn't there anything that you can do?"

"Neither the Techs nor we really understand comas particularly well," he replied. "There's not a lot more you can do than wait and hope."

Ron nodded sadly.

He was dozing again when something stirred at the edge of his awareness. As he struggled toward wakefulness, he felt Hermione's hand twitch slightly in his. He was suddenly wide awake. "Hermione, please Hermione, come back to us… come back to me."

He felt her hand move again, and saw her eyes moving behind her eyelids. He stood, keeping hold of her hand and using his free hand to brush her hair back from her forehead. "Hermione, please, wake up. We need you… I need you."

He stood there several minutes, waiting for another sign, but Hermione lay still. Ron slowly slid back into his chair, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks as he said, "Please wake up, Hermione. I need you and I'm sorry. I love you. I love you. I love you. I…"

It was only a faint whisper; her lips barely moved. "I love you."

Ron stood again. "Hermione… please, wake up. Talk to me. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Ron." This time her voice was stronger, and as his hand brushed against her forehead her eyes blearily opened.

"Hermione…" Ron struggled several seconds for control before he could continue. "I was afraid I'd lost you. I was afraid that…"

"I'm here, Ron," she whispered. "I followed your voice back."

Ron took his hand from Hermione's forehead long enough to push the call button. When the nurse looked in, he shakily said, "Hermione's awake. Call the healer, and please let Harry and the others know."

The nurse entered long enough to see that Hermione's eyes were open and to glance at some of the equipment before leaving at a quick pace.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered.

"Not now," Ron said. "I love you. Do you hear me? I love you."

"I hear you, Ron. I love you, too."


	26. Chapter 25: Dangerous

**Chapter 25 – Dangerous**

The living area was empty when Harry entered. He had just returned from the hospital. Earlier that morning he, Ginny, and Perenelle Flamel had left immediately for the medical facility after learning that Hermione had awoken, only to end up standing in the hallway for over an hour with a fuming and increasingly frustrated Ron. Moments after Ron alerted the nurse that Hermione was conscious, the healer and other medical personnel had arrived and had summarily evicted him from his place at her bedside. Between the three of them they had been able to keep his temper mostly in check and persuade him to allow the healer to complete his work.

When the healer finally emerged, he told them that this initial examination had been positive. So far, at least, there were no signs of memory loss - while weak, Hermione seemed to have no problems with balance and co-ordination. They would be keeping her there for at least another day or two of observation, and would be doing additional tests later in the day. Hermione had apparently demanded that the IV be removed; they were to encourage her to drink fluids and to record what and how much she drank. She was not to attempt to stand or walk unaided. Finally, they were warned that it was likely she would sleep a great deal for the next day or two, that this was normal and to be expected.

Joking that he could see he would shortly be a patient in his own hospital if he kept Ron waiting any longer, the healer finally allowed them in to see Hermione. The bed had been raised to a half- sitting position; she was awake, but subdued.

As the healer had warned them, she would occasionally drop off into a light sleep, sometimes in mid-sentence. These were short naps; sometimes she would wake and continue with what she had been saying earlier.

Upon entering the room, Ron had moved beside her and taken her hand, but he was having his own problems staying awake. After being told how long she had been there and how Ron had maintained a vigil at her side, Hermione had somehow persuaded him to rest. Ginny had transfigured a chair into a cot, and after extracting solemn promises that he would be awakened at the smallest happening, he maneuvered the cot to a position where he could still hold Hermione's hand and lay down. He was asleep almost instantly.

Perenelle had taken her leave shortly after, and told Harry she had an errand of uncertain duration, and that she would meet him back at their quarters in the afternoon. He and Ginny had spent the rest of the morning keeping Hermione company; Harry had finally left Ginny and Hermione and returned to their quarters alone.

Harry settled into one of the chairs and slouched back; seeing Hermione awake and with no signs thus far of lasting impact had lifted his spirits considerably. And, too, something had seemed different between Ron and Hermione. Hermione had not pushed or badgered Ron to rest, and he had offered no more than token resistance to her request. Perhaps someone less accustomed to their usual interaction would have thought it no more than their both being weary, but Harry thought it was both more subtle and deeper than that.

Jamie entered, carrying a book. She started toward the table where she had been working with Snape, but spotting Harry, she dropped into a chair beside him. "Hi."

"Er…, Hi."

Jamie observed Harry quickly scan the room as she approached. "Does being alone with me bug you or something?"

"No." Harry sighed. "Um… well, maybe a little. It's that obvious, huh?"

Jamie nodded. "If you're on the streets, you learn to notice stuff like that. But why?"

"Um… this is kind of new to me, and I'm not really sure what to do or what to expect. But once we're home…"

"Home…" Jamie shook her head, then sighed. "It's kinda hard to think of a home you've never seen, in a strange place, in another country. That scares me, a little."

Harry nodded. "Did you want to… just keep running? It looked like you'd had a pretty rough time of it." Emaciated was how Ginny described Jamie after giving her a change of clothes.

"No… but every time I did anything else… it just never worked. I was either someone for a do-gooder to save, or a troublemaker to lock up, or maybe another body to collect on… at least until something happened. Uncle Sirius said…"

"Uncle Sirius?" Harry said, grinning.

"Yeah, he said since he was your godfather and Uncle Severus was mine, I could call him Uncle, and that you should call my godfather Uncle Severus… Anyway, he told me a little about you and where you used to live. Why didn't you just leave?"

Harry shrugged. "I was used to it, maybe. And after I started Hogwarts - then I had a place I really could feel was like home. The hard part was living through each summer until I could go back home. But this summer, it changed…"

"He told me a little about that, too."

"It makes a big difference, being where you belong, where your friends are."

"I've never fit in much of anywhere… even with most of the other kids on the street. What I really don't get is, why did you want to find me? When I asked Uncle Sirius, he told me what you said before you left, when your teacher tried to talk you out of it. _'I'd gladly lose me to find you. I'd gladly give up all I had. To find you I'd suffer anything and be glad.' _He said those were words from a song… and that you said this was how you felt… but why?"

Harry nodded. "Family… is important. If nothing else, the Weasleys taught me that… And once I knew you existed… there's a mirror at Hogwarts that doesn't show your reflection, but instead shows you your heart's desire. For me, it was having family. If we hadn't found you, there would have always been something missing; there would have been a hole in my life. But after we did find you - I've not done a very good job, have I?"

"You were there both times when it counted. And we talked a little the day after, and some of the others have told me some things, but I still don't know a lot about you or where we're going or anything else."

"I tried to give you at least some idea the other day. But you can ask me anything… if I can do the same."

"Okay. Where is it you go every afternoon? I know it's not to the hospital; when you come back here, you look like you've been running hard."

"I'm training. Magical training. The type of thing you saw when we first found you."

"Can I come with you? Today?"

"Um… are you sure you want to? It gets pretty intense, and it might be a little scary, since you haven't seen much magic."

"I want to. I'm not afraid."

"How about…"

"Hey, it's my turn," Harry said. "When we get home, what would you like? Is there something you've always wanted?"

Jamie looked thoughtful for a minute. "I guess… a room of my own would be too much… but maybe a corner or something that would be just mine?" Seeing Harry's puzzled look, she explained. "When I was on my own, I could never have anything that wasn't in my pockets or my backpack. And the foster homes and lockups weren't much better. What didn't get taken away would usually get stolen. I've never had a place I could leave something and know it would still be there like I left it when I got back."

"It's a big house, Jamie. You'll have your own room. Is there anything else you'd like?"

"You had your question. What's the deal with you and Ginny?"

"Deal?" Harry tried to stall long enough to come up with an answer.

"What did Ginny mean when she said the two of you are 'together?' She's my age, you're not that much older, but you share a room, you sleep together, and no one seems to think it's weird. Is it like that in the wizarding world?"

"Yes… um, I mean, no, not exactly, er… Wizards marry younger than Muggles, a lot of them right after school or a year or two afterwards… but we're pretty unusual there, too."

"You're… married?"

Harry nodded. "It just… happened. We became magically bound to each other; no one is really sure how or why… but that's considered proof of marriage in our world." He told her a little about the previous year at Hogwarts, and what had happened after he had returned to Privet Drive, and some of the aftermath. Jamie asked several questions before Harry suddenly remembered. "Hey, it's my turn. A room doesn't count. Tell me what you'd like."

"I'm… I'm to go to Hogwarts?"

"I think you'll want to."

"Then… I don't want to start out not knowing anything… about magic and brooms and… and whatever else I should have already learned. Will you show me?"

"Yes; Ginny and the others will, too. It looks like Professor Snape has already started. You'll need a wand, but we can take care of that – somehow - once we're back home. You'll need other things for school, too - supplies and robes and things of that sort."

"Tell me about Hogwarts."

This was easy for Harry. He started by describing the Hogwarts Express, and how each year began with the Welcoming Feast and the Sorting. Jamie hung on every word as he talked about the professors, the lessons, the castle, Hogsmeade, and some of the other students. He finally paused when the door from the outside corridor opened - he had been doing all the talking for quite some time - and Perenelle entered.

"Hello, Jamie. Harry, are you ready?"

Harry nodded then they both stood. Looking at his sister, he asked, "Sure about this?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Jamie would like to come with us; is that okay?"

Perenelle raised an eyebrow before replying. "Why not? Yes, _chérie_, you may join us, but you must understand that we will use powerful and dangerous spells. You must stay clear as Harry trains."

"I will." As Harry opened the door and faced away for a moment, Jamie mouthed "Thank you."

Perenelle nodded once and said, "Proficiency in any subject requires practice. Is that not so, Harry?"

"A lot of practice," he replied as Jamie giggled. Harry had the feeling he had missed something but shrugged it off as he mentally readied himself for training.

"Now, as you did yesterday, yes, cast it at the target…. Did you feel your magic flow through you, and how the wand focused the energy? They were in a huge, high-ceilinged room the size of a warehouse. Perenelle told Harry that the officer who had first taken her there had told her that warehousing was in fact its intended purpose. The walls here were of roughly-hewn stone, unlike the rest of the areas they had been in.

"_Percutio!"_

"Use the force, Luke." Jamie said, laughing.

Harry gave her a puzzled look as Perenelle nodded and said, "That is not a bad analogy, actually. Now, switch hands - this time, a simple shield spell."

"_Protego!"_

"And you felt the difference?" Perenelle asked. _"Bon._ Now, give me your wand, and cast the shield again. Use the same hand, but this time you must focus the energy yourself."

"_Protego!" _Harry gestured with his left hand and a weak shield formed.

"An acceptable first attempt, _lapin._ Again, you must focus your magic, and resist the tendency to use flows and paths to which you have become accustomed. Now, take your wand, and hold it in your right hand, and cast your shield again with the left. You will need to make a concerted effort to ignore the wand; there are habits that you must now unlearn."

Perenelle continued to direct Harry through various combinations of spells, hands, and use of his wand. They continued in this fashion for over an hour; at the end, Harry was casting spells effectively with his wand in either hand, though his accuracy was noticeably worse with his left. It was still difficult for him to do any sort of spell wandless while holding the wand in the other hand, though the last few attempts he had managed a stronger shield.

"Let us duel," Perenelle said. "Hold your wand in your right hand, and use it to attack; use your left to defend."

Harry nodded and moved away several paces. He turned, they bowed, and spells began to fly. At first, Harry found himself forced to drop and roll to avoid some of the spells Perenelle cast at him, but his shield grew more effective… then Perenelle increased the pace. Harry found he was doing little more than struggling to defend himself while still occasionally having to dodge or dive out of the way.

"Hold! Harry, you must attack as you maintain your shield. _En Garde!"_

Harry made an effort. He managed to get off two _depulso_ spells that Perenelle easily deflected; then his shield faltered as Perenelle's _cado_ curse knocked him down and back several feet.

"Hold! Better, but you must maintain your focus even as you follow through with your attack. Now, take your wand in the left, and defend with your right."

Harry managed to avoid being hit with another spell, but it was as much from his footwork as from his shield spells. He was rapidly tiring when Perenelle finally called a halt. He was soaked with sweat and breathing hard, while the Professor was calm, cool, and relaxed. Of course, she had barely moved while he had been dodging all over the place. It was frustrating realizing just how far he still had to go; he was reasonably certain that in a real duel he would be lucky to last two minutes against Madame Flamel.

"That was really cool," Jamie said, walking toward them.

"You are doing exceptionally well, given the short time we have worked. But now, I'm afraid we have reached the point where I must assign homework," Perenelle said, smiling as a brief flicker of worry flashed across Harry's face. _"Non, mon petit lapin_, not feet of parchment, but…"

Harry heard something behind them; then a spell flashed by. He dropped, rolled once, and came up on his knee facing the other direction. He cast a shield with his wandless left hand, _"CONTEGO!"_ followed by _"EXURO!"_ with his wand - which he jerked aside and upwards at the last possible second, sending the flames up and into an unoccupied part of the room.

"Well done, my boy, well done indeed!" Nicholas Flamel said, smiling. Both Flamel and Albus Dumbledore, who was standing beside him, were wearing casual Muggle clothing. Dumbledore's shirt was a loud tropical print. Harry tried not to gawk as he stood; he had never seen the Headmaster in anything other than robes, and it looked as if what Sirius called Dumbledore's 'fashion sense' was unchanged. "You have clearly been making good use of your time," Nicholas continued, as he and Perenelle moved toward each other.

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said as he walked toward Harry. "And this is your sister, I presume?"

Jamie had moved directly behind Harry as he stood. Harry moved aside and drew her forward. "Yes, Professor. Allow me to present my sister, Jamie Potter. Jamie, this is Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Jamie, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. I knew both of your parents well."

Jamie nodded; as Nicholas and Perenelle approached, Harry introduced Jamie to Nicholas. Then Dumbledore said, "I apologize for interrupting your lesson, but the U.S. Mugwump and their Secretary of Magic would like for the three of us to join them."

"Again?" Perenelle sighed. "You are supposed to handle the parchment-pushers," she said, looking at Nicholas as they started toward the door. "But we had just finished, other than my giving Harry his homework. Harry, you must continue what we began here today; do not allow old habits to reassert themselves, but as you do magic, vary your practice and your hands. Use your wand for spells that you need to aim or control, and try using your free hand with the wand in the other for other sorts of things."

"I will."

Outside the door, one of the carts was waiting. Harry and Jamie were dropped off at their quarters, then the three Professors continued on to some other part of the facility. As they entered, Jamie said, "Thanks, Harry. Will I ever be able to do the sorts of things you were doing today?"

"Different people sometimes have different magical strengths, but there's a pretty good chance. The Potters are said to have strong magic, and Perenelle said you had a lot of potential. I'm going to hit the shower, and then go see how Hermione's doing. Want to come?"

"Yeah, I would."

"Okay, I'll be out in a few minutes."

Harry showered, put on clean clothes, and then got a change of clothes for Ron. He and Jamie entered the corridor and found a cart waiting, already summoned by one of the guards who had grown accustomed to Harry's schedule.

As they entered the hospital, Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then said, "Would you mind waiting here for just a minute with Ginny? I need to talk with Hermione for just a minute; is that okay?"

Jamie nodded and Ginny walked in, looking puzzled. Harry asked her to stay with Jamie until he cleared up something with Hermione, then he would call her through their link. "Oh, is Ron awake?"

"Yes, he has been for about an hour."

"Good," Harry said as he walked down one of the hallways and entered Hermione's room. He exchanged greetings with Ron and Hermione, and then tossed the bundle of clothes at Ron. "Hit the shower, mate. You need it."

Ron mumbled something and Hermione said, "Go on. Harry will stay with me until you're back, and Ginny said she'd be back in a minute."

"Oh, okay." Ron leaned over the rail and kissed Hermione quickly, then said just loud enough for Harry to hear, "I love you."

Harry could just make out Hermione's reply. "I love you, too."

Ron picked up the bundle of clothes, and as he left the room, he exchanged a look with Harry and briefly nodded.

Harry took the seat beside Hermione's bed and grinned. "Was some of that for my benefit?"

Color warmed Hermione's cheeks for a moment. "Maybe just a little."

"I think it's great. How are you? Really?"

"I feel okay, and Ginny said I've not been dropping off as much this afternoon; I'm not always aware of it. I'd like to get in the shower myself; my hair's a mess."

"Are they keeping you in bed?"

"Other than walking to the loo, and that with two people helping, one holding each arm. The nurse said maybe a shower tomorrow. Apparently there's a chair in it."

"I'm sure Ron will be glad to help," Harry said, grinning.

"Harry!"

"Hermione, look… before Ron gets back - I need a favor."

"What, Harry?"

"Jamie's not exactly your favorite witch, is she? Honestly?"

"Harry… I, um, no, none of that was her fault; Ron's just… Ron… and I think all that's sorted. If I'd taken all my potions, maybe… no, we're okay."

"That's good - I really need your help. Jamie and I were talking earlier, and I asked her if there was anything she'd like, and she said if she were going to Hogwarts, she didn't want to be the only one her age who didn't know any magic - and wanted my help in learning what she could before school starts. Can you help me work out some sort of lesson plans and schedule? What we need to cover?"

"I'll do more than that, Harry. I'll help, too. And once we get back, I have all my first year notes. And you were very good in the DA; you can certainly introduce her to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I can help her with Transfiguration and Charms…"

"Snape's already started on Potions… so far it seems to have been okay. And you know - that place I've been training in is big enough for a broom. I think a certain Quidditch co-captain might have some interest in that."

"As long as it's just… No, I know now that's all it is. I'm sorry, Harry, I acted like a jerk."

"S'okay. And you're right, that's all it would be. Maybe I'll tell you a couple more details when your boyfriend isn't likely to walk in. Hey, can Ginny and Jamie come in now?"

"Sure. In fact, if you can find some parchment… well, maybe a pen and paper, we can start."

Harry briefly closed his eyes again, then said, "Oh, Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel are here."

"I hope that means we're all getting out of here soon," Hermione said as Ginny and Jamie entered. "Hi, Jamie. Harry says you want to get prepared for Hogwarts, and I'd like to help. It'll be fun helping a Potter who actually wants to do some revision for a change."

"Are you certain it was Praetor, beloved?" Nicholas asked. After an exhausting session with the American officials, they had returned to the guest quarters and retired to the room Perenelle had taken.

Perenelle linked her fingers with his and then replied, "No doubt."

Moments later, Nicholas nodded. "Indeed. It would seem we have lived into interesting times."

"And I was sufficiently surprised that I said the name within Harry's hearing."

"Has he pursued it further?"

"He has asked, but I have taken the cowardly way out and asked for his trust. And with Severus already leading him towards the water…"

"That could certainly lead him to the first answer, but that answer would only raise many more questions."

"Including many questions we may not be able to answer, beloved."

"This will be most difficult for Brian… even after all this time," Nicholas said.

"Prophecy is perilous; do you think there is anything to be gained?"

"Do we dare take the chance?" They sat silently for several minutes; then Nicholas asked, "How did it come about that you are instructing Harry in the Wyrvin fashion?"

"He asked." Again their fingers touched.

Nicholas chuckled and said, "You certainly were not mollycoddling him today."

"No, though the true test was when you surprised him. You saw how he moved; how he placed himself in front of Jamie, though it would have been easier for him to turn the other way, and the strength of the shield he cast. I have been surprised how easy dueling in this fashion has been for him; the sessions he and Ginny had while they were holding hands have helped."

"You must caution him to use care when he practices with his peers."

Perenelle nodded. "Do you wish to take over?"

"Why fix what is not broken? Though you may find the others also wishing your instruction."

"I shall deal with that as it comes, though no doubt Ginny at least will wish to join him."

"I rather expect they all will. I believe that Ginny, at least, could also master that ancient art."

"We must also think how to accelerate Jamie's training so that she can at least cast basic defensive spells."

"Agreed. Obtaining a suitable wand for her is a priority when we return home."

"That will hopefully be soon."

"Brian planned to seek out the healer to find out the earliest Hermione could travel. The matter of the Dementor-like creature is becoming quite serious, too. I do not think he and I can wait past the morning. Bill - and perhaps Charlie - are also needed in their official roles."

"Depending on our mode of travel, none of that is necessarily a problem, though I am greatly concerned that Voldemort or some of his followers have elected to resort to Muggle methods."

"I have long feared this. For centuries Muggles and their weapons were no match for magic; however, that has changed. Muggles have grown far too skilled in killing one another, and in killing large numbers with a single blow. If Voldemort should begin making use of those methods, we may find ourselves at a great disadvantage."

"Let me share with you how Harry fared against one of their weapons."

Harry, Ginny, and Jamie returned to the guest quarters after Bill and Charlie had come to visit with Hermione - "Your future sister-in-law," as Ginny said as they left. Snape had been in the living area, and he invited Jamie to continue with their Potions theory. Harry and Ginny made themselves comfortable on a sofa and talked quietly.

Some time later Dumbledore entered the room and took a chair near the young couple. After exchanging pleasantries, he asked, "My young friends, I wonder if I might impose on you for a favor? The healer has given permission for Hermione to travel in the morning; I would be most grateful if you would make her aware of this, and ensure she has whatever she might need."

"Certainly, Professor," Ginny replied.

"And I will want to talk to both of you at length after we return home; but from what I have heard thus far, you have both comported yourselves in the finest tradition of Gryffindor house. And Ginny - I find I have been remiss in not speaking with you concerning the recent events in the Wizengamot. A mere 'thank you' does not seem adequate - but even so, thank you, Ginny. We would find ourselves at a significant disadvantage without your courage. I have made arrangements for a copy of the following day's _Prophet_ to be framed and placed in the trophy room."

As Harry sank down in his chair shaking his head, Ginny said, "Thank you, Professor. I… I was just in the right place at the right time."

"Indeed, but what is important is that you acted upon it. And that is Gryffindor." Dumbledore stood and added, "The two of you should be ready for an early departure as well. Good evening." Then he walked over to the table where Snape and Jamie worked.

"Hermione will need a change of clothes – what she was wearing was brought back here," Ginny said. "And she'll likely want a few other things as well."

"You want to gather it up?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ginny said, grinning. "I'll be back in a minute." Ginny disappeared down the hallway as Harry opened the door to let the guard know they would need a cart to the hospital. Ginny emerged a few minutes later with a rolled up bundle of clothing, a small bag, and a large grin.

As they waited for the cart, Harry said, "You seem to be enjoying this. Eager to get home?"

"Well, yes, but do you remember when Hermione packed for me back at Mrs. Figg's?"

"Yes," Harry said, now beginning to understand where this was going.

"I think I might have forgotten something…"

"Hermione will just transfigure…"

"She's short a wand. And could you imagine her asking Ron, or if she did, what he might come up with?"

"You're… wicked."

"I told you from the start you were in over your head."

Reaching the hospital, Harry knocked lightly on the almost-closed door; then he and Ginny walked in. Only one light remained on. Ron and Hermione were lying side by side, their arms wrapped around each other. They seemed to be unaware of anyone entering until Ginny, laughing, said, "Hermione… do you know that gown isn't fastened in back except at the neck?"

As Ron sprang back, Hermione untangled one arm, felt a short way along the garment seam, then flipped quickly over onto her back.

"You think you might knock next time?" Ron said, his red face obvious even in the dim light.

"We did," Harry said. "Dumbledore said we were leaving in the morning, and he asked us to let you two know and to bring over clothes and whatever else Hermione might need."

"Um… thanks. Did you get my shampoo?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and the other stuff in that little bag," Ginny replied, setting the bundle in a chair. "We need to go and pack, and we'll gather up your stuff, too. We'll see you two in the morning," as she tugged Harry back out. As they walked out, Ginny asked, "Do you think they've finally got it together?"

"Yeah, I think maybe this time they do."

"Harry!" The call was soft, somewhere between a whimper and a cry, but it woke both Harry and Ginny. Jamie stood in their doorway clutching her abdomen.

"Jamie? What's wrong?" Harry asked as he swung out of bed and quickly moved to his sister's side. "What's wrong?"

"My scar… it burns…" Harry hesitated for a moment, then tentatively wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders and guided her back to the bed where he coaxed her to sit beside him. Ginny had summoned and donned her robe; then she sat down on the other side of Jamie. "It's… it's horrible."

"I know, it hurts," Harry comforted. "It usually doesn't last too long…"

"It's burned before, but not like this…" Jamie shook her head quickly. "I'm seeing… I don't know what… things…bad things…"

"I'm getting Madame Flamel," Ginny said as she stood and walked out the door. A minute later she returned with the venerable witch.

"What is wrong,_ ma chère fille?"_ Perenelle sat down on the bed beside Jamie. "Fear not, child, we are with you. Will you share with me what you have seen?"

Jamie nodded, and Perenelle took her trembling hand. They sat quietly for a few minutes, and then Perenelle released Jamie's hand and stood up. "Ginny, would you stay with Jamie for a few moments? Harry, come with me."

Perenelle led the way out of the bedroom and down the corridor toward the room she had chosen; Nicholas emerged and walked toward them. Meeting halfway, they joined hands for a long moment, then continued together towards the end of the hallway with Harry following.

Nicholas knocked on the door opposite the room he and Perenelle had shared. After a short wait, Dumbledore opened the door in a dressing gown. Perenelle wasted no time on formalities. "Brian, take my hand." To his surprise, she held out her other hand to Harry, and then closed her eyes.

As the images began to form, Harry also closed his eyes. What Perenelle shared was far too familiar; Jamie had seen through Voldemort's eyes. And Voldemort was… moving, along with a group of his Death Eaters… and Dementors… a lot of Dementors. It was dark, but somehow it seemed familiar, then Harry got a glimpse of the towers of Hogwarts in the distance. Voldemort and his followers were south of the castle, moving toward Hogsmeade.

"How?" Dumbledore asked.

"Jamie," Perenelle replied.

"They are moving in force," Nicholas said, "perhaps hoping to further destabilize matters."

"And from what Minerva has told me, the Aurors are spread far and wide," Perenelle said.

Dumbledore nodded. "I see little choice; we must attempt to intervene. We have perhaps twenty minutes; perhaps a few more if they organize." He paused for a moment. "Harry, if you will, please bring Ron and Hermione here as quickly as you can. Nicholas, would you please wake the others, and Perenelle, would you contact our hosts." Dumbledore stepped back into his room.

Harry had started back toward the room he and Ginny shared when Perenelle said, "Wait, Harry." She pulled a key ring from a pocket and said, "_Portus._ This will bring the three of you back here. Apparate, Harry, as soon as you have changed. Time is of the essence.

Harry nodded and disappeared into the bedroom. A minute later there was a soft crack.

Harry arrived outside the hospital room door. He knocked, loudly this time, waited a few seconds and entered, fumbling the light switch on as he entered the room. Ron and Hermione were still lying side by side, though Hermione was now dressed.

Ron looked at him balefully. "Again?"

"Get up, both of you. I think we're leaving. Hogsmeade is about to be attacked."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked as Ron slid off the bed and reached for his shoes.

Hermione pointed to a chair and Harry picked up her trainers and handed them to her. "Jamie. She saw what Voldemort was doing, like I used to."

Ron started to scurry about the room, gathering their belongings. Harry chafed at the delay while the seconds rolled by; but finally Hermione sighed and said, "Use your wand, Ron."

He nodded sheepishly and waved his wand; their remaining possessions gathered together, and Ron stuffed them into a plastic bag that Hermione handed him. Hermione climbed gingerly from the bed, and Ron moved beside her and held her arm.

"I have a portkey." Harry said as he held out the key ring, and as soon as Ron and Hermione placed their fingers on it, he triggered the spell.

They arrived in the living area where Jamie and Ginny were waiting. Harry could see that Jamie was frightened, but at least she didn't seem to be hurting any longer. Perenelle emerged from the hallway just after they arrived, carrying - Harry had to look twice to be certain - Pymander on her wrist, as a falconer would carry a bird. "The others have gone ahead, and Brian has sent our luggage on ahead of us. Come; grasp Pymander's tail, gently. He has graciously consented to bear us to Grimmauld Place."

Harry started to object, but a glance from Perenelle silenced him.

There was a flash of orange fire, and a moment later the room was empty.

They emerged into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place in another flash of fire. Given the hour, Harry would have expected it to be empty, but Molly was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. She stood immediately and rushed towards them, first pulling Ginny and Harry into a hug, then Ron and Hermione. "Easy, Mum," Ron cautioned. "Hermione's still a bit wobbly."

"Then help her to a chair; I'm making a fresh pot in a moment." Molly turned to face Jamie. "And you must be Harry's sister. It's wonderful to have you here. We were all so worried about you, dear. I'm Molly Weasley; I'm Ron and Ginny's Mum."

"I'm… Jamie."

"Welcome home, Jamie. Why don't you have a seat at the table? Would you like some tea, and biscuits? Though you would call them cookies." Molly guided a slightly confused-looking Jamie to the table, and then started back towards the other side of the kitchen. "That child is nothing more than skin and bones. Honestly, what is it with you Potters? I finally have Harry looking halfway healthy… Don't just stand there, all of you, sit. I'm going…"

"Molly," Perenelle said. "Hogsmeade."

Molly glanced warily at Harry, Ginny, and Ron, who had moved next to Harry after settling Hermione at the table. "Arthur, Percy, and the twins left a few minutes ago. I couldn't, with Penny…"

"Harry, Ginny, and I must join them now," Perenelle said quietly.

"But… but… they are… children," Molly sputtered. "It's much too dangerous…"

"We have need of anyone capable of producing a corporeal Patronus, and Harry's is powerful. And together, he and Ginny were able to drive the creature away. The war has begun in earnest, Molly." Then, to Harry and Ginny, she instructed, "Grasp Pymander's tail…"

Harry, Ginny, and Ron gripped the long tail feathers of the phoenix, and the four disappeared in the orange flames as Molly cried out for Ron to stop. She stood unmoving for several moments, then, tea forgotten, walked back to the table and sank into a chair and sighed.

"I should be there, too," Hermione said. "I can cast a Patronus."

"But Ron can't…" Molly objected. "And you're not well."

"Ron can do it; his Patronus is a bear," Hermione replied. "But I should be there… I'm fine, but… no wand."

Molly nodded, though her eyes were far away. "It was like this in the last war," she whispered. "And all of them are there. All you can do is wait… and wait… and hope that your loved ones come home. Gideon and Fabian… never did."

It was dark when they arrived; to Harry's surprise, there was no visible flame. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he could make out several other wizards nearby, including Dumbledore, Nicholas Flamel, and Bill Weasley. Dumbledore moved to stand beside Perenelle. "Are you certain this is wise?"

"If the creature should appear," she replied, softly, "we may not have another answer."

Dumbledore nodded reluctantly. "We believe they will approach from this direction. Our force, such as it is, is spread out to each side of us, taking advantage of whatever cover is to be found. As they approach, we will make our stand here, in hopes that none of them shall reach the village."

"How many?" Perenelle asked.

"Few enough. There are a dozen Aurors, perhaps as many from the Order, and our group. Though more Aurors have been summoned."

Dumbledore lowered his voice. "At all costs, see to Harry and Ginny's safety."

"You cannot coddle him forever, Brian. This may be the time…"

"It is not yet his time," Dumbledore said as Nicholas joined them.

"But we do not know the hour, old friend. And if they anything, they are capricious," Nicholas said.

Dumbledore nodded as Lupin joined the other three professors. "What are Ron and Ginny doing here?" He asked. "Neither has mastered…"

"There is no time. Prepare," Dumbledore hissed. "They approach."

Lupin and Flamel moved off somewhere to the right; Harry could make out the outlines of several others in both directions. Dumbledore moved off to the left, and Perenelle motioned for them to follow. She led them back perhaps twenty feet to where there were several trees and whispered, "Prepare yourselves, but wait until the others begin. Ginny, stay close to Harry, but do not join hands unless the creature appears. And should it do so…"

Harry nodded; he and Ginny took positions behind one of the trees, Ron another, and Perenelle between them. He had challenged Ron's presence as soon as they arrived, but Ron had assured him that he and Hermione had worked on his Patronus. Harry wasn't fully convinced, but under the circumstances… And Ginny… with Ginny, it didn't matter; Perenelle must think that whatever had happened when they rescued Sirius must have come from the two of them. Still, he would have been much happier had she remained in Grimmauld Place.

He could see movement approaching them, and he felt the first tendrils of cold and despair as the Dementors approached. There were a lot of them. And from what Jamie had seen, Voldemort was with them.

Ginny slipped her hand into his, and he felt her wordless love. They would separate before any spells were cast, but now, as they waited… _"There is no joy like that snatched from under the shadow of the sword, my love," _she said through their link.

"I love you, Ginny, whatever…"

"_Forget the whatever rubbish. We're going to kick Voldemort's arse. Again."_

They waited quietly, sharing their feelings without any further words. Then, from their left, Harry heard Dumbledore. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _ He and Ginny separated their hands and joined the chorus, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Harry's stag was joined by Ginny's… Harry wasn't sure, but it was some type of large cat, Ron's bear, Perenelle's unicorn, and numerous other silver shapes streaking towards the approaching horde of Dementors behind Dumbledore's phoenix.

Molly was brought back to the present by Jamie's restless fidgeting. Watching for a moment, she realized the girl was furtively scanning the room, searching for possible exits. "This hasn't been much of a homecoming for you, has it, dear? It must be frightening to leave everything behind and come into a strange new place and then be left to fend for yourself." Molly stood up. "I promised you tea and some biscuits - or would you rather have hot chocolate? That's one of Harry's favorites." It also concealed certain additives better. "And Hermione?"

"I'd like some hot chocolate. Let me help." Hermione started to push her chair back.

"No, dear, stay there. You've been through an ordeal yourself." Molly moved across the kitchen, and prepared two mugs and a pot of tea. She placed these and a tin of biscuits on a tray and rejoined the two girls at the table. "Tea or chocolate helps somehow…" She looked at Hermione for help.

Hermione understood Molly's silent message. "Both Jamie and I need to visit Ollivander's soon. I feel helpless without a wand."

"Will this be your first wand, dear?"

Jamie nodded.

"There's nothing quite like your first wand. The whole world begins to open up for you…"

"Jamie tried holding my wand for a moment, but it didn't work out too well," Hermione said. "She did much better with Harry's."

"Ginny couldn't use any of the wands we had." Molly looked at Jamie speculatively. "I was afraid we might not be able to find a wand when nothing with unicorn hair or dragon heartstring would work for her. Phoenix feather wands are not that common."

"I remember Harry saying that when he got his wand, Mr. Ollivander said that Fawkes had given just two feathers," Hermione said.

"And a phoenix is rare enough to begin with," Molly said. "Fortunately for us, a few weeks before one of the players for New Zealand had bartered a feather to cover a bill at the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny's wand core came from Sparky, the Macaws' mascot."

"Does… does that mean they might not have a wand for me?" Jamie asked.

"I'm sure you'll have a wand, dear; if nothing else, Professor Dumbledore will know what to do." Molly could see that the calming potion was working. "But we can worry about that later. What was it like for you, suddenly finding out you had a brother?"

"Uh… I didn't know what to think or expect. But a few minutes after I met him, he was blocking spells and bullets from hitting us. Then, a day or two later, he blocked a missile…"

"A missile?" Molly was horrified.

"Yes, it was a missile," Hermione confirmed. "Neither of us would be here if Harry hadn't shielded us. Ron said his shield was at least thirty feet wide."

Jamie nodded in confirmation. "I couldn't understand why he'd want to take chances like that for somebody he didn't know… and I was kinda confused; he and Ginny spent some time talking with me the first day, but after that, it seemed like he was afraid of me, or at least of being alone with me."

Molly nodded. "Harry didn't have a lot of role models growing up."

"That's what Madame Flamel said, and that he was so worried about doing or saying the wrong thing that he really was avoiding me. But she worked it out so I had a chance to corner him…"

"Another Gryffindor for sure," Molly laughed.

"I think so, too," Hermione said.

Molly motioned for Jamie to continue. "After that talk, it was… I dunno, different. He let me watch him practice with Madame Flamel, and he and Ron and Hermione said they'd help me so I wouldn't be totally out of place when school started."

"Isn't that great?" Hermione asked. "Someone else who actually wants to do a spot of revision."

Molly smiled. "All of your OWLS were excellent, and I have no doubt you had a large hand in that.

"Maybe a little," Hermione conceded. "But they both forgave me afterwards."

"You've got some good help, Jamie." Molly looked at the clock she had taken from the Burrow; none of the hands had moved from Mortal Danger. "And I want you to know that I'm here for you. I think of Harry and Hermione like they are my own." Molly watched Hermione's reaction; she had seen the hurt in the girl's eyes after the four of them had rescued Penny and she'd talked about all of her boys and Ginny being under one roof… and from what Ginny had told her, it looked as if it were truly only a matter of time. "And as far as I'm concerned, you're family, too. There's nothing so small and nothing so big that you can't come to me for help, or talk to me about."

"Thank… thank you," Jamie said.

"From both of us," Hermione added softly.

Harry watched as the silver wave broke against the massed, writhing darkness. There was just a hint of the coming daybreak, but it was still too dark to make out more than the silver shapes moving around and through the massed evil. He could tell that Voldemort's ranks were becoming ragged, but as the Patroni faded, one by one, there was still a large seething sea of Dementors…but at least their advance had halted for a moment.

As they waited, a light appeared and seemed to be moving through the Dementors; then it broke free; a lone figure was approaching them… the light was sufficient to show the figure carried a white flag, but little else. Harry thought he could make out a glint of red in the eyes; there was no doubt in his mind that this was Voldemort himself.

A moment later, Voldemort's amplified, high voice intoned, "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"

Harry heard Dumbledore dispatch three names he did not know back towards the village to watch for anything moving behind their line. Then, Dumbledore stepped forward and made his own amplified reply. "I have nothing to say to you, Tom, that I did not already say years ago or at the Ministry."

"But I have something to say to you, Dumbledore. You now hold two things that I require."

"And what might these be, Tom?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"The secret of _Fetum Inter Matris_, or the girl that resulted from it. You can even have the girl back, alive and unharmed, afterward. And the book of Abraham the Jew."

"And even if either of these things were mine to give, which they are not, what makes you think I would do anything other than give my last breath in keeping them from your hands?"

There was a high-pitched laugh. "Lord Voldemort is generous; not only am I prepared to allow you and all of your Muggle-loving rabble to keep your miserable little lives, and to swear a wizard's oath to that effect, but I will offer _you _something more as well."

"You have nothing to offer me, Tom."

Voldemort laughed again, a chilling, evil sound. Harry felt Ginny's hand slip back into his. "But you're wrong again, Dumbledore. I - and I alone - can give you your heart's desire. No, Albus, not warm woolen socks, but that which you truly see in your mirror. I have Grindelwald's wand, and its brother! Lord Voldemort, and Lord Voldemort alone, can return to you what Grindelwald took!"

Dumbledore stood still for a moment, and then Harry could see him shaking his head side to side. "Did you learn nothing in your years at Hogwarts, Tom? Did you truly think that a shade, a hollow specter trapped within a wand, would tempt me? What is your real purpose?"

"But I do not offer shade or specter. _'King Teti has not died the death, he has become a glorious one in the horizon.'_ I have unlocked and mastered the Codex of Circe."

"Necromancy, Tom?"

"Life, Dumbledore, Life. Yours, those of your wretched followers, and the one that was taken from you. Even the lives my wand has taken. I require the lost transference of _Fetum Inter Matris_ to rejoin Ka and body, and the Elixir of Life to sustain the spell."

"But why bargain, instead of taking what you want?"

"Your fool partner - yes, I see the alchemist lurking behind you - destroyed the only remaining stone. To forge another will be the work of years, if not decades, with the book. Without - far longer."

"And what assurances?"

"Lord Voldemort is generous, Dumbledore. Devise a binding blood-oath; protect whatever flotsam of wizard-kind you desire - Purebloods, Half-bloods, Muggle-born, even Squibs and traitors like Wormtail. But give me your answer. Lord Voldemort is generous, but not patient."

"But what you ask is not in my power to give."

"Then I grant you seven days, Dumbledore, to choose. I shall await your answer seven days hence, upon this spot. You may choose life - or death. Should you choose death, the war shall be total. I shall not leave one stone atop another, nor anything alive in my path until I obtain what I seek. Until then, I and my followers shall abide under the flag of truce." Voldemort stabbed the staff bearing the flag into the ground, and then took two steps backwards, still facing Dumbledore. He reached into his robes and threw something small towards Dumbledore. "Think on this as you ponder your decision, Dumbledore."

Voldemort was suddenly no longer there, and the mass of Dementors was… retreating and scattering. Dumbledore stood looking at the flag, then stepped forward and knelt down where the object thrown by Voldemort had landed. He did something with his wand, then apparently picked something up and began walking slowly back to where everyone else was gathering.

Harry slowly turned the pages of the photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. He had retrieved the album to show Jamie when they returned; Ginny, Hermione, and Molly Weasley were attempting to set up a room for Jamie with - or perhaps in spite of - Dobby's help. The little elf had become very excited - almost frantic - on learning the identity of this new arrival. When they returned from outside Hogsmeade, Dobby at first had tried to get Harry to allow him to show him the completed renovations to Grimmauld Place. This apparently had been totally forgotten in the rush to prepare a room for "the noble and beautiful sister of the wise and powerful wizard Harry Potter."

Except Harry wasn't feeling particularly wise or powerful right now. After Voldemort's departure, Dumbledore had coordinated for a few minutes with Kingsley Shacklebolt on maintaining a watch around the village, had whispered briefly with Snape and McGonagall, and then had addressed the entire group. Dumbledore had said that there was nothing more to be accomplished tonight, or rather this morning. That these things would be carefully considered and discussed before actions were taken and decisions reached.

Hestia Jones had asked Dumbledore if he thought Voldemort - though she did not name him - would keep the truce. Dumbledore had looked thoughtful for a moment, and then replied that it was unlikely even Voldemort would casually invoke that sort of magic intending deception. Afterwards, the group had broken up: the Aurors remaining on watch and most of the Professors returning to Hogwarts, including Snape and Lupin. Charlie Weasley had left with the Hogwarts contingent and Bill had departed for Gringotts. Perenelle had told them to attempt to Apparate back to Headquarters, and even though it was a much longer distance than any of them had attempted before, they had at least managed it without splinching themselves.

Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Voldemort's words were not intended for Dumbledore alone, Harry." Nicholas walked around the sofa and took a seat beside Harry.

"I… know." Harry hesitated, but Flamel waited until he finally asked, "What… no, who did Grindelwald take from Professor Dumbledore?"

"If you know enough to ask it in that fashion, then you understood exactly what Voldemort offered. To both of you… or either."

"I've… seen… the _Priori Incantatem_ effect before. My parents…"

Flamel nodded but sat silently for a long moment before speaking. "You know, as does all of our world, that in 1945 Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald. You may have even heard that Dumbledore stopped him once years before…"

"Our first night… the first night Ginny and I were together…you said…"

"True, I did… Many years before, my position in the wizarding world was not unlike that which Dumbledore occupies today - both arch-mage and elder statesman. When the Guardianship passed to Brian, some years before Grindelwald's first attempt to seize power, I intentionally withdrew from any sort of public role in the world's affairs. Perenelle… Perenelle had withdrawn years before. I had withdrawn, or so I have maintained, so as not to interfere with Brian's ascendancy… but…" Flamel's voice became soft. "That is not the whole truth. Brian and I disagreed about how Grindelwald should be dealt with… and his upbringing had not truly prepared him to understand the depths to which evil could go. He had not learned, then, that some things are beyond redemption."

Flamel again sat quietly for several moments. "We all must learn from our mistakes, Harry. Experience is said to keep a dear school, but some things can be learned in no other. A good teacher is one with the wisdom to know when to allow his pupils to err, and when he must intervene because the cost of failure would be too high. I was not a good teacher, Harry. I allowed both hope and weariness to cloud my judgment.

"Brian challenged Grindelwald… not fully understanding the true nature of his opponent. As a result, Cassandra Trelawney… died. And she died… horribly, as Brian watched… and as she had foreseen. Prophecy, Harry, true prophecy is perilous; it often fulfills itself through our lack of understanding as we attempt to prevent its fulfillment."

"Cassandra Trelawney… the seer?"

Flamel sighed. "Yes, and but she was also Cassandra Trelawney, the companion of young Dumbledore. The two of then had been inseparable since their first year, not unlike you and your two friends. In some ways, there was never a more mismatched and more perfect couple: Brian, the pragmatic realist and Cassandra, the visionary mystic. Brian and Cassandra had sought Perenelle's… no, that no longer matters. Suffice it to say that her loss weighed heavily on Dumbledore for many years, and almost led to his defeat in 1945. You were the first person outside his existing circle - which is now largely gone - that he has permitted himself to truly care for."

"He… he said he cared… too much."

"Brian was following a different path than I had, Harry, but both led to the same place. It is the mistake that old men make, in forgetting what it is to be young. He did not care too much, but with all his wisdom, he did not fully comprehend that we cannot always protect what we love."

Nicholas waited as he attempted to absorb this. Harry finally asked, "Is what Voldemort offered… possible?"

"I am not certain, Harry. There are legends, but even they refer to powerful and unusual magic. And it has been much sought after, but rarely found. However, I do not believe the attempt, even if successful, would be a good thing; particularly as Voldemort has offered. Necromancy is the Darkest of the Dark Arts; nothing good has ever come from it. And Brian is not the same man he was a century ago. He has grown. How could he roll back those years?"

Harry nodded slowly. "I understand what you're saying. But if I had listened to everyone about Sirius…"

"What does your heart tell you, Harry?"

"That Voldemort can't be trusted."

"Then listen, Harry. Did you not listen to your heart about Sirius?"

"But if it's possible…"

"Either path would serve Voldemort's interest, Harry. Your cooperation, or your distraction in seeking such a thing."

Harry nodded slowly. "Either way, he would win."

"I think so, Harry, but you would do well to talk with Brian; together you may discern more than the two of us. And talk to Perenelle, and to your own bond-mate… and your friends. And you and I will talk further."

"This isn't a house, it's a palace!" Jamie bounced in, followed by Ginny and Hermione. "I can't believe how big it is… or that I have my own room. And it's beautiful."

"Which room did you choose?" Harry asked. Dobby was to have shown her all of the empty bedrooms, or at least until she found one she liked.

"The one on this floor, next to your room. Or rooms," she replied as she looked about.

"There are larger and more comfortable rooms on the third floor," Harry objected.

"But this is the one I liked. You said I could pick."

Harry nodded. "I did. And I'm glad you're nearby."

Ginny said, "Mum wants all of us downstairs in about fifteen minutes. She's going to serve breakfast, then we're all supposed to go to bed like good children."

Harry was tired, but… if Dumbledore was right, this was the best possible time for Jamie to get her wand; remembering his own first visit, he was eager to take Jamie there. "Let's get a few hours…"

"Then you better let me fix our chocolate," Ginny said. "Mum's convinced we've not slept or eaten since we left."

"Ron's not told her about the wonders of room service?" Harry laughed. "A few hours of sleep would be good, but not all day; I want to go to Diagon Alley this afternoon. Jamie and Hermione need wands."

"Harry, have you lost your mind?" Hermione asked, surprised. "Dumbledore will need to set up the same sort of thing he did last time…"

"No, Harry's quite right," Nicholas said. "We believe that Voldemort is unlikely to break the truce he proposed, at least while he feels the matter is in play. This should be an excellent time for an outing. Perenelle and I will accompany you."

"Then it's decided," Harry said. "Sis, we're going shopping. Wizard style."


	27. Chapter 26: New Song

**Chapter 26 – New Song**

"Hermione, I wonder if you would be so kind as to show me to your library?" Nicholas asked. "I think it likely that it would have a book I would like to consult, and that would save me a trip back to Hogwarts."

"Certainly, Professor," Hermione said as she stood up.

Nicholas made a slight gesture towards Ginny, who rose to accompany them. "And I'll help. Harry, remember: you and Jamie need to be downstairs in a little less than fifteen minutes."

"Okay, Gin." Harry watched them file out, and then said, "I have some pictures of our parents, if you'd like to see them."

Jamie settled beside him on the sofa as Harry placed the book in her hands. She opened it to the first page. "The people… they're moving!"

Harry chuckled, remembering the first time he had seen a wizard photograph. "Yes, they do that in the magical world."

"Can they see… or hear us?"

"No, these are just… pictures. Though there are some portraits that can… I don't think there are any here, at least not any more, but I can show you at Hogwarts."

"Our mother… she was… beautiful."

"You're the lucky one, you know. You look a lot like her."

"Our father isn't bad-looking either. And you look like him… at least when you smile." Jamie pointed to a picture that Harry knew had been taken at their parents' wedding.

"Yeah, that's what everyone's always told me, that I looked just like him at whatever age."

"They weren't a whole lot older than you are now in some of these."

"Some of these were taken at Hogwarts while they were there. There's one with Sirius."

"He looks… different."

"I know."

"I recognize Professor Lupin. Do you know who the little guy is that's in a lot of these?"

"That's Wormtail… his real name is Peter Pettigrew. He's the one who sold out… the one who ratted Mum and Dad out to Voldemort," Harry said bitterly. "But he's also the one who told us about you."

"Who's this big dude?"

"That's Hagrid. You'll meet him at Hogwarts. He's the one who came for me when I was eleven. Hagrid was the first person from our world I met. I think you'll like him. And that's Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher. She looks a bit older now, and she's very strict, most of the time."

Jamie turned the page. "Wow!"

Harry grinned. "That's the castle from across the lake. If you look right above and to the right of Sirius, you can see one of the goals on the Quidditch pitch. Hey, we'd better hurry, or we'll be late."

They flipped through the rest of the book; Harry told Jamie she could keep it for now and he would see if a copy could be made for her. As they rose from the sofa, he was starting to lead the way to the door when Jamie touched his arm. He stopped and turned, and she awkwardly pulled him towards her. Harry took a half-step towards Jamie and wrapped an arm around her back. "I'm not very good at this," Jamie whispered.

Something suddenly clicked into place for Harry. "Proficiency in anything requires practice, you know."

"I guess I need a lot of practice."

Breakfast suddenly became an adventure when Molly learned of their plans. Harry found himself in the unusual position of being on the other end of one of her rants. Eventually - when they were finally able to get a few words in - the combined reassurance of both Flamels persuaded Molly that this was not a totally irresponsible plan. Molly had started to apologize, but Harry said, "I know you were just worried about us." Harry grinned. "It's okay, Mum. You're finally treating me like everyone else." Molly smiled, and then spent the next few minutes at the sink.

Climbing the stairs after their meal, Ginny asked Jamie if she needed something to sleep in.

"I don't think I brought the pajamas from Joe's."

"Not a problem, I know just the thing," Ginny replied.

Ron nudged Harry and said in a stage whisper, "I think you just lost another pair, mate."

"Are they really that comfortable, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Ah-huh; don't take my word for it; give it a try."

"Ron has plenty," Harry added helpfully.

"Maybe I will," Hermione replied, taking Ron by the hand and tugging him along as they reached the third floor. Harry stood watching them as Ginny led Jamie up the next fight of stairs; shaking his head, he started to follow them when he heard… something. He stood still, listening carefully, and heard another sound. It sounded like a scream, and it seemed to be coming from the Library.

Harry pulled his wand and listened carefully outside the door. Not hearing anything further, he eased the door open and slipped in. There, seated at the table, was Professor Dumbledore. He did not look up or otherwise acknowledge Harry's presence. As he watched, Dumbledore waved his hand and a robed and hooded figure appeared above the table, similar to what Harry had seen projected above a Pensieve. As he watched, the figure shrank back, holding up its arm as if to defend itself; then the hood fell back. Harry could see the figure was a woman; as he watched, the figure called out, "Albus! Do not be tempted! I love…" Something seemed to happen; there was a terrible scream as the figure collapsed and deformed… and the image faded.

Dumbledore sat there unmoving for several seconds, and then waved his hand again. As Harry watched, the sequence played again. This time, as it completed, Dumbledore bowed his head and haltingly said, "Now, only now, do I finally understand."

Harry took several steps toward the table, but Dumbledore gave no indication he was aware of Harry's approach. "Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore sat unmoving for a moment before looking up. "I'm sorry, Harry; I'm afraid I was distracted for a moment."

"Was that Cassandra Trelawney?"

"Then you… saw?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry, Professor. I thought I heard something. I didn't mean to intrude."

"What you saw, Harry, were her last moments… Voldemort has found some means of extracting the echoes from the wands he seems indeed to have. But he would not have chosen the images he sent had he understood their context."

"I don't understand, Professor."

"Those were… Cassandra's last words to me, Harry. They made little sense to me at the time, as we confronted Grindelwald. I have long pondered their meaning. Until today."

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"Thank you, Harry, but that was many, many years ago."

"No - I thought you could never understand how I've felt… the things I said when I thought Sirius was dead… And even now…"

"Almost all of us have suffered loss, Harry. And there is nothing more painful than knowing that a loved one has perished through one's own failure. The only choices are to go on or to give up. And after she… after she… No, Harry, I could not allow her sacrifice to be for naught. And yes, even now, I feel her loss as if it were yesterday."

"Will you tell me about her, Professor? I've heard she was a great seer, but never more than that."

"That's not an accident, Harry. After Riddle… No, that too can wait for later. But… there are things that you now need to know, and I will tell you... But… I would beg you to give me a little time. Hearing her voice again…"

"I understand, Professor. She must have been a truly exceptional person if the two of you were together."

"She was, Harry, indeed she was." Dumbledore managed a faint smile. "Thank you for reminding me that we shared many good times, too."

"Later today, Professor, we want to go to Diagon Alley, to get a wand for Jamie… The Flamels said they would go with us."

"It may indeed be your best chance. I should return to Hogwarts; there are things that I must now set in motion."

"Come with us, please, Professor? You enjoyed it last time."

"Perhaps I shall, Harry, perhaps I shall."

"If you would like to rest - I've asked Dobby to wake us at about one - pick any empty bedroom; there are several on this floor. There's always a place for you here."

"Thank you, Harry. I believe I shall take you up on your kind offer."

They both stood up, Dumbledore pocketing the small device from the table. As they left the library, Harry said, "I think all of the rooms down that hallway past the first two on each side are free."

"Then I will see you in a few hours." Dumbledore walked down the hallway as Harry continued up the stairs. As he climbed into bed beside Ginny, she drowsily curled against him; a few moments later he, too, was asleep.

When Dobby came to wake them up, Harry did regret not being able to sleep for a couple more hours. It took him a little effort, but he woke Ginny up, and after a shower, they were both wide awake and eager to be on their way.

Coming out of their bedroom, they found Ron, Hermione, and Jamie waiting in the sitting room. "High time, you two," Ron said.

They padded down the stairs and found Dumbledore and the Flamels waiting in the kitchen. Perenelle said, "Shall we be on our way? I have prepared a portkey and will take Jamie; I believe it would be good for the four of you to Apparate."

"Are you up to it?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I'm fine, Ron." She disappeared with a crack.

A short time later they were all in Diagon Alley. Jamie looked about in wonder while Harry grinned, remembering his own introduction to the wizarding world with Hagrid.

"Where will you begin?" asked Dumbledore, who seemed to enjoy Jamie's reaction as much as Harry did.

"I'd like to go to Ollivander's first," Hermione said. "I feel… um, helpless without a wand."

"That's a historic first," Ron said with a grin.

"Flourish & Blotts should be next, of course; Jamie will need textbooks."

"That's my Hermione. Why would anyone in their right mind shop for the lighter things first?"

It was a slow walk through the alley, with Jamie stopping every few steps to look at some new wonder. When they finally arrived outside Ollivander's, Dumbledore and the Flamels indicated that they would wait outside, and Ron also said that he wanted to make a quick stop at another shop. "No doubt he wants to see what's new at Quality Quidditch Supplies," Hermione whispered to Ginny.

Ron moved off down the street as the other four young people entered the wand shop. Mr. Ollivander was behind the counter; he looked up as they entered, and recognizing Harry, said, "Ah, Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you."

"Expecting me, sir?"

"Indeed." Ollivander's eyes narrowed as the four spread out; he looked rapidly between Ginny and Jamie, then closely at Harry again. "And now, I believe I understand. I did not know you had any close relatives, Mr. Potter."

"This is my sister, Mr. Ollivander, Jamie Potter."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Potter. Now, as to your wands…"

"Both Jamie and Hermione need wands," Harry said.

"But surely you expected the others as well, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm… I'm afraid I don't understand, sir."

"Several days ago, Mr. Potter, as I came downstairs from my flat to my worktable, I found four phoenix feathers, and laid out beside them, four lengths of wood. One was holly, another hazel, and the last two were elder. Beside them was a bit of parchment with your family shield." As he spoke, he placed four boxes on the counter.

"I… see," Harry said.

"Three of the feathers were from one bird that I did not immediately recognize; the other feather was from Fawkes. Which of you would like to go first?"

"Go on, Jamie," Harry whispered, nudging her forward.

"I would, sir," she said.

"I have not sold you a wand before," Ollivander said. "Will this be your first wand, Miss Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're a bit older than is usual for a first wand, but no matter." Ollivander's tape measure crawled over her for several moments before he took it and glanced at it briefly. He then opened one of the boxes and presented Jamie with a wand. After a moment he said, "Well, go ahead, swish it."

Jamie twirled the wand in an arc, and was rewarded with colorful sparks and a golden glow.

Ollivander asked, "Mr. Potter, by chance have you or Miss, no, I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter broken your wands?"

"No, sir," Harry said.

"Then I believe this second elder wand is intended for Miss Potter as well." Ollivander handed Jamie another wand. "Set the first one down and try this one, young lady."

This wand also produced colored sparks and a glow in Jamie's hand.

"Both wands are made from elder; the first is twelve inches; a powerful wand, well suited for transfiguration and conjuring. The second is ten inches and somewhat more flexible: a good wand for more subtle work. Fawkes gave the feather for this wand. Now, who is next? Mr. or Mrs. Potter?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance; Ginny stepped forward. "Mrs. Potter, as I recall your current wand is willow, ten and a half inches; a nice supple wand quite suitable for charms, even if not your ideal wood. This wand, however, is made of hazel and is eleven and a half inches long: a good all-around wand. It is pliable and well suited for transfiguration or Defense Against the Dark Arts. If you would, try it after placing your current wand on the counter."

Ginny swished the new wand, and again there came the colored sparks and a glow.

"It seems this wand is quite suitable for you as well, Mrs. Potter. You may find slightly better results with it than with your first wand, as this one is made from your proper wood. Now, Mr. Potter?" Ollivander held out the final wand to Harry. "Another holly wand; this one is thirteen inches long, not quite so supple as your first wand, but still quite flexible, and it is suitable for powerful magic. This would be a particularly fine wand for an Auror or anyone primarily concerned with Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry waved the new wand after placing his old wand on the counter. This new wand also proved to be compatible with him.

"Now, Miss Granger, I believe that you also required a new wand?"

Hermione stepped up to the counter and went through three wands before finding a proper fit. She then asked to purchase a spare; that took her through several more wands before she found a second wand that chose her.

Harry paid for all of the wands himself, over Hermione's objections, while Mr. Ollivander grumbled about the newfangled Gringotts card. After thanking Mr. Ollivander, they were starting to leave when he asked, "Is that Albus Dumbledore I see standing outside my shop?"

Harry turned and nodded. "He came with us."

"Would you kindly ask him to step in for a moment? There's a matter that I need to discuss with him; I shall not hold him up long."

"Certainly, sir." Harry had a pretty good idea of why Mr. Ollivander wanted Dumbledore.

On reaching the street, Harry recounted a very quick version of what had just happened, and then relayed Mr. Ollivander's request. Dumbledore exchanged a quick look with each of the Flamels, and then entered the shop.

The three girls were busy comparing wands, as Hermione explained Ollivander's comments to Jamie, but Harry took a step away and looked back and forth between Nicholas and Perenelle. "Will either of you explain to me what just happened?" he asked, looking pointedly at their joined fingers.

"Harry, _lapin…_at this point we suspect more than we know, and I will share that with you when we return to Grimmauld Place."

"Mr. Ollivander said that only one of the feathers was from Fawkes." Harry hadn't mentioned that detail in his brief summary; he looked at Perenelle expectantly.

"Your guess, Harry, I suspect, is the same as ours. But do not name it here. Even under a truce flag, there are still many ears."

Harry nodded and attempted to curb his impatience. As they stood waiting, Harry spotted Ron approaching from further up the street. He seemed to be quite pleased about something; Hermione took one look and asked, "What new and wonderful things does Quality Quidditch Supplies have, Ronald?"

"Why… I have no idea," Ron said, his grin growing even wider. "We can go there next and find out."

"Why don't we just take it in order?" Harry suggested. "I need to stop at Gringotts, and it's on the way, and the bookstore still comes before Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"And Florean Fortescue's comes before Flourish and Blotts," Ron observed. "I reckon I can live with that."

After Dumbledore emerged, they started towards the white marble building housing Gringotts. Hermione attempted to find out where Ron had been, but he either gave evasive answers, or none at all other than a grin. Harry was pleased to see that their improved rapport seemed to be holding up; there was not even a hint of argument.

Outside Gringotts it was decided that Ron, Hermione, and the three Professors would continue on to Florean Fortescue's, where they could watch the bank from the outside tables. Harry and the other two girls entered the bank; he led them to the counter and told the goblin on duty there what he wanted. Twenty minutes later they emerged from the bank and joined the others at the ice cream parlor, Jamie with a noticeable bulge in one of her pockets. After placing an order, Ginny showed Hermione her new Gringotts card, like the ones Harry and Sirius already carried, and a new Barclaycard besides.

"Wow, I think I fell for the wrong guy!" Hermione whispered to Ginny. "Jamie, too?"

Ginny nodded. "And a bag of Galleons. One thing's for sure: neither of us is going to need to buy second-hand robes any more."

"And Jamie's going to need…"

"Everything," Ginny whispered in reply. "Even Mum couldn't repair some of the things in her bag, not that there was much there to start with. And the one decent pair of jeans she had were for a bloke."

After the late arrivals finished their ice cream, the three girls and Madame Flamel walked across the street to Madam Malkin's. Harry offered to visit the apothecary and the stationery shop and pick up the supplies Jamie needed, but she said they would hurry; she wanted to visit all of the shops herself. Harry told her to take her time, and to buy the store out if she wished. He also told Ginny to be sure to get something nice for herself and Hermione as well, as thanks for her helping Jamie today.

It was interesting sitting with Dumbledore; for once, Harry found himself in public, and someone else getting most of the attention. A number of people passing stopped to exchange a few words with the Hogwarts Headmaster; Ron and Harry mostly sat and listened and enjoyed the warm summer afternoon.

It was well over an hour and a half before the girls emerged from Madam Malkin's; next was Flourish and Blotts, where Hermione helped Jamie select all the books she would have normally accumulated over the first four year of Hogwarts - and a copy of _Hogwarts, A History._ They visited the apothecary, the cauldron shop, the stationery store, and finally ended up at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Here, Ron insisted on going in with Jamie while Harry waited outside. "Leave this one to me, mate, you'll just mess up a good thing."

They emerged a few minutes later, as Harry had expected, with Jamie carrying a Firebolt II case and a bag. Ron looked quite pleased with himself; Harry was almost afraid to ask for the details.

Next, they visited Magical Menagerie, where Jamie ended up choosing a scrawny kitten - with considerable input from Hermione - which the owner referred to as the runt of the litter. Harry suspected from looking at the mother that there was likely some Kneazle in this kit's bloodline as well. Finally they stopped at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, where Fred and George made a huge fuss over Jamie. Jamie laughed over and over again at their antics, and at their attempts to tease Harry about, "now they knew exactly how they would get even after the way he had corrupted Ginny." They finally returned to Grimmauld place, laden with their purchases and gifts from the twins, tired but relaxed - except for Harry, who had noticed Fred covertly pass a small package to Ginny - after a good outing.

"This seems really strange, you know. To be home, in bed at a normal time, after a normal day doing normal-type things," Ginny said as she snuggled up to Harry.

"Buying out Madam Malkin's is a normal-type thing?"

"If it's not, it should be. Though it took a little while to get Jamie in the spirit of things."

"What do you mean, Gin?"

"Well at first, we kept showing her stuff we thought would look brilliant on her, but she'd put most everything back saying she wanted to look some more. She'd finally picked out two outfits, and then Hermione found her a jumper that was just perfect, so Jamie started to put one of the others back…"

"You mean she…"

"Didn't take you seriously when you said to buy out the store? Don't worry; we got her straightened out pretty quick." Ginny giggled and added, "I still don't think she realizes just how rich you are."

"_We_ are, Gin. And we even have a bit of dosh in Gringotts, too. But tomorrow it's back to study and practice."

"We could have taken a day or two." Ginny pretended to pout. "Some of it right here."

"Maybe we can try Apparating to Hogwarts and get a bit of flying in and let Jamie try her broom."

"Mmmmm… now that would be fun."

"If we are going to have only a few days, we'd better take advantage of them."

Ginny sighed. "Six more days… you don't think…" She watched Harry's expression change. "What is it, Harry?"

He took her hand and they both closed their eyes.

"Poor Professor Dumbledore," Ginny finally whispered. "And… Voldemort was offering… both of you…" Her grip tightened on his hand. "Harry… what are you thinking? Didn't you hear what Professor Flamel said?"

"They all said Sirius was dead, Gin. If I'd listened to Dumbledore, he would have been by now."

"But… Voldemort killed your parents… how could you even think of…"

"I'd never deal with Voldemort. But if I could somehow take his wand…"

"It's still necromancy."

"Dumbledore has used blood magic when it suited him… and certainly hasn't hesitated to use all sorts of deceptions. When I faced Voldemort the first time, he said 'There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it.' I'm beginning wonder if there's not some truth to that. If I had the means…"

"When we brought Sirius back, we brought back that other thing…"

"I know, I know. But when I think of Jamie… if I had the means, how could I not try?"

"What would you risk to obtain the means?"

"I have to take him on eventually, you know."

"Harry, please think about this carefully. It just doesn't feel right."

"I will, and I'm sure I'll be talking to the Flamels and Dumbledore about it too."

"You know, you do have a family right now. You know how my parents and brothers feel, and there's Sirius and Jamie… and then there's the two of us. If I'm not enough…" She giggled again. "I could take the antidote, you know."

Harry didn't grasp her meaning until she took his hand. "Um… er… maybe there _is_ something I'm less ready for than a sister."

"I'd always thought that it would be after Hogwarts," she said, laughing at his expression. "In the meantime, I hear proficiency in any subject requires practice."

"Jamie's been talking…"

"Maybe." Ginny laughed as she pulled him close.

Some time later, Harry conceded, "A lot of practice."

A floor below…

Hermione closed the book she had been reading. "It's getting late; we'd better call it a night soon."

"I've been waiting for you." Ron let all four legs of the chair he had been leaning back in rest on the floor.

"You still haven't told me where you disappeared to today," she said as she settled on his leg. "I still think you went to check out the Quidditch store."

"No, I had another errand."

She tried for a beguiling look. "Won't you tell me?"

"I… um… stopped by Gringotts."

"To see Bill?"

"No."

Hermione sighed and started to stand up, but Ron said, "Wait."

She settled back, and looked at him expectantly as he breathed deeply and finally began, "I… I almost lost my best friend in the whole world a few days ago… almost before I had a chance to tell you that I love you. Maybe… maybe I'm rushing things now, but dammit, Hermione, if you're going to be upset with me, at least it can be for something I did do instead of what I didn't do." Ron fumbled in his pocket and withdrew a small, velvet-covered box, and opening it, presented it to Hermione. "It's a sapphire. It's your birthstone."

"Ron!" Hermione gingerly reached for the box with a shaky hand.

Ron waited a moment. "I picked the sapphire… you can call it a friendship ring or whatever you want." He paused again before continuing, "I know we both have a couple more years of school, but I know this: I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I wanted you to know that." Again, Ron paused. "Hermione, please say something."

"Oh, Ron, it's beautiful!"

"That was my errand. I was waiting for the right moment to give it to you… but what could be more right than here, among your books?"

"Put in on my finger, Ron."

His own hand unsteady, he managed to slide the ring on her trembling finger. As she moved her face toward his, she whispered, "I love you."

As they kissed, the box dropped from his fingers. When they finally broke apart, he caught just enough breath to whisper, "I love you, too."

Hermione came down the stairs a few minutes before eight the next morning, intending to grab a cup of tea before meeting with Jamie. She had promised Jamie that they would begin her lessons this morning, before Dark Arts with Lupin began at ten. As she approached the kitchen, she could hear the sounds of Floo travel. As she walked in, she saw one of the twins step into the fireplace. Otherwise, the kitchen was empty except for Molly and Dobby, though it was obvious that several people had recently had breakfast.

"Good morning, dear," Molly said with a smile. "You're up early."

"Good morning," Hermione replied. "I'm starting Jamie's lessons this morning. I only have a minute; I'm just going to make a cup of tea."

Hermione took a cup and started to prepare her tea when Molly gasped and took her left hand and turned it slightly to get a clear view of the ring she wore. "Hermione, it's… it's lovely."

"Thank you… Ron gave it to me last night."

"I… I had no idea… Ron insisted that I give him his vault key before you lot went to Diagon Alley, but I had no idea… that… that this was his intention." Molly released Hermione's hand and waited till Hermione returned her gaze. "Dear, is this truly what you want? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Mrs. Weasley. I really am."

"I'm happy for you, dear," Molly said. "But there's no need to be so formal…"

"Thank you, Mum," Hermione said as Molly pulled her into a long hug.

"In a way, it's funny," Molly said as she released Hermione. "I've hoped Bill and Charlie would settle down for a long time, and now it's my two youngest who are ready before I am."

"How's Penny?"

Molly frowned. "She hasn't lost the baby, but Madam Pomfrey says that could happen at almost any time. It's almost certain she'll not carry it to term, but if she can make it to at least seven months, the child will have a fighting chance. There's little we can do other than wait and hope."

Hermione nodded. "If anyone can bring them through, Madam Pomfrey can. How's Percy holding up?" She poured hot water into her cup and added a lump of sugar.

"Other than the night before last, he's only left her for work, and he calls me several times a day. He wants to talk to all of you; he really appreciates what you lot did."

Hermione smiled. "At the time, he didn't exactly approve of our methods."

"He's had a bit of time to think a lot of things over. Arthur says he has become a driving force behind a movement to make changes to the underage magic restrictions."

"Not making them tougher, I hope."

"No, quite the opposite. His proposal is to allow the Hogwarts Headmaster to waive them as he sees fit, and to eliminate them altogether for those who are fifteen or sixteen."

"Wow, that _is_ a big change! Well, I'm off to meet Jamie."

"Wait, Hermione, she's not been down yet this morning. The last thing that child needs is to miss any meals; let me make a tray for the two of you."

Molly loaded a tray with pastries, muffins, scones, bacon, and other breakfast goodies. She made a pot of tea for Hermione, and filled another teapot with hot chocolate for Jamie. "Hermione, make sure she eats; no child's ribs should show like that."

"I will, Mum."

Hermione carried the tray to the classroom. Jamie was already there with a stack of books near her on the table. One of them was open in front of her; Jamie looked up from her reading as Hermione entered, and said, "Hi."

"Good morning." Hermione set the tray down on the table. "Mrs. Weasley said you hadn't been down for breakfast, and she wanted to make sure you ate."

"Thank you… you didn't have to…"

"You know, all you have to do is come down to the kitchen in the mornings? Mrs. Weasley or Dobby will always have something ready."

Jamie shook her head.

"Well, let's meet there tomorrow morning, say, twenty minutes before we start?"

"Okay."

"What have you read so far?"

Jamie told her, and Hermione began explaining some of the theory behind how wands work, and how the proper motions could influence the spell. As she talked, she failed to notice a sleek tabby slip into the room and take up a position in the back corner. After half an hour of mostly lecture, Hermione was ready for her pupil to attempt the practical. "One of the simplest and most useful spells is _Lumos_, which causes a light to shine at the end of your wand. Now, think carefully about what we've talked about, and focus on making the light at the end of your wand." Hermione waited for a moment. "Go on."

"_Lumos!"_ Nothing happened.

"Don't fight it; let the wand focus your magic. Try again."

"_Lumos!"_ This time there was a flicker.

"Good, very good. Next time, try to keep the light burning."

"_Lumos!"_ A steady light burned at the tip of Jamie's wand.

"Excellent, Jamie! Now, when you want to extinguish the light, the counterspell is _Nox._"

"_Nox!"_ The light at the tip of the wand blinked out.

"That's really good. Now, practice it a few times, turning it on and then off."

Jamie did as instructed. Each time, the light at the end of her wand ignited or extinguished as the spell was spoken. Hermione allowed her perhaps a dozen repetitions before moving on. "Okay, that was excellent. Now, let's move on to something else. Remember what I said earlier about the different types of spells? This is a charm; it's a levitation charm like Ron showed you the first night back at the hotel. The spell is _Wingardium Leviosa._ Try to levitate this quill; use a swish and flick, like this: _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The quill floated up for several inches before Hermione ended the spell and said, "Now, you try it."

It took Jamie several tries before the feather would as much as budge, and several more attempts before she managed to levitate it; but before long she was able to send the feather soaring into the air, as well as other objects that Hermione selected. "You're doing great. Let's try a transfiguration spell now. You've read the first chapter in the book, right? Okay, now watch as I transfigure this match into a needle. Did you see the motion I used?" Hermione transfigured it back and then said, "Okay, give it a shot."

This was harder for Jamie, but as it neared ten o'clock, she had managed something close to a needle, though the ends were still blunt.

"You've done extremely well. Unfortunately I can't give you the demonstration Professor McGonagall starts her class with - she's a cat Animagus - and she starts her first year class by doing the transformation. It's fascinating to watch."

"Harry says she's very strict."

"She is, but she's also fair, though she won't accept anything other than your best. She's my favorite professor. C'mon, we'd better head to Dark Arts." As the two girls stood, the tabby left the corner and strutted gracefully toward the table. Noticing it for the first time, Hermione grasped Jamie's arm and pointed. As it approached the middle of the room, the cat transformed into Professor McGonagall as the two girls watched.

"Way cool!" Jamie exclaimed. Hermione's face was a bit red.

"It is perhaps fortunate that you have not yet mastered the Animagus transformation, Miss Granger. Otherwise, I might find my position at risk." The corners of her mouth twitched.

"I… um… had no idea you were… How… how long were you here?" Hermione managed.

"Since just after you started. You did quite well, Miss Granger, as did you, Miss Potter. Have you devised a lesson plan?"

"Yes, I wrote one up while I was in the hospital. But it's in pen and on paper."

"That is of little matter. May I see it while the two of you go to your next lesson?"

"Certainly, Professor." Hermione returned to the table and gathered up several pieces of paper and handed them to McGonagall.

"We shall talk further later today. Now, I believe Professor Lupin will be waiting for you."

The two girls left the classroom and headed toward the large basement room that had become their training area.

"I had no idea Professor McGonagall was there," Hermione said. "I hope she doesn't think I was buttering her up."

"You said some pretty nice things."

"Yeah, it's a good thing I didn't tell you all the truth back there," Hermione whispered. "Remember I never told you this: she talks tough, but deep down, she's really an old softie."

"It's about time the two of you got here," Chris said as Harry and Ginny walked into the training room. Arriving on the stroke of ten, they were the last ones there. Ron, Hermione, and Jamie were already doing… well, something… with the Muggle exercise equipment. Harry had to look twice to be sure: it was his cousin, Dudley, who was helping Ron with one of the machines. Something had happened to Dudley in the past three weeks; he was noticeably smaller.

"When did you get here?" Harry asked. "Where's Sirius?"

"Very early this morning. Sirius is sleeping off several thousand miles' worth of single malt. I slept on the plane. We're going to make a little change to the schedule. I get you for forty-five minutes starting at ten; then you'll go with your Dark Arts training until half past twelve. Now, let's get you started. We'll catch up on the rest of it later."

Chris sent each of them to a different machine; she got Ginny started, while Dudley demonstrated to Harry what he needed to do. "Dudley, you're looking good."

"Thanks, Harry, but call me Dee. The first week was tough, but I… No! Not like that, like this, or you'll hurt yourself. I reckon Sirius was actually spot on."

"What…"

"Enough chatter there. Get to work, Potter! Socialize on your own time."

And work they did. After fifteen minutes Harry was tired; after thirty, muscles were aching in places he was previously unaware he had muscles, and from the looks of it, no one else was doing much better. Chris finally called a halt as Lupin and the Flamels entered; Dudley watched for a few moments and then began his own routine.

Lupin seemed to be amused as they limped toward the center of the room. "I know Harry has practiced once or twice, but otherwise you lot have lolled about for the past two weeks ordering from room service. And as winded as you are now, this may be a waste of time. Perhaps we should work from the books today instead."

For some reason Lupin's comments grated on Harry. "I'm ready," he said quietly.

"Let's see what you can mange _today_, then," Lupin said, making Harry think back to their last lesson. He walked to one end of the dueling mat as Harry walked to the other. They bowed, and Lupin fired off a spell, _"Claudeo!"_

Harry raised a shield with his empty left hand, _"Contego!"_ Lupin wasn't playing around. Then, with his wand, _"Depulso!"_ Lupin was knocked down and back over a dozen feet - and a moment later, Harry was holding his wand.

Lupin stood shaking his head and said, "You were right, Perenelle. That was impressive; that shield isn't even taught at the NEWT level." Lupin grinned. "Harry, I'm not going to be picking any more fights with you. But I did want to see for myself…"

"You should take care not to surprise him," Nicholas said, smiling. "He almost cast a flame strike on Brian and myself when we joined you in the States. But let us begin. Today, Perenelle will work with Harry and Ginny; Remus and Chris, with Ron and Hermione, and I will begin Jamie's instruction."

By twelve-thirty Harry and the others were more than ready to for a break. The first hour or so had not been so bad, when Perenelle had him practice two new spells, but the last half-hour, when they had dueled, left him satisfied but exhausted. He'd not been hit - though his footwork still played a significant part in that. Ginny had also done well, successfully casting the _Contego_ shield. Nicholas had praised Jamie's efforts, and Ron and Hermione seemed satisfied, though perhaps that was more about the session finally coming to an end. Lupin and Chris had run them ragged.

"Wait," Lupin said. "Both Ron and Ginny successfully cast a Patronus two nights ago. I'd like to get a closer look before we go."

Ron and Hermione were already halfway to the door, but Ron turned back and motioned with his wand. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ A large silver bear formed, and after ambling around the room walked back toward Ron and nodded once before vanishing.

"Excellent, Ron," Lupin said. "Hermione was right, it was a bear. And Ginny? I didn't get a very clear look at yours."

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ This time a large cat formed, and after prowling once about the room, it approached Ginny, appeared to roar, and vanished.

"That, if I'm not mistaken, that was either a black leopard or a black panther," Lupin said.

"A panther," Ginny said, blushing. "Bagheera. From the _Jungle Books_."

"Muggle story books?" Hermione asked.

"Kipling was a wizard," Ginny replied. "I'm surprised you didn't know that. He wrote several books that were never published in the Muggle world."

Lunch passed without incident. Chris would not tell Harry much about their travels, saying he could question Sirius later, other than that they had taken a Muggle airline from Portland, with a stop in New York. Jamie asked Harry about Dudley, but he put her off, promising that he would tell her the entire story later.

Not long before their session with Professor McGonagall was to begin, Snape came through the fireplace, carrying a leather case in each hand. They learned that Jamie would continue her Potions instruction while the other four students worked with McGonagall.

In McGonagall's lesson, they again confronted the balls of clay with little visible progress. Even Hermione was unable to reproduce the results she had achieved in their last session. McGonagall dismissed all but Hermione ten minutes early; after they exited, she said, "Both of the lesson plans you have devised, Hermione, are ambitious. Particularly the first one."

"I wanted to have options, depending on how fast Jamie is able to learn the materials and master the spells," Hermione replied. "If we can keep to the first outline, we can cover the essential material for the first two years in Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, and Dark Arts. Quite a bit of the material in second year is going into more depth on the basics from first year. I've not attempted to plan anything for Potions, and we don't have the resources to attempt much with Herbology. History doesn't really build on prior years like the other courses do, and there's not really time to attempt anything relating to electives. I had thought that if she could at least take some of the core courses for third year, we could work next summer on the fourth-year material, and perhaps she could be all caught up by her OWL year. If that pace is too fast, then with the second plan she could at least be ready for some second year courses."

"As I said, both are ambitious plans, but perhaps achievable. I do not believe it would be improper to decide her placement just prior to school via examination. I will discuss your plan with Professor Snape. If Miss Potter were able to begin all of her core subjects plus Defense and Astronomy at the third-year level, this would have a significant advantage in placing her with others much closer to her own age. I will expect you to keep me apprised of her progress."

"I will, Professor."

"Why do I feel you have your own agenda for today's lesson, _lapin_?" Perenelle asked as Harry entered the kitchen. She was seated at the table with an open book nearby.

"Um… I'd hoped we might try Apparating a longer distance, maybe to Hogwarts," Harry said, his planned, carefully worded opening suddenly unnecessary.

"And once there?" Perenelle asked, smiling.

"Er, well, we hoped we might get a chance for Jamie to try out her broom, and maybe get a bit of flying in ourselves."

Perenelle nodded thoughtfully. "All of you but Hermione have already proven yourselves from such a distance, but she deserves a chance, does she not? And flying is a skill Jamie would normally have mastered years ago. Very well, we shall venture to Hogwarts."

"Hi, Harry," Sirius said. He had entered the room as Perenelle was replying to Harry. He walked across the room and began preparing a cup of Earl Grey.

"Hi, Sirius. Welcome home."

"Thanks. It's good to be here… well, maybe it will be when the trip wears off."

"Did you find… whatever it was you were looking for?" Harry asked.

"No." Sirius shook his head. "It was a totally wasted trip."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not giving up yet."

"Hi, Sirius," Hermione said as she entered, followed by McGonagall.

"Hello, Hermione, Professor," Sirius said as he walked towards the table.

"Sirius." McGonagall nodded once.

Sirius took a seat, and as Hermione started to take the chair next to him, Sirius said, "What's that on your finger?" Hermione rotated her hand so that the ring was clearly visible. "I was going to say you must have gotten a piece of the rock, but it looks like you got the whole thing."

"It is a beautiful ring," McGonagall said.

"Indeed," Perenelle agreed.

Ron and Ginny entered, each with two Firebolt cases, and Ron also carried his old broom. They both looked inquiringly at Harry; Harry nodded and gave a thumbs up. Jamie and then Snape followed them in. Snape nodded to those present and then made his way to the fireplace, where he departed via the Floo. Ginny gave Harry his broom; Ron gave one of the Firebolts to Jamie and his old broom to an obviously reluctant Hermione.

"We all seem to be here," Perenelle said. "Shall we meet just outside the Hogwarts gate, at the Apparition point? Jamie, if you will place a finger on this key ring, it will transport us there as well."

A few moments later they were all standing together outside the gates. Jamie stared at the castle. "Mondo cool! It's… it's incredible. This is really a school?"

"And it's home, too," Harry said with a smile.

There was a crack behind them as McGonagall appeared. "Perenelle, since they are all here, and your destination is obvious, would you bring them by the castle before you return to Headquarters?"

"Certainly, Minerva. Though I'm afraid I have my doubts that we shall end on time today."

"Then I shall send word to Molly that you will dine with us tonight in the Great Hall," McGonagall said.

They walked together most of the way to the castle before McGonagall made her way towards the great doors while the others continued around toward the Quidditch pitch. This was truly another homecoming for Harry; he had missed flying and Quidditch almost as much as he would have missed breathing. Jamie seemed a little nervous; he hoped that she would enjoy the freedom of moving through the sky as much as he did.

When they reached the pitch, Ron demonstrated how to raise and mount the broom. "And, after you mount, hold on, then kick off really hard. Then very slowly pull back the handle and let it rise a few feet."

Jamie held her hand over her broom and commanded, "Up!" The Firebolt snapped into her hand.

"Now that's what I call a good omen," Ron said, grinning.

"Just like Harry," Hermione said, also grinning.

"Mount it and kick off," Ron said.

Jamie swung a leg over the broom and kicked off, rising a few feet into the air. "This is cool; I like this."

"Jamie," Harry said, "Remember, this is a racing broom. All you need is the lightest touch to guide it."

She nodded and eased the broom forward. She wobbled a bit at first, but within a minute was flying steadily. Harry and Ginny joined her in the air, and after a little persuasion, Ron managed to get Hermione to join them as well. They started by leisurely circling the pitch, but before long the four Firebolts were moving at close to their full speed; Hermione maintained a slower pace.

Harry noticed that a group of people had joined Perenelle in watching them fly; as he approached, faces came into focus, and they slowed and landed, Jamie somewhat awkwardly.

"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing…" Fred began.

"…Sneaking off here without telling us?" George finished. Behind them were Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Chris, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell, all grinning. Fred and George carried a small trunk between them; all of them carried brooms.

"Yeah, five flyers are a lot for one Professor to keep track of," Sirius said. "I thought we'd offer a hand."

"How about your shop?" Harry asked.

"Lee's minding the store," George said. "The rest of us, nodding at Fred, Angelina, and Alicia, took the afternoon off, and Katie and Oliver were both in town."

"And I was already here," Charlie said, "and I Floo'd Bill."

"And I tipped them all off," Sirius added. "And Chris came along for the ride. So, are we going to talk or play?"

They divided up into two teams. One had Harry as Seeker, Ron as Keeper, Sirius and Chris as beaters, and Ginny, Jamie, and Katie as Chasers. The other team had Charlie as Seeker, Wood as Keeper, Fred and George as Beaters, and Alicia, Angelina, and Bill as Chasers. Ginny and Katie drew Jamie aside and pointed out the different balls; apparently Ron had done a fair job of describing the basics of the game. Hermione refused a chance to play, but volunteered to toss the Quaffle up to start the game.

As they started, Alicia and Angelina were an effective force, quickly racking up fifty points. Ginny, Katie and Jamie finally fell into a rhythm and managed to score a goal. After almost two hours of play, Charlie's team led, 170 to 90, and the Snitch had yet to put in an appearance. Charlie and Harry had paced each other; then, near one of the stands, both spotted a flash of gold. Harry's Firebolt II easily outpaced the older broom Charlie was using; a moment later, the Snitch rested in Harry's hand.

As they all landed near the center of the field, Charlie said with a laugh, "I think I want a rematch on a broom like yours, Harry. This old Comet is no match for that Firebolt." Then, turning toward Sirius, he said, "And now we're square, right?"

Sirius looked shocked. "Hardly. The will clearly said, 'Gryffindor players and Alumni.' Chris here never attended Hogwarts. You're not getting off the hook that easily, Weasley. This was too much fun not to do again. Besides, I intend to watch the next one."

Katie wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulder as they walked across the field. "You did really well, Jamie. You scored a goal on a professional Keeper, you know. You're a natural flyer, just like Harry."

"I told you," Ron said. "It's in her blood. I give you Potter, Weasley, Bell, Weasley, Potter… uh, I sure hope Kirke and Sloper practice this summer."

"I think you had an extra Weasley in there, and forgot a Potter," Ginny said, laughing. "Or have you forgotten about the Wizengamot?"

"And she's not in Gryffindor yet, Ron," Hermione reminded him. "We won't know that until the opening feast."

"Oh, have a little faith. We all ended up in the same house, even my sock-stealing sister," Ron replied.

Perenelle and McGonagall were waiting for them at the edge of the pitch. McGonagall said, "That was quite enjoyable to watch. I only regret I was not here for the first portion of your match. Now, you are all expected for dinner in the great hall. I have unlocked the changing rooms should you wish to freshen up; the meal will be served in half an hour."

"Just like old times," Fred said.

"As long as Dolores isn't invited." George added.

"Have no concerns on that score," McGonagall said. "That… witch… shall never cross the threshold of the castle again while I draw breath."

After taking advantage of the showers, they made their way towards the Great Hall. McGonagall was waiting outside the doors for them. "Thank all of you for coming. Tonight we find ourselves in a somewhat unusual situation. Jamie Potter has begun her studies as a student of Hogwarts, under the direction of the faculty, but has not yet been sorted. Professor Dumbledore agreed that this should be addressed as quickly as was feasible, and I have… managed… to persuade the Sorting Hat to do so tonight; however, it refused to do so unless we proceeded with a Sorting Ceremony in the Great Hall. Now, if you all would go in and be seated, we will begin in a moment.

Harry and the others entered the Great Hall; several tables had been set up in a 'U' shape; the Sorting Hat sat on a stool in the middle. Dumbledore sat at the center of the table; the Flamels, Professor Snape, Remus Lupin, Madam Pomfrey, and Arthur and Molly Weasley were already seated. Harry and the others found places, and after they settled in, Dumbledore rose and said, "Welcome, students, alumni, and friends. Tonight, we are gathered for a welcoming feast - not of welcoming another year, but welcoming a new student to our mids - one who has taken a most unusual road in reaching here. Tonight, we welcome Jamie Potter to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall has prevailed upon the Sorting Hat to assist with this unusual event. Therefore, without further ado, let the sorting begin!"

McGonagall led Jamie into the hall. She barely managed to follow the Professor as she looked about the room, the ceiling, and the floating candles. McGonagall stopped her just in front of the stool, and as the professor walked behind it, the Sorting Hat began to sing:

"Has it been so long a time?

Nigh a thousand years…

Living, loving, hoping, yearning;

But now there's pain and tears.

"I have sent the lion-hearted

To their tower of red and gold.

It is of their courage,

That mighty tales are told!

"I have grouped the scholars,

Learning they do not fear,

In their lofty aerie,

Knowledge is their sphere!

"I have found hard workers,

The faithful and the true –

Against all odds and opposition,

They will carry through!

"And I have placed the cunning

In a dungeon damp and deep.

Their ambition it does not darken

It is power that they seek!

"Into four houses I sort them,

After a bit of song.

Those houses must not be divided,

Only together they are strong!

"But I have been awakened

Before the year has yet begun.

A class stands not before me,

I must sort but one.

"Slender as an elfin maid,

Her eyes have seen scant laughter.

Brave and daring! Be not afraid:

Of that which was. Or what shall come hereafter.

"Such pain and hurt and agony

She should never have had to bear.

Trust and hope and love and truth,

Twisted into despair!

"After dusk comes evening,

And the blackness of the night.

The hurt and pain and sorrow;

The fear and pain and fright!

"Yet after night comes dawning,

And the rising of the sun!

Morning brings a new day,

Its promise just begun!

"Much is cloaked within our world,

Much lies deeply, deeply hidden.

Power bound behind a veil:

It cannot arise unbidden!

"Doth deep within her beating heart

The secret fire smolder?

Can what was once arise again,

In a world that's grown far colder?

"Is there heart to fan these coals -

Into a mighty flame?

To once more, to yet again,

To play this olden game?

"Now, it is to your sorting

That I must finally see.

This riddle shall I offer:

'May what should be, shall be!'"

After a moment of silence, there were both applause and worried looks from around the table. McGonagall then said, "Jamie Potter, please come forward and sit on the stool. I will place the hat upon your head, and it will sort you into your house."

Jamie stepped forward and settled on the stool; McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

Harry found himself growing worried as the silence stretched into the third minute. Apparently he wasn't the only one; he could see other looks being exchanged across the table. And that song… there were certainly things he would be discussing with Madame Flamel… as well as seeking a straight answer to who or what Praetor actually was. Finally, his train of thought was interrupted as the hat shouted "Gryffindor!"

As the roar of cheers died down, and Jamie worked her way through the congratulations towards the chair between Harry and Snape, Dumbledore stood and waved his hand. "Let the feast begin!"

"Did the Sorting Hat say anything to you?" Harry asked. They had returned to Grimmauld Place; the five students were together in the fourth floor suite.

Jamie nodded. "It said it had not expected to see another Potter in this generation, but since my brother was bound to a Weasley, it was bracing itself for a regular procession of them in a few years."

"Will they have red hair or black?" Hermione asked, laughing at Harry's expression.

"Come on, Harry, you knew what you were getting into," Ron grinned. "Weasleys have large families."

"Did you, Hermione?" Ginny asked sweetly. "It's not too late to change your mind, you know."

"Are you kidding?" Hermione asked. "And give this back?" She held up her left hand. "That is _so_ not going to happen."

Harry tried to steer the conversation back to serious matters. "Jamie, did it say anything else?"

She nodded. "Yeah, then it said that I had no shortage of courage, and like my mother and brother, a fine mind; and that I have the willingness and discipline to see things through, and great ambition as well. And all I thought was that I wanted to be in Gryffindor. The hat said that I would do well there, but that Slytherin would promote unity, but there would be a risk to me as well. Then it went on about the needs of the many and the needs of the one."

"Then it shouted out Gryffindor?" Ginny asked.

"No, I told it I didn't care about any of that; that I'd been alone for so long, and don't separate me from… from my brother and his friends. Then it said that the die had already been cast, and that's when it shouted out Gryffindor."

Harry nodded thoughtfully; the others were quiet several moments until Hermione asked, "Did you listen to the song, Harry?"

"Yes. I wasn't really sure what to think…"

"I wrote it down as well as I could right after dinner," Hermione said. "It was made up of fifteen couplets. The first six were typical of what we've all heard before; it was the seventh, where the hat said it been awakened early to sort just one, where it sounded like it was talking just about Jamie."

"It certainly said something about unity in there, too," Harry said. "But go on."

"The next one ended with, 'Be not afraid: Of that which was. Or what shall come hereafter.' That's vague enough… but still, it struck me as meaning something specific."

Ron, Ginny and Harry all nodded as Jamie looked back and forth between them. Hermione continued, "But where things really started to get strange was in the last four couplets. The imagery there – hidden power bound behind a veil, power that cannot rise unbidden, a secret fire, a world that's grown colder… and the last line, 'May what should be, shall be.' Where have we heard that before?"

"Madame Flamel," Harry said.

"Both of them," Ron amended.

"They both know more than they've told us so far," Harry said. "Madame Flamel recognized the Phoenix that saved Jamie. Its name is Praetor." Harry told them the other few bits he had learned, and that Perenelle had almost as much as admitted that the three wand cores had come from this phoenix. "She promised to tell me more in Diagon Alley, but I haven't had a chance to really talk to her yet."

"Praetor…" Hermione said, shaking our head. "Somewhere I've seen that name in a book… You should have said something earlier, Harry."

"You were kinda out of it a couple days there, you know," Harry said. "But there are some other things I should tell all of you as well." He told them first about the conversation with Nicholas Flamel, then, reluctantly about how he had found Dumbledore. "I feel like I'm violating a confidence, but I think all this fits together somehow."

"Remember what Snape said on the plane?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded and she recounted the conversation for Ron, Hermione, and Jamie.

"But what does it all mean?" Harry asked.

"You know, it's strange," Hermione said. "But I don't recall ever reading much at all about Cassandra Trelawney - or anything specific about how Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald."

"Dumbledore said that wasn't an accident," Harry said.

"You know, I think I remember the book where I saw that name," Hermione said. "It was the same one that talked about the champion of light, the _champion de la lumière_. It was where I read about what you are now - the champion presumptive."

"Could you find it?" Harry asked, excited.

"I think so," Hermione replied. "I came across it in fourth year when I was searching for something else. I put it back, intending to read it later…"

"Is there a chance the library here…?" Harry began.

"There's a chance," Hermione replied. "But I don't remember the name, so it could take a long time to find. It'd be a lot faster at Hogwarts."

"We at least have the means of getting there now," Ron said.

"But… but what does all this mean?" Jamie asked. "I… I don't understand."

Harry nodded. This couldn't be anything other than frightening to Jamie, but he refused even to consider the alternative. "I know, sis, but this concerns you, and you should know. But remember this, no matter what: anyone coming after you still has to get through me first."

"That goes for me, too," Ron said; then, seeing Hermione and Ginny nodding, he continued. "No, that goes for all of us. Jamie, Harry's my brother; not by blood, not just in law, but by deliberate choice. That means you're family, too." Ron gave her a wide grin. "Besides, with that hair, everyone's going to assume you're kin anyway."


	28. Chapter 27: Amazing Journey

**Chapter 27 – Amazing Journey**

"And now, finally, it appears that the other shoe is about to drop," Dumbledore said, as he took the thick parchment from the Ministry eagle owl. "I am surprised that it took this long."

Dumbledore and the Flamels were in the drawing room at Grimmauld Place. They had returned to the house together with the others, after the feast in the Great Hall, and had settled here to talk.

Dumbledore unrolled the parchment and read. "It seems that the Minister desires to meet with us tomorrow morning, Nicholas, regarding a most urgent matter. It does not go into specifics."

"Can there be any doubt as to the subject?" Nicholas asked. "Do you read anything into their requesting my presence?"

"The only possibility that occurs to me is that they not have rejected Voldemort's offer out of hand," Dumbledore replied. "I had hoped Amelia would not have felt it necessary…"

"How could she not at least appear to weigh such an offer?" Perenelle asked. "The pressure must be considerable. There are always those who will opt for appeasement in the short term with no thought of the morrow."

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed; it was not unexpected, though I had hoped the experience of the last war would have been sufficient for all concerned."

"Regardless, the book is beyond their reach," Nicholas said. "It is beyond the reach of anyone other than a few within these walls."

"Even so, I would prefer not to deal with turmoil at the Ministry in addition to our other cares. I am also concerned that Voldemort may attempt to influence others as he has Harry and myself." Dumbledore reached into his robe and placed a round object on the table. He waved his hand over the device, and they watched the images play.

"Brian… of what did Cassandra speak?" Perenelle demanded, her eyes drilling into Dumbledore. "Grindelwald did not bargain."

"No… he did not. Her words made little sense to me at the time. I have long pondered her meaning… until now. Voldemort would not have chosen to send what he did had he suspected their meaning." Dumbledore paused and then looked at Perenelle. "You have often told me that prophecy is perilous. I did not tell anyone of what she said until yesterday, when Harry chanced to see the recording."

Perenelle nodded. "I fear this shall prove to be a grave temptation to Harry."

"I do not believe that Harry would ever treat with Voldemort," Dumbledore said.

"He did, as you told us, reject such an offer in his first year. But since, he has seen the shades from the _Priori Incantatem_, and has now been given reason to consider what might be possible. And what if Voldemort should raise the stakes? We know he possesses the Egyptian codex of spells to restore the body; he would have been able to resume his original form had he been able to recover even the smallest fragment of remains. What if he should offer more? And while I too believe Harry would never bargain with Voldemort, that is not his only option, Brian." Perenelle looked between Dumbledore and her husband. "Do neither of you see it? What if he were to choose to take the offensive instead?"

"Harry would not…" Dumbledore began.

"Are you certain, Brian? Are you truly sure? The boy has known loss, _but he has not experienced failure!_ Whatever he has attempted, he has achieved. When Sirius was lost, he stood alone against everyone — and prevailed." Perenelle slowly shook her head. "If he were to decide to confront Voldemort now — could we stop him? Would we dare if we could?"

"That is why I removed that book. I fear that confrontation will come all too soon, without anyone attempting to provoke it earlier. Fortune favored the foolish in that Hermione had not yet stumbled across it."

"They are capricious, Brian, but not malleable. I do not believe mere mortals could provoke them," Nicholas said. "And they will find a way despite whatever we may do, or fail to do. You heard the Sorting Hat."

"There will be questions…" Dumbledore began.

Perenelle cut him off with a sharp laugh. "There are already questions… many of them. Including questions that I cannot put off answering any further. Harry knows which phoenix gave the feathers for those three wands, even if he knows little more than a name thus far."

"I have pondered that as well. Ollivander now knows. Why would Praetor reveal his presence in such a fashion…?"

"Because there are only two brother wands, his — if if a staff can be called a wand — and mine," Nicholas said. "That is not the case with Pymander. There are other wand cores besides the ones in your wand and Perenelle's."

"But why did not Fawkes or Pymander give the feathers for Ginny's or both of Jamie's wands?" Dumbledore wondered aloud.

"We may already possess the answer to that," Perenelle said, gently. "Is that why you have accompanied us here, instead of remaining at Hogwarts."

"I did not wish to be there should the Minister have chosen to come to us… Our meeting must take place openly at the Ministry." Dumbledore sighed. "And yes… perhaps, that as well."

"We must also give consideration as to how this will impact on Jamie," Perenelle said. "Her formative years taught her that the safest thing to do was to run from problems, and she is still far from being able to defend herself."

"It would not serve her well to attempt to run under the circumstances," Nicholas said. "Were she to be discovered unprotected, the best we could hope for is that she would be killed outright rather than captured."

"We must endeavor to see that she is not left unprotected," Dumbledore said. "It would be better if we could wait until she were more accustomed to our world, but I do not believe Harry would countenance that."

"As he should not," Perenelle insisted. "She has begun to trust him, but her trust is fragile. That cannot be placed at risk, regardless of what else must give way. Harry is her only anchor in our world. Were that to be lost, and were Voldemort able to gain her trust instead…"

"Should that happen, he might not need book nor spell nor stone," Nicholas said.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "It is difficult to imagine such a world."

"Alas, not for me." Perenelle's voice dropped an octave. _"Let there be darkness!"_

Harry carefully untangled himself from Ginny and eased out of bed. He slipped into the clothes he had taken off an hour before, and then moved stealthily out of the room. He listened carefully as he stepped out into the hallway, but the only sounds were the normal nighttime sounds of the old house.

Harry walked down the stairs to the third floor. Again he looked around and listened carefully. It was still quiet, and no lights were visible under the library doors. He walked over to the library doors, listened one last time, and then entered the library.

With a swish of his wand, there was light. He stood looking at the stacks for a minute, trying to decide where to begin. Hermione had said there was no apparent order — which meant pick a spot and start searching. At least what he was looking for should be easy enough to discern from the title.

Nothing would be found if he just stood here. Harry walked to the far end of the room and started scanning titles. He was reminded of the Restricted Section in the Hogwarts library, though he doubted that Dumbledore or Madam Pince would allow some of these books anywhere near the school.

He finished scanning the first two shelves and had gathered a small stack of books, which he carried back to the table to examine in more detail. The first two books, upon examination, held little of value, but the third, titled _Clavicles of Necromantic Evocation_, looked more promising, though it would require careful reading. The book was over five hundred years old, and many of the words were unfamiliar. He settled back in the chair and began to read.

Ginny clawed her way towards consciousness as she struggled to free herself from the tangle of covers. Finally awake enough to realize she had been in the clutches of a bad dream, she reached out… and the bed beside her was empty and cold. She called, "Harry," but there was no answer. She stood up and lit the candles. There was no sign of Harry, and the clothes he had worn earlier — they were in the habit of leaving something ready at hand — were gone.

She opened the door; Harry was not in the sitting room. Ginny opened the hallway door and walked the short distance to Jamie's room and peeked in. There was no sign of Harry; Jamie was asleep, with her kitten curled up on her pillow.

Thinking Harry might have gone down to the kitchen, Ginny returned to their room long enough to don a robe. As she started down the dimly-lit stairs, she barely stopped herself in time to keep from stumbling over a figure seated on one of the bottom steps. "Who…"

"Softly, Ginny, softly," Perenelle whispered. "It is late… rather, I should say, quite early."

"I was looking for Harry. I woke up… it was a bad dream."

Perenelle sighed. "The bond you share, _chérie,_ is powerful and operates on many levels. Harry, too, is looking this night."

"I don't understand."

"He is seeking answers, _ma petite,_ answers to the questions that Voldemort has opened."

"Necromancy." Ginny closed her eyes and trembled. "Tom Riddle fancied himself a Necromancer."

"Has he spoken to you of this, Ginny?"

Ginny's response was to slip her hand into Perenelle's.

"So, it is thus, that our birds return home to roost. But even so… it is not selfishness that drives him. And as well, that was a courageous offer on your part,_ chérie._"

"Will you talk to him?" Ginny asked.

"I will offer what advice I may, but the time is rapidly approaching when the decisions will belong to Harry."

"Harry listens to you, and he trusts you. More than even Professor Dumbledore."

"Of late, I have not earned that trust. I have put off answering him several times."

"He told us about some of that."

Perenelle nodded slowly. "I shall not…" she began, but there was a sound from the library, followed by a louder sound of something being slammed down hard. "Come," she said, standing up and holding out a hand to Ginny.

They slipped into the library. Harry was sitting at the table, his head down and resting on a large book.

"Is this the course that you've chosen, Harry?" Perenelle asked.

Harry sat up abruptly. "I…"

Perenelle moved closer to the table, and looked at the book in front of Harry, and then moved one of the piles of books so that their titles were visible. "_Non, _these are not the books you need, _lapin._ The one before you is perhaps the most accurate. A dabbler in the Dark Arts compiled it almost six hundred years ago — largely from second-hand reports. But at Hogwarts, in the scriptorium, there are copies of both the _Grand Grimoire _and the _Necronomicon_. If this is the course you have chosen, then those are the tomes you will need."

"This… this was written by… by a dabbler?" Harry looked almost sick.

"It is not by accident that Necromancy is referred to as the Darkest of the Dark Arts, Harry. These, perhaps, are adequate to give you some idea… As you have no doubt learned from your reading tonight, there is a great cost in such magic. A life for a life."

"I… I can't… I won't do this." Harry shook his head wearily.

"Do you still wonder if there is some truth to what Voldemort told you, that there is no good and evil, but only power?" Perenelle asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"No. This is evil." Harry said without hesitation. "Pure evil."

"Even Ginny could feel it through your link, Harry. She awoke from a bad dream and came searching for you."

Ginny, standing near the door, registered on Harry's senses. "I'm sorry, Gin. I didn't mean to wake you…"

"Tom… Tom called himself a Necromancer, Harry," Ginny said.

"Ginny, I'm not and I never will be. I didn't know before, really, what it was, other than a word. I do now, and I'm sorry I frightened you, Gin. I should have listened."

Ginny took a tentative step toward him; Harry held out his arms, and she rushed into them. Perenelle rested a hand on each of their shoulders for a moment, and then said, "You have chosen well, Harry, but there is more than one lesson to be learned tonight. Your friends and bond-mate care for you as you do for them. Any time you feel that you must conceal your actions from them, examine your assumptions. One of them is in all likelihood wrong."

Harry nodded.

"It is late, and you, _lapin_, have not slept at all. The two of you are excused from the morning lesson, though we may work later in the day."

"Are you sending us to our room again?" Ginny asked, now smiling.

"Indeed, _chérie_, it would seem that is my role in life." Perenelle answered, also smiling. "Now, off to bed with the both of you; it is late. And tomorrow, I shall do as I have said. During our lesson hour, I will attempt to answer your questions."

"Wait, I want you to see something," Ginny said as they reached the fourth floor. Instead of entering their suite, she led Harry to Jamie's room. Cracking the door, she glanced in and motioned for Harry to do the same. Harry watched for a few moments, then carefully closed the door, and the young couple returned to their own quarters.

"She looks a lot like you do when you're sleeping," Ginny said as they prepared to return to bed. "Relaxed and carefree."

"It may not last any longer than this truce," Harry said. "Voldemort was able to reach her, even in America, and she's said her scar has…"

"Not now, Harry… let's enjoy these few days while we can." She sat on the side of the bed, and then asked, "Should I start tying our wrists together again?"

"If you want. I'll do anything if it makes you feel better," Harry replied as he lay down.

Ginny rolled onto the bed and propped herself on one elbow beside Harry and smiled. "No… but I know what would." Leaning over, she brought her lips to his as his arms went around her.

When they finally broke apart, Harry whispered, "We're supposed to go to sleep."

"Madame Flamel said we were to go to bed," Ginny grinned impishly. "She said you hadn't slept; that's an observation. Her exact instructions were, 'Off to bed.'"

"If you insist on putting it that way…." Harry pulled her close again.

"I still don't see the issue, Jon. Why not just let her have the money?" Sirius asked impatiently. He was in the kitchen, his chair parked in front of the fireplace. "She met the conditions, and Bella's not in much of a position to protest anything at the moment."

"It just doesn't work that way, Sirius. The smartest thing to do is not to jockey with the trust until the protests her solicitor filed are dealt with."

"Do you know how much she needs, or why, with her at Hogwarts?"

"Actually, yes to both. It seems her son was somehow stranded in the States…"

Sirius laughed. "You're telling me Lucius left Draco to fend for himself?"

"So it would seem. There has been no trace of him since your confrontation, though Aurors both here and in the States are looking for him."

"Actually, I rather like the idea of Draco's being stuck in the States."

"If that's your decision…"

Sirius sighed. "No… I owe Cissy that much at least. Make the arrangements… but he flies coach, and on a Yank airline. Ideally one packed with a budget tour group, and make sure he's not on the aisle or by a window. And let me know when he's due in; I'll arrange to have him met by an Auror or two and have him taken straight to Cissy."

"You're cruel, Sirius," Howe said, laughing. "I'll have Katie set it up. Now, turn the page. Gringotts. An offer from them arrived yesterday. I haven't had a chance to go through it yet, but after a quick skim, it looks quite reasonable. Two major points are a lump sum and a confidentiality clause. I'll owl you a copy later today."

"How about the Ministry?"

"How hard do you want to push, Sirius? I've attempted to set up a meeting twice, but things still seem to be disorganized over there."

"I suppose there's no rush. Just keep me posted."

"Regarding your search. A computer search turned up a possible match in the entry records in New Zealand. I still don't have anything firm, but I'm working on it."

"New Zealand? What's in New Zealand? Besides the Macaws?" Sirius asked.

"A lot of cattle and a lot of sheep. Again, this is preliminary, but you've asked to be kept informed of any news at all. Now, finally, regarding your party…"

"Ah, yes."

"You need to finalize on a place so that the contracts can be signed. Once that's done…"

"I'll pin Dumbledore down tonight."

"That's all I have. Anything new for me?"

"Jamie Potter. She's here now; I'm sure that somewhere, some parchment-pushers are going to want their share."

"Going to dump that one in my lap, too, eh? I've been thinking about that ever since you found her… and I thought getting your situation straightened out was a mess. The only thing in our favor is that Harry has friends in high places. But the quill-pushers will still demand a lot of parchment."

"I just don't want any surprises, like some Rosier cousin trying to claim custody. Who's her guardian?"

"Harry's her closest relative, though there may be some resistance to having a sixteen-year-old as a guardian to a fourteen-year-old."

"Just get it settled, Jon. As much as it hurts to say it, this one's at the front of the queue."

"Understood, Sirius. Anything else?"

"No. Thanks, Jon."

"Good day, Sirius."

Perenelle had entered the kitchen while Sirius was talking. She had made two cups of tea, and now she invited Sirius to join her.

"Where was Harry this morning? Jamie said something about them not doing Dark Arts this morning."

"They were both up quite late last night," Perenelle replied. "If time permits, I may practice with them later today."

"Is the Dursley kid being of any use?"

"Indeed. You seem to have made quite an impression on him, Sirius."

"I haven't done anything more than his parents should have done years ago. I still have to find some boarding school that will take him."

"Sirius, if you send that child into the Muggle world again, you may be condemning him to death. The charms that protected Harry also protected him. He is a blood relative of Harry."

"What else can we do? He can hardly stay here unsupervised. The Weasleys will return home once the term begins, and I will be staying in Hogsmeade."

"Would you permit me to discuss it with Brian?"

"Yes, but…"

"Very good. We will discuss this again soon. Now, forgive my curiosity, but do I understand correctly that you are planning a birthday party for Harry?"

Sirius grinned. "Something like that. I've talked to Dumbledore twice, but so far, we haven't come up with a place that's secure enough where we can invite his friends. Grimmauld Place is out, and Hogwarts is too magical."

"Too magical?"

"Yes; it has to be a place where electricity will work."

"Have you considered the Room of Requirement?"

"Would that work?" Sirius asked.

"I believe there's a chance that it might."

"I'll give… um, good morning, Harry. And Ginny."

The young couple exchanged greetings, and walking to the counter, found the plates Molly had prepared for them earlier. They sat down at the table and tucked in. Perenelle asked, "I trust the two of you went to sleep as you should have, last night?"

"We did exactly what you said," Ginny replied, smiling, as her trainer pressed lightly against Harry's.

After Harry and Ginny had finished breakfast, it was already 11:30. Perenelle suggested that since they had just eaten, they should begin their Dark Arts practice and continue through the normal lunch hour. When the others finished at noon, Chris joined them, working with Harry on complex shields and offensive spells while Perenelle worked with Ginny. Jamie had elected to stay and watch, which lasted for all of twenty minutes before Molly Weasley arrived and insisted Jamie eat her lunch. She only left reluctantly, and she returned only a short time later, fascinated with the advanced training Harry and Ginny were pursuing.

As the clock approached two, they separated, with Nicholas and Perenelle disappearing somewhere inside the house, Jamie leaving with Snape, and Harry and Ginny joining McGonagall's lesson with Ron and Hermione. Today, both Hermione and Ginny made some progress with their lumps of clay. Ginny managed to elongate hers, while Hermione's changed shapes several times, though not enough to identify what it might be.

When that lesson ended, the four young people returned to the kitchen where Perenelle was already waiting with Jamie. Pulling Harry aside, she asked, "Shall we all adjourn to your sitting room?"

Harry understood and nodded. "No mushrooms."

As they walked toward the stairs, Perenelle remarked, "I had hoped that Nicholas and perhaps Brian might join us as well, but they have not yet returned from the Ministry. I am somewhat concerned that not all there has gone as they expected."

"What could have happened?" Hermione asked.

"Most likely nothing of importance," Perenelle replied. "Politicians rarely achieve an economy with words."

They reached the sitting room and found seats as Perenelle cast a silencing spell on the door. Perenelle, settling in one of the overstuffed chairs, looked at each of them, then said, "I have promised to try to answer your questions. What would you like to know?"

Harry exchanged looks with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "Tell us about Praetor. Did he give the feathers for three of the wands?"

Perenelle nodded. "Yes, Harry, he did. We believe at least one of the reasons for this is that there are only two other cores in existence made from his feathers. One of them is beyond the reach of our enemy, and the other is in Nicholas' wand. Praetor was… or is… the companion of Merlin."

Four of the young people sat in stunned silence. Jamie looked from face to face and finally dared to venture a question. "Who… is Merlin?"

"Merlin is said to be the greatest of our kind," Perenelle answered. "He certainly performed powerful magics that were said not to have been done before, and certainly not since. His renown even extends to the Muggle world."

"When… you said you were not the oldest…" Hermione began hesitantly.

"Yes, it was of Merlin that I spoke," Perenelle replied.

"But… how?" Hermione asked.

"You no doubt learned of the legends and myths, between the more weighty matters of goblin uprisings and wars?" Four nods answered. "The answer, _mes chers enfants, _is really quite simple. There is more truth than legend in some of what you learned. Merlin was entrapped by Nimue – not in a cave of crystal or a glass tower, but in the spaces that lie between."

Harry found his voice. "Why the wands? And what Praetor did?"

"I have told you what I know, Harry, but to answer that I must turn instead to conjecture. We know little, truly, about the phoenix. Some believe they are eternal and that there are a fixed number of them, and that the appearance of a new bird is no more than the rebirth of an old one. But no phoenix that has befriended a human has ever been seen again after its human companion has departed, though Merlin, perhaps arguably, has not yet departed. And Praetor has not been seen since the latter days of Camelot, except once, and then only by Nicholas, Godric, Helga, and myself.

"And as for why—a phoenix will usually seek to advance its companion's interest, though not always in the fashion that its human might desire. Nicholas refers to Pymander as a capricious creature, and not without merit. As another example, remember how Fawkes brought you the hat and the sword in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry, representing the two-fold interests of Brian—the removal of the serpent from the Chamber and the protection of the champion presumptive. I believe that Praetor is doing that—and that exactly: advancing or protecting the concerns of Merlin. I have never before heard of a phoenix swallowing a killing curse, other than in protection of its human companion." Perenelle smiled for a moment. "It is not an accident we refer to them as companions. It is not clear in such a relationship who is master, and who is servant."

"While it is not well known, Nimue and Merlin had one child: a non-magical child, a girl, who was what we now call a Squib. It may not surprise you that this has largely been dropped out of the tales you have heard; how could the great Merlin have sired a Squib? Even so, the lineage of that child is known. Harry and Jamie, Merlin and Nimue's child is your many-times-great- grandmother, through Lily, your mother.

"Nimue repented of her imprisonment of Merlin, and before her death she recorded many prophecies. All of you but Jamie may remember what Severus quoted the night he learned of Jamie: '_Redde herre as flaume of fir, sibbe gardein ond proptectour whos espuse of sonderd twines.'_ This was actually a transcription of what Nimue wrote; the language is what today is called Middle English, which was the language as I first learned it. In more modern terms, it says, _'Red hair as a flaming fire, sister of the guardian and protector, who is the spouse of the sundered twin.'"_

Perenelle paused, reflecting. "When you were born, Harry, and we realized you were the champion presumptive, after your parents were struck down, we were… relieved… when we thought you had no sister. At least Brian was to be spared this, or so we thought—that what Nimue had prophesied would take place within this cycle." Seeing Jamie's expression, she continued, "Jamie, fear not! I do not regret we found you, child. But you must understand that your discovery heralds a time of crisis in our world, and like Harry, a fate rests upon you.

"Nimue's prophecies were not well understood, either at the time of their making or later, until Cassandra Trelawney began to interpret the words of her ancestor. Cassandra was also a descendant of Nimue, though not by Merlin, but by Sir Pelleas, whom she wed after she had imprisoned Merlin.

"As I believe Harry has told you, Cassandra was a contemporary of Brian, and they were both friends and companions—not unlike Harry, Ron, and Hermione—from their first year at Hogwarts. Cassandra fell the first time that Dumbledore confronted Grindelwald, in 1898." Perenelle saw Harry shudder. "Harry, Brian said you saw the images Voldemort extracted."

Harry nodded.

"Ron and Hermione, if you will take my hands…." And a few moments later, "Ginny and Jamie?"

"I've… I've seen it," Ginny said.

"Jamie?" Perenelle invited.

Jamie reluctantly took her hand for several moments; and then, instead of returning to her chair, she sat down close beside Harry on the sofa he had shared with Ginny.

"Poor Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said, unknowingly reprising Ginny's words. "And they were together?"

Perenelle nodded. "Both Brian and Cassandra had met with me, though separately, only weeks before, seeking my counsel on _Anima Iugum Nobilis._ Her loss devastated Brian. Afterward, he could not bear to even look at anything that had been hers or theirs; he sealed up all of her things, including her parchments and writings. It is not an accident that there are only the vaguest mentions of her at Hogwarts."

"What did Nimue's prophecies say?" Harry asked.

"The line I gave you earlier, _'Red hair as a flaming fire, sister of the guardian and protector, who is the spouse of the sundered twin,'_ seems to identify Jamie quite conclusively. If I remember correctly, from that point on, mention is made several times of the twins. Beyond that, the imagery is confusing though apocalyptic. Cassandra believed that she had gained greater insight, but I do not know the details. I would hesitate to speculate other than to say that both Ginny and Jamie are involved."

"Does the Sorting Hat's song have anything to do with this?" Hermione queried.

"I have wondered about that as well," Perenelle replied. "The 'Much lies deeply, deeply hidden' may refer to Merlin. As for the rest, I am unsure."

"It ended with 'May what should be, shall be,' Ron said. We've heard you and Professor Flamel use that expression."

Perenelle smiled. "We are perhaps showing our age, Ron. It was once a common expression. And the Sorting Hat is older than I am."

"What, exactly, is the Champion Presumptive?" Hermione asked.

"As you have no doubt deduced, _chérie,_ it is the individual who shall become the next guardian. We have been certain that this was Harry since Sybill Trelawney's prophecy."

There was silence for several moments before Hermione asked another question. "How does _le champion présumé_ become _le champion de la lumière?"_

Perenelle shook her head for a moment before answering. "If you found that book, Hermione, you should already know the answer."

"I found it during fourth year. I had intended to go back to it, but I just skimmed the first portion. At the time I was searching for something else."

"The sign is the birth of a new phoenix—or perhaps the return of a bird of which there is no living memory. Two phoenixes will burn together, and from the ashes, three birds will emerge instead of two. Though I now believe that Sybill's third prophecy refers not to two birds burning together, but three. When they decide it is time for the mantle to pass, Fawkes, Pymander, and perhaps Praetor will burn together. If the three burn together, what this might portend, I do not know. Brian had hoped you would not ask this."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He fears that your confrontation with Voldemort will come too soon, and does not want it somehow provoked sooner than it must be."

"What have I missed? What should I have asked that we haven't?" Harry said.

"You now have most of the answers I have to give. Brian has agreed that he must now unseal Cassandra's parchments; I believe we shall learn more from there than I could tell you from mystic phrases in Old and Middle English. But it is very hard for him, even now, after most of a century."

"Can I ask a question?" Jamie said, softly.

"Certainly, child, you may," Perenelle replied.

"Why didn't anyone know about me? Why wasn't I found when Harry was?"

"Your parents were killed October 31, 1981…" Perenelle began.

"But that was before I was born… or at least when I thought I was. December 21, 1981."

"Indeed, Jamie, it was. After Voldemort's attempt to kill Harry had rebounded on him and destroyed his physical form, Harry was found and taken away from your parents' home in Godric's Hollow. You, however, had not been born, and with Lily dead… after Sirius found Harry, he and Hagrid left, and a Death Eater named Electra Rosier used a very old and dark spell to transfer your still-living form from your mother to her own body. Some Pureblood families would conceive a child and then use this spell to transfer the child to a surrogate mother, who would then carry it to term. The spell was also used in other evil ways. Its use was banned, and indeed, the knowledge of it had almost vanished until Electra Rosier somehow rediscovered it at Voldemort's direction.

"After Electra Rosier had taken you, she fled, perhaps after finding out that Harry had vanquished Voldemort. We know that she was killed in New York when you were about three years old, and that you then became a ward of the Muggle government."

"Yeah, right into foster care. How did you find out about me?"

"A Death Eater named Peter Pettigrew told Sirius, offering to barter what he knew for protection from Voldemort," Perenelle replied. "He saw what Electra did, though he did not understand it until years later."

"Harry showed me his picture, and said he was the one who betrayed our parents."

"That is true, Jamie. Peter was the only one who knew how to reach your parents, and he betrayed them to Voldemort. He also framed Sirius for that crime, and so Sirius spent many years in prison." Perenelle went on to explain about the _Fidelius _Charm, and how Wormtail had framed Sirius for the murders of James and Lily and for killing thirteen Muggles; then she told about how — and why — Sirius had escaped.

"Why me? And why us?" she asked, motioning toward Harry and Ginny."

"Child, that is a mystery, why fate works as it does. But fear not! You, and Harry, Ginny, and yes, Ron and Hermione together, have the courage, the heart, and the strength you need to prevail. Fate does not suffer fools, or weaklings. Now, is there more I can attempt to answer?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure. I'm still trying to understand what you've told us so far."

Hermione nodded her agreement. "This is almost beyond belief. Merlin… is legend…"

"I am certain more will occur to you, and I will answer what I can during our lesson times. I do not believe it would be wise to share this further as of yet, but I shall trust your judgment in this. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner, Harry, but I wished to be certain. Nicholas, Brian, and I are here to help you prepare—and after."

Harry nodded, then put together a simple phrase from the few words Hermione had taught him. _"Merci, Grand-mère."_

"Thank you, _lapin._" Perenelle said as she closed her eyes for a moment. "Thank you."

They sat quietly, lost in their thoughts, until Perenelle finally broke the silence. "Nicholas and Brian have returned… and they are coming here."

Harry could see from her expression that something was wrong. Perenelle removed her protections from the door, and they waited.

Dumbledore and Flamel made their way up the stairs, entered the sitting room, and found seats. Dumbledore cast a silencing spell on the door and then asked Perenelle, "You did proceed this afternoon as you had intended?"

Perenelle nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Today at the Ministry, we met with Amelia and several members of her senior staff and some members of the Wizengamot. Fortunately, the Minster and we were of the same mind regarding Voldemort's offer, but several of the others required convincing, especially some of the younger staffers who did not fully experience the horrors of the last war."

"And you were able to do so?" Perenelle asked.

"Ultimately, yes. None of us will bargain with Voldemort."

"And?" Perenelle pressed.

"While we and the Minister and the others were in agreement," Nicholas answered, "there were some there, of course, who disagreed. Some, as we know, are already in Voldemort's pocket; others would prefer to accept his promise regardless of the consequences, hoping to avoid war."

"That was hardly unexpected," Perenelle observed.

"Indeed," Nicholas said. "However, one of those who disagreed was a young Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. While we were there, it was discovered that the records and parchments of Electra Rosier were missing—and of those who had access, only one was unaccounted for. He returned as the Aurors were interviewing other members of the department…"

"Were they sure it was him?" Hermione interrupted.

"There was no doubt," Nicolas replied. "When confronted, he readily admitted it."

"More than that," Dumbledore said. "He was boastful. He felt that he had single-handedly saved the wizarding world from us doddering old fools, the timid Minister, and the cowardly Wizengamot."

"How could someone like that—a Death Eater, or someone in Voldemort's pocket—have gotten access?" Ron asked.

"We do not believe he had any prior connection with Voldemort," Nicholas replied. "And while his intent was not one of malice… his actions have given Voldemort half of what he sought. He only lacks the stone, or perhaps only the elixir."

"But the stone was destroyed… wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Nicholas replied. "At least, the stone that I made was destroyed. There are no other stones that are known to have survived, though there were others long ago. And it is not impossible that some of the elixir might exist; there was a small bottle I gave to the Department of Mysteries that has not yet been accounted for."

"Could this Unspeakable have taken it?" Harry asked.

"We do not think so," Dumbledore replied. "He freely admitted what he had done; though it is possible Voldemort has obtained this by some other means."

"You're saying that he… may have got everything he was after?" Harry pressed.

"It is possible, though unlikely," Nicholas answered. "I do not believe the amount of elixir at the Ministry would be sufficient for his plans, given what I know of that potion."

"What now?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore shook his head slowly before answering. "There is one duty that I have put off longer than I should which I must now attend to. Otherwise, there may be little we can do other than prepare ourselves while the truce lasts."

Only Molly and the five young people were in the kitchen for the evening meal. Dumbledore and the Flamels had returned to Hogwarts, and strangely, Sirius, Lupin, and Chris had joined them. Molly had taken a tray up to Penny and Percy earlier, and none of the older Weasley brothers or Mr. Weasley was there.

Molly gave Hermione an envelope. "This arrived a little while ago for you."

Hermione apparently recognized the writing on the envelope. "It's from my Mum." She opened it, pulled out a sheet of paper, and read. "They're not very happy about not seeing much of me this summer, especially since they agreed to have the house connected to the Floo network." She looked at Ron. "Um… we're invited to dinner Thursday."

"Who's… um, we?" Ron asked.

"The two of us."

"Er… wouldn't you like a little time with just your parents?" Ron asked nervously.

"Maybe invited was the wrong word." Hermione waited until Ron met her gaze. "_We_ are _expected_ for dinner Thursday."

"How can Ron Weasley be afraid of meeting with two Muggle dentists, after defeating a fully grown mountain troll in his first year to save the fair maiden?" Ginny asked, eyes shining.

"Not quite," Hermione muttered quietly.

"Think it might have something to do with… er, dating… their daughter? Their only child?" Harry asked with a grin.

"I thought it was well past that point," Ginny said with a smirk.

"The Grangers are very nice people," Molly said, looking at Hermione's hand after giving Harry and Ginny a disapproving look. "You certainly should spend some time getting to know them better if you and Hermione are serious."

Ron nodded reluctantly as Ginny asked Hermione, "Are you going to wear the Rock of Gibraltar when you go?"

Hermione looked at Ron and waited.

"I meant what I said, Hermione. Wear your ring. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." A moment later he continued quietly, "I want it to be longer than just until Thursday night."

Draco found himself pining for the comparatively luxurious accommodations of the Concorde. He was packed – there was no other word for it – in the sixth to the last row of a plane that was apparently called a "Lockheed Tri-Star". In the section of the plane he was in, the smoke was as thick as pea soup – and he was crammed in the middle seat of five. On his left was a large Muggle woman, who might be diplomatically termed "portly," who overflowed the armrest between the seats. She occupied all of her seat and a portion of his, and, after learning he was traveling alone, started to enumerate at great length the many risks and dangers that were lurking for a young man like him. She had apparently decided that he bore a striking resemblance to her grandson, of whom she seemed to have an unlimited supply of still photographs.

A twenty-something couple occupied the two seats to his right; they had two children sharing their seats. One looked to be a few months old, not that Draco was much of a judge of such things, and he clearly found air travel as disagreeable as Draco did. Unfortunately, this infant had far more opportunity to express his dissatisfaction. The other child, perhaps two or three years old, apparently found Draco the most fascinating thing on the plane, and had decided that his purpose in life was to make friends… which the large neighbor to his left found to be "irresistibly" cute. Meanwhile, the parents of the two children were spending most of their time arguing with the crew over the thick smoke. Technically, these seats were "non-smoking," though the smoking section began one row behind them. Unfortunately, there were no free seats anywhere in the plane: it was full.

If he had just had his wand… but no, after he had paid six prices for an inferior Yank wand, two Aurors had been waiting when he picked up his ticket. Given a choice of spending a substantial amount of time in the States as a guest of the Department of Magic for a laundry list of crimes that even the Dark Lord couldn't have managed all on his own, or of being sent home on the first available flight after giving up his imitation wand, had been an easy decision… at least until he had been joined by his seatmates. If he at least had had the wand, these wretched Muggles could have slept away the trip, and the woman to his left could have benefited from at least some temporary assistance with her diet, even if such an act did smack of an uncharacteristic altruism on Draco's part.

Then, there was the food… no, best not even think about that. He would be home soon enough.

Draco had rarely heard words sweeter than "Final Approach." It still took another twenty-five minutes before they were on the ground, and another eternity before they pulled up to the gate, and then it was wait for a third epoch for the Muggles to gather up their belongings and slowly exit the plane. At long last, he made his way up the jet-way, and made his way directly toward customs. He had no bags to claim; other than a few Yank coins and banknotes, he had nothing with him other than his passport.

The customs agent looked him over carefully, looked at his passport, and then consulted a clipboard. "There seems to be a slight problem, Mr. Malfoy. Would you come with me, please?"

Draco was led to a small room… a small room with a locked door. There were no windows, just a mirror on one side of the room. Draco dropped into the chair; there wasn't even enough room to pace in here.

Some time later the door opened and a gruff voice commanded, "Come along, boy!"

Looking up, Draco found a wand pointed at him in the hand of Alastor Moody. "I am returning to Malfoy Manor," Draco insisted. "You have no right…"

"Stow it, Malfoy. I'm not going to listen to your cheek. You can come along quietly as you are or you can go as a ferret. It's your choice for another two seconds."

Draco sullenly stood up and walked in front of the old Auror. "Just where are you taking me?"

"If it were up to me, it'd be Azkaban. You'll find out soon enough. Now, stop lollygagging."

The five young people at Grimmauld Place were gathered again in the sitting room on the fourth floor. Ron had taken quite a bit of teasing from Harry and Ginny over his upcoming visit with Hermione's parents, but then the discussion had turned more serious as Jamie started asking questions. Harry and the others described the three prophecies that Sybill Trelawney had given and told her about Harry's previous encounters with Voldemort. Harry remarked, "That first night I told you how complex all this is…"

Jamie nodded. "Is… is there any way you can show me some of this, like Madame Flamel did?'

"I can't… well, not like that," Harry said. "But maybe with a Pensieve, or maybe Madame Flamel could help."

"What's a Pensive?" Jamie asked, which led to another long explanation from Harry and Hermione.

Hermione was explaining about the different sorts of Pensieves when Jamie clutched her abdomen. Harry jumped up, but she looked up and shook her head. "I'm all right," she gasped. "It's Him. Voldemort. He's… he's happy about something." Her face blanched, and she fell back against the chair's cushions. "Oh no! No! No! No! He's just… just… killed someone"

Hermione was already talking into her communicator. Jamie stood up and blindly reached towards Harry with tear-filled eyes. He led her back to the sofa and eased her down beside him; Ginny wrapped an arm around her from the other side.

A few moments later Perenelle Apparated into the room; Ginny moved aside so she could sit beside the almost hysterical Jamie. She whispered softly to Jamie, and then took her hand. Jamie seemed to relax, but as Perenelle withdrew her hand, her face had hardened.

Perenelle looked at Harry and offered her hand to him. Harry, looking at her expression, almost hesitated before taking it.

A moment later, all the color drained from his face. "Oh God, no!"

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry glanced at Perenelle before replying but her expression did not change. "Voldemort," he whispered. "It's more than murder. He's using Necromancy. He's…" Hermione placed her hand over her mouth as Harry's voice faded.

Perenelle stood up, then walked across the room and back again, clearly undecided. "We can't just…" Harry began.

"There is little that could be done now," Perenelle said.

"But," Jamie objected, "there… there were others…there."

Perenelle nodded slowly. "I do not believe they are at immediate risk, though I am unsure what we could do in any case. Voldemort's stronghold would be well defended, and if we were to attack now, under truce…"

"How can Voldemort…" Hermione asked.

"We don't know the circumstances," Harry said bitterly. "This may be nothing more than an attempt to provoke us into doing something."

"I do not think so," Perenelle said thoughtfully. "I do not believe Voldemort was aware of reaching Jamie. Jamie, would you and Harry accompany me to Hogwarts? I would rather not attempt to bring Brian here, and he must be told."

Jamie took her cue from Harry and nodded. "Make sure you have your wands and spares," Harry said. "We don't know where this could lead. Ron, let your Mum know what we're doing."

"All of us?" Ron asked.

Looking toward Perenelle and seeing no objection, he replied, "All of us."

The Portkey took them to the anteroom outside Dumbledore's office. Perenelle indicated they were to wait there while she entered the office. Harry could hear the sound of soft voices, but could not make out what was said. A few moments later the door opened and Perenelle motioned them in. Nicholas was already seated in the furthest of a circle of chairs surrounding the large desk. There was a large stack of parchments on the desk, but there was no sign of Dumbledore.

Perenelle motioned for them to sit; they did, and waited. Harry could hear someone moving in the room he knew was Dumbledore's personal quarters and after several moments the Professor entered and slowly made his way to the chair behind his desk. Something was clearly wrong: Dumbledore's head was bowed, and there was no trace of the usual light in his eyes. He looked as if he had aged another hundred years.

Dumbledore settled into the chair behind his desk and looked at Perenelle, then at Harry. "Tell me what has happened."

Perenelle described what Jamie had seen, going into enough detail that both Ginny and Hermione looked distinctly green around the gills. As she finished, Dumbledore closed his eyes, and after a long pause said, "Contact Kingsley Shacklebolt, and ask that Aurors be dispatched to the Trelawney estate in Cornwall, and to Godric's Hollow, at once. I fear it may already be too late."

Perenelle and Nicholas nodded as Dumbledore rose and walked unsteadily back to his chamber. Hermione waited until Dumbledore had left the room, and then said, "I don't understand."

"Their graves," Harry said dully. "He's worried that Voldemort has robbed the graves. He would need some part of their remains." Hermione still looked confused.

Perenelle rose and motioned for them to follow as Nicholas walked to the fireplace and called Shacklebolt. She led them out of the office and down the spiral staircase. When they reached the hallway, Ginny asked, "What was wrong with Professor Dumbledore?"

"He unsealed Cassandra's chamber earlier this evening," Perenelle replied. "It has been quite difficult for him. At this point, I see little more you can do here. Since Jamie cannot yet Apparate, I will make a Portkey to return you…"

"Wait," Harry said. "I… I need to know what we're up against. You said there were books here."

Perenelle nodded. "Though they are copies, and incomplete. It is a complex, but not overly difficult, process to restore the body. However, the process of returning the spirit, or Ka, to the body and animating it have been lost, if they were ever known. It is this that Voldemort believes he has discovered, or found."

"You can't… that's impossible," Hermione objected. "Death is final; an absolute."

Ginny had taken Harry's hand as Perenelle replied, "All mortals—wizards and Muggles—have long sought another answer. There are legends that say a few—a very few—did indeed find it. That is what Voldemort has long sought. I do not know if it is possible, but there is little doubt that this is what Voldemort seeks. Come. I will take you to the scriptorium."

Harry and Hermione sat side by side at the massive table, Hermione's finger hovering over the ancient tome as she tried to make sense of what she was reading. Harry had found it difficult to follow the language used in the book at Grimmauld Place; and in this far older tome, he could pick out a word here and there, but little more. Hermione seemed to be able to stumble her way through it; she was slowly translating it, one sentence at a time.

The woodcuts and illustrations, on the other hand, were perfectly clear. It had been difficult for both of them initially, particularly Hermione; but after they had worked through several pages, it no longer seemed to affect them quite so much. Harry wasn't sure this was a good thing.

Perenelle had led them to the Hogwarts library, and to their surprise and Hermione's complete astonishment, she had walked up to one of the inner walls and had done something. A section of the wall slid aside; and beyond, a stairway led downwards. Perenelle led them down for quite a ways; Harry was certain they were far underground. They finally emerged into a large room, holding many shelves of books and with a small open area dominated by a large oak table. The space was cramped; Perenelle had suggested to Ron and Ginny that they might better use their time showing Jamie around the castle. Ron seemed quite eager to comply, as he'd muttered something about "going nutters over more bloody books."

Hermione, however, had been entranced with this unknown treasure trove of rare and legendary tomes… at least until they had begun to peruse the first of the two volumes Perenelle brought them, _Le Grand Grimoire._ Perenelle had watched them for several minutes; and then she, too, had left, saying she would return.

"I think this is all we'll get out of this one, Harry," Hermione said as she closed the hinge-bound tome. This page seems to be the beginning of something else entirely. The text just ended mid-sentence. Something's missing, maybe several pages."

"Madame Flamel said they were incomplete." Harry nodded toward the other huge volume. "Shall we?"

Hermione carefully opened the huge volume. "Harry, this is one of the volumes that Olaus Wormius transcribed in 1487!"

"Who?"

"He was a Dominican priest. He was secretary to Tomas de Torquemada."

"I didn't expect the Inquisition." Harry grinned.

"NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Hermione said as they both laughed.

"You saw it, too?" Harry asked, still smiling.

Hermione nodded and then turned the page with a grimace. "Let's get this over with."

Jamie was having a much better time than Harry and Hermione were, as Ron and Ginny showed her through the castle. Ron managed to wheedle the Fat Lady into allowing them into Gryffindor Tower, "I really shouldn't, but since it's summer and the poor dear wants to see where she'll be staying, just this once…" They visited several classrooms, and Ron had intended to show her the Room of Requirement, but seeing Sirius and Lupin standing in the hall outside, they decided to explore elsewhere instead. They had just entered the entrance hall when a voice behind them drawled, "And what have we here… three Weasels prowling about? Just how many of you are there? Where are Potty and the Mudblood?"

They turned quickly, Ron and Ginny drawing their wands, and Jamie exclaimed, "Draco!"

"Lena?" It took Draco several seconds to recover enough from his surprise for his smirk to manage a shadow of itself. "But how…"

"My name's Jamie, Draco. Jamie Potter. Though I didn't know that the last time I saw you…"

"Not that you stayed around long enough for proper introductions, Malfoy," Ron said sarcastically. "For that vanishing act you did, you get ten out of ten. When the going got tough, you sure got going."

Draco ignored Ron as he looked at Jamie, "So what Potter—Harry Potter—said was true? He is your brother?"

Jamie nodded. "My real name is Jamie."

"Ignore him, Jamie," Ron said. "He's less than the dirt beneath your feet. His old man's a

low-life on the lam from the Aurors… say, Malfoy, it's a shame you didn't stick around. Ginny here, a little fourth year girl, kicked Lucius' arse; then he ran just like you did when Harry went to finish him off."

"I wasn't talking to you, Weasel," Draco growled. "Leave my father out of this." He turned towards Jamie again. "You've made some unfortunate choices in your associates… but I'd still like to talk to you for a moment."

"That isn't happening, Malfoy," Ginny said. "Why don't you crawl back under whatever rock you were under…"

"No, let's settle this," Ron said menacingly. "Show me much you learned from Umbridge last year, Malfoy. Draw your wand."

"You're not worth my time, Weasel. It'll be a cold day in hell before I show you or your lot anything."

"Like how you got home on your own, Malfoy?" Sirius said, as he, Lupin and Chris entered the entrance hall. "You know, it was Harry's money that got your wretched carcass back home. I reckoned we owed Cissy that much, even if she hasn't wised up enough yet to realize you're as much of a prat as Lucius is."

"This isn't finished," Draco said to Ron, as he spun around and walked towards the entrance to the dungeons.

"He means he hasn't got a wand," Sirius said to Draco's departing back. Then, a few moments later, he asked, "Just what are the lot of you doing here?"

Ron nodded towards the direction Draco disappeared and then said, "Oh, Harry and Hermione are in the library. Madame Flamel brought us."

"Harry wasn't anywhere near the Room of Requirement, was he?"

"No," Ginny replied.

"Good. We were just heading back to Headquarters," Sirius said, grinning. "Looks like we got a place for the party. Now I've got to figure out how to get them here."

"Huh?" Ginny and Ron asked.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking out loud. Look, be careful. Malfoy doesn't have a wand right now, but be on your guard. He's a dodgy little bugger. I suppose we'll see the lot of you later."

They exchanged farewells, and Ginny suggested heading back toward the Library. Before reaching it, they met Harry, Hermione, and Perenelle walking toward them, their research complete, at least for the moment. Ron started to tell them about the encounter with Malfoy, but both Harry and Hermione somehow seemed… subdued. Jamie picked up on this as well; she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Our parents' graves were undisturbed," Harry answered. "But at the Trelawney estate… Cassandra Trelawney's grave had been plundered, and the coffin was taken."


	29. Chapter 28: Faith in Something Bigger

**Chapter 28 – Faith In Something Bigger**

Albus Dumbledore sat alone at his desk in his office, his hands folded in front of him. The first hints of morning light were visible through the windows, but Dumbledore seemed to be unaware of the new day dawning outside. His gaze was directed towards a stack of parchments that rested on one side of his desk, but he seemed unfocused.

Nicholas had brought him word some hours before of what the Aurors had found. He had taken the news without comment, indeed, almost without acknowledging Nicholas' presence. Nicholas had departed a few minutes later. Some undetermined time after that, he stood up and forced himself to walk into his office and sit at his desk, confronting the parchments and other objects spread before him.

He reached out and stroked a reed wand lying on the desk, remembering. In the waiting stack of parchments, there might be answers—or at least hints—of what they faced now. He remembered the bittersweet smile Cassandra sometimes wore when he had speculated about their future… and her warning. Was he making another mistake in looking _here_ for answers? By unsealing her chamber, had he already given in to the temptation of which she had warned him?

He could not afford to let this paralyze him; it had come much too close to that already. All of this had been dealt with long before, but now it returned to task him as if it had been yesterday. He had responsibilities—to Harry, to the Order, to the wizarding world—and he was little use to any of them stuck wallowing in the past. He could ill afford such self-indulgence.

His fingers sought out a small velvet bag. He hesitated a moment, then opened it and shook the contents into his hand. Dumbledore untangled a long, fine chain, then held it up. A silver and gold phoenix dangled at the end of the chain; its ruby eyes sparkled in the candlelight. He sat looking at it for several minutes, and then he carefully unhooked the chain and fastened it around his neck. He tucked the tiny phoenix inside his robes and then turned to the stack of waiting parchments.

Jamie awoke from an uneasy sleep. She had been tired when they had returned from Hogwarts, but what she had seen through Voldemort's eyes had kept her awake for a long time, and those images had haunted her dreams as well. She thought about rolling over and trying to drift off again, but the bits she could remember from her last dream made that unattractive. Besides, there was a hint of light from behind the curtains.

She rolled reluctantly from her bed, drawing a protesting mew from the kitten sharing her pillow. The kitten, not yet named, had given Jamie an offended look before promptly returning to whatever dream she had interrupted. Jamie stretched and made her way to the bath and prepared to shower.

Twenty minutes later, fully awakened by the hot water, Jamie re-entered her bedroom and began looking through some of the clothes she had bought. This was a largely a new experience for her—actually having to think about what to wear. She looked thoughtfully at the skirts and dresses—it had been years since she had worn anything like that—but too much of her life on the streets was still visible on her legs. Ginny had hinted that magic could fix some of that, but thus far, there had not been a chance to explore that further. She didn't want anyone else looking at her the way Ginny and Hermione had when Ginny loaned her clothes that first night. Hopefully they could help her without involving anyone else.

Settling on a pair of jeans and a baby-doll t-shirt—at least her arms were not too badly marked—she dressed and then attempted the bed-making charm Hermione had shown her. The results were not especially satisfactory to her… or to the kitten, which was once again disturbed from its slumbers by the moving covers. The young cat stood, stretched, gave its mistress a hurt and offended look, and hopped off the bed to search for a more peaceful place to sleep.

Jamie emerged from her room carrying the books she would need later for her session with Hermione. The doors to the suite were closed, which wasn't really a surprise given the hour. She didn't really expect to find them up this early. Hermione seemed to tolerate mornings well, but the other three, particularly Ron, seemed to think that sleeping in for as long as they could—having a lie-in as they called it—was an integral part of the summer. And while it was nice to have the option of sleeping in, she had been long accustomed to rising at first light, and this morning that old habit seemed to be asserting itself.

The third floor, like the fourth, was quiet. She looked speculatively at the library doors—Hermione had said it wouldn't be a good idea for her to explore in there alone quite yet—but decided instead to continue towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty. This seemed a little strange; she had heard Molly Weasley refer to it as the heart of the house, and it did seem to be the center of a lot of the activity. She wasn't quite ready to attempt to cook something on her own—she had never really had a chance to get comfortable in a Muggle kitchen, let alone here—but some milk and cookies were certainly manageable.

She walked back to the table, took a seat, opened _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_, and began reading. She had gone through the first book several times, and while Hermione had barely begun working with her on it, she was eager to accomplish as much as possible this summer.

"Hi, Ginny."

Jamie looked up.

"Oh… sorry. Hi, Jamie," Chris said, smiling. "With your head down you and Ginny look a lot alike."

"I'm the skinnier one with the glasses." Jamie grinned. "Or just listen to me…"

Chris nodded. "We are the odd ones out around here, I guess. I can tolerate most of it… except for the blasted tea. I need my coffee in the morning." She looked at Jamie speculatively. "Want a cup?"

"I'd love it. Coffee was one thing that used to be pretty easy to come by."

"I live on it. Hey, are you getting settled in okay?"

"Yeah… it's been a lot easier than I expected. Everybody's been pretty cool… though I didn't exactly have a lot to leave behind."

Chris carried two mugs to the table, set one down in front of Jamie, and took a seat. "Honestly, I didn't either. An apartment I almost never spent any time in—at least while I was awake—and a grumpy house-cat… though Mittens doesn't really count; he's in quarantine now. You and the other kids getting along?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. I think Harry was a little nervous around me at first, but we're past that."

"That's great. He's a really good kid, Jamie."

"I know… though a lot of the time he doesn't seem much like a kid."

"Could have fooled me at the Quidditch field," Chris replied with a grin. "But I know what you mean, kid. It's not the years, it's the mileage; and by all accounts, Harry's had more miles than most wizards three times his age."

"They've told me about some of it. Harry's a lot braver than I'll ever be. I don't know how he's managed to do some of the things Madame Flamel talked about."

"Don't sell yourself short, Jamie. It took a lot of guts to make it on your own like you did."

"That wasn't anything. I just did… well, what I had to."

"A lot of times, courage is nothing more than that, just doing what you have to."

Jamie nodded thoughtfully. She had been about to ask a question when the fireplace flared and Albus Dumbledore stepped gracefully from the flames. Somehow, he had managed to travel through the Floo network without so much as a single smudge. "Good morning, Miss Allen. And to you, Miss Potter." He peered carefully at Jamie for a moment. "I trust all is well?"

"So far, at least," Chris replied. "Would you care for a cup of coffee or tea?"

"Coffee? What a delightful aroma. From Colombia?"

"No, it's Kona, from Hawaii. I have jaded tastes."

"Then allow me to accept your kind offer," Dumbledore said, as Chris rose to prepare another cup. "And Miss Potter, how does our newest Gryffindor fare this morning? Did you rest well?"

"Uh… not really, Sir. What I saw… it made it kinda hard to get to sleep. And when I finally did, I still dreamed about it."

"I regret that you should experience such things as you begin your new life," Dumbledore said. "Harry found such visions and dreams profoundly disturbing. His bonding with Ginny seems to have given him a measure of protection." He smiled sadly. "It seems unlikely that a similar option would be possible for you, though there are techniques you might learn that would help."

"I'd… I'd like that," Jamie replied.

Dumbledore nodded. "I will see what can be done. I understand that you and Miss Granger have devised a quite ambitious schedule."

"I'm already way behind where I should be," Jamie said, a little hesitantly.

Chris returned to the table and handed Dumbledore a cup, but did not sit. "Do not be overly concerned, Miss Potter. From what I have been told this far, your progress has been quite good. Are you ready to begin, Miss Allen?"

"Yes, Professor. Though I'm a bit curious as to how you're in the middle of all this." Chris said, as they began to walk towards the door.

"The Minister has granted a certain—shall we say latitude—regarding the education of our students," Dumbledore replied. "Your request was… unique, to say the least, and was met with both considerable concern and some resistance…"

Harry dropped wearily onto the sofa in the fourth-floor sitting room. It had been a long and tiring day. After breakfast, Chris had pushed them mercilessly for forty-five minutes, and just before they had finished, Dumbledore had arrived with Lupin and the Flamels. Harry had expected the Headmaster to observe, but instead, a few minutes later he found himself dueling with Dumbledore. Harry, to his surprise, and apparently to Dumbledore's as well, had connected with a _depulso_ on his initial attack, knocking the Professor backwards. Dumbledore had regained his feet, studied Harry for a few moments, and exchanged looks with Nicholas and Perenelle. Then the battle had begun in earnest.

It was different dueling with Dumbledore than with Perenelle: for one thing, the pace was slower, and he needed to rely less on fancy footwork to avoid the spells cast at him. Dumbledore, however, was quite creative, and sometimes, instead of attacking him directly, he had either used other objects or had in some way changed the environment, as by inverting gravity around him. They had dueled for almost the entire period, when Dumbledore spun around suddenly and launched a spell at Ginny. Then, while Harry watched Ginny duck away, Dumbledore turned back towards him and cast _percutio_ at him. He had not been able to raise a shield in time; the curse dropped him to his knees. Dumbledore moved towards him then, but Harry rolled quickly aside before Dumbledore's next spell reached him and launched a counter-attack of his own, the _sepelio_ spell that Perenelle had shown him in Atlanta. The spell found its target, and suddenly Professor Dumbledore was buried up to his chest in the floor. That had not stopped him from another counter-attack, and Harry was unable to dodge Dumbledore's _claudeo_ spell. At that point, Nicholas had called a halt, noting that their time was up. Perenelle had wryly noted that perhaps that was a good thing, as she freed Dumbledore from the floor; the last exchange had come dangerously close to requiring the services of Madam Pomfrey for both participants.

At lunch, Sirius had taken advantage of Dumbledore's presence, and the subject of properly warding and defending the now-being-renovated Shrieking Shack had dominated the lunchtime conversation. Then the four students spent the next two hours with McGonagall. Hermione and Ginny were both able to repeat their prior accomplishments, and Harry's ball deformed slightly as well. Ron's clay ball, to his frustration, still remained unchanged.

As McGonagall prepared to depart, Snape and Perenelle had arrived. They learned that Snape would be taking over the second afternoon slot, and that Perenelle would work with them after the evening meal. To Harry's pleasure and Snape's obvious annoyance, Perenelle remained in the classroom for their Potions session; then after a quick meal, she and Hermione had worked with the rest of them on the Portkey spell, while Jamie practiced what Hermione had outlined for the next morning.

None of the three had managed to craft a working Portkey. Finally Perenelle departed. Hermione and Ron had left to prepare for their upcoming meeting with the Grangers, and Lupin had stuck his head in the door long enough to tell Ginny that Molly wanted to see her for a few minutes. As Ginny left the room, Jamie closed her book and moved from one of the chairs to the other side of Harry's sofa.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" she asked. Harry noticed she didn't look even slightly tired.

"Sure."

"What's the deal with Draco Malfoy? Why do all of you hate him? I know you said you weren't friends…"

Harry suppressed a sigh. Ginny had told him about the encounter at Hogwarts… and he was tired. He didn't really feel like dealing with this now, but…

Harry started at the beginning, describing his earliest encounters with Malfoy and how their initial dislike, after Harry had rejected Malfoy's offer of friendship before their sorting, had evolved into a mutual, festering hatred. Harry described Lucius' involvement with Voldemort, their mistreatment of Dobby, and how the family had been connected with dark forces for generations. "And on top of everything else, Draco Malfoy wasn't in Atlanta on holiday or to experience American culture. He was there to help his father find you and deliver you to Voldemort."

"But he didn't."

Harry started to make an angry retort, but caught himself. "He must not have had a chance."

"How much of a chance would he have needed? I was with him for hours."

"He's still bad news, Jamie. If he's not a Death Eater yet, he will be."

"He wanted to talk to me last night at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, but said nothing; he did not want to fight with Jamie—particularly over Malfoy.

After a moment, Jamie continued. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"Don't you understand what I've been telling you?" Harry shook his head in frustration. "No matter what he wants, it can't be good for you or for any of us. Why, Jamie?"

"The sorting hat," she answered, very quietly. "What it said…"

"What did it say to you?" Harry pressed.

Jamie had started to answer when Perenelle and Nicholas entered the sitting room, followed by Dumbledore, all their faces grim. Jamie shrank back as Harry demanded, "What's wrong?"

"Harry," Dumbledore held up his hand as Harry started to rise, "please, remain seated, and pardon our intrusion. There is a matter of some urgency that we would like to discuss."

Harry settled back as Dumbledore and the Flamels took seats. Dumbledore looked toward Jamie for a moment, and Harry saw Perenelle barely shake her head once. "Voldemort has called for parley," Dumbledore said. "That is, a meeting between the two sides to discuss terms. It is to take place later tonight, at midnight, at the truce flag. He has demanded your presence, Harry, as well as that of Nicholas and myself."

"How? And why?"

"The how is simple enough," Nicholas replied. "A message, delivered by owl, to Brian and also to the Ministry. As to why—that is a matter of speculation; however, given that Voldemort is demanding Brian's presence as well as yours and mine, it seems likely that he intends to apply additional pressure, in hopes of obtaining the elixir or the means of making a stone."

"I thought we had a week," Harry objected.

"Under the rules of a truce," Nicholas explained, "either side may call for parley. Undoubtedly, Voldemort's acquiring a part of what he sought has changed things. From Jamie's vision, there seems to be little doubt that he did not hesitate to make use of it."

Harry sighed and had started to reply when Ginny walked in, smiling. "Harry, let's call it a night. I want…." She paused, taking note of the three professors. "Um… want to er, get an early start tomorrow."

"Doesn't look like that's going to happen." Harry quickly recapped what Dumbledore and Nicholas had said.

"And, Ginny, we would ask that you come as well," Perenelle said. "For the same reasons as last time, even though both Nicholas and Brian think it unlikely Voldemort will break the truce."

"Of course I will," Ginny replied, as Harry moved to the center of the sofa and she took a seat beside him.

"His position is not yet so powerful that he can casually ignore such magic," Nicholas said. "While we do not currently understand what his ultimate goal might be, a trap that would breach the truce seems unlikely."

"That gives us five of the twelve." Seeing the confused look on the younger faces, Perenelle explained. "By convention, unless otherwise agreed, each side may send up to twelve to a parley."

"Chris," Harry said firmly.

Perenelle nodded. "That was my thought as well."

"Ron and Hermione?" Harry suggested, though quite a bit less firmly.

The three professors exchanged a long look. Perenelle finally said, "The three of us have discussed this, even before tonight, what we should do if this situation should come to pass. I have argued in favor of their taking part. Brian has been reluctant to involve any of you; though given the communication from Voldemort, we have all agreed that you must be involved. Further, given the creature, Ginny's presence may well be of value."

"Harry, I regret the necessity of involving you and Ginny in this." Dumbledore said. "I do not wish to place Ron and Hermione at greater risk. At this age, all of you should have had no cares greater than your lessons and liaisons."

"As I said, I have argued for their inclusion," Perenelle said. "_Four and eight shall stand._ This is the first circumstance where I see a possible explanation for that line. Further, I believe that Ron and Hermione have played a significant part in the other parts of this prophecy that have come to pass, and that they will continue to do so. Harry has said that he relies on Hermione, not on us, to find the ultimate solution. For better or for worse, dealing with Voldemort has fallen to their generation."

"After much discussion, we have agreed that it shall be your decision, Harry," Nicholas said. "Choose well."

Harry nodded slowly; somehow this changed things. The words Sirius had written ran through his mind… and the knowledge that neither Ron nor Hermione would forgive him if he tried to leave them behind again, and that he would never forgive himself if something happened to them. Ginny took his hand, and a few moments later he said, "I'd like them there, if they are willing."

Dumbledore nodded resignedly, as if this were the answer he had expected. "That brings our number to eight…"

"I'll go." Jamie said quietly.

There was a moment of silence; then Perenelle replied, "No one doubts your courage, _chérie_, but not only are you one of the things that Voldemort has sought, you are not yet ready for such a confrontation."

"She's right, Sis." Harry agreed. "You're not ready for this yet. You've only just started to learn about magic."

"I know. But I'm not afraid. I'm going to try not to let him frighten me again."

"An admirable sentiment, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said, "but do not let it blind you to the very real dangers Voldemort represents." He paused for a moment. "I believe we would do well to ask Bill Weasley, given his background and talents, and Remus Lupin."

"Sirius?" Harry suggested.

"Given what occurred with Bellatrix Lestrange, that could potentially present a problem," Perenelle said. "However, leaving him behind, under the circumstances, might prove difficult if not impossible. That gives us eleven. I am surprised that the Ministry did not insist on representation."

"After what happened with that young unspeakable, the Minister was willing to allow us a free hand," Dumbledore said. "I do not wish to involve Alastor, Kingsley, or Nymphadora. This may give us some chance to formulate a response before the events become widely known."

"Who will be the twelfth?" Nicholas asked.

"Charlie?" Ginny suggested.

"You family already bears a heavy burden in this matter, Ginny, but I can think of no one better suited," Dumbledore said. "Are we in agreement?" When no one spoke, Dumbledore continued: "In that case, let us meet in the kitchen fifteen minutes before midnight. Harry, will you and Ginny undertake to make Ron and Hermione aware of the situation? We will make the other necessary arrangements."

"We will," Harry replied, as the three professors rose.

"It's almost time," Harry said. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," Ginny replied. "This wasn't how I wanted to spend our evening." After briefing Ron and Hermione, they had decided to lie down and rest for the two hours before meeting the others in the kitchen.

"You wanted an early start, right?" Harry teased.

"Something like that," Ginny said with a smile, as she watched him get ready. "What are you doing?"

"Switching wands. If something does happen…"

"Do you think it will?"

"Dumbledore didn't seem to think so," Harry replied. "If he had, I don't think he would have given in so easily on Ron and Hermione."

"Or us."

Harry nodded. "Maybe. But I was able to hold my own with him this morning. I don't think he was holding back very much."

"Have you noticed that our Dark Arts training seems to be different from Ron and Hermione's?"

"Not really. I haven't had much of a chance to watch them since the Flamels took over."

"I don't think either of them have attempted the sort of dueling that Madame Flamel has us doing. I've not seen either of them attempt anything wandless."

"I really hadn't noticed. I've been too busy dodging."

"Try watching tomorrow… or whenever we go again."

"I will. Shall we?"

They emerged from the bedroom and found Jamie waiting in the sitting room. She rose from the sofa where she had curled up with a book and approached the young couple. "Please be careful, both of you."

"We will, Sis. Don't worry."

Ginny and Jamie hugged, and then she wrapped her arms around Harry and whispered something in his ear. Harry held her close for a moment and whispered a reply.

"I'll be waiting for you here," Jamie said, as they walked out the door towards the stairs.

They met Ron and Hermione, hand in hand, on the stairs. Noting Ron's bearing and remembering how his friend used to react to the mere mention of Voldemort's name, Harry observed, "Ron, you seem pretty relaxed about this."

Ron started to reply, but Ginny interrupted. "This isn't the meeting he's worried about, Harry. That one is on Thursday night. Have you got him presentable yet, Hermione?"

Ron glared at his sister as Hermione replied, "We're working on it. He at least knows enough to leave the plugs and switches alone."

"Are you going to wear the ring?" Ginny asked.

"Yes! I'm only taking this one off for one thing, and that's to put another one on under it."

"How's that going to fly with your parents?" Ginny asked. "I thought Muggles usually settle down a lot later than wizards."

"How was it Sirius said his drummer friend used to put it? 'This is gonna go down like a lead zeppelin.'" Hermione said, not quite managing to mimic the Cockney accent Sirius had used. "My parents waited until they were almost finished with university before they got together, and it might be a bit of a shock that the norms are a bit different in our world."

"All Ron has to do is keep quiet and let Hermione handle it," Ginny said. "Right, Hermione? Right, Harry?"

Harry nodded, remembering his encounter with Arthur Weasley, as Hermione agreed, "Pretty much, especially my Dad. If Mum asks questions, just answer her simply and honestly, as long as she's not too upset. Otherwise, leave them both to me."

As they entered the kitchen, the lighthearted mood they had enjoyed on the way down evaporated. Molly was facing Dumbledore, hands on her hips, her face red. "I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT OLD FRAUD SAID, ALBUS! They are still CHILDREN, and they have no business whatsoever in something like this. You lot had no business taking them the last time…"

"Molly, please…" Dumbledore began.

"Don't Molly me, Albus. Even if Harry has no choice, it's foolhardy to send Hermione. The girl was in a coma just a few days ago. And Ron is…" Molly suddenly stopped as she noticed the four of them standing there.

"Mum," Harry said as he stepped forward alone towards Molly. He reached her side, and wrapping an arm around her, he guided her toward the other side of the room, away from Dumbledore and the others gathered behind him. "Listen, Mum," he said softly, so that only she could hear, "I know this is hard on you, and I'm really sorry. I wouldn't do this if there were any other way. If I could leave Ginny here, I would; but together she and I might be able to do something if that creature that came back with Sirius is under Voldemort's control. And I was the one who decided about Ron and Hermione. Don't be angry with Professor Dumbledore; be angry with me. I'm sorry, Mum, but I need them. I can't do this by myself; I need Ginny's courage, Hermione's brains, and Ron's strength."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that…"

"It's okay, Mum. You're only trying to do what you've always done, protect us. And you've done a great job; I don't know what would have happened to me if Ron hadn't become my friend… if you hadn't taken me in… if Ginny hadn't given me something to live for. When I think about Voldemort, I see my life as it could have been—what might have happened to me without the love that you and all your family have given me.

"Harry… I… I…"

"Mum, it's okay. I know you want us to be safe, but the only way that can happen is for me to deal with Voldemort. I'm sorry it has to happen now and happen this way, but this is how it has to be. You've got to let me… let us… take care of _you_ now."

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Mum. You don't know how much it means to me to know how much you care. And I'll do my best to take care of everyone. Would you do two things for me while we're gone?"

"What, son?"

"In our room, on the table, there's a leather folder with the letters Sirius wrote to Ginny and me. I'd like for you to read them. You never saw them, and you should have. Just tap them with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' And Jamie is upstairs in our sitting room, waiting. Would you look in on her?"

Molly nodded, and then threw her arms around him. "Please be careful, Harry."

"I will, Mum."

Molly hugged the other three young people, then turned toward Dumbledore and the others. "Be careful, Albus. All of you be careful." Then she turned and left the kitchen.

Harry glanced at his friends, then towards Dumbledore and the others near him. Ginny and Perenelle were beaming at him; most of the others were looking at him with varying degrees of surprise.

Dumbledore motioned for them to approach and quickly described what they would do. He concluded, "We have prepared a Portkey that will transport us to roughly two hundred yards from the truce flag, in a copse that will hopefully offer some cover. If nothing seems amiss, we will approach the truce flag from there. Questions?"

None were forthcoming. Dumbledore held out the Portkey, and a moment later the kitchen was empty.

After Harry and Ginny had gone down the stairs, Jamie had returned to her room long enough to change into her nightwear, a t-shirt and a pair of boxers Ginny had provided while Harry had pretended to object. In the admittedly short time she had been there, the fourth floor had seemed to belong strictly to Harry and his friends after lessons were over, and she had decided that it didn't really matter if Harry saw her like this. He and Ginny apparently had no secrets, and probably Ron and Hermione didn't either. She curled up on one of the sofas, the kitten beside her, apparently sleeping again.

Jamie wasn't aware of Molly's arrival, or of her watching her for a few moments from the door. She looked up, startled, as Molly walked into the room and asked, "Are you waiting up for them too, dear? Would you like some company?"

Jamie sat up and shifted, trying to tuck her legs under her as much as possible, and concealing the rest as best she could with the book as Molly took a seat on the other end of the sofa. "That'd be nice. Do you think they will be gone long?"

"It always seems like a long time to me," Molly replied. "But Professor Dumbledore seemed to think this would be fairly quick."

"I feel so useless sitting here," Jamie said. Ginny's only a little older than I am, and I'm helpless compared to the rest of them."

"They all started off like you did, dear. For some things there isn't any substitute for study and practice; there aren't many shortcuts that won't come back and bite you."

"I hope I won't be totally helpless by the time school starts."

"From what everyone's said, you're making good progress."

"I'm trying."

"I know you are, dear. Jamie, may I ask you a question?"

Jamie felt a moment's uneasiness. "Sure."

"What happened to your legs, dear? I didn't get a good look, but it looked like there was a pretty bad scar on one of them."

"Living on the streets, I guess." Jamie said, blushing, but shifting her legs so that they were visible. The long one is where I cut myself on something under a bridge one night. I think that's the one that got infected just before they found me. The rest… well… just accumulated."

"You poor dear. Why didn't you say something? You and Harry are just alike."

"When Hermione and Ginny saw them… the way they looked… I guess I was just so ashamed. I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me. Ginny said magic could help, but there just hasn't been a time to ask…"

"I think I can do something about most of these," Molly said. "I've had a lot of practice with my kids. And don't feel bad, dear. Ginny's would look worse than yours if she hadn't been patched up regularly. She used to be quite a tomboy. A couple of those look pretty deep; if I can't do it, Madam Pomfrey can. And she'll be here again tomorrow. Would you like me to try?"

"Yes, please, would you?"

It was dark among the trees where the Portkey took them. While his eyes adjusted, Harry tried to listen carefully, but he heard only the leaves rustling in the gentle breeze, insects chirping and buzzing, and the distant sounds of Hogsmeade. Everyone was still for several moments, and then Dumbledore made a motion with his hand. Chris slipped away in one direction and Bill moved away in another, fading into the darkness. Perhaps two minutes later Dumbledore made another motion, and they all fanned out and moved forward slowly.

A few minutes later found them spread out in a wide semicircle around one side of the truce flag. Most of them stood about twenty feet apart, though Harry and Ginny, as planned, were only a single step apart. There was as yet no sign of Voldemort.

Two minutes after midnight, as Harry watched, several figures appeared on the other side of the truce flag. Voldemort stepped forward, illuminating himself as he had during their encounter a few days before. He stood silently for several moments, slowly surveying their ranks, then took another step forward, positioning himself just behind and to one side of the flag. "How the mighty have fallen! Have you fallen on such hard times, Dumbledore, that you must rely on children to fill your ranks?"

"These children, as you name them, Tom, have proved themselves more than capable, as you are undoubtedly reminded each time you gather your circle." Dumbledore paused for a moment, returning Voldemort's stare. "You called for a parley, Tom. I am here, as are Nicholas and Harry, as you have requested."

"Yes, I see the Alchemist, lurking as he does, in the shadows. I have often wondered, Dumbledore, does he pull your strings, or you his? And Harry Potter… I see you have chosen to follow in my footsteps by taking up with my discarded leavings. I trust the training I provided has made her sufficient to your less-discriminating standards? Or do you tolerate her obvious inadequacies because of her resemblance to your mother? Even your Mudblood has more buxom, alluring qualities. Still, given her lineage, perhaps she might be suitable for a brood mare. Or perhaps you thought to keep her and your sister as a matched set?"

Harry glanced sideways at Ginny; her face had remained as impassive as he hoped his had been. His eyes then glanced towards Ron and Hermione. Her expression matched Ginny's, but Harry could see the fury lurking behind Ron's eyes.

"Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, "we did not come to engage in idle banter. Do you have anything of substance to say?"

"Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Dumbledore, always in such a hurry to get right to the point. Very well. I was pleased with how rapidly you complied with the first portion of my instructions, and in such an acceptable way, without the necessity of discerning what magics were used on the Potter wench. Your cooperation has advanced my work significantly."

"Is there a point to this, Tom? Or have you invoked parley merely to obtain an audience for your gloating?"

"I have come to give you proof of both my capabilities and my sincerity, Dumbledore." Voldemort made a motion, and two large, masked Death Eaters moved forward, carrying something large and bulky. As they moved past Voldemort, there was just enough light to identify what looked like a large box. "As I said, Dumbledore, I can restore what Grindelwald took." The two Death Eaters had moved past the truce flag and set their box-shaped burden down. They bent down and worked at the box for a moment, and then removed the top. The two hooded figures then straightened and silently moved back behind Voldemort.

Voldemort did something to brighten the light he held. "Look, Dumbledore, SHE LIVES!" Voldemort paused, watching carefully. "The process is not yet complete, and you should understand that time is of the essence. I require a stone, or the book, or four hundred gills of the elixir. Give me what I seek, Dumbledore, and I will not only complete the process but will even restore any of those that my wand took that you should desire."

Dumbledore was silent, his eyes fixed on the form only vaguely visible in the box before the flag. Finally Nicholas replied, "If you are so certain of yourself, Riddle, why these half measures? Tell us how to complete the process, so that we can verify the truth of your words. Part of the process is still known only to you."

"So, Alchemist, it is you that pulls the strings, after all. Done." Voldemort tossed something into the open box; Harry wasn't sure but the figure inside appeared to move when whatever Voldemort had thrown landed in the box. "Given that you still mange to walk this earth, I shall assume that you still have access to an ample supply of the elixir. We shall resume…"

Whatever Voldemort was saying was cut off by a horrid screech coming from above. Harry looked up and could see something above them blotting out the stars, and then he felt it again; it was like he had fallen into a whole nest of Dementors. He stumbled towards Ginny and wrapped his arms around her—he was aware of spells flashing around him—surprisingly, almost all of them seemed to come from the other side of the flag.

The cold feeling diminished as something swooped directly overhead—Harry could feel the air move as it passed over them—and then there was another screech, and then a high-pitched scream. Whatever the thing was, it was attacking Voldemort. Spell after spell crashed into the creature from behind the Dark Lord. The creature appeared to be lifting Voldemort upwards. Its wings were flapping powerfully as it started to gain altitude, when the Dark Lord suddenly disappeared with a crack that was immediately followed by the sounds of other departures. The creature gave a furious screech, then climbed higher, wheeled, and dived again—this time towards Dumbledore. The Professor just stood there as the creature swooped down on him, struck, and started to lift him into the air.

"HARRY! GINNY! YOUR PATRONUS!" Perenelle screamed.

Harry had already stepped back just far enough so that they could both move; he groped for Ginny's hand as he freed his wand. As their hands came together, they moved their wands and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A huge golden form took shape and sped towards the creature. It screeched again in anger, and as the two forms clashed, Dumbledore dropped heavily to the ground.

The two forms broke apart and circled, the creature apparently intending to recapture its prey, but the attacking Patronus successfully blocked the creature away from Dumbledore. Other spells were hitting the creature, but they seemed to have little effect. The Patronus attacked again, and this time, with another furious screech, the creature wheeled away and then sped off with the Patronus in pursuit.

Bill and Chris had moved up beside Dumbledore; Harry was vaguely aware of their conjuring a stretcher and levitating the Professor. He suddenly became aware of Perenelle's hand on his shoulder. He and Ginny allowed her to guide them towards the box—somehow Harry could not quite bring himself to think of what it really was—where Bill and Charlie lifted it, then they all touched the Portkey and were swept away. A moment later, only the truce flag remained.

As the kitchen at Grimmauld Place came into focus, Harry stumbled, but managed to regain his balance. Then, without warning, he was suddenly supporting most of Ginny's weight as she fell against him. His knees sagged, and he would have fallen if Sirius had not caught him. Lupin saw Ginny slump and Sirius shift to support Harry when he staggered. He moved beside them and wrapped an arm around Ginny and guided her to a chair, while Sirius did the same for Harry.

Harry was aware of the beehive of activity going on around him, though he felt distant and disconnected—it was almost as if everything around them were happening in slow motion. He saw the Flamels and Chris cluster around Dumbledore, and saw Bill and Charlie lower what was unquestionably a coffin to the floor. Perenelle began issuing instructions, while Chris and Nicholas continued to huddle over Dumbledore. She had started to use her communicator, but suddenly stopped and dispatched Bill, Charlie, and Lupin to Hogwarts instead, with instructions to seek out Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape, and bring them back as quickly as possible. Ron was sent to find Molly, while Hermione was tasked with finding chocolate. Sirius continued to hover over Harry and Ginny.

Harry felt Ginny slide her hand into his. There were no words, but he could feel her weariness and exhaustion. She was drained more than he was. Harry remembered how shaky and pale Ginny had been just after bringing Sirius through; perhaps it had been the effect of the creature or of the Patronus that had been the cause, rather than the Portkey.

Harry watched dully as Perenelle knelt beside the coffin. There was no sign of the lid; perhaps it had been left behind. She remained there for several moments, peering within, then placed her hand inside. Sometime later she finally stood, holding what looked like a roll of parchment.

Perenelle conferred with Nicholas and Chris, and then Chris knelt beside the coffin and Nicholas began levitating the stretcher containing Dumbledore towards the door. Harry heard Perenelle ask Sirius to accompany Nicholas and help him settle Dumbledore into one of the second-floor bedrooms, and then to prepare another bedroom. Sirius had started to protest, but Perenelle assured him she would take care of Harry and Ginny.

Hermione returned not long afterwards, carrying a small carpetbag that contained a wide selection of sweets. She commented wryly that Ron wasn't going to be very happy; she had raided his personal stash that he believed she did not know about. Perenelle asked Hermione to sit with Harry and Ginny, and to try and get them to take some of the chocolate.

After looking carefully at the almost-dazed young couple, Perenelle rejoined Chris beside the coffin. They talked softly, and apparently a decision was reached. Both bent over the coffin, their hands reaching inside, and then Chris levitated the body and guided it toward the door. Ron returned and announced that Molly was helping Nicholas and Sirius, and then Perenelle dispatched him again to assist Chris.

Harry finally got a good look at the person—or body—that had been inside the coffin. It was a woman who appeared to be around Molly's age, maybe a little older. She was very pale… Then he became aware of Perenelle settling beside him and placing her hand on top of their already joined hands. The room seemed to suddenly come into clearer focus.

"Are you well, _mes enfants aimés?"_

"I… I think so," Ginny managed. "I'm exhausted."

"I am, too," Harry said.

"Take some chocolate; it will help," Perenelle said encouragingly. What Hermione had placed before them was untouched. "When you have regained a little strength, you both should retire for the night. Draw what comfort you need from one another, and then sleep for as long as you will. I was proud of how all of you remained stalwart while Voldemort railed."

"How… how did he know? I thought that… that it had… been destroyed." Ginny whispered.

"Wormtail," Harry said. "It's only a memory of a memory of a nightmare, Ginny, and the words of a murdering liar."

"And only said in hopes of provoking a reaction. Voldemort would have relished nothing better than one of us violating the truce, so he could demand sanctions," Perenelle added. Seeing Jamie quietly enter the kitchen, she waved for her to join them.

Harry felt her gossamer touch on his shoulder; he turned and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We're okay, Sis. Just a little tired."

"I was a little worried when Ron rushed in to get his Mom. Are you really okay?"

"Yeah. Things got a little busy for a moment…" and then he remembered what had happened to Dumbledore. "Is Professor Dumbledore all right?"

"I hope so, Harry," Perenelle replied, but Harry could see the worry in her face… and feel it through whatever connection their joined hands gave them. "Poppy Pomfrey is already with them upstairs. She had a portkey directly to the upstairs hall."

"And what…" Harry started to ask.

Perenelle shook her head and after a moment softly replied, "It did appear to be Cassandra. And her body, at least, was alive, though I would say only by the barest margin. For now, we all have many more questions than answers."

Ron entered the kitchen, walked to the table, and took a seat by Hermione. "Mum said to tell you that everyone from Hogwarts are… well, were upstairs; they used Madam Pomfrey's Portkey to get here. But Madam Pomfrey sent Snape and Charlie back to Hogwarts to get some things, and she sent Bill and Professor Lupin to St. Mungo's to track down a healer. Professor Flamel would like you to join them," Ron looked at Perenelle, "as soon as you can."

"Ginny, how are you feeling, _chère fille?"_ Perenelle asked. "Do you think you can make it upstairs on your own? Or shall I craft a Portkey?"

"I think I can…"

"_Non_,_"_ Perenelle said, "I think it best if… or, Hermione, would you mind?"

"Of course not." Hermione took the key ring and a moment later, it glowed blue. "Grimmauld Express, directly to the master bedroom."

"May I depend on the three of you," Perenelle asked, looking at Hermione, Ron, and Jamie in turn, "to assist Harry and Ginny upstairs?"

"Sure," Ron replied. "We'll tuck them in."

"Very well, then. Do not hesitate to call for me in the night," Perenelle said. "Both Nicholas and I will be here."

Harry nodded; Perenelle gave their hands a squeeze and walked quickly out of the room.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced at Ginny; she nodded. "I think so." Harry carefully stood, with Jamie on one side and Ron behind him. Hermione helped Ginny to stand; then, touching the Portkey, Harry felt the familiar yank as they were transported to the fourth floor.

"You are getting better at landings," Ron said. Ron, Hermione, and Jamie hovered over them as Harry and Ginny walked the short distance to their bed and sat down. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"I can't think of anything. Thank you all," Ginny said. "We'll be okay in the morning."

"You better be," Ron said. "You two owe me a trip to Honeydukes' tuck shop."

"Good night, Harry. Good night, Ginny," Hermione said, as she and Ron left. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Ginny said.

"Harry, is there anything I can do? Ginny?" Jamie asked.

"I can't think of a thing, Sis." Harry replied.

"Okay, but I'm going to sleep on the couch out there."

"That's not necessary," Harry objected.

"Maybe not, but I want to. Just call me if you need anything, even a glass of water," Jamie said.

"Thanks, Jamie," Ginny said, as Jamie left, closing the door softly behind her.

Harry and Ginny did little more than toss aside their outer clothing and remove their shoes and socks before falling back onto their bed. Ginny curled beside him as had become their custom, but Harry had known since they first joined hands downstairs that she had been troubled by what Voldemort had said. He ran his hand along her arm and asked, "Want to talk about it?"

"Yes… no… I… I don't know. I'm…um…"

"It's okay. Just tell me."

"Am I… inadequate, Harry? Was Voldemort right?"

"Ginny! No! You can't be serious… You're my life."

"No, not… not like that. Are you disappointed in me? How I look? Even Voldemort said Hermione was more attractive," Ginny's voice dropped to a whisper, "because she's… bigger… than me."

It took Harry moment before he understood what she meant. "I don't fancy Hermione… or her, um, you know…."

"You fancied Cho… and she's got bigger boobs than Hermione."

"I only fancied her before I got to know her, Gin. She was all fur coat and no knickers. Besides, that… um, sort of thing, it just isn't important."

"I want you to be happy, Harry, not just tolerating me… I'll do whatever it takes… I could even take polyjuice when it's just the two of us."

"No," Harry said, gently. "Ginny, you are all my heart desires, exactly as you are… I wouldn't change one freckle, even if I could."

Ginny giggled. "I'm not sure I'd go quite that far."

"I would."

"What if I asked you to prove it?"

"I thought you were exhausted," Harry said as he pulled her closer.

"I'm not _that _exhausted."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH HARRY AND GINNY!" Molly yelled at Ron. After leaving Harry and Ginny, they had descended to the second floor, where they met Molly, who was rushing towards the stairway.

"Mum, there's nothing wrong," Ron replied. "They're both okay, they're just really knac… um, exhausted."

Hermione nodded, supporting Ron. "They really are fine; Madame Flamel just asked us to make sure they got upstairs okay. They went straight to bed."

"Why wasn't anyone else affected? What happened?" Molly demanded.

Hermione suddenly looked thoughtful. "They cast a Patronus together, just like Harry did when we got Sirius back… and they were both really drained after that, too."

Molly looked at them closely, seemed to decide they were not concealing anything, then asked, "And both of you are all right as well?" They both nodded; then Perenelle, from somewhere down the hall, called for Molly. "Listen, there's nothing you could do here now other than get in the way. Go on to your rooms; it's late enough already." Not even waiting to see if they had started back up the stairs, Molly turned and moved briskly back down the hall.

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look; Hermione nodded at the stairs and Ron shrugged. They climbed back to the third floor together.

Jamie suddenly woke. The reflexes honed from her years on the streets were now fully engaged; she was wide awake and completely still, with all of her senses straining for some clue as to what had awakened her.

There—she heard something move—and she could just make out a shape in the not-quite-complete darkness. Someone, or something, was in the room with her. Just a few days ago, her only thought would have been to run or hide… but now… weren't there options? As well as her… her… family… depending on her?

Jamie groped for her wand. She had placed it atop the book she had been reading earlier. Her fingers closed around the cool wood, then she shifted up into a sitting position and then stood. _"Lumos!"_ she cried, then prepared to cast the only defensive spell she had learned, the disarming spell.

Molly jumped back, surprised and startled. "Oh, Jamie, dear, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's… it's okay. I was just startled."

"I was just going to look in on the kids," Molly said, as she walked over to the sofa and sat down. Jamie sat beside her, shaking slightly as the adrenalin drained away. "I didn't know anything had happened to them until they were already in bed… or that you were here. Did you fall asleep revising?"

"No… I… er…"

"You were watching over them, weren't you?"

"Yes." Jamie seemed almost embarrassed by the admission. "They both were kinda wiped out. I said I'd be here if they needed anything, even a glass of water."

"I feel a lot better knowing you're here, dear. Do you mind if I take a quick peek, just to be sure?"

Jamie shook her head, and Molly stood and walked quietly to the bedroom door, and lighting the tip of her own wand, cracked the door open and looked in for a few seconds. She gently closed the door, and walked back toward Jamie. "They're both asleep. Thank you; will you try and get back to sleep? I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay. I'm… fine, really."

Molly sat down beside Jamie and put an arm around the girl's shoulder. "Is something bothering you, dear? I can't help if I don't know what it is."

Jamie looked down and mumbled, "It's nothing."

"The little things can sometimes wear you down more than the big ones, dear. And if it's bothering you, it's more than nothing."

"It's… this…. All of this." Jamie said, seeming to deflate. "Harry and everyone coming to find me… even though all they had was a name… and a… and a rap sheet. Not just Harry… but Ginny and Hermione and Ron and you and everyone else… you treat me like I belong here, not like some worthless delinquent from the street. Madame Flamel said that Uncle Sirius and Uncle Severus had been fighting a vicious feud that started before I was born, and… and they ended it to work together to find me. Your son, Ron, told me I was family, and all of them have gone out of their way to include me in things and teach me magic. Last night, when you fixed my legs, you didn't laugh or tell me what an ungrateful little brat I was… you… you understood… and you just did it.

"It's just so much… this house, my own room… clean sheets, a pet all my own. You making sure I eat. At the store, I would have been thrilled to have a pair of jeans and a couple of shirts, but they wouldn't stop until they had enough to fill… what's it called? The wardrobe. And the broom, and the books, and the hours Hermione has spent teaching me…" Jamie looked directly into Molly's eyes. "How can I even begin to repay that? How can I help, instead of being a burden on everyone?"

Molly was silent for several minutes. "Jamie… I can't even begin to imagine what your life must have been like back in the States… But family isn't like that. Love isn't an exchange of value for value or something to be bartered. Love… love is about giving… and what it gives back. I met Harry when he was eleven, when he and Ron were leaving for their first year at Hogwarts. This little boy had been dumped at a huge railway station and left to find his own way, with all his things, all on his own. Though I didn't know it then, he'd never traveled or ever been much of anywhere; but there he was, doing his best to make his way. All he asked was how to get to the train.

"I ached for that little boy then… so brave and unassuming, and worst of all, acting like this was normal, fending for himself… and then we found out who he was: Harry Potter, the hero who had defeated Voldemort ten years before. It was bad enough that any child would have been treated this way—but this child had saved our world.

"Harry and Ron became friends on the train to Hogwarts. That year was a particularly difficult one for our family, with four children at Hogwarts, and I didn't even have a few Knuts to give Ron for the train. Harry had money, and Ron said he bought out the trolley, and then acted like Ron was doing him a favor by letting him share it with him.

"I learned a lot about Harry from what Ron and the twins wrote home… and he found a place in my heart, not because he was a hero or an orphan, but because of who and what he was, and what he had come to mean to my youngest son. That Christmas I knitted him a sweater, like I've done for all my children every year since they were small, because Ron said Harry wasn't expecting any Christmas presents at all. My heart broke when Ron told me how he loved that sweater, and how proud he was to be seen with it, especially together with Ron and the Twins in theirs. That meant more to me than I can put into words.

"I feel like Harry's my son. I love him like any of the children I gave birth to. I would care about you, Jamie, if for no other reason than that you're his sister, and because he cares about you. And to Harry, having a family and having some place where he belongs is very important. But I've also got to know you a little, Jamie, and I see the same qualities that I love and admire in Harry in you. I've tried to be careful not to push or overwhelm you, but you have your own place in my heart, one that's grown from just what I've seen tonight. I saw the stance you took when you lit your wand, Jamie. You were prepared to duel." Molly hugged Jamie to her for a moment. "Your being here is not a burden, Jamie; it has been a great gift. And I can tell you this: when Harry hears what you did tonight, he will consider himself repaid a thousand times over."

"Indeed," Perenelle said from the doorway. "There is no greater gift you could give to Harry, Jamie. Molly, I presume you have checked on them?" Molly nodded as Perenelle entered and walked toward the bedroom door. "Might I do so as well?" She asked, and this time both Molly and Jamie nodded.

Like Molly earlier, Perenelle eased the door open for a few moments, and then quietly closed it. _"Bon._ They have done as I asked, and are now sleeping."

"Do you know if Brian found anything?" Perenelle asked.

"He said he had begun looking through the parchments, but no more," Nicholas replied. "Given the circumstances… I do not know if we should forge ahead, proceed blindly, or wait."

"Unless I am gravely mistaken, we do not have long to reach a decision. And Voldemort's parchment supports that."

"If anything, I believe Voldemort's estimates were generous."

"Then we should be prepared."

Nicholas nodded slowly. "I almost fear to return to Hogwarts. Or what I should hope for if I do."

"You mean Pymander and Fawkes… and Praetor?"

Nicholas again nodded. "It may already have passed."

"In either case, beloved, you must consult with Harry. You saw what they did tonight."

"You suspected even before, did you not?"

"Not at first, but later; the possibility occurred to me after Praetor saved Jamie."

"You and I have never attempted it… and Brian and Cassandra never joined."

"It is indeed ironic," Perenelle said. "Tonight, after helping to evoke a spell, perhaps for the second time, not seen since Merlin and Nimue, Ginny returns home to worry over Voldemort's lies, that she is somehow lacking."

"They are still both quite young, and Voldemort unfortunately is all too aware of both of their vulnerabilities."

"I only hope that he is in the same shape, or worse, than Brian. That would buy us time."

"True, but there is one decision where we do not have much time. I shall return shortly with the elixir."


	30. Chapter 29: The Dirty Jobs

**Chapter 29 – The Dirty Jobs**

"Try just a little more circular motion as you swish your wand."

Jamie looked up and saw Remus Lupin standing in the door of the makeshift classroom. She nodded and tried again. _"Impedimenta!"_ Jamie's kitten, batting at a bit of paper, suddenly froze. A moment later, she ended the spell. _"Finite Incantatem!"_

Lupin chuckled at the kitten's offended reaction as he walked into the room. He glanced down at the book Jamie had propped in front of her. "Working a bit ahead, I see."

"I'm not much use right now if something were to go down. I'm going to do something about it. I was hoping that I could work on the Shield Charm and the Reductor Curse in Defense Against the Dark Arts sometime soon."

Lupin nodded thoughtfully. "All of those are quite a bit above where you're working now, but I don't see a problem with you trying. Have you tried either of them yet?"

"I've managed a Shield Charm, or at least I got a shimmering field, though I couldn't think of a way to really test it. And I haven't tried the Reductor Curse yet. I thought someone else should be around when I did, just in case."

"That's probably a good idea. Jamie, you've come an amazing distance in just the last week. But Rome wasn't built in a day, you know. Other things—and even other lessons—are important, too."

Jamie nodded absentmindedly, then asked. "How old was Harry when you taught him the Patronus Charm?"

"He was thirteen… but that's far more difficult than anything you've attempted thus far. The spell you just cast varies greatly in effect depending on how much power you can put behind it. It's one thing to immobilize a kitten, but something else entirely to impede an attacking wizard who's had years of experience with this sort of magic. Likewise, a Shield Charm varies a great deal based on the will and strength of the caster."

"That's why I'd like to try these spells in Defense Against the Dark Arts practice."

"We'll give it a try later this morning."

"Cool."

"Where's Hermione this morning?" Lupin asked, "I thought you two were starting at eight?"

"She hasn't come down yet. She had a pretty late night last night."

"We all did."

"Can you tell me anything about what happened?"

Lupin turned a chair around and straddled it, and described what had occurred the evening before. "That's really about it. From what I was told this morning, there's been little change since last night. Professor Dumbledore has not yet regained consciousness."

"What about the one that you brought back?"

"She's upstairs in another bedroom. Madam Pomfrey, the healer, and the Flamels were in and out all through last night, but they have said very little about her."

"I'm sorry I'm late…" Hermione said as she rushed into the room with an armload of books. "We were running late this morning… hello, Professor Lupin."

"Good morning, Hermione," Lupin said, as he stood up and turned the chair back around. "Is Ron ready for tomorrow night?"

"He hasn't managed to find a good enough excuse yet," Hermione said. "He hasn't stopped looking for one so far, either."

Lupin laughed and started toward the door. "I'll let you get to your lesson. See you two later this morning."

"Good morning," Perenelle said, as Harry and Ginny emerged from their room. "Did you both rest well? How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm okay." Ginny said, perhaps a little sheepishly. "I feel good."

"Same here," Harry said. "Whatever hit us last night at least didn't last too long."

Perenelle nodded. "I've taken the liberty of asking Dobby to serve us breakfast here. Nicholas will join us in a few minutes, but I have been waiting here this morning since relieving Jamie so she could meet with Hermione. She would not leave unless someone would agree to stay here."

"That wasn't necessary…" Harry began.

"It was to her, Harry. And there is something else you should know." She held out her hands to the young couple.

A few moments later, Harry whispered, "She was ready to fight to protect us." As Perenelle released her grip on his hand, Harry turned abruptly away and walked across the room toward Hedwig's perch.

Ginny arched an eyebrow, "If you and Mum are going to be checking up on us…"

"Then we had best be prepared for whatever we might encounter?" Perenelle asked, matching Ginny's expression and then smiling. "Our first concern is for your well-being, _ma petite_, and allother considerations come second to that. And as for the whatever, we must, as your generation is wont to say, deal."

Harry spent a few moments talking softly with Hedwig before quickly wiping his eyes and walking back across the room and standing beside Ginny. "Thank you."

"You may not be so quick to thank me after you learn what we must discuss next," Perenelle said.

"We need your help, and rather quickly, I'm afraid," Nicholas added as he entered the room.

Perenelle rose and led the way to their private dining room. There, a banquet of breakfast foods had been prepared and four places set. Perenelle motioned Harry to the head of the table, and Ginny opposite him, while she and Nicholas took the other two places on the sides. After they had served themselves, Nicholas said, "Brian has not yet regained consciousness. Neither Madam Pomfrey nor the healer that was brought here will venture to speculate about how long this may last. For better or worse, we must reach a decision without his input or advice.

"Voldemort appears to have spoken truly in saying that Cassandra Trelawney lives; however, her life, such as it is, hangs by the slenderest of threads. Unless we take action, and soon, she will die again."

"You're not just telling us this, are you?" Harry asked, his expression grim.

"No, Harry. With Brian stricken, the decision falls to us: there is no one else. And it may be that you and Ginny will have to bear the brunt of whatever we should decide."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. "I'm… I'm not even sure of what to ask. How can we take anything Voldemort has done at face value?"

"It would help me greatly if I could fathom why Voldemort has sought to bargain at all," Nicholas replied. "This entire episode makes little sense to me. I have yet to discern what he hopes to gain, and lacking that, I cannot even proffer plausible speculation."

"Unless it's some sort of trap," Ginny said worriedly.

"That has been our greatest concern," Nicholas said. "Both Perenelle and I, as well as Minerva McGonagall and Alastor Moody, have examined Cassandra, and none of us can find anything untoward. We do not believe that she has at any time gained consciousness, so an _Imperius_ curse or something of that nature seems unlikely. It is difficult to be certain; the residue of the dark spells Voldemort employed remains."

"But there's no way to be sure?" Harry asked.

"No, we cannot be certain." Perenelle looked first at Ginny, and then turned toward Harry. "Voldemort is both skilled and cunning, and he has worked long to rediscover arts that have been lost for millennia and to forge ahead into areas where few have dared to tread. It is possible, very possible, that this is a gambit on his part. However, should we elect to err on the side of caution and do nothing, that too is a choice: we choose to extinguish the spark of life that now is there."

"Brian unsealed Cassandra's writings and parchments on Monday evening. He had begun to look through them, but had not spoken of finding anything of significance," Nicholas said. "Perenelle and I had thought of seeing what might be found there, but upon reflection we believe it would be better to proceed without making such an attempt. We do not have sufficient time to examine all of the material, let alone study it."

"And as I have told all of you, one of you many times, prophecy is perilous. I believe it is better to stumble blindly than to second-guess a seer, particularly given the small amount of time we have to prepare. It appears we must make a decision in the next two or three hours at the latest," Perenelle said. "I would like to know your own thoughts before we influence you any further. As Nicholas said, the two of you may bear the greatest burden of whatever we decide here."

"You said there was a spark of life?" Ginny asked.

Nicholas nodded.

"Whatever horrible thing Voldemort did… it still seems wrong not to take a chance if we're not completely sure," Ginny said. "I don't think we should let her die."

"And I keep thinking about Professor Dumbledore, about what's easy and what's right," Harry said thoughtfully. "Madame Flamel, when we came to you for help the first time, you said that sometimes the needs of the one outweigh the needs of the many. That all any of us can do is hope that what should be, shall be. If we're not certain, how can we not take the chance? I don't think I could ever face Professor Dumbledore again if we take the easy way out here. Yes, we should take every precaution that all of us together can come up with… but to play it safe at the cost of a life is too great a price."

Nicholas nodded slowly and then said, "This was the same conclusion that we reached, and for quite similar reasons. Perenelle believed that this would be your response, but I wished to be certain. As I told you, Harry, I carry a share of the guilt for what happened to Cassandra, and I do not fully trust my own discernment in this matter. Thank you both. We shall begin as soon as we finish here, and I would like for you both to be there."

"Good morning, ladies," Chris said, as Hermione and Jamie entered the training room. She glanced at her watch. "I know Harry and Ginny won't be here this morning, but where's Ron?"

"He was up—more or less, anyway—when I came down," Hermione replied. "He's usually in the kitchen when Jamie and I finish up and come here. He wasn't this morning."

"Okay, so odds are he's playing hooky. We'll deal with that later. Hit the machines for twenty minutes or so," Chris ordered and then grinned. "Then we're going to do something else, and maybe you can help him catch up later. You might enjoy it."

Jamie had just worked up a good sweat when Chris called a halt and motioned them over. "I'd actually planned to start this after you'd had a full week of just the machines, but since it's just the three of us, I thought we might have a little fun instead. Hermione, how'd you feel when your wand got broken?"

"Well… pretty helpless. I couldn't do much more than run, duck, and hide."

"On the other hand, Jamie, when you ran into the Malfoy kid, he had what, three punks knocking him around? And one of them had a knife?"

Jamie nodded.

"And you kicked their ass, all three of them, with nothing more than a bo, a staff?"

"I think it was a shovel handle," Jamie replied.

"You should have used it on Malfoy," Hermione muttered.

"My point is, Jamie didn't run, duck, or hide, and she didn't have a wand, not that she would have known what to do with it if she did. But she still kicked butt. That's what all of you are going to learn to do, in all sorts of situations. With your bare hands, with what happens to be at hand, and maybe some other stuff later. And to start off, you're going to learn how to fall. You'll be doing a lot of that, and Madam Pomfrey already has her hands full."

They spent some time trying to follow Chris's examples of safe ways to fall, land, or roll. When Chris was finally satisfied with their efforts, she demonstrated various stances and some simple moves that they then practiced. "If we had a little more time, we'd try a bit of sparring just to give you a feel for it, but we're out of time today. I may want to juggle with the schedule a bit more and steal another fifteen minutes of your lunch. Conditioning we can do in forty-five minutes, but if we're going to do hand-to-hand, we're going to need more time."

Lupin arrived and after a brief conversation with Chris, she and Hermione moved to one side of the room to work on dueling tactics while he would work with Jamie. "Okay, Jamie, what would you like to try?"

"How about a Shield Charm?"

Lupin nodded. "Let's get a little space, and we'll give it a try."

Jamie moved several paces away and readied her wand. _"Protego!"_

Lupin moved his wand carefully, limiting the power behind the spell. _"Depulso!"_

Jamie's shield shimmered as the spell hit and held. "Not bad," Lupin said. "Let's try that again, and this time I'll put a little more power behind it."

"_Protego!"_

"_Depulso!"_

The shield held. Lupin tried several times more, gradually increasing the power in his attacks. He was still far from using all of his power when Jamie's shield finally faltered and then failed, allowing just enough of the force of the _Depulso_ spell through to force her back a step or two. "Not bad, Jamie. Not bad at all. Let's try the _Impedimenta_ jinx."

Lupin caught Chris's eye an hour or so into the lesson, and they met in the center of the room. "What would you think of letting them duel?" Lupin asked, nodding first at Hermione and then at Jamie.

"Isn't that a little mismatched?"

"Yes, but less than you might think. Jamie's close to grade level on some of her spells, though Hermione knows a much wider variety of spells and is more capable than many adults."

"Her Reductor curse looked pretty effective."

"That seems to be one of Ginny's favorites, too." Lupin grinned. "Maybe it's a redhead thing. God help Harry if he gets caught in the crossfire between them."

"That gives me an idea. What if we even the odds a bit?" Chris went on to explain what she had in mind.

"Okay, ladies, let's try something else for a bit," Chris called. After Lupin had agreed to her proposal, she had taken several things out of an equipment bag near the exercise machines and had moved back toward the center of the room. "We're going to give you a chance to put together what we started on this morning and also do a bit of dueling." She tossed something toward each of the girls. "Now, a formal duel has all sorts of rules and etiquette, but you should both know by now that not everybody plays by the rules. So, we're going to mix things up a little. You can use magic, or you can try and use what we practiced this morning. In other words, it's not over if you're just disarmed, it's over when your opponent gives or we call it. Questions? Good. Put the sparring gear on, and be careful waving those wands."

A few minutes later the first round had gone to Jamie. Hermione had tried a leg locker curse that Jamie sidestepped, but Jamie's _Impedimenta_ jinx hit its target. Hermione had not even tried to dodge the spell, but had firmly gripped her wand instead, as if prepared for a disarming spell. "Never underestimate your opponent," Chris said, laughing. "And you need to pay more attention to what's going on around you. You should have known that was coming."

Hermione won the next two rounds, but not without a fight. Jamie held her own for several minutes each time, but she missed getting a shield up in time to block a body bind the first time, and then she walked into a stunner after misjudging where Hermione was targeting.

"Let's see a little contact this time," Chris directed. "Just use the disarming spell until one or both of you connect with it."

Jamie lasted over ten minutes through the combination of her shield charm and dodging before Hermione connected and captured her wand. Hermione readied a stunner, intending to finish Jamie off, but froze for a moment as Jamie rushed her. She barely got the spell off before Jamie reached her. Hermione's stunner missed as Jamie dropped to the mat just as the spell was cast. Jamie then quickly rolled once and swept Hermione's legs from under her with one of her own. A second later Hermione was flat on her back; Jamie held both wands and had a knee at the older girl's throat.

"That one goes to Jamie. Not the least bit elegant, just plain old barroom fighting, but it gets the job done." Chris said. "Good job, both of you. I'd love to keep going, and if it were anyone but Jamie, we might, but I've already figured out you don't cross Molly about mealtimes. Let's get some lunch."

Jamie stood and helped Hermione up, and they followed Chris and Lupin towards the kitchen.

"This is the elixir," Nicholas said, as he held up a crystal flask holding a shimmering red liquid. "Voldemort's parchment stated that between three and four gills would be required, which is a significantly larger dose than would normally be taken—or, for that matter, safe. Still, given what I know of the elixir, this seems to be within reason."

"If Voldemort went to such great lengths, it's obvious that he wants us to do this," Harry said. "Why would he try to trick us into killing her when he put a lot of effort into bringing her back?"

"Other than to target Brian, I do not see any possibilities," Nicholas replied. "And I do not believe that Voldemort is that subtle."

"Professor Dumbledore did say that if Voldemort had understood the images he was sending, he would not have sent what he did," Harry said. "Maybe Voldemort knew more than the Professor gave him credit for."

"We cannot even be sure of what Cassandra spoke." Perenelle signed. "Brian believed it to be the crisis we find before us, but we cannot be sure. If Nicholas has no surety in this matter, can Brian?"

"Do you, beloved?" Nicholas asked quietly.

"I am sure of only two things: one being that we lack the time to carefully weigh the matter, and the other that given our uncertainty, if we do not proceed, we take yet another step toward becoming more like the Dark Lord. Harry was right when he called it too great a price. Rehashing it further will gain us little; we should begin."

Perenelle lead the way down the stairs and through the hallways to a second floor bedroom. She knocked gently three times, then entered the room with the others following her. Harry saw Professor McGonagall sitting in a chair beside the bed. She looked up as they entered and said, "No change, I'm afraid."

"That is the best we could hope for, Minerva," Nicholas said. "But it is decided. We shall go forward."

"I had expected no less," McGonagall said as she stood up. "Do you require my assistance?"

"No," Nicholas replied, "but you are welcome to stay."

McGonagall moved away from the bedside and went to stand behind Harry and Ginny. She rested a hand on each of their shoulders.

Nicholas pulled a tiny golden cauldron from somewhere within his robes, placed it on the bedside table, and lit a flame under it. "Voldemort's instructions say that the elixir is to be warmed to body temperature. I do not see how this makes a difference; however, given the circumstances…" He poured the contents of the crystal flask into the cauldron.

They stood silently waiting for several minutes, until Nicholas took a pocket-watch from inside his robes and placed it on the table. He then took a glass dropper and withdrew a small amount of the liquid. Using his free hand, he coaxed Cassandra's mouth open and allowed the warmed elixir to drip in. He seemed to be counting; he finally returned the last few drops to the cauldron.

Every few minutes he repeated the process. Harry noticed that each time Nicholas seemed to use more of the elixir. By the third dose, Cassandra Trelawney was beginning to lose her pallor, and by the fifth, her breathing was deeper and stronger. Harry had lost count, but somewhere around the tenth dropper, Nicholas put it aside and decanted the remaining Elixir into the flask. "Perenelle, help me raise her head," he said.

Nicholas raised her head and shoulders while Perenelle carefully tucked several pillows behind Cassandra. Nicholas gently lowered her back down, and with the flask, dribbled small amounts of elixir into her mouth. He would then lean her head back, encouraging her to swallow. Harry could make out the movement of the muscles in her throat and an occasional twitch in her hands or through the sheet covering most of her body.

Nicholas straightened up after dispensing the last of the elixir. He took a step back from the bed and said, "Now we must watch, though if our instructions are to be believed, we should not have long to wait. Afterwards, we must try to encourage Cassandra to become active as quickly as her strength will allow."

It was not long before Cassandra started to stir. The twitching that Harry had noticed earlier became more pronounced, and it spread through her limbs and body. Harry could see her eyes moving behind their lids, and then there was a low moan. "…you! I love you!" And her eyes opened.

Cassandra blinked her eyes as if adjusting them to the light and after a moment began looking around the room. Her eyes turned to Nicholas for a moment, and then Perenelle. "Nicholas? Perenelle? What has happened, and what am I doing here? Where is Albus? And where might here be?" Then her eyes locked on Harry's forehead—a look he had become accustomed to, but this time it did not upset him. "More to the point—when am I?"

"It is the seventeenth day of July in the year 1997," Perenelle replied. "You are in London, in what you knew as the House of Black, though much has changed recently. It is both the headquarters of the Order and the home of _le champion présumé_. As for…"

"_Présumé?"_ Cassandra interrupted. "What of Albus?"

"He is here, but injured, grievously so," Perenelle replied. "As for your other question… that is complex. Given the circumstances, I would prefer to give that to you directly. Also, we are led to believe that it is important for you to get up and move about as swiftly as your strength will allow. Do you feel strong enough to make the attempt?"

Cassandra set up slowly and experimentally. "I think so, though I feel a little dizzy. Perhaps if Nicholas and that strapping young lad would assist…." Nicholas moved beside her, and motioned for Harry to join him. "I want to see Albus. And then… then we shall deal with the rest of it."

"You know, I almost feel bad about doing this," George said.

"It does seem a little too easy," Fred replied.

"Do you think she wants us to set him up?"

"Nah, it's _her_ parents they're having dinner with. Besides, Hermione isn't that devious. She'd have come out and asked if that's what she had in mind. She's just naïve enough to think we wouldn't…"

"Wonder if Ginny is going to prank her at the same time with the goods we enchanted for her?"

"You know, we've got to see if something like that will sell. I wonder which one she'll use?"

"From the research I've done, it even has potential as a serious product. Even Muggles have stuff that tries do the same thing."

"If we get a chance, let's drop a hint to Ginny."

"Okay… though I'd love to be there when it triggers."

Fred had been carefully polishing a pair of shoes. "There… finished. The finest in Muggle footwear."

"Well, yeah, they used to be."

"Ron!" He looked up from the book he had been reading and saw Hermione standing in the doorway, hands on hips. "What do you mean by skiving off this morning's lesson?"

Ron casually tried to slip his book under the covers. "Hey, Madame Flamel said it was okay, and that Harry and Ginny weren't going to be there, either."

"You asked her if you could skive? After I'd already gone down?"

"Um… No, actually, er, she suggested it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, but Ron's expression didn't change.

"She didn't think we'd meet with McGonagall, either," Ron added, "since she was up all of last night. Didn't say anything about Snape, though. She did want to talk to you, but she didn't say about what."

"And you've spent all morning with your nose in a Quidditch book? You could have been learning something useful. We started working on unarmed combat today."

"How'd you do?"

"You said Madame Flamel wanted to see me?" Hermione backed out of the room. "Let me see if I can find her."

Hearing her footsteps recede as she walked down the hall, Ron fished _Debrett's New Guide to Etiquette and Modern Manners _from beneath the covers and started reading again.

"Professor Flamel?" Hermione called, as she spotted Nicholas on the stairway.

He paused long enough for her to catch up.

"Professor, I was looking for Madame Flamel. Ron said she wanted to speak with me."

"She is occupied for the moment; however, I do have a message for you, my girl. Both Professors McGonagall and Snape are otherwise occupied this afternoon; however, Perenelle would be most appreciative if you would spend this time working with Harry and Ginny on Portkeys and on introducing Jamie to the Summoning Charm. I know that was not on your outline, but Perenelle felt it might be within her capabilities."

"Certainly, Professor. Er, what about Ron?"

"I believe she was planning on asking him to undertake some task as well, though I'm afraid I am not aware of the details."

"Okay, Professor, I'll be glad to help any way that I can."

"Thank you, Hermione."

Harry and Ginny had already seated themselves at the kitchen table for lunch; Jamie was there, too, and she said Hermione had gone to find Ron, who apparently had chosen to have a lie-in this morning. Earlier, Harry and Ginny had accompanied Cassandra Trelawney, the Flamels, and Professor McGonagall across the hallway to the bedroom where Professor Dumbledore lay. Madam Pomfrey had been dozing lightly beside his bed; she had awoken with a start. Though she did not say anything, she did not seem pleased to see Cassandra there.

Cassandra had stood looking at Dumbledore for a few moments; then she took a step forward and took the Professor's hand. After a few minutes had passed, she had gently touched his cheek, and then turned to Perenelle, saying that she was ready. Perenelle and Cassandra had returned across the hallway to the room where she had awakened. Nicholas had suggested to them that they get lunch and that McGonagall get some rest; he had then disappeared into another of the second-floor rooms.

"How was your lesson?" Harry asked.

"Pretty cool." Jamie went on to describe what they had done that morning.

"That's nothing short of incredible. You're doing spells I didn't learn until fourth year," Harry said. He made a mental note to thank Hermione; what she had done, dueling with Jamie, had really boosted her confidence. "And Jamie… about last night. Thank you. I'm glad you chose a room close by."

"I… I didn't really…do… do anything," Jamie stammered.

"No, Jamie, you did something no one in Harry's family ever did before—you stood up for him, to protect him. And me too. It really means a lot," Ginny said. "Thank you."

"I still have an awful long way to go," Jamie said shyly. "Harry… will you and Ginny practice with me?"

That took Harry by surprise, but he agreed at once. "Of course I will, but I think Professor Lupin was right… you shouldn't neglect everything else and just do Dark Arts."

"She's not," Hermione said as she entered the kitchen. "Her Charms and Transfiguration work are on track per the schedule we made. And I wouldn't worry too much about her Defense Against the Dark Arts. She took me two out of four times." Seeing Harry's look, she added, "And I wasn't pulling any punches. The first time she caught me off guard with a spell I had no idea she'd learned. The second time I had her wand, but she knocked me down flat on my back and took her wand back and mine too. I didn't know what hit me. This is the sort of thing Chris is going to be teaching us. Jamie's way ahead of all of us in this unarmed stuff."

"Maybe you need to show us a few things, Sis," Harry said, grinning. "Where's Ron?"

"He was up in his room reading something, probably about Quidditch. He must have eaten earlier. I ran into Professor Flamel; he said McGonagall and Snape were not going to do our lessons today. He asked me if I'd work with the three of you on Portkeys and on some other stuff with Jamie, instead."

"Professor Hermione to the rescue," Harry said, still grinning. "If you'd said no, we could have taken the afternoon off."

"How about Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently Madame Flamel has him doing something. Professor Flamel wasn't sure what. If I find out he's trying to find a way to get out of tomorrow night… I'll… I'll…"

"Ron wouldn't do that," Harry said reassuringly. "He's just a little nervous. Well, okay… maybe a lot nervous. But still, he wouldn't…"

"I'm not so sure," Hermione said. "He certainly didn't tell me everything this morning. He said Madame Flamel suggested he skip this morning's lesson, but I think there was more to it than that. No matter what, he's not going to get away with skiving off tomorrow night."

"Are you ready, Ron?" Perenelle asked, standing in the doorway where Hermione had stood a short time before.

"As ready as I'm going to be," he replied, closing the book and then standing. He started to stuff the book under his pillow, but Perenelle told him to bring it. She led him to the first floor drawing room and closed the door behind them.

"Have you read the chapters that I suggested?" Perenelle asked.

"Yes, all of them, at least twice."

"I am still puzzled why you would ask me…"

"I…" Ron shook his head. "Mum and Dad, despite what Dad used to do, really don't know much about Muggles. Hermione has tried… but she assumes I should know certain things that are old hat to her, and then she gets frustrated when I don't. Harry grew up with Muggles… but he knows about as much as I do about this sort of thing. Back… back in Atlanta, you seemed to be as comfortable with the Muggles as with us. I'd hoped you could tell me…"

"What do you seek from this, Ron?"

"I don't want to mess it up. Hermione is too important… and from what I can tell, she's worried, though she tries not to let it show. Her parents didn't get together until they were a lot older than the two of us – after they had finished… what it's called… university? I don't want to mess things up. Or have them try and keep her home… or worse. And the way their message was worded… Hermione says she hasn't said anything, but they must know something. Why else would they ask for just me?"

"First, you should understand that most Muggles are no different that wizards in that most of them seek only what is best for their children. You should not judge the Grangers by Harry's aunt and uncle; from what I have learned, Hermione's parents are much closer to yours. The greatest difficulties that the two of you may encounter are that the cultural norms of our world and theirs have drifted quite widely apart over the past few hundred years, and that Hermione is their only child. And the situation you find yourself in may have been made somewhat more difficult by recent events. I am aware that both Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore have communicated with the Grangers," Perenelle said. "And I believe that your mother has, as well."

Ron looked stricken. "How… how recently?"

"I believe that Minerva talked to them several times while we were in Atlanta. When I described how Hermione had been injured, she expressed concern about breaking the news to the Grangers."

"Oh, no. They know about that… and what about us?"

"I am not aware of any specifics, child, but as you said, why else would they ask for you? Though if Hermione should wear her ring, even if they did not know, it will certainly come out."

"I just don't want to mess this up. It's too important… but I'm not sure what do to."

"Do you know how much they understand about our world, and what Voldemort represents, and what your roles have been and are?"

"Hermione has said she has told them as little as she could get away with, and that she has tried to gloss over as much as she could, so they wouldn't worry."

"That could make your position, and hers, that much more difficult if they have become aware of how much Hermione has held back."

"Yeah, that much I kinda figured out. But what do I do about it?"

"Tell me what you know about the Grangers, Ron. What Hermione has told you and what you've gathered from talking with her over the years."

"Well, they're dentists. Until fourth year, Hermione's two front teeth were a little large, but her parents wouldn't agree to let her have them fixed by magic. Then in fourth year, there was an accident in Potions…" Ron continued describing what he knew about the Grangers, and that Hermione was their only child, and that they seemed to be very proud of her.

"And how has Hermione suggested that the two of you handle this?"

"Mostly to answer her Mum's questions as long as she's not upset, and to let her handle her Dad."

"And this is not sufficient?"

"I just feel… I'm not sure. I don't think she's sure of what to do. And it doesn't feel right, somehow, letting her take the heat. Especially after what you told me about Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. Hermione isn't expecting that."

"I would recommend you initially attempt to proceed as she has outlined. They are, after all, her parents, and she should know them best. However, should you find yourself on the defensive…" Perenelle continued on for some time, describing how Ron might try to deal with various situations. Ron listened carefully, and for the first time since the letter had arrived, he felt a ray of hope.

Harry climbed the last staircase between the third and fourth floors, Ginny trailing a little behind. It had been a pretty good afternoon. Hermione had spent most of her time working with—or more accurately, lecturing—Jamie on summoning and banishing spells. Harry thought that sometimes Hermione could be terribly long-winded, but so far Jamie listened raptly to every word, and they both seemed quite happy with the arrangement. And it had worked out well for Ginny and himself—they had been able to work together on the Portkey spell; and without Hermione hovering over them, they had both managed to construct Portkeys during the second hour.

They had spent the rest of the afternoon experimenting with various types of triggers, and Harry had been able to make a two-way Portkey that would toggle between the fourth-floor sitting room and the classroom. Ron had come in a minute or two before six to suggest they knock off for the evening meal. Hermione asked him how he had spent his afternoon, and Ron had complained about having to lug things about the second floor. "I mean, there is a house elf…" he'd begun; but a glare from Hermione had silenced him, and she had given him the cold shoulder all through dinner. Afterwards, Hermione had pointedly asked Jamie if she wanted to continue working, while Ron had shrugged and left the kitchen, heading toward the stairs.

"We could have made a Portkey." Harry paused as he reached the fourth floor and waited for Ginny to catch up.

"Better not let Mum see you doing too much of that," Ginny replied, smiling. "Remember how she yelled at the twins last year for Apparating everywhere?"

Harry nodded as they entered the sitting room, where they found Perenelle waiting for them, seated on one of the sofas. Neither she nor Nicholas had been present at dinner. She motioned to them, indicating that they should sit. "How did the two of you progress with the Portkey this afternoon?"

"Really well," Ginny said. "We both managed to cast the spell; Harry even made a two-way repeater."

"And you have only just finished your fourth year," Perenelle said, smiling at Ginny. "That is a remarkable achievement. And for you as well, Harry. I am afraid the two of you may find little challenge in many of your lessons next year." She paused for a moment, looking at each of them. "But that, at least, is a problem for another day. I would like to ask a favor of you this evening, if I may."

"Certainly, _Grand-mère,_" Harry replied. "What can we do?"

"Nicholas, Minerva, and I wish to visit Hogsmeade. It does not appear that Brian will recover quickly, and it would be preferable if that were not widely known. We intend to speak with Aberforth, and ask him to stand in for his brother. To, in short, make it appear as if Albus Dumbledore, as far as the world is concerned, is going about his affairs normally."

"And you want us to come?" Harry asked.

"_Non, lapin,"_ Perenelle replied. "Cassandra has insisted on staying beside Brian… and at least for now, we are reluctant to leave her alone with him. This morning, after the two of you went downstairs, I shared many memories of both recent and not-so-recent events with Cassandra, and she allowed me to probe freely, even though sharing in this fashion has always proven quite uncomfortable for her. I discerned nothing that would cause concern, but even so, we cannot be certain."

"Of course we will," Harry said as he and Ginny joined hands. "Gladly."

"Again, while I do not believe there is anything untoward, it is important that you both remain wary. Constant vigilance, as Alastor would say. Only the most exceptional circumstances should draw the two of you close enough together where she could reach you both at the same time."

"I understand," Harry said. "We're there to protect Professor Dumbledore."

"That is a part of it, but there is also more. Both Nicholas and I have known Cassandra since her first year at Hogwarts, and that might blind us to things that you will hopefully see. And it is fitting that you become acquainted."

"This almost seems surreal," Ginny said. "Until this summer, it seemed like everyone was trying to keep us and Harry away from anything remotely like this."

"We are indeed placing an unfair and heavy burden on you children, particularly on the two of you," Perenelle said sadly. "But you have proven again and again that you are equal to the task, and soon you will have even greater responsibility thrust upon you. And in truth, in terms of magical power, the two of you are now among our most capable." Perenelle stood up, and the young couple rose with her. Wrapping one arm around each of their shoulders, she guided them towards the stairs.

"Nuts!" Hermione gave a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry, Jamie, I'm just not with it tonight. _Incendio!_" This time a fire kindled in the fireplace.

"It's okay. You were up late last night and then got up early this morning…"

"It's not… um, well… maybe that's part of it. I just…" Hermione trailed off and ended with another sigh.

"Is there anything I can do to help? Should we call it a night?" Jamie offered.

"No. I said we'd work some more tonight. I'm a little distracted about going home tomorrow with Ron—and he's being a total git about it."

"Guys and parents are two of the things I know the least about," Jamie said. "What are your parents like?"

"They're both dentists; they run a practice together. Um… really, they're both really great, though I feel a little guilty about not seeing much of them the past few years. I was away almost all of last summer, and this time, I'd promised to spend more time at home, but a couple days after arriving home, I disappear on them again. And after they let me have the Floo installed, too."

"But isn't it great to be going home?"

"It is… but I'm afraid I'm being called on the carpet. Their letter made it clear they weren't very happy about not seeing much of me, and the way Mum said that Ron was to come along… she has something more in mind than having an even number of places at the table. And I have a feeling that this," Hermione held up the ring, "isn't going to go over very well." She took a deep breath. "Maybe I should just take it off. Though if they have heard something, that just might make it worse." Hermione looked at Jamie, who was listening quietly, and added, "It all sounds pretty pathetic, huh?"

"No, not at all. I think it's great you have parents who care, and that you care about. Ron's a cool guy. And he'd have to be brave to be in Gryffindor."

"Well, maybe except around spiders… and my parents," Hermione said, smiling. "I've tried to give him some idea of what to expect, but I haven't done very well. Partially because I don't know what to expect myself and I get frustrated and then he gets frustrated. And we've both promised each other to try not to fight… it's been kind of hard. If he'll just keep quiet and let me handle them, I think we'll be okay." Her voice became softer. "I hope it'll be okay."

"I wish I could help."

"Thanks, Jamie. That means a lot. And don't worry about boys; they're nothing but trouble."

"I've hardly met any here, except for Draco," Jamie watched as Hermione's expression stiffened, "and all of you hate him."

"Um… maybe hate's too strong a word. But I certainly dislike Malfoy, and wouldn't trust him at all. He's been nasty to all of us since first year, and particularly to Harry. He'd turn on anyone in an instant and would probably sell out his own mother."

"He wasn't like that with me. If he was there to look for me – that's what Harry thought – why'd he help me instead of just handing me over to… to…" Jamie's voice dropped to a whisper. "Voldemort."

"Whatever he was doing, it wasn't for your benefit."

"Still, I'd like to have heard what he wanted to say."

"Maybe we should have let him talk. Once he starts treating you like all the other Gryffindors, you'll realize how much of a prat he really is. But whatever you do, don't ever let him get you alone."

"I won't need to if next time the rest of you let me hear what he has to say," Jamie said pointedly.

"You get it honestly, at least." Hermione shook her head and chuckled briefly. "That's probably the one argument that'll convince Harry."

"I know," Jamie said, grinning. "If we're going to keep going, could you show me that wand movement again?"

"Cassandra," Perenelle said as they entered the room where Dumbledore lay, "There is an errand to which Nicholas and I must attend. Harry and Ginny have agreed to keep you company for the next few hours. Is there anything we might do beforehand?"

Cassandra, sitting beside Dumbledore's bed, one of her hands covering one of his, replied, "No, nothing, but thank you." Then, looking at Harry and Ginny, she smiled for a moment and said, "And welcome; please, be seated. And there is no need for pretense. I know that Perenelle has asked you to watch me, and Albus, and I would have done the same in her place."

Ginny settled into a chair on the far side of the bed, while Harry took one that Nicholas vacated near the foot of the bed on the same side as Cassandra. "Do not worry, friends. I do not believe that I represent a danger."

"Let us so hope," Nicholas said. Both he and Perenelle looked carefully at Cassandra and the two teenagers. "We should return within two hours. However, should you need us, call."

"We will," Harry said as the Flamels left the room. There were a few moments of awkward silence, and then Harry asked, "Um… how should we address you, ma'am? As Professor?"

"No, Harry," Cassandra replied. "I understand that my granddaughter has taken that title, and I am not one to stand on formality. It will be simpler if you just call me Cassandra. And I hope you will both allow me to be equally informal with you; from the memories Perenelle has given me, I feel I know you both already."

"Certainly," Ginny said, as Harry nodded agreement.

"Nicholas gave me some idea of what you had been told," Cassandra said. "And I know you have many questions. If you would like, I could begin by telling you something about myself, and afterwards, there are many things I would like to learn about you, and about the world where I now find myself." Both Harry and Ginny nodded and she continued. "I was born in the year 1841, a few months after Albus Dumbledore. He was actually born in 1840, but late enough in that year so that we both started Hogwarts in 1852. We became good friends, and somewhat later—I cannot say exactly when, as it was so before either of us acknowledged it or perhaps even realized it—we became a couple.

"After Hogwarts, family… responsibilities… made it necessary for me to spend a great deal of time at the Trelawney estate in Cornwall. Albus remained at Hogwarts, where he continued working with Nicholas Flamel. It was from this collaboration that he became known for his work in alchemy, and it led to his discovery of the twelve uses of Dragon's blood. At first, we would spend our weekends together, sometimes in London, sometimes in Hogsmeade, or even at Hogwarts. Albus rarely came to the Trelawney estate. My grandmother held a great deal of antipathy towards him. I was never certain of why… at least until perhaps now.

"Over time, we spent more and more of our time together. It is perhaps fair to say that our other responsibilities—real or otherwise—suffered, which became a source of friction. By 1862, the situation at my home had become untenable, and I left, intending to join Albus at Hogwarts.

"If you know much of those times, you are perhaps wondering why we would not have immediately set up housekeeping after graduation. Part of it was in hopes that my grandmother might eventually come to accept my choice; there are complexities in the Trelawney holdings that this would have made—simpler, shall we say. Another part of it, which was unknown to me at time, was that Nicholas had encouraged Albus to focus on his work and not to rush into starting a family, though I later learned that this was only part of the reason. Two years after we had graduated, I could hold out no longer. My choices were either to join Albus at Hogwarts, or to strike out on my own: in either case, disinherited by my grandmother. Albus would not even discuss the second option, and we wed the same day I left home.

"I was surprised by the reaction from Nicholas when we arrived at Hogwarts. I had always regarded him as both friend and mentor. Words were exchanged, and had not Perenelle intervened at that point, I believe we both would have left Hogwarts that night—and perhaps we would have found a different destiny. Instead, that night we were both hastily initiated into the Order of the Phoenix; and shortly afterwards, we learned that Nicholas believed that Albus would become the next Guardian. Some years later I learned from Perenelle that Nicholas had feared that if my Trelawney blood were to prove true, I would prove a handicap to Albus. A number of the women in my family, including my grandmother, have been known as seers; and I had shown evidence of such a gift, even as a student at Hogwarts.

"The next several years passed. Albus and I both assumed some teaching duties, at first filling in for other professors from time to time. Later we each taught classes on our own. During this time I also experienced several visions, which led to me to the writings of my ancestor, Nimue. Much of this work I kept to myself, even from Albus. Both Nicolas and Perenelle seemed particularly uncomfortable when I made mention that I believed both my visions and those of Nimue touched not on our lives, but on that of the next Guardian. As I think you realized, Harry, I recognized you, and Ginny as well, though I did not know your names until after Perenelle had shared her memories with me."

"Is there anything you can tell me?" Harry interrupted.

Cassandra smiled briefly. "One of the many memories Perenelle shared with me was your complaint about the lack of anything specific from prophecy, and I am afraid much of what I might tell you is similarly open to interpretation. And knowing as little as I do right now, I would think it best not to say more. No doubt Perenelle has told you that prophecy is perilous?"

"A few times," Harry replied, as Ginny nodded.

"I'm afraid she is right. Some of what I saw and shared with Albus did not… serve us well. Now is probably not the time to discuss this topic any further." Cassandra paused and took a deep breath. "In any case, we lived, mostly happily, at Hogwarts, for many years. In 1894, Albus became the Guardian, which was not long after Grindelwald began his rise. And then, in 1898, I… died… when… when Albus confronted him. And then I… awoke… here." Cassandra sat for a moment, and looking at Harry, continued, "And I know there are many gaps in what I have thus far learned of the intervening years, but I do know I am indebted to you, Harry. You rekindled something important in Albus."

"And like everyone else around me, he ends up…" Harry's voice trailed off as he looked at Dumbledore's still form.

With a concerned glance toward Harry, Ginny changed the subject. "Our Divination teacher, Sibyll Trelawney, is your great-great-granddaughter. Is… is Professor Dumbledore her great-great-grandfather?"

"Yes," Cassandra replied. "I do not know all of the details, at least yet, but our daughter was only three years old when I… died. She ended up being raised by my mother. I believe it likely that she may not have known who her father was; and from what Perenelle has shown me, Albus was ill-equipped, following his encounter with Grindelwald, to deal with a child, or with my family."

"What do you do… now?" Ginny asked.

Cassandra smiled again, though sadly, and said, "That remains to be seen, Ginny. Finding myself here is… unique, to say the least. Albus, no doubt, has been changed by the years and the problems he has faced. And Nicholas and Perenelle both fear, not without cause, that I may not be completely as I appear." She smiled again. "Now, if I might impose on you, would you be comfortable telling me something of yourselves? I am particularly interested what you are willing to tell me of your bonding, and about how you found Jamie. Perenelle has told me you are aware there might be a reference to Ginny and Jamie as separated twins in some very old writings."

Harry glanced at Ginny; through their link he knew she was willing. He encouraged her to begin.

"I reckon I should start at the beginning," Ginny said. "I met Harry the first time when I was ten…"

"Good evening, Jamie," Perenelle said, a moment after she and Nicholas stepped from the fireplace. "I trust your day has gone well."

"Hi," Jamie said as she looked up from the table. "It was good." As the Flamels continued past her, she hesitated, then asked, "Grand… er, Madame? I'd like to talk to you about something… whenever you can."

Nicholas and Perenelle exchanged glances, and Perenelle said, "Go ahead and check on Harry and Ginny. Severus is to be here within the hour. And tell them both I would like to speak with them in their sitting room before they retire."

"I will ask them to wait for you, beloved. I shall send them up well before Severus arrives," Nicholas said, as he continued from the kitchen.

Perenelle asked Jamie for a moment, and after making a cup of tea, she joined Jamie at the table. "A bedtime snack?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jamie replied. "Even if I just walk by and Mrs. Weasley is here, she wants to make something for me."

"And I believe there is a hint that her efforts are beginning to pay off," Perenelle said, smiling. "And you may call me _Grand-mère_, or Grandmother, should you wish, _chérie_. It is, after all, true, though I would hope would not feel compelled to repeat the number of greats… I am not even sure of how many there are. But come, tell me, what did you wish to discuss?"

"Er… I um… this sounds so stupid," Jamie said.

"The only foolish question, child, is the one you do not ask. Come, and tell me what is on your mind?"

"It's Draco… Malfoy." Jamie described the encounter at Hogwarts, and then her conversations with Harry and Hermione. "I believe what they have told me… or at least that they believe it. But… it doesn't match up with what I saw that night. And I want to at least hear what he has to say." Jamie waited for several minutes while Perenelle sat thoughtfully. She finally prompted, "Do you think Harry and Hermione are right?"

"What did the sorting hat say to you, _chérie_?" Perenelle asked.

"That… that it would put me in Gryffindor as I wished, but that what the Malfoy boy had said to me was not true. All debts were not paid, and indeed, could not be paid; perhaps matched, but not paid. And that this was the greatest hope for unifying the four houses, and should I fail, the cost would be great."

"You did not tell all of this to Harry."

"No. I told them that the hat had talked about placing me in Slytherin, and that I begged to be in Gryffindor. I'd wanted to talk about this with just Harry… and I'd started to, but that's when you three came in to talk about Voldemort."

"I see." Perenelle said softly. She again sat quietly for several moments. "Jamie, I do not know Draco Malfoy as I know the five of you. I have met the boy, and I am aware of his history with Harry and the others. We—Nicholas, Brian and I—have discussed him at some length, and I can tell you that Dumbledore holds to a hope that Draco will choose not to follow Voldemort. I should tell you that Draco's Godfather—whom you share—believes that Draco has not yet made his final choice."

"Then… Harry and Hermione… might be wrong?"

"There is little question that Draco has treated all of them abominably; and to be fair, he has often ended up on the losing end of their exchanges. He is arrogant, selfish, and cruel; and as a child, he accepted his father's values without question. However, I would not go quite so far as to call him evil, at least yet."

"But if the hat was right…"

"A life debt, Jamie, is a powerful thing, but there are other powerful forces at work here as well. It could be that Draco will find himself trapped between powerful forces, with no good choices. As I said, I would not go so far as to call him evil, but there is little doubt that that is the road that he is on."

"Do you think he can still make a choice?"

"_Chérie,_ I believe that all of us, even Voldemort himself, can make choices. However, you must carefully weigh the costs… in this case, to yourself, to your brother, and perhaps to our world."

"Do you think the hat was wrong?"

"No, child, but I would not willingly place you or Harry at risk, regardless of the potential reward."

"Would… would at least hearing what he had to say put anyone at risk?"

"Perhaps not, but…"

"Would you at least help me that much? I… I at least want to know the truth."

"May I have overnight to consider, Jamie? I do not wish to take an action which would destroy the trust Harry has placed in me; however, I do understand how important this is to you as well."

Jamie looked disappointed; but she agreed, "Okay. Sometime tomorrow?"

"Not later than after lunch. Now, will you tell me about how you spent your day?"


	31. Chapter 30: Call Me Lightning

**Chapter 30 – Call Me Lightning**

"Do you have a few moments for me?" Perenelle asked, standing in the sitting room door.

Ginny pulled back from Harry after a moment and leaned against the arm of the sofa, but continued sitting on his lap.

"Um… sure." Harry gave the grinning redhead a pointed look, but she made no effort to move… at least off his lap.

"She had fair warning," Ginny said, again arching an eyebrow.

"Indeed I did," Perenelle said, matching Ginny's gesture as she settled into a nearby chair. "Youth, alas, is so often wasted upon the young. You would doubtless do far better, _mes enfants aimés,_ to send an old woman on her way."

"Professor Flamel said you'd be… GIN! C'mon, move!" Harry protested.

Ginny gave him an innocent, "Who, me?" look before slowly sliding across his lap and settling on the sofa beside him. "You'll be sorry later," she promised in a whisper.

"Actually, I'm pleased to see that you are in such good spirits," Perenelle said, as her eyes twinkled. "I take it your conversation with Cassandra went well?" Perenelle watched carefully as Ginny nodded. Harry's expression was more guarded.

"Yes, it did." Harry paused for a moment. "I can't help feeling bad for both of them. They've lost so much, and now Professor Dumbledore is… hurt, and… and… so much older."

"Do not forget with whom you are talking, Harry. Beside me, there is little difference in their ages. But the obvious problems aside, were you comfortable talking with Cassandra?"

"Yes… though it's a little hard to sort it all out," Harry replied.

"It is wrong that I should ask you this, but I hope that by doing so a greater wrong might possibly be prevented. Would you share what happened earlier with me?"

Perenelle took Ginny's hand first, then Harry's. She finally released his hand and leaned back in the chair wearily. "Thank you, children."

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"With Cassandra? No, _lapin_, what you have shared is more convincing that anything else thus far that Cassandra's spirit has truly returned to us. I had no doubts that the memories I saw earlier today were Cassandra's, but both what she said to you and what she left unsaid leave me with much less doubt." Perenelle sighed. "Your life, Harry, would have been quite different had Cassandra not fallen."

"But…" Harry started to object.

"What Cassandra told you was true, but less than everything. Nicholas has told you, has he not, that he largely withdrew from the world when Brian became guardian, and that I had done so even earlier?"

Both Harry and Ginny nodded.

"I gave up dueling and much of the public life a century before. I had hoped to live out the remainder of our lives in peace and tranquillity; but that, alas, was not to be." She looked fondly at the young couple. "You should understand that I love both Brian and Cassandra, and I disagreed with Nicholas that Cassandra—or more exactly, her gifts—represented a danger to Brian. After she left home, I became involved, one last time, as Cassandra told you; and I finally convinced Nicholas that it was better to accept them together than risk searching yet again for another to succeed him. Afterwards… I chose to withdraw completely from the world, not even permitting Nicholas to share his burdens or news of the world outside our four walls. Some time after that, a barrier arose between Brian and Nicholas, but I would have none of it, and by the time the Guardianship passed, they could not see eye to eye. Then, when Brian confronted Grindelwald," Perenelle's voice dropped to a whisper, "Cassandra was lost."

Harry could see Perenelle briefly struggle to maintain control before she continued. "And we almost lost Brian as well. He was, as you children might say, a basket case, for years afterward. Nicholas… Nicholas was consumed with guilt, as was I. Brian was healed in body… but even so, none of us could move forward, until Godric came."

"But… but by then, Godric Gryffindor would have been…" Harry started.

"Long dead and buried? Indeed he was. Perhaps I should not have told you that, but you will know everything soon enough. You have already learned that time is mutable, and the needs of the Guardianship sometimes transcend even time itself. Indeed, the two of you should understand that better than most." Perenelle looked down. "Cassandra knew most of this already, and I did not attempt to conceal either my guilt or that of Nicholas in sharing what came after. Even so, she did not cast blame or frame any of this to you other than in the gentlest of ways. Nicholas and I did both Brian and Cassandra a great disservice. Had Nicholas not attempted to meddle, or perhaps if I had remained involved, Cassandra might have lived, and Brian would have been whole… which, Harry, I think would have made a profound difference in your life… And even after all that we had done, and left undone, we… we still hesitated to involve ourselves again… though this time, from fear of causing even greater harm. It took your fifth year, and your bold actions at the Ministry, to convince Nicholas that, like Gryffindor, he still had a role to play.

"I… I waited even longer, Harry. Brian did everything but beg on bended knee to get me to come to Surrey that first day, and he would have even done that had I not finally agreed to come. And then, when I touched your minds for the first time… I knew then I had no choice other than to become involved. That this time, at least, my sins would be sins of commission, not of omission. And when Nicholas shared your words, that day after you came here to Grimmauld Place, following the reading of Sirius' will, my resolve redoubled. I wanted, more than anything else, to see that you and Ginny would have a chance to grow old together, hopefully without making the mistakes that we made, and that you would not be harmed further by our errors.

"Then, that morning, when the four of you came to Hogwarts, Nicholas had intended to come back to meet with you. I asked him to permit me, instead. I saw then how the four of you were together… your determination and courage, Harry, Ginny's love and faith, Hermione's skill of hand and mind, and Ron, who could only think of you as his… not _a_ brother, Harry, but _his_ brother, since he lacked the words of Rudyard Kipling that Ginny knew. I discovered then, Harry, that each one of them would have followed you through that arch, or would have fought to take your place. In spite of all our collective failures, you had come into your own; and you had, in one fashion or another, found much of what you needed, and had somehow inspired an intense loyalty in those three who appeared to be, but were anything but, children. I determined then and there that I would do whatever I might to give you the time you needed to prepare, and that I would assist you as I might, even if it meant breaking other vows, and instruct you and Ginny in the Wyrvin way of Avalon.

"Then… after I had stalled you for days and dodged answering your questions, after you had yet again been forced to seek answers on your own, when I finally deign to answer your questions, you call me by a name I have not heard, save once, in centuries: _Grand-mère_. I did not deserve that, Harry. You, and Cassandra, and Brian… you all deserved better from Nicholas and from me."

Harry and Ginny's fingers had entwined as Perenelle spoke. "_Grand-mère_, Ginny finally told me what she had meant by, 'To the gallows-foot—and after,' and she also gave me the words I need now. None of that—what didn't happen—matters now. What does matter is all that you have done, and all you are doing, and what we do from here. I love you, _Grand-mère_."

"And I love you, both of you, as if you were my own. And I have also come to love your sister, Harry, never more so than when I watched as she prepared to defend the two of you. It is a comfort to know that when I am gone, there will be those who will care for you as I have. But therein also lies a problem. She has asked me to help her, but I do not believe that you would approve. But I have said I would not betray your trust."

"What does she want?" Harry asked.

"Ginny, you told Harry about the encounter you had with Draco Malfoy at Hogwarts, didn't you?"

"Yes… _Grand-mère_," Ginny replied.

"Thank you, child," Perenelle said. "And I believe she said she had started to talk to you as well when Brian, Nicholas, and I interrupted the two of you the night we met Voldemort?"

"Yes… she asked why we all hated him… and I told her. Then she started to say something about the Sorting Hat, and that's when the three of you came in. I haven't had a chance to ask her about it again." Harry looked at Perenelle. "Did she tell you what it said?"

"Yes, and if you ask I will tell you, but I would rather you hear it first from her," Perenelle replied. "But to put it simply, while she believes what you and Hermione have told her, her experience does not match, and she wants to hear what he has to say. And I will volunteer this much—the Sorting Hat came just short of making this a _quid pro quo_ for placing her in Gryffindor."

"But… but…" Harry objected.

"She is as stubborn as you are, Harry; perhaps more so, as she was making her own decisions for far longer. If she is set upon this course, I think it would be better if she were able to do it openly instead of attempting to conceal her actions. I have no doubt that she will try. But I will not help her against your wishes."

"Help her? How?"

"At present, she wishes to speak with him, and has asked me to help make that possible. Draco is staying at Hogwarts for the moment, and it would be simple enough for me to facilitate that, and to watch them closely. Otherwise, she may be forced to wait until school begins, and to do it on her own…"

"Talk to him… is that all?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Thus far, at least," Perenelle replied.

"What do you think, _Grand-mère_?" Harry couldn't think of any good alternatives.

"I will tell you what I told Jamie," Perenelle answered. "Brian believes that there is hope that Draco will choose not to follow Voldemort. Though we have discussed Draco Malfoy at some length, he has not offered any details. Severus also believes that Draco has not yet made a final choice. And Harry," Perenelle's voice softened, "Draco does owe Jamie a life debt, despite what he said. That is ancient and powerful magic. It could be that we interfere at our peril—or Jamie's."

"It sounds like you think she should go ahead," Ginny said.

"I believe that she will eventually, and that it would be wiser to accept that and ensure it is safe, and then let events play out for themselves," Perenelle said. "But as far as my involvement, I shall not do so against your wishes, Harry."

"If you put it like that… do what you think best, _Grand-mère_. I'll trust your judgment." Harry said. "Please try to get her to be careful. She doesn't know him like we do."

"I will, _lapin_. Now, I have taken far too much of your time. As I said earlier, youth is often wasted upon the young. But it need not be that way. He is all yours, Ginny. Good night, _mes enfants aimés_."

"Hi," Hermione said as she tried to casually walk into Ron's room. "All right, Ron?"

Ron carefully closed his book, now jacketed in a bright orange _Flying with the Cannons_ cover, and set it aside. "I'm okay. You?"

Hermione sat on the bed as he moved aside to make room for her. "A little nervous, maybe. I'm sorry about earlier. You were just teasing, weren't you?"

"Yeah, mostly anyway. I just came on up because I didn't want to fight. We've done pretty well about that, you know."

"I know. I… I was hoping you'd be across the hall waiting for me."

"I wasn't really watching the time, I was just reading…"

"Ron, you've read that silly Cannons book a dozen times. And we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know, but there's no reason to worry about it tonight. Madame Flamel told me, 'Sufficient to the day is the evil thereof,' and I reckon that's spot on about tomorrow."

"What?"

"It means that there are enough problems to worry about today without worrying about tomorrow's. I had to ask, too. Anyway, there's nothing your Mum and Dad can say that will change how I feel. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, ands, or maybes. We'll worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. You started pretty early with Jamie this morning. How about we just relax tonight instead?"

"Shouldn't we do at least one more practice run? You've done okay, but…"

Ron shook his head. "Tomorrow. That way it'll be fresh." He held his wand up and pointed it dramatically. "Tomorrow… we who are about to die, we salute you! But tonight, in the calm before the storm, we should relax."

"Relax?" Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes. Do I have to spell it out for you? Relax. C-U-D-D-L-E."

"I thought you spelled it N-E-C-K or P-A-S-H," she said severely, but a smile lurked at the corners of her mouth.

"Even a Death Eater gets a last request."

"Oh, enough! Come on, let's go on across." Hermione said as she tugged at his hand.

"Stay here," Ron said quietly as he tugged back, his other hand tracing a quick pattern with his wand. Hermione slowly allowed him to draw her down beside him as the door closed. "And nothing else about tomorrow tonight!" He didn't give her a chance to respond.

Some indeterminate amount of time later, Ron's breathing gradually slowed and became deep and regular as he drifted off to sleep. Hermione, however, was wide awake as the apprehension that Ron had managed to hold at bay, at least for a few minutes, returned full force. She thought about returning to her own quarters; but to her own surprise, she wanted to stay here in this disorganized orange maelstrom that was Ron's room. If she had just brought a book, she could have read herself to sleep and maybe have forgotten about tomorrow… Her eyes flashed to the copy of _Flying With The Cannons_ that Ron had placed on the table beside the bed earlier. "Why not?" she thought. I'm going to be putting up with orange décor for a long time. Maybe it'll at least get me sleepy.

There was something awkward about how the jacket fitted the book, but Hermione opened it to a random place near the middle. After reading for a few moments, she flipped several pages, read again, and then closed the book while pulling the jacket away. Hermione sat staring quietly at the title for several moments, then re-opened the book to where one of several pages had been folded in. She read for a short time; then, very carefully, she replaced the cover on the book and returned it to the table exactly as she had found it. She moved next to Ron and laid her head on his shoulder. There was little evidence that Hermione remained awake, other than the occasional jerk of her shoulders and the slowly expanding damp spot on Ron's shirt.

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" she said, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "I can't believe the two of you would even suggest something like that. Do you have any idea how important this is to your brother? These aren't wizards, they're Muggles… they wouldn't even let Hermione have Madam Pomfrey fix her teeth. How could you even think such a thing?"

"But it would be perfect," George protested.

"And Hermione is growing up," Fred observed.

George looked thoughtful. "Well… out."

"It might even take some of the heat off Ronnikins…" Fred added.

"…If he could keep eyes front, anyway," George said. "Besides, it doesn't last _that_ long."

"If either one of you as much as suggests it again…" Ginny glared at each twin in turn. "You know Madame Flamel has been teaching us?" They both nodded. "And you know what our combined Patronus looks like?" Again, two nods. She continued, calmly, "Would you like to see my dragon-bogey hex, with Harry helping? Up front and personal?"

"We just wanted to make sure…"

"…That things started on a light note, with a good laugh."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Out with it. What else are you two planning?"

"Are you planning something, George?"

"Who, me? Are you planning something, Fred?"

"Who, me?"

"ENOUGH!" Ginny raised her wand, and held up her other hand, palm open, a few inches behind it. "I'm not Mum, and I'm not going to worm it out of you a bit at a time. Either you tell me now, or ELSE!"

Fred sniffed loudly. "Our baby sister… she's threatening us."

"No, you mean again. She's threatening us, again."

"And after we enchanted those unmentionables for her."

"And she never even used them like she said she would," George complained.

"I think one of them was really for her all along…"

"…Or maybe Harry."

"_QUASSO!"_ Ginny watched as the twins literally began to shake before her. She let the spell continue for almost half of a minute before ending it. "Now, out with it!"

Fred and George exchanged a glance. "Hermione asked us to pick up something for Ron to wear in Muggle London," George explained. "She wanted some Muggle threads…"

"I can't see why. We could have gotten him some excellent Dragonhide for what we paid for those stuffy things," Fred said.

"What did you do to the clothes? Will they disappear? Change into rags? Transfigure him into a hedgehog?" Ginny demanded.

"Why… nothing." Fred smirked.

"We wouldn't do that after Hermione paid for them."

"But hey, those are all good ideas."

"Especially the…"

Ginny started to raise her wand again.

"Okay, okay, okay," George said, holding up his hands. "We splurged and got him a pair of shoes. A nice pair of oxfords."

"Shoes are lot easier to enchant than clothing, you know," Fred added. "They hold multiple charms much better."

"What… did… you… do… to… the… shoes?" Ginny pressed.

"Why… we just made sure they'd help Ron…"

"…Act like he always does."

"More of the same, you might say."

Ginny's wand hand twitched.

"These are Weasleys' Foot-In-Your-Mouth Oxfords," George explained proudly. "No matter what you say, the shoe will end up in your mouth."

"The only thing we were worried about was that Ron might not even realize we got him."

Ginny tried to not to grin. "Give me an example."

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I really like Hermione…" George said, mimicking Ron.

"…She's _so_ easy," Fred added.

"Yes, Mr. Granger, I do want to marry Hermione one day…" George mimicked.

"…Soon, before everyone knows she's in the pudding club," Fred concluded.

"No, you're not going to do this," Ginny said firmly. "Not with them going to the Grangers'. Hermione's parents won't understand. They'll get really upset, and it'll create a big mess. This is as important to Ron as… as Harry is to me. Even if you don't care what it might do to Ron and Hermione, Harry's depending on her too… where will either of them be if her parents rip her out of Hogwarts, or out of our world? How would you feel if that happened?"

"Um… are Muggles really that …"

"…Grim?"

"You saw Harry's aunt and uncle," Ginny replied. "Now, if you did it here, or maybe at Harry's birthday party… that's something else. I might even help out then."

The twins muttered something about getting back to their shop, but Ginny insisted they tell her where they had left the shoes before she allowed them to leave. She watched as they walked back towards the kitchen; there would be time enough to retrieve the shoes after McGonagall's lesson. Glancing at her watch, she decided it wasn't worth going back to the kitchen, and turned to head towards the classroom instead, and almost walked into Molly.

"That was nicely done, dear." Molly pulled her youngest into a hug. "I really appreciate you looking out for Ron."

Ginny returned her hug. "You saw that? Why didn't you say something?"

"Why? You handled it magnificently, dear. I'm very proud of you. And don't worry about the shoes. I still have the things they left. I'll make sure there's a nice pair for Ron, and both Bill and I will go over everything very carefully."

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny said, as Molly started towards the kitchen. "Just don't tell Ron."

"Ginny?" Molly stopped and looked back towards her daughter. "Just what was it they enchanted for you?"

Harry, fortunately, chose that moment to round the corner. "Hi, Harry! Is it time for our lesson already?" Ginny then whispered to Molly, while nodding once towards Harry, "I'll tell you later, Mum. And don't throw them out, okay?"

"I'll think about it," Molly whispered back, as she headed towards the kitchen, hoping to intercept the twins before they departed.

"A four-in-hand knot's okay for a school tie, but it just doesn't look right with that silk job," Bill said critically, as he looked Ron over. "You need a Windsor. It's a wider knot, and on a tie like that it will look more even, too. Here, let me show you." Bill undid the knot Ron had spent most of the last half-hour attempting to tease into looking halfway acceptable, and his hands moved fluidly as he wove the silk in front of Ron's neck. "There. How's that?"

Ron looked in the mirror, which said approvingly, "Much neater, dear."

"It looks good. Thanks, Bill," Ron said.

Bill turned towards Charlie. "What do you think? Is he presentable?"

"Mum did a good job fitting that suit. Ronnikins looks… well, almost respectable," Charlie replied. "Not like a Weasley at all. You know, that suit's good enough to get married in."

"Or buried in," Bill said, and then the two older Weasleys laughed. "Which is it gonna be, Ron?"

"I thought I'd save it for your wedding, Bill. When are you and Fleur going to set a date?" Ron asked, returning their grins.

"I thought I'd wait and see how it works out for Charlie," Bill replied.

"Keep me out of this, guys," Charlie said. "If you can change the subject that easily tonight, you've got nothing to worry about, li'l bro."

"Hermione says to let her do all the talking," Ron said. "Rumor says that worked out pretty well for Harry."

"Maybe so," Bill said, "but rumor also has it that Mum fought some of the early rounds of that one before either of them got involved. You may be dealing with two on one."

Ron shrugged. "It's not like I've got a lot of choice."

"You'll do okay," Bill said. "You'd better get moving. Chances are Hermione's already wearing a path in the kitchen floor." As Ron started towards the door, he added, "Hey, don't forget your gift."

Ron turned back and picked up a wrapped package. "Thanks, and thanks for picking it up for me, too, Bill."

Bill and Charlie accompanied him as far as the second floor, where they bade him good luck and turned down the hallway. Ron continued downward towards the kitchen and found Harry waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "Ready?" Harry asked.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be, mate."

"You look good. Um, I didn't know if Hermione told you, though it looks like she did," Harry said, looking at the wrapped box Ron carried. "But anyway, I got this for you." Harry handed Ron a second wrapped package. I owled Colin and asked him to send me a copy of one of his best photos of Hermione. He sent back one of the two of you that he took last year, and it's really quite good. I think the Grangers will like it."

"Hermione didn't say anything, but I… er, I read about it. Bill picked up a crystal biscuit barrel for me to take… but this will be perfect. Thanks, mate."

"Read about it?" Harry asked dubiously, and then grinned. "She's rubbing off on you, mate."

Ron continued on to the kitchen with Harry at his side. There, Hermione was waiting, not pacing, but sitting at the table with Molly, Ginny, and Jamie. She was wearing a dress that she had described to him earlier as a lilac satin crepe—though it looked dark red to him—three-quarter-length gown with a trailing hemline. And she had used whatever potion she had used on her hair before the ball their fourth year. "Wow! You look… incredible."

"You scrub up pretty well, too." Hermione said, smiling. "We'd better get going. It's almost time."

"Listen, kids, keep your eyes open. Remus and Chris will both be nearby, but just because things have been quiet and there's supposedly a truce…" Molly said.

"We know, we know, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Ron said. He looked at Hermione. "Sure you wouldn't rather take on Voldemort tonight instead?"

"You're awful," Hermione said, as she wobbled to her feet unsteadily and grasped Ron's arm. "Sorry, I don't wear heels often. I made a Portkey that will take us near the front door, but we should be out of sight from the street. Ready?" She held out a key ring.

Ron placed a finger on the Portkey and felt the familiar yank behind his navel. A moment later, they were standing on the porch outside of a brick home. Hermione took three steps towards the door with Ron trailing, and rang the bell. "Here goes nothing," she said.

"Let's hope."

The door swung open, and a moment later Hermione was hugging her mother while Ron stood back waiting. When their embrace ended, Ron stepped forward and offered his hand. "Good evening, Dr. Granger."

"Hello, Ron. It's nice to see you again. And the two of you look so nice. I'm sorry I didn't say casual in my note; Hermione should have known better." Dr. Granger was wearing jeans and a polo shirt.

"Quite all right, ma'am. Um, for you and Dr. Granger," he said, handing over the two wrapped presents.

"Why, thank you, Ron. Hermione's father will be down in a few moments. Hermione, why don't you show Ron to the dining…. Oh, my! What's this?" She was staring at the ring on Hermione's left hand.

Hermione held the ring up for her mother's inspection. "It… it's certainly… certainly a lovely ring. Er, Hermione, please show Ron to the dining room. I'll finish up, and we'll be along in just a moment.

Hermione motioned for Ron to follow her while her mother disappeared into another part of the house. "At least now we know they know," Hermione whispered.

"Your Mum didn't look very happy."

"If nothing else, now they'll have to shuffle their agenda for tonight," Hermione said with a hint of a smile. "At least there shouldn't be any more surprises."

"Let's hope."

Hermione suggested they sit, but Ron insisted they wait for her parents. It turned out to be more than just a moment.

When the Grangers finally entered, carrying the last few items, Hermione hugged her father, who was also dressed casually, and then Ron shook hands with him. Nothing was said, but Ron could see him looking intently at the ring on Hermione's finger.

They sat down and tucked in. Hermione seemed comfortable enough, chatting casually with her parents, but Ron felt an underlying tension in the room that built as the meal progressed. Hermione kept bringing him into the conversation; like Hermione, her mother seemed comfortable enough engaging in small talk, but her father responded with only a word or two at a time and avoided looking towards either of the young people.

After Hermione's mother served dessert—a delicious sticky toffee pudding—Hermione whispered something to her. She responded, "You're quite right," and then left the table. She returned a few moments later with the two gifts Ron had brought. She handed the package with the photograph to her husband, who took it reluctantly. She opened the box with the crystal biscuit barrel. "Why, it's lovely, Ron. But really, it's too much."

"My pleasure, ma'am." Ron replied as Hermione beamed at him. "I hope you like it."

"Open the other one, Dad," Hermione said.

"You go ahead," he said, still not looking at Hermione, as he handed the package to her mother. She exchanged a look with her husband, and then took the package from him and unwrapped it. "Look, dear, this is really quite good. Thank you, Ron. We have dozens of pictures of Hermione when she was in school before Hogwarts, but very few since."

"You're very welcome, ma'am."

There was an awkward silence while the Grangers exchanged another long look. Finally, Hermione's mother said, "Hermione, dear, we have some new clothes for you in your room. Would you go and try them on? It shouldn't take you more than fifteen minutes. And in the meantime we'll get to know Ron a little better."

"Mum, that's not going to work. You're not going to get rid of me and then gang up on Ron."

"Hermione," her father began, and then paused, looking at directly at his daughter for the first time since they had sat down. "We've heard a number of things in the last two weeks. Some of them, frankly, were almost beyond belief… and the most charitable conclusion your mother and I can reach is that you have been less than completely honest with us. And then tonight, you show up here with… with a ring on your finger that looks like it cost over five thousand pounds. I think we're entitled to some answers, and for this once, it's not going to happen the way you've planned it out. We need to talk to this young man—alone."

"I'm not going…"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted. "Go. We'll be fine."

"Ron…"

"Go and try on your things," Ron insisted. "Please."

"But…"

"Go!" Ron said firmly.

Hermione stood up, again unsteady on the unaccustomed heels, and then walked from the room. Ron suspected—and apparently her Mother did as well, as she kept glancing at the door—that Hermione had not gone beyond earshot, but her father, after watching her walk from the room, turned towards him.

"Ron…" Hermione's mother said, "I'm sorry this is such an uncomfortable situation, but… we simply have no other choice."

"And while were given to understand you and our daughter had… had established a… relationship, the ring was a surprise… more than a surprise." Her father paused for a moment. "I don't mean this to sound like a cheap melodrama, but I'm afraid I need to ask you: what are you… your intentions regarding Hermione?"

"Dr. Granger, I… I care a great deal for Hermione. You know we became friends our first year, and… and it's become more than just friendship. I… I love your daughter, sir. When I picked the ring, I picked a ring that didn't have a diamond as a center stone. It's a sapphire, her birthstone. I told her she could call it a friendship ring, or whatever she wanted. But, sir, I made my intent clear: I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I'm sure you believe you're sincere, Ron, but what can a sixteen year old really know about love?" Hermione's mother asked. "Or about a lifetime commitment?"

"More to the point, young man," her father asked, "how could you support her? You're what, sixteen? seventeen? How could you even begin to afford a ring like that?"

"I'm sixteen, sir. The ring is real. I… er… don't want to brag, but it cost quite a bit more than five thousand pounds. Not that that makes it worthy of a girl like your daughter, but it was the best the shop had… and I didn't want to wait. I know I'm only sixteen, and that we both have two years of school left, but I do have almost 247,000 Galleons in Gringotts… that's about a million pounds in Muggle money. I know that will get us started; and after we finish school, I'll certainly work. And, ma'am, I may not know much about love, or much about anything, but I do know this: I do love Hermione. She was hurt several days ago. Badly hurt…"

"RON!" Hermione ran back into the room, her face white. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Hermione, I'm not going to lie to your parents or hide anything. Not about us, or what we've done. It's way too important." His eyes met hers. "Trust me, Hermione." Then he turned back towards her parents. "Ma'am, Hermione was hurt a few days ago, pretty badly hurt. I… I knew before that how I felt about her, but I kept putting off telling her. I knew she liked me, but I didn't know how she'd feel about taking it further. She was so important to me that having what I had was so important, I… I was afraid to risk it, even for something more.

"I was wrong, Dr. Granger… and er, Dr. Granger. I was afraid I'd never have a chance to tell her what I felt, how much she meant to me. And after she was okay… I didn't wait any longer. And maybe I don't know much about love, or anything else, but I do know this. Your daughter is the most important thing in the world to me. I'd give my life and everything I have for her."

"Mum, Dad," Hermione said, as she went to stand beside Ron, "When I was hurt—it was a subdural hematoma—and I was in a coma, Ron didn't leave my side. He stayed beside me and kept on talking to me, begging me to come back. Mum—I followed his voice back. I… I'm not sure I'd have found my way back without him." Her voice became soft. "I… I'm not sure I could have found my way back… without him. I… I almost gave up."

Both elder Grangers sat quietly for several moments before her father said, "Even… if this is true… wouldn't Hermione be much safer here, away from all this… this… magic? Away from the magical world?"

"No, sir," Ron said. "No… not in the end. If it would make her safe, I'd leave her here and walk out your door and not look back. This… this is kind of hard to explain… it's hard to know where to begin… but there is a war underway in our world, sir, ma'am. Voldemort is an evil wizard, one who wants to rule everything and everyone. He hates people like Hermione, who are Muggle born. She'd be in danger no matter where she was. And it's not only our world; the conflicts that begin there can and do spill over into yours. The last time this happened, you called it World War Two, and a man named Himmler… no, it was Hitler who was the leader. But he was only the front man for a dark wizard named Grindelwald. And Voldemort is thought by a lot of people to be even a greater threat." Ron described Voldemort's first rise to power, how Harry as an infant had defeated him, and how he had returned in their fourth year.

"Does that mean that you… and that Hermione… are somehow mixed up in all this?" her mother asked.

"Yes, ma'am. We are. It was Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, who defeated Grindelwald in 1945. And… you've met our friend Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Yes," her mother replied. "And Hermione has talked incessantly about both of you any time—which hasn't been very much of late—that she has been home. But I don't understand…"

"Mum," Hermione said, "Harry… Harry is fated to face Voldemort. This is hard to explain, but he's the only one who has a chance to defeat him." She continued on for some time, explaining as much as she could without revealing the details of any of the prophecies or anything about the Order.

"And we're his friends," Ron added. "And Hermione is not only the smartest witch in our year, but one of the smartest ever to come through Hogwarts. Harry's said several times he's depending on her to figure out how he can defeat Voldemort. He can't do it alone."

"But... you're… all just children," her mother objected.

"Yes," Ron said, "And I know that makes it hard, particularly since your world has become so different from ours. Even two or three hundred years ago in your world, it wouldn't be strange for two people of our age to be together, or seriously considering it… or to be on our own, and making our own decisions. I know we're considered years away from being ready for that in your world today."

The two dentists exchanged a long look, and finally Hermione's mother said, "I'm… I'm sorry, but I need to talk to your father, Hermione. Will the two of you excuse us?"

"Certainly, Mum."

"Certainly, sir, ma'am."

"Just have a seat in the parlor," her mother said. "We'll try not to be too long."

After the elder Grangers had walked from the room, Hermione turned to Ron and asked dejectedly, "Just what did you think you were doing, telling them all of that?"

"They already knew you were weren't leveling with them. Did you expect them to be thrilled about us—or about any of it—if I did the same thing?"

Hermione looked startled. "Um… maybe not… but now I'm not sure what they'll do."

"They'll do what they have to… and we will, too. Don't worry. Let's clean up while we wait," Ron said. "But you'll have to tell me what to do."

They worked together with little conversation other than Hermione giving directions as they cleared the table and washed up. Despite what he had said, Ron found himself worried, both by Hermione's subdued manner and by the uncertainty she clearly felt. Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't spoken up quite so soon, and had given her more of a chance, he thought. After all, they were her parents. Still, even if the worst came to pass, they couldn't keep her here… at least past her seventeenth birthday. But if it came to that, it wouldn't be good for any of them; they clearly were concerned about their daughter, and Hermione loved her parents. I probably should have talked to them before giving Hermione the ring. Mum was right; I do need to spend some time getting to know them, not just show up and then turn everything upside down.

By the time they had finished, Hermione's parents still had not returned. Hermione motioned for Ron to follow, and she led him to a formal sitting room near the front door where they had come in. The room had two chairs, a loveseat, and a sofa; here, Ron took Hermione's arm and guided her towards the sofa. Hermione sat down, and then Ron moved to the other end of the sofa before settling onto the cushions.

"Why didn't you let me handle them?" Hermione asked quietly. "It's only two more months until I'll be seventeen. After that, it wouldn't matter. All we had to do is maintain the status quo."

"Then why didn't you take off the ring? You could have still brought it and showed them if they'd heard something, if they'd asked."

"I… I thought it would be worse, if they had found out."

"In other words, they'd have been unhappy if they thought you had been hiding something?"

Hermione's face fell. "I've really screwed everything up, haven't I?"

"I think deep down, you really wanted them to know."

"I don't like hiding things from them. I never have. It all started because I didn't want them worrying about me… or second-guessing about letting me go to Hogwarts. But since fourth year, there have been things I couldn't tell them without putting them in danger, too." She sighed. "And we used to be so close. Now it's like we're almost strangers."

"I know how you really feel about them. That's the only way you could keep it up, wasn't it? Staying away? With the Floo there, you or even both of us could have come here almost any time."

Hermione looked down for several moments. When she finally met Ron's eyes again, he could see she was close to tears. "I know… but I couldn't. I didn't know how… how to come back here again. I thought if you were with me, maybe they wouldn't force the issue… but now…"

"What matters is, did you want to? Or would you rather have kept going on like we were?"

"No… I wanted to come home. I want it to be… to be like it… used to be."

"Then I think I did the right thing. Keeping things as they were would just make it harder for you later."

"I… I saw what you were reading."

"Then you know how important tonight was to me. I wanted to do everything right. And above all, I didn't want to mess things up."

"I've already messed things up. Really messed them up."

"No, we both did. I should have talked to your parents first, or at least we should have talked to them the next day."

"It started way before that," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Then… let me help."

"You already have," Hermione's mother said from the doorway, as she and Hermione's father entered the room and sat down opposite them. "I'm sorry, but we arrived just after you did."

"You listened?" Hermione asked, staring at the floor.

Both of her parents nodded, and her mother asked, "How far did you get when we asked you to look at your clothes?"

"About a foot outside the door," Hermione replied, still looking down.

"When we left earlier, we weren't quite sure what to believe. Now… now there are still some questions we need to ask. Hermione?" She waited until Hermione finally looked up. "Ron told us how he… felt, about you. I know what you said about him staying beside you… but I want to know the truth about how you feel, that it's more than just a sense of obligation."

"Mum, I… I do love Ron. I… I was too proud, too stubborn… to tell him first. When… when I was hurt, I could still hear everything that went on around me. Ron didn't leave me, not once, for several days. The healers, the doctors, had told him that talking to me could help, and that's what he did. About anything and everything. They even got my OWL scores and he told me over and over how I'd done. But most of the time, what he said over and over was 'I love you'. That's why I had to find a way back. That's what I'd wanted more than anything else, and I had to tell him that I loved him too. I said that back to him over and over and over; and finally, it came out and he heard me. I've not stopped saying it since."

"Hermione?" This time her father waited for her to return his gaze. "Do you want us to be involved in your life? Or would you rather vanish completely into your magical world?"

"Daddy… you said you listened. I… I wanted to come home. I just didn't know how. It… everything just snowballed. I love you and Mum. I'm sorry." Hermione bowed her head and dabbed at her eyes.

Ron exchanged a look with each of Hermione's parents before moving across the sofa to sit next to her. "Hermione thinks the world of both of you. I don't think she could imagine you not being part of her—and our—lives."

"That leaves the question of where do we go from here," her father said. "You've told us a lot tonight; still, I feel like there's a lot more."

"We scratched the surface, sir. And we didn't tell you everything. Some of it's not ours to tell, and there are other details we shouldn't tell, at least until you know enough of the background to understand what's involved."

Dr. Granger nodded, and then he said, "Even so, Adelaide and I have a great deal to talk about and absorb. But we do want to understand, and we do want to be part of our daughter's life. Hermione… Hermione is our only child."

"That's what I want, too, sir." Ron said.

"We've been quite unfair to you, Ron," Hermione's mother said, "and you've been very gracious under fire. Will you give us a chance to make it up to you? We'll still have lots of questions, but not like this."

"Certainly, ma'am. I'd be honored."

"Also," she said, looking hesitant, "Harry's name came up over and over in what you told us at the table. Do you… do you think that he might be willing to join us as well?"

"You should ask Ginny, too, Mum," Hermione said. She still had not looked up. "She's Ron's sister. She and Harry are… together, and she's involved as well."

"And I think they would come," Ron said.

"Perhaps if you could all come over Saturday afternoon?" she asked. "Nothing fancy, come casual—like you should have tonight. We can grill something outside…"

"Can we let you know tomorrow?" Ron asked. "I'm not aware of any reason why we can't, but I'd rather not commit without asking first."

"Certainly," she replied. "I… think that Roger and I are going to retire for the night. You're both welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

The two older Grangers stood up; but Hermione said, "Please, wait," as Ron rose and then helped her to her feet. She crossed the short distance to her mother, and they embraced.

Finally Hermione stepped back, still a bit wobbly. "Next time, dear, wear some sensible shoes," her mother said, smiling. "You look good in those, but you need to start off with something that's not quite so high and narrow."

"I will, Mum," Hermione said, as she turned to hug her father.

"You're always welcome here, honey," he said. "You, and any of your friends."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay, honey. We'll work it out."

Ron had taken her mother's hand. "Thank you for dinner, Dr. Granger. It was a delicious meal. Your dessert was wonderful."

"And thank you for coming, Ron. And I promise that next time, you won't be the main course."

Ron held out his hand to Hermione's father. "Thank you, sir."

"No. Thank you, Ron," he replied. "Thank you… for bringing Hermione home."

"Theeeey're back!" Ginny announced, somewhat unnecessarily, to Harry and Jamie who were waiting with her around the kitchen table. "And Ron seems to have…" Ginny's voice trailed off as she took in the expressions on both Ron's and Hermione's faces. They were both still dressed as they were when they had left, other than that Hermione was in her stocking feet and carrying her shoes. They both looked exhausted, particularly Hermione, who just stood there like a wilted flower, staring at the floor. Harry thought that she had been crying; he could see tear tracks on what was left of her makeup.

"Are you two all right?" Harry asked, concerned.

Ron nodded. "It was a little intense, but we're both okay—and I think everything is going to be all right." He glanced worriedly towards Hermione. "But it was a little rough on Hermione. I think we'll go on up." As he guided Hermione towards the door, he looked back towards Harry and mouthed, "We need to talk," then jerked his head upwards.

Harry nodded back as Ron led Hermione towards the door. He waited until they should be well out of earshot and said quietly. "Hermione looked pretty ragged, even worse than the week before OWLs."

"Hermione has worried about this ever since the letter came," Ginny observed, "but she wouldn't talk much about it."

"At least they let her come back here," Harry said. "They haven't seen much of her the last two summers. I suppose it's no wonder they were upset."

"Could you imagine Mum under those circumstances?" Ginny asked, nodding.

"I think we'll know as soon as Hermione's asleep. Ron wants to talk."

"…and that's about it," Ron said, sighing. "After they left, Hermione tried to calm down, and then we came back here. I'm sorry you're getting pulled into the middle of all this, mate."

"Don't worry about it. I feel responsible, too, and at least I don't have to take the heat for what's on her finger." Harry grinned. "Besides, it sounds like it ended on a positive note."

"It took a lot out of Hermione. I've never seen her like that," Ron said.

"She doesn't like to be in a situation where she doesn't have the answer," Ginny observed.

"She as much as said that," Ron replied. "And that she had no idea what they would do."

"I think we should tell them as much as they want to know," Harry said firmly. "More harm than good has been done by all the cloak and dagger stuff, and with Hermione risking what she is, they have a right to know."

"But what will Dumble…" Ron started to object, before remembering that the Professor lay unconscious, two floors below.

"It doesn't matter," Harry replied. "This is my fight, not Dumbledore's, not the Order's. I need Hermione; I don't think it can be done without her… without all of you. If there's something I can do to make it easier on her, I will."

"It's not exactly the safest thing, you know," Ron observed.

"I know." Harry looked down for a moment before looking his friend in the eyes. "But could you imagine holding out on _your_ Mum and Dad? It's not right to ask Hermione to do that. We can talk it over with her first, if you want to, but I believe that telling them is the right thing to do. The last thing I want to do is make Hermione into an orphan while her parents are still alive… That… that…" He stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and swallowed. "That her father actually came out and asked her if she still wanted them to be part of her life… that really hurts. We all know how she feels about them. And it wouldn't have been like that if wasn't for her being so wrapped up in helping me."

"Then just let whatever happens Saturday happen," Ron said. "If she brings it up, talk to her; but otherwise, Saturday will be soon enough."

"Am I supposed to go with you?" Jamie asked.

Ron looked startled for a moment, and then nodded firmly. "Yes, all of us." He grinned. "It's a package deal."

"Are you awake, _ma chère fille?_" Perenelle called softly.

Jamie stirred and opened her eyes. "I… I think so."

"Hermione will not be meeting with you this morning, though not by her choosing. I have undertaken to see that she should get some additional rest this morning. And I thought perhaps you might join me for breakfast instead—at Hogwarts."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, Master Malfoy is of the habit of taking his breakfast around eight half. He usually arrives after the few others who partake of the morning meal have finished; thus, he often dines alone. It was my thought this would, perhaps, provide the opportunity you sought."

"With Harry's approval?" Jamie asked, a little bitterly.

Perenelle walked across the room and sat on the bed. "Harry is concerned for your safety, and objectively, his concerns are not misplaced. The Malfoy family has long been associated with the dark forces, and Draco's father is a trusted and high-ranking follower of Voldemort. Even so, Harry has not attempted to prevent this, but instead, has asked that if this is what you want, that I make it as safe as possible. He is not attempting stop you, _chérie_, but acting as a brother should – with concern." Perenelle grinned. "And I have also advised him that you are at least as stubborn as he is, and even more accustomed to having your own way. He has yielded graciously, with your safety his foremost concern. You should not harbor any resentment."

Jamie sighed. "I'm not used to…"

Perenelle nodded. "Family can be a two-edged sword at times, but consider what you have gained against the costs."

Jamie looked thoughtful for several moments. "I guess you're right, and I'm being silly."

"Once it is the three of us, I will leave first; but understand, _mon petit chou,_ that I shall be both watching and listening. And should you become the least bit uncomfortable, do not hesitate to end the conversation. And I would like for you to wear this." Perenelle held out what appeared to be a plain silver ring.

"It's more than just a ring, isn't it?"

"Indeed. It is a Portkey block. As long as it is on your finger, you will be immune to Portkeys. Will you wear it?"

"Okay. But… but I still think… think you might be wrong."

"Child, I hope that we are. But in truth, it may be that we are right—at least until we account for you. A rudder is a very small part of a ship, but over time and distance, this small part can change the direction of even the largest vessel. But also bear in mind that this lad is heavily weighed by his own traditions and beliefs and is already well within the orbit of Voldemort."

"I'll be careful. And thanks."

"I shall meet you downstairs? Shall we say twenty minutes?"

"Okay. And thank you."

"Wow, you scrub up pretty good, too," Ron said, as Jamie entered the kitchen. "That's a nice dress. What's the occasion?"

Jamie blushed and tossed her hair. She was a bit surprised to see him there; he usually came downstairs about the time she and Hermione were ending their session. "I just felt like wearing a dress after your Mum was nice enough to help me. No special occasion."

"Are you ready, Jamie?" Perenelle said as she stood and carried a teacup to the sink. "Put the ring in your pocket until we're there."

Jamie nodded, removed the silver ring, and placed a finger on the key ring Perenelle extended.

Draco had watched her closely since she and Madame Flamel had entered the Great Hall. He had tried to do so covertly, from the corners of his eyes, and had immediately averted his gaze when she or Madame Flamel looked anywhere in his general direction, but his interest was obvious to Jamie. By her standards, he wasn't particularly good at this sort of thing.

Finally Madame Flamel stood up and said something about needing to get a book from her quarters and picking up a potion from the hospital wing. She asked Jamie to wait there, and they would begin when she returned. Jamie nodded quietly, and two pairs of eyes tracked Perenelle Flamel as she walked from the Great Hall. As the door closed behind Perenelle, Jamie looked down for a few moments, and then quickly looked up, catching Draco obviously staring at her. She matched his gaze for several seconds, and then said, "You wanted to talk, Draco. Now's your chance."

Draco smirked briefly, and then drawled, "Offhand, I'd have to say the change in your… er, circumstances, shall we say, has agreed with you. But will the Potties and the Weasels approve of your conversing with the likes of me?"

"If they don't, that's their problem. But if you're worried about them doing something to you, I'll tell them it was me who started talking to you. I know none of you are friends."

"That… that is not necessary." Draco recovered from his surprise, and the smirk returned. "But why do you say we are not friends? We have all had a long… a very long… association here at Hogwarts."

"I've heard a lot of stories, Draco. About you, about your family, about your homies."

"Homies?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"You know, homeboys, the two goobers you hang out with. And since just about everything else I've been told has been true…" She let the implication hang there for a moment. "There's just one thing that doesn't fit. Why did you help me?"

He just looked at her for a long moment, without even a trace of his trademark smirk. "Why did you help me?"

She returned his gaze. "At first, I guess it was because I thought you were like me—stuck on the streets and in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then I thought you were a clueless rich kid, out in the 'hood where you had no business being at all, especially at night. Those bros would have cheerfully strung your lily-white ass up, you know. You were lucky that knife didn't end up between your ribs."

"If I had had my wand…"

"You'd what? You'd have handed me over to Voldemort?"

"Do not say his name!" Draco hissed. "And no… I had my own issues to deal with." The smirk returned. "There were too many who were too eager to take credit for finding you."

"And you wanted to make sure you got the credit?"

"No." Draco looked at her intently. "No, I just did not want to get caught in the crossfire, and the safest thing was to keep you away from all of them."

"What's a life-debt?"

Draco mumbled something.

"What's that?" Jamie pressed.

"Yeah, there was that, too." Draco looked at her sullenly. "That is ancient magic. Even my father would hesitate…"

"But what does it mean?"

"You must have some idea or you would not be asking." Draco seemed to be growing frustrated.

"I've asked several people… including Professor Flamel, Madame Flamel, and Professor Snape. But I want to know what it means to you."

"When one wizard saves another… it creates a… a link between them. It is hard to put into words, but it is something very few would even attempt to cross. Even trying can be dangerous because whatever you do can rebound. Unpleasantly."

"And what did you mean when you said all debts are paid?" Jamie looked at him steadily.

"You… helped me, I helped you. I did not take you to my father; when Potty showed up, I did not stand in the way of your making a huge mistake and going off with him. We're even."

"You think that makes us even?" Jamie's gaze did not waiver.

"If you would just acknowledge it…"

"Ah. So it's something from me that you want."

"No…um, Yes. Is that so much to ask?"

"What, exactly, is it that you want, Draco?"

"An acknowledgement that we are even: that I do not owe you, and you do not owe me. I do not wish to be beholden to a Potter."

"What's the rest of it, Draco?"

"It does not matter."

"It does to me. And besides, I really don't think we're even. What risks did you take? When your daddy showed up, you tucked your tail between your legs and ran like a whipped dog. And I learned a long time ago not to buy a pig in a poke."

"A pig in a what?"

"It means something I can't see. You wanna lay all your cards on the table?"

"My motivations are not any of your concern."

"When they impact me—or my family—they damned well do concern me. You weren't like this that night. What's changed?"

"I did not know who you were then."

"You said something about Potter as soon as you got a good look at me. You knew before I did. I didn't know who you were or anything about you. That didn't make a difference to me. Why does make a difference to you now?"

"It is… complicated."

"I'm listening."

Draco shook his head. "No matter what you have been told, you have barely been introduced to our world. You could not possibly understand. You know none of the history."

"Then tell me."

"My path was set before you were even born."

"And you're marching along like a wind-up toy? Doing what you're told? Never thinking for yourself?"

"No!" Draco's eyes flashed for a moment; then he said, "That you are here is proof of that."

"Is this path—is it what you want? Really?"

Draco did not answer.

"Then let me help," she offered.

"That's easy. Acknowledge that all debts are paid."

"Do you think that my saying it, when it is not true, would change anything?"

"Then name your price," Draco challenged. "What would make us even?"

"My price?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I'll have to think about that."

"I can offer more than you can imagine."

"I'll think about it. We'll talk again… soon."

"I'd rather…"

"Jamie, are you ready?" Perenelle called, as she opened one of the doors.

"Soon," Jamie said, looking at Draco. Then she rose and followed Madame Flamel out of the Great Hall.


	32. Chapter 31: Had Enough

Chapter 31 – Had Enough

"Did you obtain that which you sought?" Perenelle asked. They were sitting on an office somewhere in the Hogwarts castle; Jamie had lost her bearings not long after they left the Great Hall.

"Some if it." Jamie met Perenelle's intense gaze. "It was a start, anyway. You were listening the whole time, weren't you?"

"You are playing at a game that could be dangerous, child."

Jamie nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe. But after what you told me about the life-debt, and after what the Sorting Hat said… what would you do?"

"I am honestly not sure, Jamie. There are many interwoven threads. And the Malfoy boy was right about one thing: there is much you have to learn about our world… though that may be an advantage as well. Many things thought to be impossible ultimately have been done by those who knew no better."

"I do owe him… but that's not something that can just be traded out. And I don't think he was being very honest."

"Perhaps not. Indeed, it may well be that he is not entirely honest with himself—or even capable of it. But you must not let any sense of obligation lead you to take undue risks. The boy is cunning, and you are proud. That is not a good combination."

"I don't have many places to turn… except to you."

"_Chérie_, do not underestimate Harry or your other peers. He will listen to _you_, no matter what the topic."

"He… bristles… when Draco's name is mentioned." Jamie grinned. "Though not as much as Ron."

"Perhaps that is what you should ask for." Perenelle also smiled. "That he treat the five of you with respect and dignity."

Jamie shook her head. "No… I'm not sure why, but that doesn't feel right."

"Do you feel strongly about this, Jamie?" Perenelle watched her face closely.

"Yeah, I do."

"Will you permit me to help?"

"You did."

"Will you allow me to continue?"

Jamie looked reluctant, but nodded in the affirmative after a moment. "Will you teach me the same way you are teaching Harry and Ginny?"

It was Perenelle's turn to sit thoughtfully for a moment. "The magic within you is strong, child, and one day you will be powerful; but for now, you have only taken your first steps into this realm. The ease with which you have mastered the spells you have attempted speaks both to your power and to your aptitude. But at this point, your control is not yet developed to the degree necessary. However, when you are ready, I shall instruct you, if you still should wish it."

"Can you help me get there? I mean… Professor Lupin means well… but he's too careful."

"As a werewolf, child, he has long been forced to measure his strength against others who are far more frail. Remus Lupin would not willingly harm any of you and I cannot fault his caution. And there is much you can learn from him, and not merely from his lessons. But I will promise you this—I will take a more active role in your instruction, and see that you are pushed to the same extent that Harry and Ginny are."

"Thank you."

"You may not thank me further on, Jamie. It will be difficult."

"Not as difficult as being the weakest one."

"Only by one measure of many, child, by one measure only. Come, let us return to Headquarters."

"Good morning," Ron said, as he lowered the tray to the table beside the bed. "Breakfast is served, madam."

Hermione awoke with a start. "What… what time is it? Oh, no, I've overslept. I've missed…"

"Shhhh! You haven't missed anything, luv. Madame Flamel did something with Jamie this morning so you could have a spot more rest. But we do have Dark Arts in about thirty minutes, so you'd best eat and get ready."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked at the tray. She then studied Ron for a moment, stretched, and sat up, swinging her feet to the floor. "Thank you, Ron. I'm really sorry about last night."

"Don't be. I'm not." Ron sat on the bed beside her. "I meant what I said: we should have talked to them earlier. But everything is going to be all right. I've already talked to Harry and Ginny about Saturday, and it's all set. Oh, I kinda invited Jamie, too. That'll be okay, won't it?"

Hermione nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem. I'll send them an owl…"

"I think you should Floo over and tell them." He watched her expression and then added, "I'll come with you if you want, but I think it would be good if you dropped in by yourself just long enough to tell them we're coming." Hermione looked at him dubiously. "You're a Gryffindor, remember?"

Hermione nodded as she reached for a piece of toast. "Though I reckon it didn't look like it last night. Maybe dropping in for a minute would be okay."

"I think it would be a good idea, and it would be another step towards getting things back to normal—or how they should be, anyway."

Hermione nodded, and her worried look was replaced by determination. "Okay, I will, today after lessons. They should be home by then."

The eagle owl was waiting for him as he returned to his tiny room in the small apartment in the staff quarters. He had found the owl here the last two mornings when he had returned after breakfast, and the damnable creature was here again. He looked balefully at the regal bird, which calmly returned his stare. He started to turn his back on the unwanted guest, and then he sighed and took the roll of parchment from the owl's leg.

Draco had not finished reading the first letter Lucius had sent; a third of the way through, he had crumpled the parchment and thrown it towards the fireplace, igniting it as it flew through the air. The owl had taken wing at that point, and had returned the next morning with another letter.

This one he read all the way through before tossing and burning it. At least this time Lucius had not started out by insincerely praising his ingenuity in returning to England on his own. Actually, this second letter sounded more like Father, a mix of urgent demands and silky hints of dire consequences if his instructions were not followed. Draco had burned this one, too, and the owl had again taken flight.

Today's letter was even less like Father than the first one had been. In this one Lucius had started out by apologizing. Insincerely and badly, to be sure, but it was not something he had a lot of practice doing… other than maybe to the Dark Lord; certainly not to his son. That meant one of two things: either Father had suddenly discovered some use for him again, or he—or maybe the Dark Lord—wanted answers about the Potter wench. In either case, he was much better off here… even in this wretched little apartment. Draco had wanted to stay in the Slytherin dormitory, but Snape and McGonagall, for once presenting a rare united front, had insisted he stay in the same apartment as Mother.

Mother. He had exchanged only a few words with Mother since she had greeted him when he arrived at the castle—she rarely left her room, even taking most of her meals there. Snape had talked to her—well, had seen her anyway—twice since his return; other than that, she seemed to be completely withdrawn. Perhaps it was no wonder; these simple and bright surroundings were depressing. The carpets were worn, and there wasn't a splinter of hardwood anywhere among the furnishings. When he had learned that he was to be taken here, seeing her was the one silver lining in the entire disgusting episode. But something had changed in Narcissa, and she was very distant, even to the son on whom she used to dote.

Mother. Perhaps that's what Father wanted. In the last letter, and this one too, Father had included a smaller, folded parchment for Mother, and had asked him to show her both letters. Perhaps he would do as asked this time, if only to allow Mother the novelty of seeing Lucius apologize, even as insincerely and awkwardly as this. Draco looked pointedly at the waiting owl. "I'll show her this one, and then I'll burn it. No reply." The owl haughtily returned his stare, then gathered its wings and flew through the open window.

Draco watched until the owl became a dot on the horizon, and settled into the uncomfortable straight chair near the tiny desk. He picked up the book Snape had allowed him to take from the library and opened it to the point he had marked near the middle. His eyes skimmed over the words he had now read at least a dozen times.

Talking to her certainly had not gone anywhere the way he had planned. With Pansy it would have been simple enough. A smile, a promise of reward—perhaps tolerating her company for a few hours—and the deal would have been done. Not that Pansy would be caught dead in such a situation… or perhaps that was backwards. That pampered lapdog would have been dead in a matter of days if not hours in the streets where the Potter wench had roamed.

Which was another problem. Draco felt there was a very good chance he had not been spotted with the girl in Atlanta, and even if so, it was even less likely they he had been observed before Potter showed up; otherwise they would have taken her at once. But from what he read, there were means of detecting such ties… and if Father or the Dark Lord discovered THAT, things could become… unpleasant—very unpleasant—very quickly. On the other hand, he could hardly stay here forever, and once school started and he was back in the dormitory, it would be only a matter of time before Father or worse found a way to reach him. He had to find a solution to this, and quickly.

What a pity she had turned out to be a Potter, and worse, Potter's sister. If she had been a pureblood Rosier… she certainly had—something—that the simpering, annoying Pansy did not. But a half-blood was impossible for someone in his position, and a Potter tied to Dumbledore's apron-stings: that was utterly unthinkable. And her offer to him, to help him, a Malfoy, was laughable. All he had to figure out was her price… and that shouldn't be hard. Maybe she was getting regular meals, but what more could Potter and his rag-tag band of red-haired followers offer her?

"How is Albus?" Perenelle whispered to Nicholas after entering the training room.

"There is no change. Cassandra does not leave his side. And how did your errand fare?"

"It was not… what I had anticipated. And… _Elle a dit les mots sans rappel."_ ("She said the words without recall.")

"_Cela… semble impossible!"_ ("That… seems impossible!")

"_Non, pas celui; l'autre. Laissez-moi aider."_ ("No, not that; the other. Let me help.")

Nicholas lowered his voice further as the young people entered. "You must talk to Cassandra."

"Or, we."

"If you think I will be more help than hindrance, I will. We need Albus."

"Indeed."

"I will speak with Poppy this afternoon. Perhaps there is something else we might try or some other healer. While I share her confidence that time will heal his wound…"

"Perhaps I am wrong."

"You do not think so, beloved. And I have learned to trust your instincts."

"Hey, Jamie, got a moment?"

"Sure, Uncle Sirius."

Sirius frowned. "You know, maybe this whole 'Uncle' thing was a bad idea. Every time you say that, I feel my age. Just call me Sirius, okay?"

"Okay… Sirius."

"You and Ginny are about the same size, right?"

"Well… pretty close. I'm skinnier, but we can wear the same stuff."

"Same sizes, eh?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Oh, just a little something I'm planning for Harry's birthday." Sirius' eyes sparkled. "And you weren't in the picture when I started planning it, but you're not going to be left out, either."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Not yet," Sirius grinned.

"What do people—wizards—do for birthdays?"

Sirius looked at strangely for a moment. "You've never had a birthday party either, have you?"

"I don't think I've ever been to one, either. At least that I can remember."

"You and Harry…" He shook his head sadly. "Okay, here's the lowdown." Sirius went on to describe wizarding birthday customs and parties. As Sirius was talking, Snape entered the hallway and walked up to them noiselessly and appeared to listen in.

"Then I need to get Harry a present," Jamie said.

Sirius nodded as Snape said, "That hardly seems necessary."

"Jamie, your godfather is known for his discriminating taste—finding something that's just right—when selecting gifts. Perhaps if you asked him for help…"

"Would you help me, Uncle Severus?" Jamie turned towards Snape, eyes shining.

"We… we shall… discuss it later. It is now time for our lesson."

As Jamie turned to go to the room where a makeshift potions laboratory had been set up, Snape gave Sirius a murderous look—if looks could kill, he would not have survived, even if he had more lives than an entire litter of new kittens—while the Marauder struggled to contain his laughter. Sirius made a mental note to be very careful what he drank for the next several days.

"How'd it go?" Ron had been waiting at the kitchen table and Molly was puttering in the kitchen nearby. "You were gone a lot longer than I expected."

"It was really, really good." Hermione smiled. There were traces of tears on her cheeks again, but Ron was certain these had been cried for entirely different reasons. "I think I'm forgiven."

"There wasn't any doubt."

"You made quite an impression, too. Mum said you really impressed my Dad when you said if I'd be safe you'd walk away and not look back. She says he likes you in spite of you taking his little girl away." She took a seat beside him. "You were right. It was exactly the right thing to do. How'd you suddenly get so… so…"

"Brilliant?" Ron asked.

"For lack of a better word at this particular moment," Hermione conceded.

"If there's one thing I know a little about, it's family," Ron said, noticing that Molly had gradually drifted closer. "Of course, there are enough of us so that Mum doesn't worry too much about any one of us, except Ginny. An heir and a spare, and all that rot."

"That's not true at all," Molly objected. "I worry—constantly—about all of you… and you too, Hermione. And I'm pleased you got things worked out. Would you like to invite your parents over for dinner? The grand dining room looks wonderful now, since Dobby and his friends finished redecorating it."

"That'd be great," Hermione said. "Just let me know when."

"I'll talk it over with Arthur and make sure we pick a night that works with his schedule. He's actually here somewhere in the house. We're going to Diagon Alley a little later." She looked at them sternly. "And this time, you two better not even think about leaving this house without calling us first!"

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Hi, Mr. Weasley. Sure."

"I liked it better when you called me Dad." Arthur smiled. "Will you excuse us for a few minutes, Princess?"

"Sure, Dad." Ginny walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

Arthur took a seat across from Harry. "We've not had much chance to talk… well, since that night, though Molly keeps me up to date on at least most of what's happening…"

"I know how busy you've been, Dad. I think everyone's a lot safer, now that you're in charge of Law Enforcement and Madam Bones is Minister. I wish you didn't have to work so hard."

"Thanks, Harry. And that wouldn't have happened either… without you and Ginny. I've watched, sometimes from a distance, how much she's grown up this summer, and how you take care of her… and how happy she is. I'm glad you're my son-in-law. And my son."

"I'm glad, too, Dad. The day I met Ron and Ginny was one of the best days of my life."

"Harry, I tried to talk to Sirius about this, and he insisted it was your decision. There are signs that we're looking at trouble… maybe in a few months, maybe in a year. You're due to go back to school in a little more than a month, and the plan has been that Molly and I would move back to the Burrow then. But under the circumstances, with all of you in school… I don't like the idea of Molly being there by herself. Or Molly and Penny. Headquarters is much better defended… Would you mind if we stayed on a bit longer?"

Harry looked as if he were struggling to find the right words. "Of course any of you are welcome to stay here as long as you want… for good if you like. And you don't need a reason, just that you want to stay here is enough all by itself. You and Mum took me in without any questions—and you knew what the risks were even then. I'm only sorry you thought you needed to ask. Anything I have is yours."

"Thank you, Harry. Sometimes a young couple feel… cramped… with their in-laws underfoot."

"I'll never feel that way, and I'm sure Gin feels the same. And if you think it's safer… please, insist that Bill, Charlie, Percy and Penny, and the twins—and Fleur—stay here as well. And anyone else you want to invite. As far as I'm concerned, this is your home, too."

"Again, thank you. If you would, don't mention this to Molly yet. We're going to Diagon Alley tonight, and if it works out I'll break it to her then… but she misses the Burrow, and it may take some convincing."

"I won't say anything until she does, or until you say it's okay," Harry promised. "But if it's safer here… please, don't let her change your mind."

"I won't. You're a good man, Harry." They stood and shook hands.

Draco knocked gently, then more firmly a second time. He heard a voice answer; he opened the door and went in.

Inside, it was not quite dark; some light leaked in around the edges of the curtains. Narcissa sat in a chair, a single candle burning beside her. She had been holding a book, which she closed and set beside her. "Yes, Draco?"

"Mother? Are you well?"

"As well as can be expected, Draco. Is there something you require or need that Professor Snape cannot help you with?"

"Mother, I am concerned…"

"I appreciate your concern… this has been most difficult for me; and I will endeavor to discuss matters with you in a few days, after the solicitors have finished, but for now…"

"Solicitors?"

"It is no matter. Is there something you need?"

"Father has sent several letters…"

"I have no interest in anything he should happen to say."

"I burned the first two…"

"Excellent. I suggest you do the same with any others."

"I thought you might wish to see this one. Father actually attempts to apologize…"

Narcissa choked off a harsh laugh. "That, perhaps, I would care to see. An apology, from Lucius, in writing no less…"

Draco moved close enough to hand Narcissa the parchment. She read it and laughed, a hollow, almost frightening laugh. "Certainly, it is a poor apology. I can assure you he can do much better when motivated by the Dark Lord. Use caution, Draco. He seeks something from you."

"I will, Mother."

"What is this?" Narcissa asked, fumbling with the folded parchment. She opened it… and disappeared.

"MOTHER!"

"So you saw Malfoy this morning?" Harry tried to keep his voice neutral, and mostly succeeded.

"Yeah." She watched his reaction, and then added. "It wasn't a big deal."

"What'd he say?" Harry asked, as casually as he could manage.

"Well… he likes you and Ron and Ginny about as much as you like him."

Harry grinned in spite of himself. "I could have told you that. Surely he didn't leave Hermione out?" Jamie looked blank, and Harry explained. "Wasn't every third word he said Mudblood?"

"What's Mudblood?"

"It's a really ugly term for someone who is Muggle born, like Hermione. It's what he calls her. It's not a word you'd normally want to use."

Jamie nodded. "He didn't say that, or I'd have remembered."

"Did he tell you anything other than he didn't like us?"

"Well… he really just mentioned that. Look, Harry, if I tell you, I don't want any crap about it… any of it. Okay?"

Harry was a little surprised by that, but after a moment, he agreed. "Okay."

"What he was after was to get me to say that we were even. That neither of us owed the other anything. He wouldn't say why. I did try to find out."

"That… seems strange." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'd be happier if you didn't have any connection with him. That I'd want the same thing he does… that worries me."

"I didn't let him off the hook. He told me to name my price, and I told him I'd think about it and talk to him again."

"He… he's trying to buy you off?" Harry chuckled. "I bet he doesn't know yet."

"He said he could offer more than I could imagine. What's so funny?"

"Well, the Ministry has frozen all the Malfoy accounts, all they could find anyway, and you know that Sirius had to pay for his ticket back here. I don't think he has much to offer, Sis. You say you didn't let him off the hook?"

"No, I didn't. Madame Flamel suggested making him be nice to all of us, but… no, I won't do that."

"What do you want from him?" Harry again had to work to keep his tone conversational.

"I… I don't know. Uh… I guess I better tell you the rest of what the Sorting Hat said. I told you that it wanted to put me in Slytherin, but in the end, it said it would put me in Gryffindor as I wished, but that what the Malfoy boy had said to me was not true. All debts were not paid, and indeed, could not be paid; perhaps matched, but not paid. And that this was the greatest hope for unifying the four houses, and should I fail, the cost would be great. That's one reason I refused to get rushed into anything."

Harry set silently, thinking. This didn't sound good at all. "That… that's probably good… I wish you didn't have anything to do with him at all."

"Harry… do you think the Sorting Hat was right?"

"I… I don't know, Jamie. It sang about the houses needing to work together last year… but it seems to be putting a lot on you. And Draco Malfoy is as slick as they come. If there's a way to take advantage of you, he'll try to find it."

"He had the chance, Harry, and he didn't."

"Did he say anything about that?"

"He said there were a lot of people looking for me, and he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire. The safest thing was to keep me away from all of them."

"That's no change," Harry said thoughtfully. "Putting his interests first. If Voldemort finds that out… I wouldn't want to be Draco."

"It… it was more than that, Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, but that night… No, I'm not sure. Let me leave it at that."

"Jamie, I'm pretty uncomfortable with all this. I'd rather you'd just tell him to go pound sand."

"I was making out okay on my own for a long time. I'm not stupid." She gave him an angry look, then turned her head away.

"No, you're anything but. Jamie?" Harry waited until she finally looked back. "I'm not questioning your judgment, or trying to tell you what to do. Finding you was one of the best things that ever happened to me, and I don't want you hurt or worse because you happened to save that worthless prat. If… if this is what you think is right, or what you need to do, I'll support you. Just… just don't try to go it alone, while so much of this is new to you."

"I won't." The anger left her eyes, and she smiled at him. "I'll talk everything over with Madame Flamel… and you too, I guess… Where's Ginny?"

"Sirius grabbed her on the way up. He was being all mysterious and told me to get lost."

"He talked to me earlier," Jamie grinned, "but I don't think I'm supposed to tell you about it."

"Secrets, secrets, and more secrets," Harry said, grinning. "Now my own sister is plotting against me."

"And Ginny, and Sirius, and Uncle Severus."

"Uncle Severus?" Harry did a double take.

"Yes, Sirius said… well, that I should get him to help me do some… shopping."

"Professor Snape… and shopping?" Harry shook his head. "I don't think I even want to know."

"Mr. Malfoy, please calm yourself. I assure you that the authorities have been duly notified, that an Auror will be here to take your statement as their schedule permits…"

"As their schedule PERMITS! This is MY MOTHER, PROFESSOR McGONAGALL!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I must insist that you calm yourself. I will not permit another such outburst. While I understand and sympathize with your concern, the matter has been referred to the proper authorities. They will handle the matter in due course."

"In due course," Draco said, bitterly. "Yes, I can already see the priority that Arthur Weasley and his Aurors have placed on this. None of you seem to understand that she is in peril…"

"I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, I do understand your concern, but I can do no more than I already have."

"Then let me see Dumbledore," Draco insisted.

"As I have already told you, _Professor_ Dumbledore is very busy. He will certainly do everything he can to assist, but you repeating the story to him will not do any good at this point in time."

"You could at least let me attempt…"

"I am growing weary of repeating myself, Mr. Malfoy. You are not to leave the castle. If you believe this will be too difficult for you to follow, I can restrict your movements further. Now, I have work to do. You are to return to your quarters and wait for the Aurors."

"Isn't there something you can do, Professor Snape?" Draco could see the disgust flicker across Snape's face as he was reduced to… begging. There wasn't any other word for it.

"Mr. Malfoy… I have already informed you that the matter is being addressed. At this point, neither your input nor your assistance is required. Or, in fact, desired. In the highly unlikely event that should change, you will be duly notified. In the meantime, should you receive another letter…" Draco tuned the rest of it out. When Snape finished, he stood and walked out of the office, shutting the door just a little harder than he should, but not enough to provoke Snape into coming after him.

Rumor had it that Dumbledore usually used the name of some sort of sweet as his password. Since he was stuck inside the school anyway, why not camp out by Dumbledore's door… Dumbledore would have to come out eventually, and if he got lucky on guessing the password, he could reach him that much sooner. Draco quickened his pace towards the Headmaster's office.

Harry took a deep breath and asked, "What would you like to know?" They were sitting on the Grangers' garden patio with Hermione's parents; the five young wizards had arrived at the Grangers' at mid-afternoon. They had grilled burgers, and Hermione's Mum had brought out a mountain of chips. After they had eaten, Hermione, with Ron helping, had collected the plates and disappeared somewhere inside the house for a few moments; when she returned, she had given Harry a look, and he nodded. Harry cast a series of silencing spells, while Hermione performed a Disillusionment Charm on the patio. "I'll try to answer all of your questions, as best I can, but please understand—some of what I can tell you might place you in danger—but I won't hold back anything that's mine to tell."

The Grangers exchanged a look, and Hermione's mother gave a slight nod. "Harry," Roger Granger answered, "Hermione is our only child; she's all we've got. We want to know the truth, wherever that takes us or however ugly it is."

"I understand." Harry nodded. He hadn't really expected any other answer. "I know Ron and Hermione told you…"

"Harry," Adelaide Granger interrupted, "Would you mind horribly if I asked you to just start at the beginning? They did tell us some things, but we were more worried about other… issues that night…"

Harry nodded and sat for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Lord Voldemort, who was born Tom Riddle, is a powerful dark wizard." Harry told them about how Riddle had become Voldemort and his first rise to power, then about Trelawney's first prophecy and how he had fulfilled it as a toddler. Harry glossed over his years with the Dursleys, but he noticed Hermione's parents exchanging glances several times; they seemed to be connecting more dots than he had intended. Perhaps Ron and Hermione had told them more than he had realized. Well, it hardly mattered.

As Harry described leaving for Hogwarts the first year, Ron and Hermione broke in from time to time. Hermione described the encounter with the troll, and then the three described the events at the end of their first year. Again, Harry skipped over as much as the following summer as he could; then Ginny took over, describing how Hermione had solved the mystery of the basilisk and then how Ron and Harry had rescued her. "Dr. Granger, Dr. Granger." Ginny looked at each of the elder Grangers in turn. "My father was worried about me when Harry and I got together, and I'll tell you what I told them: There's no place safer than with Harry. He's the one person who can do something about Voldemort."

The four of them shared the telling of the next three years. When Harry had begun, he had started slowly, perhaps a little reluctantly, and he could see that Ron and Hermione had as well—particularly Hermione, as she had described the encounter with the troll. That, he reckoned, had made it clear to her parents just how long she had been holding out on them. But as their story unfolded, particularly after Ginny's passionate description of her first year, Harry felt a growing pride; they had accomplished a great deal together. He could sense that Ginny shared this feeling as she sat beside him, and Ron and Hermione seemed to feel it as well.

Harry attempted to move quickly over much of the fifth year, but Ginny and Hermione would have none of that. They described in unnecessary detail what they had lived through, and then Ron joined them in describing the events at the Ministry. As Ginny recounted Sirius' falling through the veil and what Lupin had told Harry, Adelaide Granger interrupted, "Then people have died because of… all of this. Hermione, this is…"

"Mum! Listen!" Hermione interrupted. "Hear us out! SIRIUS DID NOT DIE! Everyone else gave up, including me, except for Harry. Harry refused to take 'nobody knows' for an answer. When there was a hint that Sirius was still alive, he even stood up to Professor Dumbledore and made him listen… That's the kind of person that Harry is."

"And Hermione found a way," Harry said. "When everyone else thought it was impossible, or was too busy with Voldemort, she found a way for us to reach him and bring him back. That's why we need Hermione. I may have to deal with Voldemort, but Hermione has to find a way that I can win. And I have to win. Too much depends on it, and Voldemort won't be satisfied until he controls everything, not just in our world, but yours, too."

"They told us," Roger Granger said slowly, "about another wizard who was the power behind Hitler."

"Grindelwald. Let us tell you the rest of it, and then we'll try and answer any questions," Hermione said, and she and Ron described the rest of that year and some of the aftermath from the Ministry. "And we were really worried about Harry. When the term ended, he wasn't in very good shape."

When no one continued, Hermione's mother asked, "That's certainly understandable. What happened next?"

"Ginny," Harry replied. "The day after I got back home… she came to see me, and… it clicked. We got together. And she has… she changed… everything." Harry paused; his voice had remained steady, but his eyes and expression hinted at the depth behind his words. Harry remembered that Ron had hinted pretty strongly that there was no need to go into all the ins and outs of wizarding law on this particular point. And that was fine by him; he hadn't quite gotten used to the whole idea of the M-word yet either.

"You're saying that you and Ginny have only been together… for a month?" Adelaide Granger asked.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a quick glance as their fingers touched. "It's about that," Ginny answered.

"Even Roger noticed and remarked to me while we were eating," Dr. Granger said. "We thought the two of you must have been dating for a long time."

Harry felt a touch of worry; he didn't want the Grangers to become concerned again, but Ginny's reaction beside him was quite different. "Why is that, Dr. Granger?" she asked.

"Roger's comment was that the two of you were like an old married couple… it's a little hard to explain, but it's how you anticipate each other and finish each other's remarks and how the two of you, well, move together. And you and Harry seem comfortable here talking with us about yourselves while Ron and our daughter are as nervous as a pair of long-tailed cats in a room of rocking chairs."

"Mum!" Hermione protested.

"You're Mum's right, Hermione. It was a little complicated with us," Harry said. "Something happened to Ginny and me that night. We became magically bound to each other; no one could really explain how or why."

"But… that didn't…" Hermione's father began.

"No, Daddy, nothing like that happened to us. We had to do it the old-fashioned way and tell each other. Anyway, it was a lot more dramatic when Harry and Ginny became bound to each other. For one thing, they had to hold hands constantly for the next couple of weeks…" Harry was glad Hermione had taken over; this way it was up to her. Hermione described the reading of Sirius' will, moving to Headquarters, and filled in the rest of details about Sirius' rescue.

Harry and Ron began contributing again when Hermione described how Harry had broken the mirror, and after they described how they had learned about the existence of Harry's sister, Jamie spoke up for the first time and told them bits of her story. The Grangers seemed horrified at her description of how she had lived, and seemed to sag with relief when they finally reached the meeting between Jamie and Draco.

Ron and Hermione described the attack that had left Hermione injured and unconscious, and Ginny described how Harry had shielded them from the grenade that had been fired at them. Hermione's Mum seemed to be upset and started to say something, but her father whispered something to her as Harry went on with the story. All five of the young people took part in describing their return to England and the subsequent events. "…And then, your letter arrived." Hermione said. "You know the rest… Ron and I came here."

"Where he was expecting dinner, but instead became the roast." Adelaide Granger smiled wryly.

"I do need to say one thing," Harry said. "Hermione stressed that we got Sirius back, but people have died; have been killed by Voldemort: my parents, and Cedric, the Hogwarts student that was transported with me to Voldemort during fourth year. So far, we've been lucky. It's not safe being my friend, or being connected with me."

"Harry, is it true what Ron told us? That Hermione would still be in danger if she were to leave the magical world?" Roger Granger asked. "If we left England, and took her far away from all this?"

"You and she might be, for a time," Harry replied. "She would have to be looking over her shoulder all the time. But if Voldemort should win, sooner or later, he'll come looking for her—and everyone like her. We're at least learning something about how to protect ourselves… and when I told you I didn't think I could do what I have to do—without her help—I meant that."

"And I'm not running away, Mum, Dad." Hermione's voice was gentle, but firm. "Not from this, and I'm not going to hide or run from you either. This is who I am, and these are my friends… and my fiancé."

"I think Hermione has decided what to call her ring," Roger Granger said as he watched Ron react to Hermione's final word. "I should warn you, once she sets her mind on something…"

"I know, sir, I know," Ron said, grinning.

"Believe me, all of us do," Ginny said as they all laughed.

"I'm hungry," Harry announced as he looked up at Ginny. "Let's go down and make a sandwich or something." After answering numerous questions from the Grangers ranging from general questions about the wizarding world to specific points of their story, the conversation had shifted to other things—Quidditch, the Grangers' practice, and stories about Hermione's childhood. At eleven o'clock Harry had suggested they should return, but the Grangers had persuaded Ron and Hermione to spend the night while he, Ginny, and Jamie had returned to Grimmauld Place. Jamie had disappeared into her room, saying there were things Hermione had shown her that she wanted to try. Harry and Ginny had settled onto the sofa in their suite, where he attempted to read something Snape had assigned, while Ginny pretended to read but spent more of her time distracting Harry.

"Okay," Ginny replied. "I'll even fix something for you, with just one condition."

"What's that?"

"You leave that book here."

He looked at her, puzzled. "But Snape…"

Ginny made a crude suggestion regarding the Potions Master and said, "We're not getting a lot of time when it's just us, except when we're asleep. You remember what Madame Flamel said about quality time?"

"Yeah… _Mea culpa_. But there's nothing planned for tomorrow."

"Maybe _you_ have nothing planned for tomorrow. We need a day off. No lessons, no books, no revision."

"Okay." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "You know, I never thought to ask. Can you cook?"

"You'll just have to find out," she grinned impishly. "You should have found out all those things before you kissed me and got in over your head."

"I thought you kissed me," Harry objected playfully. "I never had a chance."

"Are you confusing me with Cho?" She stopped him just before they started down the stairs and refreshed his memory. "Does that help?"

"Yeah… there's never been any confusion, Gin. I just want to get past all this… so we can live." They started down the stairs.

"And I'm not going to let you _not_ live until then."

They descended, hand in hand, to the basement and walked towards the kitchen. As they approached the door, Harry suddenly stopped and held up his hand; he could hear voices; it sounded like Sirius and the solicitor. He led Ginny forward quietly.

"Dammit, Jon, if they're stonewalling, bribe as many of them…"

"I would rather you not use that particular… word."

"That's what it is, isn't it?"

"Honorarium, or consulting fee sounds so much better…"

"I'll be just as satisfied if you hire someone who can… what's the term you prefer? Borrow? Find someone who can 'borrow' it. Nice doesn't matter; speed does."

"That might take longer. And I still believe that it is essential our inquiry remain discreet. I do not want a repeat of the situation with Jamie."

"We found her," Sirius said firmly. "And that's what counts… that and she seems to be adjusting well. Have you gotten the rest of it resolved?"

"No, but I should have something in a week or two. I've taken the position that since you were Harry's guardian, and that was expressed in the strongest possible terms, that you would have been guardian for both of them…"

"That'll work. Though I may emancipate her, too."

"One step at a time, Sirius. And I would be careful. There are a number of other potential issues there, as well."

"Right now the issue I'm interested in is having that effing box. And any more parchments or papers that go with it… and some explanation of Velpecula. If you can't have it here by this time tomorrow, get another G. And this time, I want it on standby for us. No more busses."

"Very well, Sirius, but I do not recommend…"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you said about Jamie, too."

"I do try to protect your interests, Sirius. Sometimes you make it quite difficult."

"But I pay top Galleon, and you're the best, right?"

"Our arrangements have been satisfactory, and for the most part, I hope the results have been as well."

"Just get me that box, Jon. Maybe we can put an end to all this."

"I will be in touch first thing in the morning; with luck we may have some results overnight. Good evening, Sirius."

"Thanks, Jon."

As the Floo call ended, Harry tugged Ginny forward, walking noisily. "And then Ron said that… Hi, Sirius."

"Hi, kids." Sirius was sitting near the table, though his chair was reversed and facing the fireplace. He stood and turned the chair around, then sat again. "You're up late."

"Harry wanted a snack," Ginny explained.

"You're up late, too," Harry probed.

"Just using the Floo," Sirius replied. "Still a lot of complications from the big mistake you made rescuing me."

"What's going on? You seem… what… annoyed?"

"Just legal stuff. Jon's working on getting Jamie's stuff cleaned up. It looks like I'm going to be her guardian."

"That's great," Harry said, but he continued to look at Sirius expectantly.

"Should I emancipate her, too?"

"I'm not sure you need to," Ginny said, laughing. "I don't think it would make much difference."

"I still want to know what all the mystery is about. About Portland," Harry said.

"Portland was a bust; a waste of time," Sirius replied. "And I'm entitled to my secrets, at least until your birthday. Right, Ginny?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this one."

"You'll tell me on my birthday?" Harry asked.

"We'll see," Sirius replied. "I think I'll turn in. Good night, kids."

Harry waited a few minutes and then checked outside the door; Sirius had gone elsewhere. "This bugs me, Gin… Why won't Sirius tell us what's going on?"

"I don't know, Harry, but I spent a lot of time talking with him last summer. He really cares about you."

"I know… but it worries me."

"Have you talked to Chris? She was with him."

"No, but I will. And I think Lupin knows something, too."

"Worry about that on Monday. Tomorrow is mine. Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Surprise me."

"I already told you that!" Draco insisted.

"Tell us again, Mr. Malfoy," Tonks insisted. "Just start from the beginning again."

Draco sighed and started from the beginning.

Chris interrupted him. "Just what made you decide to follow your father's instructions and give this letter to your mother?"

Draco turned to stare at her defiantly. "Has the Ministry been reduced to such shambles under Bones that they now are forced to hire Americans?"

"There are some things Brits are too good to do," Chris replied. "Like taking out their own rubbish. That's when they call me." She turned to Tonks. "I think this little foul-mouthed ferret was in the middle of it from the word go. I think we should recommend to Secretary Weasley that we park his carcass in Azkaban for a few days and see if his manners improve."

"That's a thought," Tonks looked at Draco speculatively. "But I'm not sure what we'd get back if a pretty boy like this was placed with the other prisoners."

"I'll bet he'd learn a thing or two about following instructions."

"I'll give him one more chance. What made you decide to follow your father's instructions when you got the third letter?"

"Padfoot?"

Sirius slowly looked up. He was sitting in the drawing room, an open bottle of Ogden's Really, Really Old Firewhiskey beside him. There was no glass.

"What are you doing here?" Lupin asked.

Sirius glanced at the bottle beside him before replying. "The kids were in the kitchen."

Lupin waited.

"I needed to think," Sirius finally said. "Harry asks too many bloody questions."

"Maybe he feels like a mushroom."

"Dammit, that's not fair, Lupin. This doesn't concern him."

"It concerns him when his godfather acts like this, Paddy. Hell, it concerns me, and I think I've got a pretty good idea what's going on."

Sirius took several swallows from his bottle. "Just what do you think you know?" Sirius' gaze was hard.

Lupin sat across from him and sat for a moment. "Sirius, I'm the one who found those parchments. I put them on the desk. I know it's about Marlene."

"And the wax on one of them was broken." Anger flickered behind Sirius' eyes. "That's low, even for you, Lupin."

"You wouldn't touch any of your mother's papers. You agreed someone should go through all of it—and Dumbledore tasked me."

"You could have said…"

"Think, Sirius. There wasn't time. I knew when you'd found it. You even had Buckbeak cowering. And before you had calmed down, Harry and the others… the Ministry."

Sirius looked away, towards the wall where the Black family tree had once hung. After a minute, he muttered, "Sorry, Moony."

"What's happened, Sirius?"

Sirius took another swig and passed the bottle to Lupin. "I think she's dead, Moony: really dead this time. Jon's had her traced, step by step, all over the world. They were close to catching up with her, and a week or so ago, something happened. It was in New Zealand, and the Ministry there is trying to keep a tight lid on it. Or maybe it's another disappearing act; but, no, I really don't think so this time."

"You don't think so?"

"No."

"Then… it's over. Harry still…"

"NO!" Sirius reached into a pocket and pulled out a worn bit of parchment. "You didn't read the other two parchments. It's not over."

Lupin scanned the faded writing quickly. "Merlin, Sirius, why didn't you say something? At least to me?" He drank from the bottle and handed it back to Sirius.

"Nothing was certain… and I'd hoped… I don't know what I'd hoped. There's a box of personal effects; Jon is trying to get it, and all the reports, and custody of the body. She deserves that… and I need to know for sure." Sirius sighed and drank again. "I reckon it was clear enough what she thought… or hoped. Velpecula."

Lupin smiled in spite of himself as the meaning stuck home. "She still had a sense of humor."

Sirius nodded. "But in all the places Jon's people have tracked her, we've never found a single thing… anything where magic could be used to trace the owner. But this time, there's a box."

"What about…"

"I don't know, Moony. I should have already left… but with things here like they are…"

"You really should talk to Harry."

"And tell him what a screw-up his godfather really is? Or worse, get him involved?"

"Do as you say, and not as you do, Paddy?"

"What do you…"

"Go read your letter to him, Sirius. Then ask yourself how well you've followed your own advice."

"He's really getting his life together, isn't he?"

"What you told him, Paddy, was a big part of that. He wouldn't have listened to anyone else."

"He listened to Ginny," Sirius said, smiling. "Did you set it up for them to be alone?"

"I did arrange for Ron to have a prior engagement. But Harry might not have let her get close enough if he hadn't read your letter."

"I don't know. When that little lass sets her mind on something…"

"Then you'd better talk to Harry before she comes after you."

"I might have some answers tomorrow. Maybe I will."

"You found the parchment?" Cassandra asked.

Perenelle nodded reluctantly.

"Do you see any other interpretation?"

"I have not yet had a chance to study the matter carefully, or consult with…"

"That may work with the students, but I know you better than that. What do _you_ feel?"

"That you may be right," Perenelle replied. "But when I consider the danger—to you, to Albus—the risk seems great. And we still do not know how Voldemort may have tampered."

"Did you read all of it?"

"Several times."

"Then if you accept the first portion, I believe the risks of not going forward to be greater."

"Albus would not approve."

"Do you think he would object?" Cassandra pressed.

Perenelle hesitated before answering. "Once—no. But now… a century is a long time, child, and what you ask has never been done."

"Is Harry ready to challenge Voldemort? You said yourself he needs more time… and I see no other interpretation."

"I do not understand all of the imagery. Particularly the fox."

"Is the glass half empty, or half full?"

"Indeed. I shall discuss this with Nicholas."

"And Harry?"

"There is much already on his shoulders, Cassie. And he could not help—if our understanding is correct—even if we wished."

"I do not believe there is much time."

"I will speak with Nicholas when he returns. Young Malfoy has made matters quite difficult for Aberforth. He has camped by the gargoyle in hopes of seeing Albus, and Nicholas is unwilling to disclose the other exit. He planned to arrange a diversion."

"We both know that will not work for long, which is anther point to support my proposal. And when will you permit me to meet with Jamie?"

"What do you propose to tell her?"

"Nothing. But I do want to spend some time with her. If it would be easier for her, or you, perhaps the first time with Ginny."

"If only that we could be certain, Cassie."

"If we go forward, we shall."

"Indeed."

Harry stretched lazily. He could tell it was late from the light leaking around the curtains, but Ginny had threatened to use her bat-bogey curse on him if he even thought about setting an alarm. He felt her stir beside him. "Good morning," he said.

Her lips brushed his cheek. "Good morning… though I'm not sure it's still morning any more," she said. "We should do this more often."

"It's not been much of a holiday, has it?"

"It's had its moments. I wouldn't change it for anything. I love you."

"I love you, too. What do you want to do today?"

"Flying. I want to go flying."

"Um… that might be a little hard…"

"The truce is still on, isn't it?"

"I think so… we'll try."

"Okay… in a little while."

"The sleepers finally awaken." Jamie was curled up on one of the sofas, an open book propped on her knees. "You guys slept through breakfast and lunch. Your Mum," looking at Ginny, "left sandwiches for you two. She and Bill went to Diagon Alley."

"Who else is around?" Ginny asked. "Are Ron and Hermione back yet?"

"I don't think so. Sirius and Professor Lupin were still asleep in the drawing room—them, and several bottles. Empty bottles, that is. I think Professor and Madame Flamel are here."

"She might be our best bet," Ginny said.

"We're going to try and see if we can go flying, Sis. Want to come?"

"I'd love to."

"Quality time, Ginny? You turn my words against me." Perenelle smiled affectionately and nodded. "Perhaps for two or three hours. Both Nicholas and I have errands at Hogwarts, but you will need to be on your guard. You should stay close together."

Harry caught the quick glance she gave Jamie, and he nodded his understanding. "We'll be careful."

"Ten minutes, then, in your sitting room? Nicholas and I will join you there."

"Thank you,_ Grand-mère_." Ginny said. "C'mon, let's get our brooms!"

Harry and Ginny Apparated to the Hogwarts gates and immediately mounted their brooms and kicked off. They met Jamie outside the castle doors where Perenelle's portkey had taken them, and then the three flew off together towards the Quidditch pitch. They spent the next two hours zooming about over the pitch, with both Ginny and Harry showing Jamie tricks and techniques like the sloth roll for dodging Bludgers and opposing chasers.

"Would it be all right if I went on up to the castle?" Jamie asked.

"But why?" Harry asked.

"To give you and Ginny a little time by yourselves. And find a bathroom."

"McGonagall has been watching us from beside the door, there," Harry pointed. "If you go in that way, it should be fine. But don't wander off alone."

She rolled her eyes at him before turning her broom towards the castle. Ginny laughed and said, "The two of you are a lot alike. You ever follow your own advice?"

"Yes. I'm not about to wander off alone. Want to see how high we can get?"

Ginny peered carefully. "McGonagall doesn't seem to have any Omnioculars. I'll settle for just being a tiny dot in the sky."

"Hi." Jamie had attempted to follow McGonagall's directions, but she had taken a wrong turn somewhere. She knew she had been in this corridor before, and had a vague idea that if she kept going forward, she would eventually reach a stairway that led to the entrance hall.

Draco, startled, spun quickly around. "What do you want?"

"I just said 'Hi.' What's eating you?"

"It is none of your concern, Potter."

"Maybe not, but you don't look very happy."

Malfoy ignored the comment. "Ever played two thousand questions with a pair of Aurors?" he spat.

"No…"

"Then you have no basis to understand…" Draco sneered.

"Try me," she said calmly.

"Why? So you can sneer at me with your brother, the Weasels, and the Mudblood?"

"What have I ever done to deserve that?"

Draco looked at her for a minute. "Why should I tell you?"

"You want something from me," she pointed out.

"Fine! I'm standing here like some peasant lackey, waiting for Dumbledore to come out of hiding."

Jamie bit her tongue; Dumbledore wasn't going to be coming out of that door. "Can't you get anyone else…?"

"NO! I cannot get anyone else to do an effing thing. I have tried talking to McGonagall, and she will not do a damned thing. I think she thinks it is funny. And Snape—he is no help, either. The Aurors do not believe me; they think I was part of it, and I am stuck here, helpless."

"Part of what?"

"My Mother. Father sent a letter…" Slowly, at first with prompting, and then more rapidly the story spilled out. Finally, Draco said, "There… are you satisfied? There is not one bloody thing I can do. My Mother is as good as dead."

"Surely your Father…"

"After what she did at the Ministry, Father would kill her with his own bare hands to curry favor with the Dark Lord, without even considering anything else. And she has challenged his authority and made him a laughingstock among his friends. Her death will not be a quick one… if she is still alive. Now, are you satisfied?"

Jamie shook her head. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"What… that another Death Eater will meet her fate? Your little friends will all celebrate."

"That's not fair, Draco."

"Is it not? Just wait and see."

"But…"

"Jamie!" Harry turned the corner and froze; Ginny, walking slightly behind him, ran into him.

Jamie looked towards him quickly, both threat and pleading in her eyes; then she turned to Draco, eyes demanding. "Draco and I were talking," she said, looking back towards Harry.

"We need to go," Harry said stiffly.

"Okay," she said, and turned to Draco. "I'm really sorry. I wish I could help."

"You can not. Go on." Draco said, staring at the floor.

"We'll talk again," Jamie said. "Goodbye, Draco."

There was no response.


	33. Chapter 32: It's Hard

**Chapter 32 – It's Hard**

The set of Jamie's shoulders and her expression told Harry this was not the time to talk about what had just happened. Jamie followed slightly behind Harry and Ginny as they walked through the corridors. As they approached the entrance hall, Jamie said flatly, "That really wasn't necessary."

Harry stopped and wheeled around. "What is it that you want from me? The only thing I said was that we needed to go. I didn't say anything to that git, I didn't as much as touch my wand…"

"I can take care of myself!" Jamie said hotly.

"Malfoy is powerful and knows…. Auugh!"

Jamie quickly kicked out and twisted; suddenly Harry found himself lying on his back and something cold and sharp pressing against his neck for a moment. "I am _not_ completely helpless, Harry." There was a flash of silver as Jamie made a small, thin blade disappear. "I didn't take any chances. I put on the anti-Portkey ring, and if he had gone for his wand, I'd have dropped him like a sack of potatoes then and there—instead of waiting until we were standing on a carpet!" Jamie then stood and held out a hand to Harry.

Ginny had started to draw her wand, but she left it in her pocket as it became clear Harry was in no real danger. She also held out a hand to Harry, and the two girls pulled him up. "Can you show me how to do that?" Ginny asked, grinning, as she looked down at Harry. "It could come in handy."

"Sure, Ginny." Jamie laughed. "I'm sorry, Harry, I really shouldn't have done that."

"You made your point," Harry admitted. "I'd like to know how you did that, too. But what did I do wrong? I didn't say anything to him; what was I supposed to do?"

"It… well, it was just how you looked at us and at him," Jamie replied, as they reached the doors. They pushed one of the heavy doors open and found the Flamels were waiting for them. Harry saw both of them looking speculatively between himself and Jamie, and he was reminded of how Professor Dumbledore seemed to know almost everything that passed within these walls. Nothing was said, however, and they were given a Portkey back to Grimmauld Place. Nicholas explained that they would be back later in the evening but had other errands to complete first.

Molly was in the kitchen, and she told them Ron and Hermione had not yet returned; Harry suggested they take their brooms upstairs. They separated at the top of the stairs, Jamie going to her room and Harry and Ginny to theirs. A few minutes later, Ginny was still in the bedroom and Harry had settled on one of the sofas when Jamie came in. As she walked towards one of the chairs, Harry flicked the wand his leg had concealed. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_

The full body bind caught Jamie unawares. As she tottered, he reached her side just as Ginny entered the sitting room. Harry removed the ring from her finger and held it up in front of her. "One thing you'll hear over and over from Alastor Moody is 'Constant Vigilance!' And he's right. What you did to me was impressive, but someone with a wand can get you from across the room… or from behind. _Finite Incantatum."_

"That wasn't fair." Jamie glared at him.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Harry glared back as he tossed her the ring. "Voldemort and his goons don't play fair!"

"Draco isn't one of them," Jamie said. The anger had left her voice; she stated it calmly, but as fact. "He's hurting; his mother has been taken…"

"What?" Harry had planned to challenge her statement about Malfoy, but Jamie's remark about Narcissa caught him by surprise.

Jamie repeated what Draco had told her. "And he was waiting there, trying to catch Professor Dumbledore." As she finished she watched her brother carefully.

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone, even Malfoy," Harry said, as Ginny nodded in grim agreement.

"Do you think he was right?" Jamie asked.

Harry nodded slowly. "Voldemort never forgives any slight, either real or imagined. And Lucius Malfoy is just as bad."

"Is there anything… that could be done?" Jamie asked.

"Harry's not ready to face Voldemort!" Ginny looked sternly at Jamie and then with concern towards Harry. "And certainly not for that git."

Harry took Ginny's hand and said, "I don't see how, Jamie. And with Professor Dumbledore like he is…"

"I've told Draco that I'd talk to him again. And I'm going to, Harry."

"Jamie…" Harry tried to keep his voice even. "I know you don't think he's one of them, but I have trouble believing that, and I've known him a lot longer. Hold on, let me finish, Sis. I also know you're going to try and do what you think is right. I won't try to stop you, but I'd be a lot happier if you'd make sure someone's watching your back."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Jamie pressed.

"I don't see how," Harry said. "But I will talk to Madame Flamel."

"Thank you," Jamie said quietly. "And I'll try to make sure someone watches my back. Now, do you want me to show you what I did?"

Ron and Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place a few minutes before nine o'clock. The three girls had vanished somewhere together in the old house, leaving Ron and Harry in the sitting room comparing notes about the weekend. Ron had thanked him several times for talking with the Grangers; he felt that the time he and Hermione had spent there after Harry, Ginny, and Jamie had departed had gone quite well. "I reckon we'll need to spend some evenings and weekends there during the rest of the summer."

"That makes it sound like everything worked out pretty well," Harry said.

"It does worry me a little being away from here, though," Ron replied.

"You know Lupin and some of the others were nearby…"

"No, you git, I'm talking about you going off and doing something stupid without Hermione or me here to talk some sense into you."

"Harry, can we talk for a few minutes?" Sirius interrupted from the doorway. "I'm sorry, Ron, but would you mind?"

Ron nodded reluctantly, stood, and walked out of the room. Sirius watched until Ron had started down the stairs; then he closed the door and cast an imperturbable charm on it. He then dropped wearily into the seat Ron had just vacated. "All right, Harry?"

Under other circumstances Harry would have replied it had been a great weekend. He just nodded and asked, "What it is, Sirius?"

"Harry… making me your guardian wasn't the smartest thing James and Lily ever did. It seems like everything I touched after Hogwarts has gone to hell in a hand-basket."

"I can't say it's all been smooth sailing, but just these past few weeks have more than made up for it, Sirius. This is what I've wanted, you know—to stay with you. I certainly don't have any complaints."

"Yeah." Sirius sighed. "Things did work out pretty well after you were driving. Before that, all I did was get you lured into trouble, and the last time that happened, you had to come and save my arse."

"You know, I've got something you need to read that covers that…"

"That's what Lupin said, too." Sirius shook his head before continuing. "Anyway, you know that I've been… No. I'd best start at the beginning." Sirius settled back into the chair and closed his eyes for a moment. "I reckon you could say that it started at your first birthday party. Oh, we'd dated before that, several times, off and on at Hogwarts, but she was always so solemn and sensible, and I never was, I never could be…"

"Who?" Harry asked, softly, as Sirius paused.

"Marlene… Marlene McKinnon. She was in our year and a chum of your Mum's. Sometimes, during seventh year, she'd tolerate me for a few hours and the four of us would do something together. Anyway, like I said, we'd dated a few times at school; but until your birthday party, I hadn't seen her since Hogwarts. She had been rushed through Auror training right after school, and was also involved with the Order. She and Lily were good friends, and she was there for your first birthday."

Sirius sat silently for a moment before continuing. "For whatever reason, we really hit it off that night. Part of it was that neither of us had done anything socially for a pretty long while; maybe another bit of it was just seeing how happy James and Lily were. After keeping you up way past your bedtime, we um… left together and er, started spending some time together, you know…"

"Um… not really." Harry grinned at Sirius' discomfort. "Dating—for me, anyway—kinda ended before it really got started."

"We started spending some time together," Sirius glared at Harry, "and maybe it would have gone somewhere if it hadn't been for the war. But, it never had a chance to happen. A gang of Death Eaters—Lucius Malfoy and both Lestrange brothers were there, and so was my brother, Regulus—attacked the McKinnons. The entire family, except for Marlene, was killed, and… and she was left for dead."

"I'm sorry, Sirius."

"At the time, we thought they'd all been killed. That's the way the Prophet reported it, and from what I've been able to find out, none of the handful of people who knew any different corrected it. At that time, the Death Eaters were bold enough to try a second time if they'd learned… It was probably the right thing to do, though I'd wish I'd known…"

"When did you find out?"

"A few days before all the stuff at the Ministry. She'd written me three times, all those years ago, and the letters were lying here in this house. Lupin found them when he was going through all the old papers, read one of them and then put them where I'd see them. The first one told me that she was alive and wanted to see me. The second," Sirius paused and looked down. "The second said that… said she was pregnant." Harry started to react, but Sirius held up his hand. "Let me finish. She also said that… that she'd been attacked. Raped, Harry. And… and that she hoped… hoped against hope that… that it was mine."

They set quietly for several moments before Sirius continued. "The third letter was written after I was arrested. It was long and rambling, but it really came down to that she didn't believe the charges for a moment, and that she couldn't imagine trying to have a child here. And that she was leaving the country, and that as soon as I could, I should come and find her.

"And I tried, Harry, I tried. Marlene moved around a lot, and never stayed anywhere all that long. It took a lot to pick up a trail that old, but we finally did, and we kept getting closer and closer. We finally traced her to New Zealand, but before we caught up to her, she," Sirius voice broke, "she… was killed."

"I… I don't know what to say," Harry whispered. "Merlin, Sirius, I'm so sorry."

"Jon found out that something had happened just a few days ago. I don't have the entire story yet, but there doesn't seem to be any doubt that Voldemort or the Death Eaters were somehow involved. The Dark Mark was… was floating over where she was found. The New Zealand Ministry has tried to hush everything up. Jon's still working on pulling enough strings to get all the details, so there's still a lot I don't know.

"I'm having her body returned here. There'll be something set up… in a few days; I don't have any details yet. I'd wondered at first if this were real, or if she knew someone was looking and was disappearing again. But this time they found her things, a couple of suitcases and a small box of personal stuff. In all the places they'd tracked her, they'd never found anything of hers… anything that could have been used to track her magically. When I heard that, I was pretty certain that…"

Harry nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Once things are set, I'd like you and Ginny and Lupin to come with me…"

"Of course."

"And then, after your birthday, I'm going to New Zealand."

"To find out what happened?"

"No. I'll get that one way or another. But Marlene wasn't traveling alone."

"You mean…"

"Marlene had a child who was born in Baltimore; it's a city in the States. Marlene named her Velpecula. It's a Black family name; it's for the constellation Vulpecula, but several generations back someone was careless in their spelling on a star chart. And Marlene knew that; maybe it was her way of saying that she hoped… Anyway, from what we have so far, there's no trace of the girl."

Harry hesitated, but Sirius nodded and he asked, "Do… do you think that… that she could be?"

Sirius sighed. "Harry, even if I were sure she wasn't, it's still Marlene's kid. And that's enough. But… here." Sirius held out a small book; Harry realized it was a passport. He flipped it open, and sucked in his breath sharply when he saw the picture.

"Sirius… how could you _not_ be sure…"

"I can't be. Regulus was…involved. But I do have to try and find her."

"How can I help?"

"That's one of the reasons I didn't say anything to you, Harry. I don't want you involved with this."

Harry nodded without meaning it. "I am glad you told me."

"I know you'll tell Ginny, and that's fine, but I'd rather it not go any further right now, at least until I know something. Lupin knows, and I think Dumbledore had at least an inkling."

"Sirius… I am really sorry."

"I am too, Harry. I… I'm not sure what I'd hoped. Marlene always kept a journal, and I've been able to read some of that. All of it… the attack, being on the run… had an effect on her; she wasn't the same person that I'd known. I don't know what would have happened if we'd found her. But I have every intention of trying to find her daughter."

"Dammit!" Jamie dropped her wand in frustration and pulled the open book towards her. Ginny and Hermione had retired for the evening, but she wasn't tired, and had gone to the kitchen for a snack. Finding it empty, as she'd hoped, she had settled at the table to work on the spell. Jamie had listened carefully several times as Hermione explained the workings of the complex enchantment, but she didn't have it quite right. And this wasn't something she could ask for help with; she would have to figure this one out on her own. She read carefully through the confusing text twice more, and then picked up her wand to try again. _"Portus!"_

"A worthy attempt, but for a successful Portkey, you must not consider only the two end points, but the movement through the spaces between and the duration of the transit."

Jamie sat up quickly, startled. "Uh, I was… er, just, uh… trying."

"May I sit with you?"

Jamie nodded as she closed the book, front cover down, and pushed it to one side.

"I am Cassandra," she said as she took a chair beside Jamie and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm Jamie."

"I had thought as much; I have very much wanted to meet you." Seeing Jamie's puzzled look, she explained, "Perenelle has told me quite a bit about you, and Harry and Ginny were kind enough to share the story of how you were found."

"Then there's not that much left to tell. Before… there's not very much worth talking about, and since, all I've done is find out how impossibly far behind I am."

"Behind? But I find you here attempting magic beyond that which is taught to seventh years."

"All of the others can do it—and Ginny's only a couple of months older than I am."

"Perhaps so, but they all have many years of experience, and all of them have exceptional skills—as do you. From what Perenelle has told me, you have accomplished a remarkable amount in a very short time. There is no need to push yourself."

Jamie shrugged.

"Might I ask what drives you so?"

"Uh… part of it is being the weakest and slowest. I don't want to start Hogwarts behind even the kids who are just starting."

"From what I have both heard and now have seen, you have no need to worry on that score. What else?"

"I'm… well, always the odd one out. Harry and the others can all come and go, but someone always has to take me with a Portkey or something."

Cassandra looked pointedly at Jamie for several moments, "Where is it you would wish to go?"

"I dunno. I just want to be able…"

"Then why have you not asked for help?"

"I uh… I've listened as Hermione has explained it over and over."

"But you have not asked her for help. Why?"

"Because I… I wanted to do it on my own."

"Did you mean you did not want someone to know? Hermione?"

"No… I mean…"

"Is it Harry?"

"YES! He… he's just so… so I don't know… about some things. I can take care of myself!" Jamie thought quickly and tried to change the subject. "Is Professor Dumbledore better? Harry said you were staying with him all the time."

"There is no change. Perenelle and Nicholas are with him now; my presence became something of a distraction for them. I came here with the intent of fixing a cup of tea. Would you like one, Jamie?"

"I'd like to try it."

"You've been in England now for what, more than a week, and no one has offered you a cup of tea? We must remedy that at once!" Cassandra stood and walked across the kitchen. After rummaging about, she returned a short time later, a tray in her hands, with two cups and a teapot. "You will likely prefer it with a lump or two of sugar."

Jamie nodded and carefully mimicked Cassandra as she added two lumps to her tea. "It's good. Thank you."

"My pleasure, dear. I have had you at something of a disadvantage, haven't I? I have been pressing you with questions, while you know very little about me."

Jamie nodded. "Only a little. Ginny said that she and Harry had talked to you, but they didn't say much else."

"Then it is only fair that you know something about me." Cassandra told Jamie more or less the same story she had recounted to Harry and Ginny a few days before, though it took quite a bit longer as Jamie, with so little exposure to the wizarding world, was forced to ask many questions in order to understand some of what she was being told. "And that at least brings us to the present. In many ways, we find ourselves in similar circumstances. You have just entered a new world, and I have returned to one that has changed to a great degree."

"I hadn't thought about it like that. Is it hard for you?"

"So far, this is the farthest I have ventured from where I awakened, but many things I have been told and shown are quite different."

"Shown?"

"As you have experienced with Perenelle."

"Oh. Yeah, okay, I guess that makes sense."

"But I still do not understand why you feel driven to attempt the Portkey. I was told you had focused almost all of your energies on Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"It's," Jamie sighed, "complicated."

"Will you tell me?"

"Some of it's kinda hard to explain."

"Then will you share it with me, instead?" Cassandra extended a hand.

"You mean… you can, too, like Madame Flamel?" Jamie asked, as she allowed Cassandra to take her hand.

"Yes… and as you and Ginny must learn," Cassandra whispered, as they both closed their eyes.

"Ginny, you're a girl…" Harry began. After chatting with Ron and Hermione for a few minutes, they had retired for the evening and were lying side by side.

"I thought we were past those sorts of basics," Ginny replied, laughing.

"No, not…" Harry gave an exasperated sigh. "Just what in the bloody hell is it with Jamie?"

"You watched Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and me all these years and you don't have a clue?" Ginny laughed again as Harry looked at her blankly. "Have you ever considered you might be just a little like Ron—a teensy bit on the protective side?"

"Huh? But… she doesn't understand who or what she's dealing with."

"Harry, what did I do when Ron or the twins pushed me?"

"Ummmm…" A look of slow comprehension dawned on Harry's face and then slowly changed to worry. "But I told her today that…"

"Yeah, you talked the talk, but you've got to do a bit better about actually doing it."

"How? Just having the name Potter paints a big target on her back; it's bad enough that you and Ron and Hermione are all in the middle of all this, but Ginny, all of this—our entire world—is new to her. She's not a match for Malfoy, let alone a real Death Eater."

"She's asked you to work with her on her defense skills."

"I'm listening."

"You and Ron are so clueless. You know that, don't you?"

Harry pulled her closer. "Doesn't matter… I have you."

"Then you do what she asked. Duel with her and don't cut her any slack. Even rough her up some. This way you can show her what she needs to be ready for and you can tell her that in as many words. But you'd better not let her within arm's length, or let her think for a second that you're going easy on her."

"Yeah, that was a right wicked move she did today."

"The look on your face…" Ginny slipped her fingers against his.

He couldn't help smiling as he saw himself through her eyes. "I just don't want to see it on hers… but talking about surprises," Harry told her about the conversation he'd had earlier with Sirius.

"Mum won't be surprised," Ginny said as he finished. "Once, last summer, when Sirius and Professor Lupin were talking about their Hogwarts days, Sirius said something about being the last of the Blacks. Lupin made a comment about the girls he used to date, and Mum muttered it was a wonder that there weren't a dozen Black children. Sirius's brother apparently had quite a reputation, too."

"I saw the picture of her, Gin. It would be easy to believe that she was related to Sirius, one way or another. And he's going to go looking for her next week."

"I hope he finds her."

"I do, too."

Tears pooled in the corners of Jamie's eyes as she pulled her hand from Cassandra's. "You really _do_ understand."

"Even so, you should still give due consideration that both Perenelle and Harry could be right, Jamie. It is a perilous game."

"It's not… a game. At least the Sorting Hat didn't think so. But… but you…"

"Yes, Jamie, I did. But will you forgive me for the moment if I don't say why?"

Jamie nodded reluctantly. "But… okay, thank you."

"Because you now have the ability, Jamie, does not mean that you should use it."

"I… I'll try to be careful."

"Sometimes being careful isn't enough. Albus was careful… remember what I showed you."

Jamie shrugged and then asked, "Yes, you showed me… but where do _you_ go from here?"

"All any of us can do is play the cards we are given, Jamie. Often there is little more we can do than wait and hope." Cassandra stood. "Thank you for your company, Jamie. I should return upstairs now; perhaps you might visit for a few minutes, tomorrow evening?"

"I'd like that."

"Then I shall expect you after your lessons."

"I'll be there. And thank you again."

Cassandra smiled, and Jamie watched as she left the kitchen. Then, taking her wand, she tried again. _"Portus!"_ And this time the small dagger in front of her glowed blue for a moment. "Yes!" she said, and then clamped her lips closed. There was no need to draw attention. She reached out, taking the dagger firmly in her hand, and felt the hook behind her navel grab her as she disappeared.

Sirius trotted down the third-floor corridor the next morning as Harry and Ginny were making their way down from the fourth floor. "Harry, I'm afraid there's been a change in plans."

Harry looked at Sirius, concerned. "What's happening?"

"Jon thinks they might have found her," Sirius said after glancing about. "Lupin, Bill, and if it's okay with you, Chris, and I are going to head out in about an hour…"

"Of course, that's fine." Harry grinned. "Part of her job is keeping an eye on you."

"Hey!"

"Remember, this was all your idea."

"Yeah, I reckon you've got me there, kiddo, but I do want at least one female along. I have no idea how to deal with kids."

"Oh, no, no, no," Ginny said as she pushed past Harry and wormed her arms around Sirius' neck. "No, Sirius, you know exactly what to do and say. And I've never as much as said thank you."

"Mmmph, kiddo, you did the one thing that I asked and then you helped rescue my carcass. That means a lot more than words… but, hey, now, don't go and get all mushy on me."

"I'd like to go, Sirius," said Harry.

"I'd like to have you, but you need to stay here, and stay focused." Harry nodded reluctantly. "I'll be back in plenty of time for your birthday, no matter what."

Harry held out his hand, but Sirius ignored it and pulled him into the hug Ginny had not quite released. "Be careful, Sirius," he said.

"Both of you, take care of yourselves," Sirius said.

"We will," Ginny replied.

Sirius went back down the hallway as the two teenagers continued down the stairs. As they approached the basement, Harry remarked, "Everyone says he was responsible for my Mum and Dad getting together, too."

"I owe him an awful lot, then," Ginny said.

"We both do."

Before they reached the kitchen, they met Nicholas Flamel near the bottom of the stairs. "Good morning. Might I have a quick word?"

"Certainly, Professor," Harry said.

"Last night, a bit after midnight, by chance did either of you make a Portkey?"

"No, Professor, we were both in bed then," Harry replied.

"We were still awake; we did talk for awhile. But why?" Ginny asked. "Is something wrong, Professor?"

"Last night, about that time, a Portkey was used to both leave and then re-enter this house. At the exact same time a Portkey was used to enter and then leave Hogwarts. Whoever it was remained at Hogwarts for only a few moments. Perhaps it was Ron or Hermione."

"Was the destination the library?" Ginny grinned. "If so…"

"No; it seems to have been the Great Hall," Nicholas replied. "I had thought perhaps one of you had attempted something new. It is of no great matter, but Minerva was curious. If it originated here, I see little cause for concern, but I will ask your friends shortly."

Monday had been a long, tiring day, filled with lessons. With Chris and Lupin off traveling with Sirius, Harry had asked for extra time for dueling, and the Flamels had agreed. Harry had squared off against Jamie. She had attacked him fiercely, and while he had not been pressed to defend himself, she did manage to knock his feet out from under him once by using the same tactic Dumbledore had—casting a spell towards Ginny. As he glanced towards Ginny, Jamie dived, rolled on her shoulder, and swept his feet out from under him. Jamie had beamed as both Ginny and Perenelle had lectured him about focus; Ginny had effortlessly stepped away from her poorly- aimed spell. Afterwards, remembering what Ginny had said the night before, Harry pressed his attack much more aggressively. It occurred to him this had become the reverse of his own duels with Perenelle: now he stood calmly casting spell after spell while Jamie scrambled in all directions, dodging and ducking. Afterwards, though she was clearly the worse for wear and tear, she'd been in great spirits and had smiled at him all through lunch.

In their session with McGonagall, Ron had finally managed to get his ball of clay to change shape; Harry was now able to deform his at will, and both Ginny and Hermione were approaching a consistent, almost-recognizable shape. McGonagall had hmmm'd over their results, but she refused to speculate what the shapes might represent.

After lessons and the evening meal, Ron and Hermione had taken a quick trip through the Floo to the Grangers to pick up the clothing Hermione had now forgotten twice. Harry and Ginny had climbed leisurely up the stairs, leaving Jamie in the kitchen talking with Madame Flamel. They had settled down to tackle an assignment McGonagall had given them, and had been reading quietly together for the better part of an hour when Jamie entered. Something had changed since lunch; she seemed tense as she challenged him. "Harry, did you mean what you said last night?"

"Yes, but I haven't had a chance to talk with Madame Flamel." He looked at her guiltily. "Is she still downstairs?"

"That's not what I meant. I want to talk to him, to Draco, again, tonight. Will you watch my back? And keep out of it… unless…"

Harry could feel Ginny warning him to tread carefully, that this could be a test.

"Yes, " he replied. "Is there a particular reason for tonight? Or did something happen?"

"Does it matter?" she challenged, moving her hands to her hips.

"It might," Harry replied, carefully keeping his voice calm and trying his best to sound accepting and reasonable. "The better prepared I am, the less chance I'll goof—or that you'll want to knock me around afterwards."

Harry watched as Jamie struggled for a moment; she finally grinned in spite of herself and said, "Okay; something did happen today. I don't know exactly what, but Professor McGonagall called Madame Flamel and told her that Draco got a letter this afternoon. After that, she said he got really upset and stopped sitting outside Professor Dumbledore's door and went back to his room. She said that she asked him about it, but he claimed he didn't know what she was talking about and told her to leave him alone. And that he was really nasty about it, like he didn't care what she'd do."

"Did she do anything?" Ginny asked.

"I don't think so," Jamie replied. "She said she left him to stew in his own broth. Are you going to come, Harry?"

"We need to tell someone…" he began.

"I've already told one of the Professors what I wanted to do and that I'd ask you…" Her hand flashed and the blade Harry had glimpsed the day before appeared. She placed it on the arm of one of the chairs, drew and flicked her wand, and said, _"Portus!"_ She looked at him defiantly. "Are you?"

"How in the…" Harry began as he watched the knife turn blue and vibrate for a moment. He felt Ginny's hand brush his, warning him, and he fell silent.

"No," Ginny said, her eyes locking with Jamie's. "_We_ are! Harry, maybe you should get your cloak. Harry will watch your back, and I'm going to watch his."

"Okay." Jamie nodded.

Harry stood slowly, looking first at his sister and then at Ginny. "Get the cloak, Harry." Ginny watched as Harry walked back into their bedroom to retrieve it. Ginny turned towards Jamie and she asked quietly but firmly, "Is there anything else you haven't told us?"

Jamie seemed to deflate a little as she replied. "I don't think so."

"He's really trying to meet you more than half way. He wouldn't do this for anyone else."

Jamie sighed. "I'm not used to… you know..."

"Just ease up on him a little, okay?" Ginny asked, and Jamie nodded.

Harry emerged from the bedroom carrying the cloak. He gestured towards the knife and asked. "Where will that take us? And are you sure, um, that it will work?"

"I'm sure," Jamie replied, but she looked just a little worried. "It goes to the Great Hall."

"Last night," Harry asked, remembering, "was that you? A portkey? A little after midnight?"

"Yeah," Jamie replied. "I didn't realize… Professor Flamel already figured that out, too."

"How could you possibly have learned how to…" Harry began.

"Later," Jamie interrupted. "I want to do this. Please?"

Harry exchanged a look with Ginny, and then helped her to her feet. "How does it trigger?" he asked.

"Touch," Jamie replied. "I haven't tried anything else."

Harry nodded, then glanced at both girls. "On three? One… two… three…"

A moment later they were standing in the Great Hall. The room was unchanged from the last time they were there, with only the large round table in the center of the room. Harry and Ginny looked at Jamie expectantly. "I… er, I just realized I have no idea where he's going to be."

"He was staying with his Mum somewhere in the staff quarters," Ginny said. "What were you going to do if we hadn't come along? C'mon."

Ginny led the way through the empty corridors and stairways, past the entrance to Dumbledore's office, and into the arched hallway where all of the staff members, other than the heads of houses and Dumbledore, had their apartments. "It'll be somewhere down this corridor. The names are usually beside the doors."

Harry unfolded the cloak, and moving close to Ginny, pulled it over the two of them. "Try to keep the door from closing long enough so we can get in, okay?"

Jamie nodded and started down the hall, glancing at the doorways as she passed. Not quite halfway down the passageway, she stopped and whispered, "This must be it," and knocked.

"Leav' me alon'!" a muffled voice said from somewhere inside.

"Draco?" Jamie knocked again. "Please, I want to talk to you."

There was the sound of glass breaking, then movement inside. After a few moments, the door opened. "Potter," he said, slurring his words. "Are ya happy now? Com' t' gloat?"

"No, Draco. I came to talk to you. And to find out what happened."

"Happen'd?" He laughed harshly. "Nothin' happen'd." He staggered back towards a chair, leaving the door standing wide open; an open bottle of Firewhiskey sat nearby on a small table. A broken glass lay on the floor. Draco paused and looked down at the broken glass. "Ya made me spill m' drink," Draco said as he half sat, half fell into the chair. "B' it doesn't matter. Ever'one should believe in som'thin' and I believe I need 'nother drink." He picked up the bottle and drank several swallows, then leaned back and looked at Jamie. "What th' hell," he muttered and held out the bottle to Jamie. "Better tak' it, Potter. Firs' thing a Malfoy has off'r'd a Potter in a tho'sand years."

Jamie took the bottle, settled on the edge of a worn sofa, and touched it to her lips for a moment before setting it on the floor beside her, as far from Draco as possible. "Thank you. Draco, what happened today?"

Again, Draco laughed. "Nothin' happened. Today, ya know. Nothin' happen'd today."

Jamie tried again. "But you got a letter. A… no, an owl."

"Hate friggin' owls. Nasty birds. All they do is crap o'er ev'rthin'."

"Did you get a letter, Draco?" she asked, gently.

"Who told ya I go' lett'r?"

"Did you, Draco?"

"Waz tha' ol' sourp'ss Mic… McG'ng'll, wazzn't it?"

"Draco, please tell me, did you get a letter?"

"Yeah…"

"What did it say, Draco?"

He laughed bitterly and mumbled something Jamie could not quite make out.

"I didn't understand."

"I sa'd I'd be lik' you."

"I don't understand, Draco."

"N' motha."

"I still don't understand."

With an angry look, Draco, fished through one pocket, then the other and finally pulled out a scrap of parchment and threw it at her. "Giv' me m' bottle!" he demanded.

Jamie reluctantly handed him the bottle and watched as he took a long swig. Draco fumblingly set the bottle on the table beside him and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. She unfolded the parchment and began to read. When she finished, she looked at him for a moment and then said, "Draco?"

He blearily opened his eyes. "Are ya still her'? Why don't ya bugg'r off?"

"What are you going to do?"

Again, Draco laughed bitterly. "Wha' can I do? She's dead 'n' so'm I. Soon'r or lat'r."

"You could go and save yourself."

"Ma'be. Ma'be no'. Bu' doesn' matter. If not Him, the' Father, or Bella; soon'r or lat'r, on' of 'em will."

"Draco, will you let me help?"

"There's nothin' ya can do, Potter!"

"Do you have anything to lose by trying?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Wha' do ya wan' fro' me?"

"Twenty-four hours. Before you do anything, say anything, or even leave this room, you'll talk to me again."

"You're mad."

"I helped you before."

"Fin', fin', jus' leav' me th' hell 'lone."

"Wizard's oath, Draco?"

"Yesh, wizard's oaf, jus' leav' me 'lone now."

"I need a little time." She stood, stepped towards him, and looked down for a moment. He didn't react, even when she reached out and touched his cheek. Silently, she picked up the bottle and left the room. She waited for a few moments, and then closed the door.

Harry and Ginny appeared beside her as Harry swirled the cloak from their shoulders. "Are you ready to go back?" he asked, his expression carefully controlled. Ginny's fingers were meshed with his.

Jamie nodded, and pulled out the knife and looked up and down the passageway. Harry realized what she was doing—looking for a place to rest the blade—and held out his hand and said, "Let me."

Jamie gave it to him and Harry made a quick motion with his wand and said, _"Portus!"_ The blade again flashed blue for a moment, and Harry instructed, "Just touch it." When both girls placed a finger on the blade, Harry said, "Home!" and a moment later they were back in the fourth-floor sitting room at Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, mate, where've you been?" Ron asked, standing in the bedroom door. "Everyone's looking for you."

Harry looked at Jamie, "I thought you said you'd told them," and then turned back towards Ron. "Is something else wrong?"

Ron raised an eyebrow as he replied, "Madame Flamel is looking for you, Harry. She seemed rather anxious."

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere here, looking for you," Ron replied.

"Okay, see if you can find her; then wait for me here, would you? And Jamie?"

"I'll wait,' she said.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry asked.

Perenelle, who had been walking down the third floor corridor, turned towards Harry with a worried look. "Yes, _lapin,_ I did."

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked. He couldn't remember Madame Flamel looking worried quite like this before.

"Brian—Albus' condition is deteriorating."

"Oh, no."

"Cassandra has proposed…." She sighed. "Perhaps the best way to describe this is that it is a possibility, which we shall now attempt. There is no time to go into detail, however. We cannot make the attempt here, and once it has begun, the process cannot be interrupted. Nicholas, Cassandra, and I must go to Hogwarts, and we must also utilize the skills of Minerva and Severus. There will be no lessons for at least the next two days. And short of a great calamity, once begun, the ritual cannot be interrupted. To do so would endanger both Cassandra and Brian."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Perenelle shook her head and then looked at him for a moment. "I am uncomfortable that our ranks are so thin. With Sirius, Remus, Chris, and Charlie already gone, I am concerned."

"We'll be okay."

"Even so… Harry, you should know that Jamie has somehow mastered the Portkey spell."

"I know."

"Did she tell you?"

"No, she showed me. And she… she insisted on talking to _him_ again."

"She asked you?"

"Yes, but…" He had intended to tell her what had just happened.

"_Bon_. Then I need not be concerned for now." Perenelle interrupted. "I am sorry, Harry, but our time is short."

"Good luck,_ Grand-mère_."

"May fortune favor the foolish, _lapin_. Take care_._"

Harry walked slowly back up the stairs to the fourth floor. As he parted company with Perenelle, a sense of unease descended on him; it was particularly troubling that he was unable to figure out why. He entered the sitting room; Hermione was there, sitting on one of the sofas beside Ron; Jamie sat in one of the chairs, and Ginny was on the other sofa. He settled beside Ginny and announced, "Lessons have been cancelled for at least the next two days. Dumbledore's worse, and they're going to try and do—well, something."

"I could tell something had happened when we came back through the Floo," Hermione said. "Cassandra Trelawney was downstairs, and the Flamels seemed to be in a panic."

"She didn't tell me much more than that," Harry said, "other than I think she was worried about no one being here to keep an eye on us."

"At least the truce is holding," Ron said. "A couple of days off isn't all bad. It is supposed to be the summer holidays, after all."

"But we should continue on our own," Hermione insisted. "We were mostly dueling this week, and we can certainly continue the Animagus…"

"Wait!" Jamie objected. "We can't just…"

"Jamie," Harry interrupted. "What did that parchment say?"

"Parchment?" Hermione asked.

Jamie pulled it from her pocket and handed it to him as he explained. "Earlier, Jamie… heard that something had happened to Malfoy, and that he'd given up trying to catch Dumbledore, and that he was upset. Um, she wanted to find out why…"

"If Malfoy's unhappy, that can only be good for us," Ron said, grinning.

"Yeah, so she went and talked to him again." Ron started to say something, but seeing the look on Jamie's face, apparently thought better of it. Harry continued. "Malfoy was seriously pissed, but Jamie got the letter from him." Harry unfolded the parchment. "Hey, this is blank!"

"It wasn't earlier," Jamie objected, holding out her hand. Harry gave her the parchment. "It's not blank," she said, staring at him.

"May I see it, Jamie?" Hermione asked, as she slid to the edge of the seat and Jamie handed it to her. "It's blank for me, too."

Hermione took out her wand and started to cast a spell, but Harry stopped her. "Wait. If it's charmed and Jamie can read it, let her do that first."

Hermione nodded. "Did Malfoy give it to you?" she asked, as she handed Jamie back the parchment.

"Yes."

"That might explain it, Harry. There's a security charm that…"

"Fine," Harry said. "Let's find out what it says first."

"Draco," Jamie read, "You may count yourself fortunate that you followed a portion of my instructions. Our Lord was most displeased, but his anger has lessened since you delivered the traitor. You are to return home before sunset on Wednesday. The Dark Lord has given you the singular honor of dispatching the traitor, and has also decreed that the honor of completing our bloodline shall fall to you. If you obey my instructions, there will be no sanction for your prior failures. Should you fail, you will feed the… I'm not sure of this word…Me-li-noe… and it's signed, Lucius."

"How was that word spelt?" Hermione asked. She had scribbled rapidly as Jamie read from the parchment.

"M-e-l-i-n-o-e," Jamie replied.

"I've read that somewhere," Hermione said.

"What does it all mean?" Ron asked.

"I thought they were going to kill his mother," Jamie said, horrified. "But they're trying to force him to kill her—or they'll kill him."

"Either way, at least one less Malfoy," Ron said. "What's wrong with that?"

"It was Mrs. Malfoy who cast the tying vote at the Ministry," Ginny said, as Jamie glared at Ron.

"Can't we do something?" Jamie asked.

"She's mental," Ron muttered.

"I don't see how," Harry said, warning Ron with a glare to back off. "Even if the entire Order were available, trying to target Malfoy Manor would be foolhardy. Sirius and Lupin are gone, Dumbledore's hurt, the Flamel's aren't here… we wouldn't even get close."

"What if Draco could get us in?"

"And what," Ron challenged, glaring back at Harry. "And trade all us for his Mum? No, thanks. Malfoy deserves whatever he gets."

Jamie stood angrily. "I don't care, I'm going to try…"

"Try and get yourself killed," Ron growled.

"Wait," Harry said. "What could we do?"

"You could talk to him…" Jamie began.

"Malfoy? Talk to Harry?" Hermione said.

Harry held up his hands. "Wait. Jamie, she's probably right. I don't think he'd talk to any of us."

"You're not even willing to try." Jamie said as she stepped further back. Somehow the knife made its way onto the back of a chair, and Jamie's wand slashed through the air. _"Portus!"_

"Jamie! Wait!" Harry insisted. "Please."

"How'd she…"

"Not now, Ron!" Harry commanded. "Jamie, please!"

"I'm not going to give you a chance to stop me, Harry."

"I… I won't."

"You won't try to stop me? You'll try and help me find a way? Wizard's oath?"

Harry glared at Hermione. "You HAD to teach her that, didn't you?" Then to Jamie, "Yes, dammit, Wizard's oath. What do you want me to do?"

"Talk to him," she asked. There was both demand and pleading in her voice.

"Okay! But I want your oath that if he won't talk to me, or if he says that it's impossible, you'll drop all this."

"I'll drop this if he won't talk to you. Wizard's oath," Jamie said. "But he WILL talk to you, even if it's the last thing he ever does."

"I can't believe you're even considering this," Ron complained.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Harry demanded. "How do you want to do it?"

"It might be easier if we went now," Jamie said. "Before it all wears off."

"All right." Harry looked at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. "Ginny and I will go back…"

"No! All of us will," Hermione said. Ron looked reluctant, but nodded. "But the two of us, maybe Ginny too, should use your cloak."

"Three of us would be awfully tight," Ginny observed. "But we can try."

"I think that would be best," Hermione said.

"Where does that Portkey go?" Harry asked.

"To the hallway outside his door," Jamie said.

"Can you really make a Portkey?" Hermione asked.

"I listened to you explain it enough times," Jamie replied, causing Harry to glare at Hermione again.

"Her last one worked," Harry said as he and Ginny stood. He tossed the cloak to Hermione and walked towards Jamie. Sighing, he said. "Okay… on three. One… two… three."

"Draco!" Jamie stood over him with Harry a bit behind and to the left of her. "Draco!"

His eyes finally opened; he looked at her blearily and muttered, "You again."

"You promised to talk to me again."

"Yeah, yeah." Then Draco seemed to become aware of Harry standing behind her. "Potter!" he spat, and acted as if he were searching for his wand. After a moment he fell back against the chair. "Go ahead, Potter, laugh it up. You've won."

"No!" Jamie said. "It's not why I brought him."

"Blood's thicker than water. I'm not that much of a fool. Enjoying yourself, Potter? The Dark Lord may take care of me before he finishes you."

"Draco," Jamie said, softly. "Please… how can we help?"

"Simple," Draco said with just a touch of his indolent drawl. "We storm Malfoy Manor, which is secured almost as well as Hogwarts, free Mother from the Dungeon, and stroll out the front door with the Dark Lord's blessing. We and ten thousand Aurors, that is."

"What if we sneaked in?" Jamie asked.

"You couldn't possibly…"

"Could you?" she pressed.

Draco sat up and looked thoughtful for several moments. "Maybe… but one person couldn't do it."

"Let me help," Jamie said.

"Why would you want to?" Draco asked, and turning to Harry, "And why would you lift a finger?"

"Your Mum, at the Ministry, she did the right thing."

"And what has it cost her?" Draco said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Nothing permanent—yet!" Harry said. "Do you want to give up, Malfoy? And just wait patiently for the Melin—whatever it is."

"Melinoe." Draco said.

"And what was that about your bloodline?" Harry demanded.

"I… I am not entirely sure," Draco said. "Father has mentioned it from time to time. Once he told Mother that he'd never wished to marry her, but given a choice of her or her sister… and it had been for nothing since I did not have it."

Suddenly a chilling possibility occurred to Harry. "Can you get us inside there, or not?"

"The three of us?" Draco asked.

"No, Malfoy, the six of us," Ginny said, as she swept the cloak aside.

"Have you lost your effing mind?" Ron hissed, as they climbed down the stairs. "This is beyond mental, beyond loony…it's… it's…"

"No one said you had to come!" Harry replied angrily. "I said Ginny and I would come here, and you two wanted to tag along."

"Tag along, is it?" Ron said, menacingly. "Just who in the bloody hell do you think you are?" Hermione grabbed his arm, and half spinning him around, whispered savagely. Nothing else was said as they walked through the castle, though Ginny seized Harry's hand. They entered the Great Hall and walked to the round table in the center, their steps echoing and re-echoing through the almost empty room.

Harry took a seat and watched as the others found places nearby. "Ron, I don't want to fight. You don't have to do this; just go on back to…"

"No!" Ron interrupted. "I'm not going back!" He looked at Harry defiantly for a moment, and then his expression softened. "Harry, think for a moment. This is Draco sodding Malfoy. You've said it yourself—he'd sell out his own Mother."

"You're wrong," Jamie said.

"Fine!" Ron said. "But he'd sell out our lot in a heartbeat."

"Voldemort doesn't make deals like that, at least… and keep them," Harry said.

"Okay, but even if Malfoy were pure as the driven snow, why in Merlin's name should any of us risk our arses for him?"

"He didn't…" Jamie began.

"You heard what I promised Jamie," Harry said.

"Reason with him, please!" Ron muttered toward Hermione.

"Jamie, what you're pushing for could be suicidal," Hermione said. "Harry's not ready to face Voldemort."

"Maybe Voldemort isn't ready," Harry said. "He was attacked by the same creature that attacked Dumbledore… and the truce has continued without explanation."

"It didn't sound like it from that letter," Hermione said. "Ginny, you haven't said anything about all this."

"I'm with Harry,' she replied simply.

"We can at least listen to what he says first," Harry said.

"I still don't like it, Harry," Hermione said, as Ron nodded in agreement. "And you did promise Dumbledore that you'd seek advice and counsel before placing yourself at risk."

"We can't talk to any of the teachers. The Flamels, McGonagall, even Snape can't be reached for a couple of days… and that would be too late. Sirius, Lupin, and Chris are gone," Harry said. "And I can't see involving any of the others."

"Is it asking that much just to listen to him?" Jamie asked.

"Yes!" Ron and Hermione said together as the door opened and Draco entered. He had changed clothes and his hair was damp from the shower.

Draco walked slowly toward the table and took a place with two empty seats between himself and Jamie. Nothing was said for several moments and then Harry asked, "How could it be done, Malfoy?"

"Malfoy Manor is in Wiltshire, though its location is unplottable. None of you could gain access via Floo, Apparition, or Portkey: the defenses are designed to place anyone making such an attempt directly into a holding cell in the dungeon. And your presence would be known long before you reached the Manor if you approached overland."

"That sounds like there's no way in," Ron said and then looking at Jamie, "Well, we did try."

Harry glared at Ron and then observed, "You didn't mention flying."

"Flying just might be possible," Draco replied. "It would require some careful maneuvering, but it should be possible."

"Yeah, right, and just why would there be those sorts of holes?" Ron challenged.

"Because Father was always concerned that his defenses might one day be turned against him." Malfoy looked at Ron. "By an uninvited interloper, like your father."

"He's been in several raids there," Ron said proudly.

"And found nothing." Draco smirked.

"So how do we fly in?" Harry asked. "Brooms?"

"That was how we were to escape, if necessary," Draco replied.

"What next?"

"It would be necessary to land to the west of the house, and then approach the manor through the topiary garden, being extremely careful not to touch anything there. There is a concealed entrance to the basement. This door is not alarmed, but only opens from the inside, and any use of magic would be detected. However, there is a small gap at the bottom of the door."

"And that would get us inside?"

"Yes," Draco said. "Mother would no doubt be kept on one of the lower dungeon levels. Ordinarily this would make it simpler; but if the Dark Lord is there, there are concealed and fortified rooms on the lower levels that he would use, and there may be much movement back and forth." Draco described the lower levels of the manor house and the wards and protections they would find there.

"Could we get out the same way?" Hermione asked.

"What I have described was intended as an escape route out, Granger."

"When?" Harry asked.

"It should be obvious that a meeting is planned for Wednesday night," Draco said. "And I am certain that even Weasley has discerned that it would be safest to approach under cover of darkness."

"So that means that it has to be tonight, or tomorrow night," Hermione said.

"Very good, Granger, and you did it without a trip to the library, too." Draco smirked again.

Harry stopped Ron from making a retort with a sharp glance. "Is either better?"

"The earlier the better. It is common for those having business with the Dark Lord to arrive early," Draco said, "But if going from here via broom…"

"Not from here, Malfoy," Harry interrupted. "How close can we get?"

"Stonehenge," Hermione said. "That's in Wiltshire. And I've been there."

"It would be about forty minutes via broom. But how?"

"By Portkey," Harry said. "You have a broom, Malfoy?"

"No. But I do have an Invisibility Cloak. It is concealed here, in Hogwarts."

"You have an Invisibility Cloak?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. How else do you think I've watched you, Chang, and Bell in the Prefects' bathroom? White cotton just isn't your color."

"Leave it!" Harry ordered. "We need a few minutes to get ready. Get your cloak. We'll meet you back here in thirty or forty minutes."

"Wait," Hermione said. "Give me one reason we should trust you, Malfoy."

"Because the enemy of my enemy is my… ally. Temporarily, anyway."

"I want a Wizard's oath," Hermione insisted.

Draco started to respond angrily, but Jamie pleaded, "Please, Draco."

"Fine! We are allies until Mother is rescued and all are back here, at least those who survive. Wizard's oath."

"Are you happy?" Jamie demanded.

"Get your cloak," Harry said again as he held out a hand to Jamie. She placed the dagger in Harry's hand. _"Portus!"_ A few moments later, Draco stood alone, the surprise still written across his face.

"Get changed, and get your brooms," Harry said, as the sitting room came into focus around them.

"Harry…" said Ron.

"Or stay here. Either way. If you're going, be back here in dark clothing and with your brooms in twenty minutes." He waited for a moment until they walked through the door towards the stairs, and then turned towards Jamie.

"Don't even think about it, Harry. I'm not staying here. If you try to leave me, I'll follow."

"You're not ready for this," he said flatly. "You know Voldemort wants you as badly as he wants me, maybe more. If you're going to go, I want you to take my cloak, and stay under it."

"That's not…"

"Jamie," Ginny interrupted. "Halfway?"

"All right," Jamie said. "And Harry?" She hugged him. "Thank you."

"Ginny, do you know where Charlie or Bill keep their brooms?" Harry asked.

"No, but the twins did have theirs here. And they have Firebolts."

"That'd be even better. Would you see if you could 'borrow' them? And Jamie, get changed. Something dark."

Twenty minutes later they had gathered in the sitting room. Ginny had retrieved the two Firebolts from the twins' room, one of which Hermione reluctantly took. Ginny told them that something seemed to be going on around Penny's room, but Molly had asked her to stay out of the way. Harry gave Jamie the Invisibility cloak, while Hermione made two Portkeys—one to return them to Hogwarts, and another, using the familiar key ring that would toggle between Hogwarts and Stonehenge.

"I still can't believe we're giving Draco bloody Malfoy the time of day," Ron muttered.

"He did have a point," Hermione said. "The enemy of my enemy is my ally."

"I just hope he remembers whose side he's on."

"Enough," said Harry. "Let's go."


	34. Chapter 33: I Can See for Miles

**Chapter 33 – I Can See For Miles**

"Here's a broom, Malfoy," Ron said, smirking. They were standing between the Slaughter Stone and the outer ring at Stonehenge. "You're going to have to make do with a hand-me-down."

"What Weasley family heirloom is this? Is it a Comet 140? Or perhaps an Oakshaft 79?" Draco asked, his lip curling. "Wait… this is a Firebolt."

"Quite right," Ron said, carefully holding his Firebolt II so the logo showed clearly in the moonlight. "Last year's model. Oh, wait, you're still using a Nimbus 2001, aren't you, Malfoy? This'll be a giant step upwards for you. You'd best be careful; the Firebolt has much finer control than you're used to.

"I hardly need a…" Draco said.

"That's enough," Harry interrupted. "How do we do this, Malfoy?"

"The first half-hour should not matter, though it will be to our advantage to stay high to avoid any chance observation. As we approach the manor, it will be necessary to go very high—somewhere over ten thousand feet. Then, we will..." Malfoy paused, looking at Hermione, who had turned visibly green, even in the dim moonlight. "Granger, the height makes no difference. After five or six seconds, you're at terminal velocity. Being higher simply means that you will have longer to savor the view as you fall."

"Nobody's going to fall!" Harry said, trying to give Hermione a reassuring look. "What next, Malfoy?"

"We drop almost all the way down. It is important that we drop vertically. We have a very narrow zone in which to descend. Next, across the manor grounds, we will want to stay very low, rising to no more than twenty or thirty feet. You will need to follow my path closely. The route we will follow will be less than ten feet wide in places. Once we are to the west of the manor, we will land adjacent to the topiary garden, and then make our way to the house."

"And how do we get through the door?" Hermione asked.

"Through the crack at the bottom." Draco said.

"But you said we couldn't use magic," Ginny observed.

"Not on the door or the house," Draco replied.

"But outside it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, as long as it is not cast upon the house or the door," Draco replied, rolling his eyes.

"I have an idea," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But I'll need to see the door first."

"Are you sure this hasn't all changed?" Harry asked.

"I cannot be certain, but I do not think there has been sufficient time. It would be a huge undertaking to rework the wards. Some of them have been in place for generations. Are you losing your nerve, Potter?"

Harry ignored the taunt. "Let's go. We don't have a lot of time."

Draco mounted, kicked off, and sped northeast. A second later, five other brooms followed him, speeding off into the night.

Initially, he led them in a sharp climb until they had reached a height of several hundred feet. Once there, Draco continued to climb, but at a slower rate. After flying for several minutes, Harry noticed that the air had grown much colder. He watched as Ginny cast three warming spells, first on herself, then on Jamie, and then on Hermione, who was holding rather tightly to her broom with both hands. The older girl nodded her thanks, while Harry hoped they would not encounter a situation where they would need wands or be forced to maneuver. Other than making a few loops of the Quidditch pitch—at low altitude and speed—her last trip on a broom had been a disaster. After a few moments, he cast a warming spell on himself.

They had been flying over half an hour, slowly climbing the entire time, when Draco finally slowed. Harry was sure that they were at least ten thousand feet up; in addition to the cold, the air was noticeably thinner at this altitude. Draco seemed to be studying the ground below them very closely; Harry could make out a network of what looked like hedgerows below. He continued forward for a few seconds more, stopped, moved forward again and finally stopped. "Here is where we descend. Vertically. No spiral loops, Granger, or bad things happen."

"Bad things?" Hermione asked, shakily, as her hands tightened on the broom.

"You will trigger the wards," Draco said, carefully enunciating each word.

"It's okay, luv," Ron said, maneuvering beside her. "I'll stay beside you the entire way."

Draco began the descent, carefully keeping his movement vertical. Harry motioned for Ron to go next, and when he and Hermione had dropped fifty feet below them, he motioned downward to Ginny and Jamie. When they had stopped, Harry had moved closer to Jamie, and Ginny was now on her other side. Jamie rolled her eyes at them as they started down.

Half an hour later they were hovering a few feet above the ground. "There will be very little margin for error," Draco said, urgently, though in a soft voice. "It would be advisable that you not touch the ground—or anything else, for that matter. Fly directly behind me, and follow my turns exactly."

Draco started slowly, weaving a path through the fields, trees, and outbuildings. Hermione followed; then Ron, Jamie, and Ginny, while Harry brought up the rear. Harry was surprised by how slowly Draco was going; he often slowed and studied the landscape ahead very carefully. They had started to the south of the manor house, and had slowly worked their way around the long way to the west side, at one point carefully flying through the inside of a gazebo somewhere on the grounds. Draco finally touched down outside a thick hedge near an arched gateway.

"Once we pass through the gateway," Draco whispered after they had landed, "you must use extreme caution not to touch any of the shrubbery, and allow none of it to touch you."

"Touch us?" Ron asked, softly, as they reduced their brooms to pocket size.

"Yes, Weasley, do not allow it to touch you. Move around it warily. It is enchanted for the express purpose of keeping people—like you—out."

"Malfoy… we're here to get your Mum," Harry objected. "We're supposed to be working together."

"And you need to understand, Potter, that this garden was not intended as a pleasant place where one would take an evening constitutional, as one might do at Hogwarts. It is intended to lure someone like you or Weasley into a sense of false security. An attempt to hide in or near one of these shrubs might be fatal, and would certainly alert those inside to our presence. And they do move." Draco moved forward cautiously, and stepped through the gate.

They kept the same order as they had when flying through the Malfoy Manor grounds. Draco had not been exaggerating; the shaped shrubbery bent and twisted as they approached. All of them, including Draco, ended up twisting and turning as they moved stealthily forward. Finally, they moved into a narrow open space alongside the manor house, and Draco led them to a small door, offset into the wall near a large chimney.

Hermione pushed her way to the front and looked carefully at the door. "We can use magic here? Without being detected?"

"As I said, as long as you do not cast a spell on the house or the door. Otherwise the gardeners would be unable to work."

"I know what can get under that door," Hermione said, as she moved her wand in a complex pattern. Harry thought at first that Malfoy had disappeared, until he saw something white moving at their feet; looking closely, he thought surely, no, Hermione wouldn't… but she had. Malfoy had been transfigured into a white, albino ferret. Ron and Ginny clamped their hands firmly to their mouths, while Jamie looked from them to Hermione to Harry, trying to understand what was happening. "Look, Malfoy, stop wasting time. Like that, you can get under the door. You can climb and you can manipulate whatever has to be manipulated. Get moving."

The small ferret stood on its hind legs for a moment, chattering angrily at Hermione, and then it disappeared beneath the door. A moment later, Harry heard a click as the door unlocked. Hermione opened the door slowly, then stepped through, followed by Harry and the others. Draco was waiting, and immediately began chattering at Hermione as soon as she entered. She whispered, "If I can change you back in here without setting off alarms, stay there. Otherwise, go back outside." Draco remained in place, and after a second, began to chatter again. "Harry, maybe we should leave him like this?"

"He's a lot cuter that way," Ginny observed, as Jamie objected.

"Turn him back, Hermione," Harry said. "We need him to find our way."

"Okay," she said; but turning towards the ferret, she added, "Just for the record, Malfoy: white—white fur, that is—is your color. _Finite Incantatum_."

Draco glared at Hermione as he resumed his human form. "Malfoy, should the door be locked again?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, pushed past Hermione, and did something to the knob. "Done. If you should ever…"

"Let's get your Mum, Malfoy," Harry said. "What kind of reaction will there be if anyone sees you?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "As I was expected—or commanded—to be here, perhaps none."

"We can all try to stay under the cloaks, or the five of us can," Harry said.

"I will go openly," Draco decided. "It would be difficult to fit three under the same cloak with Weasley, given his height, and this way I can attempt to cover for any noise."

"Okay, Malfoy, your cloak," said Harry, holding out his hand. Malfoy gave it to him, and Harry held it out to Ron. "You and Hermione use this one." And turning towards Ginny and Jamie, he said, "Jamie, Ginny and I will go with you under the other one."

A moment later the cloaks were arranged, and Draco carefully led the way forward. They could hear an occasional snatch of conversation now and again, and the sound of movement elsewhere in the house, but they encountered no one as Draco led them further and deeper into Malfoy Manor.

They had just descended a narrow stone staircase; Draco had whispered that the dungeon cells were nearby, when a robed figure walked up from behind and greeted Draco. "Welcome home, Draco! Have you come to see your play pretty?"

"No. Why, is it here?"

The Death Eater, whom Harry did not recognize, though he thought the man bore a resemblance to Goyle's father, replied, "Yes, indeed, and a pretty she is. And feisty, too, she was, when she was brought in. Though a few days in the cage have fixed that. She can't stand up on her own now, though that will hardly be a problem, will it, boy?" The man laughed.

"I had come to see Mother, to show her that her attempt to confine me to Hogwarts had failed," Draco said scornfully. "Is the traitor here?"

"No, Lucius ordered that she be confined to her rooms. Even if she is to die, she is still a Malfoy, as he said."

"Very well, show me this 'play pretty.'"

The Death Eater led Draco along a corridor that opened into a larger room with a number of cells down each side. As far as Harry could tell, all of them were empty; but a small circular cage sat near the center of the room and was occupied by something. The cage was tall enough for someone to stand upright in, but almost nothing more. As he looked closer in the dim light, Harry realized the person held in the cage was wedged awkwardly inside; the comments the man had made about her not being able to stand suddenly made sense. Draco lit a light at the end of his wand, and Harry realized it was a young girl, perhaps around Ginny's age, clad only in what appeared to be undergarments. "Told you she was a pretty," the Death Eater said, laughing. "We all wanted to break 'er in for you, but Lucius put 'er here, as much for her protection as to soften her up a bit for you."

The girl slowly turned her head towards the light, and Harry almost gasped out loud. The possibility had occurred to him when Draco had discussed his father's marriage, but even so, he had not expected to find her here, like this. The girl in the cage was none other than the one pictured in the passport Sirius had shown him.

"She seems to be a bit on the scrawny side. And rather… common," Draco sneered. "And I had always understood Father to have other plans…"

"The Dark Lord himself has selected her for you, boy."

"Of course. She is certainly adequate," Draco said hastily.

"Oh, she's more than that, lad," the Death Eater said, chuckling, as he stepped forward and reached into the cage. "Though I wouldn't count the lovely Miss Parkinson totally out of your plans." The girl drew back as much as she could, trying to slap his hands away. "This one's still feisty enough. Why don't you stay and get better acquainted?"

"Perhaps I shall," Draco drawled. Harry watched Draco's shoulders slump as the large Death Eater turned to leave the room. After watching him walk away, Harry whispered, "How do we get her out?"

"Potter," Draco hissed, "you're not here to play the hero. We came for Mother."

"We're not leaving anyone behind, Malfoy." Harry's voice, soft but firm, drowned out the other protests. "Not your mother, and not your cousin."

"Cousin? I have no cousins anywhere near her age…" Draco objected.

"She's a Black, like your mum," Harry stated flatly, then, before other questions could be asked, "I'll explain later. How do we get them both out?"

"If Mother is confined to her rooms," Draco said, as he examined the cage, "she will be on the third floor. But we cannot open this cage without alerting Father."

"Why are you doing this?" The girl looked pleadingly at Draco. "And who are you talking to? Please let me go."

After a careful look down the corridor, Harry slid from under the cloak. "We're going to get you out. Don't be afraid, we're friends." Then, turning towards Draco, "How does all this fit in with getting back out? Do we split up? Get her and then your mum? Get your mum first?"

"Give me a moment to think," Draco said, moving so that he could see all the way down the corridor.

"Harry," Hermione said, as she slipped from under the cloak. "She needs healing."

"How much can you do here?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'd be better off if she could at least walk." Hermione moved beside the cage and gently asked, "Have they done anything to you besides leaving you in there?"

Harry moved beside Draco, positioning himself where he could not be seen from the corridor. "Malfoy?"

"I do not see any good solution, Potter. That cage is locked with Father's signature spell. If we open it or tamper with it in any way, he will be alerted to our presence. If we separate, it may be difficult for the other group to find their way out, especially if they are spotted. And if we are discovered, we will have only a short time to make good our escape. To backtrack here might prove fatal."

"Sounds like splitting up will be the best bet."

"Maybe not," Ron said, appearing from under the cloak beside Harry. "Malfoy, you talked your way past that guy."

"The Goyles are not among the sharpest knives in the Dark Lord's kitchen," Draco observed dryly.

"Could you do the same thing with the others? Or your father?" Ron pressed.

"Perhaps. Weasley might actually have a point. And in doing so, we would at least remain together and find ourselves no worse off than we would be otherwise if discovered," Draco said thoughtfully. "And my rooms are next to Mother's. Much would depend on what Father actually knows of the last few weeks."

"The letter…" Harry said.

"It means little," Draco interrupted. "Father would say whatever he felt would be most likely to produce the desired results."

"So you think you can brass your way through?" Ron asked.

"I can think of no better plan," Draco conceded. "It may not work, but I do not see us as any worse off than we would be using any other approach."

"I've done what I could," Hermione said, joining them. "She can at least stand up now, though she's wobbly. She won't be able to run much, if at all."

"Any second thoughts, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"No. Even if Goyle has alerted someone, the faster we move, the less time they will have to prepare. Watch the corridor, Weasley." Draco turned, and he and Harry walked back towards the cage.

"Listen—wait, what's your name?" Harry asked.

"I'm Vela," the girl replied.

"Okay, Vela, I'm Harry and this is Draco. We're going to get you out of there and away from here, but you're going to have to help us out. Draco is going to have to make it look like we're playing along, so that we can all escape."

Vela nodded.

"Draco will lead you…"

"Carry," Draco interrupted. "She should not be able to stand. I will carry her until we reach my room, and from there… Vela, I may need to say, or even perhaps do, things that may be unpleasant. You must be careful not to give us away by reacting in any way whatsoever."

Vela nodded again, and Harry could see she was becoming increasingly frightened.

"And you will only be able to see Draco," Harry added. "We'll be close, but invisible."

"Invisible?" Vela asked.

"No time to explain," Harry said.

"Get back under your cloak, Potter. Once the locks are undone, this room may become crowded."

As Harry slipped beneath the cloak with Ginny and Jamie, Draco did something to three different places on the cage and swung it apart. He swished his wand once towards the girl, whispering for her to remain limp and to act as if she were unconscious."

"What did he do to her?" Jamie whispered.

"Lightening spell," Ginny replied. "Shhh!"

As Draco threw the girl over his shoulder, two robed and hooded figures rushed down the corridor and stormed into the room. Draco turned as they entered. "I do not require assistance," he said coldly.

Both Death Eaters laughed.

"Are you sure you know what to do with that, Draco?" one of them laughed. Harry recognized, but could not place, the voice.

"We could show you if you'd like," the other offered.

"My instructions were clear," Draco said haughtily. "As, no doubt, were yours, otherwise this package would have already been unwrapped. I neither require nor desire assistance."

Both laughed again. "Ease up, Draco. You're living the good life, here."

"Yes, we have to find our own."

Draco tried to return their grins. "Then, if you will excuse me, I must complete my assigned task."

Both laughed again, and one of them squeezed the girl's thigh as Draco walked past towards the corridor. Draco was followed until they reached the stairway; then both Death Eaters continued on to some other destination in the dungeon, while Draco started up the stairs.

They did not encounter anyone else as Draco led them through a maze of passageways and stairways. Harry was certain that Draco was not taking the most traveled or most direct path, which was fine with him, as long as he would not have to find his own way back. They finally emerged into a wider passageway where the carpet was thicker and the dark paneling polished. Here, Draco moved quickly, and opening one of the doors, entered quickly and stood waiting by the door until first Ron, and then Harry, whispered, "Okay." Draco closed the door and cast a locking spell.

Draco lowered Vela onto his bed as Hermione asked, "Could you find her some clothes, Malfoy?"

"Not yet," Draco replied, urgency in his voice. "It would be best if you were to get beneath the covers, Vela, and quickly." Draco pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on a chair, then kicked off his trainers. Seeing the expressions on his companions' faces, he attempted to explain. "My father will come here. It will improve our chances significantly if he does not suspect. Stay under the cloaks, near the walls, and away from the chairs. And Vela, once beneath the covers, please, remove your top garment."

Harry heard Hermione start to object, then fall silent as the door rattled and someone began to pound against the door. He pulled Ginny and Jamie back towards the wall as Draco had suggested, checking to ensure the cloak covered them completely. Draco had thrown back the covers, and he and Vela scrambled beneath them. Draco waited for a moment and then used his wand to unlock the door.

"DRACO!" Lucius Malfoy roared as he entered the room and then stopped, staring, as Draco jumped from the bed and stood.

"Father?"

"Explain yourself."

"Your instructions were clear," Draco said without hesitation and just a touch of smugness. "I left Hogwarts…"

Lucius interrupted, "After defying me and burning several letters."

"After you left me to make my own way home," Draco said coldly. "And upon my arrival I found myself at the mercy of that mad Auror, Alastor Moody, who conducted me to Hogwarts, where Mother then attempted to confine me."

"And how did you learn of her?" Lucius nodded violently towards the girl trembling beneath the covers.

"One of the Goyles told me that there was a 'play pretty' waiting for me, and surprisingly, for once, he seemed to know of what he spoke," Draco replied. "I had initially thought you had prepared a welcome home gesture, but on seeing her, the meaning in your letter became clear…"

"What were you doing on the dungeon levels?" Lucius challenged.

"I had thought that the dungeons would be the most likely place to find you, Father, and I had intended to make it clear to Mother that her attempt to confine me to Hogwarts had failed. However, once I found my new toy, I came back here instead. "

Lucius' eyes narrowed, and then he quickly strode towards the bed and ripped the covers back. Vela screamed, and tried to cover herself with her hands. "She is a feisty one," Draco said, laughing. "Using the cage in that fashion was… instructive, Father. Later, when 'play' time is over, I would like to have the cage brought here."

"That is acceptable, Draco; you should keep your toys in their place. You might find _Cruciatus_, applied at the right moment, to be effective as well, though you must use care not to cause permanent injury to this particular toy. It may be she will bring you years of enjoyment." Lucius stood looking at Draco for a moment. "Draco, understand, that if you hesitate or falter two nights hence, the Dark Lord will kill you—slowly and painfully—without any hesitation. However, should you succeed at both tasks that you have been assigned, you shall enjoy a place in the new order second only to mine, at our Lord's right hand."

"I understand, Father," Draco replied. "And I am ready—no, eager—to begin."

Laughing, Lucius swept from the room, slamming the door behind him.

After Lucius Malfoy had departed, Draco locked the door with his wand and sat down on the edge of the bed, his normally pale complexion now ashen white. Vela had pulled up the covers again, and was sobbing quietly into one of the pillows as Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped from beneath the cloaks. Draco stood, and walking across the room, rummaged about in a tall wardrobe before extracting some clothing.

"Here," Draco said, thrusting a pair of jeans and a rugby shirt towards Hermione. "You should be able to transfigure something acceptable from these."

"That was well done, Malfoy," Harry said, as Hermione took the clothes and moved next to Vela. Ginny slipped from beneath the cloak and joined her, after whispering for Jamie to stay put.

"I hope I have bought some time," Draco replied. "As you saw, Father was suspicious."

"What next?" Ron asked.

"Years ago, there was a door between Mother's rooms and this room, when it was set up as," a strange expression crossed Draco's face before he continued, "my nursery." He glanced at both Harry and Ron before continuing. "Perhaps a year or two before Hogwarts, I blocked the interconnecting door with that wardrobe. To the best of my knowledge, it is not blocked nor locked from the other side."

"That's brilliant, Malfoy," Ron said, grinning. "You don't think there'll be any sort of spell?"

"I cannot be certain; Father is thorough, but that door has not been used in years, and it is my hope he will have forgotten about it."

"All right. So, we get your Mum, and then?" Harry asked.

"Some… some healing may be required," Draco said. "Then, we have two choices. We can attempt to leave by stealth, as we entered, or there is a balcony off Mother's rooms. Opening those doors would reveal our intent, but we could take flight directly towards the two outer wards. All we need do is fly under the inner ward, then climb vertically between them, then go over the outer shield."

"Wouldn't we be sitting ducks while we climbed?" Ron asked.

"If they understood our intent, yes. They could attempt to cut us off, or even alter the wards."

"What about the way we came in?" asked Harry.

"The cloaks," Ron said. "We're talking about trying to conceal two more people, one who's weak and another whose condition we don't know."

"Malfoy, I'm taking these trainers and socks," Ginny said, standing near the wardrobe. Draco nodded absently.

"I do not think we can successfully get four under one cloak," Draco said.

"Why don't we get that door open and see what condition your Mum is in?" Harry said. "And decide from there?"

Draco nodded. "In fact, we should move the wardrobe without magic. I did not think of that when I suggested Granger transfigure clothing. Though in truth, if it was detected, it should not arouse any suspicions."

Harry, Ron, and Draco managed to push the wardrobe slowly back from the wall. Draco first attempted to detect any magic, and apparently finding none, listened carefully at the door. After almost a full minute, he turned back towards Ron and Harry. "I don't hear anything. Are we ready?"

Harry took a step back and looked into the room. Vela was on her feet, supported by Hermione while Ginny hovered nearby. "Get under the cloaks," Harry said softly. "We're going to see if we can get in." Harry watched as they disappeared, then nodded. "Ready."

Draco gripped the doorknob and turned it slowly. Harry could see the knob turning in his hand, and after a moment Draco whispered, "It's not locked." He slowly eased the door open a fraction of an inch, and looked into the room. After a moment, he opened the door, and again, after a pause, carefully stepped through.

Harry had motioned to Ron, then started to step forward, when he heard Draco gasp. Entering the room, he stepped to the right of Draco and saw a bloodied figure lying on the bed. Narcissa Malfoy was lying crosswise across the bed, as if she had been tossed there. One of her arms was bent at a strange angle.

As Draco moved cautiously across the room towards his mother, Harry moved aside long enough for Ron to enter, and then he turned and called Hermione. She and Ginny slipped from beneath the cloaks and hurried to him. "Do what you can, Hermione; get her ready to move."

Harry walked towards the balcony doors, followed by Ron and Ginny. "Those are locked, jinxed, and hexed six ways from Sunday, mate," Ron said, after a swish of his wand.

"Yeah, we're not going that way without making a lot of noise," Harry said, sighing. "What do you think?"

"I'd rather get out of here now," Ron said softly. "This place gives me the creeps."

"I don't like it either, Harry," Ginny whispered. "It doesn't feel… right, or something."

Hearing what sounded like an angry exchange, Harry looked back towards the bed to see Hermione working with her wand and Jamie, only half concealed by the cloak, leading Draco away. "You've got to have a talk with her, Harry," Ron said.

"I've tried," Harry replied. "When we're back, you give it a shot. But if I were you, I'd stay out of reach when you do." Harry followed as Jamie led Draco back to his own room and coaxed him into a chair, while she perched on the arm. For just a moment, as he walked towards them, Harry saw an expression on Draco's face he'd never seen before—one of worry, uncertainty, and vulnerability. Glancing up and seeing Harry's approach, Draco's expression faded back into a mask.

"Did you check the balcony doors?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, there are a bunch of spells. We won't get out quietly that way," Harry whispered.

Twenty minutes later Ginny emerged from behind the wardrobe and announced, "Hermione has your Mum ready to travel, Draco. We're almost ready."

"Is she able to walk?" Draco asked.

Ginny hesitated before answering. "Yes, but I wouldn't want to see her have to go far or try to run."

"We don't have a lot of darkness left," Harry observed. "We need to make a decision."

"All things considered, I believe the best option would be to attempt to leave by the way we came," Draco said, slowly. "I am unsure what could be launched against us…"

"And I'd rather not find out," Ron said as he entered the room. A moment later Hermione followed, supporting Narcissa.

"Mother," Draco said as he stood.

"Draco—this is foolhardy," Narcissa said.

"Indeed, Mother, thus the presence of the Gryffindors. But we must now make haste."

"Malfoy, you'll lead like last time. Hermione, you and Ron take Mrs. Malfoy under one cloak; Ginny, Jamie, and I will take Vela under the other. _Somehow_," Harry added to himself.

The cloaks had been arranged and Draco was preparing to unlock the door, when Harry heard footsteps running in the corridor outside, and voices. Draco backed away as the pounding began against the magically locked door. "Back!" Draco commanded. "We'll have to leave from the other room. Get the brooms ready."

As they followed Draco back to Narcissa's room, Harry saw somebody—probably Hermione—levitate the wardrobe in Draco's room against the door, closing the door in the process. But someone was pounding against the door into this room, too. Ginny was casting some sort of spell towards the door as Harry restored his broom. There was a splintering sound from the direction of Draco's room, and he could just make out shouts about a wardrobe. A moment later there was the sound of something crashing, then pounding started on the door they had entered through.

Harry counted quickly; five of the brooms were of normal size, and Hermione was restoring Jamie's. "Can you fly?" Harry asked Narcissa as he looked over the small group now clustered in the middle of the room.

"Yes, I was once a chaser," she replied.

"Okay, Vela, you're with me. Stay behind me, no matter what happens. Hermione, give Mrs. Malfoy your broom, and double up with Ron. Odds are we're going to be doing a vertical climb at full speed, and once we're outside, we're going to need a Portkey. Don't bother with the cloaks."

Harry finished speaking as the door to Draco's room exploded into splinters and Lucius Malfoy charged through, followed by several men, some of them in Death Eater robes. Lucius' eyes focused on Draco. "YOU UNGRATEFUL, ARROGANT, SNEAKING LITTLE BASTARD!"

Draco took a step forward, his eyes ablaze. "NOTHING WOULD PLEASE ME MORE THAN NOT TO BE YOUR SON!"

"HOW DARE…" Lucius began, but Draco shouted over him.

"YOU HAVE NO HONOR!" Draco shouted, then taking another step forward. "Your words mean nothing! You claim that you protect the purity of wizarding blood, but you crawl and grovel before a half-blood! You would turn against anyone to save your own rotten skin!"

"I gave you everything, you worthless whelp, and it all would have been yours some day! Power, fortune…"

"I RENOUNCE YOU, YOUR FORTUNE, YOUR POWER, YOUR GOLD, AND ABOVE ALL THE HALF-BREED SO-CALLED LORD YOU CRINGE BEFORE! I RENOUNCE THE MALFOY NAME! I DECLARE KANLY BETWEEN US, NOW AND FOREVER!" Draco shouted, his chest heaving.

Lucius almost casually raised his wand towards Draco. "_AVADA KEDA_….AAAAAUUGHH!" Lucius Malfoy's unfinished curse ended in a scream as something silver flashed through the room. His wand tumbled from his fingers as he grasped his right forearm where a knife was now deeply embedded. For the first time Lucius seemed to become aware of others in the room. "KILL THEM!" He shouted. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Harry was aware of the other door into the room—the one opening into the corridor—splintering open as those who had followed Malfoy moved to attack. Jamie had somehow moved beside Draco and was pulling him back, while Ginny had turned and was firing a string of Reductor curses against the French doors leading to the balcony. As he looked back towards the charging Death Eaters, he barely had time to raise a shield as a volley of curses struck. He could hear Lucius demanding that they kill all of them, while others shouted that Potter was there, and must be taken alive.

Harry saw several curses fly back towards the Death Eaters from behind him. But from a quick glance back, Ginny's work had been effective. "GET OUT OF HERE!" he shouted. As he watched, he saw Narcissa mount and kick off, and then Ron gather Hermione onto his broom and follow. Jamie and Draco were suddenly behind him, and then Ginny was at his side. As another volley of spells flew their way, he and Ginny raised their shields, protecting everyone.

"I'll take Vela!" Jamie shouted. "You'll need your hands free!" Before Harry could object, Jamie swung the broom handle between Vela's legs and positioned herself.

Draco, meanwhile, had trained his wand on Lucius, who was bending to retrieve his wand with his left hand. _"Accio Knife!"_ Draco commanded. Lucius screamed again as the knife flew into Draco's hand. Just before Jamie kicked off, he quickly reversed the blade and handed it to her.

Harry, Draco, and Ginny backed towards the destroyed doors, Harry and Ginny maintaining a succession of shields. "Go, Draco," Harry said, "they'll need you to get through the wards!" Draco nodded and kicked off.

"Go, Gin!" Harry ordered.

"Together!" Ginny gasped as she ducked a flash of green light. "Now!"

They kicked off together, and after looping over the railing, Harry dived, intending to use the house as a shield for a moment. But he could see figures moving down on the ground, and flashes of multi-colored lights rising from below. After gaining a little distance from the manor house, Harry shot almost straight up; at this point, altitude was their best defense.

A minute or two later they had managed to group together, and Draco had taken point as they sped towards the wards when Harry heard a screech and then felt a wave of cold pass through him. Glancing back, Harry could make out a number of shapes following them…

"The Melinoe!" Draco shouted. "They have freed the Melinoe!"

"You know what that damned thing is?" Harry shouted.

"Yes!" Draco yelled. "It's a demon."

"Gin! It's the creature!" Harry pulled up beside her. "We've got to cast the Patronus!"

"Can we? From brooms?"

"We've got to try," Harry said. "Loop back, then full brake, on three. One… two… THREE!"

As the others flew towards the edge of the Malfoy estates, Harry and Ginny performed a vertical loop and a sloth roll, and were then flying in the opposite direction, braking their Firebolts hard. Harry adjusted his position slightly, and as they came to hover, gripped Ginny's hand. He nodded; then taking their wands in their free hands, they said in unison, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

Their aerial position did not affect the spell; the Dragon formed from the merged light from their wands, roared, and then flew towards the creature. Harry watched for a moment, and then realized that there were other shapes approaching them besides the demon their Patronus had now targeted. "Let's go, Gin."

She nodded and they turned, but Harry could see her flying was off, and then they were suddenly surrounded by the other flyers. Before he could object, Ron firmly stated, "We're sticking together, mate. Are you two okay?"

"Ginny's drained!" Harry responded, and frighteningly, Ginny did not argue.

"Are you okay?" Ron insisted, and Harry nodded affirmative.

"Then take her with you; I'll get her broom," Ron shouted.

"No!" Draco objected. "You take mine, and I'll take hers, and I'll help her over." He raised his broom slightly higher than Ginny's, and when Ron was parallel with him, Draco slipped over and onto the back of Ginny's broom, while Ron held the broom that Draco had ridden and Hermione shrank it with her wand. Rising slightly higher again, Draco and Harry managed to manhandle Ginny onto Harry's broom.

Harry could see streaks of light begin flashing behind them as Draco took point and increased the pace. "They are following us!" Draco shouted. "I'm going to keep this height until we're close to the inner ward; then dive, go under it, and then go straight up! Remember the space between the two wards is narrow! Fly straight up!"

Harry held one arm lightly around Ginny; she gripped the broom, but he could feel her struggle to maintain consciousness. He was not looking forward to maneuvering with her like this, and in truth, that spell had taken a lot out of him, too. He focused on following Draco, but was almost taken with surprise as Draco suddenly dived. Tightening his grip on Ginny, Harry followed.

Draco leveled off, skimmed just above the ground for perhaps twenty-five yards, and then, pulling back hard on the Firebolt, shot straight up. Harry watched as the other brooms began their ascent, then pulled back on his handle, following them in a vertical climb. Ginny was pressed back against him as they accelerated upwards. With her in his arms like this, he felt his strength begin to return. Harry realized then, in truth, it was his strength that he now held, and much, much more. He could feel Ginny's trust flowing back through him as the memory of their first confrontation with her father passed through her consciousness in a semi-dream state. What she'd said that night re-echoed through both their memories: _"There's no place safer for me than with Harry."_

After climbing for almost two minutes, Draco finally leveled off and headed back the way they had come. This time he maintained a level flight, which made sense, Harry thought. The most important thing was to put as many miles between them and Malfoy Manor as they could. Then he heard Ron call out, "I think we've got incoming, eleven o'clock low." Harry looked, and could make out something rising towards them, still some distance away.

"Portkey!" Harry called. "We need to stop, quickly, and all get close together!"

As they quickly slowed and clustered together, Hermione withdrew the key ring and expanded it as far as it would go. Harry interlaced his fingers with Ginny's and placed them against the slim metal ring; a moment later Hermione triggered it and the hook grabbed them behind the navel as a volley of colored lights flashed their way.

"She's not here anywhere." Hermione's frustration was evident in both her voice and her manner as she checked Madam Pomfrey's quarters. The portkey had transported them back to the Great Hall; and once there, Hermione had urged that they all go to the hospital wing. Narcissa had almost collapsed as she attempted to dismount her broom, and Draco had insisted that she go, too, instead of attempting to return to their apartment in the staff quarters. He ended up supporting her as she slowly made her way up the stairs, while Harry carried Ginny, barely conscious, cradled in his arms. Vela seemed to be in a daze; after Jamie pried her fingers from the broom, she allowed herself to be led through the corridors and stairways as if she were a zombie.

"We could call," Ron suggested, as he started to pull a communicator from his pocket.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head at Ron, who, after a glace at Draco, left the device in his pocket. "We don't know if she's involved in… you know." Harry eased Ginny down on one of the beds, but continued holding her hand.

"Or she might be back… er, there," Hermione said. "Remember what Ginny said before we left?"

Draco had persuaded Narcissa to lie on another bed and joined them. "My mother needs a healer," he said in a worried voice. "If the matron is not here, I will search for one of the professors."

"Wait," said Harry. "You… you may not find anyone… at least right now. Hermione, is there anything else you can do?"

"Chocolate wouldn't hurt any of us, especially you and Ginny. If she's like she was before, she needs rest more than anything else. You probably do, too." Hermione paused thoughtfully. "Maybe a calming potion for Vela. I did what I could for Mrs. Malfoy back there, but I'm not sure what else to do."

"It is probable she was under _Cruciatus_ for some time," Draco said. "In all likelihood, until she lost consciousness."

"And for something like that," Hermione said, shaking her head, "she needs a real healer, not first aid."

"St. Mungo's?" Ron suggested.

"That would not be my first choice." Draco hesitated before explaining, "Both Father and the Dark Lord have eyes and ears in many places."

"I'm only seeing one option," Harry said, looking first at Hermione and then at Ron.

Hermione nodded slowly while Ron objected, "Oh, c'mon, be serious, mate!"

"I am," Harry replied, his eyes now locked with Jamie's. "Easy versus right," he sighed, "and that's where we'll end up, anyway. Hermione?"

Hermione retrieved the key ring from her pocket as Draco asked, "What does this mean?"

"It means we're going some place where there'll be help," Harry said resignedly, as Jamie grinned at him.

"There's no one here," Ron said, surprised, as he looked around the kitchen.

"Maybe we weren't missed." Harry shrugged; he had expected some sort of reception here as well. Ginny had recovered enough to insist on standing before they had used a Portkey to return to Grimmauld Place, though Harry still largely supported her. She was weak, but Harry could feel her determination not to worry Molly.

"You said there would be help here," Draco said, as he supported Narcissa.

"There is," Harry said. "Dobby!"

A moment later the small House Elf appeared. "How may Dobby be of service to the great…" Dobby stopped in mid stride, looking between Draco and Narcissa. "Harry… Potter?"

"Dobby, is Madam Pomfrey here?" Harry asked.

Yes, the Hogwarts healer, she has been with Miss Penny," Dobby replied, still looking warily between Draco and Narcissa. "She and Mrs. Wheezy and Mr. Percy, they are all upstairs now. Shall Dobby fetch the Hogwarts healer now?"

"No," Harry replied after thinking for a moment. "We'll go up. But we need three rooms set up. She," he said, nodding at Vela, "goes in the room next to Sirius…"

"And Dobby will set up rooms for Lady Malfoy and Master Draco on the right-hand corridor on the second floor," Dobby said. Harry was fairly sure that side of the second floor was otherwise unoccupied, which, all things considered, made sense, at least for now.

"That'll be great, Dobby," Harry said, as Dobby sped away. "Let's go."

When they reached the second floor, Dobby already had a room prepared for Narcissa. With a promise from Harry to bring Madam Pomfrey, Draco helped his mother down the corridor and into the room. After asking Jamie to take Ginny up to their rooms, and Hermione to wait with Vela, Harry and Ron left to find Madam Pomfrey and Molly.

Molly emerged from one of the bedrooms as they walked down the left-hand corridor. "Harry? Ron?" she asked, her concern growing as she looked at them.

"We need Madam Pomfrey…" Harry began.

"Harry! What's wrong? Is it Ginny? Jamie? Hermione?" Molly asked, as Madam Pomfrey entered the corridor, carrying her bag.

"No, they're all okay… It's Narcissa Malfoy, and…"

"Narcissa Malfoy? Here? How?" Molly asked, bewildered.

"She's in the first room on the other side of the stairway." Harry turned, and he and Ron started walking back in the direction they had come. "And I should tell you that Draco is here as well, though he's all right. And another girl, too."

"And what has happened to you, Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey had freed her wand as they walked. "Your system has suffered a shock of some sort."

"I'm okay, really. The girl, her name's Vela; she's the one Sirius has been looking for…"

"Harry! Just what has been going on?" Molly insisted. Harry could see she was becoming upset.

"Mum, he's trying to tell you," Ron said.

"Vela was in a tiny cage where she couldn't sit or lie down for days. Hermione did what she could for both her and Mrs. Malfoy…" Harry trailed off as the Mediwitch pushed past them and pointed her wand at Vela.

"She is in shock and dehydrated, but nothing that rest, fluids, and a dab of chocolate will not take care of," Madam Pomfrey announced; then she whispered something to Molly Weasley. "Now, where is Narcissa?"

Harry pointed to the room and turned back to where Molly was trying to talk to Vela, who answered in monosyllables when she answered at all. A moment later Madam Pomfrey emerged from the bedroom, half leading, half dragging Draco. He was holding a bar of chocolate and a potion; Madam Pomfrey told him in no uncertain terms to take the potion, eat the chocolate, and to lie down until she called for him. She watched until he disappeared into the next bedroom, then re-entered the room where Narcissa was.

"Mrs. Malfoy was in the worst shape," Hermione said.

"I want some answers," Molly said, looking between the three teenagers. "And where are Ginny and Jamie?"

"They're already upstairs," Harry said, then added a little guiltily, "Ginny and I cast the Patronus together. She's exhausted."

"I'm going to look in on Penny for a moment." Molly looked at Hermione, then at Ron, and finally at Harry. "Then I'm going to make hot chocolate, and I will see all of you upstairs. And I will expect some answers."

Harry settled into the corner of one of the sofas, where Ginny lost no time in pressing herself against him. As they climbed the stairs, Dobby had met them and announced that Vela's room was ready; Harry asked him to help Molly in the kitchen. Jamie settled on the far end of Harry's sofa, and Ron and Hermione had claimed the opposite sofa, with Vela between them. Hermione had been whispering constantly to Vela as they had continued up the stairs, and Harry could see that she would at least look where Hermione pointed and would occasionally whisper back as well. He quickly told Ginny and Jamie what had transpired on the second floor.

"Mum's not exactly pleased," Ron added.

"We did what we had to," Harry said.

"Do you know why Madam Pomfrey was with Penny?" Hermione asked. "Something was happening here, or we would have been missed."

"No more than what Dobby told us," Harry said. "And Vela?" He waited until she looked at him. "You're safe here. No one will hurt you."

Vela returned his gaze for several moments before asking, "Why?" But before anyone could answer, she had covered her eyes and was crying. Hermione wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tried to provide what comfort she could.

They sat there for several minutes in silence, other than Hermione's whispering to Vela, until Dobby entered carrying a laden tray, followed by Molly Weasley. Dobby moved a table between the two sofas and placed the tray there, while Molly passed out the steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Ginny exchanged a knowing grin with Harry as Molly gave Vela a particular mug that had been set apart from the others, and a few minutes later Ron and Hermione were dispatched to settle Vela into her room, and then to retire themselves.

"Harry, what happened tonight?" Molly had fussed over them all while they drank their chocolate; but once Ron and Hermione had left, Ron carrying a sleeping Vela, she settled onto the sofa they had vacated.

"You know that Narcissa Malfoy had been at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I know that evil git of a husband had tricked her with a Portkey," Molly replied. "That she wasn't still at Hogwarts."

"She wasn't," Harry admitted. "But Draco knew how to get in. We went with him to get her out. And we found Vela there, in the dungeons."

"Get in? Get in where?" Molly pressed.

"Malfoy Manor," Harry replied, as Molly paled. With help from Ginny and Jamie, he told Molly what had happened.

"Why didn't you say something?" Molly finally asked.

"There wasn't much time," Harry explained, looking pointedly at Jamie. "I tried to talk to Madame Flamel, but she and the other professors were trying to help Professor Dumbledore. Sirius and everyone else weren't here, and Ginny said you were busy with Penny. No! Wait, Mum, there's more."

Harry's eyes became distant, and his expression stern. "Time after time, we've run from them, and every time, people have gotten hurt or died. I ran from Voldemort the night he returned, and Cedric died. I ran at the Ministry from the Death Eaters, and Sirius almost died. I ran again in Atlanta, and we almost lost Hermione. I'm not running any more, Mum, not again, never again! Draco knew how to get us in, and we did. We got his Mum, and we found Vela, and we got everyone back here. And as soon as I'm ready… as soon I can…I'm going to end all this."

Molly closed her eyes for several moments, and finally asked, "How is Vela connected to Sirius? Remus and some of the professors have hinted at something…"

"She could be related to him, or maybe to his brother," Harry replied. "Sirius himself wasn't sure."

"We need to let him know," Ginny reminded him.

"Call him, Harry," Molly said, shaking her head. "I don't know what to do with any of you children any more. None of you listen to me. Not the twins, not Ron, not the three of you. Sometimes I just don't know what to do."

"Think up names for grandchildren, Mum," Ginny said, grinning. "Tell her what the Sorting Hat said, Jamie."

"It said since Harry and Ginny were together, it was bracing itself for a procession of kids in a few years," Jamie confirmed with a smile.

"Honestly, the lot of you!" Molly was unable to keep from smiling along with them.

"You okay?" Chris asked as she slid into one of the seats opposite Sirius. After Harry's call he had slammed the communicator shut and walked to the rear of the cabin, where he paced for a few moments and then took a seat at the small table, facing away from the rest of the cabin. She had waited for the better part of half an hour before approaching him.

"Yeah." Sirius did not look up.

"You were kind of rough on him back there."

"Damned kid…."

"I don't believe that for a second."

Sirius' shoulders sagged. "It's just that… it's every time. Every effing bloody time, I'm not there for him. And then he goes and saves me. And now Vela."

"And he brought everyone safely home."

"But this was my responsibility. And you heard him. He suspected."

"Harry did what you would have. Do you expect him to do what you say instead of what you do?"

Sirius sighed. "I wish he would."

"That's not who he is, Sirius. But you're right about one thing, anyway. We can do better by him. All of us."

"Better?"

"Yeah. Let me think about it." Chris stood and took a step forward, then turned. "And Sirius, when we get back, you didn't say a couple of things you should have."

"What?"

"You'll figure it out," Chris said, as she walked forward.

"Wow, it's a good thing I didn't have to tell him in person," Harry said, as he snapped the communicator closed. "Reckon it's not all bad that it will take a few hours for them to get back here."

"It'll be okay, Harry," Ginny said, as he settled down beside her. "He only went on like that because he was trying to hold back other stuff. Blokes are like that, you know."

"Am I?"

"Sometimes." She grinned wickedly. "Still, I think I learned a few things. Do you think it's really possible to…?"

"Gin! What would your Mum say?"

"I'm… I'm really not sure. Would you like to ask her?"

"No!" Harry said as they both laughed together. "Why don't _you_ ask Sirius?"

"I just might." They laughed together again, and after a moment, Ginny asked, "Harry, about what we did tonight… will it change anything?"

"It will for Narcissa Malfoy, and for Vela and Sirius."

"No, not that. I mean, like what the Sorting Hat keeps singing about."

Harry sighed. "I don't know, Gin. I don't know. Even a week ago I could have never imagined anything like tonight. And you heard what Malfoy said to his father."

"He invoked the blood feud," Ginny said, shuddering. "Kanly is binding magic. He couldn't turn back now if he wanted to."

"Binns said that the last time kanly was invoked was when Gryffindor and Slytherin fought. Malfoy is going to have some issues with his housemates."

"But he also had a lot of influence. And not everyone in Slytherin House supports Voldemort."

"I don't know, Gin. Maybe it will all work out. I'm just worried about Jamie."

"I know. Her motto is a little different from yours."

"Motto?"

"Yours is 'Lead, follow, or get the hell out of my way.' Jamie's is 'Lead, follow, or I'm doing it anyway.'"

"She… was right, this time. I just wish I understood what was driving her."

"You could ask her."

"Any time Malfoy's name comes up, it's usually a bad conversation."

"Maybe you should try."

"Do you think it changes anything, his being here?"

"He doesn't exactly have a lot of places to go."

"I know. But I keep thinking back to what he said about temporary allies."

"He owes Jamie another one, you know."

Harry sighed again. "Yeah, that was wicked. And it took him totally by surprise. I want to talk to Chris about that. We didn't plan this very well."

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't really have a plan, you know, of what to do once we got there. And we only had the two cloaks, which weren't enough. We were pretty lucky, this time."

"But what could we have done differently?"

"This time, maybe nothing. But there are other things we can do. One is to spend some gold, and make sure all of us have things like the cloaks. Ron doesn't have a spare wand, and there are other things Chris probably knows about. And at least a couple of us need to know more about healing charms."

"Harry, we're all working as hard as we can."

"I know, Gin, I know. But I meant what I told Mum. I want to end all this, so that we can live."

"Sirius… or James?"

"Huh?"

"Our first. Should we name him Sirius, or James?"


	35. Chapter 34: Behind Blue Eyes

**Chapter 34 – Behind Blue Eyes**

"Perenelle?" Nicholas gently touched her shoulder.

Perenelle's eyes slowly opened. "What news, beloved?"

"Both have awakened, though only briefly. You have succeeded."

"It was not solely through my efforts, Nicholas. Fawkes and Praetor intervened…"

"I saw, beloved."

"And now… I fear I may have erred, and greatly. Before we left, Harry sought to speak with me; but in our haste, I pushed him to the side."

"You did warn him that Jamie had somehow mastered the Portkey?"

"That I did. But, Nicholas… how could Jamie have mastered the concept of a tesseract without instruction of some sort? She would not have learned that in the Muggle world. The others would have learned in their fourth year, but Jamie? I fear we have missed something, something significant. And Harry… something was amiss."

"Surely he would have told you if it had been something of import…"

"I told him first about Brian."

Nicholas smiled. "I do not believe that anything of significance could have happened, beloved, in such a short time. And no messages were waiting."

"Still…"

"Do you wish to return to Grimmauld Place now?"

"I…"

"Then go, beloved. And we shall follow as soon as circumstances permit."

"Do you understand why Cassandra would make such a demand, and so strongly, that they return there?"

"No," Nicholas sighed, "but I can see many good and sufficient reasons for it."

"Then I shall check on the children, and then return here."

"Satisfy yourself that they are well, and then rest, beloved. And I shall join you soon after. Pymander!"

"Thank you, beloved," Perenelle said as she grasped the Phoenix's tail.

"I thought you were going to sleep all day and all night, too." Jamie was curled on one of the sofas, a book in her lap and her kitten nearby. "Let's see," Jamie counted on her fingers, "Sirius should be here sometime later tonight; Ginny and her Mom went with one of her brothers to Diagon Alley to get some things for Vela; she was up for a few minutes but got sent right back to bed; Draco is still asleep; according to the healing lady he needs to rest in bed for a day or two; and Ron and Hermione are in the library. And I've just been hanging out here."

Harry took a seat on the other sofa. "Sounds like I missed out on a lot. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Are you kidding? Ginny would've killed me!"

"It did feel pretty good. What are you reading?"

Jamie held up _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_. "Hermione said she might work with me later tonight. Uh, Harry… er, thanks… thank you."

"It's okay, Jamie… you were right. But… trust me, at least a little, next time?"

"Sorry." Jamie sighed. "It's not you… it's just, I dunno, I'm afraid, I guess, that… that you're going to act like everyone else has… but you haven't; you haven't, any of the times you could have. But it's still not real easy."

Harry stood and settled against the arm of the other sofa, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. "Jamie…"

She reached up and touched his hand. "Are you sorry you found me?" she whispered.

"No! Never! You know, I'm proud of you."

"Even if you don't dig everybody I hang with?"

Harry wasn't ready to broach that subject yet. "Yeah… I won't let anyone come between us, Jamie, I promise. But do you understand the significance of what Malfoy did?"

"Harry… his name is Draco… Please?"

"Okay." Harry shook his head briefly as he wondered where this would finally lead. "Do you understand what Draco did?"

"He pretty much told his father to go f… er, drop dead."

"It was more than that, Jamie. You heard him say Kanly?"

Jamie nodded. "But I don't know what it means. I don't think Hermione did either; that was what she wanted to look up."

"It… it means a blood feud, a fight until one or the other is dead. It's the same sort of binding magic as a life-debt or a truce. Professor Binns talked about it once in History of Magic. I don't remember a lot about it, but it's pretty scary. The last time Kanly was invoked was about a thousand years ago when…." Harry suddenly stopped as he felt… a tendril of thought… and feeling… from Jamie?

"If… if only I knew how to say… what…what…"

"_It's okay, Jamie. I understand."_ Their eyes met; Jamie's glowing, and Harry's as well, but his also reflecting concern.

Perenelle turned as heavy footfalls thundered up the stairwell behind her. Sirius rounded the corner and continued his rapid climb before spotting Perenelle and jerking to a halt. "What the effing hell were you lot thinking?" he demanded.

"What… what do you mean, Sirius?" Perenelle asked worriedly.

"Were none of you watching?" Sirius launched into a string of invective worthy of a Royal Marine before closing with, "and as soon as we're safely away, they follow that sodding little bastard Draco into Malfoy Manor…"

"Malfoy Manor?" Perenelle turned pale.

"Effing Malfoy Manor!" Sirius stared harshly at the elderly witch for several seconds. "They rescued Narcissa, and found… they found Velpecula. And all this time we thought she was in New Zealand."

"Sirius… Albus' condition was deteriorating rapidly. We were forced to react, and to take action quickly… and in doing so, I sent Harry away when he wished to speak with me…. Is that why you have returned? What has happened?" She studied Sirius' face as hers creased with worry. "Have they returned? Are… are they unharmed?"

"They all got back here," Sirius said, as they began to climb together. "If Harry told me straight, they are all okay, though Ginny was exhausted—the two of them did that funny Patronus together again." Sirius then grinned viciously. "And it seems Jamie knifed Lucius. James would've been proud." They reached the fourth floor and walked towards the half-open doors to the suite. "Oh, and Draco seems to have declared Kanly against his old man."

"Kanly?" Perenelle stood in the doorway, her face etched with concern. "The boy invoked Kanly against Lucius?"

"_Grand-mère!_ Is Professor Dumbledore all right?" As Harry stood he spotted Sirius. "Sirius!"

Sirius tried to look grim as Harry rushed towards him, but a moment later they were both grinning and pounding each other on the back. A short time found them seated, and Harry repeated his question about Dumbledore.

"He will recover, _lapin_. He has regained consciousness, and now sleeps. But I have worried since we parted company, Harry. What was it you wished to tell me, before?"

"It… um, well…"

"Harry… and everyone, all of us, we… we rescued Draco's Mom, and Vela." Jamie said proudly.

Perenelle took a seat on the sofa Harry had vacated. "_Lapin_…why?"

"We did what we had to, _Grand-mère_." Harry glanced at Jamie before continuing. "Narcissa Malfoy is here, now, and so is Draco. And we found Sirius'… well, who he was looking for. She was there, too."

"Where is she, Harry?" Sirius asked. "I had hoped you would all be up here. Is she really okay?"

"She's okay," Jamie replied. "I think she's still asleep downstairs; Ginny and her Mom went to buy her some clothes and things."

"And Jamie?" Sirius grinned wolfishly. "Did you really put a knife in Lucius Malfoy?"

"In his wand arm," Harry answered. "And from across the room… um… Mal…er, Draco owes her, well, another one."

"In short, the five of you and Draco broke into Malfoy Manor, managed somehow to free Narcissa and this other girl, and then escaped to tell the tale?" Perenelle peered intently at a grinning Jamie, then at a more somber Harry, who nodded and with a glance at Sirius and Jamie extended his hand to Perenelle.

Several minutes passed before Perenelle released Harry's hand. "Bravely and daringly done, _lapin_, bravely done. And did I not tell you, Jamie, that Harry would listen to you, no matter what?"

Jamie nodded. "Yes. And he was… incredible."

"Of course he was; Harry's my godson. And you must have been right wicked, too." Turning to Perenelle, he asked, "Would you do that thing… whatever it is you do? I'd like to see Jamie…"

Smiling, Perenelle took Sirius' hand.

"You were incredible, all of you," Sirius grudgingly admitted a few minutes later. "But don't think you're off the hook yet, Harry; we're still going to talk about this. But right now, I want to see Vela."

"Ginny and Mrs. Weasley are back," Harry said; then after a pause, added, "give them a few minutes, and they'll bring her up."

"Cassandra…" His eyes remained closed and his voice was weak, but he felt her grip tighten on his hand and the tendrils of her thoughts reaching towards him. He struggled to open his eyes, rejecting the proffered temptation to drift away again. "Cassie…" He halted as she came into focus beside him.

"Albus," she replied, smiling, rising just enough to support herself with an elbow.

"I do not understand."

"Where should I begin?"

"Indeed. I find us… the two of us… within the mortal realm. And I find your appearance and presence most difficult to explain, and yet… we are bound." Dumbledore's brow creased. "Have I somehow slipped between realities?"

"You have seen fragments of many realities as our thoughts drifted together, Albus, but you have not transited between them. You were injured when a dementor-like creature first attacked Voldemort, and then turned on you."

"That I recall, but nothing further."

"Harry and Ginny joined to summon the dragon…"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "So they did act together the day they brought Sirius back…"

"Yes, and the Melinoe fled."

"The Melinoe? Are you certain?" Dumbledore's face faded from white to ashen.

"From the description, there can be very little doubt." Cassandra waited a moment before she continued. "And afterwards they returned to Grimmauld Place, with both of our barely living forms. Nicholas and Perenelle were able to complete what Voldemort had begun and healed me, but you showed no sign of recovery. You declined slowly until two days ago, when you stopped breathing. The mediwitch managed to sustain you, but she warned us that your condition was dire. At that point, Perenelle agreed to attempt what I had asked—invoking _Anima Iugum Nobilis_."

"Nicholas and Perenelle consented to this?" Dumbledore appeared surprised.

"Not until it was clear there was no other choice."

"Even so, the risk…"

"The choice was clear, and do not forget what I am, Albus. Even so, I do not think Perenelle would have succeeded had not Fawkes and Praetor quickened the spell."

Dumbledore lay quietly as he considered this. "Then… what I remember while dreaming…"

"This last little while, your thoughts have mingled with mine. What you saw were other realities, other possibilities, where different paths were taken."

Dumbledore again lay quietly as he pondered. "But most of them ended," his voice dropped to a whisper, "in disaster."

"Yes. There are a few where hope remained."

"Yes. I remember one in particular… Nicholas and Perenelle were not there… I had been injured in some way…"

"In seeing to one of Voldemort's horcruxes," Cassandra added softly.

"Harry had been taken to the Burrow… and I had used him to recruit Horace Slughorn from retirement."

"I have seen much from that line, my love; it is but one of almost infinite possibilities. At least all hope is not yet lost there, though great evils lie ahead along that path. And, now, you have seen first-hand the nature of the seer. We see the myriad possibilities, and must carefully pick and choose between them, and what they offer."

"What else has happened while I have lain unconscious?"

"Events have largely unfolded as they should."

"From you, that answer is not entirely reassuring." There was a hint of a twinkle in the professor's eyes.

"I understand that lessons have continued. I have thus far met Harry, Ginny, and Jamie; I understand that Ron and Hermione have met with her parents with quite good results, and have at least informally announced their engagement. I am quite impressed with Jamie. She has a drive and determination about her…"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Indeed she does. Has Harry managed to cope?"

"I am afraid that her continued interest in the current Malfoy heir has been somewhat frustrating for Harry, and that could have only been complicated by recent events, but there will be time to discuss all of that later. Her magic is quite strong, and she has a feel for it. I came upon her a few nights ago attempting to master the Portkey."

"The Portkey? She should be years from such an attempt."

"She had listened many times when Hermione was tutoring the others. And her attempts were close: she lacked only an understanding of how the Portkey passes through the normal three dimensions, and that duration is also a component of the spell."

"And what are you not telling me?"

"That I… instructed her." As Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, she continued. "After all, Albus, I am a teacher, or at least I once was."

"That is a Ministry-reserved spell," Dumbledore observed dryly.

"Oh, Albus, honestly, has the last century made you into a stuffed robe?"

"There are many different things at work, Cassie. Helping Jamie in that fashion—when she is both impulsive and accustomed to having her own way—could be quite dangerous."

"Indeed. But remember who and what I am, my love. My not showing her would have been worse. _I know!_"

"And you will not tell me, until it comes to pass, will you?"

Cassandra sat quietly for a moment. "Is it enough to say that I believe this will allow her to begin what your Sorting Hat tasked her to do—to bring unity to the houses? And you will find that cause has been advanced when we return to Grimmauld Place."

"We are returning to Grimmauld Place?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and soon. Have you forgotten the maxim that he who has a partner has a master? You have a partner—and more—now, Albus. As Perenelle might say, what should be, now is."

"You risked far too much… and look how the attempt has changed you."

"Nonsense. No risk would have been too great… I could not imagine a world without you in it." Cassandra grinned fondly at him. "And you, too, are changed, Albus. I believe there may even be some auburn in your hair. Do not look at me in that fashion. You know that the magic must be balanced."

"I would not have chosen this."

"You saw many of the other realities, all of the myriad layers. Would you have chosen any of the others?"

Dumbledore sat quietly for a minute before replying, "No."

"Are you able to rise? I would like to return to Grimmauld Place."

Dumbledore sat up, and then stood. It had been surprisingly easy to do so. He held out a hand to Cassandra, and then, remembering, extended two fingers instead.

"Everything's going to be all right," Ginny whispered, as she and Molly led a reluctant Vela up the stairs. "Sirius is okay; I really like him."

"Ginny's right, dear. And he worked very hard to find you," Molly added.

"Mum talked about him all the time. She was sure he would look for her. Now that it's just… just me…" Vela's voice broke and Molly slipped an arm around her and whispered for almost a minute. Vela finally nodded and continued reluctantly up the stairs.

Reaching the fourth floor, Molly continued to coax the hesitant Vela forward. When they came in the door, Sirius leaped up from the couch and ran towards them; then he slowed, as Vela pressed back against Molly and Ginny. "Velpecula, I'm… er… Sirius. Sirius Black."

"My… father?" Vela took a hesitant step forward.

"I'd like to be," Sirius said quietly.

Vela's face fell. "You were only looking for… for Mum… weren't you?"

"No." Sirius took another step and touched Vela's arm and waited until she looked up at him. "I wanted very badly to find you both."

"But… why?" Vela asked.

"It's… complicated," Sirius replied. "We need to talk, I reckon, and I'll try to explain." Then his expression brightened. "Or I could take you for a ride, maybe show you around a bit…"

"Sirius!" Molly frowned. "Under the circumstances, that's hardly…"

"I'd love to," Vela interrupted, showing the first hint of a smile. "In a car?"

"No," Sirius grinned widely. "Motorcycle."

"Cool!"

"C'mon," Sirius said, pulling Vela after him.

"Honestly, that man…" Molly shook her head as Sirius led Vela back down the stairs, moving quite a bit faster than Vela had in her ascent. "I hope the lot of you would have more sense than to ride one of those contraptions."

"They'll be fine, Mum," Harry said, not quite looking Molly in the eye, as Ginny also carefully avoided her mother's gaze. "Sirius will be careful."

"Still…" Molly shook her head again. "Ginny, would you help me for a few minutes in the kitchen?"

"Sure, Mum. I'll be back up in a bit, Harry."

Harry nodded, stretched, and announced, "I'm going to hit the shower."

Jamie nodded absently, apparently reading again.

"Hi!" Draco reluctantly awoke as something topped with red streaked across the bedroom and began bouncing on the foot of his bed. "Are you awake?"

"Unfortunately, it seems that I am." He stared balefully at Jamie. "Do you have no sense of decorum?"

Jamie looked puzzled for a moment, shrugged, and continued bouncing. "Were you going to sleep all day, too?"

"I might as well. Will you STOP that?"

Jamie sighed and remained still, though still seated on the bed. "How's your mom?"

"Mother. The matron says that she will recover."

"You call her Mother?" Jamie seemed surprised.

"Yes."

"That seems kind of… well, stiff."

Draco looked at her and sighed. "Father would have never tolerated such informality as 'Mum'".

"That shouldn't matter now."

"You do not understand…"

"There's a lot I don't understand. Not just about the magic, but about parents and families and all that. But I'm listening."

Draco sagged back against the pillows. "Does it really matter?"

"It should matter a whole lot. Harry explained a little to me about what you did."

"Then you clearly know too little of our world to understand all of the implications. I have burned all of my bridges; there is no place for me now."

"That I don't understand."

"I have broken all ties with Father, and by proxy, with the Dark Lord and his followers, and that includes substantially all of my house at Hogwarts. Returning there… is not possible. And outside of Slytherin, I have nothing. Weasley and Potter will…"

"Draco." Jamie interrupted. "His name is Harry."

"Calling him Harry doesn't change the past five years… or the past thousand. I don't know why I'm even telling you this. We made a temporary alliance…"

"But you said it wrong, Draco. It's not 'The enemy of my enemy is my ally'. It is 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

"And that is what you refuse to understand. I have no friends."

"You have at least one."

"I…"

"Didn't I do what I said I would do?"

"Yes, but…"

"Didn't I bring help?"

Draco reluctantly nodded.

"Am I your friend?" Jamie demanded.

"Yes." Draco finally answered after a long wait. "I do not know why. I do not know why you helped me back in the States. And why you would do what you did here… there has been nothing in it for you. Why did you help me?"

"Because you needed somebody." Jamie looked into Draco's eyes for a moment, and then lowered hers. "Maybe a couple of reasons. A few times I was at the end of my rope, and someone unexpectedly helped me: a ride, a few dollars, maybe just some food. And I wanted to make a difference for somebody. Maybe some other things, too."

"You would have done better to have gone around a block to the left or right and left me there."

"That would have been wrong," Jamie said quietly.

"But the results would have been little different. I would be dead rather than waiting for the blow to fall."

"It doesn't have to be like that. Are you my friend?"

This time there was an even longer pause. "Yes."

"Then you _do_ have a friend… and a place. And it was Harry who brought you back here."

"Wherever _here_ might happen to be."

"It's home. My home. And Harry's."

Draco was unable to prevent his surprise from showing for a moment.

"Draco, did you mean what you said to your father?" Jamie asked after a pause.

"YES!" Draco's eyes flashed.

"Then start acting like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Has anything at all changed, between us, all of the people here, and Voldemort and his cronies?"

"No." Draco sat thoughtfully. "If anything they will become even more determined, more reckless. Father will have much to prove after we rescued Mother from under his nose. And for the Dark Lord to have been there will only serve to enrage them both.

"Then… the enemy of your enemy is still your ally. And your friend."

"Potter… very well, _Harry_ would never agree to that. Let alone Dumbledore and the rest of them."

"You were wrong about Harry yesterday..."

"This is different…"

"Dammit, Draco, if you meant what you said, you could at least try."

"Name even one thing I could do and would even be allowed to do."

"There are a lot of things… but first, help me with Potions."

"What?"

"Potions. Help me."

"I thought Professor Snape was tutoring you."

"He is, but… look. I'm way behind on, well, everything. An hour a day isn't cutting it. And Uncle Severus says you're the best Potions student at Hogwarts."

"Uncle Severus?" Draco asked pointedly as Jamie nodded. He decided to leave that for now, but… "And will you show me how to throw a knife like you did?"

"Sure," Jamie said with a shake of her hair and a hint of a smile. "Do you want to start with that?"

"Perhaps we should start with the Potions." Draco said as he remembered Madam Pomfrey's instructions and dire warnings.

"Okay. C'mon."

"And what happened then?" Albus Dumbledore asked quietly. He, Cassandra Trelawney, and the Flamels were seated together in the drawing room at Grimmauld Place.

"As we were returning to Hogwarts, Harry and the others were making their preparations to breach Malfoy Manor." Perenelle replied. "Harry shared these memories with me."

"As you said, it was boldly and bravely done." Dumbledore said several minutes later. "But I fear there will be repercussions, and that they will be brutal. We must prepare."

"Without doubt," Nicholas nodded slowly. "Both Voldemort and Malfoy—should he survive Voldemort's rage—will consider this an affront of the highest order. They literally snatched two prisoners right from under their noses, and in their stronghold, too."

"We perhaps have been fortunate that Voldemort appears to have been injured by the creature, as were you Brian," Perenelle said. "But from this point on, we cannot count on its buying much. They will counter any way that they can."

"All of this—Voldemort's offer and the events following—still make little sense to me," said Dumbledore. "What did he hope to accomplish?"

"We have all pondered about that," Perenelle said. "So far, we have speculated that some trap may have been planned that the creature disrupted. Another is that Voldemort hoped in some way to gain either a quantity of the elixir, or obtain the means of making it, from our attempts to restore Cassandra; but that, too, seems a stretch."

"What I find even more disconcerting is that somehow Voldemort has found a way to control a Melinoe," Cassandra added. "I would have believed that impossible."

"The control was less than perfect," Nicholas observed. "It attacked him."

"And given that it was present, it must have been some part of his plan," Dumbledore mused. "He must not have realized that Harry and Ginny could drive it away."

"Even so, we now know that it has participated in several attacks on both wizards and Muggles," Cassandra said. "Frankly, It is surprising the incidents thus far have not been worse."

"At least we now know what it is, and we have a means of dealing with it," Dumbledore observed.

"Only Harry and Ginny have summoned the dragon, Brian," Perenelle reminded. "None of us have attempted that yet. And I am not sure it would be wise to practice."

"Which places us in the position of relying on them as our first line of defense for the moment," Nicholas said. "They do not need that burden added to what they already carry. We should be prepared to act as well as react, and quickly."

"I am also concerned over how the events at Malfoy Manor came about," Dumbledore said.

"You mean in Narcissa's being taken from Hogwarts?" asked Nicholas.

"No, the… interaction… between Draco and Jamie," Dumbledore replied. "Jamie forced this, on all of them, and almost single-handedly. And now, with young Malfoy here… I find that I am concerned."

"You said several times you hoped he would choose not to follow Voldemort," Perenelle said. "Is this not the fulfillment of those hopes?"

"Having the boy here, in our midst, is more than I had counted on." Dumbledore sat thoughtfully for a moment. "And he has cut himself off from his house and his associates. I am concerned, despite Cassandra's assurances."

"Why did you teach Jamie to craft a Portkey, Cassandra?" Perenelle asked.

"She needed a means of forcing events, and quickly," Cassandra replied. "And the causality was such that I chose to take the risk."

"In fulfilling your own prophecy?" Perenelle pressed.

"Yes." Cassandra replied. "Do you wish me to explain?"

Dumbledore, Nicholas, and Perenelle exchanged looks. Finally, Perenelle asked, "Has it been fulfilled?"

"Not yet, not completely," Cassandra answered. "And it ties to others, and there is still much that is not yet clear to me. And yes, Perenelle, I know well that 'Prophecy is perilous.'"

"By others, you do mean Nimue's?" Perenelle asked as Cassandra nodded. "Then we must indeed consider most carefully."

"That, I fear, will take much time. For now, I wish to speak with Draco Malfoy."

"No, not like that. Watch; you need to cut slowly and evenly, making sure that the pieces are uniform."

"Like this?" Jamie asked.

"That is better, but you need to move the knife, not just change the angle."

"Why does it make a difference?"

Before Draco could answer, Albus Dumbledore entered. "Please, pardon the interruption." He looked both of them briefly before continuing. "Miss Potter, it is good to see you again, and Mr. Malfoy… I understand that you have wished to see me?"

"Professor Dumbledore. The matter… in question… um… has already been addressed."

"Indeed. I understand that you, as well as some of our other students, visited your family estate."

Draco nodded warily, as Dumbledore peered at him intently.

"And I am told that your mother is resting comfortably upstairs," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor," Draco replied, still wary.

"And… if I am not mistaken, this would appear to be a Potion from second year. Mr. Malfoy, are you, perchance, tutoring Miss Potter?"

"Yes, he is, Professor Dumbledore, and he's very patient, too." Jamie answered before Draco had a chance to reply.

"Why, this is quite remarkable, Mr. Malfoy. And I understand some of your other companions were from Gryffindor House, as well." Dumbledore smiled benignly, as a touch of color crept into Draco's cheeks. "I am pleased to see that you have taken the Sorting Hat seriously." Dumbledore peered at Draco for another moment, then added, "I would not bring this up under other circumstances, but given recent events… you will forgive me, Mr. Malfoy?"

After a moment, Draco nodded reluctantly.

"Your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL—while perhaps adequate under normal circumstances—is something of a concern, given recent events. It might be possible to arrange some special tuition over the next few weeks. That is, of course, your choice." Dumbledore watched as Jamie started to speak, then stopped as Draco's trainer pressed against hers. The two exchanged a series of looks that ended in short, quick nod from Jamie.

"If Mother has no objection," Draco said, "it would be of interest."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy, I shall make the necessary arrangements. Good day to you both."

As Dumbledore walked away, his eyes twinkled as Jamie told Draco, "See? I told you so."

"Hi, boss!"

Harry, sitting on a sofa, his hair damp, grinned as Chris entered. "Hi."

"You don't seem to be any worse for the wear," she observed, as she looked him up and down. "You must have soothed the savage beast."

Harry looked puzzled for a moment before grinning again. "You mean Sirius?"

Chris nodded. "He couldn't wait to get back here and see for himself that you were all right. He Apparated moments after we landed."

"It was okay, though he said I'm not off the hook yet. He's off with Vela now."

"Spending some time getting to know her?"

Harry nodded. "He took her for a ride on his bike."

"And that's supposed to be getting to know her?" Chris shook her head. "Harry, there are some things about which your godfather simply has no clue whatsoever."

"Mrs. Weasley wasn't very happy about it either, but Vela seemed eager to go."

"She was? Then maybe it wasn't as bad as I'd thought. I read through a lot of the papers Sirius got, including the journal Vela's mother kept, and she was pretty sheltered. I'm going to talk to him when he gets back." Chris looked at Harry appraisingly. "You know, that was something, what all of you managed to pull off, getting both Vela and Narcissa Malfoy back here."

"I reckon we were lucky."

"Harry—that wasn't luck. No, listen to me; I'm not blowing you sunshine. There wasn't any luck involved in what you did. You took a strike force into your enemy's headquarters, achieved the mission objective and then some, and returned with everyone on their feet. That's not luck, kiddo."

"You might not say that if you'd been there," Harry said.

"Madame Flamel showed me what you gave her before I came up."

"Yeah… but we didn't plan things very well; we didn't even have enough invisibility cloaks to cover everyone, and didn't realize it until we were already inside."

"Sometimes making it up as you go works out better than any plan."

Harry nodded and made a wry grin. "In other words, we were lucky. But it worked, and that's what counts."

"You made your luck. There's a big difference." Chris studied him for a long moment. "But tell me, what's bugging you, Harry?"

Harry sat quietly for a moment. "I can see now there are things we need to do, and I was planning to talk to you about it. I know we need cloaks for everyone, and I'd wager you know a lot of the other things that we might need. We need to do more than practice dueling; we need to practice working as a team."

"Okay; that's easy enough to handle. I'd already planned on some of that. But there's only so much we can do at once. Maybe we can tinker with the schedule a bit more."

"And what Jamie did to Lucius Malfoy, with the knife, and some of the other tricks she knows—are those things that could help us?"

"The hand-to-hand stuff was going to head in that direction, anyway. But level with me, Harry; there's something else you're not telling me."

This time it was several moments before he nodded and replied, "Voldemort. He was there, you know, at Malfoy Manor."

"Was he involved in any way? That wasn't in any of the memories…"

"No… but if he was in the same sort of shape as Professor Dumbledore was, I should have tried… something."

"That wasn't what you set out to do. It's one thing to figure things out as you go, but another thing entirely to change the objectives mid op. What if you'd gone off on your own, looking for Voldemort? What would have happened to everyone else if you hadn't been there to cast that Patronus with Ginny?"

"I know; but now, looking back, there should have been something I could have done. If Voldemort was in the same condition as Professor Dumbledore, I should have done more than just stay in hiding here. Or maybe there still is something I could do, now, before…"

"Right now… I doubt it. Malfoy Manor—or wherever they've gone—will be like a stirred-up hornets' nest. But there's no reason not to start making plans."

"I want to do that. And find a way to end this. Didn't you say the other day that the best defense was a strong offense?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then it's time we start taking the fight to Voldemort. I've waited long enough. It's time for him to be the one reacting for a change."

Hermione looked up as the library doors opened. "Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, surprised. "I didn't know… Are you well?" Something about Dumbledore was different; it took her a moment for her to realize that Dumbledore looked… younger?

"Much improved, my dear girl; much improved indeed. I understand that you and Ron have formalized your betrothal. May I offer my congratulations to you both?"

"Thank you, Professor," said Hermione.

"Thank you, Sir," Ron added.

"Ron, might I impose on you and ask your assistance?" Dumbledore asked. "I must warn you that it will involve rising somewhat earlier than you have been accustomed to of late."

"Certainly, Professor," Ron replied, with only a little hesitation.

"If I recall correctly, Hermione, you begin your sessions with Miss Potter at eight AM?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied.

"Then, perhaps we might begin at the same time tomorrow morning?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron nodded, and then asked, "What would you like me do, Sir?"

"I would be most grateful if you would join me in the basement room that I believe you call the training room. Professor Flamel and I must ascertain a student's abilities in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and we felt that, given your excellent OWL and DA work, you would be a suitable dueling opponent."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll help however I can," Ron said, beaming.

"I understand that in the DA, you showed considerable skill in working with students of all levels," Dumbledore said, peering intently at Ron. "I am counting on your ability to measure your strength against your opponent."

"I will do my best, Professor," said Ron.

"Thank you, Ron. I shall see you tomorrow morning, at eight sharp; and for now, good day to you both," Dumbledore said, as he turned and slipped through the doors.

Ron waited until the door closed before turning to Hermione. "My _excellent OWL and DA work_," he said smugly.

"It's getting late. Aren't you ready for bed?" Ginny asked, yawning.

Harry lifted his quill from the parchment and leaned back in the ancient leather chair. They were in the office that was part of the fourth-floor suite; Harry was seated at the desk, and Ginny curled in an overstuffed chair nearby, her legs tucked under her. Yawning, she stretched, slowly stood, and then walked around the desk and perched on the arm of the chair. "It's back to lessons in the morning, Harry."

"Okay." Harry raised his hand to meet Ginny's, touching two of his fingers to two of hers. "I don't know that I'm accomplishing very much, anyway."

"By all reports," Dumbledore said, standing in the doorway, "you have accomplished quite a lot, dear boy. I realize that the hour is late, but might we have a brief word?"

"Professor Dumbledore! Yes! It's great to see you… Sir…." Dumbledore entered the room, followed by a witch that the two teenagers realized after a moment was Cassandra. Looking back and forth between the two older wizards, they realized that something about Dumbledore was different, too.

"What… happened?" Ginny asked.

"We have joined, Ginny, as you and Harry did," Cassandra replied. "Other magic was involved, as well. That magic, in finding balance, has given me years while taking them away from Albus. I believe that I have had the better portion of the exchange."

"We're glad you're okay, Professor, that both of you are okay," Ginny said.

Dumbledore and Cassandra had settled into two of the chairs facing the desk. "One might say that we have come full circle, Harry. I now find myself seated before your desk, and indeed, I must thank you for the hospitality you have shown to both of us."

"Both of you are always welcome in our home, Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry, and you too, Ginny," Dumbledore said. "It was, in fact, about your home that I wished to speak to you, if you would allow a meddling old wizard to ask questions about that which is none of his affair?"

"What would you like to know, Professor?" Harry asked.

"The memory that you shared with Perenelle ended with your arrival back at Hogwarts," Dumbledore began. "Might I enquire as to the series of events that resulted in my finding Mr. Malfoy here?"

"Madam Pomfrey wasn't in the hospital wing," Harry replied. "And we didn't know what was happening with you, and didn't want to risk interrupting it. Mrs. Malfoy needed help, and Jamie… I didn't see any other way."

"Were you not concerned?" Dumbledore pressed.

Harry shrugged then sighed. "Maybe it was a mistake, but if I hadn't… I didn't see any good options. I wanted to get Ginny back here, and it was the fastest way to get help for Mrs. Malfoy. Draco said St. Mungo's would be too risky." Harry paused for a moment. "And he played it straight with us."

"And now?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's still uncomfortable. Both his being here, and the… tie… between him and Jamie," Harry replied. "But you told me third year that saving another wizard's life creates a strong magical bond, and Jamie has saved him twice, now."

"They seem to have developed a certain affinity," said Dumbledore. "I encountered Mr. Malfoy tutoring your sister in Potions earlier today." Dumbledore watched Harry carefully. When he did not react, Dumbledore continued, "Now that the crisis has past, Mr. Malfoy would be safe at Hogwarts, and a memory charm would remove any knowledge of headquarters."

"No," Harry said, exchanging a look with Ginny. "It's okay."

"And with Jamie… I'm not sure how much good a memory charm would do, anyway," Ginny added.

"It's more than that," Harry said. "Madame Flamel said you had hoped he would decide not to follow Voldemort, Professor."

"Indeed, that was my hope," said Dumbledore. "But I am forced to admit I found it disquieting to discover him here."

"Jamie believes this is important, that it's what the Sorting Hat urged her to do," Harry said.

"How do you feel about it, Harry?" Cassandra asked.

Harry and Ginny exchanged another long look before he replied, "That maybe she's right. Isn't the enemy of my enemy at least a potential ally?"

"Indeed. I have little doubt that Mr. Malfoy could share a considerable amount of useful information, if he chose." Dumbledore said. "Perhaps even more."

"And that's why… what we do now is important," Ginny said.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Cassandra asked.

"Malfoy… sorry, Draco…"

"Is there any significance in that you are both are now referring to Mr. Malfoy in a familiar fashion?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Jamie… she wanted us to call him Draco… anyway, Draco broke off with his father and that lot," Ginny continued, "and right now, he doesn't… well, belong. He doesn't fit…anywhere." Her voice lowered. "I know how that feels. What we do now could make a difference." After a pause, she asked, "What do you think, Professor Dumbledore?"

It was Dumbledore and Cassandra's turn to exchange a look. "I believe that you have chosen well, despite my misgivings."

"And I am certain of it," Cassandra said.

"In that event," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Malfoy has placed himself in a difficult position. One where he might, perhaps, find it necessary to defend himself. Would either of you object if he were to participate in Defense Against the Dark Arts training?"

"No," Harry said, this time after a quicker glace. "But… um, I'm not sure that would be, er…"

"You were perhaps expecting some resistance from your classmates?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um… yeah."

"Then I shall take that under advisement," Dumbledore said, and then his eyes twinkled. "Or perhaps we should leave that to Jamie." Before Harry could object, Dumbledore continued, "No, do not worry, dear boy, I believe that I can find a way."

"Ugh!" Ron scowled as he followed Hermione down the stairs. "Why did I let myself get talked into this? It's the bloody summer holidays…"

"Wasn't it something about your excellent OWL and DA work?" Hermione asked dryly; Ron's only answer was a scowl. "They needed a dueling partner so they can test Vela; tomorrow you can go back to having your lie-in."

"And I'm hungry, and there's only ten minutes left for breakfast now," Ron growled.

"I did call you several times, you know. Did you get a chance to talk to Percy last night?"

"No, but Charlie told me what happened. Penny and the baby had another close call." Ron lowered his voice. "Madam Pomfrey is afraid she won't be able to carry the baby long enough."

"That must be awful for them," Hermione said with a shudder.

"Shhhh! Don't say anything in front of Mum. We're not supposed to know."

"No, put your thumb along the spine. And remember, you have to keep your wrist stiff. Now, place your feet like me, and bend your knees a little." Jamie looked at his stance and nodded. "Okay, now, with your right arm, make a round, smooth swing like this." Jamie's arm described a rapid arc and a moment later the knife that had been in her hand quivered almost dead center in the wooden target. "Try it."

Draco tried to mimic her actions, but his knife clanked against the target handle first and fell to the floor.

"You have to keep your wrist stiff until after you release the knife, but the throwing motion was pretty good," said Jamie, as she retrieved both knives. "Try again?"

Draco had begun his swing when Ron's voice suddenly bellowed from behind them, "What the bloody hell is going on here?" The knife spun through the air wide of the target, and clattered across the room. Jamie and Draco spun to face him, Draco drawing his wand.

"I was showing Draco how to throw a knife," Jamie said as she casually shifted her knife to her right hand. "What are you doing here? You don't start for another couple of hours."

"That doesn't matter," Ron replied angrily as he turned towards Jamie. "Are you out of your mind? Being alone down here with this git and… and giving him a weapon."

Draco swaggered towards Jamie, brandishing his wand at Ron. "I am supposed to be here, Weasel. My companion showed me here so that I could meet the Headmaster, as he requested," Draco drawled. "But… your presence here is not required; it would be best if you would crawl back beneath whatever cobblestone you came from."

Ron also held his wand at ready. "At least I have the price of a cobblestone! Dumbledore asked ME to be here this morning, to help test Vela's defense skills! You're lying! And get the hell away from Jamie, Malfoy!"

Draco lowered his wand a fraction and pointedly looked at the various equipment scattered about the room, as Jamie stepped closer. "An unlikely tale, given the abundance of practice targets already here. And that's no longer my name, Weasel."

"You've got a wand this time, Ferret-face. Why don't we find out just how much you learned from Umbridge last year? _En garde!_"

"Ron!" Jamie shouted. "Stop this! Now!"

"Stay back, Jamie," Draco said, as he took several steps away and squared off against Ron. "This has been coming for a long time." Then, looking at Ron, he added, "Shall we finish this? _En garde!_"

The two opponents bowed, watched each other intently, and readied their wands.

"_Arachnosortia!_" Draco shouted. Ron cast a stunner just to the right of Draco, and then followed a second later with a slug regurgitating charm to the left, where he had correctly anticipated Draco dodging.

"Eat slugs, Ferret!" Ron growled in grim satisfaction as the hex hit home. A moment later he screamed, as the spiders from Draco's spell began to drop on and around him.

"HOLD!" Nicholas Flamel commanded from the doorway. He strode briskly into the room, followed by Dumbledore.

"Good morning," Dumbledore said, as Nicholas dispelled the spiders and slugs. "It would seem that you are both quite eager to begin. Miss Potter, I believe you will find that Miss Granger is waiting for you to join her."

Jamie nodded reluctantly and then walked to the door, pausing a moment to whisper something to Ron, as Perenelle entered the training room. She glanced back at Draco as she walked from the room.

"Very well," Nicholas said, "Shall we begin?"

"Wait!" Ron objected. "I thought… that Vela… you were testing…"

"I'm afraid not, Ron," Nicholas said. "Our purpose for this morning is twofold. First, I had desired to ascertain Mr. M… forgive my familiarity… Draco's progress in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"You mean… I got up for…" Ron glared at Draco.

"Indeed," Nicholas said. "And in the second place, I believe you are aware that I have asked Harry to continue the DA once the term begins, this year as an official organization. He and Ginny have both praised your ability to work with students of all levels, carefully matching your ability against theirs. I had hoped to see a demonstration, as I have hopes there is a specific role you might fulfill."

"And I will confess a third motivation as well," Dumbledore said. "Draco… you will forgive me, my boy… is in a position where more applied practice in Defense, rather than the more theoretical course taught last year, would be of use. I had thought that Ron would, perhaps, be willing to spend some additional time working with Draco each day…"

"You mean… tutor… _him_?" Ron asked, disbelieving.

"Exactly!" Dumbledore said, beaming. "And, if you will forgive me, Ron… Professor Snape has expressed a concern that you require additional revision to be ready for his NEWT class; and in return for your assistance, I had hoped Draco would likewise spend some time each day working with you in Potions… I understand Miss Potter has found him to be an excellent tutor."

"Tutor Weasley?" Draco gasped, then clamped his jaws firmly closed.

"Precisely!" Dumbledore said. "And if you are both successful, perhaps certain events that occurred towards the end of the last school year… shall we say… might be overlooked, particularly as I consider prefects and responsibilities for the coming school year."

"That… is blackmail," Draco spat. Ron nodded in agreement, until he realized whom he was agreeing with.

"I prefer to think of it as a carrot, rather than a stick," Dumbledore said, still smiling.

"But time is short," Nicholas said. "And there is much I would like to accomplish this morning. Ron, if you would prepare your shield, I would like to Draco to prepare to attack."

As Nicholas continued his instructions, Dumbledore whispered to Perenelle, "Did you hear what Jamie whispered to Ron?"

"Indeed. She warned him that if any harm befell Draco, he would find it difficult to consummate his relationship with Hermione."

"Molly… I need a spot of help," said Sirius as he entered the kitchen, after looking around carefully to ensure the room was otherwise vacant.

"What is it, Sirius? Is everyone all right?" Molly asked, concerned.

"Yes; it's nothing like that," Sirius replied. "It's Vela. She… um… needs some guidance."

"Guidance? What sort?"

"Er… feminine guidance."

"What is it, exactly?"

"She's been sheltered, Molly. Very sheltered. I tried to explain to her about her Mum, and me, and what happened… she didn't… no, couldn't understand."

"I'm not sure I follow, Sirius."

"She doesn't understand… about the birds and the bees."

"Then explain it to her, Sirius. You're either her father or her uncle; it's your place."

"But… Molly, she's… she's a girl."

"Of course she is, Sirius."

"But how do I…"

"Why, you put one word after another, Sirius."

"But… Vela's a girl."

"Honestly! Why would that make a difference? Just explain it like you did to Harry."

"Um… Harry… he er, already knew."

"Sirius, what are your plans for her? It is going to make a difference if she's really yours or not?"

"No," Sirius replied softly. "There's no doubt she's Marlene's."

"Then you need to do this, Sirius. Talk to her, and answer her questions. All of them, including about you, and Marlene, and what happened. She lost everything she had; you're the only link that she has to anything familiar."

"I may have already blown that."

"What do you mean?"

"Marlene told her over and over about me, that I was her father, and that I'd come for them. And when I started to explain…"

"Then be her father, Sirius. She needs you as badly as Harry does."

"They'll be there for hours; at the very least until the bottle is empty. Go on," Jamie encouraged.

Draco nodded glumly. He had seen Sirius several times in the course of the day, but there had always been several people and a flurry of activity around him. Now, only Remus Lupin was with him, and the two were sharing a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Okay."

"I'll wait here."

Draco entered the drawing room, making as much noise as the plush carpet would allow. He crossed the room, stood near the seated figures, and waited.

Sirius stared at Draco for several moments before exchanging a glance with Lupin. "What do you want, Draco? If it's a drink, the Butterbeer is in the kitchen."

"I'd like to speak with you for a moment, Sir," Draco said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and waited for a moment before nodding warily, "Go ahead." As Draco glanced towards Lupin for a fraction of a second, he added, "Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Remus, though that's Professor Lupin to you."

Draco nodded. "You are head of the House of Black."

"That's not entirely sorted out, but let's suppose I am. So what?"

"Mother is your cousin."

"I've already instructed the solicitor to release Narcissa's share," Sirius said. "If it were up to me, it'd have already been done, but that's out of my hands."

"It is not… about that," said Draco.

Sirius and Lupin exchanged another look, and Sirius turned back to Draco, interested. "Then what, Draco?"

"I do not know if Mother has spoken with you, but it was her intent to reclaim her maiden name," Draco said.

"That's certainly her right," Lupin observed.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Cissy hasn't talked to me, but that's certainly not an issue."

"Professor Snape said that I must talk to you," Draco said, looking down. "And obtain your permission."

"Snape told you to talk to me? For permission?" Sirius asked, bewildered.

"He relinquished the Malfoy name, Sirius," Lupin said quietly.

"Mother is from an old and honorable family," Draco said. "With your concurrence, I shall take her name."

"You mean… Draco… Black?" Sirius asked, incredulous.

Draco nodded. "If you will permit me to do so, yes, Sir."

Sirius sat thoughtfully for several minutes. "Draco, breaking off with Lucius is the smartest thing you've ever done: that, and the fact that you helped rescue Cissy, is enough all by itself to entitle you to the name. You have my permission."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Hold on, Draco, I'm not finished. I've talked with Narcissa, and I know why she did what she did. Do you?"

"Mother refused to discuss that with me."

"She did it because she wanted something other than Azkaban—or worse—for you."

Draco nodded.

"Jamie stuck up for you—Merlin alone knows why—and yes, I see you lurking out there, so you might as well come on in, Jamie," Sirius continued. "She got Harry and the others to help, and then Harry brought you back here. You might want to think about all of those things."

"Draco also helped rescue Vela," Jamie said, as she glided forward to stand beside Draco.

Sirius glanced at Jamie with a momentary touch of annoyance. "Yeah, I reckon he did at that. Thank you, Draco." Sirius glanced at Lupin, who appeared to be carefully trying not to laugh. "Get out of here, now, the both of you, before I change my mind."

As they walked from the room, they heard Sirius mutter, "We're going to need another bottle—maybe two—after that."

"C'mon," Jamie said, as she tugged him up the final flight of steps.

"Is being an American mutually exclusive with having a sense of dignity?" Draco asked, as he tried to proceed at a more sedate pace.

"No, but maybe it helps. Come _on_!"

A few moments later, Draco found himself seated on one of the sofas in the fourth-floor sitting room, where Jamie had led him and then placed him. As they entered, she'd trumpeted, "Draco has an announcement!"

"An announcement?" Harry asked, as Ginny giggled along with Jamie at the expression on Draco's face.

Draco sighed and said, "You were both there when I renounced the Malfoy name. Sirius Black, the head of the House of Black, has granted me permission to use Mother's maiden name. I shall be known henceforth as Draco Black."

"Congratulations," Ginny said.

"That's… that's good," Harry managed. "It's going to um, take just a little getting used to."

"Doubtless," Draco replied. "I expect there are a significant number who will require more than becoming accustomed to it, Father among them."

"Should I call you Black, now?" Harry asked.

"No," Jamie said, before Draco could respond. Jamie pointed at each of them in turn. "Draco, Harry, Ginny, Jamie. Got it? Draco, Harry, Ginny, Jamie."

Harry and Draco's eyes met, truly met, for the first time since their return. Draco glanced at Jamie, as if to say, "what can I do?" and Harry gave a minute shrug. Harry took a deep breath. "Draco."

"Harry," Draco said, nodding briefly. "Ginny."

"Draco." Ginny smiled.

"Ginny," Molly called from the top of the stairs, as she walked towards the sitting room. "Could I borrow you and Jamie for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Mum."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Hi, Harry. Hello, Draco," Molly said, as the two girls followed her out of the room. "I'll have them back shortly. Harry, you're not to come downstairs till they are back."

Harry blushed slightly, but nodded. As the two teenagers padded down the stairs, followed by Molly's slower steps, he responded to Draco's raised eyebrow with a shrug. They sat silently for several minutes before Harry broke the quiet. "You said we were temporary allies. But what you did last night, that wasn't temporary."

Draco nodded. "That was not planned. But when I found Mother as she was… you are right. It was not temporary."

"Then isn't the enemy of my enemy my ally?"

"I have gained all of your enemies, but lost none of mine. Weasley made that clear enough this morning. Why are you any different? Why would you tell Dumbledore to let me stay here?"

"Because of what you did, Draco. It's safer for you and your Mum."

"Safer than Hogwarts?" Draco said with disbelief.

"Dumbledore and the Flamels are here; so yes, I think it's safer."

"Is that all? Gryffindor altruism?"

"No. You've heard the Sorting Hat and what it said about unity, about working together. When Jamie was sorted, the Hat was even more insistent."

"And you are thinking that I could—now—have any influence with Slytherin? My old 'friends' are now the greatest threat to my life and well-being."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Or does everyone else in Slytherin toe the line and follow orders like you didn't?"

"Touché. But it would be difficult, alone and isolated. And for what?"

"You don't have to be. You'd have allies. And you could have a life of your own, not what your father planned out."

"Allies? Can you speak for your housemates? For your friends like Weasley, Granger, and Longbottom?"

"Yes," Harry replied without hesitation.

"But you have not told me why," Draco said, musingly. "I am a Slytherin, and by our very nature, Slytherins are traders. We exchange value for value—some of it you would call blackmail or worse—but there is something more than ill-formed doggerel about house unity that drives you."

"There are a lot of things. You played it straight when we rescued your Mum. You know a lot that could help us: things you've seen, things you've heard. Things that could make a difference, that could save lives or help us challenge Voldemort." Harry watched Draco flinch as he said the name. "All of that is logical, rational, and—how did you put it—value for value. But what it really comes down to for me is Jamie. She believes in you. And because of that, I'm willing to take a chance."

Draco sat for a long time. Finally, he nodded slowly. "Then we are allies."

"Allies," Harry repeated, as their eyes locked.

In the shadows of the hallway outside the sitting room, Cassandra nodded silently and allowed herself to relax slightly. Albus had been right about the boy, and she about Jamie. Out of the myriad of possibilities that existed, they had now passed yet another hurdle. "It is indeed your love, Harry, in more ways than you can know," she whispered. "May what should be, shall be."


	36. Chapter 35: Eyesight To The Blind

**Chapter 35 – Eyesight to the Blind**

"Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you, Harry."

"It's okay."

"Then go back to sleep," Ginny ordered. "It's Saturday. You're supposed to be having a lie-in."

"I'll try and go back to sleep after you leave."

"Then tell me what you'd like."

Harry waited until she passed near the bed, then quickly reached out and wrapped his arms around her, tugging Ginny back into the bed beside him. After coming up for air several moments later, he said, grinning, "I have what I want."

"For your birthday, silly."

"More of the same?"

"Maybe, if you behave yourself. Now let me go, or I'm going to be late."

"Do I have to?" Harry gave her his best sad puppy look.

"For now," Ginny laughed. "But hold that thought until I'm back."

"Okay. Be careful."

"We will be," Ginny said as she stood, picked up her trainers, and settled back on the bed to put them on and tie them. "You go back to sleep," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Harry watched Ginny leave the room, closing the door behind her, and then he did as she had instructed: he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Over two hours later Harry emerged from the room, freshly showered and fully rested. Hungry, he trotted down the stairs towards the kitchen, where odds were a plate would be waiting for him. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Dumbledore and Cassandra seated at the table.

"Good morning, Harry, or I should say good afternoon," Dumbledore said. "I trust that you rested well?"

"Yes, Professor, thank you."

"You will find Mrs. Weasley left a plate of sandwiches for you near the stove." As Harry retrieved his plate, Cassandra added, "Won't you join us while you eat, Harry?"

"Thank you," Harry said, as he took a seat at the long kitchen table.

"How has Mr. Black adjusted to life here the last few days?" Dumbledore asked.

It took Harry a moment or two to realize that Dumbledore was talking about Draco. "Honestly?"

Both Dumbledore and Cassandra nodded.

"The physical training has been hard on him. He's never done anything like that before, while the rest of us have, at least for the past few weeks. And Chris has been riding him pretty hard. But for the most part he's held his own." Harry grinned. "He told Jamie that he could do anything Ron could do, better and with style, and he's tried hard to keep up. And Ron was even doing extra stuff on some of the machines just to raise the bar.

"In Defense… frankly, he's way behind all of us except Jamie, even Ginny. Ron says he needs a lot of work." Which was something of an understatement, actually, but with Ron blaming him as much as Dumbledore for that particular situation, there was not much point in going into all of the details with the Headmaster.

"And do you believe that the mutual tutoring is proving effective?" Dumbledore pressed.

So much for ducking that, Harry thought. "They are both uncomfortable, but so far I reckon that it's working. Yesterday Snape… um, Professor Snape did not find any fault with any of his Potions work. And Draco is at least listening to Ron." Harry neglected to add that he, Jamie, or Ginny had made sure that at least one of them had been present at each of Ron and Draco's sessions.

"Excellent news, my boy, that is most excellent news," Dumbledore said, beaming. "Speaking of Professor Snape, I must say I was somewhat surprised to find him taking part in this morning's expedition."

"Professor Snape… went to Diagon Alley? With everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Indeed. From what I understand, he had agreed to assist your sister, as well as his godson, in obtaining their school supplies."

"You mean Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, Professor Snape is also Draco's godfather," Dumbledore replied.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what he would be helping her with at Diagon Alley," Harry said.

"As you should be," Cassandra said, smiling, "given the events planned for the next few days."

"I wish everyone wouldn't make it into such a big deal," Harry said.

"But it is a big deal, Harry." Cassandra smiled at him again. "Sixteen is an important birthday, and given what Sirius has said—that this is your first party other than the one you couldn't possibly remember—it should be a big deal. Even Albus has enjoyed the preparations more than he is likely to admit."

"When Sirius sets his mind to something, he can be quite persuasive," Dumbledore acknowledged.

"Harry, would you permit me a question?" Cassandra asked.

"Sure."

"When I first talked with you and Ginny, and later with Jamie, there was a—how might I put it—a reserve, or perhaps a trace of discord between the two of you. But the past few days, it seems to have melted away."

"Um… Jamie got… got her way," Harry muttered.

"So she did," Cassandra said. "Albus was reasonably certain that the source of friction was young Draco. I understand at one point you had even come to blows."

"Not seriously," Harry said, thinking that Cassandra seemed to have the same uncanny knowledge of events she had not witnessed as Dumbledore and the Flamels. "I mean… she is my baby sister…"

"Of course, Harry." Cassandra seemed to be amused at his reaction. "I had wondered if something might have transpired between the two of you."

"Um…" Harry hesitated. He had intended to talk to Madame Flamel—if he talked to anyone at all—but the opportunity had not presented itself, and he had a feeling he knew what Cassandra was looking for. Even so, he decided to attempt to finesse. "I… just listened to her…"

Harry would not have caught the look Cassandra and Dumbledore exchanged had he not been watching for it. "Listened, Harry?" Cassandra prompted.

"Like… like Ginny and I do… without words. The first time it happened was after I woke up after Malfoy Manor."

"The first time?" Cassandra pressed.

"It's happened maybe a couple times since," Harry replied. "Is that bad?"

"Bad?" Cassandra looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, it certainly is not bad, though perhaps unusual. You are fortunate to be able to understand each other so well."

Dumbledore then asked Harry about his plans for the rest of the afternoon, and continued to make small talk until Harry had finished his lunch and returned upstairs. "It would seem you, too, are right."

"I would not presume to say that I told you so." Cassandra grinned.

"Indeed."

"Do you now see why it is important that I begin working with them both, and soon?"

"I had hoped we would have a year, or more."

"You had hoped I was wrong."

"That… as well."

"And now?"

"I only hope that we do not require too much from those who are so young."

"Happy birthday, sleepyhead." Harry felt Ginny's lips press against his. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks… I think. Ugh! What time is it?"

"A little before ten. But we need to get up."

"It's my birthday. Why can't I have a lie-in?"

"Because a lot of things are happening today. Did I keep you up too late last night?"

"Um… no."

"Then we need to get up. So there's time for _everything_ that I've planned for today." Ginny grinned suggestively.

"Are you finally going to tell me what you've been whispering about for the last few days?"

"Not yet. But you'll know by the end of the day."

Half an hour later Harry and Ginny emerged from their room, hand in hand, to a chorus of "Happy Birthdays" from Ron, Hermione, and Jamie, and a nod from an uncomfortable-looking Draco.

"Bloody well time," Ron growled, then looked pointedly at Ginny. "You said ten. Breakfast was supposed to be at ten."

"Honestly, Ron," Ginny said and then caught Harry by the arm as he headed towards the door. "No, breakfast is served up here. You're not allowed downstairs until later."

"You lot are keeping me prisoner? Up here?"

"That's right, Harry," Hermione replied. "Now come along, before I lose control of this ravenous beast."

Ginny tugged Harry towards the suite's dining room, where a lavish breakfast had been spread. For several minutes there was little conversation, other than requests to pass various dishes. Ron, to Harry's surprise, was the first to push back from the table. "We need to go," he sighed. "After cutting breakfast short again…."

"Go?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we need to go," Ron replied.

"Downstairs?" asked Harry.

"No, silly," Ginny replied. "You can't go downstairs until much later."

"Then, where?" Harry demanded.

"You'll see soon enough, mate," Ron replied. "You did make the Portkey?"

"Of course," Hermione said, as she handed him a key ring.

Ron stood and walked back into the sitting room, followed by Draco and the three girls, with Harry bringing up the rear. Ginny and Jamie touched the proffered Portkey, and Ron motioned for Harry to join them.

"What about Hermione and Draco?"

"We'll catch up later," Hermione replied. "Now go, you're late already."

Harry shrugged and placed a finger on the Portkey, and Ron triggered it. A second later, Harry found himself standing in the lounge between the two Gryffindor Quidditch changing rooms. Ron picked up a bag Harry recognized as his and thrust it into his arms. "Get changed."

As they separated into the two dressing rooms, Harry asked, "You going to tell me what's going on now?"

"Quidditch, of course," Ron replied. "Sirius decided that today was the day. Only change is that he is going to play after all."

"He said he wanted to watch."

"The only way Remus Lupin would play was if Sirius did, too."

"What are the teams? I thought Charlie and I got to agree on that."

"Um… you'll have to argue with Sirius about that. Our team has you as seeker, I'm keeper, Ginny, Jamie, and Katie are chasers, and Sirius and Lupin are beaters. The other team is Charlie as seeker, Wood as keeper, Alicia, Angelina, and Bill as chasers, and Fred and George as beaters."

"Almost the same lineup as last time." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, but this time Charlie has a Firebolt II."

"Where is everybody else?"

Ron motioned at the bags and discarded clothing around the room. "Looks like they're ready and waiting. You did get us behind schedule, you know."

A few minutes later they were walking through the passageway that led to the pitch. Ron had been correct; their teammates, including Ginny and Jamie, were there waiting for them. Harry was again greeted with a chorus of "Happy Birthday!"

"What better way to celebrate a birthday than with Quidditch?" Sirius said, beaming.

"I still say I'm too old for this," Lupin objected.

"Stow it," Sirius directed. "They're about to announce the teams."

"Witches and Wizards!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed from across the pitch. "I give you Gryffindor's Past: Weasley, Wood, Spinnet, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley, and Weasley!" Harry was surprised to hear a crowd roar in response.

"Just what have you done?" he demanded as he turned to face Sirius.

"Who, me?" Sirius asked, not quite succeeding with his innocent expression. "Charlie and I just wrapped up our little deal, and invited a friend or two."

"Now, I give you Gryffindor's Present," Jordan's voice boomed out again, "plus a pair of old fogies from the 1970's. I give you Potter, Weasley, Bell, Potter, Potter, Black, and Lupin!" Again the crowd roared its approval. "That's right, folks, two of those redheads are actually Potters!"

As the gate creaked up, habit took over and Harry kicked off with his teammates. Circling the pitch, which appeared almost as crowded as it did during the school year, Harry noted that Dumbledore, Cassandra beside him, was in his usual place, as were McGonagall and several of the other professors.

Harry landed near the center of the pitch and went to shake hands with a grinning Charlie, whose team was wearing Gryffindor robes with the red and gold reversed. Charlie made sure Harry saw the Firebolt II logo on his broom's handle. "Ready for a rematch, Harry?"

"Yeah. Good luck, Charlie!"

"I've got good luck right here, mate," Charlie said as he brandished the boom. "Good luck to you, too!"

Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and the Snitch, and a few moments later tossed up the Quaffle and the game began. Both teams scored repeatedly, as Harry and Charlie took turns pacing each other; after a little more than two hours, the score stood at 190 to 90, in favor of Charlie's team. Thus far, the Snitch had appeared twice, but neither seeker had been able to make the catch.

Sirius and Lupin were far more effective as beaters than Harry had expected. While they lacked the deadly accuracy and power of the twins, they more than made up for it by their constant wisecracking that was as distractive to Gryffindor Past as the Bludgers. They certainly were having a good time.

Both seekers spotted a flash of gold across the field, near one of the elevated stands. Harry turned quickly and shot his broom to full speed, but Charlie was beside him. Both riders hovered low over their brooms, trying to minimize their wind resistance and coax the last dregs of speed from the powerful racing brooms.

Their outstretched hands side by side, Harry realized that this contest would probably be decided by the Snitch. If it broke left, Charlie would have an easy catch, and if it broke right, it was his. The Snitch, however, had other ideas and dived straight towards the ground, both seekers in hot pursuit. The snitch headed away after almost touching the ground, and Harry gained a fraction of a second on Charlie as he made a better turn. Charlie's feet bumped against the ground for a moment, slowing him slightly. Harry accelerated towards the dodging Snitch, and a moment later closed his hand around the small golden ball.

"Gryffindor Present wins! The final score: 240 to 200!" Jordan announced as the crowd chanted "Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

"Do I get to go downstairs yet?" Harry asked. Following the backslapping and mutual congratulations mid-pitch, Ginny had drawn him aside and used a Portkey to transport them back to their rooms at Grimmauld Place, where they had both showered and changed.

"In just a few minutes," Ginny said after glancing at her watch.

"I'm almost afraid to at this point."

"Why? You looked like you were enjoying yourself. I know I did."

"Yeah… you and Jamie and Katie will be right wicked next year. The Quidditch was fun, but the crowd… that was just a little unexpected."

"Looks like word got around," Ginny said with a smirk. "Even Mum and Dad were there."

"So what's next?"

"Lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yes, Lunch." Ginny glanced again at her watch. "C'mon, it's time."

His hand in hers, Ginny led him down the stairs to the first floor and up to a set of double doors. Harry vaguely remembered from Dobby's tour that this was a large formal dining room, but it had never been used in all the time they had been here.

Ginny paused in front of the double doors, knocked, and a moment later opened them and pushed him inside. There, along both sides of the long table, standing and clapping, were all of the Weasleys, as well as Penny, Fleur, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore, Cassandra, the Flamels, Hermione, Jamie, Draco, Dudley, Vela, Tonks, Chris, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and all the members of both Quidditch teams from that morning. The room was decorated with balloons and streamers, and one wall was almost completely covered by a large banner reading "Happy Birthday, Harry!" A huge stack of presents was piled up near the far end of the table, and nearby was a huge cake.

Ginny led Harry to the head of the table, pushed him towards a chair, whispered something to him, and then took her own place opposite him at the other end of the long table.

The next two hours passed in a blur for Harry. Afterwards, he would not recall eating, though when he finally looked down, his plate was almost empty. And then there were the presents.

Even one of Dudley's spreads was no match for the mound of bright wrapping paper and ribbons that awaited Harry. Some were predictable—two thick, ancient books on Dark Arts from Hermione, a set of professional Quidditch balls from Ron, a huge box from Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes that Fred claimed contained at least one of all of their products—while others were not. There was some sort of small brass machine from Dumbledore and Cassandra, not unlike the ones in the Headmaster's office, and a Pensieve from the Flamels. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him several items of practical school clothing, while Charlie had chosen a pair of dragonskin boots and Bill, a black leather bomber jacket.

A package from Percy and Penny contained a set of fine Eagle Quill pens, and a scroll of parchment that at first puzzled Harry, until he realized it was copy of a proclamation from the Ministry of Magic, allowing the Hogwarts Headmaster to waive the restrictions on underage magic use for any student, and allowing those aged fourteen through sixteen to use magic under the same conditions as adults. "Those pens were used by the Minister to sign the proclamation, Harry. Percy wanted you to have them," Penny explained.

Harry finally reached a small box with a tag saying it was from Ginny. Inside was a golden ring with a note attached. Harry read the single line, written in Ginny's almost perfect hand, which read, "You'll need this later." Smiling, Harry held it up and slid it onto his finger. From the far end of the table, Ginny held up her hand, a matching ring on her own finger.

Next, Harry opened a long, flat package from Jamie—and almost broke down in tears. Jamie had given him a portrait. After a moment Harry realized that his picture had been taken from one Colin had snapped last year of him in his Quidditch robes. Jamie was similarly attired, and behind both of them stood their parents. "Thanks, Sis," he said shakily.

Sirius stood up quickly and announced, "Now it's my turn. Sorry, Harry, but I'm afraid it's not wrapped." His wand twitched and a motorcycle appeared beside Harry. "This is a Triumph Bonneville T100. It's a _motorcycle_, not a scooter." Molly gasped as Sirius' wand moved again and six more motorcycles appeared. "Now, so you won't do something foolish like go off riding alone, there's one here for each of you kids." Molly had turned almost completely white.

"Now, I hate to throw a damper on things, but there is a party a little later…" Sirius began.

"A party? Later?" Harry interrupted. "Then what's this?"

"Just an informal late lunch," Sirius replied. "The party is tonight."

"This is just too much," Harry said, shaking his head.

"We're playing catch-up, remember?" Sirius said, grinning. "Now, while the food was great and the company even better, I recall from my Hogwarts days that the ladies usually require some time to prepare, and Lupin and I still have a bit of set-up work to do."

Harry adjusted the dark blue dress robes that Ginny had picked out for him, and checked himself over carefully in the mirror again. "Very nice, dear, you should dress up more often," the mirror opined. Harry shrugged, then settled into a chair to wait. Bill had brought Ginny's jewel chest from Gringotts; Ginny and the other three girls were in the sitting room, deciding who would wear what. Not that there was much question about Ginny; she and the ruby had been inseparable since she had found it. Harry was certain that tonight it would not be hidden beneath her t-shirt.

Ginny entered their room, the jewel chest under her arm. "All sorted?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Hermione picked the pink diamond tiara, Jamie the emerald pendant, and Vela chose the sapphire necklace."

"Are you going to tell me why I need this?" Harry held up the ring on his left hand.

"Because," Ginny replied, "I want to make sure everyone understands you're off the market. You're mine."

"I know that. Even without this."

"Symbols are important."

"I know. And it's really beautiful."

"Mine's exactly the same. Did you read the words on the inside?"

Harry shook his head, tugged the ring off, and read the fine, thin script: "Harry & Ginny, June 22, 1996."

"I can't believe it's only been six weeks," Harry said softly.

"We have a lifetime."

"If I can…"

"No!" Ginny interrupted. "None of that tonight. This is your night, our night."

"Have I told you I love you?"

"Not since this morning."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, sit down over there in that straight chair." Seeing his puzzled look as he moved, Ginny held up a bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. "Tonight your hair _will_ lie flat."

The Portkey that Hermione had left for them delivered Harry and Ginny to Hogwarts, just outside the Room of Requirement. The door was open; Ginny pulled him inside, looked around the room,and waved to Sirius, who was standing across the room on… a stage?

Harry looked slowly around the room, slowly realizing that most of the Hogwarts students from fourth through seventh years were present, as well as a number of recent graduates and a scattering of younger students. At one end of the now large room, a stage was set up, and behind Sirius, there was a band. A number of spotlights—electric spotlights—illuminated the stage, and then suddenly it clicked for Harry. This was the band on Sirius' CD's.

"Hello, everybody." Sirius was speaking into a microphone. "I'm Sirius Black, and I want to thank all of you for joining us for Harry's birthday." A round of applause broke out. "Now, I'll be the first to admit we're making a big deal of things, but Harry's last party was exactly fifteen years ago today, so he's long overdue." Harry tried to slip back towards the door, but Ginny held him firmly. "I see that the guest of honor has arrived. Come on out here, Harry, and take a bow." Applause mixed with shouted "Happy Birthdays" started as Ginny tugged Harry towards the center of the floor.

"In case any of you haven't kept up with the papers, the bonnie lass on Harry's arm is the former Ginny Weasley, who, since their bonding, has taken the moniker Mrs. Harry Potter. So girls, if you're looking to dance with the birthday boy, you'd better clear it with her, first." The crowd laughed as Ginny held their hands aloft, where the two gold rings glittered in the light.

"Now, I have a few more introductions. Jamie, come on out here. This is the girl you've all been asking about since the game this afternoon, and no, Lee didn't make a mistake. Despite the hair, she's not a Weasley..."

"She's bloody well an honorary Weasley," one of the twins shouted from across the room.

"Allow me to present Harry's sister, the Girl Who Lived… Jamie Potter!" There was a shocked silence for a few seconds before the applause began.

"Now, I'm aware that the _Prophet_ said, over and over, that I was the last of the Blacks; but fortunately, their reporting about that was just as accurate as the other things they said about me. Allow me to present my daughter, Velpecula Black, though she'll like it better if you call her Vela. C'mon out here, kiddo!" Again, there was a brief silence before the applause.

"Finally, I'm sure Draco needs no introduction to most of you, but in a way this a debut for him, too. Draco has, with my concurrence as head of the House of Black, taken his mother's surname. Allow me to introduce Draco Black!"

This time there was dead silence as Draco walked to the middle of the room, nodded at Harry, and stood beside him. Then the whispers began.

"Tonight, the music will be a bit different, and in my opinion a lot better than what you're used to. The Who is not only the biggest name in music for the last three decades; they are also the loudest band in the world: in both worlds, as a matter of fact.

"Now, that's more than enough from me. Let's get this party started!" Sirius jumped down from the stage as The Who opened with "I Am The Sea." He walked across the room; then as the band continued with "The Real Me," he led Minerva McGonagall out onto the dance floor.

Jamie found herself surrounded moments after the music began. At first she could barely make out what the people around her were saying, but then one of them did something with a wand, and then she could hear.

"Hi! Um… I'm… Neville Longbottom. I'm one of Harry's classmates and roommates. Would you like to dance?"

"Hi, Neville. Harry has told me a lot about you. And, yes, I'd like to dance, but I'm not very good," Jamie replied, hoping that the lessons Ginny and Hermione had given her would keep her from looking like a complete fool.

"He did?" Neville suddenly looked nervous.

"Yes, he said you were very brave, and a good friend."

Neville brightened, then asked as he took her hand, "Are you from America?"

"I grew up there. It's a long story." Sirius had cautioned her to be careful about how much she told anyone.

"And Harry has kept you a secret all this time? What a prat!"

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"Now that you're here, will you be going to Hogwarts?"

"Would you like that?" Jamie asked, watching his expression through her long lashes.

"Yes!"

"I will be. I've already been sorted into Gryffindor."

If looks could kill, both Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson would have found themselves in a basket. Before Draco could ask Jamie to dance, Longbottom and Parkinson had swept in, one of them beating him to the punch with Jamie and the other almost tackling him.

"Draco, I've been so worried. Father has said the most horrible things, but I knew that they just couldn't be true."

"In all likelihood they are," Draco said dryly.

"He'd be furious if he knew I had come here tonight… what?"

"It is quite likely what he told you is true, though I doubt he would tell you all of it."

"He said you defied your father and that Our Lord was very angry."

"I declared Kanly against Father, and I do not care what _your_ half-blood Lord thinks."

"Draco! If he should hear you…"

"I no longer care. It would be in your best interests to stay away from me."

"But… what about… us?"

"There isn't any 'us.'" Not that there ever was.

Pansy turned aside, hurt and undecided, as Draco stalked away.

Ginny had not allowed Harry to leave the dance floor. She luxuriated in being seen with him, and in the looks of envy both her partner and the ruby around her neck caused. "Isn't this nice?"

Seeing the gleam in Ginny's eyes, Harry could only nod in agreement. "Everybody went to an awful lot of trouble, like the lights, and the band's instruments. They are all electric."

"But I think it was worth it. Look, there's Professor Dumbledore, dancing with Cassandra."

"And Sirius with Professor McGonagall."

"Everyone seems to be having a good time." Ginny looked up at him. "And I like the music."

"So do I"

"A dance really isn't so bad, now is it?"

"Um… maybe not."

"Are you having a good time, Harry?"

"Any time I can be with you like this, I'm having a great time."

"Hey, Longbottom, give someone else a chance!" Seamus glowered at Neville and then turned towards Jamie. "May I cut in?"

Neville reluctantly stepped back as Seamus took Jamie's hand, but his face lit up as Jamie said, "Thank you, Neville; let's dance again a little later."

"Hi, I'm Seamus. I'm one of Harry's classmates, I'll be a sixth year next term."

"Hi, Seamus. I'm not quite sure where I'll be."

"You'll be going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I've already been sorted into Gryffindor."

"And playing Quidditch, I hope."

"I'd like to."

"Were you at Salem before?"

"Salem?"

"Salem's Witches' Institute," Seamus replied. "The big American school."

"Uh… no, I've never been to a magic school before."

"How could Harry hold out on all of us about you?"

"It's a little more complicated that that."

"Did you know your eyes were the exact same color as that jewel you're wearing? But they sparkle even brighter?"

Jamie giggled. "Do you say that to all the girls you dance with?"

"I told you a little practice would help. You're doing much better," said Hermione.

"Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?" Ron asked.

"Yes, maybe once or twice."

"Okay."

"But a girl still likes to hear it."

"You're beautiful."

"Did you see Harry's face?"

Ron nodded. "He really looked happy, and Ginny did, too."

"Remember when we first told you?"

Ron nodded again, "You were right."

"Do you think we'll ever have what they do?"

"I think we already do. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too."

"What are you two doing here?" Draco demanded.

"We were supposed to keep an eye on… UMPH!" Gregory Goyle bent over as Vincent Crabbe slammed an elbow into his side.

"There was a party, so we came for the food and favors," Crabbe said.

"So you're supposed to be watching me?"

"Um… sorta," Goyle said, looking between Draco and Crabbe.

"And what have you seen thus far? Besides the punchbowl and refreshments?"

"Er… not very much," Crabbe replied.

"Next year is going to be a very hard year," Draco said.

"But you'll get us through, right, Draco?" Goyle asked.

"Times have changed," Draco replied. "Would you really expect me to help you after you're here to spy on me?"

"But…" Goyle began.

"Don't you understand that everything has changed?"

"What…" Crabbe started.

"You need to decide where your loyalties are. And who you need to make it here," Draco said pointedly.

"Um…"

"Why did I ever keep you two around anyway?"

Goyle smiled; finally, here was a question he could answer. "Because we're big and strong."

"And we can make people do things," Crabbe added.

"Then you'd better think about your options. How long you'd last at Hogwarts without my help. What sort of jobs you could find after you were kicked out."

"Er… what do you want us to say, Draco?"

"I'll think about that and tell you later," Draco replied. "In the meantime, I have a job for you. Keep Parkinson away from me."

Sirius tapped Neville on the shoulder and took Vela's hand. "Having a good time, kiddo?"

"There are an awful lot of people here. I'm having trouble remembering everyone's name, but that last boy was very nice."

"Longbottom is a good kid. Are you having a good time?"

"Yes, but I'm a little tired."

"You can sit out for a song or two if you'd like."

"I've tried a couple of times, but they kept asking me to dance."

"Then come with me. We'll get something to drink and sit down for a few minutes. What do you think of the school?" Sirius asked as he led her towards the refreshments.

"It's huge!"

"Your Mum and I both went here, you know."

"Are you ever going to tell me about her, and about… me?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. I know we need to talk." He took a deep breath. "Tomorrow?"

"No more delays or excuses?"

"Yeah, kiddo, no more delays or excuses."

"May I?" The tall boy tapped Dean Thomas's shoulder.

Dean nodded reluctantly. "Thank you, Jamie."

"I enjoyed dancing with you, Dean."

"Hi. I'm Kevin Entwhistle. I'm in Harry's year, but in Ravenclaw House."

"Hi, Kevin. Ravenclaw? You must be very smart."

"Not really, but I reckon I study pretty hard. Where has Harry been hiding you?"

"Where? That's a new question, at least. America."

Kevin grinned. "Let me guess. Everyone's been asking why they never heard about you before?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"It makes perfect sense to me."

Jamie gave him a puzzled look.

"If I had a lovely sister like you, I'd hide her from this lot, too."

"Yourself included?"

"Present company excluded. Do you like the band?"

"Yes. They're good. A lot better than anything on that wireless thing."

"The bass player— no, the one on the left—he's my cousin, though he spells the name differently. I couldn't believe it when I heard they'd be playing here."

"Is that unusual?"

"Yeah. I don't think they've done a private gig in twenty years. They just played for the Princes' Trust a month ago. Eric Clapton and Bob Dylan were both there. And two weeks ago they played for six nights in New York. They're really big in the Muggle world."

"Wow," Jamie said, even though she had no idea what a Princes' Trust was, or who Eric Clapton or Bob Dylan were.

"Would you like to get some refreshments after this song?"

"Yeah, I would."

"Looks like someone finally managed to snag Jamie for longer than a single dance." Sirius laughed.

"Getting refreshments won't keep her out of circulation for very long. She and Vela are both pretty and very popular," Chris said.

"I was a little worried about Vela. She's never been in a crowd like this before."

"She's handling it well. That was nice of the twins to dance with her first. Did you set that up?"

"Yeah. Thought it would be easier with someone she had already met and liked."

"Looks like you're getting the fatherhood thing figured out."

"I don't even know for sure if I am her father. And I still have to explain it all… and you know, to her."

"She's let you get away with putting it off this long?"

"Tomorrow. I promised. No more delays."

"That's good… I noticed you introduced her as your daughter."

"I want her to be, regardless."

"Looks like it's working out. You've not done too badly so far. Even if your idea of bonding is her riding behind you on your bike."

"The only time she was ever out was when Marlene was moving them from one place to another. The kid had never been out just riding or seeing the sights. She had a ball, despite what you and Molly thought."

"Speaking of Molly, she wasn't exactly thrilled with your presents."

"She'll get over it. They're enchanted six ways from Sunday to be safe. And to fly. Special dispensation from the Ministry, thanks to Percy."

"You might want to tell her that, first chance. You won't get a word in once she starts her wind-up."

Sirius nodded.

"Jamie's back on the dance floor… she's with Harry… and I think Ginny's coming for you." Then Chris laughed and pointed.

"Damn it," Sirius sighed.

"Dudley's harmless, Sirius. Go dance with Ginny."

"Having fun, Sis?"

"Yeah, this is way cool."

"How many guys have you danced with?"

"A lot. Seamus, Dean, Kevin, Terry, Tony, Justin, Ernie, Michael, Colin, Neville twice."

"Michael Corner?"

"Yeah. He was a little strange. All he wanted to talk about was Ginny."

"She dated him. I don't like him very much."

"I didn't either. All of your roommates were nice, especially Neville, and Kevin was, too."

"That's great. I'm glad you're having a good time."

"I'm really looking forward to school starting."

"This was the first place I ever felt really at home."

"I feel like maybe I could belong here, too."

"I really liked your present. The Quidditch uniforms were a nice touch."

"Uncle Severus suggested a portrait. The picture of our parents came from your album, and Ron sent an owl to Colin and got several pictures of you. Then Ron and Hermione arranged for Colin to meet us at the pitch, and he took my picture; and then he put them all together. And Uncle Severus helped me pick a frame in Diagon Alley."

"I'll always treasure it, Jamie." He reached out to her and shared the memory of Ron's comments about baby sisters just before he learned that his sibling was probably a girl.

"Hey!"

"I like having a baby sister."

"I've never stolen your socks or snogged your friends—but I'm not making any promises about that last one."

"This is incredible, Sirius," Ginny said, smiling. "I've never seen Harry happier or more relaxed."

"That's what a godfather is supposed to do."

"We owe you everything. Including this," she said, holding up her ring. "Without your letters…"

Sirius shook his head. "Maybe it happened a little faster because of me, but the two of you were meant to be together. And you were what Harry needed; things have changed so much since the year ended at Hogwarts. And don't think I've forgotten what I owe all of you kids."

"It works both ways, Sirius."

"Do you think James and Lily can see us tonight?"

"I hope so, Sirius."

"Me too. This doesn't even begin make up for things, but at least something I've done has gone right for a change."

"Vela's pretty happy with her Dad, too."

"That's another one I owe all of you for, how all of you have reached out to her."

"She's family, Sirius. That's what families do."

"This is wonderful, beloved." Perenelle's eyes gleamed as she watched the dancers.

"The music?" Nicholas asked.

"The music is excellent, though the current drummer lacks the flare of the gentleman we saw at the Isle of Wight in 1969. But I was talking about the children. Have you watched Harry? There is no braid on his shoulders for the first time since we met."

"Then it was well worth the effort."

"Jamie has relished the attention. She has hardly left the dance floor. And Vela has come out of her shell."

"Brian and Cassandra have also spent most of the evening on the dance floor."

"It is good to see Brian smile, _really_ smile," said Perenelle.

"Soon the four of us must reach a decision regarding Ginny and Jamie."

"I do not believe we should exclude Harry and Ginny, and perhaps Jamie, from the discussion. The mantle could fall to him at any time."

"Perhaps so. Have you observed Draco?"

"Yes. His interaction with his housemates has been… interesting. Do you think he will discuss what occurred?"

"Jamie may be the key to that," said Nicholas.

"We should not use her in such a fashion. One of us must endeavor to forge a connection with the boy."

"Cassandra has achieved a level of understanding with Jamie. Perhaps she would have the best chance."

"Shall I discuss it with her?"

"Please. She still is not completely comfortable with me."

Draco tapped Harry's shoulder. "May I cut in? And might I have the pleasure of a dance?"

"I've been wondering if you would ask me," Jamie replied as he took her hand.

"My understanding is that this is to be a long song, and that the band will take a take a break afterwards. I had hoped you would join me for refreshments afterwards."

"A long song? Why?"

"I am in no hurry for it—or this—to end." Draco's hand brushed the emerald pendant. "This emerald is the color of your eyes. But it lacks their luster."

Jamie giggled. "So I've been told."

"It is also one of the colors of my house." Little point in going there; Jamie was in Gryffindor and he was an outcast. "Emerald green is truly your color."

"No one from Slytherin has asked me to dance, except for you."

"None of them would dare."

"Who was that girl you were talking to when the band started?" Draco had not realized she had noticed.

"Pansy Parkinson. She is in Slytherin House."

"You didn't dance with her."

"No. You are the first I have danced with."

"But why, Draco? It's been a lot of fun."

"There was no one else that I wished to dance with."

"Really? But why?"

"It doesn't matter. But I did want to dance with you."

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," Blaise Zabini hissed as he and his partner, Tracey Davis, spun towards them. "Malfoy consorting with a Gryffindor, and a half-blood at that."

"That's no longer my name, Zabini," Draco said, as he tried to guide Jamie away from the Slytherin couple.

"I hear you're hanging out with the Mudblood, too," Theodore Nott said, as he and Daphne Greengrass danced closer. "You're going to pay, Malfoy."

"How the mighty have fallen," Davis sneered. "Even if she is easy, she is still a Gryffindor and a half-blood."

"And flat and boyish. Perhaps there's something else Draco has not told us," Greengrass added.

"No! Not now," Jamie whispered as Draco's hand disappeared inside his robe. "Dance towards the professors instead."

"They will _not_ speak of you in such a fashion!" Draco whispered back, even as he led them towards Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Then let it wait. Not here; not now. Please?"

Draco nodded. They finished the dance, staying close to the professors; then as the band left the stage, he led her to a table where Ginny, Hermione, and Luna Lovegood were sitting. "I'll be back in a moment with refreshments."

Ginny introduced Jamie and Luna, who looked intensely at Jamie for almost a minute. "You are very much like your brother and your sister."

"Sister?" Jamie looked puzzled.

"Ginny, of course," Luna said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And you and Draco dance very well together."

"Draco is good," said Ginny.

"No, not yet," Luna said dreamily. "But he could be."

"What?" Jamie asked, puzzled.

"Luna… has her own way of looking at things," Hermione explained, as Luna nodded slowly.

"He's getting closer now," Luna said dreamily. Of the four girls, only Luna had a clear view of the door. Zabini and Nott had already walked through. Draco followed a few steps behind them.

Ron and Harry joined them a few minutes later with Butterbeer and sweets. Jamie looked carefully around the room, but there was no sign of Draco. Harry had spotted her sitting here, and had brought her a Butterbeer, but where was Draco?

"Did you see Draco while you were getting refreshments?" Jamie finally asked.

Harry shook his head, and Ron said, "Bet he's in the loo, slicking down his hair. I still don't know why Sirius invited all the Slytherins, anyway."

"Professor Dumbledore asked him to," Hermione replied. "Several weeks ago, before he got hurt."

Jamie continued to search the room for some sign of Draco as the others talked. Finally, the band returned to the stage, and the other teenagers returned to the dance floor, Luna accepting an invitation to dance from Stephen Cornfoot. Jamie was feeling both a little concerned and a little miffed: Draco could have certainly said something before wandering off. She stood, intending to make a circuit of the room, but Neville approached and asked her to dance.

Why not? Jamie had intended to dance again with Draco, but she had been sitting here long enough. "I'd like to, Neville."

"I think Neville likes Jamie," Harry said. "That's at least the third time he's asked her to dance."

"Maybe he fancies redheads," Ginny replied. "He had a crush on me once upon a time."

"I remember when he asked you to the ball."

"It looks like he's a much better dancer now."

"Oh?"

"Jamie's still able to walk," Ginny said, as they both laughed. "And that reminds me. Cho asked if I'd mind if she danced with you."

"Cho?"

"Cho Chang, Ravenclaw seeker and former girlfriend."

"Wanted to dance with me?"

"Yes. I told her okay. If you want to."

"Um… I reckon there's no harm if you're okay with it."

"I'm actually curious to find out what she has to say."

"If anything."

"Okay. You can ask her in a song or two, and I might see if Neville still has two left feet."

"Maybe in a song or two. They're starting our song."

"Oh yes! Love! Reign O'er Me!"

As the song ended, Jamie glanced around the room, but there was still no sign of Draco.

"Again?" Neville asked.

Jamie nodded as the sounds of the piano rippled through the room, then suddenly tightened her grip on Neville's hand and looked straight at him. "Neville!"

Neville flashed bright red. "Um… sor… er… sorry."

"It's okay," Jamie whispered as her face tinting red. "Did you mean it?"

Neville nodded and looked down. "H… how d… did… you… know?"

"Do you really want to," her whisper became even softer, "kiss me?"

"Yeah. I've really enjoyed dancing with you, Jamie." Neville no longer stuttered. "You're a beautiful girl."

"I've never kissed anyone."

"Harry did a good job of hiding you. But… I… haven't, either."

Jamie looked at him until he met her eyes. "Do you still want to?"

Neville nodded.

"Okay."

"Here in front of everybody?"

"Of course," Jamie said, as she steered them towards her brother and Ginny. She closed her eyes and waited.

Neville was no longer conscious of the room around them, the music, or the other dancers. All he could see was Jamie's upturned face, her lips half parted. He leaned down, inched closer, and touched his lips to hers.

Harry suddenly went stiff. Ginny turned and looked where he was looking and giggled. "Harry, remember when you asked me about how to be a good brother? This is one of the times where you don't act like Ron."

Neville pulled back after a few seconds, and he and Jamie continued dancing. As they continued past Harry and Ginny, Jamie called out, "Your socks are next, Harry!"

"You told her?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

"You're in for it now."

"I reckon so. So I'm not supposed to say anything to Neville."

"Right. Now, if it were Dean, maybe. But Neville is a gentleman."

"Okay," Harry sighed. "Will you at least talk to her and make sure it's all okay?"

"It looked pretty good from here. A little short, maybe."

"Ginny!"

"Get used to it, Harry. Jamie's going to be popular."

"Like you were?"

"Worse. I was just a poor little barefoot Weasley girl until you came along and swept me off my feet. She's a rich Potter princess."

"I seem to remember it the other way around. Me flat on my back, and then with my head in your lap, and you wearing those tiny shorts, and your Mum and the professors just staring and staring…"

"It all worked out, didn't it?"

"Yeah. I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too."

Draco limped into the Room of Requirement, favoring his left leg. A spell had winged him, but it wasn't bad, and if he couldn't walk it off, it could be looked at later. He scanned the room, looking for Jamie. She wasn't at the table, which was understandable; it had taken far longer than he had anticipated. Still, he had taken them, two on one, and if he were honest with himself, what Weasley had taught him over the past few days had probably—no, had—made the difference. He had left his two housemates stunned; and when they woke, they would find themselves voiding slugs… from both ends.

Draco finally spotted Jamie; she was dancing with Longbottom again. It was his own fault. He had left her sitting there, but if he were to retain any sort of power at all among his housemates, he could not afford to back away from any challenge, no matter how small. And no one would speak of Jamie in that fashion, at least within his hearing. Greengrass and Davis would be dealt with in due course.

He located Crabbe and Goyle, seated at the table closest to the refreshments. He settled beside them and outlined what they were to report: his snubbing of Parkinson, his dancing with Jamie, and the results of his duel with Zabini and Nott.

"But… but… isn't that all true?" Crabbe objected.

"Exactly," Draco said. "I want them to know exactly what really did happen. Including what I do next."

Draco stood and walked towards the dance floor; when he finally spotted Jamie, she was no longer dancing with Longbottom: she was kissing the prat.

"That was… was…"

"Nice?" Jamie suggested.

"No… more like incredible," Neville replied. "But what was that about socks?"

"Ron told Harry that having a younger sister was bad because they steal your socks and snog your friends. I was just letting Harry know he's gonna get the full treatment."

"I'm just glad he's not trying to hex me into next week. Harry's awesome at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Last year, when we had the most horrid professor, he formed Dumbledore's Army and trained us instead. And you know…" Neville's voice dropped, "I've got a new happy thought to use with the Patronus Charm."

"Longbottom, you are monopolizing Miss Potter. May I?" Draco asked.

Jamie nodded, and Neville reluctantly released her hand and bowed. "Thank you, Jamie."

"Thank you, Neville," and then whispered in his ear, "I will always remember our last dance."

Neville bowed again, and Draco took her hand.

"I apologize for disappearing as I did, but Nott and Zabini were not content to let matters rest."

"Draco! What did you do?"

"I took care not to disrupt the festivities, as I believe you desired, but I could not walk away from their challenge. To do so would embolden them, and undermine what little influence I might retain in Slytherin." He paused and added, "I also will not tolerate their speaking of you in such a fashion. I will deal with the Greengrass and Davis later."

"What they call me doesn't matter. I've been called worse things."

"You will not be in my presence. But again, I apologize for abandoning you."

"It's okay. I'm glad you wanted to dance with me again."

"I would willingly commit the offense of which I accused Longbottom."

"What do you mean?"

"I would cheerfully dance the rest of the night with just you."

As she had with Neville earlier, Jamie felt a flicker of Draco's thoughts and realized that he was… jealous? "Would you like that?"

"I would."

"Okay. I'd… I'd like that, too."

"Hi, Cho. Would you like to dance?"

"Thanks, Harry. I would"

"How have you been?"

"I'm good. I don't have to ask about you; you look so different than you did last year. You look really great on the pitch today. Congratulations, by the way."

"Um… thanks. You were there?"

Cho nodded.

"Um… I'm…" Harry began.

"Listen, I wanted…" Cho started.

"Go ahead," said Harry.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry how everything worked out. That last year… I was still pretty messed up from Cedric. I'm really glad that things worked out with you and Ginny"

"I'm sorry about last year, too. No hard feelings?"

"None. I'd still like to be friends with you, though I'm going try to kick your arse this year on the Quidditch pitch."

"You're on, Cho."

"It's the last song," Jamie repeated what Pete Townshend had just announced.

"I fear that the evening has been all too short."

"I've had a good time, Draco."

"As have I."

"I didn't know that anything could be… like… like this."

"The magical world?"

"Yes, and more. The people, the music, all of today."

"Did I tell you that you flew exceptionally well?"

"Not until now."

"You seem to adapting quite well to this world."

"Our world, Draco?"

"Is it?"

"It can be. Are you still jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?"

"Yes, you."

"Of what do I have to be jealous of?"

"Nothing… if you even the score."

Draco pulled her towards him and their lips met.

As they broke apart, Draco whispered, "I will _never_ settle for just evening the score," as he pulled her close again.

"Mrs. Potter, might I have this last dance?" Harry asked as organ solo from _Won't Get Fooled Again_ began.

"This has been wonderful, Harry."

"Yes it has."

"It's going to be a little hard to go back to the routine tomorrow."

"Friday. We get tomorrow off to recover."

"Recover?"

"The day isn't over. Yet."

"Neville has had a good night. I never thought Lavender would notice him."

"Jamie may have given his stock a big boost."

"Is this feminine logic?"

"It's how the world works."

"That's so backwards."

"Maybe, but it's still how the world works. Happy birthday, Harry."

"Thanks, Gin. This has been a really, really good day."

"And still it's not over quite yet," Ginny grinned.

Most of the guests showed no sign of departing as the band finished playing and begin packing up their equipment. Harry and Ginny worked their way to the door as quickly as they could, and then, once outside the Room of Requirement, found an empty side passage and Portkeyed back to Grimmauld Place.

Not far from Hogsmeade, Lord Voldemort stood near the truce flag, looking towards Hogwarts in the distance.

"Celebrate tonight, Potter. Yes, have your little celebration tonight. This birthday shall be your last," he said, as he carefully pulled the truce flag from the ground. "Not one stone shall be left atop another. In twenty-four hours the war shall begin in earnest."


	37. Chapter 36: Acid Queen

**Chapter 36 – Acid Queen**

"The truce is over," Lupin announced grimly as he entered the room. "I just heard from Tonks. The flag was thrown down, and the staff broken."

"This was hardly unexpected," Nicholas said. He, Perenelle, Dumbledore and Cassandra were seated in the drawing room; Lupin dropped wearily into a wing-backed chair. "Indeed, we have been fortunate to have had as long as we have."

"Voldemort has thus far followed the forms; if that continues do to so, he will not attempt anything prior to midnight," said Dumbledore.

"That is only custom, Brian; a custom of gentler times," Perenelle cautioned. "It is not binding."

Dumbledore nodded resignedly. "At most we can hope for another twenty-three hours. But we can not count on that."

"And after that?" Lupin asked.

"It is difficult to say," Dumbledore replied. "But given the lack of any further attempts at parley and other recent events, we must maintain our vigilance."

"I expect that Voldemort will take the offensive," Perenelle said. "Whatever his gambit was with Cassandra appears to have failed, and he will not ignore the events that occurred at Malfoy Manor."

"Voldemort—and Malfoy—will be looking to target those responsible in any way that he can," said Dumbledore. "I am especially concerned for the Weasleys."

"That shop in Diagon Alley…" Lupin said. "Albus, perhaps you should have a word with the twins?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "And… might you prevail upon Sirius?"

"I will try," Lupin replied, sighing. "He occasionally listens to me now, more than he did years ago at Hogwarts, anyway. But since his return he's been far more stubborn about doing what ever he wishes without regard for the consequences."

"I no doubt bear some of the responsibility for that…" Dumbledore said.

"Perhaps a great deal," Cassandra interrupted. "But considering how events have unfolded thus far, it was most fortunate that you left Sirius with a great deal of time on his hands."

"Is it indeed?" Dumbledore asked. "I have pondered long over what I saw after our joining. Sirius was present in but few of those realities, and Jamie Potter was in…"

"Brian!" This time Perenelle interrupted as she and Cassandra exchanged a look. "We have little choice but to play that which we are dealt."

Dumbledore nodded. "But one thing I have gleaned from that Cassandra and I shared… and cannot ignore… is that Voldemort's Horcruxes—and there are several—are of importance."

"Horcruxes?" Lupin asked, slowly, as if trying to remember. "You mean that… that Voldemort…"

"I am very much afraid so, Remus," Dumbledore answered quietly.

"But that makes little sense to me," Nicholas said. "Why would Voldemort seek the elixir or the means if its making if he had already created Horcruxes?"

"I fear his desire for immortality may no longer concern only himself," Dumbledore said. "Consider the fate intended Velpecula Black, and the other remarks young Malfoy made."

"Even Voldemort would hesitate to," Perenelle began, and then paled. "He claimed to have unlocked the Codex of Circe."

"There is no doubt his current form was a vast improvement over the wraith-like creature he was before creating this body, but it may be that it was only a stepping stone," Dumbledore said. "Both for himself, and his followers. And he has somehow gained control over the Melinoe."

"Draco?" Jamie took a deep breath and then managed a giggle. "The score is _way_ in your favor, now."

"If a thing is worth doing, it is worth doing to excess," Draco replied as he also breathed deeply. "I… I do not fully comprehend. Being with you earlier tonight, and now, is unlike anything that I have before experienced."

"You've never kissed a girl before?" Jamie asked challengingly, though she was fairly certain of the answer. Neville had been tentative and hesitant, at least at first; Draco had moved with confidence.

"My lips have touched other girls lips," Draco said, struggling against long-formed habits. "But… tonight, with you, has been different. So much so that I cannot use the same word to describe it."

"I wish tonight would never end."

"Tonight is but the beginning. I… I have decided, Jamie. I will not take any more half steps. I shall tell Dumbledore everything."

"Then it really can be…."

Draco caught Jamie as she slumped toward him. He shook her gently, and then realized her eyes—her deep green emerald eyes—were glazed and wide open… and that she was mumbling something. He shook her twice, gently, but there was no response other than the vague movement of her lips. Draco did not wait any longer; he swept her light form into his arms and sped from under the staircase leading to the third floor and flew down the stairs.

When they had started upstairs, perhaps half an hour ago, Draco recalled seeing Dumbledore and some of the other professors entering the drawing room where he had talked to Sirius a few nights before. Perhaps… yes, they were still here.

As Draco burst into the room, the five occupants stood. Cassandra quickly moved to meet Draco and after a glance at Jamie, gave several quiet, terse commands to the other professors. Nicholas, Dumbledore and Lupin disappeared through the double doors. Cassandra led Draco towards a sofa, where she coaxed him to settle Jamie. She then knelt beside the young girl, holding up her hand for silence as Draco started to answer a question. Listening carefully, she was able to make out a few words: "…comes… down, and… ya' gotta take a… hurt my friends…" There was a long pause, and Jamie began to mutter again. "I don't… trouble… very long…" Jamie's eyes fluttered and then closed.

"I believe Jamie will be all right in a few moments," Cassandra said as she turned to peer intently at Draco. "Will you tell me what happened?"

"We were talking and Jamie started to fall. I had first thought she had fainted, but her eyes were open and she was trying to talk."

"Were you able to make out any of it?" Cassandra asked.

Draco shook his head. "No."

Dumbledore re-entered the room carrying a damp towel; Cassandra took it and started to rub it gently across Jamie's forehead. After a few moments, Jamie began to stir and opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?" Perenelle asked.

"No. Draco and I were…"

"Talking," Draco quickly inserted.

"And then I'm here," Jamie finished.

"Indeed," Cassandra said. "How do you feel now, Jamie?"

"I'm okay," she replied as she set up. "What happened?"

"We are not quite sure." Cassandra looked sharply at Draco and then Dumbledore. "Perhaps all of the excitement has been a bit much. Perhaps a good night's rest is in order, and then we shall see how you feel in the morning."

"But I feel okay," Jamie objected.

"It is late, Jamie. I think that…" Draco hesitated for a moment, and then continued, "the professor is right." Perenelle, sitting out of Jamie's view, nodded. "If you like I will see you to your room."

"I'd like," she replied with a hint of a grin.

"Then it's settled," Cassandra said as she helped Jamie rise. "Under the circumstances, perhaps it would be best if you should make it a quick good night." As a touch of red touched Draco's pale cheeks, Cassandra pointed at Draco once, then at the floor. He nodded once, indicating he had understood he was to report back quickly.

After the young couple left the room, Perenelle softly asked, "Jamie did not connect with Voldemort?"

"No," Cassandra replied. "But we cannot wait much longer, Albus. We dare not."

"Was it a good birthday, love?" Ginny asked she curled contentedly beside Harry.

"Yeah… It was brilliant."

After several quiet minutes Ginny stretched, catlike, and then asked, "A knut for your thoughts?"

"I… maybe I finally understand some of what Sirius was trying say in his letter. 'Live in world that's worth saving.' Tonight… tonight was what our lives could be. Should be. Being with you means everything to me, Gin, but tonight… being there, with our friends… that's how it should be, not… not running and hiding and cowering."

"You're right, love, that's how it should be… and it shall be. That's what I've told you over and over. I want to _live_ my life with you."

"'But neither shall live…' And I want to live, Gin. To live… not exist."

"And we will. There will be Sirius, and James…"

"You asked if it we'd name him Sirius or James," Harry interrupted.

"I asked if our first would be Sirius or James…. the first, Harry. Remember who you're talking to. There'll be Sirius, and James, and Bill, and Ron, and maybe little Molly and Hermione if we're lucky. Weasleys don't have girls very often, you know."

"I'm just glad your Mum had you."

"And after Hogwarts, maybe you can play Quidditch a few years, before we return to Hogwarts."

"Return to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Of course, silly. You're Professor Dumbledore's… heir, or whatever. And Hogwarts is part of that. And… and it's home, Harry… for both of us. I'll always love the Burrow, and I love what Dobby has done here. But Hogwarts is home. And we'll both be part of that."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, how can you be so dense?" Ginny giggled. "Don't you see?"

"I… No."

"Madame Flamel has said over and over… like how different your life would have been if Cassandra had been there. I'm going to be there for you."

"Even when I'm old and grumpy?"

"I may have to let you get old, but not grumpy."

"Why'd you say I'd play Quidditch?"

"Isn't that really what you want? Honestly?"

"I'd planned to be an Auror."

"For now, that's what you'd be doing anyway. But afterwards… yes, I think Quidditch is important. A world worth living in, like you said."

"How about you?"

"I'd thought about what you said… that at least one of us needs to know more about healing. But… I think Madame Flamel and Cassandra have something in mind, too. Maybe for me and Jamie."

"What?"

"I don't know, it's just… I don't know."

"And what about Jamie?" Harry asked.

"She seemed to have a pretty good time tonight."

"Maybe too good a time."

"You did okay. Brother-wise, I mean. Other than almost crushing my hand…"

"Sorry… Neville was a surprise. And I just didn't expect her to kiss Draco."

"He kissed her twice, Harry. Better get used to it; the way they were looking at each other when we left, I don't think that's the last time." Ginny gave him an impish grin. "And you better lock up your socks."

"I wonder if that has anything to do with what Professor Dumbledore once told me—that if he looked in that mirror, he would see himself holding a pair of socks."

Ginny laughed. "That could be you in a few years."

"I don't need Professor Dumbledore's mirror to see my heart's desire. All I need is you and my family—our family—beside us."

"Speaking of family, Ron's been looking for a chance to talk with you. After tonight, he'll be pushing harder."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I've sort of been avoiding him. I'm uncomfortable with the whole Draco thing, but Ron's only seeing one side of it."

"That, and he's feeling threatened."

"Ron? You mean…"

"Yeah. Talk to him, Harry. And maybe Hermione, too."

Harry nodded. "I will. And maybe to Dumbledore; I'm not sure this tutoring thing is working."

"It needs to, Harry."

Harry again raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure why, but I know it's important."

Only Cassandra and Dumbledore were in the drawing room when Draco returned. Cassandra motioned toward one of the wingback chairs where Draco took a seat as Dumbledore rose. "I shall leave the two of you to it," he said. "Good evening, Mr. Black."

"Um… Professor, would you stay for a moment?" Draco asked, then after a moment's hesitation added, "Please."

Dumbledore and Cassandra exchanged a look, and then Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. How may I be of service, Mr. Black?"

"Professor Dumbledore, I have given considerable thought to what you said earlier. Perhaps blood is thicker than water, but…some things transcend even that. And what I wish to offer in no way goes against Mother. Professor, I want to cooperate fully."

"Have you thought carefully about the possible ramifications? This is not something you should consider lightly," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I have. And Professor, I will not only tell you whatever I know, but I will submit to examination through Legilimency. It is possible, even likely, that I have information that has been Obliviated."

"That is quite remarkable, my boy. Would you be willing to share what has led you to this decision," asked Dumbledore.

"I… I think I see things clearly. There is no middle; I made a decision when I severed ties with Father… and the Dark Lord. There's no turning back. And half steps only help him… and them."

"Indeed. Would you allow me until the morrow to decide how best to proceed forward?" Dumbledore asked.

"Certainly, Professor."

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore looked at Draco speculatively.

"No, Professor." Again Draco hesitated before using an unaccustomed phrase. "Thank you."

"Then I shall say goodnight, again. And Draco… thank you." Dumbledore stood and walked from the room.

"May I call you Draco?" Cassandra asked after several moments. "Though it sometimes embarrasses Albus, I prefer not to stand on formality."

"Yes, of course, ma'am."

"Call me Cassandra, if you please, Draco. And if you would, tell me what happened tonight while you were with Jamie."

"After the dance, after we came back here, we were talking when Jamie fell against me…"

Cassandra nodded and raised an eyebrow. "It was fortunate that you were close together."

"Um… her eyes were open, and she was saying something…"

"Were you able to make out any of the words?" Cassandra pressed.

"Not many," Draco said. "Some of it… sounded like a… song."

"A song… a song, you say?" Cassandra said, and then decided. "Draco, earlier you expressed a willingness to share through Legilimency. Would you permit me to attempt something similar?"

"Ah… Um…"

"Draco, I would not ask if it were not important."

Draco nodded reluctantly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Allow me to hold your hand… relax and let your thoughts drift."

Draco hesitatingly took her hand. As he recalled his 'conversation' with Jamie, Draco's face became red, but Cassandra seemed to take no notice. After a few moments, to his surprise, he found himself receiving images from her. Finally, Cassandra released his hand and smiled. "Was that not fair exchange?"

Draco nodded uncertainly.

"Why it is that every generation thinks they are the first to have discovered romance?" Cassandra asked with a wry smile. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak, and bowed goodnight, wondering if he would ever be able to look at Professor Dumbledore with a straight face again.

"Did you really have a good time?" Sirius asked. Vela had fallen asleep waiting while he had handled the final details of winding down the party but had awoken when Sirius attempted to carry her back to Grimmauld Place. She had stumbled through the Floo and then staggered up the stairs to the corridor where their bedrooms were located.

"Yeah."

"Sorry you got stuck there with me. I should have sent you on ahead."

"It's okay." Vela hesitated a moment as she entered her room and then turned to face Sirius. "Could… could we talk now?"

"Now?" Sirius repeated.

"Yeah… I really want to know."

Sirius nodded slowly as he walked across the room and sat on the bed. "All right. I'll try to answer whatever you want to know."

"Uh… you… you've said you might be my father, that you want to be my father, but tonight you said I was your daughter. I… I really don't understand."

Sirius closed his eyes for a moment, and then nodded again. "There's not any doubt you're a Black. One look at you and there's not any doubt…"

"But I thought you were the last Black," Vela interrupted.

"Not… quite. I had a brother; he died before you were born. It's possible he could be your father, too. His name was Regulus. Regulus Anton Black "

"But… if he died before I was born… then how?"

"Children… children are… born after a man and woman… um, get… er, together. Actually, the baby comes nine months later."

"Get… together?"

"Yes, exactly."

"But… how do they come together? Kissing?"

"Well… a man and a woman… they come together, and… er, join, and sometimes… not every time, or even most of the time… nine months later, there's a baby." Sirius held up his hand before she could ask the next question. "Hold it! Wait just a minute," he said as he stood and walked from the room.

A minute later he returned holding a book. "Here; read this. It should answer any questions about the details."

"But… you… got together with Mum?"

"Your Mum and I dated off at Hogwarts, nothing serious. Then, afterwards, we'd lost touch for a year or two, and we met again at Harry's first birthday party, when he was a year old. We sort of picked up where we left off…" Sirius' voice trailed off, as his eyes grew distant.

"And then?"

"Yeah, we got together."

"And your brother, too?"

"No." Sirius' face hardened for a moment, then he sighed. "Regulus—my brother—was a Death Eater. I think he regretted it at the end, but… he was part of a group that killed your Mum's family."

"But how could he…"

"He attacked your Mum. That… that's why there's some…er, question."

"Attacked?"

"Um… it's a little hard to explain. Being together… it can be well, forced. Look, read the book, and I'll try to answer any questions, though Ginny or Molly might give you better answers. I'm sorry… I'm just not very good at this."

"Is there any way to know, for sure?" Vela asked softly.

"I think so… but it doesn't really matter. I meant what I said tonight, kiddo. I want to be your father, no matter how things sort out. I've done a pretty lousy job of looking out for those I was supposed to. I should have found you and your Mum a lot sooner, and even then it was Harry who found you… and I'm supposed to be looking out for him, too. In a lot of ways, you'd likely be better off with someone like the Weasleys or Lupin… but I hope you'll give me a chance."

"Do… do you really mean that? Or is it just… because you have to? Because of Mum?"

"I want to do this, kiddo. I'm proud of you. I want to be part of your life, and for us to be a family."

Somehow Vela was suddenly in his arms, her head pressed against his shoulder. They sat there, on the corner of her bed for a long time, Sirius gently rocking her. The only sound an occasional sob until Vela whispered, "Can I call you Dad?"

"I'd like that."

"I've always wanted a Dad…" Vela said sleepily.

A few minutes later Sirius softly closed her door after tucking her in. Exhausted, he, too, like Harry, reflected this had indeed been a most wonderful day. He stumbled into his own room and was quickly asleep.

"Good morning, luv."

Hermione glanced at her watch; she hadn't overslept, it was still early. "Good morning." Their lips met briefly, then she asked, "This is pretty early for you. Is anything wrong?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. Last night I wanted a bit of something sweet, but you nicked the last of my Honeydukes." Ron looked at her speculatively. "Why don't we go to Hogsmeade?"

"Just the two of us?"

"Why not? Besides, I'll bet those two," Ron glanced toward the ceiling, "will be sleeping for several more hours. They'll never miss us."

"Do you think it will be all right?"

Ron nodded. "Yes. And I'd like some time for just the two of us."

"I would too, Ron. Madam Puddifoot's?"

Ron swallowed hard and then nodded. "If that's what you want."

"No." Hermione laughed. "But I would like to visit Dervish and Banges."

This Ron had expected. "Okay. Then lunch at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Okay." Hermione smiled. "Let me get ready."

"Molly, is Dumbledore there?" Both Tonks' tone and expression conveyed urgency.

"Yes, he's…"

"Get him, and Flamel too," Tonks interrupted. "There's been an attack."

Molly nodded as she rushed from the kitchen, and returned a minute later with Dumbledore and both Flamels. A moment later Cassandra joined them.

"There's been an attack at the Ministry," Tonks said tersely. "There was sort of explosion in the Department of Mysteries, then another near the Minister's office. Maybe another one, too, we're not quite sure. You're needed here, Professor." The young Auror took a quick glance behind her. "Badly."

"We shall come at once," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Don't try to Apparate to directly to the Ministry," Tonks warned as she disappeared from the fire, her voice fading. "Arrive at least a block away."

"Arthur… Arthur and Percy," Molly said shakily, "left for the Ministry half an hour ago."

"I will send word as soon as I can, Molly," Dumbledore said, and then the four venerable professors exchanged looks.

"I shall remain here," Perenelle said, nodding. "Be vigilant."

As Dumbledore, Nicholas and Cassandra left the kitchen, Perenelle lead a shaky Molly to the table, coaxed her to sit, and then prepared two cups of tea. "I hate this more than anything," Molly whispered. "Waiting and not knowing."

Perenelle nodded. "At least it was not near their areas, Molly. We must wait and hope."

Dumbledore stood calmly in what was left of the Ministry atrium, not unlike the eye of a hurricane, as chaos swirled around him. When they had arrived, other than a few Aurors who were working to extinguish fires and clear the smoke from the building, most of the other staff had been standing together in small groups outside the building, unsure of what to do. Dumbledore had quickly taken charge, organizing search parties, setting up a security perimeter, and tending to the wounded. Nicholas and Tonks had taken a group to start down toward the lower levels, and he could hear Cassandra somewhere near by performing triage on the wounded.

There were whispers that the Minister was dead; that the portion of the building where her office had been was completely destroyed. There were also reports that Death Eaters had been seen on the lower levels; the most disturbing of these were multiple reports that Bellatrix Lestrange had been seen.

Dumbledore caught a glimpse of Arthur Weasley, half walking, half carried by two young workers. Cassandra had examined him for only a moment before dispatching him with a group being transported to St. Mungo's via Portkey.

As the morning unfolded, some of the rumors proved true. Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic, was dead, as was almost all of the staff other than a fortunate few that had been in other parts of the building. Over one hundred Ministry workers had been taken to St. Mungo's with serious injuries, including Alastor Moody. Percy had emerged from the lower levels unscathed, but many more, especially those who worked on the sixth and seventh levels, were missing.

Nicholas Flamel had brought perhaps the most disturbing news of all. Death Eaters had been present on the lower levels, and had apparently taken items from the Department of Mysteries and the Hall of Prophecy. It would be difficult to discover what had been taken from the Hall of Prophecies. Few, if any, of the glass orbs that remained were unbroken.

As the morning became afternoon, all of the departments had acting leaders. Dumbledore, as head of the Wizengamot, had brushed aside what was left of the hierarchy, placing Percy in charge of Magical Law Enforcement, Kingsley Shacklebolt in charge of the Auror core, and Nicholas Flamel over what was left of the Department of Mysteries. As some measure of order returned, most of the workers were sent home with orders to wait for instructions before attempting to return to work. Those that remained focused on searching for their missing colleagues, making the building safe, or providing security.

Dumbledore began preparations for a meeting of the Wizengamot that would take place that evening, though at this point it seemed likely that it would have to be held in the Atrium. It would be some time before the lower levels of the Ministry would be habitable.

"This is a list of the missing, and this is those sent to St. Mungo's." Cassandra continued more softly as she handed Dumbledore three parchments. "And the dead."

Dumbledore nodded slowly as he read the names of those who had been killed. "Do we know yet how this could have happened?"

"No, though Kingsley and Percy both wish to discuss that particular subject with some urgency."

Dumbledore nodded. "The defenses here are second only to those at Hogwarts. How badly wounded was Arthur?"

"A fragment of metal was embedded in his chest. It was close enough to his heart that I sent him to St. Mungos. Unless there are other complications I do not believe he shall be incapacitated long."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "If his condition permits, we shall need his presence for tonight's Wizengamot." His eyes met Cassandra's. "It has begun in earnest."

"Bloody effing worthless Aurors!" George swore as he and Fred tumbled from the Floo into the Grimmauld Place kitchen.

"Diagon Alley's is being attacked!" Fred announced to Molly and Perenelle, still seated at the kitchen table. "We have to alert the Order!"

"The Ministry was attacked earlier this morning," Perenelle said as she stood. "Quickly, tell me what has happened."

"There was a huge explosion at Gringotts," George began.

"All the buildings near it were on fire," Fred continued. "Including our shop."

"We barely got out through the Floo in back," added George.

"And there were sounds of fighting in the street outside," said Fred. "But there was no way we could get through the front of the shop."

"The Ministry?" George asked, realizing. "Is Dad alright?"

"Yes," Molly replied, "though he was injured and taken to St. Mungo's. He's going to be fine. And Percy wasn't hurt."

Perenelle's eyes closed as Molly spoke. "I have informed Nicholas. Most members of the Order are at the Ministry." Again her eyes closed. "If you would, please join Brian there. There is great need of anyone who can wield a wand."

"No!" Molly objected as the twins sped toward the door. "Please be careful," she added softly, almost to herself.

"Molly," Perenelle said gently. "I shall gather the children and bring them here. This basement room should be among the safest in the house. Will you be all right for a few moments?"

Molly nodded, and then her eyes widened. "Penny!"

"We should be prepared to withdraw to Hogwarts," Perenelle said. "After I return, Hermione and I will assist you in preparing her and Narcissa to move. But for now, one of us must remain here."

"Please, hurry."

"I shall," Perenelle said as she left the kitchen. She made her way quickly up the stairs, continuing past the third floor and went to the room that Harry and Ginny shared. She knocked softly and entered. "Awaken, _mes enfants_."

Ginny stirred and then snatched the sheets around them. Realizing from Perenelle's expression that something was amiss, she bit back the remark she that she had been about to make. "What's wrong?"

Harry sat up and put on his glasses as Perenelle replied. "There have been two attacks thus far today. The first was at the Ministry this morning, and another began a few minutes ago in Diagon Alley."

"Why weren't we called? Aren't we needed?" Harry asked.

"No." Perenelle sighed. "Not yet, at least, _lapin_. For now Brian, Nicholas and the other members of the Order have matters in hand. However, given that there has been a second attack, it would be best to make certain preparations. I did not disturb you earlier as you and Ginny must be prepared in the event that the Melinoe should appear."

"You're expecting an attack here." Harry said quietly.

"I cannot rule out the possibility," Perenelle replied, concealing her surprise. "I believe the best option for the moment is to gather everyone in the kitchen until we know more. Harry, would you bring Ron, Hermione and Vela? And Ginny, Jamie and Draco?"

The two teenagers nodded as Perenelle exited, closing the door softy behind her. As she made her way down the stairs, she mentally cataloged the wards and defenses that had been erected around Grimmauld place. They were strong and well cast, but then, the Ministry and Diagon Alley both had been well defended. And while the focus thus far had been toward other targets, she was sure that Harry and his companions were very much in Voldemort's thoughts. If something did occur here, perhaps her greatest challenge would be to convince Harry to withdraw to Hogwarts. Perhaps it would be best to move everyone to the castle on some pretext.

"Was everything all right?" Molly asked anxiously.

"Yes, child. I woke Harry and Ginny and left them to gather the others. Would you like to go and start preparing Penny? I will join you with Hermione and Ginny shortly."

"Thank you. I'll have her ready in just a bit," Molly said as she quickly walked from the room.

Perenelle returned to her seat at the large table, and absentmindedly conjured another cup of tea. Perhaps she should consult with Nicholas first, but his hands were more than full right now.

Having a bit or two of gold wasn't all that bad, Ron thought to himself as he left Honeydukes, remembering Molly's frequent lectures about the virtue of being poor. A guy needed a little bit of tuck occasionally, he told himself, though there was nothing little about the two packages he carried. He sighed as he looked down High Street towards Dervish and Banges. Though it was still early, he felt the first stirrings of hunger and would have preferred to go straight to The Three Broomsticks. He shook his head briefly, then squared his shoulders resolutely and started down the street toward the bookstore.

As he entered the magic shop and bookstore, Ron was surprised to find Hermione at the counter, paying for several books. He had expected to spend quite a bit of time here.

She looked up and smiled at him, and Ron felt a moment's guilt. Hermione… Hermione was worth waiting for. And thank Merlin she had waited for him.

"Ready for lunch?" she asked knowingly as the clerk bagged her purchases.

Ron nodded, but gallantly offered, "But we'll go wherever you like next."

He was rewarded with a smile… the sort of smile that held out so many possibilities and promises. They walked together toward the exit, and as Ron reached for the door it suddenly was out of reach as they both lost their footing. Somewhere—and nearby—there had been an explosion. As they regained their footing, Ron could make out shapes moving through the dust and smoke outside the window.

"Death Eaters!" Hermione hissed as Ron pulled her back into the depths of the store.

"Ron and Hermione aren't here," Harry announced grimly as he and Vela entered the kitchen. Ginny, Jamie and Draco were already there.

"Are you sure?" Perenelle asked, concerned. "Perhaps they have merely sought privacy."

"No. Dobby saw them go out and Apparate way. And they both left their communicators." Harry replied forcefully.

Perenelle nodded and seemed to reach a decision. "Ginny, if you, Jamie and Draco will accompany me, we shall assist Molly in preparing Penny and Narcissa to travel." She then looked pointedly at Harry. "Harry, can I trust that you will remain on watch here until we return?"

Harry nodded reluctantly nodded in agreement, and then asked, "Travel?"

"To Hogwarts," Perenelle replied as she herded the others towards the door.

Harry paced the floor, racking his brain for any hint of where his two best friends might be and hoping against hope that they would suddenly walk through the door. Ron… Ron was impulsive, but this was unlike Hermione. Maybe Madame Flamel was right, they had wanted to be alone… At least it was unlikely they would have gone to the Ministry, but Diagon Alley was a very real possibility. And, at least for now, there was nothing he could do.

Or was there? Harry continued to pace, wanting to do something… anything, in fact… other than just wait here. Diagon Alley seemed to be the most likely place, but he had promised Perenelle that he would wait here, and if an attack came here… no, best to wait, to get everyone else to Hogwarts, and then, maybe…

Draco and Jamie returned with Narcissa. Harry noted how carefully and gently Draco led his mother; a short time ago, he wouldn't have thought him capable… then, realizing he was staring, he looked away and returned to pacing.

"No sign of Weasley?" Draco asked. It sounded if he had intended to say weasel and had changed it at the last second.

"No," Harry replied. "And the only place I can think they might have gone is Diagon Alley."

Draco's reply was lost as Perenelle and Molly entered, guiding a stretcher with Penny, with Ginny bringing up the rear. As soon as she could move past the stretcher, Ginny went to stand beside Harry and took his hand.

"Now, I believe we should proceed to Hogwarts," Perenelle said as she looked quickly around the room. Harry realized she was looking for something to make into a Portkey… and then there was column of flame flashed briefly nearby.

Fawkes was the first thing Harry thought, but as he looked, he realized this bird was neither Fawkes nor Pymander. The Phoenix seemed to peer at him for a moment, then trilled three notes and then turned its head toward Perenelle. The magical bird stared for a moment, and then nodded its head as if bowing. Then, again sounding the same three notes, the phoenix turned, clearly offering its long tail.

"Hold to his tail," Perenelle ordered. "Gently, very gently. Praetor will bear us to Hogwarts."

"Is it safe?" Molly asked.

"Fear not," Perenelle replied. "I had thought a Portkey was the least bad choice to transport Penny… this is a far better way."

Molly nodded and helped Penny grasp the tail before taking hold herself. Perenelle and the others followed suite; though Draco hesitated a second until Jamie urged him forward. A moment later they were consumed in a flash of fire, and emerged in the medical wing of Hogwarts castle.

Molly and Perenelle immediately set out to settle Penny and Narcissa into the cast iron beds. Harry found himself matching stares with the regal phoenix, which again broke into song. These notes were different… while they soared though his soul as only phoenix song could, there was a clear challenge there. Still looking at Harry, Praetor raised one talon and opened it; something fell from it to the floor.

Harry tore his gaze away from the magical bird long enough to look at what had fallen; it was a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate. "Honeydukes… Honeydukes… they're in Hogsmeade."

Again, Praetor sounded the trilling challenge, made the bowing movement, and presented his tail. Harry took hold at once; Ginny and Jamie were only a split second behind him. Again, there was a flash of fire, and Harry, Ginny, Jamie and Draco—Jamie had been holding his hand rather firmly—vanished from the room as Perenelle futilely called for them to wait.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as the phoenix fire marked their arrival. Both she and Ron had spun toward them, wands out and ready.

Harry realized they had arrived in some sort of storeroom. There were no windows. One door, which was closed, looked as if it might lead to the outside, while another, broken off its hinges lead into another part of the building. Ron and Hermione had taken up positions on each side of the broken door, and there several scorch marks where spells had landed. There was no sign of Praetor.

"Take cover," Ron hissed, motioning them frantically toward the wall.

It was only then Harry realized he had not arrived here alone. Draco moved first, pulling Jamie to the far side of the door where Hermione stood. Ginny moved from behind him to stand beside her brother, and a moment later Harry followed.

"What's out there?" Harry asked softly.

"Death Eaters," Ron replied. "At least five or six of them out there, maybe more, and even more outside."

"I don't think they realized who we were," Hermione added. "They've been toying with us between torturing the people they caught in there and destroying the shop."

"Why didn't you Apparate away?" Ginny whispered.

"They've set up some kind of wards; we couldn't Apparate or use a Portkey," Ron replied.

"Could we get out through…" Harry began, but was cut off by a scream from the front part of the shop. Harry's blood ran cold; that scream had come from a child… and then he heard several voices laughing. "I'm not running any more, never again," he whispered to himself as a cold fury began to grow behind his eyes, then, glancing at each of his companions, he growled. "No, not this time. No more running."

When Harry's eyes met Draco's, there was anger in them equal to his own. "Father is there." Draco nodded toward the front of the shop. Harry's gaze finally met Jamie's. She should not be in the middle of this; if anything would cause him to abandon his promise to himself, it was her safety… but her expression make it clear that nothing short of taking her out himself would stop her now. Harry nodded once reluctantly, wordlessly begging her to please be careful, as Ginny touched his arm.

"Ginny and I will go in first. I'll take the right side. Give us what cover you can as we go through the door, then follow as you can."

"Let's take these bastards." Ron nodded.

"Be careful," Hermione added.

"That goes for all of us," Harry agreed, but he was looking at Jamie. Draco caught his eye for a moment, and something passed between them. "On three…. One… Two… Three!" As the others cast spells into the front part of the shop, Harry and Ginny dove through door, landing on opposite sides in a crouch, and raised their shields as a volley of colored spells streaked toward them.

"It's Potter!" Harry recognized Lucius Malfoy's voice, though he was unsure which of the masked and hooded figures it had come from. "Take him alive!"

Harry had no intention of being captured; he wasted no time in firing a stunning spell at the nearest Death Eater who was unable to raise a shield in time and fell with a satisfying thump. Ginny had also connected with her target; a second later a second Death Eater hit the floor.

As Harry readied himself to attack another opponent, Ron and Hermione emerged from the storeroom, firing spells towards the Death Eaters. One managed to raise a shield in time, two others fell, one hit with spells from both Harry and Hermione.

The Death Eater who had managed to raise the shield stood his ground, preparing to attack while remaining two make a break for the door that led to High Street. One of them turned for a split second as they ran through the door, firing an _Incendo_ spell that ignited several shelves of books. Spells from all six teenagers hit the remaining Death Eater, with at least some of them breaking through his shield, causing him to fly backwards and slam against a shelf which then toppled.

"We've got to get out of here," Ron shouted.

He was right, Harry realized; the fire was spreading rapidly. "See if any of them are alive," he ordered, motioning toward several unmoving victims lying crumpled on the floor. Harry cautiously made his way toward the door, but as he approached, he was forced to raise a shield against a volley of spells that flew toward him. "We're not getting out that way! To the back!"

"We can't just leave them, Harry!" Hermione objected, pointing to one of the fallen Death Eaters.

"We can't take them," Ron objected. He was already carrying a small, limp body.

"Leave them!" Draco said. He was also carrying another of the victims of the Death Eaters.

"No!" said Hermione. As they moved to the back of the shop, she quickly cast a _Rennervate_ spell on each of the Death Eaters. "At least this way, they'll have a chance."

"Close the door!" Ron said as Hermione finally backed into the storeroom. That, at least, might provide them some protection from the awakened Death Eaters, but certainly not from the fire, Harry thought.

Harry stood next the door to the outside, trying to listen, then shook his head. "It could be as bad out there as it was in front."

"We have to, mate," Ron said, pointing. The walls were smoking and small tongues of flame could be seen near the roof.

Harry nodded grimly. "Ginny and I will go first."

"I can carry her," Jamie said, taking the small child from Ron.

"We'll be right behind you," Ron said as Harry swung the door wide. As before, he and Ginny leapt through, again dropping into a crouch. They were in an alley, and for now at least, they appeared to be alone. Harry motioned, and they were joined a moment later by Ron and Hermione, and then Jamie and Draco.

Harry looked both ways down the alley; there was no sign of Death Eaters in either direction, though both screams and sounds of ongoing destruction testified to their presence. "That way." Harry pointed, nodding toward the two children Draco and Jamie carried. "Get out of the village, you two, and get them to Hogwarts."

"Wait! What are you doing?" Jamie cried as Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione started in the other direction.

"Jamie! Go! Get those kids to safety!" Harry commanded. "We'll create a diversion and follow."

"Come!" Draco said, pulling her as he started in the direction Harry had pointed. Harry watched for a moment as Draco led Jamie cautiously down the alley, taking advantage of the available cover. Then he turned and led his small group forward.

"There!" Jamie pointed towards a staircase that obviously led to a cellar. "Down there." Draco followed her down the stairs, and watched as Jamie gently lowered the unconscious child she had carried to the ground. He placed the older child beside the first.

"A good choice. You should be safe," Draco said. "Wait here for me."

"What?" Jamie demanded. "You stay here with them. I'm going back."

"Do not go all Gryffindor on me. I have to do this; Father is there. You do not understand what…"

"I understand enough. That Harry and the others are badly outnumbered." She paused, and then her voice softened. "I gotta take a stand. It don't help to hide."

"Jamie… please…" Draco said as he started up the stairs. "Wait here. I will return."

"To hell with that. I'm not hiding here," she said as she climbed beside him, pulling her wand from her pocket. "Com'on!"

"They're attacking their own people," Ginny whispered as they watched a volley of spells enter the shop where they had been a short time before. "They think it's us."

"We should spread out," Ron advised. "We should be able to drop some of them before they realize we're here."

"That way," Harry pointed. "I'll stay here, and if necessary draw their fire."

"Harry…" Hermione started to object.

"Remember, they want me alive," Harry said. "And my shield is the strongest."

"Be careful, mate," Ron said as he, Ginny and Hermione moved away.

Harry watched as his friends moved into position, when everyone was in place, held up three fingers, then two, then one, and four stunners streaked toward four Death Eaters, hitting them in the back. Those still standing—around twenty, Harry thought—reacted at once, wildly looking for the source of the attack. Each of the teens was able to drop another before the Death Eaters realized where the attacks were coming from. Several of them cast spells wildly as they sought cover.

Harry could make out the voice of Lucius Malfoy, who seemed to be in charge, demanding that they locate Potter and take him alive. Harry then stood and yelled, "I'm here, Malfoy. Is your master afraid to do his own dirty work? Where's Tom Riddle?"

Harry's shield held even though it was hit by several spells, and his three companions were able to drop three more Death Eaters as they exposed themselves to attack Harry. "The Dark Lord will deal with you in his own good time, have no fear, Potter. He will deal with you indeed." Lucius Malfoy called.

"I'm here. Where is he? Is he afraid to face me again?" Harry taunted, then spun as he heard movement somewhere behind him. A masked and hooded Death Eater had a wand pointed directly at Hermione's back. As he started to shout a warning, another voice he recognized screamed _"Avada Kedavra!"_

As Harry watched in horror, another figure appeared and dove at Hermione, knocking her to the ground and out of the path of the green streak from Bellatrix Lestrange's wand. Draco… it was Draco; he had appeared from nowhere and had knocked Hermione out of the path of the killing curse.

Bellatrix recovered first, screaming in anger and aiming her wand at the tangled bodies of Draco and Hermione. Before Harry, Ginny or Ron could react, a flash of silver flashed through the air, hitting Bellatrix in the shoulder. Jamie's knife dropped to the ground, but it had been enough to spoil her aim; the green jet went over Draco and Hermione.

Ron and Harry cast spells toward Bellatrix, but she managed to raise a shield in time and was able to sprint away as the Death Eaters in front of them took advantage of the situation to press their attack. One of them landed a reductor curse near Ginny, knocking her back several feet.

Throwing caution to the winds, Harry rushed to Ginny's side, though Jamie reached her first. Ron, Draco and Hermione had cast spells wildly, giving him cover as he had rushed to Ginny's side. "She's breathing," Jamie said.

Harry nodded gratefully, and then spun back toward the Death Eaters just as several spells streaked toward them from the other side of the village. He could make out a number of wizards advancing toward the Death Eaters from the other side of Hogsmeade, including Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, Minerva McGonagall, and to his surprise, Molly Weasley.

At this point, most of the remaining Death Eaters Apparated away, though somewhere Bellatrix Lestrange was screaming for Lucius to do… something. Moments later, Harry felt the freezing chill before he saw it: the Melinoe was diving toward them.

Ginny… Ginny was still out. As the demon swept toward him, talons extended, Harry was forced to duck and roll away. The creature rose high in the air, preparing to dive again. Harry crawled to Ginny, grasping her hand, pleading for her to wake. As the monster started to descend, Ginny's eyes fluttered and her hand grasped the wand that Jamie thrust into it. Though her voice was weak, she joined Harry as they together cast the Patronus spell.

At the same time, Harry heard Nicholas' and Perenelle's voices blend. _"Expecto Patronum!"_

As Harry watched, slightly dazed, the dragon took form from their wands, blocking the Melinoe as it dove toward them. Then, another silvery dragon joined theirs. Together, the two pursued the Melinoe as it fled toward the lake.

"All right, mate?" Ron repeated, this time more insistently, offering Harry a hand up.

Harry shook his head, clearing the cobwebs, and allowed Ron to help him to his feet. "All right." Ginny was already standing, though she looked more than a little shaky. She took a step towards him and her hand slipped into his; thus reassured that Ginny was okay, Harry quickly surveyed the area around them.

Dervish and Banges engulfed in flames, and the roofs of two nearby shops were smoldering. McGonagall and Nicholas Flamel were binding the unconscious Death Eaters and Perenelle was with a group preparing to combat the raging flames.

"Let's give them… OOF!" Harry began. What he had missed, to the amusement of the Weasley siblings, was Molly's approach. She pulled Harry and Ginny into a tight hug. With an almost incomprehensible mix of tears, threats and affection, Molly held them a few moments, then grabbed Ron and Hermione, and then seized Jamie and a rather surprised and flustered Draco.

"We're all okay, Mum," Ginny insisted.

Still holding Jamie and Draco, Molly began, "Young lady, if you think I'm going…"

"Let's give them some help," Harry interrupted hurriedly and then remembered. "Jamie, the kids! What happened to them?"

"Kids?" Molly asked. "Children?"

"We hid them," Jamie replied, a bit abashed. "But you're right. Draco, com'on."

"Mum, would you?" Harry asked, nodding toward Jamie and Draco as they started away. "And we'll give them a hand with the fire."

Molly accompanied Jamie and Draco after giving Harry a look that made it clear part of this conversation would be continued later. The other four teenagers joined Perenelle and the others in aiming streams of water into the burning building. It took some time to bring the blaze under control, even after a number of villagers joined their efforts.

Tonks and several Aurors arrived; while most of them worked to secure and transport the captured Death Eaters, Tonks and another young Auror attempted to find out exactly what had happened. Listening to some of the villagers recount what they supposedly had seen, it sounded as if Harry and his friends had taken on an army of Voldemort's forces and emerged victorious. Tonks had tried to pull Harry and the others aside, but the townspeople would have none of it; all of them seemed to want to embrace or touch the teens.

When Draco and Jamie returned carrying the two children, now awake, with Molly following, they were also mobbed. Some of the Hogsmeade residents, recognizing Draco, initially appeared reluctant to approach, but Jamie and the others at his side seemed to win them over. Draco, however, seemed unsure of himself; he stayed close beside Jamie who was clearly relishing the attention.

"We need to withdraw, _lapin_," Perenelle whispered to Harry. "We are needed back at the castle."

Harry nodded as Perenelle whispered the same message to several of the others. All of those from Hogwarts slowly started pulling away and toward the path that would return them to Hogwarts.

"Draco?" Ron's voice seemed a little forced as he approached Draco, who stood before a sink washing his hands and face. Harry had left the water closet a few moments before.

"W… Ron?" Draco replied, guardedly.

"Today… you saved Hermione's life."

Draco said nothing, though he turned to face Ron more fully.

"Thank… thank you. She means everything to me."

"You should be thanking Jamie," Draco replied dryly after a long pause. "She saved both of us."

"Only because of what you did first. I've been a right bastard… and… I'm… I'm sorry. Thank you, Draco." Ron held out his hand.

"As have I," Draco replied. "What I learned from you quite possibly saved me from serious injury the night of the party." Draco took Ron's hand, and they firmly shook hands.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Ron asked.

"Are you truly unharmed, _mes enfants?_" Perenelle asked quietly as she came up behind them. Harry was standing in front of a window that looked out over the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade. Ginny stood beside and slightly behind him, one hand stroking his arm.

Harry nodded absently while Ginny replied, "We're both a little tired. This time casting the Dragon Patronus seemed to take more out of Harry than me."

"It is indeed a most taxing spell," Perenelle said. "Hermione and Jamie have shared with me much of what happened. All of you were brilliant. I am very proud of you."

"Brilliant?" Harry asked. "Brilliant? People died today. In Hogsmeade, at the Ministry, in Diagon Alley, and even in that shop we were in. They died because I've not stopped Voldemort."

"Harry…" Ginny objected.

"_Lapin_, you bear no responsibility for what Voldemort has done. Many lives were saved today, including, perhaps, Ron and Hermione, and those two small _enfants_, because of your daring and courage. And today, in challenging Voldemort, you may well have drawn his attention to yourself. But it is not yet… not quite yet… your time."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quietly.

"I have told you, have I not, that prophecy is perilous?"

"Please… just tell me," Harry asked.

"You are not yet Guardian," Perenelle said after a few moments. "But you will be, you shall be, before your final confrontation with Voldemort."

"Final confrontation? How many will there be?" Ginny asked.

"Ask me no more about that, children; I have said too much already," Perenelle said.

"Why did Praetor bring us here, and then take us to Hogsmeade," Ginny asked.

"I have wondered at that myself," Perenelle replied, grateful for the change of subject. "A phoenix is a capricious creature; this one, in particular, had his reasons."

"Was this Cassandra's prophecy, that I would become the Guardian?" Harry pressed, not yet willing to let the previous topic go.

"No," Perenelle replied, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Whose? Sibyll Trelawney?"

"No, Harry," Perenelle replied, then hesitated "It… it is mine. And I fear that I may have already meddled far too much."

"Would Harry Potter and Milady be liking to see their rooms?" Dobby asked, coming up behind them as Perenelle had. The little house elf seemed to be inordinately pleased about something.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance; Ginny nodded and Harry reluctantly said, "Sure, Dobby. Show us."

Dobby led them through a maze of corridors until they somehow reached the seventh floor. Harry was a bit surprised when Dobby led them past the entrance to the Gryffindor common room; once they had reached the seventh floor he had assumed they would be staying somewhere in the dorms.

As they neared the end of the corridor, Dobby stopped and turned to the left wall and said, _"Esmerllion!"_ A section of the wall split, opening to a spiral staircase not unlike the one leading to the Headmaster's office.

"What is this, Dobby?" Harry asked, curious.

"Harry Potter, these stairs go to Godric Gryffindor's chambers." Dobby led them to the staircase and the opening closed behind them.

This stairway certainly went up higher than the one to the Head's office, Harry thought. When they reached the top, there was a small landing with a large, polished oak door bearing the Gryffindor coat of arms. Harry hesitated a moment, and then pushed the door open.

Behind the door was a large, plush sitting room. One wall was dominated with a huge fireplace that was shaped to resemble a lion's head, and ancient, heavy tapestries covered the walls. The furnishings were heavy and elegant, and the woods polished to perfection. There were several windows; when Ginny looked out, she exclaimed, "Harry, we're at the top of Gryffindor tower!"

"Milady is right," Dobby confirmed. "Harry Potter's rooms are at the very top of Gryffindor tower. These rooms have not been used for many, many years and were forgotten by the wizards, even the noble Albus Dumbledore. Only the house elves remembered and have prepared it for the great wizard Harry Potter and his beautiful lady."

"This is brilliant, Dobby," Harry said, opening one of the doors and discovering a bedroom with a large canopied bed. Exploring, they found two more bedrooms, a small dining room, and a study. A door in the master bedroom led to a small balcony, rendered almost invisible from the outside by cunning stonework.

"Shall Dobby move Harry Potter and Milady's things here?" Dobby asked eagerly.

"Yes, Dobby, please do," Ginny said. Harry and Ginny again exchanged a look; Ginny's face was radiant. Ginny grasped his arm with both hands and whispered, "Don't you understand? We're home, Harry! We're home!"


	38. Chapter 37: Pictures of Lily

**Chapter 37 – Pictures of Lily**

"Jamie, have you seen Harry?" Lupin asked as he entered the trophy room, then grinned as he realized what they were looking at. "Showing her James' and Lily's old trophies, Draco?"

"Yes, he is," Jamie replied before Draco had a chance to deny it. "And no, I've not seen Harry since we got back here. Why? Is everything okay?"

"No, Professor Dumbledore just arrived, and he wants to talk to Harry."

"Uncle Remus…" Jamie began and then hesitated. "Maybe later, when you have time, could you tell me about my parents, and what it was like when all of you were here?"

"I'd be glad to, Jamie, though Sirius spins a better tale," Lupin replied, grinning.

"I've asked him a few times, and he keeps putting me off. And Harry doesn't remember them."

"Perhaps later this evening," said Lupin. "And I'll see if I can get Sirius to share a few of his stories, too—though you shouldn't believe quite everything he says."

"That would be great." Jamie smiled, perhaps a little wistfully. "Seeing this here… it makes it seem more real, somehow."

"No one who has spent time with you would doubt your parentage," Draco said teasingly.

Lupin raised an eyebrow; this was a side of Draco he had never encountered before. "Why would you say that, Draco?"

"She is a superb flyer, her magic is strong, she is unbelievably stubborn, and is right… reckless," Draco ticked off points with his fingers.

"I didn't make a very good impression on his father or aunt, either," Jamie said as they all laughed.

"Okay," said Lupin. "If you should see Harry, tell him that Professor Dumbledore would like to see him."

"We will." After Lupin left the room, she turned to Draco and said, "Thank you, Draco. Seeing their names here… there really is a place I feel like I do belong."

"Our positions have become reversed, Jamie," Draco said with a wry smile.

"No! I've told you… you do have a place. After today, how can you doubt that?"

"It is not easy, Jamie, and once the term begins, will be even more difficult."

"Then let me help."

Draco stopped and turned to face her. "You have."

"I'm not finished yet."

"Nor am I," Draco said as he pulled her close.

"What did Professor Dumbledore want?" Ginny had waited for him near the entrance of the Headmaster's office.

"He asked a few questions about this afternoon," Harry replied. "He already seemed to know what happened. He wanted to know why we stayed… and I told him. And he told me a little about what happened at the Ministry. The Wizengamot will meet here tonight."

"I hope that doesn't mean us," Ginny said.

"I don't think so. He didn't say anything about that. But he seemed to be pleased with what Dobby had set up for us. He also said that the six of us should stay close together, at least for now."

"In the tower?" Ginny giggled. "That's rather close quarters for Ron and Draco."

"After today, that might not be a problem."

Ginny nodded. "Draco owes Jamie another one. And, for that matter, so does Hermione."

"Jamie has been lucky."

"It hasn't just been luck, Harry. You know better. Though I still wonder how she learned to fight like that."

"I asked her about that. She said there was some bloke she met living under a bridge, and they traveled together for a several weeks. He'd been a soldier and taught her. She wouldn't say much else; only that one morning when she woke up he wasn't there and she never saw him again."

Ginny nodded. "Things would have been a lot worse today if she hadn't there."

"I know." Harry sighed. "But…"

"She's as stubborn as you are? Maybe even a little more?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"I'm not stubborn." Seeing Ginny's look, he amended, "Well, okay, maybe a little."

"The two of you are very much alike. Or as Madame Flamel would say, the acorns didn't fall very far from the oak."

"Maybe so." Harry sighed again as he shook his head.

"Harry… what's wrong?" Her hand slipped into his. "You're worried about tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah. And I'm not even sure why."

Ginny waited.

"Lupin said Jamie thought Sirius had been ducking her, and… well, there have been times when he has changed the subject on me. Not so much about their school years, but… afterwards."

"He still feels responsible for what happened," Ginny said softly.

"I… I don't think it's that."

"Then… what?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. But if Jamie is determined... I reckon we might find out"

"Nice digs, Harry," Lupin said as he and Sirius, Cassandra and Perenelle entered the sitting room at the top of Gryffindor Tower.

"I'm not sure how he manages it time after time. Like a ruddy cat, always landing on his feet." Sirius grinned. "This is certainly a lot more plush than the staff quarters where _we're_ staying."

"But far better than the dormitories," Cassandra said knowingly. "Is that not so, Ginny?"

"Yes," Ginny replied firmly. "And it's better than staying in the Shrieking Shack."

"Hey, I've spent thousands of Galleons fixing the place up," Sirius objected. "It's rather posh!"

"All the same, I'd rather not get that close to the Whomping Willow every day," Ginny said as Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement. "This is h… perfect."

"Indeed." Cassandra nodded. "It will suffice for as long as you shall need. Albus sends his regrets that the Wizengamot will require his and Nicholas' presence. Though they may join us in the unlikely event that the Wizengamot should adjourn at early hour."

"Was Professor Dumbledore the headmaster when my parents were here?" Jamie asked.

"Yes… Hey, Jamie, we're not that old!" Sirius said, feigning indignance. "Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were on staff then, too. And Filch. He had a different cat back then, though it was just as big a pain in the arse as Mrs. Norris. But it did love catnip." Sirius chuckled. "Catnip was our secret weapon before we made the… er, before we found something better."

Sirius and Lupin went on to describe several of the Marauders encounters with the caretaker and their other adventures at Hogwarts. Even though Harry had heard a few of these stories before, he enjoyed watching Sirius and Lupin feed off one another, each trying to top the other. Lupin, in particular, seemed to be having a good time. Harry had rarely seen him more cheerful and animated. Even Draco lost some of his reserve as the evening progressed, though he looked a bit uncomfortable when Severus Snape came into the stories.

Sirius and Lupin took turns telling about their seventh year, and how James and Lily had finally gotten together after being set up by Sirius. "It was really self defense, not altruism, kids. All James did was lie about and moon over her. If we were to going to accomplish anything our seventh year, we had to get him back on track."

"Accomplish anything? You mean school?" Jamie asked.

"No, no, no!" Sirius shook his head. "I knew it was a bad idea for Jamie to spend so much time with bloody Hermione. I mean pranks. Fun stuff. We had a reputation to maintain, aye, that we did. And the whole school was counting on us."

"We had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of by the end of the year." Lupin grinned. "Harry, did you know your Mum even helped us out a few times?"

"Lily would never admit it," Sirius objected. "Always had an oh-so-reasonable excuse. Making sure things were done safely, or that no first years stumbled into something we prepared special for Sniv… Jamie's godfather."

"Once Lily fell for James, the two of them were inseparable. Even when she disapproved of what he was doing…" said Lupin.

"We, Moony, We. What _WE_ were doing." Sirius interrupted. "And they couldn't wait to get married. Was right after graduation. And even with the war on, it was still a big to do."

Lupin nodded. "It certainly was. I've never seen a happier couple."

"Then what happened?" Jamie asked. "What did all of you do after graduation?"

"Lupin and I found jobs," Sirius replied after a moment. "Boring stuff, mostly; nothing worth the telling. The big excitement came when Lily got pregnant with Harry…"

"But what did my parents do?" Jamie pressed, this time looking at Lupin. "What kind of work?"

"James inherited…" Lupin began.

"Hey, let me tell you about Harry's first birthday," Sirius interrupted. "You'd have thought…"

"Sirius?" This time Harry broke in. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Sirius looked puzzled. "Nothing's wrong. I'm really enjoying this. Anyway, this was the party where…"

"Wait." Harry commanded. "Sirius, what did my parents do after Hogwarts?"

Sirius set silently and his eyes went blank. Then, in a stilted monotone, he said, "Harry, go to the Potter family vault in Gringotts. At the back is a small chest, hidden under a stack of coins. What you want is there."

There was dead silence for several moments. Lupin was the first to recover; he grasped Sirius' arm and demanded, "What just happened?"

Sirius shook his head rapidly for a few seconds. "James." Turning toward Lupin, he continued, "It was James. I remember all of it now." He glanced towards Draco for a moment, and then turned to Harry. "You know that both James and Lily were members of the Order. But after they were married, the two of them spent most of their time working on something. But none of us knew what. They were very secretive. But I remember now this was so that you could continue what they had begun. I would have told you anyway on your seventeenth birthday."

Lupin nodded slowly. "And after they were killed, I remember Dumbledore saying something all their work being for naught."

"What was it?" Harry asked quietly.

"I asked Professor Dumbledore then," Lupin replied. "He said that he had intentionally avoided knowing the details, other than it concerned Voldemort."

"Then I have to go to Gringotts," Harry said.

"We have to go to Gringotts," Jamie amended firmly.

"You know," Sirius whispered to Lupin, "I think James left a message with you, too."

"Is something amiss?" Dumbledore paused in the doorway of the Headmaster's office, raising an eyebrow at Cassandra, sitting at his desk.

"I had hoped you would be able to answer that question for me," Cassandra replied. "That was a long session."

"Indeed. Many words were spoken, but very little was said."

Cassandra nodded. "Such has always been the way of the Wizengamot."

"But something concerns you…" Dumbledore said slowly as Cassandra stood and walked softly across the room, and slipped her hand into his.

"…in the bloody morning! Wait! That's all I ever do is effing wait!" Harry fumed.

"But…" Ginny tried to interrupt.

Harry wasn't finished. "Just one time… you know, being one of Gringotts larger patrons should mean _something_."

"It's not just that, Harry. The last thing you want to do is draw attention."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "But… it's something from my parents."

"It will be morning soon, love."

Harry nodded, but his thoughts were elsewhere. "I know so little about them… I've never really tried… it took Jamie…" Harry quickly turned his head away.

Ginny silently wrapped her arms around him and waited.

Harry took a deep breath. "After we go to Gringotts… tomorrow morning… I want to go to Godric's Hollow, and the manor… and… and their graves."

"Then we will," Ginny replied softly.

"I wish it could just be the two of us."

"Jamie wouldn't be very happy if she found out."

"She wouldn't be the only one."

Ginny shuddered. "After what almost happened to Ron and Hermione…."

"Yeah." Harry's brow wrinkled again. "But why have I waited this long? I could have tried long before this; I could have even asked Hagrid my first year."

"I don't know, Harry." Ginny touched his cheek, turning his head so she could look into his eyes. "Sometimes things happen for a reason. Something we can't see for a long time, if ever."

"Why me, Ginny?"

It was a long time before Ginny answered. "Maybe… just maybe… because you can." But Harry did not hear her answer; sleep had claimed him.

"What was that you were saying last night about not drawing attention?" Harry asked with a frown as he and Ginny entered the kitchen the next morning. It was obvious from the wizarding dress worn by most present that a large group was accompanying them to Diagon Alley.

"Sometimes the best way to conceal something is to leave it in the open," Perenelle replied. "It would be difficult at best to completely conceal a trip to Gringotts by Harry and Jamie."

"However, if it were made to appear as a simple shopping trip," Dumbledore continued, "it is our hope that anyone observing believe it to be no more than that." He nodded toward Ron. "Mr. Weasley, for example, felt that an visit to Quality Quidditch Supplies would strengthen the subterfuge, while Miss Granger expressed a willingness to peruse any new arrivals at Flourish and Blotts."

"That makes sense," Ginny said as she glanced worriedly at Harry.

Harry nodded as he took a place at the table, and for the next few minutes seemed to focus on the plate Molly Weasley sat in front of him. When he finally looked up, he turned toward Dumbledore and said, "I reckon you're right; this does make sense for Diagon Alley. But… after Gringotts, I'm not so sure."

As he paused, Dumbledore asked, "After, Harry?"

"I want to… no, I'm going to Godric's Hollow, and Potter Manor…" his voice faded slightly, "and to my parents graves."

"The manor house has been closed for years, Harry," Sirius said. "It's been closed since your grandparents died."

"My grandparents? Closed?" Harry shook his head. "What else…"

"Harry," Perenelle interrupted. "If you will allow, I will accompany you anywhere you desire to go. But would it not first wise to find what was left for you at Gringotts, and then decide?"

Harry glanced around the room; he had mentally prepared himself for a fight, but even Dumbledore and Molly nodded their support. "Okay… one step at a time. And… thank you."

"Vault 11, please," Harry said quietly.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. Kindly follow me," the goblin replied with a bow.

Harry had sat quietly through breakfast, only nodding his agreement when it was decided that Ginny, Jamie, Sirius and Perenelle would accompany him to the Potter vault. Nicholas created a Portkey that transported them to the Apparition point in Diagon Alley. From there, they had walked slowly down the street, occasionally pausing at a shop window, and then entered the Wizarding bank. There, they started to enter the queue to access the vaults, but one of the senior goblins made a beeline for Harry, asking how Gringotts could be of service.

The cart was clearly designed for a maximum of four passengers, but Ginny insisted they could all ride together, perching on Harry's lap. Harry had maintained his solemn manner through the first part of the wild ride, but could not help grinning at Jamie's gasps and expressions of amazement at the dragons guarding the lower levels of the vaults.

The cart finally stopped in a long, arched marble hallway. Other than an archway where the cart entered the room, there were no features other than some sort of lamps hanging from the ceiling, and a series of golden numbers at intervals along the walls. The goblin lead them to number 11, placed something against the wall in several places then made some sort of motion with his hands. A sturdy looking metal door appeared; the goblin again went through some sort of procedure after which the door slowly and silently swung open. "Vault 11, Mr. Potter."

After a few moments, Harry muttered, "Thank you." Then, nodding at his companions, he motioned them forward.

"Harry, would you or Jamie prefer that Sirius and I wait here?" Perenelle asked.

"No," Harry replied, after a quick glance at Jamie. "Let's go; all of us." He walked resolutely forward, took two steps into the vault, and then stopped with a gasp. "This… this place is huge."

"The vaults on this level—and there are only a hundred of them—are like this. For the most part they belong to the oldest families. Having one is considered a status symbol by some," Sirius said. "I see some of the furnishings and portraits from the manor were moved here."

"Portraits?" Harry turned to peer at Sirius. "Did either of my parents have… have a wizarding portrait?"

"No," Sirius replied, "at least not that I know about. Nor did your grandparents, as far as I know."

Harry nodded resignedly, then let his eyes travel across the room. "This… all this… it's simply unbelievable."

"It may take a little getting used to," Sirius replied, grinning. "A spot of cutter can come in handy, kid. But don't forget why we're here."

"Right," Harry said, walking toward the back of the large room. There was only one stack of coins along the back wall; Harry knelt in front of it, brushing the coins aside. "It's here," he announced, a slight tremor in his voice. He continued pushing coins aside until the small chest was completely exposed.

Harry hesitated a moment, thinking that one of his parents had been the last to touch this chest. Jamie knelt beside him, placing her hand on his. "It's like this is the closest I've ever been to one of them," Harry whispered as Jamie nodded.

The catches turned easily; with unsteady hands he slowly raised the lid. "It's a Pensieve, and there are some books… notebooks… under it."

As Harry reached for his wand, Perenelle interrupted, "Harry, consider if this is the best place to examine what you have found. Also, should we be watched, it may seem suspicious if we remain here for too long a time."

With a sigh, Harry nodded. Closing the chest, he reduced it to the size of a matchbox, and placed it in his pocket.

As they left Gringotts, Harry tried to forget about what he carried and enjoy the trip to Diagon Alley. Jamie had lost none of her enthusiasm for exploring the wizarding shops, Hermione purchased a number of books, and Ron would have cheerfully spent more time in both the Quidditch and sweet shops. Finally, after ice cream at Florean Fortescue's, they could return to Hogwarts. There had not been that much subterfuge in their trip, Harry thought; he carried several shopping bags for Ginny.

After arriving, Perenelle pulled Harry aside and asked softly, "How shall we proceed, Harry? Is it still your desire to visit Godric's Hollow next?"

"No… I want to see what's in the chest…."

"Would you prefer to examine it alone first, or with only Jamie?"

Harry would very much have liked to examine the Pensieve and the other contents of the chest alone, or perhaps with just Ginny. "No… alone wouldn't be fair to Jamie… and from what Sirius and Lupin said last night, what's here could be important. They were involved; they should be there, and you and Professor Flamel, Professor Dumbledore and Cassandra will need to know. And if their work was incomplete, so will Ron and Hermione." Harry sighed resignedly. "And… Jamie will want Draco."

"She told you?"

"No, not exactly, but I know she will. When we were at the bank…"

Perenelle nodded slowly, then asked, "You find this uncomfortable?"

"A little. But it's not just that; this is something from my parents…"

"And that's hard to share," Perenelle finished.

"Yeah."

"I believe that you have made the right decision, Harry. Shall I gather the others to your rooms?"

"Yes. But could I have a few minutes first?"

"Certainly, _lapin._"

Harry paused for just a moment before the polished oak door, then squared his shoulders and opened it. Perenelle had gathered them there as she had promised. As he glanced from face to face, it was almost frightening at the concern was openly showing; was he that fragile? Or had he given them reason, perhaps, to think so? Even Jamie…

Harry smiled—or at least he hoped it was a smile rather than a grimace—and walked firmly toward the chair he had occupied the evening before. Reaching into his pocket, he removed the small chest, placing it on a nearby table. A swish of his wand restored the chest to its original size, and undoing the catches, he raised the lid and then carefully removed the Pensieve, setting it carefully on the table next to the chest.

Backing a half step toward the chair, Harry slowly settled into it as he tried to maintain a poker face and avoid making eye contact with anyone. He nodded once, and then touched his wand to the pensive.

He had tried to prepare himself; to steel himself against reacting no matter what happened, but as the image of Lily Potter formed above the Pensieve, his resolve faltered; his hands turned white as they dug into the arms of the chair, and he barely was able to choke back sounds that tried to escape.

The image of Lily seemed to look around the room and then seemed to settle on Harry. "Harry, my little Harry, though by the time you see this, you won't be a little boy anymore," the image said softly, though it seemed to echo through the room. "And our daughter," Lily continued as her eyes settled on Jamie, then laughed for a moment. "I intend to name you Jamie, though James has yet to acquiesce. I will call you that, so please forgive me if your father should have ultimately prevailed."

"And Sirius, and Remus, and Professor Dumbledore, greetings to you all, as well as the others gathered. I am sorry that I cannot greet you all by name, as this is only a recording, though one in which James and I have attempted to prepare for as many contingencies as we could imagine.

"That you are now listening to this means that James and I are both dead – or worse. I have in recent months come to believe that our time was short, and we have taken what steps we could to preserve our work, and should the foretelling prove true, give Harry at least some of what he will need to prevail.

"Once we learned of that foretelling, both James and I have concentrated our efforts in understanding how that it might be fulfilled; to that end, we have attempted to discover whatever was possible regarding Voldemort and how he became what he is. All of our findings and research is recorded in this Pensieve and our notes that will be placed in the chest where it is hidden. Take this, Harry, and use it however you can. And rely on Sirius, Remus and Peter to help you. I don't know how or why, but I believe in my heart of hearts that all three of them will be crucial to your success.

"Sirius, I am most pleased to 'see' that you are here. I know that Harry and Jamie have been well taken care of and loved in your care. Thank you for being there.

"Remus, I am grateful to find that you are there, as well." Lily's image smiled for a moment. " I can be confident, at least, that the worst of Sirius' excesses were blunted. Thank you."

"Peter I do not see. Give him our love and thanks."

"And Jamie… daughter… please believe that no child has ever been more wanted, and hoped for, and loved than you. You were our hope and faith that everything that, as Professor Dumbledore once said, should be, shall be. I love you, child. James and I both love you very much."

"Harry." Lily's image again looked directly at him and sighed. "I cannot understand how such a fate could befall our little boy, and knowing as I do that we will not… cannot… be there for you. I want so much for you, for both of you. But no matter what should befall, always remember that we both love you very much. James and I love you, Harry."

Lily looked down for a moment, and then appeared to look around the room again. "Farewell."

Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings again; as he glanced around the room he realized only Perenelle Flamel remained, though he had not seen anyone leave.

"Have you rejoined us, _lapin_?"

Harry nodded slowly. "How long?"

"Perhaps a few minutes. Will you tell me how you are feeling?"

"I… I… don't know." Harry shook his head. "She… _knew_."

"Indeed."

"If they had… had just…" Harry's voice faltered.

"Harry," Perenelle interrupted, with just a hint of sternness. "Would you seek to escape your fate, and leave Ginny or Jamie to theirs?"

"Of course not! What…"

"Then why would you attempt to hold your parents to different standard?" Perenelle interrupted again.

"I…"

"They love you very much."

When Harry was finally able to speak, he whispered, "I… feel like I've let them down. Voldemort… he's still there… I don't even really remember them… I've never even asked about their graves or been to them."

"But you _have_ done what would make them most proud, _lapin_."

Harry set thoughtfully. "Have I?"

"Some say that no one truly dies as long as they are not forgotten. A grave is a physical place where their remains lie… remains, Harry. Not them, not their essence, not what made them uniquely them. What they were, their spirit, their essence, their love, live on in you and Jamie. And you have honored that. By both what you are, and what you shall soon become."

"But…"

"Do you wish to visit their graves now, Harry?"

"No," Harry replied after a long pause. "Not yet." Nodding toward the pensive and the chest, he continued, "That's first. And… going there… will expose Jamie…"

"And that, Harry, is why you would make them most proud."

"It's hard."

"What is right often is, as Brian has told you. But now, how shall we move forward?"

Harry looked perplexed. "But…"

Perenelle smiled gently. "It falls to you to lead, Harry."

"Then… will you, and the professors and Hermione…" He motioned towards the chest.

"But of course," Perenelle replied. "We shall begin shortly. However, just now… I believe that Jamie needs her big brother."

"Really?" Harry asked, a bit surprised.

"Indeed. Harry, you are the rock upon which her world rests."

"Hi," Harry said, entering the trophy room. Somehow he'd known she would be here.

Jamie had been resting against the arm of a chair, staring into one of the cases. When Harry spoke, she stood and took a few steps forward, facing away from Harry. "Hi," she finally whispered.

Harry moved behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Sis… talk to me."

She turned halfway toward him; Harry could see the tear tracks on her cheeks. "It's okay,' she said as she started to move away.

"Jamie…"

She turned toward him again. "It's… it's…"

Harry pulled her to his shoulder. "Talk to me, Jamie."

"They… they… wanted me. My Mom really did want me."

"Of course they did."

"I wondered… and wondered for years why… then you came… but even then, why? Did you really want me? You said you did, but you don't ever want to let me…"

"Jamie, I couldn't think of anything else once I knew…"

"Did you want me? Really? Or did you… you… just want to keep me away from… from Him?"

"Jamie, I wanted you. You're family. I wanted you here with me, with us. All the rest… it doesn't matter; it's just… baggage."

"I guess I have a lot of baggage."

"We both do."

"But… sometimes…"

"What?" Harry encouraged.

"I'm a burden… I hold things back or have be protected."

"That's… temporary."

"Really? Would you be happier if you'd never known about me, if I hadn't forced you to…"

"No!"

"I had to ask..."

"Do you still have any doubts?"

Jamie hesitated, and then slowly shook her head.

Harry nodded. "It's okay, sis. It's okay."

"He handled that quite well," Cassandra whispered as Harry and Jamie left the trophy room. The siblings had talked quietly together for some time, and had left with Molly, who had apparently been searching for them.

"Indeed," Perenelle nodded. "It is fortunate that Molly came when she did," she said as they stepped from the shadows. "I had begun to fear we would be there for some time. Do we meddle too much?"

"Meddle? No. We did not interfere. Perhaps you worry overmuch."

"Still… even the process of observation can change things."

Cassandra scrutinized Perenelle closely for several moments. "You are troubled. Did I perchance miss something? Perhaps when you were with Harry?"

"No, not then. Earlier, when Lily spoke."

Cassandra looked thoughtful, then asked, "Peter?"

"Yes. You heard Lily."

"Have you?"

"No."

"Nor I."

"Yet Brian has said that he believes he may have a role to play."

"Perhaps because of the life debt?" asked Cassandra.

"That is one possibility."

"I shall talk to him… but, first, I wish to meet this Peter."

"He is within the castle. I shall discover the details, but for now…"

"…The less that is said, the better." Cassandra finished.

The glass sparkled as it flew through the air, lazily spinning, until it shattered into thousands of pieces against the fireplace. The shards tinkled to the floor, adding to a small but growing pile of debris. With a disapproving look, the house elf set another glass in front of Sirius, and slowly filled it from a dust covered bottle of Ogden's Ancient Firewhiskey. Sirius remained motionless for several minutes, then swept the glass into his hand, swallowed the contents in a single gulp, then sent the glass flying towards the Gryffindor common room fireplace. Silently, the house elf produced yet another glass and filled it.

Sirius remained motionless as Remus Lupin entered and settled on the sofa across from him. Nodding once to the elf, he accepted a glass then settled, watching Sirius.

After several minutes, Sirius again emptied the glass, sent it flying. "Just leave me the hell alone, Lupin. I don't need you or anyone else blowing sunshine up my arse."

"You're going to run out of glasses eventually, Sirius."

"The bloody elf conjures them. And as soon as my back's turned, it'll all go poof. You can't even make a effing mess in this ruddy place."

"Sirius, I believe you might have had too…"

"Everyone should believe in something," Sirius interrupted, savagely motioning to the house elf. "I believe I'll have another."

"There's no way Lils could have…"

"You heard her, dammit. Dammit it to hell, Lupin, you heard her."

"She couldn't have known…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Lupin?"

"You… and Harry with Petunia…"

This time the glass flew, whiskey untouched. "NO! Dammit, Lupin, did you listen? I know I screwed up. Didn't you hear her talk about Peter? Her heart of hearts? You know damned well what that means… And Harry…"

Lupin fell back against the sofa. "Merlin, you may be right…"

"Dumbledore's already said that he Peter may…"

"I know, I know…"

"And Harry… Harry's not just taking chances, he's becoming reckless… and Dumbledore and the rest of them are egging him on."

"You emancipated him, Sirius…"

"But Peter's not going to get another shot at him. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Sirius, you have to…" Lupin began, and then stopped, looking at Sirius' face.

"That's a mistake I can still fix, Moony."

"As I told you, there is little which transpires within the castle that the Baron does not know," Draco said.

"Can you take me there?" Jamie asked.

Draco hesitated. "Possibly, depending on what protections have been set in place. But why?"

"I… I'm not really sure." Jamie looked down. "But you heard my Mom..."

Draco nodded. "Even so… I am not sure that it would wise."

"But… please? I just want to talk to him."

"Jamie… Pettigrew was a Death Eater; he was the one who…"

"Is the reason I'm here," Jamie interrupted, and then smiled. "Besides, what could go wrong if you're there with me?"

"I still do not think…"

"Please, Draco?"

Draco finally nodded, reluctantly. "If it is that important to you…"

"Looking out there… it's hard to imagine anything bad in the world." Harry stood at the rail of the balcony atop Gryffindor Tower.

Ginny nodded as she walked out to stand beside him. "Madam Flamel asked me to tell you that she, Cassandra and Hermione had begun working through your parent's notes, and Professors Dumbledore and Flamel would join them as soon as they could. They are in the library. Ron's helping Chris with something."

"Have you seen Jamie?"

"Draco was going to show her how to reach the Potions classroom."

"Did she seem okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Maybe a little subdued."

"I feel so… helpless, just standing here."

"Do you want to join them in the Library?"

"No. I'd only slow things down. And if they are going into that Pensieve… " Harry shuddered. "I'm not ready for that, yet. I don't know if I ever will be."

Ginny touched his arm. "Is there anything I can do?"

Harry shook his head as Ginny matched her fingers to his. After a moment she asked, "Why does that bother you so much?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know."

"Your house is down here?" Jamie asked, surprised.

Draco nodded as Jamie shivered and said, "It's cold."

"Perhaps," Draco replied. "Yet, I prefer it to where we first met. At least here, one has the option of a jumper."

"A jumper?"

"A wool garment, worn over one's shirt."

"A sweater?" Jamie asked after a moment's thought.

"Indeed. Be careful as we go forward. The floors here are damp and are slippery."

They continued onward for several minutes through the winding and cramped passages. Jamie could hear Draco counting turns under his breath. She hoped that he had some idea where they were; she was hopelessly lost.

"I believe that we are near," Draco finally said. "It should be one of the doors along this corridor."

"There's light coming from under that one." Jamie pointed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Jamie nodded and stepped forward toward the door as Draco drew his wand. She paused a moment, then knocked firmly.

"Who is it? What do you want? It's not time for…" She could see something moving behind a small hole.

"I'm Jamie. Jamie Potter."

There was dead silence for several moments, then the sounds of multiple locks being undone. Finally, the door creakily opened a crack.

Jamie pushed it open and entered. The room at first seemed empty, and then she spotted what looked to be a pile of rags quivering on the bed. As she started to move closer, a voice squeaked, "What do you want from me?" Then, as Draco moved beside her, Pettigrew continued, drawing back even further against the wall "Master Malfoy! Please! I didn't mean it. Please don't. Girl, you tricked me!"

"We're not going to hurt you," Jamie said. "I just want to talk to you."

"But… but…"

"You have nothing to fear, as long as you do as Jamie says," Draco said, his words dripping with disgust. He continued to hold his wand at ready.

"What… what do you want?" Pettigrew asked fearfully.

"You know who I am?" Jamie asked.

"Y… Yes"

"Why?"

"Why… what… what do you want, girl?"

"Why did you do what you did? Telling Harry… about me?" Jamie pressed.

"I… I told Sirius. He… he… he wanted to… kill me."

"But why?"

"I'm sorry… sorry… I never meant…"

"You turned on Voldemort…"

"Don't say his name!" Pettigrew almost screamed.

"Why, Peter?"

"You… you look so much… like Lily… the Dark Lord… he would have killed me sooner or later. I was to be at his right hand… instead…" Pettigrew held up his silver hand. "I… I wanted to be somebody. I was tired of hiding… being of being nobody. I was wrong. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I only made things worse."

"But what changed?" Jaime pressed gently.

"I… I soon learned… what I did… turning to the Dark Lord… it would have been better if Sirius and Remus had… killed me. I hate what I did, helping Him, what I did to James, to Lily. And Harry."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "But what changed?"

Pettigrew huddled back even closer to the wall.

"Answer her!" Draco demanded.

"No," Jamie said softly, holding Draco's wand arm, restraining him. "Peter, will you tell me?"

Pettigrew continued shaking, but slowly began, "It… it was… no, please, please, just leave me alone."

"I won't hurt you, but I need to know. When I saw my Mom in the Pensieve…"

"You… you saw… Lily?"

Jamie nodded.

"It… it was when I found out… what Rosier had done. When… when I knew."

"Knew what, Peter?"

"That… that what she said… had been right… all along. That what I'd done… betraying my friends, leaving Harry to… to… was wrong… and had doomed us all."

"But… why did that change?"

"Because you... it was true… what Lily…"

"JAMIE! GET AWAY FROM HIM! NOW!" Sirius bounded into the room, followed by a panting Lupin. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Jamie moved between the wailing mound of rags and Sirius. "We're just talking, Sirius"

"He's not getting a shot at you… or another one at Harry!" Sirius said as he advanced. Lupin placed a hand on his shoulder, but Sirius shook it off. "Stand aside, I'm settling this for once and for all."

"Please, Sirius, wait. You heard my Mom."

Sirius hesitated as Jamie took a step forward, peering intently at him. "Don't do this, Uncle Sirius, please." She stepped forward, placing her hand on his arm, then a moment later whispered, "You knew..."

"He's not worth it, kid. As long as he's alive…"

"He may not be much longer without a healer," Lupin interrupted as Pettigrew started to make choking sounds and hold his chest. "I think he may be having a heart attack. He pushed past Sirius and Jamie and conjured a stretcher. "Draco, help me, I'm taking him to the hospital wing."

Sirius and Jamie stood staring at each other for a moment, and then silently followed the stretcher to the hospital wing.

"Harry!" Sirius was standing, albeit a bit unsteadily, in the center of the sitting room. "Get in here, dammit, Harry."

"What's wrong, Sirius?" Harry asked as he and Ginny entered the room.

"It's Jamie. You've got to talk to her, or do something. She went looking for Peter."

"Wormtail? Why? Where is she now?"

"She's in the infirmary."

"Is she alright?" Harry demanded.

"Nothing's wrong with her. But Peter… he faked a heart attack or something… Pomfrey threw me out."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Talk to her Harry. You've got to make her understand… I'm going to find Dumbledore."

"Jamie's in the infirmary?"

"Yeah. Draco was with her. Odds are that sodding little bastard's responsible for this. But you've got to make her listen."

Harry nodded, though this time his expression was troubled as Ginny slipped her fingers against his. "I'll talk to her."

"And I'm going to find Dumbledore." Sirius said as he left the room.

"Sis?"

Jamie was sitting alone outside the infirmary. "You coming to yell at me too?"

"No. But I'd like to know what's going on. Where's Draco?"

"Madam Pomfrey sent him to find Uncle Severus. I just wanted to talk to him, Harry."

Harry sat beside her; Ginny remained standing. "Okay. I wish you'd talked to me first."

Jamie sighed. "I guess maybe I should have. But… after seeing that…"

"You mean the Pensieve?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. When she talked about the three of them… I… I don't really know how to describe it. Her voice… it… echoed."

"I felt that too," said Ginny..

Harry sat that aside for the moment. "How did you end up back here?"

"After Sirius came, Uncle Remus thought he'd had a heart attack," Jamie replied. "He and Draco brought him here."

"Did… did you find out what you were looking for?" Ginny asked softly.

Jamie shook her head. "No… I think I was close, and then Sirius came. He was pretty pissed."

Harry wondered for a moment if she'd meant angry or drunk; though from the brief moment he had seen his godfather, both might come closest. "He was pretty unhappy. He said he was going to look for Professor Dumbledore."

"Was I wrong, Harry?" Jamie asked.

Ginny answered first. "I don't think so."

"No," Harry finally said. "I'm still not sure what to make of it, all of it. I'm hoping Hermione and the professors could make out something out of what they left…. This…."

"I… I don't think what I wanted is about… all that," Jamie said. "But I don't want Sirius mad at me. And he knows something, too. And now I'm afraid I'll never find out."

"Do you think Remus knows something," Harry finally asked.

"I… I don't know," Jamie replied. "Do you think he'd talk to us?"

"Might have a better chance with him than Sirius right now," Ginny said. "Sirius still feels responsible for what happened to your parents."

"If it wasn't about that… what did you want to find out?" Harry asked.

"I should like to know that as well, _mon petit __chou__,_" Perenelle as she joined them.

Jamie slid closer to Harry. "I… I wanted to know why… why he did what he did."

Perenelle asked. "And you think this important?"

Perenelle raised an eyebrow as both Jamie and Ginny nodded.

"Harry?" she asked.

"I… I'm not sure," he replied absently; why had Jamie backed away from Madam Flamel?

Jamie held out her hand, unasked. Harry noticed that Perenelle seemed to hesitate to take it. Several minutes passed before Perenelle released Jamie's hand, then turned to Ginny. "May I, Ginny?"

Ginny extended her hand, and again, minutes past before Perenelle slowly nodded, released her hand, and then stepped back, looking between the two girls.

Jamie started to ask a question as Draco and Snape arrived. Snape continued into the infirmary as Perenelle said, "For now, Jamie, allow me to ascertain Pettigrew's condition. We shall speak further soon, perhaps this evening."

Jamie nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

"Draco, would you join Ron and Chris in the Defense classroom? I believe they would make good use of your assistance."

Draco exchanged a look with Jamie then nodded as he headed toward the stairs. Perenelle turned to Harry. "And if you would, Harry, would you and Ginny work with Jamie on her defense? In the Room of Requirement?"

"We will," Harry said; Perenelle turned and entered the infirmary. "Shall we? Think you can find the way, Jamie?"

"Uh… I'll try."

As Jamie took the lead, Harry brushed two fingers against Ginny's. _"Did you see the look on Madam Flamel's face when Jamie held out her hand?"_

"_Yeah. She didn't look real happy."_

"_What was she looking for?"_

"_I'm not sure. I kept seeing your Mum in the Pensieve, over and over. And now… I think our job is to distract Jamie."_

"_That's what I thought too, especially when she sent Draco off separately."_

"_Ginny… you said you felt whatever Jamie did, too…"_

"_Yeah… it's hard to put into words… it was one of the things your mom said. Her voice changed, sort of. Here…"_

Several moments later, _"I didn't… hear… that. What do you think it means?"_

"_I'm not sure, Harry. And Jamie said Sirius knew something, too."_

"_Do you think it's important? Maybe more than what my parents left?"_

"_I don't know. I… I think it's important, but… I just don't know. Did you hear what Sirius whispered to Remus? Right after?"_

"_No."_

"_Sirius thought your parents may have left a message with him, too."_

"_Remus?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Could that mean…they left one with Wormtail, too?"_

"_Maybe… though I think it's more._

"_I'm going to have to talk to him, then, too. And Sirius and Remus."_

"_How about Madam Flamel?"_

"_Her, too. I wish I knew what to make of all this…"_

"If he is controlled in some fashion, or under the influence of some spell or potion, I can find no trace of it," Madam Pomfrey said firmly. "I have performed each test twice; once alone would have been sufficient to be taken under seal."

"Do I understand that he presented no threat to Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"None," Perenelle said. "Indeed, he appeared to be frightened of her."

"Her, or Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"Frightened of her," Perenelle said thoughtfully, "but terrified of Sirius… though for rather different reasons."

"But something agitated Sirius as we viewed…" Cassandra observed. "Did he seek out Pettigrew himself? Or did he follow Jamie?"

"I do not think he followed Jamie," Dumbledore said. "From what I gathered from Remus, he felt there to be some threat to Harry after listening to Lily's message. It was his intent to… eliminate… that threat."

"He came quite close to succeeding," Madam Pomfrey said. "Can you be sure that he will not return here, seeking to complete what he had started?"

"Remus, at least for the moment, appears to have him in hand," Dumbledore said. "And I shall speak to him shortly."

"And tell him what?" Cassandra asked. "That you feel Pettigrew still has some role to play? That is, indeed, what he fears."

"I shall find… something," Dumbledore said. "But what of our young friends?"

"Hermione is fully engaged with the materials James and Lily left," Perenelle said. "Earlier, I asked Ron to assist Chris, and then sent Draco to join them. I also tasked Harry and Ginny to practice defense with Jamie."

Dumbledore nodded. "Then I should see to Sirius."

"And we should return to Hermione," Cassandra said. Leaving Madam Pomfrey, the three professors exited the infirmary. Their paths separated as Dumbledore went towards Gryffindor tower and they continued on toward the library.

"You sought to remove Jamie's willing helper, and to attempt to distract her?" Cassandra asked.

"Indeed. I needed both time to think, and to seek your council," Perenelle said. "What do we do now?"

"I am… uncertain. From what you shared, Ginny seemingly perceived what Jamie did in the Pensieve… but was otherwise unaffected. I would have much preferred for Harry not to have become involved, at least at this point."

"Unfortunately, Sirius found him first. He has far too much weighing upon him."

"And under the circumstances… how do we proceed with Ginny and Jamie?"

"Indeed. Ginny's foremost concern is Harry, as it should be."

"Are you confident that things shall unfold as we hope?" Cassandra asked.

"No. Indeed, I fear that we interfere too much, and again, not enough. In this case, it would have perhaps been better had we started with Ginny and Jamie…"

"But now… now you fear it would make things worse."

"Perhaps. It could certainly prove a distraction."

"Can you show me that again?" Jamie asked.

Harry nodded and began casting the shield again.

"Okay, let me try it." Jamie repeated the incantation and wove her wand in a complex pattern.

"Looks like you got it," Harry said as he fired a spell toward his sister. This time, her shield held.

"Finally," Jamie grinned.

"Try it with your wand in your other hand," Harry instructed.

Jamie nodded, switched her wand to her left hand, and repeated the spell.

"It's just not fair." Ginny sighed. "Switching hands is so easy for her."

"Indeed, _ma chérie_, Jamie has fewer bad habits to unlearn," Perenelle said as she entered the room with Sirius.

"Bad habits?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"The methods underlying the style in which I have instructed you are not that much more difficult than in the ways you originally learned; however, they are not… compatible. And am I correct in observing Jamie can now cast _Contego_?"

"And _Exuro_," said Jamie, smiling.

"It may be difficult indeed to place you with a class for Defense when school begins, _mon petit __chou__. You must be careful, like Harry, not to forget yourself among your peers… suffice it to say that you need have no concerns about your skills compared to other fourth years."_

"Enough that I won't be left behind next time?" Jamie challenged.

"Don't even start," Sirius growled. "I just want to know one thing. Was _Draco_ behind you going off to find Peter?"

"No," Jamie said, placing her hands on her hips. "I had to talk him into showing me how to get there. But that's all. But why did you come?"

"Because he's a threat to you and Harry," Sirius snapped.

"He's been here all this time," Jamie pointed out. "Why now?" Harry had started to interrupt her, but a quick shake of Perenelle's head stopped him.

"Because of that damned message Lily left," Sirius finally muttered. "The last thing I need is Harry – or you – traipsing off with that rat."

"I just wanted to talk to him," Jamie said. "But it was more than my Mom mentioning him, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about!"

"Sirius." Perenelle held up a palm toward Sirius. "Jamie has been truthful with you. Refuse to answer should you must, but deceit serves no good purpose."

"I missed something Sirius, that you, Ginny, and Jamie all picked up on. I want to know what's going on, too. What are you afraid of, that Mum and Dad left a message with Wormtail?" Harry demanded.

"Maybe… no… I mean…" Sirius glared at Perenelle. :"I let you talk me into coming here to get the kids so Jamie could finish this…" He sighed. "Harry, I think they may have left messages both with Lupin and Peter. I don't know what, maybe it was the same thing, maybe not."

"What could be the harm in that?" Harry asked. "Is that what you're worried about?"

"No!"

"Then what. Ginny showed me what she heard; I was totally unaware of it," said Harry. "If you know what it means, I want to know."

"It was what she said," Sirius said and sighed again. "Harry, sometimes your Mum could be downright spooky. Knowing stuff she had no business knowing. Sometimes popping up at the wrong place and time with a smug smile. Other times about the war, stuff that would happen. Any time she talked about her heart of hearts, it was that spooky stuff. And I don't want you – either of you – involved with Peter in any way."

"All I wanted to ask him was why," Jamie said defiantly. "Why he decided to tell all of you about me."

"That's easy enough," Sirius said. "He wanted to save his worthless hide."

"I think there's more," Jamie said softly.

"In any event," Perenelle said as she looked at Sirius, "we had agreed with Brian earlier that Jamie be allowed to finish her conversation, as long as Sirius was present, and following that, see where we stand."

"Now?" Jamie asked.

Perenelle nodded. "I believe it would be best if you approached him alone, with the rest of us nearby but out of his sight; perhaps behind a screen. His condition has been stabilized, but it would be best to avoid further excitement. He has also been given a calming draught."

"Let's get this over," Sirius growled as he led the way toward the door.

"Hi," Jamie said, standing beside the cast iron bed containing Peter Pettigrew. He certainly looked better off than he had in the dungeon room; he had been cleaned up, shaved, and was wearing a crisp pair of the hospital pajamas.

Pettigrew's eyes opened, focused and he groaned. "You again. Can't you let a poor body be?"

"I really want to know, Peter. Will you please tell me?"

"Is Sirius here," Peter asked suddenly, looking around the room.

"He's nearby, but he said I could to talk to you. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

Pettigrew signed. "What is it you want to know, girl?"

"Why you did, what you did, about me."

"Your Mum… she was a real looker, prettiest and smartest witch at Hogwarts, most of 'em said. She wasn't a wild one like us, me, Remus, Sirius, and your dad, but she was really something, especially our last year. But after the war started… sometimes she'd get really strange… she'd say stuff about what her son or daughter would do.

"I never put much cotton to that rot… at least until I was in so far in over my head… the Dark Lord said he wouldn't hurt them… I didn't mean…"

"I know," Jamie interrupted. "But what changed."

"I… I tried to forget about all that stuff she said… even though the Dark Lord seemed believed it about your brother… I wanted to think that old fraud Trelawney had caused it all. After all, Harry didn't have a sister…"

"So… when you found out about me?" Jamie pressed.

"I knew it was all true, all of it."

"What was, Peter?"

"That what Trelawney said were true, that if Harry didn't defeat Him, that everything would be… be…" Pettigrew shuttered and paused for a moment. "And… and what she told me that day, the day I became the secret keeper… that without you, that… that… another Dark Lord… would eventually rise, and become… even more terrible than… than Him. There, now you know all of it, girl. Leave me be."

"Just one more thing… did my Mom or Dad leave any sort of message with you?"

Pettigrew looked surprised at the question, but shook his head. "Go! Just leave me alone."

"Do you remember Lils talking about Jamie?" Sirius said as he launched another glass toward the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

"Only a couple remarks, nothing serious, stuff like she wanted Harry to have a sister." Lupin hurled his glass, adding to the growing pile of shards on the floor. "Nothing like what Peter claimed."

"Why would she even talk with him about stuff like that?"

"I don't know; maybe because he was there. I didn't see much of them those last few months."

"If I'd only remained the secret keeper…"

"I know, Paddy, I know. Are you still convinced James left a message with me?"

Sirius nodded. "And I thought with Peter… even though Jamie questioned him directly."

"He wouldn't remember without the trigger. I still have no recollection of what you described."

"All three of us were there."

"No doubt we'll know in good time," Lupin said. "Perhaps when Harry turns seventeen."

"That's what Perenelle said. I asked her to do that… whatever it is she does… on Peter."

"She refused?"

"Not outright. Said she would give it due consideration, but I should fear not, that things were unfolding as she should. Then somehow she got my oath to leave Peter to her." Another glass crashed against the fireplace.

"Was Jamie satisfied?"

"Who knows? She's as bad… maybe worse… than Harry. I can tell you one thing, though. If she's going to be in one of your classes, you better watch her when she duels. She's started doing that weird two handed stuff, too."

Lupin nodded. "I've seen." Another glass flew across the room.

"There you two are. Get your butts down to the Great Hall, there's trouble," Chris ordered as her head appeared in the fireplace. "Move it!"

Ginny settled on the sofa by Harry in the tower sitting room. "Alright, Harry?"

"Yeah… just trying to think."

"I talked to Hermione; she said that it would take a few days, at least, to go through it all. That she was spending a lot of time in that secret room below the library to try and figure out some of the stuff in there. The Flamels and Dumbledore's were there with her."

"Dumbledore's… that's going to take some getting used to."

"Ron and Draco came in while I was there; they were both awfully smug about something. Ron stayed there to fetch for Hermione; Draco and Jamie took a table and were going to do some potions then go practice dueling."

Harry grinned for a moment. "I hope Ron's gotten around to helping him with his shield."

Ginny nodded. "And Sirius and Remus have several bottles of Firewhiskey and are breaking glasses in the common room. And I'm here with you."

"And I'm… doing nothing. I'm not sure what I should be doing."

"You're doing what you should be doing. You're letting Hermione and the professors do their job, and you're letting me take care of you. Even you can't be on the go all the time. A lot's happened today. It takes time to sort it."

"And Jamie…"

Ginny nodded understandingly. "She seems… satisfied. She wouldn't talk to me much about it."

"But you heard the same thing she did."

"I know. But it didn't mean anything to me…."

"What do you think? Should I worry?"

"For now… it doesn't change anything about Voldemort," and seeing his expression, Ginny added, "And Hermione has to have time. You need to eat. I'm going to have Dobby bring up something from…"

"Harry, something's happening in Godric's Hollow," Ron's voice burst through Harry's communicator. "Get down to the Great Hall now! Is Ginny with you?"

"Yes! We're on our way."


	39. Chapter 38: Saturday Night's Alright

**Chapter 38 – Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)**

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

Harry watched for a moment as the dragon took shape from their wands, then glanced back at Ginny. "You okay?"

Ginny nodded reassuringly. Harry smiled back, relieved; this time, there would be little time to rest. A second glimmering dragon joined theirs, and then a third, surrounding the Melinoe. Together, the ethereal dragons forced the demon backwards, ripping, tearing and breathing gossamer fire. The line of Dementors that had been advancing behind the Melinoe faltered and began to back away as a line of Patroni surged toward them.

"_Forward!_" Dumbledore commanded. Slowly, the combined forces of the Aurors and Order moved through the tombstones, forcing their way through the broken line of Dementors towards a knot of Death Eaters clustered near the village church.

A number of fires burned around the small village. From what Harry could tell, it appeared the objective of the Death Eaters had been to do as much damage as possible; however, as they approached, the two groups began to exchange wand-fire.

He glanced left; Jamie appeared uninjured. Harry changed direction slightly, moving closer to his sister. She shouldn't be here; damn Praetor anyway. Harry peered through the thickening smoke; thus far there had been no sign of Voldemort. He intentionally avoided reading any of the headstones in the sprawling Godric's Hollow graveyard.

The Melinoe made an attempt to flee, but the three dragon Patroni managed to force it down just outside the village. The Dementors were scattering, chased by silver shapes of light, and the Death Eaters formed a tight group and began to retreat.

"There are at least three inside," Chris said, looking at some sort of Muggle device as she turned to face Dumbledore. "Maybe more."

"Tonks!" called Dumbledore. She quickly moved beside him. Harry saw Dumbledore point twice, say something about flanking. Tonks nodded and turned to her Aurors. Two groups broke off from the main party, one to each side.

"Move forward slowly!" Dumbledore ordered. The Death Eaters continued to retreat, breaking into two groups, one going to each side of the church. As they moved past the stone building, they suddenly scattered and ran swiftly away from the Aurors and Order members. Buildings, trees and vehicles were set afire or knocked over as they passed.

"They're Apparating," Harry heard one of the Aurors call.

"Make sure none of them are left," Tonks commanded. "Then do what you can to help." She dispatched Ron, Hermione, and Draco to help with the fires; Cassandra accompanied them.

"Albus!" Sirius shouted. "The wards at the manor!"

Dumbledore turned from casting a spout of water from his wand onto a fire. "Will you and Remus investigate? Refrain from any foolhardy actions!"

Looking pointedly toward Harry, who had started toward him, Sirius nodded toward Jamie and silently mouthed, "Stay here!" Then, turning toward Dumbledore, Sirius grinned at Dumbledore and said, "Meet you halfway?" He and Lupin headed back across the graveyard at a fast trot.

"We'll be careful," Lupin called over his shoulder.

"There's an attack underway in Diagon Alley," Tonks announced. She called a number of the Aurors and dispatched them to London. Turning toward Dumbledore she remarked, "This is getting ugly fast. We're already spread thin."

"Perhaps some of the Order might -" Dumbledore began.

"Wait!" Chris interrupted. "There's still someone in the church."

"Death Eaters?" asked Harry, his frustration with Sirius evident in his tone.

"No way to tell from this, boss," Chris said, nodding at the device she held. "Could be nothing more than a couple of scared locals taking cover." She started forward. "But I suppose we'd better find out. Cover me."

Chris moved quickly toward the church, crouching low. She reached the outer wall, and then crept toward the door. She listened carefully for several moments; hearing nothing, she slowly turned the latch. After another pause to listen she made a motion, and Tonks and two Aurors quickly joined her. After a moment, Chris motioned again, opened the door a crack, and the four slipped quietly inside.

Perhaps a minute later, the door swung wide. "All clear," Chris announced, "but I think you'll want to look at this, Albus. And there're some wrapped gifts for the Ministry."

Harry, Ginny and Jamie followed Dumbledore and the Flamels into the church. The interior was in shambles. In the nave, pews and everything else appeared to have been tossed into haphazard stacks near the walls. The stone floor in the center of the room had been pulled up, and Harry could see a huge cut stone had been partially pulled from the ground; it was blocking some sort of passage.

Three Death Eaters lay nearby, bound and unconscious. Their hoods had been removed; Harry did not recognize two of them, but the third was Lucius Malfoy.

As Harry moved to get a better look at the stone and perhaps what lay beyond it, he heard Perenelle's breath catch.

"_Clavis Avallonis…Cali…_ Brian, _Mon Dieu, _hold! We must secure this area, _maintenat, _and consider most carefully how we should proceed. It must…"

"Fight… fight for what's right," Jamie whispered, suddenly unstable on her feet. "Risin' up, back on the street…" She turned ghostly pale and would have fallen to the floor had Dumbledore not caught her.

"They should be removed before they awaken," Perenelle said softly, pointing to the Death Eaters. Her color had become almost as pale as Jamie's. "The dust and cobwebs are undisturbed. Fortunately, it would seem that they had not the opportunity to venture past the stone." She sighed wearily. "We must secure this building, at least for the moment. It would be for the best," she continued looking at Tonks and the Aurors, "if nothing were said about this. We must ensure Voldemort's forces do not gain entry here."

Tonks started to ask a question, but seeing Dumbledore's expression she stopped and nodded slowly. "I can keep a few people here, but with all hell breaking lose everywhere else it may not be easy."

"I shall contact Arthur," said Dumbledore.

0== ) =======

"I can't believe this place has been closed up so long," Sirius said, his eyes focused somewhere far away. "It seems like only yesterday…"

"Are you going to be able to open the bloody door or not?" Lupin asked impatiently. "Dumbledore said they were coming here."

"Yeah, I was here when James sealed it." Sirius paced back and forth twice and then turned toward the door again. He muttered something as he twirled his wand in blazingly fast pattern. The door shimmered for a moment, and both wizards heard the lock click.

"I told you it'd just take a second."

Lupin sighed. "Are you just going to stand there, or are we going in?"

"It's Harry's house, so I reckon we should wait for him. Should be safe enough; the seal hasn't been tampered with."

Lupin nodded. "I never thought I'd see his place again. It's… it's almost like coming home."

"Yeah," Sirius said, his voice breaking slightly. "If only…" his voice trailed off as they both remembered the summers and holidays they had spent here during their Hogwarts years.

Their reverie was broken by the arrival of the rest of the group that had left Hogwarts three hours before, other than Nicholas and Chris who had remained at the churrch.. "Welcome to the old home place -" Sirius began, cutting his greeting short when he saw Jamie lying limp in Chris's arms. "What the hell happened to Jamie?"

"She has fainted, Sirius," Dumbledore replied calmly. "I do not believe she has suffered any harm."

"What happened?" Sirius repeated.

"At this poimt, we are unsure; however, there seems to be no immediate danger. As events have unfolded," Perenelle continued, "I believe that there are fit and seemly reasons to remain in Godric's Hollow for the moment. With Harry's agreement, this seemed to be the least bad choice."

Harry nodded somberly as Sirius motioned him forward. "It's your pad, kiddo."

Harry grinned slightly in spite of himself and nodded as he opened the door. "Then come in and be welcome at Potter Manor."

0== ) =======

"I'm fine!" Jamie insisted. "I just got a little hot, or… or something." She had managed to sit up on the large overstuffed sofa, but Molly had prevented her from standing.

"That's twice, young lady. After the party, I put it off to too much butterbeer and maybe sneaking a sip or two of firewhiskey, but this time…"

"But -" Jamie tried to interrupt.

"No buts, Jamie. This fainting or whatever it is needs looking after. We should return to Hogwarts and have Madam Pomfrey give you a looking over."

"Molly," Perenelle shook her head slightly. "I must advise against removing Jamie from Godric's Hollow now."

"But… surely… we'd only be gone a short time, if nothing is really wrong. There is no telling what she may have been exposed to all those years."

"There are other considerations, Molly. For now, would you allow me to spend a bit of time with Jamie? If there is even a hint this is other than I suspect, we shall dispatch Jamie to the healer, or bring Poppy here. Will that suffice?"

Molly surrendered reluctantly. "I really don't think… but if you will take care of her."

"I shall, Molly. Now, will you give us a few moments?"

Molly nodded as she walked from the room. Both Perenelle and Jamie grinned as they heard her shouting for Harry.

"Hadn't you better go rescue Harry?" Jamie asked impishly.

"I think Harry will escape unscathed, though Hermione and Draco may find themselves taken to task over the condition of their clothing."

"What happened to them?"

"Fighting fires is often a rather messy business, _mon petit chou_. But at this moment, I find that I am more interested in what happened to you."

"I just fainted. It no big deal."

"As Molly observed, it is not the first time."

"No," Jamie answered quietly.

"Nor was it the first time after the party."

There was a long pause before Jamie finally answered, even more softly than before, "No."

"What is it that you see, Jamie?"

"I just fainted."

"You spoke just before you became unconscious. Are you able to recall the words you said?" Perenelle paused, and then added, "Draco said that it sounded like a song."

"I don't know what they mean. They just come to me somehow." Sighing, Jamie held out her hand.

Perenelle withdrew slightly. "No, child, at least not yet. We must proceed carefully. Will you first tell me, instead?"

"There's something I… think, maybe, I have to do, or some place I have to go, or… something."

"Go on," Perenelle encouraged.

"There's a huge crowd of people. They're all yelling and screaming. It's deafening. Then the music plays."

"And then?"

"Everything changes. It's a different place, though I can still hear the crowd. I'm running, somewhere, trying not to be seen… then it all goes black."

Perenelle nodded slowly. "When was the first time this happened, child?"

"In Atlanta," Jamie whispered. "I was still staying with Joe. It wasn't long after my scar bled."

"When the die was cast," Perenelle said softly, and then she smiled when Jamie looked confused. "I am sorry, Jamie, I was thinking out loud."

"What does all this mean?"

Perenelle sat thoughtfully for a minute before replying, "Would you first tell me your impressions, what you think?"

"Uh… I already said it's like something I gotta do, or maybe need to do."

"Do you have any sense that it is something to avoid?"

"No. I'm pretty sure about that much, anyway."

Perenelle nodded. "Are there any other details that you recall?"

"Lights… there were really bright lights… and the voices… I think it was in America… maybe… I mean… the voices were…"

Perenelle nodded encouragingly, her surprise at Jamie's last statement showing only for a fraction of a second.

"I don't think I was alone, but I can't remember who else was there."

"And this that you see, it is the same each time?"

Jamie nodded. "Each time… it seems, I don't know, closer, or something. Do you know what it means?"

"At this point, _chérie_, I can do little more than speculate. From what you have told me thus far, if you are still willing," Perenelle hesitated, "it may be that the best course would be to share it with me directly."

Jamie smiled slightly, placed her hand in Perenelle's, and closed her eyes.

Many minutes passed.

"_Grand-mère! ____ Jamie!" Perenelle could hear Harry's urgent calls as she slowly emerged from rapport with Jamie._

_"__Fear not, __lapin____, we are well."_

___Harry did not look reassured. "I called you both several times. I even shook Jamie."_

_"__I'm fine, Harry," Jamie said bracingly, though Perenelle heard her add, under her breath, "I think." Jamie shifted her gaze between Perenelle and Harry._

_"__Jamie allowed me to attempt to share what she had experienced when she fainted," Perenelle explained. It required a great deal of effort to keep her voice from faltering. "As you observed, it was indeed a deeply imbedded memory."_

_"__What -" Jamie began._

_"__I must consider carefully what you have shared, Jamie. I do not doubt your observations, or the validity of you visions."_

_"__But… what were those places, the other places?"_

___Perenelle raised a hand. "Harry, you seem impatient."_

_"__Sirius was going to show us through the manor, and he wanted Jamie to come, too."_

_"__I'd like that," Jamie said. "But…"_

_"__I do need time to consider all that you shared," said Perenelle. "Perhaps you should go now and explore your family home, and we shall talk further afterwards."_

___Jamie nodded reluctantly. "But when we're done?"_

_"__Then, or soon after, I will offer what discernment I can," Perenelle said. Then, as Harry turned to lead the way from the room, Perenelle made a shushing motion, and Jamie nodded._

0== ) =======

Perenelle had remained seated; after Jamie and Harry left the room, she leaned back and closed her eyes, lost in thought.

"_Clavis Avallonis_?" Dumbledore asked quietly. He had entered the room several minutes earlier, standing quietly, watching Perenelle.

"Your Latin is as at least good as mine, Brian," she replied, her eyes still closed.

"I know the words," he paused as she opened her eyes, peering intently at home, "but am uncertain of their portent."

Perenelle nodded, opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"It would seem that the reverse is not true," Dumbledore continued, looking at Perenelle speculatively.

"There is little of which I am certain," Perenelle sighed.

"I am troubled by other things as well."

Perenelle again arched her eyebrow.

"I find that the few times that I recall that the subject of Avalon ever came up between us, that other pressing matters suddenly presented themselves, or the subject was otherwise quickly changed."

Perenelle nodded. "Perhaps that is so."

"And… Harry and Ginny. I have come to suspect you have been training them both in the lost ways of that isle."

"The Wyvern Way," Perenelle replied, her eyes suddenly defiant. "I am."

"But… how?"

"Suffice it to say that I am the last remaining practitioner, at least on this side of the sundering mists."

"But Harry is male."

"Yes." Perenelle looked thoughtful for a moment. "I am… foresworn. Yet, even so, other exceptions have been made."

"You mean…?"

"Indeed. And that child was not even magical… even though at the last, he, too, passed through the mists."

"What lies beyond that passage?" Dumbledore asked.

"I cannot be certain. When the paths through the mists were closed from both sides, means were left by which they might be reopened. I do not find that nearly as disturbing as finding Voldemort's agents attempting to uncover them."

"Then the key might actually be there?"

"Part of it." Perenelle sighed again. "When the paths were closed, the key was in two parts. We will at best find but half there." She hesitated. "But Jamie… Jamie seems to be drawn to the other half."

It was Dumbledore's turn to raise an eyebrow. "This is related to her fainting?"

"I believe so, and from what I know, or can speculate, she – perhaps together with Ginny – may be able to find it."

"A geas?"

Perenelle nodded. "Yes."

"Then we cannot…"

"Help… or interfere."

"What have you discerned thus far?"

"Very little of which I am certain. Jamie shared her memories of the visions, but I could determine little from them. Jamie believes they were of America."

"That could prove difficult in several ways."

"Indeed. Particularly if Voldemort is also seeking it."

"Is there anything that we might do?"

"Not yet. It is my feeling that events shall now unfold quickly."

Dumbledore nodded. "I did not understand the meaning of the last word. _Resurget, _if I recall correctly, is 'shall rise again,' but_ Caliburnus_?"

"Perhaps we did neglect some small aspects of your education, Brian. _Caliburnus_ you might know better as Excalibur."

0== ) =======

"This was your father's room," Sirius said, leading the way through a half-open door. "Mine was the one on the other side."

"You lived here, too?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I sort of moved in," Sirius said. "I didn't exactly see eye to eye with my parents. Lupin spent a lot of time here, too. James's parents took us both in, and we pretty much had this wing to ourselves. I don't think this has been touched since we graduated from Hogwarts."

Lupin nodded. "James's books and school things are still there in that corner. That's where he stacked them when we came back here after graduation."

"That was when he brought Lily here to meet your grandparents," Sirius grinned. "That was one crazy weekend."

"What happened to my… our grandparents?" Harry asked, turning slightly so that he faced away from the group.

Sirius and Lupin exchanged a look. "They were killed not long after that," Lupin finally replied. "Here, but on the grounds, not in the house."

"That's one of the reasons your Dad wouldn't stay here… after," Sirius added.

"What were they like?" Jamie asked for Harry, her hand slipping in to his.

0== ) =======

"Ginny? Is something wrong?"

Ginny felt a light touch on her shoulder and turned enough to see Cassandra behind her.

"It's Harry. He's upset… and sad." Cassandra sat beside her as Ginny shrugged. "Sirius is taking him and Jamie through the house. I didn't go with them; I thought just the two of them should see it before the rest of us."

"I understand. It is a great deal to take in all at once. Being here, suddenly and unexpectedly, must be hard on them, especially Harry."

"The graveyard upset him, too. He was more worried about stumbling across his parents' graves than the Death Eaters, even though he said he wanted to come here just in the last day or two."

Cassandra nodded. "It is one thing to come by choice, and another entirely to be forced by events."

"Yeah, but just how much can he take? I feel like I should be doing something, but I don't know what."

"Even as you feel his worry, he feels your concern." Cassandra smiled. "That means more than mere words can express."

"And then, in the church… what did all that mean? Even Madam Flamel seemed fri… um, worried."

"I was not there, child." Cassandra's manner changed. She was now staring intently at Ginny. "Perhaps," she said, holding out her hand. Ginny placed her hand in Cassandra's and closed her eyes.

"I am not certain," Cassandra whispered several moments later. "I must speak with Albus and Perenelle. But, in the meantime, will you do something for me?"

"Okay."

"Watch Jamie closely. Regardless of what should occur, ensure that she is not left alone. And try not to involve any of the others, even Harry. Will you do that?"

"But –"

"We will talk further, Ginny, and soon," Cassandra said as she stood and walked swiftly away.

0== ) =======

"Damnedest thing I ever saw," Chris said. "Nothing any of us did made any impression at all. Magically, it was like nothing was there. But there wasn't any way we could find past it."

"That's a problem for Dumbledore and the rest of the professors." Sirius shook his head resignedly. "I'm more worried about Jamie. Why did it affect her, and only her?"

"That wasn't the first time, you know."

"What?" Sirius growled. "Nobody tells me effing anything."

"I didn't know either, till Nicholas Flamel mentioned it this afternoon. Apparently something similar happened the night of Harry's birthday party."

"Does Harry know?"

"I don't know."

"I should talk to him about it, but… right now…"

"Why not, Sirius?"

"Lupin and I were taking Harry and Jamie through the house. We ended up in James's room. All of James's school stuff was there, exactly where he'd left it when we all came back here after seventh year. For some reason it really got to Harry."

"What'd you do?"

"We ended up stopping there. Harry wanted to just sit there by himself; Jamie insisted on staying with him."

"They should at least keep each other out of trouble."

"Yeah, but I'm going to see if I can get some answers."

0== ) =======

"Hi."

"Hi, Jamie. Are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked, smiling.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Can you tell me what '_Clavis Avallonis_' means?"

"Is that an incantation?"

"I'm not really sure," replied Jamie.

"_Clavis… clavis_ means a key." Hermione looked thoughtful for several moments. "_Avallonis_… I think that would be Avalon."

"Avalon?"

"It's a mythical place. It was supposed to be a magical island, in the time of King Arthur."

"How about '_Resurget Caliburnus?'_"

"_Resurget..._ I think it means 'will rise again'. Can you spell the other word?"

"I think it's C-A-L-I-B-U-R-N-U-S."

"Hmmm… that's a nominative form… I think I've heard it before or read it somewhere, but I don't remember what it means."

Jamie nodded distractedly. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Anytime. Want to do a spot of revision later? Perhaps after tea?"

"Maybe. I'd like to."

0== ) =======

"Come in," said Jamie, exasperatedly.

Ginny opened the door and slipped into the room, closing it behind her. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Uh… no, er… I dunno; maybe. I came up here to try and rest for a bit, and every few minutes somebody comes to check on me. First it was Sirius, and then Draco, and then Remus and now you. Are all of you watching me?"

Ginny's face turned slightly red. "Um… I wanted to ask you about Harry."

"Yeah; right," she sighed. "He's down the other hall. Pity party for one, nobody else invited." Jamie tapped her foot, obviously looking at the door.

"What happened?" Ginny asked. "Did I do the wrong thing by not coming along?"

Jamie's face softened. "I don't think so. It was his father's room, and his stuff laying there just where he'd left it that seemed to get to Harry. I stayed awhile after Sirius and Remus left, but he wouldn't talk to me. He just wanted to sit there, staring at a pile of books and stuff."

"Yeah, I could feel it. He was pretty upset. How about you?"

Jamie looked surprised, then thoughtful. "I... dunno. In some ways I feel kinda guilty that he feels so bad and I, well, just don't feel what he does. And in another way, guilty because part of me feels good that I have some place to belong."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, but right now the hard just part is just taking it all in."

"Yeah. Stuff like this," Ginny waved her arms, encompassing the manor house, "was never what I expected. Before this summer I was just a poor little Devonshire girl wearing boys' hand-me-downs with patches on top of patches."

"At least you had patches," Jamie grinned. "But this does beat sleeping under a bridge."

"Even with all the... you know...?"

"Yeah. At least, I dunno, there's at least a reason. I just wish I could actually do something."

Ginny moved to the bed and settled. "You did the same things we did."

"While being carefully kept in the middle of you, Harry, Draco, and everyone else."

"Maybe, but Praetor wouldn't allow you to be left behind."

"I don't understand that, either. Why?"

"Perhaps you are needed," said a portrait hanging above the bed.

"Wha..." Jamie turned, startled, taking notice of the portrait for the first time. It portrayed woman, on horseback, with flowing red hair. She was dressed in what appeared to be leather; a bow was in one hand and several arrows could be seen in a quiver on her back.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you," the portrait said.

"It's okay," Jamie replied. "I guess I'm still not really used to pictures talking."

The figure in the painting nodded gravely as Ginny said, "Hi. I'm Ginny." Nodding toward Jamie, she continued, "and that's Jamie."

"I am Nivaine," the portrait replied, bowing her head gracefully. "It has a very long time since anyone ventured here."

Ginny glanced at Jamie before answering. "This house was closed for a long time. We only came here today."

"Then you must be Potters, perchance the daughters of Master James and that delightful young lady whom he was to marry. Lily was her name. She stayed in this room, you know. We talked several times."

"Um." Ginny and Jamie exchanged a glance before Ginny answered. "Jamie is. I mean, she's a Potter and Lily's daughter. I'm a Potter, too, but not by birth, but um, marriage."

"Indeed? And I had thought you sisters. Strange, indeed. I found myself wondering if the two of you could be Nimue's ... well, it is of no matter, that is no longer any of my affair. But if you," using the bow to point toward Jamie, "are Lily's daughter, then you," this time the bow was tipped toward Ginny, "must be handfasted to James and Lily's son. Was that him you mentioned earlier? Did they name him Harry?"

"Yes," Ginny replied. "Harry James Potter. And might I ask a question?" Nivaine nodded and Ginny continued, "You mentioned Nimue..."

The portrait of Nivaine laughed deeply. "Nimue, Nimue, so prim, so proper and mystical. Although 'spooky' might be a better word. My brooding, boring sister, who thought it better to have nothing at all than to have to share. You would never see her like this, dressed for the hunt, and mounted astride a steed."

"What happened to her?" Jamie asked.

"She chose to stay on the other side at the parting. I elected to remain in the hills and hollows I had come to love. Without Merlin it seemed pointless to –"

In a magnificent burst of flames, Praetor appeared. Landing on the bed between Ginny and the portrait, he trilled three notes toward Nivaine before preening his tail feathers. Nivaine laughed again. "As I reckoned, Jamie, it would seem that you, at least, have a place in _someone's_ plans."

"Someone's?" Ginny asked pointedly. Praetor had stopped preening and was looking at Jamie.

"Indeed," replied Nivaine. "Perchance my first thought about the two of you was not in error after all."

Praetor broke into song. Jamie, entranced, moved toward him.

"Jamie! No!" Ginny yelled, rolling across the bed in an attempt to place herself between Jamie and Praetor.

Ginny heard the door opening behind her as she wrapped her arms around Jamie's legs. Everything disappeared in a swirl of flames.

0== ) =======

Finally alone, Harry allowed himself to move. He slowly sank to the floor, leaning back against the bed, still staring at the stacks of books and other school goods. One stack of books, to the left of the others, was neatly stacked, unlike the other almost haphazard piles. On top of this stack was a neatly folded Gryffindor scarf. For some reason, it struck Harry as being out of place. As his eyes wandered through the stacked tomes and boxes, another scrap of red and gold caught his eye. Looking closer, he saw another wadded scarf peeping out from under a ragged stack of books.

Harry's gaze drifted back to the orderly stack of books. Some of these, he noted, were the same as some of the books in other stacks. Did that mean, he wondered...

Slowly, almost reverently, Harry reached for the neatly folded scarf. It was soft in his hands, almost silken, unlike his own scarf knitted from coarse wool. Then, moving it closer, he caught a hint of something familiar, something seemingly just on the edge of his memory; a scent. Lavender... yes, that much he could identify from a shampoo Ginny liked; but the other... perhaps roses?

As Harry buried his face in the scarf; memories and memories of memories flitted at the edge of his consciousness. It had been an emotional experience for him just handling the items left for him in the chest; but now, this simple scarf threatened to overwhelm him; unlike dry parchments, this was real, tangible, and evoked specters of his childhood.

He tried, not for the first or even thousandth time, to recall a face, but all he could manage were the images in Hagrid's pictures, the mirror, or from the Pensieve. But this time, he felt he was close... so very, very close.

Why had they stayed and fought? Their deaths seemed so meaningless; especially now with Voldemort openly attacking at will. What had their deaths bought? A delay? A few years that the swine in the Ministry had completely thrown away and wasted instead of spending that time preparing. And blaming him, and his friends...

_It's not too late now_, a voice somewhere inside of him whispered. _You can still walk away from all of this. You have the means to take Ginny and Jamie and Sirius and all of the Weasleys and everyone away from here. Leave it to the Ministry to deal with their mess_.

_But where would be far enough_, another whisper replied. _America? Australia? If Voldemort won here, wouldn't it still just be a matter of time?_ Even then, what could he do when something like Praetor kept dragging Jamie into the middle of things? Harry felt a surge of anger; Praetor, or whomever was controlling him, had no right to keep bringing Jamie into the middle of the conflict. Harry at least knew the score; he had some idea what he was walking into; Jamie hadn't even had time absorb what being part of the magical world meant. She might well have been better off alone on the streets of America than pulled into the maelstrom that was his life.

Ginny deserved better than this. Not forced to fight at his side, but to have home and hearth and children.

Children.

Would some child of his, he wondered, sit here like this one day, staring at a pile of tattered books, worn robes, a rusting cauldron, a scarred trunk... wondering about them... holding Ginny's scarf to their face... praying for some fragment of a memory of a mother?

Was this the legacy they... no, that he, was creating for them?

Is this all? And nothing more? Nothing but trail of burned buildings and broken bodies?

_My hands are tied. All everyone wants me to do is wait and wait_.

He buried his face in the scarf again. After a time, his eyes closed and his hands dropped away, the scarf settling on his chest.

0== ) =======

"Why have you returned here, beloved?" Nicholas asked softly. "Are not the Aurors sufficient?"

"I needed time to consider and reflect," Perenelle replied with a sigh.

"And perhaps space as well? Cassandra, Sirius, Brian and Draco are seeking you."

"That, too... and no doubt Jamie is looking, and perhaps Harry. We have lived into interesting times, beloved. But as of yet, I have no answers for them."

"Or for me?"

Perenelle hesitated. "Not as yet, nor even for myself."

"I have never pressed you."

"Indeed." She smiled. "As Jamie might say, you foolishly accepted a pig in a poke. What a marvelous and seemly expression."

"I have no regrets, beloved."

"Nor do I, but events are unfolding now that I did not anticipate, at the least within our lifetimes, or perhaps ever."

"The sundering? That was not forever?"

Perenelle shook her head. "But do you know why?"

"No."

"The Lady had visions of how Muggle technology and society would develop. She and the counsel feared that should Avalon be within their reach, it would lead to the end of everything. Her visions have proved true in many ways. In any event, the path through the mists was closed."

"That explains much. But if I understand the words on that stone, a means of opening that path exists."

"A means to do so was created before the way was closed. I do not think any of the handful of us who remained on this side knew the specifics, and I am the only one left. Voldemort is, seemingly, seeking it, and that was the Lady's greatest fear: that a powerful mage would seek to combine Muggle and magical means."

Nicholas looked thoughtful. "He has already taken steps in that direction."

"Indeed, as did Grindelwald before him. And Jamie, in some way, has attracted Merlin's attention. I have but little doubt that it is Praetor's doing that has influenced her of late. And... I have long wondered if the Lady had some hand in his imprisonment. She feared him and his casual ways with Muggles. More than one hand is in pulling at threads."

"And Ginny?"

"The sundered twins... perhaps. Of that I am unsure. Though Ginny, at least, does not seem to be Praetor's focus."

"But not totally beyond it. He gave feathers for all three of their wands."

"I know, but I lack answers. Neither Brian nor Harry will find comfort in what I can tell them. Nor will Sirius." Perenelle looked thoughtful for a moment. "You mentioned Draco. Do you know what he seeks?"

Nicholas smiled. "Jamie rather abruptly dismissed him, it would seem. Cassandra, seeking you, paid him little heed, and he hoped you might have some insight since you had talked with her."

"So... the hopes of the lovelorn are left to me in addition to less weighty matters as the fate of the Blessed Isle and its Sword of Power?"

"So it would seem, beloved."

"What do I tell them? I spoke with Brian earlier and perhaps said more than I should have without better understanding what is unfolding."

"Cassandra became quite concerned after Ginny shared with her what we found here. No doubt she has spoken with Brian."

"And Sirius?"

"He feels that all of us have kept him in the dark regarding Jamie. He fears both for her safety and how these events will influence Harry."

"At least there seems to be no immediate threat. The worst scenario I can foresee at the moment is some sort of offensive to draw us away from here if Voldemort actually understands what might lie beneath."

"The key? Or Excalibur?"

"Excalibur was not left within the mortal realm."

"And why now?"

"It may be that that, indirectly, is our doing."

"How so?"

"Merlin was trapped in the spaces between realities. In freeing Sirius and inadvertently the Melinoe, it may be that we somehow made it possible for Merlin to reach Praetor."

"The chain of events leading to finding Jamie began not long after," Nicholas said thoughtfully.

"And then Praetor intervened to protect her a short time later."

"We have also speculated he had some role in Harry and Ginny's bonding."

Perenelle nodded. "We are unsure of the questions, let alone the answers. Draco told you that I talked with Jamie?"

"No, it was Cassandra."

"She shared what she had experienced with me. The rapport was unlike any I have experienced before, save… It was so deep and complete that Harry found it difficult to interrupt."

"Do you –"

"Wait. There is more. As I said, it was quite deep, and I was not in full control. I am uncertain what Jamie may have received from me."

Nicholas raised an eyebrow, concerned. "Perhaps it is well Cassandra asked Ginny to ensure Jamie was not left alone."

"Perhaps... _mais non, qui se sent mal."_

0== ) =======

Draco could hear voices on the other side of the door. He knocked softly, but there was no response; only a swooshing sound and then Ginny's shout. Opening the door, he entered the room only to be knocked back into the hallway by some invisible force as the two girls disappeared in a swirl of flame.

The flames - or whatever the force had been - had been hard enough to push him across the hall and against the wall. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Draco considered what he should do. Ginny had been trying to stop Jamie, so perhaps he should let someone know what had happened... but with Jamie already upset with him for some unfathomable reason, perhaps it would be best not to interfere. Then, again, Ginny _had_ been trying to stop her, and that meant something was awry.

Perhaps fortunately, he was not forced to choose. "Ah, Draco," said Dumbledore, rounding the corner with Cassandra, "we were just looking for Jamie. Perhaps you know where we might find her?"

"She was just there," Draco said, nodding toward the bedroom. "With Ginny. They left by phoenix."

Cassandra started to stay something, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "A phoenix? Are you certain?"

"Yes," replied Draco. "I do not think Ginny wished to go, or perhaps she did not want Jamie to go. She shouted 'No' to Jamie just before they disappeared."

Dumbledore exchanged a concerned look with Cassandra before asking, "Did you, perchance, recognize the phoenix?"

Draco shook his head. "It might have been the one that brought us here, but I am not certain."

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "If they should return, would you tell them I would very much like to speak with them? And I would be grateful if you refrained from speaking with anyone else about this for the moment."

Draco hesitated before reluctantly nodding his agreement.

"Thank you, Draco," said Dumbledore, and he and Cassandra returned the way they had come.

0== ) =======

"Albus, I think we need to have a little talk," Sirius growled as he spotted Dumbledore and Cassandra descending the stairs. "Just what the hell is going on with Jamie?"

Dumbledore started to reply, but Sirius interrupted, "No. I've got a better question. Why is nobody around here telling me an effing thing about _anything_ anymore? In case you've forgotten, I'm still supposed to be her guardian."

"I do not believe they are in danger, Sirius," said Dumbledore. "I do not think Praetor would allow them to come to harm."

"What in bloody hell are you talking about, Dumbledore? I'm talking about her fainting." Sirius watched Dumbledore and Cassandra exchange a look, and his voice became hard. "What has that damned singing peacock done now?"

"I am afraid that Praetor has undertaken to transport both Jamie and Ginny away from Potter Manor," Dumbledore said calmly.

Sirius waited for Dumbledore to continue. Finally, he demanded, "Where?"

"I do not know," said Dumbledore as he raised his hands. "Please, Sirius, calm yourself. I do not think any harm will come to them."

"You do not _think_?" Sirius spat. "And where the hell is Harry? And Ron and Hermione?"

"I have not seen them since we arrived," Dumbledore stated. "I do not think it likely that they were..."

"Do you _know_ anything Albus? Anything _useful_?" Sirius interrupted as he headed toward the stairs. "And for Merlin's sake, why are the two of you just standing there?"

Dumbledore watched Sirius scramble up the stairs two at a time, and then turned toward Cassandra. His face remained somber, but his eyes twinkled. "It seems that Sirius, a least, has correctly discerned the responsible party."

"Sirius is right in one regard. There is little we can do just standing here."

0== ) =======

"Jamie!"

"You didn't have to come. I had to," Jamie replied as she disentangled herself from Ginny's grasp.

Ginny scrambled to her feet. "What do you mean that you had to?"

"It doesn't matter now," she replied, taking several steps forward and looking about.

Ginny let that one pass for the moment. "Do you know where we are?"

"Uh..."

"It sounds like London, the Muggle part."

Jamie nodded and started walking towards the sounds of traffic. "I think –"

"Don't," Ginny interrupted. "We need to go back, or at least get you someplace safe."

Jamie slowed as they moved out of the alley they had appeared in, staring in the distance. "This isn't London. It's Atlanta, and don't even start. I can take care of myself and you, too, at least here."

Ginny had been rummaging through her pockets. "My communicator; I must have dropped it somewhere. Do you have yours?

Jamie patted her hands against her jeans, a flicker of worry flitting across her face. "No, but I'm sure I had it before."

"We need to find..." Ginny paused, uncertain.

"What?"

"We need some way to get in touch and to get back home, and maybe a place to stay for now. This doesn't seem like a very good place."

"We'll be fine here, at least in daylight," said Jamie. "

"Still, we need to do _something_," Ginny interrupted. I don't know how to find anything or anyone here."

"Food and a place are easy; we have plastic. I have my card with me. You know, don't leave home without it." She grinned, waited a moment and continued when Ginny did not react. "Don't worry; we won't have to dumpster dive or sleep under a bridge. But –"

Ginny interrupted again, "But I have no idea where to go over here, or who to contact, or even if we should. I'm not sure we want go get involved with the Ministry here again."

"Yeah; I think they were glad to see our backs," Jamie nodded. "I was about to say we're not that far from Joe's… remember him?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded. "Maybe that'd be the best thing for now, at least till we can figure out what to do next."

"C'mon," said Jamie as she started down the sidewalk. "I don't think it's more than twenty or thirty minutes."

"Good. It's right warm here."

"It's not that bad yet. It's still early. By late in the afternoon it can get a lot hotter."

Ginny sighed. "I wish I knew a cooling charm."

0== ) =======

"Sirius! Is something amiss?" Perenelle had returned to the manor house and had just entered the hallway where James Potter's bedroom had been.

Sirius looked startled for a moment and then whispered, "I was looking for Harry, but I just couldn't bring myself to wake him. Not when he looks like that." He nodded toward Harry's sleeping form. "That's Lily's scarf lying on his chest. I don't know how it could have possibly gotten here. It wasn't like any of ours; she'd made it herself because the ones the rest of us wore were itchy, she said. But look at his face; I couldn't wake him to another crisis."

"Crisis, Sirius?"

Sirius swore quietly. "Does anyone talk to anyone around here? Ginny and Jamie left here by phoenix. Albus couldn't or maybe wouldn't tell me where they might be, but he tried to act unconcerned. I think that was a put-on. I don't like it. I don't like any of it."

To Sirius's surprise, he did not receive reassurance. Perenelle was visibly alarmed and reached for his hand at once. A few moments later she nodded, and then asked, "Do you know where they were?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but Jamie was sulking in a bedroom down the other hall, where Lily used to stay when we…"

"Show me," Perenelle commanded softly. "_Non, non_, do not wake Harry; I, too, wish to have answers before questions are asked."

Sirius nodded and led the way. When they arrived, Perenelle nodded and muttered, seemingly to herself, _"__J'avais espéré que__c'était__cette__salle." _She took several steps into the room, and facing the portrait, asked, "Nivaine, what has happened here?"

"Ela… Perenelle! How it is that you still live? It must be…"

"I shall answer all of your questions in due time, but I must know what has occurred here just now."

"Very little has happened here in a long while," the portrait began, but stopped as Perenelle began to raise her hand. "Oh, very well. I was just having a nice chat with those two nice young girls before that annoying Praetor came and spirited them away. One of them had been here for some time; when she was alone I had thought her about to cry. But others kept coming in, and any hint of tears vanished. But tell me, are these two Ninue's sun…"

"Perhaps they are," said Perenelle interjected quickly. "But for now, can you shed some light upon where they might have been taken?"

"I know nothing of Merlin's plans or intent – now or then," the portrait replied. "Merlin's arm has grown long, and he always has wheels turning within wheels. How did he escape his prison?"

"I do not believe that he has."

"Then that leaves little doubt. His arm has indeed grown long if he can touch this world from there."

"What else can you tell me?"

The portrait Nivaine threw back her head and laughed. "Has it truly come to this, that you, a wearer of the white samite, a wielder of the secret fire, a companion of the Lady herself, would come to _me_ for answers? Ask Nimue."

"She left the moral realms."

"But you know full well the path was left."

"Indeed. But I intentionally did not allow myself to know the details of unlocking it. I chose Nicholas and the mortal realm and did not look back."

"I chose to stay on this side, as well." Nivaine paused, looking thoughtful. "I do not recall all of the details, but one portion of the key was to be left in mortal hands. Beyond that, I am not sure I ever knew more. Unlock the path."

Perenelle stood still for several minutes, apparently lost in thought. Finally, she straightened and motioned to Sirius, who had speechlessly watched the exchange, to follow.

0== ) =======

Ginny and Jamie had walked at a brisk and steady pace for perhaps fifteen minutes; they were no longer in the sunlight after entering the shady and cooler Morningside neighborhood, much to Ginny's relief.

"You really need to level with me." Ginny finally broke the silence that they had started when they set out. "What did you mean 'you had to come'? What's been going on with you, anyway?"

"It's kind of complicated."

"Go on. We're both here, we have time, and I'd really like more of an idea of the reasons for the things that are happening. Why isn't my communicator in my pocket, and why are we back here, of all places?"

"I thought I had my communicator, too," replied Jamie. "As for why I had to come, I don't know why, I really don't. It's just something I feel I have to do. Sorta like when you get burned you jerk your hand back."

"But why here? And why are we cut off from even calling home?"

"E.T, phone home?" Jamie grinned, but Ginny didn't react. "Sorry, guess you never saw it. Maybe it's so we… or at least so _I_ can actually do whatever I'm supposed to do. The way I was in the middle back in that 'berg makes doing much of anything hard."

Ginny sighed. "What would you have done differently? Harry would have cheerfully let them burn Godric's Hollow to the ground before exposing you as much as he did. Dumbledore practically had to beg him…"

"I wish you'd stop treating me like a fragile vase; all of you. And you should think about this; you're in my world and on my turf now. Maybe you need me to help look after you."

Ginny looked startled for a moment as Jamie's words hit home. "You're probably right. I don't know much about Muggles or their world." She paused, and then asked, much less forcefully, "Is there anything you can tell me? Is this what is causing you to faint?"

It was Jamie's turn to sigh. "Maybe so, I keep… no, maybe there's a better way."

"Huh?"

"The night I met Cassandra, when she showed me how to do the Portkey spell, she did the same sort of thing Madame Flamel does when she takes your hand. And she said it was something that you and I had to learn."

"You mean… that… You and I?"

"Yeah... maybe we could try. I've even kinda sorta of felt it with Harry a few times."

"I'm… uh… really not sure…"

"Is there any harm in trying? You asked, and I, well, don't know how to describe it, or even if there is any way I could."

Ginny stopped and stood thinking for a moment. She finally nodded reluctantly and muttered, "Mum always said be careful what you ask for," and then continued in a normal tone, "Okay, we can try." She pointed at a bench at a bus stop. "Over there?"

Jamie nodded and followed. "It's pretty open, but shouldn't be a lot of people around this time of day."

"Surely there are Mums and kids about in the summer," Ginny said, surprised.

"Not in _this_ 'hood. Most people will be at work and the kids in camp or daycare, and any housewives at home instead of the mall will be glued to the soaps this time of day." She continued at Ginny's puzzled look as they settled on the bench. "Soap Operas, silly TV shows mostly about who's sleeping with who, and just about always someone they shouldn't be."

"How do we do this?" Ginny asked, still unsure of the connection between soap and TV.

"Madame Flamel always took my hand, and Cassandra did too. Sometimes I could sort of feel something from Madame Flamel, when there was something she wanted to know, but when she took my hand everything clicked, sorta like walking out of a thick fog into a sunny day." She held out her hand. "Let's try."

Ginny took Jamie's proffered and closed her eyes. As their hands joined she could feel Jamie's consciousness; it was unlike both her tie with Harry – a bond she could still feel, but had been unable to reach him through – and her prior experience with Madame Flamel. For one thing, she experienced Jamie's surface thoughts and feelings; she had never experienced that with Peremelle. She became aware that her thoughts were similarly exposed to Jamie.

"_We're doing, well, something,"_ Jamie thought.

"_Yeah, though it's… different."_

"_Yeah. But let me try to show you."_

Ginny received a flood of images and sounds from Jamie; of huge crowds of shouting people, of men fighting, of loud blaring music. _"I don't understand any of this, where, when, or why," _Jamie thought, _"But I know it's important… and only realized this earlier when Perenelle did, well, whatever this is with me, it's a person I have to find, one of those in the images."_

"_Who?"_

"_One of the fighters, this one," _Ginny saw the image of a tall man, dressed in tattered red and yellow clothing, looking as strange as some of the wizard folk tended to dress when unfamiliar with Muggle clothing. _"I have to find him."_

"_Why?"_

"_I dunno."_

"_What did Perenelle think?" _Ginny asked.

"_We didn't really have a chance to talk after. But something was different that time. Here…" _Ginny received another flood of images. _"Hey! I don't remember any of that!"_

"_This can't be your memory, or mine," _thought Ginny, _"It has to be Perenelle's. Viviane! Merlin, who the hell is Perenelle? And Elaine?"_

"_I don't know. This is the first time I've remembered this. Who's Viviane?"_

"_She was the Lady of the Lake, the one who gave Excalibur to King Arthur. Perenelle actually knew Viviane."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Uh… Viviane's sort of like Merlin…. a very powerful witch., even legendary."_

"_What does it all mean?"_

"_I don't know… but I feel like we should find this guy, and fast."_

"_That's what I'm trying to do."_

"_Yeah… but for now, let's get going."_

They separated their hands, both blinking as the world around them came back into focus.

"Wow," exclaimed Jamie.

"Yeah, that was intense."

"Why can't you reach Harry? I'd forgotten…"

"I tried; he's there, I can feel him, but I can't talk to him… and now I'm not sure we should, even if I could." They had continued walking along the shaded streets.

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "You believe me now?"

"Yeah… and this is important, and maybe that I need to be here, too.'

They continued on in silence for several more minutes. "That's the house, no, there," Jamie pointed. "Good, his car is there." She quickened her pace as she headed toward the door and knocked. They heard footsteps, and the door opened.

"L… Jamie! And Ginny!"

0== ) =======

"Perenelle, what has happened?

Perenelle, Sirius in tow, had entered the church. Without comment, she and Nicholas joined hands.

A few moments later, Nicholas tried to draw back. "No, beloved, I don't need…"

"No, beloved, it is time you knew."

Nicholas reluctantly nodded his acceptance.

Finally, Nicholas slowly nodded. "And you wish Pymander?"

"Indeed. Do you think it within his ability?"

"I do not know. I truly do not know. Pymander!" The phoenix appeared "Old friend, will you consent to carry a message for Perenelle?"

The phoenix extended a claw. "Actually, there are two missives I wish you to bear; one is for Nimue, and the other to Viviane, both of the Blessed Isle. Let no one turn you aside, for you act in the name of…" Perenelle hesitated, and then continued defiantly, "in the name of Elaine of Avalon."

The phoenix watched her for several long moments, and then trilled a complex and haunting melody before vanishing in flame.

Perenelle and Nicholas stood, their eyes locked, until Sirius finally spoke quietly. "Would someone mind giving me just a hint or two about what the bloody hell is going on here?"

0== ) =======

"Jamie, you look fantastic. And Ginny, it's a pleasure. But this is a surprise; I had not expected to see either of you again."

"It's… complicated," Jamie began. "Neither of us planned this…"

"But there's something we need to do," Ginny finished.

Joe looked thoughtful, the line about meddling in the affairs of wizards running though his head again. "And what is that?"

"Uh… we're not really sure," Jamie replied, and slowly, the story spilled out from the two girls.

"So, you decided to come here," Joe finally said, "When you had no way to reach anyone. And I'm glad you did; I don't think you want to get involved those official bozos again."

Ginny nodded, even if she did not know what a bozo was, the meaning was clear.. "I can feel Harry is there, but not much more than that."

"I'd have thought this a tall tale if I had not experienced what that old lady did," Joe replied, musingly. "What can I to do help?"

"A place to stay, least for a little bit, would be good," Jamie said, then grinned. "I don't think Ginny wants to try hanging under a bridge."

"I wouldn't think of that," Joe replied. "I mean helping you with, well, whatever it is you need to do?"

"I wish we knew," Ginny answered, "but I don't think it's an accident we ended up here,"

Joe smiled with a confidence he did not feel. "We'll figure it out. But I wasn't planning on company; there's not much in to eat in the house. Why don't I run around the corner to the store and grab a few things, and you two settle in and make yourselves at home."

Fifteen minutes found the girls watching the TV, with Ginny having mastered the remote and trying to find something she could at least follow. Suddenly Jamie yelled at her to stop. "That's him! That's him!"

0== ) =======

"What's with Sirius now?" Remus Lupin asked Dumbledore, "He was following Perenelle around like hurt puppy."

"He was concerned that Praetor had undertaken to transport Ginny and Jamie to parts unknown," Dumbledore replied. "I take it she had him well in hand?"

"I'm not so sure about that. He seemed… very subdued. Totally unlike him; he seemed, well, worried and frustrated."

"I had thought his intent was to seek out Harry; as his report would have doubtlessly alarmed him, it is perhaps a good thing Perenelle has…"

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione rushed into the room, Ron on her heels. "I think you better come see this. Now!" she demanded, then started back the way she had come. "I couldn't translate all of it, but the signature…"

"What now?" Lupin asked.

"Perchance we should find out," Cassandra said as they followed Ron and Hermione to James Potter's room.

"This was just hanging there…," Hermione whispered as Harry slept on, unnecessarily pointing to a broadsheet hanging in mid-air. Look at the signature."

The parchment read. "_Filiæ meæ__filiam__sororis__iam__tutus__.__Ac__Nimue__vidit.__Ne velitis obstrepat._

_Si__praesentia requiritur,__iuvenis__custos__heredis__Praetor rmittam__te._

_Sum__spectans.__Ne velitis__obstrepat._

_Merlinus__magum__Camelot_"

"Merlin… magician of Camelot," Lupin translated.

"What does the rest say?" Hermione asked. "I can make out a few words, but I'd need a dictionary to do more."

It was Cassandra who answered, barely even glancing at the writing, "My daughters' daughter and her sister are safe for now. This is as Nimue has seen. Do not presume to interfere.

"If your presence is required, my young guardian and heir, I shall send Praetor for you.

"I am watching. Do not presume to interfere.

"Merlin, magician of Camelot."


	40. Chapter 39: Helpless Dancer

**Chapter 39 – Helpless Dancer**

"Merlin lives," Nimue repeated flatly. "There can be no doubt."

After a long pause, her companion asked, "After all these many years, nay, decades, how is that possible?"

"It is always touching and touched; even when parted, and never truly parted. I _know_. Viviane."

"But why now, sister? You seemingly had no doubts when you wed Pelleas."

"When Morgaine's treason succeeded, our touching was severed completely. And with us being physically separated, there was no possibility of summoning the dragon. What else could I think?"

Viviane nodded slowly. "But now…"

"Last night I felt a tendril of thought and feeling; a touch for which I have longed for unceasingly all this time. My first thought was this could only be a dream, one born of my yearnings and desires – but, no, it was no dream; it is much more, far more. I can feel his presence and feelings. And…"

"Soft you now," Viviane hissed, then her voice dropped to a whisper. "Elaine approaches. She is already far too close to Godric's young apprentice. It would not do to let the wizard Guardian become aware of our complicity in these matters."

"_Our_ complicity? I only regret I did not share my suspicions about Morgaine much earlier. But you wished that we wait - and the cost of doing so was great - and I do not think we should further compound these errors by attempting to hide what happened from Elaine. She is a full member of the council, a wielder of the fire; and as you will recall, her abilities ranked higher than mine – or for that matter, yours. And she is your… "

Viviane held up a hand, interrupting Nimue, and nodded slowly. "I cannot deny she has a great gift, that is true, but she is of not of our generation. She does not remember the chaos that existed before. She shares the restlessness that seems to plague those born since Camelot… fell."

"Fell? Have you learned something new? And do not forget it was Merlin whose hand guided the end of the chaos and Arthur's rise."

"Fell or vanished or passed beyond our realm; I know no more now than I did then. Indeed, I have not even thought of Camelot for many years. And do not forget we also played a role. But if you are right and Merlin indeed lives…"

"Have no doubt whatsoever on that score, sister."

"Then perhaps Camelot was his doing. And being unsure of where Elaine's loyalties lie – I do not wish Avalon placed between Morgaine on one front, and Godric and perhaps Merlin on another, and perhaps the non-magical as well. She already spends too much time on the other side of the mists with Nivaine and Godric's apprentice, whatever his name might be."

"Nicholas," said Nimue, then her eyes grew distant. "But it shall not fall to Godric, or Nicholas, or the parted one who shall follow them, but unto another generation entirely, as yet even undreamed of, to reckon with what Morgaine hath wrought. The sword shall awaken in the hands of Merlin's scions. One shall be two, then two three, then three four, twice. Four and eight shall stand."

"The sword? _Caliburn?_"

Nimue stared silently into the distance for several moments before nodding.

"It is as I have long feared. We must proceed with closing the paths."

"I feel we gravely err in concealing matters from Elaine; I sense that her fate is entwined with theirs."

"How could possibly that be? Have you seen anything specific?" Viviane asked.

Nimue shook her head.

"For now, then, at least while the paths are open, let us wait."

"I cannot. If there is a way to reach Merlin – I must."

0== ) =======

Harry stirred, trying to shift to a more comfortable position. His hand brushed the scarf lying on his chest; the memories came flooding back, along with the realization he had been dreaming. In one sense, he had achieved in sleep what he had failed waking; he had dreamed of his mother caring for him as a small boy. But there were other dreams as well; the last one had been both vivid and strange. Nimue, of course, was somehow tied to Ginny and Janie, and one of the things she had said was similar to part of the third prophecy. Viviane he could vaguely recall Binns mentioning once or twice. And he could recall a glimpse of a young girl, who resembled Perenelle, particularly her eyes.

He thought about trying to go back to sleep, but he really should find Jamie. She'd been upset with him when she'd left, and it really had been his fault; he had ignored her while lost in his own thoughts. There was so much of this – just being here, seeing their school things as they had left them years ago, realizing just how little he actually knew about his own family despite thinking it was so important – he had to come to grips with before trying to talk to anyone about it; even Ginny or Jamie.

Jamie. Perenelle's remark that he was the rock on which Jamie's world rested on, upon reflection, was not entirely comforting; honestly, the responsibility that represented was daunting. It was one thing to place himself at risk, another for his friends to stand with him; they at least all knew the score. But Jamie, so new to all of this – he owed it to his parents to make sure nothing happened to her. For the first time, Harry felt a bit of sympathy for those charged with his care. He hadn't made things easy for anyone since entering the magical world.

But things were not going to get easier; Perenelle had said it would soon fall to him to lead; already he was being forced to make decisions he was not ready for, such as whether or not to involve Ron and Hermione, or how they should have proceeded with Cassandra. It would fall to him to lead? How was than even a rational possibility? Dumbledore, or Nicholas, or Perenelle should be calling the whats, and Hermione, with their help, should be figuring out the hows. He wasn't ready for this; he doubted that he would ever be ready for all of this.

Perhaps it could wait just a little longer he thought as he drifted back to sleep.

0== ) =======

"Then you are set upon this course?" Viviane asked resignedly.

"Yes, Lady, I am," Elaine replied without hesitation. "As I said before, I do not think we should withdraw from the outer realm. They need us."

"There is little point in discussing this further. The decision has been made; I am troubled that you would choose to remain over a mere man."

"It is more than that," Nimue interrupted sharply, and then said firmly. "Much more; let her go freely and in peace, and with your blessing."

Viviane nodded reluctantly as Nimue stared her down. "It shall be as you have said. Go forth, Elaine, in peace and with Our blessing. But understand this clearly, the paths shall be closed, and perhaps never reopened. May what should be, shall be." Viviane turned to leave the room before turning toward Elaine, "Farewell!"

"Indeed, may what should be, shall be. Fare thee well," Elaine replied as Viviane exited, then turned toward Nimue. "Then you are remaining here?"

Nimue nodded. "Yes. I must."

"I shall miss our sessions."

"As will I; but there is nothing left I can teach you. That has been the case for some time."

"I will remember all you have taught me."

Nimue nodded, and hesitated. "Then let us join one more time, and I shall give you my blessing."

Elaine nodded, and joined hands with her companion.

"Remember…" Nimue whispered softly. "Remember…"

0== ) =======

"What the hell, now," Sirius muttered as a large brown owl swooped in front of him as he and the Flamels returned to Potter Manor. He removed the message quickly and perhaps a bit roughly; the owl hooted in protest. "Sorry," he whispered as he unrolled the parchment.

It was clear from Sirius' expression the message was not good news. "Sirius, what has happened?" asked Perenelle.

"It's Vela… here,' he said, turning slightly away and handing her the parchment.

Perenelle read quickly, and then handed the parchment to Nicholas. "Minerva says that neither of them was seriously harmed, Sirius, and she could be in no better hands than Poppy's."

"There wasn't any time to think when we came here, but even there had been, I'd have left her there," Sirius said. "Hogwarts should be safe. It's supposed to be safe. What the effing hell were they thinking, letting her wander the grounds with Dudley?"

"Perhaps that they both needed sunshine and fresh air. Sirius, both Minerva and Charlie were with them on the grounds and nearby."

"And now she wants me." Sirius shook his head. "How can I – and it was Dudley – how is that even remotely possible?"

"As I recall, Petunia's son was able to sense the Dementors," said Nicholas. "And highly stressful situations can give way to accidental magic. And do not discount Vela's ability or having played some role. After all, they both have powerful wizards in their lineage."

"Dudley? Dudley was Petunia's, not Lily's," Sirius said, incredulous.

"Both Lily and Petunia were descendants of Merlin and Nimue," said Perenelle. "It is not unknown for abilities to awaken late."

"But – Dudley?"

"The details of how are not nearly as important as they are both safe and not seriously harmed," Perenelle said firmly. "Perhaps later we can…"

"She wants me there now," Sirius interrupted. "But how can I, with Jamie and Ginny Merlin knows where, and Harry not knowing and already – well, at least a little off balance, I reckon. Every bloody time, I'm not there for who I should be."

"Indeed, Harry may well need your steadying influence, and Vela will be asleep for some time," Perenelle said as she touched his arm. "Did you not see Poppy had administered both a calming and dreamless sleep potions? Shall we see to Harry and then make plans?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah; but if there's any way I can, I want to be there when she wakes up; this is the first time she's asked for me to do anything like a father should, and… and…"

"I understand, _mon vieux_, come; let us go to Harry."

They entered the manor house and reached the hallway where James' bedroom was located to find Lupin, Dumbledore, Cassandra, Ron and Hermione bunched together whispering just outside the door. Cassandra, on spotting Perenelle, broke away from the group, extending her hand. Observing her expression, Perenelle took the proffered hand without hesitation; the others watched for several long moments before they stepped apart. Perenelle nodded slowly, and turning toward Sirius, said, "It would seem you were right a few moments ago when you observed, that Merlin knew where they were, as Nivaine also speculated. Look at the parchment hanging in the room," she said, nodding at Sirius and Nicholas. "But softly, Harry yet sleeps."

Sirius and Nicholas stepped into the room for a few moments, and then rejoined the others in the hall. "I'll admit I mostly slept through Latin and history," Sirius said, "But Merlin, Camelot, and Praetor I recognize, and _filae filiam_ is something about a daughter?"

Cassandra translated it for Sirius, and then turned to Nicholas and asked, "You had some of Merlin's parchments in your possession; is that not his writing?"

"It would appear to be," Nicholas replied. "And the way it was delivered also is reminiscent of Merlin."

"Can we cut to the chase?" Sirius pressed. "You've had a pretty good idea for a while now of who was pulling that effing peacock's strings. Now we know for sure, and that he's nicked Ginny and Jamie. I reckon we best wake Harry."

"I agree," said Perenelle firmly.

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow. "You seem to have found a measure of certainty, Perenelle. Has something else occurred?"

Perenelle nodded. "Jamie shared with me what she had seen and heard when fainting not long before we talked before. That rapport was deep; deeper than any I have shared with anyone, save perhaps Nimue. And in so doing, it seems some memories were awakened of which I had no previous recollection; memories of events that occurred before sundering of Avalon; but even so, that must concern us here now." She paused and then continued, "Brian, Perenelle is not the name I was given at birth; it is Elaine."

Dumbledore arched both eyebrows as Hermione blurted, "Elaine? Of the Lake? My God! Your mother was Viviane? And Riothamus was your father?"

"Yes, child, that is I. And given that you know those details, you will perhaps understand why I no longer used that name after the sundering, or for that matter, anywhere but the Blessed Isle. Indeed, I chose Perenelle when I was younger than you are now, the first time Nivaine and I escaped the confines of Avalon."

Hermione gasped in astonishment. "You were, my God, you _are_ the heir presumptive of Avalon. And Riothamus was the son of Aureilanus, who was the brother of Uther Pendragon. You…you …"

"_Assez, __ma__chère fille_, enough; that was all a very long time ago."

Dumbledore turned toward Nicholas and asked, "You knew?"

Nicholas shook his head, "Not all of it, not until today, though I had my suspicions. I knew that Perenelle had come from Avalon; that much was evident in her magic. But I had promised long ago to not to ask more than she volunteered. But it would seem…"

"Look," Sirius growled, "I realize all this codswallop is important, but I've got two kids missing after being nicked by a back scuttling peacock, a third drugged unconscious lying in the Hogwarts infirmary after being attacked by Mer… um, who knows what, and the last one's asleep from exhaustion and about to be woken to all sixes and sevens. Sweet Fanny Adams, enough talk, I'm getting Harry."

"I'm here, Sirius," Harry said with a yawn as he emerged from the bedroom, a red and golden scarf in his hand. "What's all sixes and sevens?" he asked with a hint of a grin, then, more seriously, "Why are you lot standing around here?"

Harry waited as those the others exchanged looks, most of them directed at Perenelle. She nodded and begin, "The lot, it seems, _lapin,_ falls to me, and there is a much to tell. You saw, no doubt, the parchment hanging near where you slept?"

"Uh – no; I heard Sirius talking and came out here," Harry said as he turned back toward the room. "What the hell," he muttered, then, "Merlin! Mage of Camelot? What does the rest of it say?" he demanded.

"_Magum_ would normally be translated as magician," Perenelle observed dryly, and then translated the rest of it. "While you slept, Praetor conveyed Ginny and Jamie to parts, as of yet, unknown. I had hoped that you might be able to discern more."

Harry focused his thoughts toward Ginny. "I can feel she's there, but not much more. I can't talk, er, communicate; but I do get a sense that she's okay." He looked towards Dumbledore. "But how could you lot have let this happen?"

"Harry, none of us received any warning," Dumbledore replied. "Cassandra and I came upon," he hesitated, "Draco outside of your sister's room just as they departed. He was taken unaware as were we all." He made no mention that Ginny may have been trying to stop Jamie.

"And you might as well know the rest," Sirius said, sighing. "Back at Hogwarts, something tried to attack Vela or your cousin, or maybe both of them. They were both little knocked around and had the living daylights frightened out of them. Then – somehow - your cousin called down the biggest flame strike Minerva says she's ever seen – that's why they're not sure exactly who or what it was."

"Dudley cast _exuro_?" Harry asked incredulously, and then realized how much pain was evident on his godfather's expression. "Sirius, you should be there."

Sirius hesitated before saying, "She's sleeping now, and with Ginny and Jamie missing...,"

Perenelle had been carefully watching Harry. "I believe seeing to Vela would not be amiss, Sirius, and hearing firsthand what occurred may prove valuable as well. And she did request your presence."

"Then you should go now," Harry insisted. "She needs you; she needs her dad."

"She's safe in the castle; Bill and Charlie are both with her," Sirius replied. "And I'm still responsible for Jamie, and James will not let me off the hook for you just because some parchment pusher made some fancy scribbles…"

"Sirius, go! I've no shortage of minders," nodding toward the others in the room. Look, we'll talk before anyone does anything. Please, go now."

"You promise – you'll talk to me first? Harry? All of you?" He asked, his gaze sweeping the room. Seeing nods of agreement – reluctantly given in some cases – he looked pointedly at Lupin and added, "Make sure they do, Moony, make damned sure they do," and then trotted down the stairs toward the door.

Harry waited until the sound of Sirius' footfalls faded, and demanded, "All right, what's the rest of it?" The looks being exchanged were not lost on Harry. "Hermione was excited about something a moment ago."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to wake you," said Hermione, "but Madame Flamel…"

"Hermione, child, if you will permit, it would be faster for me to share what has occurred with Harry directly," said Perenelle.

Harry nodded. He already wanted to talk with Perenelle; this would be even better. He took two steps forward and joined hands with her.

0== ) =======

This did not bode well, Draco thought, as he stood in the room Jamie and Ginny had recently departed. One communicator – a device about which he knew little but had seen used – lay on the bed, while a second was nearby on the floor. Presumably these had belonged to the two girls, which suggested there was more going on here than he had first guessed. He was well aware that Jamie had chaffed under what she had felt was excessive protection, but this suggested Ginny's protest might have well been justified. He muttered a series of profanities about the Phoenix and then spun around, searching for the source of giggles following his curses.

"Your remarks are reminiscent of Edward complaining of Roger Mortimer," a voice said. Draco finally realized the source was a portrait hanging above the bed.

"Of whom?" he asked.

"Edward, the third of that name, and of Roger, the Earl of March, his Regent. Edward ruled Britain for many years."

Observing how the figure was dressed and the style of the portrait, Draco queried, "How long ago was this? And could you perhaps tell me what occurred in this room a short time ago?"

"That was years and years ago; several lifetimes, no doubt. And as for a short time ago, do you mean when Praetor took the two young girls?"

Draco nodded and the portrait continued, "We were just chatting, and that meddling bird carried them away. Like servant, like master, no? I am Nivaine, by the bye."

"And I am Draco," he said, bowing. "Perhaps you know to where?"

"I have no clue – unless – if they are indeed Nimue's sundered twins – though Perenelle was not clear…"

"Suppose that they are," Draco interjected quickly. "What then?"

"If I am remembering this aright, they were to meet in the city of the Phoenix, and then return there – more than once, I believe. Does that mean anything to you?"

"_Resurgens,_" Draco whispered, remembering the coat of arms of the City of Atlanta, depicting a Phoenix rising from the flames. "Possibly a great deal."

"Interesting, indeed; we had often wondered where this city might lie."

"You mentioned the servant was like the master? What was your meaning?"

"You do not know to whom Praetor belongs?" She laughed softly. "Perhaps servant was the wrong word, but Praetor does Merlin's bidding."

"_Merlin?"_

"The name is unfamiliar to you?"

"No," Draco hesitated, suddenly realizing he was swimming in far deeper waters than he had known. "But he is legend." He started backing toward the door; he needed to think this through.

"Legend or no, be careful, my young friend. He does not take kindly to interference."

Draco stumbled out of the room, and leaned against the hallway wall, thinking. It was bad enough that Jamie had left without telling anyone, worse because Ginny had been sufficiently concerned as to try to stop her, and worst of all, both of them had left their means of communication here. And the headmaster appeared to have no idea of what had happened. And if what the portrait had said were true, it seemed that the evidence pointed to their being back in Atlanta. Not a place easily reached, or one he particularly wanted to go to again. The locals there had made it clear he was _persona non grata_.

Not that any of that would cause Jamie to even hesitate. She knew the score when she took on the riffraff who had jumped him and showed no hesitation in diving into any situation they had encountered yet. How could he now do less?

Atlanta. Even if the city arms were not considered, there was no doubt that was where all of them had met her. But where should he even begin to look? From what Jamie had told him, the Ministry had been almost as glad to see their backs as they were his. Assuming they contacted anyone there they had before, that Muggle she had stayed with was the only possibility he could think of

And what did Dumbledore know, or suspect? He and Cassandra had seemed surprised upon hearing his report, but he could not be sure. And if Merlin were actually somehow alive – improbable – and involved – which seemed even less likely, given that he would suddenly pop out of centuries of anonymity to shanghai two young witches – it was impossible to even begin to speculate who was pulling at the strings.

Perhaps his best course of action would be to talk to Potter.

0== ) =======

Sirius had assumed canine form and loped from the Apparition point to the castle doors, changing back to human form at the last moment to yank the heavy doors apart. Minerva McGonagall was there in the entry hall, waiting for him.

"Sirius, a word, please," she requested.

Sirius nodded reluctantly, eying the stairway to the second floor. McGonaglal continued, "Vela is asleep and will remain so for at least an hour or two; another matter, however, has presented itself. Peter Pettigrew is asking – nay, demanding - to speak with you at once."

"There're only two words I want to say to Peter - though I'd rather deliver the message as Padfoot."

"I suspected as much. However, he claims to have a message left by Lily Potter."

Sirius gave a long, drawn out sigh. "That's all I effing need - Jamie missing and Peter wanting another shot at Harry."

"Jamie Potter is missing?"

Sirius quickly related what had happened, and then asked, "Is Peter still in the infirmary?"

McGonagall took several seconds to absorb what Sirius had described, and started walking toward the stairs. "Yes, though you should understand that he is requesting to speak with you, not Harry. She paused a moment before continuing, "How is Harry coping with this?"

"He seemed to take it calmly, but to be honest, I didn't stay long enough to really find out; he was told just before I left to come here. But Perenelle felt it was okay for me to come at least long enough to check on Vela."

"Dudley Dursley is also your ward, is he not?"

"Be careful what you ask for," Sirius muttered under his breath. "I reckon so. Do I need to blow sunshine up his kilt, too?"

"The encounter might have ended quite differently had the boy not been able to – somehow- cast that flame strike."

"You're sure it was him and not Vela?"

"No doubt, Sirius; Vela was already lying on the ground, stunned. Dursley was a short distance away, on his feet, and made a somatic motion that tracked the motion of the flames."

Sirius sighed again. "Perenelle thought Vela might have been involved, and honestly. I'd thought that most likely. The Dursley kid isn't even much of a Muggle."

"Perenelle had spoken to me about the possibility of keeping him here for the next school term. She felt it would place the boy at risk to send him to a Muggle school without some sort of protection, and we lack the resources to consider that possibility."

"In other words, I'm stuck," said Sirius as they entered the infirmary.

"If that magic were anything other than a one-time fluke, this may indeed be where he belongs, Sirius."

Sirius gave a long drawn-out sigh. "Let's get this over with. Where's Peter?"

"He was moved to the far side, behind those curtains. Perhaps it would be best if I call Charlie Weasley to join us."

"I can handle Peter."

"Indeed, that is my concern."

"I promised the matron I wouldn't mess up her floors again the next time I was here," said Sirius with a faint grin.

McGonagall nodded. "Very well, then; come." She led the way across the room and pulled the curtain aside.

Sirius slipped through the gap McGonagall held open for him. "You wanted me, Peter?"

Pettigrew shrunk back but nodded; Sirius suspected he had been given a large dose of calming potion. "Yeah, the little lass was right. Lils did leave a message with me, too."

"Then tell it to me," Sirius said firmly. "I don't want you having anything else to do with Harry – or Jamie."

"I… I can't. I don't know what it says. And the message, it was for you, not Harry or the girl."

Sirius' steely gaze did not change. "You'd best explain that, and bloody quick."

Pettigrew nodded nervously. "It was a day or two before… before the night… that it all happened. Lils was-"

"You mean the night you betrayed us all and got James and Lily killed," Sirius growled.

Pettigrew sagged. "Yeah, it was a day or two before that night. Something had upset Lils bad; she wouldn't talk to James about it and had tried to find you, but no one knew where you were. She finally asked me to come to their cottage, and to hurry as it had to be before James got home. When I got there, before I was even all the way in the house, she had cast some sort of spell on me, and then placed some sort of parchment in my hand, completely sealed in wax. She told me to conceal it somewhere at the manor; some place no one could discover, but only a… a rat could go."

"And you did this? Or carried it to your master?"

"I hid it in beneath the carriage house; I didn't have any choice."

"And this was left for me, not Harry?"

"Yes."

"And you suddenly remember this why?" Sirius voice had lost none of its edge.

"When they brought that boy in, Lily's nephew, when I overheard he had used magic. I remembered then, and that I had to tell you."

"How do I get it?"

"It's under the floor of the carriage house. Other than digging up the entire floor, I don't know. It was a maze under there."

Sirius stood unmoving for several moments. "You put there as Worntail," then his voice trailed off. Seeming to reach a decision, he nodded once then backed out through the curtains.

0== ) =======

"Give me that," Jamie demanded, reaching for the remote. She quickly flipped back a few channels, and said, "There!"

Ginny had very little exposure to television; she had watched some of the movies with Harry and her brothers while they were in the bunker, but most these channels had been quite confusing. The movies they'd watched there she had been able follow for the most with some explanation from Harry or Chris, but this channel Jamie had selected made little sense. The program seemed to be about a huge man, perhaps a half giant like Hagrid. The program switched between scenes of the large man fighting a variety of opponents, to him talking loudly to a smaller man, dressed in what Ginny understood to be a Muggle business suit. Some of the fights appeared to be quite vicious, with chairs and other objects being used as weapons. The sequence ended with the man flexing his muscular arms and shouting, "Whatcha ya gonna do, brother, when the twenty-four inch pythons run wild on you!" Something about a razor followed.

There was no doubt the large man was the one in the memory Jamie had shared. "Him?" she asked dubiously.

"Yeah," Jamie replied.

"But – I don't understand; it makes no sense. How could you be drawn to that sort of brawler?"

"I don't know," Jamie replied as they continued watching. After a series of commercials, the program returned to more scenes of fighting, though the man they were seeking did not appear to be involved.

"I've got over a hundred channels, surely you two can find something better than that to watch," Joe remarked as he entered the door, his hands full of plastic grocery bags.

0== ) =======

"_And that is where we find ourselves, Lapin."_ Perenelle loosened her grip.

"_Wait." _Harry thought, _"You need to know about my dreams… especially now." _After some time, Harry continued, _"That was you in my dream? Did that really happen?"_

"_Indeed so; though there are parts of that I have only recalled myself; some of which appeared to have occurred outside of what I, myself, experienced. I believe these were the memories that Nimue left with me. What I find most surprising is that Nimue apparently was not responsible for Merlin's fate, as was commonly believed then and ever since. She never spoke to me of this. I also am unsure how this could have found its way into your dreams."_

"_But you send a message to her, and Viviane," _thought Harry, _"How is that possible?"_ Another thought slipped through. _ "And I thought Draco was stiff about his 'Mother'."_

"_The flow of time in Avalon is different than here,"_ mused Perenelle, _"Days and weeks would pass in our world while mere hours in Avalon. And Viviane was indeed, as you term it, stiff, and formal. I was her seventh daughter; a late and perhaps unwelcome arrival into her life. Perhaps the greatest disappointment was I was the only one of my siblings to an affinity for a particular type of magic. The responsibilities of Avalon weighed heavily on her, and as I grew older, it became clear I would not be her heir; thus, my upbringing was largely left to others. We did not see eye to eye about many things. I did not follow the path that she desired."_

"_She is still your Mum."_

"_Yes, and even after these years, I cannot deny some hurt lingers. The formality was the only way we able to maintain a degree of civility. I was young and suffered the both the impatience and intemperance that goes with youth. There was much I now know that I should have done differently."_

Harry could sense the regrets and pain behind Perenelle's admission. _"In my dreams, what Nimue said was very similar to the third prophecy, with one difference. '__One shall be two, then two three, then three four, twice.'__ What could that mean?"_

"_We still speculate as to what the phase might mean; we have agreed that Ginny becoming part of your circle of intimates is a strong possibility. As for twice and what that might mean, I have had little chance to consider this –"_

"_But you have an idea."_

"_One of the pitfalls to this means of communication is that surface thoughts are readily apparent. You felt my hurt and regret earlier, and now this. One possibility I see is another grouping of three – you, Ginny, and Jamie – are even now being joined by a fourth."_

"_You mean Draco."_

"_Yes. Please accept, Lapin, this is mere speculation that occurred to me as your thoughts turned to it. I have not had time to consider this, or discuss it with anyone."_

"_What does this all mean, for Ginny and Jamie?"_

"_I am uncertain; however, I do not believe that either Praetor or Merlin would cause harm to befall them. Praetor went to extraordinary lengths to protect Jamie."_

Harry nodded reluctantly. _"What now? Just wait and hope?"_

"_It would not be amiss to carefully consider our next steps. Merlin, if the stories that were whispered years ago in Avalon have any truth in them, deals harshly with those who fail to follow his instructions."_

"_More hurry up and wait," _Harry thought, his frustration evident_._

"_Not necessarily. But let us consider carefully. Events have been set in motion already. I doubt any of us will find ourselves sitting idly by."_

0== ) =======

"Hi, kiddo," Sirius said as he felt Vela's hand move against his. He sat in a straight-backed chair near her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"You came!"

"Of course I did, silly. I had to be sure you were okay." A pause. "Want to tell me about it?"

"Um – not really." Sirius felt her shudder. "I don't want to even think about it."

Sirius nodded slowly. "I really sorry; I hate like hell something like this happened."

"It's okay, you're here. It's really okay." Sirius sat quietly with her for several minutes before she hesitatingly asked, "Are you going to have to go again?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, for a little while; some stuff is still up in the air. I'm responsible for taking care of Harry and Jamie too, you know."

There was a long pause. "Then take me with you this time." She looked at him imploringly. "Dad, please."

Sirius sighed. "When we left, there wasn't really much time to think; but if there had been, I'd have still left you here. Dammit, Hogwarts is supposed to be safe; it should be the safest place we have. I want you to be safe."

"But you took Harry and Ginny. Maybe I never had a chance to go to a wizard school, but Jamie hasn't either. But you took her."

"They sort of have to be, kiddo, they are in the middle of all this. You don't need to be."

"I don't care about any of that. I want to be with you, Dad. Please?"

"Can I have a little time to think about it? And maybe talk to some of the others?"

Vela yawned and said sleepily, "Only if you promise to come back and talk to me before you make up your mind – or go anywhere."

Sirius nodded gravely. "I will. Nap a little longer, kiddo; I'll be close."

0== ) =======

"Voldemort himself?" Lupin asked incredulously.

Tonks nodded grimly. "That's what the Americans think; they've officially requested whatever information and assistance we can give them, and specifically asked for you Professor," nodding to Dumbledore, "And Madame Flamel." Tonks had arrived a few moments before; she had found Lupin, Dumbledore, Cassandra, and the Flamels talking quietly together at the bottom of the staircase. Harry had remained upstairs with Ron and Hermione, the latter gushing excitedly about bits of Arthurian lore. Draco stood, unnoticed, at the top of the stairs. "There is not a Minister to address this; Arthur and the others sent me ask the three of you who dealt with the American officials before to come back to the Ministry with me."

Dumbledore looked troubled. "I do not feel it would be wise for all of us to go, unless Harry and the others return to Hogwarts."

"I am uncomfortable leaving this area until matters at the church are resolved," said Perenelle. "I am also concerned that Jamie felt her visions were of America, but do not think that becoming mired in the sort of officialdom that we encountered before to be the most effective strategy."

"It would also be unwise to leave Arthur and the others without guidance. In the absence of a Minister the leadership of the head of the Wizengamont is critical. It is important that we provide a coherent and unified response," Nicholas commented. "We can ill-afford another incident where a member of the staff takes action on their own."

Dumbledore nodded. "Given what has unfolded, and our roles in the Confederation, it may be best if Nicholas and I should go and meet with the department heads. Are the two of you," looking at Cassandra then Perenelle, "comfortable with this?"

"Frankly, no," Cassandra replied as Perenelle nodded. "But other than Arthur, no one at the Ministry has even a partial grasp of the situation."

"This would seem to be the least bad option," Perenelle said slowly, obviously troubled, "Perhaps unfortunately, I have already undertaken to set events in motion; I see little choice other than to let them continue to unfold."

"_To hell with that," _Draco hissed as he slipped back into the hallway.

Nicholas pulled something from his robes and created a Portkey. He held it out and asked, "Then, shall we?"

Nicholas, Dumbledore and Tonks vanished a moment later. Perenelle seemed to reach a decision and turned toward Lupin. "I am going back to the church. Cassie, would you join me? And Remus, would you remain on watch here? I do not expect that we shall be long."

"Certainly; is Harry…" Lupin paused, "coping?"

"For the moment," Perenelle replied. "He is concerned, but I believe I have succeeded in providing some measure of reassurance."

0== ) =======

Sirius climbed the stairs leading toward the hospital wing. McGonagall, to his surprise, had not objected to Vela's request; she had pointed out that Vela would be no less guarded than his other charges, and he would no longer be required to divide his focus. Still, he could not help but feel that he was taking her, unprepared, into to the line of fire. Minerva, however, had not been nearly as receptive to his other request.

He stopped short as he entered the infirmary. Dudley Dursley was sitting on Vela's bed, his back to the door, and Vela was sitting up, her head his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him. The two rocked gently back and forth.

Sirius, taken aback, finally cleared his throat. Dudley tried to spring away, but Vela held him. Trying to avoid looking at Dudley, he announced, "You got your wish, kiddo. You're coming back with me." Squaring his shoulders, he faced Dudley. "And I'm told I owe you a pretty big

'Thank you'.

"I don't know…" Dudley muttered.

"But I don't want to see any more…" Sirius began.

"Dad…" Vela interrupted. "Dee saved my life."

"Dammit to hell," Sirius whispered, unsure. "We'll talk about this later. Now we need…"

"Dad," Vela interrupted again. "Don't I owe Dee a life debt? Like Ginny and Harry? Or Draco and Jamie?"

Sirius sighed as he looked between Dudley, trying unsuccessfully to shrink into the background, and his daughter, one arm still wrapped around the boy. "Sweet Fanny Adams," he said under his breath. "We'll talk about that later, too. For now, if you still want to come with me..."

"Of course I do," Vela replied. "Is Dee coming too?"

Fortunately, McGonagall had unknowingly provided him with an easy out. "No; Professor McGonagall needs to work with 'Dee'. It's important to see if what he did was a one-time fluke or not. But we need to go now." He stood expectantly.

Vela nodded and slid from the bed. "I'll need a moment." Sirius motioned to Dudley and started out of the room. He heard Vela whisper, "Wait!" and saw, from the corner of his eye, Dudley pause. Sighing again, he stepped from the room and waited beside the door. A few moments later Dudley exited, carefully avoiding Sirius' glare, and quickly vanished down the hallway. A short time later, Vela emerged, dressed in jeans and a jumper. "I'll need to grab a few things."

Sirius nodded, not quite trusting himself to meet her eyes. "I'll meet you in the great hall, then. Ten minutes?"

"Okay." She headed further into the castle. Sirius leaned against the wall, tapping his foot until she, too, vanished from site. He re-entered the infirmary and walked back toward the screened-off area, drawing his wand.

"Okay, Peter, on your feet. You're coming with me.

"But… but…"

"Let me make this crystal clear. If you as much as look sideways at me, you're dog meat. Remember, I've already done the time, so if I do the crime, nobody will say 'Boo' to me. More likely they'll give me another Order of Merlin."

"Where… where are you taking me?" Pettigrew asked, cringing.

"You said I needed a rat to get my parchment. And you're handy."

"Leave Hogwarts!" Pettigrew shrank back.

"Yeah, I'm betting that you'll behave because your old master wants you much worse than I do, and if you take as much as a baby step out of line, you get to take your chances with him."

Something subtle changed in Pettigrew's bearing. "Alright; the carriage house still there?"

Sirius nodded. "I don't think the place was touched from the time James sealed it."

"And then?"

"That all depends," Sirius said, frowning. "If you're lucky it won't be up to me, it'll be up to Dumbledore."

0== ) =======

"Potter!" Draco strode toward him rapidly.

"Draco?" Harry asked. His mind had wandered as Hermione had droned on excitedly about Avalon and Camelot. He was more concerned about an underlying sense of something – dread? reluctance? perhaps hesitation - he had felt from Perenelle, but could not quite fathom,

"Jamie and Ginny are in danger. Their communications devices were left here. And Jamie thought what she was seeing was America…"

"I know," Harry said. "But…"

"Wait, there is more." Draco interrupted. "Were you aware that Ginny tried to stop Jamie from going? And the Dark Lord is there, in America, in Atlanta. And the portrait in Jamie's room said they were to return to the City of the Phoenix. That the City of the Phoenix was where the two of them were to have met – and the City of the Phoenix is Atlanta!"

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"That Auror, Tonks; she just arrived and told Dumbledore about the Dark Lord. And the Phoenix is on the city coat of arms of Atlanta," Draco replied forcefully. "We cannot leave them there alone."

"Bloody blazing hell," Ron swore.

Harry nodded absent-mindedly, muttering. "The hotel's no good; that floor was destroyed…"

Hermione grabbed his arm, shaking him. "Harry, No! Don't you dare! You can't possibly attempt to apparate that sort of distance. The inverse-square law makes it…"

"Bugger the square-inverse whatever. Portkeys can go that sort of distance, and it's the same principal," Harry replied, annoyed.

"Only a handful of specially trained…" Hermione began.

"Then make a damned Portkey," Draco interrupted. "I am going with you."

"Wait!' Ron insisted. "Don't go off half cocked." Draco and Harry both glared at him.

"He's right, Harry. Think what that parchment said. And you promised. All of us did." Hermione moved in front of Harry, her hands on her hips.

Harry balled his fists, but nodded curtly. He surged toward the stairs, yelling, "Professor Dumbledore!"

0== ) =======

"Vela…" Lupin began, then gasped and drew his wand. "Sirius, have you lost your mind?"

"Mooney! Aren't you glad to see our old pal out and about?" Sirius' faux cheerful expression faded. "If he even smiles crooked, his arse is mine, and in the unlikely chance there are any leftovers after Padfoot finishes with him, you can sweep up the pieces and owl them to the Dark Lord."

"But… why?"

"Seems he hid something for me years ago where only he could get to it, and he's about to go and fetch it. And if he's very, very good and very, very quick about it, maybe the Professor will let him go back to his hole at Hogwarts rather than dump him somewhere near the Malfoy estate."

A sudden look of compression crossed Lupin's face. "Something from Lily? For Harry?"

"No," Pettigrew spoke quietly. "It was for Sirius."

"He was pretty insistent about that; but that was my first thought, too."

"What triggered it?" Lupin asked after a moment.

"The damnedest thing; apparently it was the Dursley boy casting a flame strike."

"He saved…" Vela began as Sirius glared.

"_However_ it happened, we're here and Peter has a little job to do, and we'd best get…"

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry bellowed, rushing down the stairs, followed by Draco, Ron and Hermione. Sirius now drew his wand, shuffling Vela behind him; Harry stopped short, recognizing Pettigrew, drew his as well, the other teens following his example.

Ron found his voice first. "What the effing hell is he doing here?"

Sirius made no explanation. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Where's Dumbledore? And Tonks?" Harry demanded. "And what the hell is going on here?"

"Harry," Lupin said, with a calmness he did not feel, "Professors Dumbledore and Flamel were called to the Ministry…"

"Because effing Voldemort is in Atlanta… and so are Ginny and Jamie," Harry cut him off. "Did Madame Flamel go, too?"

"No,' Lupin replied, trying to present the most calm exterior he could. "She and Cassandra left for the church in the…"

"I don't have time for this…" Harry began. Both Sirius and Draco realized he was about to apparate. Draco prepared to attempt a somewhat risky uninvited side-apparate, intending to allow Harry's spell to carry him to the same place, but Sirius, his wand dropping to the floor, grabbed Harry's arms and shook him.

"Dammit all, Harry, wait." Sirius hesitated; he had very much intended to keep Harry out of this until he knew the content of the parchment, but the expression on Harry's face told him anything less was unlikely to stop him. "Peter's here because Lily left another message in a parchment..."

Harry understood instantly that Sirius had played his hole card. "You son of a bitch!" He then took two steps toward Pettigrew and demanded, "What is it?"

"I don't know," he squeaked. "And it's for Sirius."

"Enough!" Harry had again reached the limits of his patience.

"Harry, stop it!" demanded Hermione. "If you try to apparate, I'll side-apparate with you, and you'll likely land both of us in the middle of the Atlantic… or worse!"

"Me, too." Ron affirmed.

"All of us," Draco added.

"She's right, Harry," Lupin said, "There are better ways to do this than fighting among ourselves. And remember, Perenelle did not think Praetor would take them into harms way."

0== ) =======

"The man we were looking for was here, on this channel," Jamie insisted. Ginny nodded her reluctant agreement.

"One of the wrestlers?" Joe asked skeptically.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah." She did not take her eyes from the screen as Joe looked between the two girls in bemusement. "There!" She pointed as the promotion they had glimpsed earlier repeated.

As that spot ended and an ad for Ford trucks began, Joe said, "How someone like that could be involved with your world is beyond me, but from what I know of these things, that man is a pretty big star. I don't know how you'd even begin to approach him."

"There were people there, where the fights were being held," Jamie observed. "Could we go?"

"They do sell tickets" Joe mused. "It might not be impossible."

"Here? I mean, in Atlanta?" asked Ginny.

"They have them here, but I doubt it we could right now; the every place where something like that could be held within a hundred miles of here is booked up with the Olympics. Still, it should be easy enough to find out where they will be performing, or worst case, wait a few weeks."

"Performing?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. None of the fights are real; it's all entertainment. There are stories that the fans follow as faithfully as Dunwoody housewives follow their soaps."

Ginny looked even more puzzled but Jamie whispered, "I'll explain later." She started to ask another question when there was a knock at the door. Joe answered it; a girl in her early twenties and an Atlanta policeman stood there. The girl wore a Centennial Olympiad polo.

"Joseph Morrell?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind showing me some sort of picture ID? I've got a package for you."

Joe removed his wallet from a back pocket and opened it without comment.

"You do seem to be you," she grinned. She handed him three large envelops. "Here you go, with Mr. Turner's compliments." She started to turn away, and then asked with a grin. "Mind if I ask who you killed to get these?"

"These?" Joe asked, looking at the four thick envelopes he had been handed.

"VIP Tickets for the opening ceremonies," the delivery replied. "These are seats in Mr. Turner's box. That's why the picture ID, guard and all; before coming here, I just delivered a dozen of these to the Governor's mansion."

"I… I really have no idea," Joe replied.

"Right; gotcha; well, maybe I'll see you there. I'll be tending bar."

0== ) =======

Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Please, son." Molly had rushed toward the sounds of the raised voices. She had watched as Sirius and then Hermione had stopped Harry from attempting to apparate somewhere. "Please tell me, what's going on?" She wrapped her arms around him.

The anger drained from Harry's face. "I'm sorry, Mum. Things are a little confused now. Ginny and Jamie were taken somewhere by Praetor. Praetor belonged or maybe still belongs to Merlin, and a parchment was left warning me not to interfere…"

"Merlin? How is that…"

"I don't understand it either, Mum, but Madame Flamel told me Jamie thought what she was seeing when she fainted was America. The painting in Jamie's room told Draco they were in Atlanta. And Tonks just brought word that Voldemort is there, too, in Atlanta."

All the blood drained from Molly's face. "Where is Albus?"

"He and Nicholas left with Tonks for the Ministry," Lupin answered. "And Perenelle and Cassandra left shortly after for the church in the Hollow."

"You won't do them any good if you try to apparate there and don't make it, Harry. Remus is right; there has to be a better way." Molly kept one arm around Harry as she turned to Lupin. "Remus, will you please ask Perenelle to return here immediately? I'm calling Arthur and telling him it is critical that Dumbledore return here at once." Pettigrew's presence finally registered on her. "What is he doing here?" she spat, then cut Sirius off before he could answer. "Wait!" She turned away, pulled her communicator from an apron pocket and spoke rapidly into it. She finally turned back toward Peter. "Well?"

Sirius explained as Pettigrew kept as much space between himself and Molly Weasley as possible. Molly finally looked him up and down, "If any harm comes to any one of the kids because of you, you'd better pray the Dark Lord finds you before I do." Then to Sirius, "Get him out of my sight. Go get… get whatever it is/"

Harry, calmer now, said, "I would like to know what it says."

Sirius nodded. "Molly, would you settle Velia? I'll handle Peter."

"Oh my, I didn't even see you standing there, dear. I'm so sorry." Then to Harry, "I want to take Vela to where she can put her things, but I'm not leaving this room until you tell me you'll be here when I get back."

"I will be, Mum."

Molly left with Vela; Harry paced back and forth impatiently. When Molly released Harry, Hermione moved quickly to take her place, though Harry suspected it was as much to be in place to attempt to tackle him should he attempt something as it was to provide comfort.

"It'll be alright, mate," said Ron.

Molly returned with Vela a minute or two later; Vela moved to stand with near other teens, Molly wrapped an arm around Harry's back on the side opposite Hermione.

Sirius and Pettigrew returned a short time later. Peter was covered in dust and cobwebs; Sirius held a scrolled, wax covered parchment.

0== ) =======

At the church, the Auror in charge remarked to Perenelle, "There's been no change. We can't get past whatever is blocking that passage, and we can't as much as detect anything there, either."

Cassandra nodded. "Why not take a few minutes for a quick meal in the village. We will stand watch here until you return.

Perenelle nodded thoughtfully as the Aurors departed, staring at the passage.

Cassandra whispered, "You now stand upon the cusp."

"Indeed; one I find that am loath to cross."

"Is there any real choice?"

"Voldemort's destruction lies upon one side and Morgaine's betrayal on the other. The path between them is exceedingly narrow, if it even exists at all. Among all the myriad possibilities, I truly did not believe that this day would actually come."

"We have both glimpsed this possibility."

"And Nimue more clearly than us all; I see that now."

"You could have remained in and perhaps ruled Avalon. You could have left Albus far too wounded to return to the world; you could have abandoned that priest to his fate with the Vampire; or left Harry to flounder, or allowed doubt to destroy Ginny, or left Jamie to her fate on the streets. You have not acted blindly."

"Perhaps I have wronged all of them; Nicholas to the greatest degree of all."

"I do not believe that for a second."

"I failed you, Cassie, and gravely so."

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one, Per… Elaine. Even so, I am here."

"Cassie, child, if I take this step, there is no turning back. I seal all of our fates: of my beloved Nicholas; of Nimue, my mentor; of Brian, whom I have already greatly wronged; of Harry, who already carries a great burden, and has blindly and foolishly placed his trust in me; of Ginny and Jamie…"

"Who perceive you as you truly are, though they as of yet lack the understanding of their – and our – nature. But in truth, has not every step along the path you have taken led to this moment?"

"Perhaps so; but I find this most difficult; even though I now find that Nimue has left me with the means to go forward. What Viviane, the Lady, my mother, feared, lies along this path/"

Cassandra waited; a range of emotions flickered across Perenelle's lined face and finally hardened. She walked toward the passage purposely and stood regally in front of it. She made a motion with her hands, starting with them by her sides and slowly raising them in an arc. A light formed at the opening of the passage and rose with the movement of her hands until the entire opening glowed.

"It is done." Perenelle sighed, sagging and would have fallen had not Cassandra caught her. "The vault is open."


	41. Chapter 40: Baba O'Riley

**Chapter 40 – Baba O'Riley**

"On the table, in front of you, is a wand. It is a tool that is used to focus one's magic when casting a spell. No doubt you have seen them used a number of times recently."

He nodded.

"Have you ever held one?" McGonagall asked.

"Once, Harry's friend, Hermione, gave me hers, and told me to wave it."

"Did anything happen?"

"A couple sparks came out of the end. Harry said I probably couldn't do any magic."

"Yet, it would seem that you did, indeed, to do magic a short time ago, and not just any magic, but a powerful spell. And you did so without the benefit of a wand. Do you have any explanation for how this might have happened?"

He shook his head. "I had to do something."

"And you specifically had this spell, a flame strike, in mind?" queried McGonagall.

"No; all I could think about was protecting Vela."

"Did you specifically think of fire or burning?"

"No."

"I would like you to take this wand this wand in your right hand, and try swishing it."

"Like I did before?"

"Yes, if you would, please, Mr. Dursley."

Dudley picked up the wand that McGonagall had placed on the table in front of him, and gave it an experimental wave. Bright colored sparks flew from the wand, which caused Dudley to immediately drop it and pulled his hand back, as if afraid of being burned.

"I take it this was somehow different your previous attempt." McGonagall observed dryly.

"I felt that." Dudley was staring at his hand in disbelief. "I felt that, and there were all those sparks."

"Yes, Mr. Dursley, you would indeed feel something, with a display like that, if one were a wizard."

"But… but… I can't do magic; they all said so."

"Though it is quite rare, it is possible for abilities to lie dormant and then awaken late. And this may have indeed happened in your case. After all, you and Harry have the same maternal grandparents."

"You mean I _can_ do magic? Like Harry?"

"Harry has the benefit of several years of training, but in time, perhaps. If you elect to peruse this path, it will undoubtedly require a great deal of work."

"I would go to school here?"

"That would be my expectation."

0== ) =======

"What are you waiting for?" Harry demanded. "Open it."

"I wanted to wait for Remus and Perenelle." Sirius hesitated before continuing, "And it suddenly hit me as I waited for Wormtail to come back out, that what he described is not what happened when James left messages with me and maybe Remus and Peter. That was two or three weeks before they were killed, and what Peter described was something Lily did just before it happened. I remember very clearly that it was James who left the messages. Peter was very specific about this was left by Lily. In fact, he said she wanted to make sure James was not aware of it."

"Why would that matter?" pressed Harry. "It is still from my Mum."

"I just don't want any more surprises or you trying to do something rash,' replied Sirius.

"Would it not be better to first consider that the Dark Lord is in Atlanta, and so are Janie and Ginny?" asked Draco worriedly.

"That's why I sent for Perenelle and told Arthur that Albus and Nicholas need to return here at once," said Molly.

"Harry, you were warned by Merlin himself not to interfere; and that he was watching," Hermione reminded him. Seeing his reaction, she continued, "He did say that both were safe and he would send Praetor for you if you were needed."

"And this time, for once, I'm going to be there." Sirius declared.

Harry could not help a grin. "You were there the whole time in Atlanta."

"I seem to remember that worked out pretty well," said Chris as she and Lupin entered. "Perenelle wants you – all of you – to come to the church." Harry started to object but Chris continued, "I really think you should, boss."

"We can read this just as well there, Harry," Sirius said, and then turned toward Vela. "You stay close to me, kiddo."

"What about him?" Molly's wand was pointed again at Pettigrew.

"I think Peter will behave himself. He made it quite clear his foremost desire was to return to Hogwarts as we walked back to the manor," said Sirius. "Right, Peter?"

Pettigrew nodded quickly. He had kept as much distance as possible between himself and Molly.

"I'll make a Portkey," Hermione announced. She looked around the room for something suitable and took a cane from a stand near the door. "_Portus._"

A minute later they were all in the old church. The opening to the passage in the stone floor glowed with a soft blue light. Perenelle was sitting in one of the pews with her head down, Cassandra standing beside her.

"_Grand-mère?"_ Harry asked, concerned. Perenelle looked exhausted.

Perenelle stood, though Cassandra remained close beside her. "Fear not, _lapin_. Though opening the vault was taxing, I am no worse off than you were after the last time you summoned the Dragon." She looked around the room. "There is much we must consider. I understand Sirius holds a missive from your parents, and there is also the matter of the vault." There was a flash of light and Pymander appeared. The phoenix appeared to be carrying a number of roughly circular lengths of wood, between six and seven feet long. The phoenix allowed the wood to clatter to the floor and flew to Perenelle and dropped two parchments into her outstretched hand. "And perhaps other matters as well," she added. "How shall we precede, Harry?"

"Should not Jamie and Ginny be our first concern?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Your concern is not misplaced, Draco, but I believe a _geas _lies upon Jamie, and that events must be allowed to continue to unfold. Thus far Praetor has gone to extraordinary lengths to protect Jamie and Merlin himself said they were safe. And what we learn here may also have a bearing on the decisions made," Perenelle replied.

"Then Sirius' letter," said Harry,

Perenelle nodded and Sirius broke the wax sealing the parchment. He unrolled it, and began to read it out loud.

"_Dearest Sirius,_

"_I have tried repeatedly to reach you, but am now forced to use another and perhaps better way. For reasons that should become obvious, I elected not to leave the actual message with Peter, and neither you nor Remus could be found in time._

"_As our time approaches, I have been permitted to see more and more of what lies ahead. The last few nights in particular I have been shown many things that will unfold. I wish there was some other way for James and myself, but any path where we attempt to avoid our fate ultimately leads to a cataclysm, not for just us, but for you, for our children, our friends, and for our all of kind. Right versus easy, as Albus Dumbledore might say, or perhaps the needs of the many as weighed against the needs of the few._

"_This letter will find you and Remus at great odds with Peter."_

"Sweet Fanny Adams!" Sirius stopped reading, looking at the letter in total disbelief.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"May I?" asked Cassandra, gently pulling the parchment from Sirius fingers.

"_This letter will find you and Remus at great odds with Peter. Even though I now see how this will come to pass, I must ask that you and Remus set aside what will have happened and once more join forces and become a team. I can foresee that he will betray James and me, but I will not prevent James from making him our secret keeper. You will doubtless think I was wrong in allowing this to happen, but I know in my heart this is a choice between us and our children, and all of our kind. And in the end, our fate would be the same._

"_Please remember it is only your united strength that will help Harry to do what he must, and for Jamie and Ginny to come into their own. Peter was a leaf swept along in the winds of a mighty storm millennia in the making, and he was unable to withstand the currents. But with your help and with Remus', he can become strong, as, indeed you all must be.\ There are powerful forces at work, Sirius, but redemption is still possible for Peter. I beg you both, help him find it._

"_The event that will trigger Peter's memory is Petunia's son casting a powerful spell; though this part is not clear to me; he casts it to save a fox. For some reason I do know this will be important to you, Sirius. I do not understand how this will come about, but I know that somehow Dudley's care will have fallen to you like Harry and Jamie. I also ask that you do what you and Remus can to give him what help and guidance, as he also has a role to play._

"_Sirius, tell Harry that two nights ago, as I sat before my chalice mirror, I saw Ginny and how it shall unfold that she will come into his life. For this, beloved friend, I thank you most of all, for she will made him whole. Oh, Harry, she is a magnificent girl! I find it easier to face what must unfold knowing that you shall find Ginny, who will love you as I have. Bless you, Ginny._

"_And to Jamie, I now know that I did, indeed, ultimately prevail as to your name. Beloved daughter, you will finally heal the wounds that I tried and could not, and more; others that existed for centuries. How I wish I would be able to hold you. You will be stalwart in following your heart, but you must learn to let go and trust as well. Remain steadfast._

"_I know some of what I am asking will not be easy for you, Sirius. Even after many years, I can see there will be much anger and guilt in you. You did not fail us, beloved friend; none of what happened was in any way your fault. Even though you knew exactly what to say to Harry, you will not liv by your own words. None of what unfolded is your fault. You must now move beyond it, and help make a world in which it is worth living._

"_There is so much more I want to say, but my time is short and I must yet take steps to ensure this reaches you when it should. All of my love to you, Sirius, and Remus, and to you, too, Peter, I forgive you. And much love to Harry, Jamie, and Ginny, and to all who will care for them._

"_Lily."_

Harry turned abruptly and strode towards the door. Sirius started to follow but Cassandra placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Wait, Sirius, give him time. All of you, give him some time," And turning toward Peter, who had withdrawn into the corner furthest from the group, "Fear not, Peter; a great gift has been offered to you. You could do worse than to accept it."

"Am I the fox?" Vela asked softly, reflectively, looking at Sirius. "My mum said I was named for a constellation, that the Black family had often used star names."

"Vulpecula is a constellation known as the fox; your mom named you after my great grandmother, whose name had been miscopied from a star chart. Your mum knew about that." Sirius replied, staring at the floor. Vela stepped closer and took his hand in hers.

"Lily saw truly," said Perenelle. "What incredible courage she had."

"Indeed," said Cassandra. "And how shall we go forward?"

"Nicholas and Brian heavily engaged at the moment, and ask that we continue to address matters here as long as we can." replied Perenelle. "I do not wish to proceed without Harry, but let us give him a moment more. Lily's words weighed heavily upon him."

"And on you, Sirius, and Remus, and you as well, Peter," said Cassandra. "How can we help?"

After a pause, Lupin answered. "I think we both need a little time."

"Yeah," muttered Sirius.

Several minutes passed. "I shall…" Perenelle began as Praetor appeared in a burst of flame. Seemingly ignoring those present, he proceeded to drop a number of objects including what appeared to be feathers beside the lengths of wood Pymander had brought some time before. He then perched beside Pymander on the back of one of the box pews. "I shall go to Harry."

"No, let me," said Sirius. Perenelle looked into his eyes for a moment and then nodded.

Sirius walked out into the fading twilight. He did not pause or look about, but went to around the left side of the church into the graveyard. A lone figure ahead of him was kneeling on the ground near a large marker. Sirius continued walking until he reached Harry, and placed one hand on his shoulder. After several minutes, Harry finally spoke. "She could have stopped it, Sirius. Damn it all, Sirius, she didn't just know, she could have stopped it."

Several more minutes passed before Sirius replied. "Would you have done any differently, Harry? How many times have you risked your life for us? When it was for me, you didn't just risk your life, but you scratched and clawed like hell for a chance to go and risk it. Perenelle showed me, Harry. I know that if Hermione's crazy idea hadn't worked, there would have been no stopping you from coming in after me. And I'm not the only one. We've talked a little about the life debt Draco owes Ginny, but how many of us owe you, and how many times over? I certainly do. Jamie, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Vela, Sissy, those people in Hogsmeade; the list goes on and on."

Harry still knelt, unmoving. "The only reason you were there was because you came to protect me."

"As I should have been; when James and Lily made me your guardian, it was because I asked them to. I wanted this. I've told you this before, I'm not here because I have to be; I'm here because I want to be."

Harry finally spike again. "How many more have to die, Sirius?"

"I don't have all the answers, kid. But I do know this, and it's a lot of people, including James and Lily have given a lot to get us where we are now. We owe it to them..."

"Yeah." Harry rose to one knee, and then stood. "We owe it to do more than just stand here; especially with Ginny and Jamie missing." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm sorry Mum, I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry it took me so long to come here. I'll try to make you proud." He turned and started back toward the church. Sirius wrapped an air around his shoulders and walked with him.

Harry pulled the door open and they entered. Molly moved to stand next to him on the side opposite Sirius; Harry nodded briefly toward her so that she would see that he was okay, and then turned to Perenelle, all business. "What next?"

"As you saw, _lapin,_ Pymander delivered two parchments to me. One was from Vivianne, my mother, the Lady. The only thing of import is she is now agreement that the paths must be reopened, and shall open the gateway from her side. The rest was of concern only to me; though from what we shared earlier, you might find it of note that she now feels the choices I made may not have been completely in error.

"The other was from Nimue. Praetor, as we have speculated, does indeed still do Merlin's bidding; and she confirmed a _geas_ was placed upon Jamie to seek part of the means of opening the paths through the mists. Another portion we will find here, in the vault beneath the floor."

"What are those pieces of wood Pymander carried?" asked Hermione.

"They are branches from the rowan tree that grows in the center court in Avalon," replied Perenelle. Nimue only said that their purpose would be explained, but, Harry, while you were outside, Praetor dropped several items beside them. I do not think this is unrelated." She paused and then walked toward the opening in the floor. "I do not think we can all fit within the passage. Harry would you and Hermione accompany me? And you as well, Cassie?"

Perenelle lead the way into the passage. It was illuminated by the blue light that filled the entrance; rough-hewn stone steps lead down under the floor; there was a short hallway carved from rock ending in a more or less circular room. The only feature of the room was a stone pillar standing in the center of the room, holding what appeared to be a large, silver bowl. It was plain, other than a raised border which was marked by runes.

"This is the Mirror of Gwydion," Perenelle said softly. "Long ago, the mirror was housed in a stone tower in what is now Wales. That was where the entrance to the paths was anchored in the mortal realm. This would perhaps be best taken to Hogwarts."

"I remember reading this was only a myth; that no such thing ever existed," said Hermione. "Yet there it lies."

"Why is it called a mirror?" Harry asked. "It looks like a bowl to me."

"It is a scrying mirror or vessel; it is filled with water, and then used much like a crystal ball. This is known as hydromancy. Lily's message stated that she had used a chalice mirror, which would have been quite similar to this," Cassandra replied. "I have always found hydromancy to be superior to a crystal ball."

"And this is used to open the way to Avalon?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," Perenelle replied. "But to do so also required a sigil, and that is not here. I suspect that is to which Jamie is being drawn. Will you carry this, Hermione?"

Hermione picked up the ancient vessel reverently and the group followed Perenelle as she left the underground crypt. "Are there any things remaining, Harry, which you need to do in Godric's Hollow?" asked Perenelle.

"No, _Grand-mère_."

"Then I believe it would be most prudent if we return to Hogwarts. Ron and Draco, would you gather the Rowan wood and other items Praetor brought? Molly, would you, Sirius and Remus gather our things and close the manor?" Perenelle said, as she walked to the opening of the passage. She raised her hands over head, slowly lowering them in an arc until they reached her sides. The blue circle of light that had filled the portal faded. "And Chris would you and Cassandra remain here until the Aurars who were posted return? Should they inquire, we are still unable to pass the barrier."

Chris nodded and asked, "And then back to Hogwarts?"

"Indeed. Harry, I believe that Praetor will carry you and the other young folk back to Hogwarts, along with Mr. Pettigrew…"

"Let Peter go back to the manor with us," Lupin interrupted. "The three of us need to talk."

"Very well," Perenelle agreed. "Sirius, will you permit Vela to go with Harry's group? And Harry, may I depend that you will remain at Hogwarts until we rejoin you?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't take long, kiddo," said Sirius to a dubious looking Vela. Harry nodded resignedly.

"Then let us be off," Perenelle said. "But Sirius, may I have a word outside before you return to the manor?"

Sirius nodded as Ron, Hermione and Draco gathered the lengths of wood, feathers and other items as Perenelle and those returning to the manor stepped out of the church. Molly, wand in hand; Lupin, and Pettigrew continued on toward the manor; Sirius and Perenelle stood together and watched as their companions traveled up the hill. After flash of light shown through the windows, Perenelle said, "Earlier, we agreed that Peter would become my concern, but I fear Lily has changed that."

"Yeah; I… I really don't know what to think."

"Lily saw truly, Sirius. Consider: that sixteen years ago, she knew that Harry and Ginny – not yet born - would find each other and the role that you played in it. And that Jamie would heal the rift between you and Severus. If she knew those things then, how can you doubt the other things she wrote?"

"She even forgave that sodding, back scuttling bastard."

"Lily gave her life for Harry and Jamie, and for her friends, like you and Remus, and for all our people. Can you not honor that choice and give Harry, Ginny and Jamie something they may need? And live by your own true words?"

"Isn't prophecy perilous?" Sirius asked after several moments passed.

"So I have often said. Acting on an incomplete understanding of it is fraught with danger. My Nicholas once overheard a part of what Nimue told me concerning his successor, whom she called the parted one. That one of us – gifted, or perhaps cursed – with second sight would die most horribly and almost destroy his successor. Nicholas attempted to prevent this by trying to prevent Brian and Cassandra from continuing their relationship. His actions ended up fulfilling this prophecy.

"I was unaware at the time he had ever heard this. It was not until after she was returned to us that he finally told me why he had done what he did. Nicholas loves both of them as if they were our own; he had attempted to protect them both. If I only had known at the time," Perenelle sighed.

"But Nicholas only heard a small part of it; he does not see what we call the myriad ways, all of the possibilities that are, were, and can be. I think this was true of Lily. I believe that she, as both Cassandra and I have on occasion done, acted to ensure the best; or at perhaps the least bad path is taken. It is not something we do casually, but with great fear and trembling."

It was again several moments before Sirius spoke. "If it were only what happened to me, only Azkaban…"

"_Mon vieux_, Lily holds you blameless, you heard it from her own hand. Even if you cannot accept this, consider: Harry set aside not only his personal history with Draco, but strife between their two houses that goes back before the founding of Hogwarts, for Jamie's sake. And his trust – at first, grudgingly given – in Jamie, was repaid, many times over. Draco not only saved Hermione, upon whom Harry relies, but has offered to share all he knows with Brian."

"I didn't know that."

"It was the night of Harry's birthday. Draco chose that night, to do more than break ties with his father, but that he would fight with Jamie, on the side of the light. And all of this unfolded because Cassandra saw the possibility among the myriad paths, and gave Jamie the means to take it – by instructing her in the creation of a Portkey. This is how even a small act can have profound ripples through time." She waited till he looked at before continuing, "Would you now choose to do less than Harry?"

"There were days in Azkaban where the only thing that kept me going was the thought of Wormtail in Padfood's jaws."

"You said a short time ago, that you could set that aside," Perenelle observed.

Sirius eyes flashed. "He got James and Lily killed. And the hell he put Harry through."

"And?" Perenelle's eyes bored into him.

"Damn you! I was to be the secret keeper. I let Peter talk us into letting it be him, just like Voldemort wanted." Sirius glowered. "I should have been the one who died."

"Lily did, indeed, know of what she spoke." Perenelle looked at him thoughtfully. "Permit me to ask you, that if the positions were reversed, what James would now do?"

Sirius turned, facing the graveyard and stared into the distance. "He'd do whatever he had to for Harry if he had been mine."

"I have no doubt you would have arrived at this conclusion on your own, in time, _mon vieux, _but time is short and I am unsure that events now unfolding will carry us all to the same places. For now, permit me to return to Hogwarts."

0== ) =======

"What are these things, anyway?" asked Ron, staring at the objects they had carried, now lying on a table in the Transfiguration classroom. For some unknown reason Praetor had brought them back here; McGonagall and Dudley Dursley had been seated across from each other at one of the tables near the front of the room. McGonagall had at first seemed annoyed at the interruption, until Hermione had managed to explain Praetor had chosen their point of arrival. She had finally motioned for them to place what they carried on the table.

"The feathers, as you no doubt recognized, are Phoenix feathers." McGonagall peered carefully before continuing. "I believe the scales are from a leviathan. The thorn-like objects appear to be spikes from the tail of a manticore. The wooden rods are rowan wood, but there is a strange dweomer on them."

"We don't know what they are for, at least yet," Harry said, speaking quickly before any discussion could commence. "But for now, get ready to travel."

"Harry, you told Madame Flamel you'd wait," objected Hermione.

"I intend to. But if we do go, or Ginny or Jamie need help, I'm going to be prepared," replied Harry as Draco nodded in agreement.

"What do I need?" Vela asked, and then continued after a brief pause. "I wasn't with you before."

Harry exchanged glances with Hermione before replying. "You'd be better off staying here."

"My dad's not leaving me behind again," Vela said firmly. "That's why I went there with him. And he said where ever you were going, that he was going to be there."

"That was Sirius' intent, at least with regards to Godric's Hollow," said McGonagall.

Harry nodded then asked Vela, "Do you have a wand? Can you fly?"

"I have a wand, and I've flown a little, both on brooms and magic carpets," she replied. "I don't have a broom though."

"Then pack clothes, mostly for warm weather but pack some heavier things too. And a robe, try to be ready for anything." Hermione said.

"But it will still be up to Sirius," Harry added.

"Do you have a particular destination?" asked McGonagall.

"It looks like Atlanta," Harry said, and he and Draco explained what they knew of Ginny and Jamie's whereabouts, and their concern Voldemort was in the same location.

"A lot of our stuff is going to be at headquarters," said Ron.

Harry nodded. "Ugh, you're right. Do we know if anything happened there?"

"None of the wards appear to have been triggered," McGonagall replied, "Even so, I would exercise a great deal of caution."

Harry thought for a few moments. "Ron, will you, Hermione and Draco go and get what we need, and fast? Be careful; look through the flu before you go in, and get the heck out of there if you see anything that looks the least bit out of the ordinary. Stay together. Get the same sort of kit we took last time, and brooms all around, including you too, Hermione. Ron, see if you can borrow as many brooms as you can from your brothers, and grab my stuff. Hermione, I would also appreciate if you would get things for Ginny, Jamie and Vela. Make sure you get their spare wands. And Hermione, soon as you are back, would you look at the flak armor and transfigure a set for whoever doesn't have any, including Jamie. And then gather anything that you have here and meet back up at the top of the Gryffindor tower."

"What are you going to be doing, Harry?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"I need to something do here," he replied, staring at Praetor.

"I want one of us to stay with you," Hermione insisted. "If for no other reason, so the rest of us know if something happens."

"Right," Harry muttered sarcastically. "I won't go anywhere before you get back. Okay? Satisfied? Go get our kit. And hurry. Go!" He turned toward Praetor again as Hermione, shaking her head, led the other teens from the classroom.

"Harry," McGonagall said, "A word first?"

Dudley had started to follow Vela from the room, but McGonagall had asked him to remain as well. "Did Sirius make you aware that Mr. Dursley successfully cast a sizable flame strike?"

Harry nodded.

"I have since tested him with a wand. Perhaps it would be better to demonstrate." She held out the wand to Dudley. "Again, Mr. Dursley, if you please."

Dudley swished the wand. Though he flinched, this time he did not let go. "As you can see, the results are consistent with a wizard rather than what one would expect from a Squib or Dunsel, and quite different from what he reported from experimenting with Hermione's wand some time ago."

"What does it mean?" asked Harry, not wanting to waste time dealing with Dudley at that particular moment.

"It is not unknown for abilities to awaken late, though it is exceedingly rare. We shall investigate this further, of course, but it would seem that Mr. Dursley might indeed be a wizard."

"Reckon this means welcome to my world, Dee," said Harry wryly, quite willing to leave Dudley for McGonagall to investigate further.

"Thank you, Mr. Dursley," said McGonagall, nodding toward the door in dismissal. Dudley walked out the door; Harry glimpsed Vela apparently waiting for him. "You may also be aware that Perenelle had discussed with the possibility of your cousin staying here for the next school year, even before he exhibited any magical ability?"

"No, she's not said anything to me."

"Her concern was that as your blood relative, he would be at risk in any Muggle school, and the order lacks sufficient resources to offer any sort of protection. This may have been rendered moot; if Mr. Dursley is indeed a wizard and desires to be in the magical world, this is where he should be."

Harry nodded, deciding to leave the mention of Dudley's in his mother's message for Sirius or Perenelle to deal with, but McGonagall seemed to expect some sort of reply. "Whatever Sirius decides is okay with me."

"Thank you, Harry. You might consider if you want to leave these items here. While no one else should be using this room, manticore spikes are exceedingly rare."

"I will, professor. Thank you." Harry stood there as McGonagall left the room and then turned again to face Praetor, who had sat perched on a chair back the entire time watching. He held out his wrist as he had seen Perenelle do. "If you will come with me, I want to send a message." The regal bird peered at him for a moment, then trilled a single note and flapped its wings twice and landed on his wrist. Surprisingly, the bird seemed to weigh almost nothing; its talons lightly gripped his arm. There was a flash of flame, and Harry suddenly found himself in the study atop Gryffindor tower.

Praetor jumped from his wrist to sit upon a perch Harry hadn't noticed that stood to one side of the desk. Harry sat, took a roll of parchment and a quill, wrote out a message and placed it in Praetor's outstretched claw. "Please take this to Merlin." Praetor bowed and vanished in a plume of flame.

0== ) =======

"Thanks, Dobby," he said as he took two Firebolt cases from the little house elf. "There are some wooden rods, a silver bowl, feathers and other items on a table in the Transfiguration classroom. Would you bring those up, please?"

"Dobby will be fetching these at once for the noble Harry Potter."

Harry turned back to the two open backpacks in front of him. He reduced the two brooms and placed them inside the backpacks and closed them. He lifted one in each hand, and walked back into the sitting room from the master bedroom. Ron was there, apparently waiting for him. "Hermione is transfiguring the flak stuff, and Draco went to get his Nimbus; I was able to nick the twins brooms again, and Ginny's and my old ones."

"That's good; at least it's a better than what we had before."

"How are you feeling, mate? Really/"

Harry shook his head. "I'm trying not to."

"I'm worried about Ginny and Jamie, too. And I'm not sure how to take what your Mum wrote about Wormtail."

"I can't even think about that yet. Sirius and Remus will have to deal with him; if I stop to think about what she said, all I can heart is that she knew… and let it happen anyway. She knew what was coming and she still gave her life for me and Jamie and all of us. The only way I can keep going now is to stay too busy to think and make sure what they did matters."

"Harry," Ron said gently, "Remember your Mum also knew about you and Ginny; about how got your life together, and about how you finally found what had been there all along. She knew that you'd have a family, and not just Ginny, but six brothers and two sisters; a godfather and close friends who would stand by you no matter what - to the gallows foot – and after. Your Mum got to see that, Harry. Focus on that."

"Yeah." A ghost of a smile passed across Harry's face. "But I don't intend to just sit here and be Merlin's mushroom. Have you seen Vela do any magic?"

"I've only seen her to pretty simple stuff; makeup and that sort of thing."

"If Sirius is going to be bringing her, I'd like some idea of what she can do. Would you mind trying to find her and see? Maybe use the Room of Requirement?

"Why don't we both go?"

"I'm hoping Praetor will be bringing me reply."

"A reply?"

"I sent a message."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "He's a phoenix. He'll find you. Besides Hermione will hex me into next week if I leave you here alone again. She wasn't very happy about all of us going to get our stuff you know. Cone on."

Harry gave Ron a wry smile, set the packs on the sofa and followed him towards the suite door. Before they could exit, Perenelle opened the door and stood facing the two teens. "_Lapin_, what are you planning? Hermione has become quite concerned."

"I'm getting us ready to travel. Ron, Hermione and Draco already gathered the sorts of things we carried to Atlanta before. One way or another, I'm not going to sit here waiting while we don't know what's happening to Ginny and Jamie. We're packed," he nodded toward the backpacks he had left on the sofa and on Ron's sitting nearby on the floor. "And Vela said that Sirius would be bringing her. If that's true, I have no idea what sort of skill she has, so we going to try to get a feel for what she can do."

Perenelle looked closely at Harry. "One way or another, _lapin_?"

"It's up to Merlin," Harry said defiantly.

"How so, Harry?" asked Perenelle.

"I owled… um, sent him a message via Praetor. I said if he would undo whatever it is that blocks Ginny and I from communicating, I would wait until – or if – he sent for me, as long as they were okay. Otherwise, I was going to Atlanta or wherever else I had to and would find them. That Voldemort was there and seeking the same thing as Jamie."

"Many of the stories I have heard told of Merlin suggest defying or challenging him is unwise; however, in my admittedly brief encounter I found him to be both a gentle spirit and a fierce protector, not only of our people but all living things. I would ask you share his response before moving forward."

"I will_ Grand-mère_."

"For now, continue as you planned, I will likewise prepare, and direct the others to do so as well as they return."

0== ) =======

"Do you know the _ictus _curse?" Ron asked. They had found Vela the staff quarters; they had gone to the Room of Requirement as Ron had suggested, and he and Vela had squared off as Harry watched.

"Yes," she replied.

"Okay, cast it at me."

"_Ictus."_ A jet of blue light streaked toward Ron. His shield, raised at the last second, blocked it.

"Not bad. Can you put more power behind it?"

She nodded. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"That's okay," Ron grinned. "Give it all you've got. Mess me up if you can."

Another jet of blue streaked toward Ron. He again raised a shield and blocked the curse. "Pretty good, you made me work that time. Now, let me throw the same curse toward you. Pick your best shield and block."

This time the blue light streaked toward Vela. Her shield easily held against Ron's weak cast. "Okay, now, I'm going to put a bit more power behind my attack. Block again," Ron directed.

They did this a few more times until Ron broke through her shield. As Vela was forced back, there was a scream of, "NOOOOO!" and Dudley rushed though door, a wand in his hand. As he skidded to a stop, he swished the wand toward Ron and a jet of flame erupted from the tip. Ron raised a shield as Harry leapt forward so that he was near Vela and raised his as well. Harry's shield held while Ron's almost did, and then buckled as the flames faded.

"What the bloody effing hell was that, Dursley? You could have effing killed someone!" Ron yelled, his hair and eyebrows singed and his clothing soaked from the jet of water Harry had directed towards him. His mood was not improved by Hermione and Draco laughing as they had followed Dudley into the room. "What bloody muppet gave this effing berk a wand?"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I thought… um, that…"

"You thought?" Ron spat as Harry joined the laughter and Vela went to stand beside Dudley. "You thought WHAT? If Sirius is actually going to take Vela where something could go down we need some idea what she can do, or if she can defend herself."

"The wand came from McGonagall," said Harry, still chuckling. "She was testing him when we came back."

"That was certainly some flame strike," Hermione commented as she walked toward Ron and cast a drying spell. "I wouldn't have thought that possible from the time he swished my wand."

"That's changed, too," Harry said as Dudley nodded. "I'm not sure how, but Sirius and McGonagall can sort that out. Dee, you need to look carefully before you fire that thing off again. I doubt you'll need it inside the castle. Are you lot packed?" All but Dudley nodded. "Then let's head back to the tower. Madame Flamel was to meet us back there."

0== ) =======

"I'm going to have to spend most of today downtown; I've got several meetings and am going to have to get enough stuff from my office to work from here for the next three weeks. That part of Atlanta will be impossible get to by car during the games," said Joe the next morning. Ginny and Jamie had both woken early, no doubt from having come from a time zone five hours ahead of Atlanta time. They had mostly enjoyed a large breakfast, though Ginny was not quite sure what to make of a peculiar dish called 'grits'. "There's bread and sandwich stuff in the fridge; you can read or watch TV."

"We weren't exactly prepared for this," Ginny said. "I'd like to try and find a shop and find a change of clothes if that thing is a couple of days away. These still smell like smoke."

"That should be pretty easy." Jamie grinned. "It'll be fun to actually go in a store here rather than digging around behind it."

Joe smiled. "You two sound exactly like ordinary teenaged girls.'

"We are," Ginny replied, also smiling.

"If we're all going to be out, I'll leave a note on the door in case any of your friends arrive. Do you need any money?"

Jamie dug into her pocket, brought out a slim wallet, and pulled out a black Barclaycard. "We both have plastic."

"I'll say," Joe laughed, "You two are loaded for bear."

"He means these are pretty good cards," Jamie whispered to Ginny.

"I was going to suggest that if you wanted to go out this morning, you might want to walk over to Ansley Mall, but maybe Lenox would be better instead. I could call a taxi for you," said Joe.

"Lenox – that was where the fireworks were the night we finally found you; I remember the cab driver saying that was where we should go," Ginny said.

"It's a huge mall," Joe said, "They have a big fireworks display every Fourth of July."

"I can get us there," said Jamie.

"That'd be a very long walk," Joe pointed out.

"We wouldn't be walking."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I don't pretend to understand what you can do, just be safe and don't do anything that might get you noticed."

"I don't know if there are rules or laws here about underage Apparition here," said Ginny. "Maybe we'd better not risk it."

"We can take a taxi, then," conceded Jamie. "Buying clothes shouldn't draw any attention."

Half an hour later the two girls were in the back of a taxi heading toward a mall. Ginny, seated on the passenger side, suddenly gasped and pointed. Jamie slid across the seat and looked where she was pointing. Ginny was staring at a digital sign that alternated between the time and temperature, and the date. Jamie took a sharp intake of breath when the date flashed again: July 17.

"That can't be right," Ginny whispered. "It's August, it's only about a week until my birthday."

"Sign's probably just screwed up. It happens. Hey, when is your birthday?"

"It's the 11th."

"Cool. Going to be another big party?"

Ginny laughed. "I hope not; as much fun as that was I'm not sure I'm up for another one quiet yet. I'd rather just have a quiet day at home with Harry and everyone." Her expression became wistful. "I just hope we're back home by then."

"Yeah, me too, though I'm kinda looking forward to this. I was chased out of this place a couple times."

"Chased out? Why?"

"Well, there's a food court there, and a lot of people would leave stuff on the tables; it was pretty good pickings. But doing that sort of thing doesn't go over real well if they see you doing it. My clothes didn't help either."

"Will be we okay like this?"

"We'll be fine; we'll fit right in with other kids. You never saw me like I was when Joe found me. If anyone even notices the smoke, the worst they'll think is we were smoking a little weed."

"Weed?"

"Marijuana; it's a drug, kinda like alcohol, but you smoke it. It's something you want to stay away from; I've seen people really get messed up on it."

Ginny nodded. "I've never really been shopping in the Muggle part of London. What else should I know?"

They arrived at the front of the Mall a few minutes later. Jamie explained how the cards they carried worked, and had Ginny pay the cab fare. The cabbie seemed amused at Ginny's obvious nervousness and asked, grinning, "Is this the first time you've 'borrowed' your mom's card, hun?"

"I've just never used one before."

The cabbie laughed. "What I thought. Go spend your allowance."

They spent several minutes just wandering from window to window, and then Ginny spotted a display of t-shirts in the window of a store called The Gap. Jamie suggested they have something better than jeans and tees for the Olympic event, so they picked identical skirts and tops. "Everyone says we look like twins, so we might as well look the part," Jamie said with a grin. "We'll look phat in these."

"Fat?" Ginny looked puzzled. "I don't understand."

"No, phat, P-H-A-T; it means pretty hot and tempting."

Ginny selected several pairs of jeans, "I don't think I've ever seen stitching like this on the pockets," a couple rugby shirts, a number t-shirts; and a pair of wedge-heeled sandals, "I've never seen sandals with heels like this before." Jamie followed her example, and after an hour they found each of them carrying a number of shopping bags. They ducked into a rest room where Ginny reduced their purchases so they fit easily into a single bag, and then they continued on through the mall. Jamie suggested a gift for Joe; they finally selected a huge basket of chocolates and other treats from Neiman-Marcus.

Three hours after they started found them at the food court in the back of the mall, enjoying burgers, fries and ice cream. Jamie pointed to a theatre marque across the cluster of tables from where they sat, "Hey, that's the movie Joe took me to before, Independence Day. Let's go, it's really good."

"Hadn't we better be getting back?"

"Joe said he'd be gone all day and it's only lunch time. Com'on, you'll enjoy it."

"Well, okay, Sirius likes Muggle movies too; so why not."

Ginny had expected something not unlike the movies they had watched on the VCR and TV in the underground bunker, but like Jamie found the immersion in the story offered by the big screen and darkened theater to be enthralling. As they walked out, Ginny commented, "That was really something." She paused. "Are there really creatures like that?"

"No, not really, at least as far as anyone knows, it's just a good story. Glad we came?"

"Yeah; when we get home we're taking Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco to this; I can't believe this isn't more widely known and popular in our world." She pointed to a poster for Phenomenon, "It's only a little after three; can we see that, too?"

"Sure," Jamie replied, laughing. "I thought you were worried about getting back to Joe's."

"Maybe we should, but I think we're really waiting till Friday and that opening ceremony. Joe said the papers that girl brought said that _he_ was on the guest list; whatever it is we're supposed to do seems to be part of that."

"Yeah; I'd be happier if you could reach Harry, but my communicator was in my pocket. I think that is part of it, too."

"So why not see another?"

"I already agreed. But this time let's get some popcorn."

Another two engaging hours passed. As they left, Ginny again examined the posters lining the walls of current and coming attractions. Pointing to a poster for The Frightners, she gasped, "That says it starts July 19th; could that sign we saw earlier be right?"

"I don't see how, probably just an old poster," Jamie said. "Wait a sec," she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the receipts from her earlier purchases. Scanning them, she said, slowly, "What the hell, these all say July 17th too. How could that be?"

Ginny shrugged. "Somehow we've come back in time."

"But how?"

"I don't know. Time travel is possible; there's a thing called a time turner that will take you backwards a few hours. But this far back, I just don't know. All I can think of is Praetor must have somehow done this. I don't know what we can do about it – or if we should even try."

"Head back to Joe's?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah; maybe we can come back tomorrow…" Ginny began as Jamie jumped two velvet ropes marking off ticket lines for the theater and toward some sort of commotion on the other side of the food court. Ginny followed, though she walked around the barriers instead of jumping them.

"Hey, stop it!" Jamie yelled at two men dressed like police – Jamie had called them rent-a-cops - wrestling with a struggling teenaged girl. Her clothing appeared to be of good quality but had dark stains; her light blond hair was tangled. "She's with me, leave her alone!"

The girl stopped struggling as she looked at Jamie. "Cat?"

"Here with you?" one of the guards challenged. "I don't think so. She was scavenging tables and looks like she just crawled out from under the lube rack at some filling station."

"Amber, if you wanted something, why didn't you just say so?" Jamie she pulled her card from her wallet as Ginny joined them. "Let's get a burger." She turned to the guard still holding the girl by the arm. "You'd better let her go. Do you know who my father is?"

The black credit card was not lost on the guards. "Fine, fine, have it your way, Missy, she's with you. But her in here again scavenging we won't show her to the door; next time we'll arrest her." The two security guards walked away, grumbling.

"Thanks, Cat," said the girl, who Ginny assumed was named Amber. "Like, what happened to you? And who's that with you?"

"I'm Ginny."

"I found my family," Jamie said. "Or actually, they found me, and it's been really good. My name's really Jamie and I meant what I said." She waved her arm toward the food court. "Pick anything you want."

"Wow, okay," she said, walking toward one of the counters. She looked and Ginny and said, "Hi. I'm Amber. Are you guys, like, sisters or something"

"No, but we're family," Ginny said. "But a lot of people say we look like sisters."

"Like, you're from England?" She stopped to face Ginny.

"Yes."

Amber looked at her with wary interest. "So is my stepfather. It was bad enough when he was dating Mom and would come here for a couple days for meetings and stuff, but when they got married and he moved in, he started hitting on me and I split." She shuddered. "He was a major league asshole."

"That's horrid. How long have you been on your own?" Ginny asked sympathetically.

"I dunno, not long, like three or four weeks," Amber replied.

"We hung out together at Little Five Points," Jamie said. "It's a place where a lot of kids hang out; we camped out there until the cops ran everyone out. That was when I got that cut on my leg."

"It's sucked since then. Remember that TV reporter that came around? She did a story about all those poor, helpless run-aways; that's why the cops came, and why that area is now crawling with cops, do-gooders, and creeps trying to score. That's why I came this far north; that and because it was on the rail line."

"Com'on, let's get some food," insisted Jamie.

Amber wolfed down two burgers, fries, a giant pretzel, and a waffle cone. Afterwards, Jamie led them to a rest room where she insisted Amber wash up the best she could. Amber started trying to brush out her hair with Jamie's brush. Ginny saw she was becoming frustrated and offered, "Here, let me help." Ginny took the brush, and standing behind her, slipped her wand from her pocket, whispered something and flicked it as she brushed. A moment or two later she announced, "I think that's got the worst of it."

"Yeah like, that's the best it has in a while. Thanks, Ginny. You're amazing."

"She is," Jamie agreed. "When they found me, she and another friend made me over. I looked halfway civilized for the first time in years."

"I didn't do much," Ginny protested, "You have such nice hair."

"You don't know just how different it can make you feel," said Jamie. "That's why going to get you something to wear next."

"Are you turning into a do-gooder?" Amber asked.

"No, but you shared what you had with me. It's my turn now."

Jamie led them back to The Gap, where Amber ended up with three bags of cloths and other items. Jamie persuaded Amber to change in the dressing room and wear one of the new outfits. After paying for the items, Jamie turned to Amber. "Now, I'd like you to come with us. There'll be a guy there who I think can help."

"I'm not going back home," Amber said flatly. "No way, no how; I should have left the first time he came for a few days, but I kept hoping Mom would like, wise up and dump him. But she didn't, even when she found out he was still married while he was dating her."

"The guy I'm talking about helped me," Jamie said.

"Yeah, and put you back with your family. I'm glad that worked for you, but it that's not going to work for me. He gives me the creeps, and some of the people who've come to see him are worse."

"The guy I'm telling you about could have turned me over to the cops, but didn't. I was burning up and passed out from an infection I got from a cut when we ran from the cops; he took care of that and even got me glasses. He runs a mission downtown. He's cool," Jamie insisted.

"I still don't know…" Amber began.

"Can it hurt just to talk to him? Com'on, come with us; let's get a cab."

0== ) =======

Back atop Gryffindor tower, Harry and the other teens, including Dudley who had followed them from the Room of Requirement, found Perenelle and Cassandra waiting for them. "_Lapin,_ the others have returned. I suggested that they prepare themselves to for travel, which Cassandra and I have done. It was Sirius' intent that they should do likewise, then he and Remus would continue their conversation with Peter in the Gryffindor common room. He also intends to speak with you soon."

"Has Praetor returned," asked Harry.

"Not as of yet," replied Perenelle.

"Then peril be damned," Harry said as his look faded from thoughtful to defiant. "Can either of you tell me anything."

"No," said Cassandra, "I cannot. All I can see is a discontinuity among the paths. I do not understand it."

"Nor I," Perenelle said. "The only insight I can offer is there are similar anomalies surrounding your bonding. These are beyond my knowledge and experience."

"Then I am going to back to Atlanta," Harry said. "If nothing else, I can try and make sure Voldemort is too busy with me to go after Ginny or Jamie."

Perenelle looked troubled. "Harry, will you not first take council with Brian and Nicholas? If you desire, I will ask they put aside the ministry and come here at once."

Harry's reply was lost as Praetor appeared in a burst of flame in front of him, his claw holding a parchment. After a second, he reached out and took the parchment, walked to a table and unrolled it. He motioned for Perenelle and Cassandra; they came to stand by him, one on each side; Hermione read over his shoulder.

"_Young champion,_

"_I have yet to have full meet of the tongue as is now spoke, but I would rede that thou shalt not assayt to kaire unto thy bond-mate and sibling. Thou cannot reach thy bond-mate as despite thy courage as she is apart from thee not by leagues, but in time. Thou doth not yet understand the nature of time enow to wit how to touch her over that gulf, nor doth thy companions. Fear not; be siker thy enemy is not with them. I shalt watch and keep them. If thou art needed, Praetor shall bear thee and thy companions to them._

"_I have a task for thee. Take thou the rowan staves, feathers, scales, and spikes to Ollivander and make him graithe as I have caused to be written here. The wands thou hast cannot withstand the sad power needed. Be swithe._

"_Merlin magum Camelot_

An incomprehensible diagram was below the signature.

0== ) =======

"You girls have …" Joe began, then laughed before continuing, "I could have sworn there were just two of you this morning."

"This is Amber," said Jaime. "Before, er, I crashed in your door, we hung out together. She's like I was. I thought you could help her.""

"Welcome, Amber," Joe said. He looked at her closely. "I've seem your picture. There was a flyer in the mail about a week ago about you, and there was a lady who came to the soup kitchen asking about you. Somebody's looking pretty hard for you."

Amber started backing toward the door. "I'm not going home, not now, not ever again."

"Okay, no one here has seen hide or hair of you, then. You're safe here. Please, come back and sit down. All of you sit. Will you tell me why you feel that way? And how can I help?"

Jamie spoke first, "When I first came here, I told you I was good for a fair trade. You said to give someone else a hand up when I could. I owed Amber; I met up with her a day or two after she left home. I'd not had much for a couple days before that finding food. She had some fruit and candy bars she brought from home. She shared that with me."

"Like, Cat got me out of a bind today with the mall security, and then she and Ginny got me food and clothes," said Amber.

"And I don't know what you can do, but you were ready to take me some place that would be safe," Jamie said. "Do that for her. If it's a matter of money, I'll get it."

"It's not a matter of money, Jamie, but Amber, I need to understand why you feel like you can't go home. How old are you for starters?"

"I'm sixteen," Amber replied.

"And what happened that you left and don't want to go back?"

"I was like maybe two years or so ago my mom started dating this jerk she met at some conference. He was always so sweet and considerate of her but he hated me. He'd always be yelling at me, or making nasty remarks. Any time he was there I just stayed in my room, which seemed to suit him just fine. I kept hoping my Mom would wise up and dump him; particularly after she found out he had a wife and kid back in England. But when she confronted him about it, he told her he'd been in the process of getting a divorce for some time; that his wife was involved in some sort of satanic cult and he wanted no part of it.

"They flew to Vegas and got married not long after that; he moved in, and my life became hell. In the first week I was grounded till I graduated; I wasn't allowed out of my room unless it was to do chores. When school started, he made it clear that there would be no activities, no sports, unless I started acting grateful. He started hitting on me; he made it clear any privileges would be based on my giving him what he wanted.

"He didn't care about me; I was nothing but a toy to him. He said he wasn't going to make the same mistakes with me as he had before, whatever that meant. I don't think he cared about Mom; I think it was all about the stocks my father left her when he was killed in a wreck. I don't think he cared about anyone except himself, and maybe some kid back in England. It wasn't even his son, but some kid whose parents had died and he was responsible for, and he was going to bring here. Apparently there was big money involved with that too; I heard him talking about it with some creepy woman that came one night."

Ginny's blood suddenly ran cold. "Amber, what was his name?"

"Vernon Dursley."


End file.
